Kingdom Hearts 2 The Nintendo Version: The 8th Princess
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: After to Sora, Luigi and Yoshi had defeated Ansem, our heroes visits the Oblivion Castle and they slept one year aproximetely. Meanwhile a young little girl named Kari have a weird dream, soon her and the rest of the Digidestined must protect the worlds from the evil forces. Note: Is my first Fanfiction (with permission from KingdomKey23).
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:** I'm really tired to wait the Kingdom Hearts 2: The Nintendo Version, for that reason I gonna make that story; this story happens after the events in Chain of Memories and 358/2 days (both with Nintendo Characters), also includes the events of Pokémon Adventures in the Digital World or Poke-Digi Adventures, Metroid Prime I, The Great Flood from The Legend of Zelda, Sonic Adventure 2 at Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and some events in Star Fox Adventures and F-Zero GP Legends; and the Digidestined with their digimons gave me extra content in my first fanfiction. Remember that I do not own Square Enix, Nintendo or Toei Animation and I do not plan on copyright any stories.

* * *

" _Thinking of you wherever you are,  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward and realize this wish.  
And who knows?  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard.  
Or maybe it already has begun.  
There are many worlds,  
But they share the same sky–  
One sky, one destiny…  
One light…"_

* * *

Prologue

Dive into Destiny

A young girl in a sleeveless yellow shirt, magenta pants, red and white shoes and pink scarf was slowly waking up from some sort of slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sees that she was falling down some sort of bottomless pit underwater. This didn't make her frightened or anything. She was curious.

Where was she going?

How did she get here?

How can she breathe in here?

What was happening?

As she was falling, Kari Kamiya was thinking to herself in her mind…

 _I've been thinking of these weird things lately…_

 _Like…the light and the dark…I've never been thinking of these things before…_

 _I've known that there is light in darkness…_

… _but…is there darkness in light…?_

 _ ***SIMPLE AND CLEAN (Planitb)***_

Kari was falling down through some pictures of her and her friends defeating the evil Digimon in the digital world. It was all of her memories that she has. All of their adventures have been sticking around her for a while. Some good, and some bad. She dived faster twirling like a torpedo in the water. She opened her eyes to be in the park. There were kids running all around, with some at a party. She thought she saw Gatomon, but when she stepped forward, she was gone.

Gatomon looked surprised, and couldn't move. All the other people in the park couldn't move either.

All the other Digidestined kids and Digimon were there. T.K. and Gatomon held out their hand to Kari, yelping for help.

Kari sprinted towards them, but she wasn't running as fast as she could. When she almost reached them, they disappeared. She was then swimming in darkness, as it piled onto her.

She was immobilized in the darkness. She opened her eyes to see everyone floating in the darkness, unconscious.

Kari tried to move her hand to T.K. and Gatomon first, but she couldn't reach them. Eventually, her chest shinned a white light, and it was lighting up everything in the darkness, blinding everything.

She awakens to be in a meadow at sunset with her friends, the Digidestined and the Digimon. T.K. and Gatomon were with her, as she sat up very fast.

Kari tells them it wasn't something to worry about. It was just another nightmare about…a boogieman? Clearly, she lied, but they laughed together, but then T.K. saw something in the sky.

Kari noticed him, and looked at the sky too. She saw a mysterious figure, along with a meteor shower.

Kari, T.K., and Gatomon were looking at the sky suspiciously, as they try to see what the figure was, as Kari got up.

It was a key shaped object, and it was coming fast. Even though Kari has never seen this object, she looked shocked, as if she recognized this key.

The object crashed onto the land, exploding a tremendous amount of light.

She and the others were thrown back, but mysteriously they all fell through the ground, and was going towards a very deep and dark ocean. They were all falling slowly. T.K. put out his hand at the last second, and Kari tried to grab it, but missed.

Kari was falling head first down, and she was glowing, like a meteor. She could be seen from an island, where three people were watching. One teen that stood out was a teen with red hair, that looked like her. She even had her hairstyle, and a little like her face.

She crashed into the water, and was diving down the dark endless pit again. The memories of her past are coming back to her through the picture rectangles. The Digimon she saw being killed in the digital world, Wizardmon, meeting Gatomon, and having pneumonia.

Next think Kari knows, she was falling down the middle of a large spiral staircase, that seems to keep going up and up towards the light, as she falls down to the darkness.

She saw a boy fighting black creatures, along with an Italian Men with a blue overall, green shirt and cap, an old walking mushroom riding a cute green dinosaur. They looked at her, as she was falling towards them. The boy tried to reach for her, but couldn't. For a slight second, it looked like he changed appearances. He now looked like a blonde boy that is not T.K. or his brother Matt, with a rather light-colored outfit. Kari looked like she was changing into somebody as well, but she didn't.

She kept falling down the abyss, with all of her friends doing the same. However, it looked like she was diving faster, while everyone else was diving slower, leaving her to go down into the deepest parts of the abyss all alone. A bunch of pictures of that same boy's adventures showed up around her. She didn't know any of his adventures, but, it feels like she knows of these adventures somehow. She has never been with this teen, but…he feels all too familiar…She finally got on her back, while floating, and gently lands onto solid ground, finally, onto her two feet. She looks around where she is. She takes a step, and a light shined, as dove's flies out of the ground, and slowly, the ground was revealing a stained-glass floor. At first, she sees her crest of light alongside Gatomon, but then the ground was showing the bigger picture. There were 7 bubbles surrounding the Crest of Light. The 7 bubbles had the faces of her friends with their Digimon. Kari looks up as the doves flew away, wondering where she was brought to…

* * *

 _ ***DESTATI***_

After diving into an abyss, Kari ponders where she is. Wherever she is, she wonders if it was somewhere high, as her pink scarf, and hair was flowing slightly, as a breeze was pressing upon her.

"Where, am I?" Kari said. She wonders about the platform she was on. "Wh-Where's Tai? Where's anyone? Hello!?" No answer. She then paid attention to the stained glass picture below her feet. "And, what's with this thing? Why are my friends and the crests here?"

 _The Darkness is nearing you_

"Wh...Who's there?"

 _There's so much to do, in so little time._

"What?"

 _Your Heart is still weak...Take your time..._

"My heart? What do you mean, it's weak? Does, a doctor need to look at it?"

 _The first, is power. It sleeps within you._

A shield appeared to the left of her on a tablet.

 _If you give it form..._

A staff with a shape that resembles a mushroom head on the top of the rod appeared on her right.

 _It will give you strength..._

Then a sword appeared in front of her.

 _Choose well..._

"Power?" Kari wondered. "What am I doing here?" Not knowing what she's doing, she picked up the Sword.

 _The power of the warrior..._

 _Invincible Courage..._

 _A sword of terrible destruction..._

 _Is this the power you seek?_

"Uh...Maybe not?" Kari said, putting the sword back. She jumped down the tablet. "Invincible courage? That's usually Tai's thing, and I don't think I need that much power." She walked over to the staff.

 _The power of the mystic..._

 _Inner strength..._

 _A staff of wonder and ruin..._

 _Is this the power you seek?_

"Inner Strength?" _(What to do. The staff seems to show my inner strength, which is maybe the power of the Crest of Light I once had. The sword seems to show, maybe my outer strength? I do want to help my friends, but maybe strength in my body is not the answer. Strength in my heart could be it.)_ As she was thinking this, she snapped back to reality. _(Wait a minute, what am I doing? Why am I doing this? I don't even know what I'm going…*Sigh* Maybe I should just stick with this. Maybe I'll get an answer sooner or later…)_ "Um, okay." The staff disappears from her hand, and the sparkles flowed into her body. She could feel the power flowing through her veins. She looked at her own arms and hands.

 _Your path is set..._

 _Now what will you give up in return?_

"Give up in return?" _(Why am I doing this? What's this for? Is this some sort of prank? Am I in the Digital World again?)_ All these questions were flowing through her mind. _(Hmm...Now what's the Shield for?)_ She walked over to the shield.

 _The power of the guardian..._

 _Kindness to aid friends..._

 _A shield to repel all..._

 _You give up this power?_

"Aid friends?" _(Ever since the Dark Masters and Myotismon hurting harmless Digimon and humans, I wanted to protect those who are innocent. I didn't think I did much to help. But, now I want to help as much as I can if something comes up again. I don't want to risk my friends' lives just to protect mine…I want the power fight against the bad guys to protect everyone…)_ "No." She sets the shield down, and walks over to the sword. "I give this up." The sword disappears from her hand.

 _You chosen the power of the mystic..._

 _You given up the power of the warrior..._

 _Is this the path you seek?_

Kari nodded, confirming. Then, the tablet she was on collapsed into the platform. It was shaking.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Then, the platform she was on shattered underneath her, and continued to fall into the endless abyss. Her screams were silent, as she fell.

* * *

After a while, Kari saw she was headed for another stained glass platform. The picture showed a teen with brown hair, holding some sort of giant key. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. There was also 4 other people in bubbles. One of them is a boy with silver hair, the other is a girl with red hair, and the other two are an Italian men with green cap and the green dinosaur. The young 8-year-old then gently lands onto the platform, looking around her again, wondering how deep this abyss can get. The staff she picked appeared before her, in her right hand, in a shimmer of light.

 _You've gained the power to fight._

"Wha? Fight? All I can do right now is just swing this around. I can't actually fight."

 _You must not rely on others to fight for you._

 _(…It could be right. I just stood behind my Digimon, Gatomon, and just let her fight for me.)_ She just sits in the sidelines, watching her Digimon do all the fighting, but most importantly, watch her get hurt…

She did get the hang of swinging the rod around for a moment. She grips it with her two hands, and holds the weapon besides her, in a fighting position, with the tip of the staff pointing downwards. Regardless of not fighting before, she feels like she has done something like this before. It was all in the heart…

 _All right! You've got it._

 _Use this power to protect yourself and others._

She then sees black creatures rising up, from out of nowhere on the platform. These are small black creatures that have small antennas on them, with sharp claws from the looks of it.

"Wh-What are those things?" Kari said. "They, look like Digimon." She was backing up a little, considering these things looked dangerous. They may look cute, but they do look dangerous, at the same time.

 _There will be times where you will have to fight._

 _Keep your light burning strong._

Light burning strong. That's one thing Kari will always do. She is the Digidestined of Light. One of the shadows tried to hit her, but she quickly backs away. "S-Stay away!" She shouted. She kept hitting them with the staff, protecting herself from the mysterious creatures before her. Her heart was pounding with fright from both the creatures, and the Darkness from them. Kari swings at one that was about to lunge at her, and it disappears. It definitely wasn't a Digimon, since it showed no signs of being data. She managed to swing 360 degrees, after a few swings, and managed to defeat 2 more. "Wh-What are these things?" The remaining one sunk into the platform, and darkness emerged from the ground. It was spreading to the ends of the platform. Eventually, it reached the place under Kari's feet. She begins to sink into the ground, as if it was quicksand. "Wh-What!? Help! Somebody!" She then sinks under the darkness, and wasn't to be seen.

* * *

Kari was squirming all over the ground, trying to shield herself from the darkness surrounding her. She eventually open her eyes, panting hard, to see she's at some sort of beach, with the light of the sunlight beaming down upon her.

"Huh? Am I, at a beach?" Kari said. "I'm glad I'm out of that crazy place, but, where am I?"

 _Hold on, first tell me more about yourself._

"Not again. What do you mean?" She sees some sort of girl in a yellow dress, below a bridge to a small island, and a similar looking hairstyle that looks like one of her friends back at home. "Sora?" She walks to her, to see it's not her friend Sora. "Who're you?"

 _"What's most important to you?"_ The girl said.

"Huh?" All the girl did was ask a question to her, right when she walks up to her.

 _"Well?"_

"Uh…My friends. Why?" The girl disappears. She was startled. "What's going on?" She then sees someone in a yellow outfit, and have a blue bandana on, and holding a volleyball, on the small island. She got on the bridge, and then walked towards the person. "Uh, hi."

 _"What do you want outta life?"_ The person said.

"Again? Well...maybe, to protect my friends." The person disappeared, and Kari was still weirded out with what was happening. "Why is this happening?" She looked at the big island she was on again, and saw a familiar friend to her, in a green shirt, brown pants, and a green hat, with a little bit of yellow and blue. "T.K.? Is that you?" She was excited to see her best friend over there. She jumps off the bridge, and into the water. She swims over to her best friend. "T.K.!" Then, as a bright ray from the sunlight got into her eyes, it was a mirage. It was some other blonde kid. "You...You're not T.K...Who're you?"

 _"What are you so afraid of?"_ The kid said, in a courageous voice, like Tai or T.K..

"Afraid of?...Maybe...to see my friends hurt." The kid disappears, and this time, Kari wasn't so surprised. The voice came back.

 _You care for your friends..._

 _You want to be strong enough to protect them..._

 _You're afraid to see the ones you know and love hurt..._

 _You have proven yourself to be who you exactly are…_

"What? Who I am…?"

 _Your journey begins at the dead of night...Your road won't be easy but a rising sun awaits your journey's end._

"Night?" _(So, whatever this journey I have to go on is, it starts in the nighttime? All I remember was falling asleep in my bed. Does this mean that...this is my journey right now? This must be...This can't be a dream. It must be real.)_

 _The day you will face against darkness is both far off and very near._

Kari felt the relaxing rays of the sunlight, fall upon her face. She envisions her and her friends having fun at a beach like this, especially Gatomon. Though she'd hate being in the water. She would see Tai and Matt having a water fight, Sora and Mimi passing around a beach ball, and would offer Kari to come play with them; she would see Joe and Izzy hanging around the beach with the Digimon, and T.K. walking up to her, asking if she wants to make a sand castle together. T.K…

She closed her eyes, wishing to get out of there.

* * *

But, her wish didn't come true. As soon as she opens her eyes again, she was back in the strange dark place. She was on a stained-glass platform that showed a picture of a road in the dark night, going towards a heart-shaped moon in the distance.

"I'm still not out?" Then, the mysterious dark creatures started to surround her. She backed off, and stared at the creatures all around her. Then, the staff appears in her hands, and she stares at it in curiosity. The creatures tried to hit her, but she managed to dodge them, and hit back. Although, even though she did get the hang of fighting a bit, she did trip, and fell onto the ground. She swung out the staff, trying to scare off the mysterious creatures. "Stay back!" She managed to stand up again. She then swung the staff downwards, and towards the right, and managed to destroy some of them. The shadows phased into the ground, and went past Kari, and rose up from behind her. Its claws felt sharp, cold, and filled with darkness, as it slashed Kari's back. She gets away, holding her back, and yelping in pain. They sorta remind her of her partner's claws, only they didn't sink into her skin, like these creatures are doing. "T-That, really hurts." She keeps on bashing the mysterious foes. She wishes the Digimon were here to help her. Again, the claws sunk into her stomach, and she winced in pain, though they didn't show a scar. She still continues to bash at the mysterious shadows, and eventually they were all gone. Kari was panting hard. "Please tell me, this is it. I can't this take anymore."

Then stairs appeared, along with another pillar. "I hope that's the way out of here. I want to get out of here." She runs up the stairs, hoping there would be freedom from the seemingly never-ending prison. She reaches it, and saw the stained-glass picture below her feet. It was someone young, like a child, wearing a white robe, with the hood over their head. There was also a giant Key that they were holding, alongside with 7 differently colored silhouettes all who look familiar. "What's this?" She saw the light shining down from above. She then thinks that it could be the sunlight shining down towards her from the surface. "Could that be the way outside?" She walks near it, and sees it's right above her head.

 _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..._

 _And the smallest of darkness can become your greatest threat..._

Kari payed no attention to the voice. She kept staring at the light, a little bit hypnotized by it. This crazy place seems to be deepening her connection to the light, as this simple light, shining from the dark skies was enough to completely put her into a trans. She wasn't blinding her eyes just by looking at this single light coming from the sky. She feels like holding her hand up to touch it. But then, she sensed a big dark force behind her. She froze in fear, and then slowly turned to look behind her. It was another dark enemy, which had a giant heart hole in its middle, and looks like a giant. She slowly walks back.

 _But don't be afraid..._

Kari was still walking back.

 _And don't forget..._

The dark enemy had long tentacle like hair. Kari gasped in horror, and started to run, but totally forgot she was on a platform, and almost fell into the endless abyss. Its yellow eyes pierced her heart with fear, as she turned back. She had a little bit of sweat on her face. Kari was trembling from head to toe, like she usually does when she's scared out of her life. She felt like she was going to curl up onto the floor, and cry in fear. The beast then slams its hand down, and darkness surrounded it. More creatures rose up. Kari wanted to go on, and run away, but she figured the only way to escape this place was to fight for her life. So she stands up, and is trying to be brave, as she faces the monsters.

 _When darkness grows, and the merge begin, the chosen lights must step forward, with the key from within._

"S-Stay calm Kari." She told herself. "D-Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid...like Tai or T.K. would have done..." She exhales, and starts to calm herself down. All she did was remember what T.K. did for her, while battling Piedmon, and she was fine a few seconds later. The rod was summoned into her hands, and she bashed the hands of the giant beast, and dark creatures. Kari just trusted her heart, and she was able to fight fine. Then, the giant beast fired orbs from its heart hole in its chest, and it hit Kari. She was able to avoid the rest of them. Then, the beast slammed into the ground again, spawning more of the creatures she encountered. She bashes them with the rod, and the beast as well. Again, the beast knelt down, and started to blast orbs at Kari. She avoids them all, and then strikes back. It was rinse and repeat. It slammed into the ground again. Unfortunately, Kari was busy trying to strike the beast, she got slashed by the claws of the demons surrounding her. Again, the darkness was knocking against her heart, striking her with fear again. "N-N-No. Have to keep, fighting. It's what Tai could have done." She then kept striking at the gigantic dark beast. The dark beast then shined a bright light on its head. Kari saw the opportunity to strike the head. She threw her weapon at the monster, and that was the finishing blow for it.

"I...I did it." Kari said, panting. All the smaller dark creatures that was supporting the monster was gone. Unfortunately, the monster slammed onto the ground, knocking Kari down. She laid painfully on the ground, while the monster slammed its hands around her tiny body. A pool of darkness then appeared under her, and it was trying to sink her into there. She watches in horror, as she was sinking into the darkness, and as she tries to squirm free.

 _But don't be afraid..._

"Help me! Tai! Anyone!" Kari screamed in horror. There were dark arms rising up from the pool underneath her. The arms grabbed one of her legs, holding it in place.

 _You hold a mighty weapon in your heart..._

Her hand was still free, and was trying to get her arms free from the monster's hands, but the arms from the pool of darkness started to grab them, and hold them in place. Kari feels the darkness entering her body. Her vision starts to fade, and she starts to faint a little.

 _So don't forget..._

The darkness was then covering her body, and face. She gasps in horror, as this could be the last bit of air she could breath, as the monster sinks the young girl into the depths of the darkness. She could see nothing, but darkness. Her entire body was being overwhelmed by the darkness, and the it was proving too much for her small body to handle.

 _ ***ENDS***_

 _You are the sole protector of the light...You will light the darkness..._

 _It is your destiny…_

… _May your heart be your guiding Key…_

* * *

Kari awakens to a familiar voice she hasn't heard for a while, while she was in the strange abyss.

"Hey Kari!" Her brother called out. Kari shot up from her bed, panting. Sweat was rolling down her head, and was making her pajamas a little damp. She looks at her older brother, who looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Was it, a dream?" Kari said, panting a little.

"Usually you're the one who wakes me up." Tai said. "Come on, sis. Breakfast is going to get cold." He then walks out of the bedroom, as Kari holds her forehead, and sighs.

"That place looked too real." Kari said. "It couldn't have been a dream...or was it...I dunno." She then remembers how traumatic the experience of being pulled into darkness was. "T-Those, dark arms…and those dark monsters…those were so scary…" She shivers in fear, as she remembers the nightmare. It was from this point forward, that Kari starts to fear the darkness. She fears of the evil beings that could use this type of darkness for their own evil deeds, and with this type of power…Kari wouldn't even think of it. She is a little bit too scared to think about it anymore.

Kari still was sitting on her top bunk bed. She looks outside, at the morning sunrise, yet, there's no sign of any danger. Perhaps the whole destiny thing really was in her imagination…Or, it really was a sign for what's to come…

 **KINGDOM HEARTS 2 THE NINTENDO VERSION: 8** **TH** **PRINCESS**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

I'm trying the best I can here, so please excuse everything. There are gonna be some references from other movies, TV series, video games and other animes.

* * *

Destinies are intertwined

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Memories

 _Bedroom_

Kari sits in her bed after the nightmare she had last night. It all felt too real. The creepy hands of the darkness that grabbed her limbs, and held her down, as the darkness was pulling her in, was all too traumatizing. Originally, she didn't know the true nature of the darkness, and she didn't know how frightening it can be. Whenever she thinks of the darkness, she would think of how dark the city would get, and how dark her room would get during the night. She was afraid of this type of darkness at first, but with Tai being at her side, especially at night literally, she wasn't really that afraid of this darkness.

But from the experience she went through in her nightmare last night, she might have a new way to fear the darkness. She keeps touching the exact spot on her arms and legs that the darkness has touched, and shivers in fear. Not to mention, she hated herself for not defending herself enough from the attacking darkness. She allowed herself to get captured and defeated by the darkness. Does that mean she was weak? Does that mean she was too weak to use her own light, and defeat the darkness?

"Hey, Kari. I said breakfast, come on!" She heard her older brother Tai call her in the dining room outside of her room, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

She got off of the bed, and went to her side of their closet, since she shares the room with Tai. Sure, there are sometimes when Tai can get annoying with his sleeping habits, but she doesn't really care, considering she gets used to it pretty fast.

Later, she just finishes putting on her normal attire. It was the same attire she wore in the weird dream last night, with her yellow sleeveless shirt, magenta pants, shoes, and pink scarf. Though what's missing is her signature whistle. She usually wears it most of the time, and even to bed, but a little over a week ago, she handed her favorite whistle to her best friend in the other world.

The Digital World. They ventured out into the parallel world on August 3rd in order to combat the Dark Masters. The calendar on their wall says today was Wednesday, August 11, 1999. It's been over a week since she, her brother and their 9 other friends (6 Digidestined, 2 Pokémon Trainers and one Master Pokémon) all saved both the Digital World and the Real World, and over a week since they had to leave their friends behind in your respective worlds.

When they saved both of the parallel worlds from the hands of the Dark Masters, they had to leave the world, since the natural order of the world was restoring to normal. The two worlds were never meant to be connected to each other. Humans have never heard about the Digital World, and it was meant to be that way. The Digital World and its elements were made by the wishes of children all around the real world. When those wishes are disturbed, so would the children, and the inhabitants of the Digital World, the Digimon. Afterwards, the worlds must remain in balance, and disconnect with each other. But Tai knows that they will return, and Kari knows too, because there will be a time when the Digital World will need them all again; the Digidestined.

A time when they are needed again…Could this relate to the nightmare Kari had last-

No. Kari doesn't want to think about the dream. She just wants to live her normal life for now.

* * *

 _Dining Room_

The brown-haired girl walks out into the dining room, and eats breakfast, though quietly, as her soft ruby eyes stares down in her breakfast, pondering the weird thoughts she was having lately. Ever since her trip into the Digital World over a week ago, she has been thinking about the forces of Light versus Darkness.

Tai takes note of this, and nudges his little sister.

"Hey, Kari. You okay?" He said. He snapped her back to reality. "You've been pretty out of it, lately…"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, it's nothing…"

"Really? You sure?"

"I'm sure…"

"Mmm…I don't think so. What's going on? Is it, something that Matt did yesterday when we were hanging out?" Kari lightly shakes her head. "Is it about the Digital World?"

"Well…maybe…"

"See? There we go. You're telling me now. What about the Digital World? Do you miss…the Digimon?"

"Yeah…kind of…" Kari did say to Gatomon before they left the Digital World that they would be able to meet each other again, but even she knows deep down inside that she has no idea if they will meet each other again. The whistle she gave to her was sort of a good luck charm to help guide each other towards each other again, but still.

"Well, remember what I said before we left. This isn't the last time we would have seen them. The gate can't stay closed forever. We'll find a way back to our friends. We have to. I mean, it would really suck if we can't…"

"I, guess…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tai said, giving Kari a reassuring smile. "We'll see our friends sooner or later. Don't let it ruin your entire life today. I'm sure Gatomon wouldn't be too happy if you were sulking around at home all day. Plus, I don't think she would be happy if she found out you did poorly on your summer homework, if you were stuck thinking about her all day."

"Hasn't stopped her before." Kari teasingly said, remembering the first time she met Gatomon, without even knowing she was her partner. All that was crossing her mind that night, as she was doing some of her summer homework, was Gatomon. The feline Digimon who would soon to be her partner, was all that she could think of that night. Somehow, she seemed familiar that time. This was putting her mind off of her homework. It didn't really matter anyway, considering the Digimon controlled by Myotismon attacked, and she pretty much had to put off homework anyway. "And didn't you put off your summer homework too?"

"T-That's not important." Tai defended, while crossing his arms, while Kari giggles. At least that got her mind off of something for a little bit.

The whole city of Odaiba is trying to go back to usual business, and are trying to rebuild the city, after VenomMyotismon pretty much demolished most of the city, save for some apartment buildings, and some of the schools, including the elementary school.

* * *

 _Streets_

After they finished breakfast, Kari wanted to go for a walk to get her mind off of things. She was walking through the dilapidated streets, that were pretty much wrecked from the Digimon attack. They also see a lot of buildings damaged, but functional, due to the attack. The news network was on, as they went past a TV store. They were saying that Odaiba is still being considered a disaster zone, technically, but the citizens continue to try and live normal lives in the wreckage.

There was some people that look at Kari with wonder, as those people have seen the Digidestined go up into the Digital World, and fight the Dark Masters. Especially when they fought Apocalymon, and the entire world was counting upon them. To them, these are 8 kids who miraculously saved the entire world, and look down upon them as heroes. However, there are most who didn't believe that these kids were real, nor the Digital World, and thought that this was some big dream. Still, some people recognizes them as heroes, and aren't sure how to react when they actually see them. Do they praise them on a job well done, or simply just ignore them, avoiding awkwardness?

Nevertheless, the girl still keeps on walking, wanting to avoid grabbing attention to her. Still, Kari keeps on thinking back to her dream she had last night.

 _May your heart be your guiding key._

"…May my heart be my guiding key…?" Kari said softly to herself. "What does it all mean?"

She stops walking for a bit, and remembers her dream. The monsters who grabbed her arms, and the monsters who grabbed her legs. It was pretty traumatizing for her, especially feeling the darkness trying to enter her heart. She could recall them feeling cold and grimy. It was truly one of the most frightening moments that she has had, and that was saying a lot, considering that she was in the Digital World not too long ago; a world where she had little to no knowledge of, with monsters out there for her neck.

* * *

 _School_

While she was walking, she realized that she had walked on over to her school. Like other schools in the area, this was fairly small, compared to the other big schools in other countries. There was a big soccer field that the soccer team would usually play on, but considering the Digimon's rampage in the Real World, it was a mess. A shame too, since Tai likes to kick around the ball in that field. School would start again in a few weeks, which meant that she has to do her summer homework. The reason why she put off most of her work was because she really wasn't feeling like herself lately. She's been prone to illnesses for as long as she can remember. Something like a simple cold can upset her stomach, or a low-grade fever could cause her to stay and rest in bed. Or even pneumonia can…

…How long has it been since that happened? It felt like several years had passed ever since that incident, when really, it only happened a few years ago. That incident where she stayed home from Kindergarten because she was sick, and Tai had thought it wasn't that big of deal. Though, after Kari had kicked the ball, everything turned hazy all around her. She started hallucinating things, and people were moving in slow motion from the looks. She thought she saw monsters in that crazy hallucination, and they looked like they gobbled her up, and she fainted onto the ground, in critical condition.

Next thing she knows, she woke up in the hospital bed, very weak from battling her illness. Her parents were watching her, relieved that she was alive and well. The doctors didn't think she was going to make it, considering she was really weak, but she managed to pull through. She thought she had some help fighting against this illness, though she thought she dreamt that.

She could have pinned the blame on her older brother, but really, she said that she was the one at fault. She said that she couldn't kick the ball hard enough, and told Tai when she got back home that he probably doesn't want to play with a bad kicker like her. This had stuck around with the two their entire life, with Tai vowing to take better care of her for the rest of his life. Kari had grown dependent of Tai ever since he was right by her side for a while, before Kari was able to go outside on her own, considering she's older now.

Kari shakes her head, and decides to stop right here. She ate a pretty late breakfast, but it was still getting close to lunch time. Though there was one more place where Kari wanted to go before she went back home.

* * *

 _Park_

She walks through the same park where she found Gatomon for the first time. She could almost envision the white cat passing by her any minute now. But of course, it didn't happen. And besides, she would most likely jump onto her, and hug her, not pass by like she doesn't recognize her.

She thought she saw Gatomon though, as she saw what looked like a white cat. She ran towards the cat, before seeing a girl, younger than her pick it up. It was obviously a normal white house cat, and she sees the cat's owner giving it lots of love. Kari does the same for her cat, Miko, though the cat's always a troublemaker. Her cat would run out at the moment's notice, and Kari would often find herself hunting her down throughout all of the city. Usually Miko comes back home, safe and sound, sometimes with something in her mouth. Still, this was pretty much a trip down memory lane for Kari. This is what she needs to get her mind off of the nightmare she had last night.

She could see other kids in the park having fun with their brothers and parents, and see couples hanging out together. Kari doesn't know the whole concept of dating, with the whole girlfriend and boyfriend; and wife and husband thing, but she had been quick to think of her big brother as her husband one time when he and Koromon came back home August 1st. She even gotten a little bit jealous one time considering she thought Koromon as another wife that her husband brought home. Though this was based on her knowledge of love. She is only 8-years old. She doesn't entirely know the truth about the whole dating and love thing.

Though, this was somewhat the same feeling she had with T.K. in the Digital World, somehow. As said, she doesn't know everything about the whole love thing, and having this feeling was making her all confused in her head.

When they were fighting Piedmon, and it was only her, and her new, yet close friend T.K., with his Digimon, Patamon, T.K. was doing everything in his power to ensure her safety…most of the time. He did wanted Kari to climb a rope up into the clouds first, but unintentionally, this put T.K. in more peril than her, as Piedmon grabbed a hold of T.K.'s leg first. Kari didn't want to let him go, and neither does her, and Piedmon teased them both that they are falling for each other, before slicing the rope, and letting them fall to their death…before Angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon, and saved both of their lives, as well as the rest of everyone.

But those moments…

Something in Kari's chest was burning at that time. What was it? Piedmon did say that they were falling for each other, but, did he meant that seriously? He does have a sarcastic yet wicked attitude, but still, something about that made Kari think of something. The way T.K. showed her his courage, it really reminded her of Tai. And something about his tone of voice, as well as his eyes showed her that T.K. really does care for her. And when they both were falling, T.K. tried to keep a tight grip on Kari's arm, determined to live through the end with her. Her hand did slip through his, but still. He really wanted to be with her until they met their end.

Thinking about all this was making Kari blush a bit, and she shook this off. She does want to think about something else other than…that, but the whole thing between her and T.K. was a little bit too much. She's also afraid that Tai would get mad at her for loving T.K. more than him. So much was going through her head…

Kari was getting a little bit tired. She hardly got any sleep last night due to her nightmare, mostly because she was fighting for most of the time in the weird place. She sits down against a tree, and looks down at her feet, having her mind go all over the place. First it was to the Digital World, then to the dream, and then to her own life. Lots of things have happened to her, and she wasn't sure if she would be considered your ordinary, sweet-hearted little girl anymore. Would she consider herself weird? She would, considering the circumstances.

She looks off to the distance, and through the trees, as she sees the TV Station was being rebuilt. That station was the place where her friend was killed by Myotismon right there. He died protecting her and Gatomon, and since he wasn't in the Digital World, his spirit lingers on in the real world, without any way of returning to the Digital World to be reborn again. Wizardmon…That moment was so traumatizing for Kari, and all she could think of there was to grant his wish, and defeat Myotismon. That made her Digivice glow and a Pokémon called Bayleef (from Ash) throws the Digivice to Kari, and she was able to Digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon, and they were able (Digimon, Pokémon and Ash with the Wizardmon staff included) to defeat Myotismon. Though that was only his first form, but still, she gained the power to defeat Myotismon. She pretty much did something that the others couldn't have done, considering they were too weak to defeat Myotismon.

Kari only wishes she had gained that sort of power earlier. She would have gotten Myotismon before he killed Wizardmon, and saved him. She misses him, and wishes she could have had the power to fend for herself. That way she wouldn't have to risk all of her friends and loving big brother lives. She would do things on her own, for the sake of protecting her friends and big brother.

While she was thinking to herself, she hears someone walking by her. It was a boy, the same age as her from what it seemed. But this was an unfamiliar boy (not confuse it with Tyson). She doesn't recognize him. His hair was a shade of black, with a yellow shirt, and a red sweatshirt, with the zipper opened. He wears jeans with some tears on it, and shoes with a maroon color on it.

"Yo, you're that girl, Kari, right?"

Or maybe she just didn't see this kid in the sea of seats that were in her classroom before summer vacation started. Or maybe she had simply forgotten most of her classmates due to the stress-inducing adventure in the Digital World.

"Hello? You deaf or something?"

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm Kari. Um…Do I, see you in my class…?"

"Nah, I like to skip out on school. I find it pretty boring."

"But, won't you get into trouble if you do that?"

"Meh, I don't care…"

"But, won't your parents-"

"Say, have you heard of that legend, or something?" The boy suddenly got closer to Kari, as she just stared at him. What was he doing? She could stare into the dark-red eyes of the boy, and that was telling her something was strange about him…Still, Kari didn't want to do something that she would be able to regret. "Well?"

"U-Um. What, legend?" Kari said, quietly.

"This legend that there is a certain door, hidden in this world that can merge…things."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"Some worlds are better off separated from each other. Or maybe, they should come together." The boy was saying. This was starting to creep Kari out, as she starts to walk back slowly.

"Um…okay…I, gotta go, now…" Kari said, turning to leave. She turns away from the boy, and she sees him right in front of her. She swears the kid was behind her when she turned, but here he is, right in front of her.

"Do you ever think what would happen if two neighboring words, in separate dimensions were to merge together?"

"What, but…you were…" Kari said, looking behind her, and in front of her repeatedly. She then starts to take some more steps back from the boy, as she was starting to get even more freaked out.

"Hey, what's the rush?" The boy said, taking some steps to her.

"I-I, just wanna go home now."

"Oh, yeah, I think I need to get going back to home too." He then stepped on a shoe lace. It was from Kari's own right shoe, and it was refraining her from going anywhere, unless she would like to run away with one shoe. The kid looked at her, with a face that really spelled out trouble. "We'll see each other again, real soon…" The kid then takes his foot off of the shoe lace, and then was walking away, with Kari looking at the boy with confusion. Was he bullying her, or, was he doing something else? She founded that type of bullying odd…

Sighing, Kari begins to tie her shoe back, and think back to what that boy said before. He said something about neighboring worlds in separate dimensions merging with each other. Merge…That reminded her of the dream. It was what the voice said to her. But she doesn't know what it meant. Could it be some sort of destiny awaiting her after all, or is it something completely different?

She would ask the boy once more, but she doesn't really want to talk to him again. Not after she was getting the creeps from him. Not to mention, he was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have walked far, but, she didn't see him anywhere. How could he say some of those things like the merging of two worlds? Could it be possible that he could be…

No. Kari doesn't really want to think about this anymore. She just wants to go home, and just forget about all of this. But the more that she tries to forget, the more questions that emerges in her head. Her head was starting to hurt, and she wanted to rest for today. But, the dream from last night keeps on pestering her.

Shaking her head, Kari is forcing herself to keep on moving back to her apartment, since she was kind of gone for a while, and she didn't want to worry anyone over there.

* * *

 _Streets_

Her old apartment building was in the process of being in a little bit of a fixer upper…to say the least…Greymon did pretty much blew a pretty big hole on the bottom floor of the building. He's only lucky that the support beams are still intact, and good condition, not making the whole building collapse. Though, no one could live in the place, due to it being too dangerous, so they moved on over to one of the other 4 apartment buildings in their area. It was actually a little bit bigger than their old apartment, considering it has an extra bedroom. It could be for Kari, however, she doesn't really want to move out of Tai's bedroom yet, so she's still on his bunk bed for now. She will consider going into her own room in the future, but for now, she wants to stay in her brother's room.

* * *

 _Searea Odaiba 4bangai 4F_

It was a little awkward trying to find her new apartment number, considering she is used to her original, but managed to find it, due to the easy to spot, "Kamiya" sign on their front door. She walks in, and announces that she was home.

"There you are." Tai said, walking up to her. "Where were you? You were gone for a while."

"S-Sorry. I kinda got a little bit distracted. I was talking to someone from school today."

"You were? Who was he?"

"He, didn't really say. He said he usually skips school."

"He skips school?"

"I, think I've seen him in my class, but…I dunno."

"That sounds like a guy you should stay away from."

"O-Okay." Kari said, nodding. She kind of agrees with Tai there, as this boy doesn't seem like the kid who would treat her right. He was kind of creeping Kari out. "He was saying some really weird stuff to me. He said something about the merging of two worlds, or something…"

"Merging of, two worlds? What the heck does that mean?"

"Well…" Kari started thinking, and was thinking back towards what the boy first said. He said something about a certain door. "Well, he did say something about this legend he heard. He said that there was this door in this world that can, merge things, or something."

"…I'm still so confused…"

"I am too…"

"Just forget about whoever that guy is for now…"

Kari was about to nod, until she thinks back to her earlier thought. It just won't leave her alone. It keeps on knocking on her brain, telling her to tell Tai, but she thinks she'll make herself sound stupid by stating it. It's like a nagging bug in her head that's telling her just say it. Eventually, she sighs, and goes with her instincts.

"Um. Maybe, he was talking about the Digital World?"

"Huh?" Tai said, confused. "How'd you think of that?"

"N-Nothing. I was just, wondering…"

"I, don't think that has anything to do with this merging thing, or whatever."

"But Tai, isn't the Digital World like a next-door neighbor or something? Didn't you say something like that one time?"

"Well, yeah I did when I was trying to explain everything to you, but, I doubt that someone like that kid you were talking about could know a thing or two about the Digital World."

"But, what if he is? Do you think he does know something about the Digital World? What if he's a Digidestined, like us?"

"Nah, I doubt that. It's always been us 8 and…" Tai then was shaking his head. "Agh, what am I saying? Kari, I'm pretty sure what that kid was saying was to confuse you. Seriously, he sounds like a serious freak."

"But, I think he sounds like he knows something about the Digital World…"

"Seriously Kari, I don't think there isn't anything wrong in the Digital World. I think you should just calm down, and just forget about this…"

"But, why?"

"I just don't want to worry you so much. Listen, there's nothing to worry about. Why are you hung up about this?"

Kari looks down, thinking about her nightmare. The mysterious voice that was talking to her comes back to her.

 _The day you will face the darkness is both far off and very near…_

 _(Face the darkness…? Does it mean those dark monsters? Would they…hurt my friends…?)_

Once again, she thinks to the voice's words. She also thinks back to the stained-glass platforms she saw in the dream. One of them represented her friends, and some other people, but mostly her friends. Did that mean something? Did that mean that this sort of destiny is affecting her friends? Well, they are the Digidestined, so they all must be in for another adventure sooner or later, but, these dark creatures. Are these the sort of enemies they would be fighting? She has seen first-hand of how these creatures fight, how they move, and how they grow, even if it was for a short while. These things scared Kari, and she would freak if she sees them again.

She then thinks if these things really are Digimon. Are they roaming in the Digital World right now? And then last, her mind went over to the phrase she heard before she fought the huge darkness monster.

 _When darkness grows, and the merge begin, the chosen lights must step forward, with the key from within._

They keyword here is merge. This was the same word the boy from earlier was using over and over again.

"Kari?" Tai lightly shook her, snapping her out of her thought. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

"This is like the fifth time I asked you this. What's going on. You have to tell me."

"Well…it's…about this, nightmare I had last night…" Kari said, biting her lips.

"What? Just a nightmare? Oh, come on, Kari. You should have told me it was a silly thing like that. What was it about? The boogieman? Spiders? Falling down endlessly, or something?"

"Um…you could probably say all of that…" It's something that Kari is kind of describing her dream. The spiders could be the little shadow monsters, the endless falling could be her falling as she went on, and the boogieman could be the huge monster with a hole in the shape of a heart that she had to fight off. "But, it was really weird. It all felt too real. And this voice was saying that I have to face against some sort of darkness. It said it was my destiny."

"Your destiny?"

"Yeah, and these little dark monsters looked like Digimon, and I had to fight them all by myself, and they looked like they were gonna eat me when I-" Tai holds Kari's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Sounds like one crazy dream."

"Yeah, that's why I can't get my mind off of thinking about the Digital World…"

"Hmm…you know what?" Tai said, thinking to himself. He sees that his sister is really freaked out with something regarding the Digital World, and if there was one guy who has all the access to the Digital World, it was the Digidestined of Knowledge.

"Huh?"

"Tell you what, we can go on over to Izzy's tonight."

"Izzy?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's the guy who has all the access to the Digital World, and such. We can go over to him, and he'll check the Digital World for you."

"You really think he'll do that?"

"Yeah. He can check to see if anything is happening in the Digital World."

"Really? For me?"

"Yeah, but also to show you there is nothing to worry about. I mean, I sure as heck didn't get this sort of dream you were talking about last night. If I did, then I would understand you a little better. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the rest of us would get this sort of 'Destiny Dream' if we were to be chosen again."

 _(I guess that's true. I couldn't be the only one who would have this "Destiny Dream" thing. If I had this dream, then so would the others…right…?)_ Kari tried to assure herself that this was a silly old dream, and is in no way tied to some sort of destiny, but she thinks back to the phrase she heard before fighting the big darkness monster, once again.

"Look, we'll go after dinner, and I'll show you there's nothing to be worried about. And don't worry. We'll see our friends again. I mean, we do have a destiny, but I'm sure the one you're thinking of is all in your imagination."

"I guess…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3: Prophesies

CHAPTER 2

Prophesies

Later that night, Tai announced that he and Kari were going to go visit Izzy, before they left. It was close to 7:00 PM, and they wanted to hurry, so they wouldn't end up coming home late at night.

* * *

 _Odaiba Mansion_

Izzy was staring at his computer screen. He was checking some of the Digimon files he has, for the umpteenth time. Just looking through these files really gives him a trip down into memory lane. Most of the Digimon that has been registered in his Digimon Analyzer, they have already encountered. There were quite a few Digimon though that they have yet to see, like some of the different forms of Greymon, and more different forms of everyone's Digimon, including their own Mega forms. They haven't reached that level yet, considering Tai and Matt were the only ones able to Digivolve their Digimon to Mega level. They haven't really tried Warp Digivolving the other 6 Digimon to Mega level.

Just when he was about to look into this more, the doorbell rings. He hears his mother answer it, and Izzy walks on out to the main hall.

"Oh, why hello Tai. And you too Kari." His mother said, and Izzy was certainly surprised to see Tai and Kari at his front door.

"Hey, Mrs. Izumi." Tai said. "Can we see Izzy?"

"Oh, well, we weren't expecting any guests at this hour. Do you need something to eat?"

"Uh, we already ate before we got here, but thanks for the consideration."

Tai and Kari were allowed in, and they met up with Izzy in his room, as they greeted him.

"It's a bit odd that you guys are here at this hour." Izzy said.

"Well, we thought to stop by, catch up a little bit, you know, same old usual." Tai said.

"The same old usual?"

"Um, Izzy?" Kari spoke up, walking to him. "Can you check the Digital World for me?"

"Huh? Check the Digital World?"

"Yeah, Kari had this weird dream last night. She said it was some sort of "Destiny Dream," that was giving her some sort of destiny. I dunno the full details of myself, but Kari wants to see if you can check up on everyone in the Digital World."

"Well, okay." Izzy said. He then goes to his computer, and clicks off of the Digimon Analyzer. Tai took note of that.

"You were checking the analyzer?"

"Hey, nothing says a trip down memory lane is a bad idea."

"Yeah. Geez. I remember when that old coot installed that thing onto your computer, and you were telling us everything about every Digimon that we come across."

"Old coot? You mean Gennai?"

"Of course. I mean, who else?"

"I wouldn't call him an old coot." Kari said.

"Nah, I know you wouldn't. It's just a nickname I gave to the man."

Izzy was tapping his fingers on the keyboard, as he was going to check upon the Digital World, just for Kari. Though, when he got to the correct location on his laptop, something weird showed up. The computer shows a warning box on the screen. Though, Izzy imagines this might be the computer's antivirus software acting up again, so he ignores the message, and continues on. But a few moments later is when he was greeted with another error message. This time it said…

"Wha…?"

"What? What's wrong Izzy?" Tai said.

"I-It says, 'Digital World Not Available.'" Izzy said. Kari then starts to worry. The Digital World couldn't be accessed from his computer?

"What? How can that be? Did you whack the thing to make sure?"

"How many times do I have to say it, Tai? Whacking a computer doesn't make it work better…" Izzy groaned, while facepalming.

"Well, didn't it work the last time? Here." Tai brought back his arm, and opened his hand.

"GAH! Tai! Nonononono! Don't hit- "

Too late though, because Tai had already slapped the laptop on its screen, and made the screen buzz, and go to static.

"Aww, Tai! Now I have to get a new laptop…"

"Hey, wait, look!" Tai said, pointing to the screen, as it was starting to show something completely new. The computer screen showed ancient Digimon Hieroglyphics. "Ha!" Tai then did a brief "In-your-face shuffle" as apparently slapping the laptop did do something better. "Told ya it works."

"Okay, okay, but let's read what it says."

"Can you even read this? Even I can't understand it."

"I can try to translate this. Just hold up for a minute…" Izzy starts typing on his laptop again, turning on the translation mode in the computer. The laptop is able to decipher Digimon Hieroglyphics, making them actually readable for humans. After a few moments, the results popped onto the screen. "Alright, I got it."

"You did? What does it read?" Tai said

"When darkness grows, and the merge begin, the chosen lights must step forward, with the key from within." Izzy read off of his computer.

When Kari heard those words; those exact words, her head begins to spin. Those words…These were the exact words she heard in her dream last night.

 _"When darkness grows, and the merge begin, the chosen lights must step forward, with the key from within."_

The voice from her dreams had come back to her.

"What could that mean?" Tai said.

"Is this, some sort of prophesy?" Izzy said.

 _"You must realize that this IS your destiny."_

Kari was then looking around her, a little bit freaked out. Out of the corner of his eye, Tai sees Kari looking freaked out, and was looking around her.

"Huh? Kari, what's wrong?" Tai said, noticing her.

"Y-You guys don't hear it?" Kari said.

"No. What? Did you hear a bug?"

 _"Your power will soon awaken to you. Once it does, your journey will begin."_

"T-There! Didn't you hear that?" Kari said, looking in a particular direction.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine? I don't hear anybody." Tai said. Kari's head was really spinning now, and she had to sit down in order to not clumsily fall over, and hurt herself. She was holding her head, as she sat, with Tai really taking this seriously, and kneeling down to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm…not feeling so good…" Kari groaned out.

 _"I am sorry that it has come to this, but I cannot stop the impending doom from coming…"_

"Who…who are you…" Kari moaned out, closing her eyes, and holding her head. Trying to keep her eyes open would make things worse, as she would see the entire world spin all around her.

"Agh, that's it, I'm taking you home." Tai said. "Once we do, you are going straight to bed."

 _"I am someone you have met before. We haven't directly talked to each other, but you felt my presence before, yes?"_

"N-No…I, haven't…" Kari mumbled, as she was trying to talk to the mysterious voice. She looked like she was in a trance, and Tai and Izzy couldn't snap her out of it.

"Kari seems like she's in some sort of hypnotic trance…" Izzy said, pondering the situation.

"What did you read to her?" Tai said, automatically accusing Izzy of making his little sister like this.

"Wha? I just read what was off the laptop, in which you slapped, and showed that message in the first place!"

"Well, you reading off of it caused this!"

"How would you know that!?"

 _"You have. I know it. My time is running out. We will meet again. Until then, goodbye Kari. And remember…"_

 _"Control the Key, and release your light…"_

Just as the voice said that, the voice starts fading away. Kari was starting to feel a little bit better, and the world around her was starting to become more stable again, so she could open her eyes again. She then sees that Tai and Izzy were arguing again, and she sighs profusely. She then goes back to thinking the words that Izzy read from his laptop, for the third time. What could that mean? Tai then sees that Kari's back to normal.

"Hey, Kari, are you alright now?" Tai said, kneeling down to her. He then held her head to see if she was sick, and she wasn't. She doesn't have a fever.

"When darkness grows, and the merge begin, the chosen lights must step forward, with the key from within…" Kari repeated.

"Huh?"

"That's the sentence I heard in my dream last night."

"You heard that in your dream?"

"Yeah. This voice said, it was my destiny, or something."

"Your destiny?"

"Hmm…Maybe this is some sort of prophesy." Izzy said.

"What? A new prophesy?"

"Hang on, let me see if I can analyze this…" Izzy then starts going over the prophesy again, and starts to dissect this, one by one. "You can go home if you want Tai. Whatever this line is, I'm going to find this out. This may relate to us as the Digidestined."

"Okay." Tai then helps Kari up onto her feet, and insists that he holds her hand the whole time. "If you're feeling dizzy or anything, tell me, and I'll carry you on my back, all the way back home."

"O-Okay…" Kari said. "Sorry Tai…"

"Huh? What are you sorry about?"

"For worrying you. It's probably my fault that this crazy stuff is happening to me…"

"No, it's not. And listen, if this is some sort of destiny we have to face in the future, well, we'll do it all together, as Team Digidestined."

"No…"

"Huh?"

 _ ***MISSING YOU***_

"You don't understand…The darkness I saw in my dream was so scary. I'd try to get them away from me, but they always come back…They almost swallowed me. It was so scary…" Kari was on her knees, holding her chest, really looking like she's scared.

"Hey, Kari, listen. I don't know what happened in your dream, but as long as I'm around, and those around you, the darkness won't ever get you. I won't let that happen."

"But I don't want the darkness to take you. The darkness is so powerful. I don't even think my light fought them all away…"

Tai sighs, and holds his head. He's getting really worried about his little sister. He doesn't know what's happening to her. Yesterday, she was fine. She was the same happy, and light-hearted little girl that every big brother could ever wish for. Still, he helps Kari up again, kneels down, and decides that she needs a good old big brother hug.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Tai said, as he hugged her, with Kari compelled to do the same; wrapping her arms around her older brother. "I won't let anything touch you. I'm your big brother. I will always be with you, if we have to go out on another journey. Okay?" Kari lightly nods, and they pulled away from each other. Tai then turned to Izzy. "Uh, sorry we had to, you know, do this, Izzy."

"No, it's fine." Izzy said. "Like I said, I'll get to analyzing this. It's possible that we're destined for something again."

"*Sigh* Only around a week later, and we're needed again."

"Well, remember, this is only a speculation. For all we know, this could be, uh…a recipe, for cookies?"

"What?" Tai tipped his head.

"Okay, so, bad example. Still, we shouldn't jump the gun so soon. Let's try to get the gang all back together as soon as possible. We're still in summer vacation, so everyone should be free."

"Hopefully." Tai and Kari said their byes to Izzy, and politely declines dessert from his parents, and say their byes to them too before leaving.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Izzy continues to stare at the prophesy, as the two siblings leave, but right as they do…

 _"Control the Key, and plan out the victory…"_

Izzy heard a voice in his head, and he was looking around him. The siblings look like they had already left, so it couldn't have been them, and he already ruled out his parents.

"Oh great. Now I'm starting to get voices in my head too…" Izzy said, holding his head. "Ugh, I'm probably staying up too late…Hmm…" Izzy then looks at his screen again. "Or maybe…it is trying to tell me something…"

* * *

 _Streets_

It was fairly close to 8. Tai promised to their parents that this would take a few minutes, but because of the mysterious voice in Kari's head coming back to her, they were staying at Izzy's for almost 15 minutes. While they were walking, Kari was looking around her. The creatures that manifested in her dreams came from the shadows. She specifically remembers the giant monster that grew out of her own shadow when she went towards the light more in her dream. But what did that mean? Was her strive for the light that bad, that she manifested her own worst monster? The voice did say the closer that she got to the light, the greater her shadow would become…

Kari doesn't want to think about this anymore, even though this seems to be getting pushed back into her face numerous times already. Kari just wants to get to bed, and pray that she won't get the same dream as last night. Though out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw yellow eyes go into an alleyway. Instantly, Kari turned to look, but sees nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something."

"What?"

"…No. You know what, never mind…I just want to get some sleep…"

"Okay, I understand." Tai said, not wanting to ask his sister what she saw. After what has happened today, Tai agrees that Kari needs some sleep, so he just keeps holding her hand, as they walked back to their apartment, unbeknownst to them that yellow eyed creatures were traveling in the dark, looking like they were headed somewhere. Or looked like they were searching for something.

* * *

 _Searea Odaiba 4bangai 1F_

Sora Takenouchi was outside, staring up into the night sky. She used to live in one of the Searea buildings, but that building just so happened to be the 5bangai one, and, of course, that was destroyed. Her family was able to save most of their belongings in the apartment, before it collapsed, but still. It was kind of wild for them to have to move, once again. They had moved a few years ago, and now they had moved again. Sure, it was basically the same as their old home, but still. Moving is moving.

Matt Ishida also was living in this building, as, of course, his other home was in the 5bangai building. He had walked down from the stairs, and saw Sora standing there, looking up to the stars.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Matt said, walking up to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just, thinking…"

"About?"

"Do you have to be so nosey?"

"Wh? I-I was just…"

"Relax, I was just kidding." Sora said, cracking a smile at Matt. "Nah, I was just thinking about Biyomon and the others."

"Oh, okay."

"It's weird. It feels like it's been years since we last saw them, but it's only been a few weeks." Sora said, readjusting her beanie, and fiddling around with the beanie's straps.

"Yeah. Wonder what Gabumon's doing…Probably just, being Gabumon."

Sora looks to see tired construction workers coming off of the train station, and lug their bodies all the way back towards their homes. They have been working all day from the looks of it, and they were moving as if they were zombies.

"Man, they must be so tired after working in those construction sites all over the place." Matt said.

"People still talk about the Digimon attack that happened." Sora said. "I wonder if that changed everyone here…"

"Yeah, but, probably for the better." Matt said. "I mean, think about it. When the Digimon came into our lives, and we fought against the big baddies, all of us seemed to change."

"Yeah. But, that's the thing. We're just thinking about us…what about other people around here? I mean, our old apartment was pretty much wrecked."

"Well, that was kinda on Greymon…" Matt said, sweatdropping.

"And what about all of our favorite places around here? VenomMyotismon pretty much reduced them to rubble."

"Yeah, but-"

"And what about our schools? Thanks to the evil Digimon, they pretty much destroyed parts of the school."

"Sora?"

"And-"

"Sora." Matt interrupted, making Sora stop. "I'm sure everything around here is fine, I guess. I mean, I do agree with you that the Digimon pretty much wrecked everything around here. I mean, Fuji TV was where my dad worked, and thanks to Myotismon, that place was torn down. He would be working nearby, but he now has to take the train to another TV network in Tokyo, and yeah, it's pretty busy over there, and tiring…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, that reminds me, how are things going with your mom?"

"Huh? Well, because the soccer field at school also got hit pretty bad, I can't really play soccer properly with my friends, so, I figure that's plenty of time to start giving my mother a little bit more love."

"Huh? A little?"

"Oh, you know how much I mean."

"Uh, do I?"

"Seriously…?"

Sora then peers over Matt's shoulder, and sees the two Kamiya siblings all walking home from Izumi's apartment. They were looking pretty tired. Especially Kari, who was just staring at the ground.

"Oh, Tai, Kari." Sora waved.

"Huh?" Tai said, just noticing them.

"Well, what are you two doing out here?" Matt said, after turning around to see them both.

"Well, what about you?" Tai said, smirking at Matt.

"Nothin' much. Just, taking a walk."

"Really? At this time of the night?"

"Speak for yourself." Sora notices Kari, and she was staring down at the ground, as if she was in a trance. She was deep in thought, and something in her stomach was churning, and her head was still spinning from back at Izzy's.

"Hey, Kari's not looking too good." Sora spoke up. Tai took note of this, and kept a stronger grip on Kari's hand, while Kari seemed to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Huh?" Kari said, looking up, and sees Sora and Matt as if she just noticed the two were there. "O-Oh! Sora, Matt, when did you guys get here?"

"What?"

"Something happened while we were visiting Izzy's." Tai said.

"What happened? Izzy tried doing ventriloquism again?" Matt said.

"No, I'm sure that's something that Kari won't get sick of."

"Wait, what about-" Kari started, before Matt interrupted.

"Well, what else happened?" Matt said.

"Izzy read something from his laptop, and that made Kari dizzy, and hear voices somehow." Tai said.

"It's true!" Kari exclaimed. "I heard this weird voice in my head that it was a destiny of mine…"

"A destiny?" Matt said, with him and Sora taken back by this.

"Is the Digital World in trouble again?" Sora said.

"I dunno." Tai said. "For all we know, it's just something that Gennai just stuck into his, hard drive, or whatever…"

"Well, what about the Digital World?"

"Ah, for some reason, Izzy can't access it, or whatever."

"That doesn't sound good…" Matt said.

As they were talking, Kari looks towards the dark park across the street. Without the park lamps, it would be pitch black over there. But for a second, Kari thought she saw beady yellow eyes crawling around the place over there. She blinked, and she doesn't see them anymore. Groaning, she holds her head, thinking she might be going delusional. Tai took another note of this.

"Okay, you know what, we should meet up at our usual spot in the park tomorrow." Tai said. "I gotta get Kari home."

"Alright." Matt nods.

"Hopefully everyone can make it." Sora said.

"Well, we do have a few weeks of summer vacation left. Shouldn't everyone be free?"

"Well, Joe's probably doing his summer studies." Tai said.

"You know speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting to your studies too?"

"That's another time, okay? This now, studies later…"

"I…I dunno…" Kari spoke up. "I mean, I don't want to be a bother to everyone…"

"No, Kari." Sora said. "It's okay. I mean, if there really is something bothering you, and if we are destined to be called again, we won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, like I said, Kari." Tai said. "Nothing's gonna get you on our watch." Kari says nothing, and nods. "Now, let's get you back home. See you guys later." Tai held Kari's hand, and the two walks up the stairs, with Tai making sure that Kari won't have another dizzy spell, and fall down the concrete steps. Sora and Matt watch the two as they climbed up.

"We must have some serious trouble up our alley…" Matt said.

"Well, remember what they said. This could be some sort of ruse, or whatever." Sora said.

"Yeah, I know, but still. We gotta be ready."

Sora nods, as the two say their goodbyes, and they left to their apartments. But as soon as they left each other's field of vision, they heard something in their heads.

 _"Control the Key, and protect your friends…"_

 _"Control the Key, and defend those you love…"_

They both groaned and held their heads. They looked around them, and Matt went down the stairs to see that Sora was a bit freaked out as well.

"D-Did you say something?" Matt said.

"No. Did you?"

"So, it wasn't just me…"

"Jeez, what's going on here…"

* * *

 _Joe's Bedroom_

Joe Kido was looking over his independent studies summer homework for what seemed like the 100th time, and he still doesn't seem satisfied. When he knows for sure that he will get a good grade, he will let his stress go, but since he doesn't seem satisfied, he decides to keep on working. His partner, Gomamon isn't here to crack jokes, or encourage him or anything. He was mostly alone without his partner, and he would actually like the sounds of Gomamon's small talk right about now. At least to give him a break. Sure, his older brother, Jim lives there too, but he had to be somewhere else tonight, so he wasn't there at the moment.

 _"Control the Key, and be there for everyone…"_

When Joe heard this mysterious voice in his head, his pupils shrunk, and he turned behind him to look to see who it was. Nobody was there. He thought that was Jim, but it couldn't have been him. He was still out.

"O-Oh man. I must be going crazy…" Joe mumbled, freaked out by this. "I-I know. I must be so tired from my independent studies, that I'm starting to hear voices in my head. Yeah, that's it."

He reassured himself of the impossible, and walks towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm himself down a little bit. He then decides after that, this was enough studying for tonight.

* * *

 _Mimi's Bedroom_

Mimi Tachikawa was done talking to one of her friends on the phone. Apparently, she has made friends with some nice kids of her age overseas with her pen pal. Her pen pal told their friends of her, and they all started to become good friends after that. Course, she could never forget her Digidestined friends. They all get along swimmingly. Especially with Kari, considering she secretly wanted another girl on the team. The guy to girl ratio was 5:2 before, but with Kari it was 5:3. Not much when you think about it, but Mimi just wanted someone else to talk to, other than Sora.

Still, she remembers her friends in the Digital World; the ones who died protecting her, and the one who didn't want to say goodbye to her; Palmon. She thought if she hid, she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her, but in the end, with the help of other Digimon, Palmon was able to come back to say goodbye. Mimi also unintentionally left her pink cowboy-like hat in the Digital World, when it blew away in the wind. She didn't mind though. It was a parting gift from her to Palmon.

She was just about to go, and put the phone back in the holster, when…

 _"Control the Key, and be open to all options…"_

She hears a voice in her head just now.

"I thought I shut this thing off…" Mimi said, looking at the phone. She thought there was someone else on the other end, but there wasn't anybody at all. She disregards this, and places the phone back into holster. "What a weird number. Hopefully it wasn't spam." Mimi said, walking back to her room.

* * *

 _Tai & Kari's Bedroom_

While Kari was getting ready to go to bed in the bathroom, Tai was staring at his Digivice. He knows that whatever the heck Izzy read on his laptop probably didn't relate to any destiny, but he couldn't disregard this. He's got the feeling that there was going to be some sort of destiny awaiting them soon, and that time might be coming soon. The question is, is his little sister ready for another adventure like that? She already seemed stressed enough by the recent nightmare, and the apparent voices in her head. How bad would this impact her mentally?

He then was twirling his goggles on his index finger, in boredom. He was already dressed for bed, and wasn't really going to wait for Kari to go to bed with him, but all the events that had happened today were going through his mind. Then suddenly, he felt something in his head. A ringing voice…

 _"Control the Key, and gain the Courage to accept…"_

He grabbed his head in pain, and looks behind him. He sees nothing but the closed door, and the other stuff behind him. He heard some sort of voice, and it didn't sound like it came from the other room.

 _(Great, now I'm going crazy, like Kari is…What the heck is happening around here!?)_

"Tai?" Kari said, as she entered the room. She saw Tai holding his head, groaning, and was concerned. "Are you okay?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing." Tai said. "Just got a headache, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"…Did you, hear any voices?"

"Huh? No, I told you. It's nothing. *Yawn* Let's just get to sleep…" Tai groaned, droping himself onto his bottom bunk bed, tired. Kari slightly nods, agreeing that she had enough of today, and turned off the lights. She climbed onto her bed, about to go to sleep, hoping that she won't have that creepy nightmare again.

* * *

 _Setagaya Ward_

T.K. was staring out his window, having his mind in other places. It's been over a week after saying goodbye to Patamon in the Digital World. They both promised each other that they would see each other again, but even then, they don't know if they would truly be able to see each other again…

His usual green hat was on a hanger. He rarely ever shows his blonde hair to everyone, considering he likes to wear the thing so much.

He was thinking about her again. What were these feelings that he was having? These feelings burned deep inside of him, and he doesn't know what they mean, or what they are, or how he was getting them. He just, was. He was getting them from thinking about her. He was thinking about Kari. It was all in the heart…

He then hears a voice in his head, and got freaked out by it.

 _"Control the Key, and stand by the Light…"_

 _"The girl who is tied by heart…"_

He hears this voice, and it said something about standing by someone. Standing by the girl who is tied by heart, who is also the light. Is this something he needed to do now? Does he need to find this girl who was "the light"?

His mother then opened the door to his bedroom to say something.

"T.K. I have cookies made for you." She said.

"H-Huh? Wait, what did you say?" T.K. said, turning to his mom, wondering if she said what he heard in his head.

"Huh? I said I made cookies for you."

"No, what you said before."

"I didn't say anything else."

"No, I heard someone saying something about controlling the Key, or something…"

"I didn't say anything like that. Maybe you were just imagining it."

"No, I heard it. I heard it for sure…"

"T.K., you're really starting to worry me. Are you sure that you heard someone's voice?"

T.K. looks down, in deep thought again. _(Maybe I really did imagine that…)_

"Come on, maybe cookies will get your mind off of things."

T.K. nods, and walks on out of his bedroom, and into the dining room table. He then was thinking about Kari again. Ever since they were adventuring close to each other in the Digital World, he couldn't get his mind off of her. It was the way that Kari stood beside him, and how they both protected each other. He never felt like this before. This was sort of a new experience for him.

"…H-Hey mom?" T.K. spoke up, as her mother was starting to get the cookies out of the hot oven. "Do…do you know when you, you know, like someone?" When he said that, his mother turned towards him. "Like, sort of, in a friend way…?"

"What do you mean? Do you mean, you like someone? Like, a girl?"

"Kinda…I can't stop thinking about Kari…"

"She's your friend, Tai's sister, right?"

"Uh-huh. I don't know why, but my chest feels like it's on fire when we were with each other in the Digital World…What is this? Is it bad? Is it gonna hurt me?"

"Um, no, sweetie. It just means that, you really care for someone."

"Care for someone?"

"Listen, why don't you just forget about all of this. This is something you'll be able to learn when you're older."

"But…I just can't get my mind off of it…"

"Well, just try, okay?"

"Can't I at least go and see her tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Kari? I just, feel like going and seeing her again."

"T.K., I know that Kari is a very sweet girl and all, but, have you finished your summer homework yet?"

"U-Um, no…But school doesn't start in a few weeks. Can't I just go over back to play with Kari for a day? I promise, I'll get right back to work."

"Mmm, T.K."

"Please? I promise I'll be really good."

"Well…Okay. But I better not hear bad things from her parents tomorrow, okay?"

"I know, I know. I won't be mean to her. She's my best friend!"

"Okay."

When T.K. was satisfied with that answer, he began happily munching down on the cookies. His mother is starting to look down upon him as a growing young man. Sure, he is starting to get into territories that he shouldn't really get into yet, but, he's well behaved. Well, as of lately. He used to be a little bit of a naive troublemaker – He didn't really know what kind of trouble he would get himself into – but ever since the camping trip over a week ago, he's grown a little. Sure, he does seem to be like his normal self before the camping trip, but he seemed to have matured a little, staying very well behaved than before. Some things have happened on his journey that had changed him, for better or worse, but the majority of the changes were definitely for the better.

The Digidestined all have a big event coming towards them. And will they be ready for it, or not? That's something that the future will have to tell.

* * *

At the same time, in another world, a boy's summer vacation had met its end…

"… _Looks like my summer vacation is…over…"_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4: Two Summer Dreams

CHAPTER 3

Two Summer Dreams

 _The Old_ _Mansion_

Bellow the mansion, someone in a pod opened completely; he was still fast asleep. That was, until, an acute voice called out to him.

"Wake up, Sora!" the person with the acute voice called.

That person started to open your eyes.

He has spiky hair and walks out of an abandoned mansion, and shields their eyes, as the light of the sun shined directly into their eyes. It has been a long time since they've seen sunlight, though they do not remember why they were sleeping. They just know that they have.

The spiky haired teen walks out more, and walks out the gate, and sees that they were in the middle of a forest. Luckily though, they see some buildings in the distance, so they weren't too far away from civilization, though still, why were they there?

The teen was wearing a red jumpsuit that ends with puffy looking shorts. He has a loose blue belt that doesn't look like it does much, other than to add more to his looks. He also is wearing a white and black hoodie that's blue in the inside. He's wearing white gloves, oversized yellow shoes, and a crown pendent over his neck. Though, it looks like these clothes were a bit too small for him.

The teen called Sora recognizes the Italian men and the green dinosaur with orange boots and said with joy. "Luigi, Yoshi".

He hugged the duo and jumped together.

When they stopped the dinosaur called Yoshi says. "Yawn, where Yoshi and friends did wake up".

"How did we get here?". The men called Luigi said.

"Dunno". Sora said.

"Probably Yoshi and friends were sleep walking, and somehow ended up here?". Yoshi said.

"Don't be ridiculous!". Luigi snapped at him.

"Toadsworth must know. Hey Toadsworth!". Sora called him.

The old walking mushroom called Toadsworth was walking slowly towards them.

"Wow, that was some nap Master Sora". Toadsworth said.

"Do you know where we are?". Sora asked him.

"Hey Toadsworth check your journal". Luigi suggested him.

Toadsworth open your journal, but shocked to see it. "Oh my, there only one sentence… Thank Naminé. Hmm… I wonder who that is". Toadsworth said.

"Some journal that is". Luigi groaned.

"Well, we defeated Ansem, save the worlds and found Kairi; now we must search to Mario and Riku, I guess we should go into town". Sora said. "Maybe we can find somebody.".

"Oh right, let's a go". Luigi said.

The group nods at him, and they went on towards the town.

* * *

 _Back Alley_

The group went through the whole town, and got to a back alley of the place. They don't even know the name of this strange town. Though as they walk, they notice that the sun was setting. Even though they were sleeping for a while, they woke up when the day was just ending. But the more they look at the sun; they noticed that it wasn't really moving. Does that mean that the sun is always like this?

As they walked, Sora starts looking around them. He seems to recognize this place. Luigi and Yoshi noticed him, and they turned towards him, before walking through an open gate into another area.

"What's wrong Sora?" Yoshi said.

"I don't know why, but…I think I recognize this place…" He said.

"Really?"

"But…I never have been off my island before. I don't get it…"

"Do you know the name of this place?" Luigi said.

"I, think it's called…Twilight Town…" Sora said.

"Twilight Town?"

"Yeah. Huh. I wonder why I'm thinking of all this." Sora said. He keeps on thinking of it, but that's as far as he can get. There was something in him that's making thinking of all this, but he doesn't know why. Sora shakes his head, and tells them all to keep on going.

* * *

 _The Usual Spot_

The trio walks into a small area near the train tracks, as they could hear trains roaring by from above. There was a bunch of stuff in there, like a dart board, a couch, a furnace, and a bunch of boxes and crates scattered all over the place. Though what they didn't know was that there were three other people hanging out in there.

One was a boy with black hair, with a headband, a red jersey over a white longsleeve, with simple jeans and shoes. The other was a blonde, with camo pants, a black tank top with a silver vest over it, and camo shoes. The last was a girl, with cream-colored pants, an orange sleeveless shirt, and white shoes. All three looks like they were around the teen's age.

Though the blonde doesn't look like he was very welcoming to the four.

"What do you want?" He said.

"O-Oh! N-Nothing. We were just, passing by. Just wondering what was back here…"

"Uh." The other boy stepped up to him. "You three don't look like you're around here."

"No, we just got here…I think."

"You think?" The blonde said, getting suspicious.

"W-Well, it's kinda complicated."

"So…what are your names?" The boy in the jersey said. "I'm Pence." The blonde then hopped off of what he was sitting on, and walked up to them.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you." He said. Though he says, 'Nice to meet you,' he doesn't sound like it.

"Um, I'm Olette." The girl said. "We were just finishing up the summer homework."

"Yeah, and we got other stuff to attend to, so, see ya." The blonde, named Hayner then left abruptly, and pretty rudely.

"Uh, so, did you finish up the summer homework? I mean, independent studies are the worst, but still."

"Homework?" Sora said, as he turned to his friends, and they shook their heads, showing they don't know anything. Strangely though, the other two teens don't look at the man, the grandfather and the dinosaur with a weird look. They just see them as normal people.

"So, what are your names?" Pence said.

"Oh, sorry." Yoshi said. "We're Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth." He points your friends in order.

"Hey there." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you." Pence said. Olette looks like she was remembering something.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, a while ago, we just met someone who was looking for you three." She said.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Pence said, snapping his fingers. "He was wearing this big black coat on, but he had a red cap on his head."

Instantly, the trio recognizes this description.

"Mario" Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth exclaimed together.

"Where did you see him?" Sora said.

"By the station." Pence answered.

"The station. Got it! Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Well, we'd better get going." Olette said. "Bye!" The two teens then took off, and walked out of there, presumably going to where Hayner was.

"Oh mama mia!" Luigi said. "Mario is looking for us!"

"We should make him wait." Sora said.

"Yeah. Let's get going!" Yoshi said.

* * *

 _Back Alley_

The group then quickly ran out of the hideout, and was hurrying towards the train station of Twilight Town.

"I hope to my brother is really there." Luigi said.

"Yeah." Sora nods.

"And maybe Sora can work on that summer project they were talking about." Yoshi said.

"What? I mean, I know I must have missed a lot of school back at home, but come on. They gotta excuse me from all that work…right?"

"I dunno, Master Sora. Do they have a program for pardoning students when they have to save the world?" Toadsworth said.

"I…don't, know how to answer to that…" Sora said, sweatdropping.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

They made it to the station, and were looking around them. Their supposed Mario was supposed to be around here, but they don't see anybody. It was looking pretty empty, except for the bystanders over there. They look through the crowds, hoping to find Mario; however, there wasn't any sign of him. It shouldn't be that hard to spot him. He has red cap on his head, and not to mention, Pence said he was wearing a black coat. He should be standing out within the crowds, but the group just doesn't see him.

"Yoshi not know where is Mario, maybe we really did miss him." Yoshi said.

"Aww…" Luigi groaned.

Sora went up to one of the people, and asked if they have seen anybody wearing a black coat, and have a red cap. They shook their head, and gave Sora an odd look when they asked them, in which he laughed nervously, and excused himself. He goes back to Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth, and told them that nobody has seen Mario, in which the trio gave out a big sigh. Mario was their friend after all, and it has been a while since they've seen him.

"You know, now that Yoshi think about it, how long have we been in that pod thing?" Yoshi said.

"Dunno." Sora said.

"Well, you're pretty tall now, Sora. Haven't you noticed?"

"Huh?"

"Look at your clothes." Yoshi said giggling.

Sora took a look at himself, and just noticed that his clothes were a bit short for his age. Not to mention, he compared sizes to Yoshi. Last time he remembers, he was shorter than him, but now he surpasses the stature of Yoshi.

"Whoa, you're right." Sora said. "How long have we been in there?"

Then they heard a shriek, and all three of them froze.

"Uh oh. Sounds like trouble."

The three of them went towards the shriek, and sees a woman in front of what looks like to be a white, yet flexible creature, with a zipper for a mouth, and a strange logo on its flat head.

"Get back!" Sora exclaimed, getting in front of the woman, with Luigi and Yoshi. Sora takes a look at the creature, and gives it an odd look, as if he recognizes this creature. But, he needs to focus here, and summons a strange weapon, in a flash of light, along with Luigi and Yoshi. Yoshi take your fighting position; Luigi have a weird device in your back called P3000, and Sora summoned a giant key shaped sword. It has a yellow handle guard, with a silver blade, extending from it, and on the end of the "blade" is a crown, looking like it represents the teeth of an actual key. "Blade" is used in a technical term, considering the silver part of the weapon isn't really sharp. If you look at the weapon in question, it's more of a blunt weapon, rather a sharp one, like an actual sword. But somehow, this still slices up the enemies that Sora fights against.

Never the less, Sora slashes at the mysterious creature, as it tries to dodge the attacks, but couldn't, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Got it." Sora said.

 _ ***TENSION RISING***_

"Uh, Sora?" Yoshi said, pointing to the center area of Station Plaza. There were more of those white creatures there, and look like they are harassing people.

"Great Hogly Bogly!". Toadsworth exclaimed and ran and hides under a bench.

"Oh no! Everyone! Get out of here!" Sora yelled, warning everybody to get the heck out of there. Nobody objected them, and everyone starts running away, while Sora, Luigi and Yoshi were left to handle the creatures. Sora keeps on bashing the creatures, as they try attacking him, but he would swiftly dodge their attacks. Luigi specializes in magic, and unleashed a Thunder spell upon the enemies, and defeated them.

More enemies showed up, however. They have the looks of disembodied feet, with the same white color as the other mysterious enemies the trio faced, but these are actually the creature's hands. The body itself was in the middle of the pair of feet, and it was super flexible. So flexible in fact, that it turned its entire body into a floating sword, and tried attacking everyone with it. Though, with it being a sword, Sora easily countered it with his weapon.

Another batch of strange creatures came, this time consisting of the two types they have fought so far, and defeated them as well.

"Whew. I think that's all of them." Sora said, rubbing his forehead. Though, when he turned around, he was greeted to the sight of another type of mysterious enemy. "Huh!? What the…!?" These batches of creatures were on its four webbed feet, and it has a yellow body. It has orange fur going off of its back, and it has a horn on its head, but what's interesting is that it has an ominous dark smoke covering it, and it has two lines of purple data coding on its body.

Sora, Luigi and Yoshi were surrounded by these types of creatures.

"The bad guys just keep on coming!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"What are these things anyway?" Sora said.

"Beats me." Luigi said.

The creatures all leapt forward towards them, spinning, like a saw blade. They all ducked out of the way, and Luigi casted Thunder on some of them. Out of data coding, comes some more mysterious creatures. These creatures look more like imps, only that they have a huge mouth that is always open all the time. Like the other creature, these imp creatures have a dark smoke covering its body, and has purple lines of data coding on its body. Now that they got a good look at the coding, they were strapped around the body forming more of an X.

The imp creatures screeched at them, and made Luigi fly back.

"Luigi!" Sora exclaimed. Yoshi unfortunately got hit by another white creature, and crashed into Luigi. "Yoshi!" Sora then sees another saw attack coming, and tried blocking that, but couldn't hold it out, and got hit by another attack from the side of him, and sent him crashing into Luigi and Yoshi. The three were too weak to get up from being hit by the attacks, and not to mention, they were exhausted from fighting this many enemies. They never seem to stop.

"Oh no! Please Star Spirits I need your help from save the trio" Toadsworth exclaimed.

It looks like they were going to be defeated here, but there was somebody on top of the clock tower that was built above the train station. When one of the creatures tried attacking Sora, and when he puts up his blade to try guarding, that person came down, with another one of the key-shaped weapons in hand, and defeated every single enemy that was in sight.

 _ ***ENDS***_

When Sora puts down his weapon to see what happened, he sees that this person had defeated all of the enemies. What Sora took notice of the most was the person's weapon. It was almost exactly like his, only the colors were reversed. The blade part was gold colored, and the guard was silver colored.

"Phew, how good they are fine" Toadsworth came out of hiding and said sighing.

Sora seems to recognize that weapon, and when he wanted to get a closer look, Luigi and Yoshi got onto him to get a better look at their savior. They did that accidentally of course, but they seem to recognize this person anywhere, even though the black coat he was wearing. The red cap seemed to give it away.

"Master Mario?" Toadsworth said.

"Shh!" The red plumber shushed them. "You have to hurry. There's not much time to explain, but take this and board the train. The train knows the way." Mario reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small handcrafted sack, which might have around 6,250 munny in it. He gives it to Sora, and then quickly leaves, with Luigi and Yoshi trying to get his attention again. "So…the time has come…" Mario said, looking up to the sky for a little bit. After that, he then takes off again, back into Twilight Town.

"Was that, really Mario?" Sora said.

"I'd recognize your red cap from anywhere." Luigi said. "It was definitely him! I know it was!"

"Hmm…" Sora was in deep thought. He started to recall events that had happened a while ago. "Mario was behind the Door to Kingdom Hearts when we defeated Ansem, and locked the door, right?" Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth nods. "And Riku was there with him. So, Mario is here…then that mean Riku's here!"

"Ya think?"

"Yeah! I know he is! If I can find him, that would be awesome! That means we can go back to the islands together. I mean, Kairi is waiting for us after all. Hey, what are you two gonna do?"

Luigi and Yoshi groans, and pouts.

"Sora, do you really have to ask?" Yoshi said. Sora then starts laughing at the two.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Luigi snapped.

"Your face!" Sora said. Luigi and Yoshi looked at each other, making the same exact face, and they both found it funny as well, and they all laughed. "Well, how about it guys? Care to stick around for one more adventure?" The three nods. "To…where exactly?"

"Didn't the Master Mario give something to you?" Toadsworth said.

"Oh yeah. This sack of munny." Sora said, taking the pouch out. He takes another look inside of it, and sees something sticking out. He reaches into the bag, making sure nothing falls out, and reveals a blue gem that was inside of it.

"What's that?" Luigi said.

"I dunno, but…something about it looks…familiar…"

"Ah, it's probably junk. We should throw it away."

"I dunno…I think I'm gonna keep it…"

"Ah, okay."

"Luigi know what they say." Yoshi said. "One man's trash is another man's treasure. You should know that, right?"

"Oh man! Of course I know that!"

"Heh heh. Come on." Sora said, motioning towards them, and the group went towards the train station.

* * *

 _Central Station_

As the group enters the station, they heard a voice, just as they were going to order tickets.

"Heeey!" They heard someone, and they looked behind them, and they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette running up to them. "You are going off without telling us?"

"Yoshi didn't say you had other business to do?" Yoshi said.

"W-Well…"

"We just wanted to see you off." Olette said.

"It just seemed like something that we needed to do." Pence said.

"O-Oh." Sora said. "Thanks."

They heard the bell ringing, meaning that the trains were going to depart soon.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.

"Right." Sora then walked up to the ticket booth, and brought out the sack that Mario gave him.

"Huh?" Olette then reached into her pockets, and brought out another handcrafted sack, exactly like the one Sora is holding. "Hey, look at this."

"They're the same." Yoshi said.

"Yeah. How weird…I handcrafted this, and I never made another one."

"Maybe someone copied your style?" Luigi said.

"I dunno."

Regardless, Sora said to the employee behind the counter that they needed three tickets, and gave the man the amount of munny that it cost. They still had some munny left after that. About 1250 munny left. They heard the bells ringing again, and steam was hissing from the train engine.

"I can't help but feel like we won't see this town again…" Sora said. They were kind of surprised in the drastic shift in mood Sora just displayed.

"Why do you think that?" Luigi said.

"Sora is thinking too much." Yoshi said.

"Don't worry Master Sora." Toadsworth

"…Yeah, you're right." Sora said, trying to shake this feeling off. The four then went up towards the only train that was there, which was an odd one. It was indigo colored, with star shaped windows, and a yellow star (Grand Star from Super Mario Galaxy) on the top of it. The hat itself was indigo colored as well, with white stars on it. It seemed like the four were the only ones boarding this train, as there isn't anyone else in the train. "Well, looks like we're going." Sora said turning to the other three, as Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth boarded. "See ya."

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"…Hey Sora?" Hayner said, before Sora got on. There was something about Sora that seemed familiar, but he doesn't know what. "…Do you know if we met somewhere?" Sora thought to himself for a while, and for some reason, he had a tough time with this.

"…I don't think so." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Hayner shook off this feeling, and went back to his smirky self.

"I dunno." He said, cracking a smile. Sora also cracked a smile, but then he also shed a tear. The three were surprised with that, and it seemed like Sora was surprised in that too.

"Huh?" He said, noticing that he was shedding tears. He then started wiping his eyes in confusion. "Don't know what came over me."

"Heh. Pull it together." Hayner said, as Sora was trying to get his act together.

"R-Right. Well, see ya." Sora said, getting onto the train. He waved to the trio of friends one last time, before the door closed on him. The train then starts inching for a few seconds, as the door in front of it opens up, and the train was speeding up, as it was headed off to its destination.

While in the train, Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth were all looking out the window, as they departed from Twilight Town. Sora reached into the sack again, and pulled out the blue crystal orb again. He looks into it from the sunlight, and sees its reflection shine off of it. It shined a sky blue light onto the floor that seemed to be reminding him of something, but, it's not coming back to him. He then starts to miss Hayner, Pence and Olette already. They barely met each other, and yet Sora feels sad to leave them…

"…You know…" Sora said, breaking the silence in the train car. The trio then turned towards him. "…I'm sad…" The trio looked at each other in concern for their friend.

"Don't worry about it." Luigi said. "We'll be back."

"Sora don't be sad." Yoshi said cheering him.

"Yeah. We can visit Master Hayner and the guys again some other time." Toadsworth assured. Sora smiled at that, as the train keeps on moving. They then see that the scenery around the train changed, and now they were in some weird dimension. The train was on shining emerald tracks that was floating in some weird space-like dimension, with two auroras shining on the left and right side of the train.

This train ride was going to be weirder than they thought.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Bedroom_

Kari wakes up, slowly again in her bed. Luckily, she didn't have another dream like she had the other night. She looks outside, and sees the sun rising again. Still, nothing looks out of the ordinary. The morning of Thursday, August 12 still seems like any other ordinary day. They were supposed to go to the pool again, as told by their calendar, but of course, it was pretty much in shambles because of the Digimon attack more than a week ago, so it was just another lazy day.

* * *

 _Park_

Tai and Kari walks to the park to the usual spot under the trees. They see Matt and Sora waiting for them there.

"Good, you made it." Tai said.

"Just as glad as you did." Matt said.

"Did you guys call the others?" Sora [Takenouchi] said.

"Hey." Izzy called out, as he ran up to them, with his laptop.

"And just the man we need to have." Tai said, as he walks up.

"Yep. Now remember, these are just theories that I played around with, so they may or may not be true."

"Right, I know." Tai then looks around them to see that it's only the 5 of them. "This all we got?"

"Tai!" They heard a voice call for them, and they turned to see that Joe and Mimi were also walking up to them.

"Oh, Joe and Mimi made it." Sora said.

"Well, I did want to go shopping today, but I suppose we can all hang out together again."

"Summer's still rolling, and we're still needed, huh?" Joe said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, we don't exactly know yet." Izzy said. Kari looks around them to see that it's only the 7 of them. There was one more missing.

"Um, where's T.K.?" Kari spoke up.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Joe said. "I forgot we had another second-year in our group."

"Huh?"

"S-Sorry Kari." Mimi said. "I kinda keep forgetting that you just joined. I mean, not that it's a bad thing or whatever. Having you around is very sweet."

"Y-Yeah, maybe we should, focus back to what we're here for today." Tai awkwardly said, trying to change the subject.

"Right, so, as I was saying…" Izzy started before they heard someone.

"Matt! Hey!" They heard a familiar voice, and they saw T.K. rushing up to them all.

"T.K.?" Matt said, surprised actually.

"How've you guys been?" T.K. said, as he got to them all.

"Fine but, I called your home like 3 times earlier. No one answered."

"Oh, that's kinda because I, wanted to come and see everyone." T.K. said, scratching his head. Soon after, they saw T.K.'s mom just watching them all.

"Oh, mom." Matt, awkwardly said, as because he rarely ever sees his mother anymore.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you like this, but, can you please make sure T.K. comes home before tonight?" She said.

"U-Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll get him home safely."

She nods, knowing that she can trust him. Even though after the divorce and the parents separated the two brothers for a while, they can still trust one another to look after one another. The cause of this broken relationship isn't exactly known. Most likely some differences and all that, but still, they are virtually a family, and in any case, they will always look after one another should they need to. She then told T.K. to have a good day, and leaves.

"Well, we were just onto something regarding to some prophesy." Izzy said.

"Huh?"

"We think we're needed again." Sora said.

"In the Digital World? You mean there's another baddie we gotta beat?"

"We're not exactly sure." Tai said.

"But it does sound like one of those prophesy things we've heard before, right?" Joe said.

"That's what is sounds like." Izzy said. "I've been trying to analyze this thing all night, and this is what I have concluded with."

"What you have concluded with?" Matt said.

"Okay, so, it begins with, 'When darkness grows…'"

"When darkness grows?" T.K. said. "You mean something like the night time?"

"No. Not exactly. I theorize that this could be relating to the dark masters."

"Aw come on, don't tell me the Dark Masters are back…" Tai groaned. "Not that they would be a problem to us anymore, but still. It's so annoying."

"What's next?" Sora said.

"'the merge begins…'" Izzy read.

"Now what could that mean?" Tai said.

"Could it be something relating to the Digital World?" Matt said.

"I don't know." Izzy shook his head. "I don't know anything about any sort of merge, so we can't really draw conclusions with that yet. Next is, 'The chosen lights must step forward…'"

"The chosen lights?" Mimi said.

"Yeah. With this one, I think this might have something to do with Kari."

"With Kari?" Tai said.

"Yeah. She is the bearer of the Crest of Light. She might be the one this is prophesy is talking about."

"But, it said chosen _lights_. That could mean it's not talking about just her."

"Well, yeah, but still, it mentions light, so we can't disregard that this has to do with Kari."

"Well, what does the last part read? What does it say about her, and the other lights it's talking about?"

"'with the Key from within.'"

"The key?"

When everyone heard that, they all went silent. They recall what the voice they all heard last night said to them.

 _"Control the key…"_

The voice said something about controlling the key in the first part. Everyone then looked at each other, as if they were waiting for someone to say something. They waited, and waited, and wondered why no one was saying anything. That's when they realized…

"Wait…you, heard it, right?" Kari said, trying to realize something. "That voice…did everyone hear it?"

"It was really late at night, but, I heard some sort of voice before going back home." Matt said.

"I thought it was mom calling me, but…" Sora said.

"Wasn't it from the phone?" Mimi said. "I heard it after hanging up on one of my friends."

"But I got it while I was working on my independent studies." Joe said. "I thought I was going crazy from working so hard."

"I heard it too." T.K. said.

"A-ha!" Izzy exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "We all heard this voice! Something must be up!"

"But who is this voice?" Sora said.

"Yeah, and why is it bothering us like this?" Tai said. "Seriously, it first happened to Kari, and now it's happening to all of us."

"That's really weird." Matt said.

As everyone was talking, T.K. scooched on over to Kari. She just noticed him, and they both stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um…" Kari said, not finding the right words. "So…did, you really ask your mom if you could come all this way to see us?"

"Well, kinda…" T.K. said, scratching his head.

"Huh?"

"Well, I came all this way just to see you." Just as T.K. said those words out, he immediately covered his mouth. Thankfully, the others didn't seem to hear him, but for Kari, she was kind of shocked. He came all this way just to see her?

"O-Oh. Y-You did?" She said, looking like she's blushing a little.

"Uh, yeah…" T.K. said, a blushing a little too. "I just thought, you know, I'd come to see you, for today…"

"O-Oh…thank you…" Kari said, still a little bit off guard. T.K. then decides to change the subject.

"So…what's, been happening with you?" T.K. said, awkwardly.

"O-Oh, just, this strange dream that happened to me the other night…" She answered.

"A dream?"

"Yeah…"

"What was it about?"

"Well, I was in this dark place, and this voice kept telling me what to do."

"A dark place?" T.K. widened his eyes a little.

"Yeah. I picked up this rod and this sword, and they disappeared."

"…and did the voice say anything about, choosing a power, and getting rid of a power?"

That was right. Kari thinks she's onto something.

"Yeah, and the ground broke, and I fell…"

"And weird monsters attacked you…"

"And I woke up at a beach…"

"And there were some strangers over there asking strange questions…"

As they were piecing something together, the others noticed what they were saying.

"And more monsters attacked me, and…" Kari started before T.K. took over.

"And a big monster attacked, and-"

"Swallowed me into darkness." Both T.K. and Kari said at the same time. They both then gasped, and pointed fingers at each other. "You had the same dream!?"

"What are you guys saying?" Joe said.

"T.K…you had the same dream I had?" Kari said.

"Yeah." T.K. said. "It was really freaky…"

"Wait, you two both had the _same_ dream?" Tai said, with him and Matt surprised.

"Yeah, just last night."

Kari couldn't believe it. She wasn't crazy. That place _was_ real. Or at least, she knows its purpose was definitely for something, and that was to a destiny. The only difference is T.K. got this dream last night, when Kari got hers the night before last night.

"But, that's impossible." Izzy said. "How can the two of you get the same exact dream?"

"Well, I have heard of this study about how dreams can predict the future, and do some stuff to the body, and all that." Joe said.

"Eh? Predict the future?" Matt said.

"It's just something I heard about."

"Something's going on." Tai said, crossing his arms. "Whoever's pulling the ropes, they've been bothering my little sister, and Matt's little brother."

"Don't forget, this voice has been bothering us, too." Matt said.

"Do you suppose this is Gennai's work?" Sora said.

"Since when has Gennai been able to go into our dreams, or talk to us without a computer?"

"…I guess you're right. It may be someone else entirely."

"Why is it doing this?" Mimi said. "I don't want to have a voice in my head all the time. That's just creepy!"

"What's this guy trying to tell us anyway?"

"It's trying to tell us our destiny." Kari said. Everyone looked at her, as if they expected her to say more. She was the first person to get this dream the night before T.K.'s. "…At least, that's how I thought of it…"

"Kari may be right." Izzy said. "This strange voice, whoever it is, is trying to prepare us for a bigger destiny that we might have in the near future."

"But we still don't know what the heck this "merge" thing is." Tai said. "What does it mean?"

"Well, we don't know until we see this merge thing happen."

"But, what if it's bad news for our world? Or heck, what if it means bad news for the Digital World?"

"Well, all that we can do Tai is wait and see." Tai sighs, and holds his head.

"Seriously, what's going on around here?" Tai groaned. "All of this is happening so suddenly…"

Suddenly they heard shrieks of terror.

"Huh? What was that?" Sora said.

They then heard buzzing. They thought it was a bug flying around them, annoying them, however, the winds were picking up. Then, the buzzings starts to get abnormally louder. They all don't know what's happening. Then, Tai has a sudden thought in his head.

"No…it can't be…!" Tai said, shocked.

 _ ***TENSION RISING***_

Sure enough, when the trees all swayed to one side, it revealed to be a giant beetle monster, all too familiar to the Digidestined…except for Kari. This was the very first Digimon that they had faced against in the Digital World, and they had defeated him, when their Digimon Digivolved to the rookie level. This red beetle monster was known as Kuwagamon.

The beetle monster roared upon the 8 Digidestined, most likely remembering them from last time. Well, all but, of course, Kari.

"Kuwagamon!?" Tai yelled.

"How is that possible!?" Izzy exclaimed. "Kuwagamon is supposed to be in the Digital World! How did he get into the Real World!?"

"There's no time to think about that! There's more time to think about facing against a giant angry beetle monster without our Digimon!"

The Digimon, with its pinchers, tries attacking one of them, but they all quickly got out of the way.

"Kari! Where are you!?" Tai called out.

"Over here!" Kari replied, running up to him.

"Good."

They both see the Digimon flying towards them, and Tai grabbed a hold of his sister.

"Kari, whatever you do, don't let go."

"Okay." Kari nods. Tai then hurled his little sister onto his back, and then starts to run away from Kuwagamon. He tries to take sharp turns, by some trees to try and shake him off, but Kuwagamon would just keep on going towards them, looking like he's determined to destroy them.

"Man, this guy just won't give up!" Tai exclaimed, as they ran.

As they kept on running, Kuwagamon tried attacking again. Its pinchers dug into the ground, underneath Tai, and as a result, he tripped, and Kari was flung forward. She tumbled for a bit, before sitting up. Tai looked up, and sees that Kuwagamon was hovering over him, and was staring Kari down.

"No! Kari!" Tai yelled. Kari only sat there, staring at Kuwagamon. She was paralyzed in fear. "Get out of there! Run! He's gonna cut you in half!" When Kari keeps on staring at Kuwagamon, she could faintly see something that looks like an ominous black smoke that was surrounding his body. There was also two purple lines of coding that was making an X pattern on the Digimon's body.

The angry Digimon snapped its pinchers, and then starts charging at the helpless girl. She shrieked in horror, and raised her right hand in defense. Tai could only sit there, and imagine the worst happening. But then, something shined on Kari's hand. It was shining brightly, as it was covering everything in light. It even stunned Kuwagamon.

Once the blinding light was over, Kari opens her eyes, slowly, and looks at her hand. Mysteriously, she sees that a skeleton key-shaped object had materialized out of nowhere it seemed. This object was actually a weapon. The key-shaped object was approximately 3.5 feet long. The grip of the weapon was striped, and it reminded Kari of Gatomon's purple and white tail. A smaller version of Angewomon's bow is the handle guard of the weapon. The middle of the bow was acting more of a cross guard, while the two limbs were bended downwards to make the guards. From the below the bow was, a Holy Ring that still says Digital World, in DigiCode. The whole blade was more of a thin silver rod (Which surprisingly can cut things, and not snap in two) with the pink emblem of the Crest of Light at the end. The emblem resembled the teeth of the Key-shaped object. Extending from the hilt of the weapon was a keychain, and the token on the keychain was the actual Tag and Crest of Light; the real Crest of Light.

"What the…?" Kari wondered, as she holds the blade.

"Kari…?" Tai said, as he looked at his sister. He saw that Kari has a weird weapon in her hand.

 _"You have awakened to the power within you…"_

The voice had returned to Kari's head.

 _"The sacred weapon…Keyblade…"_

 _"Now, use it to fight!"_

"Use it, to fight…?" Kari repeated. She looks at the weapon again, and repeats what the voice had told her. "…Keyblade…" She then looks up, and sees that Kuwagamon was being attacked by somebody. They were quick, and were darting around from tree to tree, slicing at it. They then hopped down from the tree, and revealed themselves to everyone. When Kari saw her, she just couldn't believe it, and gasped. "G-Gatomon!?"

Sure enough, it was Kari's white feline partner, Gatomon, who has mysteriously come in out of nowhere, and is here to help out.

"Leave this to me guys!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Lightning Paw!" She jumped forward, and slashed at Kuwagamon with her big claws. "Neko Kick!" She then hopped from a tree branch, and kicked Kuwagamon straight in its face. Though, Kuwagamon was still standing, and looks like it has a lot more fight in it.

 _"Now…use the light inside of your heart to win!"_

When the voice in Kari's head said that, Kari felt her arm jerk forward, and pointed this Keyblade weapon towards Kuwagamon, and the tip of it was shining. It looked like it was collecting energy towards the tip. Once it was done, the Keyblade let out a beam of light, and it pierced through Kuwagamon's body.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Kuwagamon roars, and collapses onto the ground. Luckily, Tai wasn't under it anymore, as he had gotten out of the way. Kuwagamon then starts dissipating into little data bits, until it disappeared from where it lied. It also looked like a giant heart came out of it, and went towards the sky, where it disappeared.

Tai looks at his little sister, who was still in the same position she was. She couldn't stop looking at this Keyblade weapon. She could feel, a power emanating off of it. It was as if, this weapon had been forged from deep within her heart. The weapon does bears symbols for the crest of Light on it; the crest that belongs to her.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to do that." Gatomon said, walking up to Kari, who snapped out of it. "That was impressive. It was like you didn't even need my help."

"Hey, Tai!" The rest of the Digidestined all ran towards them, after seeing Kuwagamon being defeated from a distance. The first thing they paid attention to was Gatomon.

"Wha!? Gatomon!? She's back in the real world!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yep. Though you can say the only difference this time is that I'm not here to kill anybody. I mean, well, a good friend in that regard." Gatomon said.

"H-How did she get back here?" Matt said.

"I don't even know myself. All I remember was chilling alongside with the other Digimon, and then, bam! Here I am."

"That so?"

"Uh, guys, are we not gonna pay attention to Kari?" Tai said, interrupting them. "Or rather that…thing in her hand!?"

The rest of the turned their attention to Kari, and sure enough, they see that Kari was holding a strange looking weapon in her hand.

"Whoa! That looks cool!" T.K. exclaimed, running up to her.

"Uh…thanks?" Kari said.

"Can I hold that thing?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Kari handed T.K. her object, and T.K. was observing it.

"Wow! This is really nice looking!" T.K. said. "What is it?"

"I heard the voice in my head again…" Kari said, looking at her hand. "It's calling it a…Keyblade."

"A Key-what?"

"A Keyblade."

"Never heard of it before."

"Yeah, and I haven't either, but I heard "blade" in that word, so that means this thing is a freaking weapon!" Tai said.

"How did Kari get it?" Sora said.

"I don't even know myself. All I know is that some light shined, and that thing appeared in her hand."

"It just, appeared?"

"Yeah. Hey, T.K., let me see that thing." Tai said. T.K. nods, and hands Tai the Keyblade. "Huh…seems lighter than I thought…" Tai mumbled, as he lightly swung it.

"Hey! Careful!" Matt exclaimed. "You're gonna slice someone's head off!"

"This thing doesn't even look like it can do that…"

"Hey, wait a second." Izzy said. "Tai, can I see that for a second?" Izzy grabs the Keyblade weapon, and was observing it. Sure enough, from the name of it, this was shaped to be a skeleton key, and Izzy just made another breakthrough. "Hey, does everyone remember what this mysterious voice said to us?"

"You mean last night?" Mimi said.

"It said, 'Control the Key.' And the last part of the prophesy that we read mentioned, 'the Key from within.' I think this is the Key they're talking about. This, Keyblade weapon, is what the prophesy and the voice was talking about."

"What? This giant Key thing?" Tai said, grabbing the Keyblade back. "But, it barely looks like a sword, or something. It looks more suited for Kendo, instead of actual fighting or something."

"But, it's got my crest on it." Kari spoke up, pointing to the obvious teeth of the Keyblade. "See?"

"She's right." Izzy said. "This has Kari's emblem of Light on it."

"And hey, look at the bottom of it." T.K. pointed out. He was pointing to the Keychain of the Keyblade, and it has the real tag and crest.

"T.K.'s right! This looks like it's the real Crest of Light."

"But I thought Apocalymon destroyed our crests." Sora said.

"I suppose not."

"Sheesh, this has Kari and Gatomon written all over it." Tai said, observing the Keyblade.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gatomon spoke up, letting everyone know that she is here. "Quite a reunion, huh?"

"O-Oh, sorry Gatomon. I, kinda forgot you were there."

"You forgot?"

"U-Uh, anyway, look at this." Tai said, pointing to the pieces of the blade. The aforementioned crest of light symbolism, and the handle and handle guard.

"Sheesh, why does it look like someone skinned my tail, and stole my Holy Ring, and barfed it on there?" Gatomon said.

"They also kinda stole your bow when you're Angewomon." T.K. pointed out.

"Seriously, this week's been a mess…" Tai groaned, as he still is staring at the Keyblade weapon. Suddenly, the Keyblade flashed out of existence from Tai's hand. "Huh!? Hey, what happened!?"

"It just, vanished!" Joe exclaimed. Moments later, the Keyblade reappeared in Kari's right hand, which also shocked her.

"It, went back to Kari."

"Oh, I think I get it." Izzy said.

"Huh?"

Izzy then walked up to Kari, and got a closer look at the Keyblade. "It looks like the Keyblade only belongs to Kari, and if it detects it being used by anyone else, the Keyblade returns to Kari's hand. It's as if Kari's its rightful owner."

"She's her rightful owner? But why?! Mom and dad are so gonna kill us if they see us walking through the front door with that thing! I mean, I know I said this doesn't look like it'll cut anything, but it's still a weapon, right? This thing looks too dangerous for Kari."

"Tai, I know you're worried about your sister, but this thing is proving otherwise." Izzy said. "It'll just keep on coming to her."

Tai was speechless right now. He didn't know what to say. His little sister; his 8-year-old little sister, has just summoned a strange weapon out of nowhere, and it has her crest of Light on it, meaning that it rightfully belongs to her. He's always seen his sister as a harmless kid. He wouldn't even imagine his sister being some sort of swordswoman. Not to mention, he sees the expression in Kari's eyes. She looks horribly confused. She looks like she doesn't even know what the heck is going on around here.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Kari spoke up, seeing that Tai was darting his eyes from their friends, to the Keyblade, and to her. "Are you…mad at me?"

"Huh? What?" Tai said. "Oh, n-no. No, I'm not mad at you. I mean, I am mad, but not at you. I mean, ugh…"

"Huh?" Kari tipped her head in confusion.

"Hmm, so if this Keyblade is tied to the prophesy, then it might be possible for us to materialize Keyblades of our own." Izzy said.

"You think?" Sora said.

"You mean I'll be able to get my own Keyblade thing?" T.K. said, pretty excited. "Wow! I want one, Matt!"

"U-Uh, I'm not sure how mom's gonna take that…" Matt said, awkwardly.

"So, we're, all okay with carrying around these huge weapons, or something?" Tai said.

"Tai, can I keep this?" Kari said, showing him her new Keyblade. "Please?"

"W-Well, I don't know about how mom and dad would feel about that." Tai said, scratching his head. Kari's basically asking if she can bring a weapon back at home, even though it doesn't really necessarily look like a weapon.

"I can't just leave this…I mean; it always comes back to me, doesn't it?"

"*Sigh* If only we can tell this thing to take a hike. Okay, well, you can bring it home and hide it, but you do not swing this around, got it? You could hurt yourself."

"I know, I know. I'll hide this from mom and dad."

"Okay." Tai stared at the Keyblade once more, still in disbelief that Kari had just magically materialized this thing out of nowhere. He then shakes his head, not wanting to think about this anymore, and starts to get to the other elephant in the room. "Now, can we focus on how Kuwagamon and Gatomon got back into the Real World?"

"Like I told you guys, I don't know myself." Gatomon said. "It's all a blur to what happened." She stands there for a little bit, with her arms crossed, and eyes closed, trying to remember anything else. "…Hmm…Oh! But I do remember being in this weird, dimensional space…"

"Dimensional, wha?" Joe said.

"That's what it felt to me. This weird place, that's surrounded by light."

"Surrounded, by light?" Kari said.

"Yep. Then I heard a call, and reached out towards the voice, and, bam, here I am."

"A voice?" Sora said.

"Who was this voice?" Kari said.

"I dunno. They never told me." Gatomon answered. "But they told me that I had to be with you from now on."

"Be with me from now on…? Why?"

"They didn't stay. But, whatever the reason is, I don't think it sounds good."

"I think this voice Gatomon is talking about is our usual suspect." Izzy said.

"You mean you heard this voice?"

"We've all been hearing it." Sora said.

"Geez. That is weird…"

"Uh, Gatomon?" T.K. said, walking up to her. "Do you know how Patamon and the others are doing?"

"I think the others must have gotten sucked up into whoever's vile, like me. It's really weird." Gatomon said.

"But, are they, you know…"

"I'm sure they're not dead. I mean, I came out alright, haven't I? Do I look like I'm not in once piece?"

"I, guess not."

"You guess?"

"Okay, so I think it might be safe to assume that the other Digimon are still okay, but what about the Digital World?" Izzy said.

"What?"

"Did anything else strange happen in the Digital World before you got here."

"Hmm…nothing that I can remember. It was just a usual day."

"You sure?" Sora said.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure the other Digimon weren't with you?" Mimi said. "Or that you don't know where they are?"

"I'm sure. I know, Mimi. I'm sure you're really missing Palmon right now."

"If Gatomon appeared in our world through this form of teleportation, then our Digimon must be around here somewhere." Izzy said. "…I think."

"You know, we should get out of here, before we draw more attention upon ourselves." Sora said.

"Huh?" T.K. said.

"Do you hear that?"

They all quieted down to listen what Sora was hearing, and they were hearing police sirens in the distance, and most likely ambulances too.

"Uh oh. Let's get out of here before the police arrive." Tai said. "No doubt they're gonna find something suspicious if they see us with, whatever is in Kari's hands."

"Okay. Let's go." Matt said. "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah. Let's meet tomorrow."

Everyone nods, and they all start to get out of there. They don't want the police to catch them with Gatomon, and with the strange Keyblade in Kari's hand. They all would most likely get in trouble. Sora, though walks up to Tai.

"Are you fine with hiding that Keyblade thing from your parents?"

"Y-Yeah. We'll, find a way."

"…Hey Tai?"

"Huh?"

"Are you getting worried for her? Are you getting worried that Kari may have something coming up around the corner?"

"Of course. I mean, Kari's just a kid. She can't be swinging that thing around. She's never been the one to fight all that much. Well, if they're not witches at least."

"Yeesh. Imagine if Kari had that thing when LadyDevimon attacked."

"Oh man. That would be…Yeah…" Tai said, not wanting to think about what could happen if Kari had the Keyblade when LadyDevimon attacked them during their adventure in the Digital World. It's bad enough that LadyDevimon herself caused her to act hotheaded towards her, but give her a weapon, and that's a whole other story. That was probably the first time that Tai was actually _scared_ of his sister…

Still, Tai feared for his sister. He feared that Kari was going to get herself hurt by just having that thing around…or worse.

Kari and T.K. were still talking to each other though. They wanted to say goodbye before Matt took T.K. back to Nakano.

"So, I'll see you later?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. That, sounds good." Kari said.

"Yeah…" The two then went silent for a bit. They looked down, knowing they were ignoring the bigger picture.

"…T.K.?"

"Hm?"

"Did the voice say anything to you, you know, before waking up?"

"You mean from my dream? Well, she told me to always stay by the light, but I dunno what that means. Does that have anything to do with, Light Bulbs?"

"*Giggles* No, I don't think so."

"Oh well…Still, that place was so weird…That voice told me to choose some power and give up one, and I didn't really know what I was doing there…"

"What did you pick?"

"Well, I think I remember grabbing that rod first, and letting go of the sword."

"Hey, that's what I did."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Well, I guess I better get going." Kari said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." T.K. nods. Kari then turned towards Tai, who was still thinking about everything that had happened today. Nothing was starting to make sense to him anymore. He thought he understood almost everything after they all finished Apocalymon, but he supposes that they don't know everything.

"Hey Tai!" Kari called out, snapping Tai out of his train of thought.

"Come on!" Gatomon also called. Tai shakes his head, and then starts to go after Kari and Gatomon, all the way back home.

* * *

 _Living Room_

They see that their mother was working in the kitchen, and their father was reading the newspaper. Kari tries to hide her Keyblade behind her back, but she was too small. The Keyblade was sticking out from her head. So, Tai grabbed the Keyblade, and hides it behind his back, since he was big enough to hide the entire thing. Gatomon tries acting like Kari's stuffed toy in her hands, and she was acting as still as possible. She could masquerade as a regular cat, but they're pretty sure their parents don't want to have two cats roaming around the apartment.

The two kids announce they are home, as they go into their bedroom.

* * *

 _Bedroom_

As Tai closes the door, Kari was staring at the Keyblade again. She was staring at the Crest of Light acting as the weapon's keychain. Something about this feels different than before. It's as if the crest was stronger than before. She could feel some sort of power emanating off of the crest. It feels unfamiliar to her, yet, at the same time it does…

"Hey, Kari." Tai said, walking up to her. "We need to hide this thing somewhere. Until we find out what this thing's deal is, we need to keep this a secret from mom and dad…Oh, and Gatomon too."

"What? Your family don't want another house pet?" Gatomon said.

"N-No, it's not that." Tai takes another look at the Key object again. "So, Keyblade, right?"

"Yeah." Kari nods.

"Why's it called that? Is it because it's, pretty much shaped like a Key?"

"I dunno. I guess."

"You know, all keys go to a certain lock, right?" Gatomon said. "Maybe this thing can unlock something."

"What keyhole would fit this giant thing?" Tai said.

"Well, perhaps something in the Digital World? The crests do all come from the Digital World, so maybe there's something there that this thing can unlock. It might be worth a try."

"Do you think we can go, Tai?" Kari said, already on board with this. "Let's do it. I'm kinda curious about this thing too. I don't know why it came to me, but…it's gotta be for something…right?"

"I guess…" Tai said. "But remember, this thing is dangerous. Don't cut yourself with this thing."

"I won't. I'll be careful. I promise."

"Tai! Kari! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Kamiya called.

Kari looks around the room, trying to find a place to hide the Keyblade. She looks to under the bunk bed, but it looks like Tai's clutter got under there again. She then checks the closet to see if there's any room there. Once again, there was a bunch of clutter in there. Kari could barely get to the dresser and get clothes out. Then she checks the desk, and sees that there was a bunch of Tai's and her own papers cluttered everywhere in the drawers.

"Oh Tai. You gotta clean up a little bit." Kari sighed.

"*Sigh* I know." Tai sighed. Kari then resorted to climbing up to her bed, and hiding her Keyblade there. She lifts the covers, and slides her Keyblade under there. For extra measure, she puts her pillow on top of it so it won't seem that suspicious. She climbs back down, and the two kids go off to the dining table.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Only Ash was missing, but since he is in the Pokémon World, I decided not to mention it until chapter 15.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night of Dark

CHAPTER 4

The Night of Dark

 _Star Haven_

Meanwhile, the group of heroes had gotten off of the weird looking train, and they found themselves in a mysterious place. They don't know if this was a part of Twilight Town, but it sure does look so, surreal. The whole entire station –if you can call it a station- was more or less a mountainous area where it is always night, there is shooting stars falling to the ground, being predicted as blue-purple clouds. In the top of that mountain there was a path made of little white stars. The train tracks were cyan colored, and were hovering in the zone.

The blue train, with a giant yellow star on the top then disappears in a flash, as the group had gotten off of the train.

"Uh, heh heh heh." Sora laughed, awkwardly. "There goes our ride…"

"Yoshi have no idea where are we?" Yoshi said.

"I'm trying to remember kid…" Luigi said, as he was tapping his head, as if he recognizes this place. It was a mountain where ever is the night and there is falling shooting stars. The top of the mountain there was a light made of white stars.

"You mean you know this place?" Sora said.

"Yeah kid. I think we've been to this place many times…"

"Hmm, Yoshi think you're right." Yoshi said.

"…Huh? Hey, there are 2 persons up ahead." Sora said, pointing to the front door of the tower. There are 2 people completely different. One is a chubby man with purple overalls, green shoes, and a cap with a shirt yellow colored. The other person was tall and thin, he has blue overalls, brown shoes, and a cap with a shirt purple colored.

"Excuse me masters, what are you doing?" Toadsworth said, as they walked up.

"Hey, buzz off." The chubby guy said, as he hears the four walks up to him. "We're doing something busy here, you see?"

"Busy?" Sora said.

"Yeah. See, we've heard rumors of the Star Spirit of this mountain. Supposed to be the powerful Star Spirit. And a spirit like him, along our side would be sweet! I mean, it will, once he's a heartless, and would do everything we say!" The thin guy said.

"A heartless!?" Luigi yelled, as the three were shocked. They strictly remember the heartless from their last adventure. They were dangerous, and would destroy just about anything that involves light.

"That's right. They're the things that comes out of people's hearts. Powerful under the right command. Enough to please my dear old friend, Bowser! See, we already got a world on my hit list, and once we're done here, we're going to that world, and take over! Or, well, rather see how it's doing, cause, it's probably already doomed by this point…But why we're telling you all this? Go on! Scram! We're about to do some work here!" The chubby guy said.

"Yoshi suggest you ought a find something nicer to do." Yoshi said.

"Says who?" The 2 person said together, turning back towards the four to face them, and they recognize the trio from Mushroom Kingdom, and the others, except by Sora, can recognize the duo. ""Huh!? AHHH! It's You!"

"The Wario Brothers!?" Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth yelled.

"What are you three losers doing here!?" Wario said.

"Well, what are YOU doing here?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Uh, you know him?" Sora said, as he was the only one who doesn't know Wario.

"We sure do Master Sora." Toadsworth said. "The Wario Bros has been causing nothing but trouble for ages! Her Highness banished him to some other dimension when we just couldn't get enough of him a long time ago. But I wonder how they escaped." The Wario Bros then laughs evilly, though it was more like a bully's laugh that they would do if he shoved you in a locker.

"Well. It was all because Bowser busted me and Wario, now the Mighty Wario Bros, outta there!" The thin man called Waluigi exclaimed, being sort of all 'In-your-face' with the four of them. "And because of that, your world- Nononono. ALL worlds, will belong to yours truly, starting with one pathetic world after we're done with this one…Cause, eh, Bowser is gonna help us conquer them."

"Bowser…huh…" Sora said, as he, the group cracks a smile, and they begin to snicker.

"Oh, now what are you all laughing at? Well, you won't be laughing at Bowser is might and-" Wario said but he stopped.

"He's toast!" Sora laughed.

"Huh!?" The Wario Bros exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Bowser not gonna help you now." Yoshi said giggling, as Luigi laughs.

"What do you mean? You! What did ya do to Bowser!? How did you do that!?" Wario demanded.

"I dunno. Maybe he wasn't all that mighty and powerful?" Sora said, in a snarky tone, while summoning his Keyblade. The Wario Bros growls at them. "So, Mighty Wario Bros. Who lives in this mountain anyway?"

"Well, if you must know, this is the mountain from the great Millennium Star, and-" Waluigi said but he was interrupted.

"The Millennium Star!" Luigi snapped. "That's right! This is his mountain! Out of our way, Wario Bros!" Luigi ran forward, and pushed the evil duo out of the way. He pushed him so hard; they tumbled down, and landed face first into the grass.

"Who's he?" Sora said.

"Well Master Sora, he was Master Mario master back in the day." Toadsworth said.

"Wow. He must be powerful." Sora, Yoshi and Toadsworth then go after Luigi, as they ascended upwards the mountain. The Wario Bros gets out of the grass, but then sees that the four pretty much abandoned us, and they stands there, completely underestimated, with us jaw dropped. They then stomps repeatedly on the ground, and growls in anger.

"Ragh! Fine! We guess we're on my way to see how that invasion of that other world is doing…" Wario said, in shame, as they go off to see about this other world he was talking about…somehow…

* * *

 _Shooting Star Mountain_

They started their ascent up the mountain; however there are much lighting stars. This was called Star Haven. When the group arrived to the mountain top, they go the white a light and went up. The group they kept walking and they saw columns with a moon on top. They entered in the village of the Star people.

* * *

 _Star Village_

The village seemed more a castle, there are living stars; the group went to a tall tower, where the Millennium Star lives here.

* * *

 _Millennium Star Loft_

As Sora walks in, nonchalantly, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth were standing perfectly still, and then bows formally to the Star Spirit himself, with Sora being pretty confused. The Star Spirit was an elder star, silver colored, he has a silver zigzag stache and have black eyes and was floating.

"Millennium Star, it is an honor to meet you again." Luigi said.

"Hey there." Sora said, casually, with Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth giving him a piercing glare.

"Master Sora! Show some respect!" Toadsworth snapped. Millennium Star (MS) motions towards them to calm down, as he didn't mind that Sora didn't know how to properly address him.

"So, you are Sora." MS said. "Now then, have you seen Mario yet?"

"Yes we did, Master." Yoshi said. "But we didn't get the chance to talk to him."

"Yes, Mario has been quite busy as of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean, we have to go on another adventure?" Sora said, disappointed. "But, I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we can go back to the islands together."

"Yes, I know…There is much to talk about…" MS said, as he closed his eyes, as he seems to be sensing something. Something dangerous. "…However, this would have to wait."

"Have to wait? What for? Is it the heartless?"

"Yes. The Heartless, and another type of mystery enemy is invading another world, and it is close to collapsing. It may even be too late to save it from falling into darkness."

"You mean, the heartless are still taking worlds? But, I thought we defeated Ansem, and saved all worlds!"

"Yes, you have defeated the Seeker of Darkness. However, this is another party at play here."

"Oh no! You mean Wario Brothers, don't you!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh no! That's right! He said he was invading another world to take it!" Sora exclaimed. "I didn't know he was serious."

"The Wario Brothers are the aforementioned controller, but…" MS said, before stopping there.

"Uh…what is it?" Sora said.

"…We don't have much time. You must make haste. There is another Keyblade Wielder like yourself residing on that world, and her world is about to fall into darkness."

"Another Keyblade Wielder? You mean like me?"

"Yes."

"But, I thought there couldn't be more than one Keyblade Wielder."

"No. There used to be many other bearers of the Keyblade like yourself many years ago."

"Really? Whoa…"

"Yoshi listened MS said her." Yoshi said. "Does that mean this is a girl?"

"Yes." MS said. "She is quite young, younger than Sora here. But, it is up to you to rescue her, and her friends from the fallen world, understand? And even if you don't, there is still hope. Save the Keyblade wielder, and bring her back."

"But, what about her friends? How many of them do we need to save?"

"Including the Keyblade Wielder, there are 8 of them, with them all having 8 partners."

"That is much from Yoshi and friends; we can't fit that much into the Toad Express!"

"Wait, what _did_ we do to the Toad Express anyway?" Sora said.

"That was not destroyed in…" Luigi started, before remembering that was destroyed it on a disappearing world when they went to go and defeat Ansem. "Oh…"

"So, we don't even have a ride?"

"Not to worry." MS said. He pointed with his eyes towards the window behind him, and the group same a new version of the Toad Express rises up, and shows itself to the four.

"The Toad Express!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Do you still have the Star Rod?" MS questioned at the group.

"Yes." Luigi said and pulled out the Star Rod and handed it to the MS.

"Now you should probably make haste. You are on a strict time limit."

"On it!" Sora exclaimed. "Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth, let's go!"

"Right!" The trio nods, and they both quickly leave the room to get to this falling world. MS was floating there, in deep thought.

"So, Gennai…" MS said. "It begins…Our young Chosen Children must step up to accomplish what may seem their toughest challenge yet…"

* * *

 _Ocean Between_

The Toad Express was up, and running, as it was flying through the Lanes Between.

"Ahh, how long has it been, old friend?" Luigi said, relaxing on the seat.

"Luigi, we don't have much time to relax." Sora said. "We gotta get to this other world."

"Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadsworth!" They heard a voice, and they check the radio of the Toad Express. "Can you hear us?"

The voice came from a two-tailed yellow fox and a quadratic robot.

"Oh! It's Master Tails and R.O.B.!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"There's no time for that, Toadsworth!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah! You three gotta hurry, or that world is as good as toast!" The robot called R.O.B. said.

"Got it!" Sora said. "What's the coordinates?"

"I got it all loaded into the ship. It's ready to go!" Tails said.

"Got it." The data for the world shows up on the monitor of the ship. Obviously, as this was an unrecorded world, it didn't show a name yet, but they didn't need that. All they need were the coordinates, and the speed to get there in time. "Let's go!"

The Toad Express engines roared and it took off towards the coordinates, in the speed of light.

* * *

 _Living Room_

The family of four were eating the dinner, as the news channel on TV was on. It looked like a storm was coming soon, as the winds were starting to pick up. Not to mention thunder was starting to roar from the distance, and you could see lighting striking over the horizon. The two kids had changed into their pajamas, considering they were a bit tired from today. Kari keeps on playing around with the mashed potatoes, thinking about what had happened today. First was Kuwagamon and Gatomon coming back into the real world from the Digital World, and then the Keyblade appearing in her hand. She just doesn't know what's going on.

Everything has a purpose, and as told by Izzy, she has an important destiny coming up. But how important was it? There's still a bunch of questions that she wants answered, but there just isn't anybody around her with the knowledge to do so. Even Izzy, the Digidestined to bear the crest of Knowledge doesn't know himself.

"Kari?" Her mom noticed her looking deep in thought, as if she was bothered by something. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Huh? O-Oh, I'm fine. No worries." Kari said.

"Did something happen today?"

"Huh? Well, yeah."

"B-But, we sure as heck did not know that there would be a sudden forecast in giant red beetles attacking today!" Tai quickly exclaimed, trying to not let their mother know what has really happened in the park today.

"U-Uh, yeah! I mean, who would have thought?"

"I-I mean, we're alright, right? Nothing broken, or cut, right?"

"…I just asked you two if you were alright." Their mom said, awkwardly, while sweatdropping. It looks like the parents didn't know what happened today. The oven dings. "Oh, I think that might be the cookies." She got up from the table, and was going to the oven.

"I really hope it's not those fungus cookies again…" Tai groaned quietly.

"Same here…" Kari whispered back.

"Hmm…I need to check something really quick." Their dad said, getting up from the table. "I'll be right back. Save those cookies for me, dear." He then goes towards the Master Bedroom to check something. While the parents' backs were turned, Kari sighs, and raises her right hand to scratch her head, but she sees, to her and Tai's surprise, that her Keyblade was in her hand! She and Tai yelped in shock. Kari then quickly hides the Keyblade under the table, as their mother turned towards them, worried.

"Is something wrong?" She said.

"U-Uh no!" Kari said, nervously. "Nothing at all!"

"We're just, excited for the cookies you're baking!" Tai quickly said. "That's right!"

"Really? Well okay. They just need a few more seconds, and I'll finish them."

"Okay." Tai then turned to Kari. "Quick, you need to sneak into our room, and hide this stupid thing in there again." Tai whispered. Kari nods, and she rushes into their room, and quickly climbs the bunk bed to her bed. She hides the Keyblade under her covers again, and goes back to the dining table, where her dad just walks out of the door.

"Whew, sorry about that." Kari sighed. "Had to, do something too."

"Say, that reminds me, have you two kids finished up your homework yet?" Their dad said.

"Huh? O-Oh, right!" Kari said.

"Kari, you and Tai have to get onto working on that first, before playing with your friends." Their mom said. "I know you had that…trip into that strange place in the sky over a week ago, and you were playing with your friends in there, but you have to work on your homework. It won't do you any good if you're rushing on the last day of summer vacation to get that homework done."

"I know…"

"Tai, you too."

"*Sigh* We know mom…" Tai sighed. "We'll get right on it…"

"Good. Now how about some good old fungus cookies?"

Tai and Kari sweatdropped, and laughed nervously. Their dad even was nervous at first sight at those cookies too.

"Uh, you know what, why don't we get to work on that homework?" Tai said.

"Yeeeah! Let's go." Kari said, as she and Tai went into their bedroom, and quickly shut the door, leaving their nervous father to eat those cookies.

"Um, those look, _great_ honey!" He nervously said.

* * *

 _Tai & Kari's Bedroom_

The two kids were working on their homework for their class. Their desk was large enough so both of them could sit at the desk, and work on their work. As they were working, however, Kari heard something. It was faint, but she could hear the call of…something…

"Huh?" She said, looking to the side.

"What's wrong?" Tai said. "…Oh wait, let me guess, our friend, the mysterious voice?"

"No, this one's different…"

"Huh?"

"It feels like, it's trying to call me…"

"…Hmm…are you sure you aren't imagining it?"

"…I guess…I dunno, I really need to get back to work…"

"Yeah, same here, or else we're gonna get skinned alive back at school. Seriously, I heard American Elementary Schools only get reading projects. I hate reading, but at least it's just that, rather than a bunch of studies we have to do…"

"I know…" Kari said, with a giggle.

They weren't even halfway done with the homework when it was time for them to be put to bed at around 10:00 PM.

As Kari climbs onto her bed, she forgot she hid her Keyblade object under her blankets. Tai suggested she puts the object outside onto the balcony. She puts it on the ground so that it would be barely visible to any neighbors who would be out there on the balcony tonight.

* * *

 _Matt's Bedroom_

Matt was working on his homework as well in his pajamas. He really wants to do something other than working on homework, but he just can't ignore this for too long. He was trying to keep on writing in the reading portion of the homework, however he felt something. Something dark…Something familiar…

He turned to see who it was, but no one was there, like always. Thunder boomed from the outside, as he feels that something doesn't feel right…

"So, finally noticed me, huh?" A voice said. It didn't feel or sound like the voice Matt heard last night, and he got into a fighting position, as if he was being threatened.

"Who is that?" Matt demanded.

"Heh heh, this night's gonna be a wild one."

* * *

 _Sora's Bedroom_

After Sora ate a late dinner, and bonded with her mother again, she went into her room, and got ready to go to bed soon. She just wanted to work on her homework for a little bit before going to bed, though she couldn't concentrate. After what had happened today, all she could think of is Biyomon. She just keeps on doodling on the scrap paper she pulled out, and couldn't really focus on the math portions. She was doodling as if she was in some sort of trance…

However, when she just saw what she drew, she was kind of surprised. She basically drew a heart with a sort of fleur-de-lis at the bottom of it. This doesn't look like the heart shaped emblem on her Crest of Love. This was something different. Sure, it is indeed a heart shaped emblem, but it's not the heart symbol on her crest. She was confused at first, before thinking this looked like a nice design.

"Nice art." Someone said. Sora heard a voice again, only this time, it was louder than she expected it. It sounded like it was right next to her. She looks, and looks, but again, there was no one there. It sounded nothing like the voice she had heard from last night. "Maybe, it needs a little more…X in it, wouldn't you say?" When Sora turned back to the doodle again, it now had an X in the middle of it, splitting the Heart sketch up into 4 separate segments. Sora was freaked out, as she didn't doodle that in to the picture.

"Wh…What the…" She said, getting up.

"Sora!" She heard her mother shout, and it didn't sound good from the tone of her voice.

* * *

 _Mimi's Bedroom_

Mimi's parents had bought her a new cowboy style hat to replace the one she "lost" in the Digital World. It almost looks like the hat she used to have before getting it blown off her head before returning to the real world, though, it was missing something. It was missing Palmon's lily scent on it. Considering that Palmon is plant based, her flowery scent had rubbed off onto Mimi's hat, and she didn't really mind that it smelled like flowers, leaves, dirt, grime; well, anything regarding the outdoors. This one smelled new, and she didn't really like that. She preferred the flower smell on it. Her parents did suggest putting a flower on it, but Mimi didn't want to substitute the familiar scent.

She looks outside to see the city's lights lighting up the night sky. Though the lightning and thunder were also lighting up the dark areas of the city pretty well every time it flashes. However, when she looked down towards the streets below, she thought she saw a shadowy figure moving down there. It looked awfully familiar. It was so familiar, that Mimi was actually curious, and wanted to go down there to investigate. She left her hat in her room as she left, and she forgot to change from her pajamas again.

* * *

 _Joe's Bedroom_

Another night of hard work for poor Joe. Grades are important to Joe, next to saving the world with the Digimon. He was a little bit out of it, considering the recent Digimon attack in the park today. He drinks another glass of water, just like from yesterday. He was also in his pajamas, just in case he was going to crash tonight. That way he wouldn't have to waste any time getting dressed or anything. He could just crash onto his bed. He then thinks what Gomamon would say to him at a stressful time like this.

" _Joe, if you need help with something, rely on us to give you a hand."_

Though Joe would always correct Gomamon by saying that he doesn't have any hands. Regardless, if it gives everyone an excuse to be together again, he might just schedule a study session for everybody to get their work done faster. Though, they would most likely talk, other than actually work on their work, but he may be wrong. Everyone might appreciate all the help they can get. Tai especially. Knowing him, he probably hasn't started on this work yet. It's taken Joe less than a week to even get close to the halfway mark, and that's not with the research paper assigned.

Suddenly, he heard a splash coming from the bathroom. Jim once again wasn't in the house right now, and neither were their parents. It could be an intruder for all Joe knows, but he was going to go check it out anyway. He puts the glass of water down, and crept up slowly to the door to keep the element of surprise. He then busted through the bathroom door, albeit slipping down, ruining a big moment for him.

"Nice evening for a swim, eh Joe?" A familiar voice said, as Joe was trying to put his glasses back on his face. "Need a hand?" Joe was startled to see them, and jumped back.

"G-Gomamon!?" He exclaimed.

"The one and only." Joe's seal Digimon friend was indeed here, and he was chilling in the bathtub of their bathroom. Initially, Joe was shocked to see him, but now he was annoyed.

"W-Why didn't you tell me that you were here! I swear, I was gonna clobber you in the head if I didn't know it was you."

"Oh Joe, we both know you couldn't have done that."

"W-Well, yeah, I know, but still…" Joe then shook his head. "I-I mean, how the heck did you get back here!? I mean, not out of the computer, but in my bathtub? And how did it fill with water?"

"Well, it was all a flash to me. Something shined, and I heard this voice telling me to stay with you, so here I am. I just helped myself to a nice bath while you were relaxing."

"And you didn't bother telling me?"

"Well, the point is, here I am."

"Well…glad you're here, I guess…"

"You guess?"

Suddenly, they heard some screaming from the outside; Outside of the apartment as a whole, which was a shock, considering you usually can't hear screams that loud outside of the apartment. Unless they were directly outside of Joe's front door. Either way, he became frightened.

"Aaah! What was that?" Joe said, afraid.

"Sounded like trouble…" Gomamon said. He then jumped out of the bathtub, and got onto Joe's head. "Come on, let's get going."

"What? But what if it's some sort of mugger, or something?"

"Aw come on. With me around, you'll be alright."

"Actually, I think that might be even worse…"

Slowly, Joe gets out of the bathroom, and starts to walk towards the door. They don't know what's out there, but Joe's really getting the feeling that something is terribly wrong. This dark feeling…

Something was indeed wrong as Joe looks out the peephole of their front door.

* * *

 _Izzy's Bedroom_

Izzy once again was looking at the screen of his PiBook, and was trying to discover more of the prophesy that they were given. He tries to get a hold of the Digital World again, to no avail. He can't get in contact with anyone from the other world, including Gennai. He checks his e-mail, but the inbox was the same. There weren't any unread messages. All there was from the inbox were the old messages Gennai used to send to Izzy that were over a week old.

He was told earlier by his mom that it was time to go to bed soon, so he did change into his pajamas, but he still wanted to study the new prophesy for a little bit before turning it in for tonight.

He clicks on an icon of the Digital World again to refresh the application, and then something weird appears in a pop-up.

"Huh? What's this?"

It was a pop-up window that showed something about a "Merge" process, as well as a "Darkness" process. It showed two progress bars that seem to be filling at the same time. No bar is higher than the other. It was steadily rising from 5% within the second.

"What? What could this mean?"

"Um…Izzy?" Izzy's mother walked in. "I think one of your friends is at the front door."

"Huh?" Izzy got off his chair, and went to the front door, to hear voices behind it, along with banging.

"Izzy! Come on! Open up! It's getting dangerous out here!" Someone yelled in fear.

Izzy knows that tone of voice anywhere. He opened up the door, and sure enough, Joe, looking like he's seen a couple of Bakemon, was on the other side, really frightened.

"Joe, what are you doing-" Izzy started, before Joe lets himself in, and slams the front door, and locks it. While doing that, Izzy sees that Gomamon was hanging onto Joe from his back.

"Heya, Izzy." Gomamon waved.

"G-Gomamon?"

"Alright, we need to get to some place safe." Joe said.

"What? Why?"

"Izzy, what's going on?" Izzy's parents all walked on over to them.

"Look, there's no time! It's another invasion!" Joe yelled.

"An invasion?" Izzy said. "Joe, what are you talking about?"

"There's a bunch of strange Digimon that are causing a ruckus out there! They're gonna get to us any minute!"

"More Digimon!?"

"And from the looks of them, I'd say they're in control from someone too." Gomamon said. They heard more banging on the front door, and this time, they sound more violent. Everyone steps back from the door, and retreats on over into Izzy's bedroom.

"That's it, we're all doomed…" Joe said, trying to keep the bedroom door closed.

"Just hang in there." Izzy said, typing on his laptop. He remembers the last time that Myotismon's army invaded Odaiba, he puts up a Digital Barrier that prevented any of the army of Digimon from seeing anybody in the apartment. He was trying to get that up again. He clicked on a few icons, and clicked on his keyboard, and eventually reached to the Digital Barrier program. He then starts it up, and it was booting. "It's gonna take a little bit, so try to keep those Digimon back for as long as you can."

"Oh, right, just Gomamon versus a bunch of those things."

"What about if I Digivolved?" Gomamon said.

"You do that, and we'd really be in trouble."

"Well, better hope that Izzy gets that Digital Barrier up and running."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Izzy shouted. He was trying the best he can, but then after setting the program all up, there was nothing else he can do now. All he can do now is just sit, and wait for the progress bar on his screen to reach 100%, and it was taking an infuriating long time. It just reached 25%, and it sounded like the Digimon had broken through the front door.

"We're dead…" Joe said, as Izzy scrunches his hands, waiting for whatever happens first. The barrier gets put up, or the Digimon come in, and attack them all.

 _I can help…_

The voice from last night once again came back to Izzy, and he looks at his screen to see that the progress bar had gone from 30% all the way to 100% in a fraction of a second. The screen shined a white light, and the Barrier was put up finally. It encompassed not only the entire apartment, but the entire apartment _building_. It showed that on Izzy's screen. They then heard the sound of disappearing data from the living room.

Curious, Izzy cracks the door open, and see that there wasn't any Digimon in the apartment. They must have gotten deleted somehow. But from what? Was it the Digital Barrier? But that only had the power to make themselves invisible. It didn't have any power to defeat evil Digimon.

"Well, that solves that." Gomamon said, nonchalantly.

"Wha? Are you serious?" Joe said.

"What? I knew you guys would pull some trump card."

"But, I didn't make that program work faster." Izzy said.

"Well, who did?"

"…It was that voice again…"

"That same voice again?" Joe said.

"What voice?" Gomamon said.

"It's this voice we heard last night. It was trying to tell us something."

"Huh, that sounds familiar because I had a voice come into my head before getting here."

"Hey, yeah, that's right, you said something about that…"

"I wonder if that voice is the same voice that's been talking to us." Izzy said. He then looks at his parents, whom he forgot were here, looking very confused and afraid. Though not as much as last time, considering this time they know Izzy's a Digidestined who saved the world before, so this isn't really anything new to him…supposedly. "O-Oh, sorry about this mom and dad…"

"N-No, no, it's okay." His mother said. "But…"

"Do you know what's happening?" His dad said.

"Okay, well, it's kinda like this. We found another prophesy last night, and this seems to be corresponding to all of us, including Kari. She had a weird dream the night before, and that seems to be reflecting on her in the real world, as she got this mysterious Keyblade weapon. But anyway, earlier today, a Digimon was attacking the park today and Gatomon came out of nowhere, and defeated him, and these Digimon who are now attacking possibly could be tied to this prophesy that we have right now."

"Um…I think we got it…"

"Yeah, I know, a bit of a confusing thing too…"

They still hear screams from the outside, and that was a signal to them that more people are in danger. This has to be another invasion. There can't be this many Digimon running amok who are trying to attack people intentionally. Though, who the commander is, they don't know. Gomamon suggests that they all go outside, and try to control the attackers, and the two Digidestined nods.

"You can count me in Izzy." A familiar voice said. They turned to the front door, and they saw Tentomon there.

"Tentomon!" Izzy exclaimed. He ran up, and gave Tentomon a big, squeezing hug.

"Ack! O-Okay! Okay! You're chocking me again Izzy!" Tentomon chocked out.

"Oops, uh, right. Sorry." Izzy said, pulling himself away.

"Alright, so now we have 3 of our Digimon in the real world." Joe said.

"Well, actually, Agumon and Gabumon are around here somewhere." Tentomon said. "So are the others."

"Really?"

"Then we gotta go, and meet them." Izzy said. "It's most likely that Tai and the others are already with them."

They all nod, and Izzy turns to his parents.

"Um…mom, da-"

"We know what you have to do, sweetie." His mother said.

"Just, please come back safe." His father said. Izzy nods, and hugged them briefly, before running outside with Joe, Gomamon and Tentomon, with closing the door on their way out.

* * *

 _T.K.'s Bedroom_

It was pretty close to midnight. It was around 11:30 PM. T.K. was sleeping soundly in his bed, hoping that he doesn't have that freaky dream like place again. He was a little bit braver than Kari when she dove right into that place, but he was still afraid of that place. That's when something had ringed into his mind.

 _The Light is in trouble…_

T.K. immediately opened his eyes, and shot up from his bed. He looks around him, and sees that he was still in his bedroom. He checks the time, and sees that it was fairly late at night. Sighing, he goes up to his window, and opens up the curtains. He sees the lights of Odaiba lighting up the night over on the other side of Rainbow Bridge. Though what is also lighting up the night was the lightning storm over there. It was also starting to thunder over in Tokyo. He then sees something that looks like a figure flying. Whoever they were, they look like they were being attacked by strange creatures, and they fell down, injured.

"Huh?"

T.K. then got curious, and wanted to go outside to investigate. But he can't really do that without waking his mom up. He could go through the window, but he could possibly hurt himself. Not to mention, he would most likely get grounded for sneaking out of home in the first place. But something feels like it's compelling him to move, and go on outside. He opens the window, and…everything just turns a blank for him.

Next thing he knows when he was suddenly conscious again, he was standing outside of his house. He looked around him to see how exactly did he get down from his window, but he just couldn't put together the pieces. No turning back now.

 _(Great, so I can't get back to my room. Mom's gonna yell at me…)_

He then hears something behind him, and he turned around to look. What he could see was the almost pitch-black night. However, something was emerging from the night. Something that was staring at him with beady yellow eyes that looks, all too familiar to him. Just as he was going to get a better look at them…

"Get away from him!" Someone yelled. "Pop!" Something blew an air bubble, and blasted the creatures that had emerged from the night, and destroyed them. T.K. looked up to see who had destroyed those creatures, and to his shock, he sees an old friend that he hasn't seen for far too long.

"Patamon!?"

His partner Digimon was flying right in front of him, and he had saved him from the dangerous looking creatures.

"Glad to see you again, T.K." Patamon said.

"You got out of DigiWorld too?"

"I guess. The other Digimon also got out with me, but that was after we followed this strange voice."

"I heard that voice too!"

"T.K., you don't even know what kind of voice I'm talking about."

"No, but Gatomon said it was this voice, that we all must have heard and…uh…"

"…Are you feeling alright T.K.?"

"Well you try having a strange dream about monsters who drags you into darkness."

"What? What does that have to do with."

"Okay, okay, never mind. Look, can you get me up back to my room? Mom's gonna be so mad at me if she finds out I snuck out."

"How'd you even get out anyway? I thought you slept on the second floor."

"I dunno. I blinked, and I ended up here."

"How?"

"I dunno how. I don't think anything's broken."

"Look, I think we need to get moving."

"Why?"

"You saw those things that manifested from the darkness, right?"

"Right."

"Those things are all over the city, and they're spreading fast."

"What?"

"We need to go and help the others. They're probably all over the place helping out right now."

"Okay, but, then can I go back to my room?"

"*Sigh* You haven't changed one bit, T.K…" Patamon sighed. "Do you have your Digivice with you?"

"Huh? Oh no, I think I must have left it in my-" T.K. checks his pajama pants, and to his surprise, he has his Digivice clipped onto it. He must have somehow grabbed it before going out the window. "What…? How…"

"Alright then. I guess we're all set."

"W-Wait a second."

"Come on, Digivolve me so we can get to the others."

"Okay, but don't be so loud. You'll wake up everybody here."

"I can't help it. You should know about that by now, T.K."

"Oh, okay…" T.K. unclipped the Digivice off of his pants, and held it up to Patamon. His body then started shining, and light covered his whole entire body.

 **Patamon, Digivolve to…Angemon!**

Patamon had then digivolved to his big angel form, Angemon. T.K. seems to never get used to seeing Patamon digivolve into this giant angel form. When he first Digivolved, T.K. was shocked to see that his partner grew out of a hamster (Or pig as T.K. first called him) like form, into a humanoid angel form. Of course, this was only for a short while, before Angemon sacrificed himself for the good of the world and his friends, and this traumatized T.K., as he thought he lost his new friend forever. Angemon was reduced to a Digiegg, and over time, the Digimon was able to get back to Patamon again, before finally digivilving back into Angemon – this time with more control of how much power he puts into his form.

Angemon grabs T.K., and holds him in his arms, as he takes flight, and they start to fly on over to Odaiba to rejoin with the others, and to help them with the Digimon problems. As they flew, T.K. thought back to the creatures that they saw before Patamon destroyed them.

 _(Those things…They…)_

T.K. thought in his head, before shaking this off, and started focusing on their task at hand. As they flew though, T.K. could feel a drop of water falling onto his nose. It was starting to rain already, albeit slowly.

* * *

 _Tai & Kari's Bedroom_

Suddenly, the power goes out in Odaiba. Everything was thrown into pitch black. _Everything._ Though Tai and Kari doesn't notice this. They were fast asleep, and there wasn't any sort of night light plugged into the wall to give them any hint that the power went out. The two were really fast asleep, as the rain starts to pick up, bit by bit.

While sleeping, Kari hears a voice in her head. It doesn't sound anything like the voice she heard previously, but she felt compelled to obey it. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes were half-open, and she looked more like a zombie.

 _"The Door…The Door…"_

Kari slowly gets up from bed, making sure not to wake up Gatomon or Tai, and gently walks out the door. Outside their bedroom was also pitch black. The kitchen light wasn't on, and the night light put out to guide the two kids to the bathroom during the night was burned out. Nonetheless, Kari made her way over to the front door, puts on her slippers, and walks on out. On her way out, she closed the front door carefully, so that no one would hear her. She was really in a trance, compelled to follow a mysterious voice other than her other mysterious voice.

Thunder then boomed, and the winds started picking up. Only after that did Tai and Gatomon wake up. Tai looks towards the sliding door, and hears the thunder and rain. He then thinks towards the Keyblade weapon. He thought that blew away. Quickly, he got up, after waking up a little, and checked outside. The Keyblade object was still there, and he sighed in relief. They don't know what it was, but they don't want to lose it yet.

When he turns back, he sees that the top bed was…off. He walks towards it, and hears a yawn. He thinks that's Kari getting up, but then he remembers that Gatomon is with them. Tai climbs the ladder, and sees that the only one in Kari's bed was Gatomon. Kari wasn't there.

Assuming that Kari's gone to the bathroom, Tai would want to go back to sleep, but he just wanted to make sure. He does care for Kari, and he just wants to make sure that she's safe. Going outside, he sees that the Kitchen light was out, and the night light as well. That must mean that they were in a power outage. Groaning, Tai felt his way on over to the drawer in the desk, and pulled out a small flashlight. He then was going to go to the bathroom, but then he sees that Kari's slippers were missing. This could mean a bunch of things…but Tai was focused on one of the worst.

Tai carefully opens the door, and steps outside. He then shines his flash light down towards the streets below. Just as he was doing that, Gatomon walks up to him.

"Whatcha doing?" She said.

"H-Huh?...Oh, it's just you Gatomon." Tai said. "Kari wasn't in her bed, and her slippers are missing. So, I was just wondering by any chance if she was down in the streets."

"Oh come on, Tai. She's probably on the litter box."

"Well, yeah, but I'm just making sure."

"*Sigh* I think you worry too much. Maybe you should-"

"There she is!"

"Huh?"

"She's down there!"

"What? Are you sure you aren't…" Gatomon leapt onto the railing, and took a peak down for herself. She has night vision, considering she is based off of a cat, so she could see better. And she sees what Tai was seeing. Kari was walking all by herself down there, with her head looking down. "What? What in the Digiworld is she doing down there?"

"I dunno. Hey! Kari!" He tried calling out to her, but she didn't listen to him.

"She probably didn't hear you."

"What does she think she's doing? She's going out there in a black out all by herself?"

"Uh…Tai?"

"Why is she doing this?...Wait…"

"Tai?"

"You don't think we did something to make her snap, do you?"

"Tai! Look!"

"Huh?"

Tai and Gatomon turns to the stairwell, and they see yellow beady eyes staring at them.

"Whoa, what the heck? Who are those guys?"

"Tai, I'm sensing a lot of darkness from these guys."

"Darkness? Wait, hold on, time out, what's going on?" Tai then shined his flash light onto the mysterious creatures, and they see what they look like. They look like small, bug like creatures, with antennas. "What kind of Digimon are those?"

"Tai, I don't think these things are Digimon…"

"Huh?"

"I don't recognize these things, and they hardly feel like data, like me…"

"What?"

One of the bug like creatures leapt forward, and tried attacking towards Tai, but Gatomon jumped up, and slashed them back, and her claws flowed through their bodies. They then disappeared into black smoke, as Gatomon finishes the third one.

"You got them." Tai said. "But, what were they again?"

"I don't know. They don't feel like they're Digimon. They didn't dissolve into data. They dissolved into…smoke."

"What the heck's going on around here…" Tai mumbled. He then thinks towards Kari again. She was out in the city all on her own, and she didn't look like she was even listening to them…He then gasped. "Oh no! If these things are running around in the city, then a whole lot of people might be in danger. And more specifically, Kari! She's out by herself in the city!"

"Great. She picked a bad time to take a night walk. Should we get going?"

"Yeah. Hold on. I need to get something."

Tai went back into the apartment, and went to his desk. He sees his and Kari's Digivice sitting on the top of the desk, and he grabbed both of them. He then grabbed his goggles and headband, and puts them on his head. As he was going to leave however, he looks back to the Keyblade outside in the porch. Kari had forgotten about that, it seemed. He went to the porch, and fetched that.

"Got what you need?" Gatomon said, as Tai walks on out of there, and closed the door.

"Yeah. I hope mom and dad don't wake up during the night, and see that we're gone…"

"You should have left a note then."

"Oh, what? I'm supposed to write a note to them that I went out fighting strange shadowy creatures that come out of the night, and went to chase after Kari, who ran away from home?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way…"

"Look, let's just hope that after all this, we'll have a home to go back to, okay?"

"You think too much. Now let's go!" Gatomon then darts off towards the stairs, and speeds on down the steps, as Tai sighs, worrying about his little sister, and then takes off as well. This night wasn't going to be a pretty night for the Digidestined, or their world.

 _The merge, shall begin…_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6: Those Who Despise Light

CHAPTER 5

Those Who Despise Light

 _Park_

Kari walks on through the park, still looking down at her feet. In her eyes, everything was spinning. Her head was spinning, and yet, she was compelled to keep on going. As she was going, the darkness behind her was growing, and as it grew, she grew more and more sicker. Her stomach was tying in knots, and her head was on a fast-moving merry-go-round ride. She was starting to get sicker within the second.

Suddenly, she was conscious again, and her eyes widened up again, she grabbed her sore head.

"What…happened…?" She groaned, as she rubs her eyes. She looked all around her, and sees that she was in the park. "Wha? Wait, how did I get here?" She then feels her sickness coming back to her, and she sat down on the ground, holding her stomach. "And why am I sick…? What's happening…to me…?"

She then sensed the darkness behind her. It was the same darkness she had felt in her dreams the other night, and she was afraid. She looked behind her, and sees that there is bug like creatures with yellow beady eyes staring at her. The same exact creatures that attacked her in the dream. Only this time this wasn't any dream from the looks. This was the real thing. She gasped in horror upon realizing that these things were real, and she fell backwards. She didn't have a weapon to defend herself with now, and she was completely helpless at the mercy of the darkness.

Suddenly, Gatomon jumped in from a tree, and slashed the creatures with her claws. They were destroyed within the second, and soon they were all gone.

"G-Gatomon?"

"Sheesh Kari, you picked a bad time to go out on a walk." Gatomon said.

"Wh-What's going on? Why were those, things here…?"

"Huh? Wait, do you know what those things are?"

"Yeah! They were in my dream the other night!"

"In your dream?"

"Kari!" They then see Tai rushing up to them, and he immediately grabbed her in his arms. "What were you thinking? You had us worried."

"I…dunno…" Kari said.

"You don't know?"

"No. I'm serious. I thought I went to sleep in my bed, but I woke up here."

"So you were sleepwalking?" Gatomon said.

"I, guess…What was I doing?"

"You were walking away from the apartment, and you weren't listening to any of us."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, I heard this voice, and then everything went blank for me."

"You mean the one we heard today?"

"No, the second one. The one I heard before we went to bed."

"What? I'm confused."

"I heard it. It was calling me. It was saying the darkness was getting close to it. It wanted me to come to the door."

"The door?"

"Yeah. I dunno what door. I mean, we got hundreds of them in the city, don't we?"

"Well, at the very least you're safe."

"Now that this is over with, we need to get to the other problem that we have at hand." Gatomon said.

"The other problem?" Kari said. They then see more of the shadow creatures rising up from the ground, and looked like they were going to attack them. "*Gasp* Those things again!"

"Kari says she seen these guys in her dream." Gatomon said.

"These things? Really?" Tai said.

"H-How are they…they're, real…?" Kari said, backing up.

"They don't look all that dangerous, to be honest."

"But I've seen what they can do. They can drag us into darkness, and just eat us whole…" Kari then buried her head onto Tai, as he held her. "That's what happened to me…"

"Getting sucked into darkness?" Tai then peered up, and sees that the shadows were leaping towards them to attack, but Gatomon claws them all away from them.

"Look, we need to get fighting, and drive all of these things away from here." Gatomon said. "Kari." Kari then looked down to her partner. "You need to focus. These guys won't get you. I promise." She then tossed Kari's Digivice to her, and she caught it. "Now, you need to Digivolve me if we're gonna start cleaning up here." Kari lightly nods, and she held her Digivice to Gatomon, and both the device and Gatomon shined a light.

 **Gatomon, Digivolve to…Angewomon!**

She had then Digivolved into her Ultimate level, Angewomon. She was virtually the same as Angemon, the only difference is that this is the female variant of the Angemon sub-species. The angel then picked the two kids, and hurled them onto her back, and they then took off flying. They were flying over the city, and they see most, if not all of the lights of the city were off. This was a city-wide blackout. The yellow eyes of the monsters that lurked in the darkness were clear to see through the dark. They stared up towards them with a piercing stare, and the stare alone was enough for Kari to bury her head onto Tai again, in fear. In response, Tai keeps a steady grip on her to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

But then his hand grazed on over her head. It felt really warm. He holds his hand there, just to check. She was really burning up. She has a fever.

 _(Great. First, we got these things attacking all over the place, and now Kari's getting sick? This has to be one of our worst nights ever…)_

Angewomon shot her Celestial Arrow at the monsters down there, and they have been banished into the light of the attack. As she kept on shooting, she had to make sure that Tai and Kari were alright, and stayed on her. So far so good. Tai also have been keeping the Keyblade on his back, so that it doesn't fall down, and they lose it.

After taking care of the last monster in sight, they moved on to flying again. They were going to search for more of those shadow-like monsters. That is, until they felt the rain dropping onto them, and the winds were picking up, and thunder was booming, and lightning lit up the entire city within each crackle. It was starting to become pretty dangerous to keep on flying out in this weather. But then, they all see what descended upon the storm clouds.

It was a giant purple sphere, and it was starting to make the winds pick up a little. All the while, it was spreading darkness, and Kari was feeling the full effects of it. She was getting worse. Her headache was growing even more painful, and her stomach was really wringing itself out. Tai took note of this, and thinks that this is enough.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting you back to home, right now." Tai said.

"B-But…" Kari said, in a shaky voice.

"You're sick. I can't let you keep on going like this."

"T-Tai…the darkness…It's…growing…"

"The darkness?"

"Hold on!" Angewomon shouted, as they dodged an incoming attack from another bug shadow creature from the sky.

"Where the heck did he come from!?"

"They're starting to come out of that dark sphere!"

"Is that what Kari was talking about? The growing darkness?"

They avoided another attack from a creature, but then a whole bunch of then fell onto Angewomon, and they all were plummeting towards the ground below.

* * *

 _Streets_

 _ ***NIGHT OF FATE***_

When they crashed onto the ground, Angewomon dedigivolved back into Gatomon, as shadows were starting to surround them. All of them were struggling to get up, as they had made a rough landing. Gatomon was the first to get up first.

"Well, these guys aren't gonna let us by anytime soon."

"Great…" Tai said, as he got up as well, and then he helped his sister get up onto her feet. Though she leaned against him, considering she was now having a sort of dizzy spell. Tai then thinks towards the Keyblade, and he got it out of his pants. But as soon as he takes a fighting position with it, it disappeared from his hand, and it reappeared into Kari's hands. "Why is this stupid thing not listening to me? We're kind of in trouble here!"

"Rgh, I can't hold these guys off any longer Tai…"

Kari weakly looks up, to see that the monsters of darkness were creeping up towards them, and they look like they were going to drag her into the darkness once again. They have done it once before, and they look like they were going to do it again. She hugged her older brother, as she was scared…but then she thinks of what will happen to Tai and Gatomon. Will they get sucked into darkness like her? She can't risk their lives like this. She wants to do something. Heck, she has to do something. But what?

She looks at the Keyblade weapon in her hands again, and she thinks back to the voice she heard earlier.

 _"Use this, to fight!"_

 _(Fight? But I can't…)_ Kari thought at first, before remembering what happened in her dream. She fought off these same exact monsters all on her own. Heck, she destroyed these monsters with a staff no less. Not the sharp looking sword from earlier, a _staff_. She even was thinking of the exact same words she said back in her dream, and the voice replied by saying that she can't rely on her partner forever. Was this why this Keyblade object appeared in her hand? Was it to aid her in fighting off these mindless creatures?

Just as she felt like doing something, something blasted these monsters in a mix of a red and blue fiery blast, and they all looked up to see who saved them.

"Glad to see you all safe. I was worried for a second."

Tai gasped to see who it was. He was half surprised, and half happy at the same time.

"Agumon!" Tai exclaimed, as his dinosaur Digimon partner runs to them.

"Good thing I got here just in time, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, don't forget about me." Another voice said. They all see that it was another of their Digimon partners.

"Hey, it's Gabumon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yep." Their reptile-like Digimon friend was with them, and accompanying him was his proper partner, Matt.

"Oh, Matt! Good to see that you're safe."

"Same with you." Matt said. "That was quite the fall, huh?"

"Yeah. This whole night's getting a whole lot crazier."

"Tell me about it. Some freak in a brown hood was attacking me."

"What? A brown hood?"

"Yeah. I saw him." Gabumon said. "He was trying to attack Matt, before I stepped in. We didn't get a good look at this freak's face though, before he ran away."

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"I told you, this freak pulled me out of my apartment, and was trying to attack me, before Gabumon stepped in and saved me." Matt said.

"The other Digimon has to be around here. We should go and find them." Agumon said.

Everyone nods, before seeing that Kari was lost in thought, as she was staring at her Keyblade object.

"Hey, Kari." Tai said, trying to snap Kari out of her train of thought. She looked up at her older brother and Matt, as well as the other Digimon.

"Nice looking sword you got there." Agumon said, complementing Kari on her new object.

"Agh, I gotta get Kari back to home first. She's starting to get sick."

"But, Tai." Kari said.

"No buts. You can't come with us if you're getting sick like this."

"But I'm not feeling sick."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm honest." To tell the truth, she was kind of right. When she stared at her Keyblade, somehow this was getting her energy back, and she was starting to shake off the illness she was getting from the darkness all around here. At least, that's what she's assuming. To make sure, Tai held his hand against Kari's forehead. She was warm, but it wasn't burning warm like what it felt like earlier. Still, Tai has his doubts…He would rather get Kari to safety, rather than risk herself like this, but, knowing her, she would most likely sneak out of home anyway…

Their home…Tai suddenly thought of something. Their parents must be in danger of the strange shadow-like Digimon. For all he knows they could already have been going inside of homes, and terrorizing people. The same could be same for their parents, and he worries that they could be under attack by these dangerous creatures. Just as he was going to bring it up, more creatures had fell from the sky, and they start to surround them, cutting their path off from the apartments. Their numbers were definitely growing.

"Tai, we're gonna get overwhelmed if we just stand around and do nothing." Matt said.

"R-Right." Tai said. "Did you get Sora?"

"Biyomon just met up with Sora a while ago. She was being attacked by someone in a brown hood too."

"Really!? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but we probably need to check on the others. Who knows? Some other creeps in hoods might be attacking them as well."

Tai nods, but he still makes getting Kari to safety a priority. If he can get Kari safely back to home, where she can get some rest so she doesn't have another relapse of this sickness, he'll fight alongside everyone a lot better. Right now, they have to Digivolve their Digimon right now in order to stand a chance against these enemies. Gatomon was getting tired, and she can't really Digivolve again at the moment. The monsters that were falling from the sky and had attacked her drew out a lot of her power. Plus fighting these things for so long was tiring her out, so Agumon and Gabumon needs to take over. Tai and Matt grabs their Digivices out of their pants, and held it to their Digimon. The time on the devices shows that it's 11:45 PM. It was getting pretty close to midnight. They started beeping, and they started going through the Digivolution process.

 **Agumon, Digivolve to…Greymon!**

 **Gabumon, Digivolve to…Garurumon!**

The two of them had Digivolved into their Champion forms, and grew exponentially. The two Kamiyas and Gatomon got onto Greymon, and Matt got on Garurumon. As they did, more monsters were appearing, however, Greymon and Garurumon trampled them when they started running. They were going to head on over to the other Digidestined, as they think they might be in danger as well. Sora should be okay, as Matt said that they had helped her, though they expect to see Sora and Birdramon in the sky right now. Maybe they got overwhelmed with the monsters falling from the sky, and couldn't fly at the moment. Either way, they need to get to the others to make sure they're okay.

As they trample monster after monster, they see another fight that was going on up ahead. They see Birdramon, who was struggling to keep off the ground, firing at the creatures on the ground, along with Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon. Their respective partners were also riding on them. They also see a couple of civilians running away from all the action, and all the dark monsters.

"Alright, so some of the others are here." Tai said.

"I hope this attack isn't spreading outside of Odaiba." Matt said.

"We won't know until we find out. Let's get going!"

Greymon nods, and he fired a Nova Blast, and destroyed some of the monsters of darkness, right as Garurumon fired a Howling Blaster, and destroyed more of them.

"Hey! There's Tai and the others!" Izzy shouted, making everyone turn their attention to them.

"Oh, Tai!" Sora shouted.

"Sorry we took so long." Tai said. "I didn't realize there were more of these freaks running around the city."

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired off an attack towards the monsters, and destroyed a whole horde of them, while also making a hole in the middle of the ground. But replacing those lost monsters were more of those monsters. "I keep making holes in the ground, and they just keep on coming!"

"Tai, the Digimon can't take much more of this." Joe exclaimed. "What'll we do?"

"Why not I digivolve?" Greymon suggested.

"If you do that, you'd level the whole entire city." Tai said.

Kari looks at the monsters of darkness and then back to her Keyblade. It was shining a faint light, as if it was telling her something. The glow alone was enough for it to tell Kari that she needed to do something, but she doesn't know if she can take on this many monsters. In her dream, she took on a few at a time, and a big one, but she can't take on a whole army of these things.

They then see more attacks appearing out of nowhere that have been laid upon the monsters. They turned to look, and they saw that Togemon and Angemon had joined them all, along with their respective partners. When Kari turned to look at T.K., she sees that he has a worried expression on his face. He had virtually the same dream as her last night, and as such, he recognizes these monsters, and he was just as shocked as her to see these things in real life. Unless they both were asleep again. But they keep pinching themselves on their cheeks, and nobody was waking up. This wasn't any dream.

"Mimi, T.K., good." Tai said. "And I see you guys got your Digimon too."

"Yep." Mimi said. "Those freaks tried to attack me. What are these things anyway?"

"They're…from my dream…" T.K. spoke up, and everyone turned to him.

"Oh, right. T.K. had the same dream as Kari last night." Izzy said.

"Can you guys tell us what's been going on here for the past week?" Kabuterimon said. "You're leaving us in the dark."

"Well, we'll be doing that literally if we don't keep on fighting these guys off!" Matt exclaimed. "Keep fighting!"

"Matt, I'm, ugh, starting to get a little bit tired…" Garurumon said.

"The Digimon can't keep fighting these guys for long…" Sora said.

"Who's their leader? If we can fight the leader, maybe we can get these guys out of here." Tai said.

Suddenly, they heard panting coming from the side of them all. They turned, and they see two persons (one chubby and other thin) dressed like plumbers, leaning against a tree, looking like they were tired.

"Whew…Omph…Such a long walk to get to here…" The chubby guy said, trying to catch his breath.

"Who are these kids Wario?" The thin guy (Waluigi) asked him to the chubby called Wario.

"Hey, who the heck are you guys?" Tai said.

"A two humans?" Greymon said.

"Huh?" The evil brothers just noticed them all when he looked up. He then freaked, stepped back and Wario said "Aw, come on! Can't anyone give me a break today? Alright, youse kids. Prepare to get beaten by the Mighty Wario Brothers!"

"Wario Brothers?" Tai said awkwardly.

"I don't really see anything mighty about him." Mimi said.

The Wario Brothers felled anime style. "Ooooh! You're gonna pay for this!" Waluigi yelled. "Heartless squad, round up!"

"Heartless?" Izzy said.

When the Wario Brothers shouted the command, more of the shadow creatures popped up, surprising everyone.

"What!? It's this duffous!?" Tai exclaimed. "He's the commander here?"

"Yeah! How's 'bout that?" Wario said, gloating in front of the Digidestined and Digimon.

"Okay, so if we take him out, we'll be good, right?"

"Eh?"

"Greymon! Get him!"

"Right! Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, firing a fire blast at Wario. He thinks in the fire ball.

"Oh, is my perfect opportunity from use my secret weapon". He pointed his butt at the Nova Blast and suddenly with the Wario's gas and the fire attack, he made an explosive wave; the attack was very big that weakened the digimon and they de-digivolved back to their rookie forms. When they did that, the kids all fell rough onto the ground, as they were on their partners when they dedigivolved.

"Oh no! They turned back into their rookie forms!" Tai exclaimed.

The evil brothers laughed evilly, but once again, it was more of a bully's laugh.

"Alright, now do you feel like you'll get me, you losers?" Wario said.

"We can!...After, you know, a good breakfast." Agumon said.

Waluigi chuckled, before seeing closely towards one of the kids. He sees the young girl, clinging tightly to her older brother, has something in her hands; something that he would know from a design standpoint. "Oh no, not that Key thing!"

They all then were surprised that the Wario Brothers looks like he recognizes the Keyblade that Kari has.

"He knows about that Keyblade thing?" Tai said.

"Uh, no!" Waluigi quickly rejected, as soon as he said it.

"You know something about this thing, don't you?"

"No. And I don't know that another squirt like you was able to use that thing…D'oh! I mean-"

"Another squirt?"

"Wait. Someone also has this thing…?" Kari said.

"Ooooh! Doesn't matter!" Wario exclaimed. "Even with that thing, you're as good as goners! Oh, but just to make sure, Heartless! Be sure to get that girl first before taking the others. Don't wanna have more of those guys running around these worlds."

The Heartless creatures then all turned, so their attention was focusing on Kari, who looked scared, and clinged tighter onto her older brother. Then Wario Brothers laughed evilly again, before walking away.

"See ya losers later. If you'll survive that is. Wahahahaha!"

"Get back here!" Tai yelled, going to rush forward, before paying attention to the monsters' line of sight. Their beady yellow eyes were all staring at Kari, and not at them anymore. "Oh no, they're after Kari now!"

"They're pretending like we're not even here!" Gatomon exclaimed. She then jumped forward, and attacked a few of the heartless, but they just keep on creeping on over to the young girl. Eventually, through all of the attacks of the Digimon, the creatures leapt up into the air, and then piled onto the two Kamiya siblings.

"Tai! Kari!" Agumon yelled.

"We can't get them off fast enough! There's too many of them!" Gabumon exclaimed.

The nightmares were coming back to the young girl. She remembered how cold the darkness felt in her dream, and how traumatizing it was to be sucked into complete darkness. It was going to happen again, only this time, it was in real life. The others were trying their hardest to get the two siblings out, but to no avail. And even worse, more of the heartless came out of the sky, and piled onto the rest of everybody. Now everyone was getting pulled into darkness.

Kari's stomach was getting worse, and she could feel a migraine making her head spin. She was getting dizzy, and something in her chest was aching. It's the same thing she felt when these creatures were all piled onto her in her dream. She could feel Tai tightening his grip onto her, and keeping her close to him, and hoping that they will turn out alright. There was so much darkness around them, that they don't know what has become of the others. All Kari could do is weakly look towards at Tai, and pray that a miracle will happen.

Suddenly, something in her chest shined a light. It was that light that the heartless around them started to slow down a little bit. At the same time, the tip of the Keyblade shined the same light, and was engulfing the entire area with light. Everyone closed their eyes as this happened, as this was blinding light; as bright as the sun. They're starting to feel lighter, and they feel as if they were leaving the ground. Now they were starting to be hurled all over the place, as if it felt like they were in an amusement park ride.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wario Brothers noticed the light from afar, and he grumbles.

"Oooh! How did those cheaters get out of there? They're more slippery than I thought." Wario said.

"Unfortunate…" A voice said behind him. "The Digidestined aren't going to be here to enjoy the show."

"H-Hey! Who goes there!?" Waluigi demanded.

All that the Wario Brothers could see was a shadowy figure that resembled a guy in brown hood. An unfamiliar adult.

"So sorry, but your heartless aren't in control of everything here. You're gonna have to take your leave."

"Wha? An' who do you think gives you the right to say dat? Take a hike, losser!" Wario said.

"The merge has begun…"

"Eh?"

"Once the door has been found, the merging of all worlds will begin, and darkness and light will clash. And when that happens…"

"Hey, whazzat you're saying? Something about the dark and light?"

"Doesn't concern you, big boy."

"What'dya say!?"

"I will ask you to take your heartless army and leave. We got business to do here."

"You think we're willing to go that easily? Ha! You got a lot of guts to do that." Waluigi said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And we right here ain't moving, so you-" Wario started, before seeing something grow right in front of him. He then widened his eyes, and yelped in shock with Waluigi, and started walking back. "Gyaaah! You ain't a Heartless, that's for sure!"

"Now do you understand my power? Now YOU take a hike, worthless beings."

"Yeeeah, I think this is the time that I should be LEAVING!" The Wario Brothers yelled, running away in fear, while the figure was laughing.

"Worthless creatures." The figure then looked towards to the diminishing light. "I see that you are already close to finding a way out of this doomed world. It doesn't matter. No matter what you do, you lost the moment the darkness has started to take over. It's time. The merging of the world is going to start soon after these worthless Heartless takes their leave. Stupid humans and stupid Digimon. Prepare to witness the true catastrophe of two merging worlds!"

* * *

 _?_

Kari opens her eyes to see pitch black darkness. It was all darkness around her. She was afraid that those creatures had sucked her into the depths of their native home. The depths of the place, where no light is to be reached. She would get up to look some more, but her body felt too heavy. She couldn't lift herself off the ground. Her whole body was aching, and she couldn't see anything in the dark. She wonders if she'll be stuck there forever.

But a light just shined right in front of her face, and it was getting closer to her.

"Kari!" When they got closer, Kari sees that it was T.K. who was holding Tai's flashlight, he ran up to her and didn't know what to do exactly.

T.K. takes Kari's left arm, and putting it over his shoulder. He then lifted her up, and was keeping her steady. Somehow, when T.K. was helping her up, she started getting her strength back again. She could move better now, but she was still somewhat weak. Kind of like what she felt like back in the sewers of the Digital World. She was still weak when she recovered from her sickness, but she was still fine to travel.

"…Um…Sorry, T.K…" Kari apologized.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?"

"For making you carry me around like this…"

"Aw, it's no biggie. I mean, we're best friends after all, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

T.K. pointed his flashlight to all around them to try to find a way out of there, all the while as Kari was leaning against him. He could see that he was struggling to keep her up. He is almost the same age as her. Not to mention, he was a little bit smaller than her. Though, Kari was able to lift her feet, and start walking a little bit, as opposed to letting her feet drag as they went.

"Feeling better?" T.K. said.

"A little."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

"So…do you know where we are?"

"I don't know. I can't find the Digimon or anyone else all around here. I'm worried about Matt and Patamon…"

"And I'm worried about Tai and Gatomon."

"Well, standing here's not gonna do us any good. Let's find out where we are."

They started going again, albeit slowly, as Kari was still leaning against T.K. as he walks. They keep on shining the dinky flashlight that Tai brought with him all around them, and yet all that they can see was rocky walls. That is, until, T.K. uncomfortably ran into something. It looked to be a pedestal of some kind, and he just ran straight onto that, and he yelped in pain and jumped back, and unfortunately brought Kari down with him.

"Ow…What happened?" Kari said, rubbing the arm she landed on. "Did you get hurt?"

"I ran into, whatever this thing is…" T.K. said, sitting up, rubbing against the area on his body that had ran into the pedestal. The two of them got a closer look at the pedestal, and only T.K. seemed to recognize this. "Hey, wait! I remember this!"

"You know this?"

"Yeah! This was this strange table that we had to put Digicards on to open this _huge_ door in order to get back to the real world. But, what's this thing doing here? I thought it was in the Digital World…"

"Wait…you don't think that, we got back into the Digital World, do you?"

"Huh? Nah, we can't be. We had to go into a portal or something to get back to the Digital World."

"Okay, but, you said you had to go through a door to get back to the real world, right? Is it here?"

"I dunno." T.K. pointed his flashlight towards the front of the pedestal, but then they see the light was dimming a bit. "H-Huh? Oh no! It's running out of batteries!"

"I-I don't want to stay in darkness…" Kari said.

"U-Uh, don't worry. W-We can think of something."

 _"The door…"_

A voice came back to Kari's head, and Kari jerked her head towards the back of her. No one was there.

 _"The door…"_

Another call. Kari turned again, and only sees T.K., who was fiddling with the flashlight, trying to keep it on for as long as he can.

A light suddenly entered the area. The two of them turned, and they see a crack of light that was shining through a large door. The door looked like it was closed tightly, and somehow the light that was coming through the cracks of the door was compelling Kari to walk on ahead towards it. She was again in some sort of hypnotic state, and T.K. was trying to get her attention.

"Kari? Hello?" No answer from her. She just kept walking. "D-Did I make you angry at me?"

"Kari! T.K.!" T.K. heard someone, and he looked behind him. He can now see properly, considering there was a light that was lighting up the room that they were in. He sees both Gatomon and Patamon rushing up to them.

"Patamon! Gatomon!"

"What's up with Kari?" Patamon said.

"She's in that weird hypnotic trance again…" Gatomon said. "She didn't respond to us the last time we called to her."

"Hey! Kari! What's wrong?!" T.K. called out, as Kari slowly walks on over to the big door. When she reaches it, she places her hand onto the door, and she could feel the immense amount of light resonating inside of it. Whatever it was that was behind the door, it's filled with Light, and Kari could feel it from the other side. Just by sheer contact with this Light seems to be giving Kari some sort of energy. It feels new, yet it also feels familiar…

Just then, she could sense something. Something evil that was in the room they were in right now. Her eyes widened, and she starts to take some steps back, as her friends took notice of this.

"Kari? What's wrong?" T.K. said.

"Your lights will burn out…" A voice unfamiliar to all of them echoed in the room. The Digimon all took fighting positions.

"Hey! Who's there!?" Gatomon shouted.

"It would seem that she is interfering with my work. Doesn't matter anyway I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" Patamon shouted, darting his eyes back and forward.

"I may not be strong enough yet, but the night that we clash will be the night that I will win."

"When you win?" T.K. said. "Whoever you are, we will beat you, you baddie!"

"I don't think so, Digidestined."

They continued to search the area, but to no such luck. They couldn't find anyone other than themselves in the room with them.

"The merge shall be the ultimate apocalypse…"

"The merge?" T.K. said. He then looked towards Kari, who was still backing up from the door. He decides to run towards her, and hold her steady. "Hey, are you okay?"

"T…The darkness…" Kari choked out, looking like she's very scared.

"What? What about it?"

 _"You must get out of there!"_

A voice entered the two's head again. This time it seemed to be the voice that had been talking to them for the past couple of days.

 _"Leave! Now!"_

Suddenly, they felt a wind pick up in there. How could that be? They were in a secluded area. There wasn't any sign of the outdoors, unless it was coming from the giant door right in front of them. The door wasn't budging or anything, so there shouldn't be any way that a wind should be pressing against their face, but it is.

Though they then start to realize that this wasn't a wind. This felt like some otherworldly force. This force was pushing them all back, and it was getting stronger by the second.

 _"I hate to do this, but the corridor of darkness the Heartless brought into the real world is your only way out. Please hurry! It's diminishing! If you don't take it, you will be trapped here, and I won't be able to help you! Please…be safe…"_

"Wait! Who are you!?" Kari shouted, suddenly conscious again. This force got stronger and stronger, until they couldn't resist it anymore. The Digimon went flying back first, before the two young kids went next. T.K. though, was keeping a strong grip on Kari, and isn't letting her go until they land safely onto ground again. The four of them all were blasted off into the areas of the room where the light from the door did not shine, and were brought out of there.

* * *

They all landed onto asphalt roughly, when they got out of that strange room. Kari opened her eyes, and sees that T.K. was still holding onto her.

"O-Oh, uh…thank you, T.K…" Kari said.

"N-No biggie." The two of them got up, and they took a look around them. They were on a large piece of asphalt that had broken off from the ground of the city. They were in the skies right now, along with a giant dark sphere that was above them. The two of them looked down towards the ground, and sees that they are hundreds of feet off of the ground. They were at about the height of Tokyo Tower. If they were to fall, that'd be the end of them.

"W-Wait! Where's Tai!? Where's anyone!?" She then remembered her parents. She didn't say bye to them, and neither did T.K. He said he wanted to get back before his mom found out, and it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to now. But now it seems as if they were being hurled off to somewhere else without saying bye to their parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" Kari yelled out, trying to get anyone's attention, but it was no use.

"Mama!" T.K. yelled, trying to get his mother's attention, but he had no such luck either.

"Don't worry guys." Gatomon said. "We're not going anywhere. We'll Digivolve, and get you guys back home."

"But, aren't you guys still tired?"

"We can Digivolve one more time to get you both back home." Patamon said. "On your word."

"Okay." Kari said, getting her Digivice out. On her screen, it read that it was past midnight, and the date just turned into Friday, August 13th. Today was Friday the 13th…Just as she was going to point the Digivice to her Digimon, they felt a rumble.

 _ ***DESTINY'S FORCE***_

Suddenly, coming out of the dark sphere, was a giant monster. Kari and T.K. recognizes this beast, as it appeared in their dreams. This was the giant monster that had sucked them both into darkness in their dreams. The two of them knew that the black bug-like creatures were real, but they didn't expect this gigantic monster to be real as well. The two of them backed up as far as they can, without falling, as Gatomon and Patamon got ready to fight.

"Well, what do you know? It's a bigger version of those Heartless freaks." Gatomon said.

"We'll get them!" Patamon exclaimed. "Digivolve us!"

"U-Um…" Kari stuttered, with her mouth quivering.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong? Why are you sitting there?" Gatomon said.

"This thing…he…he sucked us into darkness in my…our dreams…"

"Not again with your dreams."

"Look out!" Patamon exclaimed. Gatomon turned towards the monster again, and he was going to slam the two Digimon into the asphalt. The two dodged, and they ran towards the two frightened kids.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"H-He was the monster that…" Kari said. "And he…In our dreams…"

"Kari, you gotta focus!" Gatomon shouted. "Look, I don't exactly know what happened in your dreams, but right now, you need to focus on this fight right now. If we Digivolve, we'll have a higher chance at beating this guy, and you won't get sucked into darkness again." The giant monster then looked like it was going to attack them all again. "Come on! Let's Digivolve!"

"O-Okay." Kari said. "Just, please be careful."

"Don't worry about us." Patamon said. "You just focus on the Digivolving."

"G-Got it." T.K. said, getting his Digivice out. They both pointed it to their Digimon, and the two Digimon were Digivolving back to their next forms.

 **Gatomon, Digivolve to…Angewomon!**

 **Patamon, Digivolve to…Angemon!**

The two Digimon digivolved back to their Angel forms, and faced against the dark monster.

"Nasty looking creature." Angewomon said.

"But with us, we'll be evenly matched." Angemon said.

The giant monster looked like it charged something in its hands, and dug its arm right into the ground. A pool of darkness was created around it, and more creatures emerged from the pool. Just like in the dream. Angemon attacked the arm while it was down, while Angewomon fired an arrow straight at the monster's head. It made it flinch a little, but it didn't do anything else. All the while, Angemon now had to get rid of more of the little monsters that had emerged from the pool.

The giant monster then got up from its original position, and stood up straight, as the two Digimon continue to attack it. It wasn't flinching at all when they attacked it.

"Our attacks don't seem to be making it flinch." Angewomon said.

"It's working though." Angemon said. "It seems to be getting weaker."

However, the monster knelt down, and opened up its heart-shaped hole in its abdomen. The two kids know what's going to happen next, and they stood up, as they got ready to move. An energy appeared in the hole, and energy blasts fired from it. The blasts had hit both Angewomon and Angemon, and they fell down from the air, and onto the ground.

"Angewomon!" Kari yelled.

"Angemon!" T.K. yelled.

The two kids saw more energy blast coming their way, and they split up to not get hit by it.

Once that was over with, the monster stood up, and drew its right arm back. It then dug its arm, deep into the ground, looking like it was digging for something. When it did that, it sent out a shockwave that sent everyone flying back. Though luckily, none of them were hurled off the floating ground. Groaning, Kari gets up, and sees that the monster had dug up a dark sphere, and looked like it was going to do something with it. It was charging up, and it was launched into the sky, and towards the bigger dark sphere in the sky. It seemed to have made the larger sphere bigger, and powerful, as the winds started picking up, and smaller spheres, the size of a soccer ball, started raining down onto them. The Digimon tries to dodge it, but they got hit by a few. When they made contact, they exploded onto them. The Digimon couldn't quite take it anymore, and were close to dedigivolving. If that happens, then they'll be at the monster's mercy.

Kari frantically looks around her to see if she can do anything, but she just can't…

…But then she remembers her Keyblade. Where did it go? The last time she remembered having it was before getting transported into the strange room with the giant door. Did she lose it? Kari looks all around her, before seeing that her Keyblade weapon was stuck in the ground not too far away from her. But with all the dark spheres raining all over the place, it was going to be hard to get it without getting hit. Nonetheless, Kari mustered up her courage; the courage that Tai would have expected to be in her, and slowly starts to walk towards the weapon, being careful not to get hit by a sphere, or fall off the ground due to the increasing winds.

She grew closer, and closer, and their Digimon were getting weaker, and weaker. She needed to hurry. She was going faster now, but jumped back when she saw that she was going to get hit by a sphere. When it landed on the ground, and made a small explosion, Kari leapt forward, grabbed her Keyblade, and pulled it out of the ground.

She then tries to remember what she did during the dream the other night. The head and arms were the weak spots. To make sure that they all are safe, Kari knows that she must fight. Fight for her life, and fight for the lives of her friends.

The giant monster sticks its hand into the ground again, and made another pool of darkness, spawning more shadows. While it's doing that, Kari went forward, and swung down, hurting it actually. The giant monster glares at her, as if it actually was hurt from that attack.

 _(It's working! I'm beating it!)_ Kari thought in her head. She then swings at more of the shadows, and the arm, and was doing good so far. Angewomon and Angemon had weakened it starting off, and from the looks of it, this monster wasn't going to take anymore. Though, it doesn't look like Kari was looking good. An illness was coming back to her, and her head starts to spin.

She shakes this off, and goes back to the fight, and just in time, as the monster was going to slam her into the asphalt. She jumped back, and remembered what she did back in her dream to finish the beast off. She climbed onto the arm, and runs up it, albeit a bit shaky. She almost lost her balance 2 times, but she was able to be quick, and struck the head, stunning it. The monster flinched back hard, making Kari get flung off of it, but she then hurled her Keyblade at the beast once again. It made contact with the monster, and it stopped what it was doing right there. The final blow had been done.

 _ ***ENDS***_

T.K. had caught Kari when she landed, and this time he didn't collapse when he caught her.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed, as Kari fell in his hands.

"Kari just defeated this monster." Angemon said, surprised.

"She might have me out of the job soon." Angewomon said, also surprised.

Suddenly, the winds started picking up, and it was very strong. Everyone started getting sucked up into the sphere of darkness, and couldn't keep their ground for long. The force was so strong, the giant dark monster was the first to get sucked up. The kids were next, but their Digimon had caught them, and they were doing the best they can to fly away from this force.

"I…Agh! It's, too, strong…!" Angewomon yelled, as the two angel Digimon try their hardest to fly away from the dark sphere.

"Keep, pushing…!" Angemon yelled.

The piece of asphalt too was sucked up into the darkness, but they avoided that – barely – and kept on flying.

As they kept flying, the two kids were trying to keep a steady grip on their Digimon. They look down towards their homes, and sees what's happening down there. A bunch of people had been gathered everywhere, looking like they saw what had happened up there. Kari wonders if she could see their friends and family down there. She tries her hardest, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of her big brother. However, she does see her mom and dad. They were looking up towards her in horror, as they see that they were getting sucked up into the dark sphere.

T.K. doesn't see his mother, most likely because his home is on the other side of Rainbow Bridge, but he does see his father down there, staring at him in horror as well. This was their parents' worst nightmare.

The two kids extended their arms towards their parents, trying in vain to reach them. They want to fall down there, and embrace their parents. This was probably their worst night ever, and they would like the comfort of their parents right now. They want to be with their parents. They want to be with their friends. They want to be with their big brothers…but it was all falling apart…

The force grew even stronger, and the two Digimon couldn't take it anymore. Their strength gave up, and all four of them were sucked into the dark sphere, and they all screamed as they were sucked in there. Kari and T.K. all gave one last cry to their parents, before they were sucked up into the sphere. The last thing they saw was their parents reaching up to them, looking like they were screaming for them too. They would hear their last words to them, but the winds were too earing blasting for them to be able to hear them. All that Kari and T.K. could do was close their eyes, and await what their fate brings upon them…

* * *

 _Ocean Between_

In the Toad Express, the group of heroes tries their best to get on over to the falling world, but something dangerous was coming up on their radar.

"Huh? What's that?" Sora said.

"Sora! Pull back!" Tails yelled in the pilot room. "The darkness level is off the charts over there! Get out of there before it sucks you up!"

"What! But what about the Keyblade wielder!?" Luigi yelled.

"It's no use, you guys!" R.O.B. exclaimed. "Run, before you're doomed!"

"No…" Sora said, clenching the controls. He growls, and he sees a cloud of darkness coming their way, as Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth yells in fear. He sees no choice. Begrudgingly, he makes a U-Turn, and they were now escaping from the darkness coming towards them. As they were flying away, however, something big was shining through the cloud of darkness. It looked like it was a light that was trying to escape. It then turned into shooting stars from the looks, and they were beaming out of the cloud of darkness, in scattered directions.

This was a start for what is to come for Sora and the gang, as well as for the Digidestined.

 _"Without their access to this world, I'm free to go to the other worlds in here as I please…"_

 _"Time to collect darkness…"_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter 7: Traversing Among the Shadows

_Amongst the Shadows_

 _Shines a light to guide_

 _The Key to their destiny_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Traversing Among the Shadows

 _Ocean Between_

The Toad Express was flown WAY back when the force of the darkness pushed it away. For some reason, they couldn't get their ship to go towards the remains on the world, considering there was now a cloud of darkness covering the pathway towards there. If they headed directly in there, they would get blinded, and who knows what would happen to them.

"No use… we can't get in there…" Sora said, slumping into his seat.

"Ohh, Yoshi wonder what happened to that Keyblade wielder and her friends…" Yoshi said worried.

"You don't think they got sucked into darkness, right?"

"Hey kid, you remember don't some people go somewhere whenever their world gets destroyed?" Luigi said at Sora.

"What do you mean…?" Sora said, pondering for a minute. He then remembers what happened when his world got sucked into darkness. He ended up in another world called Delfino Island. "Oh. Well, I guess that's worth a shot, Tails take us to Delfino Island".

"Yes captain!" Tails affirmed and the group then directed the Toad Express out of range of the cloud of darkness, and changed their navigation to head on over to Delfino Island. Though unbeknownst to them, many shooting stars pierced out of the cloud of darkness, and headed on over into different directions. 4 of them were headed on over towards the direction of an island with the shape of a dolphin; probably that place is called Delfino Island.

* * *

 _Sirena Beach_

The little girl's eyes fluttered open, and she sees that she was above to white rest chair. She was basically looking straight at another rest chair right now. She groans, and uses the white chair to support her, in order to get her up. She then takes a better look at her surroundings. She was definitely in tourist place by the hotel as well as a message saying Hotel Delfino. She was very weak after that last fight back in her city, and she doesn't know where she was.

…The others! Where did they go? Kari looks around her seeing if T.K. and their Digimon were nearby, but no sign of them was anywhere. Though she did see her Keyblade weapon leaning against the floor. She picks that up, and stares at it for a bit.

"…Was all of that my fault…?" Kari thought out loud. "I…I couldn't beat the darkness from getting my friends…they must be stuck in the darkness…it's all my fault…" She hangs her head down in shame, and begins to blame herself for the loss of her friends. Her friends and big brother must all be stuck in the darkness alone, without any light to guide them home. She thinks it was all her that got them all into this mess…

Kari starts to walk on out of there, still weak though, as she is greeted with the sight of a place that she is completely unfamiliar with. The whole place was under a night sky, showing the beautiful stars, and one light in the hotel's door was keeping it.

"Wha…? Where am I…?" Kari said. "H-Hello! Is anyone here?" She called out to anyone that was in the area. There wasn't any sign of anyone in the area. Shouting may have been a bad idea. That used some of her energy, and she couldn't find any place to take a rest, unless she actually enjoyed taking a rest in the rest chair again. She decides to keep moving on, and try to find someone in the area.

* * *

 _Delfino Airport_

Meanwhile in another part of Delfino Island the Toad Express landed in the airport. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi get out of the plane first class.

"Okay Masters, I wish you good luck finding the Keyblade wielder." Toadsworth said. He want go with the group, but he must remain on board, but a Lakitu accompany the group recording the people the people that Sora meets.

The same turtle on a cloud appeared, wearing glasses floated up to the group. He also held a camera on a fishing pole which was focused on Sora.

"Good nights, Lakitu Bros, here reporting live from aboard the Toad Express". Lakitu announced to the camera narrating. "We are back in this second part filming the live action of your entire adventure in the search of the next Keyblade wielder and her friends. As seasoned cameraman, we'll be shooting from the recommended angles provided by Toadsworth, but we will not get in the way of the many battles you will face. Anything you would like to say?"

"Sure. We are back from another adventure!" Sora said.

"I'm ever ready!" Luigi said.

"Yoshi wants meet the new Keyblade wielder"

"For now, reporting live, this has been the Lakitu Bros."

The Lakitu continues recording.

"Been a long time since we've been here again, huh?" Sora said.

"Yeah." Yoshi said.

"Alright, now where would that Keyblade wielder be?" Luigi said, continuing on without them. Sora and Yoshi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, maybe we should split up." Sora said.

"Split up?" Luigi said, looking back at Sora.

"Yeah. Maybe we can cover more ground that way."

"Okay. So, which path should Yoshi and friends take first?" Yoshi said.

"I can look around the Sirena Beach. You guys can take Pinna Park. Then after we checked out everything in those places, we can search around of Delfino Plaza. We can meet back here after a while. But first we must check this place"

"Got it." Luigi nods.

Sora checked in the same place where ended by the first time, when his world got taken by the darkness. No one was there. The group does a full inspection just in case. Still, nobody was anywhere near there.

"Okay, well, it was worth the shot." Sora said a little worried.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Luigi asked at him.

"I'm starting to worry that we won't be able to find her" Sora answered.

"Don't worry kid; he could be ended in other part. We must find her" Luigi said and Sora nodded. Later the group takes a boat and rowing towards to Delfino Plaza.

* * *

 _Sirena Beach_

Kari walks on through the side of the hotel and sees a circular garden, yet there wasn't any sign of any people. Was she all alone? She wanted to go around some more to at least look for someone.

Suddenly, she heard a scream, and she saw an orange Pianta with yellow shirt running away from something. He stopped when he saw Kari on the path.

"O-Oh!" Kari exclaimed, finally seeing someone seemed like a digimon. "U-Uh, excuse me, mister? Uh, I know you must be scared of something, but, can you tell me where I am?"

"I don't know myself! All I remember was everything going black, and waking up here! What is this place!?"

"You don't know either? Well…can you at least tell me where my city is? It's in Tokyo."

The Pianta looks at her with a strange look on his face.

"U-Uh, you know. Japan?" Still no answer. "A-Are we in Japan…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about kid. Listen, if you care about your life, you'll run like-"

Suddenly, he yelped in pain, and fell onto his knees. Kari got startled by that, and was backing up. Coming out of the man's chest was a big red glowing heart, and it floated into the air, and into the hands of one of the shadow monsters that attacked back in Odaiba. Kari gasps in shock, and falls onto her bottom. She watches as the man's body was dissolving into thin air, and disappears entirely in mere seconds. After seeing something like that, Kari screams in horror. She was basically in a horror movie right now, and she fears that she was next. More monsters appear out of the ground, and Kari scrambled off, running away from the monsters as fast as she can.

She stopped however, because more of those monsters appeared right in front of her. She was scared that the monsters were going to do something like that to her. She doesn't know what had happened there, but she was frightened of it.

Then Kari remembers the Keyblade she has in her hand. She is considering fighting them, but she doesn't know how many of them there are. And she was too tired to be fighting. Not to mention running away at top speed took a lot out of her, and she fell onto her knees. She could feel her conscious slipping away, as her sickness was starting to take its toll onto her. One of the monsters leapt towards her, but she swung her Keyblade slowly to the side, and destroyed it. And that was the rest of her energy. She couldn't keep her conscious up anymore, and she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

But then, something on her chest shimmered for a second. It then started betting brighter and brighter, until she couldn't really see anymore.

After the light died down, the girl looked towards the monsters, and sees that they disappeared. The light from her chest must have made them all disappear. Now THAT was truly all of her stamina, as she finally slumps onto the ground, so tired, so weak, and so sick. She knows if she passes out there, those monsters will come back, and do what they did to that man earlier, but she couldn't get up. She just couldn't anymore. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she falls unconscious.

* * *

 _Delfino Plaza_

When Sora, Luigi and Yoshi arrived in Delfino Plaza, they spited up. Sora goes by a red warp pipe straight to Sirena Beach; Luigi and Yoshi used the cannon straight to Pinna Park. And every member has to avoid the same monsters from Twilight Town.

* * *

 _Sirena Beach_

T.K. awakens to be in some sort of cabin with only roof. There were coconut drinks and the others citizens are sleeping in your homes. He then gets up and search for any sign of the Digimon, or Kari, or his big brother and friends.

"Wh- Kari? Kari! Patamon! Matt! Where are you?" T.K. called out. No sign of anyone. He exits from the cabin and starts to search.

When T.K. climbed the stairs straight to the hotel he sees a girl lying unconscious.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. He sees the girl lying unconscious on the road there, and he grew worried of her. He approached to her. "C'mon! Can't you guys take a break!?" Eventually, one of the monsters leapt forward, and tried attacking him, and the boy's instincts was to jump back to avoid it, but he falls onto him bottom. The monster tries to attack him, until he stopped suddenly.

He looked up, and he saw that his Digimon, Patamon was holding him up steady, though roughly, as Patamon doesn't really have the strength in this form to keep on hovering in mid-air. Nonetheless, Patamon slowly sets T.K. down onto the ground, while he just slumps down on the ground, after he finishes.

"Patamon!"

"Well, that's all I'm gonna do for now…" Patamon groaned, exhausted on the ground. "Got any food on you?"

"No. Sorry. But thanks a bunch."

"No problem."

They both see more creatures above them, looking like they're getting ready to drop down onto them, and slash at them; however, someone else with big claws came along, and slashed them all apart. Of course, the one with the big claws was Gatomon, and she leapt off of the second floor of the hotel, and landed in front of the two, on her fours, without wasting any of her lives.

"Glad to see that you're safe." Gatomon said.

"Yeah…" T.K. said. He then instantly thinks back towards Kari. He gets up quickly, and runs towards the unconscious girl near the hotel. The Digimon followed him, as he ran. T.K. knelt down to Kari, and places the palm of his hand against the girl's forehead. It was really warm. She has a fever again. Once again, the boy slings her left arm over his shoulder, and then starts to carry her. He still hasn't gotten used to this yet, though, and he still can't really carry Kari everywhere for a long time. He then looks towards the Hotel doors next to him. They don't have any money on them, or anything, but they need to get to some shelter in order to ensure their safety and by luck the hotel have a message saying to the children can slept free in the hotel. "Come on, in here."

They then went into the hotel to find a bed to put Kari in, as Sora walks through Sirena Beach, and briefly saw someone going into the door of Hotel Delfino.

"Huh? Was that someone?" Sora said. "Better go check, just in case."

* * *

 _Hotel Delfino_

The lobby itself was blue. The entire lobby was shaped like plus sign, around the lobby; receptions were at wooden desks selling times. There were tour maps, pamphlets for spots on the island, and a snack bar which had fruit out on display.

The manager from the hotel come to help the 8 year child, Patamon was acting like a toy and Gatomon was acting like common cat. "What I can help kids?" The manager said.

"My friend needs help, she is very sick" T.K. said referring to Kari. Gatomon meow worried near to her.

The manager put your hand in the forehead of her and she has fever. "Oh my! She was really burning. Don't worry; by luck I have one room available. I help you bringing the girl to the room?" The manager said.

"No thanks I can do it myself" T.K. answered at to him. The manager guided T.K. to the room.

In the second floor from the hotel there were 6 doors; the manager guided the children to the room A-6.

* * *

 _Room A-6_

The room was fairly small for a hotel room, but it was enough for the four of them. It has a queen sized bed. There was a bathroom too. The manager exits from the room after guided them. Later T.K. takes off Kari's slippers, gently puts her onto the bed in there, and slides the blankets over her body, where she can rest easily.

"There. Nice and comfy." T.K. said.

"I don't see any sign of those things." Gatomon said. "We might be in the clear."

"You sure?" Patamon said.

"Well, I dunno exactly, but they don't look like they're around here. Sheesh, this whole entire thing is crazy. I don't even know what happened back there."

"You mean, when that giant monster attacked us?"

"Yeah, and, and Kari managed to beat that giant thing!" T.K. said, still remembering how awesome Kari was in that last fight there. He was able to defeat the giant monster back in his dreams too, but he didn't really have any means of fighting back in that fight.

Then he switches his attention to Kari's mysterious Keyblade weapon, which was leaning against the wall right there.

"What's up?" Patamon said.

"Do you remember what that Mighty Wario Bros. guys said when they were attacking us from before?" T.K. said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you mean something about that Keyblade thing?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. He said someone else had this thing." T.K. said, picking Kari's weapon up.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno. Buuut…"

"But… what?"

"But if we can find this guy, then maybe he can help us fight against those things."

"You really think he can help us?" Patamon said.

"That's the only thing on my mind right now. Kari's still sleeping, so she's not going anywhere."

"I couldn't agree more…" Patamon said, indirectly calling T.K. a captain obvious.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Gatomon said. "We can't just wait around for Kari to wake up. Those dark things will find us sooner or later, and, who knows what else they'll do to us."

"Do you think, we should split up?" T.K. said.

"Huh?"

"We should split up. One of us can stay here and look after Kari, while the others go on and try to find someone to help us. There's gotta be someone here who can help us, right?"

"Yeah. Of course, but, do you think that's really wise? You saw how many of those guys attacked us at once, right?"

"Yeah, but, you said we can't sit around and wait for Kari to wake up."

"Mmm, that's true…"

"Okay, so I guess we're splitting up. I could probably sit here and watch Kari."

"Nuh-uh." Gatomon shook her head.

"Huh?"

"You can't stay here all by yourself. You're powerless without any one of us near you. Look, I can probably sit here and look after Kari, while you and Patamon can go to find someone."

"Are you sure you're alright here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Just focus on finding someone who can at least help us."

"Okay. I'm trusting you."

"Just get to finding help. I'll keep an eye on Kari."

"Okay. Let's go Patamon." His Digimon nods and they started going towards the door, leaving Gatomon to watch over the passed-out Kari.

* * *

 _Hotel Delfino_

Sora walks into the hotel, searching for this new Keyblade wielding girl. This was the same hotel that he was brought to when he first got to Delfino Plaza…after getting knocked out by numerous Fireballs to the face from his soon to be friend.

The manager was there. "Oh Sora, how much time?" The manager said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone, other person younger than me, she is very important to me" Sora said.

"Well, probably is sleeping in the room A-6."

"Thank you sir."

Right as he walked into the hotel, he saw a foot leave the ground, as someone had gone outside from the second floor of the Hotel, right as Sora walks right in.

"Huh? Who was that?" Sora said. He climbed in the stairs to the second floor, when he arrived then he thought he heard shuffling from inside one of the rooms. He suspects that someone was in the room. He thinks to one of his friends again, but then remembers they had moved on back to their home when they were done here. Still, this was worth checking out.

Sora went towards the room that leads into room A-6, and wraps his hand on the door handle that had the number same number on it. He pulls, and it opens right up. This hotel doesn't really have anybody watching it. The teen opens up the door, and he sees someone. He sees a girl sleeping on the bed, with the covers on them. She looked like she was moving a little, and was moaning, meaning she was slowly waking up.

Sora stepped into the room to take a closer look at the girl, before sensing something behind him. He turned, and in a split second, he saw a white cat with big claws leaping towards him, with the claws ready to slice him up. Sora responded by jumping back.

This cat creature looked comparable to one of the orange creatures that attacked him earlier in Delfino Plaza.

"Not another one of these things…" Sora grumbled.

"Okay you. Are you gonna go out peacefully, or am I supposed to use feline force to shove you out?"

Sora was going to get out his Keyblade to fight, however, he sees to the left of him what resembled a little bit like a Key. It looked so unfamiliar to him, yet its design was more akin to his own weapon. That weapon leaning against the wall was…

"Wait, is that-"

He turns back to the mysterious creature, and he saw an attack coming, and he jumps back. Instinct took in, and he brought out his Kingdom Key out of thin air. He took a fighting position, ready to fight against the creature before him, before he heard a yell.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. The two of them stopped when they heard that voice. They turned, and they saw the girl, who was now wide awake, sitting up in the bed, looking horribly confused in the situation.

"Kari!" The creature jumps towards the girl, and looked like she was protecting her. "Glad you're awake." When Sora heard the cat call the girl Kari, he had a confused look on his face. That name. How weird. It sounded a lot like one of his best friends from his home world…Come to think of it, when he looks at this girl, there was something about her looks that reminded her a lot of this friend he was thinking about…

The cat then turned back to Sora, with a stern look on her face. "You lay one hand on her, and that will be the end of you!"

"Wait. You're, friends with her?" Sora said.

"Yeah. Of course."

"What? But, I thought-"

"Why are you looking at me with that face? What? Don't you have any friends to care about?"

"O-Of course I do! It's just that I got attacked by things like you all day!"

That took the other two by surprise when they heard that.

"Wait. You got attacked by other Digimon?" The girl, who is named Kari, said.

"Is that what those things are called?" Sora said.

"Yeah. We're Digital Monsters or Digimon for short." The cat said.

"Gatomon, I don't think this guy's a bad guy." Kari said, calling the cat monster Gatomon.

"Really? Well, why did he get out a weapon out of thin air? He looked like he was gonna attack me with that key…shaped…weapon…" Gatomon now was starting to see what Sora's weapon was shaped like, after giving it a close look. "Wait a minute; you got one of those Keyblade things?"

Sora was a little bit surprised that this mysterious creature, who calls herself a Digimon, knows about the Keyblade. And from the looks of it, the girl looked like she knows about the Keyblade as well. Still, Sora decides to play along.

"Uh, yeah." Sora said, showing them his Kingdom Key. "This is a Keyblade." The two of them looked surprised about something regarding Sora's Keyblade. He wanted to give the girl a closer look at his Keyblade, but the Digimon, Gatomon got in the way. "H-Hey, don't worry. Look, I'm sorry if I was going to attack you earlier, but, just trust me. You can always trust someone who has a Keyblade."

The Digimon looked reluctant, before turning to her human friend, and she nods politely. She still had suspicions though, but she backed down. Sora then showed the girl his Keyblade up close, and she was mesmerized by its appearance.

"Wow, your Keyblade thing looks different." Kari said, observing it. "I didn't know someone other than me has this thing."

"Well, yeah. I don't either, but I guess…" Sora started, before replaying the words the girl said in his mind. 'Other than me.' He was starting to piece together something, and begins to suspect that this girl might be…

But that couldn't be, right? This girl looked way too young to possess such an incredible power. But Sora gave the other Keyblade that was leaning against the wall another look, and something about that looked like it fits this girl's personality. He was hesitant to ask this girl outright, but he decides to press for more information.

"Um, are you saying that, you're a Keyblade Wielder?"

"Huh? What's a Keyblade Wielder?" Kari said. She then starts to think about it for a little bit. She looked at the Keyblade, and thinks about the word wielder. She assumes that must mean someone who owns that weapon, so… "Well, that, thing there appeared in my hand so, if that's what it means, I guess."

"Really!?" Sora said, surprised. His suspicions were correct. This girl was the Keyblade wielder that he, Luigi and Yoshi were looking for.

"Why are you surprised?"

"W-Well, me and my friends have been looking for this next Keyblade Wielder, after we were told by this Star Spirit called Millennium Star, and-"

"Okay, you had us, and now you lost us." Gatomon said.

"What are you saying?" The girl said, tipping her head in confusion. "Are, you saying you were, looking for me?"

"I, guess you can say that." Sora said.

"Why?"

"Well, the Millennium Star just told us to rescue you. He didn't really say anything about any, sort of, purpose, or anything. I-I mean, not to say I wouldn't have saved you if there was no reason at all. I mean-"

While Sora was trying to regain his wording, the girl starts giggling. Sora's stuttering was reminding her of a certain someone who would have freak outs like this. Sora saw that she was laughing, and decides to stop, and starts chuckling himself.

"Well, alright then." The girl said. "I mean, if you were looking for me, then I guess I can come along. B-But only if I find my friends first, got it?"

"Don't worry. I can help. I think I heard someone walk out as I got here." Sora said.

"T.K. and Patamon just left to try and find more of our friends." Gatomon said. "Had you come earlier, then we could have gone with you together."

"Well, actually I split up from my friends to cover more ground around here, so we need to find my friends too."

"Okay, then I guess, we're going." The girl then jumped off the bed, looking like she was ready for traveling, as she slips the slippers back on her bare feet.

"You good to go?" Gatomon said. She then turned to Sora. "She was passed out on the ground when we found her, and she was burning up."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry." Sora said. "I didn't know you were sick."

"What? No, I'm okay. Really." The girl said.

"But, what if you get sick again?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about T.K. and Patamon. And all of our friends too."

"Alright, but, if you get sick, just tell me. I can get you back here to get some more rest."

"You don't have to."

"Don't have to? Come on, I wouldn't just leave you sick like that."

"You'll have to excuse her." Gatomon said. "She can be pretty selfless most of the time."

"Selfless?"

"Uh, what does that mean?" The girl said. "Is that bad?"

"Of course it isn't. It's really sweet of you to think of others than yourself first, but, you can't really put yourself in danger like that. Your friends would be worried for you."

"I know, but…"

"Look, just don't do anything hasty. If you can fight, that's good, but it'd be better if I do the fighting around here."

"You are leaving this kitten out?" Gatomon said.

"O-Oh, right. And you too."

"Okay, but don't get yourself hurt because of me, okay." Kari said.

"Don't worry. I won't. Uh, so, your names are…"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. My name's Kari and this is my friend Gatomon. What's your name?"

"I'm Sora."

Kari and Gatomon got startled when they heard that name for some reason, and the two looked at each other awkwardly, before turning back to Sora.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Gatomon said.

"Sora. Uh, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Um, well, it's just that, we're kinda friends with someone named Sora." Kari said.

"Wait, what?"

"It's true. We're friends with a girl named Sora Takenouchi." Gatomon said.

"Wait, so at your home you're friends with a girl named Sora!?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Hee hee. How weird." Kari said, scratching behind her head. Sora could not help but chuckle at the fact that there was someone other than him who is named Sora. Not to mention, that this Sora was a girl no less. Kari then went, and fetched the Keyblade leaning against the wall, and gave Gatomon and her new friend Sora a nod, saying she's ready to go.

Sora then puts his hands on the knob, and opens the door. But to their surprise, they were greeted by a flying imp-like creature that looked like it was going to attack them.

"Yah! Sora! Get back!" Gatomon exclaimed, slashing the creature away. The creature hits the wall outside, and dissolves into data.

"Uh, was that another one of those Digimon?" Sora said.

"Yep. That was Vilemon."

"Vilemon?"

"Yeah."

More Vilemon started to come after them through the second floor from the hotel.

"Agh! There's too many of these guys!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Kari said.

"Rgh, we're gonna have to go out the floor."

"Wait, the floor? But won't we hurt ourselves if we jump off of there?"

"Not with me you're not." Sora then took Kari's open hand, and they started to run and jumped from the second floor and exit from the hotel.

The manager saw the group in action and said gasped. "Wow, is a déjà vu."

* * *

 _Pinna Park_

Meanwhile, Luigi and Yoshi were investigating the beach of Pinna Park for any sign of another Keyblade wielder. This place brought back some memories. This was the very first place where they found Sora for the first time on their hunt for the Keyblade. In fact, this whole entire mission they're on right now is giving them déjà vu.

"Yoshi don't want go to that old house." Yoshi said, walking down from the ramp. He checked an old house Japanese style that they hid in once, but there doesn't seem to be anyone in there anymore. Luigi was checking around the garden, for some reason, considering it was a pretty skittish.

"Not in here either." Luigi said.

"Yoshi think to the Keyblade wielder really isn't here."

"What about Wiseman? Maybe he's in his house near to the entry of Pinna Park."

"Oh, maybe. Let's go pay Wiseman a visit."

Luigi nods and the two goes towards the direction of the house they were mentioning. They went up to a door that has a kanji symbol on it. The door frame also has some indescribable text engraved on it. The door slides open, upwards, and the two goes into the door.

* * *

 _Old house (exterior)_

They see a small, boarded up house Japanese style up ahead. From the looks of it, no one has been staying there as of late, which was odd for them. One of their friends has settled down in that place. In fact, they haven't seen their friends around here at all. They met some people here that helped the trio jumpstart their adventure. So far, they haven't seen them anywhere.

"Where Luigi do think everybody is?" Yoshi said.

"Didn't Leon and the others go back to Hollow Bastion?" Luigi said.

"Yoshi think to remember something like that. But did Wiseman go with them?"

"That's pretty odd if he did."

"Well, maybe someone is still in that old, dusty house."

"Okay, but don't take too long on these rocks." Luigi said, pointing to the rocks. They hop on these rocks one at a time in order to get to the other side. The house is on a small patch of land sitting in the middle of the coast after all. They tried going onto the rocks, however, they kind of had a rough time, and Luigi fell into the water. "WHA! This is going to take a little bit…"

* * *

 _Old house (interior)_

T.K. pops his head out from a hole in the paper wall of the house. He and Patamon are exploring that place after they used a warp pipe in Sirena Beach straight to Pinna Park. They decided that this might have been Tai and Agumon's work, considering Greymon could have that type of power. It made sense to them, even though Greymon's size was like 5 times the size of that place.

They had ended up in an abandoned house, and they walked up some stairs into a dead end. A ladder was shown to be there, and T.K. climbed it up, with Patamon flying himself up the ladder, and the two of them ended up in this place.

The two of them climbed onto the floor, and they took a look at the place. This house was indeed empty. There was no furniture in the place, nor was there any way out of there. The windows were boarded up, and so were the doors. Also, to the fact that there was a hole in the floor here, means that this house sure was a wreck.

"Where did we end up in?" Patamon said. He looked up to T.K., as if he was expecting an answer from him, though he was looking down, with his mind in other places. He was thinking about Kari again, worrying about her. She was sick, and the last time she was like this, she almost didn't make it in the Digital world. He was so worried about her. So much that he actually wanted to stay with her, and see if she can do anything to help her, rather than be out of the mansion they took refuge in to be the lookout. T.K. feels like he wants to go back to Kari, so that he's at least with her. Gatomon is with Kari; however, T.K. could not shake the feeling that Kari was alone, by herself in the hotel. Without her big brother around, Kari can't really feel secure. Him and their Digimon are there with her, but still. T.K. wants to find one of the older kids to make Kari feel safe. That's all that he wants to do right now.

T.K. then was thinking about all the way back home in Japan. He doesn't know what had happened over there. All he remembers was being sucked up into the strange dark sphere, and appearing in this town. What could be going on in Tokyo? Could more of those shadow things be attacking everyone there without them being there? Or were Tai and the others still back in Odaiba, and were taking care of things there? He needed to know.

"But no Yoshi's head!" They all heard a loud voice on the other side of a boarded entryway, and hearing something related with head, the wood just, exploded, and T.K. and Patamon had to cover their faces. When the dust cleared up, the two opened their eyes, and strangely enough, they see an Italian man dressed like plumber holding a green dinosaur, same of his size. The plumber apparently used the dinosaur as a battering ram. Upon a closer inspection, these two were actually Luigi and Yoshi, who apparently, they decided to use Yoshi's head in order to break into the house. As a result of that, Yoshi was moaning, having stars over his head, and spinning eyes.

"Good job, Yoshi." Luigi said, setting Yoshi down, who was still dazed and confused.

T.K. and Patamon were surprised with this sudden entrance of the two strange beings.

"Whoa. Who are they?" T.K. said. "The green dinosaur is a digimon, Patamon?"

"I don't think he is a Digimon." Patamon said.

"What?"

"Something about their scent doesn't feel right…er, I mean smell right."

Luigi then looked towards the two, as he just noticed them in there. Just as he was about to say something, he locked eyes onto Patamon. He assumes him to be one of the orange monsters that attacked him; Sora and Yoshi, considering they almost look alike.

"Holy Macaroni! More of those monsters!" Luigi snapped. He immediately got the P3000 out, and threw out Fire at Patamon, in which he quickly dodges. Of course, the two took this as a serious threat.

"Whoa! Hey! What's the big idea!?" T.K. yelled.

"I'll get him T.K.!" Patamon exclaimed, getting ready to attack.

"Hold up!" Yoshi shouted, stopping them. "Yoshi think this might be a huge misunderstanding. From the looks of things, the orange hamster doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"Of course not. I'm not a bad guy. And I'm sure not like one of those dark monsters."

"You mean the Heartless?"

"Hey, I think we heard that before, right?" T.K. said, looking at Patamon.

"Yeah, this big guy told us that before he called out some of those dark monsters."

"Yeah." T.K. then turned to Luigi and Yoshi. "Do you know what those dark creatures are?"

"Of course. Yoshi and Luigi have been fighting them for a while!" Yoshi said.

"For a while?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, but…Why did you think Patamon was a bad guy?"

"Well, he looked like one of those things that attacked us earlier." Luigi said.

"Things?" Patamon said. "What are you talking about?"

"These small, yellow guys with horns on their backs."

"Yellow guys with horns on their backs? Well, the only guy I can think of is Gizamon, but-"

"Gizamon?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, he's a Digimon."

"Really!?" T.K. was shocked in the news. He then turned to Luigi and Yoshi. "You guys were attacked by Digimon?"

"Digimon?" Luigi said.

"What's a Digimon?" Yoshi said.

"You don't know what a Digimon is?" Patamon said. "It's what I am. I'm a Digital Monster!"

"A Digital Monster?"

"Yep!"

"I didn't know more Digimon were coming into the real world." T.K. said.

"Yeah, me neither. I guess me and the other Digimon weren't the only ones."

"Green boy know of these Digimom, uh, Digamon, um-" Yoshi was stuttering.

"Is Digimon, kid." Luigi corrected for Yoshi, who was struggling with remembering the name there.

"Right! Digimon." Yoshi chuckled, as Luigi sighed, with sarcasm.

"Haha, you guys are funny." T.K. said, laughing.

"*Giggling*. We sure are. We like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty funny when he used your head to bust into here."

"But, how come your head didn't crack wide open when you bashed into the wood?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah! Yoshi can always take a few rough hits on my head!" Yoshi said, tapping on his noggin. "Yoshi don't really mind being a battering ram. It's pretty fun to tell you the truth."

"It is?" T.K. said, and Yoshi nods. "Oh, well okay then. But, how come you guys are just busting into houses?"

"Well, Yoshi and friends were here looking for the Keyblade Wielder."

The Keyblade wielder? He then thought of Kari, and how she had that mysterious Keyblade weapon. Could that be what these two were looking for? But, are they here to hurt her? They don't look like they would hurt Kari, but still. He was taking a little bit of caution

"You're looking for the Keyblade wielder?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. Have you see it kid?" Luigi asked at to him.

"Well, what for?"

"The Millennium Star said that she was in danger, so we're trying to find her to protect her." Luigi answered.

"And, that's what you're gonna do, right? Protect? Not hurt?"

"Yoshi do!" Yoshi said.

"Why are you asking that?" Luigi said.

"Well, that Keyblade thing appeared in my friend, Kari's hand, so-" T.K. said.

"Oh! The wielder is Kari!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah."

"Wow, Yoshi and Luigi need to find her, quick. Who knows what the Heartless could do to her."

"So, can you help her? Cause, my friend is really sick."

"Of course kid!" Luigi said. "I can heal her with magic spells."

"You can do magic? For real?"

"Yep! Just show me to her, and I'll heal her right up!"

"Yeah, and you can count on Yoshi too!" Yoshi said.

"Okay, I'll trust you guys." T.K. said. "Oh, we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm T.K., and this is my friend, Patamon."

"Hi!" Patamon said.

"I'm-a Luigi! Number one."

"Name's Yoshi. Nice to meet you T.K."

"Ha ha, I like those names." T.K. said, as he likes the sounds of Luigi and Yoshi. "Okay, let's get going."

"Right!" The four then ran on out of the empty house, and were going on their way to get to Kari.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Chapter 8: Attack of Monsters

CHAPTER 7

Attack of Monsters

 _Sirena Beach_

Holding Kari, with Gatomon on his shoulder, Sora was looking a safely place avoiding the monsters. But in the center of Sirena Beach Sora then sees more of the Digimon, but also the Heartless that were accompanying it.

"Heartless and the Digimon things?" Sora said. "Oh boy. Kari, hang on tight." Sora shifted Kari's body so that she was hanging onto his back, while he got out his Keyblade. Kari and Gatomon on his back was a little heavy, but they both weighed about the same weight as Luigi, so this wasn't really any problem. If Yoshi was put on there too, then he would collapse from under the weight.

The Vilemon fired out Nightmare Shocker towards Sora, but he dodges the attacks swiftly, and struck back at the flying Digimon. The shadows also charged forward, and tried scratching him, though before they were able to do that, Sora sliced through most of them with his Keyblade.

He jumped back when he was going to get rammed by another type of heartless that Kari and Gatomon hasn't seen yet. This type of heartless looked more like a noble knight-type warrior, but that's only from a distance. Otherwise, these things looked just as monstrous as the heartless or even a Digimon no less.

"Great. Now there's Soldiers."

"Soldiers?" Kari said.

"Yeah. These aren't your typical Shadow Heartless."

"So, there are more types of these things?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah." With a few swings of his Keyblade, Sora managed to destroy one Soldier, but the rest remained, and more of them started appearing before them. "There's WAY too many of these things. There must be someone controlling them."

"You mean, like a commander?"

"Yeah. We need to find them. Hang on." The three then were going towards the Pinna Park from there, considering that there was a track to the warp pipe in that can lead them all the way towards the place, however, when Sora was in the beach, they were greeted to the sight of more Vilemon, Soldiers and Shadows. "Uh, okay, maybe not this way."

"Wait, what about over there?" Kari said, pointing the red warp pipe straight to Pinna Park. It really wasn't that high for Sora to climb over, and he remembers going through there once.

"Yeah, right! That leads to the Pinna Park. By Delfino Plaza I bet my friend Leon's keeping things safe over there."

"Leon?"

"Yeah. He's a good friend of mine." Sora then ran towards to the red warp pipe, while avoiding the attacks from the Digimon and Heartless, and jumped towards to the warp pipe. Kari and Gatomon held onto Sora tight as he does so, and he entered in the pipe, and they were making their way on over to Pinna Park.

* * *

 _Pinna Park (Beach Zone)_

T.K., Patamon and Luigi and Yoshi all walked out of the door with the kanji on it, and into Pinna Park. They walked into the entry to the park, as they were going to the Hotel Delfino to see Kari. As they walk through the entry, T.K. was getting this ominous feeling. He looks around him, wondering if something was going to happen.

"What's the matter?" Patamon said.

"Just this odd feeling I got." T.K. said. "It's nothing…I think."

"Nothing?" Luigi said.

"Sora whenever gets those feelings, something bad do tend to happen next." Yoshi said. When Yoshi said Sora, both T.K. and Patamon were surprised.

"Wait, you know Sora?" T.K. said.

"Yeah."

"Do you?" Luigi said. "Are you from his home?"

"Of course I am! Sora has been so nice to me, she-"

"Wait, 'he'?" Patamon said, noticing that Yoshi said he instead of she.

"Yeah, because, T.K. knows, Sora is a boy." Yoshi said. Now the two were confused, as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"A boy?" T.K. said. "No, the Sora I know is a girl."

"What! A girl?" Luigi snapped.

"Yoshi have always thought Sora was a boy." Yoshi said.

"He is!" Luigi then turned back to the child and the Digimon. "Are you talking about the Sora who can use the Keyblade?"

"But I thought my friend could use the Keyblade." T.K. said.

"Well yeah."

"But our Sora is able to use the Keyblade before your friend, um…Kairi." Yoshi said.

"It's Kari! Not Kairi! Kairi is Sora girlfriend."

"Kari has a…girlfriend?" T.K. misinterpreted the name Kairi as Kari when Luigi outright said that.

"No!" Luigi snapped. He then groaned while holding his head. "Come on, we'll talk about this later when we actually find Sora."

They all nod, and the group of four started rushing out of the entry of Pinna Park, however, many monsters of the crippled white bodies that were moving sporadically with zippers in the mouth.

"Whoa! What's going on?" T.K. said.

"Freaky Fettuccine! We are surrounded!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Are these more of those Heartless things?"

"They're not Heartless, that's for sure kid." Luigi said.

"Huh? So, are they Digimon?"

"I don't think so, T.K." Patamon said. "I've never seen these things before or ever heard of a Digimon just like these guys."

"These are the white bad guys that attacked us back in Twilight Town!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"So, you know how to take care of these guys?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"What?"

"Look out! Here they come!" Patamon yelled.

The monsters with the white bodies all floated down towards them all, slithering like a snake almost, and landed on the ground, where they were going to attack them all.

* * *

 _Pinna Park (Park Zone)_

Sora carrying Kari, with Gatomon running by his side, was getting away from the hordes of Heartless and Digimon. Thankfully, it looks like they lost them when they went into the entry of the park, as they don't see any sign of them behind them.

The park has many different types of rides. There is purple octopus ferry wheel, spinning ships ride, a merry-go-round with other dinosaurs like Yoshi, a ride made with clamps and a red roller coaster track above the island.

"Good, I think we shook them off." Sora said. He then gently sets Kari down onto her feet, in which she thanked him for doing so. They then walked into Pinna Park where his other two friends had met by first time. So far, there doesn't seem to be any sign of them anywhere. "Now, where are those two…?" Sora mumbled to himself.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Kari said, walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh, I said to my other friends that we'd meet up back here."

"I don't see anybody around here." Gatomon said. "So far it's been an empty ghost town."

"Yeah, that's kinda how it is in this place."

"You've been here before?" Kari said. "Or, is this place your home?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not. I live in a different world."

"A different world? Do you mean you come from another world like Gatomon does?"

"Huh?"

"But, you don't, look like you live in the Digital World."

"O-Oh, you mean you know about the other worlds?"

"Other worlds?"

"Wait, you mean to say that, there are other worlds than ours out there?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, actually." Sora said. "I don't entirely know everything about these other worlds but, I do know that they've been kept secret for a while. And I heard it was meant to be that way."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Well, it's something that we do a horrible job with, but, it helps to keep world order."

"Order?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. It's actually a rule that you don't tell anyone that there are other worlds."

"Uh…if it's a rule, then why are you telling us that there are other worlds?"

"W-Well, Kari's a Keyblade's Chosen, right?"

"What do you mean? Do you mean, I'm some sort of exception?" Kari said.

"Yeah, of course."

"Is that bad?"

"No. Of course not. Having a Keyblade is a pretty special thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, this thing can open any lock."

"Any lock?"

"Yeah. Let's just say, you're locked out of your house." Sora then raised the arm that Kari was using to hold her Keyblade. "You can use this to open it up, just fine."

"Wow, really? That's so cool!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah. What else can it do?"

"Well…uh…" Since Sora was basically talking to someone younger than him, he didn't want to overcomplicate things for her. If anything, the Millennium Star might help describe how to properly use the Keyblade to her better than him. For now, he's just thinking of the simpler things the Keyblade can do, other than unlock any lock. "Well…it, can disappear in thin air."

"It can?"

"Yeah." Sora, in a flick of his wrist, made his Keyblade disappear in thin air.

"Whoa! You mean, I don't have to carry this thing around everywhere?"

"Well, in your hands, not really."

"Wow, how can I do that?"

"Uh…" Sora trailed off, not knowing how he should describe how to do the disappearing act. "Um…well…"

* * *

 _Pinna Park (Beach Zone)_

Meanwhile, the group of 4 was trying to fend off of the horde of monsters that were attacking them. The white figures were too slippery for any of them to get a beat on, and they were getting more exhausted the more they try to hit these things. One of the white monsters flicked their legs forward, and Luigi got whipped away, and fell onto the ground on his bottom.

"Leapen Lasagna! Where the heck is Sora!?" Luigi snapped, getting up. "We need his help!"

Then, coming out of the pools of darkness, Soldiers appeared before them. So now there was mysterious white creatures, and heartless to fight off.

"They just keep on coming!" Patamon exclaimed.

"If only Kari was here…" T.K. said.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be one angel short. T.K., you need to Digivolve me!"

"Right." T.K. then checked his pockets, and got out his digivice. He then held it towards Patamon. He expected beepings, and Patamon to yell out who he was going to Digivolve into, but to their surprise, nothing was happening. There was beepings, but this beeping was lower toned, like a buzzer. "Huh? What?" The boy checked the small screen on his Digivice, and it has a red X on it. That's all it showed. It was very vague. He thought this was some sort of error message, but then again, this wasn't so much of an error message, but more like an error picture. T.K. was so confused by this, and so was Patamon. They don't know why the Digivolution wasn't happening.

"Hey, I'm not Digivolving." Patamon said.

"I thought I changed the batteries in this." T.K. pointed the screen back to Patamon, and again, the error buzzing displayed. "What's happening to this thing?"

The more that they try the more heartless and white enemies appear out of nowhere.

"There's too many of these monsters for Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but we need to focus!" Luigi snapped. "This is our last stand!" He and Yoshi look like they were getting ready for one last ditch effort. "It's time for our special move! Let's go get them Yoshi!" He and Yoshi both charged at the hordes of enemies all at the same time, determined to beat them all.

* * *

 _Pinna Park (Park Zone)_

"Oh, so that's how you do it." Kari said, as Sora was nonchalantly teaching her how to summon her Keyblade at will. With practice, at the flick of her wrist, her Keyblade disappeared, and another flick, she summoned it into her hands again.

"There. You got it." Sora said.

"Yeah." Kari said, with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, Sora."

"Ah, it was no problem. Anyways, we should get going. We need to get back to finding-"

Suddenly, they heard a crash, and screaming from afar. The three of them all looked up, and they see a flying green plumber and dinosaur rocketing towards them, screaming. Sora shouted in panic, and tried running away, but the two fell on top of him, crushing him. Suddenly a wave of déjà vu flowed through him, and the plumber and dinosaur. Kari and Gatomon could only look at the pile awkwardly, and look at each other.

"Um, Sora, are you okay?" Kari said, walking up to Sora, and the other two. The plumber and the dinosaur of course were Luigi and Yoshi, who apparently were launched out of the beach zone of Pinna Park after their 'Special Move.' Luigi and Yoshi regained their sight, and the two of them sees Kari and Gatomon. Their line of sight immediately focused on the Keyblade Kari has.

"Oh! Luigi! Yoshi found the Keyblade!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Huh? Wait a minute. The Keyblade wielder's her?" Luigi said, in disbelief that the Keyblade wielder that they were looking for was just a little girl.

"Y-Yeah. Kind of…" Sora groaned from under Luigi and Yoshi, letting the plumber and the dinosaur know that Sora was under them. The two looked at each other awkwardly, and then rolled off of their friend. The human groaned, and held his head in pain until the pain subsided.

"This fell brings back old times from Yoshi and friends, doesn't it?" Yoshi said.

"Pretty much kid." Luigi said.

"Um, Sora?" Kari said, letting everyone know that she and Gatomon were still standing there. "Who are these guys? Are they your friends?"

"Yeah." Sora said. "This is Luigi, and this is Yoshi. Luigi, Yoshi, this is the next Keyblade wielder, Kari and her friend Gatomon."

"Hi."

"Good to meet you." Gatomon said.

"And good to meet Kari and Gatomon." Yoshi said.

"Just, don't get any funny ideas, got that?"

"Huh?"

"So, how come the two of you, uh, flew over here?" Sora said.

"We didn't fly! We got blasted here!" Luigi snapped.

"Huh?"

"That Heartless and those white creatures attacked Yoshi and Luigi back in the beach of Pinna Park." Yoshi said.

"They did?" Sora said, surprised.

"And a boy and another one of those Digimon things were there."

"Wait, a boy?" Kari said, quickly walking up to Yoshi. "Do you mean T.K.?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no! Yoshi, did you say in the exterior of Pinna Park? Where do we go!? How do we get there?"

"Through that door." Sora said, pointing to the big door to the beach. "Easy."

"Relieving Ravioli! Then let's go." Luigi said.

"Hurry, please…" Kari said, starting to get very worried for her friend.

"Don't worry. We can arrive on time." Sora said, reassuring everyone. "Let's hurry."

"I hope the others are with him."

"Well, we won't know until we look." Gatomon said. Kari nods, and they started taking off toward the Giant Door.

* * *

 _Pinna Park (Beach Zone)_

Patamon was starting to get tired from all the enemies that they were fighting. He slumped onto the ground, very tired, and they couldn't fire any wind anymore. The enemies grew closer, as T.K. grabbed Patamon out of an attack. This wasn't like before where he had a weapon to defend himself. This was real. He keeps takin steps back, as his back hits the wall.

 _(Not yet…I need to get to Kari…)_ T.K. thought in his mind, as the enemies walked up close. _(Gatomon can't hold these things out on her own, and Tai…Kari's gonna be so mad at me if I can't get to her…Kari…)_

"T.K.!" They all heard a voice coming out from somewhere, and they looked all around them. Even the heartless and the white creatures got distracted by the voice. They looked towards the entrance from Pinna Park, and looking over the wall was Kari, who looked very well awake.

"Kari! You're alright!" T.K. exclaimed, relieved to see that Kari was all well and good. Luigi and Yoshi were right behind her, and looked over the wall as well.

"Alright you stinking heartless! Is time for the second round!" Luigi shouted. Then Gatomon came along, and finally Sora, holding his Keyblade. T.K. and Patamon was just as shocked to see that Sora has another Keyblade in his hand.

"Wait, what's that thing?" T.K. said. "That looks like…"

"Hey, hang on you guys!" Sora shouted. "Help has just arrived!" He vaulted over the door, and ran onto the field, grabbing the attention of the heartless and white creatures. "Hey, remember me?" He swung his Keyblade sideways when they leapt at them, and destroyed some of them. He then jumped up into the air, and slashed downwards, and then after, swung a full circle around him, striking many enemies away. While he was keeping the enemies busy, the other four dropped down safely from the higher area. Kari and Gatomon ran to T.K., relieved to see that T.K. was safe.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt." Kari said, walking up to him.

"Yeah. Those things almost got me and Patamon." T.K. said.

"It was rough…" Patamon groaned.

"So…" T.K. then paid attention to Sora, who was fighting the monsters with his Keyblade. "Who is that?"

"That's my new friend Sora." Kari said.

"So he really is named Sora?" Patamon said.

"Yeah. I know. I was kind of shocked when I first heard it too."

"So that means there really ARE two Soras!" T.K. exclaimed.

"How weird." Patamon said.

"Yeah, but it's funny!" T.K. exclaimed, laughing for a bit.

Sora, Luigi and Yoshi just struck the last Soldier heartless down, and they had cleared out the entire area. They sighed in relief, and looked at the field. There wasn't another enemy in sight. It was just all 9 of them.

"Alright, we got them all." Sora said. The trio then turned back to the children and the Digimon. "You guys all okay?"

"Yeah. We are. Thanks Sora." Kari said.

"So, is this your other friend?" Sora said, kneeling down to the two kids.

"Yep! This is my best friend T.K., and Patamon."

"Hi!" T.K. said.

"Nice to meet you!" Patamon said.

"And nice to meet you too." Sora said. "Okay, so, is that everyone?"

"But, we don't know about Tai and the others." Kari said.

"I haven't found them yet." T.K. said. "And I've looked all over for this park."

"Maybe we should all get out of here first." Sora said. "We can talk more about this there."

"Okay, but, how we can arrive to Delfino Plaza?" Gatomon said.

"Uh…maybe…"

Yoshi then gasped when he looked up into the sky. "Look out!"

The Digidestined and Digimon all looked up towards the sky, and they saw something falling towards them. They could make out what appears to be a giant monster, on four legs, with loads or armor on it, and it was falling towards them as fast as a meteor. They all freaked, and jumped out of the way. When they all took a look at the monster, they could see that it was a sort of mix of a centurion, and someone you would see in a special ops line of work. This monster also looked like he was a cyborg, as it has metallic parts everywhere on his body, and his arms were literally gatling weapons. The Digimon all recognized this monster from the looks of it.

"Huh!? Assaultmon!?" Patamon exclaimed.

"Assaultmon?" T.K. said.

"Who's that?" Kari asked.

[Assaultmon is one big cyborg Digimon with big weapons on him! Trust me, this guy isn't someone you should mess around with, especially when going against his Justice Strike!]

 _ ***SHROUDING DARK CLOUD***_

Assultmon then started shooting towards Sora, Luigi and Yoshi, but they ran out of there quick, before they got shot. They then got near Assaultmon, and Sora and Yoshi got to attack his legs, while Luigi kept his distance, and raised his P3000 up into the air. Moments later, lightning came down, and struck Assaultmon. The Digimon then pointed his weapons at the trio, and fired, and they got blasted away!

"Oh no! They don't stand a chance against him! He's an Ultimate Digimon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"And we can't Digivolve for some reason…" Patamon said. "So that means, we're really in a tight situation!"

"Really?" Kari said.

"It's true." Gatomon said, speaking up. "I can't Digivolve either."

"Not you too, Gatomon." T.K. said. Gatomon could only sadly shake her head. She had tried Digivolving into Angewomon, but it didn't work. Something was preventing the Digimon from Digivolving for some reason. They heard another explosion, and they saw that Luigi was trying to avoid most of Assaultmon's attacks. Yoshi can eat some of the projectiles with his tongue and spat them that the Digimon was shooting at him, though he couldn't get up close enough without the Digimon shooting at him. Sora also blocks some of the projectiles, but he manages to get up close to Assaultmon, and was able to strike his legs. That caused the Digimon to topple over to its sides.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora exclaimed, running forward, and the trio starts to attack the fallen Digimon.

"Hey, you heard the guy!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Let's take this chance!"

Gatomon ran towards the Digimon, and started attacking its body with her claws, while Patamon shot at the Digimon with Boom Bubble. They all attacked at the Digimon, but soon after, Assaultmon got up, and span around 180, knocking everyone away. His sights then turned towards the Digidestined, who was standing there, not knowing what they should do. The Digimon then pointed his weapons at the children, and they took some steps back, until their backs hit the wall behind them.

"Oh no! Get out of there!" Sora exclaimed. "Run!"

T.K. quickly took Kari's hand, and they started to run. As they were running, Kari looks directly at Assaultmon. There was something about him that looked strange. It was probably because he has the same two purple line of text in an X, with the dark smoke rising from him. This again…It was the second time Kari has seen something like this. She was getting a dark feeling from this Digimon, and it felt really evil. Sort of like what she felt from the Heartless.

Unfortunately, while running, the two kids tripped and fell onto the ground. Assaultmon looked like he was getting ready for another type of attack, and he sped on towards them, and aimed his weapon towards them. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi couldn't react to that speed, and they weren't close to the others when Assaultmon got over there.

Everything then happened slowly for Kari. She didn't know what happened for the next few seconds, but she saw that her instincts took in, and she got up quickly, and swung her Keyblade towards Assaultmon. That was perfect reaction time, as she deflected the one projectile that he shot at them, and it pierced through Assaultmon's body. He grunted in pain, and he stepped back. Though he looked like he was still going to attack him. However, the young girl tightens her grip on her Keyblade, and jumped up, and performed a down slash on the Digimon.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Assaultmon then fell to his knees, and something was shining on his chest. Coming out of his chest was another glowing heart that was covered in coding. The Digimon then dissipated into data, and it wasn't there anymore.

Kari just stands there, amazed at what she just did there. She had split-second reaction timing, and she just showed off interesting fighting capabilities. Even the others were amazed. Once again, Kari had saved everyone when they were all in a tight situation. Sora then broke the silence, and congratulated Kari.

"Way to go, Kari!" Sora congratulated, kneeling down, and patting her shoulder. "I knew you had it in ya!"

"You really saved us, Kari." Luigi said.

"Yeah! Kari weren't even half bad." Yoshi said. "Kari just got your Keyblade, and already you're doing some fancy tricks with it."

"Uh…thanks?" Kari said.

"That's nothing!" T.K. shouted, running up to them, while the others still stood there, still in shock of the fighting abilities Kari showed off there. "You should have seen Kari when there was one GIANT Heartless attacking us! She was so awesome!"

"O-Oh, it, wasn't all that great."

"Not all that great?" Gatomon said, walking up to her. "Kari, you basically just defeated a giant heartless and Digimon without most of our help. You're becoming more and more impressive with that Keyblade you have."

"Yeah, I mean come on!" T.K. said, still encouraging her. "You're so awesome with that thing."

Kari then looked all around her. She didn't see any signs of anyone wearing goggles, nor does she hear a hot-headed voice calling for her name. Or any signs of a small orange dinosaur. Tai and Agumon weren't there. Kari starts to worry about them.

"Tai! Tai!" Kari called out, trying to see if Tai was anywhere close by. She then turned to T.K. "T.K., have you seen my big brother around here?"

"No." T.K. said. "I haven't even found my big brother either…"

"Tai…" Kari said, looking down to the ground. She was worried for her big brother. Where could he be? Is he hurt? Does he need her? All these questions went through her mind. She was scared. Something might be happening to him, and she isn't there to help him out. For all she knows, Tai might be…

She usually trusts her big brother, and that showed when he had to go back to the Digital World, though she was sad that he had to leave her. And she was alone for a while, until Tai had made it back home later that day (Because the Digital World's time was out of sync with the Real World at that time). And she was alone right now. She wanted her courageous big brother by her side, to know that he is safe, and, admittedly, she needed him. She doesn't feel safe and reassured without him.

"Kari…" T.K. said, worried for his friend.

"Aw, come on, Yoshi no likes that face" Yoshi said.

"Tai's Kari's big brother." Gatomon said.

"Her big brother?" Luigi said with understanding. Because he remembered Mario, your big brother.

"Yep."

"Oh." Sora then knelt down to Kari. "Hey Kari, come on. Cheer up." Though Kari looked down, sulked, and ignored him. She has too many thoughts in her mind right now. "We'll find your big brother. And your friends." Still, Kari was thinking about her big brother.

"How…? We don't know where he is…" Kari mumbled.

"Well, if Kari's friends are not around here, they have to be on other worlds." Yoshi said. T.K. and Patamon raised their heads towards the trio.

"Other worlds?" T.K. said.

"Wait, there are other worlds than the Real World and the Digital World?" Patamon said.

"Yup!" Yoshi nods.

"How? I've never heard of any other worlds than our own."

"Well, it's because they've been secret for a while, and they stayed that way."

"Wow. Other worlds that I don't know about." T.K. said.

"Yeah, and we can get to these other worlds in our plane first class."

"Yeah, we can use that to search for your friends." Sora said. "Well, after we go somewhere first."

"You really mean that?" Kari said, as she raised her head, looking like she's interested.

"Yeah! Of course!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Tai…" Kari said, thinking about Tai and the others again.

"Hey Kari." Gatomon said, as Kari turned to look at her. "I think we can trust them, do you?"

"I trust them." T.K. said.

"Even after that plumber shot fire at me?" Patamon said.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Luigi said a little upset.

"So, you trust them, right?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah…I guess…" Kari said, still looking down.

"But you can't come along with us with that face." Luigi said.

"Huh?" T.K. tipped his head.

"We don't like to have downers in our group."

"Yeah, we always like to stay positive." Sora said.

"You gotta be funny, like us." Yoshi said.

"This ship runs on happy faces, not sad faces."

"Happy…?" Kari said. Everyone was now looking at her, as if they were expecting her to do something. All she was doing was standing there, with the same depressed face she had for the last few minutes. They've been waiting for some form of movement from her.

Though she lowered her head even more, until raising it back up towards the trio, with the biggest, toothy smile she could ever make, with her eyes closed. Kari is known for her playful attitude as well. She then opened her eyes again, looking at the trio for a reaction. Her eyes scanned Sora, Luigi and Yoshi, who were still looking at her with the same faces. They didn't change their expressions at all. She then dropped the big smile, as she thought she didn't impress those good enough, and she bit her lips. Though after doing that, apparently, Luigi and Yoshi started laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Yoshi exclaimed, while laughing. Sora also got a few chuckles out of this as well. Everyone else, except Kari sweatdropped at this.

"So, a grimacing face is a funny face?" Gatomon groaned, while T.K. was awkwardly smiling.

"I thought it was funny." T.K. said. Kari then sweetly smiled after being able to at least make Luigi and Yoshi laugh.

"Okay. Why not?" Kari reanswering Luigi's question from earlier, this time with more positivity. "We'll go with you guys, as long as you keep your promise, and search for our friends, got it?"

"You got it." Luigi said.

"Yeah! Now Yoshi happy family is bigger!" Yoshi said, gathering everyone near each other.

"Haha. Yeah." Kari said, with a lot more positivity in her. Now that she made a promise with her new friends, and that is to stay positive, and keep smiling until they find their friends and her big brother, she is a lot happier now. Like her usual kind, sweet and innocent self.

"Alright, let's get going." Sora said, pointing to the cannon straight to Delfino Plaza. They all nod, and they start taking off, until Gatomon stopped Sora.

"That was something to be proud of." Gatomon said.

"Huh? What?"

"You actually got Kari to listen to you and be brave. Only a few of us is able to do that, including Tai."

"Tai's her big brother, right?"

"Yeah. And you certainly got that 'Tai' flare on ya. That's good. Now I know that I can trust you."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Heh, you're also kinda clueless, you know?"

"What?"

"*Snickering* Come on, let's get going." She then took off, with Sora nodding, and he follows.

* * *

 _?_

 _ ***VILLAINS OF A SORT***_

Unknown to anybody, a group of familiar creatures were watching the heroes through a green monitor on a table where the monitor was. The room was very dark, and was hard to tell of the surroundings. The first creature is was a blue devil with red eyes.

"Who would have ever though that young Digidestined would defeat Assaultmon." The digimon like devil called Devimon said.

Next to him was an orange monkey with black sunglasses. His hands pounded the table with frustration.

"But it doesn't explain it!" The orange monkey sounding like Elvis Presley known as Etemon said. "How could one Digidestined defeat an ultimate level digimon? It's unforgivable!"

Next to him was a vampire like digimon.

"It's not just the power from Kari." The vampire digimon Myotismon explained. "The power of the Keyblade gives her that extra strength."

Next to him was a metal snake like digimon.

"Why don't we just turn the Digidestined into Heartless?" MetalSeadramon the metallic digimon suggested. "It would make things a lot faster."

Next to MetalSeadramon was a giant machine like digimon.

"Remember that the enemies of the Organization are also our enemies" Machinedramon the digimon like fusion from others said. "Therefore we must work as a team."

The next it was digimon made of wood, with a giant hammer besided him.

"And as for the Digidestined friends, they're lackeys of the fat plumber man." Said the evil digimon Puppetmon. "They all look little splinters from where I see them."

"You're not exactly Mr. Fun yourself." Laughed the evil clown like digimon called Piedmon and leader from the Dark Masters.

"You, how dare you…!" Puppetmon yelled at Piedmon, offended by his word.

"Enough!" snapped a sinister voice. The villain digimons turned to see Apocalymon in front of them. The same digimon defeated by the Digidestined and the Rainbow Hero. "Remember, that the Chosen Children and Rainbow Hero are destined to be Keyblade wielders. But it's not match for us and the Organization revived me. As for the Digidestined, will they conquer the darkness, or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, I've been able to absorb the Human World and the Digiworld in the darkness, as part of my revenge, now that they are separated, it will be easy eliminating them one by one." He grinned evilly as he looked back at the group.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Delfino Airport_

The group of 7, used the canon straight to Delfino Plaza, and returned in the same boat used from Delfino Airport to the Plaza. In that place is where the three had parked their vessel, the Toad Express. It was a giant plane pink colored, with an interior of first class… They think.

"What's this?" T.K. said, as they walked up to the ship.

"The Toad Express, kid." Luigi said.

"What's Toad Express?" Gatomon said.

"Does it have food?" Patamon said.

"Oops, I forgot the food!" Luigi exclaimed facepalming. "That's our plane first class to travel from world to world!"

"Aww…"

Toadsworth, Tails and R.O.B. left the plane from meet the new members.

"So, you are the new Keyblade wielder, my name is Toadsworth." Toadsworth said introducing himself.

"Hi, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm a Robot Operational Buddy, but call me R.O.B. from short." R.O.B. said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kari; these are my friends T.K., Gatomon and Patamon." Kari said introducing herself and her friends.

"Hi." T.K. said.

"Nice to meet you." The two digimon said.

"Now let's just get on board so we can take off." Sora said. "But, I don't think we have enough seats for all of you."

"You don't?" Kari said.

"Aw, Master Tails and R.O.B. could install new seats while we're at Millennium Star." Toadsworth said. "And also, more sleeping quarters."

"Just, try to hold onto something tight, until we get there, okay?" Sora said.

"We know." The two 8-year olds said. They then turned to get onto the Toad Express. How they get on is that they beam into the ship. When all of them boarded, they started up the Toad Express, and it then starts to rise from the ground. The thrusters were warming up, as the Toad Express rises over Delfino Island. The ship's computer pinpointed the way back to the Star Haven, and the ship leaves the atmosphere of Delfino Island, and blasted off into the Ocean Between.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

A/N: I used Delfino Island, because happen the same events like in the first KHTNV.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning Steps

CHAPTER 8

The Beginning Steps

 _Ocean Between_

The kids and Digimon all looked out the window, as they were leaving Delfino Island, and they were amazed that they were actually headed out of the world.

"Wow, are we really in space?" T.K. said.

"I didn't bring a space suit." Kari said.

"Hey, after this, are we going to go back to our world? Or…something? I'm still confused with these worlds you guys are talking about."

"Just sit tight masters." Toadsworth said.

"Yoshi and friends are gonna be getting close to the Star Haven soon." Yoshi said.

"Yeah. The Star Haven is really close to Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi said.

"That's pretty good, considering it takes us a long time to get to other worlds." Sora said.

They were flying towards the Star Haven for several minutes, and along the way, the kids and Digimon were getting kind of bored. Kari could have sworn she asked them if they were there a dozen times, and received no as an answer. As she was looking towards the front of them, she could see a mountain in the distance. So did the others.

"Hey, what's that?" Kari said.

"There we go kids. Now we're there." Luigi said.

"We are going to land in Star Haven." Tails announced.

"Let's get going." Sora said, as he steered the ship towards the landing point on the outside of the tower.

* * *

 _Star Haven_

The Toad Express landed like a U.F.O., due to one of its new functions. The group of 7 went out from the Toad Express. The outside to the 4, this was a surreal place for them. This was basically a single patch of land with a tall mountain in front of them. Not to mention, there were neon glowing train tracks behind them in the mountainous ground.

"What is this place?" Kari said.

"Definitely not something you'd expect in Digiworld." Gatomon said.

"Hey, let's go." Sora said.

"Yeah. Yoshi don't want to keep Millennium Star waiting." Yoshi said.

"Will he like us?" Kari said.

"Of course kid." Luigi said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Yoshi said.

The trio then starts headed for the doors, while the 4 were looking at each other, as if they're waiting for one of them to say something, but they just shrugged, and they followed.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Mountain_

They ascended the mountain trail again, which were really freaking the kids out. T.K. and Patamon were getting flashbacks to Mountain Mugen, and how big his mountain was.

"Not again with the green people, before it was Link and now is T.K." Sora whispered itself.

* * *

 _Star Village_

When the group arrived to the village, the four started to look the place.

"Where we go now?" Kari asked at Sora.

"Follow me, the MS is over here." Sora said.

The four nodded and follow him.

* * *

 _Millennium Star Loft_

They finally made it back to the top, with Luigi and Yoshi bowing professionally as they entered. Sora remembered how Luigi and Yoshi scolded him for not being formal, and did the same bow as well, but still was a little bit rough on the edges. The other kids and Digimon were confused to what they were doing.

"We are back, Millennium Star." Luigi said.

"Hiya!" Kari said, politely greeting the elderly Star Spirit. Sora flinched when she nonchalantly greeted the Millennium Star, and he knew what's coming up next. Like before, Luigi and Yoshi gave her a glare.

"Kari! Show some respect!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Once again, the MS calmed them down again.

"I see that you have accomplished your mission in bringing the Keyblade wielder from the other world." MS said.

"Yes, Yoshi and friends have." Yoshi said.

"Good. It is pleasing to have your presence here, Digidestined."

The two kids and Digimon were surprised when MS knew who they were.

"Wait, he knows we're Digidestined?" T.K. said.

"Yes." MS said. "Your old friend Gennai has kept in touch with me."

"You're friends with Gennai?" Patamon said. MS nods, with them all still being very confused. Especially Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and the Digidestined?

"As he is busy with other things, it would seem that the task of instructing you Digidestined, Digimon and Rainbow Hero befalls on my shoulders."

"Um, what's a Digidestined and a Rainbow Hero?" Sora spoke up.

The MS says nothing, and holds his mind right in front of him, towards from him. Out of a poof, everyone sees that he has laid out what seems to be 8 (Rainbow Crest included) necklaces. However, the Digidestined and Digimon knew instantly of these necklaces.

"Huh? Hey! These are the crests!" T.K. shouted. "How did our crests get…?"

"You all have a perilous task ahead of you." MS said. "That is why it is important for you all to go in well prepared."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"I will tell you about what you most likely want to know the most. The fate of your world."

"Y-Yeah. What happened to it? All I remember was that we went into this black hole in the sky, and ending up in that strange town…"

"Sora has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Your world has suffered a terrible fate at the stroke of midnight."

"A terrible fate?"

"Your home was invaded by the heartless, and normally, that would mean the world's heart has fallen into darkness."

"The world's heart?"

"I still don't get it." Gatomon said.

"Every living being living in this realm, possesses a heart." MS said. "Should that heart fall into darkness, or be stolen by the darkness, the body and soul will disappear, and they will fall into darkness."

"Is…" Kari started, speaking up. "Is their heart shaped like a heart, or something? And is it glowing?"

"How do you know that Kari?" Sora said.

"I, I saw someone back in Delfino Island…This person…one of those heartless things took this heart thing from his chest, and he disappeared…"

"Yes. This poor citizen you talk about has lost his heart to the heartless, and as such, they fall into darkness." MS said.

"They can do that?" T.K. said. "They can take one of those organs like that?"

"N-No, it's not that type of heart." Sora said, awkwardly. He mistaken that the first time he heard about that as well briefly.

"In any case, even the worlds possess their own heart." MS continued on. "And likewise, should that world's heart be taken away by dark forces, the world will eventually crumble away, and disappear."

"W-Wait. Our world…disappeared?" Kari said, worried.

"I am not entirely certain of the actual fate of your world; however, this is a phenomenon that mirrors to the event of a world losing its heart. I'm sure that the world did not disappear. It is however sitting in darkness, with nothing shining through."

"W-Well, we need to get over there, and, well…do something, right!?"

"You are not currently able to go in straight to the world. There is a force that is disallowing all access back into the world, and I fear this force is growing stronger within the days."

"Well, that's why we need to head in there, and get them before they hurt everyone…" Gatomon said.

"You should not. Even I am not certain of your chances of winning against this new foe." When the Digidestined and Digimon heard that, they slumped in disappointment. They have the power to grow their Digimon to an even stronger level, and they still aren't deemed strong enough to fight against this new foe MS is talking about.

"Is this foe the same guy who's making all of those white monsters around here?" Sora said. "Cause we've been seeing them a lot. Along with those Digimon things."

"I will explain later. For now, T.K and Kari. You are the Digidestined, and your job isn't restricted to just your world and the Digital World. A true part of being a Digidestined or Rainbow Hero is to master the Keyblade in order to protect not only your worlds, but all worlds."

"You mean we're destined to protect all of the other worlds out there?" Kari said.

"Wow. That sounds tough." T.K. said.

"Yes." MS said. "But, from what you and the rest of the Digidestined have displayed so far, you are capable of this new grand task that befalls on your shoulders."

"This is so confusing…" Kari said, holding her forehead to make sure she wasn't hearing things incorrectly because of a fever. "How did all of this happen?"

"When destiny calls upon its foretold heroes, it is not destiny that forces them to follow it. It is the hearts of the heroes that makes them follow. Your hearts."

"Our hearts…"

"You weren't actually supposed to get your own Keyblades until you were a few years older, however, the dark forces are becoming more active as of late, and destiny saw no choice but to recruit you to wield the Keyblade."

"Really?" T.K. said. "So, why don't I have my very own Keyblade?"

"The power necessary to wield the Keyblade must be channeled through these." MS then motioned towards the 8 crests floating in front of him, letting everyone know that they were still there.

"The crests?"

"These are mere focus points. I suspect you know of this already."

"Yeah. When we were fighting this big guy named Apocalymon, he destroyed our crests. But we all saw that the power to make our Digimon grow was in our chests the whole time."

"Yes, the power of growth and bond always rests within a Digidestined's heart through time when they bond with Digimon. But as I said before, these crests are focus points, in order to serve the purpose of summoning your own Keyblades with the power of your hearts."

"That's all it takes?"

"Yes. Now then, you may retrieve your crest."

T.K. searched the crests for his own, and picked up the Crest of Hope. He nodded to MS, showing them that he's ready for the next step.

"Look deep into your heart for your associated trait. Bring that trait to light, and release the shackles."

T.K. didn't quite know what to do there, but he's trying. He closes his eyes, and does as he is told. Searching for his associated trait of Hope. He remembers the fight against Apocalymon, and how he showed his trait of Hope to get Patamon Digivolved to the next level.

 _("And because of my Hope…")_

Something then was forming in the palm of his right hand. He raised it, and sees that there was a light that was shining. The light then grew, and it was forming a weapon. Moments later, it showed its true form, as T.K.'s very own Keyblade.

The grip of the weapon looks to be like Angemon's Angel Rod. The Handle Guard looks to be Patamon's orange bat-like wings. Though what's interesting is that on the Cross Guard, there was MagnaAngemon's Excalibur weapon. Excalibur was the shape of a golden wristband, with a gem and Digicode on the top of it. The purple blade extends from the band. For this instance, it was acting as the blade of the Keyblade. It was definitely smaller than the version MagnaAngemon uses, in order to compensate for the Keyblade's size. At the end of the blade was T.K.'s crest of Hope. At the hilt of the blade was a keychain, and the token at the end of the chain was the real tag and Crest.

"Wow." Kari said, as they observed the newly forged Keyblade. "That looks neat."

"Yeah." T.K. said. "Ha ha, my very own Keyblade." Sora then told him how to dismiss his Keyblade, and he was able to make it disappear in a flick of his wrist. "Cool!"

"Now then, Sora." MS said, turning to the teen.

"Y-Yes MS?" Sora said.

"You have said before that you long to return to your own world, is that correct?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I really wanted to find a friend of mine for a while. He's been missing ever since we defeated Ansem, and closed the Door to Darkness."

Ansem? The Door to Darkness? The kids and the Digimon have no clue what he was talking about.

"Uh, should we ask, or…?" Patamon said.

"Ah, it's, kind of a long story." Sora said. "But, anyway, I really wanted to go and find Riku, so we can go back to the islands together. My other friend Kairi's waiting for me."

"Wait, did you say Kari?" Gatomon said.

"Huh? Oh, no, Kairi. I know. I mean, when Kari told me her name for the first time, I thought of Kairi."

"Really?" Kari said.

"Yeah. You even look like her a little."

"I do? That's weird…"

"Luigi told us that this Kairi girl was your girlfriend, or something." T.K. said.

"Wh- Luigi!" Sora yelled, blushing, as Luigi was chuckling.

"Sora, everything that has happened so far and in the future of your journey is connected." MS said, turning their attention back towards him. "Whether you return to the islands…Whether you return alone of with your missing friend…And whether or not the islands will still be there…And the Key that connects them all, is you Sora."

"I'm, the Key?" Sora said, a bit surprised. Sora looks at his right hand, thinking about this. The Key to connect to everything rests upon his shoulder. The Digidestined and Digimon could only look at him in confusion, as they, of course, don't know what they're talking about. Sora then holds his hand forward, and summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade in front of everyone.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. You are the Key that not only will open the Door to Light, but the Key that shall guide the Angel of Light and the eighth pure heart princess to their destiny."

Everyone was a bit confused at that last part. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi sort of knows about the Door to Light, but they don't know what Yen Sid means about guiding the Angel of Light. Light…T.K. and the Digimon then turns towards Kari, knowing that she is the bearer of Light.

"Are you, talking about me?" Kari said.

"Angel of Light?" T.K. said. "Are you saying Kari's an Angel?"

"The Angel of Light has an incredible light resting within her heart." MS said. "It grants her mysterious powers that are yet to be unlocked. These are powers that are Kari's and Kari's alone."

"Mine?" Kari said. "This power…it belongs to me, only?"

"Yes. Surly you have noticed these powers before, have you not, Kari?"

"Well, her whole entire body did glow a bright light when we were pushed too much in the Digital World." Gatomon said. "Somehow that gave us energy, and we were able to Digivolve to the next level."

"Yeah. Didn't Agumon got enough power to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon because of that?" T.K. said.

"I…never really noticed it…" Kari said, trying to remember that time in the sewers. All that she remembers was freeing the Numemon somehow, walking up towards Machinedramon, and seeing the Numemon get destroyed right in front of her, and screaming out their names, and collapsing onto the ground. After that, she just blanked out. She barely remembered what exactly she did to help everyone else.

"So, I guess she doesn't remember what she did." Gatomon said.

"Her heart is young, and at this age, the light and darkness are indeed weak in her heart." MS said. "Attempting to use these powers for a prolonged period of time, or using an extreme amount of power in a battle will have a physical toll on her heart. However, throughout your journey, your young heart will mature, and be that of a normal heart. It will be at that point where the light and the dark can make a large difference. As long as the Angel's light is always shining, she will guide everyone to their destiny. For you see, the Angel of Light is the light of everyone's heart."

"I'm, the Light in everyone's heart?" Kari said.

"The Key must guide Light to their proper place, along with opening the Door to Light. Therefore, it is important for you to stay with Sora on his journey. When you have grown, and found your way back into your world, you will be able to stand a chance against this new foe."

"So, we are supposed to be with Sora for this next big adventure?" T.K. asked.

Again, MS nods.

"Didn't Izzy say something about the Key before?"

"Yeah, with that prophesy thing he read off his computer." Kari said.

"What prophesy?" Yoshi said confused.

"Yeah. 'When darkness grows, and the Merge begins, the chosen Lights must step forward, with the Key from within.'" Kari already has the prophesy memorized in her mind, after repeating it to herself numerous times.

"Yoshi don't have idea about that kind of does mention the Keyblade."

"The chosen lights…" Sora repeated to himself. "Does that mean all of us?"

"Not really." Kari said. "I think it means the other Digidestined too. There's me, T.K., Tai, and…" When she starts naming the other Digidestined, she starts to wonder where they are again. Not only were they engulfed in that weird light from earlier, but they were nowhere to be found back in Odaiba.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait, MS? Do you know if my friends and big brother are back in our world, or…"

"The other Digidestined have made it out fine. Do not fret." MS said.

"How? I thought you said nothing can come out."

"It's your light. Had it not been for the light in your heart, they would have been trapped on the doomed world."

"I, did something? Was it, those powers you talked about before?"

"Wait; was that what that strange light was all about?" Gatomon said. "I remember there being this huge flash of light when those heartless things were piled on top of all of us."

"Yes." MS nods.

"But, what did I even do?" Kari said.

"The light within your heart has transported your friends to different worlds, safe from the darkness…for now."

"And, my heart did all of that? It transported everyone to different worlds?"

"That is correct."

"But, where exactly?"

"That is for you to find out. Do not worry. You will find your friends along your journey."

"I hope so…" Kari then looks at her hands. There are powers that are locked within her heart, and she has yet to unlock them. From what MS was making out of this, this sounds like this is a fraction of what the extent of her powers is. She doesn't know about these powers, and yet, she was curious. What can she do? Will it benefit everyone? If it can, and if everything rests upon her shoulders, then she wants to unlock these powers. She wants to see them right now. "Um, is there any way for me to get these powers right now?"

"You can, however access to the powerful light in your heart can be dangerous to your heart by itself. It must mature enough for you to be able to unlock the hidden potential that is chained deep within your heart."

"Okay. I just wish I can have some of these powers now…"

"Yeah. I wanna see what cool stuff Kari can do." T.K. said.

"Um, MS, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sora said.

"We have plenty of time."

"Okay, so, we've been seeing more of the heartless running around here. I thought we cleared that already."

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness: make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real – and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Sora, Luigi and Yoshi sighed in disappointment, as their battle against the Heartless seems to have not ended.

"Is that what those Heartless things are all about?" Gatomon spoke up. "When I destroy some of them, this heart appears out of their remains, and they just fade away."

"Yes." MS nods.

"Darkness, in every heart?" Kari said. "I don't feel any darkness inside of me…"

"All hearts are born with darkness, but there are a select few who do not have darkness in their hearts."

"The Princesses of Heart, right?" Sora said.

"Yes. The princesses of heart all have hearts of pure lights. There is no darkness in their hearts."

"No darkness?" Kari said. "But, if I'm this Angel, wouldn't my heart be like these princesses?"

"The Angel and the Princesses are all alike. What their purpose is differentiates them."

"Their purpose? You mean, with me being the Light in everyone hearts, right?"

"That is correct, but I do suspect there is another purpose for the Angel of Light."

"Another purpose? What is it?"

"That, I do not know. However, I know you will realize this as you go on in your adventure. When you defeat that evil being responsible for the destruction of your world, your world will be restored and you will also be a true pure heart princess."

"Okay." Kari said, nodding. "I, think I got it."

"Now, it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." MS then make appear to the right of them all, and the group turned to look. In a flash of light, they saw a projection of Luigi in a circle of light.

"AHA! I knew it! The plumber is the true enemy!" Patamon yelled.

"What!?" Luigi snapped. Moments later, the projection of Luigi transmogrified into a small Shadow Heartless.

"If one such as you, Luigi, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless." MS said. "But you know this." The group nods, while Luigi groans. He was a little bit…disappointed that he himself was basically used as an example. Though when T.K. starts to think about the 'Darkness in the Heart,' he thinks back to when he and Sora – the girl Sora – went looking for Matt in the Digital World. Sora had a circle of darkness appear under her legs, and it dragged her into a mysterious cavern. It took the efforts of Matt and Joe to snap Sora out of a trance from the looks. Matt also said to T.K. to not be afraid of the darkness, considering he was also almost dragged into darkness by his own darkness. The boy starts to think that, it could be possible that, Sora and Matt…

But there's no way, right? T.K. didn't see anything out of the ordinary around the Digital World after those events. Shaking this thought out for now, he starts to pay attention towards what the master was telling them all.

A second white circle appeared, showing to them all one of the strange, crippled white creatures they had fended off before from Delfino Island, and Twilight Town.

"Hey, it's those things again." T.K. said.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will – be they good or evil – becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." MS said.

"The empty shell?" Patamon said.

"Wait, that's supposed to be the body of someone, who lost their heart?" Gatomon said.

"N-Now THAT sounds scary!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Kari said, holding onto Gatomon. She sometimes does that. She sometimes needs the softness of Gatomon's fur for comfort.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away…" MS said. "A spirit that goes on, even as its body fades from existence – for you see, Nobodies don't truly exist at all."

"Nobodies…They don't exist…" Sora repeated.

"So, these things are like, ghosts?" T.K. said. "And, they're called, Nobodies?"

"Doesn't that name seem a bit harsh?" Kari said. "…Someone's body, who had their heart stolen from them…That sounds scary…"

"Indeed." MS said. "One can see this as a terrifying fate for one."

"I mean, pretty much." Gatomon said. "If I woke up one day, and my body turned into something like that, I would be screaming for the kitten heavens by now…Well, if I weren't brainless, or something…"

"Ah, but Nobodies have shown to have a high intelligence." MS said. "Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have hearts. The heart supplies the body with feelings after all, and without one, no Nobody can truly feel. Do not be deceived."

"…It's, kind of sad, when you think about it." Kari said. "Just thinking about it…You can't laugh…you can't be happy…you can't be sad…and you can't be angry…I feel kind of bad for these Nobodies…"

"Well, they're also pretty mean, considering they've attacked us back in Delfino Island, so yeah; we can't really feel bad for them, if they can't even feel bad for us." Gatomon said. Three more nobodies appeared behind the group, and they were startled. The three were the same type of nobody.

"Now then, the being you see before you is a dusk." MS said. "This is the most common form of nobody, but there are others. Some larger, some with frightening and unique power. Be vigilant. On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." The circles of light then disappeared, along with the nobodies. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness, but…" MS then made three more nobodies appear before the group; however, these nobodies were odd. They look like they were people in black robes with the hood covering their face completely.

"Whoa…What the heck type of nobody is this?" Patamon said, as the group actually felt intimidated from these guys. Even though they are merely projections, they felt a bit uncomfortable.

"They look like, actual humans." Gatomon said.

"Hey, I, I think I've seen someone like this before…" Sora said, trying to remember something.

"The beings you see before you now are more powerful than the dusks." MS continued on. "They are powerful Nobodies that resemble actual humans, and they have formed a group in which there are 13 of them in total. They call themselves, Organization XIII. They command the lesser nobodies."

"Organization XIII…" Kari repeated.

"These Nobodies can think and plan, just like a normal being. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know."

"So, we got the Heartless, and now these Nobodies…" Sora said. "Sounds like we got a lot of trouble on our hands."

"Yes, but now, it is time to talk about the last type of enemy you will be seeing on your journey." MS retracted the circles of light, and replaced the nobodies in the circles, with something that was familiar to the Digidestined and Digimon. They saw some Gizamon in the circles.

"Hey, those are Digimon." T.K. said.

"Yeah. That's right. There was Assaultmon, and some of those other Digimon that you guys said attacked you." Gatomon said.

"Yes. You will also see more of these Digimon appearing before you on your journey." MS said. "However, these are Digimon whose hearts have been tainted by corrupt data. Thus, these are now called Corrupt Digimon."

"Corrupt Digimon?" Patamon said.

"It is a result of a Digimon's Digital Heart becoming corrupt."

"A, Digital Heart?" Kari said.

"Digimon and other Digital Beings have their own special type of hearts, dubbed Digital Hearts. They have actually been referred to their common name of Digicore."

"Wait, so the Digicores that we have inside us are actually these Digital Hearts?" Gatomon said. The two kids looked at her in confusion. They don't know the term Digicore. Though, considering MS said the Digicore is actually called a Digital Heart, they think they get it.

"Yes. When that heart is lost into darkness, or that heart is consumed by darkness, the data being is reborn as a corrupt version of them. They can be differentiated by the purple x that runs across the front of their body. They also have a dark smoke rising from them."

"I, think I noticed it…" Kari said.

"These Digimon only destroy. They do not consume, or return to nothingness, they destroy. These Corrupt Digimon feed off of the negative dreams and wishes of others. The Digital Dimension and its inhabitants are created off of the wishes and dreams of children, after all."

"Bad dreams, and wishes?"

"The amount of darkness that one Corrupt Digimon can have can have an effect on how they fight. They may have a mild amount of darkness in them, which has them aware of their surroundings, and they may also excel in tactics. However, the most common one you will face are the ones who will have a high level of darkness in their bodies. These are Corrupt Digimon who act more feral, who will attack you on sight."

"Like some of the Digimon we saw in the Digital World don't already?" Gatomon said, noting that some of the Digimon that they had seen in the Digital World did act more like wild animals, and did attack them whenever they were close. Though these didn't act like wild animals per se. They do strategize, and plan out how they were going to attack the heroes.

"Yoshi hope to Mario is okay with all of these enemies around here." Yoshi said.

"Do not worry." MS said. "You know well that Mario is strong enough to fend off enemies to this extent. He had sensed the danger, in fact, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the heartless, as he seeks the answers to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII, as well as the Corrupt Digimons' true motive."

The circles of light then disappeared, ending MS presentation.

"Then I guess we should go and find Mario first." Sora said.

"Wow. A plumber fighting against all of these bad guys all by himself?" Kari said. "He sounds like a pretty strong Keyblade wielder."

"Yeah. Can we meet him?" T.K. said.

"T.K., you heard what MS said." Patamon said. "Mario went off to search for answers."

"Oh, right."

"But, where's he searching?" Gatomon said. "From the sound of it, he may not really be searching in random areas."

"Yoshi don't know until we go and look." Yoshi said.

"Yeah." Sora said. "And Mario must know where my friend Riku is because the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem."

"So…are we done?" T.K. said. "Cause, I really want to go looking for Matt and the others."

"Yeah. Are we all set to go?" Kari said.

"Just a minute." MS said. "You may want to have more suitable traveling clothes." Kari took a look at her, and just remembered that she was still in her pajamas. T.K. was too, and as for Sora, his clothes look a bit tight on him.

"Oh, whoops. Haha, I kinda forgot we were wearing pajamas…" Kari said, scratching her head embarrassed.

"And, I kinda forgot that these things are a bit too small for me now…" Sora said, trying to stretch out his hoodie's hem out a little.

"*Giggling* Sora are growing up." Yoshi said.

"Y-Yeah…"

"In the Star Dome to the left of the Star Village, you will find the 7 Star Spirits." MS said. "If you ask, they will create for you appropriate garments."

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said, surprised. "The same Star Spirits released by Mario."

"Alright, let's go get changed." Sora said.

"I would have brought some extra clothes, but I didn't know that we were gonna have to leave our world that soon last night." T.K. said. "I hope those Star Spirits make me something nice." They then went off towards the door, but before they went in, Kari remembered the other crests floating in front of MS, and she quickly went back, and grabbed them all, before headed back towards the others.

* * *

 _Star Dome_

After the group will pass the Star Village, they found a white bridge directly to a dome surrounded by a lake. In the interior there were seven living stars of different appearance.

"Me, Luigi, Yoshi, you guys, Riku and Mario…" Sora said, as they walked in. "I don't care who this Organization is, what they're planning, or what those Corrupt Digimon are really after. With all 9 of us, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Actually, there are 8 of us Digidestined and 8 Digimon, included Ash too." Kari pointed out.

"Oh, so…" Sora took the time to do the math for a second. "…22…Geez. Okay, so with the 22 of us– I mean, 23, there's nothing that should be stopping us, right?"

"Yeah." Kari said, as Sora nods, and he walks up to the Star Spirits. Gatomon took a second to double check the math Sora did, and to her confusion, Sora miscounted. There were 8 of the Digidestined, with 8 Digimon; that's 16. Alongside the Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, and Riku, and including him, that's another 5 and Ash the Aura Knight, so it should equal to 22, not 23. Though Gatomon doesn't blame Sora if he got his math wrong on that. There were certainly a lot of them now.

"Well, look who's here Star Spirits." The Elder SS, called Eldstar said. "If it isn't Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, and your new friends."

"Oh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place." The blue SS, called Muskular said.

"I'll do the designing." The SS with the pink ribbon, named Mamar said. Eldstar motioned Sora and the two kids towards them more, so they can get to designing, and they walked forward. Mamar raised a beam of green light went towards the three. It touched their clothes, and, that only dyed their clothes green. It didn't really change them at all.

"Hey, I like this color." T.K. said.

"Oh, that will never do." Muskular huffed, and he pointed a beam at the three. It touched the three's clothes again, and dyed them blue, instead of green.

"Now, now, dears." The SS pink called Misstar said, and she did the same thing, and the red light dyed the three's clothes red this time.

"But don't you like this better?" Mamar said, and with a point a beam, she dyed the three's clothes green again.

"Hold on!" Misstar then made the clothes red again, and now the three were getting a bit annoyed, and impatient, as they awkwardly looked at the Star Spirits.

"Are you certain?" Mamar said, as she made the clothes green.

"Blue!" Muskular now made the clothes blue again, and then from there on, it was a constant change of colors, as the three could only stand there, horribly confused and impatient. As this was going on, a type of turtle with lens, without shell, and dressed with a blue hat tunic seeming a witch riding a broom was watching over them, as if it was spying. It chuckled softly, as it turns and flies away.

Finally, Kari got pretty impatient, and spoke up.

"Aww, can't you decide please?" Kari whined. The Star Spirits then gasped, and told them to excuse them for their little feud that they had there.

"All right then." Misstar said. "Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" With a twirl of their energy, they pointed their beams to the three, and their touched them all at the same time, engulfing their clothes in light. Their clothes then completely changed.

 _ ***SORA***_

The Star Spirits all talked amongst themselves, congratulating each other at a job well done.

Sora's clothing was tailored to fit his new size, and was a bit similar to his old clothes. His hoodie was now colored black, and his sleeves have silver pauldron like fabric on it. There is also a white lining on the hoodie as well. He also now wears an undershirt that is colored blue with a red patch in the center.

His pants were baggy, and are colored black on the outside, and blue on the inside. Also on his pants were yellow belts that cross each other in an x pattern, with a blue belt held around the waist. They also have red pockets with a cross on them.

His gloves were black, with two white straps crisscrossing in an x over the top of his hands, and the palm. His yellow shoes were also now yellow and black shoes, with a zipper running across the top, along with black buckles holding it together here and there.

Kari takes a look at herself, and sees that her clothing was now her usual attire, but it was a bit different now. She had her usual pink scarf wrapped the same around her neck, but her yellow sleeveless shirt was different. It was the same size, but it was closer to a square neckholed dress, with the shoulder straps being close to being spaghetti straps. Attached to the straps also, was a hood. Also, on the hem of her shirt, on the left side, there appears to be a white woven tag that has the number '111' on it in yellow text. Not to mention, there was 2 small white angel wing motifs on the back of the shirt. It kind of reminded Sora of what Kairi used to wear when she was little.

The hood was white on the outside, and pink on the inside. When put on over her head, it has cat ears, that are similar to Gatomon's, with the purple tuffs of hair on the two ears.

On her hands were lime yellow fingerless gloves. Around the wrist portion of the gloves was a pink strap that ensured that the gloves wouldn't slip off of her hands. There was a white strap, strapped around the middle of her hand, with a flexible oval disk over the top of her palms.

Her magenta pants were now somewhat comparable to her usual pants and skorts. The pants were the same size, but there seemed to be an extra magenta skirt sewn onto it, that reaches mid-thigh. There was also a brown belt looped around the waistband, that's similar to Angewomon's belts. Attached to the left side of the belt were 3 belt pouches; one was medium sized, and the other two were smaller sized. The hems of the pants have white ruffs on it as well. There were also two large silver buttons that attached to the front area of the skirt. Also, there were two other belts on the right thigh that resembles Angewomon's as well.

She had her red and white shoes, though the tongues of the pair of shoes looked bigger in comparison. Not to mention, the laces weren't the only thing keeping the shoes tight on her foot; there was now two red straps holding it together on each shoe.

T.K.'s garments consist of his normal green hat, with the blue gem stone, as well as his normal green vest, but like the others, this has a hood attached to it. It was colored orange, and when put on, it has the bat-like wings that belong to Patamon. His light green shirt's sleeves were also a little bit shorter than they usually are, and not to mention, they were rolled back a little. The hem of his light green shirt was longer than before, considering it was sticking out a little bit from underneath the vest, and from closer inspection, it also has a white woven tag on its left side, that has the number '1255' in orange text on it. Also on the back of the shirt, was 2 white angel wing motifs that are the same as Kari's. Though it's not visible, considering that the vest covers it.

T.K. also has white fingerless gloves on his hands, that has two orange bands that create an x on the palm and the top of the hand. Another orange band on the wrist tightens the glove onto the hand, making sure that it won't slip off. There was even a couple of feathers attached onto the band.

His Khaki shorts also have two straps on each leg that tightens it in place, and he has a pouch that hangs on the left strap for items. The straps cross each other in an x. Also, the legs seem to be a little bit baggier.

He still has is green and white Velcro shoes; however, the Velcro was replaced with a belt strap that's easy to slip on and tighten. An extra orange line was also on the bottom of each shoe.

The others looked at the newly dressed heroes in awe.

"Wow! You guys look awesome!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments." Eldstar said.

"They have very special powers." The SS with the pink collar called Klevar said. Misstar then conjured up a red orb that appears right in front of Sora. It floats there, yelling at him to take it. "Take the orb, Sora." Sora obeyed, and he reached his hand out to the red orb. It reacts to him, and looked like it disappeared right into his palms.

"And watch what happens." Muskular said. Moments later, Sora felt a sudden surge of energy coursing through him. It became apparent after he absorbed the red orb. His clothes then shined a bright light as he released the energy. The others all looked at him in awe, and the heroes were surprised to see that Sora's clothes yet again changed. Though it was mainly the colors that changed. Parts of his clothes turned red, and they have a fleur-de-lis emblem on each sleeve and pants legs. He also has some sort of red electricity glowing from his hands. Though what's most interesting of all is that Sora was holding another Keyblade in his left hand, and even he was surprised, as well as the others. This new Keyblade has two shooting stars acting as the handle guard, the blade colored blue, and is decorated with stars, and the teeth was a crescent moon with stars on it.

"Sora has Two Keyblades!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Wow! Our clothes can do that?" Kari said, excited for this new power.

"Sorry dear, but we could only make this power for Sora." Mamar said. "Sorry to put a damper on you."

"Aw, you mean we can't do that cool trick!?" T.K. complained. "I want to have that kind of power!"

"Your clothes do contain power, but they will only awaken once you discover what they are." Misstar said. "The same with Sora."

"Okay. We'll do our best." Kari said.

"Hmm, something's missing." Gatomon spoke up towards Kari.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gatomon then reached to behind her to get something out of…somewhere. She then pulled out a familiar trinket that she has been keeping all this time. This was Kari's old whistle that she had given to Gatomon as a goodbye gift before they left the Digital World. It was more of a lucky charm to Kari's eyes, per se.

"My whistle? Don't you want it?"

"Nah, I'm good." Gatomon said, taking Kari's hand, and putting the whistle in it. "Besides, the 'Angel of Light' doesn't look complete without this. Just take it. I know it's your favorite."

"Thank you, Gatomon." Kari said, retracting her hand, and she then hangs her silver whistle under her scarf, and over her neck. T.K. and the Digimon also agree that Kari didn't look complete without her favorite whistle. Kari then took another look at her friends, seeing how cool they are looking, before noticing something different about T.K. "…Hey T.K."

"Huh? What's up?" T.K. said.

"Is it me, or do you, look taller?"

"Huh?" T.K. was a bit confused in what she was saying, so he eyeballed how high Kari was, and how high he was. T.K. may have been in the same grade as Kari, but he's months younger than her, and it shows with his height, considering he's smaller than Kari by a few inches. However, comparing his height to Kari, he realizes that he was around the same size as her. "Whoa, wait. Wha…Did I grow?"

"Oh, no dear." Misstar said. "We wanted to make you a tad bit bigger. We figure it'll help you in the long run."

"You mean you can do that? Alright! Can you make me as tall as Sora?"

"Sorry dear, but we can only alter your size just a little." Misstar said.

"*Sigh* Okay."

"Why did you want to be as big as Sora, anyway?" Luigi said.

"Just cause…"

"Sheesh, it does gonna be a bit weird to see big boy T.K. around here." Kari teasingly said.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" T.K. said, laughing.

"Oh, and we have something else for you." The SS with lens called Skolar said. He summoned, and made a teal backpack, that looks similar to T.K.'s old backpack from home in both looks and size, appear in his hands.

"Hey, this looks like my old one."

"Yes. This is a magical backpack that can hold lots of items that you may come across on your journey. It's bigger than it looks."

T.K. unzipped the backpack, and looks inside. He reaches his hand down the pack, and realizes that he hasn't touched the bottom of it yet.

"Wow. This really is big!" T.K. said, impressed.

"And no matter how much you have in there, it's always light on your back." Eldstar said.

"This is so cool. Thanks."

"This journey is going to be twice as difficult as your last." The SS with the brown moustache called Kalmar said.

"But everything will be just fine with you all around." Mamar said.

"Yep. They will." Sora said.

"Oh, right, just a few things." Kari said. "Uh, what, do we do if we want to get dressed for bed?"

"Not to worry." Misstar said. "Your friends Tails and R.O.B. mentioned that they have put something in the Toad Express that will solve that, as well as solve all of those long travels."

"Oookay…" Kari said. "Uh, and, do we need to get the others back here so they can get new clothes, cause I remember them having pajamas before that big light."

"That's also easy. Will you bring out the crests?"

Kari then reached into one of her new belt pouches, and pulled out the other 7 crests, and placed them on the center of the dome, and backed away. The Star Spirits fired beams of multiple colors light engulfed the 7 crests, and then moments later, the lights disappeared.

"What'd you do?" Kari asked, as she picks up the crests again.

"Once you give these to your other Digidestined friends, their clothes will change the second they are able to summon their Keyblades." Muskular said.

"That's pretty neat." Kari said, as she puts away the crests in the pouch. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us."

"It's our pleasure, dear." Misstar said.

"Now, the MS wants to talk to you all before you leave." Eldstar said. They all nod, and turned to face each other. Sora had gotten out of this new form he had just obtained to conserve power for an actual fight. The heroes then all walked back towards the MS loft to see what MS has to say before they set out for their journey.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Millennium Star Loft_

They all walked back in front of the MS.

"I really like these clothes, MS." Kari said, as they walked. "It really reminds me of my old ones. So, did you have something else to say to us?" Kari said, clasping her hands behind her back innocently.

"Yes. Though, Sora, Luigi and Yoshi would know more about the pathways to other worlds." MS said.

"The pathways?" Sora said. "What about them?"

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." The trio seemed disappointed in this type of news.

"How do we get around?" Luigi asked.

"Do not fear. If what Mario suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I am afraid I do not know…However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Toad Express. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Connected?" Kari said. "Do you mean like…our hearts are connected?"

"That is correct. Through the thickest of darkness, these ties will never break. Never forget that."

"I got it."

"I got it, too." T.K. said.

"And us too." Yoshi said.

"Don't forget us." The Digimon said.

"But, be warned." MS said. "As you proceed, the heartless and the nobodies will be using their own paths, the Corridors of Darkness to travel from world to world. As for the Corrupt Digimon, that I also do not know. But they may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey, that's not fair!" T.K. whined.

"Aw, it's okay." Sora said. "With all of us together, we don't need some measly corridor. We're fine on our own, aren't we?"

"Uh-Huh." Kari said.

"Very well, that is all the information I can give to you. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, and Digidestined, Go Forth! Everyone is waiting for you. May your hearts be your guiding key." MS said.

Kari gasped softly when she heard MS say that. The voice from her dream told her that exact phrase. She still is questioning to herself whether or not that was all a dream or not. There should be no reason that events from her dream should be coming true, but from what had happened in the last couple of days, things really were coming into reality.

"Okay, let's get going!" Sora said to the others. He, Luigi and Yoshi then stood up straight, formally. The others felt compelled to follow as well, with them all having serious faces.

"Millennium Star." Luigi said.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Yoshi said, as he, Luigi and Sora saluted MS. The others peered towards them, and they saluted as well. After that, they went for the door, and they started their decent down towards the Toad Express.

Though Kari stopped short before going out of the door.

"…Um, MS?" Kari said, turning back. "Is it okay if I ask you one more question?"

"It's not a bother."

"Do you know anything about having a weird dream with all those Heartless things attacking you?"

"That is a dream-like reality that serves to train you for the upcoming events. Some Keyblade wielders may appear in that reality when it is time for them to awaken. Other times, they may not receive it."

"But, the other Digidestined said they didn't get that sort dream…"

"It's possible that at a later date they will have that reality. Do not worry yourself upon that."

"Alright…"

"I understand this is nerve-wracking for you, Kari, but remember this. Always trust the bonds of your friends. The trust in your bonds may be enough to help everyone."

"But, I don't really want to risk my friends' lives like that…"

"Do try not to be over-protective over your friends. Believe in their power, as much as they believe in your power."

"…I'll try…"

"Now, don't make your friends wait."

"Right. Thank you, MS."

Kari then turned, closed the door, and went down the stairs to catch up to everybody.

* * *

 _Star Dome_

Meanwhile…

"By the Great Stars, what's that?" Eldstar gasped in shock. The blue witch from earlier had brought in what seems to be a giant skeleton from a turtle, that had a giant black shell with spikes, white bones and link chains around his neck, arm and legs. It flew in more into the room, the blue witch are using the Star Rod from revive him. "Haven't we seen this somewhere before?"

"Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was…" Mamar said. They all were trying to think of the name of the person who has that appearance, and Klevar remembers.

"Oh! Bow-" But she covered her mouth the second she almost blurted the full name out loud.

"No! We mustn't remember him name." Misstar said. "Oh dear…"

"He was an evil koopa…" Klevar said. They all start to remember who this villain was, and they start to become more worrisome. "Oh no, the memories are coming back! Oh, what'll we do? Oh, what'll we do?" The skeleton in front of them starts to rise, shift and move, as someone was starting to rise up. The Star Spirits gasped in shock, and they don't know what they should do.

"Perhaps we should tell MS." Kalmar said.

"Yes, that's exactly what we should do." Muskular said. "Let's hurry!" The Star Spirits disappeared in sparkles as they left, as Klevar watches the supposed the evil koopa, arch-enemy from Mario and Luigi, in the ground.

"Bowser!" Klevar exclaimed, as she also disappeared as she leaves. The accursed koopa that caused Sora, Luigi and Yoshi so much trouble on their first journey, has reappeared right in front of the Star Spirits, and they have fled. He then starts to laugh evilly (like in Super Mario 64), as he has successfully been resurrected.

"Your Highness, I give you the Star Rod." The blue witch said and gave the Star Rod from Bowser.

"Thanks Kamek. Do you have something new to report" Bowser said.

The witch called Kamek explained about the Digidestined and Corrupt Digimon to Bowser.

"Well then… It appears so much has happened in my absence…" Bowser said. "These kids called Digidestined, the Rainbow Hero and creatures called Corrupt Digimons, the things have gotten more interesting. Probably I lost the 7 pure heart princesses, but the eighth princess will be mine and I'll take revenge on the key-brat, the green stache and the dino-brat too."

As this was all happening, the Toad Express rises from the ground, and takes off towards the Ocean Between. Everything starting here, was all but the beginning of an adventure that no one will ever forget. Not for Sora, Luigi and Yoshi. Not for the Digidestined and Digimon. Not for anyone. The Chosen Key will guide the Angel of Light or eighth princess, as well as the other Digidestined to their destinies. But what awaits them? Time will tell.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Simple Voyage

CHAPTER 9

A Simple Voyage

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The heroes all watch as they blast off from the Star Haven, and over to where their next destination was. There were some new seats in the ship to accommodate for the new Digidestined teammates; however, they could only fit in 4 more seats, even with an enlarged cockpit piece. The rest of the seats were down in a second area, which was more of a lounge area for the extra teammates they were going to have. Windows allowed everyone to see all the action going on outside in the area, or if they wanted to star gaze, or watch a world if they were in orbit around one.

What had been mentioned earlier was the newest addition to the Toad Express, and that was an improved Sleeping Quarters. There were 12 (8 from every Digidestined, one from the Mario Brothers and Yoshi, other one from Toadsworth, other from Ash and other from Sora) doors along the walls of the area, where they provide sanctuary for all of them.

"The Toad Express has been upgraded with all those new rooms and such." R.O.B. said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Sora said.

"The Star Spirits worked in a little bit of their magic into the rooms." Tails said. "They morph into different rooms according to the heart of the person that owns the room."

"Huh?" Kari and T.K. tipped their heads.

"Well, basically, they can turn into your actual bedrooms if you wish for them in your heart."

"Our actual bedrooms?" Kari said.

"Wow, can it really do that?" T.K. said.

"Yes! Go see for yourself!" R.O.B. said.

The heroes nod, and they went towards the Sleeping Quarters area. The Toad Express was in standby mode, so they weren't riding off just yet, so they were fine. Not to mention, the ship's alarm would go off if there were any enemies attacking the ship.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

They saw the 12 white doors that were lined up in the circular area. The door that they went through was colored yellow to differentiate the exit from the other doors.

"So, how does this work?" Sora said.

"I think they said just go up to the door, and wish for the room with your heart." Gatomon recalled. Sora then walked up to one, and puts his hand on the knob. He thinks of his actual bedroom back at his home, and then opened it. To his surprise, it looks like an exact replica of his room. The bookshelf, which its books were scattered on the floor, the bed with messy bedsheets, the small desk with chair, the different, sharp things he collected in the corner of the room, and the window, which gives a view of the outside of the Toad Express.

"Whoa…this really does look like my old room…" Sora said. "Man…I haven't been home for a while…"

"Isn't your mommy worried for you?" Kari said.

"Oh, yeah, my parents must be…Haha, I kinda forgot about them."

"You forgot?" T.K. said.

The mention of their parents has gotten Kari to think about her parents. She was now thinking of them. What are they feeling right now, when they found out that they just disappeared? They were all alive and well, but what are their parents thinking? Were they to think that they all have died on that night? Are they losing hope for them all? Kari really wants to find a way back to her home, and be with her parents, and save their world from this new foe, but as Millennium Star said, some strong force was preventing them from doing so.

Though Luigi with Yoshi went and opened the door, and they were basically the same room. The same bedroom like the Mario and Luigi house in the Mushroom Kingdom. It consists of two beds, one red and another green, a dressing table with a lamp, and a pet bed the right size for Yoshi, which also displays a view to outside the Toad Express.

"Just like home, but a little lonely without Mario." Luigi said.

"The room produces a bit of nostalgia for Yoshi." Yoshi said.

Toadsworth also open the door, and basically was your actual room. The same room from the Peach Castle. It consists in a red bed, a dressing table, a lamp, a table with few books, and a bookcase, which also display a view to outside the Toad Express.

"How I miss the Princess Peach and my home a lot." Toadsworth said.

"So, you just think of it, right?" Kari said, walking towards the door next to the 3's. She then took a breath, and puts her hand on the knob, and like the others, thinks of her actual bedroom. She then opens it, and to her surprise, it worked. Her bedroom was behind the door, and everything was the way they were. The bunk beds, the large desk for her and Tai, the messy closet, the toys on the bookshelves, and the sliding door to outside. Though because of the nature of the room, they had to be windows, instead of actual sliding doors.

"Just like my bedroom…" Kari said, as she walks into the room with Gatomon.

"Nice to see almost nothing changed with this place." Gatomon said.

"It'll be a bit lonely without Tai sleeping here with me though…"

"Um, Kari and Tai sleep together in the same room?" Yoshi said, as they peaked in.

"Yeah." Kari nods.

"Whoops. Probably Master Tails is going to occupy the remaining room." Toadsworth said.

The girl then checks the closet for clothes, and they see that there were sets of the clothing that she has on right now in her drawers. Her pajamas were also in there.

"Wow. All of my clothes." Kari said. "I can see what the Star Spirits were thinking."

"Hey! Kari! Look at my room!" T.K. called out, when he opened his door. Kari walked out of the room, and peaked into T.K.'s. Sure enough, his normal room was in there. Though, as Kari hadn't been at T.K.'s house at all during Summer Vacation, she doesn't know about his room. It was basic for Setagaya, with the bed, with T.K.'s toys, the small closet, which of course has sets of T.K.'s new clothes and his pajamas, a small desk that fits T.K.'s size, and big windows that again, shows the outside of the Toad Express. "It's nice, right?"

"Yeah." Kari said, walking in.

"Alright, now that we're all settled, we should probably talk about…what we're gonna do next." Sora said, nonchalantly putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. Some of the others sweatdropped.

"You mean you have no clue?" Gatomon groaned. "Ugh, you really are as hopeless as Tai is."

"How about Yoshi and friends take a look at what worlds we can go to?" Yoshi said. "That's usually what Yoshi do next."

"Oh, right." Sora said. "Let's go." Luigi sighs with sarcasm, as the four starts walking back to the cockpit. Though before he left, Sora turned back to the kids and Digimon. "Hey, you guys can stay here. I bet you're tired from what's been going on. Don't worry. I'll tell you what our plan is when I get back." Sora said, leaving Kari and T.K. in the room with their Digimon.

"I am kinda tired…" Kari said, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah…" T.K. said, sitting next to her. With everything that has been happening as of late, they're finding that this is a little bit too hard to believe. To the fact that they can summon mysterious weapons out of nowhere to aid them in a quest was indeed surreal. They almost think that they're still in a dream so far, and they'll wake up back in their beds back home, but this was indeed real.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The four walked through the doors, and up to the control panel of the Toad Express.

"So, Tails, R.O.B., where do we go next?" Sora said, speaking directly. "Can the two of you tell us?"

"Well, we can only show to you the only world that's on the map so far." Tails said.

"Only one?"

"Is the world of Kari and T.K.?" Yoshi asked.

"Nope." Tails said. "It's another world that's pretty familiar for the three of you."

The information of this world pops up onto the dashboard of the ship. Since there's information of this world, it's a world recorded into the database. This world shows a large castle, hanging over a town, with yellow clouds. There were machine parts in the castle, and on the underside of the world, it shows a more sinister, dilapidated looking castle, with a red heart on it, with an x in the middle.

"Hey Yoshi know that place! It's Hollow Bastion!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh, that reminds me, we didn't really see Leon or the others back in Delfino Island did we?" Sora said.

"Nope."

"That's right, because this was their world, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"That town is a lot less empty without those guys around there." Luigi said.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Anyway, Hollow Bastion's the only world on the map, so I guess we're headed off there first. So, how long are we from there?"

"Well Master Sora, if there's no traffic, and no construction on the road, we should be at Hollow Bastion in about an hour." Toadsworth said.

"*Sigh* I forgot that we can be in the Toad Express for a long time…"

"Oops." Tails said, still on the communication's line. "We should have put in something to accommodate that, shouldn't we?"

"And is there good food on this ship?" Luigi said. "I think those Digimon might be wanting food soon, if you know what I mean."

"Uh, sorry guys, we kinda forgot that too." Tails said.

"I have some nuts if you want it." Toadsworth said.

"Nah, I think I'm good for another hour…" Sora said. "There should be food at Hollow Bastion…I think…Anyway, let's get going." Sora sat into the seat, and then pressed some buttons. The engine starts to warm up and the after-burners starts up. They then start taking off towards the world, at fast speeds. "Should be smooth sailing from here if there aren't any Heartless or Nobodies around here."

"And Corrupt Digimon too." Yoshi said.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

The other two Digimon were looking outside to see the stars moving past them, and they all barely hear the sounds of the after-burners roaring.

"Sounds like we're off." Gatomon said.

"I wonder what this new world we're going to looks like." Patamon said.

"Hopefully it's a place where we can fit in."

While the two Digimon were talking to each other, Kari and T.K. were awkwardly looking all over the place. This was the actual first time that the two of them hung out in T.K.'s bedroom (Or at least a place that resembles T.K.'s bedroom), and they haven't really said a word to each other. In fact, T.K. hasn't been in Kari's bedroom either (And to an extent, Tai's bedroom).

They'd strike up a conversation, but nothing really comes to mind other than…what they both think…Their minds were going back to this warm feeling they felt in their chest from back at home when they were together. In fact, this feeling came back a few moments ago. They don't know what this was, or why this was happening. This was an entirely new feeling to them.

It's when they both were thinking of what they both did for each other back in the Digital World. They stood by each other, protecting each other, and they did not leave each other's side (Or at least, most of the time). Kari wonders in her mind if T.K. ever thinks of these things. He looks like he's zoned out as well. She just stares at him, thinking about all of that stuff they did together in the Digital World, even if the stuff they did was fighting for most of their time.

But other things were going through her mind. It was all the way back to Piedmon again. How T.K. showed her what looked like Tai's courage for a second. At least, that's how she looked at him. He never wanted to let her fall, and neither does she, and…

Tai…She starts thinking about him again…

T.K. turned his head to see that Kari was looking down, a bit saddened about something.

"Hey, what's up?" T.K. said, getting Kari's attention. She quickly tries to smile, but couldn't get herself smile again.

"N-Nothing." Kari said, trying to hide any depressed feelings she might have regarding about being separated from Tai.

"Nothing? But, you're frowning. Don't you remember what Sora, Luigi and Yoshi said? Keep smiling." Kari though, shakes her head, looking like she can't smile. "…Are you thinking about Tai again?" The girl nods, and looks at T.K. "Oh Kari."

"…Sorry…I know everyone wants me to keep smiling, but…I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to Tai…He's my big brother…I love him so much…"

"Hey, don't worry. I mean, I'm worried for my big brother too, but he and Tai are really tough. I'm sure we'll find him and Matt okay."

"Yeah, but…that Heartless, and the Nobodies, and the Corrupt Digimon…I dunno if Tai can…"

"Come on, keep smiling. With our Keyblades, we can save them if they're in trouble."

"But what if-"

"Stop saying that. You just need to keep on hoping, like me."

"Huh?"

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"That's how I was able to get to Matt back in the Digital World." T.K. said, holding his hand on his chest, where his heart rests. "I kept on hoping, and I found Matt. If I keep on Hoping like this, then I know that we'll get back to our friends. And don't you remember what Millennium Star said? He said our Hearts are connected. I dunno really know what that might mean, though, but, if it means that we're all connected, then, we're all connected…Somehow."

"Yeah but…I don't know if Hoping would get me to Tai…Or make me or he feels safe…"

"Oh come on, you've been good without your brother a couple of times. I know that." The girl still was looking down, silently. T.K. wasn't sure what else to say here. "Um…what can I do to, make you feel safe?"

"What can you do?"

"B-Besides finding your brother."

"I dunno…I…I just want him back…"

T.K. was trying to think of something else to help his friend. He doesn't quite know what to do here. He doesn't know Kari all that much. All that he knows is that she's about the same age as him, they have older brothers, and they're both kind and sweet in their own ways. They both are kind of similar to each other in terms of personality, so…

He then thinks to the comfort of a parent. Maybe that's what Kari needs. Though of course, they can't get to any of their parents right now, so he thinks to what his mother would do. At times like this…

"Do you need a hug?" T.K. thought suddenly.

"What?" Kari was kind of a bit surprised by that. It just came out of nowhere.

"My mom usually hugs me when I get hurt, or when something bad happens."

"U-Uh, I mean, that's-" Before Kari was able to finish her sentence, she felt T.K. hug his friend. She at first wound this to be a little bit weird, but, the warmth in her heart was getting warmer. It was really comforting. Something about this really reminded her of home, and reminded her of her big brother. Only this wasn't her loving big brother. This was her best friend, but the feeling of being comforted by her mother, her father, or her brother was there. The same warmth.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better…" Kari sighs. "…Thank you, T.K…"

"No problem."

"…It's just that…" Kari said, as she placed her hand on the arm in front of her body. "…I've never been hugged by someone other than Tai or my parents…or Gatomon. It's so weird to me…"

"Really? You never have been hugged like this before by anyone else?"

"No. I always thought that's what that love thing is."

"Love? Isn't that Sora's thing? Er, OUR Sora with Ash."

"Yeah…I might want to ask her about that…"

"Really? Why?"

"…T.K., isn't this what those couples do when they…like each other, or something…?"

"Huh? Do they do this?"

"I think."

"Well…" T.K. said, letting go of Kari. "I mean…I don't really know about that either…but, there's something in my heart that feels like it's…I dunno, under a blanket…It's warm…"

"You have that too?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah…"

The two then start to overlap each other. "It really only happens whenever I'm with…" The two said at the same time, before trailing off, as they looked at each other, directly in the eyes. "…you…" The two then see each other's faces grow red at the same time, and they touched their cheeks.

"U-Uh, does, that mean we like each other like those couples?" T.K. said, twiddling his thumbs.

"I dunno…"

"When did you start feeling this way?"

"I, think back at Piedmon…"

"Piedmon?"

"I mean…I guess it makes sense…You did save my life back there."

"Of course. I mean, I don't want whatever was going to happen to me happen to you."

"Yeah…You were really brave when you were trying to protect me…"

"Ah, no, I really wasn't…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was really scared when we were trying to climb up that rope to those clouds. I just didn't feel brave going up first…"

"But, you knew that Piedmon was going to get me first if I had gone second."

"Nah, that was dumb luck…Anyway, I'm not as brave as you think I am. If anything, you're just as brave as Tai."

"Oh, no…I could never be…I can never be as cool as my big brother…"

"What are you talking about? You're cool!"

"Not as cool as Tai or Ash."

"Oh come on, you're you, not your brother. You're cool, awesome, and cute like me."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Uh, well…uh…" T.K. was stammering. "I mean…Mimi, said we're cute, didn't she?"

"I never heard her say that."

"Look, Tai's Tai, and you're you. You're awesome just being you."

"You really mean that?"

"Positive!"

When Kari heard that, it took her a while to think and process that for a bit. Was T.K. really being serious, or was he just doing that just because he's her friend. Nonetheless, this was a compliment, whether or not it was true, and it was really sweet of him to say that, and the girl smiled.

"Thank you…" Kari said.

"You're welcome."

They then allowed some moments of silence in between them for a while, while they were thinking about other things. They were going to some other world, and they don't know where. Where were they going? Kari actually was going to go up to the cockpit, and ask Sora where they were going. But before getting off of the bed, she wanted to ask T.K. something.

"Hey, T.K…" Kari said.

"Huh?" She inched closer to T.K., to show that she's serious about what she's going to say next. She then took T.K.'s right hand to also show that she really want's T.K. to promise her something.

"If, I was ever in trouble, and my big brother can't get to me, can I trust you to save me?"

"Of course. I will never let anything happen to you."

"And, will you never leave me alone somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"I…I don't ever want to be left alone, by myself…I'm always sad when I'm left alone without anybody…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I was really sad when Tai had to go back to Digiworld, and leave me by myself back at home. I mean, Tai did come back later that day, but before, I was so worried that I'd be alone forever…"

"Well, you're not right now. You have Gatomon, Patamon, and me."

"So, do you promise that you won't leave me alone without anybody?"

"Huh?" T.K. said, as Kari puts her other hand on T.K.'s hand.

"Do you promise? Cause I'll be mad at you if you don't keep your promise."

"I promise Kari…" T.K. said, putting his other hand onto Kari's hands. "Always…" He then sees her smiling sweetly, satisfied with that answer.

"Okay. Good…" She then let go of T.K.'s hands, as they jumped off the bed. However, they then felt some abnormal rumbles underneath their feet. Soon after, they felt the ship take a sharp turn to the right, and they were stumbling to try to keep their legging. The two Digimon fell onto the ground when that happened, and the two kids, by instincts, grabbed onto each other for safety.

It was happening for a while, until the rumblings subsided, and the ship wasn't rocking anymore.

Moments later, Sora opened the door, worried.

"Hey, sorry about that guys." Sora said, as he opened the door. "We're…uh…" Sora then drifted off, as he saw that the two kids were basically hugging each other. When the two kids opened their eyes, they saw what they were doing, and they let go of each other.

"O-Oh, uh…sorry." Kari said.

"No, it's okay." T.K. said. "I got scared too. Haha, I guess neither of us can be brave like our big brothers."

"Yeah…haha, I guess…" Kari said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The two kids then paid attention to Sora again. "S-Sorry Sora. What were you saying?"

"Uh, well, we were going to hit an asteroid, so I had to steer like a madman to get us out of harm's way."

"O-Oh, right. I, guess I forgot that there are asteroids in space…"

"Anyway, we're getting close to the next world. Just thought I'd tell you that."

"Okay. How long?" T.K. said.

"Half an hour I'd say."

"What!? That's not close!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Well, it's definitely closer than just being an hour away."

"*Sigh* I guess…"

"Just sit tight. Hopefully there won't be any more of those asteroids."

"Okay." T.K. and Kari nods.

Sora then leaves the room, leaving the four in there.

"I gonna go star gazing." Kari said, starting to leave.

"I wanna go too." T.K. said.

"Okay. Let's go find a good place to do that." Kari then walks out of the room, as she was going to go star gazing. T.K. was going to follow, but then he grabbed his head, and shook it.

 _(…Wait, what was I saying…? I don't even know what I was talking about…)_

"So, when's the first date?" Gatomon teasingly said.

"Huh?" T.K. said, turning back to the Digimon.

"What? Didn't think we heard you two talking sweetly to each other?"

"We were here the whole time, didn't you know?" Patamon said.

"You heard all that?" T.K. said.

"Yup!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?" Gatomon said. "You're getting yourself a girlfriend soon."

"What? A girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Uh…with who?" T.K. said, as if he was clueless. Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other, and the back towards T.K., with the face that basically says to him, 'That was the stupidest question ever.'

"Oh T.K." Gatomon said, shaking her head. "You get it, and now you don't get it."

"What? I-I don't, get what you're saying."

"You and Kari! What, do we need to spell it out to ya?"

"…I don't get it…"

Again, the two Digimon looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, don't worry about that. Come on! Let's go star gazing!" T.K. then ran out of there, excited, while the Digimon stood there, still confused.

"Weird. It's like he doesn't even remember what he said..." Patamon said.

"He really doesn't see him and Kari going out?" Gatomon said.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know all that stuff."

"Then why was he sweet talking Kari earlier?"

"I dunno."

"Tsk. Humans are so weird…"

The two then starts to catch up to the two kids to where they were going to star gaze.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

As Sora was steering the Toad Express to their destination, they heard their new teammates from the other room, talking amongst themselves. Luigi peeks into the room to see the two kids pressing their faces against the windows of the plane, trying to get a better look at the passing stars. They seem to be counting as many stars as they can, and they were talking amongst themselves about some of the 9 planets that they know from school. They wonder how far they will be going from their home planet. Or heck, if they can even breathe on these new worlds that they were going to. It was basic questions and thoughts from 8-year old kids.

"Heh…that used to be me years ago." Sora said, as they listened into the kids.

"What do you mean Sora?" Luigi said.

"You know, back at the islands. I used to look up at the stars, wanting to go to other worlds ever since Kairi came to my world. Riku too."

 _ ***TREASURED MEMORIES***_

"I remember when I was little, just going to that little island was like an adventure. Me and Riku would always like to run around the island, and see if there was something new about the place. Heh, though he said that he didn't want to do those kid stuff anymore a few months after we first visited the island. And he was 4!"

While he was talking, Kari and T.K. and the Digimon were able to hear him from the other room. They both then started listening in to Sora.

"Wow, Yoshi imagine Sora traveling to other worlds when you were that young." Yoshi said.

"Oh, I'd go crazy." Sora said.

"When Sora start to thinking about other worlds?" Yoshi said.

"Well, when Kairi appeared at the island one day. We just found her washed up ashore, and the grown-ups didn't know who she was, or who her parents was. The mayor decided to adopt her, and the 3 of us were friends that day. But the mayor kept a good eye on us. Kairi told us about her home, and that's when we decided that one day we would travel to other worlds."

"And that day was when Sora got the Keyblade, right?" Yoshi said.

"Right." Sora then reached into his pockets, and he took out, what the two kids and Digimon could make out as 5 sea shells, making a 5-pointed star. On one of the shells was a smiling face.

"That's Kairi's lucky charm, right kid?" Luigi said.

"Yeah. Remember the promise? I promised her I'd bring this back to her, when I get back to the island with Riku."

When Luigi was about to speak again, they heard a crash, and they turned to the door to the lounge room. They saw the four lying on top of each other, and groaning, as it looked like they were listening into their conversation. They looked up to see them staring at them.

"O-Oh! Sorry." Kari said, as they were getting off of each other. "Uh, we, didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay." Sora said. "I mean, I would have told you guys about me some time."

"So, this, Kairi's like, your girlfriend, or something?"

"N-No! I mean…Well…"

"Oh come on, Sora." Gatomon said. "I can see you have something between this Kairi girl and you."

"Well, she's my friend. And, I just wanted to make sure she feels like she's at home while we were at the islands."

"So, you said, this is Kairi's lucky charm?" Kari said, walking up to get a closer look at the charm.

"Yeah."

"It looks like a seashell…"

"Yeah, she made this out of seashells from the island. She said this is a charm that will bring us all back together if we lose our way…"

"A charm to bring you back together?" Kari repeated. She then thinks to her own lucky charm; her whistle. She considered this as a lucky charm to help them all get back together, considering she gave this to Gatomon, and here they are. Back together. Though in completely different circumstances.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"So, what about you guys?" Sora said.

"What's your story masters?" Toadsworth said.

"Trust me; it's a LONG story…" Gatomon said. "It goes all the way back to 5 years ago."

"5 years ago?"

"Wow, T.K. and Kari have been these Digidestined folk for that long?" Yoshi said.

"Not, exactly." T.K. said. "It all started when I and my friends went to Summer Camp. It was snowing when we got to camp!"

"It was snowing, in summer?" Luigi said.

"Yeah. I know. It was wild. Then, these meteors fell from the sky, and it landed on us, and then we all got sucked up into this giant wave, and then we ended up in the Digital World. We had all sorts of crazy adventures in the Digital World, but one of the things I remembered the most was when we had to go into this bad guy's castle. What was his name…?"

"You talking about Myotismon?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, that's it. We were trying to get back to the Real World from his castle, because he was going after another Digidestined in the Real World that we all didn't know about."

"That's me, right?" Kari said.

"Yup!"

"You're kinda leaving out a few parts in the story, T.K." Patamon said.

"Well, I don't remember everything from the Digital World."

"Just, hold up for a sec." Sora said, interrupting. "You guys haven't told us about this Digidestined stuff anyway."

"Well…"

"A Digidestined is a human who's chosen by destiny to protect the Digital World from harm." Gatomon said. "They have to cross on over from the Real world into the Digital World in order to fight any evil that threatens the world."

"Wow, so the digimons are really are familiar with other worlds." Yoshi said.

"Well, sorta." Patamon said. "I mean, we never knew there were more worlds than our two worlds."

"But, as the Millennium Star says, a Digidestined is destined to wield the Keyblade, and protect all other worlds." Gatomon said.

"So, what exactly do you do as a Digidestined?" Sora said. "Well, other than using the Keyblade."

"A Digidestined can make us Digivolve to the next level using special devices called a Digivice."

"A Digivice?" Luigi said.

"Digivolve?" Yoshi said.

"Here." Kari said, taking out her own Digivice. "This is a Digivice."

"Oh, T.K. was trying to use that back in Pinna Park."

"Yeah. I was trying to make Patamon Digivolve, but, I couldn't." T.K. said.

"Yeah. I dunno why, but something's blocking me from Digivolving." Patamon said.

"So, when you say Digivolve, do you mean, grow?" Sora said.

"Yep."

"Huh…Is there anything else?"

"Well, lots, but…" T.K. said.

"You're kind of asking the wrong kids…" Kari said, scratching her head, embarrassed.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"We don't really pay attention to all that Digidestined stuff." T.K. said. "We just know that we're chosen to beat up bad guys and make friends."

"But I bet our friend Izzy could tell you, when we find him." Kari said.

"Wow, all that Digidestined stuff actually sounds pretty exciting for Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"So, what is a Rainbow Hero?" Sora asked.

"Well, Ash with the Rainbow Crest and Wizardmon staff, he can use special moves and he can Mega-Evolve his Pokémon; and the Pokémons from him can talk, at least in the Digiworld." T.K. said.

"Okay, probably Ash obtain this power when he goes to the Digiworld and after to meet me. Apparently we have a friend in common." Sora said. "Someday I'd like to go and visit your world. Well…when it's not taken by the darkness that is…"

"Heehee. We'd love to have you visit." Kari said, giggling. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Gatomon said. "I don't mind spending time."

"Yeah. You've got to see Tokyo, Sora!" T.K. exclaimed. "It's nice to live in!"

"I bet it is." Sora said.

"So, are we any closer to the next world?" Patamon said.

"Uh…lemme see…" Sora said, checking the control panel. They've spent about 20 minutes talking to each other, and sharing some of their stories. "We're just about there."

"And, how much is 'about?'" Gatomon said.

"Like, 10 minutes, I'd say?"

"That's not bad." Kari said.

"Yeah. Once we get to the world, we're all going to go down there. We got some friends we want to introduce you all to."

"Okay! That sounds fun!"

"Sit tight, cause we're headed off!" Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth got back to sitting in their seats, and the two kids and Digimon followed, by sitting in the four other seats, as they full blasted off towards the next world, Hollow Bastion.

Meanwhile in the space an orange ship was traveling, in the interior there was a blonde woman wearing a space suit, colored of purple and yellow and a red helmet with a blue seeing glass.

"What is that heartless creatures, probably Dark Samus could be my dark side, why that evil monster called Apocalymon wants capture me." The person called Samus said herself.

Samus try to search in her scan database (Logbook in Metroid Prime Games); in the lore she can found something related with the person had studied the Heartless, that person was called Ansem the Wise and lives in the Hollow Bastion.

"I'll look for more information in the Hollow Bastion." Samus said and your ship blasted off towards to the Hollow Bastion too. Probably she can meet the new friends from Sora.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Lost Digidestined

CHAPTER 10

The Lost Digidestined

T.K. and Kari was listening the story from Sora traveling in other worlds, before to meet the 2 Digidestined and before to land in the Hollow Bastion. But someone was observing the group; Bowser was seeing the Digidestined from 8 years through a crystal ball from Kamek. The two villains were in a Koopa Kart flying in the fields of Mushroom Kingdom.

"You see Lord Bowser; these two little kids are 2 of the 8 Digidestined." Kamek said.

"These young lovebirds." Bowser said laughing. "That little girl is the eighth pure heart princess; somehow or other I will catch her."

"Technically the Wario Bros. can catch her if we're away." Kamek suggested.

"Okay… Kamek show me the rest of the Digidestined and the Aura Knight too." Bowser ordered at Kamek.

Kamek nodded and try to search every Digidestined and the Rainbow Hero with your crystal ball and Bowser helped with the Star Rod for make the search easier.

* * *

Someone opens their eyes, and groans, as they slowly start to get up. It was a rough landing for them. They then start to scan the area, while their eye sight starts to come back. The place that they were in seemed to be a town, with machine parts rolling all over the place. They could not help but be interested in the machinery. Soon, they were able to get up onto their feet, and were able to walk. They walk on over to the machine parts, and scans them. This person was actually Izzy, who had appeared in another world.

"You alright Izzy?" Someone else said. The person looks behind them, and they see their giant Ladybug friend.

"Tentomon." Izzy said, walking up to his partner Digimon.

"Well, this sure is a strange place that we ended up in."

"Yeah." Izzy then takes another look around them. He still sees that they were in an unfamiliar town setting. "Where are we, Tentomon?"

"I don't exactly know myself Izzy. It's unfamiliar to me."

"Huh…I wonder if that strange light we all saw brought us into another place in the Digital World."

"What was that light all about anyway?"

"Well, from the looks of it, it looked like it came from where Tai and Kari was when those strange shadows piled onto those two. Considering that, I'm pretty sure whatever Kari did brought us into this town…And that also shows that that light brought us into the Digital World somehow…"

"I don't know, Izzy. I don't think this really is the Digital World."

"Huh?"

"I saw some actual humans around here. They didn't even look like imposters as well."

"Really? Then where the heck are we?"

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" A voice said from behind the short pre-teen and Digimon. The two turned to look behind them, and they saw that an actual human man was walking up to them. He was wearing a short black jacket, with short sleeves, and a fur collar. There was also a red symbol resembling a lion's head on each of the sleeves, and red wings on the back of the jacket. Under the jacket was a white undershirt. The man also has black gloves, zipper-lined shoes, and the same lion's head symbol for a silver necklace. On the man's left forearm were three brown belts, and three buckles on his right thigh. The black pants that the man was wearing has a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, and was held on the waist by a black belt. There were also 3 other belts; 2 brown belts and one more black belt, but those seem inconsequential, considering they were loosely tied.

The man's eyes stares at Tentomon, as if he sees him as a threat. The boy and the Digimon both see that this man also has a scar on his face, somewhat intimidating them a little bit.

"Another one of these things…" The man said. Out of…somewhere, he pulls out what can be described as a combination of a sword and a revolver. Immediately, Izzy and Tentomon freaked out.

"Whoa! Wait! Hold on! He's not an enemy!" Izzy shouted. "He's my friend."

"I don't think these things play nice with other people."

"Of course I do!" Tentomon said. "I only hurt the guys who try to hurt my friend."

Still, the man doesn't look too convinced.

"Just, hang on for a second." Izzy said. "You said another. Does that mean you know of the Digimon?"

The man then lowered his weapon a bit, but still kept his guard up.

"Digimon?" The man said. "Is that their name?"

"Y-Yes!" Izzy said. "Well, I mean, not exactly. I mean, this guy here is a Digimon, but his name is Tentomon. Trust me, he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless I tell him. I am his controller after all."

When the man heard that, he starts to believe that he can trust these two. When he lowered his weapon, to the point of him slinging it over his shoulder, Izzy and Tentomon sighed in relief.

"Okay, so, now that we got that misunderstanding out of the way, can, you tell us where we are, exactly? These dark, things attacked my home in Odaiba, and then, they all piled on top of us, and-"

"So, you come from another world?" The man said, suddenly. When the two of them heard that, they stopped for a second, and processed that for a bit.

"Another world?" Izzy said, tapping his chin. "Wait, so, this is the Digital World?"

"Looks like your world may have fallen into darkness…"

Izzy and Tentomon still don't get what this man was saying, as they looked at each other.

"Fallen into darkness?" Izzy said.

"When the Heartless attack a world, there's always the chance of the world falling into darkness, when the world's heart has been taken." The man said.

"The world's heart? Heartless? I don't get it. First was that prophesy, then it was Kuwagamon attacking the city, then this weird Keyblade thing appearing in Kari's hand and-"

"What did you just say?" The man said, looking like he was surprised. Izzy heard that, and was a bit intimidated by that sudden reaction from him, but he kept on going.

"Uh…This Keyblade thing appeared in my friend's hand. Her name's Kari Kamiya."

"Another Keyblade's chosen…"

"Uh, what?"

The man then looks all around then, searching the area for any threats. So far, there hasn't been any sign.

"Okay, follow me." The man said. "I'll get you to somewhere safe, and then I'll explain things to you. You said you're friends with a Keyblade wielder, right?"

"If that's what Kari's supposed to go by from now on, I guess."

"Alright. When we get to the safe house, you should tell me what you know. This is extremely crucial, not for your world, or this world, but for the other worlds out there."

"Other worlds?" Tentomon said.

"Come on." The man said, as he starts to walk off.

"Tentomon, I think we should follow this man for now." Izzy said. "He seems to know something about the Keyblade weapon that appeared in Kari's hands."

"I suppose." Tentomon said. "But, I wonder why there's Digimon roaming around this place…"

"Let's just follow him, before we lose him."

Tentomon nods and the two starts to go after the mysterious man, in this new mysterious world.

* * *

Sora walks through an oak forest, with dawn just around the corner, trying to see if she, and her partner Biyomon finds a way out of here.

"Sora, where are we?" Biyomon said.

"It's look likes an oak forest." Sora said. "I never had seen these places back in Japan."

"How did we end up here?"

"I dunno. I remember that strange light that came out of Tai and Kari when those dark monsters attacked us…"

"Are they okay?"

"I hope so…"

They all kept looking all around them to see if they were getting close to getting out of there. Soon enough, they managed to get out of the oak forest, and they saw a wide-open field right in front of them. It was filled with bushes, other oak trees, and there was a large dirt pathway. Sora and Biyomon both stepped out of the oak forest, and walked onto the dirt pathway. They check both sides of the pathway, and Biyomon squawked when suddenly a black mole appears in front of them, frightening them unintentionally.

"Oops, sorry ladies, I did not want to scare them, my name is Bottles. What is your name?" The black mole called Bottles said.

"Okay don't worry, my name is Sora and this is my buddy Biyomon." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you." Biyomon said.

"Now that I remember it, a friend of mine told me that she traveled to another world in company of a boy called Sora." Bottles said.

"What!? Another Sora!?" Sora said.

"Wow, that's going to bring up a whole bunch of confusion. How did you meet him?" Biyomon said.

"Believe me, it's a long story." Bottles said.

"I have another question. What is that place?" Sora asked at him.

"We are near from Click Clock Wood" Bottles answered at her.

They both were looking a giant tree and there was village near to the oversized tree.

"Wow. That's pretty long. But nothing I can't handle, right?" Biyomon said.

"I bet not. But…" Sora then looked at the village, to see if there someone is there. So far, there doesn't seem to be any sign of them, however, they are bound to see a giant bird if Biyomon digivolves, and they fly out of there. "I think we should just see if we can find any help…and…maybe a phone…"

"Why? How far are we from your home?"

"Probably pretty far…And I don't think I brought money with me, so we can't get food…"

"Oh…"

Suddenly, they heard what seem to be distant screams and buzzing. They look towards the village, and they saw smoke coming out.

"What's going on?" Biyomon said.

"It seems that there are problems there." Bottles said.

"Oh, I wish I had Tai's telescope right about now…" Sora said worried.

"Hang on; I can get a good look. Just stay here." Biyomon said, starting to take flight.

"Okay, but just be careful."

Biyomon nods and she starts flying towards the village. As she nears there, she could start to make out what was happening over there more. Biyomon gasped to see much squirrels living in that village are running away from bees and poison dart frogs with a logo from the Heartless, the group of enemies were being led by a witch of green skin and black tunic. Then she flew away, she could see the witch destroying a house with a magic spell. She then looked like she was laughing evilly, as Biyomon flies right down to Sora.

"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed, as she flies down to Sora, fast.

"What? What's up?"

"Those villagers! They were fleeing from a human with green skin!"

Bottles gasped with horror. "What!? Green skin! Is the witch Gruntilda or Grunty, I was nice to meet you, bye." Bottles said and ran away underground because he is a mole.

"Sora, I think we should help them." Biyomon said.

"Is that a good idea…?" Sora said.

"We can't let these bad guys get to the innocent people here, can we?"

"I guess not…Okay." Sora then searched her pockets for her Digivice, and she pulled it out. She held it towards Biyomon, however, it made a low buzz noise, and nothing happened. "Huh?" Sora checked the screen of the small device, and it was flashing a red X. "It's not working!?"

"What?"

"The Digivolution's not happening!"

"It's not!?"

Seeing as they can't Digivolve at the moment, Sora and Biyomon had no choice but to retreat. They start to run away from the village in the opposite direction, as fast as they can. They could take them on as is, but Biyomon can't handle an entire army of enemies at the same time.

The witch called Grunty detects something. "I thought I smelled a beautiful girl. Well, it does not matter, with Tooty I can get more beautiful." She said and laughs evilly.

* * *

"Mimi! Come on! Wake up!" Palmon was trying to shake your human friend awake, but she doesn't seem to be waking up. She was breathing fine, and her pulse was okay, but she wasn't getting up. Palmon then looks around her. They were in some sort of Jurassic jungle. There was near a giant gray space ship with a logo saying "Star Fox" and in the distance there was a great palace made of stone. If Mimi was awake, she would be very interested into the palace.

But so far, Mimi wasn't waking up any time soon. Palmon was looking for some way to get Mimi to safety.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Palmon looked around the jungle to see where the voice was coming from. No one was there. Maybe she was imagining it. "Up here! In the Great Fox." Palmon then did as the voice told her, and she looked up. She sees a female blue anthropomorphic fox waving down to her from a window high up on the space ship called Great Fox. "Do you need some help?"

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Is the door unlocked?" The blue fox shouted towards Palmon. "You can get up here through there!"

"No thanks! I can get up there on my own!" Palmon then extended the vines on her fingertips, and wrapped the purple vines around Mimi's unconscious body. On her other hand, she extended the purple vines all the way towards the window of the Great Fox, and latched onto it. She then raised herself and Mimi all the way up to the interior. She then landed in the interior of the Great Fox, with the blue fox a bit surprised. "See? I'm fine."

"What an odd little plant…" The blue fox said, in wonder.

"Thanks for letting us in."

"My pleasure…I suppose…" She then turned her attention to Mimi. "Um, does she need some help?"

"Yeah. My friend needs help."

"Don't worry. I, think there is a comfortable place in the Great Fox."

"Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it."

The blue fox leads Palmon, who's still carrying Mimi, inside the Great Fox, to place her on a bed to get her some rest.

* * *

In a room from a hotel near to the Pokémon Coliseum, there was sleeping a black haired boy with a yellow mouse with 2 red cheeks and a thunder shaped tail.

The yellow mouse was sweating with fear; probably he is having a bad dream. He was dreaming about he was younger, he was a yellow little version of him and he has 2 pink cheeks. The night was beautiful. The little mouse was seeing a beautiful meteor shower descended from the sky, but also he felt a chill coming down his little body from the cool breeze.

"Pi… chu… (I wish mom were here)." The yellow mouse called Pichu said trembling.

He then noticed something moving in a puddle. He bravely walked towards the water. He wasn't afraid and was ready and was ready for anything. He then noticed something very strange. It was a lifeless body from the same boy with more young. Him black hair blew the wind as the yellow mouse approached him. He gasped in surprise as he saw the boy lying there.

He tried to budge him, but he couldn't. To his surprise the boy was still breathing. Pichu neared to him and looked into his eyes. He slowly opened them to noticed the yellow mouse looking at him. He tried to move towards the mouse, struggling all the way. He felt numb and was holding onto consciousness.

"Pichu (What's wrong Ash?)." Pichu said.

"Help." The boy called Ash whispered weakly.

Pichu tried to grab him, but then the blue water turned into a dark wave. It surrounded the yellow mouse all the corners. He tried to run, but was caught off by every corner. He then heard a manically laughing from someone familiar.

"You foolish little rat!" Apocalymon laughed. "Do you really think you can save him? Do you think you can save everyone?"

"Pichu (What do you want from me?)." A frightened Pichu asked.

He ran to a cave to hide from the dark wave. He was completely petrified with fear as he ran and crawled through the hole. Inside he ran but it was the end of the road. He was hyperventilating, tears were rushing down his face, and he became too frightened to move. The wave of darkness slithered its way into the area like a snake. The darkness then flew into the air and began to stock its spray.

"What do I want?" Apocalymon said. "I want your heart!"

The darkness charged right at Pichu with full speed. The yellow mouse screamed in fear as the darkness hit him right in the face, but by instinct he released an electric shock and he woke up from the nightmare and unintentionally he electrocuted the boy called Ash yelling of pain.

"What's wrong Pikachu, you had a nightmare?" Ash asked at him.

"Pika..." The yellow mouse called Pikachu sorry nodded.

"Don't worry Pikachu, everything is fine."

They try to sleep again but suddenly Ash hears a weird voice.

" _Control the Key, and awaken the Mega-Evolution…"_

He grabbed his head in pain, and looks behind for everywhere but it was nothing.

 _(Great, first Pikachu had a nightmare, now I starting to listen a weird voice in my head… What's happening to us?)_

Ash and Pikachu asleep again. Probably that voice is a warning of what will happen next, who knows, but sooner or later they must prepare, because they can start a new travel along with Sora (boy), with Luigi, Yoshi and the Digidestined.

* * *

"Matt, where are we?" Matt and Gabumon meanwhile were wandering around what seemed to be in a corridor (like the underground of the Ministries in the movie Harry Potter: Chapter 5) from a lair, where the whole entire place was filled to the brim with few lights.

"I don't know." Matt said. "This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"How long have we been walking?"

"A, while I guess? Are we walking in circles?"

"Oh, well if that's the case, I suppose we're getting nowhere with this."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where do you think the others are?"

"Somewhere else, I'm guessing. We would have run into them, or heard them by now…"

"Yeah. And some of the others can be pretty loud sometimes. We would have heard them by now."

"Yeah…" Matt decides that they walked enough, and they sat against a wall. "This place is so dark…Wish we can find a way out of here…"

"Do we have any food?"

"Not much, I think…" Matt reached into his pockets, searching for food. All that he had in his pajamas, conveniently, was some granola bars. "Hopefully we'll find a way out of here."

"Help you with something, kid?" A voice said. Matt and Gabumon got up, and looked all around them to see where the voice had come from.

"Rgh, who's there!?" Matt yelled. "Come out!"

"You don't have to shout, blondy." Next thing that Matt knows when he turned, he saw a hologram from a person wearing a black buttoned shirt, black pants, had short brown hair, and black shoes. He had no eyebrows above his eyes, and he sat in a chair, petting a tan cat creature with a red dot on his head.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Matt said. "The cat creature is a Digimon?"

"Don't think he's any Digimon I've ever seen." Gabumon said.

"Was that supposed to be an insult for my Persian?" The person said. "Cause, to be honest, it's not working. Kid, you gotta work on your insults. Let me tell you that."

"What do you want from us?"

"Want? Oh no, I think you want something from me."

"We want?" Matt said. "We don't even know what you can even do for us. And anyway, we're about to get going."

"Okay. Fine. Don't blame me when you rot in this place." The person then snapped their fingers and the hologram of him with your Persian disappeared. "Oh, I mean, it's not like, you can GET LOST or anything. Heh heh." They still hear his voice echoing on the walls, as he leaves the place.

"Matt?" Gabumon said, looking at Matt, who was still staring at the spot where the mysterious person disappeared.

"Come on." Matt said. "We don't need that creep's help. Let's keep finding our way out of here."

"Right."

"Oh, and by the way kid." They heard the mysterious person's voice echo on the walls again. This time though, he didn't appear right in front of them, or behind them. "You're kinda stupid if you can't even find your way out of this room. Haha! I'm just saying. Boy, this is even more entertaining than I thought."

"Rgh, come on. Let's just get going…" Matt grumbled, as they continued on. Gabumon was a bit worried for his friend, but obviously, Matt didn't show signs of…being like he was in that lair or cave the last time they were in the Digital World. Gabumon pressed on as well, as they try to find their way out of there.

"That blue creature. It can be a new Pokémon?" The mysterious person whispered himself. "I do not know, but my important goal is the Pikachu from Ash."

* * *

"Seriously Joe. Do you gotta be so loud?" Gomamon said, looking at his partner awkwardly, who appeared to have screamed so loud. He and Joe were actually an apple tree forest, where Joe was really freaked out. Not only because he was basically in a forest, but something had happened to his body. Your body had a beige and gray oval with orange feet, he had your arms but his legs are missing and the face belonged to Joe, but Gomamon had your original appearance.

"Oh, well I try waking up in the forest, with both of my legs missing." Joe exclaimed. "What is this!?"

"Oh, come on, Joe." Gomamon said, patting his partner. "Look on the bright side. We were able to survive to the black creatures."

"Yeah, and it's horrifying! How am I supposed to tell the others about this? Or are they beings without legs like me? Gah! What is going on!?"

"Well, all I remember was some light coming out of Tai and Kari, and I woke up here in a green forest, and I found you waking up, in which you proceeded to burst open my ear drums."

"Well pardon my volume! I guess I forgot to shut it off before I screamed it all the way back to max."

"Well, this won't do. Let's just try and find our way around here."

"Easy for you to say! It's easy to walk if I had my legs."

"They don't teach those kinds of classes in your world?"

"Of course not…"

"Well that's probably something you should have looked into."

"That was before I knew that this would be something that would happen in my life!"

"Like what hasn't? *Sigh* Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to each ya how to walk properly."

"Please do. Oh, and, don't turn this into a musical number."

"Huh? Where'd that come from, Joe?"

"Just, a feeling I got. Seriously, don't start singing."

"Why? I'm a great singer."

"Well, you're better than Tai's singing, but I'm not sure that's saying much…"

"Well, maybe, but if you want to start walking better, just try and follow my lead." Gomamon starts to walk away, leaving Joe walking in place there. Panicked, he tries to walk his way to keep up with Gomamon, but it wasn't working so well. He then was awkwardly moving his whole entire body up and down, trying to get used to a new from his body. Gomamon turned back, and sees that his partner was awkwardly moving slowly like a snail. He then sighs, and holds his head. "This is gonna take a while…"

Meanwhile a pink ball creature with red feet was seeing them with curiosity.

"Poyo…" The pink ball said.

But he heard a female voice. "C'mon, Kirby! Hurry up!"

"I…I…I'm… going…T…T…Tiff" The creature called Kirby nodded and leaves.

* * *

His whole entire body ached, as he starts to wake up. His vision was blurry after being unconscious for so long. What had happened to him? Where was he? All that he remembers was that a strange light had engulfed him and his sister, and they were all thrown away from each other…

The sheer thought of his little sister made Tai want to get all feeling to his body back, and he was trying to get back the strength to get up from the ground. One by one, he lifts his legs up from the ground, and then his arms, and he was on his fours. Tai's vision was becoming clearer, and he sees where he was. Next to him was Agumon, who looked like he was waking up as well. Tai looks around him, and he sees that they both were in some sort of dark cavern, illuminated by the light from the moon. It shines through the holes in the ceiling of the cave. They hear water droplets echo off the walls, and the howling winds blowing through the entire cavern.

Tai gets up, and looks around if there was any sign for anyone else in the area, other than him and Agumon. No one else was there.

"Kari! Kari!" Tai calls out, as he was desperate to search for his little sister.

"Oooh…Why are you yelling at this hour, Tai…?" Agumon groaned, as he was getting up. "Isn't it still bedtime?"

"Does this look like our room?"

"Huh?" Agumon then took a look at the place that they were in. "Oh that's strange. I thought we went camping again."

"In a dark cave like this?"

"Yeah."

"*Sigh* Never mind that. Here, help me look for Kari in this place." Him and Agumon starts calling out for Tai's little sister. "Kari! Kari!"

"Kari!"

They both were calling out, trying to see if they can find the little girl hanging around here somewhere.

Minutes later, they had no luck. They were looking all around the cave, and still, nothing.

"Maybe Kari isn't here, Tai." Agumon said. "Maybe she's outside of this cave?"

"I guess…" Tai said, looking down. He's starting to get really worried for his little sister. He could envision the little girl somewhere, trapped and/or hurt all alone, without him. He really wants to find the girl, and be together with her, but so far, it doesn't seem like the girl is anywhere in this place. In fact, he can't even find the others in this place. By now, he figures that if the other Digidestined and Digimon were in this cave, they would have answered by now. It was just the two of them.

He then looks up, looking at the pathway in front of them, and he sees a mysterious figure.

"Huh?" Tai then wanted to get a closer look at the figure, with Agumon wondering what he sees. He looks forward, and sees the same figure. Following Tai's silence, they both were creeping up to the figure.

As they got closer, they see that this person was bigger than them, so he was definitely a grown-up. They thought they can ask him for guidance, however, they then see what this person was wearing. It looked like it was a black coat, and they had the hood completely covering their face. They then decided to take caution against this person, as they don't know if this person was dangerous or not.

It was at that moment when the person turned towards them, and they looked like they were staring at them. Tai and Agumon took defensive positions, just in case this guy was going to decide to attack them.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Tai said.

The person says nothing, and then starts to walk away.

"Hey, get back here!" He and Agumon start to go after the person in the black coat, as they think this person may know something about where they are.

They ran and ran after the man, as fast as they can, trying to squeeze through the tightest of corridors, until they came across a dead end. They didn't come across a wall, or a blocked off passage. They came across an arctic ocean. In front of them was an ocean with few icebergs. The ocean was stretching as far as the eye can see in the dead of night. The two looked around them. No sign of the person in the black coat, and no sign of any Digidestined or Digimon.

"Where the heck are we?" Tai said.

"Tai, do you think this is an island?" Agumon said.

"I dunno…I, think it may be, but is covered of snow"

"Are we here, by ourselves?"

"We better not be…If we are, well…"

"Well what?"

"I don't know any more…everything that happened last night was a complete blur to me…"

"Should we check the rest of this place?"

"Yeah. And if it turns out that we're by ourselves, then…well…we, can, improvise."

"Improvise?"

"Maybe there is something on this island we can use in order to get help. We can probably get some nearby ship to notice us, and we'll be on our way back to Japan."

"You mean that ship over there?" Agumon said, pointing to the sea.

"Huh?"

Tai turned, and to his surprise, he sees a giant war ship passing by. It was far away, though it looked like it was navigating towards somewhere on this snowy island. Tai and Agumon were just about to signal towards them; however, they then start to see who's on board the ship. The crew on the war ship seems to be holding katanas, guns and the like. They also got this, look on them. That's when they knew that they were…

"What the…They're ninjas!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ninjas?" Agumon said. "What's that? Is that a Digimon?"

"No. Ninjas are real bad news. I heard all about them. They steal and hurt innocent people."

"That is bad?"

"Yep. But…" Tai then starts looking around the place once more. "But I thought there weren't any ninjas actually in Japan."

"Is this even where your home is?"

"I don't know." He then stares at the war ship once again, as it starts to dock on a nearby dockable path. Tai wonders if they can do something here, but then again, they'd be facing a horde of ninjas. Still, Tai wanted to get a closer look at the ship. "Come on."

He and Agumon starts running towards the war ship.

* * *

After a while, they managed to get a better look at the war ship, and the crew on board, by climbing on top of a Cliffside, and looking down from there. They see the basic equipment to a war ship of ninjas, this big, such as the firearms, grenades, rope, and the like. The big and burly crew starts to disembark from the ship, and they do indeed have numerous scars on them. There was one with a gray metal mask with a red light and has a blue suit with orange holding a black USB.

"After a long time, the secret program is ours…" The leader of the group said. "But I suspect luck is on our side as of this day. Someone must knew the password. Find it!"

"What the heck are they talking about?" Tai said.

"Secret Program?" Agumon said. "Ooh! Do you think we see it?"

"I don't know, Agumon. He said it needs a password."

"A password to the program?"

"I guess so."

"But, can't we at least take a little try?"

"Enough about that, Agumon." Tai sighed. He then focused more on their ride. If they infiltrate that ship, they could make it back to land, but…Tai doesn't really know how to sail a war ship.

"Why don't we go up, and ask them to get us back home?"

"*Sigh* Agumon, they would never do that…"

"But, don't we want to get to the others?"

"Yeah, I know, but…knowing them, they would want something from us, and, well, we don't have anything on us, but the pajamas I have on."

"Well, why don't I digivolve, and show them we mean business?"

"You'd destroy the ship if you do that."

"Just giving suggestions."

"I dunno."

"Well, Tai. If we don't take this chance, we'll regret it."

Tai kept on scanning the area. The ninja, which they assume to be the captain of the crew, seemed to be walking towards the interior of the war ship. He opens the door, and goes inside.

"Okay, now's our chance." Tai said. Agumon nods and they slowly climb down from the cliff. Though they lost their footing, and fell down a few feet onto their bottoms, roughly. Though luckily, no one heard that. They then start to sneak on board the ship. Good thing those video games are helping Tai with sneaking onboard a war ship. As fast and quietly as they can, they start to check the large metal boxes on the war ship. Full. Full. Full. Full. They were all full of gunpowder. Though one last box looked like was empty. The two quickly climb inside of the box, which was a tight fit for the both of them, but it managed.

"*Cough* It's a bit of a tight fit in here, Tai." Agumon groaned.

"Shush! Someone will hear you." Tai whispered. "Now, be quiet until I think the coast is clear."

Minutes later, they heard footsteps crowding the whole entire ship. They heard talking and some arguing. They then heard someone headed their way, and they worry that they'll open the box, and see them inside. They got even more nervous when they felt like they were being carried. They tried to stay as still as they can, as they were moving.

"Hey, did Gray Fox say to put this box here?" The person shouted.

"Not for long!" A distant voice shouted.

"Then where did he said this goes!?"

"Just leave it there! We're already headed out!"

"Yes sir!" The person's footsteps then start taking off, as it seemed as if they were running towards somewhere. After a while, things got quiet. Too quiet. Tai then opened the lid a crack, and to his shock, the dumb crewman put the box back onto the land! They were stuck on the island again, and they saw the war ship headed off.

"HEY!" Tai yelled, as he jumped out of the box. Though they were out of earshot from the ninjas however. Agumon busted himself out of the box, and walked up to Tai. "Agh, I can't believe it…"

"Well, yeah, but look on the bright side?'

"What bright side?"

"We got firewood."

"*Sigh* Let's just hope the gunpowder won't make the whole thing explode on our faces…" Tai groaned while holding his head. Their only way of getting off the island had just sailed away from them, and abandoned them. The next time that they see this war ship, they're going to fight their way on board. The two were going to go back into the cave, so they at least have something over their heads, however, Tai sees someone on the island.

He takes a closer look, and he sees the person in the black coat again. They were stalking them again.

"Hey! You!" Tai shouted at the person. They then start to walk away. "You're not getting away from me this time!" He then starts running off towards the person.

"Tai! Wait up!" Agumon shouted, as he starts running after Tai.

* * *

After a while, they managed to corner the person at a dead end. Tai and Agumon were able to get a closer look at the man.

"Alright you! Who are you?" Tai said. "Why do you keep stalking us like this? Are you with those ninjas?"

"Do you have some food?" Agumon nonchalantly asked which earned him a glare from Tai.

"So…you are a Digidestined…" The person said in a low voice, which told them that this person was a male. Tai and Agumon were surprised.

"Wait. You know who I am?" Tai said, surprised. "Who…Who the heck are you?" Tai asked again, getting in a fighting position.

"I am nothing…" The man said. "We will face against each other, some other time."

"Face against each other?" Agumon said.

"You mean fight you?" Tai said. "Well no problem! You seem like a creep anyway!"

"Oh, but not without the one who's precious to you." The man said.

"The one who's…" Tai said, trying to think of a name. He instantly thought of the one who's precious to him. "Kari! Do you know something about my little sister?"

The man says nothing, and then turns to the right to walk.

"H-Hey!" Tai then got in front of the person, determined to not let him go. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me where my little sister is!"

"…She is in a place that is not here." The man vaguely answered.

"That doesn't help anyone!"

Suddenly, they saw a dark portal appear behind the man. Tai and Agumon gasped in surprise when they saw that. The man then was walking backwards to enter the dark portal.

"We shall meet again…Digidestined…" The person said, vanishing into the darkness.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tai yelled, as he sprung forward towards the portal. Unfortunately, the portal closed before he was able to touch it, and he face planted onto the snow.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"That guy…" Tai mumbled, as he picked himself off the snow, and shook his head. "He knows something about us…"

"Who do you think that was, Tai?"

"I don't know, but I think we got even more problems coming up our doorstep…"

* * *

The projections from Kamek in the crystal ball have ended.

"So, these eight children are the Digidestined and the Aura Knight is that freak and his yellow rodent that Giovanni talked about. But it seems that we must hurry before those hooded guys." Bowser said.

"Yes your Highness." Kamek nodded.

"Let's go to the Hollow Bastion, probably the Wario Bros. should be there looking for me."

Kamek got out from the Koopa Kart and used his broom to fly; then Bowser created a portal straight to Hollow Bastion with the Star Rod and entered with Kamek follow him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Restoration Committee

A World Will Return to Light

When the Key and the Angel

Shines Their Light

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The Restoration Committee

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

After minutes in the Toad Express, they finally see the world that they were coming to. It was approaching them, and the four new guys looked at this world in awe.

"Whoa. Is that the world you were talking about?" Kari said.

"Yep!" Sora said. "This is Hollow Bastion."

"Why is it called that?" Gatomon said.

"I don't remember."

"So, are we gonna land there?" T.K. said.

"Yes Masters, there is a landing strip near the marketplace." Toadsworth said.

"Better get yourselves ready." Sora said. "We'll be landing in a just few minutes."

The four nods and they headed off towards Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Villain's Vale_

The Wario Brothers, meanwhile, peaks inside of a circular room in Hollow Bastion. There was circular table in the middle of the room, and the walls were covered with an ominous red and black color, which was moving.

"Bowser!" Wario called out in the room. No answer from the looks. "Bowser!" He called again, trying to see if Bowser was anywhere in there. So far, it doesn't look good. No one was answering him. He sighs in disbelief. "Maybe those cheaters really did finish him off…" Wario looks down in shame, as for this whole time, he did not know that Sora, Luigi and Yoshi had defeated Bowser. He was out and about looking for more Heartless to grow their ever-growing army, however, it seems as if it might have been all for nothing, as the number of Heartless had dwindled, and their commander has been defeated by the Keyblade Wielder.

Waluigi then walks into the room, observing the whole place once more. "This castle sure isn't what we expected. No shine, no nothing of nothing here. Ohh, now what's going to happen to our plan…?"

The Wario Bros. were about to walk on out of there, however, he then sees something peculiar on the railings. It was Kamek. "You are searching to Bowser". In which the Wario Brothers gasped in shock.

* * *

 _Rooftop Castle_

The Samus Space Ship landed in a part from the Rooftop in Hollow Bastion; Samus came out from her Space Ship and by coincidence she could see the Toad Express landing in other zone and your friends coming out with the Digidestined. Only she could recognize to Sora, Luigi and Yoshi.

"Well, we seem to have coincided in it, but who will the other children with their weird creatures." Samus said herself.

Samus used the Scan Visor on the Digidestined and Digimon obtaining their information.

"These children come from the planet Earth, and those creatures are digimon." Samus said.

She continued exploring the place in search from information.

* * *

 _Marketplace_

This time Tails came out from the Toad Express because R.O.B. is taking care of the plane or space ship. Kari, T.K. and the Digimon ran to the railing of the Marketplace, and they saw the huge castle in looming in the distance. Though the castle looks as if massive construction was being done to spruce up the place. So does the rest of the town down below, and in the marketplace.

"Wow! Look at that castle!" T.K. exclaimed.

"It looks so cool!" Kari exclaimed.

"Eh, I've seen bigger." Gatomon said, noting her time in Myotismon's castle.

"Yoshi see the Hollow Bastion a bit different now." Yoshi said.

"I hope Leon and the gang are okay." Luigi said.

"Yeah." Sora nods. He then turned to the 4. "Hey, we want to introduce you to our friends here."

"Okay." Kari said, as they turned to them. They then start to go down the stairs, and they see the townsfolk doing their shopping in the marketplace, talking among each other and by surprise Luigi recognized an old man in white coat and lens. The young children are exploring the place.

"Hey Professor E. Gadd!" Luigi waved at him.

"Oh, Luigi how much time. I see that you brought Yoshi, Tails and your new friend." E. Gadd said.

"Please call me Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, I could contact with the Professor E. Gadd and…" Tails said.

"And Tails with the Professor could create a new version from the Toad Express." Yoshi said completing the sentence.

"Yeah…" Tails said sweatdropping.

"Luigi did you still has the F.L.U.D.D. I have a new function for him." E. Gadd said showing a red device with black.

"Yes Professor." Luigi said, changed the P3000 by the F.L.U.D.D, he grabbed the device and put in the yellow machine.

"Now you can use the Rocket and Turbo Nuzzle."

"Thank you very much Professor."

"You are seeing how the Hollow Bastion is."

"Yes, looks like everyone's doing alright here." Sora said.

"Yeah, the last time we were here, there was barely anyone in town." Luigi said.

"How much changed the Hollow Bastion?" Yoshi said.

"Okay-dokey, good bye Professor." Luigi said good bye like the Professor at the group.

"Hahaha! Look!" Kari giggles, as the group had walked off to somewhere else. Kari seemed to be observing a passing Moogle, as it flies by on its small wings. "It's so cute!"

"That is one of those Moogle." Yoshi said, as they walked up to them.

"Yeah, they usually have shops around here." Sora said.

"Eh, nothing we've never seen." Patamon said.

As they were observing more of the surroundings, something was beeping on Kari's belt.

"Huh?" Kari checks it out, and sees that her Digivice was going off somehow. She unclips it from her belt, and checks the screen. It was showing a small white arrow on the screen. "What's this?"

"Hey, look at this!" T.K. shouted, running up to her. He showed the screen on his Digivice, and it was the same. It was pointing towards the same direction.

"Yours too? What is this?"

"It's telling us that there's another Digivice around here."

"There is?"

"Yeah. That's what we were using to try and find you."

"Oh. So, another Digivice? Does that mean that…?"

"Yeah! I think we're getting close to one of our friends!"

"What's up?" Sora said, as the trio walks up to the four.

"We think we found one of our friends here on this world!" T.K. told them.

"Really?" Yoshi said.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"Uh, well, our Digivices can tell us where another Digivice is." T.K. said.

"It can?"

"Yep! And one's nearby here!"

"Wow, looks like we're gonna meet some of your friends." Sora said.

"Yeah!"

"Look over there." The F.L.U.D.D. said pointing to the roofs of the houses. They all looked up to where F.L.U.D.D. was looking, and they saw two Soldier Heartless staring down at them all. They then disappeared into darkness when they saw that the group noticed them. "There's Heartless here too?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting first before we find your friends." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sora nods. "We should go and make sure everyone's okay."

They all nod, and they start taking off, trying to avoid the other people who were walking along there, doing their business.

* * *

 _Borough_

The group of 8 all walked into the main area where the houses usually are. They then see the same two Soldier Heartless wandering around there; until they saw the heroes enter the area. They then got ready to fight, and so did the heroes, until, an orb appeared out of a circular light. It rolled towards one of the Heartless, and when it hit it, it exploded, and it destroyed the Soldier Heartless. Another orb appeared, and it destroyed the other one. The heroes looked at each other, wondering what the heck just happened. They then see more of those circular lights, however, this time no orbs were coming out. They just kept on appearing around the heroes.

"What was that?" Kari said, as they look around them.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A female voice said. All of them looked to see where the source of the voice was coming from, until they looked to above a house. They see a teenage girl, wearing a navy-blue tank top, with an unzipped, dark grey combat vest. She has a black headband with a white lining on it, a white wristband on her right wrist, and a grey fingerless glove on her left arm. She has dark tan short-shorts, black over-the-knee socks, and knee-high boots that resemble sneakers almost.

Sora, Luigi and Yoshi instantly recognizes this girl.

"Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed.

"Who's she?" Kari asked.

"She's-" Sora said, before clearing his throat. "She's the Great Ninja, Yuffie."

"Glad you remembered that, Sora." Yuffie said. She then gasped, as she saw something. "Look out!"

 _ ***SPACE PIRATE MAIN THEME (METROID PRIME: ECHOES)***_

Kari turned to look on her side, and she saw one of the Dusk Nobodies materialize out of nowhere, and was going to hit her. She jumped back, and summoned her Keyblade, and they all were back to back with each other, as more Dusks with Red and Blue Space Pirates Heartless surrounds them all.

"Rgh, so not only there's Heartless here, there's these Nobody things again." Gatomon said.

"Not a problem for us!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade, and T.K. next to him does the same. "I hope you two are ready."

"Yeah!" The two 8-year olds nod.

The nobodies slithered forward, and tried flicking their bodies towards them to damage them, though the Digimon attacked them, and sent them away. Sora also blocked on, and retaliated, by swinging his Keyblade overhead. Luigi sprayed water from his F.L.U.D.D. at three Red Space Pirates damaging because the red resembles fire. Yoshi grabbed one blue Space Pirate with his tongue and slammed into the others two. Tails used his arm cannon and shot a plasma ball at three blue Space Pirates defeating them.

The two kids resorted to swinging their Keyblades as if they were bats. T.K.'s baseball session in his Gym class has been teaching him good, though the two kids can't really do proper Keyblade tricks, like Sora can.

Sora knocked one into the air, after swinging his Keyblade to the side, and he jumped up, and finished that nobody off.

Then, another type of nobody appeared before them. This nobody looked more human, only that its head looked more like a cylinder. The nobody also sports two swords that look more like katanas. It swung its sword to the side, and knocked Kari off to the side.

"Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed, as she jumped on one Dusk, and sliced it apart. T.K. tries to his one Dusk that was circling him at a fast speed, but he couldn't, and with him trying to keep an eye on the fast-moving dusk, he got dizzy, and stumbled for a bit. That was enough for the Nobody to flick its legs forward, and knock T.K. onto the ground.

"T.K.!" Patamon exclaimed. A samurai nobody was about to slash him away, however he flew upwards, and fired a Boom Bubble at it, and knocked it towards Luigi, Yoshi and Tails, in which they quickly stepped back, and shot it with a polka-dot egg, green fireball and a plasma ball destroying it.

"You okay?" Gatomon said, helping Kari up onto her feet.

"Y-Yeah…" Kari said, holding the area on her stomach that she got hit. Even though those were sharp swords the nobody was wielding, it didn't cut into her clothes, and thankfully, it didn't cut into her skin. Still, it hurt when Kari got slashed like that, and so did T.K., as he held his arm in pain. More nobodies were about to strike them, until the security system, that Yuffie told them about earlier, knocked the nobodies into the air with the explosion.

Kari took the opportunity to jump up, and strike them down.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After doing that, when she landed, she lost her footing for a brief moment, and fell onto her bottom. She was still a little bit hurt from the attack from earlier.

"That wasn't bad you two." Sora said, walking up to the two children. "You just need some practice, that's all."

"And I see that you guys are still in top form." Yuffie said, as she jumped down from the roof, and landed right in front of them.

"Well what'd you expect? Looks like you're doing okay."

"Well what did _you_ expect?"

"How are the others?" Luigi said.

"Doing great. Leon's still Leon, of course."

"And Cid?" Yoshi asked.

"Ah, still grumpy as usual."

"What about Aerith?" Luigi said.

"Same too."

"Hey Yuffie." Sora said. "Have you seen Riku or Mario?"

"Nope." Yuffie simply said, as she was walking away. Sora then slumps, and sighs. The teenage girl then stopped short before going by a narrow pathway. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora then picks himself back up and smiles at her. But then, he puts on a serious face, and hovers his land hand over his left eye.

"We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said, in a deep tone, as if he was impersonating someone.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie said. Sora chuckles, and Luigi, Yoshi and Tails were stifling their laughter. Kari then gets up, and walks on over to Yuffie.

"Um, Yuffie, right?" Kari said.

"Yep." Yuffie said. She then sees the Keyblade she and T.K. has. "Wow. Where'd you get those?"

"Uh, just, appeared, I guess?"

"Huh…Hey, do you happen to know a kid named Izzy?"

"Izzy!? Yes! We do!"

"Well, your friends are at Merlon's House. So are Leon and the gang."

"Great! Where's the house?"

"Just around the corner."

"Okay, thanks!" Yuffie then starts running off, and Kari was waving towards the others to come and follow her. She then starts taking off, as the others follow her.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

When they walked in, they saw a man with blonde hair, goggles on his head, a white shirt, baggy blue pants, and an orange waistband working on a computer. He also has a cigarette in his mouth.

They also see a woman, wearing a pink and white top, held by strings tied around her neck. Underneath the top was a pink dress, with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. Another dress is also under this one, with it being slightly longer, and white. The woman's hair was also braided down her back, which also curls to the side of her face. What holds the hair in that position was a red ribbon that ties it together.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said, stepping in front of the group. The woman and the man turned to look at the group there.

"We missed you!" The woman said.

"Well, if you aren't in top shape." The man smirked.

"Aerith. Cid." Sora said, as they walked towards them.

"Nice seeing you folk back in town." The man named Cid said.

"Cid hasn't changed." Yoshi said.

"So, these are your friends?" Kari said, as they caught up to them.

"Yup!" Sora said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kari, and these are my friends T.K., Gatomon and Patamon."

"Hi!" T.K. waved.

"And my name is Tails." Tails said introducing.

"Kari?" They heard a voice to the side of them. The heroes turned, and to the Digidestined and Digimon's surprise, they saw one of their friends. They saw Izzy and Tentomon there in the room with them.

"Izzy!" Kari and T.K. exclaimed.

"So you two were sucked into this world too, huh?" Izzy said, as he and Tentomon walked up to them.

"Well, I wouldn't say, sucked into." Kari said.

"We flew here in a space ship!" T.K. shouted.

"A space ship?" Izzy said, starting to think about things here. Based on his own perspective and knowledge at least. "So…wait, did we get flung to a completely different planet where there's also human life around here? That would explain those mysterious creatures and-"

"N-No, no!" Sora said, laughing awkwardly. "It's nothing like that. We know more about the different worlds out there."

"You do?"

"So, there really are different worlds?" Tentomon said.

"Yep." Sora nods.

"Hey, Izzy! Look!" T.K. exclaimed, summoning his own Keyblade right in front of him, which surprised him. "I got one of those Keyblades too!"

"Wait, T.K., you got your own Keyblade weapon?" Izzy said, surprised.

"Yeah. He's not the only one." Kari said, summoning her own, as well.

"So it's true…" A voice said, as someone enters the room. They looked towards the door, and they see the same man that Izzy and Tentomon had encountered from earlier. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi instantly recognized him.

"Leon!" Sora exclaimed.

"Another Keyblade wielder. Two of them even." The man named Leon said.

"Yeah, Mr. Leon sir." Izzy said. "That's what I told you, but I didn't expect my friend T.K. to possess one as well."

"Hm. So if it is true that there are 8 of you Digidestined out there, and two of them already have a Keyblade, then I guess things are about to get more lively for all of us."

"I guess."

"He's your friend, Leon?" Kari said to Sora.

"Yep." Sora nods. "How're you doing Leon?"

Leon just stares at Sora, Luigi and Yoshi, as if he was scanning them.

"What? What's up?"

"Well, a while back, everyone just remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon said, straight up. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi were a bit surprised with that.

"You, remembered?" Sora said. He took a little bit to process this, and think of what it meant. "Wait, does that mean you forgot about us!?"

"Thanks for that!" Luigi said with double look. They also found it a bit ironic that Leon said to them that they will never forget each other, but here they are, saying that they did just remembered the three a while ago, meaning they forgot about them.

"Well, where have you guys been for all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleeping." Yoshi said.

"Sleeping?" Kari said, as the three Digidestined and Digimon tipped their heads in confusion.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid said. They knew that was kind of sarcastic, however, that was kind of true, they guess. They did awaken in these strange pods back in Twilight Town, and even then, they don't know the whole details. All they know is that they woke up in a completely different place, and Sora was older.

"It doesn't matter." Aerith said. "This is great. We're all back together again. And we even have new friends."

"So, um…we're trying to find Riku and Mario. Have you seen them?" Sora said. The crew all shook their heads, and Sora sighs. "Right…"

"Um…" Kari herself then walked up to the crew. "Have you also seen some other kids like us? Y-You know, bigger? We're trying to find my big brother and the rest of our friends." Again, they shook their heads, and Kari sighs, saddened.

"Sorry." Aerith said. "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

"Don't worry we are going to help you." Tails said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Kari said.

"Don't just go thanking us just yet." Cid said.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean like the Heartless?" Sora said. "And the Nobodies?"

"And the Corrupt Digimon?" Kari said.

"That's right." Yuffie said.

"Sounds like you could use our help." Sora said.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon said, walking up to them. "Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora smirked, and jabbed a thumb to himself. "Like we're gonna say no?" Sora said. Leon then smirked, and crossed his arms.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with here."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Luigi said.

"Just think of it as a sort of Leon Compliment." Aerith said.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Gatomon said, reminding everyone they're here to help as well.

"Are you up for the task? Are you properly trained to fight with the Keyblade?"

"Erm…" Kari said, as she and T.K. were scratching their heads. "Well…"

"It'll be too dangerous for you two if you don't exactly know how to properly handle the Keyblade. Sora there would know, right?"

Sora then scratches his head in embarrassment, remembering his first time in Delfino Plaza. Leon was trying to get the Keyblade away from Sora, as the Heartless were using that to track him down, and he easily kicked the inexperienced Sora to the curb. Sure, Sora got better during his adventure, but still.

"Why don't you learn a few tricks from Merlon? He could show you two how to do some basic magic." Luigi said.

"Magic?" Kari said.

"Ooh! You mean like a magician?" T.K. said.

"N-No, not that type of magic." Sora said. "Hey, don't worry. Why don't you guys train here a little bit. We can handle whatever Leon wants us to do."

"Are you sure?" Kari said.

"Positive."

"It is kind important for Kari and T.K. to learn how to use the Keyblade more." Yoshi said.

"Yeah." Luigi nods.

"Okay…" Kari sighs. "But if we hear trouble, we're headed up there. Got it?"

"Got it." Sora said. "We'll be safe." He then turned to Luigi, Yoshi and Tails. "Let's get going." The three nods, and they followed Leon out of the house, right as someone in a long blue robe covering his entire body except for his long beard with yellow eyes, red shoes and with beard appear out of a white cloud.

"Oh, ahem, I overheard all that." The man said. "I assume you're the new Keyblade wielders."

"Are you Mr. Merlon?" Kari said, as the group of 6 walked up to him.

"Yes, but Merlon is just fine."

"These guys and Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out." Yuffie said.

"That's splendid. Now, um, did you give them the cards dear?"

"Oh, no, I forgot to give it to them." Aerith said.

"Huh? What cards?" Kari said.

"Well, considering these kids are going to help out too, I suppose you need some time to make cards for these three as well." Merlon said.

"Oh, yes." Aerith said. "I'll get right on it."

"Wait, what cards are you talking about?" Kari said.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that right now." Merlon said. "Anyway, follow me." Merlon then starts to walk towards another room in the house, and the 6 all looked at each other, and shrugged. They then start to follow Merlon around the house.

* * *

 _Magician's Lab_

They followed Merlon into a wide, open, spacious circular room, where Merlon was waiting for them.

"Now then, are you three ready?" Merlon said.

"Um, I don't exactly have those Keyblade weapons that Kari and T.K. possess." Izzy spoke up.

"We don't even know how they got them in the first place." Tentomon said.

"Oh! Right! How could I forget?" Kari said. She then reached into one of her pouches, and searched through there. She then pulled out the Crest of Knowledge, and showed it to Izzy.

"The Crest of Knowledge?" Izzy said, surprised, as he took the crest. "How?"

"And I got the rest of the crests in my pouch here."

"How are the crests back? I thought Apocalymon destroyed them when we were fighting him. Not to mention, these things seem a bit inconsequential to hold if the power to Digivolve is actually inside of us."

"It's a long story, but, you have to use that in order to get your own Keyblade."

"I do?"

"Yeah. That's how I got mine." T.K. said.

"Interesting…"

"U-Um, right." Kari said, turning back to Merlon. "Sorry about that. Uh, I'm ready."

"Good. We can start with you first." Merlon said. "You all might want to step back. Magic can be dangerous."

"Yeah. I know." T.K. said. "Like those magicians who can saw you in half."

"Oh, that's not how that works exactly."

"Um, anyway. I'm ready to do some magic." Kari said.

"Good." The other 5 took some steps back, and were against the wall. Merlon then made three orbs appear with a twirl of his wand. These three were colored red, blue and yellow, and they all have four stars on four sides of them. "These are magic spells that you'll be able to keep within your body. As you grow, these elementals will upgrade into stronger magic spells. But do be careful, because you can't keep using magic spells over and over again. You'll tire yourself out, and you'll be left vulnerable to being attacked. Now, take the orbs, dear."

Kari extended her arm forward, and the three orbs went into the palm of her hand. Her Keyblade then was summoned, and it glowed red, blue, and yellow for a few seconds, until the aura disappeared. She stares at the Keyblade in awe.

"Now then…" Merlon then made a cabinet appear with a poof, and it was…dancing, kind of, in front of Kari. The girl seems to be amused by this, as she was giggling. "Use the Fire spell on this."

"…Huh?" Kari said, paying attention to Merlon. "You…want me to destroy your furniture?"

"Oh ho ho, it's alright, dear. I can always create more of these. Now, focus on the fire elemental inside of you, and cast Fire on this."

"Okay." Kari nods. She brought her Keyblade to the front of her, and grips it with her two hands. She concentrated on the fire elemental inside of her, and was thinking of flames in her head. Flames. Like Agumon's Pepper Breath. She thinks of those, and points her Keyblade towards the dancing cabinet. "FIRE!" A flame formed on the tip of her Keyblade, and it was growing within the second. But then, it exploded, making Kari stumble back, and onto her bottom. She looked up, and sees that the cabinet was still dancing on its feet.

"Oh, it appeared to have, backfired." Merlon sighed.

"Oww…why did that happen?" Kari groaned, while getting up.

"Well, these things take time. With practice, you'll master it."

"Practice…okay."

"Now, let's try it again."

"Got it." Kari said, getting her Keyblade ready.

While she does all that, Izzy was talking to T.K.

"So, all that you did to get your Keyblade, was concentrate on your associated trait?" Izzy said.

"Yep." T.K. nods. "I just remember what I said when we were fighting against Apocalymon, and I was able to get my Keyblade. See?"

"Hmm…" Izzy was observing T.K.'s Keyblade, and all the aspects of it.

"What's up? What's wrong with it?"

"Just as I expected…"

"What? What is it?"

"Your Keyblade has some aspects of Patamon's Digivolution forms…"

"My Digivolution forms?" Patamon said.

"Yeah. See? These are your wings, and this is the blade that you use when you're MagnaAngemon."

"Oh yeah, I do remember wielding something like that when I'm MagnaAngemon. Not only that, but the handle's kind of like the Angel Rod I use when I'm Angemon."

"So, if I have to guess, all of our Keyblades will reflect upon our Digimon once all of us get them."

"Kari's Keyblade sure does reflect me in a way." Gatomon said.

"So, how do you think Kari's doing with her magic training?" Tentomon said.

They then heard another explosion, and Kari was on the ground again, looking like she was a bit frustrated.

"Oh, well, why don't we skip the Fire spell for now?" Merlon said. "Who knows? Perhaps Fire isn't your strongest suit."

"*Sigh* I guess…" Kari said, as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Now, try the Blizzard spell." Merlin made a few teapots appear, and they were flying all over the place like bees.

"How am I supposed to hit those?"

"Focus on their pattern. When the time is right, shoot the Blizzard spell, and hit all of them at once."

"Okay. Got it." Kari focuses on Blizzard next. She thinks of the winter and snow, and the cold in her mind. Cold. Like one of the times when she and Tai played in the snow back in Odaiba Park. She'd always get a snowball to the face at least once per winter. Kari focuses on the teapots, as the tip of her Keyblade charges up with blue energy. The teapots were all flying, until they were situated in one location.

"Now!" Merlon shouted, as Kari pointed her Keyblade towards the teapots.

"FREEZE!" Kari shouted, as a flash of blue light made the other Digidestined and Digimon shut their eyes for a bit. When T.K. opened his to look, he sees the teapots weren't frozen or hit at all. They were still flying fine.

"Hey, what happened?" T.K. said.

"Uh…T.K…?" Patamon said, as he pointed to Kari. T.K. turned to Kari, and yelped in shock, as they all see that Kari's magic backfired again, and the poor girl froze herself entire body in ice! You could hear her inside shivering.

"Oh dear." Merlon said, as with a wave of his want, he managed to make the ice disappear, and thawed Kari out. She then fell onto her bottom, shivering pretty bad.

"C-C-Can I take a break, now…?" Kari said, holding her arms.

"Now, now, you'll warm up in no time."

"O-Okay…" Kari said, blowing into her hands, and rubbing them together to get her warm again.

"Let's try the Thunder spell last." Merlon then made a coffee table appear, and like the others, it was dancing on its four legs. Kari got up onto her feet, and think of Thunder. Lightning and thunderstorms. Lightning. Like her fear of thunder and lightning. She would hug her brother when she gets very scared of thunder and lightning, and he would always tell her that everything's okay. A yellow light formed on the tip of her Keyblade, as she got ready to cast the spell.

"THUNDER!" She raised her Keyblade up to cast the spell. Unfortunately, like always, it backfired, and lightning struck her Keyblade, and unfortunately electrocuted Kari. She stood there, charred and burned, with beady eyes, until she fell to the side, with her leg twitching.

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Was that supposed to work…?" Kari moaned.

"W-Well, it's not, really supposed to be directed towards your Keyblade. It's supposed to be directed at the target."

"*Sigh* This isn't working…" Gatomon groaned. "Look, we'll try Magic some other time. We gotta-"

"Directed at the target…?" Kari said, as she sat up, while also trying to push down the hair on her head that sparked outward when she got struck by lightning.

"Yes." Merlon nods. "Perhaps that's what's causing you trouble. You direct the energy to the Keyblade, but you're not releasing it correctly. You direct the collected energy towards your target, not towards your Keyblade. Magic can work in either of those ways, but the latter is such an advance technique to master. Anyway, if you're up to giving it another try, you may."

"Okay, just one more try." Kari said, getting up, and dusting herself off. Her clothes were a bit ragged there, however she has more sets of clothes back at the Toad Express, so she didn't worry about anything there. She attempts to shoot the Fire spell again. Concentrating on the Fire Element again, she formed the red light on the tip of her blade, and this time, she focused more on releasing all of that stored power, and fired it out towards the dresser. This time, fire spewed out of the Keyblade, and it hits the dresser, and destroyed it. Kari smiles, as she feels accomplished. "I did it!" She cheered. However, when she looked behind her, she may have gotten a bit carried away.

There were flames growing on the ground after that last spell, and the others were trying to put them out as best as they can.

"Uh…did I do that…?"

"Erm, you may have stored too much power there." Merlon said, sweatdropping. "With more practice, you may-"

"U-Uh, hang on, I bet I can do Blizzard better!" Kari said, charging ice energy. She released the energy, and fired ice towards the teapots, and they were destroyed in a blue flash. "Haha! I got them!" However, Kari, somehow slipped, and fell onto the ground, onto her back. She looked around her, and saw that she somehow made the whole entire floor of the room frozen.

"Well, now we know you can be powerful enough to freeze the entire floor potentially."

"WAAAH! I DIDN'T BRING ICE SKATES!" Gatomon yelled, as she was sliding everywhere, while also spinning in circles. She keeps trying to keep her footing, but she always falls flat onto her stomach, and keeps on sliding, and spinning. "OR BELLY SCATES!"

"WEEE!" T.K. looks like he was having a good time, considering he was sliding on his bottom, and under his control.

"Can I try Thunder next?" Kari said, trying to get up, and stay on her feet, without slipping.

"Oh, please do." Merlon said. Kari nods happily, and starts charging up thunder energy. "But do be careful not to store-"

"THUNDER!" Kari then released the energy towards the coffee table, and destroyed it successfully with Lightning, and surprisingly, nothing bad happened. Nothing struck anyone, and they were all alright. "Alright! I did it!" Though, after Kari said that, the lights in the room went out.

"God dang it!" Cid yelled from the other room. "Who turned off the power!?"

"…Oops…" Kari meekly said, as she figures she was the one who overloaded the power to the house, and caused a blackout.

"Ahem, uh, why don't we take a break?" Merlon said.

"Yeah…" Kari said, nervously scratching behind her head. "Why don't we do that…?"

Merlon starts walking towards the door, while Kari stares at her Keyblade. She has been given the power to summon this thing, and she has been given the power to cast spells and such. Her life was definitely taking a turn, but for better or for worse? She doesn't know quite yet. They all don't know the dangers that their enemies pose for them. They have met with the Heartless and the Corrupt Digimon, and the Nobodies, but what of Organization XIII themselves? They haven't met face to face with the Organization yet, so they don't know what they're like in person.

Kari starts to walk to go out of the room, but slips and falls again. She just remembered that she turned the entire floor of the room into ice, and the others were still slipping and sliding everywhere, with Patamon and Tentomon floating in the air, watching their partners slip and slide.

"Um…should I call Merlon back here again?" Kari said, sweatdropping.

"How the heck is that wizard able to walk on this?" Gatomon said.

"Magic, I guess?" Patamon said.

"That might explain why that big beard of his is long too."

Kari giggles awkwardly, as they all try to get out of the room.

* * *

 _Unknown Tundra_

Tai and Agumon were still in the tundra.

"Tai, I'm hungry. Do you have some food?" Agumon said.

"Sorry but I don't have." Tai said thinking in something.

"What's wrong Tai?"

"I still do not understand how that person knows about us."

"Maybe he works with the evil digimon."

"Probably…"

Suddenly a dark portal appeared in front of them revealing a silver haired boy with a black coat and he has the eyes covered using a black band.

"What are you going to do to my sister?" Tai demanded.

"Calm down, I'm not like them." The silver haired boy said.

"What do you mean?"

The silver haired boy summoned another portal. "Enter in the portal and you will find someone called Kari in that place."

'I did not trust him, but I have no other'. Tai thought. "Let's go Agumon."

Agumon nodded and both entered in the portal and disappeared.

'That boy reminds me a lot of my best friend, Sora.' The silver haired boy thought.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair_

A scientific was working in a portal from travel to another worlds, and the portal is active. Matt and Gabumon see the portal.

"Probably that can be the exit from this place." Gabumon said.

"Ok, let's go." Matt nodded and both go to the portal.

"Hey, you are not allowed to be here." The scientific exclaimed.

But it was too late, because Matt and Gabumon entered in the portal and ended in the Hollow Bastion.

The scientific said sweatdropping. "Well, it seems that it worked."

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion: Keyhole Chamber_

Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon ended in this world.

"Tai, I'm glad to you are safe." Matt said.

"Same too. Do you have seen Kari?" Tai asked.

"I don't see her. Did you find T.K.?"

"Me neither I see him. But I have no idea where we are."

"I can give you the answer to your question." A female voice said.

"Who is there?" Gabumon said.

The voice has come from Samus Aran.

"Who are you?" Agumon asked.

"My name is Samus Aran." Samus said. "What are doing in here, this place can be dangerous."

"My name is Tai, these are my friends, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon. We're looking for my sister Kari and the little brother from Matt, him name is T.K."

"Ok…" Samus said and used her scan visor every member. "I think I thought I saw these children with that names in company from another digimons in the town of Hollow Bastion."

"Really?! How did you know about the digimon." Matt said surprised.

"It's a long story, please follow me and do not separate." Samus said at the four.

The group of four nodded and followed Samus. The situation seems to be improving for the Digidestined. Soon they two will need the Keyblade for defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and the Corrupt Digimon.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided before use Wiseman in the place of Merlin; but it was best Merlon because he knows use magic and he is an Easter Egg from Merlin. Also I wanted to reunite the big brothers with their little sister and brother because T.K. remembers much to me when I have him age like Matt remembers me to my big brother. I intend to use songs from other games to vary.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle Against Nothingness

CHAPTER 12

Battle Against Nothingness

 _Merlon's House_

After slipping and sliding everywhere, the 6 managed to get out of the room fine, and they walked through the door, back to the entrance area. They see Cid working on the breaker box in there – considering that Kari must have overloaded the circuitry with the last Thunder spell and blew out the power – with Aerith and Yuffie watching. Yuffie turned to them when she saw them walk in.

"So how'd it go?" Yuffie said.

"We're taking a break." Kari said.

"I still can't believe that the Keyblade is allowing Kari to use those special spells." Izzy said. "The Keyblade really is a weapon with great powers."

"I still think I might be out of the job soon." Gatomon said.

"Oh, stop." Kari said. "We all know that it'd be pretty empty without you guys with us."

"Thanks Kari."

"Anyway, you guys know what enemies we're up against, right?" Izzy asked them.

"Yep."

The four then told Izzy and Tentomon what they have learned from Millennium Star, regarding the enemies they're facing in this journey, and what Kari is destined to become.

"The Angel of Light and eighth Pure Heart Princess?" Izzy said.

"Yeah." Kari nods.

"Hmm, that does suit you actually, considering the Crest of Light and Gatomon Digivolving into an angel."

"Funny how things connect, huh?" Gatomon said.

"Hmm, so these Heartless, Nobodies, and Corrupt Digimon are what we'll be seeing on our journey, right?" Izzy said, tapping his chin in thought.

"And Organization XIII." T.K. said.

"Organization XIII…That number's usually an unlucky number. You know, like Friday the 13th."

"Hey, wait, wasn't it Friday the 13th when we left our world?" Kari said. "Cause, you know, it was Midnight when we left, and wouldn't that mean it's the next day?"

"Huh…I guess things do have strange connections…"

"Hey, Izzy." T.K. spoke up. "Do you have your computer with you? I wanna take a look at those Corrupt Digimon that we fought in Delfino Island."

"Uh…I can't find it…I had it with me when I was transported here, but now I think I lost it?"

"You mean that mess?" Cid said, pointing to the corner of the room. "Picked that up earlier when I was strolling through town."

Izzy took a look at the corner, and to his shock and horror that was the shambled remains of his Pibook. It was all broken. Kari and T.K. looks at each other, knowing that laptop was kind of personal to him.

"Sorry Izzy…" Kari said.

Izzy facepalms his head in frustration.

"Ohhh…First it was Tai smacking it, and now this…?" Izzy groaned. "And I just downloaded a new software update…"

"Well, look on the bright side." Tentomon said. "Now you can get a brand-new laptop, with brand new features?"

"And where am I supposed to find a store that sells Pibooks? The nearest store might not be for another one thousand light years away from here…"

"Erm, well, you can, probably build one, right?"

"Tentomon, I'm a computer expert, not a hardware builder."

"Right…"

"You need a new computer?" Cid spoke up, while also readjusting his cigarette. "I might spare you one."

"Really?" Izzy said.

"Might have to find one though…"

"Where?"

"In the old junk pile."

Izzy sighs, and holds his head, while Kari and T.K. looks at each other awkwardly. They don't really know much about computers, but they're smart enough to know that they require programs to work and…batteries to power it and…that it needs a keyboard and trackpad, and a screen and…that's all.

"Say, shouldn't everyone be at the Bailey right now?" Gatomon said. "Maybe we can catch up."

"Right." Kari said. "Now that I got used to using Magic, maybe I can help with whatever it is those guys are doing."

"Oh, wait." Aerith said, walking up to her. "I have something for you all."

"Really? What?"

Aerith then reached to the back of her pockets, and took out what seemed to be purple cards, with a picture of a castle on it. Kari reached for one, and looked on the back of the card. It has Kari's name and Gatomon's as well. She then read what the card said.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee…Honorary member!?"

"Membership cards?" Gatomon said.

"Yes." Aerith said.

"Wow! Now we're official members of the Restoration Committee!" T.K. exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah!" Kari nods. "Thank you so much Aerith!"

"You're welcome." Aerith said. "But, could you also do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Four of those cards were meant for Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails, but I forgot to give it to them."

"Oh, so that's what you were talking about earlier."

"Yes. Do you mind delivering it to them?"

"No problem!" Kari then turned to Gatomon. "Well then, let's go!"

Gatomon nods and they start to get going, before Merlon appears before them.

"Oh, now hang on for just a minute." Merlon said. "Kari, you have gotten used to your magic, but I do believe I must have time with young T.K. and Izzy to get them properly trained."

"Aw, really?" T.K. said.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense…" Izzy said. "I mean, I suppose with proper training, we could handle ourselves a little bit better out there."

"But you don't even have your own Keyblade, Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Don't worry about me, Tentomon. That's what I'm going to focus on when it's my turn to train."

"Are you sure you think you got it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine. I've faced tougher challenges before, and you know that."

"Of course!"

 _(And, it might also give me an excuse to get into the battlefield really.)_

"So, I'll see you guys later?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." T.K. said. "Don't worry about us. After I finish my magician training, I'll be right behind you."

"Hee hee." Kari giggled, while inching a little bit closer to T.K. to whisper to him something. "I know you promised me to not leave me alone, but that's only if there is no one around me to go to. I'll be fine going to Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Tails and Leon. Trust me."

"Okay. But please be careful."

"I will. Don't worry." Kari then turned for the door, and she and Gatomon left running. "See you guys later!"

"Erm, if you guys are going to be training with Thunder again, don't be anywhere near the power supply when you do it." Cid said, still working on the fuse box. "Saves me the trouble of fixing this darn thing." Something then zapped in the box, and Cid got zapped, as he pulled his arm away, groaning in pain.

* * *

 _Bailey_

Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails walk up the stairs and through a doorway to the Bailey, where they saw Leon waiting for the four of them. They had a bit of trouble with some Heartless and Nobodies attacking as they got up there. Leon was leaning against a wall, and he showed them all the valley outside of the town. They were able to see it clearly through a balcony area.

"Look at that." Leon said, as they all looked out towards the Villain's Vale in the distance. Even though it was far away, they were able to see what surrounds the area around there. From there, it looked like a swarm of darkness, and yellow eyes. The whole entire area around the Villain's Vale is surrounded by what seems to be an endless swarm of Heartless. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails gasped upon seeing that.

"There's, so many Heartless…" Sora said.

"How are Yoshi and company supposed to fight all those bad guys?" Yoshi said.

"If Sonic was here we could use the Chaos Emeralds and defeat the army of enemies." Tails said.

"That's the problem." Leon said. "We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to its former self…or maybe into something even greater, but with stuff like that in the way; we don't find ourselves doing that anytime soon."

"All those Heartless, right?" Sora said.

"Right. And, that…" Leon then pointed towards an area of the valley that was nearest to them. They see a horde of Dusk Nobodies, walking away from their location, awkwardly from there. "And especially over there…" Leon then pointed to the left side of the valley, where there were some Corrupt Gizamon hanging out over there.

"Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon." Sora said.

"Do you get it?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope Kari and the others feel like helping us with this." Luigi said.

"Well, that'll be difficult considering they all might have no experience with fighting, whatsoever." Leon said.

"Right." Sora said. "But, if this is something they're destined with, then maybe they are ready for something like this."

"Well, we'll see."

"Hey guys!" They all turned to the entryway again, and they saw Kari and Gatomon running towards them.

"Kari? Gatomon?" Sora said, as the two of them ran up to them.

"So this is where you guys went." Gatomon said.

"Uh, you guys finish with Merlon?" Luigi said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "I passed his training, no prob."

"…That's a bit of an understatement…" Gatomon said, under her breath.

"Anyway, what are you guys looking at?" Kari went to the railings of the balcony, and saw everything in the valley, from the sea of Heartless, the roaming Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon. She and Gatomon gasped upon seeing that.

"Whoa…that's a lot of enemies."

"Is that what this problem is?" Kari asked, looking at Leon.

"Yeah." Leon nods.

"Yoshi wonders if those Heartless are all Wario Brothers doing." Yoshi said.

"Bah! Don't be so ridiculous!" Luigi shouted. "I don't think for a second those Wario Bros. can do all that!"

"Is that the one who's in charge?" Leon said.

"Yeah, but he's not bright enough to tie his own shoes." Sora said. "The one we really have to worry about are these things called the Nobodies."

"Don't forget the Corrupt Digimon." Kari said.

"And those Organization XIII guys too." Yoshi said.

"You called…?" A deep voice then echoed around the area, sending chills down everyone's spine. Everyone starts looking around the place to see where that voice might have come from. So far, they see no one but themselves there. Kari and Sora both ran out to the open staircase area, where they try to see if they can get a better look to where this voice might have come from, but still, there was no one.

"You're doing well…" Another voice then echoed in the area, meaning more of them were there.

"Who's that?" Kari said, as they look around everywhere.

"This calls for a celebration…" Another voice said.

"Well, you can happily count us out." Gatomon said. "Now where are you guys!?"

"Guys! Look!" Tails shouted, as he pointed to the right of the four. They saw Dusks appearing from the ground, and were slithering towards them. They also see more of those samurai Nobodies as well. They were rushing their way towards them, however, only a few wanted to fight against them. The rest of the many Nobodies were going through the way towards the Borough.

"No! The town doesn't stand a chance!" Leon exclaimed. He then got out his trusty Gunblade, and starts attacking a few of them with a few swings, and a few castings of Fire. "I'll go after them, and lock the gate. Do not let any more of those Nobodies break through the gate."

"Got it!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. Kari also did the same, and got ready to fight the swarms of Nobodies. Though, she does worry for the others back in the borough.

* * *

 _Magician's Lab_

T.K. shoots out Blizzard; however, it doesn't hit the teapots. He tries with all his might, but afterwards, he sits on the ground, tired.

"Oh, now didn't I tell you that repeated use of your magic will tucker you out?" Merlon said.

"Sorry…" T.K. apologized, exhausted.

"Hmm…well on the bright side, it seems like your clothes are designed to gather energy when you use up your magic."

"Huh? Gather energy?"

"Yes. So, your energy will come back to you, but do be careful and don't keep using magic once you feel fatigue from overuse."

"Alright." T.K. nods. Merlon then looks towards Izzy, who was looking at his Crest of Knowledge, looking like he's in deep, deep thought.

"Is something the matter, Izzy?" Merlon said, walking up to him. The boy looked up, and saw the wizard looking at him.

"Oh, sorry." Izzy said. "I'm just, trying my hardest to get my crest to activate."

"Huh? But, I think Millennium Star said that the crest isn't real." T.K. said. "At least, I think…I dunno. But he said to think of the trait that we have. All I thought was how I showed my Hope when we were fighting Apocalymon, and I was able to get my Keyblade."

"I've tried that too. It's not working really for me…"

"Well…Maybe it's different."

Suddenly, Yuffie rushes through the door and towards them all in the room.

"Guys, we got a big problem!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" Patamon said.

"There's those Nobody things running amok everywhere!"

"Nobodies!?" T.K. exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry. We can take them!"

"Uh, no offence, T.K., but remember when those Dusks flicked you away?" Patamon said.

"I wasn't ready from that time! This time, I'm ready! Yuffie, where are those Nobody monsters?"

"They're trying to bust into the house." Yuffie said. "Leon's outside holding them all out, and Cid's trying to get the Town's Defenses up and running, but he's having some trouble."

"Why are the defenses down?" Izzy said.

"It's because of that last blackout earlier. The defenses aren't really down, per se, but they can't keep up with all of these Nobodies appearing everywhere. Cid needs to power it up, but he's having no such luck, considering the computer's all messed up from that blackout."

"Maybe a certain computer expert here can help with that." Tentomon said, obviously referring to Izzy.

"Me?" Izzy said. "But I don't know a thing about the computer software or hardware this place has. I could mess it up."

"I'm sure the Digidestined of Knowledge can do that sort of stuff if you just believe enough."

"Listen, if you can help, that's swelling. We need all the help we can get." Yuffie said.

"Wait, so you just trust me?" Izzy said.

"To be honest, I don't know that much on computers. I'm only good at destroying enemies."

"Okay then."

They then hear an explosion coming from outside. From the sound of it, it was fiery, and it sounded like it took out some enemies. But the conflict was still going on.

"Alright, there's no time." Yuffie said. "We need to get the Town's Defense system boosted like right now."

"We can go help Leon outside." T.K. said, looking at Patamon.

"Oh, just be careful you all." Merlon said. "Don't get yourselves in too much of a pickle and you will need this summon gem." Merlon handed him a pink and blue yin-yang style gem to T.K.

"We won't. Thank you, Merlon!" He grabbed the gem and then turned to the Digimon and Izzy. "Let's get going! Izzy, we're counting on you!"

"R-Right!" Izzy said, on board with this. "I'll do my best."

The four then starts running towards the other room to help Cid out.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

They could hear all sorts of fighting outside, and flames from Leon's fire attacks. Cid was working on the computer terminal in the room as fast as he can, with Aerith watching. The heroes ran up to the blonde man.

"Do you need some help?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. We could use some help dealing with those guys outside." Cid said.

"And Izzy can help with the computer."

"Eh?"

"W-Well, I am kind of a computer expert." Izzy said.

"That's nice and dandy kid, but this is serious."

"Izzy can do great with a computer." T.K. said. "He can help. Look, we're gonna go outside and help Leon with the Nobodies. Be right back." He and Patamon then ran outside to help Leon with the Nobodies, while Izzy and Tentomon try to help with getting the defense systems upgraded.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion: Castle Chapel_

The group of big brothers and their digimon was in company with Samus Aran.

"How much left?" Agumon said.

"Don't worry, we are already close." Samus said.

They kept going until Gabumon detected something dark.

"What's wrong Gabumon?" Matt asked at him.

"Something is coming." Gabumon said.

 _ ***THE ING***_

Suddenly some shadow Heartless with others like giant black spiders called Ing Warrior Heartless; they had 3 long legs in front of the other 2 and red eye shaped heart had appeared in the chapel of the castle.

"Great! There are also heartless creatures here!" Tai said.

"Hurry, cover up, I'll take care of these monsters." Samus ordered and the kids nodded because Tai and Matt don't have weapons and the digimons are hungry.

Samus changed your Power Beam by the Light Beam and fired to the shadows, the little ones disappeared with a shot because it was very effective, the Ing Warrior Heartless was more resistant than the shadows.

* * *

 _Borough_

Meanwhile T.K. and Patamon see Leon trying his hardest to protect himself from the seemingly endless swarm of Nobodies, and he looked like he was getting tired.

"Leon!" T.K. shouted, as he and Patamon dashed forward, and attacked a samurai Nobody that was going to hit Leon.

"Don't worry; Izzy is helping Cid with that defense system." Patamon said. "Trust us, he's in good hands."

"I hope you're right." Leon said, as he slashes and destroys a Dusk. The three of them then were surrounded by Nobodies, looking like they're never going to give up. They see a few spheres rolling towards some Nobodies, and blew them up into the air; however, it wasn't fast enough to get the other Nobodies slowly walking up to them.

"They keep on coming." Patamon said.

"Where's Kari?" T.K. asked Leon.

"She's helping out Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails." Leon said. "I hope they're doing okay."

* * *

 _Bailey_

A swing of the Keyblade knocks a Dusk back, and a slash from a claw destroys it completely.

"These Nobodies are coming in from outta nowhere!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Sora strikes one up into the air, and Tails fired plasma ball with his arm cannon on it. Yoshi ate one of the swords from the Samurai Nobody disarmed him and finished with a headbutt. A Creeper Nobody then came from nowhere, and struck Sora back with its spear form. Luigi blasted Blizzard from his P3000 towards a Dusk, but it leapt to the air, and flicked its arms outwards, striking Luigi, and another Creeper turned into a Sword, and knocked him down.

They still got up though, and kept on going. Sora jumped over an attack from a Dusk, and slashed downwards, destroying it. A couple of staff swings, and a Fire spell from Luigi managed to destroy a Samurai Nobody, and another Nobody was destroyed by Yoshi when he transformed itself in an egg (Side Special Attack from Smash Bros games). Still, there were some Nobodies attacking the gate, and look close to pulling the doors off its hinges.

"No!" Sora shouted, and he casted Blizzard on the Dusks that were attacking the gate. That still didn't destroy them. Kari guarded against a Dusk, and stepped back from it. She then sees that the gate was in danger, and she had to think of something. She then quickly thought of using some of her magic spells on the Nobodies. She then charged up Thunder and casted it onto the Nobodies. Unfortunately, she didn't see Sora fighting around there, and the spell hits him too.

"Sora!" Kari yelled, running up to him, making sure he was alright. "Oh no! Are you alright!?"

"Ngh, I'm fine Kari…" Sora groaned, getting up.

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, it's fine. That was powerful, you know?"

He then looked up, and saw a Creeper going to strike the two of them with a sword attack.

"Look out!" Sora shouted, grabbing Kari, and jumped out of the way. He then struck the Creeper away from them, and off the open Balcony.

"O-Oh, thank you, Sora." Kari said.

"No prob."

They then see more Nobodies coming their way, and Gatomon struck some of them, back. They look like they were ignoring her though, as they walked past her, and were going towards the gate, in which Luigi, Yoshi and Tails started attacking them.

"They're gonna break through that gate soon!" Gatomon shouted, tearing a Nobody apart.

"I know." Sora said. "We just gotta hold them out for a little bit longer!"

"Got it." Kari nods, getting herself ready. A Dusk tried to attack them from out of nowhere, but Kari jumped out of the way, and struck the Nobody, destroying it, as well as destroying two more in the process. She then took a better look at her surroundings this time, and safely casted Fire towards a pack of enemies, and they were engulfed in fire. They were running all over the place, considering they've been ignited, leaving them vulnerable for the others to finish them off. The girl smirked, after that.

But even though they destroyed dozens of Nobodies already, more still came for them.

"How many of these Nobodies are there?" Gatomon said. "I'm running out of strength…"

"Oh boy…" Kari said, as she was starting to get tired, as well as the others.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion: Castle Chapel_

Samus destroyed another Ing Warrior Heartless, she was already getting tired and suddenly 3 shadows pounced her.

The group is seeing how she is being overcome in numbers.

"Hey, three against one is not fair!" Tai yelled and punched one of the shadows, the others 2 were destroyed by the digimon attacks.

"Tai are you crazy?! What's are you doing?" Samus exclaimed getting up.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes I must have the courage to do everything." Tai said and suddenly the Keyblade from Tai was formed like the change of cloth in a flash of light (mix of ordinary and Keyblade Wielder). The Keyblade was inspired in the Grey Sword (from Omnimon) and the keychain was the Crest of Courage.

"Now I understood." Matt said. "The Tai's Courage allowed summons his own Keyblade; now I must protect my friends." The same thing was happened with Matt. Your own Keyblade, the handle was inspired in the Garuru Blaster, the edge of the sword was transparent like ice and the keychain was the Crest of Friendship.

"Now we can fight together." Agumon said.

"Let's do this." Gabumon said.

Tai stabbed his Keyblade in the eye of one of the Ing Warrior Heartless, defeating him. Matt avoided one of the attacks of the Ing Warrior and slashed vertically, destroying him. The last Ing Warrior was defeated by the Pepper Breath, Blue Blaster and a missile from Samus.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Tai, Matt, and digimon, thanks." Samus said.

"You're welcome." Tai said.

"Ok, let's continue to search T.K. and Kari." Matt said.

Samus nodded and the group exit from the chapel of the castle and they go to the town from Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

Cid was still fussing around with the Keyboard of the computer terminal, trying the best he can to boost the defense system faster. Izzy would suggest helping Cid many times, but the man wouldn't let him, considering that he doesn't really buy into the fact that this boy is a computer expert. Izzy stands there, sighing in frustration.

 _(If only I had my computer. I could help out even more…)_

He then looked around the entire room to see if there might be something in there that he can use to help. However, when doing that, he sees something peculiar on the circular table on a concrete pedestal. It was a laptop that had a familiar color pattern on the outside, only it was in blue. Izzy walks up to the computer, and opens it up. He gasps in realization that this was his old broken Pibook, but it was fixed up. Izzy figured that Cid must have fixed it up, all for him.

Izzy starts up the Pibook, and sees that the software looks all the same, however the hardware was faster, and the storage was bigger. The UI was upgraded as well. Not to mention, there was a fancier keyboard on it, and a wider screen resolution.

Izzy looked towards Cid to thank him, but remembers that he was busy with the computer system. With a Pibook, he thinks he may be able to do something, but he does a quick check on the software in the new Pibook. It looks like all of Izzy's files are on here. Cid must have uploaded most if not all of Izzy's data into this new and improved Pibook, and most importantly, the Digital World data. With this data, he thinks he may be able to do something here.

He sees that the computer has a retractable USB output cord on it, which is another plus. He then went to the computer terminal, and plugged himself into the terminal, with Cid being surprised.

"Hey! Kid! I told you, I got this! And why are you using that thing anyway?" Cid said. "This thing is much better than-"

"Sorry, Mr. Cid sir." Izzy said, taking his Digivice out, and placing it into the slot in his Pibook, allowing the data stored on the device into the computer. "Good thing this thing acts like a miniature USB Flashdrive. I always wondered when I needed this."

With a few taps on his Keyboard, and a few arguments from Cid, Izzy managed to do something to the software of the defense network. The defenses started showing an increase in activity and power, which surprised Cid.

"Huh?" Cid then rubbed his eyes, and checked the screen again to see if he wasn't imagining things. The defense network was starting to be upgraded, and it was all thanks to the help of Izzy. They hear the number of explosions outside increasing, which meant that the security system was working overtime. Cid then chuckles at the realization. "Well, whatdya know!? Looks like you do have a big brain in that head of yours."

"Um, thanks?" Izzy said.

"See? Didn't we tell you Izzy's our computer expert?" Tentomon said.

"I must admit, that was some fine handiwork there." Cid said. "Heh, you know, I did see some promise in ya at first when I saw that computer for the first time. A bunch of interesting data that I transferred into that new shell. Don't worry, I didn't steal nothing, but it was very interesting."

"Thank you." Izzy said.

"But tell me something. What was in that gadget you put into your computer just now?"

"Oh, it's a Digivice. Its primary function is to help my Digimon grow, but I found a bit of a second function with it. I don't know if it's meant for such a thing, but I was able to store a software that would mirror the functionality of Digivolution, and condensed it into the tiny space that it has in the Digivice."

"So, ya mean with that software alone, it upgraded the system?"

"Yep! Made it myself."

"Heh, couldn't have guessed."

"All the part of being the Digidestined of Knowledge…"

Suddenly, something shined in Izzy's pajama pockets. That's right, he was still in his pajamas. Most of the time, he forgot that he was even wearing those. He checked his pockets, and took out the Crest of Knowledge. It was shining a purple light, indicating that something within Izzy is resonating with the crest itself. He could feel the power growing within him. The power to call upon the…

* * *

 _Borough_

The increased security system was able to destroy most of the Nobodies, and reduced their numbers so Leon, T.K. and Patamon were able to destroy the rest of them. After they were done, they saw that no more look like they were coming. T.K. sighed in relief, and sat on the ground, exhausted, with Patamon relaxing on his head.

"Whew! All done!" T.K. said, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Looks like Cid and your friend did it." Leon said.

"Yeah. I told you he was an expert in computers."

Leon was about to say something else, until the door opened from behind T.K. He looked surprised, but then he smirked. T.K. was confused with the faces he was making.

"And it looks like your friend is a Keyblade wielder too." Leon said.

T.K. and Patamon turned to look, and to their shock, Izzy had full awakened to his Keyblade. His very own Keyblade.

The Handle Guard was red with black orbs on it, reflecting upon Tentomon's wings. Though interestingly enough, the orbs in the middle row were blue. The Cross-Guard was actually 2 smaller versions of Kabuterimon's wings. The blade itself looked like it was made of bone, but it also has a tint of gold on it. The teeth were big and sharp; looking like they're more powerful than the horns on Tentomon's Ultimate form, MegaKabuterimon. In the middle section of the pair of horns was the purple symbol for the Crest of Knowledge.

That wasn't the only thing that Izzy has. Because of the magic of the three good fairies, Izzy's clothes had changed to be similar to his original attire. Izzy has an orange longsleeved T-Shirt, with the sleeves pulled up by black straps with buttons on them. On the upper right corner of the shirt was a zippered pocket, with a yellow outline of a lightning bolt on it. The yellow symbol of his Pibook was also on the back of his shirt, which was a Pineapple. Also, on the shoulder parts of the sleeves were black stripes.

Izzy's yellow gloves also has a strap on the wrist portion of the gloves to keep it from falling off. The fingertips of the gloves also were colored red, as opposed to being all yellow.

His olive-green shorts were now more like olive green jean shorts, as it looked like it was made out of dyed denim fabric now, along with the aspects of jean shorts. Along the belt loop was a brown belt, with 2 pouches for items.

The only difference with his shoes was the belt strap that's keeping the shoes wrapped tight on his feet. In addition, he also has his same old backpack for his Pibook.

"Wow! Izzy! You finally got your own Keyblade!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah." Izzy said, looking at himself once more. "It's amazing in what type of powers that I just got. It's Prodigious!"

"Now all you need to do is get used to fighting and magic." Tentomon said.

"Well, I might as well have fighting in the bag, considering the number of times Tai beat me up in the Digital World."

"Uh…does Kari know about that?" Patamon said.

"I don't know. She might. Still, don't tell her about that."

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to them, by now?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. With the town's security system upgraded, all those Nobodies at the Bailey should be decreasing drastically by now."

Everyone nods, while Izzy turns to Cid.

"Thanks again for fixing up my computer. I really owe ya."

"Not a problem." Cid said.

"I do trust that you will self-train yourself with the spells I gave you, correct?" Merlon said.

"Yes I will." Izzy said. "Oh, but what about the other Digidestined?"

"Not a problem. Your magic will spread on to their powers once they obtain their Keyblades. But remember, be vigilant."

"We got it." T.K. said. "Let's get going!"

Everyone nods, and the group all heads on over to the Bailey.

* * *

 _Bailey_

With the upgraded security system, more and more Nobodies were being defeated, making the heroes' job much easier. Soon after enough attacks, they realize that there wasn't any more Nobodies around them. They were done. Kari sat down in exhaustion.

"Whew! That's all of them, I hope…" Kari said, relieved.

"That security system Yuffie mentioned earlier cleaned up." Yoshi said.

"Yeah. Wonder how that happened." Sora said.

"There you guys are!" They all heard Izzy's voice, and they turned to the entryway. Leon unlocked the gate, and the other group all reached them. Izzy's new clothes and new Keyblade surprised the 6 other heroes.

"Hey! Izzy! You got your Keyblade!" Kari exclaimed.

"Yep." Izzy said. "Also, I managed to help Cid with upgrading the security system."

"Yep! It was all Izzy!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Good going, Izzy!" Luigi congratulated.

"Yeah. That was nifty from Izzy." Yoshi said.

"You really did it great!" Tails said.

"Aw, it was nothing." Izzy said blushing.

"Anyway, is that all of the Nobodies around here?" Tentomon said.

"Yep!" Kari said, getting up. "We got all of them, and so did the security system."

"Well, it didn't get us." A voice entered the scene again. They all assume it must be the voice they had heard from earlier. They all look around once more to figure out where those voices were coming from. They all then ran out to the staircase area to search for the voices once again.

"The Keyblade…" A fifth, firm voice said. "A truly marvelous weapon…Were it only in more…capable hands…"

The sounds of laughter then filled the scene, apparently taunting the Keyblade wielding heroes.

"Show yourselves!" Sora yelled, in anger.

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

A portal of darkness then formed on the top of a wall in the area. When it disappeared, it revealed a man in a black coat, with the hood completely covering his face. This was the same hooded figure that they saw back in Millennium Star projections. The heroes gasped, upon seeing the actual hooded figures for themselves in person. Not in some sort of projection. In actual person.

The man raised his arms into the air, and more portals of darkness formed around him. They disappeared, revealing 5 more hooded figures. The 6 of them stared down at the heroes down below.

"It's Organization XIII!" Patamon yelled. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails looked at each other, and nodded.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Sora shouted.

"Wait, we're fighting them now?" Kari said.

"What a shame." The man with the firm voice said. "And here I thought we could be friends."

"Why would be friends with someone who's not supposed to exist?" Gatomon said.

"Oh, but we do exist. That we assure you." The 6 villains chuckled at them all again, and disappeared into portals of darkness again, leaving the scene.

"Stop right there!" Luigi shouted, as he starts to go towards the stairs, with everyone else following. They had just first encountered with the Organization with their very eyes, and they didn't want to let them all get away.

 _ ***ENDS***_

However, another portal of darkness appeared in front of Luigi, and it revealed that an organization member appeared right in front of them, stopping everyone. Luigi peered towards the top of the wall again, before looking at the organization member.

"What's the big idea!?" Luigi snapped.

"Oopsy-daisy!" The man said, in a tone that sounded intentional.

"Hey, move you jerk!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Now, do you think that's polite? Shutting me down like that?"

"We said get out of the way!" Sora shouted.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we'll make you move, meanie!" T.K. exclaimed.

"See, that would work, if I was any old random dude. But I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing random or old about that."

"Oh really?" Gatomon said. "Well, who was the 'old random dude' in the black coat, who let their Nobody flunkies do all the fighting?"

"Oh dear." The man shook his head at her. "I'm afraid you got the wrong impression."

"Gonna cry?" Sora said.

"As if! Why don't I remind you about the crowd you're really dealing with?"

"Remind me?" Sora said.

"Sora, don't mind him." Kari said. "He's trying to trick you." Sora nods at her advice, and then Sora glared at the man, while Kari does the same, but it was rather the pouting face of someone who's trying to act tough. This amuses the man actually, as he was laughing at the two of them.

"Hahaha! That's right!" The man exclaimed. "Those two used to give me the same exact look!"

The two Keyblade wielders looked at each other awkwardly, before looking back at the man in the black hood.

"I guess you think you're so smart, you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said.

"Gee. Now I just don't know." The man said, sarcastically. They all stared at each other for a long time, letting no sound come out of them. The only sound that was in the scene was the blowing winds. All was quiet, before Tails interrupted.

"You know, we all can take you at once. It's 10 vs 1."

"Make those 10 vs 0. Be good boys now." A portal of darkness appeared over the man again, and he was disappearing.

"Hey! Stop!" Luigi shouted, as he and Gatomon both ran forward, and jumped towards the man, but he disappeared before they were able to do so. "Holy ravioli! He got away!"

"That was weird…" Kari said. "Who gave him the same exact look?"

"Not so sure, but I think we shouldn't worry about that right now, right?" Sora said.

"Y-Yeah. You're right. Only one me!" Kari said, jabbing a thumb to her. She then just remembered something. "Oh! Sora! I forgot." She then reached into her pouches, and took out the membership cards she promised Aerith to deliver to Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Tails. "Here. Aerith told me to give these to you."

"Oh wow! Membership Cards!" Sora said, taking his. He scanned the front and the back of the cards to see what they read. "'The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-'" Before he was able to say his name out loud, the card shined a light. Everyone noticed it, and the card was mysteriously rising in the air.

"What's the Membership Card doing?" Tentomon said, in awe.

"I have no idea." Izzy said. Sora and the others have no idea as well; however, Sora's Keyblade was summoned to his hand.

"What do Sora is thinking…?" Yoshi said, as Sora was looking at the floating card and back to his Keyblade again. Sora then pointed his Keyblade downwards, where it begins to charge up a light at the tip of the blade. It then shot the light down, revealing a crown symbol on the ground. This mirrored the crown pendent that Sora has on his neck. Everything then starts lighting up around him, and it started transforming the scene that surrounds him.

He was now in some sort of dimension, where dark clouds inhabit the place, however, the orange and yellow light from the sun behind those clouds seeps through, and lights up the clouds in such a pretty way. The membership card then shot a beam up into the air. The beam then created a giant Keyhole in the sky, which practically yelled out to Sora, 'Use a Key on me,' considering it was shining brightly at him.

Sora leaps back, spins his Keyblade, and points it towards the Keyhole in the sky. A beam then shoots from the tip of the blade, and enters the Keyhole, making a click sound, as if it was unlocking.

Soon after, the dimension disappears, and everyone was brought back to where they were.

"Whoa, what was that?" Gatomon said. "I'm seeing stars from that."

"…Oh, I get it." Kari said. "Gates. Just like Millennium Star said."

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Sora said. "We should be able to get to other worlds now!"

"Kari! / T.K.!" The group heard voices from two persons, the voices has come from Tai and Matt.

 _ ***RUNNING THROUGH THE PLAINS (LAST FRAGMENT)***_

"Tai! / Matt!" T.K. and Kari yelled to their older brothers, with few tears in their eyes running up to them, and gave them bear hugs. Luigi was crying with him hands covering his eyes to see such a moving scene.

"What's the matter Luigi?" Sora asked concerned.

"Is that, seeing them reunited with their older brothers, they remind me a lot of Mario." Luigi said crying.

"Yoshi don't want see sad to Luigi, we're gonna search Mario and Riku together." Yoshi said trying to cheer him.

"Okay, thanks…" Luigi said and wiped of the tears.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Hey, I appreciate much that you found Kari and T.K.. What it are your names?" Tai said.

"My name is Luigi." Luigi introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails said.

"Yoshi is my name." Yoshi said.

"You look a bit like Agumon. Family member, Agumon?" Tai said.

"That looks nothing like me, Tai." Agumon said.

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced.

"What?!" Tai and Matt gasped.

"Let me guess, there is a girl called with the same name." Sora said chuckling.

"Okay… My name is Tai." Tai said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"Agumon. Nice to meet you." Agumon said.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Oh yeah, Izzy and me got our own Keyblades." T.K. said and summoned his Keyblade, Izzy did the same.

"What?! You and Izzy have Keyblades too." Matt said surprised.

"That's no matter, we have Keyblades too." Tai said and summoned his Keyblade, Matt did the same.

"Wait…" Kari said checking her pocket and only could found 4 remaining crests. "This is strange, now we only have 4 crests."

"Probably when the Keyblades from Tai and Matt are formed the crests the teleported at their. The Keyblade from Tai reflects to Wargreymon and the Keyblade from Matt reflects to Metalgarurumon, perhaps because Agumon and Gabumon could Digivolve to the Mega Level." Izzy said.

"I still do not understand how our crests returned." Tai said with the crossed arms.

"Me neither, since Apocalymon had destroyed them." Matt said.

"I think I thought I saw that digimon." Samus said appearing in front of the group.

"Samus, long no see, but… How did you know about that guy called Apocalymon?" Sora said.

"Really?" T.K. said.

"I had met him a few days ago." Samus answered and explained every detail.

* * *

 _Flashback in an unknown place_

After Samus has defeated a dark version or herself, your dark side has exploded.

"This faker, it is impossible for me to be my dark side, since I do not have darkness in my heart." Samus said herself.

"That's right, because you are one of the seven pure heart princesses." A sinister and evil voice said.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Samus said pointing her arm gun.

"Okay, as you wish." The evil being said and when he appeared it was an unidentified mutant being on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms, this being was the evil Apocalymon (the same villain was watching the Digidestined). Samus gasped because the appearance from the digimon.

"Who are you?" Samus said and used her scan visor on him. "You are a Digital Monster or Digimon."

"Yes, but I'm Apocalymon the most powerful digimon. My true goal is destroy the 8 Digidestined and the Aura Knight too, because they had stolen my dark empire, now I will have my revenge about them. But since leader of the Organization revive me, now I have to destroy the Keyblade Wielder, if I can I gonna capture the 7 pure heart princesses too." Some hooded persons appeared in company from the Heartless, Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon. "Now troops, capture her!"

The enemies were approaching her, but suddenly a purple dragon that had a long nose, with claws and giants wing and have a metallic armor attacked with fireballs towards the enemy.

"Ridley! What are you doing?!" Samus exclaimed.

"Is Meta Ridley! I gonna take care of these guys, you must run of this place, but don't forget that the next time I will not be on your side." The dragon called Meta Ridley said at her, Samus nodded and run straight to her space ship.

"Fools, don't let her escape and annihilate anyone who interferes." Apocalymon ordered and the Heartless pursued her; the other enemies were battling to Meta Ridley.

Samus has entered in the space ship and took off from the place, staying away the enemy's reach.

* * *

 _End of flashback in Hollow Bastion_

"So, that explains all." Sora said.

"Great, not only are the heartless, also are the nobodies and the Corrupt Digimons." Tai groaned.

"Don't forget the Organization XIII and Apocalymon." Izzy said.

"Thanks for the information, now leave this in our hands." Kari said.

"Okay, good luck in your mission, you will need it." Samus said and leaved the group.

"Now where are going?" Luigi asked waiting his mission.

"We're going to depart." Sora said and the members nodded, and he turned at Leon. "Sorry to run Leon, but other worlds are calling for us." Sora said. "We need to get going." Leon nods, understanding that this is a big part of the heroes' journey.

"Organization XIII…" Leon said. "They sound pretty tough. You may have a lot of you fighting against them, but don't let your guard down. Be careful."

"We will." Kari said.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." T.K. said.

"Now that we're starting to find more of our friends, we're gonna be A-Okay!"

"Izzy, you should see the ship that we're riding on. It looks fantastic!"

"Well, I am really interested by our method of traveling, and especially the exploration of all the other worlds out there." Izzy said. "Looks like the Digidestined really do have one big task ahead of them."

"Yep, we must go all together." Tai said.

"Well, due to the fact that you said that the Digimon are unable to Digivolve, I'd say it's a tough call."

"Oh come on, Izzy! You know we don't like that type of stuff." Kari said.

"S-Sorry."

"Anyway, are we all set to go?"

Everyone nods.

"Right." Sora said. "Well, we're off!"

Everyone nods, and the heroes all head back to the Toad Express.

* * *

 _Sky of Hollow Bastion_

They gave Izzy and Tentomon the quick run-down of the entire ship, before they start taking off. The engines start warming up, and the afterburners were charging to blast them off towards the Ocean Between, as the ship lifts from its place. Leon from down below gave them one last wave before they started to go off.

"…WAIT!" T.K. shouted, before they took off. "…Do we got any food?"

Everything in the Toad Express then stops suddenly, as everyone sweatdrops.

"Oh…right…I forgot about that…" Sora said, awkwardly, while sweatdropping. "Uh, okay. We'll go after we stock up the fridges with food."

"Oh, seriously?!" Agumon said groaning.

"Do we have the money to do so?" Luigi said.

"Uh, maybe?"

Luigi groaned, tipping to the side, while sweatdropping. Leon from down below realized that they may have forgotten something from the looks of it, and sighs and facepalms.

 _ ***LAUGHTER AND MERRIMENT***_

"Well, those enemies all dropped money, so we should be able to buy a whole load of stuff, right?"

"What about that money bag?" Yoshi said.

"Oh, right. That, plus the money we all got should get us enough food for, possibly the rest of our journey."

"Ooh, my Big Brother Matt can cook pretty well!" T.K. spoke up.

"And so can Tai." Kari said.

"Hmm, thanks." Tai and Matt said together.

"Alright, we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves." Sora said.

Soon after, the two kids start to talk over each other, and everything starts turning into one big fiasco. Having kids on their ship was definitely going to be one big change that will definitely lean over to better and to worse.

* * *

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

Meanwhile, in a white room, where there were 13 high seats of different height, there were the 6 Organization members from earlier who teleported themselves onto the chairs using the Corridors of Darkness.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" No. III (Xaldin) said. "Has the Keyblade really chosen those four? They're nothing but children."

"Give him a chance." No. II (Xigbar) said. "It means they're straight as arrows. They're pure of Heart, unlike all of us here. And that girl, especially."

"Yes. That girl called Kari." No. VII (Saix) said. "The so-called Angel of Light. Destined to have a heart filled with nothing but Light. She and the other wielders better be 'straight as arrows,' or they're pathetically useless."

"I truly hope they are enjoying themselves on this glorious adventure." No. X (Luxord) said, fiddling around with 5 cards in one hand, all which has the nobody symbol on the front. He then picked one out of the 5. "Hmm, maybe they would like to have a hand to determine their fate."

"Hey, as long as it works in our favor." No. IX (Demyx) said. "We can let them do what they want for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed."

"Those are bold words, coming from you." No. II (Xigbar) said, surprised. Although he may be faking those surprised feelings. "Are you suggesting that you'll be in the front line once something goes wrong? Huh?" IX looks at II as if he was joking, but then sees that he is serious, even though no one can barely see anyone's faces through the darkness of their hoods.

"What? Me? Oh, no, no, you have the wrong guy for that. I'm not comfortable with that…"

"You act as though you have a conscience." No. III (Xaldin) said. "When was the last time that any one of us ever felt anything?"

"Truer words were never spoken." No. X (Luxord) said, with one card between his index finger and middle finger on his right hand. He then looked like he scrunched the card in his closing fist, before revealing that he completely made the card disappear. "Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait."

"Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose?" No. VII (Saix) said. "Inevitably, they destroy themselves."

"Gentlemen." No. I; the leader of the Organization said, intervening. "The heroes of the Keyblade have embarked on a new adventure. Evidentially, I suspect with the added bonus of the Corrupt Digimon, this will be a journey, that neither Sora nor the Digidestined and Aura Knight will ever forget…Now go!" The 5 other Organization members start teleporting out of there, leaving I by himself. "So, it seems that young girl does not remember meeting me or him…Will it be Nothingness that will erase our Keyblade wielding heroes, or will it be Corrupt Data that will destroy them? Time will tell. In any case, a decision must be made in the future. And so must a compromise…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I put the names to each member of the Organization XIII so as not to be confused, except by the number one.


	14. Chapter 14: Isle O'Hags

CHAPTER 13

Isle O'Hags

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

After lunch and training with the new Keyblade Wielders in Merlon's house. Our heroes also has informed about the return of Apocalymon, every hero met the new friends in the Toad Express, in what came to another world, Sora told his story of himself in other worlds to the 3 new Keyblade Wielders.

"That is a long story." Matt said.

"That's right and definitely we have a friend in common." Sora said referring to Ash.

"At the beginning the Digivices appeared fallen from the sky and now we are Keyblade Wielders from protect the worlds from the darkness." Izzy said.

"How much long?" Tai said.

"Don't worry Master Tai we arrived to another world now." Toadsworth said.

"Where is it?" T.K. said and the group saw a spiral shaped mountain with a tower shaped witch face.

"What's the name of that world Toadsworth?" Sora asked.

"Let me search…" Toadsworth said seeing a tablet from the Toad Express loaded with the information about others worlds. "This world is called Isle O'Hags, but only lives one witch in this world and some items had eyes and the animals are anthropomorphicals and can talk."

"Let's start our search there." Kari said.

"Ok! Landing!" Sora said. They headed over there.

* * *

 _Grunty's Lair_

The same witch called Grunty has destroyed a village is seeing in her magic caldron.

"Let's see. Which is the next village to be attacked?" Grunty said but suddenly in a flash a projection from Bowser appeared in front of her making scream the witch.

"Sorry by scare you ma'am Grunty, my name is King Koopa Bowser." Bowser said.

"What is your big idea of scare me like that?! I almost had a heart attack!" Grunty said argued.

"It was not my intention, but I'm looking a little human girl with light brown hair called Kari in company from a white cat, if you find her brings it to me and also Tooty, and in return I will grant you the beauty that you want with the power from the Star Rod." Bowser said making an offer.

"Done deal, my friend." Grunty said accepting her mission.

* * *

 _Spiral Mountain_

In a valley spiral shaped, there was an anthropomorphic bear with a blue backpack and yellow pants watching the lair from the witch.

"You see that Banjo? Grunty. AKA the wildest witch in the valley." A voice said. What looks like it was huge bird. "Come on bear! This is your chance! 'The prince of the pure heart princess Tooty takes down public the villain number one!' You'll be famous, and be respected!"

"Kazooie… I don't know." Banjo said. "I barely rescued my sister and now I must confront that frightful witch."

"Whatever. Just admit you're scared." Kazooie said.

"No. And you?" Banjo said. Kazooie sighed.

Meanwhile the team of heroes was walking to find someone. Kari noticed something. She saw the two of them.

"Psst! Guys! Over here!" Kari whispered. They looked along the corner, and saw.

"Whoa. Is that a heartless?" Gatomon said.

"I don't know, but let's get the jump on them!" Sora said.

"Whatever. I'm game!" Tai said. They ran off.

"But wait! Shouldn't we see who it is!?" Izzy and T.K. yelled after them.

"HEY Heartless!" Sora said, as they were running. The two hid from them.

"Is that Kazooie?" Yoshi said.

"That's right! I know you have heard of me as a powerful bird!" Kazooie said. She was actually a tiny bird of red feathers, red wings with yellow tips at the edge. She also had a yellow beak, long yellow legs and green eyes.

"Well, not really." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon. Be nice." Kari whispered.

"It's nice to see you again." Sora said.

"Oh yeah! It's nice!? Well I'll show you nice!" Kazooie said. "Cause you're...you're...Sora! Luigi! Yoshi!" He jumped off of Banjo.

"Do you know them?" Banjo said.

"Yes! Well...Except for those kids and with strange creatures." Kazooie said.

"Oh, sorry. These are our new friends actually." Sora said.

"Well, and friend of you, is a friend of mine!" Kazooie said, leaning on Kari's leg. She picks him up, and giggles.

"Wow. You're really small." Kari said.

"Yeah. But I'm the left hand from Banjo." Kazooie said.

"Really?" Yoshi said. "Yoshi and company didn't know were borrowing someone special."

"That's right! And that put's you up in debt to Banjo over here." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie…" Whispered at her.

"Ah, they wouldn't mind, right?" Kazooie said.

"Seems fair." Sora said.

"Oh, by the way, did you see other kids?" Kari said. "You know like us?"

"Uh, no. Nope. Sorry, uh..." Banjo said.

"Kari." Kari said.

"Tai." Tai said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Izzy." Izzy said.

"Agumon." Agumon said.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Patamon." Patamon said.

"Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"Right nice to meet you all. My name is Banjo." Banjo said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kari said.

"See, Banjo here was about to join the Jamjars's army." Kazooie said. "We've gotta go find the recruits at the Jinjo Village."

"Would you like to join us?" Banjo said. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you."

"Fit in?" Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Tentomon said.

"Well, uh, um. Don't worry about that." Kazooie said, stammering.

"Wait. Something's going on here." Gatomon said.

"Banjo is pretending to be overprotective like a big brother?" Yoshi said. Everyone was shocked.

"You're Tooty's big brother!" Sora yelled.

"You just noticed?" Banjo said.

"Not us." Everyone said.

"Wow. That's pretty convincing." Kari said.

"One more thing, the kids aren't allowed to join the Jamjars's army." Banjo said.

"They aren't!?" Kari said. "Aww! That means I have to sit out".

"Me and Kazooie know very well the place where lives the evil witch." Banjo said.

"I don't know. I think they can be fooled by anything." Kazooie said.

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Agumon said.

"Are you sure to join to the army?" Banjo said.

"Well, we'll let you guys do the work, unless we can do something to prove to them that we can fight." Kari said. "Especially me! Great. I was just talking about being tough at home, and now it's coming back to haunt me."

The group nodded and they go to the army.

* * *

 _Jinjo Village_

They head over the village. Kari and the others had to sit out beside the entrance of the army.

"Get ready Banjo!" Kazooie said. Banjo was walking. Sora and the others got in line.

"It's about time to get some grub." A little red squirrel with a blue shirt said. He cut in front of Sora and the gang.

"Hey, maybe we can get a few pillows and we can pose as a little squirrel." Tai said.

"I'm not going in like that." Kari said.

"Hey! No cutting!" Sora said. The squirrel punched him.

"Whoa! Sora!" Kari said. "Maybe we should help him!"

"No! If we do, we might expose them!" Tai said.

"I will do it!" Luigi said. He jumped at him, and was knocking on his head all over. Yoshi and Banjo were watching them, and trying to stop them.

"Hey a space in line." A tall weasel in yellow shirt said and pushed Luigi and red squirrel out of line but he was soon pushed out by a hippo in pirate pants.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." The hippo said rubbing his tummy.

"Why you!" The squirrel said. They were fighting all over the place.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Kari said. The weasel noticed them.

"Heh! Look! Children!" The tall weasel said. "Why are whining children here? Heh! Shrimps."

"Uh...Tai…" Kari started.

"Ok, that's it!" Tai yelled and they began to fight in it too, not at all calling on their Keyblades. Kari and T.K. was just sitting out and Izzy facepalmed sighing.

"You want some more!?" Matt said.

"Sort a like back at home, other than we're best friends!" Tai said. Banjo couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, knock it off!" Banjo yelled.

They stopped fighting. "Knocked what off?" The red squirrel said.

"You punched him!" Tai said.

"Not to mention you cut in line." T.K. said.

"What a shrimp!" The tall weasel in yellow said.

"Who're you calling a shrimp!?" Kazooie said, coming out of Banjo's backpack. "I'll tell you shrimp! I'll tell you as you face the mightiest bird!"

"Let's just get back in line." Banjo said, pushing Kazooie back in the backpack.

"Who's side are you on!? I just got slugged!" Sora said.

"Want some more!?" The red squirrel said.

"That's enough!" A commanding voice said, has come from another black mole with a soldier outfit.

"Oh, the Captain Jamjars!" The weasel said. The mole in soldier uniform came up the group.

"You. You should go back home before you start anymore trouble." He said to the children. "Hey-hey-hey! The children are not allowed in the army. Especially girls."

"I think that I..." Kari started before T.K. covers her mouth.

"Maybe we should just walk away." T.K. said. Kari sighed.

"Yeah. That would be best." The Captain Jamjars said. They started to walk away, when heartless appeared, that includes shadows and other news, bee with the heartless symbol, poison dart frog heartless and caster heartless.

 _ ***WONDERWING***_

"Heartless!" Kari yelled.

"Banjo defeat those monsters; and stand back kids." The Captain Jamjars said. "This is too dangerous to..." the others materialized their Keyblades. "What?"

"I told you, or tried. We can fight!" Kari said. "Let's go guys!" They charged at the heartless, and they beat them up. There were now casters of magic there. They weren't bells, they were actual casters. Kari avoided an attack from the right, and countered. She casted Fire, and fireballs were swirling around her. She also casted Blizzard and a blizzard came from her Keyblade to the enemies. T.K., Tai, Matt, Izzy and the digimon fought off the other heartless, which were the shadows. Sora and the others handled with the casters too. Banjo is using Kazooie like a gun shooting eggs and defeating the bees and frogs. Kari countered at the magic, with her own, and soon, she didn't have enough energy to cast anymore, since she's out of energy to cast more(Or in gamer terms, ran out of MP). So instead, she just dodged them all, and handled the rest alone. Luigi casted more spells from his P3000, and defeated all of the shadows. Kari spun out, and defeated the rest of the heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was great Kari!" Tai said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"You. What are your names?" The Captain Jamjars said.

"Tai." Tai said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"Izzy." Izzy said.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Luigi." Luigi said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"Banjo." Banjo said.

"You're welcome in my troops." Jamjars said. "You're fighting skills are amazing."

"Um...and I'm Kari." Kari said.

"You're battle skills are good too, but, as I said. There aren't girls allowed in the army." Jamjars said.

"Come on!" Tai said.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules from the King Jingaling." Jamjars said.

"Well fine then!" Tai said. "Then I guess we're going on our own."

"Tai." Sora and Kari said.

"If Kari's not in, then I guess us children aren't too!" Tai said. "Sora, it's ok. Go with them. We'll meet back at the Toad Express once we're done here." He whispered to them.

"Well, ok." Sora said. "We'll see you."

"Alright. Let's go guys." Tai said. They left the village. Kari was looking behind them.

"Yoshi hope new friends stay near us." Yoshi said. "We could need them again."

"Well, just hopefully they find their friends." Sora said.

"Hey kid, aren't you going to do something." Luigi said.

"I wish I can, but, they have to follow their hearts. It's their friends after all." Sora said. "And future Keyblade wielders. Don't worry. We'll meet up again."

* * *

 _Spiral Mountain_

"Why did you do that Tai?" Kari said.

"Because I don't leave my sister behind." Tai said. "That's why. Who needs the army? We can fight on our own. And we'll stay near them. It's not like we're separated for good."

"In the meantime, we should try to find our friends." T.K. said. Then their Digivices was beeping and the Love's crest was shining a bit.

"Huh?" Kari said and checks her Digivice and the crest of Love. "There's another Digivice around here."

"Yeah one of the crests is shining." Tai said.

"It's the crest of Love." Gatomon said.

"Oh, boy. I think our Sora is here." Tai said.

"So what are we going to do about the names?" Izzy said.

"I don't know." Tai said. "Maybe call her Sor for a nickname, like Ash did it. Right?"

"Who's calling Sor for a nickname?" A voice said. It was the other Sora.

"Sora!" Tai said.

"We're glad you're ok!" T.K. said.

"Sure am. I thought you guys were gone for good." Sora said.

"Yeah. It would seem that in this world." Tai said.

"Yeah, someone had told me." Sora said.

"Yep." Kari said. She was carrying the remaining crests.

"Oh! Our crests!" Sora said. She picked up her crest. "But...how?..."

"Thing is, we're needed again." T.K. said.

"Not only to defeat darkness. But all worlds too." Kari said. "The crests will turn into Keyblades eventually."

"You mean the one you wield?" Sora said.

"You will get soon." Izzy said.

"Yep. We were able to travel to other worlds, thanks to our new friends." Kari said. She started to chuckle. "And get this. One of our new friend's name, is Sora!" Sora was shocked.

"What!? You meet the other Sora!?" Sora said.

"Wow. Soon that's going to bring up a whole bunch of confusion." Biyomon said. They heard clatter.

"Hey. I hear something. Hide!" Kari said. They hid in the forest. They saw Sora and the gang go by. They were behind the rest of the troops. Sora and the gang saw them and stopped. "Hey, Sora!"

"At least you're still near." Sora said.

"Oh, um..." The other Sora began. "You're the other Sora?"

"Don't tell me." Luigi said. " _You're_ the other Sora?"

"Yeah." The girl Sora said, chuckling.

"Oh boy." The Boy Sora said. "Nice to meet you. This is Luigi and Yoshi. They aren't these digimon you're so used to."

"And this is Biyomon." T.K. said.

"I still can't believe that there's two Soras!" Tentomon said.

"Maybe I should be his digimon?" Biyomon said.

"Biyomon!" The girl Sora said.

"I'm kidding!" Biyomon said. "So, should we come up with some sort of nickname for you?"

"We were thinking of something like Sor." Tai said.

"For the girl Sora." Matt said.

"Really?" Girl Sora said. "Alright. Then I guess you'll just call me Sor for now on. It's just to save up confusions."(I just hope I don't get things confused up with their names)

"Anyway. Aren't you guys supposed to be somewhere?" Tai said.

"Oh, that's right! We have to get over there!" Sora said.

"To where?" Sor said.

"Yoshi and friends supposed to clear a way through the summit." Yoshi said.

"Well, can we help?" Sor said.

"You can, but Tai sorta agreed not to join the troops." Sora said. "There aren't any girls allowed in to the army."

"That's just mean." Sor said.

"The captain can't do anything, because it's the King Jingaling's decision." Sora said.

"Well, then we should talk to him?" Sor said.

"I don't know." Luigi said. "Right now, there's this bad guy named Grunty."

"Wait. Did he happen to have a broom?" Sor said.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora said.

"That must be the guy we saw destroying that village!" Sor said.

"Girl Sora saw her?" Yoshi said.

"Yeah. I couldn't do anything, since my digimon are weak." Sor said.

"But now, you can!" Kari said. "As soon as those crests turn into Keyblades, you'll be fighting along us too!"

"Yeah. If they do, we'll fight Grunty like there's no tomorrow!" Izzy said.

"Well then, let's get going!" Sora said.

* * *

 _Freezeezy Peak_

They reached the army, and Jamjars noticed them.

"I thought you said you're not joining." Jamjars said.

"Doesn't mean we can be escorted to the mountain." Tai said. "We're searching for more of our friends, and we need to see if they're up here."

"Very well." Jamjars said. There was a blockade of boulders, so Sora smashed it with rockshatter.

 _ ***DANCE TO THE DEATH***_

"Wow. He's really strong." Kari said. Then a bunch of heartless appeared, including others called Lynel heartless (centaurs with lion face with spears and heartless symbol). "Ah! Sorry captain! We have to fight!" They charged at the heartless, and defeated some of them. "Sor! Get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

"Okay!" Sor nodded and led the army off to the destination point, along with Sora, Luigi and Yoshi. Kari and the others were left fighting the heartless. There were the Lynel heartless. There were also armored ones. Kari performed Cyclone(A counter attack move against the armored heartless). The Lynel heartless struck her rapidly, and she was pulled back.

"Kari! Are you ok?" T.K. said. "You're looking a little blue(Indicating low health)."

"I'm ok." Kari said. She was panting hard.

"Kari, don't push yourself." T.K. said.

"But..." Kari started. T.K. shook his head. Tai noticed them. "Ok..."

'Usually, I would have a tough time telling Kari that. So how was T.K. able to convince her?' Tai thought. 'Is there something going on with Kari and T.K.?'

"Tai!" Matt yelled, as he defeated a heartless that was coming for him. "What's going on? Why didn't you see that?"

"Matt." Tai whispered. "I think there's something going on between Kari and T.K."

"You mean some sort of relationship?" Matt said.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on them." Tai said.

"Wait, would we want to do that?" Matt said. "They do seem more powerful when they're together. Something must have happened. Maybe something with the fight at Piedmon? I did overhear T.K. and Kari talking to each other while they were trying to escape him. Maybe something with T.K. acting bravely towards Kari did something."

"Probably." Tai said.

"Hey! Are you guys going to stay there?" Kari called out.

"Oh, were coming!" Tai said. They were charging at the heartless, with T.K. and Kari doing the most work. They're taking heartless down one by one. Tai and Matt are also, but nowhere the progress Kari and T.K. are making. Kari and T.K. smiled at each other. "There they go again." Tai said while defeating more heartless.

"Patamon and Gatomon are working together perfectly too, but that's because they digivolve into almost look alikes." Matt said.

"So...Is there some sort of relationship?" Tai said. Sora defeated one behind them.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Sora said.

"I think something must be going on between T.K. and Kari." Tai said.

"Yeah. I've been thinking of that too. Back at Delfino Island." Sora said. "Kari said something about T.K. being brave, and helped Kari of her fear. She respected him for that."

"Really?" Tai said. "Hmm...Maybe we should leave them like this. Once their hearts are destined for it, there's no turning back."

"Yeah. You're right." Sora said. He blocked another attack behind them. Tai and Matt finished the Lynel heartless off.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Right then. You get the troops through?" Matt said.

"Yep. They're heading towards the town." Sora said.

"Ok!" Kari said. "Let's get going!" They all headed towards the town on the mountain. It was fairly close to the snowy regions of it. "Brr! Why didn't I bring my coat?"

"It's not so bad up here." Agumon said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Tai said.

"Said the guys who basically spent some of their digitime in the digital world in snowy regions." Kari said.

"Yeah, basically." Agumon said.

"Anyway, listen up. I don't know what the heck you are talking about, but most importantly, I saw an evil witch, that I know is Grunty going into a cave next to this town." Kazooie said.

"You did!?" Sor exclaimed.

"Should we tell the Captain Jamjars?" Sora said.

"No! No! No nonononononono." Kazooie said. "This is Banjo's chance of the big time! This is his chance to be recognized like the prince from the pure heart princess Tooty. We should handle it ourselves!"

"You sure?" Kari said.

"I'm ok." Banjo said. "Let's go."

"We'll help out as much as we can." Sora said.

"Yeah. I don't really have the Keyblade yet, but we'll try to help as much as we can." Sor said.

"Now we're cooking!" Kazooie said. "Right then. Let's go." They proceeded inside the cave, where all they found was candles, and a caldron

"Dead End..." Kari said.

"Nobody seems to be here." Patamon said.

"You're crazy! Check again!" Kazooie said.

"Oh well." Biyomon said. "Let's go." The digimon, Luigi, Yoshi, T.K., Matt, and Tai proceeded out of there first, when something rumbled. Then an invisible wall appeared between them, and the rest of the group.

"Guys!" Tai yelled.

"Tai!" Kari yelled, as she pounded on the wall.

"It's some sort of trap!" Izzy said. While they were trying to get through, Grunty was behind them, and left the cave. Heartless (Lynel, bees and poison frogs) then appeared.

 _ ***STRONG ENEMY (BREATH OF THE WILD)***_

"Oh no! Heartless!" Kari said.

"We're in trouble! I don't have Keyblade!" Sor yelled.

"Stay behind us!" Kari said. They charged forward, and attacked the heartless.

"Oh, I hate being the defenseless one." Sor said.

"Probably your Keyblade is forming" Izzy said.

"Oh...I wish mom was here. She'd know something." Sor said. "She did seem to risk her life in order to save mines. Why did I ever have those fights with her?" Her crest shined bigger. Soon your Keyblade formed and in flash your clothes has changed (mix of Keyblade Wielder and ordinary). Her Keyblade looked almost like the Lady Luck Keyblade, only in addition, Biyomon's wings were on it, and the heart on the tip of the blade had the symbol of the crest of love inside it. Also the crest was the keychain. It was just in time too. Kari was looking blue again, and she was knocked back into Sor's arms. "Kari! You ok?" Sor said. "Just rest a little bit. I have my own Keyblade! We'll take it from here." She set Kari down, and the two went after the heartless. "I'll handle this Sora!" Sor struck the heartless with one blow, and she defeated it.

"Nice job Sor!" Sora said.

"Thanks!" Sor said, holding the Keyblade on her right shoulder. Izzy and Banjo were handling the shadow heartless. Izzy resorted with wide swings, since that would take down the most heartless. He's thinking of the most logical actions to defeat the heartless. He spun around so much, he became dizzy, but still defeated heartless that way.

"Ok, note to self: Never spin around too much, and get used to dizziness." Izzy said. He took care of the last of the heartless. Kari was waking up.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"You ok Kari?" Sor said.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Kari replied. T.K. picked her up.

"Who made a trap like that?" Izzy said.

"Maybe it was Grunty?" T.K. said.

"But what would he do if..." Kari started. Then she realized something. "Oh No! The village!" Everyone realized too.

"AHH! The others!" Tai yelled. "We have to go to the village!" They ran out of there, and found the village in ruins. They all gasped.

"I can't believe we fell for such a thing." Kari said.

"I know." Matt said. Then Jamjars popped out the ground.

"Jamjars." Banjo said. They went over there to see what happened.

"It was Grunty. She came here, and destroyed everything." Jamjars said. "We evacuated everyone, but lost the village."

"We'll get the captain." Sora said.

"It was Yoshi's fault." Yoshi said. Kazooie looked depressed.

"You mean my fault..." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie. The heartless and Grunty did this." Kari said. "We'll stop them." Kari took a look at the village, and had an angry look. "Right then. Let's go." They headed off into the summit of the mountain. They climbed the hills, until they saw Grunty in company of green grublin wearing a scientific smock above a steep hill.

"There he is!" Tentomon said.

"Good! Now we can settle it!" Sora said.

"Now take care of their Klungo." Grunty said at the grublin called Klungo.

Klungo nodded and throwed a potion, and a bunch dragonflies heartless appeared on his side, extending all the way to the walls.

"Whoa. That's a lot of heartless." T.K. said.

"Attack!" Klungo yelled. All the heartless came down there, and there were a bunch more behind them.

"We've never faced this much before." Kari said. "But...I know we can handle it." The heartless kept popping up. "Ok...Maybe hold them off, is what I said." They were swarming all over them.

"Split up!" Tai yelled. They did, and they continued to defeat heartless one by one, especially Kari and T.K.. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. It didn't even look like they're doing a dent. Even when they're using magic, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, they couldn't beat them all. Then Grunty charged at them with more heartless. The three animals they saw earlier came in with a missile.

"We'll handle this." The weasel said. They aimed at Grunty.

"Hey, stop it." Luigi said stopping the animal trio. "I have a better idea." Luigi begins to get stiff but he was charging and some sparks was emitting.

"Hey, green man. What are you doing?" The red squirrel said confused.

"He is going to explode!" The weasel exclaimed. The three animals freaked out and flee. And suddenly Luigi has blasted himself like a missile at the snowy mountain, he was screaming too. He hit the mountain, and an avalanche started.

"Whoa! It was Luigi?" Banjo said.

"Captain!?" Izzy said. The Captain Jamjars was walking towards them.

"Jamjars, look out!" Banjo yelled. Klungo and Grunty were engulfed in the avalanche. Banjo grabbed Jamjars, and they ran.

"Run!" Kari yelled. They all ran off the avalanche's path. They were all catching their breaths. They got up.

"Banjo, you saved my life." Jamjars said.

"Err...Thanks." Banjo said. Luigi popped up from the ground, alive at least.

"It's been a long time since I used the green missile." Luigi said.

"Luigi! Are you crazy!? You could be killed yourself!" Sora exclaimed at him. "But by luck we defeated the ugly witch."

"Banjo! Jamjars!" Kari yelled as they came towards them. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Okay… Very good soldiers, now rest, our work is over." Jamjars said and the squirrel, weasel, hippo and the jinjos nodded and leaved the place. But the rest of the group stayed there.

"Too bad it was very fast." Kazooie sighed.

"Thank you everyone. I'm sorry that I got you all into trouble." Banjo said.

"It's ok." Kari said. "We weren't even in the army anyway."

"And we freelance." Yoshi said.

"So Banjo." Tai started. "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess go back home and play poker with Mumbo and Bottles." Banjo said.

"I'm not convinced to play with that shaman after he transformed into a toad." Luigi said with fear, everyone has laughed. They all walked out of there. When they were nearing the ruins of the village, they heard someone with temperament. They looked everywhere, and looked down the summit.

"Spoiled children! How dare to destroy my army! This time I gonna prepare me in my lair for then destroy the Jinjo Village and that cursed bear with the red bird too!" Grunty yelled with anger.

"Grunty!?" Banjo and Kazooie said.

"She's alive!" T.K. said.

"He's heading for her lair." Kazooie said. "We've to go at her."

"Right!" Kari said. They all ran towards the checkpoint at the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

 _Grunty Lair: Interior_

The group passed the Spiral Mountain and arrived in a circular room where there is caldron.

"Where there could be her?" Agumon asked.

"She could be in the rooftop." Kazooie answered. Then shadow heartless appeared and news called grublin heartless.

"We need to stop the evil witch!" Kari said. "Half of us will stay here and defeat all of the heartless, while the others go with you."

"Let's do it from brother to brother together." Luigi said. Banjo and Kazooie nodded and go with Kari, T.K., Sor, Izzy and their digimon entering in the caldron blasting off to the rooftop. The rest stayed to defeat the heartless.

* * *

 _Grunty Lair: Rooftop_

The group can arrive, and the witch was waiting them.

"This ends now." Banjo yelled.

"So, little girl you're Kari." Grunty said.

"How do you know about me!?" Kari gasped.

 _ ***VS GRUNTY OR FINAL BATTLE (BANJO & KAZOOIE)***_

"The King Koopa Bowser told me about you and the other Digidestined and if I capture you and Tooty too, Bowser will use the Star Rod for getting more beautiful. I can't believe that furry group, got right up here, it's so unfair! But now the stupid bear and children must fight, this battles tests your skill and might." Grunty said and laugh evilly. She was steaming with darkness around her.

"Covered with darkness. Where there's darkness, there's light! And that is me!" Kari yelled. Grunty summoned few shadow heartless and the witch charged in her broom (the broom open his mouth for every attack), Kari avoided the attack, the witch attacked again but she failed and in this moment her broom hobbles like a motor and Kari took the opportunity and slashed her 3 times, the witch yelled in pain. Then Izzy and Sor went offensive, and struck with two slashes on Grunty. Banjo shot eggs using Kazooie like a gun. This time Grunty fired fire spells but it was reflected by the Keyblades damaging her.

"It's now time to end your fun. Here comes a spell you can't outrun!" Grunty yelled and fired a green spell at Kari, she try to block it, but the spell hit her. Grunty fired a red spell at Kari. T.K. saved her, by reflecting the spell at the hag. Izzy, Sor, Patamon and Tentomon were busy fighting the heartless in the rooftop. Grunty tried to attack at Kari again, but she jumped the attack, and countered.

"Hey! I want in too!" Kazooie said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kari said. They activated the Red Egg ability.

"I'll handle this!" Kazooie yelled. A bunch of explosive eggs appeared around Kari and Banjo. Banjo was using Kari as Heat Lance. They rapidly hit Grunty, while Kari was hitting her. "Time to show that this bird's not so weak!" He blasted a bunch of explosive eggs into the air, and they came back down, striking at the enemies powerfully. Grunty got up.

"This witch doesn't know when to quit." Kari said. Just then, a fire blast hits Grunty in the back.

"Don't look at me." Kazooie said.

"Just in time huh?" Agumon said.

"We're done with the heartless." Tai said.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Matt said.

"A big old gal I may just be, but when I fly you won't get me!" Grunty said and she elevated in the air in her broom. The hag fired green spells at the heroes, knocking all of them up. Thankfully, Kari learned Aerial Recovery, so she was able to land safely.

"Let's fly Banjo." Kazooie said and the bear nodded. And both flied at her.

"I accompany you." Biyomon said and she flies too.

"Don't forget about us." Luigi said and used a Power Wing on Yoshi turning in Winged Yoshi. Luigi hop on in Yoshi and they flies at her.

The witch was attacked by Spiral Twisters, fireballs, magic spells and Aerial Tackles.

"A special shield I need to call, to stop your hits once and for all!" Grunty said and she summoned a shield around her.

"And now what we can do!?" Luigi said freaking out.

The group was in the ground and suddenly 4 weird statues appeared.

"For setting us free, we Jinjos come to help our friend Banjo!" A Jinjo said.

"I hid you well for being bad, don't help the bear and the spoiled brats, you'll make me mad!" Grunty said.

"Right! I know what to do!" Kari said. She brings her arms in. She spreads her arms and feet out, as she changed into Valor Form.

"Let's go!" Sora said and he did the same. "We will keep the witch. Banjo you must give energy to the Jinjos." The bear nodded.

In what the group keep the witch at bay, Kazooie throwed eggs in each statue. And a pink, green, yellow and orange Jinjos crashed on her. On the fourth blow the Grunty's broom was destroyed and she felled on her back to the edge of the tower.

"That last shot I failed stop, so down onto the ground I'll drop!" Grunty said readjusting her black hat and she get up.

Grunty fired more red spells, but the heroes are avoiding the attacks and in the green spell, Banjo puts in front of the group using a yellow feather protecting the group.

"I'm the mighty Jinjonator, activate me…" A big statue of the Jinjos appeared.

"Even with your extra friend, I know you'll meet a nasty end!" Grunty said.

The heroes are battling at the witch again, they cannot damage her due the magic shield, but gave extra time from Banjo activating the Jinjonator. The four little Jinjos entered in the blue Jinjonator.

"JINJO!" Jinjonator yelled. The witch screamed in fear and she was biting her fingernails.

The Jinjonator took fly rotating several times and crashed one, two, tree… "There's no way he'll shift my bulk, I watch you cry and have a sulk!" Grunty said. The Jinjonator was in the fourth crash, the number five, six, seven, eight, nine and the giant Jinjo was charging meanwhile the witch was trembling in fear.

"JINJO!" The Jinjonator yelled and fly at her crashing her by tenth time.

"That last Jinjo has finished me, but who laughs last we shall soon see…! AHH!" Grunty said and fell of the tower screaming, but she fired a green spell, but it failed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Grunty was falling and screaming with some rocks in company. She felled in the ground of Spiral Mountain making a hole from her body and a big rock stomped her. Green smoke was rising.

"Grnn… Grrrnnnn! *Gasp* Too heavy… Grunty's fate this should not be, so hurry Klungo rescue me!" She said struggling in move the giant rock.

Meanwhile in the tower.

"You did great Kari!" T.K. said. He went up to her, and hugged her. Tai and Matt were looking at them, but didn't say anything. They just smiled at them.

"Now that's bird's wrath! Banjo's the best! Banjo's the best!" Kazooie said, marching. "No, I'm the best! Kazooie is the best! Kazooie is the best!"

* * *

 _Jinjo Village_

Later in the Jinjo Village, there was a crowd behind the group as the King Jinjo, a giant Jinjo with a crown, came out. Jamjars was on the side.

"I've heard so much about you, Banjo." The King said. Banjo bowed. "You sleep all the day; you couldn't rescue your sister in time before the kidnap and destroyed bee's colonies, you're a too young but however…"

"I don't want to hear this..." Gatomon said, holding her ears.

"...you saved this valley." The King Jinjo finished. He bowed towards him. They were confused. The crowd behind them cheered. Then that confusion turned into cheering. "Captain Jamjars?"

"Yes." Jamjars replied. He gave Banjo the caldron from Grunty. "Banjo and Kazooie. Kari, Sora, everyone. Thank you." He bowed down.

"'Thank you?'" The King said. "Is that all you have to say to the bravest bear? If you want to win him friendship, you should live more with him." He chuckled.

"Majesty?" Jamjars said. Kazooie was chuckling.

"Can we have an autograph?" Kari said.

The caldron from the evil witch has started to glow. It rose up. Kari stood holding her Keyblade down. Just like Sora, she was brought to the bright room again. The sword revealed the keyhole. She backflips, and pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole. The keyhole was unlocked, and she was brought back to where they were.

"Guess it's time to get moving." Tai said.

"You all shall be missed." The King said.

"Is it ok if we come back to visit?" Sor said.

"Sure. We will wait for you again." Banjo said.

"You two play nice." Kari said.

"Whoa." Banjo said. Kazooie was giggling.

"Good bye to all of you." Kazooie said. The group left for their ship.

"Yoshi wonders what happened to the ugly witch and where the others Digidestined will be." Yoshi asked himself.

* * *

 _?_

Joe and Gomamon were in a cage and knocked by someone.

There was a duck creature wearing a round hat, the bottom part that rested at the forehead was yellow and with a white dot on top of it. He wore a giant red robe, his face was blue, his chest was blue, and he had red and yellow shaped triangles on his stomach. His mitten like hands were yellow, as well as his pudgy feet. Beside the duck was a pink-greyish type snail with whiskers that appeared on his chin and his cheeks.

"Let's see who I'll send these two intruders to in my kingdom." The creature said and he was thinking and snapped his fingers. "A-ha! My friend Giovanni knows about that new Pokémon like seal." He put the cage in the teleporter. In his throne chair, he inserted the coordinates and pushed a button and the teleportation started.

* * *

 _?_

"This place is so beautiful. Right Palmon?" Mimi said.

"Yes, Mimi." Palmon said.

They were exploring the rock palace, but it was interrupted by someone in black hood.

"Do not be scared young lady; I know a place where one of your friends is. Please follow me." The number IX said showing the portal.

"Seriously!? Oh thanks!" Mimi said and ran at the portal.

"Mimi wait for me!" Palmon said and follow her.

The trio has entered in the portal and ended in the Team Rocket Lair.

"It must be here, please follow me." The numbers IX said and walk, but Giovanni appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry but your tour ends here." Giovanni said with an evil grin.

The number IX took a fight a position but he felt tired.

"What's wrong, do you have problems in the Distortion World?" Giovanni asked.

"I will… seek help!" The number IX said and ran cowardly.

"Hey wait…" Mimi exclaimed but she and Palmon were trapped in a cage.

"You two will come with me." Giovanni said sinisterly.

* * *

 _Spiral Mountain_

Back in the Spiral Mountain, Klungo was trying to move the big rock for rescue Grunty.

"Hrnn… Klungo pusssh nassty rock! Don't worry missstresss, I'll sssave you!" Klungo said pushing the rock.

"Stupid bear, dumb Kazooie, spoiled children and cursed digimons, I'll be back for the Chapter 28 in this Fanfiction, the Grunty's Revenge." Grunty announced her return.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Dinosaur Planet

**A/N:** The characters from Star Fox will have their outfits from SF Assault, because is my favorite game.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

The Dinosaur Planet

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The Digidestined were talking about the enemies that will meet on the way and the information about the other worlds.

"You come from another world Sora." Sor said.

"Yeah. But we must keep our identities due the world order." Sora said.

"I suppose to we're an exception." Izzy said.

Sora nodded.

"Listen, we are approaching another world." Tails announced through a speaker.

The group came to see the world. The world was a planet similar at the Earth.

"Toadsworth, did you know the name from this world?" Luigi asked.

"Of course Master Luigi, this world is called Dinosaur Planet or Sauria from short, in this planet is inhabited by multiple tribes of many dinosaurs. In some regions the climate is varied and the native language is known as Dino." Toadsworth said.

"I thought that the dinosaurs had gone extinct, at least in our world." Matt said.

"It is likely that some live in other worlds and some digimon are similar to dinosaurs." Izzy said.

"Yoshi hadn't idea that others of my kind inhabit other worlds." Yoshi said.

"But as we understand its language." Tai said.

"Don't worry masters; I have ear devices that translate any language." Toadsworth said showing ear devices with the E. Gadd logo. Everyone picked one and put in one of their ears.

"Everyone is ready?" Sora asked at the group, every member nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace: Rooftop_

Someone in black hood was watching the Toad Express. It was black haired man with blue eyes and black stripes on his face.

"They arrived. Very well, let's see if our troops can finish them. Meanwhile I'm gonna take care from Fox McCloud."

* * *

 _ThornTail Hallow_

The group landed in a jungle zone with palm trees, rocks, flowers, few structures, a river, a giant humanoid statue, few dinosaurs and space ship gray and blue colored.

"In what part of the planet are we?" Kari asked looking around the place.

"It's huge!" Gatomon replied.

"This place remembers much to Yoshi home." Yoshi said.

"And I thought Mario doesn't like jungles." Luigi said sighing.

The group still watching around the place and Patamon found something weird.

"Hey found other space ship!" Patamon said.

"Where is, Patamon?" T.K. asked.

"Over there." Patamon replied.

The group follows Patamon and found other space ship very different at the Toad Express.

"Hey! Fox McCloud must be here!" Sora said happy.

"Do you know him?" Tentomon asked him.

"Yes, is an anthropomorphic fox and the leader from the Elite Squad called Star Fox; I found him in the Hollow Bastion that was before I meet you." Sora said.

The group was talking, but Tai as he caught a glimpse of a shining amulet in the ground. "Huh, what is that thing?" Tai asked himself and try to grab it. Until a heartless appeared in front of him as he shouted in surprise. "Whoa!"

Many shadows are surrounding the group and corrupt digimons like mushrooms appeared.

"There are Mushroomons too!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Those digimons like mushrooms." Luigi said pointing them, Biyomon nodded. "Somebody helps us!?" He yelled.

Before the enemy will attack them, an anthropomorphic orange fox in red and green assault uniform appeared with a staff a blaster. He jumped and stabbed the staff in the ground finish them the shadows and he used his blaster to destroy the corrupt Mushroomons.

"Good job Fox!" Sora said to Fox as he tried to high five him but then pushed to the ground by Fox.

"Sora!" Luigi and Yoshi exclaimed but they were pushed away by Fox too. The others move away from him. Fox then picked gentile the amulet and keep it in his pockets and leave the place.

"That was rude." Matt said with the arms crossed.

"Do you think he has forgotten them?" Gabumon said.

"With many heartless and corrupt digimon around the place, something must be happened here." Sora said getting up.

"We must help him." Kari said a little worried.

"Don't worry Kari, we gonna help him." Sora said ruffling her hair.

The group then goes to search help. Luigi looked at the jungle a blue anthropomorphic fox in blue uniform walking.

"Hey, I found a blue fox in the jungle." Luigi said at the group.

"Hmm, that must be Krystal." Sora said as the others nodded as they go to the jungle. A new type of heartless appeared called Aparoid Heartless, monsters like bugs with the heartless symbol in the abdomen and Sharp Claw Heartless, armored purple lizards with an iron club, shield and the heartless symbol in the chest.

 _ ***SAURIA (SF: ASSAULT)***_

"More heartless!" Tai groaned.

"Probably they work for Apocalymon." Izzy explained at the group.

"Less talk, more action!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. The others did the same.

This time Sora used an attack, which consists in attack with fireballs around him destroying 2 Aparoid Heartless. A SC Heartless blocked an attack from T.K. but it was slashed behind by Kari, Gatomon had defeated with a Lighting Paw. Luigi avoided an attack from the SC Heartless and execute a Super Jump (Up Special from Smash Bros. Series), destroying him.

"Since you can use that move?" Agumon asked at him.

"That was another of my Special Attacks, apart from use the P3000." Luigi said.

"We'll keep this filed away for later, for now, though, we should go and find Krystal, and try to learn what happened to Fox." Izzy nodded and said.

Everyone nodded and they go to the jungle after defeat the enemies.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Great Fox_

The group kept walking through and they arrived to a giant gray space ship.

"Shh." Sora said placing his finger to his lips.

"Oh. What am I going to do?" A female voice said muffling.

"Okay." Tai said.

"Leave it to us." Luigi said and he with Tai walked away from the door from the Great Fox and then he charged forward.

"Tai! Luigi! Wait!" T.K. and Kari yelled at him.

Just as Tai and Luigi were about to hit the door, it opened up wide and fell in the ground. "Hey! Who opened the door?" Tai asked.

"Maybe this will teach you to think before you act, Tai." Sor said at him giggling.

The group found a blue anthropomorphic fox in blue uniform, she was Krystal.

"Oh, Luigi!" Krystal said as she then picked up Luigi and hugged him. "Sora! Yoshi!" Krystal said looking at the three.

"Hi, they are my new friends." Sora said and the Digidestined introduced us at her, while Yoshi looked jealousy seeing Luigi was the one getting the hug.

"Nice to meet you all." Krystal said

"Please put me down! I can't breathe!" Luigi shouted as Krystal gasped and put him down as he had a dizzy face on.

"Are you ok, Luigi?" Kari said approaching him.

"A little funny…" Luigi said dizzy at her. Everyone has laughed.

"Where is Fox?" Tai asked at her changing of subject.

"Oh, he must be in the Krazoa Palace. He doesn't talk like he used to." Krystal replied with a worry look.

"Did something happen?" T.K. asked.

"Yes… Isn't that why are you here?" Krystal said at the group.

"For that reason we come to help Fox!" Sora replied.

"So why won't Fox talk to you?" Kari asked her considered.

"He's been acting strange lately. The only who might know are locked in Walled City." Krystal told them.

"Who is locked in Walled City?" Gatomon asked.

"The other members from Star Fox." Krystal said.

"But how?" Izzy asked.

"They came to explore that place but they've been trapped."

"How can arrive there?" Matt asked her.

"Talk with the Warpstone and he could teleported at that place." Krystal replied at the group.

"Ok, got it." Sora said.

"Be careful Keyblade Master and Digidestined." Krystal said. But Kari stopped and turned at her.

"You're a pure heart princess too?" Kari said and she nodded. "Because I'm the 8th princess."

"Oh, I see. Good luck Kari." Krystal said and Kari nodded and leaves the Great Fox.

* * *

 _ThornTail Hallow_

The group headed out in the direction of the WarpStone, when the corrupt Mushroomons, Large Body Heartless and Shadows appeared.

"Not again with those evil mushrooms." Luigi groaned.

"It doesn't matter, we must destroy them." Sora said at him.

The group could finish the enemy easy and fast. Then they saw the same giant statue.

"Probably this must be the WarpStone." Tentomon said.

"Let's try to talk with him." Izzy said.

Just then the statue came to life and yelled in a male's voice making jump at the group. "Do you MIND!?"

The WarpStone fall asleep when Kari yelled. "Wait." But she said calmed. "Uh, I mean, excuse me."

"Yes? What is it?" The WarpStone asked at her.

"We were sent by Krystal to release the other Star Fox members from the Walled City." Kari replied at him.

"Oh, so you know Krystal?" The WarpStone said with widen eyes and everyone nodded. "You're here to help the new friends from Tricky?" He asked them and they nodded. "Well, why didn't you say before?"

"Err…" Kari said, meanwhile everyone were sweatdropping.

"I'm sorry I startled you. But I'm gonna warp them at the Walled City. But be careful the Red Eye tribe not receives very well the habitants from other parts. Are you ready?" The WarpStone said at the group and they nodded.

"We are ready." Sora said.

Then the WarpStone threw a yellow spell and make everyone has been warped.

* * *

 _Walled City_

The group arrived in a place where there was a pyramid Aztec style orange and white colored surrounded by a river.

"This must be the place." Kari said.

"Then let's go." T.K. said and the group nodded and goes to the pyramid.

"Hold a second child." A voice said stopping the group; has come from a Triceratops. Obviously they could understand the language due the ear device translators. "You're not thinking of rescuing the prisoners."

"Yeah…" Agumon said.

"You must be very careful, since lately dark monsters have been appearing." The Triceratops warned at the group and they nodded.

"Yoshi ever have careful about the dangers, but thank you Mr. Dinosaur." Yoshi said.

The Triceratops chuckled at bit due the way of talking about Yoshi. "No problem." He said and the group continued.

The group could found a secret passage below the pyramid and they entered there. After trekking through the long, dark hallway, and down a few flights of ramps, the group arrived at a large room with a set of large double doors, with two t-rex like designs etched into them, and a large keyhole in the center of the doors, and two t-rex statues placed on both side of the doors.

"Guess this is the place." Tai said looking around the place.

Everyone nodded, and then Luigi walked to the door and tried to push it open, when Sora saw the doors eyes began to glow and he said. "Luigi, get away from here!"

"What?" Luigi looked up and asked.

 _ ***SINISTER SHADOWS***_

Then the door glowed in a dark purple aura and Luigi ran way, the door then became a Heartless called 'Thresholder.' The statues that made up Thresholder have lilac colored bodies, while their horns, heads, arms, belts and chests are dark indigo. Their claws are yellow and their collars are violet, and the door has turned black, and the lock has turned cyan, with six yellow claws covering it.

"Oh, great…" Matt grumbled and sarcastically said.

The group nodded in agreement, and then they all summoned their weapons and Izzy said. "We must beat that Heartless in order to rescue the Star Fox mercenaries, everyone is ready?"

The group nodded then they split into four teams for attack at different angles, T.K. and Kari, Tai and Matt, Sor and Izzy, and; Sora, Luigi and Yoshi. And their digimons with their respective masters. T.K., Kari and Gatomon would attack in front and Patamon in the sky using Boom Bubble.

After the first team had finished up their attacks and got out of the way, the second group charged holding their weapons and strike at the Thresholder, then he fell back after launching a swirling Fire magic at it. Just as the third team were about to commence a follow-up attack, around the room suddenly Sharp Claw heartless, leaving them distracted and having Sora, Luigi and Yoshi move in forward to charge at Thresholder, whose arms then grew in size then they struck at the trio, knocking them back.

"Ugh! Yeah, this guy are one tough door!" Sora yelled.

Kari nodded as she proceeded to do a rapid combo on the door, which then began to twitch rapidly as the Keyhole began to glow in a dark aura, and soon it had a face, T.K. saw this and aimed her Keyblade at the face and a beam of light was released from the tip of its blade, and the shadow was launched out of the door, turning the statues back to stone, Kari then scanned the new creature and found that it was called the 'Possessor' the thing couldn't really attack, so the group of heroes were able to attack the shadow known as the Possessor, but soon it vanished into a dark mist, and Thresholder came back to life.

As the group attacked Thresholder, more Sharp Claws and Aparoid started appearing, the six Digidestined Keybladers experiment an attack, consists in each grabbed one with their weapons and proceeded to unleash a onslaught barrage of attacks at it, causing the Possessor to start to struggle against the doors, when Sora used his Keyblade to release it from the doors. And Sora decide use the new summon gem.

"Give me strength." Sora said and used the gem, with a flash a snow peak appeared and two kids like climbers, one with blue overcoat and the other was pink, both they're equipped with wooden hammers and hanged from and orange pterodactyl.

"We're coming Sora." The Ice Climbers said.

"Let's do it." Sora and him and the summon start to fire icicle at the Possessor destroying him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Once the Possessor faded away the Ice Climbers returned to the gem, everyone turned back towards Thresholder and saw it fade away, revealing a blank stone door.

"Whew, that was annoying." Tai sighed. Everyone nodded.

"Someone must be there past this door?" Luigi asked.

"C'mon, we gotta set those mercenaries free!" Yoshi nodded and said.

"He's right, let's go!" Gabumon said.

The members nodded and pass the door and found different anthropomorphic animals, a blue falcon in red uniform, a green toad in yellow uniform, a bunny in gray and red uniform and styracosaurus cub yellow colored.

"We are free." The styracosaurus said excited.

"Why those kids came from rescue us?" The blue falcon said sarcastically.

"As arrogant as always Falco." The toad said at the blue falcon called Falco.

"Don't be rude with them Falco." The bunny shouted at him. "At least, you must appreciate that they came to rescue us." He said calmed.

"Yoshi and company are friends from Fox McCloud." Yoshi said and Star Fox mercenaries gasp surprised.

"I'm Sora! These guys are Luigi, Yoshi and my new friends." Sora introduced himself and the Digidestined introduced too.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Peppy Hare." The bunny called Peppy said.

"I'm Slippy Toad." The toad called Slippy said.

"I'm Tricky, a honorary member from the Star Fox team." The styracosaurus cub called Tricky.

"And my name is Falco Lombardi." Falco said and Biyomon approached him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Biyomon." She said with shining eyes by the appearance of Falco.

"Please, don't look with those eyes!" Falco blushed and said.

"So, what's wrong with Fox?" Kari asked at Peppy.

"Fox is the leader of the team Star Fox, after his father called James McCloud." Peppy replied.

"What happened to Fox's father?" T.K. asked and sat down.

"This happens long time ago. He was a legendary and astonishing pilot who became the founder and leader of the Star Fox Team, a mercenary-for-hire squadron in the Lylat System, the members was me and Pigma Dengar. But sadly he died when Pigma betrayed him and me into a deadly trap on Venom in which Andross killed him." Peppy explained at the group.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Kari said sadly.

"For that reason Fox is acting strangely to try avenging his father." Izzy said.

"And that is not all. A person in black hood was summoning strange and dark creatures." Slippy said.

"The Organization XIII also is here." Sora said with a serious look.

"We gonna help you too." Sor said.

"*Sigh* I was not convinced to work with kids with their weird creatures, but I have no other. And a friend from Fox is a friend of mine. Right, guys?" Falco said, everyone nodded and exit from the underground room.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." Tricky said.

"You don't suppose he's been turning into a Heartless, do you?" Peppy asked.

"A Heartless!?" Everyone yelled with the eyes widened.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here, right guys?" Sora asked.

Everyone nodded and Luigi said. "Let's go find Fox!"

"Ok, let's go the Krazoa Palace!" Peppy said.

"Follow me guys. By luck I invented this from make arrive the Great Fox here." Slippy said and used a locator and with one button, the Great Fox came at the group.

"How can you make this?" Izzy asked at him.

"I'm also an inventor." Slippy replied.

"I don't want to interrupt, but we must rescue Fox. Before the pink bird make cute eyes in front of me." Falco said.

The children were laughed.

"Heh. Children, they remind me a lot when I was their age." Peppy chuckled a bit.

The group entered in the Great Fox and the Space Ship flied at the Krazoa Palace.

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace_

The Great Fox landed in a safely place; there was a giant rock castle. The group exit from the Great Fox, except by Tricky and Krystal.

"Ok team, are you ready?" Sora said and everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

The group are passing the rock bridge, meanwhile there was the same black hooded person talking with Fox.

"It is time you dealt with Krystal. She's scheming to take everything you have." The mysterious person said at Fox. He walked behind him and said, "Your team, the amulet from your father. And then… your life as you knew. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong."

"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want…" Fox said.

"What? To love, and be loved in return?" The man asked at him and said. "Just think how your father would be."

This caused to Fox react and try to attack the Organization member, then the group of 18 (Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Digidestined and their Digimon and the other members from the Star Fox Team) saw the cloaked member, Sora and the Digidestined summoned his Keyblades and took a battle stance, while Peppy shelter behind them. Then the cloaked man said, "See? The new persons are working for Andross."

Then the cloaked man backed up, and then he waved his hand summoning a wall of energy around the place. Then he disappeared in a corridor of darkness, after the Organization member left, everyone dismissed their weapons, and Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Falco and Slippy walked up to Fox, while the Digidestined were on edge.

"Something is not right. Stay on guard." Kari said quietly looking to her friends. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then they too walked up slowly to Fox.

"Hey Fox! Did you remember me?" Sora said cheerfully.

"Only remember that…" Fox said, and suddenly your eyes turned purple like he was in a hypnotic trance and said. "…you work for Andross. And the followers from Andross must be destroyed!" And he tries to attack them with his staff, but the group avoided him.

 _ ***SARGASSO (SF: ASSAULT)***_

"Please Fox! Stop it!" Peppy said.

Then Fox jumped at the Digidestined stabbing his staff from make a wave attack, and everyone dodged out of the way, and the others summoned their Keyblades.

"Fox! What has happened into you!?" Kari said.

"Shut up! Andross follower!" Fox yelled at her with anger and try to attack again, and then Sor clashed her Keyblade with the staff.

"Fox, snap out of it! They're your friends! Don't you recognize them?" Sor said at him. Then Fox grabbed her by the ankle and throwed her; by luck Tai and Matt could catch her.

"Hey! That's not a way to treat a girl like that!" Sora yelled at Fox and slashed him several times as he could.

"Something is wrong with him! Be careful!" Izzy warned at the group.

Everyone nodded and Kari jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being slashed to bits, then she said, "This is not looking too good right now!"

"Yeah, does anyone have any ideas of how we can stop Fox!?" T.K. nodded and said blocking an incoming attack.

"I will grab him from behind." Falco said.

"Please be careful Falco!" Biyomon said at him and Falco nodded.

Everyone nodded and T.K. and Kari clashed their Keyblades together to block Fox charging at them, then Sora ran forward and held his Keyblade, then he hit Fox by behind and the others Digidestined followed with their Keyblades, and later with the attacks from the digimons, causing Fox to fall to his knees, Falco could grab him by behind.

"Now clash your weapons!" Falco yelled at Sora.

Sora, Luigi and Yoshi used your trinity attack, firing a beam of light at Fox; Falco took aside from Fox when the beam hit him.

"Please Fox! Compose yourself!" Peppy yelled. The dark aura that was enveloping Fox disappeared. And the eyes form him turned regular. He felled in his knees.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Everyone sighed in relief and Kari thought sitting in her bottom. 'Thank goodness is finished off.'

Then he and the others walked up to Fox who opened his eyes and asked, "Peppy… what happened?"

"Well, Fox… ah, you see… that is… How should I say…ah, actually…mmm…?" Peppy said nervously.

"That bad guy in black hood was trying to get you to give into the darkness, and while that was happening, Fox ended up forgetting that you have a team. And Fox hurt the girl Sora and Yoshi's new friends thinking to they're working for Andross." Yoshi explained.

"I did that!? I'm really sorry." Fox said.

"Don't worry, we're fine." T.K. said at him.

"Who _was_ that guy you were talking to? The person in black hood?" Sora asked at Fox.

Fox gasped and said. "Xaldin." Fox took a deep breath and said. "…That's his name. He came from the darkness… He used my anger make me remember my past after my dad dies in hands from Andross. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain… and turned it all into rage." He explained, "There was nothing I could do… I could no longer see the truth."

"You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt them going alone in your mission, right?" Izzy said.

"I was protecting them?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, we know you're good inside." Luigi said.

"That's right, there's no doubt about that!" Gabumon said.

"Ok…" Fox said, and then he facepalmed and said. "Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Fox McCloud, leader from the Star Fox Team. What are your names?" He asked at the Digidestined and digimon, they introduced theirselves. "Nice to meet you all. Let me guess, you are Keyblade Wielders like Sora?" Fox asked in the group nodded.

"They are right, Fox. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Krystal can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid that you've yet to…" Peppy said.

Just as Peppy was about to finish, Fox stood straight up and said. "Krystal!" Fox looked down in sorrow, and then he said, "I've mistreated her… I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

Then Sora said. "She didn't say anything about that."

Fox then gripped his head, looked down and said, "She'd never tell anyone of my rancor… she's too good."

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly." Peppy said at the group.

Then Slippy asked. "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"But…" Fox turned and said.

Then Sora butted in and said, "No excuses! C'mon on, we'll go with you."

Fox looked around the group and saw that everyone was nodding in agreement, and then Fox sighed. "Alright, let's go!" He said with a smile.

Kari smiled and thought. 'Well, at least we've made progress.'

Then the group headed out of the entry of Krazoa Palace and goes to the Great Fox to talk with Krystal.

* * *

 _Great Fox_

Once the group got back to the Great Fox, all they found a yellow robot with Tricky.

"Welcome back Fox." The robot said.

"Everybody's safe now." Luigi said.

"God job, team!" Tricky cheered at the group.

"Ok, ROB 64. Where is Krystal?" Fox said looking for her.

"She left in a hurry. Something about going after this… man in black." The robot called ROB 64 replied.

"What!?" Fox shouted, and the he looked down and said. "All this, it was my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Fox. Xaldin is responsible about that." Kari approached him and said.

"We gonna help you." Gatomon said.

"All right team! We have to complete a mission!" Fox said with confidence.

Everyone nodded and all the team, except by ROB 64, leaved the Great Fox.

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace_

Then Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Digidestined with their digimon and Star Fox Team arrived to the entry of Krazoa Palace.

Suddenly they heard Krystal muffled voice say. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

Everyone looked around the place and Fox said. "Krystal! Where are you?"

"Fox! Help! I'm in the Battle Room." Krystal voice yelled.

Everyone turned and rushed towards to the doors of castle.

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace: Battle Room_

Once they arrived in the Battle Room, it was giant crystal circular platform with pillars around it. Everyone saw Krystal running to the outside.

Then Fox fired with his Blaster at the dark sphere monster with tentacles and chains, called Shadow Stalker.

"Don't dare touch her!" Fox yelled. Then the Shadow Stalker roared at the group and dived into the floor, and transformed the entire room, into a horrified, nightmare version.

 _ ***DANCE TO THE DEATH***_

The group took his battle positions summoning their weapons, but Peppy took shelter and Luigi rolled his eyes to see him.

The Shadow Stalker merged with the outside pillars and fired a dark wave; by luck they could avoid the attack.

"That was so close." T.K. sighed and suddenly he saw under from Kari and said. "Kari, look out!"

Before Kai could be attacked by the Shadow Stalker, T.K. jumped, he grabs and save her from the enemy.

"O-Oh, thank you, T.K." Kari said blushing.

"No problem." He said blushing too.

Before the Shadow Stalker could hide, Falco rushed him with a flash (Side Special from Smash Bros games) and Biyomon used Spiral Twister. The Shadow Stalker roared of pain and merged with the pillars.

"Where could he be!?" Tai said looking around the place.

"Leave it to me!" Slippy said and used a scanner. "He is there." Slippy yelled pointing one of the pillars. The members nodded and Sora with the Digidestined attacked him with their Keyblades, the digimons used their attacks, Luigi used spells, Yoshi fired eggs and Fox and Falco used their blasters. The Shadow Stalker roared in pain. It then fell to the floor for a few minutes before taking a new shape. It roared revealing a new Heartless as it was a purple dragon wearing a triple clawed gauntlet and has horned antlers atop his head, also has is armored like a cyborg and a Heartless symbol in his chest. The new Heartless roared at the group.

 _ ***BOSS FIGHT: THIRD VERSION (SF: ASSAULT)***_

"Drakor!? I was thought to he has died!" Fox could recognize him and exclaimed.

"This enemy is a Heartless; those monsters probably can take others forms depending of the place." Izzy explained.

"Please you can finish explaining! We must defeat that ugly beast!" Falco interrupted.

The Drakor Heartless turned invisible making hard to the group to attack him. The Drakor Heartless attacked everyone by behind firing a red fireball. The entire group screamed in pain by the attack. After the attack they have get up.

"Heal." Sora yelled and used a green spells healing all of them. "Everyone is right?" He asked. They had nodded.

"The monster can turn invisible. Watch out!" Slippy said.

"Slippy! Try to identify Drakor with your new scan!" Fox ordered at him, Slippy nodded and try to find the Heartless.

"I found it." Slippy yelled.

"Bad guy Heartless won't escape from Yoshi and friends." Yoshi yelled and used his tongue wrapping the Drakor Heartless.

"Fox!" Kari called him.

"Get up Kari!" Fox said, and both stabbed their weapons (staff and Keyblade) in the ground activating the Twin Weapons ability.

The Drakor Heartless can't move due Yoshi's tongue. The Digimon used their attacks at him; Luigi used magic spells, the Digidestined slashing them with the Keyblades, Sora in his Valor Form attacked him, Falco used his blaster damaging the Heartless.

"Now!" Kari yelled.

Fox nodded and both jumped stabbing their weapons in the head of Drakor Heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Drakor Heartless let out a painful roar as it vanished into nothing. The room turned to the original state. Peppy got out of his shelter and sighed in relief.

"We did it!" T.K. said and he was hugged by Kari.

Biyomon did the same with Falco. Falco try to get rid of her, but this time he petted her head.

Then a voice behind the group said, "So you think Digidestined."

Everyone turned behind them and saw the Organization member standing behind them, and then Sor said in serious look. "What do you want from us?"

Sora then looked at the member and then he and everyone else charged at him and Fox yelled. "Xaldin!"

"Farewell." Xaldin said and disappeared in the Corridor of Darkness.

"What does he want here?" Fox asked.

Sora then said. "He must be with Organization XIII."

"You're all right!" Krystal calls up at the group.

Fox then yelled, "Krystal!" Then he dashed towards Krystal, and tried to explain what has happened, but Krystal looked a little upset.

The others members from the Star Fox Team entered the room, and everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

Fox softly said, "Krystal… I-I'm sorry—I… wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you." Krystal just kindly smiled, this caused Fox to smile, and then Fox said, "Please, forgive me."

"I knew you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I hoped… that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me." Krystal said.

"Well, it's seems to all ends fine." Falco smirked.

"Now Fox can return the other Krazoa Spirits with more confidence." Peppy said.

"I hope Fox is okay…" Kari said.

Just then the staff from Fox starts to glow. Then Kari holds her Keyblade down and she was brought to the bright room. The sword revealed the keyhole. She backflips, and pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole. The keyhole was unlocked, and she was brought back to where they were.

"What happened?" Tricky walked and asked.

"The gate is open!" Luigi said.

"Do you have to go?" Krystal asked at the group and they had nodded.

"Yeah, we've got more worlds to visit, and more places to keep from falling into darkness." T.K. said.

"Biyomon you must go with them, good bye, it was nice to meet you." Falco said at her.

"Ok, Falcomon…" Biyomon said making blush Falco. "See you later."

"Yoshi waits to Fox and Krystal completes their missions together now without problems." Yoshi said.

"Good luck, guys." Slippy said.

"You are welcome here anytime!" Peppy said.

"If someone knew about the Organization XIII, Riku, Mario, the Heartless, Nobodies, Corrupt Digimon or others Digidestined, please tell me" Sora said at the Star Fox Team and turned at his team. "Ok, let's go team!" Sora said and everyone nodded.

Then everybody waved goodbye to the group, who were ready for their next destination. The Star Fox Team stayed there.

"Good luck to you all, new Star Fox members." Fox whispered.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Pokémon World

**A/N:** I decided use elements from the 4th generation of Pokémon; the Distortion World is the perfect place in this alternate universe. And there will have an Advanced Pokémon.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

The Pokémon World

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The Toad Express was in the Ocean Between and they arrived to a world recognized by Sora and the Digidestined.

"Hey, in this world Ash lives there." Izzy said.

"Yeah. Probably Tyson is there too." Kari said.

"And Pikachu." Gatomon said.

"All right. Let's see." Sora said.

* * *

 _Mysterious Dream_

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were dreaming.

 _ ***DIVE INTO HEART***_

Pikachu was in the shoulder from Ash (Sinnoh outfit), and they were in crystal platform about him in wearing the Aura Knight outfit, Pikachu was on him side with an orange dragon, a blue rhino beetle, a yellow bird, a green lizard, a giant ice head creature, a green gray dinosaur with a blue belly and a brown fox; and the Digidestined were in eight bubbles with their respective digimons, plus other four bubbles including Luigi, Yoshi, the boy Sora and Pokémon like sea otter each of the remaining circles around the giant platform.

"What is that place?" Ash asked looking around the weird place.

"Pika!" Pikachu said surprised.

"Why I am in this platform with my Pokémon? Also Luigi, Yoshi, my other friends from the Digiworld with their digimons and a new Pokémon." Ash said watching the platform. "One second… What!? Two Soras!" He exclaimed himself. 'I call her Sor before to my girlfriend from avoid confusions. I won't have any problems.' He thought.

Suddenly Pikachu heard something. "Pika!" He said.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ash asked at his Pokémon, and then three dusk nobodies appeared waiting. "Who is those Pokémon?" He said and used the device called Pokédex.

"No data." The Pokédex replied.

"Ok… this is weird." Ash whispered.

Then a shield with a shadow of mushroom head, a sword and a staff with the same mushroom head appeared.

"Probably I have to choose a weapon." Ash said himself and heard a weird voice.

 _Only you can choose one of those weapons…_

 _Choose well…_

Ash nodded and he was neared at the shield.

 _The power of the guardian…_

 _Kindness to aid friends…_

 _A shield to repel all…_

 _You want choose this power?_

"Aid friends?" _(Only I could arrive to the Sinnoh League thanks to the help from my friends. Have friends means helping each other. But I don't know what's happening here.)_ Ash nodded and grabbed the shield, and then the shield transformed into a Keyblade (inspired from the Ho-Oh wing). Suddenly the dusk nobodies were going to him. "Ok, Buizel! I choose you!" He said and throwed a Pokéball and an orange weasel appeared.

"Buizel." Buizel said.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash said at Pikachu, the yellow mouse nodded. "Now use, thunderbolt in one of the monsters! Buizel use Ice Punch in other!" He ordered.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse yelled and fired a discharge at the Nobody, destroying him.

"Buizel" The punch from the orange weasel covered in light blue energy and hit the Nobody, freezing him.

Ash remembered his battles versus Myotismon and Piedmon and slashed several times at the Nobody defeating him.

"Nice job you two." He said at his Pokémon, and both nodded. Suddenly he felt an earthquake. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Buizel!" Buizel exclaimed too.

Then a red skeleton with a staff and wings appears, and the same time was dispreading purple smoke and had a purple x, in front of the trio; Ash could recognize him.

 _ ***THE FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS***_

"No way! SkullSatamon!" He exclaimed.

"Is that ugly Pokémon." Buizel said and shocked after talk human language. "Wait! Why I'm talking human language!?"

"This is a Digimon." Pikachu corrected Buizel. "Only in the Digital World we can talk, but for now we must defeat that evil monster." He said and changed of subject.

"Let's talk later, we must defeat SkullSatamon." Ash said and pulled more Pokéballs. "Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor and Gible! Come out!" He yelled and throwed the Pokéballs and a giant green turtle, a fire ape, a black and gray eagle and a little dragon with shark dorsal fin in the head appeared.

"What is the emergency Ash?" The fire ape called Infernape said.

"Why we can talk human language?" The giant turtle called Torterra said.

"Listen, if Ash called us we must protect from that ugly monster." The eagle called Staraptor said.

"Is that a Pokémon?" The little dragon called Gible asked.

"Is a Digimon. We must work together." Buizel said.

"All right team! Show him what you made of!" Ash ordered at their Pokémon and they nodded

"Here comes my first move! Mach Punch!" Infernape yelled and throwed his punch at blinding speed, hitting the Corrupt SkullSatamon.

"Is my turn! Close Combat!" Staraptor yelled nearing at SkullSatamon kicking him much times.

"Feel edge of my leafs! Leaf Storm!" Torterra yelled and fired a leaf storm at the evil Digimon.

"I gonna show to that small dragon is not weak! Dragon Pulse!" He yelled and fired a sphere emerald color, hitting SkullSatamon.

"I count with you Pikachu!" Buizel at Pikachu and he nodded. "Hydro Pump!" He yelled and fired a water beam.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled a fired an electric beam; merged with the Hydro Pump, SkullSatamon received a painful attack. SkullSatamon was down in his knees, and then he was attacked by the Keyblade from Ash. But by surprise SkullSatamon swung his hammer to 360 degrees hitting everyone.

"Everyone is okay?" Ash asked getting up from the attack. The Pokémon nodded and Ash said. "Let's try again!"

Ash try to use Aura Sphere, he was concentrating blue energy, but SkullSatamon was nearing at him.

"Try to get more time!" Ash ordered at their Pokémon and they nodded.

"Quick Attack." Pikachu yelled charging his body with much speed.

"Aqua Jet" Buizel yelled and charged his body covered in water at him.

"Mach Punch!" Infernape yelled. The Pokémon trio hit the evil Digimon making flinch.

"Draco Meteor!" Gible yelled and fired an orange ball at the sky and felled much energy stones like a meteor hitting SkullSatamon.

"Frenzy Plant!" Torterra yelled stomping the ground making appear giant roots hurting the Corrupt Digimon.

"Brave Bird!" Staraptor yelled and charged his body in a kind of blue aura. SkullSatamon received much damage, but Staraptor hurt himself by the attack.

"I'm ready! Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled and fired a blue energy sphere hitting the evil Digimon.

 _ ***ENDS***_

SkullSatamon felled tired without energy, a shining heart come out from his body and he dissipated in data. Ash and their Pokémon are panted breathing hardly.

"Okay everybody, come back." Ash said pulling the Pokéballs and their Pokémon returned, except Pikachu.

"Now, where we're going?" Pikachu asked at Ash.

"I don't know buddy. But I want exit from this dream." Ash replied and he closed his eyes waiting awake, Pikachu did the same.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum_

Ash and Pikachu awakened in the same hotel room near to the Coliseum.

"Pika…" Pikachu yawned.

"Ok buddy, let's train near to the coliseum. This place brings more memories since Sora rescued my Pikachu from the Team Rocket." Ash said and Pikachu nodded. 'I don't know how that dream appeared.'

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

"That place is the coliseum?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know kid. This place is completely different." Luigi commented.

"This place look likes to the Underworld." T.K. said looking around.

"Hey it's over there." Luigi said pointing an artificial portal.

"It seems that Giovanni is here." Sora said gritting his hands.

"Who is Giovanni?" Gatomon asked at him. Suddenly they heard an explosion. They looked them, and saw two girls about 11 years, one had brown hair and a green scarf and orange dress, the other has blue hair and white hat and black dress, both have a with butterfly with colorful wings and a blue little penguin battling being battled by heartless. "Heartless! And now they look like dogs!" The heartless ran away from them when they were outnumbered. Kari went over to make sure that the girls and their creatures are fine.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Kari said.

"Thanks, but we're fine." The brown haired girl said.

The girl with blue hair looks Kari. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you." Patamon replied and the two girls shocked.

"This new Pokémon had talked." The brown haired girl said.

"Wait; let's try the new function from the Pokédex." The blue haired girl said and pulled her Pokédex. The Pokédex said the info from every digimon. "I see these creatures are digimon. My name is Dawn. My other friend is May. And they are Pokémon, Beautifly and Piplup." She introduced herself and the other girl with brown hair and the two Pokémon.

"What are you names?" The girl called May asked at the group.

"I'm Kari, and these are my friends." Kari said. The Digidestined and digimon introduced themselves.

"These 2 are my friends, Luigi and Yoshi. My name is Sora." Sora introduced and your two friends.

"You are Sora! I hear much about you in the Pokémon vs Human Tournament!" Dawn said amazed.

"Heh thanks. We came to check Ash and Pikachu." Sora said nervously.

"Yeah, because we're heroes too!" Luigi said.

"Luigi mean says Junior Heroes." Yoshi giggled. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. Right Piplup?" Dawn said.

"Pip-Piplup." Piplup said.

May step up to Matt, positively drooling. "I'm May! It's so nice to meet you, Matt!"

Matt looked at May warily. "Um, nice to meet you too…" He said blushing a little.

"So how is Ash and Pikachu doing?" Sora asked.

"Well Sora, he is training daily with their Pokémon for become in a Master Pokémon." Dawn said. "But the Team Rocket keeps coming and tries to steal his Pikachu."

"Team Rocket!?" Izzy said.

"All for a single Pokémon." Sor said rolling her eyes.

"We are walking and by surprise we ended here and founded the lair from the Team Rocket and those black creatures attacked us." May explained how they ended in the Distortion World.

Meanwhile the group was talking, Beautifly and Piplup neared at the Digimon.

"Beautifly _(I'm Beautifly, nice to meet you Tentomon)_ " The butterfly Pokémon said.

"Nice to you meet you too." Tentomon said nervously.

"You have seen other humans in the Distortion World?" Agumon asked at the Pokémon.

"Piplup _(Yes. We have seen a boy with blue hair and a girl with pink hair in company from other creatures called digimon)_ " Piplup said.

"They can be Joe and Mimi." Biyomon said.

"Hey guys, the Pokémon had informed to Joe and Mimi is in this world." Gabumon said.

"Ok, thank you for the information." Tai said at the Pokémon.

"I think we should give a lesson to the Team Rocket Leader." Kari said. "We can deal our own with the heartless."

"You really want to do that?" Dawn said. "Well, alright. Just be careful. Giovanni is a bad and hardest opponent."

"What meanie can be Giovanni?" T.K. commented.

"Let's go." Kari said. They went through a door behind May and Dawn. It was red.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair: Entrance_

They entered an area where it's a wide open room with some walls made of rock and the rooftop too.

 _ ***BATTLE! WILD POKÉMON (HEART GOLD OR SOUL SILVER VERSION)***_

"Hey look!" Gatomon said. "It's the same heartless from earlier." The 4 dog heartless are there, running towards them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kari said, materializing her Keyblade. She charged forward, until she was smashed by a big boulder.

"Ah! Kari!" T.K. yelled. Tai pushed the rock off of her.

"A-Are you ok?" Tai said.

"I'm fine, big funny..." Kari said, dazed.

"What?" Tai said. Luigi casted Curaga with the P3000 on Kari.

"How's that?" Luigi said.

"Ugh, thanks Luigi." Kari said.

"I didn't know that there are falling rocks here." Sora said.

"We'd better be careful then." Izzy said. Then they noticed the heartless smashed by the boulders too. "Or, we could have the advantage."

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Let's just be careful." Tai said, helping Kari up. They went forward towards the lair.

"I just can't believe that this world is set for the Pokémon World." Izzy said.

"Yeah. I know." Kari said. Then a person in black passed running. The group took their defensive poses.

"Run! Run away!" The person in black hood shouted scared and disappeared in the Corridor of Darkness.

"Okay… That was weird." Sora said confused.

"I don't know but we must give a lesson to Giovanni." Tai said. The group continues walking and then they saw 2 members from the Team Rocket carrying a sea otter Pokémon with a scallop is his belly into a container.

"Oh no! They should not take it!" Sora said preparing his Keyblade. "Giovanni has hurt many people and Pokémon, we must rescue him." The group nodded.

Sora jumped and grabbed the capsule and opens it releasing the Pokémon.

"Hey! This Pokémon belongs to Giovanni!" The Team Rocket Grunt A exclaimed.

"We steal it clean and fair!" The Team Rocket Grunt B exclaimed.

The Team Rocket members throwed Pokéball and two Pokémon came out, one was a brown rat and the other was brown bird.

"Raticate!" The brown rat said.

"Fearow" The brown bird said.

"Oshawott! _(Please, help me!)_ " The sea otter cowered covered behind of Sora.

"Raticate, use Bite in this brat!" The Team Rocket Grunt A ordered at the rat called Raticate.

"Fearow, use Peck on him!" The Team Rocket Grunt B ordered at the bird called Fearow.

But before to attack, Kari slashed Fearow with her Keyblade, T.K. does the same on Raticate. Both Pokémon were knocked with twirled eyes. The Team Rocket members returned their Pokémon.

"These little kids also can use the Keyblade!" The Team Rocket Grunt A exclaimed.

"Wait for the boss to find out about this." The Team Rocket Grunt B said and both members fled.

The group neared to see the sea otter. "Are you fine?" Kari asked at the little otter.

"Osha… _(Yeah. Thanks.)_ " The otter said at her a few timid.

"How ended here?" Gatomon asked.

"Osha! _(Ahh! Who kind of Pokémon and why you can talk human language?)_ " The otter screamed and said shivered.

"Poor Pokémon. He must be scared." Sor said.

"One more thing, we are Digimon." Patamon corrected the sea otter.

"Please tell us, we are good guys." Agumon said.

"Osha-Oshawott _(I was swimming in a lake and suddenly those bad guys trapped me.)_ " The sea otter replied.

"He says to he was kidnaped by the Team Rocket." Tentomon translate the message.

"This Team Rocket! I will never forgive them!" Sora growled.

"You can come with us. What is your name?" Biyomon said.

"Oshawott _(My name is Oshawott. Who are you guys?)_ " The sea otter called Oshawott said and then the group introduced at him. "Osha… _(Nice to meet you all. I'm coming with you)_ " He said chuckling a bit.

"Ok, let's a go." Luigi said snapping his fingers. Everybody nodded and they continued walking in the lair.

* * *

 _Giovanni Room_

In a room, there was a sofa with a black table, a weird machine and a window for watch the Distortion World, in that room Giovanni was talking with the Wario Brothers.

"So what are you saying, you two?" Giovanni said.

"I'm saying that these nothing but troublesome cheaters is getting in our way, and I'd like to get something done around here, if you know what I'm saying." Wario said.

"Yes. They are getting upon my nerves too." Giovanni said. "But I can't believe that boy called Sora and their two friends has brought children and the new Pokémon called Digimon with them. Heh. Pathetic."

"Oh yes. But the little girl is special." Waluigi said. "She has a heart with pure light in it. Well, almost. It's still in training, so we'd like to get it, before it's done, or else big trouble."

"Hmph. Just how can you suspect me to do anything to get this girl? Sure, the curse of entering in the Distortion World is on them, but what can I do?" Giovanni said.

"Well, I don't know." Wario said. "Honestly, we haven't thought this far. But anyway, what about Ash and his yellow rodent? That good for nothing Pokémon Trainer has bested all of your challengers!"

"Yes, he is getting on my nerves too." Giovanni said. "I'm running out of ideas for him."

"Hey. Do you know how work this machine?" Waluigi asked pointing the machine. The machine was a portal in the ground, with a monitor a three containers with some spirits.

"Heh. Now that you remind me, it was time to show them how this machine works." Giovanni said convinced.

"Hey! Aren't you going to let us go now!?" A voice said. It was Mimi and Joe in their sleep clothes in a cage, with the digimon.

"No! Stand there, and be quiet!" Giovanni said at them.

"Besides, you're the perfect bait." Wario said.

"Just what are you planning to do to us?" Joe said.

"Oh, nothing." Waluigi said sinisterly. "That's where the bait part comes in."

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair: Bridge_

They passed in the corridors from the lair, it were more urban than the entrance. The group was in a metallic bridge at the Giovanni Room. Some of the group was shaking.

"Yoshi is scared." Yoshi said with fear.

"Me too." Luigi said in fear.

"Oshawott… _(Don't forget about me)_ " Oshawott said, he was scared too. Sora walked forward.

"Giovanni come out!" Sora yelled. Nothing.

"Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way!" Tai said.

"Right. Let's go guys!" Kari said. They continued along the path towards Giovanni lair.

* * *

 _Giovanni Room_

"So... What are you doing?" Wario asked.

"This machine was designed to resurrect the dead." Giovanni explained working in the monitor from the machine. "I'm going to bring the most evil guy of all."

"You don't say?" Wario said, taking steps back. "Well, maybe we should go."

"Suit yourself." Giovanni said rolling his eyes.

"Mimi, I don't want to go down there." Palmon said.

"I hope not." Mimi said.

"I hope they have good food." Gomamon said.

"Don't think of that Gomamon!" Joe said.

"Quiet back there!" Giovanni said. He touches "Enter" and a black cloud appeared, and a man in a red robe came out. He seemed to have a broken arm. "Alright then. Let's just cut to the chase. I want you to fight someone in the stadium, to the death! Take a yellow rodent from the boy and give it to me! In return, your chains are free. Free as a Pidgeot. What do you say?" The person grinned.

"Hmph. This is my story and mine alone. You're not apart of this." The person said.

"Maybe you forget who revived you! Giovanni, the leader of the Team Rocket!" Giovanni warned at him.

"No wonder nobody wants to die." The person said. He took a fighting stance.

"He has guts." Joe said.

"All right, but then don't say I didn't warn you!" He said pulling two Pokéballs. "Alakazam! Persian! Come here!" The same cat with a red gem in his forehead and a Pokémon like magician with two spoons appeared. "Attack him mercilessly." Giovanni ordered and both Pokémon obeyed him.

Alakazam was clashing his two spoons in the sword from the man.

"Geez. You think we should help?" Gomamon said.

"We can't while we're in here." Joe said.

"I wish Kari is here. Maybe that key thing she has could break us free." Mimi said.

"Giovanni!" Sora yelled as the group came charging in. Oshawott was behind from Sora.

"A-ha! Just the girl and boy who wanted to see!" Giovanni said with an evil grin.

"Kari!" Joe yelled. She noticed them.

"Huh!? Joe! Mimi! Palmon! Gomamon!" Kari yelled.

"Run! It's a trap!" Joe yelled.

"A trap!?" Tai yelled.

"Hmph! Yes. Now you belong to me!" Giovanni said putting him a strange bracelet.

"That's what you think!" Sora said. Kari unlocked the cage using the Keyblade.

"I see. That thing could unlock doors." Mimi said.

"That can make the Keyblade." Kari said. She turned to Giovanni. The man was slashed by Persian.

"We have the other crests." Sor said.

"Really Sora?" Joe asked and she nodded.

"Just call me Sor, because that boy is also called Sora." Sor said, pointing to Sora.

"Oh, really?" Joe said. "Wow. Talk about strange."

"Stay behind us!" Tai said.

"Our crests?" Mimi said. "Didn't they get destroyed by Apocalymon?"

"Yeah, but now, they're back, and, so, is...Apocalymon..." Kari said, slowly.

"He is!?" Palmon exclaimed. "I don't want to go through all of that again!"

"Let's go!" Kari said. Giovanni kicked the man aside. Kari started to slash at Giovanni. She tried her very best but Giovanni was unharmed.

"That they did not teach you to respect your superiors" Giovanni commented. "Persian, use Headbutt on her!" He ordered and Persian slammed her with the head.

"Kari!" T.K. said. He materialized his Keyblade, and went to slash at Giovanni. He tried his hardest too.

"Now is my turn to attack! Alakazam use Charge Beam in the green boy!" Giovanni said and Alakazam fired a lighting yellow beam shocking T.K., he screamed in pain.

"What's going on? I feel...funny..." Kari said.

"Yeah...me too." Agumon said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Giovanni said. "The power of any living being is not the same when someone enters in the Distortion World."

"Sorry Kari, but he is right." Sora said.

"Oh no! What do we do!?" Kari said.

"Run!" The man said. "We're of no match to him!

"But we've got to talk to him!" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Giovanni said, cleaning one of his ears. Kari charged forward, but she was stopped by the man.

"We can't fight him here, we need to go! Now!" The man said, pulling on Kari. The group ran away, as Alakazam and Persian used Hyper Beam at them.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair: Bridge_

They closed the door behind them. Gomamon and Oshawott were panting.

"Osha… _(That person scares me.)_ " Oshawott said.

"Is he gone?" Gomamon said.

"Don't count on it." The man said.

"Huh?" Kari said. Then Giovanni with Persian, Alakazam and Pokémon like blue lizard appeared behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Giovanni said.

 _ ***ROWDY RUMBLE***_

"Head for the exit!" Tai yelled. Suddenly, a barrier appeared on the path. A bunch of heartless appeared around them.

"Don't pay attention to him. Fight the enemies!" The man said.

"Oh. Ok. I get it." Sora said. They fought off the heartless around them.

"You saying we have to fight soon?" Joe said.

"I'm not really the fighting type." Mimi said.

"You have to be!" Kari said. "Otherwise you'd be totally defenseless to the heartless!"

"You should listen to the girl." The man said.

"But..." Mimi said. Just as she was going to say something, they took care of the heartless.

"They're gone! Let's get out of here!" Matt yelled. They nodded, and continued down the path, while dodging all of Giovanni Pokémon's attacks. Only to be stopped by another ambush.

"You will not escape on my watch so easy!" Giovanni said.

"Ugh. We have to fight!" Kari said. Kari fought off more heartless with some magic. She got struck by a shadow, and soon was piled on. She was saved by the man. "Oh...Thank you..."

"Hmph. No problem." The man said. They continued to fight one by one. T.K. dealt with some news looks like castle soldiers with lances.

"I know." Tai said. "I don't know about him though." They were talking while slashing at heartless.

"Well, I think he could be nice." T.K. said.

"Maybe we need the help from Ash too." Joe said, while hiding behind their digimon.

"Possibly yes." Sora said.

"Let's forget about that later, and keep fighting!" Agumon said, dodging the fire attack from the blue Pokémon from Giovanni. "And I'm usually the one who goes with fire."

"Hey. Me too!" Gabumon said.

"Sorry." Agumon said. The digimon continued to protect Joe and Mimi, since they were sitting ducks, since they had no Keyblades, or anything else to fight with. Giovanni appeared behind the two.

"Hey! Don't hurt them!" Gatomon yelled. "Lightning Paw!" She slashed at Giovanni, and he was pushed back, but nothing.

"Nidoqueen use Mega Punch in this white cat!" Giovanni ordered and the blue Pokémon called Nidoqueen punched her with much strength.

Gatomon was pushed back and Kari caught her. "Ugh. I hate being the helpless one..."

"Don't worry." Kari said. They cleared the heartless, and the path opened.

"Go! Go! Go!" Patamon yelled. They continued down the path to the exit. Unfortunately, they got blocked again.

"Not another barrier!" Kari said.

"And we can't use our full potential, since one, we're weak, and two, the Distortion World suppresses our power!" Palmon said.

"Ugh. We need to work our hardest!" Kari said. "Maybe if we combined our power?" she was talking to the man.

"Hmph. Fine. Let's see how this goes." The man said. The heartless surrounded them. They performed one big slash at the heartless, and a bunch was defeated. The others got out of the way, so they don't get caught in their fighting. They performed various techniques of fighting. One was Shooting Star. They circle around each other, and spin slash at them. The other was Banishing Blade. The man first slashes down, and it sends out vertical blast, in a line. Kari finished it off, with slashing down. Their finishing technique was Spiral. They pushed against one another against the handles, and the blades were spinning. It was so fast that it caused a tornado. Kari and the man jumped back, as the tornado obliterates the remaining heartless. Unfortunately, Giovanni and his Pokémon weren't affected, but all of the heartless were defeated, so the barrier broke. "Hmph. Not bad."

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Let's get going!" Tai yelled. They continued down the exit of the Valley, and lost Giovanni.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair: Corridors_

They were all panting, after escaping from Giovanni.

"Wow. That, was...Amazing..." Kari said, panting. "Are you some kind of hero?"

"No...I'm no hero...I'm just an..." The man started.

"Huh?" Kari said.

"Auron." The man said. "My name."

"I'm Kari!" Kari said, getting up.

"Luigi!" Luigi said, jumping on Kari's back.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, jumping on Luigi's back.

"Oshawott." Oshawott said jumping on Yoshi's head. Kari couldn't carry the three, and collapsed.

"Could you guys get off me?" Kari said, muffled.

"Hmph. Maybe we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Auron said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kari said, getting up. She took off. Auron chuckled.

* * *

 _Giovanni Room_

"Hmph! Those cheaters may have gotten away this time, but we have heartless roaming all over the Distortion World." Wario said.

"Just leave them to us, and you can concentrate to take the Pikachu from this boy called Ash!" Waluigi said.

"The Distortion World belongs to ME, you idiots!" Giovanni yelled slamming his fist in the table. "I can handle this myself!" He grabbed a control, pointing at a giant dragon with gray, red and gold colors, with six legs, two black wings with red spikes in the back, the dragon was sleeping, but Giovanni fired a device from the control and stabbed in the head. The dragon awakened levitating with red shining eyes due the device. "Giratina! Go!" The dragon called Giratina headed of.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair Entrance_

They headed for the door, but they saw that it was locked, from the huge lock and chains.

"It's locked!?" Kari exclaimed.

"We need to open it!" T.K. said. The Digidestined and the digimon tried to open the door.

"Oshawott… _(Now how will escape from here)._ " Oshawott groaned.

"Maybe someone should use the Keyblade." Yoshi suggested, pointing to the keyhole. Kari materializes the Keyblade.

"Will that open it?" Auron said.

"Yeah. It unlocks everything." Kari said. She started to aim it at the keyhole, when they heard a roar.

 _ ***BATTLE! GIRATINA***_

"Hurry!" Auron yelled, as he took a fighting stance. Giratina came down. Oshawott was paralyzed in fear.

"Yow! That is one big dragon!" Joe exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Auron yelled, guarding. Kari started to point, but T.K. wanted to do it, so he unlocked it as he put his hand out in front of Kari. The lock, unlocked. They then opened the door, and they were able to go through it. Kari, T.K. and Sora were starting to go through the door, where the rest were, but then Kari stopped. She looked back.

"How can I feel good if I leave someone behind?" Kari said. She turned back.

"Kari! Wait!" Luigi yelled. T.K. turned back too, and so did Sora.

"Osha… _(Don't have fear and help my friends)._ " Oshawott said himself and go with them.

Tai started to go after them, but the barrier was put up first.

"Kari! T.K.! Oshawott!" Tai yelled.

"How come they always seem to do this?" Matt said.

"Let's do it guys!" Kari said. Sora then got a mysterious feeling out of this as Kari said that. He was looking at her. "What?"

"Uh...Nothing." Sora said. "Let's do this!" They went for the head, since Giratina have one weak point. Giratina started to bite them.

"I am not a tasty snack!" Kari yelled. She hit Giratina as he was hanging on to her leg. He let go of her, and she landed back first.

"You ok?" T.K. said, picking her up.

"I'm ok." Kari said. "Thanks." She smiled at him. She sort of now has bite marks on her pants. "Now I need to buy new pants! And I don't know any store that sells these!" She started to slash at Giratina at full power. "If only I can go into Valor Form."

"Osha… _(I must do it something)._ " Oshawott said grabbing his head. Giratina was about to attack with a Dragon Pulse. And then he ran at the dragon grabbing his scallop like sword. "Osha-wott! _(Night Slash!)_ " A black edge from his scallop appeared and he slashed the best in one of his eyes. Giratina roared in pain.

"Oh. Thanks Oshawott." Kari said.

"Osha. _(No problem, Kari.)_ " The water Pokémon said blushing.

Then Kari slashed across the head, and slashed down. Giratina then spat out Shadow Balls that started to float to the four. They all got hit, but are not giving up. Kari jumped avoiding the Earth Power attack from Giratina. She was attacking at the head again, when the two yellow jaws tried to squish her together. Kari tried her best to push them away. Giratina tried to bite her, but she went on top of the two jaws, and blocked the attack. Giratina tried biting her again, but she jumped off very high. "Now sit boy!" She landed a diving attack on the back, and Giratina was knocked over.

"Good job Kari!" T.K. said.

"Alright now. Time to finish this!" Sora yelled. He and Auron went in for a finishing attack with the Limit attacks. Giratina may have not been defeated, but it was hurt long enough for their escape.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Come on!" Mimi yelled. They all came through the door. All of them, except Auron, made faces at Giratina, and waved. Giratina charged at them furiously but the door closed, crashing him and destroying the mental control device.

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

"Whew! That was a close one." Kari said.

"You guys did great! I can admit that." Tai said.

"Hey, where did Auron go?" Joe said.

"I don't know, uh..." Luigi said.

"Sorry. Name's Joe." Joe said.

"Mimi." Mimi said.

"Gomamon. Nice to meet you." Gomamon said.

"Palmon." Palmon said.

"Right." Sora said. "I'm Sora; this is Luigi, Yoshi, and Oshawott."

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"Osha… _(Nice to meet you too)._ " Oshawott said.

"And that is why I go by Sor now." Sor said.

"Yeah. Anyway." Joe said.

"We need to think of something that will give us our powers back in the Distortion World, and then we can try this again." Kari said.

"Whoa. Whoa. You're not thinking of going back there, are you!?" Joe said.

"We have to. Otherwise, Giovanni will try to steal the Pikachu from Ash." Kari said. "We must give him a lesson."

"Let's head back up to the coliseum to see Ash for now." Sora said. They nodded, and went up to the artificial portal.

* * *

 _Giovanni Room_

"Let me see if I get this right. The Keyblades from those brats work on any lock?" Giovanni said.

"Sure is." Wario replied.

"Have I ever told you about this coliseum we have right here in little old in the Distortion World?" Giovanni said with a chuckle. "It will be like stealing a candy from a child."

"And that is where we steal this yellow rodent with the help from Jessie, James and Meowth." Waluigi said.

"Problem is Arceus locked it tight." Giovanni said. "But, all we have to do is swipe the keys, and, bingo! The Arena from Distortion World is open!"

"Well, hate to tell you, but those Keyblades only work for them. Can't just swipe them, and use them." Wario said.

"Well then...I thought in the perfect girl to this work." Giovanni said sinisterly.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum Gates_

They came through a big door, and they were at the entrance of the Pokémon Coliseum.

"This place brings more memories." Yoshi said.

"So when do we get the Keyblades?" Joe said.

"Well, they will probably form soon." Kari said.

"Why do we need them?" Mimi said.

"Well, long story short." Kari began. "I'm the angel light and soon a true pure heart princess; I need the power of all 8 Keyblades."

"You will be a princess!?" Mimi said. "No fair. I wanted to be an actual princess. Not just a princess for those digimon."

"Mimi was a princess for digimon?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah." Mimi said.

"Well, you're still a princess for digimon." Sora said.

"Which are now gone." Mimi said.

"Oh. Whoops." Sora said. "Sorry."

"Let's just see what's inside." Izzy said. "I'm wondering what they do for an actual battle." They were going for the door, when a yellow friend has seen Sora.

"Pikachu!" He said and ran faster at him ready to pounce him.

"Oh no!" Sora said. Pikachu tackled Sora down and rapidly licked his face clean. He laughed uncontrollably. "Pikachu! Stop it! That tickles! I give up! Have mercy!" He then was able to stop the yellow mouse from him. "We are glad to see you too."

Then Pikachu noticed about the Digidestined and Gatomon said. "Hey Pikachu! Long time no see?"

"Pikachu! _(Gatomon, Kari, everybody. I missed too much)_ " Pikachu said and hugged Gatomon, she did the same with him.

"Sora! Luigi! Yoshi! Long time no see?" Ash said at the trio.

"Hey Ash." Tai said at him.

Ash has seen the Digidestined and digimon and he could recognize them. "Tai! Matt!" Ash said shaking their hands. "Izzy! Joe!" Ash said and did the same. "Sor! Mimi!" He said and hugged both girls making sweatdrops Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott. "T.K.! Kari!" He said kneeling and ruffles their hair from the kids of 8 years. "Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon." He said at the digimon. "I missed too much."

"Hi Ash." The digimon say at him. Oshawott neared to him.

"Who is that Pokémon?" He said pulling his Pokédex.

"No data." The Pokédex replied.

"Ok… This is weird." Ash said.

"Sorry Ash, I don't have idea to him is a new Pokémon." Sora said. "Your name is Oshawott."

"Oshawott." The sea otter said.

"Nice to meet you Oshawott. My name is Ash and this is friend Pikachu." Ash introduced and pets his head.

"Hey Ash. Where is Tyson?" Kari asked at him.

"Sorry, but Tyson is in the Pokémon School and he can't go." Ash replied.

"Aw man." Kari groaned. "Oh. I almost forgot them. I have the other crest and the Crest of Rainbow too." She said pulling the crest from her pockets.

Mimi and Joe grabbed their crests and Ash too.

"My crest! But how is back?" Ash said. "I remember to Apocalymon destroyed the crests."

"Yeah. But he is back too." Kari said and explained all the enemies mentioned by the Millennium Star, that includes the Heartless, Nobodies, the Organization XIII, the Corrupt Digimon, the Digidestined destined to be Keyblade Masters like the Rainbow Hero too.

"I see. That explains the weird dream I had at night, the Pikachu's nightmare and the weird voice saying me 'Control the Key'." Ash said.

"You had dreamed about the Keyblade too!" T.K. exclaimed and Ash nodded. Later Ash explained about his dream, meanwhile Pikachu tells him nightmare about Apocalymon and the digimons could translate the message.

"Probably that dream is preparing you from the next events." Izzy explained.

"Yes." Ash said. "But be a Keyblade Master is a bit hardest."

"Don't worry Ash. We gonna help you." Sor said grabbing his hand.

"Thanks Sor." Ash said blushing. "Ok… You too have Keyblades. Soon I will have my own Keyblade." Ash said changing of subject. Everyone nodded.

"Hey Ash. Can we talk in the interior from the coliseum?" Luigi said drying his own sweat due the sun. Ash nodded and they headed inside.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum: Lobby_

In the interior were a Pokémon Center and the entry at the arena from the coliseum. The whole group was sitting and talking about the adventure from Ash with the Digidestined and later they talked about the situation with Giovanni and the Team Rocket.

"We have a Mega Trouble! So we had to help someone out. We tried to teach Giovanni a lesson, but he just flicks us away as if we're kitty litter." Gatomon explained the situation.

"The Distortion World drains all of our power." Kari said. "You know anything that could prevent it?"

"Well, there is one item that can protect them, the Rainbow Wing." Ash replied.

"Think we could borrow it?" Tai said.

"Why not?" Ash said. "I can go get it."

"Thanks." Kari said.

"You're too kind." Izzy said.

"But Giovanni never plays fair, even if you have the Rainbow Wing. I wish go with you but I can't, since I've got a Pokémon Battle today." Ash said. "Maybe the Professor Oak can give you some training!"

"Hey, good idea!" Sora said.

But without them noticing, someone is watching them.

"Look there, James. The Key-brat is here with their friends too plus with nine rare Pokémon over there. And there's Pikachu too. Isn't this our lucky day?" The woman with long magenta hair said.

"Yes, Jessie. But remember to we must send a message at Key-brat from the boss and their other friends." The man with blue hair said.

"I can't believe that rare Pokémon like white cat is in love of Pikachu. This so humiliating." The cat with gold coin on his head said jealously. "But that doesn't matter. After of this message, the twerp is gonna fight against to Spiritomb and when he'll come to the Distortion World, we gonna catch the nine rare Pokémon and Pikachu too and we're going to be rich with the help from the Wario Brothers." The cat said changing of subject.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum: Arena_

The group saw sort of old man in white coat, that person was the Professor Oak; adjusting some green plush (only appears using Substitute move in Pokémon games).

"You better get some rest Ash." Professor Oak said. "The battle of tomorrow could be a big one. No one wants to pay for a worn out a future Master Pokémon. Remember, to get the victory you will need eat, bathe and sleep." The Professor turned at them. "Well, look over there. The mightiest champion Sora and the two Junior Heroes."

"Hey Oak!" Sora said. ""How're you doing?"

"Never better!" Oak said. He noticed the others. "Let me guess, you guys are the Digidestined and the creatures Non-Pokémon are the digimon?" Oak asked and everyone shocked.

"Wait. How do you know about us?" Tai asked.

"Easy. Ash told me about his adventure in the Digital World, after he returned to own world with his father and Tyson." Oak said. "You guys earning your champion wings?" They were thinking. "Nope. Don't have what it takes."

"What?" Tai said.

"So, what's up?" Oak asked. They told them the situation. "HaHaHa! You try to taking on Giovanni?"

"What's so funny!?" Kari said.

"I'm just laughing at the thought. Because Sora, Luigi and Yoshi were defeat him before." Oak said. "You got guts; I give you that especially when you rescue Oshawott from the Team Rocket. Better get cracking!" After a long excellent practice in the arena, and are going non-stop. "Great! Keep practicing like that and you kids can take on the Pokémon Master Red in the next Pokémon vs Human Tournament."

"Really?" T.K. said.

"Nah! I'm just pulling your leg." Oak said. "Pikachu has been winning every battle, with the toughest opponents."

"If only we could give Pikachu a break..." Kari mumbled.

"What was that?" Oak said.

"Nothing." Kari said. Ash and Pikachu came back.

"Listen, I've gotta go for a bit." Oak said.

"Where to?" Sora said.

"None of your beeswax." Oak said. He walked away.

"Err...Okay." Matt said. "So, you've got the Rainbow Wing?

"Sorry guys. It's stolen." Ash said.

"Stolen!?" They exclaimed.

"By who!?" Palmon said.

"Probably the Team Rocket!" Sora said.

"Nah! It was a person in black hood." Ash said. "That means…"

"The Organization XIII!" Everyone yelled.

"Great. Now there's the problem of Apocalymon and this organization too..." Joe said.

"But, if we get the Rainbow Wing back, we can borrow it for a little while, right?" Kari said.

Suddenly Dawn appeared running with Piplup with a worried face.

"Ash! I was walking and suddenly May disappeared." Dawn said.

When Ash was about to said a word Matt asked first. "Where is she?"

And then a black smoke appeared covering the entire group.

"Pika! _(Who is there?)_ " Pikachu exclaimed.

"Piplup! _(Show yourselves)_ " Piplup exclaimed.

The group hears evil laughs. "Who are you?" Kari shouted.

"Listen, is that an angry question I hear?" Jessie said.

"It's shouting at me, loud and clear." James answered.

"On the wind!" Jessie says.

"Past the stars!" James said.

"In your ear!" Meowth said.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!" Jessie said

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" James said

"A rose like any other is just as sweet!" Jessie says.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" James continued.

"Jessie!" Said the magenta-haired woman.

"James!" Said the blue-haired man.

"Meowth's the name!" Meowth remarked.

"Putting do-gooders in their place," Jessie says haughtily.

"We're Team Rocket!" James says.

"And we're in your face!" They all shouted.

"Wobuffet!" A blue Pokémon popped out.

"Mime-ma-mime-mime-mime" A small pink and blue Pokémon popped out as well. Also there was a Pokémon like a black snake with red fangs and eyes.

After the presentation in front at the group. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott sweatdrops with a bored face. Meanwhile the Digidestined and digimon looked at each other and broke into laughter. Ash, Dawn with their Pokémon felled anime style. But the Team Rocket turned red angrily.

"Hey, what's so funny?" James asked in anger.

"That was the most fool thing I've ever seen." T.K. laughed.

"How dare you make fun of our motto by second time!" Jessie said angrily.

"Is better do not under estimate the Team Rocket." Dawn suggested at the news in the group.

"What are you doing here, Team Rocket?" Ash demanded.

"We have a message from Giovanni." Meowth said carrying a mini TV.

"Oh, yeah. We need to talk!" Kari said nearing at them. Then the black snake used Headbutt on her. The others helped her up.

Meowth put the mini TV and Giovanni appeared with his Persian.

"Listen, I have news for you kids. It seems to the sweet and dear May got herself in the Distortion World." Giovanni said.

"Don't you mean kidnapped!?" Ash and Matt said.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But why go into details?" Giovanni said. Ash pulled a Pokéball making appear an orange dragon.

"Hey, is Charizard." Izzy said. Charizard grunted happily at the Digidestined.

"One more thing Ash and Pikachu, you can't leave yet, you two." Giovanni said. "You've got a battle against, the evil and demonic Spiritomb! And if you don't stick around, who knows what sort of, accidents could happen?"

"You mean you're threatening the audience with an evil Pokémon!?" Kari said angrily. "You're really are ruthless as they say."

"Oh. Why thank you." Giovanni said. "And like I said: details, who needs them?"

"Coward!" Gatomon yelled.

"Ah well. Can't all be Pokémon trainers one day." Giovanni said, disappearing from the mini TV.

"We had finished, now we are left the place!" Meowth said and the Team Rocket flees.

"Can you guys handle this?" Ash asked at the group.

"Sure! We're heroes after all." Agumon said.

"Agumon means say Junior Heroes." Yoshi said joking.

"You take care of Spiritomb." Sora said.

"Ash, please be careful." Mimi said worried.

"Don't worry Mimi, I will be fine." Ash said blushing.

"Pikachu _(I can beat Spiritomb again!)_ " Pikachu said.

"I'll come with you guys, May is my friend too." Dawn said.

"Piplup! _(Me too!)_ " Piplup said.

"Charizard, accompany my friends." Ash ordered at him and Charizard nodded and took off with the group. They took off towards to the Distortion World.

'Don't worry May, I will save you!' Matt though bravely.

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

They entered the Distortion World, where they lost some of their powers again.

"Oshawott… _(No that creepy place again…)_ " Oshawott groaned.

They saw the Professor Oak with a yellow Pokémon like dragon on the ground.

"Professor Oak!" Tai yelled. They ran over there, and helped them up.

"What happened?" Sora said.

"I try to chase this guy in black hood, but next thing I know, I'm seeing stars. He has knocked my Dragonite too." Oak said.

"Dressed in black!?" Gabumon said.

"He was the one who stole the Rainbow Wing." Gomamon said.

"Where'd he run off to?" Tentomon said.

"For this way." Oak said pointing a track straight to a cavern in the Distortion World.

"Dragonite _(Be careful, this guy is stronger)._ " The dragon called Dragonite warned at the digimon, they nodded.

"We are going to help Ash, because he saved me in the Digital World." T.K. said.

"Are you sure about this T.K.?" Oak said.

"What!?" Kari said. "We can handle this. Besides, Sora and the others dealt with the Heartless creatures before."

"Just be careful." Oak said.

"Right. Let's be on our way." Dawn said. They nodded, and went through to the track straight to the caverns of the Distortion World.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum: Arena_

Ash and Pikachu were fighting to a ghost with a stone like body and a purple face, he was Spiritomb.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered and Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu ran at him with electricity covering his body and slammed the ghost Pokémon. After the attack Spiritomb turned into a stone.

"Ok Pikachu, let's help our friends." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and nodded. Both leaved the coliseum for help their friends.

* * *

 _Distortion World Caverns_

The group came through the cavern; the area has a thick fog.

"This is very foggy here." Tai said.

"We should be careful. There could be a chance that pits are here." Izzy said. Kari took some steps forward into the fog, and she fell.

"OW! Or maybe this is a big pit!" Kari yelled. Some heartless with a candle appeared in front of them. "What kind of heartless are these?"

"Those things like ghosts are the Heartless?" Dawn asked and Kari nodded. Fireballs came from the candles. They hit them, and they fell back.

"They sure pack a punch." T.K. said getting up. The heartless blew out three fireballs, and they hit the group too.

"Forget the heartless." Kari said. "We need to go after that guy." The group agreed, and ran away from the heartless. They fought some in their way. Once they got away from them, and safe from any boulders falling on their heads, they took a breather.

"Man. This curse is really getting to us." Tai said, stretching his arm.

"We need to find that Rainbow Wing, and fast!" Agumon said.

"Not to mention find May." Mimi said.

"I feel so worthless without the weapons." Joe said.

"Don't worry." Kari said. "I'm sure that they will form, real soon."

"I hope so." Mimi said. "Even though I'm not the fighting type." They proceeded through the path.

* * *

 _Distortion World Caverns: The Lost Road_

They ran through the road as fast as they can. They got split up from the battles. There was another type of heartless, and they were big! They had to hit them from behind in order to do some damage. Most of the time, they just ran past them, but sometimes, they knock them down, with hitting them with its body. They all met back on a passage way to the next area.

"Everyone here?" Tai said. They nodded. "Right then." They went down the passage way to the next area.

* * *

 _Distortion World Caverns: Mysterious Ruins_

The group was in a place where there are few broken pillars. They saw a black hooded guy near to a kind of temple.

"You can't escape from us now!" Dawn said at the black hooded person.

"Ah! You!" The guy said.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Luigi yelled at the black coated person. He revealed himself as a blond (the number IX).

"Wait a second… Roxas, Xion?" The person said.

"Excuse me?" Sora and Kari said together confused.

"Oh, is not use." The blondy said sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked confused.

The person pulled out a piece of paper and read. "Let's see here. 'If the subject fails to respond, use the aggression to liberate his true disposition'." Then he put it away. "Man, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one." He said.

"Kari? You know him?" Tai said.

"No. Never seen him." Kari said. "And you know nobody calls me Xion, or something."

"True." T.K. said.

"Well, sorry to put this to you both, Roxas and Xion, but the leader said you two are a traitors of the organization." The person said. "So I have to, disband you both."

"Blonde boy in black hood is not confusing with someone." Yoshi said.

"Probably Roxas appeared when Sora lost his heart in Hollow Bastion." Izzy theorized.

"But there's no way this Xion is my Nobody." Kari said. "I've never lost my heart."

"Unless...Something happened one day, and you guys didn't realize it..." Sora said.

"No way! I've been with her since she had...pneumonia." Tai said slowly.

"Oh, come on Tai! You have to believe me." Kari said.

"But Kari...Did something happened in the hospital room?" Tai said.

"No. I don't remember something popping out of my chest..." Kari said. She stood there questioning.

"What?" Tai said.

"Hey! Can I get to eliminate both traitors?" The coated person said.

"Stay out of this!" Matt said. The person took out the Wing with the rainbow colors.

"Osha!/Piplup! _(He stole the Rainbow Wing!)_ " Both water type Pokémon yelled.

"Oshawott and Piplup are right! He must be thief!" Agumon translate the message yelling.

"Now that's just plan rude." The person said. He held the wing above his head. He got powered up, and out of the curse of the Distortion World. The group got ready to fight. The person got out a guitar.

 _ ***BATTLE! WILD POKÉMON (DIAMOND OR PEARL VERSION)***_

"You are musician or something like that?" Dawn said.

"No. It's time for water to dance!" The person yelled. He began to strum the guitar. Water figures of him appeared.

"Whoa! He can make figures of himself!" T.K. yelled.

"Yeah. A bit annoying." Sora said.

"Hmph. Let's dance Roxas!" The person said.

"I'm not Roxas! I'm Sora!" Sora said.

"Never mind. My true target is Xion!" The person said.

"Look! I haven't lost my heart at all, so you've got the wrong girl!" Kari said.

"Well, you can wield the Keyblade, right?" The person said.

"So!? My friends have Keyblades too!" Kari said.

"Right, but..." The person began. "Never mind. I'm giving out too much. Anyway, let's dance Xion!" The forms appeared everywhere. 40 forms appeared first. They fended off the forms. Kari and T.K. were able to fend off the most forms, through accessing their Limit forms. Their attacks were, Hope and Light, in where they span around, with their Keyblades shooting out beams of light, Diving Slash, in which they dive into the ground, and shoot out of it with lightning speed, rapidly, and their finishing attack, Lighting Storm, Kari hovers above T.K., and lighting storms down onto the ground, while T.K. creates a wind ball around them, sucking enemies inside, so that the wind ball, and lighting attacks them. It was finished off with them hovering around the heartless that was sucked in, and used a giant Keyblade that the two of them has to wield together, slashing with lightning speed (Sort like the dream attack in The World That Never Was in Dream's Drop Distance). They took care of all of the forms, and the team barely had to do anything.

"Great job T.K.!" Kari said.

"You too!" T.K. said. Kari giggled and blushed.

"Well, aren't you great with teamwork?" The person said.

"That's because our hearts are always connected." Kari said.

"While I'm around her, and her big bro, we can be unstoppable." T.K. said.

"Really?" The person started. "Then, how about I do this?" He brings his hand forward, and all of them, except Kari were pushed from them.

"Guys!" Kari yelled. A barrier came up between them. "Let them through!"

"Sorry Xion. No can do." The person said.

"I told you, my name is not Xion! It's Kari! Get it memorized!?" Kari said.

"Yes! That's almost exactly what your friend says!" The person said.

"What friend!?" Kari said.

"Never mind. You'll recognize it soon." The person said. 60 forms appeared now. "Now show me your true potential, and I might be able to convince the leader to let you back in." He throws over the Rainbow Wing to Kari.

"I will never join your organization!" Kari said.

"You know, it's strange." Sora said.

"What is kid?" Luigi said.

"Maybe that girl Xion is a friend from that Roxas?" Yoshi said.

"Maybe." Sora said. Kari got powered up by the wing.

"Right then. Let's go." Kari said.

Sora and Kari was bathed in light, and their outfits changed into blue and black. They were floating, as if they were a hovercraft. They still had one Keyblade, but then, they can shoot balls of lights out of it. "Alright! Let's go!" They floated out of the way of attacks. They shot blasts out of the Keyblade, and 15 forms were defeated. They then shot continuous beams of light out of the Keyblade, and 20 more were defeated. For the finale, they shoot up into the sky, and as if it was fireworks, it exploded, and balls of lights eliminated all of the water forms.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Roxas, Xion. Come back to us." The blondy said and disappeared in a black portal.

"Great job Kari." Tai said. Kari passed the wing on to Sora. He held it above his head, and they were engulfed in the light. They were free from the curse.

"Thank goodness." Gatomon said. "I wasn't sure I can take that curse anymore."

"Hey, what's happening?" Joe said. His and Mimi's crest are changing and the same time their clothes have changed (mix of ordinary and Keyblade Wielder).

"Wow!" Dawn said amazed.

"They're changing." Kari said. "Must be from the Rainbow Wing." Joe's blade looked like Ikakumon's horn. At the end was the symbol of the crest of Reliability. The handle was surrounded by the rim around Zudomon's shell. His crest was the keychain. Mimi's blade looked like the Rumbling Rose Keyblade. Only difference is that the tip is the symbol of the crest of sincerity, and that Palmon's Poison Ivy is surrounding the handle (It's not Palmon's Real Poison Ivy).

"Wow! I like this Keyblade! Really suits my gardening mood." Mimi said.

"This blade reminds me of Ikkakumon." Joe said.

"Just don't get too attached to that form." Gomamon said.

"Alright then, so shouldn't Kari's Keyblade transform again, or something?" Tai said.

"Yeah. We have all 8 Keyblades here, why isn't mine changing?" Kari said.

"Maybe the Millennium Star knows?" T.K. said.

"We should ask him when we're done here." Biyomon said.

"In the meantime, we should search the next area." Gatomon said. They nodded, and went into the temple.

* * *

 _Distortion World: Forgotten Temple_

Once they went in there, they found a stone that has a form of May on it.

"Hey, isn't that May?" Luigi said.

"I bet that's where she's being held!" Gabumon said. There was a keyhole in the middle of the rock. Kari aimed her Keyblade at the hole, and she unlocked it. The rock crumbled, and there was a way up. Before to May fells, Matt could rescue her in time.

"Thanks Matt." She said blushing.

"No problem." Matt said blushing too.

Giovanni was there applauding slowly at them.

"Well, thanks for the help young wielder!" Giovanni said. "Now have a good day." He disappeared with the teleport from Alakazam.

"What was that all about?" Sora said.

"It's like he wanted us to unlock that keyhole." Sor said.

"Guys! Behind you!" Dawn yelled. Team Rocket and Wario Brothers were laughing devilishly.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Make it double!" James said.

"To protect the universe from devastation!" Waluigi said.

"To unite the worlds with the Bowser Empire!" Wario said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to Hollow Bastion." James said.

"Jessie, James, Wario, Waluigi!" They all said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said.

"Wobuffet!" The Pokémon called Wobuffet said.

"Mime-ma-mime-mime-mime" The Pokémon called Mime Jr. said.

"Team Rocket!" The entire group exclaimed.

"And Wario Brothers!" Luigi exclaimed.

 _ ***BATTLE! TEAM AQUA OR MAGMA (OMEGA RUBY OR ALPHA SAPPHIRE VERSION)***_

"What's wrong losers? Can't fight in the Distortion World?" Wario said.

"I will fight too!" Dawn said in a serious look. "Buneary, come out!" She throwed a Pokéball and brown bunny with yellow wool appeared.

"Buneary! _(I'm ready to this!)_ " The Pokémon called Buneary said.

"Me too!" May said in serious look. "Blaziken! Glaceon! I choose you two!" She throwed two Pokéball and two Pokémon appeared, one like a red humanoid bird and other like blue fox made of ice.

"I can play this game too!" Jessie said. "Seviper! Yanmega! Wobuffet!" She throwed two Pokéball and Seviper and a Pokémon like green dragonfly appeared, Wobuffet was already outside.

"Is your turn Carnivine and Victreebel!" James called his Pokémon, two Pokémon like carnivorous plant appeared, one was yellow and the other was green, but they chomped James. "But not to me!" James said.

"I choose you Hookbats." Waluigi said snapping his fingers and Heartless like bat appeared. "We just need the smallest and younger girl." The evil team was nearing but suddenly a Thunderbolt attack the villains.

"Sorry I'm late." Ash said. Charizard came down. "Are you ready you two?" Pikachu and Charizard nodded, Gatomon and Buneary neared to Pikachu. May was near from Matt. Sor and Mimi with Ash and Dawn with Sora. T.K. was with Kari.

"Separate those lovebirds!" Meowth said preparing his claws. "Especially the two little kids!"

"What did you say!?" The pairs yelled blushing.

"Bah! I gonna take care of Pikachu myself!" Meowth said.

"Pika! _(As you wish Meowth!)_ " Pikachu said.

The battle started, Waluigi try to stomp Luigi, but he avoided the attack, then Yoshi rammed his head on Waluigi and then Luigi kicked his head. Meowth was battling to Pikachu, the yellow mouse used Iron Tail but the cat used Fury Swipes, and the both were clashing attacks each other. Seviper used Poison Tail, but Charizard clashed with Dragon Claw and then he grabbed the snake and used Seismic Toss, rotating in the sky and crashing in the ground. Carnivine used Bite on Buneary, the bunny Pokémon was struggling in escape from the jaws of the plant, she jumped high and used Ice Beam freezing the green plant. Victreebel used Razor Leaf in Blaziken, but he came out unharmed because of the type advantage, and the fire Pokémon used Blaze Kick knocking down yellow plant. Yanmega charged at Glaceon using Steel Wing, but Glaceon ducked and she used Blizzard damaging the dragonfly. Wobuffet was attacking (like the Chuchus in Hyrule Warriors) the two water types, but the two littles was avoiding him and both used Water Pulse, creating a water sphere and throwing it at Wobuffet. Kari grabbed one Hookbat using the Keyblade and began to beat it Wario up with it.

"That's for trying to take my heart earlier!" Kari said at Wario. She then went into an aerial spiral attack. The others were trying to defend May from the Heartless. Wario then threw down a Bob-omb like a bowling ball, and it exploded on Kari. Thankfully, she learned Aerial Recovery, and recovered in mid-air. She then slashed down on Wario. The digimon began to attack the Bat Heartless. Gatomon performed the same attack that Kari did on Wario, beating the bats with another bat. Mimi saw another bat heartless going for May. She ran over there, and slashed it down.

"Thanks." May said.

"Nobody should mess with us." Mimi said. Wario slammed down, and Kari got knocked back again. Wario then tried to punch her, but she jumped over him, and slashed multiple times. Suddenly all of them felt an earthquake in the place.

"Alright then. We have to beat them quickly." Ash said. "The place is starting to collapse."

All from the group nodded and try to finish the battle. Waluigi try to kick Luigi but he was grabbed by the tongue from Yoshi and he was swallowed, but Yoshi spat him and Luigi used his Super Jump (Up Special from Smash Bros) knocking him. "We did it!" Luigi said cheering with Yoshi.

Pikachu used Quick Attack, but Meowth smirked and used Iron Tail and slapped in the face. Pikachu was in the ground unconscious.

"Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash worried.

"Now I can beat you after a long time!" Meowth said preparing his claws.

"I don't think so!" Gatomon yelled and kicked Meowth in his face. Meowth crashed on Waluigi.

"But what a kitty!" Meowth said dazed. Ash sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Gatomon asked at him.

"Pikachu _(Yes. Thanks Gatomon)_ " Pikachu said.

"No problem" Gatomon said blushing.

Seviper used Wring Out on the neck from Charizard. "Seviper! _(Prepare to be stomped!)_ " He said at Charizard.

"Roar! _(I don't think so! Blast Burn!)_ " Charizard roared and attack with much fire and knocked Seviper. The snake Pokémon crashed with the others knocked out.

Carnivine used Vine Whip on Buneary. "Bun! _(Someone! Help me!)_ " She yelled. Oshawott hear her.

"Oshawott! _(Leave her alone! Ice Beam!)_ " Oshawott yelled and fired a blue light beam.

"Carn…! _(Other ice attack! Not fair!)_ " He exclaimed before to receive the attack. He blasted off in the same place.

"Buneary _(Oh. Thank you.)_ " Buneary said and kissed Oshawott.

"Osha _(You're welcome)_ " Oshawott said blushing.

Yanmega was about to use Ancient Power, until she was grabbed by the Poison Ivy from Palmon. Glaceon used Ice Shard and the digimon used their attacks. "Yan… _(Oh no…)_ " Yanmega whispered and she was blasted off with the knocked out beings.

"Glace… _(That so easily.)_ " Glaceon sighed.

"Blaze Blaziken! _(Piplup use Bubble Beam on Wobuffet, I'm gonna use Fire Spin!)_ " Blaziken said at Piplup, and the penguin Pokémon nodded. Both Pokémon used Fire Spin and Bubble Beam on Wobuffet, making blue sparks and damaging him due the attack merged. Wobuffet was blasted off and crashed in the same place again.

Yoshi used his tongue and he eats Victreebel and spat them on Jessie and James. The trio blasted off with Meowth and the others that includes Mime Jr. too. "Yoshi love uses this technique." Yoshi said.

"Right! Let's go!" Kari said and Sora nodded. They charged at Wario. Kari and Sora jumped up, and both activated Valor Form. They slashed at the last heartless quickly. Wario threw another Bob-omb at them, but they struck it without a scratch, and began to slash at him. Wario activated a barrier that surrounded him, but Kari played Pinball, and she bounced him towards Pikachu, which he used Iron Tail on him back. They took this chance to attack. Joe got an extra bat heartless, and beat Wario up with it, then slashed at him. Sora knocked Wario up into the air, and did a series of aerial attacks, and finished him off. Wario blasted off and crashed on Waluigi and the Team Rocket.

"Let's finish with this! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said and Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu! _(Thunderbolt!)_ " Pikachu yelled and fired the attack at the enemy.

Then Sora, Luigi with the P3000 and the Digidestined casted Thunder. "Thunder!" They yelled and fired thunder, fused with the Thunderbolt, at the villain team.

The villains were screaming in pain and then an explosion due the attack blasted outside from the temple and the caverns too.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was the most powerful Thunderbolt we had seen." Jessie said surprised.

"Uh… Why are we going up in the sky?" Wario asked.

"This happens to us every time we fail." James replied.

"Even in the second part and I was defeat by a Kitty!" Meowth added.

"I guess that explains why you're called Team Rocket." Waluigi said.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They all said shouted together as they flew off into the distance. A star twinkled from where Team Rocket and Wario Brothers were going flying and Wobuffet shouted his name in the distance. The entire group could escape from the place. Giovanni was watching to the distance at the heroes.

"Could today get any better?" Giovanni said. "Now, wonder-breath is going down for good!"

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

They all ran back into the entrance of the Distortion World. Only Charizard and Pikachu were outside from their Pokéball.

"Well! If it isn't everybody's favorite knock out!" Giovanni said, appearing into the scene with Alakazam. "You sure did blow it this time, Ash and Kari!"

"Well, look who's being a sore loser." Gatomon said.

"Can it, Cat!" Giovanni said. Gatomon started to charge at him, but Kari held her back.

"Still, no one likes being a sore loser." Ash said going up to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Pokémons and Rainbow Wings." Giovanni said. "Hey. Maybe you should check on that Spiritomb you neglected to finish off. I heard things about him, like, FALLING APART." He disappeared using Teleport from Alakazam.

"Wait!" Sor yelled.

"Hate to run, but I got a little diversion to attend to." Giovanni said. Ash and Pikachu ran up to the coliseum.

"Guys!" May said behind them. "The coliseum is in trouble! We'll do everything we can to help!"

"Ok! We'll do that!" Kari said. They ran to the portal.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum_

"N-no way!" Ash gasped. Kari ran towards him, only to be almost squished by debris. She looked up, and saw Spiritomb attacking, and destroying the coliseum. The Professor Oak, May and Dawn came to him. "Pikachu, let's try to beat him!" Ash said and Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled expecting use his move, but nothing happened and he fell tired.

"Pikachu!" Ash said worried and grabbed Pikachu with his arms.

"I feared that Pikachu used all his energy." Dawn said.

"That's not your fault. Pikachu did everything he could." Oak added.

"I suppose to Giovanni was right! I'm a horrible trainer." Ash said depressed.

"Hey! I didn't train you to think of that." Oak said.

"Oak's right!" Gatomon said. "You've gotta get up, and stop beating yourself up."

"That's right, you must not lose the hope, because you never give up." T.K. said try to cheer him.

"You are right T.K.! Thanks!" Ash said changing his attitude. "Sor, Mimi. Please take care of Pikachu." He sent Pikachu at the 2 girls. "Charizard, is your turn!" Ash said and Charizard prepared for the battle.

 _ ***BATTLE! GALACTIC TEAM (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Ash needs our help!" Gabumon said.

"Spiritomb does look like a Mega Level Digimon." Agumon said.

"Theoretically yes, because he is a Legendary Pokémon." Oak added.

"Well, we can handle this together!" Kari said.

"We can help too." May and Dawn said. Piplup was ready like Oshawott. May pulled out Beautifly to the battle.

"I know you can do it Digidestined, Ash, May, Dawn, Luigi, Yoshi and also you Sora!" Oak cheered at the group.

"Right! Let's do this!" Kari yelled. The group charged forward. Kari got knocked into the air by the Shadow Ball from Spiritomb. She saw the opportunity to attack him. She activated Valor Form, and attacked with mighty speed. She knocked Spiritomb. But suddenly the ghost Pokémon created 3 copies from himself.

"Spiritomb also is capable to create copies from himself!" Izzy said.

"Hey! Kari!" Oak yelled in company with his Dragonite. "Attack Spiritomb by behind!" Kari nodded, and dodged the Dark Pulse from Spiritomb. She was behind of them, and Dragonite comes to her. And both used Blizzard, one was spell and the other was attack. The 3 Spiritomb were frozen. Joe and Mimi slashed at one defeating him. They nodded, and smiled. Sora and Kari started to finish off other of the Spiritomb with the Valor Forms. They then slashed through them to finish it off. The other Spiritomb was attacked by a Flamethrower, two Water Pulses and Silver Wind; Spiritomb still have energy and then he created 6 clones of himself.

"Oh no! Now what are we supposed to do!?" Mimi yelled.

"We can't defeat all of those!" Kari said.

"Sure, you guys can't really handle it." Gatomon started. "But we can!" Kari realized what she was saying.

"Yeah! I get it!" Kari yelled. She grabbed out a device out of her belt. 'I hope it works now'.

 _ ***BRAVE HEART***_

"She is using the Digivice." Sora said. Kari held the device up high. Gatomon started to shine and rose up into the sky.

"What is happening to Gatomon?" Yoshi asked.

"She is Digi-evolving, kid!" Luigi replied.

 **Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!**

"Whoa!" Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, May, Dawn and Oak said.

"But...How did she..." Sora started.

"It's because of Digivolution!" Ash said.

Angewomon used Celestial Arrow at one of the Spiritomb. Tai and the others got out the Digivice too. The digimon started to glow.

 **Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!**

 **Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!**

 **Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!**

 **Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!**

 **Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!**

 **Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!**

 **Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!**

"Awesome!" Oak said amazed.

"Digimon! Attack!" Greymon yelled.

"Kari!" Garurumon yelled. "Attack him by behind!" Kari got behind on one from the six, Kari slashed one of the Spiritomb. Sora jumped from Charizard, and the dragon Pokémon used Dragon Rush and Sora slashed him causing more damage at the ghost Pokémon. Tai rode on Greymon, as he rammed and used Nova Blast into one of the Spiritomb. The clone was vanquished. Togemon used Needle Spray and hit all the Spiritomb. Angemon used Hand of Fate hitting one of the clones of Spiritomb. Kabuterimon used Electro Shock in other clone, and disappeared. Birdramon used Meteor Wing and hit the 4 remaining Spiritomb. Ikkakumon used Harpoon Torpedo and Garurumon used Howling Blaster destroying another clone from Spiritomb. Piplup used Bubble Beam, Beautifly uses Silver Wing and Oshawott uses Ice Beam in other clone from Spiritomb, disappearing him. And the group, except by Sor because she was carrying Pikachu, finish him off with one single slash. Spiritomb was fainted and he turned him in a stone.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"We did it, guys!" Ash said and the entire group cheered.

"Pikachu is fine, Ash!" Sor said carrying Pikachu.

"Thanks Sor." Ash said grabbing his Pikachu back.

The yellow mouse awakened slowly. "Pika… Pika-Pikachu! _(What happened… Wait. You did it!)_ " Pikachu said.

"I'm glad to you are okay, Pikachu." Kari said. "Only you need a rest." She suggested at him and Pikachu nodded.

"There won't be any battles for a while, so that would be your chance." T.K. said.

"Don't mention it." Kari said. "Just tell us if the Team Rocket, or the heartless starts to act up again. We can take care of it."

"That's what heroes are for!" Luigi said patting her back.

"When did you guys make hero?" Dawn said.

"Probably now when we defeated Spiritomb." May said.

"I hope you feel better Pikachu." Matt said.

"Pikachu _(Yeah, thanks.)_ " Pikachu said.

May neared to Matt. "Thanks for rescue me, Matt." May kisses Matt in the cheek making blush.

"You're welcome." Matt said.

Sor and Mimi neared to Ash. "What's wrong Ash?" Sor asked him.

"Is hard activate my crest again." Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash, when you have your Keyblade, you can travel to other worlds with us." Mimi said.

"Thanks. But for now see you later." Ash said, but before to go ha was kissed by both girls making blush.

"Good bye, Ash." Sor and Mimi said.

"One more thing Ash. Say hello to Tyson on our part." Kari said him.

"Of course, Kari." Ash said.

"About Spiritomb, the officer Jenny is gonna take of him. By now take care you guys." Oak said. "Stay a little longer next time. We've got a lot of training to catch up on. One more thing, this Oshawott he wants come with you. I give you Pokéball to catch him."

Sora nodded grabbed the Pokéball, throwed at the water Pokémon, then Oshawott enters, after 3 little moves he stay it. Then Sora called him and Oshawott appears and get on his shoulder, like Pikachu with Ash.

"Take care." Sora said. "Oh! I almost forgot. The Rainbow Wing." He got the wing out, and Ash reached for it, but it started to shine. Kari smiled at him. She held her Keyblade down. The crown appeared again, and headed for the bright room. The wing revealed the keyhole. Kari did a backflip, and pointed the Keyblade at the keyhole. It shined brightly, and brought her back. They headed for the door, while Ash and the crew went back to rest in Pokémon Center.

"I wonder why my Keyblade hasn't changed yet." Kari said.

"Someone has to know." A puppy looking creature walked up to her.

"Who's that?" Luigi said.

"Oh, this is Gatomon's rookie form." Kari said. "Poor thing. You must be tired."

"Yeah. But we're alright." Koromon said, jumping into Tai's arms.

"Who could have known that they grew to be strong digimon." Yoshi said.

"Well, we can grow back up." Tokomon said. "For one thing."

"What's that?" Sora said.

"Food!" The digimon yelled. They began to laugh.

"Don't worry guys. We'll find food in the Toad Express." Sora said.

"Alright, back to the Keyblade." Tai said. "Why can't Kari's Keyblade transform?"

"I know of something." A voice said.

"Who could it be?" Mimi said.

"Behind you everyone." A voice said. It was Mario in the same black hood with their red cap.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled and hugged his brother.

"Who?" Kari said.

"Mario is the hero from the Mushroom Kingdom." Yoshi explained at her.

"And he is my big brother." Luigi said after hugging his brother.

"Well, nice to meet you Mario." Kari said.

"Sure is." Mario said. "And you must be...Kari. The Angel of Light and next pure heart princess?"

"Yep!" Kari said.

"The Millennium Star told me of you." Mario said. "Anyway, it looks like your Keyblade won't transform because of not proving yourself as true princess of light yet."

"But I am." Kari said.

"No, wait." Sora said. "Don't you remember Kari? The Millennium Star said that your heart is still in development into being a princess of light."

"Oh, yeah." Kari said.

"I heard that there's a book that tells of the Keyblade of the Digidestined." Mario said.

"Keyblade of the Digidestined!" Tai yelled. "That was my next name for the blade."

"It's in a mansion in Twilight Town. But if you don't find it on one side, look for it on another." Mario said.

"That town again?" Luigi said. They looked back at Mario, but he was gone. "Mario!? Where are you!?" No answer.

"Well, should we go to Twilight Town?" Sora said. They nodded, and went back to the Toad Express. A full house, with all the Digidestined back plus a new member in the group. They headed for the world.

In another part, Giovanni was watching them. "I liked the digimon creatures a lot." He smirked. "The game started!" He said in a serious face.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	17. Chapter 17: Return to Twilight Town

CHAPTER 16

Return to Twilight Town

 _Villain's Vale_

The heroes goes to Twilight Town, meanwhile Bowser was in the Villain's Vale.

"Where could be others villains?" Bowser asked as he was talking to the beaten Wario Brothers and Team Rocket as they were in his old hideout.

"They must have some other works to deal with it." Wario replied putting an ice bag on his head. Waluigi put a steak in one of his eyes, and the Team Rocket has some bandages.

"Other works? You mean they have more important affairs to attend than my return?" Bowser asked as him glared at them in angry.

"Well see, there this a group called Organization XIII that keeps in the way." Waluigi tried to say but Bowser stopped him.

"What is the Organization XIII?" James comment.

"I don't have idea?" Meowth replied at him.

"XIII!? That explains why they can't come to see me; due I was resurrected in Friday Thirteen!" Bowser said and facepalmed. "Let's those fools play their little game!"

"What about that Sora and the Digidestined with their Keyblades? They have given us a good beating." Wario said.

"Oh had they? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence." Bowser said.

"Hey, Bowser. You can allow us travel to other worlds?" Jessie asked at him.

"No! You better three must return to his world and try to get rid from the freak and take his yellow rodent, before to him acquires his Keyblade." The Team Rocket groaned. Bowser used his Star Road teleporting the Team Rocket to his world. Kamek has appeared in his broom.

"Bowser. I shouldn't mention that it's 6:30 p.m. right now?" Kamek asked. "I'm stay watching the Digidestined on my Crystal Ball."

"What!? Is time to use my Star Rod and bring a TV with antenna! Kamek, you will watch the Digidestined and the others!" Bowser said and summoned a TV and turned on. He was watching MLP 'The Last Roundup'.

Kamek was watching his Crystal Ball. Meanwhile the Wario Brothers were eating a pizza for recover energies.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! Oh Derpy, you and your silly ways. You'll always be able to cheer me up." Bowser commented.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

The group landed in Twilight Town, only Sora, Luigi and Yoshi meet the place. But it was a new place for the Digidestined with their digimon and Oshawott too. They were watching the sunset.

"Wow. Look at that sunset!" Mimi said.

"It's beautiful." Sor said.

"So where is this mansion we're supposed to go to find the book in?" Tai said.

"It's this way." Sora said. They led them down a path to some stores down the line. They saw a group of three kids, Hayner, Pence and Olette. They noticed them, and went up to them.

"Sora!" Hayner said.

"Hey! How're you doing Hayner?" Sora said.

"Fine." Hayner said. He noticed the group. "Oh, who are these guys?"

"Hey..." T.K. started. He looked at Hayner, then back at Matt. "You two almost look alike."

"We do?" Matt said. They looked at each other.

"Oh yeah. We do." Hayner said. "Name's Hayner."

"Matt." Matt said.

"And who are you two?" Tai said.

"Pence." Pence introduced.

"Olette." Olette introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kari said. The Digidestined introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Olette said. Then she noticed Oshawott. "Oh! You are adorable!" Olette hugged Oshawott.

"Please! I can't breathe!" Oshawott said, she gasped and put in the ground. Yoshi was watching him jealously.

"We're searching for some book." Kari said. "Someone said it's in a mansion here in town."

"Yeah, that old and creepy mansion's near here." Pence said.

"Why did you have to say old and creepy?" Joe said. Everyone laughed.

"It's a mystery." Pence said.

"Anyway, let's go find this book." Sora said and they went off towards the direction of the mansion.

* * *

 _The Old Mansion_

It was locked up, and it was indeed, creepy, and old. Kari unlocked it.

"Geez. I didn't know someone as young like you can wield the Keyblade." Olette said. Kari held the Keyblade on her shoulder.

"Never underestimate girl power." Kari said.

"That supposed to offend us?" Tai said. They laughed again.

* * *

 _Mansion Foyer_

They walked inside, and into some sort of library. They were searching every book they can find there. It had to be something about 8 Keyblades that the Digidestined wielded. After an hour, nothing.

"I guess it's not here." Sora said.

"Sorry guys." Pence said. "Guess we have to try somewhere else. Either that or find some sort of secret passage way."

'If you don't find it on one side, look for it on another.' Izzy thought and said. "I think there must be a digital version of Twilight Town."

"Oh yeah! Maybe that book could be there." Yoshi said.

"Sorry, there's a digital version of Twilight Town?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. It was the one, probably Roxas was in." Sora said.

"Maybe the book is in there." Kari said. "Let's go check it out."

"You guys go ahead." Hayner said. "We'll see if there's anything that have to so with the Keyblades you have."

"Alright." Tai said. They headed down to the computer lab under the mansion.

"Hidden Computer Labs under mansions, a haunting feeling, and this place shouts ghost to me." Joe said.

"Don't worry Joe." Sora said. "I'm sure there isn't any ghost in here."

"See! When someone says that, something always happen!" Joe said.

"Don't be a chicken Joe! You're looking like me when I'm scared! But now with much experience, nothing can…" Luigi was about to say until a mouse make sound and Luigi screamed and jumped in Yoshi's arms. "SCARE ME!" He screamed. "Only was a mouse." He said sighing and the group laughed. "I had never been so humiliated in my life…" Luigi groaned.

* * *

 _Mansion: Computer Lab_

They reached the computer lab.

"Prodigious! This is an amazing piece of hardware!" Izzy said. He toyed with it, and made the entryway to the digital Twilight Town appear.

"Nice going Izzy." Oshawott said.

"It's my specialty." Izzy said. They proceeded down the entryway. They came through, and everything mostly looked the same. Except that the console was broken. Roxas destroyed it a long time ago.

* * *

 _Mansion Foyer_

They went back upstairs of the mansion, and to the library. They mostly found the same books. Some were new.

"Argh! Where is it!?" Agumon said.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, but where could it be?" T.K. said. Kari got out the last book of her row.

"The Keyblade of the Digidestined?" Kari read the cover title. "Guys! This could be it!" They huddled around her.

"Nice going Kari!" Sora said.

"Aww! We have to read it all?" Tai said.

"We'll never learn by just skimming it." Izzy said.

"Well, isn't there some sort of special chapter of it?" Mimi said.

"Let's just see what's inside." Kari said. She opened the book on the desk.

 _The Keyblade of the Digidestined. A remarkable weapon of power used by the Digidestined of light. The Keyblade consist of the 8 major traits of the Digidestined: Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, and Reliability. The Angel of Light's Keyblade of Light must be powered up by the other 7 Keyblades, wielded by the Digidestined of Light. Only then will the Keyblade of the Digidestined will appear. Its true potential will give out unimaginable power against the heartless. Only then, for a short period of time, will the princess of light will pose a huge threat against the darkness. Channeling the powers of the other 7 princesses of light, and her heart itself. If there should be even a hint of darkness inside the beholder's heart, the Keyblade will thoroughly reject her, and limit its power. The wielder has to be the angel of light or pure heart princess, and have no darkness inside, even if they do unfortunately lose it. The heart is a sign of being worthy for the Keyblade. Should the heart be filled with darkness, the Keyblade of the Digidestined, combined with the Digidestined of Light's heart, can light it, and it will be bathed in light. The beholder has to be whole in order to wield such a blade. Such as if their nobody was released, they have to be whole again with their nobody. However, even if the Princess of Light does wield the blade, she has to prove herself first, in order to use the full potential of the Keyblade of the Digidestined._

That was all that remained in the book. The rest of the pages were blank.

"That was it?" Tai said. "Whew! And I thought we'd be sitting here all day, reading this book."

"So...I have to prove I'm worthy of being a princess of light?" Kari said.

"Precisely." Mario said from behind.

"Oh, Mario." Kari said.

"You have to free other worlds from their suffering in order to use the full power of the Keyblade of the Digidestined." Mario said.

"Alright then. I guess we will do that." Kari said. "As long as I have my friends around, I can overcome anything."

"Good. Keep thinking of that and you'll be on your way!" Mario said.

"Yep! I will." Kari said. "I won't let everyone down. But, just one question. Why isn't it changing now?"

"I do not know Kari." Mario said. "I can probably check on Millennium Star on that one."

"We should head back." Tai said.

* * *

 _The Old Mansion_

They nodded, and left the Digital Version of Twilight Town, and back to the regular Twilight Town. "Say Mario..." He was gone.

"Hello!? Mario!?" Kari called for him.

"You think he went off?" Mimi said.

"Mama mia." Luigi said groanning.

"Well, I might want to see the rest of town." Tai said. They went toward another area of Twilight Town. Since there doesn't seem to be any trouble, they decided to split up, and explore the town.

* * *

 _The Sandlot_

Kari, T.K. and Oshawott walked into the Sandlot, where Hayner was getting beat up by someone else in silver clothing, and a black cap, that person was Seifer. Kari and T.K. went over there, and helped him up.

"Oh, who are these guys?" Seifer said. "Are these kids you're babysitting?" He and three other people laughed. Pence and Olette were watching.

"Hey! Don't mess with him or us!" Kari argued.

"Oh yeah?" Seifer said. "And what are you going to do about it?" Kari thought of fighting him. "Yeah. You don't want to mess with us. Or else, you could end up like this punk here."

'I can't just use the Keyblade to beat up bullies and people.' Kari thought. She looked around, and saw a club (It's used in Struggles: A tournament held every year). 'Even though it's not like me, I can't just sit around, and see my friends get hurt.' She ran towards the club, picked it up, and took a fighting stance. The four people laughed.

"Oh, so you want to fight huh?" Seifer said. "If you're really that desperate to protect him." He has a club too.

 _ ***SINISTER SUNDOWN***_

"Kari! What are you thinking!?" Hayner yelled.

"I'm thinking I won't let this guy bully you guys." Kari said. Seifer ran towards her, and tried to attack. Kari dodged, and struck back. Seifer was holding onto his back.

"Ugh! How can someone like you be that strong?" Seifer said.

"Well...Uh...I, practice." Kari said. The person jumped up, and tried to dive at her, but Kari dodged again, and struck back again. Seifer was at his knees.

"Eh... Seifer has a head cold!" One of the people said. He looked rather strong, with a sleeveless shirt, and black sweats. That person was Rai.

"Yeah! Don't expect to get lucky next time." Another one said. She has a sleeveless shirt, and tan pants, and a sort a light blue hair, this person was Fuu. The other one looked like he was a magician, who covered his face, and only shows yellow beady eyes, this guy is Vivi. He looked like he was a few centimeters shorter than Kari and T.K. Kari placed down the club.

"Wow. I mean, just...wow." Pence said. "You just took Seifer down within 2 hits!"

"You're really are a strong little girl." Olette said. Kari smiled and giggled. She started to head for them, but a nobody appeared behind her. They started to appear with some Metroid Heartless (jellyfish creatures with Heartless symbol) and others called Eggbots (robots shaped like eggs with ray guns and Heartless symbol) surrounding Kari, T.K. and Oshawott.

 _ ***METROID BREAKOUT***_

"Nobodies!" Kari yelled.

"And Heartless too!" Oshawott yelled.

"Uhh...Can you guys handle these? Sora does." Pence said.

"What? Are you kidding?" Hayner said. "Kari took down the town's biggest bully within 2 hits." Kari and T.K. materialized the Keyblades, and began to attack. They were sliding everywhere, but Kari and T.K. dodged them. Kari then attacked a few with a new ability. She can conjure a bunch of spinning balls of light that swirl around her as a ground finisher. T.K. can knock an enemy into the air, and strike it down. Kari helped, by hitting the enemy as soon as the nobody hits the ground. Another type of nobody was there. There were legs that turn into a sword itself, and there were nobodies that go underground, and pop out. They were shaped like birds, with their wings sharp. They emerged from the ground, spreading their wings. Still, they were no match for Kari and T.K., Oshawott used Ice Beam in the Metroid Heartless and then he used Rock Smash with his tail, destroying them one by one and he used Razor Shell like boomerang (Wii Remote shake move in PokéPark 2) at the Eggbots destroy them all. Finally they took them down.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Alright!" T.K. said.

"Nice going!" Kari said. They hugged each other. Oshawott say them a little confused. Then they opened their eyes, and they stopped hugging and were whistling.

"Wait...I see what's going on..." Hayner said, smiling a bit.

"You guys love each other, don't you?" Olette said.

"What?" Kari said. "No! We're just, best, friends..."

"Yeah." T.K. said. "Real good, best, friends..." They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Best friends." Oshawott said with an eyebrow.

"Hey Kari!" Tai yelled off into the distance. They ran towards them. "We heard fighting. Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. We took care of some nobodies." Kari said. "That's all."

"And she attacked me!" Seifer said, getting up. "I want a rematch!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Settle down!" Tai said, separating the two. "Kari, you fought him?"

"He was bullying Hayner." Kari said.

"Well, should have minded your own business." Seifer said. "Gotta scram anyway." The four walked away.

"Seifer. Meanest guy in town." Hayner said.

"Does he always act like that?" T.K. said.

"Pretty much." Pence said.

"Well, did you use the Keyblade?" Sora said.

"No. I just used some club around here." Kari said.

"A struggle club." Hayner said. "It's a competition that is held every year here in the Sandlot. Setzer won champion again."

"That would be interesting for Kari to enter." Gatomon said.

"I think that would be unfair, since they have gotten used to fighting." Tentomon said.

"Pretty much." Tai said. Kari heard a bell toll from the clock tower, and got a mysterious feeling.

"What's wrong Kari?" Yoshi said.

"It's like I had this weird feeling just now." Kari said. "Like I've been here." They were questioning.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon said.

"You've never been outside our world." T.K. said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Kari said. "But, just to make sure." She then headed off towards the clock tower above the train station.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

Kari looked around and wondered what was familiar to her.

"See anything familiar?" Tai said.

"It's not coming back to me for some reason." Kari said.

"You sure you didn't imagine it?" Sora said.

"No. Not really." Kari said.

"Maybe we should forget about it." Tai said. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, and I'd like to show you guys my home after that was recovered defeating Ansem." Luigi said.

"This is a splendid idea Luigi." Sora said.

"Alright then." Kari said. "I guess we should..." She started to feel faint. She grabbed her head, and was groaning.

"Kari?" Tai said. "Kari!?" Kari fell down, and the screen went black. "KARI!"

"Great Garlic!" Luigi exclaimed.

* * *

 _?_

In Kari's mind, she saw a bunch of pictures. She saw a blonde boy with a black hood, along with another guy with red hair. There was one more person on the scene. She was black haired. The camera just shot of her mouth. Not her full face. They were sitting on the clock tower eating ice cream. They were laughing and having jokes. The blonde boy smiled at the girl. The screen then was engulfed in light.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

"Kari! Wake up!" Tai yelled, while shaking her body.

"What...happened!?" Sora yelled. "She just fell down."

"Kari. Please. Wake up." T.K. said. "Come on Kari." He was stroking her hair. She began to wake up. She got up. "Kari! You're alright! I was so worried!" He hugged her.

"You also gave us a big scare." Oshawott commented sighing.

"Yeah." Kari said. She looked up at the clock tower.

"What's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I saw three people." Kari said. "They were sitting on the clock tower up there, and having ice cream."

"Ice Cream?" Sora said. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"So, you do remember something here?" Tai said.

"Yeah, but it's still coming back to me." Kari said. She got up, and dusted herself off.

"You sure that you're alright?" T.K. said.

"T.K., don't worry about me." Kari said. "I'm fine. Honest." She smiled at him.

"Well, alright." T.K. said.

"Well, we should be heading off." Sora said.

"Alright." Hayner said, walking into the scene. "Nice seeing you again."

"Yep." Olette said. "Even Kari here. She's tough as nails."

"Aww. Thanks." Kari said.

"Be seeing you soon." Pence said.

"Alright." Sora said. "See ya!" They headed off.

* * *

 _Villain's Vale_

Kamek was watching them in his Crystal Ball.

"Lord Bowser! I have good news! Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and the Digidestined are coming at the Mushroom Kingdom!" Kamek yelled announcing him.

Bowser was drinking soda and suddenly he spat it. "What did you say!?" Bowser said and Kamek explained at him. "Perfect! Now is my perfect chance to get the heart from the eighth pure heart princess, also I can revenge of Sora, eliminate the Digidestined if they interferes in my way and if I can I will eliminate Mario once and for all, marry with the Princess Peach and conquest all the worlds." He said with much energy. "Wario! Waluigi! You two wait here to the next mission!" The evil brothers coming at him and they nodded. "This time I gonna take care of them personally!" Bowser said and get on his Koopa Clown Kart and he used the Star Rod to create a portal at the Mushroom Kingdom, he enters in the portal and Kamek follow him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Mushroom Kingdom

CHAPTER 17

Double Battle in the Mushroom Kingdom

 _Toad Express_

"Now what should we do?" Tai said. "We don't know what to really do for now."

"And I'm getting tired." Patamon said, yawning.

"Me too." Oshawott said, yawning.

"Maybe we can go to the sleeping quarters." Kari said.

"Yes, but we are coming at the Mushroom Kingdom." Sora said.

"I'm like show you all my mansion after cleaning of ghosts." Luigi said.

"I miss much our home since we started our journey." Toadsworth said and suddenly the Digidestined felt depressed. "I'm so sorry…"

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked concerned.

"I miss much my home." Kari said a little depressed.

"Don't worry Kari, I had that experience before; you are not the only, I miss Kairi and Riku too." Sora said softly.

"I miss my brother too." Luigi said.

"I miss the Princess Peach." Toadsworth said.

"And I miss Sonic." Tails added.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kari said.

"We are coming at the Mushroom Kingdom." R.O.B. said.

"Ok masters, get ready for depart." Toadsworth said.

The Toad Express was going to land.

* * *

 _?_

The evil digimon were watching the Digidestined.

"I see that the Digidestined are reunited again." Devimon said.

"So much work and even then it did not help! I will not forgive them!" Etemon said with anger.

"When the 8 Digidestined reunited again with their Keyblades included, the Digimon could Digivolve again after their world has been consumed in the darkness." Myotismon explained.

"If the Rainbow Hero joins with them, it will be a grave danger for us." MetalSeadramon said.

"Don't forget the heroes from other worlds, maybe they are not digimon, but they're stronger." Machinedramon said.

"Does not matter and if that will happens. I can beat them all, like the last time in which I beat Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and the Aura Knight with my own hands by the first time. But my defeat happened by MagnaAngemon…" Piedmon said calm and suddenly he said frustrated. "It's something I'll never accept."

"You are so frustrated for be defeated by a Digimon Ultimate Level." Puppetmon said. "Look at me, I was defeated before outnumbered! This is more unacceptable! Better let's face them at once!"

"NO!" Apocalymon shouted at Puppetmon stopping him. "We must observe their movements and when the time is right then we will attack." He said sinisterly.

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

The Toad Express has landed near of the giant house; all of them, except by R.O.B. were walking straight at the Luigi's house. When they arrived, they found a giant symmetrical mansion (Rank S in Luigi's Mansion) of three floors with green rooftop, in the courtyard there is floral bushes, four palm trees and 2 ponds. Everyone watched amazed.

"Luigi! This is your home? How you got that!?" Sora said amazed.

"It's was a long story." Luigi said.

"Actually we were thinking of resting for the night here." Patamon said, yawning in T.K.'s arms.

"Me too." Oshawott said yawning in Sora's shoulder.

"Of course, for that reason we come here." Luigi said.

"By luck is not an illusion created by Devimon." Tai whispered in relief.

The entire group entered in the giant house. Meanwhile a mystery person in black coat was watching the group, especially at Kari. The girls decided sleep in the left room on the corner of the second floor. And the boys in the right corner.

* * *

 _Luigi's Mansion_

Before to sleep, Kari notices T.K. looking out the window to them. She puts a hand on the window. T.K. does the same. Kari smiles. T.K. does the same. T.K. looked like he was gestured off into bed. The lights turned off. Kari was getting ready for bed too. They didn't really have clothing for bed, so they stuck with their actual clothing.

Late at night, Kari got this mysterious feeling during her dreams. She dreamt about T.K. and her in the park, in their own world, holding hands, alone. They were smiling at each other, and laughing. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Why did it choose you?" The voice said. It sounded female like. Kari woke up abruptly. She didn't seem to wake up the other girls in the bedroom. She sighs, and looked out the window. T.K. was sleeping near the window, so she could see his face. Then, she thought she saw a person in a black coat scurry off into the fields.

'Was that...a black coated person?' Kari thought. 'It's probably nothing.' She looked back at the sleeping girls, and digimon. 'But just in case.' She quietly opened the window, and went outside, quietly. Gatomon felt a breeze. She was shivering. She turned over to whisper to her partner.

"Kari. Could you turn off the A/C?" Gatomon mumbled quietly. She was waving her paws to nothing next to her. She opened her eyes, and saw that Kari was gone. "Huh? Kari?"

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

Kari was walking down to the big wide open meadow with few trees and rocks and there was a platform like in the Station of Awakening (the second platform it was Kari on her dream). She saw the black coated person there. Without she noticed it, Bowser was spying her.

"Another of that creeps in black coat." Bowser said. "This is plan A. Let's see if the angel of light can defeat that person and she has finished tired, is my chance to attack." He smirked.

From back in the meadows.

"Who are you?" Kari said. She walked up to her.

"Kari." Tai said groggy from behind her. "What are you doing up this..." He saw the black coated person. "Huh? Organization XIII!"

"By Nona Kitchen! Hey! Get away from her!" Luigi yelled. A barrier was put up.

 _ ***THE OTHER PROMISE***_

"Guys!" Kari yelled, pounding the barrier. She looked back at the black coated person. The person was looking at her. She got out the Kingdom Key Keyblade. "A Keyblade!?" The person charged at Kari, but she got out her own, and guarded.

"That person has a Keyblade!?" T.K. yelled.

"It... can't be." Sora said, slowly. Kari was fighting the organization member.

"Who are you!?" Kari yelled. She was pushing back.

"Someone, who maybe nothing." The person said. It was very female like. The person pushed Kari back.

"It can't be that Roxas!?" Sora yelled.

"Roxas?" The person said. "He was a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Sora said.

"So someone else that can wield the Keyblade?" Yoshi said.

"Wait a minute." Izzy said. "Are you that organization member that wields a Keyblade, other than Roxas?"

"Maybe or maybe not." The person said. The ground beneath Kari's feet started to glow. It started to take a form of a platform in the Station of Awakening. The ground shined brightly. It was white now. Kari started to slash at the person. The person sent out vertical beams of light that hurt her. It extended until the edges of the battle field. They then charged at each other and slashed. Kari wasn't on in time, so she took damage at a delay. The person then created a circle in the middle of the battle field that had the vertical lines, and was shooting orbs of light at her. Kari dodges them, but got hurt by a few. As the person slashed at her, the vertical beams of light were shot out as well. The person then covered herself with the beams, and shot them out. Kari took little damage. LITTLE. She casted Curaga, and continued to attack. She sent out a fury of slashes at her, and were pushing on each other.

"Kari...She needs us..." T.K. said.

"But, she's beating whoever that person is." Matt said.

'Who can be that person?' Izzy thought.

"Why... Did he have to pick you!?" The person yelled at Kari. They pushed back.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Kari said. They ran towards each other, and this time, Kari knocked the person in the air. 'Wait. I have an idea.' She moved her hand towards the Keyblade, and the Keyblade went to her. She was now wielding two Keyblades. The person landed. "Just give up. I have your Keyblade now." The person just moved her head, and continued to shoot beams of light at her. Kari continued to slash at her, at a fast speed. The person in slow motion, nabbed back her Keyblade from Kari's hand, and kicked her away. She recovered and they charged at each other again, and pushing.

"Tell me now!" The person yelled. She broke Kari's guard, but Kari got it right back, and deflected another slash. The person jumped over her, and slashed her from behind, but Kari defended that one too. Kari jumped over her, and tried to slash again, but the person deflected her into the air. The person jumped too, and in slow motion, they slashed again. Kari backfliped in mid-air, and then slashed. They bounced off of each other, and Kari landed. The ground was shining brightly. The person looked at the group. She looked closely on T.K. "I see. That's why." She descended, and sent out slashes. Kari was blocking the fury of slashes. Until the person went underhand, and knocked Kari's Keyblade out of her hand. Kari ran to get it, but the person stuck her Keyblade into the handle. She got ready to shoot another beam of light.

"Oh no! Let us in!" T.K. yelled.

"This isn't fair!" Gatomon yelled.

"I can't stay here with the crossed arms!" Oshawott yelled.

"Leave Kari alone!" Tai yelled. Kari brought forward her hand towards the Keyblade, and it came right back at her, and performed a surprise attack. There was a silence.

 _ ***ROXAS THEME***_

The person dropped her Keyblade, and it disappeared. She then started to have visions.

Back at the Twilight Town's clock tower.

There was the black haired girl again. This time, she showed her face to the camera.

"You awake?" A person said. It was the blonde haired boy again.

"Roxas." The girl said.

"Don't forget your old pal too." The red haired man said.

"Axel." The girl said. She turned away.

"You still mad?" Roxas said.

"Maybe. I don't know." The person said.

"You remember your past?" Axel said.

"No." The person said. "All I remember was being in a town, alone, and then just disappearing."

"She needs you, you know?" Roxas said.

"You mean, Kari?" The person said.

"Yeah." Axel said.

"But. I just don't know what to do." The person said.

"I think...You should help her." Roxas said.

"But..." The person said.

"C'mon. Just be with her Xion." Axel said.

"I just don't feel right about this." Xion said.

"Well, first of all, you're feeling." Roxas said. "You really do have a heart, don't you?" Xion gasped.

"Yeah, so you're meant for her." Axel said. "You were getting worried for nothing. You're really a real nobody. I mean, that could be bad, but, at least, you exist."

"Yeah. In Kari's heart." Xion said. Axel passed on an ice cream stick to her. "It's been so long since we did this."

"Yeah. True." Roxas said. "Really brings back the days. We talked; we laughed, and eat ice cream every day after work."

"Yeah. Before then, I didn't know who I was." Xion said. "I knew Xemnas made me out of memories of Sora, but, I was never even created by him. I was created by Kari."

"How come Xemnas did that?" Axel said. "He must have known that you were a nobody."

"Yeah. Maybe..." Xion started.

"What?" Roxas said.

"Never mind." Xion said. "I'm sure that Kari will find out."

"Yeah. True." Roxas said. "You are her."

"Kari's waiting for me." Xion said.

"Yeah. She needs you. The Keyblade of the Digidestined is too." Axel said. He took a bite out of the ice cream. "Whoa. This is salty." They sat there for a long time.

"I know we will always be together." Xion said as they started to shine. "Always."

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye." Xion said. "We'll see each other again. I know it."

"That's a promise, I will absolutely memorize." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas said. Before they disappeared, a tear shed from Roxas, and dropped on the ground. Back at the battle field.

The barrier dropped, and the others were let through. Xion took some steps, before falling to her knees, and revealing herself. She stands up.

"I guess I was wrong about you Kari." Xion said.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"My name is Xion." Xion said.

"Oh, good." Tai said. "Could you please tell everyone else in your organization, that you being Kari's nobody is a huge mistake?"

"Thing is...I am her nobody." Xion said. They were shocked.

"So...Kari really did lose her heart?" T.K. said.

"Yeah." Xion said.

"But...do you know when?" Kari said. "When did I lose my heart?"

"Honestly, I don't remember." Xion said. "I remember walking down a street at night, and then, just disappearing." She turned to Kari. "Look, I'm sorry that I fought you Kari. I thought I was nothing compared to a nobody, but, I guess, I really am something."

"You must be." Kari said.

"And now. You need me." Xion said. "This platform around us, it's your heart. Without me, it's not complete." She put her hand up to Kari's chest. "That's why I'm going back to you." She started to glow. Kari was groaning loudly. Xion's memories were flowing through her. Her pain and suffering. Missing Roxas and Axel hurt the most. She saw all of her memories. "Now...we're connected." Xion said that before disappearing. Kari dropped to her knees.

"Kari! Did...Did it hurt?" T.K. said.

"I'm...I'm fine." Kari said, panting. She stood up.

"So...She was your nobody all along." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kari said, turning to him. They stared at each other for a while. T.K. noticed Kari shed a tear.

"Kari? What's wrong?" T.K. said.

"Huh?" Kari said. T.K. moved his hand to his eye. Kari moved her hand to her eye, and saw that she was crying. "Huh? Why am I...?"

"Sora, you're doing the same thing." Sor said.

"Huh?" Sora said. He checked his eye, and saw that he was crying too. "I don't know what's gotten into us."

"Probably the nobodies from them have a special connection." Izzy theorized.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kari said. "I did see her friends on Twilight Town's Clock Tower. I felt all of her pain, and suffering from Xemnas. She really does feel." She started to glow. The white area beneath her started to shine as well.

"What's happening!?" T.K. exclaimed. The ground started to show a picture. It was Kari and T.K. having their backs among each other, wielding the Keyblade, holding hands, and all of their friends, and digimon in bubbles around her. "That's...me...and...Kari...Yeah...I can feel it. This is her heart. And I'm connected to her the most."

"I guess T.K. really is meant for her." Tai said. Kari glowed once more, and her Keyblade started to change again. The Keyblade started to look like two Keyblades. Once it was done, its finished look was her own Keyblade, and T.K.'s Keyblade of Hope attached together (Note: If you seen the X-Blade, then you'd probably have an idea where the Keyblades are angled. It's similar looking to it, but some key objects of the X-Blade aren't in there, such as the blade being not so long, and there isn't filigree). Around the handles, were the crest symbols. The two Keyblades were angled, and in the middle of the two tips, was the blade of an actual sword. The keychain was a circle made of the 8 crests: Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, and Sincerity.

"This is it..." Kari said, looking at her Keyblade. "The Keyblade of the Digidestined."

"Whoa!" Tai yelled. "Now Kari can kick some bad guy butt!"

"Tai. Don't you remember?" Kari said. "Its full power has not been revealed yet. I still need to prove myself."

"I'm sure you can." T.K. said. He smiled. Kari smiled, and giggled too. They began to walk back. Kari looked back at the platform disappearing, while holding her heart.

"Don't worry. Your pain will be with me." Kari said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Suddenly Oshawott hear something.

"What's wrong Oshawott?" Biyomon asked concerned at him.

"Something is coming to us." Oshawott said. "Look up!" He yelled at everyone and they shocked.

"It's a fire ball! Run!" Luigi exclaimed, and everyone ran from it escaping from the fireball.

"Where on earth did that come from!?" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Well look no further my old enemies." A mysterious voice said.

"Oh no! Not him!" Luigi exclaimed. The voice has come from Bowser in his Koopa Clown Kart coming at the group but he stuck in the trees.

"Stupid Clown Kart! Get unstuck! Stupid trees!" Bowser said accelerating his transport and then the Koopa Clown Kart rotates itself throwing Bowser.

"Who are you!?" Oshawott asked.

"Who I am? My name is King Koopa Bowser!" Bowser introduced getting up. "And the kids must be the Digidestined." He said chuckling evilly. Everyone has shocked.

"Wait! Why that digimon knows about us?" Joe said and Bowser stopped awkwardly.

"I don't think he is a digimon." Tentomon said.

"You are right, Master Tentomon. He is a Koopa." Toadsworth said.

"But not any Koopa. He is the King of all Koopas." Luigi added.

"Yes! And I was watching the battle waiting to the hooded person beats Kari from take his heart!" Bowser said.

"Bowser is supposed to was dead!" Yoshi said disappointed.

"How come you came back!?" Sora demanded.

"I expected you to ask me that!" Bowser said and he gets up into a rock. "You tree remembers have defeated me in Hollow Bastion, before to you rescue the seven princesses. I was near to defeat that boy called Sora, but by fault of his tear, he annulets the power from the Star Rod and you kicked my butt. Later Riku stabbed a black Keyblade on my chest and I transformed in Giga Bowser, but I was defeated again. I ended in some kind of Underworld, I had more wishes of revenge and thanks to Kamek he uses the Star Rod from resurrect me and I'm back from have my revenge, later take the heart from the 8 pure heart princess, destroy my old nemesis, eliminate anyone who interferes, conquest all the worlds and share it with the other villains." He explained all his plans. "And Kamek explained all about you!"

"Isn't obvious Bowser. You are the villain and the villains never win." T.K. said.

"Ha! You are a little fool!" Bowser said. "I have the Star Rod in my hands again!" He said showing the Star Rod. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth shocked.

"Not again…" Luigi groaned.

Bowser created a dark wake with the Star Rod making fly everyone. Bowser was nearing at Kari. She was tired after her last battle.

"Now, be a good little girl and give the Keyblade of the Digidestined." Bowser said softly sinisterly.

"No!" Kari denied and stepped back.

"C'mon, don't be so arrogant!" Bowser argued.

"Don't dare to touch her!" T.K. yelled and he puts in front of Kari protecting her. Bowser slapped him aside.

"T.K.!" Kari yelled.

"Now you will come with me." Bowser said. He was nearing again at her but suddenly he was kicked by someone behind on his head. T.K. gets up and sighed with relief.

That person was Mario; he pulls out his black coat. He wears a red shirt and cap, blue overalls and brown shoes.

"Mario!" Luigi said and hugged him. "Thanks to goddess you come to save us!"

"Don't worry Luigi. Your friends are my friends too." Mario said.

Bowser got up after the attack and he shocked.

"Mario! How dare you to interfere in my work! This time I not kidnapped the Princess Peach!" Bowser said with anger.

"But you are messing with my friends!" Mario warned at him.

"You are trying to kidnap my sister!" Tai yelled.

"You hurt my little brother!" Matt yelled.

"And you try to kill us!" Tails yelled.

"You hadn't listened me! I will eliminate to anyone if interferes in my way!" Bowser yelled.

"But you are outnumbered!" Oshawott said.

"Ha! Outnumbered is worthless!" Bowser said. Then Sora, Mario and the Digidestined summoned their Keyblades, Luigi summoned the P3000, Tails pulls out his arm cannon, Oshawott are using his scallop like a sword, Yoshi and the digimon took their fight positions, but Toadsworth takes shelter behind from a rock.

"Yoshi and friends will defeat Bowser!" Yoshi said growling.

"This time, there will be not mistakes; you all don't have a chance against me!" Bowser said at them. "Now I will end your heroic legacy and your heroic life FOREVER! Show time!"

 _ ***KING BOWSER – FULL VERSION (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

Bowser turned into his shell (Up Special in Smash Bros) and he comes at everyone. By luck they can avoided him, but unfortunately he grabbed Tails and Oshawott and crashed their heads. Yoshi charged at him, Bowser hardened with his shell, Yoshi try punch to Bowser but he was unharmed. The evil Koopa grabbed Yoshi by the neck and punched in the face, blasting off at a tree.

"I'm not very fool this time! I know all your moves!" Bowser said and pulls out the Star Rod.

Tai clashed his Keyblade with the Star Rod and Bowser grabbed Tai's lower leg and threw him into a rock. Matt use his Keyblade slashed Bowser by behind, but Bowser slammed him in the belly rotating his tail. Izzy casted thunder but Bowser created a force field, blocking the attack. He then fired a lighting spell which zapped Izzy hard.

Sor used Cura healing him. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Be careful." Izzy warned at everyone. "He is very dangerous."

Sora tries to kick him, but Bowser avoids him and he grabbed him. Sor try to attack him but Bowser put Sora in front of her, at the meantime stopping her. Then Bowser threw Sora at her.

"Ha! One Sora knocked with other Sora!" Bowser said manically.

Joe and Mimi try to attack him. But Bowser pulls out a Chain Chomp and rotates it with one hand, and hitting them.

"Hey!" Biyomon exclaimed. "Spiral Twister!" She shot at Bowser, but he deflects the attack creating a deflecting barrier with the Star Rod, and shoots at Biyomon. She got knocked back.

"Digimon! Attack!" Agumon exclaimed. "Pepper Breath!"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled.

"Boom Bubble! Pop!" Patamon yelled.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said. The Digimon all attacked, but Bowser create the same barrier deflecting the fire ball, strikes Gatomon back, avoided the blue stream of fire, shot at the wind bubble, shot a fire ball from his mouth at the Shocker attack, strikes all of the fishes quickly spinning his shell, and grabbed the vines, and threw Palmon to the other Digimon.

"That's all you have!" Bowser said.

"Don't forget about us!" The kids of 8 years yelled. T.K. and Kari activated their Limit. Bowser tries to attack them, but they are very fast that Bowser could barely touch them. The giant Koopa was receiving a barrage of slashes and spells, and then they used a light explosion blasting off Bowser at a tree.

"This one of the disadvantages of being big." Bowser groaned.

"Over here, monster!" Oshawott yelled and stabbed his tail using Razor Shell. Bowser screamed in pain and then he was grabbed by the tongue from Yoshi and Luigi use his Green Missile, Bowser tries to punch him; Luigi ducked and used his Super Jump. Tails appeared above him and he shots a plasma ball from his cannon damaging at Bowser.

"I don't have finished with you tree!" Bowser yelled. Then Mario puts in front of him.

"Bowser! This battle is only between me and you!" Mario said.

"As you wish! Red Plumber!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser jumped back and shots a fireball, but Mario jumped avoiding the attack. Bowser continues shooting fireballs and Mario jumps above him and he realizes a ground pound (A + R button in Mario sunshine). After this attack Bowser try to punch him, Mario attacked with a kick, after the collision Bowser grabbed his leg and threw him at Luigi. When Mario gets up, Bowser jumped and tries to punch him, but he punched Luigi. Luigi has crashed in a rock.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed. Bowser was laughing evilly.

"You will pay for that!" Sora yelled and slashed him furiously; Mario did the same with his own Keyblade.

Bowser stepped back after the barrage of slashes. Then he fires a giant fireball at the sky and exploded in much fireballs falling like a meteors. By luck everybody could avoid the attacks.

"That guy does not know when give up!" Tai exclaimed. "Let's try with the Digivolution!" He said and everyone nodded. The Digimon Digivolved one level and neared at Bowser.

"Hey what means that!?" Bowser exclaimed. Bowser was attacked by the Nova Blast, Howling Blaster, Meteor Wing, Electro Shocker, Needle Spray, Harpoon Torpedo, Hand of Fate and Celestial Arrow one by one. Bowser felled but he got up.

"I don't think lose by you!" Bowser said weakly. "Now feel my true power! It's time for the second round!"

 _ ***BOWSER (YOSHI'S ISLAND)***_

Bowser put up the Star Rod and he began glowing all over. He was surrounded by a pink energy and outlined stars and same time he recovered his energies.

"One word: Unexpected." Oshawott said gulping.

"Of course that was unexpected." Bowser said. Oshawott runs scared and he takes shelter in a bush.

Mario, Sora and the Digidestined try to slash him but it had no effect whatsoever.

"T-that is impossible!" Tai gasped.

"Oh it's very possible! With the Star Rod, I'm unstoppable." Bowser laughed. He spun his shell (Down Smash Attack in Smash Bros) hitting everyone. Yoshi use his tongue but Bowser grabbed him with one hand and he punched him with the other hand several times and he launched him at Luigi. Oshawott uses Aqua Jet but bowser threw a lighting spell at him, electrocuting the poor Pokémon. Tails was punching him by behind, but Bowser grabbed him and he realizes a move (Side Special in Smash Bros) like seismic toss stomping the yellow fox. Then Bowser turned at the digimon.

"Let's try to attack him with everything we have!" Angemon yelled and everyone nodded. Bowser turned himself in a spike ball and he charged at them. Every digimon tries to attack him with their respective attacks, but Bowser goes through every attack hitting everyone.

Mario tries to slash again but Bowser smacked Mario across the ground until he slid to the same place. Bowser walked over to Mario and grabs him. He then punched Mario in the face and sent him flying across the place again knocking off his Keyblade. Mario then got up weakly and he throws sand at his eyes to distract him.

"Let's try again!" Mario yelled and everyone nodded.

The Digidestined and Sora used the Blizzard spells, Mario threw a giant fireball, and the digimon used their attacks again, the others like Luigi, Yoshi, Oshawott and Tails were knocked out. When the 18 attacks merged he hit Bowser causing a giant explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The remaining members were on feet breathing hardly.

Toadsworth was watching them and he sighed. "I can't handle all this excitement. Did he finally get that rapscallion?" But when the smoke has cleared they all gasped in shock. "OH NO!"

"What!? No way!" All of them exclaimed.

 _ ***CATASTROPHE (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

Bowser said laughing. "That is all of you have! You all are pathetic and weak! Now is my turn!"

Then Bowser combined with the Star Rod power with his flame breath, he spat out a laser beam hitting everyone, all of them screamed in pain, and creating mushroom cloud explosion. When the smoke is cleared, the seven digimon turned in their baby forms, only the perfect level digimon turned on her rookie form, the eight digimon were lying on the ground. Sora and the Digidestined were also knocked to the ground with wounds covering their bodies. Mario fell fainted in the ground.

"Oh no!" Mimi said weakly nearing at Tanemon.

Then Bowser grabs Mario and threw away from the others.

"Oh no!" Tails gasped with horror when he saw Mario. Because he could have visions about Eggman defeating his best friend, Sonic. The tears are streaming down his face.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Bowser said laughing at Mario. "Oh how the mighty have fallen! To think you used to be a real pain in my shell way back when. Now look at you, face down in the dirt like the lowly worm that you are. Broken and helpless, with no one around to save you."

"I can't give up! And less now!" T.K. said weakly trying to get up.

"Oh well. No point beating around the bush." Bowser said. "I have waited a long time for this moment." He yelled preparing other flame attack. "GAME OVER, MARIO!"

But he stopped when Luigi puts in front of his brother.

"Hmm? So you finally woke up, Luigi?" Bowser said. "You should have stayed unconscious, if you knew what was good for you."

"This I will protect my brother to every cost!" Luigi yelled with the tears streaming on his face. That makes everyone streaming tears.

"No, don't do it!" Kari said sobbing.

"Is too late!" Tai said sadly.

"We can't save him on time!" Matt said sadly.

"Matt…" T.K. said sobbing.

"Don't cry T.K." Tokomon said weakly.

"All our digimon are tired." Izzy said sadly.

"Ash, please save us!" Sor begged crying.

"Not again!" Mimi cried because she remembered the death from other digimons.

"Is our end." Joe said sadly.

"This can't be happening…" Sora said sadly.

"Heh, seriously? Do you really think a wimpy little coward like you can protect him from me?" Bowser was continuing "Since I'm in such good mood, I'll allow you to scurry off and hide. Unless you want to get flame broiled alongside your brother?"

Luigi continue staying there.

"Don't do it Mama Luigi!" Yoshi said crying. Meanwhile Oshawott climbed a tree to attack Bowser by behind.

"Very well then! You can regret your decision in the afterlife!" Bowser yelled. "Both you and Mario shall die together!" And he was preparing his flame attack.

"No!" The kids of 8 years cried hugging their big brothers.

"What we can do now?" Sora asked.

"Only the Seven Star Spirits can cancel his magic." Toadsworth replied. "But they are not here."

"Then let's try using the power of the 8 crests." Izzy said wiping his tears. Everyone nodded and wiped their tears and then the Digidestined summoned their Keyblades. Using the power of every crest then fired 8 beams straight at Bowser. And of a miracle the invincibility shield was canceled, but Bowser continues charging his flame.

"Oh no! We must do it something and quickly!" Motimon exclaimed.

"Look at the tree near to Bowser!" Yokomon said.

"Is Oshawott!" Bukamon said.

Oshawott was about to attack Bowser with Water Pulse. But without him noticing, the branch was breaking.

"Oh no! Is breaks!" Oshawott exclaimed. "I fall down!" He yelled falling above Bowser making fail his attack and the flame blasted off at the horizon.

"Clumsy creature!" Bowser yelled at him. "You made that it will fail!" When Luigi opened his eyes he sighed in relief.

"It wasn't my fault! The branch it broke." Oshawott freaked out and ducking from the attacks from Bowser with his claws. He was running of Bowser.

Bowser was pursuing him, but he tripped with a log.

"Get over here!" Bowser yelled. "If you come closer, I'll twist your neck. Because of you my aim fails." Oshawott covered behind of Sora.

"Now you are finished!" Sora smirked and he casted Curaga in the entire group.

"Wait… What happened to my magic shield!?" Bowser exclaimed. 'I can activate it again, but I should not abuse the power of the Star Rod'. He thought. "Bah, I don't care, with magic shield or not I can beat them all!" He yelled.

Meanwhile Luigi pulled out a green mushroom a puts it in the mouth of Mario and he can got up with all his energies.

He cleaned all the dust. "Just what I needed." Mario said. Luigi, Yoshi and Tails cheered.

"After I finished with all you! I gonna take care of Mario." Bowser said and when he turned at him, he gasped in shock.

"Is time for the third round!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

 _ ***THE GRAND FINALE (BOWSER'S INSIDE STORY)***_

Bowser tries to attack with other flame attack. But Luigi summoned the F.L.U.D.D. and fired water at the mouth from Bowser.

"Water Gun!" Oshawott yelled firing water at the same place. Both water attacks cancel the flame breath from Bowser.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled and transformed in his Valor Form, he and Mario charged at Bowser and both started to slash him much time.

Bowser stepped back after the barrage of slashed. He was ready to attack but suddenly the 7 baby digimon coming at them.

"Bubbles!" The baby digimons yelled and fired pink bubbles at the eyes from Bowser.

"MY EYES!" Bowser said screaming in pain.

"Puppy Bark!" Salamon yelled and attack him with a strong bark.

He backed up and then he was attacked by the eight Digidestined one by one. Kari activates his Wisdom Form, before to Bowser could defend he was wrapped by the tongue from Yoshi, and attacked him. T.K. used a diving slash on him. Then he was slashed by Tai and Matt, later by Sor and Izzy and then by Joe and Mimi.

"This for try to kill us!" Mimi furiously said kicking the face of Bowser.

Then Tails sends a flying kick and starts to attack him using his fists and his own tails and then he used his arm cannon firing a plasma ball to short distance.

Bowser backed up again. "Darn it! I don't think lost to you!" Bowser yelled.

Mario appeared with a yellow cape and grabbed his tail. "Let's end this!" He yelled and started to spin around.

"Mario! Throw Bowser at me!" Luigi yelled preparing a golden hammer.

"Is all yours Luigi!" Mario yelled and threw Bowser at Luigi. "So long, dear Bowser!"

"Green Thunder Hammer!" Luigi said preparing his hammer with sparks charging, when Bowser comes close, Luigi hits him sending flying away, a blue thunder appeared after the attack. "Bye bye!"

Bowser was sent flying and screaming, and he crash in the screen broken it (like in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga).

 _ ***ENDS***_

And then Bowser felled fainted.

"Not again…!" Bowser groaned.

Back in the place the entire group cheered their victory.

"Digidestined, thank you so much!" Mario said at everyone.

"No problem." Kari said.

"My name is Tails." Tails said introducing at Mario.

"My name is Oshawott." Oshawott introduced.

"Nice to meet you both. Thanks for your help too." Mario said.

"But that Bowser still has the Star Rod." Luigi said.

"Don't worry, while we can the power from the 8 crests, we can seal his magic shield." T.K. said.

"You're right kid." Luigi said.

Sora was thinking and Yoshi neared at him concerned.

"What's wrong Sora?" Yoshi asked him.

"I still don't understand. How we defeated Bowser again?" Sora said. "The last time in Hollow Bastion was luck. But now was a miracle, why he doesn't have use his invincibility again after cancel his power."

"Is because that Koopa was able to recognize the cause of his previous defeat by abusing the use of the Star Rod." A voice said over them.

"Who's there!?" Luigi yelled. Behind Kari was a man with white hair. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth instantly recognized him.

"ANSEM!?" The four yelled.

"How Ansem could return!?" Yoshi said.

"Yes. How said for that Koopa to be corrupted by darkness, and fell to his doom. But later he was resurrected." Ansem said. "Continuing off into this path, may change you, princess."

"What do you mean!?" Kari yelled.

"Achieving the power of the light will soon drive you into the innermost reaches of darkness. In the end, you could end up losing those you care the most. Or losing you yourself." Ansem said.

"Huh?" Kari said. Ansem walked away into a corridor of darkness. "Losing?"

"He's probably trying to trick you Kari." Luigi said.

"Yeah. No way will Kari be turned into darkness." Yoshi said.

"Now…" T.K. said, with a yawn. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm feeling…" Kari said yawning wildly. "A little tired."

"We must go to sleep." Tai said gently. "We have had a difficult night."

"Are you sure Tai?" Oshawott mumbled. He was already lying close to Sora.

The 2 kids of 8 years fell asleep. Tai pick his little sister, onto his back. Matt did the same with T.K. and everyone returns at the mansion from Luigi.

Meanwhile Bowser gets up after his defeat. Kamek neared at him.

"What's wrong Majesty?" Kamek asked him.

"I think I let myself be carried away by the appearance of the Digidestined." Bowser said growling tired. "Next time I will not make the same mistake."

"So, what can we do now?" Kamek asked. And Bowser snapped his fingers.

"I got it." Bowser said. "I guess it was time for the plan B." He smirked evilly.

* * *

 _Luigi's Mansion_

At the next morning Mario has disappeared again. Sora walked out, and the others continued to have fun and the digimon have Digivolved. Kari was near from T.K..

"So, what should we do now?" Tai said. "I mean, we served our purpose."

"Tai, what are you saying?" Matt said.

"Kari needed us for wielding the Keyblade of the Digidestined. Not really much for us now." Tai said. "This is Kari's journey, and I can accept that."

"Tai...No. I can't do this alone." Kari said. "You guys need to come too. I won't just leave you guys. You guys are connected to my heart."

"But. The Millennium Star said that," Tai started.

"I know what the Millennium Star said." Kari said. "But it doesn't mean I can't get the help from my friends, and my loving brother."

"Kari." Tai said.

"Kari's right." T.K. said. "She does need us. And it may not seem like it, but mostly you Tai. You are her brother."

"But T.K., I've seen you guys." Tai said. "You guys clearly fight better, and maybe have feelings for each other."

"You...Know?" Kari said, slowly.

"Yeah. But listen." Tai said. "I'm not going to stop you. You follow what your heart wants. And what you heart wants, is T.K."

"I won't stop T.K. either." Matt said.

"Seriously Tai." Sora started. "Just come with us. Kari really does need you guys. Without you, her Keyblade won't be at full power, since you're not there. It is made off of all of your crests."

"But." Tai started.

"C'mon Tai." Sor said. "Kari needs us."

"And we'll be there to support her." Mimi said.

"And us too." Gatomon said.

"Come on Tai. Let's go." Kari said. Tai smiled.

"Alright. You convinced me." Tai said. "Let's go."

"To… where?" Oshawott said thinking.

"Hey, maybe we should go to Millennium Star, and see what we should do next." Luigi said.

"Uh-huh." Yoshi said.

"Alright then." Sora said. "Let's go!"

They went back to the Toad Express, and left for Millennium Star.

* * *

 _Star Haven: Millennium Star Loft_

They entered to Millennium Star's loft. Luigi, Yoshi and Sora did a salute to him. Kari and T.K. saw this, and did the same. Roughly of course.

"Uh, what's with the..." Tai said.

"Tai! Be professional." Sor said. "With them saluting to him, we must be formal to him."

"So, you have completed your task, have you?" MS said. Kari brings forward the Keyblade. "Good. I see you have the weapon. Now, for proving yourself."

"Yeah. There must be other worlds that have to be free too, right?" Kari said.

"Correct." MS said. "However, those worlds are a little bit different. This time, since the darkness is covering the world, it's too dense for the Toad Express."

"So...What do we have to do?" T.K. said.

"You will have to enter it, another way." MS said. "By using a technique, called, 'Drop.'"

"You mean, we have to drop onto the world?" Kari said.

"Yes, but only the Angel of Light, and the person that's connected to her the most." MS said.

"You mean, Kari and T.K. have to enter the world alone?" Tai said.

"Yes. But do not fear." MS said. "For there is a keyhole that will banish the darkness around that world. Unlock that keyhole, and the Toad Express will land."

"Right. Got it." Kari said.

"Won't it hurt if you land very hard?" Patamon said.

"No. Because of the Drop technique, they will land safely." MS said.

"Right. Thank you MS..." Kari started, as she started to salute.

"Wait. Before you go." MS started. "I fear that someone called Apocalymon was behind of all this." And he showed a picture from a Corrupt Gazimon.

"Wait a minute…" Sora said. "A pure heart princess called Samus has informed about him."

"I see. The Organization XIII and Apocalymon are working together. But your true goal from the Organization is unknown." MS said.

"Well, we have to put a stop to Apocalymon and Organization XIII." T.K. said.

"Your journeys will be perilous." MS said. "Take these armors." He revealed 8 pieces or armor that goes on the shoulders.

"What are these?" Kari said.

"This is armor that students of the Keyblade have in the past." MS said. "Unfortunately, their full power isn't in there, but by activating them, you can call on a vehicle made by another Keyblade within, and use it to fight battles."

"Wow. Thank you MS." T.K. said, picking a piece of armor up.

"Wait. MS, do you know what happened to me, when I lost my heart, by any chance?" Kari said.

"As a matter a fact. I know." Mario said, from the side of MS.

"Mario!" Luigi and Yoshi said.

"It was way back then while I was still training in the Keyblade." Mario said. "There were these beings called, the unversed. They are beings that aren't well-versed into existence. They feed off of people's negative emotions. Anyway. They were after the princesses of light, before then."

"So, one of these unversed attacked me?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Mario said. "I knew about you from the start. I mean, why would the unversed attack an innocent harmless girl?"

"Strange. I don't remember that." Kari said.

"They must have messed with your memory." Mario said. "Anyway. When I saw you in the ambulance, I knew that it wasn't just that. It was the unversed that attacked your heart. I felt it. It was pretty much shattered. In that hospital room, I saw your heart go away from your chest. I knew that I couldn't let that happen. It went forward to an unversed. I fought them, and got your heart back. Against all of that time in that struggle, it was pretty obvious that a nobody could have been released. And since you didn't disappear into nothing, it was also obvious that you were a princess of heart. I went into that room, and brought your heart right back. You were still woozy, I assume, but when you open your eyes, you saw me look at you. I knew that sometime in the future, you could be attacked again. I couldn't let that happened, so, I performed a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony real quick."

"What's that?" Kari said.

"It's a ceremony, where a master chooses a successor." Mario said.

"But, I thought you were still in training." Tai said.

"Indeed. But, it can be performed without a master, if the successor with the right heart touches the Keyblade." MS said.

"Right. Then after that, I went out of the world instantly." Mario said.

"Yeah...Now that I think about it, I did remember telling Tai and my parents that I saw some sort of Italian person dressed like plumber, showing me a key shaped weapon, and started to shine when I touched it." Kari said, recalling the whole thing.

"I thought that you were just still woozy, but, apparently, it was true." Tai said. "I can't believe this. All this time, I blame myself, but it was these unversed who hurt my little sister...But...I let her out of my sight, and ended up almost losing her."

"Tai, it wasn't your fault." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, it was the unversed." Luigi said.

"C'mon Tai. Stay positive." Sora said.

"The unversed are gone now, but it's still not good to think negatively." Mario said. "Just remember that, and you'll be fine."

"Yeah." Tai said. "Thank you, Mario."

"So, now we're ready to go?" Kari said.

"Yep." Everyone said. The 8 Digidestined have the shoulder armor on them.

"Alright then." Kari said. She, T.K., Sora, Luigi and Yoshi stood straight up.

"We'll come back Mario, and MS." Luigi said. They saluted.

"Be careful now my friends." Mario said. They nodded, and headed off in the Toad Express, off to the next world. While near to the Toad Express, Kari and T.K. looked at each other, smiled, and blushed. They took off.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	19. Chapter 19: Crisis at Peach Castle

CHAPTER 18

Crisis at Peach Castle

 _Star Haven: Foot of the Mountain_

The group was about to enter in the Toad Express when an excited Toadsworth comes out of the plane.

"Hurry Masters! We need back at the castle from Princess Peach!" Toadsworth said.

"What's the problem!?" Sora asked him.

"I received a message from Goombella and Professor Franklin!" Toadsworth said.

"Let's go to see!" Kari said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The group was seeing the SOS transmission in a screen from the plane. A pink creature like a mushroom with feet and blonde hair but without arms and was other have white hair and glasses with swirly colors.

"Can you hear me!?" The pink creature said.

"Loud and clear Goombella." Luigi replied.

"What is the emergency, Franklin and Goombella?" Yoshi asked.

"The castle is in grave danger!" The other called Franklin said.

"Who is the others kids?" The pink creature called Goombella asked.

"These are my new friends and Keyblade Wielders; they are coming to help you." Luigi replied and the Digidestined introduced theirselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Goombella said.

"I appreciate much your help. Now, hurry up!" Prof. Franklin said. The screen turned off.

"Sounds like they need us, badly." Kari said.

"I wonder what's up." Sora said.

"Ok, we're coming at the castle from the Princess Peach." Tails said. They headed over to the Peach Castle; it was a giant white castle with red and is near from the Star Haven.

* * *

 _Toad Town: Airport_

The Toad Express landed in the airport in a town where live creatures like Toadsworth, but the others are young civilians. The entire group comes out, except by Tails and R.O.B.

"I've never seen an airport." Oshawott said surprised in the shoulder from Sora.

"Something is wrong around here." Luigi said.

"Yoshi have not seen a heartless." Yoshi said. They saw 3 young Toads, one was red, other was blue and the last is yellow.

"You're back!" The red Toad said.

"So, you are mushrooms like Toadsworth?" Tai said.

"Tai. Be nice." Sor said.

"The castle's in danger!" The blue Toad said.

"Hurry up!" The yellow Toad said. They hurried out of the airport.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Courtyard_

They walked into the beautiful courtyard where there is giant white castle with red rooftop.

"Wow. I'd like to meet the gardener of this place." Mimi said.

"Yep. And best of all, heartless can't touch this place." Luigi said. Then after that, soldier heartless and other news called Rex Heartless (blue ground dragon with the heartless symbol) appeared in front of them. "Until I talk too soon." He said freaking out.

 _ ***LET'S GO! DX (M & L RPG 1)***_

"Yeah, maybe THIS was Goombella and Franklin was talking about." Kari said.

"If my eyes aren't right, I see some heartless right here." Tai said.

"We have to figure out what's going on!" Agumon exclaimed.

"But first, we need to make sure Princess Peach is safe." Toadsworth said.

"Mario is here?" Joe said.

"I don't think so, but, he'll probably find out what's happening here, and come." Luigi said. "In the meantime, we have to go and make sure the Princess Peach is safe." They nodded, and fought off the heartless swarm.

"Where do we go?" Kari said.

"Through there! To the castle." Luigi said, pointing to the entrance door. They nodded, and fought off the shadow swarm, and went through the door.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Entrance_

They goes to the entrance, there was a red carpet straight at other door, 4 pillars and 2 plants in pots made of marble, one in each corner.

"We must go to the library!" Yoshi said pointing at other room where there are stairs at the second floor.

"We better not waste any time." Kari said. They ran through the hallway, fighting off any heartless they see.

"There's too many of them!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Uh, Sora!" Yoshi called out.

"I'm trying to get to you, but they just keep getting in my way!" Sora exclaimed. "See if you can activate the Trinity with Kari!"

"What?" Kari said.

"It's a special Limit that we can do." Luigi said.

"Though we've been doing it with Sora, we're not sure about performing it with you." Yoshi said. "We're not used to it."

"You guys are used to activating a Limit to me." Kari said. "I can do this."

"Uh..." Luigi was stammering. "...Okay. Just be careful!"

"Right!" Kari replied. They activated the Trinity Limit. One move they performed was Major Drive, which allowed them to shoot out Drive Balls out. Another was Ultima. They casted a bunch of fireballs which they exploded on the heartless. Then, came Break. They kept slashing at the heartless, and finished with one thrust. They finished it off by them holding their weapons out into the sky, and the shadows were floating above them. The Light energy was being shined on them, and beaming through the heartless. After a blinding light, the Heartless around them were gone.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Wow! That was amazing!" T.K. exclaimed.

"All for one and one for all." Sora said.

"Yep!" Kari said.

"Let's go see if the Princess Peach is alright." Luigi said. They nodded, and went through at the second floor.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Library_

"Princess Peach! We're back!" Luigi exclaimed. It was blonde woman with pink dress.

"You're here! Thanks to goodness!" Peach said.

"Princess!" Yoshi shouted excited and quickly he run at the princess and hugged her.

"Easy! Easy!" Peach said, trying to calm Yoshi.

"Something happened to call us, Princess Peach?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes." Peach replied.

"Oh, uh, hi, Majesty." Kari said.

"Uh, excuse her. She and her friends are still getting used to things." Luigi said. "This is Kari."

"Kari? You mean the new Princess of Heart?" Peach said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Mario told me about you all in his letters." Peach said.

"And a saved his live from Bowser!" Oshawott said bravely.

"You're Oshawott. Mario told me about you too. Thank you." Peach said and kissed him in the forehead.

"No problem…" Oshawott chuckled blushing.

"Hopefully he'll hear about this, and be here soon." Sora said changing of subject.

"I hope so too." Peach said.

"Err, Majesty, why are Heartless doing in your castle?" Gatomon said. "I thought Luigi said that the heartless can't touch this place."

"He did." Peach said. "But first, there is something I'd like to show you all. Would you please escort me to the Throne Room?" They saluted. "*Gasp* I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger!"

"No worries, Majesty." Tai said. "We can go tell everyone."

"The whole castle!?" Luigi exclaimed.

"We should split up." Matt said.

"But you guys don't know where to go." Luigi said.

"Then, some of us will stick with you guys, while the rest of us escort the princess." Kari said.

"Okay then." Sor said. "Good Luck guys." They nodded, and some of them went with Luigi and Yoshi to warn everyone.

"So, the Throne Room, right ma'am?" Tai said.

"Yes. Let's be on our way." Peach said. They nodded, and left.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Corridors_

"Good thing we took care the Heartless in here." Sora said. They went at the door straight to the Throne Room.

"Now then...Shall we?" Peach said.

"Let's Shall." Kari said. They went in.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Throne Room_

It was a long expansive room where there are few pillars and the throne chair. Then, heartless, that looks like a small tower, floated down. A whole army of them!

 _ ***WE CAN'T LOOSE DX (M & L RPG 1)***_

"Not here too!" Peach exclaimed.

"That's a lot of heartless." Tai said.

"We have to reach the throne!" Peach exclaimed. They nodded, and they ran through the swarm, avoiding the attacks from the heartless. Kari and Peach could use the power of Light, to make an explosive attack that sends the heartless flying back, giving them time. It was a long way to the throne. Tai, Matt, and T.K. were fighting off the heartless while Kari gets the princess to safety.

"Get away from the princess!" Tai exclaimed. They slashed away at the heartless, while they smash against the ground, trying to use the aftershock to hit them. Eventually, they reached the throne, and still, more heartless are coming for them.

"More of them!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Come on! Give us a break!" T.K. exclaimed. The princess was inspecting the left shoulder of the throne. She reached under, and pressed a button. The panel under the throne was moving, and revealed a giant wave of light.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Once the blinding light died down, they saw the heartless were all gone.

"Whoa, what happened!?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"The room below is called, 'The Hall of the Cornerstone.'" Peach said. "The Cornerstone of Light always kept the castle safe from evil from other worlds."

"The Cornerstone of Light?" Kari said. "Wow. I could feel its power. It's amazing."

"Hey guys!" Sor yelled, as they ran towards them.

"We finished getting everyone to safety." Palmon said.

"What's down there?" Joe said.

"The Princess Peach says it's the Hall of the Cornerstone." Patamon said. "Housing the Cornerstone of Light." They went down stairs to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Hall of the Cornerstone_

When they did, they saw a crystal ball holding light in it. But, what's around it, and the group, is horrific.

"This is our cherished Cornerstone, but look." Peach said.

"There are thorns around the place." Kari said. "They look, evil." When she was getting near the Cornerstone, red flames flew up in front of her. It revealed to be Bowser.

"Bowser!?" Tai exclaimed.

"What is he doing here!?" Agumon exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't that Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, the clumsy sea otter, the 8th Princess of Heart, and her pitiful lackeys!" Bowser said.

"Okay, now you set off the Kitten's wrath now!" Gatomon exclaimed. She ran towards him, but just went through him, and hit her head against the pedestal of Cornerstone. It was a faded image of him.

"What are you doing here, Bowser!?" Peach exclaimed.

"Ah, Princess Peach. Radiant as always." Bowser said. "I'm here to claim this castle for my own. However, it is a bit too, bright, for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll fill every room with my own personal touch of Darkness."

"You'd better stop, if you know what's good for you." Kari said in serious tone.

"Ha! Look at you! You are not a Princess of Heart just yet." Bowser smirked evilly. "No, you are nothing more than a simple and sweet little girl, with a Keyblade that shouldn't even be with you."

"Of course it should be with me." Kari said. "I'm also the Digidestined of Light."

"No matter what you say, you can only be what you really are." Bowser said.

"Well, maybe not all the time, but..." Kari said. Then shook her head. "Just put a stop to this."

"Very well. I'll stop, as soon as the castle belongs to me!" Bowser exclaimed. He disappeared. Him evil laughter was echoing throughout the room.

"That monster." Tai said.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before." Peach said depressed. "I checked through all the books in the library, but I couldn't still find a single clue."

"Hmm, maybe there's someone else that could know something with a lot of books?" Agumon said.

"Oh! Merlon the Wizard!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Who?" Oshawott said.

"He's the wizard at Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"He also trains me with the Keyblade." Kari added.

"Me, Sora, Oshawott and Yoshi are come at this place. You must be wait here protecting the Princess Peach if the same Bowser comes here. In case to Merlon teleport us at the Peach Castle." Luigi said and everyone nodded.

"Please be careful." Peach said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"Don't worry about us!" Oshawott said.

* * *

 _Toad Town: Airport_

After the group of 4 has passed the castle, they arrived at the airport panting in there.

"That's a lot of fighting." Oshawott said.

"Alright. Let's head back to Hollow Bastion." Sora said. They headed into the Toad Express.

"Alright guys! Lead us through!" Luigi said.

"Roger!" Goombella and Franklin said. They were then getting ready to launch the Toad Express.

"I guess this is my first time in watching the Toad Express take of in the airport." Sora said.

"This is like the first time. When Yoshi with my friends started our journey traveling in many worlds." Yoshi said.

Tails and R.O.B. was piloting the plane. The Toad Express took off the runway and flew into the darkness of space.

* * *

 _Ocean Between_

The Toad Express popped out the world and was heading off again.

"Do you still have the same function to teleport at the worlds to have visited?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Tails nodded.

The plane could arrive at Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion: Merlon's House_

They landed, and they walked into Merlon's house.

"Hello! Merlon!" Luigi called out.

"The castle's in danger!" Yoshi exclaimed. Then, Merlon appeared behind them.

"What is all that racket?" Merlon said. "Oh, it's you."

"So you're Merlon?" Oshawott said in Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. You must the new companion from Sora and where is the other Keyblade Wielders." Merlon said.

"We can talk about introductions later. Right now, Bowser is attacking the castle!" Luigi exclaimed.

"With those dastardly heartless?" Merlon said.

"Yeah!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Merlon said. Luigi started to tell him everything that happened back at the castle.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Hall of the Cornerstone_

Although, back at the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"There's Heartless everywhere at the castle..." The Luigi's voice was echoing in the hall, as they apparently appeared in the Hall of the Cornerstone. "The Princess Peach is in...What?"

"Err...You poofed them here?" Joe said.

"Could have done that earlier, no offense." Gomamon said.

"It's better if I see it for myself." Merlon said. He was inspecting the place.

"What is it, Merlon?" Peach said.

"This is serious." Merlon said. He then was casting something, and then poofed up a gray pipe 8-bit style.

"What's that?" Kari said.

"That is a gateway to a special world." Merlon said. "Someone in that world is responsible for what is going on in this castle."

"Sort a like back at home." Kari said.

"Yeah. Since the Digital World was having troubles, it was causing the Real World to have natural disasters." Tai said.

"Well, if you had experience crossing into another world, then you should have no trouble in there." Merlon said. "But I must warn you. The nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs."

"What do you mean?" Gatomon said.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!" Merlon said.

"Well, what exactly are we looking for, anyway?" Kari said.

"Somewhere in that world is a door identical to this one." Merlon said. "Listen carefully. Once you find that pipe, lock it with your Keyblade. Our enemies are utilizing it to their own use. As long as that door stays open, the castle is in great danger."

"Got it." Gatomon said.

"You can count on us, Merlon." Kari said and she turned at the group. "Ok, let's go." She had a tough time entering in the pipe, but eventually did. They walked into the pipe, with the goal of saving the castle of Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

 _Super Mario Land: Cornerstone Hill_

The pipe in the place popped out from the ground (and making sounds from video games of 8-bits). The group fell out of the pipe. Yoshi shook his head.

"Hey, there's the Cornerstone of Light." Yoshi said. Kari noticed something right away.

"Hey, why is everything black and white?" Kari said. They all had beady eyes.

"This does not look good on my dress!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Why do I get the feeling that this world is supposed to be dark and depressing?" Gatomon said.

"I dunno." Kari said. "The town's people don't seem to be depressed. More like...Uh...Weirdly happy."

"Why?" Tai said.

"Well, for starters, some items are alive!" T.K. exclaimed. "Look at them! They're moving on their own, and there's no earthquake! And some of them have smiles on them!"

"What kind of world are we in?" Tai said.

"Something strange as the Digital World." Matt said.

"This is kind a like, um...uh..." Luigi said.

"Déjà vu?" Yoshi said.

"Yeah! That's it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"This completely weird." Oshawott commented.

"Really? So have you guys been here before?" Sora said. Then, Wario was running by, and stopped near them. Though he looked strange. He looks like have ever a smiling face and have helmet Nordic style.

"Hey you. Have you seen any bad guys around here?" Wario (?) said. They pointed at him. "Why I ought a...!" Then he stopped. "Bah! I have no time to waste for losers like you, so I guess I'll go easy on ya!" He ran off onto a path that labels, 'Harbor.'

"Well, there's our bad guy." Agumon said.

"Figures." Matt said. They headed off.

* * *

 _Harbor_

"How come Wario looks different?" Tentomon said.

"Probably to trick us, or something." Izzy said.

"There he is!" Palmon exclaimed.

"What's with you losers? You got some kind a bone to pick with me?" Wario (?) said.

"More than one." Tai said.

"These are fighting words!" Wario exclaimed. Then a steam whistle blew, and Wario started to walk off, but got stopped by the gang.

 _ ***LET'S GO DX 8-BIT (M & L RPG 1)***_

"Not so fast!" Sora exclaimed.

"What's with you!?" Wario (?) exclaimed. They started to slash away at him, but he ran them over.

"You know, he seems worse than before." Gatomon said.

"Look out! Steam roller!" Patamon exclaimed. Wario was coming for them again.

"Hmm...I got something." Kari said. She avoided Wario, and made him circle around her, and made him smash against a wall. Then, T.K. launched him into the air, and fell flat on the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"What are you cheaters beef with me anyway!?" Wario (?) exclaimed. "Hmm...Who are ya? You are new around here?"

"Don't play games with us." Biyomon said. Then, the steam whistle blew again. Wario was about to leave, when his aching back stopped him, and fell again.

"You know, something doesn't seem right." Gomamon said.

"Err, this maybe a dumb question, but are you sure you're Wario?" Joe said.

"Of course I'm Wario! The Bounty Hunter!" Wario (?) exclaimed. "So stop bothering me, see?" His back cracked again. "So hit the road! I've got to go see the cheater that stolen my boat."

"Oops, Yoshi and friends maybe made a mistake." Yoshi said.

"I'm starting to think the same thing." Kari said. "He would have called some Heartless at this time."

"Err, sorry if we attacked you, Wario." Sor said.

"If you're really sorry, then go find my boat." Wario (?) said.

"Y-Yes sir." Kari said.

"Ow, my aching back!" Wario (?) exclaimed. He fell on the ground, and the others helped him up.

* * *

 _Cornerstone Hill_

"So, Wario is not the bad guy." Gatomon said.

"At least not in this world." Oshawott said.

"Aw, that would have been too easy." Luigi said.

"Well, we should try to find that boat." Kari said. "It's the least we can do."

"Well, I also don't see any pipes around here." Tai said.

"No, but I do see some sort of block." Palmon said, pointing to a floating block with a "?".

"What's this?" T.K. said. He jumped and pushed the block by under.

* * *

 _Flashback in Cornerstone Hill_

Heartless went through portals that have pictures on them. One was a site in construction. Another was an island. Then, was a building on fire, and a house. The pipe the group came through, started to shake, as the last heartless went through the portals. They fell out of the pipe, and Yoshi shook his head.

"Hey! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Hey, why's everything black and white?" Kari said.

"This is kind a like, um...uh..." Luigi said.

"Déjà vu?" Yoshi said.

"Yeah! That's it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Really? So have you guys been here before?" Sora said.

* * *

 _End of flashback in Cornerstone Hill_

"What was that?" Tai said.

"Looks like a flashback." Izzy said.

"So there were heartless going through those portals..." T.K. said.

"And us coming through the door." Yoshi said.

"Does it show anything else?" Gabumon said. T.K. pushed on the block again, and nothing.

"Nope. Nothing." T.K. said.

"Well, we could at least follow those heartless." Tai said. They nodded, and went through the portal, showing an island.

* * *

 _Big Island_

They came to an island. Where the thing are 3 times bigger than the group.

"What!? We're little!" T.K. exclaimed.

"This place is the size of Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Hey, look over there." Kari said.

"Are you sure, Kari?" Oshawott asked. Then, they saw Mario! Though he looks different as well.

"Is that...?" Mimi started.

"Mario!" Kari exclaimed.

"He looks kind a different." Agumon said. He was jumping, and pointing.

"He looks like he's telling us something." Sor said.

 _ ***NEVER LET UP 8-BIT (DREAM TEAM)***_

A new type of heartless appeared. They were in giant carnivorous plants with polka-dots (Piranha Plant Heartless) and heartless symbol this time.

"Uh-oh! Heartless!" Kari exclaimed.

"The enemy is bigger than us!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Alright. We have to defeat them, while defending the place." Sora said. They got their weapons out, and started attacking. The Piranha Plants Heartless are chomping the mushrooms, causing mayhem. They also are attacking them as well. Then, another type of heartless appeared. This time they were hammers, and they crushed some stones. The shockwave blew back some of the group.

"They're crushing the island!" Matt exclaimed.

"This could be a good time for some sort of army to help us out now, with someone big." Tai said.

"Wait… Big… Greymon!" Kari exclaimed. Then Tai nodded and Agumon Digivolve to Greymon. The giant digimon can stop the giant heartless making easier to the team finish all the enemies.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Greymon turned is his regular form.

"Geez. That was weird." Kari said. Mario went and shook her hand, and left. "Wait! Mario!"

"Hey guys! Over there!" Yoshi exclaimed. There was another "?" block. T.K. went, and jumped by under the "?" block.

* * *

 _Flashback in Villain's Vale (First)_

It was shown at a First-Person Perspective, so the person looking was unknown. Whoever it was, it was with Bowser.

"You insolent fat idiot. You manage to fail at everything!" Bowser exclaimed. "And what's more, you foolishly thought you can take over my place while I was away. Well as of now, you're finished. Mark my words; there will be no place for you when our time comes. Useless fool..."

"But...But...But I..." The person stammered.

* * *

 _Cornerstone Hill_

The playback or flashback was over.

"What was that?" Gatomon said.

"Somebody sure was angry." Gomamon said.

"Something about not pleasing Bowser." Matt said.

"I don't get it." Luigi said.

"Maybe if we clear more Heartless, we can get more of those weird blocks." Kari said. They nodded, and went over to the portal with a house.

* * *

 _Mario's House_

They walked in, and find a black hole in the middle of the room (the house is like M&L RPG 1, but in retro color) was sucking things.

"Who puts a black hole in the middle of their home!?" Agumon exclaimed. Mario was trying to get stuff saved.

"Mario needs our help!" Gabumon exclaimed.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE 8-BIT (PARTNERS IN TIME)***_

Some heartless, that looks like heads of birds appeared. Mario just got away.

"Huh? Why didn't he fight them?" Kari said.

"No time to think about it!" Sora exclaimed. "Hit the black hole!"

"Yeah, we would have tried that the last time back at home." Mimi said. Kari hit the black hole numerous times, and it diminished.

"That should buy us some time." Kari said.

"Hopefully we can defeat the heartless in time." T.K. said. "They might be causing the Black Hole." They continued to attack at the heartless.

"I sometimes prefer furniture spinning and vibrating, but I didn't mean with a black hole!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Considering it destroyed our homes." Agumon said. They finished off the last of the Heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Once again, Mario shook Kari's hand, and left.

"Hey, another block." Tai said. T.K. jumped by under the "?" block, showing another flashback.

* * *

 _Flashback in Villain's Vale (Second)_

"Oh, for crying out loud. He didn't have to go, and say that. Okay, I may have messed somethings here and there, but I'm a lot more than useless. Why, when I was starting out...Oh, I miss those good old days..." The person was whining. "What I couldn't give, is to go back in time...*Sniff* What I wouldn't give..."

"Don't be sad, you can work in my local of tacos." The other person to tries to cheer him it was Waluigi.

"*Sniff* Thanks Waluigi." Then something shined behind the person. "*Sniff* What now...? Huh?" It looked like the gray pipe 8-bit style the group used to get in. "Hey, I think that's my..."

* * *

 _Cornerstone Hill_

Back at the group.

"That was probably the pipe Merlon was talking about." Palmon said.

"So this person opened it, and that's how Heartless is invading this world." Sora said.

"Well, we won't know for sure, until we find more of those blocks." Gatomon said. They nodded, and went into the portal that has a building on fire on it.

* * *

 _75 m_

In there, a construction was in fire.

"Oh no! That building is on fire!" Kari exclaimed.

"Who will have caused the fire?" Tai said.

"Forget about that! Where's firefighters when you need them?" Matt said.

"Us." T.K. said.

"Is it me, or is that fire moving all by itself." Agumon said. The fireballs was bouncing by themselves, and hit an oil barrel causing an explosion.

"I can say everything in this world seems to reflect crazy things in the Digital World." Joe said.

"Hey look! Mario needs our help!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

 _ ***MINI BOSS 8-BIT (MARIO SUNSHINE)***_

Heartless appeared in front of the group.

"Figures." Matt said. This time there were living cars as heartless.

"Those cars are alive!?" Sor exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Tai said. One of them attempted to run them over, but they got out of the way. Then Kari attacked it.

"Looks like this car needs its parking tickets!" Kari exclaimed.

"Wait, what about the fire?" Gatomon said.

"We'll deal with the fire, while you guys deal with the heartless." Izzy said. They nodded, and split up, fighting the fire, literally, and the heartless. The cars honked, as they try to run them over. Oshawott was using water attacks on the fire and Luigi was using the F.L.U.D.D.

"At least they know to honk their horns." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but they obviously like to run over stuff." Patamon said. Kari and T.K. dealt with the last of the heartless, and the fire calmed down.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Whew! Glad we put out the fire." Mimi said.

"Is good to be a water type." Oshawott said.

"Yeah." Kari said. Mario shook her hand again, and left.

"Hey!" Yoshi exclaimed, pointing to another "?" block. T.K. jumped under the block again, and the block showed other vision.

* * *

 _Flashback in Villain's Vale (Third)_

It was the same place again.

"Fantastic. This seems to be a portal to the past." Bowser said.

"Yeah! Strangest thing I've ever seen." The person said.

"Stop your gawking!" Bowser exclaimed. "And start thinking of a way we can use this to our advantage."

"Okay." The person said.

"Now, I think I can give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Bowser said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! You can count on me!" The person exclaimed. "So, what do I do?"

"Patience my friend." Bowser said. "...What do we have here? Why, it's the Cornerstone of Light...Hmm...Now we could take that castle from those fools, but we have to proceed with the utmost of care."

* * *

 _Cornerstone Hill_

Back at the group

"So that's how they were able to get over here." Palmon said.

"They used that pipe, and then were going to do something with the Cornerstone of Light." Gomamon said.

"Yeah, but, did you hear what Bowser said?" Kari said.

"That pipe connects to the past." Yoshi said. "So that means we're in the past!"

"Geez. I know the old video games showing in the past in black and white, but I didn't know they really be in black and white." T.K. said.

"Probably because of this world." Izzy said. "So, this might be what Merlon was talking about. He was talking about us changing the past."

"Well we'd better be careful what we do here." Kari said. "That means you, Tai."

"What!? I wouldn't do anything to change the past." Tai said. "I mean, I'm not THAT reckless."

"I don't know." Sora said.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed.

"*Giggles* Come on. We'll probably find out what's really happening around here, once we go through that last portal." Kari said. They nodded, and went through the portal that has a site on construction.

* * *

 _Wrecking Crew_

They were on scaffolding being supported in the air by rope on the construction site.

"Oh boy..." Joe said.

"It's a long way down." T.K. said.

"Hopefully we won't fall off this thing." Kari said.

"I got you Kari." T.K. said.

"*Giggles* Thanks T.K…" Kari said, smiling. The hammer heartless appeared behind them, and banged on the scaffolding, shaking the thing. "Whoa! Those heartless are going to make this thing fall!" Mario then came down on a rope, and knocked one of them off.

"Hey, I just thought of something! That maybe is Mario in the past!" Izzy exclaimed.

"So that's why he doesn't seem to know about the heartless so much." Mimi said.

"Still, thanks Mario!" Kari called out.

 _ ***TOUGH GUY ALERT 8-BIT (M &L RPG 3)***_

"Now to take care of these heartless!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Before they make this scaffolding fall!" Tai exclaimed. They slashed at the heartless, and keeping them from shaking the scaffolding. Unfortunately, one of them banged, and they were being sent flying into the air.

"Yow! I'd like to fly near the ground, NOT IN MID-AIR!" T.K. yelled.

"I have an idea!" Kari exclaimed. She then performed, Air Slash, which she span her Keyblade around, defeating more of the heartless.

"Look! Bomb type heartless!" Agumon exclaimed.

"They send this thing dropping down if they explode!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I got them!" Sora exclaimed. He performed Air Slash as well, defeating the last of the heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"How do you like that?" Kari said. Once again, Mario shook her hand, and left. "See you, in the future, Mario..."

"Hey look!" Yoshi exclaimed. Another "?" block. T.K. jumped under the block, once again, and it showed something.

* * *

 _Flashback in Villain's Vale (Fourth)_

Back at the usual same place.

"Listen well. On the other side of this portal, they're about to start the construction of that wretched castle." Bowser said. "But until then, their precious Cornerstone of Light will be left unguarded."

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" The person said.

"Yes. It's that wretched orb that prevents us from infiltrating their castle." Bowser said. "You know what must be done? Go then. Time to prove your worth. And don't you dare fail me again!" He left.

"Don't fail him again... Let's see..." The person said. The camera backed out a little. "That's it! I'll just smash that Cornerstone into smithereens!" It revealed to be Wario! "*Laughing* But first, I've got to go get my old boat."

"I'm coming with you Wario!" Waluigi said but he was stopped by Wario.

"You must stay here, Waluigi! I know the place perfectly!" Wario said making groan to Waluigi.

* * *

 _Cornerstone Hill_

Back at the group.

"It was Wario all this time!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That lying cheat!" Tai exclaimed.

"But, wait. Maybe we talked to Wario in the past." Izzy said.

"Hmm...Huh? Hey! Look!" Gatomon exclaimed. It was Wario, but he looked like the Wario they know; not with the Nordic helmet.

"There's the Wario we know." Palmon said.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Oh No! Look! The Cornerstone of Light!" Kari yelled. The Cornerstone wasn't on its pedestal anymore!

"It's gone!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Where did it...!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Wario must have already taken it!" Matt exclaimed.

"Then, that means the castle's going to be filled with darkness!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"We have to go after him now!" Tai exclaimed.

"Right!" Kari exclaimed. Then, the Wario from the past was panting past them.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Sora exclaimed.

"No way small fry." Past Wario said. "I finally know the cheater who stole my boat."

"Yeah! You!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Right! Me!" Past Wario said. "...No, No, No! Wait! It wasn't me! Just some other cheater who looks like me!" He ran off.

"Aw! Which is it!?" Kari exclaimed grabbing her head.

"Never mind that now. Let's head over to the coast." Biyomon said. They nodded, and went over at the coast.

* * *

 _Coast_

"Wait!" Past Wario exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Present Wario exclaimed. He was beating, or, himself up. "Your future is on game my friend, so stay out and give the boat!" He socked him far away.

 _ ***WE CAN'T LOOSE 8-BIT (M &L SUPERSTAR SAGA)***_

"The Cornerstone!" Luigi exclaimed.

"After that boat!" Kari exclaimed. The boat was taking off.

"Gomamon, you think you can handle all of us?" Joe said.

"Only three of you." Gomamon said.

"Okay. We'll go after him." Kari said, motioning her and Luigi and Yoshi.

"Say what now?" Luigi said.

"Hey, we can do this together." Kari said.

"Be careful." T.K. said.

"Okay." Kari said.

 **Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikakumon!**

"Anyone need a ride?" Ikakumon said.

"Right." Kari said.

"I'll come by the water!" Oshawott said.

They got on, and chasing after the boat.

"Bad Wario is getting away!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Ikakumon exclaimed. "Harpoon Torpedo!" He shot out, and hit the crate.

"Why I ought a!" Present Wario exclaimed. He pulled up some objects, and started to throw them at them.

"Yow! Is that all you're doing? Throwing junk at us?" Kari said. She deflected it back at Wario. Then, they all deflected it back at Wario, Oshawott used Aqua Jet and hit him and Wario fell on his back.

"Oh, I can't take anymore." Present Wario groaned.

"Ikakumon, get me in close!" Kari exclaimed. He did, and Kari got onto the boat, and was attacking the cage, trying to get it open. "This cage is tough." Wario then got up, and then started to attack her. She dodged the attacks, and slashed back. Then she was still attacking the cage. Luigi and Yoshi then got on.

"Kari need some of our help!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" Kari exclaimed. They activated the Trinity Limit, and then was attacking both the cage and Wario, from Major Drive, Ultima, Break, and their finishing move. The boat was then spiraling, and they were brought back to the coast site. They were screaming then. The cage broke open, and Wario fell in the water.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Yeah! That was great guys!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"You'll pay for this!" Present Wario exclaimed. Then his back got hit by the boards. The boat stopped.

"Good thing we got the Cornerstone back." Kari said.

"We'll come back for it later." Tai said.

"Wario is heading for the pipe!" Agumon exclaimed. They went to the Wharf.

* * *

 _Wharf_

Present Wario socked Past Wario back. He was groaning.

"Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" Present Wario exclaimed.

"Then try us!" Sora exclaimed. The Past Wario ran by, knocking Luigi and Yoshi down as well.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE 8-BIT (MARIO 64)***_

Present Wario knocked him down again. Kari then activated Valor form, and went on slashing at him. She accidentally hit Past Wario though.

"Oops. Sorry!" Kari exclaimed. She got punched away. "Ugh, it's hard not to hit Past Wario while attacking Present Wario."

"I'm sorry. I thought we were attacking both of them." Tai said.

"Well, he's not doing anything evil yet." Kari said. Wario then formed a barrier for a short time, and then they continued attacking them.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be hard on you, so how about a scene change?" Wario said. He went into a portal that has the construction on fire.

"Get back here!" Past Wario exclaimed. He went into the portal as well.

"Come on! We need to follow them!" Kari exclaimed. They went in as well.

* * *

 _75 m_

They reached the place, and Present Wario was ordering the fire to follow them.

"Uh oh." T.K. said. "He's controlling the fire, somehow."

"Get out of here!" Past Wario exclaimed, running past them, almost running them over. He got sent back, and hit the others with the aftershock. His feet were burning from the fire, and was running everywhere. They got out of the way, and Past Wario ran into Present Wario. He was laughing deviously at him.

"Well, he's certainly happy about beating himself up." Gomamon said. The Digimon then attacked Present Wario constantly, until the barrier formed, and he ran them over. The others were avoiding the fireballs, while attacking Present Wario. They were sparkling like a fuse from a bomb. In fact, Wario threw a couple of Bob-ombs at them, and exploded on them.

"Ugh. He's really determined to please Bowser." Kari said, getting up. Present Wario also slammed on the ground, and the aftershock knocked them back. Past Wario was running by to get his feet cooled off, when Kari made him go around her, and hit Present Wario. He was laughing deviously again, until the fire made his feet blazing hot again, and was running all over the place again. Valor Form then wore off. The two Warios ran off into another portal. The one with the house on it.

"They're going off again!" Sor exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed. They went off into the portal.

* * *

 _Mario's House_

"Yoshi not sure to Mario likes us fighting in his house." Yoshi said.

"He'll understand...In a few years, or so." Kari said. "But until then, I need something else."

"How about a limit with me?" Yoshi said.

"Oh right!" Kari exclaimed. They activated the Limit. First, Kari hops on Yoshi, then the dinosaur use Egg Roll move hitting the Present Wario, and Past Pete, unfortunately. Their power goes up with another Egg Roll, and then finished it off with Yoshi grabbing Present Wario with his tongue and Kari performed a spinner attack with the Keyblade. "Yow. I'm pretty dizzy."

"*Giggles* That's how the Limit goes." Yoshi said. Kari recovered, and then they continued attacking Wario. The black hole in the middle were sucking them in the middle, though not sucking them in. It's just something to distract them. Present Wario was spinning around as he went by, and was dizzy. Past Wario was laughing deviously.

"How about a scene change?" Present Wario said. He went off again, into the island portal, along with Past Wario.

"Here we go again." Joe said. They went after them again.

* * *

 _Big Island_

The Past Wario grabbed his present version of himself by the neck and starts to shake it.

"How about that?" T.K. said slashed the Present Wario with the Keyblade.

"How about Digivolving?" Gatomon said.

"Or, a Limit with you!" Kari said.

"Right! I haven't thought about that!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Now to face the Kitten's wrath!" They then activated Limit ability. They performed Lightning Paw, which they span around Present Wario, slashing with lightning. Then, they were attacking with Neko Kick, which they sped on over to Wario, and slashed, sending him flying back. They repeated this, multiple times, at lightning speed. Then, their finisher was Lightning Slash, which they knocked Wario into the air, and then, in Mid-Air, slashed down on him.

"We're going through all these Limits I haven't even thought of forming." Kari said.

"Oh...I feel Kitty Litter in my head." Present Wario said.

"Oops." Gatomon said.

"Never mind that!" Present Wario said. "I'm going to a different one." He went off again, into the construction portal, with Past Wario following him.

"There he goes again." Matt said.

"Not off to the construction site again." Joe said.

"Well, we have to follow him." Kari said. They went off.

* * *

 _Wrecking Crew_

"Look how high we are..." T.K. said.

"How much long?" Oshawott commented groaning.

"Never mind that." Tai said. They then attacked Wario with all their might, when he pushed them back.

"I still need something else." Kari said, getting up.

"A Limit?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I haven't done it with my loving brother yet." Kari said.

"Oh right!" Tai exclaimed. "Hard to think you haven't formed a Limit with your own brother yet. Time to show you Courage!" They activated their Limits. First thing, they performed Courageous Strength, which they performed combo moves, in which Tai knocks Wario into the air, and Kari knocks him down, and they repeat this a few times. Then, they performed Courageous Magic, which they attacked with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, multiple times, together. Then, their finisher, called Courageous Light, they slashed multiple times at Wario at a fast speed, and then, they slammed down, creating a violent shockwave, knocking Wario into the air. "Yeah! That was great!"

"And how about this!?" Kari exclaimed. She jumped into the air, and performed Air Slash one more time, finishing Wario. He was knocked back into the Wharf.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Wharf_

Present Wario was groaning.

"Serves you right!" Past Wario exclaimed. Present Wario got up, and scoffed, and left. He poofs up the pipe, and went into it.

"It's the pipe!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah! And, stay out!" Past Wario exclaimed.

"Quick!" Sora exclaimed. He and Kari locked the pipe with their Keyblades, and it disappeared.

"Can somebody tell me what the heck was going on? Who was that loser anyway?" Past Wario said.

"Hello? That was *Muffled* you from the future." Kari said, while Yoshi was covering her mouth.

"Kari! That's a secret!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Secret? What kind of...Oh never mind." Past Wario said. "Sorry if I put you guys in all that trouble."

"Well, how about not making a habit about it." Gatomon said. They were chuckling slightly.

"And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my boat." Past Wario said. "Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mario's late as anyways."

"Deck hand?" Kari said. "Um...Never Mind. Thanks."

They were piloting the boat to the hill, to bring the Cornerstone back. Kari tooted her own whistle. Mario was relaxing on the raft carrying the Cornerstone.

* * *

 _Cornerstone Hill_

"Whew! That takes care of that." Kari said, after they brought the Cornerstone back.

"Now the castle's safe." T.K. said.

"Let's head back." Sora said.

"Wait. As long as we're here..." Luigi started.

"Luigi!" Kari and Yoshi exclaimed. Luigi was babbling as they were dragging him to the pipe they came through. They then threw him into the pipe, and they all went back.

* * *

 _Peach Castle: Hall of the Cornerstone_

The thorns all around the room sparkled and disappeared.

"The thorns have disappeared!" Peach exclaimed.

"By the Star Spirits, the lads have accomplished their mission!" Merlon exclaimed.

"Let's have a party!" The Red Toad exclaimed. The pipe was shaking, and Luigi flew out of the pipe.

"All I wanted to do was to visit somethings." Luigi said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Tai said.

"Welcome back!" Peach said.

"Yep! We save the castle." Kari said.

"Now, I hope you lads haven't done anything reckless in there?" Merlon said.

"Of course not." Luigi said. Sora and Yoshi chuckled slightly. Luigi looked at the entrance, and a saw girl in yellow dress and orange hair. "Daisy! Daisy I'm back!"

"Who?" Kari said.

"She's Luigi's special sweetheart." Yoshi whispered.

"Oh, really?" T.K. said.

"Luigi! You forgot our date again!" Daisy exclaimed. "You better have a good excuse this time."

"But Daisy...I..." Luigi said blushing.

"I know it's an important mission, but you should check back every once in a while." Daisy said. Luigi looked back at Sora.

"Sora!" Luigi exclaimed. Then looked at the pipe again, and chuckled slightly.

"Luigi!" Merlon exclaimed.

"Just be a minute." Luigi said.

"Going somewhere?" Daisy said, coming in front of him.

"Uh, of course not!" Luigi exclaimed, and went the other way.

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed, as she went after him. They were laughing. Then, the Cornerstone was shining more than usual. Then Kari's Keyblade shined once more. Again, she shined her Keyblade down, crown appears, brought to the light room, unlocked the keyhole, and brought back again.

"Err, Daisy, we need Luigi for a little longer." Gatomon said.

"How much longer?" Daisy said.

"Well..." Gatomon said.

"Not long, I hope." Luigi said. "I'll be back soon Daisy."

"Don't you worry. We'll be back with our mission accomplished." Yoshi said.

"Please tell to Mario that we're still looking for him!" Sora said as Peach nodded. All of them waved goodbye to Peach, Merlon and Daisy as they returned to the Toad Express.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	20. Chapter 20: The New F-Zero Festival

CHAPTER 19

The New F-Zero festival

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

Sora gave a cookie at Oshawott and he ate it.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked at his partner.

"Yeah." Oshawott replied.

"Master Sora and Digidestined, we arrived to a new world." Toadsworth announced.

"Let's check it out." T.K. said approaching the window. Upon the group looking out the window, the Digidestined and digimon gasped in amazement at what they saw. It was a giant futuristic city with flying cars driving all around it. They noticed a giant track that was all over it with loops and hard turns. "Whoa! Are we in the future? This place is unreal!"

"It's called Mute City." Toadsworth explained. "This world has advance technology far beyond any other world that it looks like the future. There are tons of different species that live there including humans and it seems that their most favorite event of the year is the F-Zero races. We think that the next door may be there, it will not be necessary for you 8 to change your appearance because you are children."

The Toad Express tried to get close, but the darkness around the world prevented from doing so.

"We can't get it close!" Tails said.

"Now, how I can know if the Captain Falcon is okay?" Sora asked with the crossed arms.

"Looks like it's up to us." T.K. said.

"Alright then." Kari said. "We'll be back."

"Hey Kari." Gatomon started. "Couldn't we go too? We can hang on to your back."

"Well that's true." Kari said. "And we can bathe us with light, which would cover you guys."

"Alright. Let's go." T.K. said.

"Wait a second." Luigi said stopping them. "Let me change the appearance from your digimons, only de-Digivolve one level minus. So it will be make easy act like toys."

"Is it safe?" Patamon asked nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm very skilled with the magic." Luigi pointed his finger at the two digimons and snapped it. A smoke poofed in front the two digimons and they then were Tokomon and Salamon. "Is worked! And with the first try. Now you can enter in the world."

The 2 little digimons hopped on the head of their partners and the 2 kids of 8 years jumped off from the seats, and headed off into a departure area of the Toad Express. They got their Keyblades ready to go in. The hatch opened up, and they jumped down. The others were watching.

"I hope they stay safe." Sor said.

"Don't worry." Tai said. "They will. Let's hope they don't get in too much trouble in there."

Kari, T.K. and the digimon reached the darkness. The wielders held their Keyblades forward, and they dashed through. They were bathed in light as they went through. They soon saw where they were going.

* * *

 _Highway_

Meanwhile a blue car with the number 7 has stopped. Someone came out, it was a tall man who wore a blue racing uniform, had a rad helmet with a falcon symbol on it, had a brown belt that held a gun on his left side, wore long gold and red gloves, and had wearing golden boots. He was watching other city with white buildings near the coast.

"Big Blue can be the perfect place for the F-Zero festival." The man said watching the city. Then he could see a light straight to Mute City. "Probably Sora is visiting the place again. Let's go to see." He said and enters in his blue car.

* * *

 _Mute City: Outside Fields_

4 light beams later, they entered the world.

"Wow. This place looks great." T.K. said.

"Yeah." Kari said. They began to walk off. The digimon were in their arms, acting like toys. A few moments later, a gang of 5 outlaws in aero-motorcycles were surrounding the two little kids.

"Look what we have here." The outlaw 1 said.

"Two little lovebirds." The outlaw 2 said and the others were laughing at them.

"They're not very young to be together." The outlaw 3 said and they laughed again. This time the two little kids blushed furiously.

"Hey, don't mess with us!" T.K. and Kari yelled at the outlaws. The outlaws laughing again.

"Or what you gonna do little kids? Cry!" The outlaw 4 said, his group laughs of them. This time T.K. and Kari put their digimons in the ground and summoned their Keyblades.

"Oh! You two want fight to us." The outlaw 5 said in serious tone. "After we defeated you, you two will return to their homes crying!"

"Are you ready, Kari?" T.K. asked at her.

"Yes T.K." Kari replied.

Just in this moment the same man in the blue car appeared in front of the outlaws, he comes out of the car.

"Oh no! Is the Captain Falcon!" The outlaw 1 exclaimed. "It will be better to run away!" Then they nodded and the outlaws got on their vehicles and fled. The two little kids disappeared their weapons.

"This is the Captain Falcon?" T.K. said.

"Wow! He's so dreamy!" Kari exclaimed, with hearts for eyes.

"Be careful the next time kids." Captain Falcon said, he enters to his car and leaves the group.

"Now, where we going?" Tokomon asked.

"Let's try search the keyhole. Right, Kari?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, T.K." Kari nodded and they go to the city with the digimon in their arms.

* * *

 _Mute City_

The group was walking in the city.

"Oh how sweet, the young love." A woman said watching the two kids.

T.K. and Kari still looking the keyhole around the city.

"Where could be the keyhole?" T.K. said.

"Let's try look in that alley." Kari said.

Someone was watching the little group. It was a man in orange hair, blue jacket, red shirt, purple pants and blue shoes. He took a photo at the little group.

"I never have seen these two kids before." The man said and uses a communicator. "This is Rick Wheeler, someone respond me."

"I listen you, Rick Wheeler." A female voice said. "You found something suspicious."

"Yes, Jody Summer." Rick Wheeler said. "Two little kids, one boy and one girl together, with weird stuffed animals."

"Are you sure Wheeler?" Jody Summer asked and he nods. "Ok, we're coming to make them questions. Summer out."

Rick Wheeler put the communicator in his pockets and he sigh.

"Everything is boring since Dark Million disappeared." Rick Wheeler said. "Only is be appearing black creatures and other creatures with a purple x."

Meanwhile in the alley, the group was searching the keyhole.

"Where could be?" Salamon asked.

"Soon or now, we will need the help from the others." Tokomon said. Suddenly a shining keyhole appeared. "Hey guys, I found it!"

"Great job Tokomon." T.K. said and hugged him.

"Now, the others can enter." Kari said and she pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole, and it emitted a light that shot upward.

* * *

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The darkness around the world has disappeared. Only Sora, Luigi and Yoshi changed their appearances. Sora wore a blue helmet on his head with a red racing uniform. On the left side of chest was the crown symbol that looked like the neckless he wore and of course he had his yellow shoes on. Luigi wore a red helmet with a light green racing type outfit. He had a mushroom symbol on the left side of his chest. Yoshi wore the same thing as Luigi except his was perfectly fitted on his body. His uniform was dark green and he had an egg symbol on the left side of his chest. The other digimons turned in their baby forms with the magic from Luigi.

"It seems that T.K. and Kari did it!" Yoshi said.

"Good! Now we can land!" Tai said.

"Remember Oshawott, act like a stuffed animal and don't talk." Sora said at him. His partner Pokémon nodded.

* * *

 _Mute City_

Multiple beams of light later and they are on the alley that Kari and T.K. are on. Every digimon (Oshawott is a Pokémon) was with their respective partner.

"Guys!" Kari said. They were coming at the group.

"It seems that they are fine." Matt said.

"By luck everything is fine." Sora said watching the city.

"Of course kid. Black Shadow has disappeared; there is no heartless, nobodies and corrupt digimon." Luigi commented.

"Yoshi imagined that nothing should go wrong." Yoshi said with confidence.

"Stop there!" A female voice shouted at the group.

A young man and woman appeared with laser guns in their hands. The man wears a racing uniform like Captain Falcon. He had white from partway through his chest to his lower legs. On his shoulders was a blue color and he wore blue boots. He looked very bulky and had short black hair. The woman wears a white racing suit with a pink bikini type armor. She also had black long hair. Both are in company from few police mans.

"Why those kids are here?" The man whispered. The group tries to run but they have been stopped.

"Don't try to run. We are the Elite Mobile Task Force. We come to make you some questions." The woman said.

"I'm not sure about this." Izzy whispered nervously.

"Hey John Tanaka, Jody Summer. You remember me, it's me Sora." Sora said.

They instantly recognized him and his two friends.

"Sora, Luigi, Yoshi. How are you three?" John Tanaka chuckled.

"What has brought you here? And who are the other kids?" Jody Summer said.

"I'm visiting this place again and they are my new friends." Sora said and the Digidestined introduced theirselves, except the digimon.

"Nice to meet you all." Jody said. "What do they bring in your hands?"

"They are stuffed animals." Tai replied.

"I see. I guess that's how kids are today." John said.

Suddenly corrupt Pagumon appeared surrounding the group.

 _ ***FIRE FIELD (SSBB REMIX)***_

"Corrupt Digimons, look out!" Sora exclaimed.

"Children, search shelter!" Jody exclaimed. "This can be dangerous!" The Digidestined summoned their Keyblades. One hand holding the Keyblade and other holding the digimon.

"What!? They also can make appear a key like a sword!" John exclaimed.

"Don't worry we're very skilled." Kari said.

The corrupt Pagumon attacks tackling their bodies, but it were reflected by the Keyblades and with one slash, the evil digimon was defeated. They continue and finished them fast.

"It was very fast what I thought." Sor sighed.

"Usually the Pagumon are baby digimon, for that reason was easily defeat them." Izzy explained.

Then a golem like digimon with purple smoke, referencing that is a corrupt digimon, appeared by the ground.

"What is that digimon?" Joe asked.

"I try to analyze him." Izzy said using his Digimon Analyzer in the laptop. "I found it, his name is Golemon. Is adult level."

"Let's try to beat him." T.K. said and everyone nodded.

Then the same blue car with the number 7 appeared and was coming at Golemon. That person was Captain Falcon leaping off and headed straight for the Golemon.

"Falcon Punch!" He said as he punched it on the head of the evil digimon. The corrupt digimon dissipated in data after the attack. He landed with style. "Yes!"

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Woooow!" The 3 girls exclaimed, with hearts for eyes.

"Everyone is okay?" Captain Falcon said and they nodded.

"That was close." Jody said.

"Thanks for the help, Captain." John said.

"Hey, Captain Falcon. Long time no see?" Sora said.

"Sora, Luigi and Yoshi! Welcome back!" Captain Falcon said.

"We forgot introducing us." Kari said blushing a little. "My name is Kari; this is my best friend T.K."

"Hi." T.K. said.

"I see you two entering at Mute City. Who are you other friends?" Captain Falcon said. The others 6 Digidestined introduced theirselves. "Nice to meet you all! And what do you bring in your hands?"

"Is only stuffed animals." Tai said.

"Nice try, kid." Captain Falcon smirked. "These beings in your hands have life, like to the other in the hands from Sora. Also our city receives visit people from other people." Everyone has gasped, including Oshawott and the digimon.

"How do you know about us?" Tsunomon asked.

"Easy, these weird and dark creatures start to appear few days ago." Captain Falcon said.

"That means that Jody and John knew about us." Oshawott exclaimed.

"Sorry, we had that experience before." T.K. said turning at Jody and John.

"Don't worry." Jody said.

"We knew it before to you arrive to Mute City." John said.

"Jody, this is Rick, I need your help in the main avenue, a criminal group." Someone said in the communicator from Jody.

"Received Rick, we're coming!" Jody said at the communicator. "Sorry, we have other mission, we need to leave." She said turning at the group.

"We gonna take care of the criminals. You take care of the black creatures." John said and both leaved the group.

"Falcon guy could found a place for the F-Zero festival?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes Yoshi, but before we're coming to the laboratory from the Dr. Stewart." Captain Falcon said. "I forgot something in this place and please call me Captain Falcon, lizard boy."

"Ok, we're coming." Sora said and everyone nodded. They were coming at the lab.

* * *

 _Stewart Lab_

The group entered in a giant laboratory with a mechanical part on examination. On the side of the table was a tall skinny man who had brown hair and wore a yellow racing suit. The yellow suited man was working with the part.

"Hello, Dr. Stewart! What are you working?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I try to make a machine that can allow detect these heartless creatures or something related with them." Stewart explained.

"What are you working, Mr. Stewart?" Izzy asked.

Suddenly Stewart noticed at the Digidestined. "Hey, what are you doing here? This place is not playground zone!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Dr. they are my new friends." Sora said and the other introduced theirselves, digimon included.

"Nice to meet you all. Don't touch anything, please." Stewart said. He by accident touches something in the part and he electrified.

"Are you right, Stewart?" Mimi asked.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Stewart said.

"Excuse me Doctor; I thought that I forgot something here." Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah. There is a box with a gold helmet." Stewart said and Falcon grabbed it. "

Meanwhile the kids are watching the laboratory without touch anything. Suddenly Oshawott sneezes making backway himself at the wall and then a rare machine similar to the Digivice felled on his head.

"Ouch! My head" Oshawott said in pain. Some tears are streaming on his face.

"Oshawott, are you okay buddy?" Sora said and grabbed him.

"Yes, I sneezed, crashed and this weird machine felled on my head." Oshawott explained at him pointing the weird machine.

"Let me see." Steward saw the machine and grabbed.

"What is that machine?" Kari asked.

"It's just a prototype." Steward said.

"Is similar to the Digivice." T.K. said.

"Really! Please show me." Stewart said.

T.K. showed his Digivice for compare it with the prototype from Stewart. Suddenly the Digivice prototype shined.

"What happened?" Tokomon asked.

"Something must be happened when the machines neared it." Stewart said.

"But how you and Captain Falcon know about the digimons?" Salamon asked.

"Five days ago, one of those dark digimon tried to attack me, but I was saved by the Captain Falcon." Stewart explained. "In that the day I'm started to investigate them."

"For that reason you know about the digimons." Koromon said. Falcon and Stewart nodded.

"I have a question for Captain Falcon. Where will be the next festival?" Sora asked.

"The festival will be in a city called Big Blue." Captain Falcon said. Stewart grabs a control remote and with one button a screen appeared showing a city near to the coast.

"Whoa!" The children exclaimed with hopeful look.

"Well kids, what are we waiting?" Luigi said. "Let's go."

"Sorry, but I have to work here." Stewart said.

"And probably those creatures called Heartless are there." Captain Falcon said.

"First we must get rid of the heartless and then we can visit the city." T.K. said.

Then everyone exit from the lab.

* * *

 _Mute City_

 _ ***CLIMB UP! AND GET THE LAST CHANCE!***_

Outside they found an old man who wore a yellow jump suit, and had many machines around his body like metal arms shouting at the heartless and corrupt Gazimon (evolution from Pagumon) and Gizamon, the heartless were called "F-Zero Racers", little heartless in little cars.

"Now hear this monsters, leave the city now before that I call the Elite Mobile Task Force." The old man said. "Captain Falcon! Where are you? I'm very old to handle this myself."

A Gizamon was going to tackle the old man, but Captain Falcon used Raptor Boost (Side Special in Smash Bros) in the enemy, saving the person at the same time.

"Are you fine, Dr. Clash?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes, Captain Falcon thanks." Dr. Clash said.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Tai said bravely. "Now guys, Digivolve!" He turned at the digimons and said.

The little digimons started to shine, because the Digivolution.

 **Koromon, Digivolve to… Agumon!**

 **Tsunomon, Digivolve to… Gabumon!**

 **Yokomon, Digivolve to… Biyomon!**

 **Motimon, Digivolve to… Tentomon!**

 **Bukamon, Digivolve to… Gomamon!**

 **Tanemon, Digivolve to… Palmon!**

 **Tokomon, Digivolve to… Patamon!**

 **Salamon, Digivolve to… Gatomon!**

"Those things are good guys?" Dr. Clash asked and Captain Falcon nodded.

"The digimons evolved quickly!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"No Oshawott, they Digivolved." Sor corrected.

"Oh. I see it." Oshawott said. 'By now I like more this appearance.'

"We are on it!" Kari said summoning his Keyblade. The others summoned their weapons. The corrupt Gazimon were defeated by the attacks from the Keyblade, Luigi spins his body like a tornado (Down Special in Smash Bros) defeating the corrupt Gizamon, Yoshi ate some shadows turning them eggs and throwing at the enemies, the digimons defeated the F-Zero heartless with their attacks and Captain Falcon finish the last three enemies with a Falcon Punch.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"The Big Blue needs security, are you ready to the task?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Us?" Oshawott asked.

"Yeah!" Kari replied for all of them.

"Alright guys!" Captain Falcon called their attention. "Let's go to Big Blue!"

"Captain, we have a problem." Sora said. "The Blue Falcon only can bring three persons, now how can we arrive?"

"Don't worry Sora." Captain Falcon said. "I have the Falcon Flyer and transport the Blue Falcon too."

Everyone nodded and followed the Captain Falcon.

* * *

 _Debris of Dark Million_

Meanwhile a person was sat in the debris of a construction, this persons looks like Captain Falcon, but is red and evil.

"Now what Blood Falcon can do, since that Captain Falcon and the big footed brat defeated Black Shadow." Blood Falcon groaned.

Then Bowser appeared behind him.

"Excuse me; you are the right hand from Black Shadow?" Bowser said.

"Yes and why man turtle?" Blood Falcon replied make him irritate it.

"I have a name, King Bowser Koopa!" Bowser yelled.

"Hmm, sorry but now I'm not in a good mood, today." Blood Falcon sighed.

"I see, because I gonna show the true concept of 'mischief'." Bowser smirked. "Where is Black Shadow?"

"That Sora with the Keyblade and his friends crushed him like a cockroach." Blood Falcon explained.

"In that case I gonna revive him with the Star Rod." Bowser said.

"Really!? Thanks!" Blood Falcon said getting up.

Bowser pulled out the Star Rod and used a spell of resurrection. A man in black suit with horns appeared.

"Welcome back, Black Shadow." Bowser said.

"Bowser, you revive me, thank you so much." Black Shadow said. "Now I want revenge of Captain Falcon."

"Hold a sec…" Bowser said. "You want revenge of the guts man in blue, I want revenge of Sora and his friends and take the heart of the 8th princess heart. But together we can do our goals. This the plan C and includes to you." He grinned evilly.

"What is the plan?" Black Shadow said. Bowser explained all about the Digidestined with Keyblades and digimon and the pure heart princess. "Oh… I see, probably is gonna be easy and funny work together."

"Ok, Kamek with his crystal ball detected a Digivice prototype in a laboratory." Bowser said explaining his plan. "I'm gonna take it and give to you. Black Shadow you will kidnap a woman called Jody Summer and the host of the F-Zero festival in Big Blue. And Blood Falcon, you will distract our enemies with a Big Heartless." He said and summoned a mechanical heartless with an egg-shaped head along with a jagged mouth and a cage that hung under it, the heartless is called Prison Keeper but it was more futuristic.

"I like this plan!" Blood Falcon smirked evilly.

"Now finally I can beat Captain Falcon." Black Shadow said sinisterly.

The three villains laughed evilly together.

* * *

 _Big Blue_

A flying plane like a golden bird with green eyes landed in an airport of Big Blue, this plane it was called the Falcon Flier landing it. The group exit from the plane.

"Whoa, look this place!" Sora said with amazement.

"Is beautiful." Mimi said.

"What is the next place of Big Blue city?" Biyomon asked.

"We're coming at this building." Captain Falcon said pointing at the building like Space Needle in Seattle.

"Ok, everybody is ready?" Tai asked and everyone nodded.

"Then, let's a go!" Luigi said.

The group is walking at the building, but the heartless appeared, Egg-Bots, Aparoids and corrupts Divermon (man-fish digimon with scuba gear) in front of them.

"Not here too!" Palmon exclaimed.

"First, we must defeat the enemies." Tentomon said.

"You are right, bug boy!" Captain Falcon said.

"Please call me Tentomon." Tentomon said.

Sora and the Digidestined started to fight the heartless. Luigi, Yoshi and Captain Falcon were dodging all of the harpoons that were thrown to them by the corrupts Divermon. Yoshi ate one of the harpoons and spat it at the enemy, Luigi casted thunder from his P3000 in others two; Captain Falcon used Falcon Kick finish the two last Divermon. Then Kari activated the Limit with T.K., and they attacked the heartless with, Hope and Light, Diving Slash and Lighting Storm destroying all the enemies. The captain saw the two with amazement.

"Great job guys!" T.K. said.

"You two fight well. Kari is your girlfriend?" Captain Falcon said at T.K.

"What!? No." T.K. replied blushing a bit.

"We're best friends." Kari replied. The two little kids looked each other awkwardly.

"Hey guys, me and Yoshi are excited to go at the building." Oshawott said onto the head from Yoshi.

"Ok, let's continue." Captain Falcon said.

* * *

 _VIP building_

In the entry of the VIP building there is a man with a body shaped like egg with a star on his belt checking a list.

"Hey Mr. EAD. You are registering the guests of the VIP building?" Captain Falcon said.

"Yes, Captain Falcon. And who are your new friends?" Mr. EAD said.

"These are Sora with his sea otter pet, Luigi and Yoshi. They have defeated Black Shadow one year ago." Captain Falcon answered. "The others are the Digidestined." The Digidestined and digimon introduced theirselves.

"Nice to meet you all. I hear much about you four." Mr. EAD said and checked the list. "Yes, your names are in the list."

"And what about us?" T.K. asked.

"Let me see." Mr. EAD said. "Sorry, but no." The Digidestined groaned loud.

"Now what?" Matt asked groaning.

"Don't worry." Mr. EAD said checking another list. "Ensuring that all of you are good children, you can enter." Everyone cheered.

Suddenly they heard breaking some glass.

"You heard that!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Someone must be there." Mr. EAD said.

"Hey there!" A familiar voice said before he jumped out the window of the building. Captain Falcon then let out a gasped seeing who he was.

"It's Blood Falcon!" Captain Falcon said.

"Not him…" Mr. EAD said remembering his crimes with the Dark Million Organization.

"I assure you, I'm not with this faker." Captain Falcon said.

"Why Blood Falcon is similar at you?" Sor asked.

"Because Black Shadow used my DNA to create him." Captain Falcon said.

"Well, one task, please you can catch him." Mr. EAD said. "About the festival like the previous year will be after you captured Blood Falcon."

"Come on Captain Falcon! Let's catch this evil clone." Sora said.

"Then, all right." Captain Falcon said.

"Aww, Yoshi has waiting free food." Yoshi groaned.

"Kid, you are like Agumon or Oshawott when you think in food, but first we must catch Blood Falcon." Luigi said at Yoshi and he nodded.

The group followed to Blood Falcon, but they don't know about the plan from Bowser.

* * *

 _Construction Zone_

The group was arrived in a construction zone near to the sea.

"There you are!" Captain Falcon called out to him.

"All of you arrived on time. Only for die." Blood Falcon said and walks backwards and felled to the sea. They watched in horror as they saw Blood Falcon do that.

"That was horrible." Kari said hugging his brother.

"Don't worry, Kari." Tai said.

"It is not that tender…" Blood Falcon said making surprise everyone. "I hate it tender."

The evil clone appeared controlling the Prison Keeper heartless.

 _ ***DEVIL'S CALL IN YOUR HEART***_

"Looks like to we have defeat that heartless." Matt said summoned his Keyblade. The others did the same.

Luigi hops on Yoshi and both jumped, Luigi casted his comet spell on the Prison Keeper firing his spell on it until he was out of magic. Once then the Prison Keeper slapped both to at a wall. Sora, the Digidestined and digimon were behind it as they attacked on it knocking it backwards. Captain Falcon attacked the heartless in the air using his knee (Air Side Attack in Smash Bros).

"I gonna show you what I made of!" Blood Falcon shouted.

Prison Keeper then shake before fire came out of it. It then fired off large electro balls towards the team who dodged them all. Expect for Yoshi firing eggs towards Prison Keeper making it flinch. The digimons then used their attacks to cancel out the enemy attack. The Digidestined and Sora then ran up to it and started slashing at it nonstop until they were hit back by one of its arms. The Prison Keeper then rose up into the air and spun around, unleashing blue thunders upon them like rain.

"Protect!" Kari shouted summoning her small reflection shield to block the attack. Unfortunately the fire hit most of the group as Kari spell wasn't big enough to shield them all. "Cure!" She shouted raising his Keyblade up and casting a green light over them healing their wounds. She then felt a little exhausted from using that spell to heal them all. Prison Keeper then rushed towards Kari and knocked her away with his arms.

"Kari! Are you ok?" T.K. said helping her to get up.

"Yes, but I need a little help." She said.

"Let me help you!" Captain Falcon said and both activated Falcon Call ability.

First Captain Falcon took a pose (Up Taunt in SSBB), and he attacked the giant heartless with Raptor Boost, Kari was using Ultima and casted a fire spell at the Prison Keeper, Captain Falcon attacked him with a Falcon Kick.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon said preparing his attack.

"Alright! Falcon Slash!" Kari yelled and her Keyblade was in flames and both hit the Prison Keeper making him much damage.

 _ ***ENDS***_

They then heard the scream of pain from Blood Falcon inside. The heartless then vanished into smoke releasing a big heart from it into the sky as it vanished too. The group then went over to find Blood Falcon groaning in pain.

"Now give up, faker." Sora said pointing his Keyblade at him.

"I never thought that I was defeated by the same group again and now in the company of more children." Blood Falcon groaned. "This is so humiliating."

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked with an angry look.

"This plan wasn't my idea and I won't tell anything." Blood Falcon said.

"Did you think can you get away from this? But you're wrong, now tell who planned this!?" Kari yelled at him grabbed him and slapping the evil clone.

"Ok!" Blood Falcon exclaimed. "That idea was planned by someone called Bowser and Black Shadow." Kari released him.

"What!?" All the group exclaimed, except by Captain Falcon.

"Who is Bowser?" Captain Falcon asked.

"It's my nemesis." Luigi answered.

"But Yoshi thought that Black Shadow died." Yoshi said confused.

"Well… Bowser revives him with the Star Rod, he will steal the Digivice prototype in the lab from Stewart, Black Shadow will kidnap Jody and I distract you all." Blood Falcon explained.

"That Bowser!" Luigi whispered growling.

"And why are you saying his plan?" Mimi asked.

"You said you would not say anything." Gatomon said.

"I'm telling you all that because I don't want to continue being more humiliated." Blood Falcon groaned. "Especially by much children." He started to flee.

"Hey, where are you going?" Patamon asked.

"For now I retire, but the next time you will not be lucky." Blood Falcon said and ran.

Sora saw his little Pokémon trembling with little fear.

"Are you ok, Oshawott?" Sora asked concerned.

"Sometimes Kari scares me when she's angry." Oshawott gulped.

"*Giggles*. Don't worry Oshawott, I will not hurt you." Kari said and petted his head.

"Captain Falcon!" Two familiar voices recognized by Falcon called at him.

"Rick, John?" Captain Falcon asked hearing their voices.

The group ran out of the construction zone.

* * *

 _Big Blue_

The voices have come from John and Rick.

"Captain, I have bad news!" Rick said panting.

"Let me guess, that bad guy Black Shadow has resurrected by Bowser." T.K. replied.

"Yes and that turtle creature called Bowser kidnapped Jody and Mr. EAD too." John said.

"Where did Black Shadow take Jody?" Sora asked them.

"They headed straight for the building VIP." Rick replied. "I try to stop them, but Bowser with that Star Rod looks unbeatable."

"Don't worry! We'll save them and beat the evil guys." Kari said.

"Ok, but be careful." Rick said at her.

"We're coming with you guys." John said.

"Then, let's do this." Sora said and everyone headed straight at the VIP building.

* * *

 _VIP building_

Jody and Mr. EAD were struggling against the ropes placed on them as they then heard laughter near them.

"I've done a little redecorating!" Black Shadow said as he remodeled the interior from the VIP building into his whole machine of fun. "These persons are the perfect bait."

"I do hope our jolly friends are looking forward to becoming a Heartless" Bowser said looking at them. "In fact why wait when I can just make them ones right now!" He shouted as him using the Star Rod and was about to do it. Until Captain Falcon used Falcon Kick on him.

"No, you don't turtle brain!" Captain Falcon said.

"The Guts Man!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Please, I have a name, Captain Falcon." He said sarcastically.

"Captain Falcon!" Black Shadow exclaimed.

"Black Shadow!" Sora exclaimed appearing with the entire group.

"Bowser!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Digidestined!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Those children." Black Shadow said showing the Digivice prototype.

"The prototype!" The Digidestined exclaimed.

"You want it! Come for it!" Black Shadow said and unexpected he puts mustard on it ate the Proto-Digivice which caused the group gasp.

"I will never eat that thing." Oshawott said in disgust.

"Why would you eat that Digivice?" T.K. asked in surprise.

"Simple, because with it I can control the corrupt Digimon." Black Shadow explained and corrupt Divermon and Gizamon appeared with him. He gasped when Jody and Mr. EAD disappeared.

"Where are they?" Bowser asked.

The villains saw rescuing both by Rick and John.

"Why you…" Black Shadow growled seeing the rescue, he came to stop them but the digimon and Oshawott appeared blocking his path.

 _ ***THE ENCOUNTER***_

"You take care of the Digidestined!" Bowser ordered at him. "I'm gonna take care of the Guts Man, Green Stache and the dino-brat." Luigi and Yoshi joined at Captain Falcon.

"You take care of the corrupt digimons, we're gonna take care of Black Shadow." Kari ordered at the digimon and they nodded.

Black Shadow ran into his own machine and was taken to be on top of it. He then got out a remote and pushed a button making the coveyer belt move. He laughed before pressing another button, making spikes appear out from behind them.

"You won't get away!" Kari said casting a fire spell; the others did the same firing at the platform that Black Shadow was above. Then the villain fall down onto the conveyer belt. Once he was down, T.K. slashed him knocking him back. Then Tai and Matt dealt with some hits to Black Shadow. Sor and Izzy casted thunder on Black Shadow. After that, the villain got up and quickly ran back inside his machine and hit another button on his remote. Suddenly speed on the conveyer belt went up.

"We must run!" Joe exclaimed and everyone nodded. They are running avoiding were stabbed by the spikes. The conveyer then return to its normal speed making them all sighs in relief from not having to run anymore.

Meanwhile Bowser was fighting at the 3 heroes. He blocked the green missile and attacked with his legs (Smash Side Attack in SSB4), Luigi barely avoided him. Yoshi rammed his head in the stomach from Bowser, Luigi used blizzard spell on him. Bowser covered him with his shell but he was attacked by surprise by the Raptor Boost from Captain Falcon and he used Falcon Dive (Up Special in Smash Bros) grabbing Bowser and blasting off with a little explosion.

"You will need more than this." Bowser said.

Luigi tries to attack him with a kick, but Bowser grabbed him and slammed in the ground. Yoshi quickly used his tongue and pulled him and gave a strong kick, and then Bowser blasted off where Captain Falcon is waiting him.

"Falcon Punch!" He said and punched Bowser in the face, blasting off away of the building.

"I think I've had enough for now." Bowser said and summoned a portal with the Star Rod and disappeared.

Back in the building. "Now we must help our friends." Captain Falcon said and both nodded.

In the place with Black Shadow.

"You can't hurt me while I have this control remote!" Black Shadow shouted aloud holding up the control remote.

By luck the digimon finished the corrupt digimon. Then Patamon flies at Black Shadow and take the control remote.

"I got it." Patamon said.

"Great job, Patamon!" T.K. said.

"Hey give me that, orange rodent!" Black Shadow demanded.

"Is my turn." Oshawott said with a sing voice, he used Aqua Jet knocking down from the platform and fell again.

Taking advantage of their opportunity, everyone attacked Black Shadow with everything they had. Sora and the Digidestined used multiple slashes, the digimons used their attacks, Yoshi is throwing eggs at him, Luigi is using spells and Captain Falcon finished with Falcon Kick. Black Shadow blasted off and crashed in the wall of his machine.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Black Shadow got up and was ready to attack, but T.K. slammed his head in the stomach of the villain. Then Black Shadow vomits the Proto-Digivice. The device was bathed in gastric juices.

"That's gross…" T.K. said in disgust.

"Of course, yes, green brat!" Black Shadow shouted, got up and grabbed T.K. by the neck.

"T.K.!" Matt exclaimed.

"If you take another step, I will not answer for the life of the little one." Black Shadow said at the group.

Then the Elite Mobile Task Force, including Jody, John, Clash, Stewart, Rick and Mr. EAD, appeared surrounding Black Shadow.

"Under the authorities of Elite Mobile Task Force, you are under arrest Black Shadow, for kidnap, attempt of murder, steal and child abuse." Jody said at him.

Black Shadow releases T.K. and he get up his hands sighing.

"I hate the happy endings." Black Shadow said.

* * *

 _Big Blue_

After Black Shadow was arrested, everybody was in the outside of the building. The Proto-Digivice was taken and trashed it due the gastric juices from Black Shadow. Captain Falcon was wearing his golden helmet.

"Thank you very much, Captain Falcon, you save the city from Black Shadow again." Mr. EAD congratulated him.

"Thanks, but they saved the city too." Captain Falcon said.

"Now we can start the F-Zero festival." Mr. EAD said.

"You will need my help Captain." Jody said. "The festival needs security."

"Thanks Jody." Captain Falcon said.

"This annual festival is gonna be great!" Dr. Clash commented.

"That's right, Dr. Clash." Captain Falcon said and suddenly his gold helmet started glowing.

"I know what I have to do." Kari said summoning his Keyblade, the image of a crown appeared underneath her. The light from the helmet shot up into the sky showing the keyhole. Kari then jumped back as she held out her Keyblade and shot a light from it into the keyhole locking it.

"We better get going." Sora said. 'Soon, I will found you, Riku.' He thought.

"Sora, soon will return to this place?" Oshawott said and he nodded. They left for the Toad Express.

* * *

 _?_

Somewhere in darkness, there was Apocalymon planning his next move.

"Hmph. Those brats are starting to get on my nerves." Apocalymon said. "But it won't matter. As soon as I find the location of the door, Kingdom Hearts, will be mine!" He then laughed deviously.

"Don't worry, meanwhile they are defeating the heartless, we could create our Kingdom Hearts." A person said behind him.

"Yes. You are right, Xemnas." Apocalymon said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Earthbound

**A/N:** The ending in Earthbound 2 or Mother 3 (GBA) is a few hard to understand. The characters from Earthbound series will have their realistic appearances.

* * *

CHAPTER 20

The Earthbound

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The Toad Express then headed off into another world, which looked like at the planet Earth.

"This world is our home?" Tai asked.

"No Master Tai." Toadsworth said. "This world is called Earthbound, similar at the Earth, because some animals can talk with the people and he was invaded by a galactic monster called Giygas, but it was defeated by a young boy with psychic powers."

"That boy is Ness." Sora replied and Toadsworth nodded.

"Who is Ness?" Oshawott asked.

"He is our friend." Luigi answered at him.

"At least this one doesn't look like it's in darkness." Kari said.

"Now Yoshi and company can land." Yoshi said.

"I wonder what this world will be." Mimi said.

* * *

 _Nowhere Islands: Osohe Castle_

Multiple beams of light later, they were in an abandoned castle.

"This place looks abandoned." Kari said examining the area.

"I thought that the castle was abandoned many years ago." Izzy said.

"Everything seems fine." T.K. said.

"The castle seems beautiful many years ago." Mimi said.

"Well, nothing can go wrong." Tai said.

"Even so, you should not lower our guard." Matt said.

"There should not be ghosts around here." Sor said.

"I wonder where this place is." Sora said.

"Ok, we must continue." Joe said.

Suddenly new heartless appeared surrounding the group; that new enemies are called Primid Heartless, green soldier with red eyes and the heartless symbol in the chest.

"Heartless!?" Kari said.

"Basically yes, by the symbol in their chests." Izzy said.

"We can defeat them easily!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Kari said summoning her Keyblade. Everyone did the same. They easily have been defeated the heartless without problems.

"Phew… We had no problem here." T.K. sighed.

Suddenly, a huge moving statue appeared behind them. It looked like a boy with much hair covering his eyes. Everyone gasped and the statue tries to chase them.

"By the Nona Kitchen, a ghost statue." Luigi exclaimed.

"SPLIT UP!" Kari yelled. Everyone scattered but Kari tripped on a branch and got stuck. "Oh no!" Kari said as she saw the statue gaining on her. "AHH… Let me out!" She tried to break free out but couldn't. As the statue shadow was cover her, Kari covered her head in fear.

"Kari! No!" T.K. yelled, taking the words out of Tai.

"PK Thunder!" Someone yelled and a blue energy ball appeared and hit the statue on the head causing it to fall over.

A young boy around Izzy's age with blue eyes appeared near to Kari, he wore a blue and yellow striped t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and red shoes. He also wore a brown backpack and a red baseball cap on sideways. The boy is looking Kari securing to she is fine.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." Kari said getting up.

"Hey Ness. Did you miss us?" Sora said at the boy called Ness.

"Sora, Luigi, Yoshi!" Ness said recognizing is friends. "My world has been restored thanks to you."

"Hey Ness, the statue got up again." Luigi shivered seeing the statue got up again and jumps.

"Leave it to me!" Ness jumps too and then shouts. "PK Flash!"

A green energy enters into the statue and it explodes. Everyone looked him amazed.

"This human have special powers like us." Palmon said.

"This power is called PSI." Ness explained. "I can use psychic powers to do almost anything. My name is Ness. Who are you guys?" He asked at the group and everyone introduced theirselves. "Nice to meet you all."

"Ness, do you have idea about the person was sent this statue?" Tai asked.

"I know his name, his name is Porky." Ness replied.

"Porky…" Oshawott repeated. 'I was expecting a monstrous name.'

"He tried to destroy me and my friends one time, now he is trying to destroy the world again after I defeated Giygas." Ness explained.

"He probably sent the heartless and a statue of himself for attack us." Izzy theorized.

"I can never forgive him to try to kill my sister." Tai said angry.

"Where could be there?" Matt asked.

"I know his location." Ness said. "Please follow me." Then everyone follow him exiting to the castle.

* * *

 _Graveyard_

The group arrived in a place near to the castle with dry grounds, dead trees and tombs. Then they saw a girl dressed in blue and red boots, orange eyes and pink hair, she was a few tall than Sora. He was fighting with PSI power like Ness, at the heartless, the shadows and new enemies were rock lizards with his symbol in the forehead, and they are called 'Crag Lizards'.

 _ ***TROUBLESOME GUYS (EARTHBOUND 2)***_

"PK Fire!" She yelled and fired a fire attack defeating one of them, but it was a tackled her by other.

"Heartless!" Kari said.

"Should we help?" Gabumon asked.

"She doesn't seem like she would attack us." Kari said. She charged forward, and stood in front of the pink haired girl. "We'll handle this." She said.

"But… you are very young." The pink haired girl said confused, then Kari summons her Keyblade and everyone did the same. "What!? You also have psychic powers."

"No, Ness has psychic powers like you." T.K. corrected. "We are Keyblade Wielders."

'I thought hear something about Keyblade. One second, Ness!?'. The pink haired girl thought.

Kari started to attack the heartless. The others started to attack too. Luigi is using spells with the P3000, Yoshi jumped and stomped (Down Special in Smash Bros) two primid heartless. The digimon and one Pokémon fought like they usually do. The pink haired girl and Ness used PK Thunder in one Crag Lizard. Soon, after a couple of more slashes, and spells, the heartless were defeated.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was a good workout." Tai said.

"Thank you. You really saved me." The pink haired girl said.

"We're always happy to help." T.K. said.

"You see any more heartless around here?" Agumon said.

"Is that what they're called?" The girl said. "I don't know if I saw anymore."

"Well, did you see some guys in a black hood, or those guys called Wario Brothers?" Sora said. The girl shook her head. Sora sighed.

"We'd might as well check it out anyway." Kari said.

"I forgot introduce myself. I'm Kumatora." The girl called Kumatora introduced.

"My name is Sora, these are Oshawott, Luigi, Yoshi, Ness and the Digidestined." Sora introduced himself and their friends introduced too.

"Nice to meet you all." Kumatora said. "What are you doing here, this place is dangerous?"

"Hey, danger is my second name." Luigi said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, you saw us handle those heartless, right?" Matt said. Kumatora shook her head.

"Porky is transforming all animals into machines." Ness replied.

"And his army of Pigmasks is stealing all the food in Nowhere Island too." Kumatora added.

"No food!" Agumon, Yoshi and Oshawott exclaimed and groaned loud.

"Just try to keep your energy together." Luigi said.

"But maybe you can help us." Kumatora said at the group, including Ness too.

"Kumatora mean take on this Porky guys and his Pigmasks." Yoshi said.

"Well, I'd like a little payback for trying to hurt my friend." Gatomon said.

"Someone knew more about that Porky?" Oshawott asked at Ness and Kumatora.

"The Pigmasks destroyed a forest near to Tasmilly Village, transformed a Drago in a machine and killed to Hinawa, the mom from my best friend, Lucas." Kumatora said depressed.

"I'm sorry to hear about this." Biyomon said.

"Who is Lucas?" Ness asked.

"He is blond boy about TK's age." Kumatora answered.

"Still, the Nowhere Island seems great to see. How about lending a step." Kari said and went over to Kumatora.

"Uh oh. I think she's turning into you Sora..." Luigi said.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed. Kumatora nodded at Kari and left.

"Okay everybody, me and Ness knew the location from Porky. Let's go." Kumatora said, everyone nodded and proceeded out of the area, and towards the Porky lair.

* * *

 _Mt. Oriander_

They were running across the mountain to get to the lair from Porky.

"How much long?" Mimi asked.

"Not much." Ness replied.

"Said the digimon who's basically apart of the humans with psychic powers too." Agumon said.

"You know, this can get very, tiring, carrying you guys..." Tai said, panting.

"Lucky for the digimon who can fly." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, look at you guys, flying around here." Gabumon said. They continued off towards at a city.

* * *

 _New Pork City_

The group arrived to a big city.

"New Pork City…" Sora read the name of the city. "He don't know what a better name could have happened to his city?" Everyone laughed.

Then a man dressed like a cowboy appeared.

"Kumatora, I know something about the Masked Man!" The man said.

"What is Flint?" Kumatora asked.

"He is Claus, the twin brother from Lucas." Flint answered and Kumatora gasped.

"But why?" Kumatora said.

"I didn't want to tell to Lucas. But he ran scared wanting doesn't hurt to his brother." Flint said depressed.

"I'll try to enter him on reason." Kari said at him.

"I appreciate your help, but Lucas must do it himself." Flint said.

"I'm sorry that you came all this way." Kumatora said.

"It's okay." Kari said. Kumatora started to whisper to them.

"We'd better go find Lucas, before to Porky appears or the Masked Man." Kumatora said. "I'm really sorry."

"I just wish we can do more." Kari said.

"For now, we might as well get going." Tai said. They nodded. The group started for the exit, when, they encountered the same primid heartless and pink soldier with masks like a pig surrounding the group.

"Not again!" Kari said.

"Stay back! We can fight real good!" T.K. said.

"Well, let's see about that stupid kid!" The Pigmask 1 said. Then a chubby man like to the walking statue appeared inside driving a spherical robot like spider in company of the Wario Brothers above a construction.

""Well, look at that, it's the leader of the Pigmask Army." The Pigmask 2 said.

"Porky!" Ness yelled.

"And there is the Wario Brothers." Gatomon yelled. Kari put a serious face.

Porky then came down, and started to walk up to them. Waluigi did the same but when he landed he was stomped by Wario. Waluigi was groaning in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Kari argued.

"Aww, a cute little girl are getting scared about me." Wario said. Waluigi has recovered.

"If I were you, I'd be worried about my friends." Waluigi said.

"What do you mean?" Ness said confused.

"We're surrounded!" Gomamon yelled.

"Well, it's time for transform the new creatures into machines and revenge from you, Ness." Porky said chuckling evilly.

"We'll see about that!" Ness said in a serious tone.

"After I defeat you, I will transform the weird creatures from every kid in machines." Porky said. "Starting with the blue otter."

"What!?" Oshawott exclaimed and he covered behind to Sora in fear. "I don't want be a machine!"

"They wouldn't." Kari said. "They're my friends."

"Oh, but your white cat will be my perfect experiment." Porky said circling around her. Kari was giving him a serious look. "Oh, is that little girl angry with me? Does she want to fight?"

"Is all yours Porky." Wario said, running of, Waluigi follow him. Porky got ready to attack Kari, but Ness used PK Fire on him.

"Run!" Kumatora yelled. Kari nodded, and they all ran away. "This way!" They followed her to the Mountain Oriander.

* * *

 _Mt. Oriander_

They were all panting.

"I'm sorry that I got you all involved in this." Kumatora said.

"It's okay." Kari said. "We sort a get involved in things ourselves."

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Luigi said. "Kari probably wouldn't be a heroine in that island."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Kari yelled.

"So Kari admit wanted to make enter in reason to Claus." Yoshi said.

"No! I never admitted that." Kari said. "But, is there anyone else that could make enter in reason to Claus?"

"Only his twin brother, Lucas." Kumatora said. "He has psychic powers like me and Ness."

"Where could be Lucas?" Oshawott asked.

"Probably he is in the Murasaki Forest with Duster and Boney!" Kumatora said. "The same place where Duster had amnesia."

"With him we can do it together." Ness said. Everyone nodded.

"Uh...You might have to ask these guys. I don't know anything about Lucas." Kari said. "They have been the ones fighting alongside him."

"First, we have to get away from Porky." Ness said. "He won't follow us in there." They nodded, and proceeded to the Sunshine Forest.

* * *

 _Murasaki Forest_

In a mountain above a forest, there was a boy about the age from T.K., he has blond hair, blue eyes and wears a t-shirt yellow with orange stripes, blue short and red tennis. There was other person with brown hair and beard, blue shirt, red pants and brown shoes in company of a red snake and a brown dog.

"What's wrong Lucas?" The person said at the blonde boy.

"Nothing, Duster." Lucas replied depressed.

"What were you thinking about?" The red snake asked. Lucas sighed.

"You're thinking in the past." Duster answered by him and Lucas nodded.

Lucas was on the ledge, sighed and sat down. One tear streamed on his face. The brown dog neared to him and howled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Boney, if I had been brave, I could have saved Mom and my brother." Lucas said depressed.

* * *

 _Sunshine Forest_

The group was continuing their track in a forest with some dead trees. Sora was seeing part of the forest destroyed and some animals transformed in machines.

"That Porky is worse than Giovanni." Sora growled clenching his fist.

"Of course kid, Giovanni has hurt much people and Pokémon, meanwhile Porky is hurting the being lives in this island." Luigi said.

"Only think when Giovanni and Porky join forces." Kari said.

"It will be horrible." T.K. said in fear. Because he imagined Giovanni and Porky enslaving Pokémon and Digimon.

"Who is Giovanni?" Ness asked.

"A heartless man, like Porky, that tries to kidnap me, but Sora rescues me." Oshawott answered.

"Hey, don't waste time and continue." Kumatora called at the group. They nodded and continue.

The group was near to a village.

"By the way, what are those mysterious creatures?" Kumatora asked.

"Err...You'd wouldn't understand it." Kari said. "Too confusing."

"Even I have some confusion over them, and I'm the intelligent one." Izzy said.

"For now, let's just find Lucas." Tai said. They agreed, and headed off towards the town with other forest near.

"So, how come Lucas was depressed after Porky attacks this island?" Kari said.

"I know that answer." A voice said. That voice has come from Flint.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us the sad story from Lucas? We had that experience before." Kari said.

"Ok. This happens when Hinawa sent me a letter saying to she will returned that night, but that night the forest was in flames by the Pigmask Army, I had to rescue the son of one of my friends. After the rescue I received the letter from Hinawa and I read it, I had to go at the forest again with Boney, the dog from my family, that instant Lucas and Claus weren't in house, I had to search 3 persons. After find Lucas and Claus, I continue searching Hinawa and I found a dress in a mountain, with the help from Duster we could climb the mountain. I couldn't the corpse from Hinawa, from the villagers of Tasmilly Village told me that Hinawa died by the Drago. I suffered by her death, but my poor Lucas suffered more. Claus has disappeared, I could take down the mechanized Drago, but I don't kill him, because I couldn't change anything. After Claus disappears, Lucas turned more depressed." Flint explained at the entire group. Yoshi was crying hugging Sora.

"That was a sad story." T.K. said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry T.K." Patamon said at his partner. He has tears too.

"This story remembers much to my friend…" Kari said with tears in her eyes.

"Wizardmon." Gatomon replied sad too. Kari nodded and cries hugging his brother.

"Don't worry Kari; his death was not in vain." Tai said softly.

"Kari. Why you are sad when you think on Wizardmon?" Oshawott asked. He also had tears in his eyes.

"When I have that weird dream about the Heartless a weird voice told me that my heart was weak. I was swallowed by the darkness." Kari said. "When I saw the same place when Wizardmon dies, I was whished be more strong and save his life."

"We saw much friends dying, but sometimes we have to leave the sad moments in the past and decide what to do in the present." Joe said with energy.

"You're right Joe." Sor said wiping her tears. Everyone did the same.

"Lucas must be near." Kumatora said. "We have to hurry!" The group ran off.

* * *

 _Tasmilly Village_

The group arrived in a village and they met up with some heartless. Candler Ghosts, smoke floating balls, called Puffers, the green is sleep, the yellow is paralysis, the purple is poison and the blue was made of tear gas and others like snake called Mighty Bitey Snake.

"Argh! We don't have time for this!" Sora said.

"But we must keep the village safe!" Ness said.

"Ok Ness, let's try with a limit." Sora said and Ness nodded. Both activated Hyper PSI. Ness used PK Freeze and Sora used Blizzard in the Candler Ghosts. Then Ness used PK Thunder of himself hitting many enemies, Sora used Strike Raid throwing his Keyblade like a boomerang and finally Ness was preparing a move.

"PK Star Storm!" He shouted and many shooting stars felled destroying the enemies.

"Ok, follow me to the East." Kumatora said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Murasaki Forest_

"We should split up." Joe said.

"Alright then." Kari said. "Me and T.K. will go with Sora." They nodded, and headed off into the groups. Kari's group went off towards the mountain in the forest.

"I'll coming with them." Kumatora said and followed Kari.

In a mountain above the forest. They saw Lucas with Boney facing off with some Hook-Bats. Lucas concentrates PSI energy and he released (Up Smash Attack in Smash Bros) defeating all the heartless.

"Hey Lucas!" Kumatora yelled.

"Kumatora!" Lucas said and hugged her. "Why you come here?"

"Don't worry I'm your friend." Kumatora said.

"And who are your new friends?" Lucas asked confused.

"I'm Sora; this is my buddy, Oshawott." Sora said.

"Hey there." Oshawott said.

"My name is Kari, and this is T.K." Kari said.

"Nice to meet you." T.K. said.

"And nice to meet you." Lucas said. "I'm Lucas and this is Boney." Boney barked gently and he jumped on Sora licking his face.

"Please stop." Sora said. When Boney stopped and he got up.

"Help Lucas! I'm surrounded by more monsters!" The voice from Duster yelled.

"Duster!?" Lucas called out. "Something must have happened in the forest! I must help my friends!" He took off.

"We'll back you up!" Sora said.

In the forest Duster was grabbed in a branch from a tree shivering. The digimons looked him confused.

"Please, stay away from me!" Duster exclaimed.

Lucas appeared on time and took his fight position. But Kari stopped him.

"Lucas, stop!" Kari yelled. "They are my friends." Lucas stopped.

"You can down without any problem." T.K. said at Duster.

"Ok, thanks, I'm sorry for that confusion." Duster said calmed trying to get down of the tree but the branch is broke and falls. He groaned in pain.

When Boney saw the digimons he growled at him. But Lucas calmed him.

"I forgot introduce myself, I'm Lucas, these are Boney and Duster." Lucas said.

"Don't forget me, I'm Rope Snake." The red snake said popping out the pockets from Duster. Ness and everyone introduced theirselves.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys had also PSI powers like Lucas and Kumatora?" Duster said at the group.

"No, but Ness has PSI powers too and we have something similar." Sora said and summoned his Keyblade. Everyone did the same.

"Whoa!" Lucas exclaimed. "A key like sword!"

"We come here to found you for defeat Porky." Ness explained.

"I know about him, but I don't want to hurt my brother." Lucas said. "My mom dies all by my fault, because I'm a coward."

"Don't blame yourself!" Kari said. "Nothing will you fix lamenting."

"Your dad has trust in you! Don't give up now!" T.K. said.

"It's okay to be afraid, but you have to face it." Tai said.

"You can count with us." Matt said.

"I understand well how you feel, but we have to continue." Izzy said.

"Hinawa sacrifices her life for protect you." Sor said.

"I promised some that would be strong and I must keep that promise." Mimi said.

"We know that you can do it." Joe said.

"Porky is my enemy, we will defeat him together." Ness said.

"You are our last hope." Kumatora said.

"You will not let the pessimism beat you." Duster said.

"You will need my help too, with the nine weird creatures." Rope Snake said and he comes with Lucas.

"The heartless are working with Porky, for that reason you will need our help." Luigi said.

"Yoshi want save Nowhere Islands." Yoshi said.

"I help Ness before. You can count with us!" Sora said. Boney barked cheering Lucas.

"We believe in you, Lucas!" Everyone said.

 _ ***LIFELIGHT***_

"Thanks guys." Lucas said with few tears in his eyes. He wiped out his tears and said in other attitude. "Ok, let's do it together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said. Then Lucas, Boney, Rope Snake and Duster joined at the group and they come at New Pork City.

'Don't worry Claus, we gonna help you too.' Lucas thought.

"I never heard something beautiful in my life!" Rope Snake sobbed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Mt. Oriander_

Lucas saw the city where lives Porky and the Pigmask Army.

"Wait a minute. Why we are gonna fight Porky?" Rope Snake asked.

"The last needle is there." Kumatora said.

"The Nowhere Island, like the Tasmilly Village is my home." Lucas said.

"And we'll be there to fight with you." Kari said.

"But how?" Lucas said.

"Well, you haven't seen us in action, but we can use the Keyblade." Kari said.

"Just stay safe, alright?" Ness said at Kari.

"I'll stay safe, and fight with you." She said and stared off in the distance. "Time to restore your home, Lucas!"

* * *

 _New Pork City_

Porky was looking his city in company of a boy like Lucas; he has orange hair, wear brown shirt, orange pants, black boots, and a gun cannon in his right arm, a yellow sword in the left hand and a gray helmet with a red eye and a green eye. Then, he saw Lucas and Ness below him.

"Lucas! But how you… returned?" Porky said.

"This island doesn't belong to you." Lucas said.

"Your tyranny ends here!" Kumatora said.

"Choice is yours Porky." Ness said. "Either stand down, or fight."

"Must this all end in violence?" Porky said. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for a death of another family member, Lucas."

"I put that all behind me." Lucas said.

"What about your faithful subjects?" Porky said. "Have they?"

"What's he talking about?" Kari said.

"Tell them who's responsible for the death of Claus." Porky said, levitating in his machine.

"Me." Lucas started.

"You are Porky!" Kari yelled. She grabbed him before he got to pushing both boys off somewhere. "Admit that!"

"Ooh. You have an active imagination." Porky said sinisterly. "And you're such an irritant little girl." He grabs and threw Kari towards the ledge, and she was hanging.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. They were surrounded by the Masked Man, the shadows and the Pigmasks.

"Now, shall we start this over?" Pigmask 1 said.

"Well, this looks a little familiar." Porky said. "This looks the way that Lucas's twin brother died." He started to chuckle sinisterly.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Ness and Lucas yelled.

"Well, if I recall, you got her in this mess, haven't you?" Porky said. Lucas gasped. "Now before you fall to your doom, here's a secret. You were right. I was the murderer." Kari gasped. She could remember having Pneumonia. Tai thought he lost her. She couldn't let that happen to Lucas. She couldn't let him blame himself for her. She gains all of her strength, and grabbed him again.

"Say that again." Kari growled. "Louder!"

"Alright! Alright!" Porky said. "I killed Claus!" Lucas gasped.

"Murderer!" Lucas yelled. He grabbed him.

"Are you okay Kari?" T.K. said.

"I'm ok." Kari said.

"Good." Tai said. The shadows pushed off Lucas and Ness, and Porky retreats to his city, the Masked Man follow him.

"We'll handle these guys." Kari said. "You go on ahead Lucas!"

"But...You almost." Lucas said.

"I know!" Kari said. "But this could be our only chance. Go Lucas. Pull out the las needle and avenge your brother!" Lucas nodded and goes to the city, Ness follow him. Kari got ready to fight, but Duster and Boney rammed through the enemies.

"Excuse me!" Duster yelled and flees at the city, Boney follows him.

"I, think we have to help them." Kari said. They went in there.

* * *

 _New Pork City: Center_

They saw the enemies defeated by Lucas and Ness and saving the lives from Duster and Boney.

"That was so fast…" Oshawott said.

"Hey. Where is Porky?" Sora asked looking him.

 _ ***PORKY'S THEME (SSBB REMIX)***_

Then a spider much bigger like machine with Porky inside of a test tube appeared behind of the group.

"I'm here in my new robot!" Porky called them.

"Spiders. Why not butterflies?" Luigi groaned.

Porky in his robot charged him at the group; by luck they can avoid the attack. Then Kari, T.K. and Sora casted thunder zapping Porky.

"I still have more tricks!" Porky yelled. Then he fired mini robotic versions of himself.

"PK Fire!" Lucas and Kumatora shouted firing an fire attack at the mini robots and exploded.

"Be careful!" Kumatora warned at the group. "These robots explode with any attack!"

Yoshi ate one of the robots; suddenly his mouth was turning red like a timer bomb.

"Kid, are you crazy! Wait…" Luigi exclaimed. "Spat it at the spider robot!"

Yoshi nodded and spat it a Porky. The robot exploded when touches Porky. Then he was attacked by the digimon and one Pokémon.

"Ouch!" Porky yelled. "You gonna paid for that!" He got up two of the robotic legs and formed an electro ball and then he fired a laser, but Lucas and Ness created a blue shield absorbing the attack. Suddenly he jumped to the air and crashed in the ground, hitting everyone.

"Let's do it again!" Kari said getting up and she activated his Wisdom Form.

"I'm right with you!" Sora said and he activates his Valor Form.

Then Sora was slashing Porky meanwhile Kari was attacking from a distance. But Porky jumps again and he was floating and preparing an electric attack and he fired a red thunder, barely the group can avoid him. Porky landed in the ground. Oshawott used Razor Shell one of the spider legs, stabbing it and Duster hit the leg with an iron club. The robot form Porky felled in the ground, and then he was slashed by the Keyblades from every Digidestined.

"Are you ready Lucas?" Ness asked at him.

"Yeah, and you?" Lucas said and Ness nodded.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas and Ness yelled using an electric ball in theirselves. Then they were covered in electricity and attacked Porky with a powerful attack.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The robot where Porky is here was blasted off and felled into the abyss of the city. But he was launched from his robot before to fall.

"Perhaps you have defeated me Ness and Lucas!" Porky said yelling to the distance. "But you still have to move the last needle! Someday I will return!" He disappears in the horizon, a flash shined to the distance (K.O. screen in Smash Bros). The last Pigmasks has ran away.

"Now we must move the last needle." Kumatora said and everyone nodded, but Lucas was not here.

"Hey, where is Lucas?" Tentomon asked searching him.

"Probably he is in the underground of New Pork City, searching the last needle." Duster said.

"Claus with his new powers is really dangerous, he will need our help." Kumatora said.

"Yes, let's keep going!" Ness said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 _New Pork City: Underground_

They reached the underground of the city, it was like a cavern and they found with Flint. They saw Lucas battling at the Masked Man called Claus.

"Should we help him?" T.K. said.

"This is his fight." Kari said. "He needs to do this." Then Claus fired a thunder attack at Lucas, but if was reflected by a weird badge and Claus received his own attack. Claus has felled tired in pain.

"Lucas, are you ok?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. How are the others?" Lucas said.

"Must be good now that their leader is gone." Kari said.

"You can say that again." Patamon said from behind them. They were all panting.

"Such a long...way down..." Agumon said.

"Wahaha! That was a sneak preview." Waluigi said appearing with Wario.

"The Wario Bros.!" Tai yelled.

"This isn't over – not by a long shot!" Wario said pointing at Claus. They saw Claus getting up; a heartless symbol appeared in his gray helmet.

"No way!" Sora yelled.

 _ ***BATTLE AGAINST THE MASKED MAN***_

"His wishes of revenge turned the masked boy into a heartless!" Wario said. "When he moves out the last needle the island is going to rise again, but as an island of darkness!" A dark aura surrounded Claus.

"That's what you think!" Lucas and Ness yelled. Thankfully, the battlefield was huge enough for all of them.

"Time to settle this!" Kari yelled. The Digimon and one Pokémon were too exhausted, so they had to sit out. First off, Claus started to slash at them with his yellow sword. Kari started to slash with her Keyblade. Kari casted a couple of spells on him, and he was sent flying. Lucas was attacking Claus with air attacks. Claus then was jumping far, and flames were behind him by his gun. The group took some damage from him. Claus then had flashing white orbs around him. He was able to slash at them from very far. Kari avoided them, and slashed quickly without stop. Claus had the two fireballs around him again, and had flame walls around him. He sent them out, and the group took some damage. Lucas then started to sprint at them at a fast speed flying, hitting them hard. Kari was able to outrun, and dodge his efforts. Claus stopped, and Kari got the opportunity to attack. Claus started the flame run again. This time, Kari casted a new spell, Reflect. She was able to deflect his attack, and stop him from continuing his combo. She casted blizzard and Claus was hit by multiple hits from the group. Kari went non-stop with Thunder, and kept hitting Claus. She ran out of energy, and resorted to physical attacks again. Claus then was circling them. T.K. still had some MP, so he casted Reflect, and deflected Claus's attack. Ness, Lucas and Kumatora then started to attack at Claus with speed. Tai and Matt then performed one big slash, along with Izzy and Sor, Joe and Mimi, and Kari and T.K., Duster throw at him a smoke ball for distraction. Then he was grabbed by the tongue from Yoshi and Luigi perform his Super Jump attack on Claus. Claus threw each of them into the air, but Kari recovered, threw her Keyblade up high, and slashed down.

"Is very strong!" Ness said, and he was tiring.

"We can't give up now!" Luigi said a little tired.

"We must do it our last effort!" Kari said.

"Time to finish this!" Lucas yelled.

"Right!" Kari yelled. They activated Limit form, the Hyper PSI with Lucas. Sora did the same with Ness. Pillars of PSI energy rose up from the ground, with speed. The two duos, performed air attacks on Claus. Their efforts greatly damaged Claus. They then finished off with PK Star Storm, much shooting stars felled on Claus.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Claus was tired and with his last effort he fired a powerful discharge at the entire group. The only in feet was Lucas. For some reason Lucas couldn't attack.

"Lucas…" A female voice said calling him. "Claus…"

"Is the voice from Hinawa! But how?" Flint exclaimed.

Then Claus fired a thunder at Lucas. The poor blondy yelled in pain.

"Lucas, no…" Kari said tired.

"Claus…" The voice from Hinawa appeared again. "You aren't Porky's robot… You're our son…"

Claus looked around and he was pointing one of his attacks at Lucas.

"Lucas, look out!" Flint yelled running at him. Then Claus fired a beam sword hurting his own dad.

"Dad!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Claus…" Flint called him again. "Please, try to remember…I've looking for you for so long…"

Claus doesn't talk and he fired a thunder at Flint knocking down. Lucas gasped with horror.

"Dad! No!" Lucas yelled. He turned at Claus angry. When Claus was going to attack again, the voice from Hinawa appeared.

"Claus… You and Lucas are brothers…" Hinawa said. Lucas tries to attack him but he didn't want. "Can you hear me? You're Claus! Your name is Claus! You're our son!"

Claus is going to attack again but he stopped.

"Huh?" Lucas said confused.

"Please… Remember!" The voice from Hinawa said. "Lucas… Claus…" Then Claus flashback his memories.

* * *

 _Flashback from Claus_

In one memory there is two cradles, there were two twin babies. There were Claus and Lucas.

"To think we would be blesses with two children at once. I bet they'll accomplish things together that they couldn't alone. I'm sure they'll argue a lot, too."

In other memory, Lucas was playing with Claus and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with yellow stripes, orange shorts and blue tennis. He has orange hair and green eyes. Both were playing paper, rock and scissors, sometimes Lucas was sore loser and Claus argued him. But his dad shouted at Claus meanwhile that Lucas was crying.

"And I can see them helping each other out when they need it. Claus and Lucas… I bet we'll mix them up a lot until they get bigger. Claus and Lucas, huh… How do you want them to grow up to be? To be kind, just like you…"

In other memory, Claus appears giving a flower to Lucas to apologize and he accepts him.

"Oh, I was just going to say… to be kind, just like YOU. Great, then it's decided"

In other memory, appears a photo about Lucas with Claus, his dad Flint and the woman in red dress called Hinawa.

"Claus. Lucas. Make us proud."

* * *

 _End of Flashback in the underground of the city_

Then Claus has stopped. Lucas isn't sure what to do. Then Claus grabbed his head in pain. Lucas wanted to cry.

"Claus… Claus…" Hinawa called him again. The tears are streaming in the face from Lucas. "Claus… Come to your mother…" Claus was having visions about Hinawa called him and he gasped. "You must be exhausted. Come here, Claus."

 _ ***LOVE THEME (MOTHER 3)***_

"Mom…" Claus whispered. He looked around searching her. Then he pulled out his sword, gun and helmet.

"They are twins…" T.K. said.

Claus was pointing at Lucas again, this time at the weird badge.

"Claus! Don't do it!" Matt yelled at him.

But it was too late, because Claus he fired a thunder attack and was reflected by the badge towards to him. Claus yelled in pain taking a mortal damage.

"Claus! Why you did that?" Lucas sobbed. Everyone saw with horror how Claus damaged himself. Claus coughed blood and he was nearing at Lucas. Both twin brothers hugged him each other.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this." Claus said and felled tired.

"Claus, please don't die." Lucas cried. Everyone come at them.

"I'm really happy you could be with me until the end." Claus said.

"Please don't leave us…" Kari sobbed.

"We can heal you." Sora said sad.

"Thanks, but I am fine." Claus said. Flint comes near to him. "Dad, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you".

"I knew that Porky has washed your head." Flint said.

"I'm going to where mom is now." Claus said and turned at Lucas. "Lucas, I hope we meet again someday. Bye, thank you to all, Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Digidestined, weird creatures, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, dad and Lucas. I'm really sorry, I'm sure we'll meet again…" He said his last worlds and died. Flint grabbed his corpse.

'I will never forgive me if my brother dies.' Luigi though sadly.

"Thank you, Lucas. Claus was just hasty, that's all." Flint said. "You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you?"

"Yes, I forgive him." Lucas nodded sadly.

"Alright, this is it. It's time for you to pull the Dragon's Last Needle." Flint said softly. "Both Hinawa and Claus have entrusted fate in you. Believe in yourself and pull that final needle."

 _ ***ENDS***_

Then Lucas neared at the needle, but suddenly shined.

"What is happening!?" Lucas exclaimed.

"The last Dragon's Needle is a Keyhole." Sora said. "Kari is your turn."

Kari nodded and she backflipped and pointed her Keyblade at the Keyhole, unlocked it and opening other door. The needle was pulled too.

After the door has opened, the place was trembling, everyone have to exit from the city.

* * *

 _Tasmilly Village_

After the earthquake, all the Pigmask Army disappeared in the island. Kari has awakened in a house.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kari said and by her surprise all her wounds disappeared in their previous battle.

"Kari, you awakened." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kari asked confused.

"You fell tired and Yoshi carry you at the Tasmilly Village." Gatomon answered.

Then they exit from the house. Everyone was talking each other.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Duster asked.

"We have to say goodbye for a while." Oshawott said.

"Ok, good luck in your journey." Kumatora said.

"I'll miss you a lot." Lucas said. Boney barked gently.

"Don't worry; we'll never forget each other." Tai said.

"But we'll be back soon." Biyomon said.

"Where are you going, Ness?" Luigi asked at him.

"I will return to my home." Ness said.

Everyone waved goodbye at Ness, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney and Flint. After said goodbye they started for the Toad Express. Kari and T.K. looked at each other, blushed and smiled. They then left.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	22. Chapter 22: Shadow Moses Island

**A/N:** This time our heroes are adventuring in a game rate M, but in the anime of Digimon, there was a digimon like ogre bleeding in his forehead. The rate of this story is K+.

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Shadow Moses Island

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

They've reached the next world. It had a construction in a freeze mountain.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that world." Mimi said.

"It's next on the world chart." Izzy said.

"Mama Mia! This world's covered with darkness." Luigi said.

"That means we have to go down there, and unlock the way." Kari said.

"Just be extra careful you two." Tai said. "I don't think they would want any other children wandering around that world, this look dangerous." And he thoughts 'I remember seen ninjas in that world'.

"Okay." T.K. said.

"We'll watch out for them." Gatomon said.

"Stop Masters!" Toadsworth called them. "Shadow Moses Island is a freeze world; you will need machines that will protect you from the polar cold." He showed black bracelets of different sizes. The two children and two digimon put it in theirselves.

They got close enough with the Toad Express, and the four dropped into the world, with Kari shielding them with light.

* * *

 _Shadow Moses Island: Mountain_

They landed, with no detection. They were walking to see where they were. They saw they were in some sort of snowy mountain.

"This place looks...Normal for some reason." Kari said. They heard an alarm near to the place.

"Something's up!" T.K. said.

"Could it be Organization XIII?" Gatomon said.

"Or the heartless and Corrupt Digimon." Patamon said.

"Let's go see." Kari said.

* * *

 _Exterior of the base_

The Wario Bros. were up to no good with a bunch of terrorists.

"Secret code, eh?" Wario said.

"Yes because with this, we can obtain the access at the nuclear weapons." The gray masked man said.

"Really?" Waluigi said. "You look like regular terrorist to us."

"Ah, but the moonlight..." The masked man said. The moonlight came out from the clouds, and the terrorists revealed as cyborgs.

"Whoa! We get what you're saying now." Wario said.

"Well, if you see cheaters holding a Keyblade, especially a little girl, steer clear." Waluigi said.

"What harm does a little girl pose for us?" The masked man said.

"They've got a magic that is not like this world, see?" Wario said. "Nobody knows what it could do to you, even in the moonlight." The moonlight disappeared and all turned dark.

"Hmm, a match for Gray Fox you say?" The masked man said revealing his name.

"Hey, Wario Brothers!" Kari yelled, running up to them.

"Whoa. They were right. There really are terrorists here." T.K. said.

"Well, whatever you're up to Wario Bros. just stop it now." Kari said, materializing her Keyblade.

"Heh. Those are only four of the cheaters that pose a threat." Waluigi said.

"Cheaters?" T.K. said.

"It's Kari, T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon. And don't you forget it!" Kari said.

"That we won't." Gray Fox said. "We could even engrave it on your tombstones."

"Okay, now that's a bit scary." T.K. said. "But, still standing here!"

"Soldiers! Half of you engage with these little ones." Gray Fox said. "The rest of you, find the external hard drive!"

 _ ***ENCOUNTER (MGS-SSB REMIX)***_

"Yes sir!" The men yelled. Half went into the base, while half fought against the quartet.

"Aw, only a few of you?" Gatomon said. Gray Fox chuckled. Some terrorists had grenade launchers, and shot grenades at them. They dodged them, but some scrapped past them. Kari was in a sword fight with another terrorist, and managed to strike him, but he avoided her and that terrorist kicked her back.

"Kari! You okay?" T.K. said, helping her up.

"Yeah. I don't get it." Kari said. "I try to hit him, but it's hard at night."

"We can't beat them!" Gatomon said. "I could have sworn I gave them the kitten scratches a bunch of times."

"Ha! What do you expect?" One of the terrorists said. The moonlight came out from the clouds, and they were exposed again. They gasped.

"Now THAT'S creepy." Gatomon said.

"It's like; we're seeing them like machines." Kari said.

"Remember, stay away from their magic!" Waluigi said.

"What for?" Another cyber-terrorist said.

"Didn't you listen us?" Wario said.

"Hey Wario, remind me to thank you for the advice." Kari said. The Wario Brothers whined.

"Let's go!" Patamon said. They then attacked them again, and they were actually easy dealing damage. The terrorists tried to shoot them, but they returned fire, and started to cast magic on them. They then disappeared into nothing.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Grr! This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Wario said. He ran on the place, away.

"Looks like we still have work to do." Kari said.

"And that leader looked pretty mean." T.K. said.

"I'd hate to see him as a heartless." Kari said. "You know, maybe we should take the advantage for a spin!"

"What!?" They all exclaimed. Kari giggled.

"Just kidding!" Kari said. "Anyway, weren't those guys headed toward the base?"

"They were looking for some sort of hard drive." Gatomon said.

"Well, we'd better catch up to them, just in case." Patamon said.

A man with brown hair, a bandana and a gray flak suit has watching them at distance.

"I never have seen those kids with their weird creatures." The man said. He uses a codec on his head. "Colonel, do you have idea about those kids in this place?"

"I don't know Snake, but that place is dangerous for them." The colonel said.

"What a pity that you didn't see them in combat. Those kids summon a key like sword and defeat some terrorists." The man called Snake smirked.

"Wait…" The colonel said. "You said a key like sword."

"Yeah… Why?" Snake asked.

"I heard a legend about the Keyblade, the key like sword, and the Digidestined that are destined as Keyblade Wielders and defeat evil beings called Heartless." Colonel said. "I never thought it was real. Probably you will need help from them."

"Ok, thanks Colonel." Snake said and power off his codec. "I never thought work with children." He sighed.

* * *

 _Interior of the base_

A woman was being carried away by a terrorist. A man in white coat notices her.

"They got Meryl!" The man yelled. "Stop!" He ran after them. He was soon stopped by shadows. "What!? What are these creatures?"

"Heatless!" Kari yelled behind him. The man looked behind him. "Get so safety!"

"But I shouldn't be telling that to you?" The man said. Kari summoned her Keyblade.

"Trust me." Kari said. "We know all about these guys, and can fight." The man stared at her, as she stared at him. He nodded, and left them for the group. They took care of the shadows, which were stronger. Soon, there were new heartless like drones with 2 hands, called Bomb-Dropper. They were dropping bombs all over them. They got hurt by a few, but were able to strike back. Soldiers came out as well, but they still didn't have any troubles. Soon, they took care of them all.

"Your sword skills are remarkable." The man said, as he walked from behind them.

"Yeah. It's been like that for a while." Kari said.

"Did you find your friend?" Gatomon said.

"I was too late." The man said. "She is the niece of the Colonel. You think you can help me?"

"Sure can!" T.K. said.

"I'm Kari." Kari said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Patamon." Patamon said.

"And I Dr. Hal Emmerich, but you can call me Otacon." The man called Otacon said.

"Okay, Otacon. You know where to go?" Kari said.

"They should not be far away." Otacon said. "We must go!"

"Right!" Gatomon said. They left dashing, but their trail disappeared.

"We're too late!" Otacon said. "Those terrorists kidnapped Meryl Silverburgh, now we may never find her."

"It's not too late, Otacon." A voice said. They saw someone appearing with camouflage that was Snake. "Keep you waiting, huh? Now take your kids at their home."

"Uh...I'm not his daughter." Kari said.

"And I'm not his son." T.K. said. Snake neared at the group.

"Snake, is good that you is here." Otacon said.

"You meet this person?" T.K. said. Otacon nodded.

"Ah, fortunate for me that I have to commander her then." Snake said. "She'll make a fine soldier."

"Soldier!?" Kari said.

"Solid Snake, if you please." Snake said. Otacon was in thought for a little bit.

"Take me with you then." Otacon said. "After you saved me, now I want help in rescue Meryl."

"You are right. She is the niece of the Colonel." Snake said.

"Come on, Snake." Kari said.

"Can you do it on your own?" Otacon asked.

"...You have a point there." Snake said.

"Thank you, Snake." Otacon said.

"SOLID Snake." Snake said. "And...Are you sure you children are able to be on this rescue mission, without ticking me off?"

"We're not that type of children." Kari said. "I'm Kari, and this is T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon."

"Those creatures look fairly mysterious to have as pets, if you ask me." Snake said.

"We get that a lot." Gatomon said.

"And they talk." Snake said. "Forget about that whole pet thing." He turned at Otacon. "Well Otacon, let's hurry up."

"Yes sir!" Otacon said.

"Kari, you really want to be a soldier?" T.K. said.

"Nah, but it sure seems fun." Kari said. Snake gestured to her.

"What do you make of Otacon?" Snake asked.

"I don't know. We just met him." Kari replied.

"Hmm...I think my luck's about to change." Snake said. They came out at a snow field.

* * *

 _Snow Field_

They were walking in the snow.

"Boy. Tai and the others might be surprised when we are in a special mission." Kari said.

"There are more of you?" Snake said.

"Yeah, but they can help, and fight as well." Kari said.

"So you can fight?" Snake asked.

"Yeah...well, it's a Keyblade." T.K. said, materializing his Keyblade.

"That's a nice looking piece of metal you hold there." Snake said.

"Yeah." Kari said. When Kari was about to go up to him, and show him her Keyblade, a heartless appeared in between them. Then, a bunch of heartless appeared on the field.

"It's an ambush!" Snake yelled. A "!" symbol appeared in his head.

"At this time!?" Gatomon said. The two Keyblade wielders got ready to fight them. They started to slash at them. The Bomb-Dropper heartless started to blast at them again. Kari activated Wisdom Form again, and started to shoot at them. There were then winged heartless, with a pirate look on them. Kari and Patamon began to shoot at them, while T.K. and Gatomon handled the ground enemies. Snake also helped the two of them in close combat.

"Hmm. Your sword skills are rather intriguing, yet mysterious." Snake said.

"We just kept on learning these skills as we fought more of these guys." T.K. said. He blocked an attack. Kari finished the rest of the heartless off.

"Whew! That takes care of that." Kari said. They then started to walk again, after the quick battle. Snake was looking at radar as they were walking.

"Why are you so fixated on that radar?" Otacon said.

"It'll be that she leads us to the research facility, where Gray Fox is headed off?" Snake said.

"How do you know?" Kari said. "There some secret there in the mission?"

"Ah, well…" Snake started as he saved his radar. "Those terrorists want a password and with that they'll have access at a nuclear weapon, the Metal Gear REX. Gray Fox was my ally and he works with the terrorists now." He explained.

"The Metal Gear REX?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, they want use this weapon for attack the white house." Snake said.

"So, is he, like, after that weapon?" T.K. said.

"Already, they'll have the hard disk." Snake said.

"Then, why does he want to go there again?" Kari said.

"He has the password laid upon it." Snake said.

"A password?" Kari said. "What is it?"

"Wait. Did it have to do with that cyborg thing?" T.K. said.

"They have transformed Gray Fox into a machine." Snake said. "Soon we will stop them."

* * *

 _Exterior of Research Facility_

They stopped.

"You four wait here." Snake said. "Otacon and I will save Meryl and take the hard disk."

"But, what will we do!?" Kari said.

"You will watch the place." Snake said. "It's the bravest soldier task job."

"You think we're brave?" Kari said. "Alright."

"Guard it well." Snake said and she nodded. Otacon and Snake then ran towards where they were with the hard drive. After a while.

"What could be keeping those two?" Gatomon said.

"They sure are taking their time." Patamon said.

"Let's go see where they could be." Kari said. They nodded. Just as they ran toward the base, Kari saw a keyhole appear. "The Keyhole! Now it's time to call for backup!" She pointed the Keyblade at it, and then, it shot out a beam of light into the sky.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The darkness disappeared around the world.

"Hey guys! Look this!" Oshawott called at the group. Everyone have the black bracelets that will protect them of the polar cold.

"Alright! Kari must have done it!" Sora said.

"Let's go down there." Matt said. They nodded, and started to land.

* * *

 _Interior of the Research Facility_

The interior was similar to the first base. Several Beams of light appeared in the place.

"Guys!" Kari yelled.

"Kari!" Everyone yelled, as they went over there to see what's going on.

"So how was it?" Tai said. "Are there soldiers here?"

"Well..." Kari started.

"Kari!" Otacon yelled, as he came back with Meryl, only. No Snake.

"Who's that?" Tai said.

"Are these the rest of your friends you told me about?" Otacon said. He looked behind him. "Never mind! They're after us!"

* * *

 _Exterior of the Research Facility_

They came out of the building.

 _ ***CRUEL BRAWL***_

And the same time they were being chased by the terrorists.

"Whoa! Terrorists!" Sora yelled.

"There really are terrorists here!" Tai said.

"Give us a sign once you're ready to leave the place." Gatomon said. "We'll hold them off!"

"Right. Signal Fire it is." Otacon said.

"We're actually going to be on a special mission!?" Sora said excited.

"Sora. Are you thinking about being a super soldier?" Tai asked.

"Of course not. But think about how exciting it is." Sora said. The terrorists then got ready to fight them. Kari looked for places where the moonlight shined through. There were a few large places.

"Guys! Get them on the moon light!" Kari said.

"Why?" Agumon said.

"They can be defeated under the moonlight. Other than that, they're basically unstoppable." Gatomon said. The terrorists then changed through the moonlight, revealing them as cyborgs.

"Whoa! That is really freaky!" Joe said.

"I see what you mean." Izzy said. One of the cyber-terrorist started to shoot at them with the grenade launcher. They dodged the grenades.

"And they're armed with grenade launchers!" Sor yelled.

"Let's get them!" Luigi yelled. They got their weapons out.

 **01'00"00**

They lured them towards the moonlight, where they started their attacks. Kari got knocked back pretty far when one terrorist tried to attack at her. She got up, and was back-shuffling, dodging a terrorist attacks. After that, she high countered the terrorist, and he was knocked back. T.K., Tai, and Matt Returned Fire from the grenade launchers, and slashed back.

 **00'45"00**

Luigi, Joe, Sor, and Sora kept casting Thunder on the terrorists, until they had no more MP. They also slashed at them. Mimi, Izzy, and Yoshi kept on doing sneak attacks on the terrorists when they were being slashed by the rest of the group.

 **00'30"00**

The Digimon and one Pokémon went in for attacks as well. The terrorists couldn't keep up with their speed, and their moves. Soon, most of them are gone. Unfortunately, terrorists came. Even more than before.

"Oh boy. Not good." Joe said.

"We still have to hold them off, until Otacon is ready for takeoff." T.K. said. They dodge all of them, while attacking back. Soon, there were terrorists occupying the shadows, and were unstoppable.

 **00'10"00**

The moonlight got covered by clouds, and they couldn't damage them anymore.

"REALLY not good!" Joe said.

"Just a few more seconds!" Kari said. "I hope." They kept guarding their attacks. Kari got knocked down, and had a gun pointed at her head. T.K. knocked the terrorist off, and pulled Kari up.

 **00'02"99 3!**

"Thanks T.K." Kari said.

 **00'01"99 2!**

"No problem" T.K. said. They saw one more impending pirate coming for them. One speck of moonlight shined on him.

 **00'00"99 1!**

They both slashed at the terrorist at the same time, and he was defeated.

 **00'00"00!**

They saw smoke rising up.

"Look! That must be the signal!" Biyomon yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Tai said. The group pushed the group of terrorists down, and ran towards the signal.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Snow Field_

They were panting on the field, and looked behind them.

"I think they gave up." Matt said.

"Whew!" Kari said, sitting down. Then she looked around. "Where's Snake?"

"Err, well…" Otacon started. It was flashbacked to the place where Meryl was there.

* * *

 _Research Facility: Underground_

Snake and Otacon were spying the terrorist crew an opening behind a wall in the underground like a cavern. They were all cheering when they THOUGHT they have the password. There was a computer and the hard drive, it was a CD.

"Now, with the hard drive and the password we'll have access at the Metal Gear REX!" Gray Fox yelled. Otacon was about to go ahead, and get Meryl back, but Snake stopped him.

"No! Not yet." Snake whispered. "We wait for the moment of opportunity."

"When it's of great profit for you?" Otacon said.

"May I ask you something?" Snake said. "I have more experience in these missions." Snake gestured to be quiet, and started to slowly go for the terrorists, but he was hit in the head by something. He fell down. Otacon knocked him in the head with a rock. When the terrorist put the hard drive in the computer and pushed some buttons in the computer and entered. The access was denied.

"Wait. That was supposed to be the password." Gray Fox said, making lose their excitement. They were waiting get access at the Metal Gear REX; however, they felt no change. He sharply turned back to Meryl. "You! Was your father of the Kenneth Baker!? Answer me!"

"No." Meryl said. They were shocked, and Gray Fox knocked her down the platform.

"What's going on!?" Terrorist 1 yelled.

"Who brought this wench to us!?" Terrorist 2 yelled.

"She said her name was Baker!" Terrorist 3 yelled. Soon there was rapid conversation. The external hard drive fell near Meryl. She grabbed it, and got grabbed by Otacon.

"Come on!" Otacon said. They ran out of there, not caring if they've been spotted.

"You there!" Gray Fox yelled. He noticed they have the hard drive. "The CD! Get them! Don't let them escape!"

* * *

 _Snow Field_

"I had to. Snake was no fictional movie soldier." Otacon said. "Real ones aren't to be trusted."

"Well, first things first, we should head back, and think over what to do next." Sora said.

"They'll be after us for stealing the hard drive back from them." Kari said.

"We should at least get some distance away from this place before they'll come searching for us." Izzy said. They nodded and walked exiting of the place.

Meanwhile, Bowser was watching them and he was shivering by the polar cold, but he used the Star Rod for conserve his temperature.

"The Wario Bros. could talk with the terrorists in this world." Bowser said. "The Plan D will be waiting and when the Gray Fox gave the signal, we ambush them."

Back in the group. Meryl was explaining at Otacon.

"I was witness of the death of Kenneth Baker, for that reason they were following me." Meryl said.

"I see…" Otacon said. "But I created the Metal Gear REX, therefore I know the password." Otacon said.

"What are you doing now?" Meryl asked.

"When we arrived to the quarters, I will change the password." Otacon said.

* * *

 _Exterior of the Research Facility_

"How the heck did you arrive in this place Snake?" Gray Fox said.

"When you has restored, you awakened like a cyborg and you forgot that you are one of my allies and you forgot one thing I'm one of your allies." Snake started. "I'm Solid Snake."

"Humph. I won't be making that mistake ever again." Gray Fox said.

"Then what you say put that past behind us; untie a fellow soldier, and letting me negotiate the return to our side, eh?" Snake said.

"Seeing how I like this side, Snake, letting you go doesn't seem to be much of an option right now, in my interest." Gray Fox said.

"Odd. I couldn't care less for YOUR INTEREST." Snake said. "Return to the good side!"

"Lock him!" Gray Fox said.

"Gray Fox! One of ours has located the children group!" One terrorist said. "Your orders?"

"What do you think you idiot?" Gray Fox said.

* * *

 _Snow Field_

When they are coming at the first base on Shadow Moses Island, they were stopped by the terrorists.

"Oh c'mon! Why they can leave us take a rest?" Oshawott groaned.

"What now!?" Luigi said.

"What would Snake do?" Gatomon said.

"I'm not sure." Otacon said. "I suppose...he'd run for it."

"Sounds good in my to-" Joe started, before they got blasted by an underground bomb. They all got knocked down.

"Brace yourselves!" Tai yelled. Kari saw that Otacon dropped the CD. She picked it up.

"We just are going to have to fight!" Kari said.

"Right! We should turn course to the enemy." Tai said.

"Remember! Wherever the moonlight shines, the terrorist will be vulnerable under it." Izzy said. The terrorists came over to them, and saw that Kari had the CD with her. They locked their focus on her.

"Uh-oh. I think they're looking for the CD." Kari said.

"Guys! Protect Kari! She has the CD!" Tai said. "Kari, if there's trouble, pass the CD off to one of us, okay?"

"Okay." Kari replied. The gang started to slash at the terrorists. Kari was going to attack but she was nocked by an underground bomb, causing the CD to be dropped. One of the terrorists was about to take it, but T.K. slashed him, and got it back. He guarded against one, and slashed through him. He disappeared in metallic debris. They continued to cast magic on all of them, and continued avoiding the underground bombs. One terrorist threw a grenade at them, which exploded. Attempting to grab the CD again, one terrorist was defeated by Mimi, and she got the CD back. Soon, another underground bomb exploded, they barely avoid it. But accidentally the CD felled in the snow. Kari was pushing on one last terrorist, in the shadows. She pushed him into the moonlight, and finished him off. They saw no more.

"Whew! We took care of an entire crew!" Tai yelled.

"Oh, did you now?" Gray Fox said, from behind them.

"Snake! Meryl!" Kari yelled.

"Now then, I'll be having back that CD." Gray Fox said. "Unless it's most important than their lives?"

"Gray Fox!" Otacon yelled, with a gun pointed at him. "Let them go free!"

"Go ahead boy." Gray Fox said. "Shoot! I can avoid it."

"You can…" Otacon said. He sighed. "I created the Metal Gear REX; I know very well the password, is my name complete." Gray Fox gasped. "Follow my orders, or I'll let the trigger go, and I'll be lost with the password." He had the gun pointed at his head.

"I see it." Gray Fox said.

"Let Meryl with Snake go, and Kari and her friends!" Otacon said.

"Anything else?" Gray Fox said. Snake was gesturing to let him go too.

"Leave, now!" Otacon said.

"Agree. We'll leave..." Gray Fox started. "But the heartless stays!" Wario knocked Otacon in the head, and Waluigi grabbed him.

"Otacon!" Sora yelled but he was knocked by the Star Rod in the hands of Bowser.

"That was for defeat me 3 times!" Bowser said enjoying his revenge.

"Sora!" Kari yelled. "No fair!" The terrorists then started to grab them, and tie them up.

* * *

 _Interior of the Research Facility_

The group was all tied up.

"I can't believe we got ourselves in this." Gatomon said.

"Remind me to never ever trust a terrorist ever again." Agumon said

"I can't believe we got captured by a boneheads like the Wario Brothers." Tai said.

"Don't worry I could escape from these situations before." Snake said.

"Ah-ha! I don't have finished in this place!" Bowser said. "Now I think we should take the Princess of Heart with us."

"Why her?" Gray Fox said.

"Didn't you know it?" Bowser said. "I came for your heart, not the one with the blood in all. Let's just say, it's a spiritual heart. She's special with that, and the heartless is looking for that."

"Well, it could be the least we can do, for getting the CD back I suppose." Gray Fox said. Bowser then grabbed Kari, and started out.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kari called out.

"Kari! Nobody grabs my sister like that!" Tai yelled.

"I... Need to go after them!" T.K. said, struggling. Gatomon actually got out of the ropes. "Huh?"

"Claws. Remember?" Gatomon said. She got T.K. out. He snuck up toward the closed elevator.

"The bombs are ready Gray Fox." One terrorist said.

"Ok, we'll be taking our leave them." Gray Fox said. T.K. entered by a ventilation duct straight to the underground of the building. The rest of them got out, and saw T.K. taking off.

"T.K.! What are you doing!?" Matt yelled.

"I need to rescue Kari!" T.K. yelled. "I'll meet you at the next floor!"

"Matt! Help us get rid of the bombs!" Tai yelled, while attacking heartless, and Sora was trying to knock the bombs out of the place. Matt turned back, and then at his young brother.

"Okay! Be careful!" Matt yelled. T.K. nodded, and was hanging on, while the rest of the group was fighting the heartless, and try get rid of the bombs.

* * *

 _Research Facility: Computers Room_

T.K. has ended in a floor where there are much computers. He overheard a conversation.

"I have to admit that you were not so easily to catch." Bowser said. "But after the third one, I won."

"This time we won!" Wario said, enjoying their victory.

"But we do not need any help however." Gray Fox said, having Otacon in custody. "It is not possible that they got out of being blasted of the place." Kari was looking down.

"See that?" Bowser smirked evilly. "You escaped us last time, but there is no escape this time, you must said goodbye at your dearly brother."

"Men! Follow me to the obtain the access to the nuclear weapons!" Gray Fox yelled.

"You're wrong Bowser!" Kari said. "My friends must have gotten out of your trap."

"Well, yes. Stubborn crew you have." Waluigi said. "But when Bowser uses the spell, before your friends even come here! So say goodbye to your friends, your big brother, your white cat and little boyfriend because when they meet you, you'll be a host without a heart!" T.K. pushed Bowser with the Wario Bros. included in a supplies room, then locked them in.

"That's what you think bad guys!" T.K. yelled.

"T.K.!" Kari yelled. T.K. got her free. She hugged him. "Thank you so much! How's the gang?"

"They got it covered." T.K. said.

"Oh! You never give up on her, do you!?" Wario said.

"Of course not!" T.K. said. "I'm connected to her the most, and I need to make sure, it stays that way! Now, if you need us, we're going to save Otacon." They left to go save Otacon.

After the two kids of 8 years has escaped from the villains. Bowser took down the door charging his body.

"I don't think to lose, even if I'm close to the victory." Bowser growled.

"I gonna teach them those cheaters to accept their defeat!" Wario growled.

"I suppose that is time of the second round!" Waluigi said.

Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari was talking between two.

"Thanks back there T.K." Kari said.

"Don't mention it." T.K. said. "I'm always happens to help my girlfriend...I MEAN, my best friend!" Kari blushed and giggled.

"It's okay." Kari said. "It's funny. All this time, and we never had any time for relationship time."

"Maybe, because, everyone is always keeping an eye on us?" T.K. said.

"We shouldn't really care what people think." Kari said. "Tai and the others know we have feelings."

"Yeah, but I don't know when's the right time." T.K. said. "When we do, heartless and nobodies always appear, interrupting us."

"Well, maybe, now?" Kari said. They were holding hands, and was thinking of a kiss. But as soon as they were nearing each other's lips, the terrorists started to charge at them. "Ugh. Seriously!?"

"This is exactly what I mean!" T.K. said.

"We really don't have time anyway. We need to save Otacon, before they obtain the access at the nuclear weapons, and before Bowser comes after us." Kari said.

"Right!" T.K. said. They ran past the terrorists, dodging all their attacks.

* * *

 _Research Facility: Underground_

The enemy was in the same room like a cavern with few skylights.

"Now, let's be trying this again." Gray Fox said. "With the true password in our hands we can use the Metal Gear REX!" He had his sword pointed at Otacon. "This time for sure!" They were all cheering, but their celebration had to be stopped there, as Kari and T.K. walked into the place.

"Over here!" T.K. yelled.

"Not possible!" Gray Fox said.

"Well, T.K.'s alive, I'm still here, and we're soldiers!" Kari said.

"Don't forget us little sister!" Tai called out, as the group ran into the place.

"Tai!" Kari said.

"One big mistake you made, was underestimating us." Matt said.

"A mistake you've again made." Snake said. "Solid Snake!"

"Sora!"

"Oshawott!"

"Luigi!"

"Yoshi!"

"Kari!"

"T.K.!"

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

"Sora, or Sor!"

"Izzy!"

"Mimi!"

"Joe!"

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Palmon!"

"And Gomamon!"

"So you all want to play soldier?" Gray Fox said. "Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!"

Approximately, 60 seconds later

Kari slashed the last terrorist.

"That was too easy!" Kari said. "Seems pretty easy with all of us."

"You said it." Gatomon said.

"Thank you, Kari." Otacon said.

"Uh, where's Snake?" Yoshi asked. They saw Snake dueling with Gray Fox.

"Get him Snake!" Kari yelled. Snake got distracted by her yelling, and missed an attack, and grabbed by the neck by Gray Fox. "Snake!"

"You're a fool, Solid Snake." Gray Fox said. Kari knocked him out of her way, and went over to Snake, who was stumbling back.

"Snake! Oh no! What have I done!?" Kari yelled.

"Don't be down on yourself." Snake said and got up without problems.

"Wario Brothers! Show yourself!" Gray Fox called out.

"See. I knew you need our help!" Wario said with Waluigi and Bowser behind him.

"I don't think back with the empty hands. I want the eighth princess." Bowser said.

"Too bad Bowser!" Kari said. "I'm not going with you today!"

"Maybe with this, you might!" Waluigi said. Then Wario whistled for something.

 _ ***VIM AND VIGOR***_

Something was crawling on the walls. It jumped near Gray Fox. Its eyes glowed.

"Okay, what in the world is that?" Joe said. Balls of fire were hovering over it, and then it became dark.

"Now I get it!" Izzy said. "If it's dark, Gray Fox can attack us, while we can't attack him!"

"Not for long!" Kari said. "Yoshi. You can extend your tongue, right?"

"Yoshi sure can!" Yoshi said and uses his tongue, eating the heartless, and then it became light again. Gray Fox's revealed.

"Try to hurt me!" Gray Fox yelled. He started to slash at everyone, but Kari landed on his blade. Gray Fox then slipped out his sword, but Kari saw it coming. She slashed up, just in time to counter. Heartless then appeared all over the group. The group then started to attack them all. Tai and Kari landed a sweet double slash move on Gray Fox. So did Matt and T.K; Gray Fox throw out grenades at everyone. They managed to dodge them without too much damage. The Digimon then started to combine efforts straight for the heartless, and Gray Fox. Another one of the heartless that made it dark came out, and made it dark. They couldn't see a thing. Even each other! They followed the glowing eyes, and started to strike it. Gray Fox slashed at Kari unexpectedly. She got knocked down, and had a sword pointed to her head. Though, she tripped Gray Fox, and slashed back. She still couldn't see anything in the dark. The group then finally caught up to the strange heartless, and struck it down.

Meanwhile Snake and Sora are battling to Bowser.

"That is all you have Key-Brat and gray old man!" Bowser said.

"I have a name, Solid Snake, turtle brain." Snake said.

"Forget it, I'll defeat you both!" Bowser said running at them.

"Let's try with a limit Snake!" Sora said and Snake nodded. They activated a limit called Free Bomb. Snake used a device at Bowser and threw a smoke bomb. Bowser was distracted and he was attacked by Sora and Snake. When they finished their attacks, Snake pushed a button and the device exploded on Bowser, he was blasted off and landed on the Wario Brothers, stomping them.

"Yes! Nice combat skills! Hurt me more!" Gray Fox said.

"As you wish! Time to show you the true light inside of everything!" Kari yelled. Her and T.K. activated their Limit again, and began to strike Gray Fox down. Now, their finishing move was different. They stuck their Keyblades into the ground beneath them, and then intense burning light pounded on the rest of the heartless and Gray Fox, through a circle of light around them.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The Wario Brothers were backing up.

"You little brats!" Bowser said getting up.

"What? Not an easy person to admit defeat so easily?" Kari said.

"Argh! This isn't over!" Wario and Waluigi yelled. They then went out of there. Snake and Gray Fox was in another face off.

"I feel that Snake." Gray Fox said.

Then he yelled in pain and felled on his knees. Snake backed up and take the hard drive.

"The medicine…" Gray Fox said. "What's happening?" Then he was smacking his head on the ground. "I'm losing myself…"

"Is it over?" Otacon asked. Then Gray Fox yelled in pain again and then he ran of the place with the hands empty.

"Ok, this guy is strange." Oshawott said disappointed.

"Then, I guess that the nuclear weapon is safe now." Tai said.

* * *

 _Exterior of the Research Facility_

They were walking out the building.

"What now Snake?" Otacon said.

"Wherever I want." Snake said. "I'll bring back Meryl at the base."

"Now, I gonna change the password." Otacon said. "Thank you, Snake!" He went for a hand shake, but Snake took cover.

"I didn't want you hitting me again, Otacon." Snake said.

"Hey Snake. Good luck out there." Kari said.

"And remember don't be risk much." Luigi said.

"Right then. I'm off." Snake said. Meryl was walking towards them, kind a fast.

"Snake!" Meryl yelled. She hugged Snake.

"Good for them." Kari said.

"Uh-huh." Gatomon said.

"Why the face of Kari is red?" Yoshi giggled.

"What!? It is not red!" Kari exclaimed, covering her face.

"Sora is doing the same thing." Sor said.

"Am not!" Sora exclaimed.

"Aww, I know what you two are thinking about." Luigi said. They all started to chuckle. The radar from Snake was shining, and then rose above. The same procedure goes: Kari unlocking the keyhole to other worlds.

"I'll try to remember the name about the character that sleeps with Luigi…" Sora said thinking.

"What!? Don't say it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Mr. Snoogums." Yoshi said teasingly.

"Who?" The Digidestined, Digimon and Pokémon asked beginning to break into laughter. Sora was laughing too.

"At night when Luigi get scared he always snuggles up with Mr. Snoogums and says 'you keep me safe and warm from the monsters in my closet'." Yoshi said imitating Luigi.

"He's lying!" Luigi panicked.

Everyone broke into laughter and fell on the floor. Luigi got embarrassed and he fell unconscious.

"I'm getting very old to this…" Luigi whispered groaning. After the joke, the group returned at the Toad Express.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	23. Chapter 23: The New Chosen Hero

CHAPTER 22

The Descendant of the Hero of Time

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

They headed off to another world, in which it looks like a castle with a tower.

"Oh, this world's a castle?" Mimi said.

"This is strange…" Sora said. "What is the name of this world, Toadsworth?"

"According to the database, this world is Hyrule." Toadsworth said.

"Looks like we have to unlock another keyhole." Kari said.

"We'll be careful." T.K. said.

"Oh, and if you see to someone in green tunic, is a good guy." Sora said. They nodded. Kari, T.K., and their Digimon headed down to the world.

* * *

 _Great Sea: Tower of the Gods_

When the quartet entered in the world, the first thing to they see was a tower in a big ocean. There was gold ring too.

"Water!" Gatomon panicked. "I hate the water!"

"Don't worry Gatomon; you will be safe with me." Kari said grabbing her.

The 4 heroes entered in the gold ring.

* * *

 _Castle Gardens_

When the heroes passed the surface they felt a strange sensation. They felt no wetness as they submerged, only coolness, and then, suddenly, he was surrounded by blue. The kids of 8 years had never seen before, they truly realized that he was underwater. He was pressed upon from above, sinking, unable to breathe. Then T.K. and Kari panicked by not drowning, he tries in hold the breath, but they coughed and they aren't drowning.

'This is strange. Why we can breathe in the water.' T.K. thought confused.

"T.K, look down there." Patamon said.

Then the group saw land covered with valleys, fields, mountains and streams, stretching off into the horizon and beyond. A land completely devoid of color. Everything, from the smallest blade of grass to the highest mountain peak, was a shade of gray or white. Everyone have their original colors. And right at the center of everything was a great castle, a monochrome castle sitting on a stone island in the middle of an expansive lake. The castle is completely bested the tower in terms of size and grandeur. It was made up of rounded, gracefully tapering towers, grouped together around a collection of courtyards. The highest of the towers was decorated by a metal spire which was almost large enough to be a building itself. They passed in front of a spire, they saw that it was in the shape of an eagle with its wings spread, topped with three golden triangles where its head should have been. They came to rest in a shallow pond within one of the castle's inner courtyards. The surface of the ocean shimmered above them in a strange imitation of the sky.

"I never was in that place before." Gatomon said amazed.

"Me neither." Kari said.

"This is a world completely, different." T.K. said watching the place.

"Everything looks fine." Patamon said.

"Hey, what are doing here?" A voice said.

Then they looked the place and found a red boat with a dragon face.

"Who said that?" T.K. asked.

"Right here." The same voice said. "Let me get a better a look at you." That voice has come from the boat.

Then T.K. and Kari jumped in surprise and felled in their bottoms on the water. The boat laughed.

"Oh, my." The boat said. "Did I frighten you? I apologize."

"What!? A talking boat!" Kari exclaimed getting up.

"But how?" Gatomon asked.

"Patamon, he is a digimon?" T.K. asked.

"I don't think, T.K." Patamon replied.

"It is all right." The boat said. "Your shock comes as no surprise to me. After all I am the only boat who possesses speech. I'm The King of Red Lions."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kari." Kari said.

"I'm T.K." T.K. introduced.

"Patamon."

"Gatomon."

"Young T.K, your green clothes remember much to Link." The King said.

"You know about Link." T.K. asked.

"Yes, also I know the legend about the Hero of Time, like the Keyblade Master that helps the hero to defeat Ganondorf." The King and sighed. "But sadly, Ganondorf returned."

"But how he returned?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." The King said.

"Don't worry King, we can defeat him!" T.K. said bravely.

"I appreciate much your help. But you are too young for this mission." The King said. The 2 kids summoned their weapons. "You two can summon Keyblades." Both nodded.

"I have other question, King. Why doesn't this place have color?" Gatomon asked.

"You know the name of this place?" Patamon asked.

"I want answer your questions, but you four must join forces with Link for defeat Ganondorf. Did you understand?" The King said and they nodded. "Ok, now enter to the castle."

Then they entered at the castle.

* * *

 _Submerged Castle_

The group entered in the castle. There is a carpeted grand staircase in the castle's entrance hall, a multi-tiered, columned room made entirely of marble. By some strange reason there are monsters in coma state. Ones like human pig, little ogres and armored monsters. Patamon neared at one human pig creature.

"Be careful, Patamon." T.K. said.

"This is strange." Patamon said watching the monster.

"All the monsters are…" Gatomon said.

"Frozen." Kari completed and his cat partner nodded.

They looked around. The hall was impressive, but it had clearly seen better days. Many of the columns were broken and lay in pieces on the floor, and there were slash marks and stains on the walls and on the portraits that hung there. One of the few things in the room that remained untouched was a tall statue at the foot of the stairs. It was of a young man clad in a tunic and a floppy hat, his sword raised in an attitude of triumph, as if he were preparing to lead troops into battle. By some reason the statue was moved revealing descendent stairs.

"T.K, look these stairs." Kari said.

"Probably Link must be there." T.K. said and they go for the stairs.

* * *

 _Master Sword Chamber_

They descended the stairs, and found theirselves in a small chapel. Black-and-white stained glass windows were set into the walls at regular intervals. Gray light shone down from a skylight at the very top of the room, illuminating a central dais surrounded by water. Grouped around the dais were five stone knight statues, each more than six feet tall. And there is a blonde boy in green tunic and hat around the Izzy age and has eyes like cat. They were watching him without he notice them.

"This is boy is Link?" Kari said.

"So it seems." Gatomon said.

"He uses green clothes like me and my brother, like the blonde hair." T.K. said.

"He is coming to a kind of pedestal." Patamon said.

The cat eyed boy walked over a stone pathway and onto the platform itself, and saw that the statues surrounded a pedestal. Embedded in the pedestal was an ornate longsword. The cross-guard of the sword was beautifully carved in the shape of folded wings, and the top of the cross-guard was inset with a small jewel. Even without color, the double-edged blade gleamed in the sun streaming through the skylight.

'I hope that I am the descendant of the Hero of Time. But is hard being brave.' The boy thought.

Without thinking about it, simply knowing it needed to be done; he closed his hands around the hilt of the sword. He gripped the sword tightly, and pulled with all his might. At first, the sword refused to budge. He gritted his teeth and tugged as hard as he could, digging his toes into the base of the pedestal. The base of the blade blazed with light. He heard roaring in his ears. No, it sounded more like singing, like a choir of voices. The sound grew, and he gave the sword another sharp tug. With a whisper of steel, it slid free. At once, the singing stopped. The very air seemed to hold its breath. One by one, the five knight statues lowered their swords. The light at the very top of the room flared and brightened. A voice issued from it, a voice that he heard in his bones.

"All hail the hero. All hail the wielder of the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane!"

The light flashed, so bright that, for a moment, he could not see. He covered his eyes. When the light finally faded, he looked up and beheld an amazing sight. Color spread out from the middle of the room, slowly as if someone were running an invisible paintbrush across the floor. The dais shifted lazily to gold, the stones to white, the statues to brown. The stained-glass windows blossomed into shades of red, blue, and green. The sword called Master Sword itself shifted the blade to silver, the hilt to a shade of dark blue. The color continued on, spreading up the stairs, past where he could see it.

He turned his gaze back on the Master Sword. He raised it above his head with one hand, studying its brilliance, the way it caught the light. Slowly, he lowered the sword down to chest level and turned it over in his hands, hardly believing his eyes. The Master Sword belongs to him. Suddenly Kari sneezed, making jump the boy.

"Who is there!?" The boy asked nervous. He then turned and saw Patamon.

He then thought that he was a monster, he pulled out a bow and starts to shot arrows at him. But Patamon quickly avoided it.

"Hey, stop it!" T.K. yelled. Patamon was behind of him.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked in serious tone pulling out the Master Sword. 'The same color of my clothes'.

T.K. summoned his Keyblade. 'He really is Link?' He thought.

"Hey, stop it! We are not your enemies!" Kari said with Gatomon appearing between the two boys in green.

"She is right, the King of the Red Lions suggested join forces to defeat Ganondorf." Gatomon said.

"Wait… You know him?" The boy asked. They nodded and he lowered his sword. "It seems we have a common enemy, Ganondorf. Right?" They nodded.

"My name is Kari and this is my partner digimon, Gatomon." Kari said.

"I'm T.K. and this is Patamon." T.K. said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Link." The boy called Link said. Kari giggled a bit.

"Your eyes are like at the Gatomon." Kari said. Link and Gatomon looked each other awkwardly.

"I have other question. You two can wield the Keyblade?" Link asked.

"Yes. But how did you know about the Keyblade?" Kari said.

"I read the legend about the Hero of Time joining forces with the Keyblade Master." Link replied.

"Why did you come here?" T.K. asked. Then Link look down a few depressed.

"Aryll, my little sister was kidnapped by Ganondorf." Link said.

"I'm sorry by that." Kari said.

"Don't worry we gonna help you, still if you attacked me before." Patamon said.

"We can do it together." Gatomon said.

Suddenly, there was a crash from up above, the clank of metal on stone. The grunting of creatures.

"The monsters must be awakened." Link said.

"Let's beat them, Link!" T.K. said.

They then exit of the place and they ascended the stairs. His old sword was in his bag.

* * *

 _Submerged Castle_

As soon as they stepped off the staircase, the statue of the Hero of Time slid back into place over the entrance to the chapel. The great hall was even more magnificent in color. The marble floors and columns glistened white, set off by the rich burgundy of the carpets. When the monsters were awakened they have to down the other stairs for more space in battle. Link was chosen by the Master Sword, but he was a boy a little nervous.

"Don't worry Link, we can defeat them." Kari said calming Link. They pulled out their weapons.

"There are many enemies." T.K. said.

Then some shadow heartless appeared and they merged with the enemies.

"What are those things!?" Link exclaimed.

"Heartless." Kari replied.

"Why they are fusing with the monsters?" Patamon said.

"Probably they are changing their form." Gatomon theorized.

The shadows that merged with the humanoid pigs turned purple with yellow eyes and their necklaces has the heartless symbol, these are called Moblin Heartless, the shadows merged with the armored soldiers, their armors were white, now is black and their belts has the heartless symbol calling theirselves Darknut Heartless and the shadows merged with the little ogres turned purple and has the heartless symbol in their backs, they were called Bokoblin Heartless. Also new heartless called Gerudo Thieves (female heartless with giant swords) appeared with them.

 _ ***ENEMY BATTLE (LOZ: WW)***_

"Link, give us the order." T.K. gulped.

"Let's do this!" Link smirked and they charged at the monsters.

The Gerudo Thieves surrounded Link, but he realizes a spin attack defeating the enemies. Patamon and Gatomon are battling to the Bokoblins with their own attacks. A Moblin swing his spear horizontally, but by reflexes T.K. jumped and slashed by behind, defeating him at the same time. Link attacks from above knocking the Darknut helmet from its head, revealing the face of a sinister canine with pointed ears. Link dove off the back of the creature and slashed downwards, cutting the straps that held on the Darknut breastplate. The breastplate fell to the ground with a clang, and Link slashed at the Darknut's back once, twice. It fell to the ground.

'The Master Sword is more powerful than I expected.' Link thought amazed.

"I still need some help." Kari said.

"I'm coming, Kari." Link said. They activated a limit called Focus Spirit. Then they started to slash the enemies quick around them. Link realizes a spin attack jumping and the same time with Kari and slamming their weapons in the ground hitting many enemies. Both rolled in the ground and slashed by behind some enemies and they finished with a spin attack uncontrollably, when they finished they ended a little dizzy.

"I felt a bit dizzy." Kari said.

"Me too." Link said. They have recovered after the attack. A heartless Darknut without armor was about to attack Link with a jump.

"Link, look out!" Kari said and pushed Link. The Darknut slashed Kari blasted off near of T.K. Then quickly Link uses a boomerang on him and he jump and attack the enemy, defeating him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Kari! Are you right?" T.K. said nearing at her.

"Yeah…" Kari said getting up, but he felt much pain in her right shoulder and felled on her back.

"Kari!" T.K. worried. When he saw her shoulder, it was bleeding due the last attack.

"Oh no, she is hurt!" Gatomon said.

Then Link, pulled out bottle, when he opens the bottle, a fairy passed circling around Kari, her right shoulder was healed.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Link said and she nods. "Thanks for save me."

"You're welcome." Kari said getting up. "Thanks for healing me."

"Kari! You're right!" T.K. said hugged her.

"Are you sure to continue?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm really fine." Kari replied.

"Now where we are going?" Patamon asked.

"Let's go with the King." Link said. They nodded and came out of the castle.

* * *

 _Castle Gardens_

When they emerged from the castle, the courtyard, now in bright colors, had changed pleasantly for the better. The King waited in the pond, looking thoughtful. Link stood at the edge of the dock, ready to impress, ready to show the King that their previous discussion didn't matter.

"Um… We're back." Link said.

"Ah, Link and young children." The King said a bit distracted. "Or, should I say, young heroes. Congratulations on a job well done."

"Uh… Thank you." Link said uneasily.

"Climb aboard." The King said.

As soon as he finished speaking, a second ring of light appeared in the center of the pond. The King must have noticed Link's hesitant manner, because he continued speaking.

"Link has the Master Sword." Kari said.

"Now we are going to defeat Ganondorf." T.K. said.

"That is correct, T.K." The King said.

"With us together, we can defeat him easily." Patamon said.

"Well, the track from Link wasn't very easy to arrive to this place." The King said. "Link, still with the Master Sword you shouldn't trust yourself too much. Young wielders, you must be careful with every danger. Patamon and Gatomon, protect their partners from the enemies. Now, you are ready?" They nodded.

"This yellow ring will bring us at the surface?" Gatomon asked and the King nods.

"Yes, now climb aboard." The King said. "Link, I wanted to assure you, that as soon as our foe is defeated, I shall tell you everything you need to know about this place, about Ganon, everything."

Link stared at the King, momentarily at a loss for words. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Link said. "Really. Thank you."

"Shall we be off, then?" The boat smiled at him.

"Yes." Link said. "To the Forsaken Fortress!"

Then the group climbs up to the boat, by luck there was enough space for them. They neared at the ring and ascended at the sea surface.

* * *

 _Tower of the Gods_

 _ ***GREAT SEA***_

They ascended at the surface; they are in the same tower and it was day. Gatomon was shivering a bit.

"What's wrong Gatomon?" The King asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, but I hate the water." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Kari said grabbing her.

"I hope not fall, because I don't know swim." T.K. said.

"Now, we're going to Forsaken Fortress." Link said and the boat pulled a sail and the group was navigating at the northwest.

The group passed the tower.

* * *

 _Great Sea_

The group passed a few islands and there are not any dangers in the sea.

'Don't worry Aryll, I will rescue you.' Link thought.

"How much longer? I felt a few dizzy." T.K. said.

"Look over there." Patamon said pointing to a giant castle to the distance.

"We're near." The King said and they continued.

* * *

 _Forsaken Fortress_

They were nearing at the giant castle like island. But quickly turned night.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"This is weird." Kari said. "It's already night."

"This place ever is the night by some reason." The King said.

The group was near to a big wooden door. Then a canon appeared in the boat shooting a bomb and destroying the door, they have to go quickly due the enemy canons. They have entered in the castle. They are in a stone deck. Link was breathing heavily.

"Everyone is fine?" The King asked. They nodded, except T.K. "Are you right, T.K.?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy…" T.K. said with his face color green.

"Uh-oh…" Patamon said.

T.K. ran to the shore and puked into the sea. Then he turned at the group.

"Ok, now I'm alright." T.K. smiled.

"Ewww…" Everyone said in disgust.

"I'm sorry Kari." T.K. said ashamed and blushing.

"Don't worry T.K." Kari giggled.

"Well." The King said. "It would seem that Ganondorf is aware of our little incursion."

"No kidding." Link said.

"But you need not fear, Link." The King said. "For you have the Master Sword. It shall shine in the darkness, casting back evil. With it, you cannot fail. T.K, Kari and digimon, you must be careful, this is your first time in Forsaken Fortress." They nodded. The four walked to the fortress, only Link stopped.

"I understand." Link said.

"Good. I will await you here." The King said.

"Will you be all right on your own?" Link said. "If Ganondorf knows we're here…"

The boat looked taken aback. His reply contained genuine warmth.

"Do not concern yourself with my safety." The boat said. "I have ways of protecting myself. Focus on your task."

"All right. If you're sure."

"Link, where are you?" Kari called him.

"I must go." Link said

"Go well, my boy." The King said.

They followed a flight of stairs up to a plaza lit with searchlights. They surveyed the space ahead from the top step, staying just out of range of the lights. At the far side of the plaza, everyone could see a walkway leading up to the fortress ramparts. If Link could just reach that path, they would be able to find his way back to the tower where Aryll was being held prisoner. But the searchlights were going to pose a problem. He couldn't afford to get locked in a cell again. Or worse. When they are into the glare of the searchlights. No alarms sounded. The guardians neither appeared.

"This weird." Patamon said.

"There aren't alarms." Gatomon said.

"But how?" Kari asked.

"Probably Ganondorf must waiting us." T.K. said. They neared at the door and a cold laugh filled the air. The human kids frozen, the digimon took their defensive poses.

"Who is there?" Kari asked looking around the place.

"He must Ganondorf." T.K. said a little nervous.

The laugh came again, like a rumble of thunder. Link looked all around the plaza. It remained empty.

"Ganondorf!" Link said, with all the force he could muster. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

There was no response. They began to wonder if he had imagined the laugh, if he was all alone with the empty plaza, the searchlights, and the shadows they formed. The shadows. There was something about them that wasn't quite right. In the darkest corner of the plaza, the shadows were deeper than they should have been. Link hadn't been aware of it had first, but now he could see the shadows converging, solidifying into a form into the outline of a man. The shadow figure rose until it floated several feet above Link's head. Link looked up at it, eyes wide, hand clenched tight around the hilt of his sword. The phantom was tall, with eyes that glowed white. It wore a flowing cape of darkness and a horned helm. It carried a long, black sword. Link knew immediately who the shadow was meant to resemble.

 _ ***PHANTOM GANON BATTLE (LOZ: WW)***_

They faced with the Phantom Ganon. The phantom raised a ghostly hand. A shining ball of white light formed on its palm, crackling with energy and throwed at them. They reflected the ball with their weapons, until the PG fails roaring in pain and felled on his knees.

"Is our opportunity!" Kari said and everyone nodded.

They attacked with all they have, slashes, spells and digimon attacks. But PG disappeared after receive many attacks.

"Is over?" T.K. asked.

"No, he only disappeared." Link replied.

Suddenly he appeared behind Kari and T.K. without they notice him.

"Kari, T.K.! Look out!" Gatomon said.

But it was too late for them; they were slashed by PG and disappeared again.

"Are you right T.K.?" Patamon asked worried.

"I'm fine, but a little hurt." T.K. said getting up and adjusting his cap.

"How we can defeat him?" Kari asked getting up.

"Kari, Link! Try to close your eyes and try to identify him!" Gatomon said at them. They nodded.

"I hope that is time works." Link said and he was sweating.

"Let's try it." Kari said. Then they closed their eyes waiting to PG appears. Suddenly they heard him and by instinct Link attack him.

"Attack him now!" Link yelled, they nodded and attacked him again. But he disappears again.

"Not again!" T.K. groaned.

PG appeared floating and this time summoned heartless, Fat Bandits, Gerudo Thieves, Shadows and small red balls hardened in lava.

"He summoned heartless!" Patamon exclaimed.

"This technique is new!" Link gulped.

"I wish Sora and the others were here." Gatomon said. Then the keyhole appeared in a stone wall.

"Well, your wish came true." Kari said. She pointed the Keyblade off to the keyhole, and shot a beam up into the darkness above.

* * *

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The darkness disappeared on there.

"Alright! Now we can land!" Sora said.

"Um, is there going to be any cruise ships in the sea?" Mimi said.

"Yoshi was expecting it." Yoshi said.

"Let's go!" Oshawott said.

* * *

 _Forsaken Fortress_

Sora and the others beamed onto the fortress. They saw the place that they were in.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Tai said.

"Is creepy!" Sor said.

"Sure is." Kari said, walking from behind them.

"Guys!" Tai said. "Glad to see you safe."

"Who's that behind you?" Matt said.

"He must be Link, by his green clothes." Luigi answered.

"How do you know about me?" Link asked him suspiciously.

"I guess I guessed." Luigi said sweatdropping. Sora was little confused.

"What's wrong Sora?" Yoshi asked him concerned. Then he whispered with Luigi and Yoshi.

"I remember that the Link we meet him was taller and handsome." Sora whispered.

"You are right, kid. This other Link is adorable and has cat eyes and seems that he wears a cosplay from the other Link." Luigi whispered.

"Yoshi can see that Toon Link has the Master Sword." Yoshi whispered.

"Yoshi is right. But what happened to the other Link and the Princess Zelda?" Sora whispered.

"Um, we can talk later, right now; we've got a horde of heartless coming towards us!" Kari yelled, pointing.

"And don't forget the Phantom Ganon!" T.K. yelled, pointing.

"Why do we start like this in a new world?" Joe said.

"No more talk! Just fight!" Tai yelled. They got the Keyblades out, and then started to fight them all. The Digidestined and their digimons have to fight to the heartless; Oshawott was using water attacks at the Magma-Balls, Luigi and Yoshi are battling to the other heartless, Link and Sora are battling to Phantom Ganon. "Hold still, so that we can hit you!" There was another type, where it was a huge body.

"Well, someone's not watching their carbs!" Palmon said. She grabbed one, with her vine fingertips, and threw them among one another. The last new type was some wizard with a toucan face and it was throwing spells.

"In magic, I win these battles!" Luigi yelled battling to the Wizzrobe Heartless.

"Hey kid I have an idea!" Sora yelled at the new Link for him.

"Which?" Link asked.

"When the Phantom appears, you must jump on me and you attacks to the spectral version of Ganondorf." Sora explained.

"Got it!" Link nodded.

When PG appears above Sora, he yelled. "Now!"

Link nodded and climbing on Sora and jumps, slashing him with a spin attack at PG. The PG felled in pain to the ground.

"Let's beat him!" Oshawott yelled. Everyone nodded and they attacked with everything they have until defeat him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Then the phantom floated again laughing. They were looking him, disappearing.

"I forgot to introduce myself properly." Sora said. "My name is Sora." He shake his hand with him.

"I'm Oshawott." Oshawott introduced.

"My name is Luigi." Luigi said.

"I'm Yoshi." Yoshi said. The other Digidestined introduced theirselves.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Link." Link said and he notices the green color on Matt, T.K, Palmon, Luigi and Yoshi. "I see that the green is your favorite color."

"More green people…" Sora said groaning. Then a chest appeared in the center of the plaza.

"Hey guys, a chest appeared." Gabumon called them.

"I hope there's food in there." Agumon said.

"Leave it to me." Link said, he opens the chest (same animation opening the chest and getting the item on Wind Waker game) revealing a gray hammer. Everyone sweatdropped anime style by his pose.

"Ok, we know we have to do, we must defeat Ganondorf. Right?" Sora said and everyone nodded.

"Wait a second Sora…" Link said. "I have seen you in the legend joining forces with the Hero of Time."

"Seriously!?" Sora said excited.

"Yeah…" Link said. "But I have nothing to do with the legend. I'm only a scared boy in an island and I couldn't have rescue to my sister."

"Don't feel bad, Link." Sora said ruffling his hair. "You have chosen by the Master Sword."

"Together we can rescue your sister." Tai said.

"You can count with us." Matt said.

"Don't worry Link." Sor said.

"Fight is not my style, but we must do it." Mimi said.

"I have fear too. But together we can do it easily." Joe said.

"We can't down our guard now." Izzy said.

"You must believe in yourself and don't lose your hopes, like T.K." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." T.K. said. They looked each to other, they blush a bit.

"Is your decision, Link?" Gomamon said.

"Let's do this." Link said with confidence. Then they entered to giant door in the fortress.

But someone unknown was watching them in a broken ship in the top of Forsaken Fortress. It was a green man with orange hair and beard and wears a black tunic. He was in company of a projection of Ganondorf.

"I remember Sora clearly." The man said. "But who are the other kids?"

"They are the Digidestined; they have also Keyblades, Ganondorf." Bowser replied. "Like part of my plan E, you gonna take care of them and you bring me the little girl with brown hair and the Princess Zelda too."

"Yes, Bowser." The man called Ganondorf said, the projection of Bowser disappeared. "Now thanks to the foolish boy in green, when he got the Master Sword, I recovered all my powers, that includes summon heartless. Now I will revenge of you, Sora."

* * *

 _Forsaken Fortress: Tower_

The group could deactivate the security in the fortress and defeat every enemy in their rescue mission. When they entered to the tower of prisoners, there were few seagulls. Link has scanned the skies from avoid any danger, everything looks safe. Link felt himself relax, but not completely.

"All is clear." Sora said at the group. They entered.

They saw three girls, one has pink dress and blonde hair, other has brown hair and gray dress and the other has yellow hair and blue dress. They crossed the room. Link stopped in front of his sister, and crouched down to her level.

"Aryll." He said softly.

Slowly, the girl called Aryll looked up. The expression on her face was one Link would never forget. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds, like she would never be sad again.

"Link." She said. Her voice broke. "You came back."

Link took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"That's right." He said. "It's okay. You're safe now."

They looked around the room.

"We just have to find a way to get you out of here get all of you out." Tai said.

"Who is he and the others?" Aryll asked.

"We are friends from Link." Sora replied. "We come for rescue you."

"How we can open cell?" T.K. said.

"Leave it to me." Tai said. He and Link tried pulling the bars.

"The cell's not going to open that easily." A female voice said.

The voice has come from a female pirate in blonde hair like the age from Link; she was in company of two pirates bigger than her. One with green shirt and other with blue shirt.

"Tetra how did you…?" Link said. "When…?"

"Why the pirates come to help us?" Luigi whispered.

"Quit your babbling, Link." The girl called Tetra said. "We followed you here. Arrived only minutes after you did. Who did you think lured the bird away? Now, step aside. My men will take care of this lock."

"Why I couldn't use my Keyblade?" Sora said facepalming.

She waved the muscular men forward. The two of them yanked on the door, and in a moment it came free, practically ripping from its hinges. The moment the door was open, the girls streamed out, chattering with excitement and nerves. Only Aryll remained behind in the cell. As soon as the other girls had cleared out of the way, she ran towards Link with a cry of happiness. Link caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. That scene make Kari stay near from Tai and T.K. with Matt. Meanwhile Luigi was sniffling a bit.

"I'll wish that my brother will be here…" Luigi said.

He didn't care what happened next. At that moment, all that mattered was that they were together again. Tetra's high pitched whistle brought them back to reality. Link put Aryll down. The siblings and the rest of the girls turned their attention to Tetra.

"We've come to rescue you." Tetra said simply. "If you want to get home safe and sound, you'll stay quiet and do as I say."

"But you're pirates." The girl in pink dress said. "Why should we listen to you?"

Tetra looked as if she were about to say something, but Aryll stepped in first.

"So what if they're pirates, Mia?" She said. "They're here to help us, so you'd better listen to them."

Mia glared at Aryll, but the younger girl didn't as much as flinch under her gaze. Link stared at his sister, impressed. The other were impressed too. Mia backed down under Aryll's stare.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Apology accepted." Said Tetra. "Okay. You half, you're with Gonzo in the green. Other half, follow Senza."

As the groups organized, Tetra turned her attention back to Link and Aryll. Her expression was gentler than usual.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion." She said. "But I'd better send you off with the others, Aryll. Link has things to do, and it's too dangerous for you to stay here."

"What about us?" Yoshi asked.

"We can help to Link too." Kari said.

"Probably the orders are logical, they will bring the girls away from the fortress and we stay here for beat Ganondorf." Izzy explained.

"But, Link, why?" Aryll asked him worried.

"Because there's a person, an evil person, we have to defeat him. We're the only one who can do it, and if we do, no one else will be kidnapped. So we have to stay behind. See?" Link said placing a hand on each of her shoulders and looked her seriously in the eye.

"I'll stay and help you." Aryll said.

"No way." Said Link. "Aryll, you have an important job to do. Grandma is waiting for you on Outset Island, and you have to stay safe so that you can see her again." Aryll said nothing. Then, she nodded.

"No worries, we'll be safe." T.K. said with confidence.

"Okay." Aryll said. "I understand." Link hugged her one more time. Aryll smiled sadly, and hurried off to join the exiting captives. Just before leaving, she turned and shouted. "You'd better not get hurt!"

Link waved back. "I'll do my best!" He said.

"Are you ready guys?" Sora asked at the group. They nodded and summoned their weapons.

She nodded seriously. She hurried through the door and was gone.

The green pirate hung back slightly. He looked at Tetra expectantly. She waved him away.

"Go on, Gonzo." She said. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

The pirate called Gonzo looked a little put-off, but he nodded and headed off after his group, leaving Link and Tetra alone.

"Will they be okay?" Link said.

"Of course, though their parents are going to have to pay one hefty reward for our trouble." Tetra said and she grinned at Link.

"Usually I'd expect you to pay too, but this time, it's on me."

"How generous of you." Link said blushing.

"Don't mention…" Tetra's eyes widened and she abruptly cut herself off.

"What is it?" Link said. "Is there something on my face?"

Even as he asked the question, he realized that she was not looking at his face, but at his left shoulder, where the Master Sword's hilt was visible.

"Turn around, Link." Tetra said.

He hesitated, but obeyed when he saw the serious look on her face. He turned. She gasped.

"That's… But that's not possible." Tetra said.

"What's not possible?" Link said. "Are you talking about the Master…?"

Link was interrupted by a harsh, screeching call. He and Tetra froze, turning their gazes towards the open ceiling. Far overhead, the bird circled.

"I guess I'd better skedaddle." Tetra said, back to her old self. "I'd stay to help, but I need to make sure that those idiots get back to the ship all right."

"I understand." Link said. "Take care of Aryll. And take care of yourself, for that matter."

"I'll be back." Tetra said and smiled. "That's a promise."

"Are you in love of her?" Oshawott asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Link exclaimed blushing. Everyone laughed.

When she leaves the tower. The door has closed it and the room was flooding.

"What's happening?" Tentomon asked.

"The tower is flooding." Izzy said.

"For that reason I hate the water." Gatomon said in the head from Kari.

"Look up there." Kari said pointing at the sky. It was a huge purple bird with an iron mask.

"He must the Helmaroc King, the same bird that kidnaped my sister." Link said in serious tone.

"Is big!" Biyomon said behind of Sor, she was cowered by the size.

When the big bird called Helmaroc King saw them, he comes down at them, the giant bird roared.

"Now, we must do?" Luigi asked.

"First we must go to the top of the tower for avoid drowning in the water." Izzy explained. Everyone nodded and they ascended the wooden staircase avoiding the attacks from Helmaroc King, like his claws and pecks. But when they arrived to the top, the giant bird appeared blocking their track.

"Hey! That's not fair." Tai exclaimed. They he tried to slash him, but his iron mask was resistant. The bird attack him with a peck.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Kari." Tai said getting up. Then Luigi tried with spells he couldn't damage him.

"Still with my spells is hard damaging!" Luigi said.

"Our time is running out!" Patamon said pointing at the water ascending. Then Link pulled out his gray hammer.

"I hope that it works." Link said and whacked the bird with his hammer. The Helmaroc King roared in pain and felled in the water.

"Hurry up!" Sora said and everyone arrived in the top.

* * *

 _Top of the tower_

They ended in the top of the tower in Forsaken Fortress. The floodgate was closing it.

"I thought that is over." Matt said. Then an earthquake appeared.

"What is happening?" Mimi asked.

"Is an earthquake!" Joe said.

"I don't think so!" Kari replied.

Then Helmaroc King appeared flying, he roared and many feathers were falling. His helmet was a few broken.

 _ ***BOSS HELMAROC KING (2ND PART)***_

"I think that is time for the second round." T.K. said.

Then Helmaroc King was circling around the group, and then he neared at the group attacking with his claws. By luck they could dodge it. Helmaroc King returned and he was on feet. Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon flied at him, they attacked with their attacks, but they couldn't damage him by the mask. Then Helmaroc King slaps them with his big wings.

"Biyomon!" Sor yelled.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled.

"Patamon, no!" T.K. yelled.

They neared at their digimons.

"Are you okay?" Sor asked at her digimon, she nodded.

"You are not hurt, Patamon?" T.K. asked at him, he nods.

"He still has his iron mask." Izzy explained.

"Guys, watch out!" Sora yelled.

The Helmaroc King was nearing at him and he stabs his peck expecting attack at the group. By luck they can avoid him.

"That was so close…" T.K. said sighing.

"Link, try use your hammer in the giant bird!" Luigi said at him. He nodded and hit him using his hammer. Helmaroc King screeched in pain.

"Probably we needs more than one attack." Tai said.

"We must wait to him uses his peck, then he stuck in the ground." Izzy explained and everyone nodded.

Helmaroc King was nearing at them, he tries to peck them, but they avoided him again. He got stuck again, in that moment Link uses his hammer, the giant bird screeched in pain again, he gets up and flied again, but this he shakes his wings, shooting many sharpen feathers at them. They quickly reflect them with their Keyblades. The Helmaroc King attacks him with his peck but he failed and stuck again. Link used his hammer by third time, the iron mask broken by complete, revealing the face of a cock.

"Now he is vulnerable!" Link said. "Attack him!"

The Helmaroc King still stuck in the ground. He receive multiple slashes, spells, attacks from the digimons and water type attacks. After the barrage of attacks he unstuck and try to fly.

"The giant bird is escaping!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Not by long!" Palmon said. "Poison Ivy!" She trapped him one leg with her technique. Then Yoshi trapped the other leg with his tongue. Helmaroc King was weaker, by that reason he can't escape from them.

"Let's finish this!" Kari yelled and she activates his Wisdom Form. Sora did the same. Then they attacked at the head of Helmaroc King again until defeat him. Link finish him with a big slash from the Master Sword.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the attack, Helmaroc King was on the ground, he was backing up and then he flies up into the air screeching and, as all of the fortress searchlights shrine on him, he lets out his last screech and exploded in a cloud of purple smoke while his feathers are scattering in the fortress arena. The spikes in the track at Ganondorf has disappeared.

"We defeated the ugly bird." Oshawott said sitting down.

"Now we must go to beat Ganondorf." Sora said and they nodded. But Kari saw a shiny item in the ground, near to the broken mask of Helmaroc King.

"Hey, what is this?" Kari said and picked up. It was a gem like a golden harp that resembles the face of an old man.

"Probably a summon gem." T.K. said. Then she puts it in the backpack of T.K.

"Hey, c'mon!" Link called them. They arrived to the broken ship. When they were about to enter some shadows appeared.

"Not now…" Luigi groaned.

"Me, T.K, Kari, Oshawott and Link will come to face Ganondorf. The rest stay here defeating the heartless." Sora said.

"Be careful kid." Luigi said and he nods. Then the 5 members passed the creepy door.

"Yoshi hopes that Sora will be okay." Yoshi said.

* * *

 _Ganondorf Room_

The 5 are facing to Ganondorf and they have their Keyblades. But he was watching the arena where Helmaroc King has died.

"You again, boy." Ganondorf said. "And also you, my old enemy, Sora, and this time you bring more brats with the Keyblade."

"We have defeated you long time ago." Sora said disappointed.

"Yes, but that is was in another age." Ganondorf said. "All of you were clever to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way up here; I suppose I should commend you for your reckless courage."

"So, you are Ganondorf!" T.K. said in serious tone.

"Yes and…" Ganondorf said, but he was interrupted by Kari.

"Enough talk, Ganondorf." Kari said. "Why don't you turn and face us?"

"My name is…" Ganondorf said turning at them. "Ganondorf, the Master of the Forsaken Fortress."

The 5 members gasped in fear, but he took their serious faces.

"We know who you are." Link said holding the Master Sword. "And you know what this is, don't you?"

"And we aren't scared from you." Oshawott said.

"We can beat you again." Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Ganondorf said. "This time I'm stronger than the last battle and you are incomplete. Did you know it or perhaps you forgot it?" Sora gasped in confusion. Then he turned at Kari and felt something strange, a pure light without darkness. "So, little girl you are next pure heart princess?"

"How do know about me?" Kari gasped.

"Easy, your heart is pure light without darkness, but you are little girl with a Keyblade that not belongs to you." Ganondorf said making anger at Kari a little.

"Hey, don't mess with her!" T.K. yelled appearing in front of her.

"Ha, look at you; you are the most young in the team." Ganondorf smirked evilly. "For that reason you are the weakest member." T.K. felt insulted, tightening his hand, and growled a bit at Ganondorf.

"Why don't fight to me, Ganondorf?" T.K. argued.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm bigger and you are little." Ganondorf insulted him. T.K. growled again, but Sora put his hand on his right shoulder.

"T.K, calm down. Ganondorf is just trying to get you ratted up on purpose." Sora said at him. He calmed a bit. Then Ganondorf turned at Link.

"And you boy with the Master Sword. I know that blade." Ganondorf said.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked watching the Master Sword.

"Tell me, boy." Ganondorf said. "Do you know why, when you pulled that sword from its pedestal, the monsters in the castle began to stir?" Link shook his head. "So, you don't know why, I highly doubted you did." He smiled sinisterly. "Dear child, are you and that fool of a king truly so ignorant? Allow me to enlighten you. While that sword you carry may be the Blade of Evil's Bane, forged with the power to repel evil, it has long played another role. Can you guess what that role might be?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"The Master Sword." Ganondorf said ignoring the question from Sora. "Is something like a key. A wretched little key that has kept a seal on me and my magic intact for hundreds of years. When you pulled the sword from its pedestal, you broke that seal. You restored me to my full power." Link began to tremble.

"You are lying!" T.K, Kari and Link shouted at him with anger.

"Lying, am I?" Ganondorf said. "Look at that sword!" He said fervently. "Really look at it! Its edges are dull! What you hold is no better than a toy! You two are very young and weak."

"You're wrong!" Link argued.

"I'm not weak!" T.K. argued.

"This Keyblade belong to me!" Kari argued. Then trio ran yelling raising their weapons.

"Guys! Stop it!" Sora yelled but too late.

When the trio attacked Ganondorf. Ganondorf hasn't defense herself. The three little ones have closed their eyes, when they open it, Ganondorf was unharmed. Ganondorf smirked and with one fist he hit the trio. The trio felled in their bottoms, when he pointed his sword at them, they have paralyzed in fear.

"Oh no!" Sora gasped with horror, he tried to help.

"If you give one step more, you can say goodbye to your friends." Ganondorf warned at him.

"You are coward." Oshawott growled.

"Coward, am I?" Ganondorf said and he turned with the feared trio. "No matter how brave you are three, in the end the fear will take hold of you. I'm afraid the show is over. I can never be defeated by a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil and two weaker Keyblade Wielders. Now go back to the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! Tell them that there isn't hopes!"

The trio closed their eyes in fear, Sora can't do it anything. Then a soft thump came from the direction of the window. The trio opened their eyes. Everyone turned to look. Someone familiar.

"Tetra." Sora said.

With a brief grin to her friend, Tetra sprang onto Ganondorf's back. She aimed a kick at the back of his head. The man gave a cry of pain, swatting at the girl as if she were a fly, but she sprang out of the way just in time. She landed gracefully on the floor beside Link and the others two.

"Link!" Tetra said. "Get up!"

The trio have difficulties to get up. Ganondorf was about to grab her. But Oshawott ran at him.

"No, you don't monster!" He yelled and bite his hand.

"You filthy creature." Ganondorf grabbed him by the neck strongly and throws at the walk leaving him unconscious.

"Oshawott!" Sora said worried and he gently pick him cradling in his arms. "Don't worry I'm here now."

"Hurry, Link… Ahh!" Tetra said but she screamed as Ganondorf reached out and grabbed her by the throat. He held her aloft. Tetra choked and tore at the enormous hand that held her. "Let me go! Let me…"

Link gave a sob of despair. "Let her go, please." He said. He was so weak that his voice was barely audible. T.K. and Kari are weak and tired too. Sora have Oshawott in his arms, he can't do it anything for help them.

"You little sea rat!" Ganondorf snarled. He raised his other hand. There was a small sound, like a sword being drawn from its sheath, and a glowing shape appeared on Ganondorf's raised hand. From his angle on the floor, Link and Sora could just make out that what had appeared on Ganondorf's hand were three triangles, which touched at the corners to form one larger triangle. It was the same symbol Link had seen twice in the castle beneath the waves. But on Ganondorf's skin, the topmost triangle shone much brighter than the other two.

"That triangle…" Link murmured.

"The Triforce…" Sora replied.

"My Triforce of Power." Ganondorf said. "It's… resonating." He stared at Tetra, eyebrows raised in surprise. Then, they narrowed gleefully. He began to laugh. "I can hardly believe it." He said. "After all this time, after all this searching! At last I have found you, Princess Zelda."

"Zelda! Do you mean that the pirate is the pure heart princess!" Sora said near of T.K. and Kari.

Tetra's eyes widened. "What are you… talking… about?" She rasped. "I don't… know any… Zelda."

"You can't fool me, girl." Ganondorf said. He reached out a hand and grasped something that hung from Tetra's neck, a necklace. It must have slipped out from beneath her kerchief. Link couldn't quite make out what it looked like.

"Don't you dare… touch that." Tetra said weakly.

Ganondorf ignored her. He examined the necklace. "Tell me." He said. "If you are not Princess Zelda, then why do you wear a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom around your neck?"

Tetra opened her mouth as if to speak. But before she could say a word, she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. The whole tower shook. There was a rush of air, a blur, and Tetra was gone from Ganondorf's hands. Before Link had time to process or wonder at what had happened, there was a second rush of air. A third rush carried Sora with Oshawott. The fourth carried away T.K. and the fifth carried away Kari. Something grabbed him by the arms, carrying him swiftly from the tower. The next thing he knew he was flying through the night sky, one humanoid bird in red younger has Tetra, the other humanoid bird in red has Link, Winged Yoshi has Sora with Oshawott on his back, Luigi was flying with a yellow cape, T.K. was carried by Angemon, Kari was carried by Angewomon. The others were on giant red rhino beetle and a giant humanoid bird bigger than everyone flying from the place.

"Quill…" Link said.

"Don't look back." The bird humanoid called Quill said.

"Thanks, Yoshi." Sora said at him.

"It was nothing." Yoshi said blushing.

"What about Ganondorf?" Luigi asked.

"Leave it to us." Sor said. "Are you ready, Garudamon?" The digimon called Garudamon nodded.

"Get ready, Megakabuterimon." Izzy said at the giant beetle called Megakabuterimon.

"What's means all this?!" Ganondorf said. Suddenly a giant red dragon appeared.

"Horn Blaster!"

"Wing Blade!"

The digimon sends their attacks at the broken ship, the giant dragon spat fire. The three attacks incinerating the ship. Ganondorf screamed in rage. They can flee with luck. Link, T.K. and Kari felled asleep.

* * *

 _Tower of the Gods_

The entire group has arrived to the tower in the sea and they introduced with the new faces. The four digimon De-Digivolve after carry all the members flying, but all are in the back of a big digimon like a turtle with a green shell and an iron hammer. Link and Tetra were only in the boat. Sora still carrying Oshawott in his arms. The two humanoid birds and the big dragoon were here too. The first in awake was Link.

"You are awake." The King said.

Link blinked his head still foggy. "King?" He said weakly. "What happened? Where are we?"

"The Tower of the Gods." He answered.

"Wait." Said Link. He sat up, looked around. "Where's…?" His gaze settled just below the King's head. Tetra lay propped up against the back of the figurehead, unmoving. "Tetra!" Link said. He looked back at the King. Sora looked her too.

"Is she…?" He said.

"She's all right." A voice said from above. "She's simply unconscious." Link could recognize that person.

"Komali." Link said, dazed. "Long time no see." The person called Komali smiled.

"Didn't I promise you that the next time we met, I'd have my wings?" Komali said.

"Komali, you and Quill saved us, didn't you?" Link said. "How can I ever thank you?" Komali grinned, and Quill shook his head.

"As I told you before." The person called Quill said. "Our help is fair payment for your saving our people from destruction."

"Lord Valoo is grateful too." Komali said.

A roar of consent alerted Link to the dragon's presence. He sat perched atop the outer walls behind Link and the King, looking much like a large red vulture. He nodded his head at Link in a gesture of recognition.

"Thank you, Lord Valoo." Link said.

"Indeed." Said the King of Red Lions. "You arrived not a moment too soon. We are deeply grateful."

"Hey, what about Kari and T.K.?" Link asked.

"Don't worry Link, they are unconscious." Sora answered. Link sighed.

Back with the Digidestined, T.K. was near of Matt and Kari was near of Tai, the others were watching them until they awake. Luigi and Yoshi were here in their regular forms. T.K. was opening his eyes slowly.

"T.K, are you okay?" Matt said putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah." T.K. nodded. "The last thing that I remember, I was scared by Ganondorf when he points his sword at me, he told me that I'm weak for be the most young in the team." He said sadly.

"T.K, you are not weak." Tai said trying to cheering him.

"Yeah, you was our last hope battling at Piedmon." Sor said.

"Thanks to you I could Digivolve to the Perfect Level and beat him." Tokomon said.

"Guys, thanks." T.K. said. "Where is Kari?"

"She is asleep." Sora replied. T.K. sighed in relief.

"I hope that she is fine." He said.

Meanwhile the dragon called Valoo seemed to shrug. He said something to the King in Ancient Hylian, his face stern.

"I am aware of this." The boat responded. "Yet I thought our first priority should be to separate Link and the girl from Ganon's grasp." The dragon nodded, as if in agreement. He said something else in his own language. "I thank you." He replied. "I hope I may live up to your faith in me." Valoo said something as if in assent. He acknowledged Link with one more nod, and then he rose up on his hind legs. He flapped his wings, and took to the air. He circled the tower twice, and headed off in the direction of a giant volcano like island.

Komali and Quill watched Valoo go. They also began to beat their wings, preparing for takeoff. "By the way, Link." Komali said. "Your sister is safely aboard the pirate ship. Don't worry about her. They have orders from their captain to keep her safe and hidden." Link nodded, relieved.

"I hope you will come and see us again soon." Quill said. "Medli speaks of you often."

"Postman Quill, we'd better hurry and catch up with the Great Valoo." Komali said quietly. The boy's expression seemed to have darkened, but this could have been Link's imagination. Then two humanoid birds rose into the air and took off after the red dragon. Soon, all three of them disappeared over the horizon. Once they were gone, the King of Red Lions turned to Link.

"My boy and everybody." The King said. "The time has come for us to return to the world beneath the sea." Oshawott was awakening.

"Sora, your blue Pokémon is awakening." Yoshi said.

"Oshawott you are fine." Sora said excited and hugged him.

"I'm ok." Oshawott said. "What happened with that Ganondorf?"

"He isn't dead, but don't down your guard." The King answered.

"What happened to Hyrule, King and the other Link, the Hero of Time?" Luigi asked.

"You see then, why we must return to the kingdom?" The King said at last. "There, you will find safety and, perhaps, answers."

"Earlier." Link said. "You promised that you would explain everything to me. Everything you haven't been telling me."

"I did promise." The King said. "And the time for that is fast approaching. But you must trust me, Link."

Link hesitated. He looked at the King, at Tetra, still sleeping, and back at the King. He met the boat's gaze. "All right." He said. "I trust you." The King nodded.

Then everyone faced forward. Together, they sailed into the ring of light. They sank beneath the waves.

* * *

 _Castle Gardens_

Everyone was in the grass of the garden. Kari and Tetra still slept. Kari was awakening slowly.

"I lost of something…" She said waking up.

"Kari! Are you alright!" T.K. said and hugged her.

"Where is Ganondorf?" Kari asked disappointed.

"He disappeared when we destroyed his lair." Izzy explained.

"The other girls are safe with the pirates." Sora replied.

"I see. Huh? Salamon." Kari said seeing her partner.

"I have to Digivolve for save you." Salamon explained.

"We have to Digivolve from fly away from Forsaken Fortress." Motimon said.

"We have used all our energies." Yokomon said.

"And I have to be the aquatic transport." Bukamon said.

"Thanks." Kari smiled. "We are here again."

"Is beautiful." Mimi said.

The last in wake up was Tetra. She opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. She groaned as she realized that she was leaning against. Link sympathized. "Ugh…" She said. "My head…" Her gaze drifted to Link, seated across from her. She rubbed her forehead and blinked several times, as if she were unsure of what she was seeing. "Link… you're here." She said vaguely. "I'm glad…"

"I'm here." Link said. "And don't worry. We're safe now."

Tetra's eyes drifted in the direction of the castle. Her mouth opened in astonishment. She turned to Link. "What is this place?" She asked.

"We are in a giant castle under the Great Sea." Kari replied.

Tetra sat up. She still massaged her forehead, but she looked much more alert. "That..." She said, "Is the dumbest thing I've ever..." She glanced up at the sky of water. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Slowly, she turned back to everyone. She cleared her throat. "But." She said. "I guess it's the truth. Sorry guys."

"No problem." T.K. said.

"How did we escape from Ganondorf, anyway?" Tetra said.

"We have rescued you." Joe answered.

"Ah…" Tetra said. "I see, thank you."

She moved her head slightly. She winced. Link eyed her bruises with concern.

"Those don't look so good." Link said.

"Neither does yours." Tetra said.

Gently, she reached out and touched the large red bruise on his cheek. Link hadn't even noticed it until now. He felt the soreness of the wound, but even more than that he felt Tetra's touch the calluses on her fingertips, their lightness and warmth. Again, he found it difficult to breath. Tetra quickly removed her hand. Her cheeks were red.

"I guess we're both pretty beat up." Link said, trying to break the strange tension.

"But we're alive." Tetra said. She smiled and brushed a curl away from her face. She looked so pretty in the light of the watery sky.

"We're alive." Link repeated. "Y… yeah." He didn't know what else to say. Tetra looked as if she were about to speak, but she was interrupted by a metallic sound. Her gazed dropped to Link's chest. Something glowed beneath his shirt. Sure enough, Link felt a familiar vibration against his skin.

"The stone." Link said. His eyes met Tetra's.

"But… that's impossible." Tetra said. Link dug the stone from his shirt so that it's full brilliance shone, illuminating their faces with a greenish light. A male voice issued from inside the gem.

"Link and Keyblade Wielders, what are you waiting for?" A voice called them. "You must come to the room where you first obtained the Master Sword."

"And how we can arrive?" Matt asked.

"Only follow at Link, young wielders." The voice in the stone said and they nodded. They frowned, confused. There was something familiar about the voice, but he couldn't figure out who was speaking, or why this person knew his name. Tetra leaned forward and pulled the stone closer to her face. She seemed to have forgotten that it was still attached to Link's neck. He leaned forward with it to avoid being choked.

"Hey, who is this?" Tetra said. "Only Link and I can speak through this stone. How dare you take what's not yours?"

The speaker on the other end seemed to pause. "Your name is Tetra, correct?" He said.

Tetra stiffened. "What's it to you?"

"You all must come to see me. At once." The voice said.

"Wait a minute!" Palmon said. The stone went dark. Tetra let it drop with a sigh, which was a relief to Link. He'd begun to grow sore from having to lean over. Tetra leapt from the ground and into the shallow water.

"Come on, guys." Tetra said. "Let's go meet Mr. 'I'm-so-mysterious-and-important.' I might have to give him a piece of my mind."

"Mr. I'm so mysterious and important." T.K. said and chuckled a bit.

"Tetra, wait up. You don't even know where you're going." Link said but Tetra was already inside the little hallway that led inside the castle. Link groaned and followed after her.

"We must follow them." Sora said and everyone nodded. Behind them, the King of Red Lions remained still, watchful. Silent.

* * *

 _Submerged Castle_

The castle was free of monsters. They continue. But suddenly heard someone laughing and giggling sinisterly.

"Who is there?" Tai asked.

Then Link throwed a bomb in some place. When the bomb exploded, the explosion making appear two persons, there were the Wario Brothers.

"Who is those idiots?" Tetra asked.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Wario argued.

"Yeah, we are the Wario Brothers." Waluigi said.

"I don't meet you two." Link said with boring. Then Wario and Waluigi jaw-dropped.

"Ah… First the plan E of Bowser fails by the flying creatures, now the plan F fails by the fault of the cat eyed boy." Wario said.

"Is time for the plan G?" Waluigi said. Wario nodded and whistled making appear 2 Wizzrobes Heartless with a crown, one was red of fire and the other was blue of ice.

 _ ***MIDDLE BOSS BATTLE (LOZ: WW)***_

"Tetra search shelter!" Link said at her. She said nothing and nodded.

"Look at that!" Tai exclaimed.

"Talk about attracting opposites." Izzy said.

"If they want a fight, they got a fight!" T.K. exclaimed. The fire Heartless was then floating around, leaving a trail of flames.

"Don't let them corner us!" Matt exclaimed. Suddenly, he was frozen.

"Matt!" T.K. exclaimed.

"He got frozen!" Kari exclaimed. She ran toward him. "I'll help you! Fire!" The balls of fire melted the ice, and Matt was partially free. His hands were free, so he could cast the same spell.

"Thanks Kari." Matt said shivering. "Got a little distracted."

"No worries." Kari said. Then, the flame heartless tried to tackle on them, but Kari performed Fire-gun, which she guarded from above, and was spinning the heartless everywhere. She threw it towards the wall.

"Oh man. They're really going to freak when they see this." Tai said.

"I'm sure Tetra won't mind." Sora said. They kept on slashing the heartless. The ice Heartless spew out an arctic breath that created Ice around them, which hurts them, as if they're dry ice. Then, they split up into smaller heartless. The magma rock type and the ice block type. They were running all over them.

"Stay still!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Stay away from the trail of fire and ice!" Salamon exclaimed. Then, the Ice heartless was heading up to the second floor.

"He is trying to escape!" Tokomon exclaimed.

"Split up! Some of us go after the Ice Heartless, and the rest will stay!" Kari exclaimed. They nodded, and split up. Kari, T.K., Sor, Izzy and their Digimon headed off into the next floor. They were in the second floor of the castle trying to find the Heartless.

"Found you!" Kari exclaimed. "You're not getting away!" She jumped up, and slashed it, then casted Fire.

"You alright Kari?" Salamon called out, as they were running towards them.

"Yeah! I've got it!" Kari exclaimed. She slashed the heartless down. Then, the team started to ambush the heartless.

"Is this thing down yet?" Sor said.

"Not yet." Izzy said.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Yokomon said. The heartless then was creating icebergs everywhere in the place.

"Yow! Be careful!" T.K. exclaimed.

"I wanted something to fight the heat in this world, but not something like this!" Kari exclaimed. The heartless appeared behind them, and hit them down. "We're going nowhere while these icebergs keep getting in our way."

"Then what do we do?" Motimon said.

"The Fire Type Heartless!" Izzy said.

"Yeah! With its heat, it can melt the ice!" T.K. said. They nodded, and they ran off.

The team was still fighting the fire heartless in the first floor.

"Done already guys?" Tai called out.

"Not yet." Kari said. "Hey! Yoo-hoo! Heartless! I'm the Princess of Heart, and I'm open!"

"What is she doing?" Matt said. The heartless started to chase Kari. She went back through the first floor.

"I got it!" Link said. "She is bringing the fire with ice have the advantage."

"There we go." Kari said. The ice heartless appeared. The rest of the group came into the first floor.

"The ice is melting!" Salamon exclaimed.

"What exactly happened here?" Tai said.

"No time! Just fight!" Sor exclaimed. They then started to slash at the heartless again. This time they were chasing them, as the heartless were floating away

"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed.

"I'm ready!" T.K. exclaimed. They activated their Trinity, and they attacked with great force from Diving Storm, Lightning Slash, and Pure Light. Then the three child digimons Digivolve.

 **Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!**

 **Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!**

 **Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!**

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled firing needles at both heartless.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired his attack at the ice heartless.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon used his movement on the fire heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The Heartless were shining, and then, two giant hearts were released from them, and disappeared into the place. Tetra could see them amazed.

"That was great you two!" Tai exclaimed.

"You! You messed with us for the last time!" Wario exclaimed.

"We'll get you next time, cheaters!" Waluigi exclaimed. And he flees with Wario.

"Now we can go to the chamber, that where was the Master Sword." Kari said. They nodded and go by the descending stairs near to the statue.

"The Hero of Time…" Tetra said quietly.

"Hurry up, Tetra!" Oshawott called her.

* * *

 _Master Sword Chamber_

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found themselves in the chapel-like room where Link had found the Master Sword. It was just as Link had left it, except for one detail. A tall man in red robes now stood in front of the empty pedestal, his back turned to the children. A broad white collar obscured the back of his head. Tetra took a step forward. The baby digimon are in the arms of Keyblade Wielder. Oshawott was in the shoulder from Sora.

"Hey, you!" Tetra said. "Are you the one who used my stone without my permission?" The man remained silent. She clenched her fists. "Answer me!"

"I did not use your stone." The man said calmly. "I used one of my own."

"One of your own?" Tetra repeated.

"The stones you and I possess are enhanced versions of the Gossip Stones long spoken of in the legends of the Hyrulian Royal Family. These portable variants were my invention."

Tetra snorted derisively. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. "My mother gave me my Gossip Stones, and her mother before her. They've been in my family for generations. How could you have made them?"

The man sighed, his back still turned. "Have you not heard the legends?" He said. Everyone were confused. "The legends speak of a kingdom." He said. "A kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. A kingdom which was twice visited by a great evil, and once rescued by a person known only as the Hero of Time in company of the Keyblade Wielder."

"I know that story." Link said. "It was all written down in a book by one of my ancestors. I have it with me now."

"That Keyblade Wielder is me that I help the Hero of Time." Sora said.

Tetra stared at Link and Sora, but she said nothing.

"This is the kingdom, isn't it?" Link said. "The kingdom that was destroyed."

"So, this place is a flooded kingdom, destroyed many years ago." Izzy explained.

"Yes." The man answered.

Slowly, he turned to face the children. He was an old man, his hair and beard completely white. He was slightly portly, but Link suspected that, in his youth, he must have been quite handsome. He was very tall, and he had a square jaw and strong, even features that spoke of great wisdom and patience. His small, vivid blue eyes softened his face, making him seem not only wise, but kind. Like the man's voice, there was something about these eyes that struck Link as familiar. The man continued speaking.

"The place where you now stand is indeed the kingdom of legend." The man said. "And I am its king: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." He straightened to his full height, his voice booming out across the small room. Link felt a sudden urge to bow. He almost did, but then he met the man's eyes. "My boy." The man said. "Do you not recognize my voice?"

Link squinted at the man, who was smiling now. The expression caused the lines in his face to deepen, particularly at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, amazingly, it all clicked into place. The red robes, the white hair, the voice, the blue eyes. But, how could it be?

"King of Red Lions?" Link said tentatively.

"Yes, Link." The king said. His voice was kind. "It is I. The King of Red Lions. I must say, I am surprised you did not recognize me sooner."

"Well… it's kind of a stretch." Link said. The king chuckled.

"I suppose so…" The King in his human form said. "I do apologize, Link and everyone, for hiding my identity. I believed that as long as the Master Sword had the power to repel evil, there was no need for you to know the truth." Link was trying to gather his thoughts and make a response when Tetra, who had been silent throughout his and the King's discussion, suddenly burst out.

"Wait a minute." Tetra said. "Time out. What exactly is going on here? How can he be the King of Hyrule? The kingdom was destroyed hundreds of years ago!"

King Daphnes turned a thoughtful gaze on Tetra, as if seeing her for the first time. "I see you are familiar with the name of Hyrule." The King said.

"Of course I am." Tetra said, crossing her arms. "Link isn't the only one who's heard the story of the Hero of Time his whole life."

"You seem to know a bit more about the legend than Link does." The King said. "And yet, you are unaware of the kingdom's true fate."

"True fate?" Said Link.

"The kingdom of Hyrule was not destroyed." King Daphnes said. "The time has come for me to tell you how, and why."

"Explain, then." Sora said. The king cleared his throat. He began his tale.

"Once, long ago." King Daphnes said. "This land of Hyrule was turned into a land of shadow and darkness by a man known as Ganondorf." The king paused. He stroked his beard. "This was not the first time such a calamity had befallen Hyrule." He continued. "Generations before me, Ganon attempted to claim Hyrule for his own. He was defeated during his dark reign by the Hero of Time and the Keyblade Wielder, and sealed away." The king folded his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth in front of the pedestal. "It was in my lifetime that Ganon found a way to break free of his prison. He sought to obtain the power of the gods for his own evil ends. We hoped that the Hero of Time and Keyblade Wielder would return to save us, but, alas, that was not to be." The king continued to pace, his gait growing slightly faster. "I attempted to use my own, limited power to stop Ganon." He said. "But I failed. We attempted to keep Ganon at bay through force of arms. We failed. Our hope all but lost, my people and I cried out to the gods. They heard our pleas. They chose to seal away not only Ganon, but Hyrule itself." The king stopped pacing. He gazed off into the distance. "So it was." He said. "That the rains began. A torrential downpour from the heavens. Soon, our fair Hyrule was buried beneath a newly formed sea. But all was not lost." He paused, still looking at something that Link and Tetra could not see. "The gods knew that to seal away the people with the kingdom would only serve Ganon's purpose." He said. "So, the gods chose those who would build a new country, and commanded them to take refuge on the highest mountaintops." The king turned to Link and Tetra, his expression deadly serious. He looked each of them square in the face. "Those people." He said. "Were your ancestors."

"That explains why this place don't have colors." Kari said.

"When Link pulled the Master Sword, Ganondorf turned stronger." T.K. said, the King nods.

"Then what happened to the other Link and the Princess Zelda?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, but they disappeared long time ago." The King said sadly.

"Oh no… That means…" Sora said looking down.

"Is not your fault, kid." Luigi said trying to cheering him.

"Don't be sad Sora." Yoshi said. Then Link talks at the King.

"King of… I mean, King Daphnes," Link said.

"Yes, Link?" The King said.

"Why didn't you leave Hyrule when everyone else fled?" Link asked.

The king raised his eyebrows. Link recognized the expression from the King of Red Lions. It was the face the boat made whenever Link asked something he wasn't sure how to respond to. King Daphnes cleared his throat. "An excellent question, Link." He said. "The simple answer is that when the gods sealed Hyrule away, I chose to remain behind as steward of Hyrule and guardian of Ganon's prison. A kingdom needs its king, after all."

"But then Ganon escaped." Link replied.

"Yes, Ganon escaped." The King said. "And I pursued him. Which is what I was doing when you and I first met?"

"You pursued him… as a boat?" Link said quizzically.

"Using a type of magic not altogether different from that of the Gossip Stones, I am able to possess the vessel known as the King of Red Lions." King Daphnes said. "Of course, there are times when I must abandon my wooden body and return to Hyrule."

"Wait, so, is that why you don't talk sometimes?" Link said. "Like that time on Greatfish Isle?"

"Indeed." Said the King. "But, rest assured, Link. Even when I was beneath the sea, I kept an eye on your progress through the Gossip Stone Tetra gave you. I even aided you once or twice in your adventures, using that stone." The others were talking.

"There is 8 pure heart princesses actually." Luigi said.

"Kari is the eighth and new princess." Yoshi said and Luigi nodded.

"Zelda is one of the eight princesses." Sora replied. "Ganondorf knows that Tetra is Zelda."

"Well, my heart still in training." Kari said.

"But if Tetra is Zelda, therefore she has her powers of pure heart princess by heritage." Izzy explained.

"That means that we have ancestors about us, like Digidestined." T.K. exclaimed.

"Hmm, probably yes, because long time ago there were other Keyblade Wielders." Sora theorized.

"I have a question." Tetra said suddenly.

"What might that be?" The King said.

There was a smile on his lips. Tetra seemed to amuse him. "Is Link a descendant of the Hero of Time, or what?" She said. Link stared at her. She once again had her arms crossed across her chest. She looked at the king without flinching.

"So you too, have noticed the similarities?" The King said. "I once wondered the same thing. But, now I think differently. I believe that Link is part of a bloodline of another sort. Though, exactly what that means, even I cannot say." The king fixed Link with a thoughtful glance, then turned his attention back to Tetra. "You ask about Link." He said. "But not about yourself."

Tetra gave a nervous laugh. "What's there to ask? I'm just a pirate. Nothing more."

The king shook his head. "Have you not yet realized?" The king said. "The time for hiding is over."

Tetra stepped back. "I'm not hiding." She said.

"But you are, Tetra." The king said. "Though even you do not know what it is you are hiding from." The King took a step forward. "Have you never wondered about yourself?" He said. "Never wondered why your family has lived as pirates for generations? Moving from place to place so as not to draw attention to themselves?" Tetra looked blank. The King went on. "Have you not wondered, then, about the necklace your mother gave you?"

Tetra moved a hand to her chest, touching the spot where the necklace must have rested. "What about it?" She said. Everyone were watching.

"If I am not mistaken, your mother asked you to guard that necklace with your life, and never show it to anyone." The King said. Tetra hesitated, then nodded. "Let me see it now, Tetra. The time has come."

The girl paused. She looked the king over carefully. Then, slowly, she reached beneath her kerchief and held the necklace out for the king to see. Link saw that it was in the shape of a tiny golden triangle. The king came forward, stooping to get a closer look at the gem. "This gem is no mere bauble." He said. "It is a part of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"The Triforce…" Link repeated.

"Yes, there are three fragments, Courage, Wisdom and Power." Sora explained.

The King was still speaking. "The Triforce of Wisdom is a treasure which has been passed down for many ages within the royal family of Hyrule." He said. "It is none other than the power of the gods we have kept from Ganon's clutches all these long years. Your family was charged with the task of protecting it." King Daphnes looked at Tetra. "You know what this means, do you not?" Tetra shook her head, looking bewildered and overwhelmed. Link wanted nothing more than to go to her, but something kept him back a strange impulse he didn't understand, like the others. "Step forward, Tetra." The girl, as if in a trance, did as she was told. King Daphnes' made a gesture with his hand, and a second golden triangle appeared in midair in front of him. This triangle was hollow in the center, and it was missing its bottom side. As soon as it appeared, the gem around Tetra's neck began to glow. "Tetra." The king said. "You, too, must abide by the laws of the past. The time has come for you to learn your fate, the very reason you live."

 _ ***ZELDA'S AWAKENING (LOZ: WW)***_

The gem on Tetra's necklace floated into the air, tugging against the string around her neck, like it wanted to get free. At the same moment, the second triangle began to drift across the room, towards the place where Tetra stood. Her eyes were wide as the two triangles met in the air just a few inches from her face. Slowly, they drifted closer together. They joined. There was a roaring noise. Ribbons of light filled the room. Everyone was utterly blinded by the glow. They shielded their eyes. He heard Tetra give a cry. Behind his hands he could just make out her form the light engulfing her before he was forced to look away once more. As suddenly as it had appeared, the light winked out. Everything was still.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"What happened to Tetra?" Joe asked.

"Is hard to believe, but she is the princess Zelda." Luigi replied. Then he saw Yoshi bowing at her. "What are you doing kid?"

"Only respect at the princess Zelda." Yoshi said and Luigi sighs.

They slowly opened their eyes. He blinked, trying desperately to see what had befallen Tetra. As they did, a figure began to swim into view a girl with golden hair down past her shoulders. She turned towards Link, and he knew without a doubt that this girl was Tetra. But how she had changed. Her tan skin, simple beehive hairdo, and boyish clothes had been replaced by pale skin, long hair topped with a circlet of jewels, and an ornate royal gown of pale pink. Her skirt bore an image of the eagle crest Link had seen on the roof of Hyrule Castle. Link stared at her, too shocked to know what to think. But she wasn't looking at him at all. Her gaze was fixed on the back of her gloved left hand. Through the fabric shone an image of the same three golden triangles that had appeared on the back of Ganondorf's hand. On Tetra's hand, however, it was the triangle in the lower left corner that glowed with the brightest light.

'If Kari was a true princess.' T.K. thought and has envisions about Kari being a princess, he blushed with only think.

"My… fate…" Tetra said faintly.

"You are the last heir to the throne of Hyrule." King Daphnes said. "You are Princess Zelda."

Tetra or Zelda stared at King Daphnes in confusion. She shook her head, seeming to come out of her momentary trance. "But… I'm Tetra. I can't be a princess…"

"You are confused." The king said kindly. "That is to be expected." Zelda opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it and stared at the floor. Link's heart gave a thud. That wasn't like Tetra at all. "Link." King Daphnes said. Link started. He tore his gaze away from his friend. "Forgive me." He said. "But I must once more task for your help. Now that Ganon knows the identity of Princess Zelda, he will be searching frantically for her and the Triforce of Wisdom she possesses. If he succeeds in his goals, my beloved Hyrule will become a land of shadows, and so will your world above the sea."

"What will we do?" Link said.

"We must restore the Master Sword to its former glory." Said the king.

"Can that be done?" Link said.

"I have an idea as to how it might be." The king said. "Will you help me, my boy?"

The group of Sora want help too, but they can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds.

"Of course I'll help." Link said. "Show me what to do." He turned at Zelda. "Zelda, are you all right?"

"I…" Zelda said. "I wish to come with you. Your highness, please allow me to assist you. I have been trained in the art of fighting. I wish to help!"

"Sorry Princess Zelda, but you could be in grave danger if Ganondorf found you." Sora said softly.

"But he could find her here, too." Link said. "Ganon knows about Hyrule. He escaped from here!"

"This chamber is still unknown to Ganon." The King said. "And now that Valoo has damaged his stronghold, Ganon's attention will be focused on re-grouping his forces. I do not believe that he will find this place prior to our return." Zelda stared at the floor. She looked so unhappy. Link felt awful.

The King turned to her, his face kind. "Here, all of your needs will be provided for." The King said. "Above all, you will be safe. Please, princess. When Ganon is defeated, you may return to the surface."

Zelda looked up at him. She bit her lip. She nodded. "All right." She said. "I understand."

King Daphnes smiled encouragingly. "Thank you, Zelda." He said. He looked from her to Link. "Say your goodbyes." He said. "I will await you outside."

There was a noise like rushing wind, and the king vanished. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"What happened to him?" Tanemon asked.

"He disappeared…" Sor said.

The noise came again. The King appeared at the top of the stairs, and vanished once more. They heard the noise recede into the distance for several seconds. When it finally stopped, Link guessed that the king or his spirit must have returned to the King of Red Lions.

"I must go to the surface." Link said but suddenly the Master Sword shined. It's same as usual; Kari pointing the Keyblade down, crown pops up, taken to light room, keyhole appears, and Kari backflips and unlocks it. Link felt a set of small, soft hands touch his forearm. He turned. Zelda clung to his arm, her head hung low.

"I think it's time to go." Kari said. Then they noticed tears stood out in the eyes from Zelda.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link said. "Are you okay?"

"I do not know." Zelda said. "I feel strange… as if I were in a fog." She wiped her eyes. Without thinking, Link took her other hand.

"Hey." Link said. "You're going to be fine. No matter what you look like, who you really are, you're still you. You're the strongest, most amazing person I know. That's the truth."

Zelda smiled waveringly. "I hope you are right." She said. "Because I don't feel like myself at all." For a moment, neither of them said anything. Zelda drew a sharp breath. "Link." She said. "I don't know how to say this, but, all of it, everything that's happened to you, and to your poor sister, and to your island… it's all been my fault. I'm so sorry."

Link shook his head. He patted Zelda's hand, and smiled. "I'll see you soon." He said. "Goodbye, Zelda."

"We will be okay." Kari said. "After all, nothing can separate this Princess of Heart, from another." They nodded, and the heroes went back into the Toad Express. Only Link has continued his track in his own world.

"Link and everyone…" Zelda said softly watching them. "Be careful."

* * *

 _?_

Meanwhile.

"Hmm...The Digidestined of Light is close of being crowned a true Princess of Heart." Apocalymon said. "If I don't do something, then retrieving that brat's heart will be even tougher, too impossible to get." Then, he realized something. "Hmm...While back at that world that passes for a Digital World, the Digidestined of Light seemed to hold some hurt and pain in her heart when their world disappeared." He then was chuckling. "That's the answer."

"And I think I know what to do to her, to increase that pain." Xemnas said. He was chuckling.

"I have another idea." A person with red hair and green eyes said. "I gonna kidnap someone important for Sora, like part of our plan."

"I like how you think, Axel?" Xemnas said. Then the person called Axel teleported himself in the corridor of darkness.

"What a surprise. Two persons with the same name." Apocalymon chuckled. "One Sora is a boy and the other is a girl."

"Yes, this girl called Kairi will be part of our plan." Xemnas said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	24. Chapter 24: Motivation

CHAPTER 23

Motivation

 _Unknown City_

In city a big mysterious city with neon lights, someone was walking in the city. It was a smaller version of Bowser, for that reason his name is Bowser Jr, but how he ended in that weird world.

"First I tried to disappear from the eyes of the murderers of my father and now I ended up losing me in a city that I don't know." Bowser Jr. said himself a little upset. Then he saw and heard someone in an alley. That person was Axel. "Who is that red haired boy?"

Then he neared without he notices him.

"At first I thought there were 7 pure heart princesses, but at moment there are 8 of them." Axel said himself. "The Angel of Light, Kari, one of the Digidestined, soon she will be a true pure heart princess. Now Kairi will be part of our plan from the Organization XIII alongside with the Digimon Dark Masters."

"8 pure heart princesses." Bowser Jr. said disappointed. "Angel of Light, Kari, Kairi, Digidestined, Organization XIII, Digimon, Dark Masters. What is he talking about?"

Then Axel disappeared in the corridor of darkness.

'This cannot be good.' Bowser Jr. thought. 'Probably all those guys in black hood are the Organization XIII, they can be more evil than my dad.'

Then he pulled out his magical brush with the logo of the Professor E. Gadd and makes appear a portal straight to a tropical islands.

"Don't worry Kairi, I will keep away of the Organization XIII." Bowser Jr. "Don't thanks me Luigi and others, someday will return to be enemies."

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The group of heroes has a little lunch in the Toad Express. Everything is fine in the other worlds that they visited.

'Ash, I hope that you have your Keyblade…' Sor thought.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sor?" Sora asked her concerned.

"Well, Ash visited the Digital World and our world one time." Sor explained.

"I see, perhaps we can visit and meet his world." Sora said.

"Oh yeah, Ash and Pikachu were the first persons of other world in meet them, like you." Luigi said.

"Yoshi needs a little rest after beat bad guys in other worlds." Yoshi said.

"I ever want meet the world from Ash." T.K. said excited.

"Me too." Kari said; they looked awkwardly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tai said.

"Then let's go." Sora said and they nodded. He turned at Tails. "Tails, R.O.B. bring us to the Pokémon World."

"Ok, Sora." Tails said.

"Here we go." R.O.B. said. Then the Toad Express goes to the Pokémon World with the Warp function.

* * *

 _Route 1_

In a field Ash was walking in company of May, Dawn, one man with dark spiky hair, other girl with orange hair with a ponytail, a boy like the age of T.K. with lens and other in yellow shirt, red jacket with brown hair. Pikachu was in good health after his last battle with Spiritomb. Ash was watching the Rainbow Crest.

"What's wrong Ash?" The brown haired person asked him.

"You are still thinking on the digimon?" The orange haired girl said.

"Yeah Misty…" Ash replied. "Brock, I have hungry."

"Me too." The brown haired little boy said.

"Don't worry Ash and Tyson." Brock said. "Soon will arrive to Pallet Town." Then the boy with lens saw something.

"Hey, look over there." He said.

"What is Max?" May asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu said.

"Is a plane." Dawn replied.

"Probably Kari and company are there." Tyson said excited.

"That includes Sora, Luigi and Yoshi." Ash said.

"And Matt too." May said.

"Then let's go." Misty said.

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

The Toad Express landed in a field near to Pallet Town. Everyone came out, of the plane first class, except R.O.B. because he is taking care of the Toad Express.

"So, this world lives the Pokémon?" Patamon asked.

"Yes, because I'm the Royal Chronicler and I met every world." Toadsworth said.

"Something is wrong, Oshawott?" Gomamon asked.

"Osha… _(I miss when I talk human language in other worlds.)_ " He groaned.

"Don't worry pal." Sora said petting his Pokémon.

Suddenly they noticed Tails paying attention to a flower pot with a plant in it with tears in his eyes.

"Are you right Tails?" Mimi asked him.

"Is nothing…" Tails said try to hide it.

"Tell us why Tails?" Kari said.

"You miss someone?" Gatomon asked and Tails nodded.

"Trust in us, we are your friends." Matt said.

"Well, my best friend Cosmo disappeared long time ago the universe from an enemy called the Metarex." Tails explained. "She sacrifices her life, when Sonic and Shadow used the seven Chaos Emeralds she disappeared and I never could see her again…" Tails said before breaking down in tears.

"I really sorry about that." Biyomon said.

"Don't feel bad Tails." Sor said.

"They tried but this was the best they could do." Kari said, and then she hugged the young fox.

"What are you doing Kari?" Tails asked her.

"I thought you needed it." Kari said. The others joined it.

"Th-thanks guys…" Tails said sniffling a bit. Then he calmed. "Let's keep going."

"Don't forget that the Toad Express goes with happy faces." Luigi commented.

"Thanks Luigi." Tails said and saved the pot in the Toad Express.

"Hey there." The voice from Ash called the group. They saw Ash in company of more people.

"Pikachu." Gatomon said excited. Then he hugged her. "I miss you."

"Pika _(Me too, Gatomon)_ " Pikachu said.

"Matt." May called him and she hugs him.

"May…" Matt said with a little smile.

"Ash." Sor hugged Ash.

"Sor, I miss you too." Ash said.

"Kari, T.K." Tyson called her.

"Tyson." Kari and T.K. said his name.

"Long time no see?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, much time." Tyson said.

"Let me guess, you are the Digidestined?" Brock asked at the group. The Digidestined nodded.

"And the other creatures are the digimon?" Misty asked. The digimon nodded.

"I've never see them before." Max said amazed.

"Ok guys, I gonna introduce myself." Sora said. "I'm Sora; this is my Pokémon buddy, Oshawott."

"Oshawott." The blue Pokémon said and then Misty hugged him.

"Other water type, you are too adorable." Misty said hugging him.

"Excuse me; I think that he needs breathe." Sora said.

"Oh, sorry." Misty said letting go Oshawott.

"Let's continue with the introductions." Luigi said. "My name is Luigi."

"I'm Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"Toadsworth is my name." Toadsworth said.

"My name is Tails." Tails introduced himself.

"I'm Ash, this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Tyson." Tyson said.

"Misty." Misty said.

"Brock." Brock said.

"May." May said.

"Max." Max said.

"Dawn." Dawn said.

"Kari." Kari said.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Tai." Tai said.

"Agumon." Agumon said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Patamon." Patamon said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Sora. But now I go by Sor." Sor said.

"Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"Izzy." Izzy said.

"Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"Joe." Joe said.

"Gomamon." Gomamon said.

"Mimi." Mimi said.

"Palmon." Palmon said.

"Nice to meet you all." Misty said. Suddenly Brock ran up to Mimi, his eyes all shiny.

"Oh Mimi! You are the one who satisfies my heart's desire." Brock said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ash asked at the group.

"Well, we come to take a rest after beat bad guys." Sora explained him. Then someone came out from a Pokéball, it was a yellow duck.

"Psyduck." The Pokémon like duck said. Luigi jumped in fear to the arms from Yoshi.

"Luigi, why are you feared from Psyduck?" Max asked.

"He attacked me in the coliseum long time ago." Luigi replied.

"That you did it Psyduck?" Misty asked him. A '?' appeared in Psyduck, everyone laughed.

Without them notice it, the Team Rocket was watching them.

"The twerp of the Keyblade has returned, alongside with the new Pokémon and the original twerps." Jessie said.

"Also there is a fox with two tails." James added.

"Only think in catch them all." Meowth said. "We will be millionaires."

"Now with Pinsir and Scizor recently in our hands." Jessie said.

"We can use the Mega Wave on them." James said.

"And finally we can defeat the brat with his Keyblade." Meowth said.

* * *

 _Professor Oak Lab_

The group arrived to the Laboratory from the Professor Oak; they were outside for see all the Pokémon from Ash. Much Pokémon from Ash came to him that includes the other Pokémon from his friends.

"Guys, I want to meet my friends." Ash called at his Pokémon.

"Scep… _(I never have seen those Pokémon before)_ " The Pokémon like green lizard called Sceptile said.

"Corphish _(Me neither, and you Torkoal)_ " The Pokémon like lobster called Corphish said.

"Torkoal _(No, but they are different to us)_ " The Pokémon like orange turtle called Torkoal said.

"Noctowl _(Let me clear them to all, those news are Digimon)_ " The Pokémon like owl called Noctowl explained.

"How much time Noctowl." Biyomon said nearing to him.

"Noctowl _(It's was much time Biyomon)_ " Noctowl smiled.

"Hi Ivysaur." Palmon said.

"Ivy-Ivy _(Hi Palmon)_ " Ivysaur smiled.

"Hey Wartortle." Tai called at the Pokémon like blue turtle.

"Wartortle!" He said and tackles Tai into a hug.

"Good to see you too, now get off me!" Tai laughed.

A yellow bird neared at Sor. "Pidgeot, did you remember me?" She said.

"Geot." Pidgeot looks at her and smiled. Sor petted the Pidgeot.

"Eevee." A Pokémon like brown fox said running at T.K. and Kari.

"Hey, it's Eve." T.K. said.

"Hi Eve." Kari said.

"Eevee." The Eevee called 'Eve' said with a smile.

"It's seems that all the Pokémon and Digimon are getting along pretty well." Max said.

"Munchlax." A Pokémon called Munchlax said.

"Swellow _(Lastly, Ash is joined with that girl)_ " The Pokémon like Swallow called Swellow said watching at Ash with Sor.

"Because of him make that the crest of love from Sor shined and I could Digivolve in the Perfect Level." Biyomon said. Buizel and blue and yellow Pokémon like crocodile are near from Oshawott.

"Buizel _(Hey dude. You are a Pokémon?)_ " Buizel asked at him.

"Osha _(Yes, I came from the Unova Region)_ " Oshawott answered.

"Croconaw _(And why are you here?)_ " The crocodile called Croconaw asked.

"Oshawott _(I was kidnaped by the Team Rocket, but Sora rescue me from them)_ " Oshawott replied. Then Buneary hugged him.

"Buneary _(Ah, my hero)_ " Buneary said dreaming. Oshawott blushed.

A Pokémon like bonsai and other like blue toad were watching Brock alongside with Mimi.

"Croagunk _(I thought that Brock with this girl are the nice pair)_ " The Pokémon called Croagunk said.

"Sudowodo _(That's right)_ " The Pokémon called Sudowodo said.

"Chipa _(May is near from Matt, but why?)_ " The Pokémon like squirrel called Pachirisu said watching them.

"Blaziken _(Matt has saved her in the Distortion World)_ " Blaziken answered.

The Pokémon like blue giant snake roared softly. "Gya… _(So, you can evolve like us?)_ " The Pokémon called Gyarados asked.

"No, this is the Digivolution." Gabumon answered.

"We turn in our original forms after Digivolve and use our energy." Tentomon explained.

"Poli… _(I miss my form like Poliwag)_ " The green frog called Politoed said looking himself. Three Pokémon were watching at Pikachu and Gatomon.

"Hera… _(Look that)_ " The Pokémon like blue rhino beetle called Heracross said.

"Forretress… _(Pikachu is near from Gatomon)_ " The Pokémon like iron cocoon called Forretress said.

"Gliscor _(A mouse with a cat like pair, an interesting pair)_ " The Pokémon like gray bat called Gliscor said.

"Lapras _(Hey guys, please don't tease them and have a few of respect)_ " The Pokémon like dinosaur with a gray shell on her back called Lapras said. Meanwhile Tyson neared at Tai.

"Hey Tai, lastly T.K. and Kari are joined completely." Tyson said.

"Oh, yeah but in their Limit forms are very stronger." Tai said.

"Possibly something happened with Piedmon." Tyson said.

"Yeah, T.K. acts bravely in front of Kari." Joe said.

"And the Digivolution of Gatomon and Patamon have similarities." Izzy said.

"Are you not jealously, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Of course not!" Tyson exclaimed blushing.

"That's not true; you and T.K. are my best friends." Kari giggled.

"Thanks Kari." T.K. and Tyson said blushing. Suddenly a giant cage trapped everyone, by luck Sora, Oshawott, Tails, Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon dodge it.

"What's happening here!?" Tails exclaimed.

"Don't worry we'll save you all!" Sora said. Then a giant mechanic hand tries to grab Pikachu.

"Pikachu, look out!" Kari said pushing him. "Ahh!" She was grabbed by the mechanical hand.

"Kari!" Tai, Gatomon, T.K. and Tyson gasped. The Team Rocket appeared in air hot balloon with the face of Meowth.

"Not again!" Ash growled.

"Prepare for the trouble!" Jessie said.

"Make it the double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all peoples with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"And extend our reach to the Odaiba City!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Seriously, those guys are worse than the Dr. Eggman." Tails commented.

"We heard you two-tailed fox." Jessie said argued.

"Team Rocket, you better let it go to my sister!" Tai yelled.

"We tried to catch Pikachu!" James said.

"But that meddling girl appeared in our way!" Meowth said.

"But what is your idea for trapping us!?" Matt yelled.

"You better must release us!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Sorry, we only match the conditions to catch Pikachu so easily." Jessie said.

"You better must give us Pikachu." James said.

"Or will be taking the little girl with us." Meowth said.

"I don't give my Pikachu for nothing!" Ash exclaimed. "Charizard try to save her!"

Charizard nodded, but suddenly someone passed quickly and destroyed the hand where Kari was trapped. She was falling and screaming.

"T.K, save her!" Tyson yelled at him.

T.K. nodded and he ran to save her. T.K. was waiting catch her but she felled on him. She opened her eyes.

"T.K, thank you." Kari said and hugged him.

"You're welcome." T.K. said.

"Who did that!?" Meowth yelled.

"I cannot allow people like you hurt innocent people and Pokémon." A Pokémon like humanoid with blue and white dispreading blue energy said in the ground. Ash could recognize him.

"Lucario." Ash said. "Thanks for release Kari."

"Don't worry Ash; your friends are my friends too." Lucario said.

"Other talking Pokémon." Luigi said amazed.

"You are better than Meowth." Sora said.

"Hey you, stay out of this!" Jessie yelled.

"We are going to get Pikachu fair and square!" James added.

"Fair and square?" Sora said chuckling.

"Haha…" Meowth said. "Is not funny because we have an ace under our sleeves."

Then Jessie and James came out of the balloon and pulled out two Pokéballs with black and yellow and two bugs Pokémon came out. One was a beetle with two pincers on his head and other was metallic red bug with black.

"A Pinsir and a Scizor." Ash said.

"Where is your others Pokémon?" Misty asked confunded.

"We have our secret weapon in our hands." Meowth said. Jessie and James revealed weird bracelets.

"Activate Mega-Wave!" Both said. Then a weird symbol appeared on the heads of the Pokémon. They cringed in pain and transformed, Pinsir has pincers more long and has green wings, and Scizor has bigger claws than his original form and has the black forehead. Both Pokémon were giving an evil glare.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE SONG 1 (SSBB)***_

"I could see they were cringed in pain." Palmon said.

"Tyra… _(This change is completely different, I could see pure evil)_ " The Pokémon like green dinosaur with blue belly called Tyratinar said.

"Where are the bonds between trainer and Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"We don't need those things." Jessie said.

"It was reward from Giovanni from catch them." James said.

"Without feeling they're stronger." Meowth said.

"You are totally wrong!" Brock yelled.

"That's not Mega-Evolution!" Tyson yelled.

"Now we gonna take care of you." Jessie said changing of subject.

"This time we gonna win." James said.

"Let's show them what we made of!" Ash said. "Charizard, use Dragon Claw and Pikachu use Quick Attack!" He ordered and both Pokémon nodded.

"Alright Pinsir, use Brick Break!" Jessie ordered. Mega Pinsir nodded and attacked both Pokémon using his hands, canceling their attacks at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked gasped. 'They are stronger than the last time.'

"Very well, Scizor use Bullet Punch on them!" James ordered. Mega Scizor nodded and try to attack Ash, but Lucario appeared in front of him, using an attack called Bone Rush. Both Pokémon were clashing attacks of each to other. "Scizor use Counter!" Mega Scizor avoided one attack and he attacks with much strength blasting off Lucario in a tree.

"Oh no, Lucario!" Sora exclaimed. Then T.K. and Kari tried to attack Mega Scizor with their Keyblades, but Mega Scizor quickly created much copies of himself confounding both, and he attacks them by surprise.

"T.K.! / Kari!" Tai and Matt exclaimed.

"Scizor is using Double Team!" Max said.

Then Oshawott try to attack Mega Scizor using Hydro Pump.

"Scizor, use Flash Canon!" James ordered. Mega Scizor nodded and fires a silver beam going through the water attack. Oshawott received the attack and blasted off.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed, but Tails flied and catch him.

"I got you!" Tails said. The poor Pokémon was tired after the attack. Patamon and Gatomon try to attack Pinsir.

"Pinsir, use Seismic Toss on both new Pokémon!" Jessie ordered. Mega Pinsir grabbed both digimon; he spins his body and then throws them.

"Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed and catches him with his hands.

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed and could catch her. "Are you right?"

"The difference in power is too much." Gatomon said weakly.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz on Scizor!" Ash ordered. Charizard was in flames trying to attack Scizor.

"Pinsir, use Rock Slide on Charizard!" Jessie ordered. Mega Pinsir make appears rocks and throwed at him.

"Charizard, look out!" Ash said. Charizard could dodge it some rocks, but one hit him. Charizard was badly hurt. "Charizard!" He gasped with horror. He then turned at Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu nodded and used his attack.

"Is useless! Pinsir dodge him, grab him and use Earthquake!" Jessie said. Then Mega Pinsir avoided him, then he was grabbed by the throat and slammed him into the ground with a powerful attack, at the same time he was blasted of where is Charizard. He was badly hurt like Charizard.

"No, Pikachu!" Everyone gasped.

"I don't have finished yet!" Lucario said trying to attack both evil Pokémon with Focus Punch.

"Alright, use Superpower!" Jessie and James ordered. Both Pokémon got overpowered trying to attack Lucario.

"No, you don't!" Sora yelled trying to interfere with both.

"Don't get in our way!" Meowth said. Then Mega Pinsir slammed both fists on Sora, blasting off where Charizard and Pikachu where here. At the same time Mega Scizor could attack Lucario with the same attack blasting off to the same place. Both were badly hurt.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Sora!" T.K, Kari and Tails exclaimed. They ran at him.

"Lucario!" Ash exclaimed and neared at him. The Team Rocket was laughing manically.

"We must do it something and quickly!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Steel… _(I can use Dig from escape, but they mustn't notice it)_ " The steel snake called Steelix said and he uses Dig.

"That is a great idea!" Brock said. "Ok, follow me to the hole created by Steelix." They nodded and tried to escape. In back with knocked group.

"Finally, we can win this battle." Jessie said.

"After many times failed." James said.

"The victory is ours!" Meowth said cheerful.

"That's what do you think!" Ash said putting in front of his friends.

"If you don't want appear badly hurt, stay out of this." Jessie warned at him.

"Why don't you want accept the defeat?" James said.

"You better must give up and now!" Meowth said.

"NEVER!" Ash yelled. "Whatever happens, I will always fight to the end! This time I will protect my friends myself!"

"Ash…" The knocked group said.

"That was very beautiful" Jessie said.

"Alright, as you wish." Meowth said.

"Then you will come with them!" James said.

"Use, Hyperbeam!" Jessie and James ordered. Then the bug Pokémon in their Mega Forms were charging a powerful beam. The knocked group closed their eyes in fear. Only Ash raised his hand like he tries to stop them. Then both Pokémon fired the attack, everything goes in slow camera.

'Only I could arrive in every Pokémon League, because my friends are my power. You have made a big mistake Giovanni for trying to steal my Pikachu.' Ash thought and the Rainbow's Crest shined and then the Keyblade from his dream appeared in his right hand and quickly he created a protective shield. When the attacks collided, everything was in the normal speed.

"We won?" Jessie asked.

"With the twerp out of our way, Pikachu is totally ours!" James said. When the smoke cleared Ash appeared unharmed when his Keyblade. The Team Rocket gasped in a shock.

"No way! But how?" Meowth exclaimed.

The trapped group could escape from the cage. They could see with amazement how Ash got his Keyblade.

"Finally, Ash could get his Keyblade." Sor said.

"Is a miracle." Dawn said.

"Cool!" Tyson said amazed. Back with Ash a weird voice said at him.

" _You have a special Keyblade, also you can use attacks from any Pokémon and use the Mega-Evolution again"_

"Heal." Sora cured everyone, included himself. "Now we can do it this together."

"Wait. This time I gonna show them the true Mega-Evolution." Ash said. "Are you ready Charizard?" Charizard nodded and got ready.

"Ok, we count with you." Sora said. "Everybody follow me with the others." He called the others and they nodded.

 _ ***YOU SAY RUN (MY HERO ACADEMIA)***_

"Rainbow Crest, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" Ash said. Suddenly Charizard was engulfed in bright light and his body began to change. Charizard was changed from orange from orange to black, the flame on his was now blue, and it looked like were coming out of the sides of his mouth.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard roared.

"What!?" Meowth exclaimed.

"No matter if you are using the Mega-Evolution!" Jessie said.

"Pikachu will belong to Giovanni!" James said.

"We don't give up!" Meowth yelled.

"Pinsir use Rock Slide on Charizard!" Jessie ordered at Mega Pinsir. The bug Pokémon fired rocks at him.

"Use Dragon Claw on the Rock Slide!" Ash ordered. Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw destroying every rock. "Now use Rock Slide!" Mega Charizard uses the same attack that Mega Pinsir, he receives the attack, he felled exhausted and turned in his original form.

"No way!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Alright, Scizor attack him flying!" James ordered at Mega Scizor and he took fly.

"You too, take flight!" Ash ordered and Mega Charizard flies up. Both Pokémon are fighting in the sky, Scizor using his claws, Charizard was doing the same.

"Scizor, use Flash Cannon!" James yelled. Mega Scizor fired his attack.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast." Ash ordered and Mega Charizard fired a fire blast with the shape of a Japanese symbol. The attack from Mega Charizard goes through the Flash Canon and hitting Mega Scizor, the bug Pokémon felled knock out, when he crashed in the place where Pinsir was, he turned in his regular form.

"Oh no!" James exclaimed.

"Guys, we're surrounded!" Meowth pointed. The Team Rocket was surrounded by all the Pokémon and Digivolved digimon.

"This ends now!" Ash said.

"Attack!" The Pokémon Trainers and Digidestined yelled. Every digimon and Pokémon fired attacks at the Team Rocket.

"Pikachu! _(Thunderbolt!)_ " Pikachu yelled.

"Pidgeot! _(Hurricane!)_ " Pidgeot yelled.

"Ivysaur! _(Solar Beam!)_ " Ivysaur yelled.

"Venusaur! _(Petal Blizzard!)_ " The evolution from Ivysaur called Venusaur yelled.

"Roar! _(Fire Blast!)_ " Charizard roared.

"Wartortle! _(Water Pulse!)_ " Both Wartortle yelled.

"Kingler! _(Mud Shot!)_ " The Pokémon like crab called Kingler yelled.

"Haunter! _(Shadow Ball!)_ " The purple Pokémon called Haunter yelled.

"Primeape! _(Focus Blast!)_ " The Pokémon like pig monkey called Primeape yelled.

"Moo! _(Hyperbeam!)_ " The Pokémon like bull called Tauros yelled.

"Snorlax! _(Hyperbeam!)_ " The Pokémon with a big belly called Snorlax yelled.

"Muk! _(Sludge Bomb!)_ " The Pokémon like purple slime called Muk yelled.

"Lapras! _(Blizzard!)_ " Lapras yelled.

"Heracross! _(Pin Missile!)_ " Heracross yelled.

"Bayleef! _(Razor Leaf!)_ " The yellow Pokémon with a leaf on her head called Bayleef yelled.

"Quilava! _(Eruption!)_ " The blue Pokémon with fire powers called Quilava yelled. Two of them.

"Croconaw! _(Scald!)_ " Croconaw yelled.

"Noctowl! _(Extrasensory!)_ " Noctowl yelled.

"Donphan! _(Rock Slide!)_ " The Pokémon like elephant called Donphan yelled.

"Tyra! _(Dark Pulse!)_ " Tyranitar yelled.

"Swellow! _(Air Slash!)"_ Swellow yelled.

"Sceptile! _(Leaf Storm!)_ " Sceptile yelled.

"Corphish! _(Bubble Beam!)_ " Corphish yelled. Piplup did the same attack.

"Torkoal! _(Overheat!)_ " Torkoal yelled.

"Glalie! _(Freeze-Dry!)_ " The Pokémon like ice head yelled.

"Star! _(Heat Wave!)_ " Staraptor yelled.

"Torterra! _(_ _Energy Ball!)_ " Torterra yelled.

"Infernape! _(Flamethrower!)_ " Infernape yelled.

"Buizel! _(Sonic Boom!)_ " Buizel yelled.

"Gliscor! _(Sand Tomb!)_ " Gliscor yelled.

"Eevee! _(Swift!)_ " Eve yelled.

"Gible! _(Dragon Pulse!)_ " Gible yelled.

"Staryu! _(Power Gem!)_ " The Pokémon like orange star called Staryu yelled.

"Starmie! _(Psyshock!)_ " The Pokémon like purple star called Starmie yelled.

"Goldeen! _(Water Gun!)_ " The Pokémon like goldfish called Goldeen yelled. Psyduck did the same attack.

"Politoed! _(Surf!)_ " Politoed yelled.

"Corsola! _(Rock Blast!)_ " The Pokémon like pink stone called Corsola yelled.

"Gya! _(Hydro Pump!)_ " Gyarados yelled. Oshawott did the same attack.

"Azurill! _(Bubble!)_ " The Pokémon like blue mouse called Azurill yelled.

"Steelix! _(Flash Canon!)_ " Steelix yelled.

"Geodude! _(Stone Edge!)_ " The Pokémon like rock called Geodude yelled.

"Sudowodo! _(Mimic!)_ " Sudowodo yelled copying the attack from Geodude.

"Crobat! _(Air Cutter!)_ " The Pokémon like purple bat with four wings called Crobat yelled.

"Forretress! _(Mirror Shot!)_ " Forretress yelled.

"Ludicolo! _(Nature Power!)_ " The Pokémon like aquatic plant called Ludicolo yelled.

"Chansey! _(Hidden Power!)_ " The pink Pokémon called Chansey yelled.

"Croagunk! _(Poison Sting!)_ " Croagunk yelled.

"Marshtomp! _(Mud Bomb!)_ " The Pokémon like humanoid fish called Marshtomp yelled.

"Blaze! _(Fire Spin!)_ " Blaziken yelled.

"Beautifly! _(Silver Wind!)_ " Beautifly yelled.

"Meow! _(Hyper Voice)_ " The Pokémon like pink cat called Skitty yelled. Munchlax did the same attack.

"Glaceon! _(Icy Wind!)_ " Glaceon yelled.

"Buneary! _(Ice Beam!)_ " Buneary yelled.

"Chipa! _(Discharge!)_ " Pachirisu yelled.

"Mamoswine! _(Ice Shard!)_ " A Pokémon like mammoth called Mamoswine yelled.

"Togekiss! _(Aura Sphere!)_ " A flying white Pokémon called Togekiss yelled. Lucario did the same attack, like Ash.

"Take this!" Tails yelled firing a plasm ball from his gun. Yoshi throwed an egg.

"Thunder!" Luigi yelled firing a thunder from his hand.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled.

"Electro Shock!" Kabuterimon yelled.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled.

"Thunder!" The Keyblade Wielders casted thunder. And all the attacks go to the Team Rocket, they screamed in fear, after the collision a mushroom cloud explosion appeared.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The Team Rocked was blasted off to the skies.

"Not fair!" Meowth said.

"We were too close!" James added.

"No matter how many times we lose, we will always come back!" Jessie said.

"The Team Rocket was blasted off again!" They shouted. Wobbuffet his name at distance. A star shined to the distance. Back with the group, the Digimon and Charizard turned in their regular forms.

"That was awesome Ash." Brock said.

"You are a bit risky." Misty said.

"Blaziken can Mega-Evolve?" May said.

"The Mega-Evolution is powerful." Max said.

"You were amazing!" Tyson said.

"Welcome to the team, Ash." Sora said.

"How do you make appear the Keyblade?" Dawn asked.

"Well, is a few complicated explain." Ash said sweatdropping.

Lucario neared to Sora. "You're the Keyblade Master Sora?"

"Yes." Sora nodded. The Digidestined introduced theirselves.

"I see, probably all you need the help from Ash in your long journey. But first I will train Ash with the Keyblade properties." Lucario said.

Suddenly the belly from Oshawott mumbled.

"Sora, I'm hungry." Oshawott said.

"Yoshi too." Yoshi said.

"I gonna prepare the dinner for all." Brock said.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

After the dinner, the Keyblade Wielders slept in their respective rooms. The friends from Ash were sleeping outside like in their previous travels. Lucario was watching them from avoid any danger; that includes the Team Rocket, the Heartless, the Organization XIII or the Corrupt Digimon.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands_

In the same place where Bowser Jr teleported himself, he was searching to Kairi.

"Where can she be?" He asked himself, then he saw red haired girl with blue eyes and pink dress. He dreamy saw her. 'She is beautiful.' He thought. The girl was watching an island.

"Maybe… waiting isn't good enough." The girl said herself.

"She can be Kairi?" Bowser Jr asked himself in a bush. Then he flashbacked when the last time saw her in Hollow Bastion. 'Whoa, she is really Kairi; she growth than the last time.'

"My thoughts exactly. If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." A weird voice said.

"Uh-oh, they could found her." Bowser Jr said.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" The voice was from Axel appearing in the corridor of darkness.

"Who are you?" The girl called Kairi asked him.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." Axel said. "Why don't we go see him?" He showed his hand from bring her.

"Sora?" Kairi said. Then Bowser Jr appeared running at her.

"Kairi, don't listen this suspicious guy!" Bowser Jr said.

"Bowser Jr, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked recognize him, because Sora counted her his travels in other worlds.

"I don't have time to explain, this guy wants kidnap you!" Bowser Jr answered impatiently. Then they were surrounded by dusk nobodies. Then they heard a whistle and a dark portal appeared. "Hurry, we must enter in this portal!" He ran near to the portal.

"We've got something in common Kairi." Axel said. "You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey… I feel like we're friends already." Then she follows Bowser Jr to the portal.

"You're not acting very friendly!" Kairi said and enters in the portal with Bowser Jr.

"Alright, I'm gonna use the hard way." Axel said himself.

* * *

 _?_

Kairi and Bowser Jr were walking in a weird dimension.

"Hey, what is that place?" Kairi said.

"I don't have idea." Bowser Jr said.

Then they heard other whistle and a light portal appeared.

"Hey, this must be the exit." Bowser Jr said. Kairi nodded and followed him, she turned and could see a person in black hood, but the portal had closed.

* * *

 _Twilight Town: Usual Spot_

Then Kairi finished in a familiar place, only for Sora.

"You okay?" Hayner asked her.

"What?" Kairi said getting up. Then she found herself with Hayner, Pence and Olette. Bowser Jr was near of them a little nervous.

"You and that flying turtle came flying out of a hole in the wall." Pence explained at her. "You can nearly gave us a heart attack."

* * *

 _Route 1_

To the next day. After they have awakened, they have to say goodbye again, because they have work, defeating the enemy forces that were threatening the other worlds. Toadsworth still have the phone number from the Professor Oak and he registered the phone number from Ash.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Tyson groaned.

"I'm afraid so." Sora said.

"But it was fun pass the time with you guys." Tails said.

"Ash, please come with us." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry, but I promise train with my dad with my Pokémon." Ash said. "And later train with Lucario using the Keyblade."

"Oshawott…" Oshawott said sadly.

"Don't worry Oshawott, Buneary will never forget you." Dawn said at him.

"I can't believe it's time to say goodbye…" Misty said sadly.

"Yeah." Max echoed.

"Oh my dear Mimi!" Brock said crying. "How can I bear the burden of never seeing again your beautiful face again when I wake from my deep slumber?"

Luigi, Yoshi, Sora and Toadsworth sighed. Pikachu and Gatomon were sad to say goodbye too.

"I will always remember you, Kari." Tyson said crying.

"Thanks." Kari said with her watered eyes.

"Kari, Tyson…" T.K. said sadly. He also has tears in his eyes.

"Well, probably will be a temporal farewell." Izzy said his eyes watery.

"I've never loved anyone like I loved you, Matt…" May said sobbing. "I don't want you to leave you. If I only I could come with you."

"Well… I'm gonna miss you too, May." Matt gulped and said. Then he kissed her in the cheek. Brock was thinking in do it the same, but he was so nervous that he missed.

Max and Izzy looked at each other with funny looks on their faces. They looked sad to say goodbye. "Well… see ya." Izzy said.

"Yeah. Bye." Max replied. Then the group was ready to travel to other world. The original persons of this world have to stay here.

"Goodbye Matt!" May shouted bursting in tears.

"Bye May!" Matt said.

"Goodbye Izzy!" Max said.

"Bye Max!" Izzy said.

"Farewell, Mimi my love!" Brock said.

"Goodbye, Brock!" Mimi said.

"Bye Tai! Bye Sor!" Ash said.

"Bye Ash! Bye Misty!" Sor said.

"Bye Kari, Joe and T.K.!" Tyson said.

"Bye Tyson!" Kari and T.K. said.

"Bye Dawn!" Tails said.

"Bye Tails and Sora!" Dawn said.

"Bye everyone!" Sora said.

"Bye Pikachu!" Gatomon could say goodbye.

"Pika-pika-chu! _(Bye everybody!)_ "

"Goodbye Pikachu." The Digimon said together.

The Toad Express disappeared of this world.

* * *

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The group was in back with their main task.

"If there is other tournament, we'll go again." Toadsworth said. Yoshi was crying.

"Don't worry Yoshi, someday will back!" Luigi said softly.

"Now I that I thought." Sora said. "I dreamed about Kairi, she was in Twilight Town."

"Are you talking about the girl that she gave her the amulet?" Kari said and Sora nodded.

"Then let's go to Twilight Town." Luigi said. And the Toad Express goes to Twilight Town.

* * *

 _Twilight Town: Main Street_

The group arrived back in Twilight Town and was searching Kairi. Sora was looking around for any signs of her.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll find her." Kari said at him. Suddenly Vivi was running in panic.

"H-help! The Sandlot! It's Seifer!" Vivi panicked. "Somebody please help us!"

"Sounds like we've got trouble." Tai said.

"Wait, but Seifer was the same person bullying of Hayner." T.K. said.

"We must rescue him." Oshawott said.

"Ok, then let's go!" Sora called them and they nodded. They go to the Sandlot.

* * *

 _The Sandlot_

 _ ***DESIRE FOR ALL THAT IS LOST***_

The Dusk Nobodies are dancing around Seifer and his knocked friends. Seifer tried to get up but he felled exhausted. The group could arrive for save them.

"We'll take it from here!" Kari said.

'She again, but why she is saving us?' Seifer thought. First, a dusk nobody then came flying at him until Kari slashed it in half causing it to vanish in a mist like form. T.K. try to slash other dusk but it dodged the attack. Patamon used Boom Bubble by behind of him for distraction, and then T.K. finished with one slash. Tai and Matt could attack other dusk with a slash, and then Luigi uses Thunder on him, destroying it. Yoshi grabbed one with his tongue, pulling him and then he rammed him with a headbutt. Oshawott could defeat him using Razor Shell and Aqua Jet combination.

"I thought that was all of them." Matt said. Suddenly four new nobodies appeared in the sandlot as the team kept up their guard. The new nobodies looked like Golems, each wielding a metal T-shaped Claymore in their hand.

"Maybe not!" Joe said.

T.K. clashes his Keyblade with the claymore of the Berserker, but the giant weapon is heavier, Kari helped him clashing her Keyblade with the claymore. Then Sora stabbed the enemy with his Keyblade by behind.

"Thanks Sora." The kids of 8 years said.

"One of us must clash weapons with the enemy, meanwhile the other defeats him." Izzy explained. They nodded and every member clashed weapon with the Claymore and the other defeats the Berserker. The last Berserker try to attack, but his claymore was eaten by Yoshi and the digimon used their attacks destroying him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Impressive." A man in black hood said clapping as he stopped, they turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere" The hooded person said.

"Are you talking about the person in red hair?" Kari asked. The hooded person said.

"I see did you meet him Xion or Kari." The hooded person replied. "You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."

"That Axel guy is with the Organization?" Yoshi said. The hooded person nodded.

"You want fight too?" Luigi asked seriously.

"Don't let your guard down." The hooded person replied. "Axel will stop at nothing to turn all of you into a Heartless or Corrupt Digimon and any traitor of the Organization will pay the price with his life." Those words make to gulp at Oshawott.

"Geez, thanks for looking out for us mister." Tai said.

"But we're sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." T.K. said.

"Glad to hear it." The hooded person said. "Axel aside, it would be breaking our hearts to hear something happened to you."

"But you don't have hearts!" Patamon said.

"True, we don't have hearts." The hooded person said revealing his face; it was a person with an "X" in the forehead, blue hair and yellow eyes. The corridor of darkness appeared.

"I know who are you, Saïx." Kari instantly recognizes him.

"Good that you recognize him, Kari." The person called Saïx said. "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special"

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart." Saïx said. "Sora and Digidestined, you just keep on fighting those Heartless."

"Let's jump in after him!" Sora whispered at Luigi.

"How come Saïx?" Luigi said.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Sora replied.

"Don't be reckless." Saïx said. "Do you want to end up like Riku?" He warned him.

"What!?" Sora said confused. Then Saïx disappeared in the portal. "Hey, wait. What did he mean end up like Riku?" Then Seifer and company appeared in got up.

"Hey how about you get out of my town now?" Seifer said. "You've caused enough trouble." They turned at him.

"Riku…" Sora whispered.

"Hey, don't be rude after we rescue them!" Kari argued at them. Seifer backed up nervous and he sights.

"Thanks. But after you go." Seifer said and showed a blue trophy with 4 colorful spheres. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town."

"Thanks, but we don't really need it." Kari smiled.

"Oh please, accept it." Seifer said and bring the trophy in Yoshi's hands. Then they walked away. Later Pence appeared.

"Oh, Sora and everybody!" Pence called us.

"Hey Pence, what's up?" Sora said.

"Do you know a girl named Kairi?" Pence said.

"Kairi!?" Sora exclaimed. "I sure do!"

"Where is she?" Oshawott asked.

"You better come to the station!" Pence said. Then they follow Pence to the station to find her.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

The group was running at the station. Then Hayner and Olette appeared.

"Hey!" Hayner called them.

"How so how do you guys know Kairi?" Sora asked.

Then, Hayner and Olette downed their heads, because something bad happened to her. They explained the flashback.

* * *

 _Usual Spot_

Hayner explained at the entire group.

" _Kairi was really here!?" Sora said._

" _Yeah. And… she said she was looking for you." Hayner replied._

" _Tell me where she is!" Sora asked._

" _Well…" Hayner said._

In the Usual Spot, Kairi was telling the story about the adventure from Sora at Hayner, Pence and Olette, but Bowser Jr felt a bit ashamed due the last time that he incriminate at Mario on Delfino Plaza.

"What a romantic story!" Olette said amazed.

"If you stick around." Pence said. "Sora's bound to show up."

"Yeah, he said he's coming back." Hayner said.

"Okay." Kairi nodded.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" The voice from Axel said, he appeared by a dark portal.

"No that freaky guy again." Bowser Jr groaned.

"Somehow I just know you'd be here." Axel said. "I tell you, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." He was walking at Kairi.

Hayner and Pence try to stop Axel, but he easily knocked them. Then Bowser Jr tries to attack him.

"No you don't!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"Dark Network!" Someone yelled firing a dark green ball at Bowser Jr and knocking him. That being was Etemon chuckling evilly.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked at Etemon, but she was grabbed by Kairi and pulls at the portal. "Let go of me! Let go!" Olette stay there without do it nothing.

"Sorry, but Kairi is part of our plan." Etemon said bringing the knocked Bowser Jr. "Later we gonna take care of the turtle boy." Both villains disappeared in the dark portal.

Pence and Hayner got up, but the villains disappeared with Kairi and Bowser Jr.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

After the explication, Sora pulled the amulet from Kairi and watches it.

'I see that Etemon has returned too.' Tai thought.

'Why Bowser Jr. tried to protect Kairi?' Luigi thought.

"Kairi…" He repeated her name depressed.

"Someone think it might be that Axel?" Yoshi said at the others with the trophy in his hands. Luigi nodded.

"Sorry." Hayner said.

"Hey it's not your fault." Kari said. "C'mon cheer up!" She tries to cheer them, but they are depressed.

"Now, what are you doing now Sora?" Oshawott asked him concerned.

"I gotta help Kairi!" Sora shouted making jump Yoshi and dropping the trophy unintentionally. The red, yellow a green were rolling, but Hayner, Pence and Olette could catch it.

"That was close!" Pence commented.

Then Sora kneeled and grabbed the blue sphere, he looked it by a while and raised it to himself pointing it at the sun. Then Yoshi could found the same blue sphere and took the same pose from Sora, Hayner and company did the same, the others were confused. By a few seconds, Sora changed into Roxas.

"Sora?" Sor said.

"Sora, are you okay?" T.K. asked.

"Huh? What?" Sora said suddenly. Then Yoshi was looking de money bag. In that moment the blue sphere from the trophy shined revealing the keyhole. Kari then summoned her Keyblade and she did the same procedure to lock the keyhole.

"What just happened?" Pence asked.

"A new road is open." Sora replied. "And Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it."

"You better hurry, then." Olette said.

"Are you coming back?" Hayner asked.

"Promise!" Sora nodded. The others nodded too and go to the Toad Express.

* * *

 _?_

Saïx has appeared with the leader of the Organization in the same place for reunions of the Organization XIII.

"I passed on the message as you so desired." Saïx explained. "I told the young Sora and Digidestined to keep defeating the Heartless."

"Good. Not only have you power to inflict pain you also have the power to plant of doubt in receptive hearts" The number I said. "Soon every Keyblade Wielder will begin to doubt theirselves. It will cause them to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn to anger."

"And this anger will turn in depression." Apocalymon said smirking evilly. "That anger will fuel him to get rid of his apprehension and move forward and they will pave a way for the future we desire. The Digidestined will lose their hopes when I destroy everything that they love."

"There's something I've meant to ask." Saïx said.

"About Axel, the poor fool." The number I replied. "How long will he keep chasing the illusion of friendship when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. He deserves nothing more than our pity."

* * *

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The Toad Express was in the Ocean Between.

"No way, first Mario, then Riku, the world from my new friends and now Kairi." Sora groaned.

"The things cannot getting worse today." Luigi said.

"Don't be sad Sora." Yoshi cheered him.

"Yes Master Sora, don't forget that you are the key that connects everything!" Toadsworth said.

"Don't forget that you can count with us." Kari said.

"Thanks guys." Sora said. Then they heard an alarm sound.

"Guys, the Hollow Bastion is in big troubles!" Tails called them.

"We have detected that it's covered in darkness." R.O.B. said.

"We better hurry up!" Gatomon said.

"Okay, then let's go!" Sora said and the Toad Express goes to the Hollow Bastion. There is an unknown threat in Hollow Bastion; our heroes can stop that threat on time.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** In memory of one of my friends that I met in the secondary, RIP.

The appearance from Kairi is from Kingdom Hearts 3.


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle Network

**A/N:** The appearances from every Digidestined will be inspired in the suits from the Classic Mega Man (every child has different colors in their suits), only the Digimon like Pokémon they'll have their original appearances.

* * *

CHAPTER 24

The Battle Network

 _Hollow Bastion: Toad Express_

The Toad Express landed near to the Market Place in Hollow Bastion.

"Are you ready guys?" Sora aske and everyone nodded.

"Wait." Tails called. "I have something useful for you." He pulled out a summon gem with blue, red and yellow colors.

"Is other summon gem?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, use it and me with Sonic and Knuckles will come from help you." Tails explained.

"Ok, thanks." Sora said and grabbed him.

"Alright, let's go team." Kari said.

"Wait, I'm coming too." R.O.B. said and joined with the group.

"What about of the Toad Express?" T.K. asked.

"Don't worry, this time Tails will take care of the Toad Express." R.O.B. replied. Then they came out of the plane.

* * *

 _Marketplace_

When they arrived, some Soldiers Heartless passed, along with Dusk Nobodies and Corrupt Gizamon.

"Why are Heartless here?" Joe asked shocked.

"There are Nobodies too." Kari said.

"And Corrupt Digimon." Gatomon said.

"Let's go check in with everyone else" Sora said and everyone nodded.

"That must be work from that Apocalypse Monster." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, but he is Apocalymon." Luigi corrected.

Along the way, they met a blonde man, with an outrageously large sword.

"Huh? That blonde guy is Cloud." Yoshi said.

"Cloud?" Kari said.

"Hey, Cloud!" Sora called him. Cloud noticed and turned at them.

"You again, Sora." Cloud said. "Hmm… You have new trainers?"

"So, uh, Cloud, right?" Kari said. Then she shook her head. "We need help defeating the Heartless in Hollow Bastion."

"How come you children are fighting?" Cloud said.

"We need all the help we can." T.K. said.

"I never turn my back on my friends." Kari said.

"..." Cloud was staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kari said.

"...You carry light in you." Cloud said.

"Of course." Kari said.

"You wouldn't mind doing a favor for me." Cloud said.

"What is?" Tai said.

"If you see the one I'm looking for, tell him, I have a score to settle with him, being the dark part of my heart." Cloud said.

'Dark Part?' Kari thought.

"Who?" Gatomon said.

"Sephiroth." Cloud replied.

"Sephiroth..." Kari repeated.

'I was defeated him before in the Pokémon Coliseum.' Sora remembered.

"Silver Hair. Carries a Large Sword." Cloud said.

"Got it." Gatomon said. "We'll search for him, while battling those bad guys."

"Be careful. He can mess with your head, making you think Darkness is the only way." Cloud said.

"He'll never pull me into Darkness." Kari said.

'Darkness…' Matt thought.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith said, walking up to them.

"Uh..." Kari was saying.

"It's nothing." Cloud said. "I don't want you to be involved."

"You mean, you don't want me there when you leave again?" Aerith said.

"I just..." Cloud said.

"Leave again?" Kari said.

"Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." Cloud said.

"Do you mean it?" Aerith said.

"Yeah." Cloud said.

"See? You don't look so sure." Aerith said. "Well, it's okay. I understand. Go. Get things settled."

"Huh?"

"No matter how far away you are, you will find your light." Aerith said. "I'm sure it will lead you back here again, right?"

"I suppose." Cloud said blushing.

"So I'll stay here, and cheer for you." Aerith said. "Okay?"

"Alright." Cloud said. He then left.

"I hope he'll be okay." Aerith said.

"He'll be fine." Kari said. "He just needs a little help finding his light, that's all."

"You're right." Aerith said. "But in the meantime, you guys have somewhere to go, right?"

"Oh, right." Sor said.

"Let's go." Kari said. They group nodded, and headed off.

* * *

 _Borough_

In the Borough, they found many enemies for everywhere, Heartless, Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon.

"Look at that." Tentomon said.

"There are many enemies in this place." Izzy said.

"Yeah." Patamon said.

"I don't know but we must beat them." Oshawott said using Razor Shell.

They nodded and started to defeat every enemy, there are some new Heartless, with a book like a weapon, still with few health, Kari could defeat them thanks to the Second Chance Medal, Sora used Magnet spell for trap much enemies and defeat them easily and R.O.B. fired a laser to the last enemy. After a quick battle they sighed in relief.

"Let's see if Merlon and the others are fine." Luigi said and they nodded. They entered in the house of Merlon.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

When they entered, Cid was working in the monitor and Yuffie was watching.

"Hey guys, you're just in time." Cid turned at them and said. "I have some good news for you, so get yourselves over to Leon's".

"What kind of news?" T.K. asked.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Yuffie answered.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said.

"Yes. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization." Cid explained.

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too?" Sora said. "It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are."

"That includes Mario." Luigi said.

"And don't forget the Evil Digimon." Izzy added.

"Go see for yourselves!" Cid said.

"It can hurt!" Yuffie said.

"What do you mean?" Gabumon said.

"Nothing. Just get to the computer room though the castle postern." Cid explained. "Watch your step!"

"Ok, thanks." Kari said and they came out of the house. The new members have to take the memberships cards from the restoration committee of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Borough_

"What does he say with 'watch your step'?" Agumon asked.

"Probably will be avoid any risk." Kari said. "That includes you, Tai."

"What!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Nothing." Kari giggled.

"Ash also is risky." Oshawott commented.

They continue walking to the castle in Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Bailey_

They are continuing in a tunnel until suddenly a mysterious voice called him.

"How much time has passed, chico?" The voice said. They jumped.

"Who is there?" Luigi asked nervously.

"I'm here." The voice said and they turned to see that person. It was a being like half size from T.K. or Kari. He wore a giant blue cape in the back and had on a white mask over his face. Sora could recognize him.

"Meta Knight!" Sora said.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"I'm searching at Ansem." Meta Knight replied. "So, this your true appearance."

"Yeah…" Sora said.

"Now, who are the new trainers?" Meta Knight said.

"My name is Kari, these are my friends." Kari said and the others introduced theirselves.

"Is an honor to meet you all, Keyblade Wielders or Digidestined." Meta Knight said. "Where you going now?"

"Yoshi and company are coming to see the computer from Ansem." Yoshi said.

"I see, in that case I come with you." Meta Knight said.

"I have other question." Sora said. "How are Kirby and Tiff?"

"They are fine." Meta Knight answered.

"Hey, let's keep going." T.K. called them and they continued.

By the stairs, the Heartless appeared. Soldier, others like knight, some like a blue spiky ball like armor and Star Fighters, little small round heartless with star swords.

"More enemies!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Don't talk and just fight!" Meta Knight said. He raised his sword (yellow with a red gem) and fired energy wave slicing every enemy. The Digidestined are still fighting with using their Keyblades, the Digimon, Luigi and Yoshi are using their same combat skills. Meta Knight could see T.K. and Kari using their limit form and they finish them all.

"I have to admit that you two are very skilled with the Keyblade." Meta Knight said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Now we can continue." T.K. said and they continue at the castle.

* * *

 _Restoration Site_

The group was continuing in place like mountainous corridor. But the Heartless appeared again.

"Not again." Palmon exclaimed.

"Ok, is time to use the summon gem." Sora said. "T.K. pass me the gold summon gem!" He nods and pulled out the summon gem. Sora grabs it and uses it. When he activates the summon gem a girl similar at Komali and about the age from Link that they met recently appeared flying and landed near from Sora. She was pretty, with a fine, delicate face and a graceful beak. She had her knee-length, chestnut hair tied in a ponytail down her back, and she wore a simple blue dress which was covered by a red embroidered tabard.

"I'm Medli and I'm here to help you Keyblade Master." The girl called Medli said bowing her head.

"Nice to meet you Medli, but please call me Sora." Sora said.

"Hurry up Sora, we need help!" Yoshi gulped.

"Ok, are you ready?" Sora said and Medli nodded. Then she begins to fly around the enemies trapping them in tornados, the enemies trapped in the tornados were easily defeat them by everyone.

"I need strength!" Kari said and Meta Knight comes to help her.

"Very well, feel my power!" Meta Knight yelled and they activated their Limit called Knight Blade. First Meta Knight raised up his sword and releases it a thunder hitting the enemies, then Kari attacks in the ground and Meta Knight was attacking in the air (Side Special in Smash Bros) and Meta Knight finished raising up his cape, the remaining enemies were paralyzed by a while and both slashed (Galaxia Darkness; Final Smash from SSBB) the enemies with much strength. All the enemies were defeated.

"It has been a pleasure to help you, Sora." Medli said bowing her head and she returned to the summon gem.

"You did it great Kari." Meta Knight said.

"Thanks Meta Knight." Kari said. "Now we can continue in our track." Then they continued.

* * *

 _Postern_

They arrived to a place like a balcony in the castle of Hollow Bastion.

"Wow!" Mimi said. "This place is beautiful."

"Leon!" Sora called him.

"Over here!" A female voice said. That voice came from Aerith. They turned at her.

"You guys found Ansem's computer?" Kari asked.

"Uh-huh. Mario is very interested in it." Aerith said.

"My brother?" Luigi said.

"He's with Leon." Aerith replied.

"We get to see Mario!" Luigi said at Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said excited.

"Err… Is Riku with them?" Sora asked and Aerith shook her head. Sora looked down depressed.

"Don't worry, don't lose your hopes." T.K. said at Sora.

"Thanks T.K. At least I can ask to Mario about him." Sora said. "And that computer might be able to tell us something."

"Good idea!" Aerith nodded. "They are right through there." She looks to the rock balcony.

"I remember that this place have more structures until now." Meta Knight said.

"Is because our friends are restoring the place." Sor said.

Then they go to the rock balcony.

* * *

 _Corridors_

The group is in the corridors, but the enemies were appearing, that include Heartless like aero-robots, knights and Warrior Ings.

"There are Heartless also in this place." R.O.B. said.

"But we can defeat them easily." Tai said.

They easily defeat the enemies. After visit the corridors they found a white corridor and door with image of a crown.

"This must be door to the computer." Palmon said.

"Probably yes." Gomamon said.

Then they entered.

* * *

 _Ansem's Study_

When they entered they found a room with books scattered by everywhere, a desk and a picture about Ansem.

"Ansem…" Sora said quietly and neared at the picture. R.O.B. was scanning the place.

"This place is a mess than the last time." Meta Knight said grabbing a book.

"It's messier than my apartment." Matt commented.

"It's a lot of books to go through." Tai said. "And this is why I don't like reading so much."

"You have much to learn, Tai." Meta Knight said at him.

"Probably this is the room from Ansem." Kari said.

"Yeah…" Yoshi nodded.

"Where is Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Hello?" Sora said expecting to someone appears.

"This place is very silent." Oshawott said.

"Hey you!" Other female voice different at Aerith called. They turned and they saw a girl in black garments and she was about the age from Cloud. "I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

"Are you looking for me or Tai?" Matt asked nervously. Tai and Sora picked their hair.

"Spikier and bigger in age?" The girl specified.

"Excuse mistress, are you looking for Cloud?" Oshawott asked.

"Yeah, but call me Tifa." The girl called Tifa said. "I'll just take a look around." Then Tifa look for the entire place, by the wall, the desk, the books and the wall again, and then kicked the wall making shock in surprise at everyone, she turned at the group and said. "Sorry to bother you."

"No bothers ma'am." Only the boys said. Then Tifa leaves the room. Then they sighed.

"So, you made it." A familiar voice said and they turned at Leon in the wall.

"Leon!" Kari said.

"Isn't Mario with you?" Sora asked him. Then Leon shushed the group.

"You'll see him soon enough." He said.

"Hey!" Luigi said.

"Here, this ought to tide over you over." Leon said and he puts his hand on the wall making appear a secret passage. They shocked in surprise. "This is the Ansem's computer room." Then they entered by secret passage and they arrived to massive room, where there was capsules everywhere.

"Whoa! This room is big!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Prodigious! This is massive Hardware!" Izzy exclaimed.

"So, where's the information?" Tai said. He then was banging on the computer.

"Tai! How many times do we have to go through this? You don't bang on computers to work it!" Izzy exclaimed. "Didn't we go over this in the Digital World?"

"Tai ever bang the computers?" R.O.B. asked.

"He and Agumon usually thing banging on the computer makes it work." Sor said.

"I guess that's how he is." Sora said.

"Look up!" Yoshi shouted as the two Pichu create fell down, one felled in Kari's head, the other felled on the top of the keyboards.

"Two Pichu?" T.K. asked. Kari giggled with the Pichu on her head.

"Typical from the Pichu Brothers." Leon commented. The other Pichu was on the Keyboard.

"Hey, get off from there!" Luigi shouted at the Pichu. The Pichu then taunt of him, that makes at Luigi jump at him and crashed in the Keyboard, the Pichu could avoid and he was laughing of Luigi.

"Typical from Luigi." Sora chuckled. Luigi got up and suddenly a loud beeping alarm came throughout the room.

" **Attention current user. This is a warning; further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defense action** **".** A deep voice robotic voice spoke.

"Who is there?" Sora called out.

" **My name is Sigma. I over see this system."** The robotic voice called Sigma said. While that was going on, Luigi tried getting off the computer's keyboard but stepped on another few keys.

"Luigi!" They all shouted at the clumsy plumber. R.O.B. shook his head, meanwhile Leon and Meta Knight facepalmed.

"I'm sorry!" Luigi replied.

" **Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest** **".** Sigma said.

"Arrest!?" T.K. said in shock.

"Run!" Leon and Meta Knight shouted out to them as a light was shining behind. They all turned around only for a beam to hit them and they disappeared. Only Oshawott could escape.

"Oh no! Sora!" Oshawott yelled. His tears are streaming. "They are dead?"

"No, Sigma teleported them to the computer." Leon said.

"Only we can wait here." Meta Knight said. Oshawott was sniffling a bit.

"Try to calm him." Leon said at the Pichu Brothers. Then the two Pichu make fun faces at him making laugh at Oshawott.

* * *

 _Battle Network: Canyon_

Kari awakens to be on a virtual world. She got up, and saw how amazing the world looked.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Kari said. She then noticed she has new clothing. "Huh? Why did my clothes changed?" She has a battle suit magenta color surrounding her whole entire body, except for the face. Her helmet was the same color than her suit. "Wh-Where is everyone? Hello!? Sora! Luigi! Yoshi! T.K.!" No answer. She then noticed someone else on the ground. It was Gatomon. "Gatomon! Are you ok?" She went over there and picked her up. Gatomon didn't seem to change.

"I'm fine Kari. Just a little bit shaken up." Gatomon said. She notices Kari's clothing. "Why did you get a new outfit?"

"I don't know." Kari said. "Seen the others?"

"Nope. Sorry." Gatomon said. They looked around.

"What is this place?" Kari said.

"Feels like home almost." Gatomon said.

"You mean the digital world?" Kari said. "But...This can't be it."

"Hey Kari!" The voice from Sora said. He was coming at the group. His suit was red and black.

"Sora, you have seen the others?" Kari asked. Sora shook his head. "Then let's try to find them."

""The others shouldn't be too hard to find." Sora said and followed her.

"We were in a big group." Gatomon said, while they were running. Then they heard groaning. They saw T.K. and Patamon.

"T.K.! Patamon!" Kari yelled. They went over there to make sure they're alright. T.K. was also in a weird suit like Kari, but it was color green.

"Kari?" T.K. said getting up. "Whoa. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah. The clothes from here are kind a weird." Kari said.

"So...are like in some sort of digital place?" Patamon said. "Cause, this sort a feels like home."

"I sort a said the same thing." Gatomon said.

"I hope the others are alright." Kari said.

"Sora!" Luigi and Yoshi called him. They are surrounded like the other Digidestined with their Digimon and R.O.B. too by robots like a clown with balls in place of legs. The suit from Luigi was like the others, his color was green with blue; Yoshi seems more a Mech-Animal. The suits from every Digidestined were of different colors; Tai was dark blue, Matt was light blue, Sor was yellow, Izzy was orange, Mimi was pink and Joe was gray. R.O.B. and the digimon have their original appearances by unknown reason.

"Let's help them." Sora said. The others nodded but suddenly two persons appeared. One was red with torch on his head and the other was yellow and has electric generators.

"Stop right there!" The electric person said.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"My name is Torch Man; these two are my minions, Elec Man and Whacko Man. And together we are the World Three." The person called Torch Man introduced himself.

"Now give up yourselves!" The clown called Whacko Man said.

"Why?" T.K. asked. Then the person called Elec Man fired a discharge at everyone, except at Sora. They screamed in pain by the painful discharge.

"Ok, you win." Sora said and gave up. Then the bad guys trapped everyone.

* * *

 _Pit Cell_

The World Three brought the heroes to the prisons; they were throwed one by one to the same prison. T.K. and Kari were unconscious due the discharge in their little bodies. Slowly they awakened in the prison.

"Kari!" Tai said and hugged. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, only a bit electrocuted." Kari said.

"That discharge was painful." T.K. said watching around the place.

"This world does not combine well with Yoshi." Yoshi said. Then Sora stomped the foot from Luigi.

"Ouch!" Luigi said and turned angry at Sora. "What's that for!?"

"You stepped in the keyboard and now we are arrested and prisoned in this world." Sora said.

"Sorry about that." Luigi said.

"By some reason our appearances never changed, like R.O.B." Agumon said.

"Because probably I'm a robot." R.O.B. said.

"And the Digimon are digital beings." Izzy said.

"But we don't know the name from this world." Matt said.

"You are in the Net from Hollow Bastion." A male voice said.

"Who is there?" Sor asked.

"The Net from Hollow Bastion…" Izzy said.

"We are inside from the main computer and those viruses take all the control in the Net." A boy in blue suit like the age from Sora, a red circle in his chest, a helmet with blue and white, yellow shoulders and green eyes said sat in the ground and got up. "An hostile being called Sigma took the entire control from the Net in Hollow Bastion. My name is Mega Man, a Net Navi. But now I'm now under arrest, same as you."

"Did you guys get any of that?" Joe said.

"Maybe we must introduce ourselves. My name is Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"Oh right, I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"My name is Luigi." Luigi said.

"I'm Robotic Operational Buddy or R.O.B." R.O.B. said. The others introduced theirselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Mega Man said. "With that configuration you must be users."

"Users?" Sora said. T.K. and Kari are scratching their heads because they don't know about computers.

"We are Digital Monsters or Digimon." Gatomon said.

"User is a person who uses a computer or computer system." Izzy explained.

"That is right, Izzy." Mega Man said.

"Now what are we going here?" Mimi asked.

"You'd better get out of here quickly who knows what the Sigma will do to you?" Mega Man said.

"Sigma?" Kari repeated.

"Sigma controls this whole world and programs. If you idle here, you will be erased." Mega Man said.

"Erased!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"I don't want that happens!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Me neither!" T.K. exclaimed.

"So how do we get out of here?" Patamon asked.

Mega Man then walked back further into his cell and touched a yellow monitor. "You can use this to transport out of here but Sigma cut off all power tying to getting out."

"Is there a way to put the power back?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes but we need to bring the energy core in the canyon online to power it back up. Only one small problem." Mega Man said walking back over to his cell and pointed upwards. The group looked up and saw a projection of a lock door. "We're stuck in these cells and we're not going anyway unless we unlock the energy fields." Kari was watching the projection.

"Well if that's all we need to do then leave it to me!" Kari said summoning her Keyblade. A flash of light engulfed his hands to reveal the Keyblade. Kari then bends down and got a perfect angle of the lock. The tip of the blade glowed as it shot out a light hitting the projection lock. Suddenly all the cell doors opened up freeing them.

"That was remarkable! I never seen a tool like that one" Mega Man said looking at the Keyblade from Kari; then the others showed their Keyblades. "All of you seem to have some unique functions."

"Yeah! But there is other wall." T.K. said.

"Leave it to me." Mega Man said and he transformed his right hand into canon and fired at the wall, destroying it.

"Thanks Mega Man!" Kari said.

"Now we can escape from this prison." Gabumon said end everyone exit from the prison.

"Now we are going to the canyon." Mega Man said running with the group.

* * *

 _Commander Room_

"Sigma! Why not just eliminate Mega Man?" Torch Man suggested to the big purple colored floating head with a circle on his forehead above him.

"That meddling Net Navi ever causes trouble to us." Elec Man added.

"Without him, we can live happy and peaceful." Whacko Man said.

"Because I still haven't located the password to the dataspace." Sigma replied.

"It's doesn't matter." Torch Man said.

"Only we want get rid of Mega Man." Elec Man said.

"And with your all processing power..." Whacko Man said.

"Absolutely not! The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis" Sigma said interrupting them. Before the World Three group could argue, bells and alarms started going off. "You're dismissing World Three! Stop any remaining anomalies in the Net or else… End of line." Sigma said.

"We understand." The World Three group gulped bowing their heads down.

* * *

 _Canyon_

The group arrived in an elevator. It was the same place where they landed. They carefully snuck in and made it to the generator room seeing a machine with six purple boxes. Yet when Sora looked at it he saw it was missing one box.

"This is the energy core but you can see we're missing one." Mega Man said pointing to the two empty spots.

"Where do we find them?" Biyomon asked.

"Here!" Mega Man shouted as many blue colored boxes came down and settled around them. "This is a bit of a puzzle but we need to find the real one!" He said.

"I found it!" Palmon called them pointing to a box on his left to see it glow red before returning to its blue color. The boxes then started to spin rapidly around them as it was impossible to tell which one was the real power core. Tai took a chance and slashed one randomly as he was greeted by an electro shock. Kari use a heal spell on him. R.O.B. fired a laser at the digital boxes but they were simply destroyed. Izzy and Sor took a deep breath and slide dash into one of the digital boxes and combo it. Revealing it to be the real power source. Sora then lifts it up using his Keyblade and places it back into the empty spot in the generator. It then started powering up with a loud rumbling noise as the generator sank back down into the ground.

"I think it's ready." Sor said.

"Probably yes." Izzy said.

"Now we have power back but... Before you go back to the real world. Will you do something for me?" Mega Man asked them.

"Sure!" Kari nodded.

"Don't you wanna to hear what is first?" Mega Man asked a little taken back by the fast answer.

"It's alright Mega Man, you helped us! Now we will help you!" Matt said.

"You guys really are Users." Mega Man replied back looking at them in surprise. "Now we need to get back to the pit cells in order to use that transport"

"Right!" They all agreed as Mega Man lead them back to the Pit Cells.

* * *

 _Pit Cell_

Back in the cell, Mega Man was setting up the monitor for return safety the group.

"Well, what did you want us to do?" Agumon asked.

"Find my User and he'll give you the password to access the DTD." Mega Man replied.

"DTD…" Izzy repeated.

"DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all information about the original Net are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted." Mega Man explained.

"Is there stuff about the Heartless or Organization XIII?" Yoshi asked.

"Most likely but you will need my User name in order to find the password." Mega Man said. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on Sigma. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before Sigma got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be a free system for you, the Users."

"Mega Man, you aren't one of that Net Navi like Sigma?" R.O.B. said. "Do you know who it was who made Sigma?"

"Actually… I don't know." Mega Man replied.

"Ok, we'll just have to find your user and ask him." Izzy said.

"What's his name?" Gomamon asked.

"You mean you don't know." Mega Man said. "My User is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem!?" Sora, Luigi and Yoshi gasped. Then Kari and T.K. whispered each to other with their digimon included.

"Ansem was defeated by Sora and his friends." Kari said.

"Yeah, but he appears when we defeated Bowser." T.K. said.

"Probably Apocalymon revived him." Patamon said.

"Possibly…" Gatomon said. Suddenly the monitor starts to beep weirdly. Mega Man saw it immediately.

"Looks like Sigma on to us." He said. "I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system now!"

"Sure… But Mega Man… Ansem is…" Sora said disappointed.

"We'll get you the password." Luigi said interrupting Sora.

"Ok, you're good to go. Hurry!" Mega Man said.

"But Mega Man. What about you?" Kari asked him worried.

"Don't worry for me; I'll be fine, promise." Mega Man said kneeled at her. She nodded. Then the entire group was teleported to the Real World.

* * *

 _Ansem's Study – Computer Room_

Leon was working in the computer keyboard. Meta Knight was waiting and Oshawott with the Pichu Brothers felled asleep. The Pokémon awakened abruptly when the entire group arrived from the Battle Network. They returned in their normal outfit.

"We arrived alive." Tai said.

"And in one piece." R.O.B. said.

"Sora! Are you alright." Oshawott called him and hugged. His tears are streaming with nonstop.

"Hey, easy, I'm fine." Sora said trying to calm him.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked them.

'Well…' Sora was thinking.

"There's a world inside this computer, where the programs live and…" Izzy explained.

After a long explanation.

"So in other words…" Leon said. "Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password."

"I think that's right." Sora said.

"But you've already defeated Ansem…" Leon replied.

"But Ansem has revived by Apocalymon." Gatomon said.

"Maybe we'll never find the password." Yoshi said depressed.

"That means…" Leon said. "…this is all a wild goose chase."

"You are chasing what, now?" A female voice said. Then they turned and they saw Tifa. "Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around." She said and leaves the computer room. They go to the Ansem's study; they saw Tifa hitting the entire place.

"She just won't give up…" Sor said.

"And neither will we!" Biyomon said.

"C'mon, we've must look for that password!" Tai said impatiently.

"You are right, Tai. We made a promise to Mega Man." Kari said. After a time, they are near to the picture from Ansem.

"Excuse me." Tifa said and grabbed the picture; she put the picture in the ground and found blueprints in the wall. Then she hit the wall. She turned at the group, sighs and leaves the room. Then they saw the blueprint in the wall.

"What's this doodle?" Sora said.

"I'll try to analyze it." R.O.B. said and scanned the blueprint.

"It must a kind of diagram." Izzy said.

"Is a bit confusing." T.K. commented.

"Hollow, main, security, Mega Man…" Luigi read it.

"The diagram says 'Door To Darkness'." R.O.B. replied.

"Therefore, DTD is 'Door To Darkness.'" Izzy said. Then Leon was watching them.

"What's up?" Leon asked.

"Look at this! This must be the dataspace!" Kari said.

"The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness." Sora said. Leon neared and saw the diagram in the wall. "What do you know?"

"But… that still leaves the password." Leon said.

"Yoo-hoo, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?" A familiar voice, they turned and it was Mario and he closes the door. Then Luigi tackled him.

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted and hugged him. Then he begins to cry.

"Don't worry Luigi, I'm here now." Mario said trying to calm him. Then Yoshi hugged the Mario Brothers.

"We are together again." Yoshi said.

"Long time no see, Mario." Meta Knight said.

"Same with you, Meta Knight." Mario said.

"Yeah, is has been long time!" Sora said waving at him.

"Shh!" Mario said. "The Organization might be listening." Then they nodded seriously, Luigi was calmed after hug his brother. "You mentioned the Door To Darkness?" They nodded.

"You see, we're looking for the secret password." Gatomon said.

"Password? Oh, I guess you mean like a code." Mario explained; Leon smiled by a time. "Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Tooty, Dixie Kong and Krystal…"

"…Zelda, Peach, Samus and…" Luigi added.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"Of course." Leon said and he goes to the computer room.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data." Kari said.

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" Mario said.

"Stop joking around, Mario." Sora said. "We already defeated Ansem. You know that."

"But he returned after defeat Bowser." T.K. said. After Mario remembered their last battle to Bowser in Mushroom Kingdom, he facepalmed.

"Mama Mia…" Mario groaned and said changing of subject. "Looks like to me and Meta Knight got a lot of explaining to do."

"We're listening Mario!" Luigi said.

"Ok, but first. I've got a question." Sora said. But Leon appeared again.

"Hey isn't Mega Man waiting for you guys?" Leon said remembering their task. That memory makes undecided the group.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Mario said. "If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here."

"Yeah, we will too." Tai said.

"Then let's talk more later." Mario said.

"That's a promise!" Luigi said.

"I'll see you when you get back." Mario said. "One more thing Sora and Kari, I'll give you a new power for your clothes, the Master Form, consider it a thanks present."

"Thanks Mario!" Sora and Kari said.

"We're heading off to see Mega Man now, so wait here for us, okay?" Sora said.

"I will, Sora. And remember be careful!" Mario said. They nodded and go to the computer room. Meanwhile Mario and Meta Knight are talking about Ansem. When they arrived the entered in the Battle Network, this time Oshawott go with Sora and R.O.B. stay in the computer room analyzing the reports from Ansem.

"Good luck, guys." R.O.B. said.

* * *

 _Pit Cell_

They have returned to the prison in their outfits from this world, only the Digimon and Pokémon have their regular form, but Mega Man wasn't here.

"This world is weird." Oshawott said watching the place.

"Where could be Mega Man?" Yoshi asked near to the monitor.

"Kid, don't touch that!" Luigi shouted. But the monitor acts by itself.

"Huh?" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi!" Sora said.

"Hey, what have you done!?" Tai exclaimed and they were teleported.

"Yoshi didn't anything." Yoshi said turning at the missing group, then he was teleported too.

* * *

 _Net Battle Field_

They ended in a kind of arena.

"The monitor only acted by itself." Yoshi said.

"Welcome to the Net Battle." The voice from Sigma said.

"Net Battle?" Izzy said.

"That's right; you've chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well, no one wins." Sigma said.

"We are not gonna play your games!" Tai exclaimed.

"You have no choice." Sigma said.

"Well then, get on with it!" Kari said.

 _ ***WOOD MAN STAGE (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

Then, Whacko Man appeared with Heartless, Surveillance Robots, Devastators and Mettaur Heartless. The clown throwed a ball at the group, by luck they dodge it, the explosive ball crashed in a wall and exploded making a hole in the wall revealing an exit from this place.

"This must be the exit!" T.K. said running, but Whacko Man jumped and hit him, blocking the exit. Kari caught T.K.

"Nobody escape on my watch!" Whacko Man said.

"You'll take care of the Heartless; me, Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott gonna take care of the clown." Sora said and they nodded.

"Outnumbered is pointless!" Whacko Man laughed. He jumped and created copies of himself.

"I can play this game too!" Oshawott shouted and he created many copies of himself. And his copies used Razor Shell.

"One of them is the true clown!" Sora said.

"I found it!" Luigi pointed at the bigger than the others. "The bigger must be the Clown Man!"

"Good job, Luigi! Now let's beat him!" Sora said. Sora used Diving Slash, but the clown jumped avoiding him. "No way!"

"Did you think can be defeat me so easily!" Whacko Man taught of him. Yoshi fired an egg and Luigi a fire spell, but he dodges it. "Now is my turn!" He fired explosive balls blasting off the quartet.

"Uh-oh, Sora is having problems!" Kari exclaimed.

"Let's help them!" Gatomon said and follow her.

"Take that!" Whacko Man yelled and fired another explosive ball at Sora, but Kari used reflect, returning the attack at the clown.

"Thanks Kari." Sora said.

"You're welcome." Kari said. "Are you ready Gatomon?"

"Yes, time to the Kitty Wrath!" Gatomon nodded and used their limit. Then the enemy clown was attacked by slashed from the Keyblade and cat scratches. After limit, he was trapped by the tongue from Yoshi, and Sora performed a Diving Slash and goes through the ball from the clown.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"This isn't fair!" Whacko Man exclaimed. "You have defeated me, but you still have to defeat Sigma." He said his last words and exploded. A "Log Out" message appeared. The exit was free after the battle and the Heartless disappeared.

"Now we can help at Mega Man." T.K. said and goes to the hole created in the wall.

"Wait for me T.K." Patamon said and followed him.

* * *

 _Pit Cell_

When they returned they sighed tired. And by surprise they found Mega Man lying in the ground.

"Mega Man!" Kari exclaimed and she along with T.K. helps him to get up.

"I don't understand." Mega Man said weakly. "Why are you here?"

"We came to give you the password." T.K. replied.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Mega Man groaned facepalming.

"Transmit?" Luigi asked with double look.

"Transmit, is send the info from outside." Izzy explained.

"Oh, yeah." Luigi nodded by the info. Mega Man felled exhausted, but Sor caught him in time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sor asked.

"I'll be all right… once we access the DTD." Mega Man answered trying to get up.

"You need our help." Biyomon said.

"Ok, then let's go." Mega Man nodded.

Then they go to the platform straight at the canyon.

* * *

 _Canyon_

They are walking to the place where Mega Man will be able to recover all his functions. But the Heartless appeared in their track, one half of the team have to protect Mega Man due his conditions, the other half have to defeat the enemies. After a quick battle they found 3 tracks.

"By where?" Tai asked.

"To the right." Mega Man answered and they go the right track of the canyon.

* * *

 _Dataspace_

The group arrived in a green room with a monitor and a screen. Mega Man neared at the keyboard.

"All right, what's the password?" Mega Man asked.

"Well… Krystal, Samus…" Luigi answered.

"Peach, Dixie Kong, Zelda, Tooty…" Yoshi added.

"Kairi." Sora completed.

"Kairi; got it." Mega Man nodded. Then he puts the password, after that he recovered all his energies. "That did it!" Suddenly they heard the alarm.

"What's happening here?" Matt asked.

"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode." The voice from Sigma said. "This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."

"Oh no!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Not another game!" Mimi groaned.

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine." Mega Man explained. "This isn't a game. Stay focused!" Then Spark Man with some Heartless appeared. They summoned their weapons.

 _ ***SPARK MAN STAGE (SSB FOR WII U REMIX)***_

"This time, all of you gone too far." Spark Man said in serious tone.

"Let's settle this!" Sora yelled. Sora and the others take care of the Heartless. T.K, Kari and Mega Man take care of Spark Man, they trying to attack, but he was teleporting one and once again.

"Please don't move!" T.K. yelled.

"Spark Man is very fast." Mega Man said.

"Yes, that's my fight skill!" Spark Man said and fired one discharge at the group. The five members yelled in pain.

"Heal." Kari yelled and cures herself and the others.

"Spark Man is worse than Whacko Man." Patamon said. Spark Man was about to attack, but Tai slashed him.

"Thanks, Tai." Kari said.

"Don't worry, I promise protect you since the Heartless attacked you in that dream." Tai said.

"But how we can defeat Spark Man?" Gatomon asked.

"Spark Man is like a battery." Izzy explained. "If you overcharge a battery, it could explode."

"That's a great idea Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Then let's use his own power in his power." Mega Man said.

"Try with this!" Spark Man yelled and fired a thunder at the group. Then Oshawott used his scallop like a shield and reflected the thunder at him. "I can resist the electricity!"

"Let's see if you can resist more?" Sora said and he casted thunder at him. Then the others fired thunder at him, with Keyblades and the P3000. Mega Man fired thunder from his arm canon and Tentomon used his electric attack.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The team still using the thunder spell on Spark Man until he felt the overcharge.

"This is too much!" Spark Man exclaimed. "Enough is enough!" After a time, he exploded in electricity. The 'Log Out' message appeared in the place where Spark Man exploded. The remaining Heartless retreated. After defeat him, they returned to the keyboard. Then Mega Man put his hand in the keyboard and passed info.

"Now I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" Mega Man said.

"Now you can fight with style!" Luigi said. The alarm sounds again. A laser try to strike them, but they barely avoided it.

"That was so close…" Mimi said.

"Finally." The voice from Sigma said. "I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the Net. Let's see how it performs."

"No!" Mega Man exclaimed and he puts his hand in the keyboard and touches some keys.

"Program! You changed the password!" The voice from Sigma said.

"There that should buy us some time." Mega Man sighed and said.

"Mega Man! Tell us what's going on!" Matt said.

"Sigma is loading a hostile program into the I/O tower." Mega Man answered him.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Joe asked.

"Yes! We've got to protect the User town" Mega Man said closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Let's get to the tower!" He said.

It didn't take long for them to get to the I/O tower while fighting the heartless blocking their way.

* * *

 _I/O Tower: Hallway_

The team was arrived into a circular room with a pentagonal door.

"We are near." Mega Man said. But a wall of fire blocked the path.

"Here we go again…" Luigi said sarcastically.

"We must win this!" Tai said. "Digidestined Assemble!" They nodded.

 _ ***THE CORRUPTED***_

"Sorry, but I can't let you win so easily." Torch Man said.

"We must defeat him!" Gomamon said.

"The fire is not rival for me!" Oshawott said.

"I'm disappointed by you program! Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users and rouge Digimon?" Sigma said at Mega Man.

"Because I want to help them! Something written into my voice commands me to do what is right" Mega Man said.

"Really? And what command would that be?" Sigma asked suspiciously.

"It's not a command but it is called Friendship and friends help each other out" Matt told out loud.

"Uh-oh, look out!" Gabumon exclaimed and they avoided the fire attack from Torch Man.

"The friendship only make weak to the programs." Torch Man said sinisterly.

"We gonna show you that you're wrong!" Kari yelled.

"Feel the heat!" Torch Man yelled and fired fire blasts, they could avoid him again. This time the team attacked him with everything they have, but Torch Man created a fire pillar around him hitting everyone. By luck they learned Aerial Recovery. Torch Man fired other fire blast, but Oshawott and Luigi with FLUDD fired water and due the advantage type the water attacks goes through the fire, hitting Torch Man. "Argh! Water, my weakness!"

"No he is vulnerable!" Mega Man said. "Are you ready Kari?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded and they activated their Limit, called EXE. Kari was using Strike Raid at Torch Man and Mega Man was shooting energy beams (Smash Side Attack from Mega Man in Smash Bros) and they finished creating an energy pillar damaging Torch Man, but he still in feet.

"This guy doesn't when give up!" Sora said. "Are you ready Oshawott?"

"Yeah!" Oshawott nodded and they activated their Limit called Torrent. First Oshawott used Water Pledge, and then Sora slashed Torch Man with Aerial Combos using his Keyblade and Oshawott was using Razor Shell and Aqua Jet combination and he finished with Water Pledge.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Torch Man was struggling in get up, he was ready to shot another fire attack, but Oshawott ran quickly and slashed him with Razor Shell. Torch Man was weakening after the attack.

"What kind of Net Navi are you?" Torch Man asked weakly.

"I'm a Pokémon; my name is Oshawott." Oshawott said bravely. Then Torch Man gave his last breath and dissipated in data. A "Log Out" message appeared and the walls of fire closing the exits disappeared.

"You did it, great!" Sora cheered him.

"It was nothing…" Oshawott said blushing.

"Now, we can pass to the tower." Tai said and everyone nodded and goes to the tower.

* * *

 _I/O Tower: Communication Room_

The group arrived in a spherical room, with a yellow monitor and a purple circle in the middle of the room.

"I really own you one, with all my functions up and running I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from Sigma and the World Tree." Mega Man told back working on the terminal. "I better get working! It's what my user would want."

"What Ansem would want…?" Sora frowned.

"That Ansem try to kill us." Yoshi said.

"Probably Ansem is working with Apocalymon." Tai said.

"Is better to tell him the truth about Ansem." Luigi said.

Sora then sighed and walked to Mega Man. "Listen Mega Man, we didn't get the password from Ansem we just sort of found it. Back in the user world by accident and one more thing…" He then shook his head and confessed. "Ansem… he was our enemy, I mean he still is… I guess."

"Well actually he's mine enemy too." Mega Man stood up as he turned to face everyone and they shocked.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Ansem created me to protect and research the Net World from Hollow Bastion, but he modifies me. So that makes him my user but Ansem was also the one who brought back Sigma. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that." Mega Man explained. "I'm sorry by didn't tell you."

"That's ok but now we really don't get it." Izzy replied.

"I don't understand it either but I think Users, like you are going to be the ones to finally figure it out. You have the ability to take Illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek." Mega Man said. "Now go before Sigma start attack again."

"We'll be back to help you defeat Sigma." T.K. said.

"We can count with us." Sor said.

"I'll be waiting! Also any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly throughout my User's terminal, I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you and I changed the password so you don't have to worry about Sigma for a while." Mega Man said.

"Access Channel!?" Sora asked.

"I knew you'd ask." Mega Man said pushing a button. "It's a very important link between our worlds; it's how we stay connected." He explained. The group was engulfed by light for return to the real world. "You… My friends... Are the new password."

"Thanks Mega Man! Take care!" Kari said.

"You too! And give my best to the Users!" Mega Man replied waving goodbye before they disappeared.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Medli was one of the characters by summons. Meta Knight also appeared because he tried to search Ansem before and he met Mario. There's a reference from Marvel Comics, in memory of Stan Lee, RIP.


	26. Chapter 26: Hollow Bastion Chaos

CHAPTER 25

Hollow Bastion Chaos

 _Ansem's Study – Computer Room_

The group returned back to Ansem's computer lab in one piece.

"Well, that's that!" Sora said seeing Leon by the computer.

"There's something interesting on the screen." R.O.B. said.

"Look." Leon said watching to the computer screen. Showing a chibi version of them (20 of the group) jumping in place 'THANK YOU' underneath of them.

"Mega Man… Hang in there." Kari said but knew they had more important things to do.

"Where do we start?" Leon asked.

"I know! Let's access to the DTD!" Sora suggested.

"Mario and Meta Knight are checking the situation in town. They'll be back soon, so don't worry." Leon told them. "Hey it's asking for a password."

"That is easy." T.K. said.

"Sora." Sora said his name.

"Oshawott." The sea otter said his name.

"Luigi." The green plumber said his name.

"Yoshi." The green dinosaur said his name.

"Digidestined and Digimon." Kari said. Leon nodded and touches some buttons in the keyboard and he access at the DTD.

"I have to go into town; I need to see what that last shakeup did." Leon said.

"You're not gonna check out the data?" Gatomon asked.

"It wasn't exactly easy to get!" Patamon added.

"I'm coming right back but you can at least start loading and copying it down." Leon replied.

"Don't you think that's more of a job for Cid?" Luigi asked.

"It's just a few keystrokes easy right?" Leon said giving Sora a fist bump and he exited of the room. Then everyone walked over the computer and checked to see if it was working.

"Well?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, these things take time ok!" Sora replied and they nodded. He then started typing slept with his index fingers as things popped up. "It's doing something." He said.

"I think it wants to know what we want to know." Izzy explained.

"Riku and Kairi." Sora replied. Izzy typed it in, and it was processing. A big sign appeared saying 'Data Error' In front of their eyes. "No way... Even Ansem computer doesn't know". He said downhearted as he fell onto his knees.

"Sora…" Oshawott said concerned.

"Try with the nobodies." Kari said. Then Izzy typed it in, and it was processing.

"The Data is corrupt." The computer said showing the red sign again.

"Not again…" Matt groaned.

"Try with the Digimon or the Digiworld." Tentomon said. Izzy typed again.

"The Data is corrupt." The same message in the computer appeared.

"The same message." Luigi groaned.

"Okay, so, is there anything about Organization XIII?" Tai said. Izzy tried again.

"The Data is corrupt." The same message by third time.

"Argh! Stupid Computer!" Tai exclaimed. He then started to bang on the computer, and windows on the screen was popping in and out, and being crooked.

"Tai, stop it!" Yoshi said trying to stop him.

"Hey kid, we don't wanna break it!" Luigi said trying to stop him too.

"Tai! That's DEFINITELY not how you work a computer!" Kari exclaimed. Then a picture of an old man with hair and beard blonde appeared and Tai stopped.

"Guys, look at the screen!" R.O.B. called them.

"It looks like that Tai could fix it." Agumon said. Everyone sweatdropped anime style.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked looking at the photo confused.

"Well, I see you got things working!" Mario voice said pulling them away from the computer. He was with Meta Knight too.

"Oh, Mario!" Luigi replied before Mario shushes them with his finger.

"Good going! The computer should tell us the things we need to know." Meta Knight said walking over to them.

"But the info of the computer is a bit rusty." Yoshi said.

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know." Joe said. Then Mario and Meta Knight walked to the picture on the screen and jumped.

"We know who he is!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Ansem the Wise!" Mario added. Then they looked to their partners in confused.

"Are you sure, that is Ansem, no the bad guy?" T.K. asked.

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like?" Luigi asked at Meta Knight and Mario.

"Of course we do! And this him! We're positive!" Meta Knight said. Then they go to the portrait about Ansem in the other room.

"Look THIS is Ansem, you know the guy we all worked really hard to defeat?" Sora said.

"I'm confusing with this." Oshawott commented.

"Me too." R.O.B. said.

"Oh that's right! I never finished explaining." Mario said looking up at the portrait. "Well the man is the picture is defiantly the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts, the one you guys defeated. But what you actually fought was his heartless. You see, He wasn't really Ansem, he just went around telling everyone he was." Mario finished.

"So that's means..." Oshawott said. 'Uh-oh.' He thought nervously.

"What we actually defeated…" Luigi said.

"Was Ansem's…" Yoshi said.

"Heartless…" Sora said.

"WHAT!?" The original trio gasped in disbelief.

"We went through all the trouble to defeat an imposter?" Sora said hanging his head down.

'The other that we saw was the same impostor too.' Izzy though.

"Yep! A fake but he still had to be stopped." Mario reasoned with the young boy.

"Aw, I can't believe it…" Luigi said groaning.

"I don't understand." Biyomon said.

"Neither do I but if he's a fake then what happened to the real Ansem?" Palmon asked.

"Well, that's just what I'm trying to figure out! Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans and what's been happening to the worlds." Mario said.

"We're pretty sure he'll give us some help but you know, we came close to finding him once." Meta Knight mentioned.

"Hmm…" Yoshi said holding his head thinking.

"Don't tell me there's more? I'm already lost enough as it is!" Sora said.

"My head hurts already." Gomamon said.

"Let's see... Someone named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem become a Heartless. Does that mean a nobody got created when that happened too?" Meta Knight said.

"Yep! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization." Mario answered.

"What?!" The group gasped again.

"I know I've met this fake Ansem before and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kind a felt like being around the same guy." Mario said looking back up at the fake Ansem picture.

"So where did you meet this guys?" Sora asked him.

"Ugh... I can't remember." Mario replied crossing his arms.

"Me neither…" Meta Knight said.

"Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem must know the imposter's true identity! That's why I've got to find and ask him about it." Mario claimed.

Sora then glared back up at the picture. "You!...You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi…" He then gasped and asked. "Mario! Do you know where Riku is?"

Mario shoulder and hands fell as his voice got low. "He's...I'm sorry. I can't help" Mario disclose.

Sora then bends down to be at the Mario's level. "Really? Mario, are you sure?" He asked again. Yet Mario just turned away from them and got up.

"What about Kairi? Organization XIII might've kidnapped her!" Kari said.

"Oh no!" Mario replied unaware of that before facing the portrait once again. "Guys…" He said before turning to face them with a smile. "We were planning to go get help from Ansem the Wise but now we know, I forgot the most important thing! Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends!" Mario said as they all nodded agreeing with him. Then Gabumon talks with Matt.

"Hey Matt. What did you think of?" Gabumon said.

"It's nothing." Matt said.

"Matt..." Gabumon said. Then Matt sighed.

"Well, do you remember what happened back there at that strange place in the Digital World?" Matt said.

"You mean where..." Gabumon started. "...! I get what you're thinking of, Matt."

"Yeah. If the Heartless comes from the hearts of people, then, I must have had a heartless released from me." Matt said.

"Don't forget our group's Sora." Gabumon said.

"What could my, and our Sora's heartless look like?" Matt said. "Could it look like us?"

"I don't know, but we'd better keep an eye out." Gabumon said. T.K. was looking back at them.

"What is it, T.K.?" Patamon said.

"I'm wondering what Matt and Gabumon are talking about." T.K. said.

"Maybe the heartless?" Patamon said.

"I dunno. I think it's something else." T.K. said.

"I think they're just talking about, err, maybe the relationship you and Kari have." Patamon said.

"Oh, stop." T.K. said blushing.

"Sorry." Patamon said. Back with Sora, Mario and Meta Knight

"You helped me before saving Dream Land from Nightmare, now let's look for Riku and Kairi together." Meta Knight said extending his hand up to shake Sora's hand.

A loud earthquake shook the group around and almost made the Meta Knight fall but he caught his balance. T.K. and Kari grabbed to each other by instincts, after the earthquake he opened their eyes and separated.

"What is happening!?" Mimi asked.

"Other earthquake!?" Sor said. Then Samus appeared in the room by the white door.

"Guys, we have problems in the outside!" Samus called them.

"Sounds like we gotta start by helping out here!" Sora said and everyone pulled their weapons. Then they exited of the room, but Sora heard a weird voice.

"Quickly Sora, take the white amulet in the desk." A female voice said telepathically.

"What?" Sora asked. "Who are you and why you know my name?"

"Sorry to confuse him, I'm Palutena, the Goddess of Light. It's an honor to meet the Keyblade Wielder that saved Kingdom Hearts, even if it's not face to face." Palutena introduced. "Now grab the white amulet in the desk, is other summon gem, you'll receive the help from Pit."

"Ok, thanks." Sora said and grabbed the white amulet with gold.

"Now help your friends." Palutena said. Sora nodded and exited the room.

* * *

 _Pokémon World: Pallet Town_

Ash was slept with his Keyblade on his right arm. Pikachu was on his side. In the Ash dream, he could saw Ansem near of a boy with red hair and a red Pokémon like werewolf.

"Well done Cross, you have defeated very well to Ash and humiliated in front of his friends." Ansem said. "But he still has the Rainbow Wing."

"Don't worry, the next time I won't fail." Cross said sinisterly.

'Who is this guy with Cross?' Ash thought. Suddenly he changed of place. It was Ansem in a laboratory where sleeps a white Pokémon with a purple tail, then Ansem put a dark energy on him. Then the place changed again, is other in a rock island on the sea.

"Soon when Lugia awakens this world will be easy destroyed." Ansem said sinisterly.

'Why he is doing here?' Ash though. Then the place changed, it was some screens about Ansem, in one it was Ansem with a Pokémon like eyes. In other screen he created a ball similar at the Pokéball made with dark energy; he was watching a tsunami near of a city, he uses dark energy for resurrect a Pokémon like red lizard, he saw a city where there's a green dragon, later he was watching a kind of mountain like a tree crumbling itself, he talks with a pirate with blue beard, he saw a white and a blue dragon and Giratina battling to a white creature like deer with a gold ring on his body and the last image it was about him talking with other person with purple hair and a star on his forehead.

"Listen well Kodai, I came to warn about a meddling boy with a yellow rat, I want to you destroy him, thanks to me you have Zoroark in your hands." Ansem ordered.

"Thanks and got it Ansem." The person called Kodai. Then Ash enters in the screen and appears in front of Ansem.

"Alright, I don't know who are you, but what do you want from me?" Ash said in serious tone.

"I see that you already know what I really am." Ansem said and he covered the place in darkness.

"All these people that you have manipulated and the hurt people and Pokémon." Ash said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Is because I predicted about you meddling in my work when you protect the Digidestined." Ansem answered. "For that reason I ever wanted your heart like the heart from your yellow rat."

"Excuse Ansem, you messed up the most important rule, don't mess with a trainer." Ash said and he shined in blue by a seconds.

"Well, I don't have time for you." Ansem said. "Because I will enjoy my victory when Sora and his pathetic friends fell into the darkness." He disappeared laughing evilly.

"Hey, wait!" Ash shouted, but he awakens abruptly from his dream.

"Pika…" Pikachu said concerned.

'How Ansem, knows about me and why he knows about my friends. Wait, Sora knew about him in his adventure.' He thought, but he notices that Pikachu was talking him. "Sorry buddy; only was a bad dream."

"I'm afraid that wasn't a dream." A mysterious voice said. That voice came from the Pokémon saw in his dream.

"Mewtwo." Ash could recognize him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Sora is in grave danger, I come to tell you because any friends of Sora are friends of mine." Mewtwo said. Then a projection from the Millennium Star appeared.

"Who are you?" Ash asked confused.

"Normally someone must be bow to me for respect." MS said. "I'm Millennium Star, you must be Ash. Your friend Gennai told me about you."

"Do you meet Gennai?" Ash asked and MS nodded. Two persons and his friends were watching them. The other has red hair and the other looks like Ash.

"Listen well…" MS said and closed his eyes. "Your friends need your help in Hollow Bastion, I understand that you want become in a Pokémon Master, but there are things more important, stay with the people that you love."

"Yeah, but before to travel, I must said goodbye to my parents." Ash said.

"I understand." MS said. "Take your time." Then he turned to the two persons.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry but I must help to my friends." Ash said at his parents.

"Don't worry; go to help to your friends." His Dad said.

"But, be careful Ash." His Mom said. "You need new traveling clothes."

"Is not necessary." MS said. "Only leave it to me." Then he fired a spell and in a flash the clothes from Ash changed (mix of Kanto outfit and Keyblade Wielder).

"Pika!" Pikachu said amazed.

"Wow, this outfit is cool!" Tyson said amazed.

"Now you must go to help your friends." MS said. Then the Professor Oak arrives.

"Prof. Oak, I must travel to other world, I need all my Pokémon." Ash said.

"Ok, good luck Ash." Prof. Oak said. After Ash takes all his Pokémon he returned with Mewtwo.

"Eve, Pikachu. Are you ready?" Ash said and his Pokémon nodded.

"I can use teleport from arrive to Hollow Bastion." Mewtwo said. "I have powerful psychic powers."

"I'll go with you and you will need this." Lucario said appearing in front of him and he passes his energy.

"Lucario, what did you give me?" Ash asked confused.

"Your Aura energy still in training; is not much but is enough." Lucario said.

"Alright, then let's go." Ash said but his friends appeared.

"Ash, I will come with you." Brock said. "Your friends probably will need medical assistance."

"I can let you go alone, for that reason I'll come with you." Misty said.

"I want to help Matt too." May said.

"You will need a strategy with the Pokémon." Max said.

"I want to help my friends too." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry but I have school tomorrow." Tyson said a little depressed.

"Don't worry Tyson, I will be fine." Ash said.

"All of you want come with Ash?" MS said and the Ash's friends nodded. "Very well, but remember keep in secret the world where you came. Now good luck." MS disappeared.

"Now, let's go to Hollow Bastion." Mewtwo announced and preparing his teleport move.

"We'll be back soon." Ash called him at the Professor, his parents and little brother.

"Good luck to all!" Tyson waved at them. Then Mewtwo used Teleport and they traveled to other world.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion: Corridors_

 _ ***ENEMY ENCOUNTER (MP3: CORRUPTION)***_

In their track they'll found Bowser with the Wario Bros, Bowser was commanding the Heartless to the Nobodies and Corrupt Divermon. There are new nobodies like pink woman.

"Listen me, my Heartless!" Bowser ordered. "The plan H is attack the white husks and the Digimon creatures! Sweep them away!"

"Are you crazy?" Wario exclaimed. "We're never gonna win to those cheaters!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here, my Lord." Waluigi said and flee.

"Me too!" Wario said and followed Waluigi.

"Hey, come back here you cowards!" Bowser shouted but they leave the place. "Bah. Who needs them?" Then he noticed the group of heroes.

"Bowser!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ah-ha! Heartless!" Bowser ordered. "The plan I is leave the white ones and Corrupt Digimon. Turn your attention to Sora, Mario and his friends!"

"Uh-oh!" Oshawott gulped. Then Bowser leaves the place.

The Heartless from Bowser nodded and they'll go at the heroes, the nobodies and Corrupt Digimon looked at the Heartless, they nodded and followed them, like if they are joining forces. The heroes are fighting with everything they have.

"Sora, try a Limit with me." R.O.B. suggested.

"Ok, get ready R.O.B." Sora said and they activated their Limit called 'Gyromite', first R.O.B. spun his arms and Sora was using fire spells and R.O.B. was firing lasers. Then R.O.B. make appeared a button in his body, Sora pushed it and he fired a big green laser destroying much enemies.

"Get ready Kari!" Samus called her.

"I'm ready!" Kari said and they activated a limit called Hyper Mode. Samus started firing 5 missiles, then Kari used ice and thunder spell, meanwhile Samus is firing a beam made of fire, other was made of ice and other of purple electricity.

"Everybody, take cover!" Samus called them and they nodded. Then Samus turned herself in a ball and used a Power Bomb, finishing many enemies. After the attack she returned to her original form.

"Now let's go to the exit!" Tai called them. They were running but the Heartless appeared in the exit.

"The Heartless still appearing!" Izzy exclaimed.

"And there must be hundreds of them in here." Kari said. "I need more power. Valor Form doesn't seem to do a thing on them."

"Maybe Wisdom Form?" T.K. said.

"I don't think shooting at them will work either." Kari said.

"What do we do?" Tai said. Kari was looking around, trying to think of something.

"I-I don't know!" Kari exclaimed. She then got knocked down by one.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed. "I'm coming!" He slashed a few, and then got over to Kari. 'Looked like the Second Chance Medal saved her again.' He casted Curaga on her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kari said. "I don't know what to do. If we run, then, the heartless will get even more powerful."

"Kari..." T.K. said. Then, a few more got attacked, and defeated by Samus.

"Go!" Samus exclaimed.

"But..." Kari said.

"Don't worry about me." Samus said. "Get out of here!"

"But, the heartless..." Kari said.

"Forget about them." Samus said. "We'll handle them all."

"But..." Kari said.

"Kari, we need to go." Sora said.

"B-" Kari started.

"I don't want to hear another, 'but!'" Luigi exclaimed. Tai then pulled Kari out of there.

"Samus..." Kari said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Postern_

When they arrived at the Postern, they were panting. Only Samus stayed behind.

"I hope Samus will do okay." Tai said.

"Samus…" Kari said. "...I'm going back to help."

"No you're not!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"She can't handle them all alone!" Kari exclaimed.

"That is true, but we need to think over our strategy." Tentomon said. "Samus saved us, and if you're gone, then someone would open Kingdom Hearts with your heart."

"Kari, by staying alive, you're still keeping everybody alive as well." Sora said. "If they get your heart, well, then every world is doomed, and you wouldn't be able to help anymore. Right now, you'd be laying there, looking like you're sleeping."

"So, you mean in a deep coma?" Matt said.

"If she wouldn't get her heart back, then, that coma is impossible to come out of." Sora said.

"Me and R.O.B. actually got research notes from Ansem's Study." Izzy said. "Technically that person could be in a Catatonia like state."

"In english, please?" Mimi said.

"Immobility of the body." Izzy said. "Sort a combination of said state, and Coma."

"In other words, dead almost." Tai said.

"Yeah. But it's only for Kari's case, and the other princesses of hearts." Izzy said. "Anyone else and their bodies fade into darkness."

"So, you mean, our bodies won't ever stay!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah. The nobody of Kari is, basically almost like a caterpillar, for example." Izzy said.

"So, Xion's a bug?" Tai said.

"No!" Izzy said. "She could be like the shedding of Kari. Kari's body doesn't form into a new being, but that shedding will."

"So, you mean, our real bodies will be the one who form a nobody?" Sor said.

"And the hearts form into a heartless." Izzy said. "The amount of darkness inside of the heart, decides on the strength of the heartless."

"So, if my heart had a huge amount of darkness..." Matt started.

"Then, we'd have some trouble on that heartless." Tentomon said.

"I didn't have much darkness in my heart, so I was just turned into a shadow." Sora said. "And if your heart is strong enough, you may not lose your memories, and lose your feelings."

"So, if we're strong willed, we'll keep our memories, and our feelings?" Tai said.

"Yep." Sora said.

"Now, about the nobodies, they don't really have emotions or feelings at all, since they don't have a heart." Izzy said.

"So, basically, they wouldn't care for children?" Tai said.

"For an example, yeah." Izzy said.

"The Organization XIII is a group of nobodies, those persons hasn't heart." Meta Knight explained. "In every world there is light and darkness too, but both must be in balance."

"So, we formed it?" Matt said.

"Well, Kairi told me that she remembers her grandmother telling her that, the worlds aren't always split up long ago. They were united, being in light. But then, people have been fighting for that light." Sora said.

"I think I can tell the rest Sora." Mario said, walking up to them.

"Mario." Luigi said.

"Did you came to help out with the heartless, nobodies, and Corrupt Digimon?" Biyomon said.

"Yep." Mario replied. "Anyway, eventually, with all that fighting, it created darkness, and shatter the light."

"So, because of fighting for the light, it created the darkness in the world, and split up the light?" Kari said.

"Yep." Mario replied. "But then, inside of other hearts, were the fragments of light. Those hearts were the heart of children."

"You mean children, including us, were the light back in our world?" Kari said.

"Yep. Especially you Kari." Mario said. "That light is in your hearts, but, there was another light they were fighting for. And that was Kingdom Hearts itself. To protect it, 7 maidens, who have hearts solely on light, have a piece of a keyhole, leading to Kingdom Hearts itself. Of course, now it seems for more protection, Kari was chosen to be another Princess of Heart."

"Wow. Now I know how much of a risk Kari is in." Tai said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we must defend Hollow Bastion from the enemies." Oshawott said.

"Maybe we can talk about Kingdom Hearts later." Mimi said.

"Right now, we should think about some things." Palmon said.

"I'm wondering if they're luring Kari to come and fight, so they can get her heart." Gatomon said.

"Okay, so, what should we do?" Matt said. "Just leave the world?"

"No. If our friends are in trouble, then we shouldn't abandon them." Agumon said. "We still have to fight for them."

"But, that's the thing." Kari said. "I don't want any more of my friends to die. I fight to protect my friends the best I can. If I can't do that...I don't know..."

"Kari mustn't give up now!" Yoshi said.

"If you keep on fighting, then you're not letting anyone down." Sora said.

"Remember that the Toad Express run with happy faces; don't feel bad, be happy." Luigi said.

"Happy?" Kari said. "In these problems, how do you guys stay happy all the time? I know I'm positive all the time, but, I don't think it works on my spirit. How do you guys stay happy?"

"Like this!" Sora exclaimed, making a funny face, with Luigi and Yoshi. Kari then started to giggle. "There we go. You see?"

"*Giggle.* You're right." Kari said. "I should keep staying positive."

"That's our Kari." T.K. said.

"Thanks T.K…" Kari said. "So, back to the problem. What do we do now? We still don't have any leads to Organization XIII."

"With their true goal." R.O.B. added.

"There has to be something around here." Agumon said.

"Well, I think our break time on finding clues on Organization XIII, is over." Tai said. "Time to get back to work."

"Right. Now what do we do about the army of heartless, nobodies, and Corrupt Digimon out there?" Kari said.

"Yeah. We can't just rush in, Keyblades blazing." Tai said.

"You think there could be another way of taking them all out?" Kari said.

"Perhaps one of the Organization is handling all of this, and if we take him out, the army could be powerless without a leader." Mario said.

"Who could it be?" Kari said.

"Well, all we can do is just help the best we can." Mario said.

"Yeah." Gatomon said. "Let's help Hollow Bastion."

"After all, the Organization, Apocalymon, Bowser and the Heartless pretty much declared war among Hollow Bastion." Joe said. They all nodded, and went on fighting for Hollow Bastion. Then R.O.B. took fly (Up Special in Smash Bros).

"Hey, where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"Tails probably needs my help in the Toad Express." R.O.B. answered.

"Ok, be careful!" Luigi called him and he nodded. "Let's go!" They continued to help Hollow Bastion, but suddenly a giant flash of light appeared revealing a man with white hair, and extremely long sword. It fits the description of Cloud. He also had one angel wing on his back, which is dark, and got Gatomon and Meta Knight attention. Oshawott back up behind from Sora in fear.

"Someone knew this guy?" Meta Knight asked.

"His name is Sephiroth." Sora answered in serious tone.

"That's Sephiroth?" Kari said.

"Well, it seems that you have children as warriors on your team." Sephiroth said.

"Cloud said you were his darkness." T.K. said.

"Did he? Then he must understand now." Sephiroth said.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kari said.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who has thirst for Darkness." Sephiroth said.

"No. He wouldn't." Kari said. "Cloud seems that he does have light in him. He just needs a little help finding it."

"He also said he has a score to settle with you." Gatomon said.

"I see." Sephiroth said. "He wants to meet me again...That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out."

"Maybe because, you can't! It's impossible!" Kari exclaimed. "It's in a place where nobody like you can get to."

"Hmph. You seem to talk like you are the light in his heart." Sephiroth said. "If you want to fight, then you can do it later."

"Fine by me." Kari said. Then Meta Knight pulled out his sword.

"By now your opponent will be me!" Meta Knight challenged. "I'm Meta Knight, a supreme Star Warrior!"

"Very well, let's keep entertain me." Sephiroth said. Then Meta Knight and Sephiroth took fly and they started their fight in the sky clashing the swords.

'Be careful, Meta Knight.' Kari though. They continue in their track.

* * *

 _Restoration Site_

 _ ***SCHERZO DI NOTTE***_

Leon was fighting to an Armored Knight heartless, Aerith was behind of him.

"We'll help!" Kari called them.

"Kari! Behind you!" Aerith called her and the same pink nobodies appeared and others that it transform in a shield.

"We must do it something and quickly!" Patamon said.

"Let's use the new summon gem!" Sora said and pulled out the white gem with gold. "Give me strength!"

When he uses the summon gem a boy in white clothes with wings and brown hair about Sora's age appeared flying.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The winged boy said. "Call me Pit."

"I'm Sora, they are my friends." Sora said and everyone introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Pit said. "Now let's beat the enemies!" Then he started to fire light blue arrows at the enemy using a bow, the others were fighting with their own battle skills and they don't have problems for defeat the enemies. "Now you can count with my help." He returned to his summon gem. Then Leon called the group.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Mario is in the bailey." Leon said. "You better head over there!"

"Got it!" Kari nodded and they go to the bailey.

* * *

 _Bailey_

When they arrived, they gasped when the wall is broken due the attack from the Heartless. They ran to see the outside of the wall.

"Whoa…" Sora gasped seeing a bigger army of Heartless.

"I've never have seen many enemies before…" Oshawott said in Sora's shoulder.

 _ ***SCHERZO DI NOTTE***_

To the distance the same Meta Ridley was commanding the Heartless and he has a weird helmet with the heartless symbol. There was intense battle in the Bailey. Yuffie had a huge throwing blade, she throws around. Aerith is the medic over there. Pit was firing light arrows at the Heartless. Meta Knight still fighting to Sephiroth, they clashed swords, but Meta Knight jumps and slashed him. Sephiroth step back and he runs to slash Meta Knight, but he uses his cape (Down Special from Smash Bros) and he attacks Sephiroth by surprise. After the attack Sephiroth felled in knees holding his sword.

"You're very skilled Star Warrior Meta Knight. You're lucky for be last survivor." Sephiroth said. Then Meta Knight noticed the army of heartless.

"Now I must help my friends." Meta Knight said and took fly.

"Let's see how Cloud is in the battle." Sephiroth said and changed of place.

In other part Leon and Cloud were fighting to the Heartless. They were surrounded by the enemy's troops

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked.

"Well…" Cloud replied. "Might be though if one more shows up."

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of." Leon said.

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud said. Leon nodded and they started to attack the Heartless. Cloud was also fighting along as well, though a pack pretty far from the Bailey. Just then, some of the Corrupt Digimon he was fighting, got sliced, and there was Sephiroth.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed. Sephiroth walks up to him.

"I understand you have been looking for me." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away." Cloud said.

"Can you do it?" Sephiroth said. "That darkness comes from within your own memories. Do you think you can erase your past? Do you think you'll have relief from the darkness?"

"Shut up!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Face it. You turn your back against the present and live in the past." Sephiroth said. "Because the light of the present is too much."

"You don't know me!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Cloud!" Someone yelled. The voice was from Tifa. Cloud sensed something shine.

"I know, because...I am you..." Sephiroth said. He disappeared, leaving black feathers behind. Cloud looked around, and left.

"Cloud! Wait!" Tifa exclaimed. Then she got surrounded by knight heartless. Surprisingly, she was able to kick and punch them away from her.

* * *

 _Borough_

The group from Ash arrived by the teleport from Mewtwo.

"Where are we?" Misty asked.

"This place is different at the Digiworld." Pikachu said suddenly in human language.

"Pikachu, you talked!?" May shocked.

"But this is not the Digiworld." Max said.

"This is so weird." Dawn said.

"Where could be Mimi?" Brock asked.

"Probably she is with the others." Ash replied. But a Berserker was about to attack Ash.

"Ash, look out!" Pikachu said. But Lucario and Mewtwo used Aura Sphere in the nobody destroying it.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ash asked.

"An armored monster try to attack him." Mewtwo explained.

"But we defeated him and save you." Lucario said.

"I see; thanks." Ash said. Then they saw Bowser panting near from them.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Max asked. Ash, May and Dawn pulled out their Pokédex.

"No data." The three Pokédex said.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Bowser asked, but they could recognize the Keyblade from Ash and shocked. "You are the freak with his yellow rat. How do you get the Keyblade?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer, the Rainbow Hero and Keyblade Wielder." Ash said. "And I'm here to help my friends, Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Oshawott and the Digidestined with their digimon."

 _ ***BOWSER BATTLE (PARTNERS IN TIME)***_

"I wait too much to meet you Rainbow Hero." Bowser said. "My name is King Koopa Bowser and wielder of the Star Rod." He introduced showing the Star Rod and summoned some heartless. "Attack them!"

"What are you doing!?" Pikachu asked in serious tone.

"Sorry but I can't let you mess with my goals. The plan J is defeat them." Bowser smirked sinisterly.

"We gonna protect your friends! You take care of Bowser!" Lucario instructed and Ash nodded.

"Let's see what you made of!" Bowser said. "Show time!"

"Alright! Tyranitar I choose you!" Ash shouted and throwed a Pokéball and Tyranitar appeared.

"What is that place and why I can talk human language?" Tyranitar asked.

"I will explain you later, by now you must take care of Bowser." Ash said.

"As you wish!" Tyranitar nodded and he charged at Bowser, both lizards are the same size and they were pushing each other. Bowser used his flame breath, but Tyranitar dodge it and used Dark Pulse, Bowser received the attack. Then Bowser turned himself in a spiky ball and rolled at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar use Stone Edge!" Ash ordered. Tyranitar nodded and many sharpie stones appeared around him and throwed at Bowser, but he avoided some stones but one hit him. Then Bowser used a heal spell with the Star Rod.

"Ash, I suggest you use the Mega Evolution!" Tyranitar said. Then Ash rises up his Aura Keyblade.

"Alright! Rainbow Crest, respond to my heart! Beyond the evolution! Mega Evolve!" Ash said. Suddenly Tyranitar was engulfed in bright light and his body began to change. Tyranitar was changed, now is a few bigger than before, his belly was color red, bigger shoulders, tail and face.

"Yeah, I like this power!" Tyranitar said.

"Only because you have changed a few you will need more for defeat me in battle!" Bowser said.

"Now Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" Ash ordered. Then Tyranitar slammed his hands in the ground creating a strong earthquake, Bowser almost lost his balance, he recovered and starts to push Tyranitar, but the green lizard was stronger than Bowser.

'Is much stronger than his original form.' Bowser though and he try to use his flame breath.

"Tyranitar, use Ice Fang!" Ash ordered and fangs made of ice appeared in the mouth from Tyranitar and turning off the fire from the mouth of Bowser.

"Now, is my turn!" Bowser yelled and tries to punch Tyranitar.

"Quickly Tyranitar, use Payback!" Ash ordered. By a moment Bowser punched Tyranitar, but he returns the attack with the double of strength surrounded in black aura, Bowser was blasted off to a wall. Then the others could defeat the Heartless and surrounded Bowser.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"You better must give up!" Mewtwo said at Bowser. Bowser got up.

"Bah! I don't have time to this!" Bowser said. "If I was the freak I'll worried by my friends before they sleep with the fishes." He teleported with the Star Rod.

"Why mean said?" Max asked.

"Probably we must help our friends, before that Bowser attacks them!" Pikachu said.

"Then let's go!" Ash said and they followed.

* * *

 _Bailey_

Back with the group of the Digidestined, they try to continue, but Mario appeared in their track.

"Okay, guys, you gotta go find Riku and Kairi!" Mario said.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Kari said.

"Don't worry. There's already lots a help here." Mario said. "We'll take care of this fight."

"But we promised Leon!" Sora said. He felt depressed.

"Luigi! Yoshi!" Mario said. "Take Sora and the Digidestined and get going!"

"Now what we are gonna do?" T.K. asked.

"I doubt very much that they can alone." Joe said.

"Riku, Kairi… give me a little time, okay?" Sora said quietly.

"Mom, Dad… give me a little time, okay?" Kari said quietly. Then Luigi and Yoshi though in their feelings.

"Mario!" Luigi called him.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" Yoshi said.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Mario said.

"You be careful, too!" Luigi said.

"Wait, you guys!" Sora said. Mario was watching the place.

"Sora and Digidestined, do as you're told!" Yoshi said.

"You're coming with us you want to or not!" Luigi said.

"C'mon, Sora! You gotta be good!" Yoshi said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Yoshi said.

"Let's go!" Luigi said. Then they run at the battle field. Mario gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, brother!" Luigi said.

"Yoshi hope that Mario can forgive us!" Yoshi said and they go to the battle field. Mario sighed with a smile.

* * *

 _Castle Gate_

The split apart group ran down to the valley, when they caught up to a member of the Organization. He looked behind him, and got startled.

"Hey, you're looking lively, Xion." The member said.

"Now, what was the name?" Kari said. "What's the name? Oh yeah, I know. Demyx, right?"

"Ah-ha! You're the same person meddling in the Distortion World!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So, you finally remember Xion?" Demyx said.

"No. Xion's a part of me now." Kari said. "So, I have some of her memories. And apparently, she thought you were annoying."

"How did someone like you got into the organization?" Gatomon said. "I bet you can't even fight. Last time, you only had water forms fight for you."

"Can't go judging people by their appearance." Demyx said. They got their weapons out, and he turned around. "Oh...I told them they were sending the wrong guy."

"What's this kook's problem?" Patamon said.

"Well, all I'm getting from Xion's memories is he playing the guitar." Kari said.

"He's probably faking to have feelings." Gatomon said.

"The organization is a group of nobodies." Yoshi said.

"And, they have no hearts." T.K. said.

"Hey, we do have hearts. Don't be mad." Demyx said.

"Don't trick us." Kari said. Demyx looked worried, then turned away.

"Silence, traitor." Demyx said, pointing at her, looking sinister and serious.

"Huh?" Kari changed expressions.

 _ ***THE 13TH DILEMMA***_

Demyx had water flowing all around him, and was forming a dome over him, it went right to his left hand, and formed a water orb. It then turned to his guitar, and was strumming a little, and formed the water forms again. 50 of them.

"Not again with these water clones." T.K. groaned. "Does Xion's memories tell you it's all he does?"

"I don't think so." Kari said. "Best prepare yourself." She entered Valor form, just in case. They kept on slashing at the forms, and in about 30 seconds, they defeat them all.

"Okay, so we defeated your forms. What next? You'll put up a concert?" Gatomon said.

"Stop sassing me!" Demyx exclaimed. He rose up on a beam of water, and then, shot towards them. They all got hit.

"Ugh, so this guy can do more than squirt a little water from his guitar." Tentomon said.

"Okay, no more playing around!" Gatomon exclaimed. She went up, and started slashing around. Then, pillars of water shot up around Demyx, shooting Gatomon back at the group. "Ugh, this is why I hate water."

"This is calls for more Keyblades." Kari said. She charged at Demyx, avoiding the water blasts by Demyx. Just then, he conjured a bunch of water orbs, and they splashed onto them, and felt like big boulders.

"You know, I've gotten more stronger since the last time in battle." Demyx said.

"How stronger?" Kari said, getting up. Demyx was strumming, and walls of water were blasting up, and hitting the group around him. It soon got closer to him, and Kari then got hit. She tried to hit him again, but he dodged it, and Demyx was preforming, as if he was in a concert. "Um...hello? You're not at a con-" Kari started, tapping on Demyx's shoulder, before getting banged away by him.

"Don't steal my spotlight, Xion." Demyx said.

"What spotlight?" T.K. said getting up, and started to slash at him.

"T.K.! Wait!" Kari exclaimed. Yoshi and Luigi tried to hit Demyx, but then, got banged away, and smashed onto a wall. They then were groaning, and babbling. "Oh no! Luigi and Yoshi are down." Demyx was flying around the place, with the beams of water, hitting them.

"Okay, now he's just annoying us." Gatomon said.

"That's Demyx." Kari said. Then she unexpectedly got hit, and went down. More beams shot her everywhere, and crashed down. Kari was struggling to get up.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me that's all you've got. Guess they'll give me a great seat, when I defeat, and capture the 8th Princess of Heart." Demyx said.

"You're not hurting her!" T.K. exclaimed. He got behind him, and attacked him.

"Oh, you really itching for an encore, aren't you?" Demyx said. Kari was looking blue, and the Second Chance medal saved her. "I'm not that same wimp you saw back in the Distortion World. Let's just say, we got even stronger than the last time." The Digimon tried to attack him but Demyx attacked them, they are fainted.

"Our Digimon are down!" Sor exclaimed.

"He really isn't a wimp anymore." Izzy said. Kari was on her knees, and about to stand.

"I'll do everything I can to protect Kari!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah? How about a guitar solo!?" Demyx exclaimed. He was strumming, and them, streams of water shot out, and hit T.K. back.

"T.K..." Kari said. She then stood up, still hanging on.

"You get away from them!" Sor exclaimed. Her and Izzy tried to attack Demyx, but he shot them back, and they were struggling to get up.

"Here's another encore!" Demyx exclaimed. He then was about to shoot T.K. with another jet of water.

"T.K.!" Kari yelled. She then pushed T.K. out of the way, and then got hit again, and slammed against the wall.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed. Kari then fell down on her back, and unconscious as well.

"Now that she's down, time to take you out." Demyx said.

"Kari...No..." T.K. said, going to her, and shaking her. His tears were streaming on his face. "You have to wake up! Open your eyes!"

"Why don't you just accept defeat?" Demyx said. "Xion's lights are out. Heh. I can't believe the words I'm saying. I actually beaten a traitor of the organization. Now, hand over Xion."

"Her name is Kari!" T.K. yelled. "How many times to I have to tell you that!?"

"Easy there kid." Demyx said. "She's not dead or anything, or her heart's not lost...yet at least. Now stay out of this kid and give Xion."

"I'll never let you lay a hand on her." T.K. said.

"Fine by me. One more shouldn't hurt." Demyx said.

'Shouldn't hurt?' Izzy thought trying to get up. One form was about to attack him. Then T.K. closed his eyes in fear.

"Thunderbolt!" The voice from Pikachu yelled firing his attack and destroying the water form.

"What the...?" Demyx said.

"I'm sorry for being late!" Ash called out. Pikachu was on his side with Eevee included.

"Ash!" Sor and T.K. said.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Demyx exclaimed. "You should not be training with your non-digimon creatures?"

"I don't know who are you, exactly, but I can't let you hurt my friends!" Ash said, putting himself in front of T.K. and Kari.

"Ash, thanks!" T.K. said wiping his tears.

"Don't worry T.K, you was the first in meet you in the Digiworld." Ash said ruffling his hair.

"Ash!" Sor called and hugged him. "Thanks to goodness are you here."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Ash said softly.

"Sorry for interrupt you, lovebirds." Demyx said sarcastically. "But we are in a battle." Then he noticed the other friends from Ash. "Oh, come on. That's unfair."

"We are friends from Ash." May said near from Matt.

"We're here to protect them!" Brock said near from Mimi.

"Don't dare to touch them!" Lucario said in serious tone at Demyx.

"You must be the same person stealing the Rainbow Wing!" Dawn said.

"That was rude." Demyx said.

"Kari!" Tai called out. He went up to the two. "How is she?"

"She's not waking up!" T.K. exclaimed.

"She is unconscious." Brock said.

"What have you done with her!?" Eve yelled at Demyx.

"Don't blame to me, she had betrayed the Organization XIII." Demyx said. Max neared at Izzy.

"Are you right, Izzy?" Max asked.

"Only a bit hurt." Izzy said.

"Probably me and Brock can heal her in Merlon's house." Joe said.

"No, I have a better idea." Mario said. "I know what could heal her. Just protect me, while I charge up."

 _ ***BATTLE CHAMPION (HEART GOLD / SOUL SILVER REMIX)***_

"Ok." Sora nodded.

"No problem!" T.K. exclaimed. He casted Curaga on them all, and they were healed, except for Kari. Not yet at least.

"Ooooh. What's happening?" Luigi asked getting up and suddenly noticed the others. "What are you doing here?"

"We are for help you." Lucario answered.

"I could use teleport on Ash and his friends for arrive here." Mewtwo said.

"How is everyone?" Yoshi asked.

"Good...Well, Kari's down." Tai said.

"But Mario is healing her." Ash said.

"I think that's what he's doing." T.K. said, while fighting Demyx.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Demyx said.

"Maybe because, we never quit." Tai said, slashing at him. The forms got in the way, however.

"Better watch out for them." Demyx said. There were at least 120 of them.

"Those clones are made of water." Max said. "Try to use electric or grass type moves."

"Got it!" Ash nodded. "Bayleef, I choose you!" He throwed the Pokéball and Bayleef appeared.

"I'm ready!" Bayleef said.

"Venusaur come out!" May said throwing a Pokéball making appear at Venusaur.

"I never have fight to a human before." Venusaur said confused.

"This isn't a Pokémon Battle!" Pikachu said. Then both grass Pokémon nodded.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ash and May said and the grass type Pokémon fired sharpen leafs and destroyed 50 water forms.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty said.

"Buneary come out!" Dawn said. Both Pokémon came out.

"Ok, this is new…" Staryu said.

"Dawn, I'm ready." Buneary said.

"Use Ice Beam in the water forms!" Misty and Dawn said.

"I want too!" Oshawott said using Ice Beam and the three Pokémon fired a freezing beam and frozen 30 water forms.

"Marshtomp, break the water forms with Rock Slide!" Brock said throwing the Pokéball and Marshtomp came out.

"Alright!" Marshtomp nodded.

"I will do it too!" Lucario said and both Pokémon used Rock Slide destroying the 30 frozen water forms. After the attack, Marshtomp suddenly shined by all his body.

"What is happening?" Mario asked.

"Marshtomp is evolving." Ash answered. When the light disappeared Marshtomp was blue and was on four feet.

"Evolved in Swampert!" Brock said.

"Oh right, I could evolve!" Swampert said excited.

"How much long?" Max asked.

"Just a bit more." Mario said, charging up his Keyblade. Kari was now floating a little bit. One form was about to hit him, when T.K. got over there, and slashed the form.

"No one hurts Kari on my watch!" T.K. exclaimed. "I promised to myself, that I'll protect Kari, and I'll keep that promise!" He charged forward, and slashed 13 more forms.

'T.K. is determined to keep Kari safe.' Mario thought. 'Don't worry T.K… she soon will wake up' "Light! Give me power!" His Keyblade shined a light, and a circle appeared under Kari. Her eyes shot open, and she got up, in an instant.

"Oh, hi Mario. What did I miss?" Kari said.

"Kari! You're awake!" T.K. exclaimed. Soon he got slashed back, and onto Kari, who she caught.

"Are you alright?" Kari said. T.K. nodded, but he was looking blue.

"Try to rest a few, T.K." Ash said.

"Kari, try to use your new power." Mario suggested.

"Got it!" Kari nodded.

"Oh, can I get back to beating you guys?" Demyx said.

"How about the opposite?" Kari said. She then brought herself in, and light surrounded her body, which shot out, when she spread out. Her clothing were now colored yellow(Including the little things, like the ribbon on her whistle, her shoes, and her scarf). Her shirt was the same color, since it's already yellow, but it has a harness look, like on Sora's shirt. Her pants were the same yellow color, but also have the harness look on Sora's pants, and have the eight crest symbols on the pant legs. And, as the Valor Form, she wields two Keyblades. One was The Keyblade of the Digidestined. The other was the Oblivion Keyblade. "Wow. This power. And I like this look."

"Err, don't let it go to your head." Gatomon said.

"I won't." Kari replied. "Now, let's see how this new form preforms." Then Sora transformed in the Master Form and they charged forward, with the Oblivion Keyblade on her left hand, and left arm on her right side, and right hand going behind her, and both Keyblades spinning, behind held by what looks like a yellow aura, with electricity. They were leaving yellow sparkles behind them. They jumped into the air, and was unleashing a furry of slashes everywhere, and finish it with slashing the Keyblades down, like an X. "Cool!" The forms got in the way unfortunately. So, she set out another combo move, this time on the ground. It's almost the same. She set out a furry of slashes, on the ground, and in the air. There was so much water splashing around, it was getting hard to see her fighting. Then, she was spinning around, inside of a light orb, and the water forms was orbiting around them. They finished it off with slashing the 27 forms away from them. After destroy the clones they returned to their original forms.

"Oh no." Demyx gulped.

"Oh yes." Ash and Kari said.

"I'm ready Kari!" Pikachu said and with Kari they activated a limit called Electro Storm. First Pikachu used a discharge damaging Demyx in the process. Then Demyx was attacked by the Keyblade from Kari and the Iron Tail from Pikachu. When Demyx covered himself in water for attack them, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Demyx and he received much damage because the water conducts the electricity.

"Hey, are you mocking me?" Demyx said. "Stop that!" He tried to hit them, but Pikachu jumps from Kari and uses Iron Tail and Electro Ball combination finishing him off with one attack.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Demyx was on his knees, and his water guitar disappeared.

"No...No...No way!" Demyx yelled. He looked like he was disappearing. Then, out of a beam of water, there wasn't a trace of him left. All the Pokémon were returned in their Pokéballs.

"We, actually took out one of their members." Kari said, panting.

"Yeah…" Pikachu nodded.

"Anybody wants be the next!?" Tai called out.

"Don't antagonize them, Tai!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah. We have to help our friends out first." Yoshi said.

"Ah-ha! I found you!" Mario come at them a little upset.

"I'm sorry brother." Luigi said.

"Don't worry Luigi." Mario said with a smile. "Is fine that you follow your hearts."

"Thanks, Mario." Luigi said.

"Sora, your friends are in this place are waiting." Ash said.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." Kari said.

"Careful. I really thought I lost you back there." T.K. said.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." Kari said. "Now it's time to take out the rest of the heartless, nobodies, and Corrupt Digimon."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	27. Chapter 27: The Battle of 100000 Enemies

**A/N:** Originally was with 1000 enemies, but with the Digidestined, Digimon with Digivolve, Pokémon with Mega Evolution and summons they can defeat 100000.

* * *

CHAPTER 26

The Battle of 100000 enemies

 _Castle Gate_

Meta Knight saw the group and flew at the group.

"I could see an entire army of Heartless, Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon." Meta Knight said and then he noticed the others. "New allies?"

"Yes." Ash nodded. "I'm Ash, these are my friends." The others introduced.

"Very well, we need all the help possible." Meta Knight said. "Hollow Bastion is at war with the Organization XIII and the Heartless."

"Don't forget Bowser." Max said.

"And Apocalymon." Pikachu added.

"We'll do everything we can to help." Tai said.

"We'll never give up." Kari said. "We should split up."

"How about all of us split up." Dawn said.

"But, we never did that before." Tai said.

"Are you worried about Kari?" Mario asked.

"I'll be fine Tai." Kari said. "I promise I'll come back, safe, and alive."

"Well..." Tai started. "...Oh, okay. I guess there's no convincing you." Suddenly there was an explosion and a rock blasted off.

"Kari, look out!" T.K. yelled and Kari gasped. But Yoshi pushed her and he was hit by the rock, he fell on the ground and crashed in the wall.

"Yoshi!" Luigi exclaimed.

"He saved me…" Kari said getting up. Then, she grabbed her head in pain, from remembering Wizardmon's fate. "No… Not again…" The tears are streaming with nonstop.

'What? Oh no!' Ash thought and he flashbacked the Wizardmon's fate. The tears are streaming on his face.

"Oh no…" Mario said depressed.

"Yoshi wake up… please, you are my best friend." Sora said trying to wake up. The tears are streaming on his face.

"Why he doesn't awake?" Oshawott asked sadly.

"C'mon, wake up!" T.K. said near from him. He has the watered eyes.

"Please, don't die!" Kari sobbed.

"I'm must allow you have fun in Pinna Park!" Luigi said sadly.

"This is not happening…" Pikachu said depressed.

"Is impossible…" Gatomon said crying.

"I'm sorry, but he is gone…" Lucario said softly. A tear streamed on his face. When they heard, Yoshi was practically dead, that makes Max cry hugging May, T.K. did the same with Matt, like Kari with Tai, Sor was crying near from Ash, like Pikachu with Gatomon and Mimi with Brock. Meta Knight closed his eyes in depression, Mewtwo did the same.

"First Latios dies and now Yoshi…" Misty said sadly.

"No…" Dawn said sobbing.

"No way…" Piplup said sadly.

"Really is very painful see someone dying." Izzy said sadly. Eve was crying too.

"His death will not in vain." Meta Knight said. Suddenly Ash turned upset.

 _ ***VIM AND VIGOR***_

"They'll pay for this!" Ash said and summoned his Keyblade and he ran at the battle field, Mario followed him, like Pikachu.

"Probably he wanted continue in the battle!" Kari said, wiped her tears and turned angry. "Let's go!"

"Don't worry Yoshi, we will avenge you!" T.K. said and did the same like Kari. Everyone wiped off their tears.

"We will not fix anything by lamenting!" Tai said. "Let's go!" Then everyone changed their attitude follow Mario leaving the corpse from Yoshi behind. This time they'll split up, singularly.

* * *

 _Ravine Trail_

Kari charged at the impending heartless, and was fighting them.

"Hey Kari! I can help!" Yuffie exclaimed throwing a star over there.

"Yuffie!" Kari exclaimed. She kept disappearing, and reappearing near heartless, slashing them with stars. Kari helped out by throwing each of them into the air, and Yuffie finishing them off. Soon, there were no more heartless.

"Alright, get going." Yuffie said. "The others are waiting."

"Got it." Kari said. She ran forward. She founds Leon.

"Leon!" Kari exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Nothing keeps me down." Leon said. His gunblade then enlarged with great energy. He slashed the entire heartless up, and Kari struck them down. Then, she performed Rising Sun, which she rose up, and thrust forward, flying through them. She then finished them all off.

"So that's how you were able to take on all those heartless." Kari said.

"Go!" Leon said.

"Right!" Kari exclaimed. She ran forward to the next area. She saw Tifa that helped Cloud earlier. "Oh, hey! Do you need help!?" She charged and slashed some heartless.

"Hey, how come a little girl like you is fighting?" Tifa said.

"Well, for my friends." Kari said. "I'm Kari."

"My name's Tifa." She introduced.

"You sure you can handle this many?" Kari said.

"Of course I can." Tifa said. "Watch me." Kari didn't realize she was great at martial arts. She kept punching and kicking all of the heartless.

"Whoa. That's, amazing." Kari said. More heartless appeared behind her, and she attacked them, with no hesitating. Then, preformed Rising Sun once again, and Tifa did a move, when she punched, and an orb of lightning came out of it, and destroyed the rest of the heartless.

"Alright, get moving!" Tifa exclaimed. Kari nodded.

In other part the Pokémon trainers are defeating the Heartless.

"Crobat, use Poison X!" Brock ordered.

"Starmie, use Psyshock!" Misty ordered.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" May ordered.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn ordered.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered. Then the 5 Pokémon from every trainer fired their attacks and destroyed many enemies.

"The track is clear." Sceptile said.

"Then, let's go!" Beautifly said, they nodded and continue. Suddenly a Bomb Heartless appeared near from Dawn.

"Dawn, look out!" Pachirisu exclaimed. But it was too late from her, but it was too late because the Bomb Heartless exploded, the force of the explosion pushed Dawn off the cliff.

"Dawn!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" The voice from Pit said. Pit passed flying; he caught Dawn and flew her right back up. Pit was holding Dawn in his arms.

"Phew, that was so close." Piplup sighed.

"Hey, thanks for save her." Ash said.

"Call me Pit." Pit introduced and he turned at Dawn. "Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?" Dawn was clinging to Pit, but her eyes were closed tightly. But when she heard the voice from Pit, she calmed down a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Dawn's jaw almost dropped when she saw a handsome angel that was now holding her and her face was beginning to glow neon red. Then Dawn was having all kinds of daydreams of her and Pit flashing through her mind. "Uh… are you ok?"

"Oh! Uh… yes! I'm fine!" Dawn snapped out of it and the blush on her face was brighter than ever. Then Pit landed on the ground next to Ash and let go of Dawn, but Dawn was still clinging to Pit.

"Uh… you do realize we're on the ground now." Pit said.

"Yes!" Dawn said with her eyes sparkling like a happy anime character.

"That means you can let go of me now." Pit said and Dawn nodded. Then an annoyed look appeared on Pit's face as he tried to pry Dawn off of him. Dawn eventually let go when she saw 2 Space Pirate Heartless, one red and other blue coming at them. Then Pit pulls out his bow and transformed it in blades and he easily defeats the 2 Heartless.

"You're helping too in Hollow Bastion?" Lucario said. Pit nodded.

"We must continue in the battle!" Mewtwo said and they continued. Dawn was near from Pit due the previous rescue.

Back with Kari, she went on ahead to a cave entrance, but then more heartless appeared surrounding her.

"Uh oh. This is bad. *Exhale* Alright. I guess I need to go into Master Form a-" Kari said and then, a blinding light came, and behind Kari, was Cloud. He thrusted down and all of the heartless were pushed back. "Cloud!"

"Need some help?" Cloud said.

"Thank you." Kari said. They then slashed more of the heartless. Cloud performs something like a slide dash, and threw all the heartless up. Then, Kari slashed up, and then, finished them off. "Thanks again, Cloud. Did you ever find, Sephiroth?"

"Yeah." Cloud said. "Not a too good reunion, let's just say."

"Oh. Well, hopefully you'll find your light. I know it's in there." Kari said. "You have to trust me." She went on.

"...She really believes I have light in me." Cloud said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Crystal Fissure_

In the Fissure, Kari ran in there, and then was panting.

"*Panting.* These heartless are getting stronger and stronger." Kari said.

"You can say that again." Gatomon said, behind her. The rest of the group came.

"Whew! I'm really getting tired." Tai said.

"I'm just getting started." Ash said.

"Other than this, this place is beautiful." Mimi said. "I'd like some crystals from this place."

"Time to see what they've got for us." T.K. said, looking ahead at the path on.

"Hopefully we can handle it." Kari said but she looked down depressed.

"What's wrong Kari?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" Kari said sadly. The tears appeared on her face again.

"Oh, Yoshi…" Luigi said sadly.

"Sorry for ask you…" T.K. said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey everybody. Why friends leave Yoshi behind." The voice from Yoshi said and he was coming at the group.

"Yoshi!" Sora said with joy.

"Yoshi, you're alright!" Kari and T.K. said happily and they hugged him. Yoshi was hugging both too.

"Yoshi, you're alive!" Mario said and hopped on Yoshi and starts to pet his head.

"That rock really hurts for Yoshi. Yoshi get bumped on the head all the time." Yoshi said. The others including the Pokémon, Digimon, Pokémon trainers and Digidestined sighed in relief. Pit was a bit confused.

"By a moment we thought that you are story." Meta Knight said. Luigi sighed annoyed and he walked at him. The others near from got away from him. When Luigi was near he stomped strong the foot from Yoshi, making him scream in pain.

"That hurts too." Yoshi said.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Luigi exclaimed worried and he sighed and said softly. "Sorry kid, but I'm your mom since the day I found you."

"Mama Luigi." Max said. Then everyone laughed. Meta Knight, Mewtwo and Lucario sweatdropped anime style. Suddenly Dawn wrapped her arms around Pit.

"Thanks for saving me." Dawn said.

"Uh… you're welcome, miss…" Pit said.

"My name is Dawn." Dawn introduced and he kissed him in the right cheek making him blush. Ash and Sor, Brock and Mimi, T.K. and Kari, Pikachu and Gatomon, Oshawott and Misty have blushed confused. Meta Knight, Mewtwo and Lucario sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely encounter." Oshawott said impatiently. "We must defeat the big army of monsters in the outside." They nodded, and they went on, after taking a breather.

* * *

 _The Great Maw_

The group was ready to defeat the giant army of dark monsters. The group of heroes was made of a Keyblade Wielder, 2 plumber brothers, one green dinosaur, the 8 Digidestined with their Digimon, Pokémon trainers (3 trainers, 2 gym leaders, 1 beginner) with their Pokémon, two special Pokémon, a white angel and a Star Warrior. Then Samus joined at them.

"You need my help too." Samus said.

"Samus!" Kari said. "You're alright!"

"Everyone is ready?" Ash asked. They nodded pulling out their weapons and Pokémon.

"Don't let a single get away!" Matt shouted pointing his Keyblade at the army. The same army was commanded my Meta Ridley.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." Mamoswine said.

"Stow your fear." Dawn told him. "It's now or never."

"We'll win this!" Pit added. "I know we will!"

They ran into the seemingly empty valley, when they stopped abruptly. Except by Meta Ridley. Bowser was far from them and watching the battle with chili pop corns.

'The plan K, is enjoy the battle and later attack them.' Bowser thought eating his pop corns.

"Huh?" Mario said.

"What's going on with them?" Agumon said. The Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon all around the valley didn't attack them.

"They'll stop." Eve said.

"Well, nice of you to join us." A voice said. Apocalymon was there. Other person in black coat just like the fake Ansem was near from him.

"Apocalymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Like my little surprise?" Apocalymon said. "Now, I've gain control of the Nobodies as well. If only my request for heartless came. Oh, but they don't need my help, so they say."

"So, you probably are working with the Organization XIII." Ash said.

"Is a long time without see you Aura Knight and the famous Mario from Mushroom Kingdom." Apocalymon said. "And that Demyx. Spoiling it for you." Meanwhile Mario and Meta Knight were watching at the man just like the fake Ansem.

"Is the leader of the Organization XIII?" Kari asked.

"Huh? That's him!" Mario could recognize him.

"Now we know about him!" Meta Knight said. And they flashbacked.

* * *

 _Ansem's Study_

A time ago, Mario and Meta Knight were talking with Ansem the Wise, he was wearing a white coat just the man like the photo in the computer. The room has the books in order and there are containers with hearts.

"Wise Ansem. We're here to seek your advice." Mario said.

"Mario has saved my life, I'm here to see you too." Meta Knight said.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friends." Ansem the Wise said holding a light blue ice cream. "I'm intrigued by your hypothesis and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds."

"Yep, that's what worries me too." Mario said.

"The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seeks." Ansem the Wise said. "I fear my research may have brought this upon us…" Then someone enters, is the same person in white coat like the portrait. Mario and Meta Knight noticed him.

"Master Ansem." The person said. "Regarding the experiment I presented the other day, with your permission, I'd like to proceed…"

"I forbid it!" Ansem the Wise shouted getting up. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"

"But, Master Ansem! I've thinking…" The person insists, but Ansem shook his head.

"Xehanort, those thoughts are best forgotten." Ansem said softly. Then the person called Xehanort try to talk, but he sighed and leaves the study. The flashback ends.

* * *

 _The Great Maw_

"Now we remember him!" Meta Knight said.

"Xehanort! The leader of the Organization XIII!" Mario said. Then Xehanort smirked sinisterly at the group of heroes.

"The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" Meta Knight explained.

"I'll take care of him!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade. Meta Knight nodded and he turned at Apocalymon.

"Well, when the Angel of Light will be able to defeat you, once she is crowned a true princess." Meta Knight said.

"Ah, you're a being very interesting." Apocalymon said.

"We have defeated you, Apocalymon. How exactly are you back?" Ash asked.

"Well, maybe you can say its luck, or fate." Apocalymon said.

"Fate has nothing on you here!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We'll come, and destroy you for good!" Lucario said.

"Oh, will you now?" Apocalymon said. He was chuckling evilly. "Well, do you know where exactly I am? I'm in the ruins of your world."

"Why would you be in nothing?" Sor said.

"No, it's another place." Sora said. "The remains of a world are in the Darkness. Most likely, the remains of your home are in there."

"Oh, and I have all these civilians to play with me." Apocalymon said.

"You will never get away from this!" Eve exclaimed.

"Are you all mad? Including you, Digidestined of Light?" Apocalymon said. "Or, is hurt and pain holding your heart?"

"Hurt, and pain?..." Kari said, holding her heart.

"Oh, but, I won't be sticking around here for long." Apocalymon said and he was leaving.

"I'll try to stop him!" Mewtwo said. "Ash, give me power for use the Mega Evolution!"

"Ok, Mega Evolve!" Ash said using the Aura's Crest. Then Mewtwo was engulfed in light and changed of form. The arms and legs from Mewtwo were bigger than before, his shoulders were purple and he has a white 'V' on the forehead. He flied at Apocalymon.

"So, you want fight with me, very well." Apocalymon said and he prepared to fight with Mewtwo. "Listen, my troops! Eliminate the group of heroes!"

 _ ***BATTLE OF 1000 HEARTLESS (MUSIC)***_

"We need to go after them!" Kari exclaimed. Then, they were surrounded by Heartless, Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon from everywhere.

"What the...!?" Tai exclaimed.

"We're surrounded!" Brock exclaimed.

"There must be thousands surrounding us." Izzy said.

"Move it!" Sora yelled.

"We can't let Apocalymon and Xehanort's Nobody get away!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Right!" Kari exclaimed. She looked behind her, and saw everybody ready to fight, 100000 Enemies. "We can do it. We faced off with Apocalymon before, and we can fight more than 1000 of our enemies!" They all gave her thumbs up. They then charged at the heartless, being an army 94 warriors.

 _ ***BATTLEFIELD (SSBB VERSION)***_

They all struck all at once. A few struck Kari a few times.

She then preformed Rising Sun on some shadows, though didn't defeat many enemies though. It's not many, because, compared to the army, it's just a scratch in their defenses.

 **ENEMIES: 000035**

T.K. then snagged one of the tank types heartless (fat bandits and big bellies), and then performed Sparkle Ray, which took out most of the Enemies, though in its limited range.

 **ENEMIES: 000150**

"These tank types heartless take out the most of them." T.K. said.

"You know what else can take out most?" Patamon said.

"Digivolving." Gatomon said.

"Okay!" Kari exclaimed. They took out their Digivices.

"Gatomon! Digivolve to... Angewomon!" Gatomon yelled.

"Agumon! Digivolve to... Greymon!" Agumon yelled.

"Gabumon! Digivolve to... Garurumon!" Gabumon yelled.

"Patamon! Digivolve to... Angemon!" Patamon yelled.

"Tentomon! Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Tentomon yelled.

"Gomamon! Digivolve to... Ikakumon!" Gomamon yelled.

"Biyomon! Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Biyomon yelled.

"Palmon! Digivolve to... Togemon!" Palmon yelled. The Digimon then attacked the heartless, and they made some decent progress.

 **ENEMIES: 001000**

Tai and Matt then were casting Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and reflect, when the tank heartless tried to blast them, and they were shot back at them at the Space Pirates Heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 001200**

Kari then didn't watch where an attack was coming, and got hit repeatedly, by the enemies.

"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed.

"I'm way ahead of you!" T.K. exclaimed. They activated their Limit, preforming Diving Slash, which they dive all around the place, slashing heartless, Lightning Slash, which they attack with wind and lightning, and Pure Light, which they finish it off with a giant sword, and slash the Aparoid Heartless and others like monkeys called Power Wilds.

 **ENEMIES: 0016000**

"There's too much." Kari said, panting. She then got slashed by one, and knocked down.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I'm fine." Kari said. She was about to cast Curaga, but they got blasted by the tank heartless, and she got attacked again. She was looking blue.

"I can't get anywhere near Kari, or heal her without Heartless attacking her." T.K. said.

"I'll never give up..." Kari said. "Light...I need to keep my light burning strong." She started to glow. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She activated a form, but it was a whole different form. She then was wearing Sora's clothing (from Kingdom Hearts 1). With the red jumpsuit, the loosely worn blue belt, a black hoodie, over the jumpsuit, the gloves, and the whistle she wore was replaced by a crown pendant, like the one Sora has, and the large yellow shoes. Her Keyblade became the Kingdom Key.

"Whoa! Are those my old clothes?" Sora exclaimed.

"You used to wear those?" Mimi said, slashing one heartless.

"Whoa...Cool." Kari said, observing herself.

"Kari! Here! You need this!" Sora exclaimed, throwing her an ether.

"Thanks! Alright. Time to test this out! SONIC BLADE!" Kari yelled. She dashed as quickly as lightning through the Sharp Claws Heartless, up to seventh time, and with a finisher.

 **ENEMIES: 001850**

"Whoa! That's a lot of heartless." Kari said. "Now, uh, let's try this! STRIKE RAID!" She threw her Keyblade at the heartless up to 5 times, and finished it the bees Heartless with a critical finisher.

 **ENEMIES: 002200**

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kari exclaimed.

"Look out! Here comes the Corrupt Digimon!" Greymon exclaimed.

"Scorpiomons!" T.K. exclaimed.

"That's not all! There're Gazimons!" Tai exclaimed.

"There's going to be a lot of Digibits once we're done with them." Matt said.

"No problem." Kari said, giving herself an ether.

"Here we go! ARS ARCANUM!" Kari yelled. She set out a furry of slashes against the Corrupt Digimon, up to thirteen, and laid a devastating finishing blow.

 **ENEMIES: 0027000**

Limit Form was about to wear off.

"Aww. I was just getting used to this." Kari said. "But first, how about this move!? RAGNAROK!" She set out a fury of aerial attacks, and then, finished it off, with a Giga Impact, which she shot big beams out of the tip of her Keyblade. Destroying Heartless like tower and the Star Fighters too.

 **ENEMIES: 003000**

Then, the form wore off, and she was back to her regular clothing.

"Well, there's still, like, a million more to go." Tai said.

"Is this a bad time to ask for a water break?" Greymon said.

"Or a bathroom break?" Kabuterimon said.

"Freaky Fettucine! You should have gone before we're facing off with these much enemies." Luigi exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know this?" Kabuterimon said. Then, one of the heartless attacked him, and he landed roughly on some heartless, though they were defeated, somewhat.

 **ENEMIES: 003050**

The enemies still attacking. Some Heartless with hammer head and Poison Frogs Heartless are surrounding Meta Knight.

"Feel my power!" Meta Knight said raising his cape and he slashed (Final Smash in SSBB) the enemies, defeating them.

 **ENEMIES: 003500**

"There are much of them!" Samus said surrounded by Metroid and Ing Heartless. Then she sizes up her arm canon and fired a big laser (Zero Laser from Smash Bros) and defeated the enemies, one part of them. Then Meta Ridley neared at her and they started to fight.

 **ENEMIES: 003950**

"That is worse than the Underworld Army!" Pit exclaimed and he makes a storm of light arrows, defeating Dragonfly Heartless, Hook-bats and Heartless like dogs.

 **ENEMIES: 004200**

"We need another way to destroy more!" Matt exclaimed.

"Slashing at them just makes a few dents in their defenses." Ash said.

"We need to go further in Digivolving!" Greymon said.

"I thought that's all you guys could do." Sora said.

"Nope! We can go even further!" Garurumon exclaimed.

"Well, how about hurrying it up!" Luigi exclaimed. "They're crowding us!"

"Go get them guys!" Tai exclaimed. The Digivives, except for Kari's, since Angewomon is as far as she can go in Digivolving(for now at least).

"Greymon!...Digivolve to...MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon!...Digivolve to...WereGarurumon!"

"Togemon!...Digivolve to...Lillymon!"

"Birdramon!...Digivolve to...Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon!...Digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"

"Ikakumon!...Digivolve to...Zudomon!"

"Angemon!...Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

"Whoa! You never told us they could Digivolve this far!" Sora exclaimed.

"And another level after this." Tai said, slashing at some Nobodies.

"Time for some action!" MetalGreymon exclaimed. He shot out from the Giga Blasters, and massively destroyed some of the enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 004600**

"They are defeating a big number of enemies!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I hope they'll defeat a whole bunch of them, before they run out of energy, and De-Digivolve." Tai said. They charged at the heartless, and defeated a whole bunch of them, thanks to the Digimon. WereGarurumon attacked some, with Wolf Claw, and Garuru Kick. He dealt massive damage to the army.

 **ENEMIES: 005100**

"I think that's a couple hundred more than what MetalGreymon did." Matt teased.

"Oh, be quiet, and beat up these suckers." Tai said, annoyed, while slashing a few heartless. MetalGreymon attacked with his other attack, Mega Claw.

 **ENEMIES: 005400**

"Who says I'm a couple hundred short?" Tai said.

"Oh, stop teasing each other." Sor said. Garudamon attacked a whole pack of army, surrounding the group, split up, and dealt more than enough damage, with Wing Blade, with flying through a whole line of enemies, and Phoenix Claw, as they were about to pile on some of the Digidestined, and squeezed the hearts out of the heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 006000**

"And, a new record." Sor said.

"Well done Sor!" Ash said.

"Thanks." She said blushing a bit.

"Right now, all you're doing is competing to see who defeats the most enemies." Luigi said. "While we're here, fighting."

"Okay. Okay." Tai said. "Don't get your gloves in a bunch." Luigi sighed, and casted thunder with the P3000 and fired a big discharge at the Bomb-Dropper Heartless and Primids.

 **ENEMIES: 006100**

MegaKabuterimon then flew up high, and shot down an electric blast, from Horn Buster, down onto the enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 006600**

What was left was a crater of smoke.

"I can see the town from here!" MegaKabuterimon shouted down.

"We're not sightseeing, MegaKabuterimon! We're fighting!" Izzy exclaimed, guarding against a heartless. Lillymon shot down a giant green energy blast, from Flower Cannon, and dealt massive damage to the 100000 enemy army.

 **ENEMIES: 007300**

"Talk about flower power!" Mimi exclaimed. Zudomon then slammed his hammer down on many Corrupt Gazimons, and Corrupt Scorpiomons, with Vulcan's Hammer, and from the aftermath, comes lightning bolts striking many enemies. Also, he threw his hammer against many heartless, with Hammer Boomerang, and, of course, came back to him.

 **ENEMIES: 008100**

"If we're really keeping count, Zudomon takes the win." Joe said.

"His hammer is used as a boomerang!" Tai exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Is your turn MagnaAngemon!" T.K. said and MagnaAngemon creates a door, called Destiny Door, absorbing many enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 009100**

"MagnaAngemon is powerful!" Max exclaimed.

"I see him and I can't believe it!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Can we get back to fighting?" T.K. said.

"Mostly because, the Digimon are already exhausted!" Kari exclaimed. The Digimon De-Digivolved to their rookie forms, and were vulnerable. "Salamon!" She ran towards the helpless rookie Digimon, and protected them, by snatching one of the tank heartless, and shooting a beam around them.

 **ENEMIES: 009250**

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I think we are. Though we're exhausted." Salamon said.

"It looks like almost three-fifths of their army has been taken out already." Izzy said.

"The Digimons need rest." Ash said. "Now is the turn of our Pokémon!"

"We're ready Ash!" Pikachu said.

"Give us the orders Dad!" Eve said.

"Attack with everything you have!" Ash ordered and their Pokémon nodded.

"Feel my electric power with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled and fired his electric attack at the enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 009600**

"I'm little, but I'm a stronger Pokémon! Swift!" Eve yelled and fired much stars at the enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 009750**

"Ash, try the Mega Evolution with us." Pidgeot suggested.

"With me too!" The Steelix from Brock said.

"Are you sure Steelix?" Brock asked and he nodded.

"I need more power with the Mega Evolution from Ash!" Gyarados said.

"Ok, but be careful." Misty said.

"We need to defeat this army!" Blaziken said.

"Very well, I count with you!" May said.

"Alright, Ash." Venusaur said. "Give us power from the Aura crest!"

"I will join too." Lucario said.

"Ok, now get ready." Ash said and he activated the Aura's Crest. "Mega Evolve!" Then Charizard, Pidgeot, Heracross, Tyranitar, Gyarados, Steelix, Swampert, Sceptile, Blaziken, Venusaur, Glalie and Lucario were engulfed in light and they Mega Evolved.

"My arms are bigger than before!" Swampert said excited.

"I feel much power!" Glalie said.

"Listen, we must focus in the enemies now!" Lucario said and they nodded. "Aura Sphere!" He fired a blue sphere hitting much Egg-Bots Heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 010000**

"I trained much since I met Ash, this is my power! Fire Blast!" Charizard yelled and fired blue flame with a Japanese symbol, hitting F-Zero Heartless and Darknut Heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 013000**

"Feel the power of my Hurricane!" Pidgeot yelled and fired a big tornado, hitting Grublins Heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 016000**

"I gonna show my green power with my Floral Storm!" Venusaur yelled and fired a storm of petals, destroying Crag Lizards Heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 019000**

"The water is my specialty, when I use Waterfall!" Gyarados yelled and tackled the candle ghosts, covered in water.

 **ENEMIES: 022000**

"I love the nectar, but I like fight using the Mega Evolution. Pin Missile!" Heracross yelled and realized his attack, hitting much enemies in chain.

 **ENEMIES: 026000**

"Here I come again! Stone Edge!" Tyranitar yelled and fired much sharp stones at the Bokoblin and Moblin Heartless.

 **ENEMIES: 030000**

"Is the time to use Dig!" Steelix yelled and he dug in the ground and then he attacks many Soldiers Heartless and Gerudo Thieves.

 **ENEMIES: 035000**

"In those battles, the ice is my best friend! Freeze-Dry!" Glalie yelled and fired an ice attack at the Wyvern Heartless, Living Cars and Flying Mortars.

 **ENEMIES: 040000**

"Let's use our Pledge Attacks!" Blaziken said. Sceptile and Swampert nodded. "Fire Pledge!"

"Grass Pledge!"

"Water Pledge!"

The three attacks have merged and finished much Nobodies around them.

 **ENEMIES: 065000**

"I think I know how to get more!" Kari exclaimed. She remembers the armor they had. They hit against it, and their metallic Keyblades formed. They threw them off, and they came back towards them, as a hover board, and a glider. They all got on, with their rookie Digimon on their backs, and they took off, fighting through a straight line, dealing damage, and defeating their enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 068000**

Basically, with the hover boards, and the gliders, they're ramming them into the enemies, and destroying them. It is getting rid of a lot of enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 070000**

After a while, they got off, and then they turned back to the metallic Keyblades again. They began to fight, dual wielded.

"We're running out of options here!" Max exclaimed.

"Tai! How about a Limit?" Kari said.

"I'm all for it!" Tai exclaimed. They activated the Limit, which they performed Courageous Strength, which Kari spins around, and knocks enemies into the air, and Tai spins, and knocks them down, then Courageous Magic, which they repeatedly casted magic around them, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, which were more powerful. Then, after performing the moves repeatedly, they finished it off with Courageous Light, which they slashed at lightning speed at the heartless, nobodies, and Corrupt Digimon, and slammed down, making the violent shockwave, sending many, many enemies flying, and defeated.

 **ENEMIES: 074000**

"Try to rest a bit, Kari." Brock suggested.

"Now, our Pokémon gonna take care of the rest." Misty said.

"Let's do it for everyone!" May said.

"Let's do this, team!" Dawn said.

"Is your turn, team!" Ash said.

"Seed Bomb!" Ivysaur yelled firing explosive seeds.

"Aqua Tail!" Both Wartortle yelled and they attacked using a tail covered in water.

"Crab-Hammer!" Kingler and Corphish yelled using their claws like a hammer.

"Shadow Balls!" Haunter yelled and fired much Shadow Balls.

"Outrage!" Primeape yelled and started to hit much enemies furiously.

"Double Edge!" The 30 Tauros have tackled many enemies with much strength.

"Sludge Wave!" Muk yelled and fired a poisonous liquid wave.

"Ice Beam!" Glaceon, Lapras, Buneary and Mamoswine yelled firing a light blue beam.

"Hyperbeam!" Snorlax yelled firing a powerful beam.

"Razor Leaf!" Bayleef yelled firing sharp leafs.

"Eruption!" Both Quilava yelled firing a fire blast like eruption.

"Scald!" Croconaw yelled firing burning water.

"Psychic!" Noctowl, Staryu and Starmie yelled attacking the enemies with psychic power.

"Rock Slide!" Donphan, Corsola, Geodude and Sudowodo yelled firing much stones.

"Surf!" Goldeen, Psyduck, Politoed, Ludicolo and Azurill yelled attacking with a tidal wave.

"Air Slash!" Crobat and Togekiss yelled and fired cutters light blue color in 'X' form.

"Gyro Ball!" Forretress yelled spinning his body.

"Poison Sting!" Croagunk yelled firing toxic spikes.

"Hidden Power!" Chansey yelled firing a green sphere.

"Brave Bird!" Swellow and Staraptor yelled tackling their bodies surrounded in blue aura.

"Overheat!" Torkoal yelled firing his fire attack.

"Silver Wind!" Beautifly yelled firing wind with silver shine.

"Hyper Voice!" Munchlax and Skitty yelled with a sound attack.

"Earthquake!" Torterra and Gliscor yelled creating an earthquake.

"Flare Blitz!" Infernape yelled with an attack covered in fire.

"Aqua Jet!" Buizel and Oshawott yelled with their bodies covered in water.

"Draco Meteor!" Gible yelled firing his attack like meteor.

"Bubble Beam!" Piplup yelled firing multiple bubbles.

"Discharge!" Pachirisu yelled firing an electric discharge.

All the attacks from the Pokémon have destroyed much enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 090000**

"Let's try with summon gem!" Sora said and used the gem tri-color. Then in a flash of light, appeared Tails with an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and red echidna. "Sonic, Knuckles, Tails!"

"Hey, Sora. Long time no see." Sonic said.

"We are here for help him." Tails said.

"Ok, then let's do this!" Knuckles said. Then the Sonic Team used their Team Blast (from Sonic Heroes) and finished many enemies.

 **ENEMIES: 093000**

"Phew, looks like our time is finished." Sonic said.

"Good luck, Keyblade Master." Knuckles said.

"The rest is in your hands." Tails said. And the trio returned to the summon gem.

"Ugh, this is still taking a while." Tai said. It has been a while, and Kari was able to go into a Drive Form again.

"Okay, let's give this another try." Kari said. "LIGHT!" She transformed into another form again. It was Limit Form again. Like before, she got Sora's old clothing, and the Kingdom Key.

"Let's go!" Sora said and did the same.

"Let's try this! STRIKE RAID!" They said throwing the Keyblade up to 5 times, and defeated multiple enemies, with a critical finisher.

 **ENEMIES: 093500**

"There's not as many around us!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Keep it going Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"You too, Sora!" Oshawott cheered him.

"SONIC BLADE!" Kari and Sora yelled. She dashed quick as lightning through most of the enemies, and destroyed many.

 **ENEMIES: 094000**

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed, while throwing an ether to her, restoring most MP.

"Thanks." Kari replied.

"How about another Limit." Tai said.

"Right. Luigi, Yoshi!" Kari exclaimed.

"Uh, if it's okay with you Sora." Yoshi said.

"It's always okay." Sora said returning in his regular form for use the Trinity Limit.

"Okay! Let's go get them!" Luigi exclaimed. They activated their Trinity Limit, and they attacked with their attacks, Major Drive, which took out many enemies all around them.

 **ENEMIES: 095000**

Ultima, which they conjured many fireballs, more than usual, everywhere around the battlefield, and they exploded on each of the enemies, and most of them were defeated.

 **ENEMIES: 095500**

And then they performed Break, which they repeatedly slash against the enemies, and thrusted through them.

 **ENEMIES: 096000**

"There's still some left." Kari said. Her Limit Form was about to run out.

"We need to use all of our power." Luigi said.

"We'll take them out in one move!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Right!" Kari exclaimed. They all concentrated, while the only enemies left were the Corrupt Digimon. The group was all exhausted from fighting, and couldn't fight anymore. The trio concentrating their power, and they all casted a spell even higher and similar than Magnetaga, even though Kari hasn't learned the move yet. All the remaining Corrupt Digimon were hovering over them. "TAKE THIS!" They all raised their weapons, and there was intense light pounding against the Corrupt Digimon. A giant explosion, with blinding light filled the scene. When it died down, no Corrupt Digimon were left in sight. Every enemy was defeated.

 **ENEMIES: 100000**

 _ ***ENDS***_

They were all panting including Meta Knight and Pit, and Kari fell down on her back, exhausted. Tai could caught her. The Mega Evolved Pokémon have returned to their original forms because they were not used to that new power, only the Lucario and the Pokémon from Ash still in the Mega Evolution form. The others Pokémon have returned to their Pokéball, except by Pikachu, Eve, Oshawott and Piplup. Suddenly Meta Ridley was took down by Samus, he still have the weird helmet.

'That thing is controlled by this helmet.' Ash thought and detected it. Then he jumps and performed a Diving Slash and destroyed the weird helmet from the spatial dragon. After that attack he sat down exhausted because he use much energy in the Rainbow's Crest.

"That was all." Samus said.

"I can't believe it...We, just took on thousands of Corrupt Digimon, Heartless and Nobodies." Joe said.

"It's all for one, and one for all." Yoshi said. Kari was panting strongly.

"Poor girl. You tuckered yourself out too much." Tai said.

"*Panting*...Nah. I'm just taking, a breather." Kari said.

"Don't push yourself Kari." T.K. said.

"You still need to stay up to fight Apocalymon eventually." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry." Kari said. "I can still fight." She gets up, but starts to lose balance. She was able to stay up. "See? I'm alright."

"Apocalymon and Xehanort could still be nearby." Izzy said.

"Then we need to follow him. Mario is still with them." Kari said. They nodded, and they ran to help out Mario, but they stopped when Meta Ridley awakened growling.

"Who are you?" May asked him nervously. When he awakens he could recognize the original trio.

"Ridley!" Sora said with his Keyblade ready.

"You again…" Meta Ridley said. "Ugh… My head. How I arrived here?"

"Apocalymon has captured you, you have saved me before, now I saved you. My debt is paid." Samus explained.

"Thanks…" Meta Ridley said ashamed. "Ok, but the next time will be enemies again." He takes flight and leaves the world.

"Pit, you must rest after this battle." Palutena said telepathically at Pit. Then a light surrounded by a light.

"Pit, what's happening to you?" Dawn asked.

"I must take a rest after defeat a giant army of enemies." Pit said.

"Ok, I understand, get better soon, Pit." Dawn said and Pit was teleported. Meta Knight was going to the castle.

"Hey, where are you going?" Misty asked.

"A Star Warrior ever have his limits, I must take a rest." Meta Knight said.

"The rest depends in you. Good luck." Samus said. Then they nodded and they ran to help Mario. Then Bowser followed them.

"The plan L is follow the group for ambush them." Bowser said.

* * *

 _The Dark Depths_

They saw Mario near from the person called Xehanort. Mewtwo was battling to Apocalymon in the sky.

"Mario." Luigi called him, he saw the group, without Samus, Meta Knight and Pit.

"Xehanort!" Mario said turned at the person.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name." The Nobody's from Xehanort said.

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi!? Where's Riku!?" Sora said.

"I know nothing of any Kairi. Only I know about Xion or Kari, that she betrayed the Organization XIII." The person said. "As for Riku, perhaps you should ask to the red plumber." Ash thought in confusion. The person was disappearing.

"Stop!" Mario exclaimed. But the Xehanort's Nobody escapes in the portal and Mario go with him.

"He's gone." Sora said depressed, he sat up and slammed his fist in the group. Yoshi tried to calm him. Suddenly Mewtwo was blasted off by Apocalymon and crashed in the ground. Mewtwo was returned to his original form badly hurt.

"Mewtwo!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked him.

"Yes. Only a bit tired." Mewtwo said weakly.

'Apocalymon is stronger than the last time.' Ash thought.

"I thought that Apocalymon is legendary." Max said.

"No, he is a Digimon Mega Level." Izzy explained. May has fear, but Matt grabbed her hand for calm her.

"This realm is too, bright, if you know what I mean." Apocalymon said.

"We want answers!" Tai exclaimed.

"And I wanted to rule over the Digital World, and the Real World, and cover it with darkness." Apocalymon said. "But you know, people never allow some people to do anything."

"Talk!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you know about their world?" Luigi said.

"Why don't you embrace darkness, and come with me." Apocalymon said.

"But..." Kari said.

"Oh, of course, you must follow the rules of a Princess of Heart, and reside with Light." Apocalymon said. "You don't follow to your heart's content, and are restricted to the rules. Oh, I guess you won't ever see your families again." Bowser was watching them.

'I dislike that creepy guy.' Bowser thought. Back with the group.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ash exclaimed. "We'll find another way to get to their families, and to their world, without Dark Powers!"

"Well, why take the hard way out?" Apocalymon said.

"Because..." Kari said, holding her heart. "...Because, if we do come with you, going through dark powers, we'll probably won't care for our families and friends anymore. We'd forget them. Even though they are in the place, darkness can't reach them, they can still be forgotten, and locked up in our hearts by the darkness. I will make sure our world is safe, and any others are free from your wrath."

"Bravo. Great speech." Apocalymon said applauding. "You inspired me. Now if you don't mind, I have plans to go back to. Maybe you can play with this." He disappeared.

"Hey come back coward…" Oshawott said.

"He's gone..." Sora said.

"Our families..." Tai said.

"We'll get them back, Tai." Kari said.

"Oh, so I'm chopped liver?" A voice said, behind the group.

"Look!" Salamon exclaimed.

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

A black-coated person was behind them.

"It's another member of Organization XIII!" Tsunomon exclaimed.

"You know who this guy is, Kari?" Matt said.

"He hasn't shown his face yet." Kari said.

"Really? I'd think you would have this voice memorized." The man said.

"Err, what?" Kari said. The voice is indeed familiar to her.

"The name, is Axel." The man said, revealing himself from the hood, revealing his red hair. "Got it memorized?"

"Err, sure, I guess." Kari said. Then, shook her head. "Wait, Axel?...*Gasp* You...You're...You're, one of Xion's best friends."

"You mean, this guy is her friend?" Tai said.

"Well, it seems you already got it memorized, Xion." Axel said.

"Axel..." Kari said, walking closer to him.

"Kari...What...are you doing?" Tai said.

"Seems you have the spirit of Xion." Axel said. Kari said, nothing, and got closer to Axel. He patted her head. "There, there. It's alright. Xion's feelings are probably taking over you right? Well, glad they are." Kari nodded, and looked down. Then he flashbacked his memories. "Just like a remember." Suddenly Kari fell tired. Sora grabbed her.

"Are you alright Kari?" T.K. asked.

"Let's see how strong you are Xion!" Axel said using his Chakrams.

"Axel..." Kari said, weakly. She got out of Sora's arms.

"Kari, you can't fight him like this!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let us handle him." Dawn said.

"But..." Kari said. Then, she got in front of Axel. "I'm Xion's real self. You'd wouldn't do this, will you?"

"C'mon, only will be battle." Axel said. "It's just me, and Roxas." Axel said.

"Roxas..." Kari shuttered.

 _ ***THE 13TH STRUGGLE***_

The others were cut off from them, with an invisible barrier. Axel was about to attack Kari, but she guarded, and she slashed back. "BURN!" Axel yelled, sending his Chakrams out, spinning at Kari, with flames, hitting Kari. She recovered, right as she was about to get struck again. Axel threw one of his weapons at Kari, but she guarded, and struck back. Axel threw one of the Chakrams out, but Kari avoided it, but didn't expect the second one, and got hit.

"Why is Kari fighting this guy alone?" Tai said. "She seriously needs our help."

"With her nobody connected to Axel, this must be rough for her." Matt said. The two fighters were pushing on each other. Kari felt the pain tightening in her heart.

"Come here! I'll make it all better." Axel said.

"Axel...Please, I don't want to fight you." Kari said.

"Sorry, but I don't have choice!" Axel said. He sent forward his Chakrams, and hit Kari with a blast of flame from them.

"I'm still trying to get in there." T.K. said, pounding the barrier.

"No." Ash said. "This is her fight." Kari was still pushing on Axel. Then, a faded image of Xion appeared over Kari.

"Axel..." Xion said.

"So, you showed off Xion." Axel said.

"You have to remember me." Kari and Xion said at the same time. Technically it was Xion saying it, but Kari had her body partly taken over by Xion, so she said the same things Xion said.

"Sorry. Can't say I memorize it." Axel said. He charged forward, but Kari/Xion dodged the attack, swiftly, and struck back, swiftly as well. "Hah. That's more like it. Well, I'm getting mad." He had flames all around him.

"This doesn't look good." Kari/Xion said. Axel threw out a string of attacks at Kari/Xion, and they were shot back. They recovered, and landed on the ground. "I've got to say, I forgot how tough you were before. So, you might say, I don't memorize somethings."

"Well then, here's a reminder." Axel said, charging at them, while they attacked back. They finished him off. "Oof. Not bad, Xion."

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

"Well, I guess my time here is done." Axel said.

"Axel!" Kari/Xion exclaimed. Xion disappeared back into Kari's heart. The barrier was brought down.

"But before to go, I have to tell you something." Axel said.

"What is?" Pikachu asked seriously.

"Very well." Axel said and explained. "Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless, that's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?" Ash and Luigi asked.

"The guy you just saw." Axel answered. "He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S."

"The Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Yoshi asked.

"Man, you're slow." Axel said and explained. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Brock asked.

"I'm not telling." Axel replied.

"Tell us!" Ash shouted.

"You… you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora said.

'Him, but why!?' Kari thought shocked.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Where is Kairi?" Sora asked. Axel was thinking. "Please. Just, tell me!"

"Look about Kairi…" Axel replied. "I'm sorry."

"Axel!" The voice from Saïx said appearing in the corridor of darkness. Myotismon appeared with him.

"Myotismon!" Ash and Salamon exclaimed recognizing the evil Digimon. Luigi covered himself in fear when he saw the vampire digimon.

"Uh-oh!" Axel said and disappeared in the corridor of darkness. Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Kari try to follow him, but they were stopped by both villains.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment." Saïx said.

"I don't have finished with you, Ash and Digidestined, especially you, Salamon." Myotismon said turning at them. Bowser still watching.

'I suppose that the Plan M will be making sure that the bad impersonator of Dracula doesn't destroy my enemies.' Bowser though. Ash and Salamon were glaring upset at Myotismon.

"You again are doing that glare." Myotismon smirked evilly.

"I don't care about any of that!" Sora said. "Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!?"

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't." Saïx said and turned at Sora. "We're taking very good care of her."

"Take me to her." Sora said.

"Is she that important to you, Keyblade Master?" Myotismon asked sinisterly.

"Yeah. More than anything." Sora replied.

"Show me how important." Saïx said.

"Get on your knees and beg." Myotismon ordered and Sora nodded getting in his knees.

'Sora…' Oshawott thought worried.

"Please." Sora begged.

"How noble." Saïx commented.

"So, you really do care for her. In that case." Myotismon replied. "The answer is no." Sora got up angrily.

"You rotten…!" Ash yelled at Myotismon.

"Are you angry all of you? Do you hate us?" Myotismon said. "Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless."

"I'll never forgive you!" Ash yelled and their Pokémon Mega-Evolved, including Lucario, try to attack Myotismon.

"Heh, pathetic. Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon said using a whip crimson color and hitting every Pokémon. After the attack, Charizard, Pidgeot, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Glalie and Lucario felled tired and returned to their original forms. Ash returned them, except Lucario, and gasped.

"But how!?" Ash said.

"Easy, all your Pokémon and Digimon have used all your energies, now you're tired." Myotismon chuckled evilly.

"I don't have finished!" Ash yelled trying to slash Myotismon with his Keyblade. Eve and Pikachu tried to attack Myotismon. They were clashing weapons, but Myotismon kicked strongly at Ash in the belly. He stopped both Pokémon using his hands, hit their heads and throwed at the group.

"I'm sorry, but my power is running out too." Lucario said weakly.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Sor asked him worried.

"I have used all my energies." Ash said panting.

"Is impossible…" Eve said trying to get up.

"Is stronger than the last time." Pikachu said panting.

"I'll like help you, but we're really tired." Salamon said depressed. Then Saïx snapped his fingers making appear Armored Knight Heartless. Sora and the Digidestined summoned their weapons surrounding the Pokémon trainers and the tired Digimon and Pokémon for protect them.

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts." Myotismon said. "And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of every Keyblade releases those hearts."

"They gather in darkness, masterless and free until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts." Saïx said. "And when that time comes, we can truly finally exist."

"What the Koop are you talking about?" The voice from Bowser said, and he jumped at the place. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MINE ALONE!"

"Bowser, no!" Kari exclaimed. "No more Heartless!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Bowser said and summoned with the Star Rod some Soldier Heartless surrounding Myotismon and Saïx.

"Fool… Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon said using his attack and destroyed the Heartless from Bowser. Then Saïx snapped his fingers making appear Dusk Nobodies.

"If you want Saïx, you can return." Myotismon said. "I'll take care of them personally!" Saïx nodded and disappeared in the corridor of darkness.

"Oh no!" Oshawott exclaimed closing his eyes. By surprise Bowser appeared in front of the group and he creates a wall of fire.

"The plan N is keep these white creatures and the bad impersonator of Dracula at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them, forever!"

"Bowser!" Sora said.

'Why he is helping us?' Ash thought. The Nobodies trapped Bowser.

"Don't misunderstand me Sora, the freak, Digidestined, Luigi, Yoshi, Pokémon and Digimon." Bowser said. "I shall have my revenge on you yet."

"You are finished! Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon said and fired a black vision at Bowser making him scream in pain.

"Bowser!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Leave now!" Bowser ordered.

"We don't take orders from you!" Kari exclaimed and try to help, but Tai stopped him.

"Kari! C'mon!" Tai said.

"But what about him…" Kari said, but Bowser has disappeared.

"Now then. Where did we leave off?" Myotismon said and snapped his fingers, the Nobodies disappeared and the Heartless appeared. The Heartless have surrounded the entire group.

"Which side are you guys on anyway?" T.K. said.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." Myotismon replied and he was nearing at them. "Yes, Digidestined. Extract more hearts!" They are trying to defeat the Heartless but every heart was released.

"No! The Hearts!" Kari exclaimed.

'Maybe everything we've done it was all for nothing.' Sora thought. 'Now my friends are in grave danger, all by my fault. What are we supposed to do if we can't use the Keyblade!?'

"You fools!" Bowser exclaimed. "You can't be trusted to do anything!"

"Huh?" Kari said. Suddenly they were absorbed by a dark pool, they screamed when they felled.

"What happened?" Myotismon said. "Probably they are doomed." He disappeared in the corridor of darkness.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _?_

The group have ended in a dark and unknown place, one by one was getting up.

"What is this place?" Tokomon asked.

"It must be the Realm of Darkness." Kari replied.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora called them.

Then a guy in black coat holding a white box in his hands.

"Is other guy working with the Organization?" May asked.

"Probably yes." Max replied.

"Hey don't move!" Luigi said trying to stop him. But the guy in black coat disappeared leaving the white box. Yoshi grabbed the white box.

"What is it?" Yoshi said.

"Are you sure you want open it?" T.K. asked. Yoshi nodded and opened the box, revealing an light blue ice cream and a photo about Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette in the door of the old mansion of Twilight Town. Yoshi gave the photo at Sora. Kari was seeing the photo too.

"Hey, is the gang from Twilight Town." Kari said. "There's Hayner, Pence, Olette and…"

"Roxas." Sora said.

"You know him?" Ash asked.

"No." Sora answered. "The name just popped into my head… This is Roxas." Yoshi was holding the ice cream.

"Are you sure you want eat it?" Oshawott asked. Yoshi have licked it and stopped.

"Salty and sweet." Yoshi said enjoying the flavor. Suddenly the ice cream shined revealing the keyhole. Sora summoned his Keyblade and make the same procedure for unlock the keyhole.

"Not yet." Sora said. "I gotta look for Kairi!"

* * *

 _Bailey_

Leon and Cloud was watching. Suddenly they saw much light.

"Sora! Luigi! Yoshi! Kari!" Leon exclaimed.

"Relax that group aren't going down so easily." Cloud said leaving the place. "They were chosen for the Keyblade. They have luck." Then beam of light appeared.

"See you soon." Leon said softly.

* * *

 _The Dark Depths_

The group was returned to the original place.

"It seems that we won the battle." Mewtwo said.

"Hollow Bastion is safe." Lucario said.

"You mean this war." Tai said. "Their attempts to take over this world has been foiled!"

"Yeah!" Sora said. He brought his Keyblade forward, and up. "All for one..."

"And one for all!" Everyone yelled, bringing their weapons up, like the Trinity Limit does, only it's something that Sora, Luigi and Yoshi does. Hollow Bastion was safe, once again. The war was over, and they stopped the darkness from spreading all around the world. Only Mewtwo and Lucario sighed with a smile.

* * *

 _Castle Gate_

The group have to said goodbye at the Pokémon trainers, Mewtwo and Lucario; they'll have to return to their original world, due the order of the worlds. Mewtwo was used Teleport, returning to the Pokémon World. Only Ash have to stay with the group with his Pokémon.

'Don't worry Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Tyson, Dad and Mom. I'll be back soon.' Ash thought.

* * *

 _Toad Express_

Tails was sleeping in the 12th room after use the Team Blast with Sonic and Knuckles. In the cockpit the plant in the pot was starting to glow.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	28. Chapter 28: Hollow Bastion Tour

CHAPTER 27

Hollow Bastion Tour

 _?_

 _ ***DAILY AGONY***_

In a big city in ruins and covered in darkness, an anthropomorphic gray hedgehog is walking and watching the place.

"I can't understand." The gray hedgehog said. "Before this place was in flames and now in darkness and strange black creatures. Something must still be amiss in the past."

"Silver." A female voice called him. The voice has come from an anthropomorphic purple cat.

"Blaze. Did you find something?" Silver asked at the cat called Blaze.

"I could see 2 persons in black coat; they were talking something about the Digidestined." Blaze explained.

"Where are those Digidestined?" Silver asked.

"They are in a place called Hollow Bastion." Blaze explained.

"Something is related with them and the persons in black coat." Silver said and he teleported with Blaze too.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

 _ ***KAIRI II (KH SONG)***_

Kari and T.K. were finished the homework for summer in their rooms from the Toad Express.

"I can't believe we stopped an entire war." Kari said.

"Yeah." T.K. said. "It was even more intense than fighting Apocalymon."

"It's funny." Kari said. "To think we were just ordinary little kids back then, who saw a Digimon battle, to being chosen children to protect two worlds, to being chosen to protect Kingdom Hearts, and wielding Keyblades."

"So much we have been through." T.K. said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "And, so much, we haven't been through." They were looking at each other and then quickly looked around. Just as they were finally about to kiss, they heard a door open, and they hit each other's foreheads. They yelled in pain, while holding their heads; and as Sora with Oshawott walks in, he saw the two lying painfully on the ground, with swirls in their eyes, moaning in pain.

"Uh, you two okay in here?" Sora said, having anime sweat behind his head.

"What happened to you two?" Oshawott asked.

"Err, yeah. We just hit our heads..." Kari moaned.

"How'd you hit yourselves?" Sora said. The two then had their normal eyes back, and stood up quickly.

"Uh, we accidentally slipped, and we ended up hitting each other." T.K. said, laughing nervously, while blushing.

"Yep! That's what happened." Kari said, laughing nervously, while blushing.

"Um, okay." Sora said.

"So, is everyone else ready?" Kari said.

"Well, Mimi wanted to take a look around the place and Ash is having a date with Sor, so..." Sora said.

"No." T.K. said.

"It's okay." Kari said. "It's finally time we get some time off fighting." They then left the Toad Express, and join partly with the others.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Meanwhile, Tails was still asleep, but he could hear Tai talking to someone.

"I know Tails is gonna be happy to see you once he wakes up." Tai said; confusing Tails that was slowly starting to wake up.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him myself, but I don't have idea about this place." The female voice said.

"This world is Hollow Bastion." Tai said.

"I see…" The female voice replied. Then Tails come out of his room and exit from the Toad Express.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Outside_

The Toad Express was landed near from the Marketplace. Tai and Luigi were talking with a female alien plant girl, with green hair, had red bloomed roses on her head. Wore a green dress with a leafy skirt that had white peddles with green on the edges and wore green shoe. Tails neared at her.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked unsure if he was dreaming.

"Good to see you, Tails." Cosmo said happy to see Tails. Out of nowhere he grabs the plant girl into a big hug and starts crying.

"Take it easy, kid." Luigi said patting Tails on the back helping him calm down.

"Guess you weren't kidding, Tai." Cosmo pointed out as she hugged Tails back.

"I thought for sure you were gone." Tails said happy that Cosmo was back. Then Kari and T.K. came out with a bandage on their foreheads.

"Err, what happened?" Tai said.

"Don't ask..." Kari said.

"Where are Mimi and the rest?" T.K. said.

"Went off without us." Tai said. "Talk about impatient." Then Cosmo noticed them.

"Hi, who are you two?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm Kari. This is my friend T.K." Kari introduced.

"Hi." T.K. said.

"You must be Cosmo." Kari said.

"Yeah." Cosmo nodded.

"Tails told us about you." T.K. said.

"I see…" Cosmo said. Then T.K. and Kari look to each other awkwardly, smiled and blushed. Tails and Cosmo did the same.

"Well, maybe we could, you know, relax around here." Kari said.

"Uh-Huh. What do you mean by, relax?" Tai said.

"Oh, you know, stick around the castle." T.K. said.

"Yeah, maybe we should stick around you, just in case if something happens." Tai said.

"Oh, come on Tai." Kari said.

"Come on." Tai said, walking off.

"*Sigh* Even if though Tai knows about our relationship, he still looks out for me, too much." Kari said.

"He probably doesn't want you guys to grow up so much." Luigi said.

"Maybe." Kari said.

"Probably like Matt." T.K. said.

"Why are you here?" Tails asked.

"Well you see, before the Metarex arrived, my people were at war with a foe that was quite the challenge. It was black beings who were not well-versed in their own existences." Cosmo explained.

"Unversed." Tai answered.

"Do know about them?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah." Tai said. "By the fault of the Unversed I almost lost my sister."

"Don't worry kid." Luigi said. "My brother could save her."

"Yeah, thanks." Tai said.

* * *

 _Borough_

As the little group was walking past Merlon's House, Kari and T.K. saw heartless come out from the house.

"Uh oh." Kari said.

"Is Merlon okay?" T.K. said.

"C'mon." Kari said. T.K. nodded, and they went inside the house.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

"Well, you took you time now, did you lads?" Merlon said, getting up.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Oh, yes." Merlon said.

"Were they harassing you, just because?" T.K. said.

"Probably." Merlon said. "Or-"

"Kari!? T.K.!? Where are you two!?" Tai called out. T.K. went outside.

"So, anything wrong?" Kari said.

"Well, I happen to stumble across this in the Zero District." Merlon said. He poofs up a book on his hand.

"What's that?" Kari said. She looks at the cover, and it says, Yoshi's Story. It has Sora on it, when he was a year younger. "Huh?"

"Now, someone called Wiseman sends me this book; Sora made friends with someone in this book, named Yoshi's Story." Merlon said.

"You mean, those Yoshi of different colors?" Kari said.

"Yes." Merlon said. "Sora is friends with them, including Baby Mario."

"Oh, so that's why he's on here." Kari said.

"Now, I'm worried that the book might be damaged when those confounded heartless attacked." Merlon said. "Oh, Leon and the others might need to hear about this." He poofs away.

"If there are people, or living animals in this book, then, maybe I should check it out, just in case." Kari said. She set the book down on the bookshelf, and opened it. "Now, how do I do this?" Then, the book shined, and Kari was transported inside the book, while she covers her eyes because of the blinding light.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

She landed on the pages of the book, and saw a pop up of a small cave.

"Am I on the book?" Kari said. She walked up to the pop up, and touched it. It shined bright again.

* * *

 _House from Baby Mario_

Next thing she knows, she was on a pathway going to a house, and sees a baby version from Mario. Kari giggled a bit.

"That must be Baby Mario." Kari said. She walked up to him. "Hi there."

"Oh, hello there, somebody-I-don't-know." Baby Mario said, politely.

"I'm Kari." Kari said. "You're Baby Mario? I heard you were friends with Sora."

"Oh yes." Baby Mario said. "But, I was about to do my stoutness exercises."

"Oh okay." Kari said. "I can go get Sora for you."

"Oh, that would be nice of you." Baby Mario said.

"I'm always nice to friends." Kari said. Baby Mario was about to get off, when he froze. "Huh? Are you okay?" She was about to touch him, but a powerful gust blew her away, and out of there.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

T.K, Ash, Pikachu, Eve and Sor were searching around the place, trying to find Kari.

"Kari, where are you?" Pikachu called her.

"She shouldn't be far." Eve said.

"Let's keep looking." Sor said.

"Hello! Kari! Are you here!? Or playing Hide and Seek?" T.K. called out. Then he noticed the book. "What's this?" He took a look at it, and a bright light filled the scene. T.K. took some steps back. Kari flew out of the book, with a puff, and landed on T.K. They were on the ground, looking at each other. Kari was on top of T.K. Ash and his Pokémon noticed her.

"Sor, I could found Kari." Ash said.

"Where is she?" Sor asked.

"She landed on T.K…" Ash said sweatdropping. Sor did the same when they saw them. Back with the kids of 8 years.

"Oh...Uh...This is..." Kari started, blushing.

"Kind a...awkward..." T.K. finished, blushing.

"Uh, sorry. Were you looking for me?" Kari said.

"T.K.!" Luigi called out from outside.

"Someone could find Kari!?" Yoshi called out from outside.

 _ ***SCHERZO DI NOTTE***_

"Luigi? Yoshi?" Kari said.

* * *

 _Borough_

The group was outside, surrounded by a bunch of heartless and nobodies.

"Kari? Okay. Good. We were looking all over for you." Tai said.

"Sorry." Kari said. Then she noticed a heartless was stealing the book she came out from. "Hey!"

"Give that back!" Luigi exclaimed. They went towards the heartless, and started to fight them.

"Okay, what's important about that book?" Gatomon said.

"Is that Merlon's important spell book?" Agumon said.

"No, it's something else." Kari said. "I'll tell you later." They started to attack the heartless, and nobodies, full force.

"And to think I was about to get a break from these things." Mimi said, as the rest of the group was running up to them.

"Geez! Do they ever give up!?" Matt exclaimed.

"Quick! Catch that book!" Sora exclaimed. The heartless were playing monkey in the middle with the Keyblade wielders, and Digimon.

"What's so important about this book?" Biyomon said.

"We'll tell you later!" Luigi exclaimed. Palmon retrieved the book with her extended ivy.

"Got it!" Palmon exclaimed. Then the heartless were pilling on the ivy. "Hey! Careful! They take a long time to grow!" Mimi swatted away the heartless and got the book.

"I got it." Mimi said. Then, the book was snatched off. "And now I don't."

"Hold on!" Agumon exclaimed. "Pepper Breath!" He shot fire at the heartless, and he got the book. "Huh. Anybody know, Yoshi Island?"

"Does it have lots of words in it?" Tai said.

"Maybe." Agumon said.

"Then I'm not interested." Tai said.

"It's extremely important!" Luigi exclaimed.

"How so?" Joe said.

"Let's just finish off these heartless and nobodies." Kari said. They all charged at the swarm, and then, after a while, finished them all off.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Sora took a look at the book. There were a few rips on the cover.

"I hope Baby Mario is okay." Kari said.

"You met him?" Sora said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Joe said. Luigi opened the book.

"I'm coming with you." Kari said. "I want to see if Baby Mario is okay too."

"Okay." Sora said. "Cover for us, okay?" The book shined once again, and then, the two disappeared.

"They're gone!" Tai exclaimed.

"They must have gone into the book." Gatomon said.

"Possibly yes." Pikachu said.

"Now, what has happened here?" Merlon said, behind them.

"Oh, uh, it's a funny story." Ash said.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

They landed on the map page.

"Is Baby Mario home?" Sora said.

"He was when I came here." Kari said. They went to the pop up.

* * *

 _House from Baby Mario_

They saw Baby Mario fine.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Sora said.

"And I'm glad you to come and visit." Baby Mario said. "But you see, I was about to do my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we can meet again, somebody-I-don't-know."

"Err, didn't I tell you who I was?" Kari said. "I said, I was Kari."

"So how is Baby Luigi these days?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I know anybody by that name." Baby Mario replied.

"Something very weird is going on here." Sora said.

"Is the little brother from Mario?" Kari said. Sora nodded. "Then how come he doesn't remember him? You think the heartless did something?"

"I think so." Sora said. "For now, we should go back, and ask Merlon about this." Kari nodded, and they walked out of there.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

The two got out of the book, with a flash.

"Couldn't wait for an old wizard, eh?" Merlon said.

"Sorry." Kari said.

"So, how's this Baby Mario, guy?" Pikachu said.

"He doesn't remember Sora, or his friends at all." Kari said. They were surprised with that.

"I was afraid of this." Merlon said. He opened up the book. "Ah, yes. The Heartless seemed to damage the book."

"Can you fix it?" Yoshi said with hope.

"Of course, but, it may take some time before some of the other parts of the book can be accessible." Merlon said. "After I do, you have to help Baby Mario with his memories. Why don't you go, and look around the place in the meantime."

"Uh, okay." Kari said. They walked out of there, and were going to the castle.

* * *

 _Postern_

Kari and T.K. were behind the group, that includes Ash with Sor and Mimi, Tails with Cosmo, Pikachu with Gatomon and were near the wall.

"This place is beautiful." Kari said.

"We never stuck around to look much, haven't we?" T.K. said.

"You think there could still be somethings about Apocalymon we don't know?" Kari said.

"Maybe, but, we'll stop them." T.K. said.

"You're acting as if you're the one with the big destiny." Kari said. T.K. smiled, and leaned against the wall. Ash was talking with Sor and Mimi.

"I was near to win the Sinnoh League, but I couldn't pass the semifinals." Ash said. "I felt that my dream is hardly far to get it."

"Don't worry Ash." Sor said with a smile. "You did that you could."

"We would have liked to be there to support you." Mimi said.

"Thanks." Ash said. Pikachu was talking with Gatomon.

"I'm sorry that you world has been destroyed by the Heartless." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, is not your fault." Gatomon said.

"But we will defeat him again and all will return at the normality." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, one more thing." Gatomon said. "I ever wanted do this." By surprise Gatomon kissed Pikachu making blush and felled dazed.

"You are bad kitty…" Pikachu said. Gatomon giggled. With Tails and Cosmo.

"How are things going in here, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, I'm here to help Sora on his adventure saving the worlds from the Organization XIII and suddenly I remember how you disappeared." Tails explained. Cosmo gently grab his hand.

"You don't have to dwell on that anymore, Tails that was hopefully a one more thing." Cosmo pointed out.

"But I'm not really sure…" Tails said worried, then out of nowhere, Cosmo gently hugs him.

"I'm sure that'll never happen, after all, we have the Keyblade Wielders backing us up." Cosmo explained before lean her forehead on Tails. "What happened before was in the past, okay?"

Tails was extremely nervous being this close to Cosmo, in fact he didn't know what to think of the whole situation. Part of him wanted to pull Cosmo into a small kiss, but he didn't, for he did not want to make her uncomfortable. Tails instead pulled away when suddenly Cosmo just smiled at him, making him blush even more before Cosmo lips started to drift slowly towards his. He gave in and let his drift towards here.

"Hey, let's go you love birds!" Tai called out. Tails and Cosmo got extremely uncomfortable when called them.

"T-Tai! Stop teasing us!" T.K. exclaimed, while Kari was giggling a little.

"We're coming Tai." Ash said coming with the group. Sor and Mimi followed him.

"Don't forget me Ash." Pikachu said coming with him. Gatomon go with him.

"So, why are we going back here?" Mimi said.

"Well, since the Heartless, Corrupt Digimon, and Nobodies were attacking, we had no time to investigate the rest of the castle. So, that's what we're going to do." Izzy said.

"I hope we will." Mimi said. "This is one of the only times we actually get to relax."

"Hopefully we'll at least find something." Tai said.

"We have to search everywhere if we can." Izzy said.

* * *

 _Ansem's Study_

Some of the others were trying to get through the rubble around the castle to try and find anything about the enemies they were facing. Although, Kari's mind was on something else. Something about Xion's origins. She knew a few bits, but not the whole truth about her. She closed her eyes, and held her heart, while sitting down near a wall.

"Say, Xion, can you hear me?" Kari said, inside of her body. She opened her eyes to see she was looking at her station in the Dive to the Heart.

"You need something?" Xion said, behind her.

"Well, I need to ask you something..." Kari said. "What did Xemnas tried to do with you? What plan did they have with you?"

"..." Xion was silent. "...It's not something I'd like to remember."

"Okay. You don't have to." Kari said. "I was just curious...But I feel your pain towards him."

"Well, Xemnas tried to make me a copy of Sora." Xion said.

"A copy of him?" Kari said. "An exact one?"

"Yeah. I was absorbing his memories that were inside of Roxas." Xion said. "When my time had come, my face..." Her memory of the 357th day since Roxas joined the Organization, went through Kari's mind. She was transparent in the memory, but she saw Xion and Roxas at the Twilight Town clock tower. Xion revealed to Roxas what being overflowed by memories of Sora turned her into. She was beginning to become him. She had Sora's face, and then, she forced Roxas to fight her.

"You two had to fight?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Xion said. "Xemnas thought he reprogramed me, but really, I wanted Roxas to destroy me, so Xemnas couldn't succeed. If I absorbed all of Sora's memories, he wouldn't wake up."

"So you made Roxas think that Xemnas did something to you, and force him to destroy you." Kari said.

"Yeah." Xion said.

"I would have done the same thing, if that was me." Kari said, sitting down at the illusion Clock Tower, while Xion and Roxas in the flashback went somewhere else. "I'd do anything to protect everyone. Even if it means destroying myself."

"What about your heart?" Xion said, sitting down next to her.

"If I have to, I'll send my heart to somewhere, where no one will be able to get it, and control Kingdom Hearts." Kari said.

"What about T.K.?" Xion said. "You do lo-"

"Like him. Just...like him..." Kari said, while blushing.

"Come on." Xion said, smiling. "I may be your Nobody, but I can see your feelings with him."

"I guess..." Kari said. "I just, don't want to admit it too much...It's just...complicated...And, anyway, my friends, who care for me, will only be able to find my heart if it gets lost. They're connected to me."

"Yeah." Xion said.

"Kari?" Tai's voice said.

"Just a minute Tai! I'm talking to Xion!" Kari called out. "So before I go back, what happened in the end?"

"Well, in the end, everyone ends up forgetting about me." Xion said.

"That's not right." Kari said. "Roxas and Axel may not have hearts, but nobodies are connected to each other too. They have to. Just like you're connected to me, with or without merging with me."

"I asked Roxas to undo the damage I've done." Xion said. "I asked Roxas to release all the hearts I've taken to Kingdom Hearts."

"You mean that Kingdom Hearts Xemnas that is trying to make?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Xion said. "Roxas couldn't do it alone."

"So, he merged with Sora." Kari said. "At least you two get to see each other again." Kari felt a relaxing breeze on her face. "It's beautiful up here. I can see why Axel chose this spot to hang out."

"Yeah." Xion said.

"Huh..." Kari said.

"What's wrong?" Xion said.

"Well, you see, I also had a spirit I had in my heart before you merged with me." Kari said. "But I don't know where she is."

"You think something happened to her?" Xion said.

"I don't know." Kari said. "But, I'm sure she's alright."

"She must be." Xion said. Kari then started to sparkle.

"Well, hopefully you don't mind being here." Kari said.

"No. As long as I can help anyway I can, I won't mind." Xion said.

"Right." Kari said. "Gotta go. See you." She then floats all the way back up.

* * *

Outside.

"Yoo-hoo!" Tai said, trying to wake Kari up. "Kari!"

"XEMNAS!" Kari exclaimed and also accidentally knocked Tai backwards, when she woke up. "Oops! I'm so sorry Tai!"

"Ugh...What happened?" Tai said.

"Oh, I was talking to Xion." Kari said.

"And the only way to do that is to punch my head?" Tai said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry." Kari said, getting up. "Anyway, we're still searching about Organization XIII?"

"Err, right." Tai said. "Let's keep going." They kept on searching the place. Kari and T.K. went to the computer, to find out if there's any secret information on it.

"So..." Kari said and pressed a key, and the computer went to life. Though, nothing changed. There was still the same icons on there, and information. "This is the same thing we saw earlier." She typed on the keyboard about Organization XIII again, just to make sure.

THE DATA HAS BEEN CORRUPTED

"Of course. How are we supposed to find more stuff on this?" Tails asked.

"Well, what would Tai do?" T.K. said.

"Duh. Bang the keyboard." Kari said, as she coincidentally banged the keyboard. The computer started working, and showed a bunch of pictures, showing secret information.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"I, guess banging does have a magic touch..." Kari said, with beady eyes. She looked at the monitor, and it was saying something about the keyhole to the worlds. 'Keyhole to the worlds?' Something about that questioned her. That seemed familiar to the door that was in the Digital World. Could those two be connected together? After all, darkness did flow out of the Door, once it was slammed open, throwing the four back. She quickly read that through that door is the heart of the world. Though there wasn't more, as somebody forgot to type the rest of the information.

"Hey Kari. You alright?" T.K. said. Kari then turned to him. "You've been looking at the screen for a while."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Kari said. "Just, looking at, stuff." All the others then came in.

"Hey, found something?" Tai said.

"Yeah. We sure did." T.K. said.

"Let's see." Ash said. They walked up to the monitor.

"So what's all of this?" Tai said.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"How'd you get it to pop all of this information up?" Tai said. "Did you hit the keyboard, or something?"

"Uh...I don't know..." Kari said, awkwardly.

"Uh, okay." Tai said.

"Let me see here." Izzy said. He had his trusty Laptop with him, which he plugged into the computer. He then downloaded all of the information from the hard drive.

"You seem to know your computers." Tails said.

"Like I said, it's my specialty." Izzy said. "Anyway, it seems that this computer is just showing stuff, like a Keyhole to the Worlds, some of Ansem's Secret Reports, and stuff about Xehanort."

"Nothing too interesting there." Tai said.

"How about the fact that there's something in there named, 'Keyhole to the Worlds?'" Sor said.

"It's a Keyhole to the Heart of a world." Sora said.

"A Keyhole leading to the heart of a world?" Matt said.

"The heartless can even devour that." Sora said.

"Devouring the Heart of a World?" Mimi said.

"What happens then?" Joe said, looking like he regrets asking.

"The world disappears." Sora said. They were surprised.

'It seems that Sora could seal the keyhole from my world on time.' Ash thought.

"Disappears…" Cosmo said. 'I hope that my family is fine…'

"It disappears!?" Patamon exclaimed.

"That must have happened to our two worlds!" Gatomon exclaimed. "The heart of the Digital World must have gotten swallowed up, and so did the Real World too."

"The Millennium Star told us that the Digital World and the Real World were two parts of your world." Yoshi said.

"He told us that one of those parts got swallowed by the Darkness, and then, the other went too." Luigi said.

"Since The Digital World got swallowed up, the Real World couldn't be up any more." Sora said. "And then, it must have gotten swallowed by the darkness too, since one half of its heart was taken by the Darkness."

"Wow. To think our two worlds was one." Biyomon said.

"I miss our home." Gatomon said.

"I do too." Agumon said.

"Don't worry, soon your world will return." Pikachu said.

"Once we defeat Apocalymon, all the worlds that was taken by the darkness go back to the way they were." Sora said. "Back then, when we first stopped Ansem, it would mean I couldn't see Luigi and Yoshi, and all of the friends I made on the other worlds."

"How come?" T.K. said.

"The worlds weren't meant to contact with each other." Yoshi said. "So once we restored the worlds, the pathways to connect to each world would disappear."

"So, you mean, once we defeat Apocalymon, it'll be good bye?" Kari said.

"Not goodbye." Sora said. "When you unlock the keyholes we see on the other worlds, new pathways are formed. You may not come and see us, but we'll come and see you."

"That's what a Toad Express can do." Luigi said. "You can't expect to travel to each world without some sort of ship."

"Well we'd be flying in space, so, yeah." Tai said. "We can't exactly survive without air in space."

"Actually, that Space, is actually dangerous because, Darkness is above there." Sora said. "So, once you step foot outside, the darkness would overtake you."

"Really?" Mimi said.

'Darkness overtakes you...' Matt thought. He still remembered the Darkness about to swallow him and Sor in the Digital World. Could a Heartless could have been made from him and Sor?

"Anything is wrong, Matt?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Matt said.

"Come on. You seem like a littler version of Riku. Not wanting to tell us things like that." Sora said. "What gives?"

"I told you. It's nothing." Matt said.

"Okay, but if something's wrong, tell us." Sor said.

"R-Right." Matt said.

"Other than all of that, it's junk." Tai said.

"We had no luck with the other rooms in the castle as well." Mimi said.

"So, now what should we do?" Kari said.

"We should begin to take off." Tai said. "We need to see if other worlds are in trouble."

"Can't we get a break once and a while?" Palmon said.

"Yeah. I mean, the Heartless gives us like no break." Gabumon said.

"But remember in the Digital World?" Tai said. "We were still a bit powerless to beat the Dark Masters. Each time we fight, we get stronger. And they didn't give us any breaks."

"Hey, we get breaks too." Sora said. "I mean sure, the first time we fought the nobodies, we had a hard time fighting them, since there were too many of them, but still, sometimes I wish we get a break from all the Heartless and Nobodies we fight."

"Why is it that the ones that have spiky hair always get disagreed with?" Tai said.

"Hey, if we over push ourselves, we'll be tired before our fight with Apocalymon." Agumon said.

"Don't forget the rest of the members of Organization XIII." Tentomon said.

"Anyway, we should still relax while we can." Mimi said. "I might want to check out if the stores in town have anything fashionable."

"I doubt it." Luigi said.

"Oh don't get jealous just because I'm the most fashionable." Mimi said, walking ahead.

"Is she always like that?" Luigi said.

"Sometimes." Sor said. They were walking out of there, while Kari was still thinking of the Keyhole to the World.

* * *

 _Marketplace_

Mimi didn't get a chance to shop during their time in Hollow Bastion. She took a look at the accessory shops, item shops, and armor shops. She at least wanted to find good accessories. Kari and T.K. were just walking around the place, aimlessly. Nothing really interests them much, though some of the earrings do catch Kari's interest, but the Moogle had to synthesize materials that they had to bring. Something like the Rune Ring(Using Second Chance Accessory from 358/2 Days) she had. Unfortunately she didn't had enough money for that. They saw at the Professor E. Gadd.

"Finally I did it!" E. Gadd said. "I recreated sea salt ice cream!"

"Oh! Ice cream!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Oh, good thing I still have some money in my pockets." Kari said, taking money out. "How's that?"

"Yep! That'll do." E. Gadd. "Now, I understand you're going off adventuring with Luigi."

"You know him?" T.K. said.

"Luigi, I helped him when his mansion was invaded by ghosts." E. Gadd said.

"Wait, you give him the P3000 for magic spells?" Kari asked. E. Gadd nodded.

"Oh, nice to meet you sir…" T.K. said.

"Please, call me E. Gadd." E. Gadd said.

"Okay." Kari said. They got the ice cream, and licked it. "Wow! It's salty!"

"But it's so sweet!" T.K. exclaimed. "I love it! Oh, I wish we had this flavor in our world."

"We'll keep Luigi safe, E. Gadd." Kari said, winking.

"I trust you do." E. Gadd said.

"Thanks for the ice cream!" T.K. said, as they were walking back to the group.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Tai said. "And where did you get the ice cream!?"

"We got them from E. Gadd." Kari said.

"The Professor E. Gadd always knows the interest from the kids." Luigi said.

"Are you talking about him?" Gatomon said.

"Yup!" Yoshi said. "He invented the P3000. Before the Heartless popping up, he travelled in the worlds on the Toad Express with Mario and Toadsworth. E. Gadd was helping set up a traffic system."

"A transit system!" Luigi corrected.

"Only a few money." Kari said. "You can get them."

"It's salty, but it's sweet!" T.K. exclaimed.

"I want some!" Agumon exclaimed. He ran back to where Kari and T.K. were.

"Oh okay, fine." Sora said. "Ice cream for everyone. We're loaded with money after destroying Heartless."

"If it's that easy to get money, then we'll be rich after we restore our home!" Tai exclaimed, walking with the group, except for Kari and T.K., who were eating their Ice Cream.

"This ice cream is the best, huh Kari?" T.K. said. Kari nodded to him. She took another bite into it, and then closed her eyes.

'Just like the good old times...' Kari thought. Ash, Pikachu, Tails and Cosmo were eating sea salt ice cream too.

"Is salty." Tails said.

"But sweet." Cosmo said.

"Wow, E. Gadd makes great ice cream." Ash said. Oshawott was eating the ice cream too.

"That's Professor E. Gadd." Luigi said. "He said it's his childhood favorite. What was it called again?"

"Uh, Sweet and Salty Ice cream?" T.K. guessed.

"Sea-Salt Ice cream." Kari said. "Xion's favorite."

"Oh, her and her friends eat this ice cream?" Tai said.

"Yeah." Kari said. She still thought about Xion's friends. Roxas and Axel. 'What happened with you, Axel?'

"Erm...Every time I bite, the ice cream in my mouth melts." Agumon said.

"Well that doesn't seem too surprising." Luigi said.

"Anyway, couldn't we explore the rest of this world a bit longer?" Kari said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tai said.

"Oh! While I'm at it." Sora said. He took something out of his pocket. "I thought you might want this." He took out a Slayer Earring.

"You have an earring?" Kari said.

"The Moogles say it can give you all sorts of powers and stuff." Sora said. "Think of it as a late welcome gift."

"Welcome Gift?" T.K. said.

"On the team of course." Luigi said.

"Hey! What about us?" Tai exclaimed.

"We got you ice cream, right?" Sora said.

"I was thinking of a new sword or something!" Tai exclaimed.

"So you're sick of your Keyblade?" Sora said.

"No I'm not." Tai said. "It's just that I want a cooler looking Keyblade."

"Well, we do have Keychains that can give it some power." Sora said. "Although it can't change its looks. Your Keyblades are meant to look like that."

"If that's it, then fine. The Ice Cream will do." Tai said.

"So, what do you think?" Kari said. She had the new earrings on her earlobes. The gem on the earring seems to give the power.

"I helped her put it on." Sor said. "Good thing there's no pins and stuff."

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"It looks good on you." Sora said. "Oh, and you might like this too." He got out a pink scarf, but it had patterns from a Divine Bandana. "Yuffie thought of it, and made it for you."

"It's beautiful. Thank you Sora!" Kari exclaimed. Later, she fully tied the new scarf on her neck.

"You're really thinking for my sister." Tai said. "Really seems I'm looking at a much bigger me."

"Yeah. Kind a." Sora said. "We're all connected to one another. Even if we're not together, if we think of our friends once and a while, then their power will be yours."

"Wish I thought that from before..." Matt mumbled.

"Huh?" Eve said.

"Matt had a...problem back when we were fighting the Dark Masters." Tai said.

"What kind of problem?" Yoshi said.

"Well, a friend, problem, let's just say." Matt said. "I got over that a long time ago."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Yoshi said.

"...Next time." Matt said.

"Come on!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Sorry. I rather not talk about it, right now..." Matt said.

"Okay, fine." Sora said. "Still, we're here to talk to."

"Yeah, Sure." Matt said.

"I wonder if Merlon's done with the book." Kari said.

"If he is, then we should go, and help Baby Mario." Sora said.

"I'm going with you, Yoshi Island is my home." Yoshi said.

"Right." Kari said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

The group walked into the door.

"Hey, Merlon." Sora said. "You had done fixing the book?"

"Yes." Merlon said. "Now the other areas are accessible again. All you have to do is help Baby Mario regain his memories."

"Alright." Sora said. He walked to the book on the bookshelf, and opened it. "You are coming?" Oshawott was on his shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Kari said.

"You sure you can do this by yourself?" Tai said.

"I think I should come, just in case." T.K. said.

"Uh, I guess." Kari said.

"Don't forget us." Gatomon said. "We're not leaving you two without your partners."

"No exception." Patamon said. "Come on."

"Yoshi too." Yoshi said.

"*Sigh* Okay." Kari said. The book shined, and then, they were transported inside the book. When the Light died down, they were gone.

"Hope they help this Baby Mario fellow." Pikachu said.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

A pop up showing other cave showed up.

"Wow. We're on the pages." Gatomon said.

"I wonder if that's where Baby Mario is right now." Kari said.

"Let's go see." T.K. said. They nodded, and went towards the pop up.

* * *

 _House from Baby Luigi_

Baby Mario was standing there, focusing on thinking. Then, a Monty Mole popped of a hole.

"Say, what's wrong sonny?" The Monty Mole, ironically named Monty Mole, said, whistling on each.

"Oh, I was thinking and wondering." Baby Mario said.

"You should be skedaddling' out of here." Monty Mole said.

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's Windsday of course." Monty Mole said. He went back down his hole.

"Windsday? Oh, then happy Windsday, wherever you went!" Baby Mario said. "Now, I think I should wish everyone a Happy Windsday...Oh bother. Who is everyone?"

The group walked down the road, as a wind was blowing on them.

"Seems breezy." Oshawott said. Then a wooden bowl hit Kari on the back of the head.

"OWW! Ugh. I don't know if this is a simple windstorm." Kari said.

"Yoshi wonder if Baby Mario is here." Yoshi said.

"Oh, Mama Mia! Somebody help me! Please!" A voice exclaimed, as they saw a baby version of Luigi being carried away in the wind.

"Baby Luigi!" Sora exclaimed. Baby Luigi got stuck on a tree branch.

"Sora! Help! Save me!" Baby Luigi exclaimed.

"Hold on, little guy!" Sora exclaimed.

"He has the same size like Baby Mario." Kari said. They all ran over there. Gatomon then climbed up the tree.

"Get on." Gatomon said.

"Yikes!" Baby Luigi exclaimed.

"No, don't worry. I won't eat you." Gatomon said. Baby Luigi hesitated, but got on.

"Okay, err...How do you get back down?" Baby Luigi said. Then, Gatomon jumped down.

"There you go." Kari said.

"Nice to see you're safe, Baby Luigi." Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora." Baby Luigi said. "Who are your new friends?"

"This is Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon and Oshawott." Sora said. "They're good friends of mine."

"You look cute." Kari giggled.

"Oh, here comes my brother." Baby Luigi said. Baby Mario then walked up to them.

"Glad to see you're alright, Baby Mario." Kari said.

"Why hello. It's nice to meet you all." Baby Mario said. "Happy Windsday."

"Windsday?" T.K. said. "Don't you mean, Wednesday?" Then, another wooden bowl hit the back of his head! "OW! Ugh, I see. Happy Windsday to you too, Baby Mario."

"Wait, nice to m-meet you?" Baby Luigi said. "Mario! It's me! Luigi! Don't you remember me?"

"And me?" Sora said.

"With Yoshi too?" Yoshi said.

"Hmm...It seems I can't remember." Baby Mario said.

"What did those Heartless do to him?" Gatomon said.

"Either that, or he got hit by a wooden bowl." Patamon said. Then he got hit too! "OW! Like that."

"Oh, Mario… That's very sad!" Baby Luigi said depressed. He then was walking away, until he got caught by another windstorm. "Goodbye everyone!"

"Yikes. He's in trouble." Patamon said.

"Oh my. That looks rather fun, doesn't it?" Baby Mario said.

"I say, it seems we have a rather serious predicament." A voice said from behind Kari and T.K. They yelped and jumped back.

"Uh, hi Elder." Sora said at the yellow Yoshi older and bigger than the green Yoshi.

"Talk about making an entrance." T.K. said.

"I'll get him!" Patamon exclaimed. He flew up to get Baby Luigi, until he got blown off course, and hit against the tree. Shortly after, he slid down, with swirls in his eyes. "Or I don't..." The group was trying to catch Baby Luigi, as they were chasing him while he was blowing away.

"Give me a boost!" Kari exclaimed. Sora then put her on his back, and she was trying to catch Baby Luigi. "Almost got him!" Gatomon then crawled on her back, and on her shoulders.

"I got him!" Gatomon exclaimed, until an entire tree hit her, and she fell off. "Seriously!?"

"This is not a great Windsday." Kari mumbled. Baby Luigi then was blown the opposite direction, and they continued to run after him. He then got caught on a branch of a tree above his cave again.

"Ugh. My head hurts so much, I can't climb." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry Baby Luigi!" Kari exclaimed.

"Just be brave!" T.K. exclaimed. "Be brave and jump down! We'll catch you!" Baby Luigi saw the ways down, but he covered his eyes, and he jumped down.

"I'll catch you, Baby Luigi!" Sora exclaimed. He then tried to catch him, but Baby Luigi got caught by Green instead.

"Oh, that was rather frightening." Baby Mario sighed. "Thanks for save Luigi, Green."

"Mario! You remembered my name?" Baby Luigi exclaimed. "You truly, truly remembered?"

"And me too!" Yoshi said excited.

"Of course, Luigi." Baby Mario said. "But today, I think I shall call you, my brother Luigi, who is very brave!"

"Nice to see them friends again." Gatomon said.

"Me very brave?" Baby Luigi said. "No..."

"Aw, come on." T.K. said. "You jumped down a long way down. That's something to be brave though."

"Aw, thank you T.K." Baby Luigi said. "It's easy to be brave when I have friends like you."

"No problem." T.K. said. "We're happy for you guys."

"Oh, and thank you for rescuing my brother Luigi, somebodies-I-don't-know." Baby Mario said.

"Oh, uh, don't, mention it." Sora said. The Baby Mario Brothers then went off the road. The group soon followed.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

The next pop up came up. This time the cave had a garden.

"That garden looks good." Kari said.

"Wonder if Baby Mario and Luigi wandered off there." Patamon said.

"Let's go see." Sora said. They went off to the house.

* * *

 _Red Yoshi's House_

They walked into the area, and saw Baby Mario float down from a balloon.

"Is that Baby Mario, on a balloon?" Yoshi said.

"Oh, mama mia!" Baby Luigi shuttered.

"C'mon!" Sora exclaimed. They took off. Baby Mario then landed on an arrangement of sticks looking like a tent, near another person. It collapsed, and the balloon took off in the air again.

"What exactly was he doing on that balloon?" Oshawott said.

"Dark Blue, Baby Mario, are you two okay?" Sora said, as they ran up to them. "Gosh, that's too bad Dark Blue. After all that work..."

"Wait, was that his house?" Kari said. "Oops. Sorry that Baby Mario fell on it."

"No matter. Most likely would have fallen down anyway." Dark Blue said.

"Something that happens a lot?" Gatomon said.

"Well, I'll help fix your help, Dark Blue." Baby Luigi said.

"Oh, hey there, Baby Luigi. Thanks for offering." Dark Blue said. "Wouldn't want to spoil your fun day though."

"Well, hello, Luigi." Baby Mario said. "And hello Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Baby Mario, its Dark Blue." Sora said.

"Come on. You must remember him." Patamon said.

"Um, I do?" Baby Mario said. He then was thinking.

"What could have happened to him?" Kari said.

"Well, the Heartless did do something." Gatomon said. "But I don't know how to fix him." Then, Baby Mario's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Baby Luigi exclaimed. "Maybe Baby Mario's tummy is so rumbly, that it's making him forget. If we bring him pasta, he's sure to remember."

"Well...I guess it's worth a try." Sora said.

"Might work, but probably not." Dark Blue said.

"First we've gotta find pasta." Sora said.

"But how we can find pasta?" Oshawott asked.

"Probably in a tree." Green answered.

"Maybe if we ask them nicely, they'll give us some." T.K. said.

"If pasta's what you're looking for, then I know the place." Dark Blue said. "Follow me." They walked off, following Dark Blue. Somewhere near them, someone was busy stacking bowls of pasta.

"Splendid. Just splendid." The person said. He walked off, while the others walked over there.

"This is the place I told you about." Dark Blue said.

"That's a big supply of pasta." Gatomon said.

"How yummy pasta for my tummy." Baby Mario said, walking up to there.

"I can swear, when it comes to pasta, they know some rhymes." Patamon said.

"Doesn't this pasta belong to someone?" T.K. said. "Bowls couldn't stack up on their own." After a while, Baby Mario ate the whole supply of pasta. The person came back with another bowl of pasta.

"Oh no! My pasta! Baby Mario! Did you eat all of MY pasta!?" The Yoshi of red color said.

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you." Baby Mario said.

"What did you say?" Red said.

"Is that for me too?" Baby Mario said. He took the bowl, and started to eat it.

"And I was so sure I found a safe place for them too..."

"Oh, wait, this was, your pasta?" Kari said. "Oopsy. Sorry."

"Yeah. Sorry, Red." Sora said.

"We don't have idea." Green said.

"Oh, hello there, Sora and Green too." Red said. "It's good to see you again. I take it those are your friends?"

"Yeah." T.K. said. "We really are sorry."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Red said. "I know Baby Mario can't be stopped when he gets this hungry." After all the talking, Baby Mario was done.

"Wow. He's quite the eater." Patamon said.

"Pardon me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know, is there anymore?" Baby Mario said.

"Are you feeling all right, Baby Mario?" Red said. "Could you really have forgotten about me? What on earth is going on?"

"Is there more pasta?" Baby Mario said. "You see, my tummy is rumbly."

"That's it! He's so hungry, he can't remember a thing!" Red exclaimed.

"We thought of that too." Gatomon said.

"Let's stuff Baby Mario with pasta." Red said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Dark Blue said.

"I thought Baby Mario ate all of your pasta, Red." Kari said.

"Oh, I've got more." Red said. "Must have emergency rations, but I hid them a bit too well."

"We'll find them." T.K. said. They went all around the place, searching for pasta bowls.

"Found one!" Kari exclaimed. "You hid one under your pumpkin patch. Wow. You hid them well."

"Found another!" Patamon exclaimed. "How did you even fit this in the storm drain?"

"We found a pot under the bridge." Sora said.

"Those are weird places for hide something." Oshawott commented.

"You were hiding one in the clothing line?" Gatomon said.

"Got one from the bush." T.K. said.

"So, you keep pasta bowls in your mail?" Gatomon said. Later they have several bowls of pasta.

"There you go, Baby Mario." Red said. "Have as much as you'd like."

"Why thank you." Baby Mario said. Several minutes later, Baby Mario was finished.

"Wow. He was done with that supply in no time." Kari said.

"Well, Baby Mario's a very fast eater." Yoshi said.

"Pardon me, Kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another bowl or two of pasta?" Baby Mario said. They all sighed in disbelief, and slumped. Baby Mario then walked over to the back entrance or Red's house, which is a hole. "My tummy seems to be telling me there's some pasta right in there." He then climbed into the hole, but after that, he wasn't going in further. "Mama Mia. I'm stuck."

"Talk about a rock in a hard place." T.K. said.

"*Sigh.* He still doesn't remember." Red said. "What in the world has gotten in Baby Mario?"

"Well, we'd better help him." Kari said. "I think I know where he'll be stuck."

"Oh, stuff and fluff." Baby Mario said. Sora grabbed a hold of Baby Mario's legs which were squirming. Then, the others formed a line, which they were holding on to each other.

"1, 2, 3!" Sora counted, as they pulled Baby Mario out of there. He landed safely.

"You're okay now, Baby Mario." Kari said.

"Well, I wouldn't be sure of that, if I were you." Red said. "Why, just, just look at him! He doesn't even remember who I am. Perhaps it's all this blustery wind."

"OW!" Believe it or not, a bowl hit Kari's head, again. "Nope. Just us."

"Or maybe he actually needs more pasta!" Red exclaimed.

"Where we could find pasta?" Patamon said.

"Or maybe he's sleepwalking, and dreaming!" Red exclaimed.

"If that's the case, then waking him up is going to be hard." T.K. said.

"Well, if I'm dreaming, which I suppose I could be, I hope that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Red." Baby Mario said.

"Oh yes, you're always stopping by for lunch!" Red said. "*Gasp.* Wait! Mario! You called me Red!"

"Why, of course Red." Baby Mario said.

"What about Dark Blue?" Baby Luigi said. "Do you remember him?"

"Oh, hello there, Dark Blue. It's ever so nice to see you today." Baby Mario said.

"Thanks for noticing me Baby Mario." Dark Blue said. Sora pointed to himself.

"Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Baby Mario greeted. He sighed.

"Well, at least he remembers Red and Dark Blue now." Yoshi said. Baby Mario then walked out of there.

"Might want to follow him." Oshawott said in the shoulder from Sora. They and the Digidestined with their Digimon followed.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

The next pop up showed a cave with a beautiful patio.

"Mimi would like it there." Kari said. "Looks like a nice flower yard."

* * *

 _Purple Yoshi's House_

They walked over there to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

"Hi!" Kari said.

"Well, hello there, Kari." Baby Luigi said.

"Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Baby Mario said.

"Baby Luigi just called her Kari." Gatomon said. "No offense, but couldn't you pay attention more?" Then, a purple Yoshi older than Green and younger than the Yellow appeared with other Yoshi light blue color younger than Green.

"Well, hey there, Purple, and Light Blue." Baby Luigi said.

"I heard you are new the new friends Dark Blue told me about." Purple said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Purple." T.K. said.

"Aww, and nice to meet you Light Blue." Kari said.

"Dark Blue also told me Baby Mario wasn't quite himself." Purple said. "I thought this might what the poor dear needed." She had a bottle.

"Yeah. I hope it'll make Baby Mario feel better." Light Blue said. Then they heard bouncing.

"What's that sound?" Patamon said. What they saw was a pink Yoshi about the age of Green bouncing. She then bounced on Kari, unexpectedly. They were tumbling, until they stopped.

"YAH!" Kari exclaimed. Yoshi and Oshawott are giggling at this.

"Hi there!" She said with a similar baby voice to Yoshi. "Hmm, Pinkie never seen girl before."

"Uh, Pinkie?" Kari said.

"Pinkie is my name." She said. "P-I-N-K-I-E. That spell Pinkie."

"Uh, could, you, you know, get off of me, Pinkie?" Kari said. Frankly, Pinkie was close to her face, while she was standing on her.

"Err, nice to see you again, Pinkie." Sora said.

"Well, hello there again, Sora and Green Yoshi." Pinkie said. "You look mighty fine today." She bounced off of Kari.

"Ugh, you sure are one to bounce, Pinkie." Kari said, getting up, and dusting herself off.

"Well, because Pinkie love to bounce! It best thing since… ever!" Pinkie exclaimed. Then she saw the bottle Purple has. "A present? For me? Why, present are what Pinkie is like the best!" She grabbed the bottle, and bounced away.

"But Pinkie! That is not for you!" Purple exclaimed.

"Wait up, Pinkie!" Light Blue exclaimed, hopping her way over to him.

"Oh dear." Baby Luigi said.

"Let's go after him." Gatomon said. They walked over to where Pinkie was bouncing. They told her everything.

"You're saying Mario even forgot about ME!?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yes, Pinkie." Baby Luigi said.

"That bottle you thought was a present was medicine to make Baby Mario better." Patamon said.

"Aw, who needs medicine!?" Pinkie exclaimed. "Why some awesome bouncing will jog his memory for sure!"

"Awesome, bouncing?" T.K. said. Pinkie then was bouncing with both legs.

"Someday I want jump like you." Oshawott said.

"Well, Mario?" Pinkie said.

"That looks like fun, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Baby Mario said.

"Nothing, hmm?" Pinkie said. "Of course! We all gotta bounce together! That'll do the trick!"

"Uh, one problem, we can't exactly bounce as high as you can." Gatomon said.

"Oh, can't you?" Pinkie said.

* * *

Later.

"WHOO-HOO! Purple has an awesome trampoline!" T.K. yelled, as they were bouncing high.

"Anything Baby Mario!?" Kari exclaimed.

"I don't think I remember anything, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Baby Mario said.

"Well, that's because Pinkie hadn't made the big finish!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"The big finish?" Kari said.

"I'm a bit terrified to be honest." Gatomon said. Pinkie then put Baby Mario on her back, and they jumped on many balloons, going high into the air.

"Uh, any of you see them?" Sora said.

"Nope." Kari said. Then, Pinkie and Baby Mario came falling down, bounced off of the trampoline, and stuck the finish. Baby Mario was on the ground.

"There!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I bet you remember Pinkie now, don't you, Mario!"

"Well, I remember that bouncing makes me hungry." Baby Mario said. Pinkie was shocked.

"All that bouncing and he still doesn't remember Pinkie?" Pinkie said. "Well then, I guess bouncing is not the answer. Makes a Pinkie not want to bounce ever again." She threw the medicine behind him.

"Oh, please be careful with that." Oshawott said.

"Don't say that, Pinkie." Kari said.

"Aw sorry, but Mario not remembering me has Pinkie confused." Pinkie said. "I don't even feel like bouncing."

"Oh, but Pinkie, I always thought that bouncing was what Pinkie did best." Baby Mario said.

"Mario!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You remembered Pinkie! You do remember your old buddy, Pinkie after all!" She then was bouncing all over the place.

"Well, uh, we must be going." Kari said. "We'll be back."

"Yeah." T.K. said. The Keyblade wielders with the Digimon then left the book, temporarily.

* * *

Later at night in the book.

Baby Mario fell asleep in his cave, the interior was like an ordinary house, and was dreaming of his friends, which he just remembered, were standing on a hill at night, and watching someone walk away.

"I wonder who that is." Baby Mario said. "Oh well. Perhaps I will remember tomorrow."

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

"You guys done?" Tai said.

"And comfortable?" Agumon said. Frankly, Sora and the group was all piled up from coming out of the book.

"Nah. We still got a ways to go, I assume." Gatomon said.

"You never believe what we saw in there." Kari said.

"We were actually watching." Matt said.

"You were?" Sora said.

"It's a book. We can see what's going on inside." Luigi said.

"Are sure you don't want our help?" Ash said. "We can help, you know."

"Yeah, we're okay." Kari said. "Alright. Should we head back?" They nodded, and the book opened again.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

Another pop up came up. It was an ominous looking cavern.

"That doesn't look too good." T.K. said.

"Hope it's not too bad." Patamon said.

"This place scare me…" Oshawott said.

* * *

 _The Spookey Cave_

Everyone was gathered there.

"Hey, everyone...What's wrong?" Kari said. "Uh-oh, Where's Baby Mario?"

"He went in there." Baby Luigi said worried.

"Do you think there might be a Monster hiding inside?" Red said.

"Monster...? Well now." The elder said. "That reminds me of when dear my cousin Black…"

"Say, why are you all sitting around here?" Monty Mole said. "If you're worried about him, let's go get him!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Light Blue exclaimed. Kari went a bit further into the entrance, while the others were talking.

'Huh...? This feeling...Wait...This is what the Heartless must have done. They put darkness in the book. This cave is hiding darkness.'

"Well, Kari? What do you think we should do?" Pinkie said.

"Huh?" Kari said. "Oh, uh..." 'I don't think the darkness is too close. So maybe we can find Baby Mario, then we'll get them all out of here, while we go in, and make sure the darkness doesn't completely erase this book.' "Let's go and find Baby Mario. We'll protect you if there's any 'Monsters.'"

"Oh, that would be great." Light Blue said.

"Alright." Kari said. "I'll lead. Forward March!" They proceeded to walk into the cavern.

"Hey, Kari. You're looking, unsure." Gatomon said.

"Well, who knows what could be here." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

"Well, it's-" Kari started.

"Ooh! What's that sound! It's the Monster!" Oshawott exclaimed. There was angry bees in there.

"Err, no. It's a pack of angry bees." Kari said.

"Really angry!" Green Yoshi exclaimed. They tried to sting them, but Kari swatted them away, with her Keyblade. Soon they were gone.

"Jeez. I didn't know there was a nest in here." Kari said.

"Mostly everywhere we go." Pinkie said.

"See? Like we told you. I'd protect you." Kari said. 'Still, I need to find where that darkness is coming from.' They were continuing walking, on the ice too, until Kari slipped, and fell on her back. "Ow...That hurts."

"Oh, if there's ice, we'll be slipping and sliding!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Can we go home now, please?" Light Blue said.

"Light Blue, we're close to find Baby Mario. A good friend." T.K. said. "Let's get going, and find Baby Mario." They continued walking on their way to find Baby Mario.

"You know, this cave does look beautiful." Kari said. "There's crystals all around here." After a while, a rock fell on Patamon.

"OW! Ugh...Did we find Baby Mario yet?" Patamon groaned.

"You okay, Patamon?" T.K. said, carrying him.

"I'm fine...I think." Patamon said. They then heard a rumbling.

"Ooh, I think that's the Monster!" Pinkie and Green exclaimed.

"Uh oh. Do you think it'll eat us!?" Oshawott exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a Monster." Gatomon said. "I think that's Baby Mario's rumbly tummy!"

"We must be close to him!" Kari exclaimed. "That way!" She was about to go down the path, before sensing something on the other path.

"Kari?" T.K. said.

"You guys go ahead." Kari said. "I, uh, want to check this path out, just in case."

"Alone?" Baby Luigi said.

"Don't worry, Baby Luigi." Kari said. "I can take care of myself. Just go find Baby Mario."

"Okay, if you say so." Gatomon said.

"You sure you don't need me to come along?" T.K. said.

"I'm okay." Kari said. "Just find Baby Mario, before something finds him." They nodded, and they continued off without her, while she went the other way. They went into a room covered by crystals, and found Baby Mario sitting on a rock.

"There he is!" T.K. exclaimed. They approached him.

"Baby Mario! There you are!" Sora exclaimed. "Hey, we looked everywhere for you."

"I was looking for a very dear friend that I made an important promise to." Baby Mario said.

"So, did you find him?" Gatomon said.

"No. I looked and looked, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere." Baby Mario said. Pinkie than bounced on him.

"Oh, Mario! So there you are." Pinkie said.

"Oh, but Pinkie. Do you have to bounce me so...bouncily?" Baby Mario said.

"Phew, we thought a Monster had gotten you." Pinkie said.

"Oh dear." Baby Mario said. "I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a Monster hasn't gone and gobbled up my friend."

"Speaking of friends, I wonder where Kari went." Oshawott said.

"Where did that girl go?" Sora said.

"Hope a Monster hasn't gobbled her up..." Pinkie said.

"There's no Monster." Gatomon said. "Still, where did she go?"

* * *

Kari kept going in the cavern, until she saw some of the ground turned dark.

"Here it is." Kari said. She saw a Dark Orb attacked to a wall. "If I don't get rid of this, Heartless could appear soon." She then pointed her Keyblade at the orb, and shot a beam of light. It pierced the orb, and it disappeared into smokes. Soon, the surroundings around didn't have the darkness anymore. "There we go. All better now. Now I got to go see if they found Baby Mario yet."

* * *

Back at the group.

"Now try to remember Baby Mario. Isn't Sora the one you were trying to remember?" Purple said. Then, something growled again.

"Oh! The Monster!" Baby Mario exclaimed.

"Nah. That was your rumbly tummy Baby Mario." Kari said, walking over there.

"Oh, glad a Monster didn't gobble you up." Pinkie said.

"Well, let's just say I took care of a problem." Kari said.

"Anyway, let's go back and find you some pasta, Baby Mario." Sora said.

"I'd like that, Sora." Baby Mario said.

"Baby Mario! You finally remembered!" Sora exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Baby Mario said.

"Baby Mario." Sora said.

"I like it ever so much when you're cheerful, Sora." Baby Mario said.

"Us too, Baby Mario." T.K. said.

"Oh...There's a bit of a rumbly in my tummy." Baby Mario said.

"All right. Let's go home." Sora said. He and Baby Mario were walking out of there, holding hands, with the rest of the group.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

"Glad we got everything back to normal." Oshawott said.

"You know, back in the cave, I destroyed some sort of dark orb in there." Kari said.

"So that's what you were doing." Sora said.

"If I didn't take care of it, we could have Heartless in Yoshi's Island." Kari said.

"That would be trouble." T.K. said.

"Anyway, I wonder destroying it made Baby Mario remember Sora again." Kari said.

"Probably." Sora said grabbing a keychain with a pink heart from (Happiness Keychain). Then, another pop up appeared, as Sora and the others, except Kari went out of the book.

"Uh, Sora...Uh..." Kari said. "Maybe I'll go see Baby Mario, and tell him we're heading off."

'Be careful Kari.' Yoshi thought.

* * *

 _Starry Hill_

Kari walked into the area. It was the middle of the night, it would seem.

"Oh, Mama Mia!" Baby Mario's voice exclaimed. Baby Mario got his head stuck in a pot.

"Are you okay, Baby Mario!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Sora? Is that you?" Baby Mario called out. "Help!"

"No, it's Kari." Kari said. "Hold on!" She ran up the hill, and grab ahold of Baby Mario, but she slipped, and Baby Mario fell on her. "Ugh...Hang on. Let me try again." She shook her head, got up. "1, 2, 3!" She pulled on the pot, trying to get it off of him. Then, she finally did, and the pot gotten thrown back, while Gatomon was walking up the path.

"Kari! There you a-" Gatomon started, before the pot comes flying at her, and hits her!

"Sorry!" Kari exclaimed.

"Ugh...Don't worry..." Gatomon said, dazed. She got up, and walked towards them. "We were looking for you."

"Sorry." Kari said. "So, Baby Mario, what were you doing here?"

"I was thinking, perhaps there was a way to make Sora and you not go away." Baby Mario said, sitting on the log.

"You mean, a way for us to stay?" Kari said, sitting next to him.

"Yes, would there be such a way to make it so Sora doesn't go away again?" Baby Mario said.

"Baby Mario." Kari said.

"You really don't know what we're doing right now." Gatomon said. "It's more important. We can't stay forever."

"Don't worry." Kari said. "I'll promise me and Sora will come back and visit you all now and then. T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon too. I'll even introduce you all to our other friends."

"Could you make it, 'now and now?'" Baby Mario said. "That seems a bit better to me. If I go looking for you and Sora, will I ever find you?"

"We'll always be here, right there." Kari said, pointing to his heart. "Just stay here and you can see us anytime you want. Sora taught me that."

"You mean I have to stay right here?" Baby Mario said.

"Yep. That's all." Gatomon said.

"Will you promise?" Baby Mario said.

"I promise." Kari said.

"I promise too." Baby Luigi said, between them. The other friends came over there.

"And so do Light Blue and me." Purple said.

"We sure do!" Light Blue said.

"You're welcome to come and visit us anytime, Kari. Your friends too." Red said.

"Thanks, Red." Kari said.

"After all, I must tell you of my Uncle Brown's adventures at sea." The elder said.

"Guess you'll stay for a while." Dark Blue said. Kari giggled.

"See you, Kari." Monty Mole said.

"Thanks, Monty Mole." Kari said.

"If you ever get lonely, just start bouncing and think of your pal Pinkie!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I will, Pinkie." Kari said. She got off the log.

"You're leaving?" Baby Mario said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "Yeah. We really have to go."

"It's a bit complicated." Gatomon said.

"Well, I won't be sad, because you all will always be in here, forever and ever, right Kari?" Baby Mario said.

"And all of you too, are right in here." Kari said, pointing to her heart. Baby Mario smiled. "See you guys later!" Kari and Gatomon jumped down, and were leaving. They waved at everyone else, and they waved back. Kari and Gatomon made their way out of the book.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

Kari and Gatomon popped out of the book, this time, standing, since they got the hang of it.

"You guys finally done?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I said goodbye to them one last time." Kari said. "Then I told them we're always in their hearts as much as they are in ours."

"Yeah." Sora said. "Baby Mario must be sad we left."

"Nah. After all. We are in their hearts." Kari said.

"Hey, the cover! Look!" Ash exclaimed. The cover turned to Kari aside of Green Yoshi and Baby Mario looking at the night sky.

"Thanks for taking my place." Sora said, with a smirk.

"Sorry." Kari said.

"It's okay." Sora said.

"Anyway, we're just about ready to go." Tai said. "We still need to do a few things before leaving."

"Okay. In the meantime, we'll go explore Hollow Bastion some more." Kari said.

"Kari." Tai said.

"Just for a little bit." T.K. said. "Then we'll come back to the Toad Express."

"Well, maybe some of us should come, just in case." Luigi said.

"Okay." Kari said. She and T.K. left the house, along with their Digimon and Sora, Luigi and Yoshi.

* * *

 _Postern_

They saw Cid handling with a small yellow, chicken like animal

"Aww! What's this cute little guy?" Kari said.

"He is a Chocobo hatchling." Cid said. "First of many to hatch. Managed to save some eggs."

"Well, take care of these little guys." Gatomon said.

"They look so cute!" Kari said. Then, the little hatchling ran into Kari's face, and it was a pretty hard ram! "Ow! Wow. They're really strong." Then, the little hatchling ram into her again, making her fall! "YAH! See You Cid!" She was running away, while the Chocobo was chasing her. They were all laughing. She then ran around Tai and the others. "Hey Tai! Bye Tai!" The Chocobo continued to chase her, and they started to laugh.

"She's being chased by a cute little chicken thing!" Tai exclaimed. Then, the Chocobo locked focus on Tai. It then ran onto his face, and he fell down. He had swirls in his eyes. "Ehhhhh...For a little guy, he sure is tough." He stood up, when he was going to get rammed onto again! "Uh, okay, wanna chase Kari again? Cause I really want you to!" Then he ran away, while the Chocobo hatchling was chasing him. "HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A CHICKEN HATCHLING!" They were all laughing then, while Kari and the others walked out of there.

* * *

 _The Dark Depths_

The Villain's Vale was seen over from the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Is that where Bowser and Wario Brothers were?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Yoshi said.

"Well, they're still a pain." T.K. said.

"Guess we can't go further." Kari said.

"Besides. The others must be done." Sora said.

"Let's go." Gatomon said. They were then walking away. But then, someone appeared out of nowhere, in a black coat, and passed through Kari. She felt the force, and fell down. She then fully sees the Enigmatic man behind her.

"Huh? Who're you?" Kari said.

"Organization XIII no doubt!" Sora exclaimed.

"So we finally meet..." The man said.

"Hey. We asked you who you are." Gatomon said.

"My name is of no importance." The man said, as he was charging up a lightning orb.

"I think it is!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You remind me of her." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said. Then, she gasped, as the Enigmatic man slowly raises the hand that was charging up the lightning orb. Before he had time to shoot, in slow motion, Kari summoned her Keyblade, and then, blocked. She was struggling trying to block it; however, she was able to deflect it to the sky. It exploded above in the sky.

* * *

Out far, back in town, while Tai was recovering from a sudden Chocobo attack, the others saw the explosion.

"I heard something afar." Pikachu said.

"What was that?" Matt said.

"Trouble no doubt." Tai said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Back to Kari.

She and the mysterious man, who won't show his face, were facing each other.

 _ ***DISAPPEARED***_

"It seems you have become whole once again." The man said.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kari said.

"Completing the two halves of you." The man said. "Allow me, to test your reunion."

"Fine by us." Gatomon said. "One less organization member."

"I don't know." Kari said. "He seems a lot stronger than Demyx."

"Well that should be obvious." Patamon said. "He looks a lot less sluggish."

"Whatever. Let's fight him already." Gatomon said.

"Okay." Kari nodded getting into her fight position. Whoever this guy was, he seemed very familiar. I can't be Axel. It can't be Roxas. Who was it? The man transported behind them, and tried to attack them, but they dodged. They started attacking him, but he put up an electric barrier, which they all hit, and blown back. The man transported behind Kari, and hit her. He had two light sabers- I mean, Neon Blades! Kari tried to block an attack, but the man hit her from behind.

"Man! He's tough!" T.K. exclaimed, casting Curaga to heal them. The man shot out electric orbs, which expanded, hitting them. However, Kari dodges them all, and strikes the Enigmatic man. She kept on striking him, and avoiding his attacks.

"Watch out!" Gatomon exclaimed. The man was about to strike another lightning orb at Kari, but Sora intercepted the attack with the new design of his Keyblade (Hapiness Tree), and deflected the attack back to the man. The two then clashed.

"Who are you!?" Sora exclaimed. He got no answer, and just when he was about to take off the hood, the man pushes him away, and shoots him.

"Sora!" Kari exclaimed. "Stop shooting him!" She then strikes the man, to make him stop, but the man then shoots her. She was looking blue, and panting. As the man was about to deliver the final blow.

"Kari!" Tai yelled. He casted Firaga, and the man retracted. Tai went to his sister. "Are you okay!?"

"I got them." Joe said. He casted Curaga on everyone.

"Good thing you guys are here." Patamon said.

"Who is this guy?" Matt said.

"Sorry, but I don't think let you hurt my friends." Ash said at the enigmatic man

"I don't know." Kari said. "But if he wants a fight, he's got one." The Enigmatic man then strikes them all, with shooting beams from his blades. He made a circle of beams and they were all fired at Kari, while she dodges. Tai and Matt tried to attack the man, but he hits Matt back towards Tai.

"Hey!" Ash yelled and throwed at rock at the man. "Why you don't mess with someone from your size!" The man tries to attack Ash, but he was attacked by a Headbutt from Eve and later he was attacked by the Thunderbolt from Pikachu. The man felt the paralysis by the attack but he cured himself.

"What!?" Pikachu exclaimed. The man fired a lighting orb, Pikachu and Eve tried to block it with Thunderbolt and Swift but it was useless. The two Pokémon received the attack and blasted off to a wall, badly injured.

"Pikachu! Eve!" Ash exclaimed. "You gonna paid for that!" Then Ash furiously slashed with his Keyblade with nonstop at the man. The man was having difficult for recover until they clashed weapons, the man clashed with the right arm and then he slashed Ash by behind with his Neon Blades, and later the man kicked him.

"Hey! Stop hurting them!" Sor exclaimed, charging at him, but the mysterious man dodges her attack, and was going to strike, but she dodged the attack too, and was going to attack again, but the shield was put up, and Sor was knocked back.

"Hey!" Biyomon exclaimed. "Spiral Twister!" She shot at the man, but he deflects the attack, and shoots at Biyomon. She got knocked back.

"Hey!" Oshawott exclaimed. "Aqua Jet!" He attacked at the man, but he avoided him and slashed him with the Neon Blades. He got knocked back.

"Digimon! Attack!" Agumon exclaimed. "Pepper Breath!"

"Lighting Paw!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble! Pop!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said. The Digimon all attacked, but The Enigmatic Man deflects the fire ball, strikes Gatomon back, avoided the blue stream of fire, shot at the wind bubble, shot an orb of electricity at the Shocker attack, strikes all of the fishes quickly, and grabbed the vines, and threw Palmon to the other Digimon.

"He's way too tough!" Agumon exclaimed. Then, Kari strikes the Enigmatic Man repeatedly, while they dodge most of their attacks.

"Kari's rocking!" Tai exclaimed.

"LIGHT!" Kari changed into the Limit Form. "Sonic Blade!" She kept on striking at the mysterious foe, determined to win, and not let her friends be hurt. Unfortunately, the Enigmatic Man caught ahold of her in a Lightning Orb, and was striking her over and over.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed. He charges over there, and dodged an attack the man threw at him. He then strikes him back, releasing Kari.

"Thanks T.K…" Kari said.

"No problem." T.K. said.

"HEAL!" Kari healed herself, and the others, with Curaga. "Let's try this again. Strike Raid!" She kept on throwing her Keyblade at the man, repeatedly. While this fight was going, the man has said nothing. Nothing after his introduction to them. Then, he was encased in a Lightning orb, and was shooting lasers out of it, that was hitting the entire group.

"Run!" Tai exclaimed. "Keep running!" The group was trying to avoid the lasers, but it was too fast to them. "Izzy!?"

"Well, considering we're hurting him repeatedly, I think, we might lose, since he's outmatching us!" Izzy yelled.

"Not yet!" Kari exclaimed. She swiftly dodges the lasers, as if it was an acrobatic Wipeout course. "Luigi! Yoshi!"

"We can't get to you!" Luigi exclaimed, trying to dodge a laser.

"Just see if you can use a Trinity attack in your own!" Yoshi exclaimed, trying to guard.

"I thought I need you two!" Kari exclaimed.

"You don't have to!" Sora exclaimed. "You can perform the Break attack on your own! You just don't have Luigi and Yoshi!"

"Okay. I'll try!" Kari exclaimed. First, when the man was over with the attack, Kari used Sonic Blade to do some decent damage on him. She was so fast; the mysterious man couldn't quite hit her. Then, as he tried to shoot her again, Kari then was able to activate her part of the Trinity Limit. She kept on striking, and striking, until the Limit wore off. Limit form then wore off as well. "Was that it!?" Then, the Enigmatic man struck her back, and she was low on HP again. The Rune Ring helped her numerous times during the fight.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"I got her!" T.K. exclaimed. Izzy and Sor then attacked the man unexpectedly, but he was able to push them away from him, with the electric shield. He then was teleporting. Mimi and Joe tried to expect where he would hit next, but as soon as they put their guard up, the Enigmatic man hit them from behind.

"He's beating all of us up!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Tai exclaimed. He then dodged a laser attack, and slashed the Mysterious man, but he grabbed a hold of his Keyblade, and threw Tai aside.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed. She charged at the Enigmatic Man, with T.K., and they both slashed at once. The Enigmatic Man tried to teleport, and hit them from behind, but Kari and T.K. both blocked, and they countered. "Time to finish this!" She went into Limit Form again. She then performed Ragnarok, and attacked repeatedly, and shoots beams of light at him, while she was avoiding attacks from the Unknown. Then, for a finisher, she activated Ars Arcanum. She attacked multiple times, not letting The Unknown attack, even though he cannot flinch, and as she finished, she thrusted her Keyblade forward, making data shoot out of him, with static. The man shoots an electric orb but it was reflected by the Iron Tail from Pikachu, Eve and Oshawott too. The man on his knees after the attack. Kari gave the last attack.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Alright Kari!" Tai exclaimed. They all cheered for her.

"Guess that's the end of him." Gatomon said. "Thank goodness. He's knocking kitty litter out of me." But unfortunately, the Unknown just whisked away the injury done to him. He looks like the same as if nothing ever hit him.

"Impressive." The man said. Kari gasped.

"Whoa. He's still not done?" Tai said.

"We are creamed." Joe said.

"This will be enjoyable." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said, charging forward to him. She then performed a jump slash at him, but the man turned to static, and Kari went through him. 'Huh!?' She turned to him.

"It is beyond your comprehension for now." The man said. "Until we meet again. We shall see if you gain more power to defeat me." The man was to attack at Pikachu but it was kicked by Blaze.

"Don't dare to hurt them!" Blaze said at the Unknown. After the attack the face was revealed. Sora could recognize him.

"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed.

"Stay out of this meddler!" Xemnas said furiously at Blaze and tried to attack her, but he was stopped by a psychic force from Silver.

"This is your chance, Keyblade Wielders!" Silver said trying to stop Xemnas. Then Ash put in front of the group.

"Corphish, come out!" Ash said throwing the Pokéball making appear Corphish. "Use Crab-Hammer!"

Corphish nodded and slammed the man with one of his claws. The man was blasted off to the sky. A star shined to the distance and Corphish said. "And don't think about in going back!"

"That was close…" Kari sighed and sat down in the ground.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks. My name is Kari." Kari said.

"My name is Silver." Silver said.

"I'm Blaze." The others introduced. "Nice to meet you all."

"Silver, I have a question." Sora said. "Why are you helping us?"

"Well…" Silver explained the situation from his world.

"Your world is destroyed by the Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, we thought that man in black hood is the responsible from the darkness." Blaze said.

"Don't worry when we defeated Apocalymon the worlds will return to the normality." T.K. said.

"Thanks." Blaze said.

"Sora." Silver called him. "Before you go. You will need this." Silver pulled out a keychain of ring light blue, Sora grabbed it.

"Thanks, Silver." Sora said, when he puts the keychain in his Keyblade, and the Keyblade was white color with blue lines like the psychic powers from Silver. "If you saw Sonic, send greetings from our part." Silver and Blaze nodded.

"Good luck in your journey." Blaze said. The group then started their way back. Meanwhile the Wario Brothers were watching the group.

"Alright Waluigi, the plan O is follow the cheater group." Wario said. Waluigi nodded and followed him.

* * *

 _?_

Xemnas was in the place for reunions of the Organization.

"Why didn't you end her?" A voice said from behind the man. It was Apocalymon. "Why didn't you take the girl's heart? You had your chance. Why didn't you do it?"

"I was so close, but those meddling appeared in our way." Xemnas replied.

"MORE MEDDLERS!" Apocalymon roared. "The work will be hard with those meddling heroes."

"The next time we will face off in a duel. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we will clash." The man said.

"For your fate, I hope it does." Apocalymon said. 'For some reason I'm remembering an ancient team that I met 1000 years ago.'

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	29. Chapter 29: The Grunty's Revenge

CHAPTER 28

The Grunty's Revenge

 _Hollow Bastion_

The group was ready to leave Hollow Bastion.

"See you, everybody!" Kari exclaimed, waving to Leon and the gang. "Hope we see you soon!"

"Have a safe trip." Aerith said.

"Watch out for the heartless and organization XIII." Leon said.

"Sorry for the mishap with them Chocobos." Cid said.

"Don't worry..." Tai mumbled.

"And thanks for the new scarf, Yuffie." Kari said.

"No problem. I could make some more clothing for you, if you want." Yuffie said.

"Nah. You've done enough for me."

"Good luck in your adventure." Samus said.

"You also will need this." Meta Knight said, giving Kari a charm. It has the mushroom logo (from SMB series).

"What's this?" Kari asked.

"Mario told us, just in case you were in trouble, he'd come to the rescue if you have the charm."

"Wow. Thanks." Kari turned to the others. "Shall we go?"

"Yep." Ash said. "Later everyone!"

"Keep this place safe!" Sor exclaimed, as they boarded the Toad Express. The vessel then rose up into the sky, and the group waved goodbye to Leon and the gang. The ship then blasted off into the sky.

* * *

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

"This is first class." Pikachu said watching the Toad Express.

"So, where are we headed next?" Tai said. Izzy checked the map.

"Everything seems fine in the worlds." Izzy said. Suddenly Cosmo feels something dark in a world.

"I felt that the Corrupt Digimon is causing interference with the pathways between worlds." Cosmo said.

"So, what do we have to do?" Gatomon said.

"Sora, do you remember when you guys had to go around the other worlds, locking keyholes?" Tails said.

"Keyholes…" Oshawott said.

"You mean the locking the Keyhole to the Worlds stuff?" Ash said.

"Yeah. Looks like on some of them, they need to be locked." Tails said.

"And the others." Kari said.

"They mysteriously make the paths again, even without their keyhole being locked." R.O.B. said. "Real confusing."

"So, where are we going next?" Joe said.

"Uh, the first place will be Isle O'Hags." Sora said.

"Isle of what?" Gomamon said.

"Isle O'Hags. We'll show you." Luigi said. The Toad Express then blasted off towards the world.

* * *

 _Freezeezy Peak_

They landed in the village, still destroyed by Grunty.

"Looks like nothing's changed." Tai said.

"Yoshi wonders how everyone is." Yoshi said.

"What happened here?" Ash asked.

"It's a long story." Sor said.

"Hey, look! Over there!" Palmon exclaimed. They all saw a black coated person. All they did was look at them and scoffed softly. They then took off.

"Wait!" Kari exclaimed.

"Sora! Kari!" Banjo ran up to them, panting.

"Banjo, hello. Good to see you again. Look, we got no time to talk. We gotta catch that guy." Kari said.

"We're following him, too." Kazooie said popping out the backpack.

"Then, let's get going." Patamon said. They nodded and went to follow the mysterious person.

They were looking for the person around them.

"Hello! Mysterious Person! Come ou…" Agumon exclaimed.

"Can you be quiet?" Joe said, covering his mouth. "You'll start an avalanche."

"I found him!" Ash said pointing ahead. They saw the person walking the path up.

"He's sure taking his time." Sora said.

"Let's not let him get away." Matt said. They proceeded through the snowy ground, to the next area of the mountain.

They looked around the place. No sign of anybody up there. The mountain still had some burnt marks on it, from Green Missile strike.

"He got away." Tentomon said.

"So, how come you're after someone from Organization XIII?" T.K. said.

"What is that?" Banjo asked.

"That guy in black." Kari said.

"One of the bad guys." Luigi said.

"We knew it!" Kazooie said. "There are rumors about a spy in black, lurking in the valley. We've been up here tracking him, but when you guys arrived, we lost him." They then felt ashamed.

"Sorry." Biyomon apologized.

"We don't have idea." Pikachu added.

"Don't apologize, but I do wonder where he went." Banjo said. They continued to look everywhere. Nothing but the cold mountains and hills. Then, Gatomon's left ear twitched, as she heard something close by.

"Did you hear that?" Gatomon said.

"Hear what?" Kari said. Gatomon pointed to the top of the hill. A Heartless popped up, and soon, the other Rapid Thrusters and Dragonfly Heartless emerged from the hill.

"Not again." Tai groaned. The familiar confrontation with Grunty was happening again. The only difference was Grunty was dead. They got ready for this again.

"Okay, first things first!" Sora exclaimed. They all then charged at the army of Heartless, but Kari and Ash abruptly stopped, because she heard something behind her.

 _ ***NEVER LET UP***_

They looked behind them, to see the person standing right behind them. The person was a bit taller than Sora and have a purple sword called the Soul Eater.

"Hey! You! Quick sneaking around!" Kari said pointed her Keyblade at the person. All they did was point to something behind her, and she was confused. She looked behind her and saw an incoming Heartless coming after her. She attacked it, just as it was going to attack her, and was paying both attentions to the person in the black coat, and the heartless. She attacked one that was going to attack her, again, and then was going to attack the person, but he dodged and hit Kari. "OW!" Ash could catch her.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Ash asked and she nods. "Leave it to me." Ash said. He run at the person and clashed weapons, but Ash jumped and slashed him and then he attacked the person using a move called Sacred Sword. Kari and Pikachu were attacking the Heartless. Then unexpectly Ash was grabbed by the person and throwed away. He goes to Kari again.

"Kari! Don't worry! I'll help you!" T.K. exclaimed, running towards them.

"T.K.! Wait!" Matt exclaimed. He guarded against one and struck back. He tried to attack the person, but he retracted, and try to attack with the sword. T.K. dodged it, and attacks again. He went to Kari's side.

"You alright?"

"Yep. A little shaken up, though." Kari said.

"So, who's this guy?"

"I dunno. I can't see his face." Kari avoids one heartless and strikes back. Soon, a whole bunch starts attacking them.

"Okay, we can't fight that guy if these heartless keeps getting in the way."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kari asked. The person was about to attack them again.

"Fight these Heartless while avoiding this guy's attacks!" T.K. suggested. They got out of the way and continued fighting the heartless. Much of the heartless weren't that powerful, so they were able to defeat them quickly. They then caught up with the others.

"So, you know that guy?" Tai said.

"No. He's just attacking at us with a purple sword." Kari said. "Watch out!" The person was about to attack at them, but they dodged it, and Sora strike back.

"Hey! Tell us who you are!" Sora exclaimed. The person still didn't answer. He didn't even yelp out anything. Not even a war cry or grunting.

"Not one for words, eh?" Gatomon said. The Digimon then attacked the person, however, he just swatted them aside.

"Uh, that's not what we had in mind." Agumon said. There were only a few dozen heartless left. The person then slashed on all of them, and they got thrown back. Kari still was on her feet...a little. She then got up, and charged at the person, and struck him back. The few dozen heartless got in her way, though. Kari then went after the heartless attacking her. She was able to finish them all, with a quick Aero Blade. Sora and Ash could make a big slash at the person.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Kari was panting. She used up much of her energy fighting the many heartless attacking them in the cold, and while fighting the mysterious person. Kari, Sora and the mysterious person were face and face. Cold winds were blowing, and few flakes of snow were falling on them, from the hill of snow above. After a while, Sora could feel some sort of familiar presence from the mysterious person. He could see a teen with blue eyes, and silver hair through that coat. He then was surprised and stepped back. The mysterious teen then ran up the hill.

"Wait!" Sora called him. The rest of the group was still trying to stand up, from that powerful attack. Sora chased the person up the hill. He didn't know what to say. Was that really one of his friends? After he reached the top, he couldn't see any sign of the person. "That guy...must...be..." He knows who he was and was able to usher a name out. "Riku?" He continued to look everywhere for him. The others walked up to him.

"Are you okay Kari?" Tai asked at his sister.

"Did you get him?" Sor said.

"...Huh? Oh, he's gone." Kari said.

"What? You lost him?" Luigi said. Kari scratched the back of her head, awkwardly.

"Anyway, what next?" Pikachu asked.

"I think it's safe to say, we'd better get rid of the heartless first." Joe said. Gomamon nodded in agreement. Then, the ground started to rumble.

"YAAH! It's an avalanche!" Patamon exclaimed. After a while of earth-shaking rumbling, they stopped.

"What was that?" Banjo said. "Come on. We better get off the mountain."

"Yeah. Okay." Kari said. They then started their way back.

Sora looked back for a little bit. 'Riku...' He then held his heart, and then left the scene. When they were about to start to descend the mountain, but they felt something rumbling again.

"Another one!?" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Look! Up there!" Gabumon exclaimed. A giant heartless emerged from the mountain called Storm Rider and someone familiar was hopping the creature.

"Whoa! That's one big heartless!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Hadn't we have enough?" Gomamon said. They all got ready to fight the heartless. However, the heartless was flying away, to the village.

"It's headed for the Jinjo Village! We've got to warn Jamjars!" Kazooie exclaimed popping out from the backpack.

"Right. Let's hurry!" Tai exclaimed. They all then started running down the snowy hills.

Meanwhile in the throne room

Someone already was there. The black coated person from before. It already beat Jamjars and looked like he wanted information.

* * *

 _Jinjo Village_

They ran into the village, but there was no sign of any heartless. There wasn't any danger from anywhere,

"That's odd. Everything's fine." Joe said.

"Well now..." The red squirrel from trio of animals they had trouble with before walked up to them. "Look who decided to show up."

"Is that a problem?" Tai said.

"Nah!" The tall weasel said.

"We are glad that you are not in black cloaks." The hippo said.

"Black cloaks?" Gatomon said.

"You saw him?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah, he's in the palace." The squirrel said.

"We'd better hurry up!" Ash exclaimed. They then made haste and started to run to the palace. Just then, Heartless appeared in front of them. Bolt Towers and Lynel Heartless.

 _ ***WONDERWING***_

"Excuse us, but we have to get to that palace." Mimi said.

"They're not letting us by." Matt said. The Bolt Towers then attacked them by hitting the ground, causing a shockwave that hurts them. They then were attacking the Lynel Heartless, and Bolt Towers. The Lynels spun their spears, and they kept receiving damage.

"They didn't change." Izzy said. The riders tried to ram into them, but they got out of the way, and Kari countered. They then tried stabbing them, injuring them.

"OWWW!" Kari was on her knees, injured.

"Kari! I'm coming!" T.K. then pushed one away and went to Kari. "Are you okay? Where did they hit you?"

"I-I'm fine. They hit my tummy, but I'm okay." T.K. casted Curaga on her.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm attacking you!" Mimi yelled at a stubborn Bolt Tower. Their only weak point was their heads, and this one was turning much, it's hard for them to hit them. "Look at me!" She got furious, and kicked the Bolt Tower, and stabbed the head, destroying it. "Thank you." Everyone had anime sweat behind their heads.

"Uh, okay. Let's keep going." Pikachu said. They then continued to attack the Heartless attacking them. One was about to ram T.K. again, but an explosive attack came, and hit it on the back.

"Ha! Bulls-eye!" Kazooie exclaimed. T.K. got the chance to slash it once more and destroy it. Unexpectedly, Kari got trapped in a ball of electricity.

"Yah! Kari!" T.K. exclaimed. Kari was struggling to get out of the electricity. When she did, she threw the ball of electricity back, and stunned all the remaining 3 heartless. Kari slid dash to destroy one, Sora casted Thundaga on another, and T.K. casted Fira to destroy the last one.

 _ ***ENDS***_

No more heartless was attacking them.

"To the Jinjo palace, hurry!" Kazooie said. They all run to the palace. They all rushed to the gates of the palace, but it was locked. They started banging on the door to get someone to open it.

"Hey! It's Us! Let us in!" Tai yelled.

"Open up!" Sora exclaimed. He tried to pull the gate open. Ash then had an idea, he pulled out two Pokéballs.

"Infernape, Gible, come out!" Ash said making appear the two Pokémon.

"What are you going to do, Ash?" Mimi asked.

"They are gonna use dig for enter in the palace." Ash answered.

"Thanks for the order Ash." Infernape said.

"It's the time to use dig." Gible said and both Pokémon used their hands for create a tunnel and enter in the palace.

"I have to admit that you are a master in the versatility." Sora said amazed.

"Thanks Sora." Ash said.

"Just like our adventure in the Digiworld." Joe said.

"The only difference is that Ash has more Pokémon." Pikachu said.

"Then let's go." T.K. said and jumped at the hole created by the Ash's Pokémon. Then everyone did the same.

* * *

 _Throne Room from Jingaling King_

They all then entered in the palace, the two Pokémon from Ash were returned in their Pokéballs. They saw the black cloaked person up ahead. But was it THE person they were chasing?

"Wait!" Pikachu and Oshawott exclaimed. The person turned around to see them. Sora slowly walks up to the person.

"...Riku?" Sora said. The person removed his hood, to see it's not Riku.

"Wrong person." The person said.

"What!?" Kari exclaimed. She took a while to look at the face. "Xigbar!"

"Surprised you remember my name, Xion." The eyed patched person with a scar, said.

 _ ***SINISTER SHADOWS***_

Nobodies appeared all around them. They were Snipers and the Dusks. Kari turned to see that Xigbar was gone from his place. They heard him escaping through the gates behind them.

"Aw great! We let him escape!" Tai exclaimed.

"Never mind that! We got nobodies all around us!" Matt exclaimed.

"I think they're called snipers." Kari said.

"Why is that?" Gatomon said. The nobodies then shot out a laser at them, in the wrong direction.

"Ha! You missed!" Agumon exclaimed. Then, the laser stopped, dead in its tracks, and turned back to hit Agumon. "YOW! Ugh. Now I see they're super accurate with their shots."

"They just turn back to hit us!" Matt exclaimed.

"I think I know how to counter them." Kari said.

"How?" Pikachu said. Once again, the Snipers shot their lasers, and went the other direction. Kari somehow knew how to counter them and performed Warp Sniper. First, to the group, she disappeared.

"Huh!? Kari disappeared!" Tai exclaimed. Then, Kari appeared at the laser beam, and hit it back at the Sniper who shot it. "Whoa! That's impressive!" She kept it on for 3 times, then she destroyed the Sniper.

"Wow! These tricks get better and better the more we learn them!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Or rather we learn them." Matt said. The Dusks tried to hit them, but T.K. reversed around them, and hit them back. He kept this combo move going on and on until it was destroyed. The Digimon then attacked the Snipers head on, just before they got ready to fire again. Unfortunately, they shot out regular shots, which they all got hit. Their movements were rather fish like. They were armed with crossbows. They were able to warp too, and they appeared behind Luigi and Yoshi, as they destroyed another Dusk.

"Somebody come quick!" Oshawott shouted. Kari quickly came and deflected all the laser shots being fired at them. They hit every Nobody and were destroyed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Whew. That was close." T.K. said.

"Guess that guy wasn't Riku." Gatomon said.

"What made you think it was Riku?" Ash asked.

"Just, a feeling." Sora said.

"Sorry, Sora." Pikachu said.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay."

"We can't stay. We're worried about Jamjars and King Jingaling." Banjo said.

Oh! Right!" Sora exclaimed. They all then rushed to the throne. Jamjars and Jingaling appeared behind the throne.

"Majesty! Jamjars! Something terrible has happened!" Kazooie exclaimed. "We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and towards the city!"

"Ahh. So, it is as the young man said." The King Jingaling said. "Isn't that right, captain?"

"Y-yes Majesty." Jamjars replied, shakily.

"You see, a young stranger visited us not long ago. The captain fought off the visitor but was quickly defeated."

"I was a failure." Jamjars said depressed.

"It seems the young man was the one in black I have heard whispers about."

"Did he mention the name Riku?" Sora quickly said.

"He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude." Jingaling explained.

"Rude?" Sora said. "Then it WAS Riku!"

"Who is Riku?" Ash whispered himself.

"But he is in the Organization." Pikachu whispered at Ash.

"But why would he come here?" Banjo asked. There were roaring outside the palace, and rumblings.

"We'll check outside." Kazooie said. They all then got ready to head out.

"Ok, I must guard at King Jingaling!" Jamjars said.

"Uh, th-that's right!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Indeed." The king said. "That is true. We need not worry while you protect us."

"Let's hurry!" Luigi exclaimed. They didn't waste any more time. They headed outside.

* * *

 _Jinjo Village_

Everyone was in the outside of the palace, but the giant heartless with the mysterious being were already waiting for them.

 _ ***HAG 1 – MONSTROUS MECHANICAL MUD-MUNCHER***_

"I told it that I'll return." A sinister female voice said.

"Grunty!? But how!?" Kazooie exclaimed recognizing the evil witch riding the giant Heartless. Only that she was the skeleton of her.

"And I thought that witches don't have bones." Luigi commented.

"How can I explain?" Grunty said. "Oh. A strange in black cloak with a patch in one eye revived me and gave me the order of destroy the Keyblade Wielders."

"That was you think old hag!" Ash said. Then Grunty riding the Storm Rider tried to ram them but they ducked avoiding the attack. Kari saw the chance to ride the beast. She ran forward and got onto the monster.

"Kari! Wait!" T.K. exclaimed. He went after her, along with Luigi, Yoshi and Banjo. They all boarded the heartless, and it took off, flying.

"Whoa...Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Kari said.

"Kari! T.K.! Are you guys okay!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out fire at the dragon. It didn't affect it.

"The attacks aren't hurting it!" Izzy exclaimed. The dragon was about to shoot thunder attacks with its horns.

"It's the horns could be it!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Why would you think that?" Joe said.

"Just a guess from boss battles." Kari then proceeded to attack the horns, with the others. The Storm Rider then got ready to flip over.

"Watch out!" Tai exclaimed. Too late.

"Get off of me little brats!" Grunty yelled making that the dragon moves throwing the 4 members. They landed on the ground.

"We need to get up there." T.K. said.

"Guys?" Kari said, turning to the Digimon.

"You got it!" Gatomon exclaimed, but Ash stopped them.

"Don't do it. This time I'll help too." Ash said pulling out two Pokéballs. "Go Pidgeot! And you too Swellow" Ash throwed the Pokéballs; and Pidgeot and Swellow appeared.

"I'm ready Ash!" Pidgeot said.

"Pidgeot, Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled and Pidgeot transformed in Mega Pidgeot.

"Kari, T.K. get on in my back!" Pidgeot said and both children of 8 years nodded and get on in the giant bird. The Mega-Evolved Pokémon was carrying both to the Storm Rider as it was trying to ram into them. Swellow was flying near of Pidgeot.

"We'll attack the horns. Make sure this Heartless doesn't attack the town." Kari said.

"What about you two?" Swellow asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just do what you can to get this thing to the ground, so the others can attack it." T.K. said.

"Okay. Be careful you two." Pidgeot said.

"We will." Kari said. They jumped off and landed onto the Storm Rider. Thunder attacks were shooting off everywhere. They were trying to avoid being lightning rods the best they can, though they did get struck by a few. They were continuing striking the beast, while Pidgeot and Swellow were trying to get it to crash down. Unfortunately, this plan didn't last very long, as Kari and T.K. were blasted off. They landed on Tai and Matt.

"Ugh...So that plan didn't work." Tai moaned.

"What now?" Pikachu said.

"Let's call more troops!" Grunty said and summoned heartless in the village.

"Uh oh! What's it planning now!?" Oshawott said. The heartless looked like it was charging something. It was charging up a giant thunder orb, as it was performing Thundaga Cannon.

"Run to the sides!" Palmon exclaimed. They ran to the sides of the battlefield as much as they can, and they avoided the attack.

"He's really beating us!" Tai exclaimed. The beast then twirled up, just as the Pokémon birds were going to hit it. The Storm Rider shot out lightning bolts from its wings, and it hit everyone, from Thunder Wings. It then flew across the field and hit everyone with bombs with the Heartless insignia on it, from Carpet Bombs.

"He's really kicking our butts!" Gomamon exclaimed. The heartless then dived down, across the arena, as it was going to hit everyone.

"Okay, this is it!" Kari exclaimed. She slid under the beast, and did Vertigo Toss, in which she attacked its stomach multiple times, it stopped the attack, and was struggling to get up.

"Now's our chance!" Tai exclaimed. Kari then went into Valor Form, and they were attacking the horns as fast as they can, before the Storm Rider was going to get up. Unfortunately, before they were able to finish it off, it got up, and blew everyone away, with one big attack. Fortunately, in consequence, it made Kari get onto its back. She was taking off on the Storm Rider, alone.

"Not so fast!" Kari exclaimed. She charged forward, and kept on attacking the horns, to bring it down. It tried to front flip her off, but she hanged on to one of the big thorns on the heartless and managed to stay on it.

"Now Pidgeot and Swellow, attack!" Ash ordered.

"Hurricane!" Pidgeot yelled creating a big tornado.

"Air Slash!" Swellow yelled firing two slashes light blue color. Both attacks hit the Storm Rider and Grunty too, as Kari performed one final Aerial Combo. It struck the heartless, as Kari landed on the ground, perfectly.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"What!?" Grunty exclaimed. "Rats!" The Storm Rider was roaring and was falling to the ground. It was going to land on Sor.

"Sor, watch out" Kari exclaimed.

"Sor!" Ash exclaimed, running to her aid. The heartless was about to crush them both.

"No, you don't!" Pikachu charged forward and was trying to fend off the heartless the best he can, until the Storm Rider was able to disappear, and its heart was released.

"Way to go!" Sora exclaimed. Ash helped Sor stand up. They were looking at each other romantically. Kari and T.K. looked at each other awkwardly, then looked away, blushing.

"Thanks Ash." Sor said.

"No problem." Ash said. Soon, there were fireworks at the palace, celebrating their victory.

"Ahh. I love a victory like this." Tai said. The skull from Grunty felled in some part.

"Hey, I don't have finished with you children!" Grunty yelled but she was ignored. Wario and Waluigi was watching them.

"It seems that plan P has failed." Wario said.

"That poor Grunty never had chance." Waluigi groaned.

* * *

 _Throne Room from Jingaling King_

Sora received a keychain called 'Jiggie Keychain'. When he equipped it, the Keyblade has puzzle patterns.

"Once again, you have served this valley well." King Jingaling said. "It would please me to reward you. What is it that you wish?" Luigi was hoping a wealth related reward. Yoshi was hoping something to eat.

"Well..." Kari was thinking. "You said a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?"

"That is all you request?" The king asked.

"Yes." Sora nodded and they were all bummed.

"Sora, no offense, but could've you pick something different?" Oshawott said, hoping for a wealth related reward too.

"Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power and are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into one you call, a Heartless."

"You mean, we took out one of your dragons?" Mimi said.

"We had no choice. It was a heartless, so we had to defeat him." Sor said.

"That's right." Ash said.

"It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then I could alert and prepare my troops." King Jingaling explained.

"Did you?" Kari said. The king chuckled.

"I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed." The king said.

"He said about Sora and his friends, had arrived and take care of things." Jamjars said.

"Hey, are we just fifth wheels?" Mimi said.

"But that has to be Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait, there's one thing that wasn't resolved." Ash said.

"Why did he attack you? Riku is supposed to be his friend and all." Pikachu said.

"Unless that someone brainwashed him." Oshawott said.

"We hope so." T.K. said.

"So, is that all?" Yoshi and Luigi said.

"Yep. That's good enough." Kari said. Luigi and Yoshi slumped.

"So, what can we do now?" Kazooie asked.

"We'll have a party in the house from Bottles." Banjo said.

"That is a great idea!" Jamjars said.

"Sorry but I have other tasks." King Jingaling said. Meanwhile the 3 pairs were looking at each other, romantically. Sora was rubbing his eyes, and Luigi and Yoshi were comforting him. Then, a keyhole shined above the throne.

"Is that...The keyhole of the world?" Kari said.

"Must be." Sora said. Then Ash pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole, and it shined a beam. It made a lock sound, and the keyhole disappeared.

"There. Now this world is safe." Ash

"Goodbye everyone." Sor said. "We'll try to come back and visit." They waved goodbye, and they headed back to the Toad Express.

* * *

 _Jinjo Village_

The Grunty head still in the ground jumping hardly at the heroes.

"You'll be sorry, all of you!" Grunty yelled. "Just you wait until Banjo-Threeie and the next fanfiction about a crossover with Mario and Banjo…"

* * *

 _?_

Apocalymon was alone in his lair.

"Rgh. So those brats are sealing the keyholes that goes to the heart of the world. No matter. The only world I want, is their own. Look at all those pesky humans. I love it when they lose all hope. The Digidestined won't ever take back their world from Darkness. The two worlds are mine, and so is the darkness! And soon every hero from his world will fall too!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	30. Chapter 30: The Lancer and the God

CHAPTER 29

The Whirlwind Lancer & Krazoa God

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The group was thinking in the next world.

"So, what's the next?" Tai said. They checked the map, but suddenly they heard a voice that was not even their own.

"Keyblade Masters, can you hear me?" Called a familiar voice.

"A ghost!" Joe exclaimed in fear.

"A ghost? Let me out of here!" Luigi panicked.

"Krystal?" Kari asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"You know her?" Pikachu asked at her, she nods.

"Yes, Keyblade Master." Krystal responded. "I'm glad I've found."

"But where are you?" T.K. said, looking around the place.

"I'm talking to you telepathically." Krystal responded. "Listen Sora and Digidestined, I need you and your friends to return to Krazoa Palace."

"Something is wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"I felt a dark presence than the Heartless." Krystal replied. "Please, you must hurry."

"What is?" Oshawott asked.

"Probably is the Organization XIII!" Ash said seriously.

"Someone remembers the name of the weird person that manipulated Fox?" Matt asked. Everyone was thinking.

"Xaldin." Kari replied.

"Who is Xaldin?" Ash asked.

"Other member from the Organization XIII." Sor said.

"Great." Luigi groaned. "Roxas, Xion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin and Xemnas. Why every member from the Organization XIII have names with the letter 'X'?"

"Don't forget that the number XIII is an unlucky number." Yoshi said.

"And they are using us for destroy the Heartless." Izzy said.

"But we must save our worlds too." Tentomon said.

"We're on our way!" Sora announced. He then called to Tails. "Tails, back to Dinosaur Planet, and step on it!"

"Yes, captain!" Tails called.

"C'mon!" Luigi whined. "We need to defeat other member from the Organization XIII!"

"That's right." Agumon said.

"Then, let's go!" Sora said and everyone nodded. Tails used the warp drive feature to bring the plane back to Krazoa Palace. The new members have equipped the universal translators like ear plugs.

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace_

The group landed in the exterior from the stone palace.

"Hey, I was here before." Mimi said.

"Seriously?" Ash asked.

"We ended here after the Heartless destroyed our worlds." Palmon said.

"I see, soon Apocalymon will pay for the destruction from your worlds." Ash said.

"Where are we going?" Patamon asked impatiently.

"We must go to the inside of the palace." Kari replied. They nodded and passed through the bridge.

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace: Battle Room_

The group was arrived at the same room where the Drakor Heartless was defeated. Krystal and Fox were waiting them.

"It's seems that you could arrive in time." Fox said.

"Yeah, you two must be Fox and Krystal." Ash said. "I'm Ash, this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Hey there." Pikachu said.

"Nice to meet you Ash." Fox said.

"Where is Xaldin?" Kari asked.

"I don't know but we saw him by this place." Krystal replied.

"Let's search in this place." Gabumon said, but an unfamiliar voice stopped the group.

"Stop right there!" The weird voice said. Suddenly a humanoid green dinosaur appeared in front of the group with an armor.

"Who are you, meanie?" T.K. asked summoning his Keyblade.

"He is the General Scales." Krystal answered.

"I've been waiting for you, Fox McCloud. You may have returned the Spell Stones." General Scales said. "But the war is not over yet. Now you must face me!"

"Bring it on General Scales!" Fox said. When they charged at General Scales, other voice interrupted their combat.

"Stop!" The weird voice yelled.

"Now what?" Tai said.

"Scales!" The weird voice continued. "You are no longer any use to me!"

"Who are you!?" General Scales said. "I demand you show yourself!"

"I am the one you brought to Krazoa Palace." The weird voice responded. "The Earth Walkers could see me, but you could not."

"I… don't understand?" General Scales confusedly said.

"No. I didn't think you would." The weird voice responded. "Your desire for power overwhelmed you and blinded you to the truth inside. Now give, Fox, what he's looking for. Give him the final Krazoa Spirit!" Meanwhile other orange lizards like little versions from the General Scales were arrived.

"You will regret this!" General Scales said and released a blue spirit like a blue face of an old man flied and enters in Fox body. Then General Scales felled fainted.

"It was in him all this time." Fox said. "But that voice… I recognize it from somewhere?"

"An acknowledgment indeed." Other voice said, but it was familiar.

"Other weird voice." Luigi groaned. Suddenly a metallic snake head popped out the wall. The group instantly recognize him.

"MetalSeadramon!" Ash and the Digidestined exclaimed.

"You know about this freak with the metallic nose?" Luigi asked.

"Is one of the Dark Masters." Tai growled.

"Don't make fun of me or I will destroy you, green plumber." MetalSeadramon said. The other member in black cloak was next to the evil Digimon.

"Xaldin!" Fox exclaimed.

"You don't know when to quit." Xaldin asked.

"Oh yeah! We'll show you!" Pikachu said preparing one of his attacks.

"Get out from here!" Fox yelled. Then Xaldin summoned Lancer Nobodies and Corrupt Flymon.

 _ ***BREAK THROUGHT THE ICE (FICHINA)***_

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." Xaldin said and disappeared, MetalSeadramon followed him.

"Fox!" Kari said. "We have to get rid of these guys first!"

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash said pulling out a Pokéball.

Sceptile have appeared. "Let's do this!" He said.

When the battle started, Kari clashed her Keyblade with the lance of the nobodies, but he was slashed by behind by other, by luck T.K. helped him to destroy one of the enemies. The Flymon fired their poison stings at the group, they avoided the attack, but Fox used his reflector and backfired the stings at the Digimon like wasp, then Pikachu and Oshawott used Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump in the Flymon, destroying them. Sceptile used Leaf Blade in one Lancer Nobody finishing him. Kari try to attack other Lancer Nobody, but he disappeared.

"Huh!" Kari said. "Where he did go?" Suddenly the enemy appeared above her in his lance form.

"Kari, look out!" Gatomon exclaimed and she destroyed the Nobody with Neko Kick.

"Thanks, Gatomon." Kari said.

"No problem." Gatomon said.

"This is the last of them." Fox said and he with Ash fired a fire spell at the Nobody and the enemy disappeared.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Everyone took a deep breath.

"Where's Krystal!?" Sora asked.

"Over here!" Krystal called them. She was unharmed.

"Whew, she's okay." Gomamon said.

"Where is the bad guy called Xaldin?" Yoshi asked. Fox checked his pockets, he saw the amulet from his father and sighed in relief.

"Ok, let's try to find Xaldin." Fox said and everyone followed him.

* * *

 _Krazoa Palace: Alter_

The group was outside of the palace. In this place there is chapel with the same face from the Krazoa Spirit.

"Where is he?" Biyomon asked.

"Not too far." Fox replied. "But first, I must send the last Krazoa Spirit." He was walking at the face in the wall and released the same spirit. Then someone passed quickly and stole the amulet. "What the…?"

"Fox, help me!" Krystal exclaimed. When they turned to her, Xaldin was holding Krystal and the amulet from his father.

"Krystal!" Fox exclaimed.

"Release her!" Ash yelled at Xaldin, pointing his Keyblade at him.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Xaldin said sinisterly.

"Why are you doing this!?" Kari demanded.

"Because the Organization want the Heartless and Nobody from Fox McCloud and destroy the traitors of the Organization." Xaldin replied.

"That never won't happen!" Ash yelled.

"I will make you an offer, Fox." Xaldin said. "Choose well Fox, Krystal or the amulet?"

"You coward!" Oshawott yelled. Fox was thinking hardly but he quickly reacts.

"Krystal!" Fox said and run to rescue her. But unexpectly Krystal hit Xaldin, the villain cringed in pain, and she quickly grabs the amulet and could escape and took shelter. Fox sweat-dropped.

"Good one Krystal!" Sora said. Sceptile run at Xaldin with Leaf Blade, but Xaldin jumped avoiding the attack.

"It's seems that I had to do it by the hard way." Xaldin said seriously and summoned 6 blue spears made with the thunder and wind element, but an earthquake appeared too. The giant head from the Krazoa Spirit begins to levitate.

"I'm reborn! The mighty Krazoa God!" The weird being said laughing evilly. "Kneel, all those that stand before me!"

"We won't never kneel to you!" Sora yelled. Then the giant head turned at the group, it was the face from an ape.

"I've been looking forward to this day." The giant ape head said. "To see you again, Fox McCloud."

"Andross!" Fox exclaimed.

"And now, to destroy the Lylat System and anyone that wants mess in my way!" Andross said.

"Technically I'm helping too for destroy Fox McCloud and his friends." Xaldin said.

"Very well, let's work together." Andross said. Everyone gulped when the both villains were coming at the group.

 _ ***ANDROSS BATTLE (SF: ADVENTURES)***_

"What can we do now?" T.K. said nervously. By luck Fox found his Arwing near.

"I'll take care of Andross, you must defeat Xaldin." Fox instructed and they nodded. Then he flied in the Arwing at Andross. "Andross, let's end this between you and me." Then Andross followed him. The others are battling to Xaldin.

They tried to attack Xaldin, but a shield made of wind was protecting Xaldin from the attacks. Then he spins one of his spears hitting everyone.

"Pikachu, attack him with Thunderbolt." Ash ordered and Pikachu used his attack on Xaldin, but nothing happened. "What!?"

"You fool, did you think that with an electric attack can destroy my shield." Xaldin said.

"We need to find other way to break his defense." Izzy said. Then Sora transformed in his Valor Form and used the wing for advantage, for one second, he teleported and appeared behind of Xaldin and he receives a barrage of attacks. After the attack Xaldin recovered and attack the group spinning his six spears, by luck they can avoid him. Sora returned to his original form.

"Is that all you got?" Xaldin snarled.

"I'm still have more!" Kari said running at him. When Xaldin used his lance, Kari disappeared using the wind and appeared behind of Xaldin, Kari attacked with every with she had, but when Xaldin recovered he slashed her. She fell on T.K.

"Are you okay Kari?" T.K. asked her. She nods. Then Xaldin shoot 2 spheres made of wind. But Sor and Mimi could block it, and later Xaldin was attacked by Tai, Matt and Ash using the thunder spell. But Xaldin still has energies.

"How much longer?" Joe said.

"Let's see if you can avoid this!" Xaldin yelled and he tied his spears like a chain, hitting everyone. Sora used a heal spell in the team. After the team have recovered Xaldin formed a kind of dragon a fired a tornado beam.

"Snorlax come quickly and use Protect!" Ash yelled throwing the Pokéball.

"Everyone near to me!" Snorlax said. They nodded and neared to him; and Snorlax created a protective shield. Everyone appeared unharmed.

"Alright Sceptile! Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled rising his Keyblade, then Sceptile changed in Mega Sceptile.

'No way! He is the Rainbow Hero!' Xaldin thought.

"Now Ash, give orders. I'm ready." Sceptile said.

"Sceptile use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. Then the claws from Sceptile turned neon blue green and he attacked Xaldin. "Now use X-Scissor!" Sceptile nodded and used his arms in X-form, Xaldin received the attack. "And Leaf Storm!" Sceptile fired a storm made of leaves. Then T.K. and Kari activated their limit form. Then Xaldin was attacked by multiples slashes, aerial attacks and they finished with Lighting Storm. When Xaldin was about to attack with his spears, Kari grabbed one and slashed him.

"Ugh…" Xaldin cringed in pain and felled in his knees, when he gets up his 6 spears disappeared, he yelled in agony and disappeared.

"Now we must help Fox." Kari said and they nodded.

Meanwhile Fox was using his Arwing in his battle with Andross. After Fox destroyed both hands from Andross, the villain opened his mouth and start to suck rocks. Fox has difficulties for escape.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon yelled firing his attacks straight at the mouth from Andross and saving Fox.

"We're sorry for arrive late." Kari announced. Then Fox noticed everyone riding in their Digimon Perfect Level. Sora was with Ash and Mega Pidgeot and Luigi with Yoshi were on MegaKabuterimon. Sceptile and Snorlax have returned in their Pokéballs.

"No problem, you could arrive on time and save me." Fox said.

"I thought that the lancer has finished you." Andross said.

"Sorry but your ally was defeated." Ash said rubbing his nose (like Sonic).

"You're telling me that you defeated Xaldin." Fox said and they nodded. "Now let's defeat Andross together!"

"I don't think so." Andross said and spat rocks at the group.

"Destiny Door!" MagnaAngemon said using his attack. Then rocks were sucked by the circular door, but Andross fired missiles at the group.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled firing his attack.

"Ice Beam!" Oshawott yelled firing his attack.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon yelled using his claws.

"Phoenix Claw!" Garudamon yelled using her claws.

"Vulcan Hammer!" Zudomon yelled slamming his hammer in the ground.

The 5 attacks destroyed the missiles, when Andross opened his mouth, he was sucking everyone. They were struggling.

"We need to do it something quickly!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Let's attack in the mouth from Andross!" Izzy instructed.

"Horn Blaster!" MegaKabuterimon yelled firing his attack straight at the mouth of the villain, when he receives the attack a strange pink part was revealed. The head of Andross was transparent.

"What is this!?" Sor exclaimed.

"That thing must be his brain." Izzy explained.

"Then let's attack him!" T.K. said. Then they attacked the brain from Andross. They attacked with the attacks from the Digimon and Pokémon. Fox was firing in his Arwing. Sora transformed in his Limit Form and used Strike Raid at Andross. In a several time Andross returned to his original form.

"Not now…" Luigi groaned. Then Andross spat more rocks at the group, by luck they could avoid him and later he fired missiles again.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon yelled firing her attack.

"Hurricane!" Pidgeot yelled firing a giant tornado. Both attacks blocked the missiles. Andross has opened his mouth again.

"Fire now!" Tai yelled. Then MetalGreymon used Giga Blasters again at the mouth from Andross, then the brain appeared.

"Let's end this battle now!" Angewomon said. "Heaven's Charge!" A rainbow aura surrounded everyone and paralyzing Andross.

"Everyone give your strength to Angewomon!" Garudamon said as all the Digimon, 3 Pokémon, Fox and Keyblade Wielders give them all their power.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said. The arrow was stabbed on Andross.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The body of Andross was exploding after the attack.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Andross said his last words and exploded. Everyone gasped with horror due the explosion.

'What!? not again!' Tai thought.

'It's just like Apocalymon.' Matt thought.

'We must save both worlds.' Sor thought.

'We can't give up now.' Izzy thought.

'I must keep strong.' Mimi thought.

'I must help my friends.' Ash thought.

'I kept my promise of return to my home.' Sora thought.

'We are the only hope.' T.K. thought.

'Because…' Kari thought.

"We will fight for a tomorrow!" The 8 Digidestined, Ash and Sora yelled. Then the 8 Digivices fired light beams forming a cube and canceled the explosion. They sighed in relief.

"This is Fox." Fox said in his communicator. "Mission complete." Meanwhile MetalSeadramon was watching them.

"Are you kidding me, only with water I'll have the advantage." He said and flees. In other part the Wario Brothers still watching them.

"Now the plan Q failed." Waluigi growled.

"They have much surprises." Wario growled. "We must wait the perfect chance."

When the group returned at the palace, Ash saw the keyhole in the chapel, he pointed his Keyblade and fired a beam sealing the keyhole. "Now this world is safe." He said.

* * *

 _Great Fox_

The Toad Express was tied to the Great Fox. The Digimon turned in their baby forms, Pidgeot was in her Pokéball, Krystal gave the amulet to Fox and they explained about Andross.

"I see…" Peppy said. "Andross was behind of all this."

"But thanks to our new friends we complete the mission. Specially Yokomon." Falco said.

"You're welcome." Yokomon said blushing.

"Now the Lylat System is safe." Slippy said.

"Now what are you going to do, Star Fox?" Sora asked.

"I'll take a rest with Krystal." Fox replied.

"Yeah, the mission was hard." Krystal said.

"And where you are going?" Peppy asked.

"We have to go from this world." Kari said.

"But we never forget them." Pikachu said.

"Ok, we wish you luck in your travel." Fox said. "But accept this." He gives a keychain at Sora, it was called 'Krazoa Keychain'. When he equipped his new keychain have the appearance to the Krystal staff.

"Thanks Fox." Sora said.

"Good luck in your missions." Luigi said.

"Don't change Fox." Yoshi said.

Then they said goodbye at the Star Fox Team. Then Toad Express untied of the Great Fox and they continued in their request for save both worlds.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	31. Chapter 31: Honorary Champions

CHAPTER 30

Honorary Champions

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

Everyone was watching the map of worlds.

"So, what next?" Tai said. They checked the map.

"The Pokémon World." Sora said.

"Don't they got it handled over there?" Oshawott said.

"We can't let Team Rocket get away with it." Ash said.

"Then, let's do it!" Pikachu said. They then made their way to the world.

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

They landed in the Distortion World, and by his surprise the Professor Oak and May were there.

"Hey guys!" May said.

"Hi May." Matt said.

"I see that everything is fine." Kari said.

"But the Coliseum is still under repair." Professor Oak said.

"Yoshi know that Ash is a great Pokémon Trainer." Yoshi said. Then a glove was about to catch Gatomon.

"Pika! _(Gatomon, look out!)_ " Pikachu exclaimed pushing Gatomon and he was caught.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Gatomon exclaimed. Then the Team Rocket was appeared with Pikachu in a cage.

"We caught Pikachu now!" Jessie said.

"The plan R is working!" James said.

"The Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

"Not them again!" Agumon said. Then the Wario Brothers appeared too.

"Don't forget us cheaters." Wario said.

"Now we're honorary Team Rocket members!" Waluigi said.

"The Wario Bros." Luigi groaned. "Why don't you know when give up?"

"You better let Ash's Pikachu go!" Sor demanded.

"Sorry, but no." Meowth said. "Now with Pikachu in Giovanni's hands will have the reward between us five."

"That's right, because that Pikachu is powerful." Giovanni said appearing with his Alakazam using Teleport.

"Oshawott… _(Not him again…)_ " The sea otter Pokémon groaned.

"How can you mope around in a momentous day like today? The Arena from Distortion World is back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified Pokémon Trainer. I mean, if you're not up to that, the I guess you could, I don't know, LOSE?" Giovanni said.

"I bet you'd like that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Champions League."

"Exactly the reason why you're down here." Izzy said.

"Shut it, kid. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! Ladies and Gentlemen! The games are back! Yours truly, Giovanni, the one and only Boss of the Team Rocket, brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title 'Ultimate Hero?' These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Giovanni Cup! And you can bet that the 'Great' Ash Ketchum will be there, otherwise..." Giovanni looked at Pikachu and Digidestined. "You'll never see your girlfriend or your Pikachu again, that includes the Digimon too."

"Lowlife!" Matt exclaimed, as Giovanni and Alakazam disappeared.

"Ha! You're too kind kid." Giovanni said.

"Listen twerps, if you want save Pikachu." Jessie said.

"You will have to compete for him." James said.

"But if you lose or retreat your Digimon will be for Giovanni." Meowth said. That make that the Digidestined hug their Digimon in defense.

"You cowards!" Ash yelled.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules." Wario said teasingly.

"All or nothing losers." Waluigi said. Then Giovanni and Alakazam appeared and disappeared with the Team Rocker, Wario Brothers and Pikachu too.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash and Gatomon gasped with horror. Then Ash felt depressed he sat in the ground and punching the ground, Gatomon was glistening some tears.

"Don't worry Ash." Sor said putting her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Together we'll save Pikachu." Mimi said. Then Ash looked at his friends.

"Thanks guys." Ash said softly.

"Don't worry Gatomon, we'll save him." Kari said hugging her partner.

"Thanks Kari." Gatomon said. They looked at the Arena in the Distortion World.

"What's with that coliseum anyway?" Tai said.

"It's the Arena of the Distortion World." Auron said, coming over there.

"Hey Auron. Long time no see." T.K. said.

"Great, other talking like Sonic." Luigi whispered.

"Fiends of the Distortion World once clashed there, battle after battle. But Arceus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up." Auron said.

"How did it get UN-locked?" Tai said.

"Some fool must have opened the lock." Auron answered. Kari then thought of that rock she unlocked a while back to free May.

"Er...Heh heh heh. What an idiot." Kari said, awkwardly. They looked at her, awkwardly. They then noticed Auron was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Eh, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Tai said. They walked up to 2 members at the Team Rocket.

"I'm handling registration for the Giovanni Cup." Team Rocket Grunt A said.

"Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time." Team Rocket Grunt B said.

"So, we're going to be in the games?" T.K. said.

"Have to." Tai said. They then were getting their team signed up.

"Eep. Only a certain number of you can enter the tournament." Team Rocket Grunt A said.

"Who?" Kari said.

"Ash obvious is in, can fit only three more." Team Rocket Grunt B said.

"Guess that's you, Sora. With Luigi and Yoshi. You guys are a team together." Team Rocket Grunt A said.

"Nah, you know what, maybe you can take over." Sora said.

"Huh!? But, aren't you guys a team together?" Team Rocket Grunt B said.

"So? We have to switch sometimes, you know?" Sora said.

"But, is it alright if Kari go with the two of them?" Tai said. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Hey! You don't trust us!?" Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm just worried about my sister's safety!"

"Stop it you two! I'll be fine, Tai." Kari said. "I promise. You can see us soar through the rankings."

"Hopefully you'll be alright." Tai said. Then they walked up to the board to see where they were going up against.

"Who're we going to face first." Ash said.

"It says, Rocket Executive Petrel." Izzy said.

"Hey, look! Auron's in the tournament too!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Hey! He could've asked." Tai said.

"Well, I think he'd like to do stuff his way." Kari said. "Still, he shouldn't be alone."

"But judging his fighting style, you guys might have to fight him in the Finals." Izzy said.

"Bet he's a real hero, huh?" Ash said.

"Well, he's not a bad guy." Kari said. "But you're the only hero around here, Ash. You know that."

"Maybe before... But now, I'm just a-"

"Stop saying that!" Kari sighed. "Let's go. We're gonna be late."

* * *

 _Distortion World Arena_

 _ **ROUND 1**_

"Where's their opponent?" Tai said.

"Well, in an actual game in a coliseum." Sora started. A Team Rocket member with purple hair was in front of the team.

"You're to small for this tournament little girl." Their opponent said.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kari said.

"Very well, but I won't have mercy." The opponent said and pulled out six Pokémon. 3 Pokémon like mole heads (Diglett), 2 other blue Pokémon with a big mouth (Loudred) and 1 like green blowfish (Qwilfish).

 _ ***BATTLE! TRAINER - KANTO VERSION (HEART GOLD/SOUL SILVER VERSION)***_

"Let's the battle begin!" The referee said.

"I think they're our opponents." Luigi said.

"The Pokémon enter in the games." Kari said. The 6 Pokémon from the Team Rocket member were in front of them. "Well, not gonna back out now." They charged at the Pokémon. Qwilfish hit them, by spinning with its spikes all over it. "Ow!" The Diglett tried to charge into them under the ground.

"Looks like they're having a tough time with them." Matt said. The Loudred were charging forward with their giant mouths. However, with a few spells, they were able to defeat the Loudred and Diglett. The Qwilfish was having a tough time being knocked. It was bouncing everywhere, trying to squish them, with its spikes. Though, Kari was able to deflect it, and spike it down.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Victory goes to the Digidestined Team." The referee announced.

"That's all of them." Yoshi said.

"How're you doing, Ash?" Kari said.

"I'm just not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys." Ash said.

"Don't throw in the towel, Ash. We still need you to help us get to the Semifinals and save Pikachu too."

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

"You guys are doing great out there." Tai said.

"Yeah. We made it to the Semifinals." Kari said.

"So, who's next?" Gatomon said.

"Wah! Bad alert!?" Luigi snapped.

"Are they any good?" Ash said.

"Well, it sounds like they are 'bad'...but, they're just Pokémon working with the bad guys. We can handle a few." Kari said.

* * *

 _Distortion World Arena_

 _ **SEMIFINALS**_

 _ ***BATTLE! TRAINER - KANTO VERSION (HEART GOLD/SOUL SILVER VERSION)***_

Other Team Rocket member with brown hair pulled out six Pokémon. One like purple puffball (Koffing), 4 like spheres with red and white (Voltorb) and one like red lizard (Magmar).

"Be careful, Voltorb is dangerous when he uses Self-destruct." Ash said.

"Uh, well, they definitely got the Bad Alert correct." Kari said. The Voltorb started to rollout into them. They avoided them, but Magmar was making balls of fire appear around them. They exploded, sending them back.

"Uh oh. The Voltorb are shaking weirdly." Mimi said. The Voltorb then started to shine red color.

"I think they're about to explode!" Luigi exclaimed. Kari then got out of the way, quickly by Dodge Rolling. Unfortunately, Luigi and Yoshi got blown up. "Glad to see YOU'RE having a good time!" Luigi exclaimed, sarcastically. The Koffing was releasing smoke at the group.

"Those guys are releasing smoke." Joe said.

"Rather it's poisoning smoke." Gomamon said. Kari dodges the Magmar's attacks and managed to knock out the Koffing. The rest of them were taking care of the Magmar, winning the fight.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Victory goes to the Digidestined Team." The referee announced.

"Whew. That was close." Kari said.

"We made it to the finals!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"If we win, we'll all be heroes!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Osha… _(Oh, that's why you're happy)._ " Oshawott said.

"We can't stay junior heroes forever, you know." Kari said.

"I'll try to not mess things up." Ash said.

"Enough already..." Luigi said.

"Hey, look." Kari said, pointing to the entrance of the arena.

"He's our final opponent, right?" Ash asked.

"Hey, Auron!" Kari called. Auron emitted an ominous looking smoke, as he turned to them.

"And you are?" Auron answered.

"Osha… _(Huh? Auron...?)_ " Oshawott said.

"I must defeat you and atone for my crimes." Auron said. He turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed.

"What was that all about?" T.K. said. "He looked like he barely recognized us."

"Let's follow him." Kari said. They nodded, and they ran to go after Auron.

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

Auron headed for deeper in the Distortion World. The group just came off the bridge and saw him. They went after Auron.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair: Entrance_

Kari ran into the area but saw something. She quickly hid against the corner of the door. Luigi just walked out into the open, and she grabbed him, and hid him to where she was.

 _ ***HIDING IN THE SHADOWS (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

Giovanni with Alakazam were with Auron.

"Okay, so let's review. State your crime, prisoner." Giovanni said.

"I exist. That is my crime." Auron said, looking like he's in a state. "It is... inexcusable."

"Ooh, good. Very good."

"What's up with Auron?" Kari said. "He never acted this way before." Luigi shushed her.

"Okay, so you made one lousy mistake. You exist, but I'm a forgiving guy." Giovanni said. "You keep your end of the deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two."

"I understand. Defeat Ash Ketchum." Auron said. Giovanni then thought of something to add.

"And his meddling friends." Giovanni added.

"What? No, just Ash." Auron corrected.

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge?" Giovanni said and Alakazam was using psychic energy in Auron, and he was groaning. Energy looks like was being drawn from Auron. Giovanni pulled up some sort of statue, that looks like Auron out of his pocket. The energy was flowing into that statue. "Ash, AND the Digidestined. Are we clear?"

"We're clear, Giovanni."

"Boss Giovanni."

"Boss Giovanni..."

"Good, now go." Giovanni ordered at him. Kari and Luigi hid from Auron's sight. Giovanni still had the statue in his hands.

"Auron's being controlled by that statue thing!" Kari exclaimed, quietly. Giovanni left.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"What a jerk!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Auron'd probably think that's a complement." Yoshi added.

"We can't just let Auron be controlled by Giovanni." Kari said.

"What are we supposed to do then?" T.K. said. Auron passed them, and Kari wanted to talk to him.

"Let's go after him." Gatomon said.

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

"Auron!" Kari exclaimed. They were too late. Auron was very far from them and he was going to the arena.

"What's wrong, guys?" Ash said.

"Giovanni brainwashed Auron!"

"He's using some sort of statue." Tai said.

"You know, that sounds kind a familiar..." Ash said. "Huh...Giovanni must be using the statue to hold Auron's free will, hostage."

"What are we supposed to do?" Mimi said.

"See if you can find that statue. It's gotta be in the Team Rocket Lair."

"Right. Got it." Kari said.

"Tell me you're not thinking of leaving." Giovanni said, behind her. She stepped back. "You've got a match coming up."

"I'll fight Auron in the final. One on One." Ash said summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh, you will?" Giovanni turned his back to think of something.

"I'll draw things out to buy you time." Ash said at the group. "If you can rescue Pikachu, please."

"But..." Kari started.

"Just hurry back. I know you can do it."

"Congratulations, you've got a deal." Giovanni said.

"Thanks." Ash said not convinced.

"But, on one condition. The Keyblade Wielder here, and her trusty friends must meet the winner in one final clash. What did you say?"

"That'll drive the crowd wild..."

"It'd better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives." They glared at Giovanni they left. "Heh, yeah. Sucker! You know for me the rest is smooth walking. Heh."

"Alright. Let's get going." Kari said. They nodded, and they were headed to find the statue Auron's freewill is being captive.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Lair: Entrance_

They were running to find the statue, unfortunately, heartless appeared in front of them.

"Great! We don't have time for you guys!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, to be honest, we could use the practice." Kari said. They got their Keyblades ready, and they went on fighting them.

* * *

 _Distortion World Arena_

Meanwhile, Ash and Auron began fighting.

 _ ***DANGER – ARRANGEMENT (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

The crowd (Team Rocket members) was cheering. Giovanni was sitting on his seat, above them all.

"Now THAT is entertainment!" Giovanni exclaimed. May was watching the fight, hoping Kari and the others will hurry up.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Giovanni's Room_

The group then entered Giovanni's room, after a while of fighting through hordes of heartless. Then try also to find Pikachu.

"That was, exhausting." Tai said, panting. They heard someone.

"Pika pi! _(Get me out of here!)_ " The voice from Pikachu said, he was in the same cage.

"Pikachu!" Gatomon exclaimed, then she uses Lighting Paw breaking the cage and releasing Pikachu.

"Pikachu _(Thank you for rescue me)_." Pikachu says with gratitude and hugs Gatomon.

"I can't leave you behind." Gatomon said with some tears in her eyes.

"Now let's find the statue from Auron." Sora said. Then Gatomon wiped her tears.

"There it is!" Kari exclaimed. She climbed on the table to get it, but then something on it was shocking her. "WHAA-AAAA!"

"Yikes! Kari! Are you okay!?" T.K. exclaimed. He grabbed her left flailing hand, and he was getting shocked too. "YOOOA-AA-AAW!" Soon all of them was trying to get them off, but they were all getting shocked.

"What's Going On!?" Tai yelled.

 _It is not too late! Let us turn back!_

 _Yes, but I...I cannot accept it._

 _Where is the sense in all this?_

 _But...there must be another way!_

 _Your deaths will mean nothing!_

 _You must live!_

Voices were running through their heads, as the shock ended.

"This...must what belongs in Auron's heart." Kari finally said.

"He must have a pretty rough life." Gatomon said.

"But in the end, that's really what made him stronger." Tai said.

"Let's get this back to Auron." T.K. said. Then they heard something spawn near them. Nobodies were surrounding them.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"Nobodies!? Where did they come from?" Kari said, getting in her fighting position.

"Forget that." Gatomon said. "Let's just kick their tails." They then attacked the nobodies that were surrounding them. They were regular old dusks, but they were strengthened.

"These guys are getting stronger and stronger!" Gabumon exclaimed, striking one. T.K. performed reversal and destroyed one.

"Well, not all that strong." He said. Tai and Matt took care of a few that were trying to take the statue they had.

"They're after the statue!" Tai exclaimed.

"Why that?" Joe said.

"Maybe they're itching to make a nobody out of Auron." Agumon said. The nobodies were floating everywhere, trying to hit everyone. Though Sora was able to attack them all, with Kari. With Sora, Kari and Pikachu were able to destroy them all. However, more nobodies appeared from the windows behind them.

"Hey! Go away!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Okay, I have a plan." Kari said. They were about to attack them again, however, the Bad Dog heartless bit on their heads and legs and was distracting them. "Uh, not my plan, but I'll take it."

"We'd better hurry up back to help Ash!" Sor exclaimed. They left the scene, while the Bad Dogs were continuing attacking the nobodies.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

They hurried on back to the bridge straight at the arena.

"Ash must be screaming for mercy now! You want to go look at the scene?" Team Rocket Grunt A said.

"Not look! Just fight!" Tai exclaimed. They then go at the arena.

* * *

 _Distortion World Arena_

 _ ***DANGER – ARRANGEMENT (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

Auron and Ash were still on fighting. Ash dodges some attacks, and he was on the edge of the arena, leading to a bottomless pit. Auron then was going to attack him straight on, but Ash was clashing both weapons. He was on a knee.

"Now! Finish him!" Giovanni exclaimed. Auron was about to push Ash off, and the crowd was going wild.

"Pika pi! _(Auron! No!)_ " Pikachu exclaimed. Everyone looked to where they were.

"Auron! This belongs to you!" Patamon exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Kari threw the statue over to Auron, and it rained sparkles all over him. He then ceased the attack, and just in time. Ash was exhausted.

"...Kari...Luigi...Yoshi..." He was able to usher the first introduction he heard from them.

"Auron!" They exclaimed. The crowd was booing, and Giovanni was furious.

"Ugh! Those little...Prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work for me."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. This is my story, and you're not part of it." Giovanni upset then teleported with Alakazam.

"THAT'S IT! This game is over! I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Ash would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong?"

"Really? A fair fight?" Tai said, with them chuckling and giggling.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh! But guess what? The laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules." He snapped his fingers, and a gate at the back of the arena opened, and there was the portal to the Distortion World's deepest prison. Then Alakazam used Psychic on Sor making shriek. She was over the portal.

"Sor!" Ash and Biyomon exclaimed.

"Ash!" Sor exclaimed.

"Hey, I warned you right at the get-go. You don't compete, you lose the girl." Giovanni said. Then Alakazam disactivates his attack making Sor fall into the portal.

"NO! Sor! Hang on!" Ash dived into the portal, and the gate closed.

 _ ***VIM AND VIGOR***_

"Well, looks like Ash is out of the games, permanently." Giovanni smirked sinisterly.

"You still got us to deal with!" Kari yelled.

"You're gonna pay for doing that to our friends!" Gatomon yelled. Then Giovanni used the Mega-Wave on Alakazam. The psychic Pokémon cringed in pain and he transformed in his Mega form. His colors were clever and has more spoons.

"Oh yeah. This is gonna be good." Giovanni said putting himself the weird bracelet. They all charged at Giovanni, but he disappeared again with Mega-Alakazam. He reappeared behind them. "So close, but no."

"FREEZE!" Kari casted Blizzara, and it hit Giovanni, however there was no damage.

"Great. No damage." Tai said.

"How's this!?" Gatomon exclaimed. "Lightning Paw!" She then attacks Giovanni, but again, there was no damage.

"Okay! Enough playing around!" Tai exclaimed. He charged with Agumon. "Like we practiced?"

"You betchya!" Agumon replied. "Pepper Breath!" He shot out a fiery breath, and rather it hits Giovanni, it went to Tai's Keyblade. It was engulfed in flames, to power it up.

"Take this!" Tai then struck Giovanni, with all his power, however, Giovanni just flicked him away.

"Tai!" Kari went to his aid.

"B-But how!?" Tai exclaimed. Giovanni was laughing evilly.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"We can't win." Kari said.

"But why?" Palmon said.

"It's because we are in the Distortion World." Auron replied.

"Gee. Then how are we supposed to beat him?" Patamon said. Mega Alakazam from Giovanni was about to attack, but he heard the gates to the prison opened. He looked to see.

"I think that the Rainbow Hero should be able to help." Ash said. He appeared in a blue outfit with grey sleeves, blue gloves, a black cape, and on his head was a long black hat with a blue symbol on top of it, with Sor.

"Are you alright Sora." Biyomon said excited.

"Thank you, Ash." Sor said softly.

"But...you...!" Giovanni stammered.

"I owe you one, Giovanni." Ash said. "I didn't hesitate to risk my life for Sor's, and then I remembered. A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. Or her heart." Kari smiled, and is relieved. Then he make appears Charizard and Heracross. "I'll never forget that again."

"Just no more crazy stunts." Matt said.

"People will always do crazy things when they're in love." They were chuckling, while Kari and T.K. were blushing, and laughing nervously, Matt, May, Gatomon and Pikachu did the same, with the thought of them doing crazy things over each other.

"What is so funny you imbeciles!?" Giovanni yelled, everyone was ready, they summoned their weapons. May pulled out Blaziken.

 _ ***FINAL BOSS – POKÉMON B/W SOUNDFRONT (BOWSER INSIDE STORY)***_

"May, I need your Blaziken for now." Ash said and she nods. "Alright, Mega Evolve!" Then the three Pokémon Mega Evolved (Charizard was in his Mega Form Y).

Giovanni said. "How dare you get a happy ending! Jessie, James, Meowth and Wario Brothers, defeat them! But Kari is mine!" He went thought his pocket and pulled out a black rose. The rose's stem extended down to the ground and he placed his hand on the rose. He held it up like a sword. "Now, Persian, Rhyperior, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Honchkrow, come out!" He pulled out 5 Pokémon. Rhyperior was the Pokémon like anthroponomic brown rhino and Honchkrow was the Pokémon like crow. The Team Rocket pullet out Seviper, Yanmega and Carnivine.

"How you got those Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"This time I followed Sora's advice training my best Pokémon. Now I'll defeat you easily and the jackpot will be Pikachu and the Digimon." Giovanni said sinisterly.

"There's always a light at the end of everyone's tunnel. But not for yours, Giovanni!" Kari yelled.

"Now let's give everyone the ending their waiting for!" Tai exclaimed.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" Giovanni commanded.

"Alakazam!" The psychic Pokémon fired a multicolored beam at the group, which they all dodged.

"We need to destroy that weird bracelet on him!" Izzy suggested.

"Leave it to me! Aura Sphere!" Ash said firing a blue sphere destroying the weird bracelet, to get him weaker. Now he's vulnerable for attacks.

"Let's try thing again!" Tai exclaimed.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out fire again at Tai's Keyblade, which made it stronger.

"YEEAH!" Tai attacked Giovanni, full force, and made damage. Kari and T.K. charged at Giovanni and attacked at once. Ash and Pikachu attacked full force as well.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon attacked Giovanni, right as he was going to attack them again. Unfortunately, Rhyperior puts in front of him and used Earthquake, and they were all blown back.

"Yoshi and company need find a way to defeat every Pokémon from the evil guys!" Yoshi said. Then Oshawott comes to Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior _(You got guts kid)._ " Rhyperior said.

"Oshawott _(I can let you follow that madman)._ " Oshawott said seriously.

"Rhyperior _(Only I obey to my master)._ " Rhyperior said. Biyomon took fly and she is glaring at Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow _(You better go home princess)._ " Honchkrow said.

"Don't judge me by my appearance." Biyomon said.

"Honchkrow _(You will cry after the defeat)._ " Honchkrow said. Gatomon is in front of Persian.

"Persian _(Why are you in love of a yellow mouse?)_." Persian said teasingly.

"That doesn't concern you!" Gatomon said seriously.

"Persian _(I'm better than Meowth or Pikachu)._ " Persian said sinisterly. Mega Charizard Y is glaring at Mega Alakazam. Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon are glaring at Nidoking. Tentomon, Gomamon and Patamon are glaring at Nidoqueen. Mega Blaziken is front of the Wario Brothers.

"Blaze? _(Are you ready to feel my fire?)_ " Mega Blaziken said.

"You're fighting gas with fire?" Wario asked.

"That is risky." Waluigi added.

"Blaziken _(It's a risk I'm willing to take)._ " Mega Blaziken said.

"Attack!" Giovanni yelled and his team charged at the group of heroes. Giovanni clashed his rose with Kari's Keyblade, but he makes an ascending spin attack hitting her, Kari landed on the ground painfully.

"Clearly." Kari groaned, in pain. She then got up and activated Limit Form. Again, she got the old clothing Sora had, and was more powerful.

"Well, you look like a smaller squirt than the kid."

"We're not squirts." She pointed her Keyblade at Giovanni. "We're heroes! SONIC BLADE!" She was slide dashing all around, hitting Giovanni multiple times.

"Tch. You're an annoying little brat."

"You've seen nothing yet...Wait." She shook her head. "T.K.!"

"Right here!" T.K. struck Giovanni again and went to Kari's side. "Let's go!" Their Limit was active, and they performed their attacks. Hope and Light, which they were spinning around, with their Keyblades shooting beams of light, filled with Light and Hope of course, Diving Slash, which they dived into the ground, and shot out of its multiple times at Lightning speed, and Pure Light, which they stuck their Keyblades into the ground, and intense burning light was pounding Giovanni.

"Alright! Keep it going!" Tai exclaimed. Rhyperior used Thunder Punch in Oshawott but he avoided him.

"Oshawott! _(Hydro Pump!)_." The water Pokémon fired a giant water beam knocking Rhyperior due the advantage of type. Biyomon and Honchkrow were still fighting, like two birds fighting over meals.

"Honch! _(Take this!)._ " Honchkrow yelled firing Dark Pulse, but she dodge it.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled firing her attack. Honchkrow was knocked out. Gatomon and Persian still fighting. Then Persian jumped using Shadow Claw.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon yelled and punched Persian in the face. The cat from Giovanni was knocked. Mega Charizard Y used Fire Blast and Mega Alakazam used Shadow Ball, but the fire attack got overpowered going through the black ball and hitting Mega Alakazam.

"Alakazam… _(No way, I can't lose…)._ " Mega Alakazam said weakly and felled fainted. He returned to his original form. Nidoking is fighting with the three little Digimon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled and grabs one arm from Nidoking. Then Agumon and Gabumon digivolved.

 **Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon!**

 **Gabumon, Digivolve to… Garurumon!**

Then Greymon used Nova Blast and Garurumon used Howling Blaster, both attacks knocked out Nidoking. The other 3 Digimon still fighting at Nidoqueen.

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon yelled.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled. The three attacks knocked out Nidoqueen. Mega Blaziken used Sky Uppercut in Wario and Blaze Kick on Waluigi. Mega Heracross used Rock Blast in Yanmega, Earthquake in Seviper, Aerial Ace in Carnivine and Brick Break on Meowth. The four Pokémon from the Team Rocket were knocked.

"Uh-oh…" Meowth gulped.

"Heracross! _(It's time to end this!)_." Mega Heracross yelled and he ran at them, using Mega Horn. When Mega Heracross used his attack, he knocked out the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers sending flying away of the arena.

"Not again…" James groaned.

"Now how we can catch Pikachu?" Jessie asked.

"You can come with us." Waluigi offered.

"We have some orbs for travel to other worlds." Wario added.

"Now will have a bigger part in the sequel." Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The Team Rocket and Wario Brothers shouted together as the flew off into the distance. When Giovanni watches his Pokémon knocked out and the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers were blasted off. He sighed in frustration and returned his Pokémon in his Pokéballs.

"I still have more." Giovanni growled.

"STRIKE RAID!" Kari threw her Keyblade at Giovanni, only 5 times, before she felt something drop on her head. A pebble dropped on her head. She looked up, and saw a giant boulder was summoned above her. "Oh...That's what you did..."

"Not gonna lie. This should hurt. *Chuckles*" Giovanni lowered his finger, and the boulder fell on Kari.

"AAOOW!"

"Kari! Are you okay!?" Tai exclaimed. Kari was groaning under there. Tai then was pushing the boulder off.

"HYEEAH!" T.K. then charged at Giovanni and caused major damage. "Is she okay!?"

"Got her!" Tai exclaimed. He was able to pull Kari from under the big boulder. She was coughing, from suffocating under there.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"A giant rock crushed you." Tai replied.

"Oh, right." Kari said. Limit Form them wore off. "Hey Auron! I could use your help!"

"Hmph. If you say so." Auron said. They activated their Limit, Bushido. They slashed against Giovanni, and then performed Shooting Star which they were circling Giovanni, and was spin slashing him. They then did Banishing Blade, which Auron sends out a vertical line of blasts, with Kari.

"ERRRG! You really are getting on my nerves! You're supposed to be my servant!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Do you keep on forgetting what Auron is saying? Auron will never go with you! He has the power to shape his own destiny, and you're getting in the way. IT'S OVER GIOVANNI!" They finished it all off with Spiral, which Auron and Kari was pushing against each other's handles, and the blades were spinning. A tornado formed, with the blades, as Kari and Auron jumped back, and let that finished Giovanni.

"This...Isn't...Happening...!" The Team Rocket leader said weakly.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"You lost Giovanni!" Ash said. The heroes surrounded Giovanni.

Giovanni was backing up. "It's...not over...yet..." He revealed other Pokéball. "I have ready other Pokémon with the Mega Evolution." Then Garurumon De-Digivolved and Warpdigivolves.

 **Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!**

Gabumon transformed into a metallic wolf and prepared much missiles.

"What the…? A Suicune's metallic copy… It's impossible." Giovanni said awkwardly.

'Idiot, idiot, are you idiot…' A crow was taunting of him in his mind. Then MetalGarurumon fired his missiles at Giovanni. After the explosion he blasted off to the distance.

"DAMN IT!" Giovanni yelled. Then Ash, the Digimon and Pokémon returned to their original forms.

"It's over, Giovanni." Kari said. Sora picked a keychain called "Creation Keyblade", when equipped it his Keyblade was inspired in a white deer with a bow in his body.

* * *

 _Distortion World Entrance_

"So, what are you going to do now?" Gatomon said.

"I lived my life defending others. But now, there's no one left to protect. Maybe...it's time I shaped my own story." Auron said.

"Yeah, you deserved it, Auron. After all the things you went through." Matt said.

"I suppose I should thank you."

"Not at all." Kari said.

"Fine." They all slumped.

"I mean, you can thank us a little." Sora said.

"You should say what you mean." Auron said and he looked at them. "...I guess I could spare a few words."

"Yes?" Kari said.

"...Thanks for meddling." They all slumped again.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tai said. Auron then walked away, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Pokémon Coliseum_

The group was at the ruins of the Coliseum, still destroyed from the Spiritomb attack.

"Hey, I lost of something." Tyson with his own Pikachu came at the group.

"Hi Tyson." Kari said. Then she explained their battle with Giovanni.

"Wow! You're the best." Tyson said.

"Excuse us for meddling..." Gatomon huffed.

"Don't worry, we meddled when we come to the Digital World" Tyson said.

"So, where are you guys headed next?" May asked and by their surprise she has a Keyblade. The guard was inspired in the flower from Venusaur and the blade was inspired in the body from Blaziken. They are surprised.

"How did you get that?" Matt asked.

"Only I wished help you." May replied awkwardly.

"I see why you like to do that, Matt. It seems funny." Kari said.

"Yeah. We gotta go." Luigi said.

"Before we start meddling." Biyomon said.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you kids trying to put me out of the job?" Oak said. "If you keep acing every challenge the master, who am I gonna train?"

"Aw, you can't quit now, Professor Oak." Ash said. "I gotta up my game in case Giovanni returns."

"Hey, are we true heroes yet!?" Agumon exclaimed, going in front of Professor Oak.

"Yeah, are we!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Let me see now. Well, you're not wise enough, not quite seasoned enough-"

"Okay, Okay, we get the hint!"

"Look kid, it's not my call." Oak said.

"Oh, mama mia!" Luigi said.

"Course if it was, you'd have no trouble. I'd make you all heroes in a heartbeat."

"Really!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Can you repeat that?" Kari said.

"On second thought, if those are your hero faces, you still got a lot of work to do." Oak said, walking away.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Agumon said, walking towards him.

"Go away!" Oak then took off, faster.

"Professor Oak!" Sora exclaimed, chasing him too.

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey, look the sky." May said.

"Well, what did it know?" Ash said watching the sky. Soon they all looked up at the sky.

"*Gasp* Wooow!" Kari exclaimed.

"Check that out." Izzy said.

"That's amazing." Tai said. Professor Oak walked away, a bit embarrassed. The Pokémon like white deer called Arceus was shooting stars above them were all coming together to create a picture of all of them, telling they are heroes.

"Ash, Sora, this time I want come in your journey." Tyson said.

"Ok, why not?" Sora replied.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Luigi asked at Tyson.

"Yeah his is my brother." Tyson said.

"Okeydokey." Luigi accepted.

"Yeah!" Tyson said excited. Now the team have two new members, May and Tyson. The things gonna be interesting in the travel for save the worlds from the darkness.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	32. Chapter 32: The Evil Twin

CHAPTER 31

The Evil Twin

 _Pokémon World_

Due that was night in the Pokémon World. Our heroes sleep in the Toad Express. In the morning they are ready for travel to another world. Obviously, Tyson said goodbye at his parents and Ash will protect him.

"Everyone is ready." Ash said and they nodded. "Then let's go."

"Wait." A familiar voice said. The voice came from Lucario.

"Lucario." Kari said.

"Why did you come here?" Gatomon said.

"You will need my help too, Ash and Digidestined." Lucario said.

"Are you telling me that you want coming with us?" Ash asked and he nods. "Alright." Ash pulled a Pokéball, when Lucario took the button of the Pokéball, he enters in the Pokéball, the Pokéball moved three times and stopped. Lucario is with Ash now.

"Now are you ready Ash?" Sor asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

They entered in the Toad Express. Then the giant plane took fly.

* * *

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

"Now, where are we going?" May asked.

"Well, Kari is the eighth pure heart princess. Right?" Tyson said.

"I'm still not a true Princess of Heart yet. I still got to prove myself and helping all the worlds will help myself. I mean, I'll help the worlds, even if I don't have to prove myself as a Princess of Heart."

"Anyway, what world is next?" Tai asked.

"Shadow Moses Island." Sora said.

"You better be careful Keyblade Wielders, because there are Corrupt Digimon in this world." Cosmo said.

"Please masters don't forget use those special bracelets for protection from the polar cold." Toadsworth said.

"Right, thanks." Ash said. The other new members put themselves the bracelets.

The Toad Express goes to Shadow Moses Island.

* * *

 _Shadow Moses Island: Mountain_

An organization member with Machinedramon were watching the base.

"Xion should be headed for this world. She'll be in the middle of the game." The organization member said.

"The Corrupt Digimon must be waiting at the Digidestined." Machinedramon said.

"When Solid Snake comes with them, we will ambush them." Another person like Solid Snake, but evil, said.

* * *

 _Exterior of the base_

The group heard some sounds near the base.

"That's coming so close." Kari said.

"Let's check it out." Ash's Pikachu said. When they got there, they saw Snake was being attacked by Corrupt Digimon, Hagurumon and Tankmon.

"Snake!" Kari exclaimed.

"Hmm, Carl. Assistance?" Snake said.

"Who is Carl?" Yoshi asked dumbfounded.

"Carl!? It's Kari." Kari corrected.

"Those Digimon are Corrupt Digimon?" Tyson's Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, because they are releasing purple smoke." Tyson answered.

"Please less talk and more action." Snake said sarcastically.

 _ ***ENCOUNTER (MGS-SSB REMIX)***_

The group went to Snake's side and got ready to fight. This time they're Corrupt Digimon and they won't have problems to defeat them.

"Primeape, come out!" Ash said throwing the Pokéball. Primeape appeared.

"What!? A one creature appearing of a ball." Snake said surprised. Then Primeape was shivering by the polar cold.

"Ash!? Why did you choose this place!?" Primeape asked, then he noticed the evil Digimon. "Oh, forget it."

"Primeape, use Fire Punch!" Ash commanded.

"Alright, feel the heat!" Primeape yelled and attacked with his fist covered in flames. He easily destroyed 5 Hagurumon. Then Kari activated her Wisdom Form and defeated some Tankmon and Hagurumon.

"Arg! I have great shooting skills!" Kari said and then they looked at her awkwardly, with the bad pirate language. "Oh, come on. That sounded cool." She dodges some shots from the Corrupt Tankmon.

"You should just stick to that, no offense." Gatomon said, pounding on a Tankmon head. She attacked him with Lighting Paw, and both Pikachu finished with Thunderbolt. Kari continued to attack the Corrupt Digimon. T.K. was taking care of some, with Tai, and Patamon.

"Boom Bubble! Pop!" He shot a Corrupt Hagurumon with a boom bubble, while Tai and Ash were fencing with the Tankmon. They managed to strike him and finish him off.

"Now I'm the king of fencing!" One other Corrupt Hagurumon was about to hit him, though Snake took care of him.

"You should look where you're are." Tai frowned. Matt chuckled as he passed by, chasing one that was on fire. As soon as he finished that one off, Kari finished the last three off with magic.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Phew, that was all." May sighed. Ash returned Primeape in his Pokéball.

"Probably Machinedramon must be here." Ash said gritting his right fist. Because he remembered how many Digimon die by fault of the Dark Masters.

"You mean that the Dark Masters have returned?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, because if MetalSeadramon was resurrected by the Organization XIII, the others evil Digimon have revived by them." Izzy explained.

"That includes a Digimon called Myotismon." Oshawott added.

"Him too! Aw, man…" Tyson exclaimed and groaned.

"Someone can explain me, about those Dark Masters and the creature that appeared from a weird ball." Snake asked.

"My name is Ash; this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced and his Pikachu.

"I'm Tyson." Tyson introduced.

"And my name is May." May introduced.

"Those creatures that you see are called Pokémon." Ash explained.

"Pokémon, Pocket Monsters. I see." Snake said. "And what about those Dark Masters."

"The Dark Masters are a group of evil Mega level Digimon that seeks to rule the Digital World." Izzy explained.

"And what they want from us?" Snake asked.

"Yoshi thinks that they want to see us dead." Yoshi said.

"Snake! Kari!" Meryl ran up to them.

"Meryl." Kari said.

"I need your help." Meryl said. "There are weird creatures, I saw that they are working for a man in black hood, he is with a metallic giant dragon and…"

"Metallic and giant." Agumon said.

"This must be Machinedramon." Tentomon said.

"I see, that is his name of that giant metallic dragon." Meryl said. "Also, I saw Liquid Snake too."

"What!?" Snake exclaimed angrily. "Damn it!"

"Wow, Snake." Luigi exclaimed. "Be careful with your language, there are children in front of us."

"Sorry Luigi." Snake said calmed.

"Who is Liquid Snake?" Ash asked.

"He is my evil brother twin." Snake explained. "And he is the leader of FOXHOUND terrorists."

"Now Liquid Snake is an honorary Dark Master." Gomamon said.

"This new mission is dangerous, Snake." Meryl said. "I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?" Snake said. "Probably is double of dangerous than before." Then Otacon arrived in a helicopter.

"Someone needs assistance?" Otacon said, they nodded. "Snake, I have ready the Metal Gear REX for you."

"Thanks, Otacon." Snake said. "Ok children. Everyone is ready?" They nodded.

"Then let's go." Pikachu said and they go the metallic machine, called Metal Gear REX, Meryl go to the helicopter. The Wario Brothers are watching them, Team Rocket included.

"You heard that?" Waluigi said.

"Yeah, a Metal Gear REX." Jessie said.

"With that weapon we can dominate the world." James said.

"Ok, listen the plan S. We must destroy our enemies." Wario said.

"And later take Pikachu and the Digimon too." Meowth said.

* * *

 _Snow Field_

The group were in the Metal Gear REX. Only Meryl and Otacon were in the helicopter.

"See anything?" Gatomon said.

"Nope." Patamon said.

"Argh. This be a confusing situation." Tai said.

"Oh, so I can't do bad pirate talk, but you can?" Kari said.

"Knock it off, sis." Tai said.

"Please, the pirates scare Yoshi." Yoshi said. Then someone called in the codec of Snake.

Snake used his codec. "Colonel, we're searching at Liquid Snake."

"I know that Snake. But there is a Mecha Godzilla with him and a suspicious in black hood too." The colonel explained.

"That Mecha Godzilla is Machinedramon." Snake said. "Probably by him, those called Corrupt Digimon appeared."

"I see Snake. You better be careful. Colonel out." The colonel said and the transmission ended. Snake turned at the group.

"Someone knew about that person in black hood?" Snake asked.

"The Organization!" Kari said, recognizing them. Then they felt an earthquake in the outside.

"What's going on!?" Tyson exclaimed.

"I had enough with the earthquakes." Tyson's Pikachu sighed.

"The enemy must be in the outside." Biyomon said.

When they come to the outside, they found a robotic version of Wario of the same size at the Metal Gear REX and have a "R" letter in the cap.

"Leapen Lasagne!" Luigi exclaimed. Then a familiar group came out of the robot.

"Not them again." Ash's Pikachu groaned.

"Someone was expecting us?" Jessie said.

"We arrived in time." James said.

"On the wind!" Waluigi said.

"Past the stars!" Wario said.

"In the mountain!" Meowth said.

"Bringing the chaos at a breakneck pace!" Wario said.

"Dashing our wishes and putting the fear in the children!" Waluigi said.

"A rose like any other is just as sweet!" Jessie said.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" James continued.

"Jessie. James. Wario. Waluigi. Meowth." They all said.

"Putting do-gooders in their place." Jessie said haughtily.

"We're Team Rocket!" James said.

"And we're in your face!" They all said.

"Someone know about those jokers?" Snake asked. "I'm talking about the persons with "R" letter and the talking cat."

"What!?" Jessie, James and Meowth exclaimed. Wario and Waluigi facepalmed.

"Sadly yes. They are trying to steal our Pokémon." May explained.

"But specially to my Pikachu." Ash said.

"All for one Pokémon." Snake said chuckling a bit.

"But they want our Digimon too." T.K. added.

"What don't they know when give up?" Joe said.

"We're sorry, but if the twerp doesn't give up, we won't neither." Meowth said.

"No matter how far you'll go." Jessie said.

"We ever come by your Pikachu." James said.

"Don't forget that we come to destroy you too." Waluigi said.

"This time we are gonna win!" Wario said. But Machinedramon appeared by behind and flicked the giant robot, Team Rocket and Wario Bros included, with one claw. They were blasted off to the sky.

"The Team Rocket were blasted off again!" They all shouted together as they flew off into the distance.

"They will return, right?" Snake asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ash and Tyson groaned. They turned at Machinedramon. The Organization member was in the head of the giant dragon.

"Is Machinedramon!" Gabumon exclaimed. The other member of the Organization XIII took off his hood, to show his blonde hair.

"Let me guess… Luxord?" Kari said. The person called Luxord just scoffed.

"Let's beat him!" Snake exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Tai exclaimed.

"Parley!" Luxord exclaimed.

"'Excuse me?" Snake said.

"What are you talking about Luxord?" Tyson asked.

"It's a bit of a pirates code. Anyone who invokes Parley must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete." Snake explained.

"Don't negotiate!" Tai exclaimed.

"But I'm not a pirate, I'm a super soldier." Snake said.

"I suspect much about this guy in black hood." May whispered at Matt, he nods.

"I'm sorry to mess in this, super soldier." Machinedramon said. "But Apocalymon ordered me eliminate the Digidestined with the Rainbow Hero and anyone who interferes, that includes the meddling heroes from other worlds." Yoshi covered behind Sora in fear.

"Who is Apocalymon?" May said and searched in her Pokédex.

"Apocalymon, a Mega Level Digimon which identity is unknown. He also can De-Digivolve the Digimon in their Rookie forms and copy the attacks from any Digimon." The Pokédex explained.

"Hmm, interesting device." Luxord commented.

 _ ***APPREHENSION***_

Then a Corrupt Digimon like a machine android with one eye appeared. Then the blue hatch opened revealing at Liquid Snake.

"I should have imagined it was him." Solid Snake growled.

"Surprised Solid Snake?" The evil twin.

"He is riding a Mekanorimon." T.K. said.

Solid Snake quickly used his codec. "Colonel, I need reinforcements quickly! Repeat I need reinforcements!" He exclaimed.

"Fire!" Luxord shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Giga Canons!" Machinedramon yelled firing yellow plasma balls. The Corrupt Mekanorimon used Twin Beam. Both attacks go straight at the Metal Gear REX where the heroes are here. Otacon and Meryl watched in the helicopter, Luxord was chuckling.

Then the colonel speak at the codec from Snake. "Snake? Are you there? Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Tank Graveyard_

Everyone was lucky to be alive. Ash's Pikachu was the first in wake up, he was on TK's head.

"Huh? T.K. wake up." Ash's Pikachu said. The little boy awakened slowly.

"Oh, what happened?" T.K. said and notices Kari was holding onto him, or rather hugging. Probably last second, she reacted, and grabbed onto T.K. for comfort. Though she too was unconscious. T.K. was having a tough time getting out of her tight grip. He then notices where they are. There were remains of much tanks, everywhere. The picture frames, the supplies that were packed in, they were there. In front of him was the sight of several tanks that were destroyed. It was their remains. "Kari. Wake up. Come on." Kari then was moaning, as she was being shaken. She opened her eyes to see T.K. up close.

"T.K.?" Kari said and then notices she was holding on to him. "Oh! Uh...Sorry. I got scared, and..."

"Hey. It's okay." T.K. said. Kari then let go of him, and they sat up. Everyone was starting to wake up.

"Everyone is fine?" Ash's Pikachu asked at the group. They nodded.

"*Sigh* We survived by luck." May said.

"This mission is dangerous than I thought." Snake said.

"Probably every world has different laws." Ash said. 'For that reason, Pikachu and my Pokémon could talk in the Digital World.'

"Yeah..." Kari said. "We're always just passing through..." Then she was getting homesick. "Wonder when we'll see home again..." They looked at each other.

"Kari..." Tyson said.

"Don't worry." T.K. said. "We'll find ourselves a way home."

"...Hah! Just kidding you!" Kari said, they then chuckled a bit.

"My jokes could be better than everyone." Luigi whispered.

"Don't fool around here." Snake said. "We've got to find ourselves other transport."

"This is graveyard of vehicles." Tyson's Pikachu said. "How we can find other?"

"Let's just hope we can find one working one." T.K. said. Then they saw the helicopter.

"Is that the helicopter?" Tentomon said.

"Over here!" Meryl was waving to them.

"You arrived on time." Ash said. When the helicopter landed, Otacon and Meryl came at the group.

"Snake! What happened!? Oh, this is horrible!" Meryl exclaimed.

"Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh?" Snake said.

"Well, certainly wasn't Meryl." Otacon said.

"It's Organization XIII." Kari said. "They're the ones behind all this after all."

"Wonder where they went." Oshawott said.

"Are you talking about the hooded man?" Otacon asked, they nodded.

"Didn't occur to you to fight them?" Snake said.

"I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them."

"That I believe."

"Sora, Kari, I think we'll need your help."

"Got it." They replied.

"But what the hooded man want in this place?" Meryl said.

"The guys in black hood like the evil Digimon want see Yoshi and friends dead." Yoshi said.

"Why's that?" Meryl asked.

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts, so they're gonna go where there's lots of people, to probably make them into nobodies." Sora explained.

"They'll hurt innocent people." Otacon said.

"We can't allow that happen!" Ash said.

"Then hurry up." Snake said. Then Machinedramon and Mekanorimon with Liquid Snake appeared in front of them.

"You're going to somewhere?" Machinedramon said.

"We come to defeat you again!" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Ha! This time will be different." Machinedramon said.

 _ ***BERSERKER LORD BOSS THEME (MP3: CORRUPTION)***_

"You guys take care of Mekanorimon. Me, Tyson and May take care of Machinedramon." Ash ordered.

"Ok, because Liquid Snake is mine." Solid Snake said.

"Glaceon and Venusaur, come out!" May said throwing her Pokéballs, both Pokémon appeared. "Venusaur help to the others!" Venusaur nodded.

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash said throwing the Pokéball, making appear Glalie. "Glalie, Mega Evolve!" Ash raised his Keyblade, then Glalie transformed in Mega Glalie.

"You will need more to defeat me." Machinedramon said.

"Try with this!" Both Pikachu yelled firing Thunderbolt. The giant Digimon growled in pain.

"You little rats!" Machinedramon shouted and used Mega Claw, by luck both Pikachu dodged him.

"Use Blizzard!" Ash and May ordered at his ice type Pokémon. Both ice Pokémon fired a Blizzard at the giant dragon. The others were fighting to the Corrupt Mekanorimon. The robot Digimon charged at them, they avoided him. Then Venusaur used Vine Whip for grab Mekanorimon by the legs.

"I cannot hold him by much time." Venusaur said.

"Ok, this is my chance." Solid Snake said and tackled his evil twin, both Snakes were in the ground. Still without Liquid Snake, Mekanorimon still active.

"Let's see if you can beat me." Liquid Snake said. Then Liquid Snake try to punch Solid Snake, but he avoided him. Then SS make a combo with 2 punches and a kick at LS. LS got up when SS kick him again, he grabs the leg from SS and throw him at the ground. SS got up quickly, then LS try to punch him again, but SS grab LS and he executes an uppercut on LS (A/N: Toasty).

"Snake!" Sora called him. "Catch it!" He throws his Keyblade at SS, he catches it.

"What are you doing kid!?" Snake exclaimed.

"Try with the Keyblade." Sora said. SS nodded.

"What are you going to do with this giant key, unlock a keyhole." LS scoffed.

"Yes, and not." SS said. Then SS used the Keyblade from Sora and slashed his evil twin and attacked rolling (Dash Attack in Smash Bros).

"Is that all you got?" LS asked panting. SS smirked and pulled a detonator.

"Now." SS said and pushed the button, when LS noticed the bomb, exploded and LS was blasted off and felled in a pit, then the Keyblade returned at Sora. "Now I will help to my friends." Mekanorimon received other attack.

"Attack! Now!" Luigi exclaimed. He casted Thundaga, and the heartless was stunned. Kari, Tai, T.K., and Matt then combined Fira attacks, and the Corrupt Digimon took great damage.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon then kept on whipping the Corrupt Mekanorimon. Unfortunately, it wrapped her vines on its weapon, and threw her away.

"Palmon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it." Biyomon said. "Spiral Twister!" She shot the attack at the monster.

"Keep attacking him! I think he's almost down!" Izzy exclaimed. Then the Corrupt Mekanorimon growth in size. "That was unexpected." He gulped. Then Mekanorimon made earthquakes with his own hands.

"AHH! RUN!" Sor exclaimed. They were trying to avoid the shockwaves, and the stomps, but it was no use. Kari tripped from the shockwave, and she was stomped.

"OOW!" Kari was really at Critical health. Then, for one last trick, the Twin Beam then hit everyone, in a giant shockwave. They were all thrown back, including Kari. "YAAAH!"

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed. He then hit the Corrupt Digimon away and went to Kari. "Kari! Are you okay!?"

"Oh no! Is she okay!?" Gatomon exclaimed, going to them.

"Kari's knocked out!" T.K. said worried.

"Get her out of here!" Sora exclaimed. "We'll deal with this!" The Mekanorimon was nearing at Kari.

"Hey ugly!" Tyson yelled and throwed a rock at the robot. Mekanorimon turned at him, then he yelped in shock. The charm from Mario was shining.

"Don't give up!" Out of a flash from the charm, Mario came out of the charm.

"Mario!?" They exclaimed, except Snake.

"B-But...How!?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"That's the special part about the charm I gave Kari." Mario said. "Though I can only be here for a little bit. Enough to heal her."

"Okay. We'll protect you." T.K. said. They then kept the heartless from hitting Mario before he can successfully charge up energy to heal Kari.

"Let's Digivolve!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Wait! You guys might need the energy to continue attacking that monster." Tyson exclaimed avoiding the attacks from Mekanorimon. Then the codec from Snake was beeping.

"Snake, you know who that is?" Colonel asked.

"You're kidding, right? It's Mario." Snake replied.

"Mario made his first appearance in 1981, and since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's that famous."

"Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, but now he's helping us in the battle."

"Hmm, then good luck in the mission." The codec call ended. Then turned at the group.

"Mario, you could finish it to heal her?" Snake asked.

"Yep! HEALING LIGHT!" Mario said. The healing light move then successfully healed Kari, and she got back on her feet again.

"Ohh...What hit me?" Kari said and she then noticed Mario in front of him. "Mario?"

"I healed you back to your feet, Kari. The charm I gave you was able to bring me here and heal you up, but only for a short time."

"That's what that charm was for."

"Now get back in there and fight!" Mario then went back into the charm.

"Ohh...Alright! Now, where were we?"

"Uh, getting our butts kicked?" Mimi said. Then they hear Tyson screaming. When they noticed Mekanorimon holding Tyson by the shirt.

"Help me!" Tyson screamed.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's my turn!" Oshawott said and used Rock Smash with his tail in the hand of Mekanorimon, releasing the little kid.

"Thanks, Oshawott…" Tyson sighed in relief.

"You're welcome." Oshawott said.

"Ready for this Kari!?" Tai exclaimed.

"I am!" Kari nodded. They then activated their Limit ability. Courageous Strength was performed first, as Tai knocked the heartless in the air, while Kari was Meteor Smashing it. Courageous Magic next, which was most effective, when they attacked with Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara together, and Courageous Light was last, which they slashed at lightning speed, created a violent shockwave when they slammed their Keyblades into the ground, finishing the Corrupt Digimon off right there.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The Corrupt Digimon fell onto the ground, defeated. Machinedramon was panting.

"We did it!" Tyson said excited.

"Not bad." Snake said. Luxord was front of them.

"Uh, how long was he there?" Gomamon said. A giant heart was released from the Corrupt Mekanorimon, the same heart was grabbed by Luxord.

"Bravo, Kari. Or Xion." Luxord said.

"Why are you congratulating her?" May asked confused.

"Because we already have what we need." Machinedramon replied.

"Are you talking about the hearts released." Tyson said, the evil guys nodded, and they disappeared in the Corridor of Darkness, as the gang tried to catch them.

"*Sigh* They don't give up." Tai said.

"That guy is working with the Organization XIII?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, they're collecting hearts." Izzy explained. "First they release Heartless and Corrupt Digimon into different worlds. We defeat those dark beings, then they got the hearts."

"We're never gonna stop them like this." Tyson's Pikachu said.

"What's the plan, then?" Snake said.

"We've got to find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all, like the Dark Masters and the evil Digimon." Ash explained in confidence.

"I suppose that mission is in your hands." Snake said and they nodded. Then the keyhole appeared in the Metal Gear REX.

"What's this, Ash?" Glalie asked in his regular form.

"Is the keyhole from this world." Ash answered. Then he pointed his Keyblade and sealed the keyhole of this world. Otacon and Meryl neared at the group.

"Now where are you going?" Otacon asked.

"We have to go." Sora said.

"That means goodbye." May said.

"Don't worry, someday we'll get to see him again." Kari said.

"Be careful in your mission." Meryl said.

"One more thing Sora." Snake said and gave a metallic keychain at him. "This keychain is called 'Metal Gear KEY', you will need in your adventure."

"Thanks Snake." Sora said and equipped the new keychain (the Keyblade was inspired in the Metal Gear REX). Then Snake, Otacon and Meryl go in to the helicopter.

"Now what?" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Toadsworth, if you are listening, please come to take us and go to other world." Sora called him. Then the Toad Express appeared.

"That was quickly." T.K. said. Then they entered in the Toad Express.

'Soon I'll get own Keyblade.' Tyson thought.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	33. Chapter 33: The Scattered Seeds

CHAPTER 32

The Scattered Seeds

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The others were checking the map. But T.K. felled asleep. In his dream he could see Angemon agonizing by Ganondorf. Then T.K. awakened abruptly.

"No!" T.K. shouted. Then they noticed at T.K. scared by something.

"T.K. what's wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

"Well…" T.K. was saying but he felt some tears.

"Don't cry T.K." Patamon said.

"I'm sorry but, I could see Ganondorf hurting my Digimon in my dream." T.K. explained worried.

"Who is Ganondorf?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"Ganondorf is an evil sorcerer that he tries to take all Hyrule." Sora explained.

"Yes, he also that I'm the weakest member in the team." T.K. said gritting his hands.

"That's no true." Kari said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You saved us in the battle with Piedmon."

"Thanks, Kari." T.K. said blushing.

"Let me guess, the next world is the Hyrule under the Great Sea." Luigi said and they nodded.

"We must go, probably the Princess Zelda is in grave danger." Tai said.

The Toad Express goes at the Great Sea.

* * *

 _Great Sea_

Link was unconscious in the read boat, then he slowly woke up. This time Link have a white shield with blue and the Master Sword was different than the last time.

"Link?" The King said. When Link opens his hand. In his outstretched palm sat a golden triangle with beveled sides.

"I got it." Link said, forcing the words out. "King Daphnes, I… I have the Triforce of Courage."

* * *

 _Castle Gardens_

The group landed in the garden, but Luigi fells in his face on the water.

"This place is amazing." May said amazed.

"The sky is weird." Tyson said watching the sea surface.

"Yes, due the Great Flood, Hyrule is under the Great Sea." Izzy explained.

"By luck Yoshi can't felt the water." Yoshi said in relief.

"What's that for?" Tyson's Pikachu asked.

"Yoshi is scared by the water like a cat." Luigi said.

"You mean that I hate the water." Gatomon said. Then the King and Link have arrived from the surface.

"Link." Kari said.

"Sora. Kari." Link said.

"I see that you arrived on time." The King said. "And who are the new faces?"

"I'm Ash, these are Pikachu, Tyson and May." Ash introduced.

"What's happened here?" Matt asked.

"I'm afraid that Ganondorf still alive." The King replied.

"GANONDORF!?" Everyone exclaimed. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi remembered what he did by the Hero of Time age.

" _Link? Now where might I find that stupid boy?"_ Ganondorf said in their memories.

" _I won't let you meddlers get in my way."_

" _Fool! I have no weakness, but your fairy friend could be very useful to me."_

" _Now, give me the triforce of courage!"_ Ganondorf was laughing evilly.

"Gee. That must have been rough dealing with Ganondorf." Kari said.

"Probably is worst than Giovanni." Ash said.

"First we must see if Zelda is safe." Link suggested.

"We can't allow that Ganondorf kidnaps the princess." Tai said.

"Then, let's go." Agumon said and they go to the castle. But the Team Rocket was spying them again.

"You saw them?" Wario said.

"There are two princesses in this world. The princess Zelda and Kari." Waluigi said.

"If we take the Triforce, we can take over the world for Giovanni." Meowth added. "This is the plan T."

"The Link that we saw them is different." James said. "Now is a kid."

"Are you saying that the other was handsome." Jessie said and groaned.

* * *

 _Master Sword Chamber_

The group entered in the room, the Princess Zelda still there.

"Hey, Zelda!" Sora and Link called her.

"You guys." Zelda said. "How you arrive here?"

"Sorry, but we don't have time to explain." Tyson said.

"Ganondorf will attack at any time." Gatomon said.

"We better hurry up." Joe said.

The princess Zelda nodded, and they go to find another safe place.

* * *

 _Submerged Castle_

The group was running at the exit, but Link caught a glance of something behind them and reached for the Master Sword. He quickly and swung it as he immediately turned around. Turns out, Link cut through a net that had been launched at Pikachu. Then the group of heroes turned around as well to see the Team Rocket and Wario Bros. standing behind them while holding a net gun.

"Hey! No fair using your sword like that!" James exclaimed.

"Why don't you stop in following us!?" Mimi said annoyed.

"And why those cheaters know we were there?" Waluigi asked.

"We took great care to be quiet!" Meowth said.

"Well, I'm a swordsman and not a Digidestined, it is fair to use my sword." Link smirked.

"And we never cheat." Biyomon added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

"And Wario Bros.!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The last time you were defeated." Oshawott said.

"Some things never change it would seem." Matt said.

"But how did you know we left Kanto?" May asked.

"Like the blond kid said, some things never change. Like how we'll never give up trying to catch Pikachu, the blue Pokémon from the Key-brat and the 8 Digimon!" Meowth said.

"Don't forget that we came to catch the wielders of the Triforce." Wario said, then the evil guys yelped in a shock. "Oops, I said enough…"

 _ ***MOLGERA: WW (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Forget it, I'll take care of the original twerp." Meowth said, then he showed his claws and tried to scratch Ash. But Link blocked with the Master Sword. While Meowth was surprised how easily Link stopped the attack, then Link used his spin attack and knocked him away from the group. Meowth got up after the attack. "You better be careful with the young swordsman, he's very strong." Meowth warned at his team.

"It's my turn!" Waluigi said as he ran at Link to kick him, but he blocked the attack with his shield, later Link slammed Waluigi using his hammer.

"I can't let those cheaters win the battle!" Wario said.

"That was you think. Fire!" Tai said and used the fire spell.

"Here I go." Wario said and aimed his butt at the fire spell and he makes another explosive fart with the fire.

"Take cover!" Gomamon shouted as they dodged the attack.

"How did you forget his attack!?" Sor exclaimed.

"Oops…" Tai said facepalming.

"We don't have time for give faults, we must beat our enemies." Luigi exclaimed and they nodded.

"This time I'll protect Zelda if Ganondorf appears." T.K. said near of Zelda.

"Ok T.K, be careful." Matt said at his little brother.

"Seviper, Yanmega!" Jessie called out his two Pokémon.

"It's your turn Carnivine!" James called his Pokémon, however Carnivine came out of his Pokéball and immediately began biting on James' head. "Not on me! The twerps and the cat eyed swordsman!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry James." Carnivine said.

"Alright Ivysaur, I choose you!" Ash called his Pokémon.

"You too Venusaur!" May called her Pokémon.

"I will join with Ivysaur." Palmon said as she was near of him.

"Thanks, Palmon." Ivysaur said blushing.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Tyson asked at his Pokémon as he was ready for the battle. Little they did they know that within appeared behind of T.K, a pair of red eyes appeared.

"Yanmega, use Air Slash and Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered at her Pokémon.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James ordered at his Pokémon. The green dragonfly fired two light blue slash, the black snake attacked using his tail in purple and the green plant fired seeds from his mouth, but the heroes were able to dodge.

"Our turn!" Ash said.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled and trapped Seviper.

"What is this?" Seviper exclaimed.

"Headbutt!" Ivysaur yelled as he rammed his head on Seviper, knocking it.

"Thunder!" Tyson's Pikachu yelled as he fired an attack similar at the Thunderbolt, but more powerful. When Yanmega received the attack, she yelled in pain by the electric attack, she was knocked out too.

"Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb!" May ordered at her Pokémon fired a purple sphere made of poison and hits Carnivine knocking him.

"It's time for my Fury Swipes!" Meowth said using his attack, but Link keep dodging Meowth's claws. Then Meowth got unstuck in the ground after Link dodged him again. "Oh no! I'm stuck!"

"Are you ready Gatomon?" Kari said, his Digimon partner nods and they activated her limit form and they did the same attacks like in the world Super Mario Land on Wario, after finishing the limit, Wario felled dazed. Back with Link and Meowth.

"I don't have finished!" Meowth said and used his claws again, but this time Link used his Hookshot grabbing the cat Pokémon, after 3 common hits he slams his body on him (Down Grab Attack in Smash Bros), Link jumps and slashed Meowth in the air (Side Air Attack in Smash Bros). Meowth was knocked. The evil guys were ready to make other attack.

"Ash, use my Venusaur for the Mega Evolution." May suggested.

"Alright Venusaur, Mega Evolve!" Ash said as he raises his Keyblade. Then Venusaur changed in Mega Venusaur. "Now use Solar Beam!" Then Mega Venusaur was charging a yellow sphere.

"I will use Solar Beam too!" Ivysaur said as he was using the same attack as his evolved form. T.K. and Zelda were watching his battle.

"It seems that they are fit." Zelda said. Then T.K. caught a glimpse of something though his peripheral vision and noticed something was not right.

"Zelda, look out!" T.K. exclaimed. Back with the others, both Pokémon fired beams made of solar energy, after the move hit the bad guys, they were unconscious with twirled eyes in the ground, Mega Venusaur turned in her regular form.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was awesome Ash!" Tentomon said.

"Incredible! Bet you could've have won in the Sinnoh League if you had that!" Sor said. But just as they thought they had won, they heard T.K. screaming.

"AAAAAH! Matt, help!" T.K. screamed. Then they turned and saw the same Ganondorf holding T.K. by the neck with his right arm squeezing on it. TK's chin was directly over Ganondorf's right elbow. And because Ganondorf was taller than T.K, the little blonde kid was kicking and struggling to try and get away from Ganondorf, but he was not holding him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. Zelda was worried how one of his friends tortured by the villain.

"T.K!" Matt, Kari and Patamon exclaimed.

"I was trying to grab Princess Zelda, but I can still make this work." Ganondorf said.

"Let me go now!" T.K. yelled with all his strengths.

"I have to admit that you are strong, specially when you sacrifices by the princess." Ganondorf said sinisterly.

"Let my little brother go!" Matt demanded.

"And why I do this?" Ganondorf scoffed as he made a large sword appear in his free hand and held it towards T.K. "You better must give me the Princess Zelda, or your little brother will be first in die."

"You coward!" Link yelled as he was gritting his teeth.

"You seems much at the little Digidestined in green." Ganondorf said.

"Wait! Was Team Rocket and Wario Brothers working with you to distract us!?" Sora exclaimed.

"You catch quick, Sora. Because I'm still working for Bowser." Ganondorf said. "But let's just cut to the chase, I have something you want, and you have something I want."

"What do you want?" Patamon asked.

"I want the Princess Zelda to me in thirty seconds or I give you his head without his body attached!" Ganondorf replied as they everyone gasped in horror, then Kari yelled.

"Please don't hurt him!" Kari yelled and then she starts to sob. "Please leave him alone, I'll come with you but don't hurt T.K."

"Kari!" T.K. said as his tears are streaming. "I promised that I won't never leave you alone, since Tai returned to the Digital World. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I love you." She says and broke in tears and blushing at the same time, everyone gasped in surprise how much Kari was stay near of T.K, including Tyson. Kari doesn't want that something bad happens with T.K.

'Definitely there was something between us, after the battle with Piedmon.' Tai thought.

'But he is younger for the things of love.' Matt thought.

'Is just like me with Kairi.' Sora thought.

'I suppose that was the decision from her.' Tyson thought.

"Anybody heard the two lovebirds." Ganondorf said. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life; the little girl is in love with youngest Digidestined. Very well, if you want it, you'll come with me." When he was going to release T.K, the Princess Zelda started out.

"No!" The Princess Zelda yelled.

"Now what?" Ganondorf groaned.

"If I hand myself over to you, will you let him go?" The Princess Zelda said.

"You have my word, Zelda." Ganondorf nodded.

"Zelda don't do it! We can think of something…" Link was saying, his tears was streaming.

"We don't have much time. We have used time enough for save T.K." Zelda explained as one tear streamed in her face. Then Ganondorf made the large sword in his left hand vanish in a cloud of black smoke, meanwhile Patamon sighed in relief, and grabbed the Princess Zelda.

"You got Princess Zelda, now let T.K. go!" Gatomon said. Then Ganondorf shifted from him holding T.K. in his right arm to him holding the back collar of TK's shirt in his right fist.

"Fine… catch…" Ganondorf said as flicked T.K. at the group, but he was thrown way too high in the air for him to land safely.

"Lucario, catch him! Quickly!" Ash called his new Pokémon.

"Here I come!" Lucario said as he jumped using Xtreme Speed and caught T.K. before he hit the ground.

"Thanks, Lucario." T.K. said. Then an upset Matt glared at Ganondorf.

"Are you crazy!? We had a deal!" Matt yelled. "You could've killed him if he hits the ground from that height!"

"What? I said I'd give him back to you and I did." Ganondorf scoffed. "And he's still unharmed. I don't see why you're still mad." Then he goes away with the princess.

"YOU WILL PAID FOR THIS!" Matt yelled in anger.

"Matt, wait!" Gabumon yelled but Matt tries to punch Ganondorf, but he stepped to the side while still holding Princess Zelda and avoided Matt.

"You got spunk kid. Too bad that won't help you." Ganondorf said. Before Matt could react, he was suddenly punched in the chest by Ganondorf's warlock punch (Special Neutral Attack in Smash Bros). Matt was sent flying and crashed in the wall.

"MATT!" May, Gabumon and T.K. gasped in horror. After Matt was knocked in the wall, he was on the ground, his chest, right shoulder and left side of the forehead were bleeding, while the everyone were rushing to help Matt. The Team Rocket and Wario Brothers are getting up slowly.

"Alright, you five. We have the Triforce of Wisdom in our hands." Ganondorf announced at them.

"But what about the losers?" Wario asked disappointed.

"We wait until they arrive to my castle." Ganondorf said. He created a portal and the other 5 villains ran inside of it. Ganondorf was about to enter the portal, but then he noticed a Howling Blaster attack heading for him. He dodge it and saw Link, Garurumon, Sora and T.K. in front of him.

"Not so fast Ganondorf!" Link said in anger.

"You think you can get away like that after what you did to Zelda, T.K, and Matt!?" Sora said.

"I won't forgive you!" T.K. said in anger.

'T.K, that is not you, this was my fault…' Kari though in sadness, because she never has seen enraged at T.K, because he ever holds his hopes, she is seeing how he is gritting his teeth in rage and streaming his tears at same time.

"I hate to break it to you. But I think you should be focusing on something else." Ganondorf said pointing at the injured Matt coughing blood. May was pressing down his chest, trying to perform first, the others still watching, and Luigi was using and stethoscope on him.

"Matt!" T.K. yelled, all his rage turned in sadness as he rushed, he is holding onto his brother hand. "Please, stay with us!" He sobbed.

"This not good! He keeps coughing up blood!" May said worried.

"We can't lose him…" Tai said sadly.

"His vital signs is going down." Luigi said worried. Sora, Garurumon and Link turned to face Ganondorf.

"You can come after me to save Zelda and foil my plan… or you can stay behind and help your dying friend. The choice is yours…" Ganondorf said as he vanished from sight in the portal, but it was still open. Garurumon De-Digivolved in Tsunomon.

"What to we do now?" Link said worried.

"We must save Matt first." Tsunomon said. Then Link nods in confidence and tries to help Matt.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

The last thing Matt remembered was getting hit by Ganondorf. He was feeling woozy and his chest was aching like hell. But suddenly he slowly awakens groaning, by his surprise he was in his bed of his room in the Toad Express, all his wounds disappeared but his shirt was cleaned near of him.

"What happened?" Matt asked himself in confusion, then he wears again.

* * *

 _Castle Gardens_

Meanwhile in the outside, the others were talking about the last event with Ganondorf.

"I didn't want told them, but T.K. is my best friend." Kari said sobbing.

"It's okay Kari." Tai said softly and hugged her. "Unless we survived." Then Matt came out of the plane.

"Matt are you fine." T.K. said as he rushes toward him, hugging his brother and sobbing.

"Don't worry T.K." Matt said petting his head.

"You had us very worried." Tsunomon said. Then May hugs Matt crying.

"For a moment I thought I would lose you." May said crying.

"I'm sorry. But how I was healed." Matt said.

"I had other fairy and heal you." Link replied.

"I see, thanks Link." Matt said.

"No problem." Link said.

"Is very hard survive at the Warlock Punch from Ganondorf." The King said. "You have luck for survive."

"But Ganondorf has the Princess Zelda in his hands." Yoshi said. Then Kari walked at Matt sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kari manages to choke out before the water works begin. "When I was alone with T.K, I make a promise with him in never leave alone, like Tai did it when he returned to the Digital World. It's all my fault." She continues staring down at the ground shuddering. Her sobs become a little louder, catching everyone's attention. Tai makes his way there, brotherly instincts telling him that he needs to comfort her. He stops, seeing Matt already crouching down and doing the job for him.

"Don't worry about it, Kari." Matt says, and TK's eyes glaze over more. "It was my fault, trying to attack Ganondorf without think." He tells her wrapping the two with two arms hugging the both kids of 8 old years.

"Still if Ganondorf have won, we won't never give up." Ash said. "Right Pikachu?"

"That's right Ash." Ash's Pikachu said in confidence. This statement causes their sobs increase from T.K. and Kari, they are clutching onto Matt's top, staining it slightly with tears.

"They are just like me when I had their age." Luigi sniffed.

"That's right." The voice of Tai makes its way to their ears, and both children clutch onto him this time. Then the little kids wiped their tears away, it takes a moment calm down, their sobs turning into small sniffles and solemn shudders.

"Ok, everyone is ready?" Sora asked at the group and they nodded in confidence. "Then let's go."

"One second heroes." The King said. "The troops from Ganondorf must waiting you, be careful." They nodded and go.

* * *

 _Hyrule Fields_

They passed the castle and they were in a bridge as they were running for save Zelda, but suddenly T.K. and Kari crashed with an invisible wall. The older brothers neared at them.

"Are you okay Kari?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Kari nods and got up.

"You are not hurt T.K?" Matt asked.

"No, but there is a kind of invisible wall." T.K. said getting up.

"That's right." Gatomon said as they were watching A solid but invisible barrier blocked his path. Well, not entirely invisible.

"Leave it to me." Link said and then he drew the Master Sword. If the blade really did have the power to repel evil, then it would be able to destroy this creation of Ganondorf's magic. There was only one way to find out. Steadily, Link pulled back his left arm. He swung. There was a sound of metal on glass. Cracks appeared along the length of the barrier, which was now quite visibly purple and black. For a moment, the great wall, which divided the kingdom in half, simply shimmered darkly in the air. Then, with a sound like a glass window breaking, it shattered.

"Wow, that was awesome." Tyson said. Then they toward the path ahead as the shards fell all around them, in the fields the Heartless. Hook Bats, Wizzrobes (sorcerers with bird face and heartless symbol), Bokoblins and Peahats (plant enemy like helicopter with the Heartless symbol) with Corrupt Digimon appeared, that includes Corrupt Gotsumon and Gazimon. Tsunomon digivolved in Gabumon.

 _ ***ENEMY BATTLE (LOZ: WW)***_

"Not now…" Tyson's Pikachu said.

"Gotsumon…" T.K. said sadly. He still remembers what Myotismon did to Punkinmon and Gotsumon during their revisit in the real world.

"T.K." Kari said, shaking him. "Snap out of it. I know it's hard to fight Gotsumon, but they're turned into Corrupt Digimon. We don't really have any choice."

"Kari is right." Ash said at T.K. "We must continue in the battle."

"Ok…" T.K. nods and thought. 'Sorry Gotsumon…' They ran forward and stroked the enemies. The Corrupt Gotsumon tried to attack them with rocks, although they were able to deflect the rocks back towards them. The Gazimon tried to scratch them, but Kari guarded, and counterattacked. The Hook Bats then were yelling a sonic screech, hurting them both. Although, they grabbed their tails, and started to beat all the other enemies up with them. The Peahats tried to ram on them, but the Noctowl from Ash used Air Slash attack and destroy them. The Wizzrobes were firing fire spells, by luck Oshawott used his water attacks, the sorcerer enemies were defeated by the Keyblades from Matt and May and the Bokoblins were defeated by Link. Meanwhile T.K. casted Fire multiple times defeating every enemy.

'Wow… T.K. took care of almost all of these guys… He really is strong after everything we though. So, do I. I wonder if he thinks I'm strong too.' Kari though. Then a Corrupt Gazimon and Gotsumon were about to attack her.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed and destroyed the two with the thunder spell. "You okay?" She nods. They tried to search where is Ganondorf.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Where will Ganondorf be?" Sora said. Then they saw a black tower.

"There is." Link announced.

"Then let's go." Tentomon said and they go at the tower.

* * *

 _Ganon's Castle: Entrance_

The cave interior was dark and littered with rocks and skulls the latter seemingly a signature of Ganondorf's. They crossed to the far end of the room to find a black door which bore a carving of a Moblin's face. T.K. and Kari were still felt depressed by the last event of dead or alive.

"Don't worry T.K, is okay." Matt said trying to comfort his little brother.

"Are you talking about my relationship with Kari?" T.K. asked and he nods. A little tear streamed in TK's face.

"The destiny of Hyrule is in our hands." Kari said.

'Don't worry Kari, trust in us.' Gatomon thought.

"Everybody, are you ready for the payback time?" Ash asked. They were confused. "I mean the second battle at Ganondorf."

"Yes, Ash." Sor nodded.

"Me too." May said.

"And us." The Digimon and Pokémon said. Then they go at the next room.

* * *

 _Ganon's Castle: Main Room_

They are in a room with lava under of them. There were 5 different bridges from every door, one have dragon claws, other have green roots, other have a skull with purple spikes, others have brown windlasses and the giant door have paints from different monsters (a giant crab, a carnivorous plant, a giant ghost and a giant snake).

"I have the feeling that we already went through this before." Luigi said.

"Are you talking about the Ganon's Tower in the age from the Hero of Time?" Link asked, and he nods. The others were watching every door.

"Some of us must enter in every door, while the rest waits here." Sora said. "Me, Link and Oshawott will come at the door with dragon claws."

"In that case, me and Pikachu will come at the door with green roots." Ash said.

"Me too." Sor said.

"And me too." Biyomon said.

"I'll come at the door with purple spikes." Kari said.

"Me too." T.K. said.

"And us." Gatomon and Patamon said.

"The last door is for Yoshi and Luigi." Yoshi said.

"Yeah kid." Luigi nodded. Then every group separated and go to different doors.

In the first corridor there was a pit of lava and pegs up of them. But Sora summoned at Pit and he carries Sora and Oshawott for arrive at the next door. Link only used his Grappling Hook in the pegs. In the room (everything don't have colors except by the 3 beings) they have to fight at a giant crab monster, Link used the Grappling Hook in the tail of Valoo for make that the rock fells on the monster, when his armor broken, the team attacked him with everything they until defeat him.

In the green corridor, Ash called at Pidgeot and Mega-Evolved. Ash, Sor and Pikachu hops on the bird Pokémon, Biyomon can fly without problems, when they arrived at the door, Pidgeot was returned at her Pokéball. In the room there was a giant monster like plant. Ash called his Ivysaur and used Razor Leaf for cut every purple tentacle, when the flower felled, a carnivorous purple plant was revealed. Then Ash and Sor activated their Limit called, Love Strength, with that they used multiple slashes and spells and Pikachu finished the plant monster with Thunderbolt.

In the next room, T.K. and Kari were in a corridor with much stone coffins with gray monsters like zombies, despite the times they were paralyzed in fear by the screams from the monsters like zombies, they could arrive at the next room. In that room there was a ghost with lantern and a giant belly. The kids of 8 years old used the light from their Digivices, when the monster was clear. Gatomon Digivolved in Angewomon and used Celestial Arrow, when the giant ghost exploded, much ghosts appeared, T.K. and Kari used their Limit and defeated them all.

In the last corridor, there were brown windlasses and wind currents. In some parts Luigi hops on Yoshi, and the green dinosaur uses his tongue like Hookshot, while in others Yoshi jumps and used his strong legs to gain some extra jumping height to keep up. When they entered at the room, they'll found a monster like giant snake, Yoshi extends his tongue for pull the tongue from the monster and Luigi used spells in the weak point from the enemy and finished with a Super Jump. When every room was cleared every member were teleported at the main room. The giant door disappeared revealing another track.

"I though that was all." Luigi said, but suddenly a chest felled on his head. "Ok, this cannot get worse…"

"Is other chest." Agumon said.

"What can there be inside." Tentomon said. When Link opens the chest, an arrow gold color appeared.

"Hey, that is the Light Arrow, with that weapon we can damage Ganondorf." Sora said recognizing the item.

"Is that the same weapon that the Hero of Time used to defeat Ganondorf in the past." Link said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gomamon said.

"Oh right." Sora said. "Let's go." They go at the next room.

* * *

 _Ganon's Castle: Dark Room_

The group passed the stairs defeating the enemies and they arrived in a black room, there was a black with a weird symbol.

"This room is creepy." Tyson said.

"Something will appear in this room." Tyson's Pikachu said. Then they heard a cold laugh. That laugh came from Phantom Ganon.

"Not again!" Joe exclaimed.

"If we want save Zelda, we must defeat that monster!" Ash said with determination. Then Phantom Ganon created a giant red sphere and exploded in much red spheres at the group, but every member with Keyblade or sword hit every ball back at PG, when the attack hit the Phantom, he roared in pain and felled in the ground, this time Link pulled out his bow and fired one light arrow, when the arrow hit PG, he shined and roaring in pain and disappeared. His sword felled in the ground.

"And now what?" T.K. asked. Then Link grabbed the sword and throwed at the wall with the weird symbol, then the wall broken a revealed other door.

"Well, that's the answer to your question." Patamon said.

"Let's go." Link said and they go at the next room, they passed other stairs, fight to the enemies and passed at the next room.

* * *

 _Ganon's Castle: Last Room_

They entered in a room near to the top of the tower, in the top was crisscrossed with wooden beams like strands of a spider's web. Most of the floor was taken up by a pool of shallow water.

"Everything is fine for Yoshi." Yoshi said. Then something bigger felled near of them.

"What was that!?" Tai exclaimed.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed recognizing the figure. It was monstrous version of Ganondorf, he has giant claws sharp teeth, horns on his head, and a beast type look. He flipped to the ground with two giant swords. But has an 'R' symbol in the forehead.

 _ ***ECLIPSE OF THE WORLD GT (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Is that Ganon Beast!?" Yoshi gulped.

"But he's more mechanical and modern!" Luigi added.

"That's right!" A familiar voice said.

"Is Meowth!" Both Pikachu exclaimed.

"The Team Rocket is here too!" Ash exclaimed.

"And us!" The Wario Brothers said.

"Not them again…" Tyson groaned. The villains were inside of the machine.

"Yes, we are here again losers." Wario said.

"This is second round!" James said.

"Unless in this world." Waluigi said.

"If you want pass to see your precious Zelda, you must give all your Digimon and both Pikachu!" Jessie offered.

"NEVER!" The Digidestined and Pokémon Trainers yelled summoning their Keyblades.

"Then, feel the wrath from Mecha-Ganon!" Meowth yelled as the robotic version from Ganon swung his swords at the group, they dodged it the attack.

"You will never get our Digimon!" Tai yelled and slashed MG, but it doesn't have effect. "What!?" Then MG flicked Tai away.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed as she goes at him. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, only a bit hurt." Tai replied.

"I remember that the last time that Ganon has a weak point by behind." Sora explained.

"Artificial or natural we can beat that thing!" Ash's Pikachu said. Then Link charged at MG.

"That cat eyed boy got guts!" Jessie said.

"But you need more than this!" James said as MG try to slash Link vertically, but he rolls under MG and found a multicolored orb in the tail.

"I found his weak point!" Link called at the heroes. Then he slashed the orb and MG overburden by the attack.

"Yikes! What is happening!?" Wario exclaimed.

"We received an attack by behind!" James replied.

"Quickly, we must do it something!" Jessie exclaimed. Then MG swung his tail and hit Link.

"Link are you okay?" T.K. exclaimed as he goes at him, meanwhile the others still fighting with MG.

"I'm fine…" Link said a coughed "Look out!". Then MG raised his swords and fired an electric slash at the group. By luck they avoided it.

"Phew, that was close." T.K. sighed. Then MG jumped.

"Lights up!" Meowth yelled as MG slammed his swords on the ground hitting everyone.

"We can't give up now…" Ash said getting up.

"Now let's see if the other blond boy can resist the battle." Waluigi said as the robot was nearing at Matt.

"No, you don't!" May yelled and runs at MG slashing with her Keyblade the weak point.

"Thanks May." Matt said getting up.

"No problem." May smiled blushing. When MG was about to attack again, Kari runs at him.

"It's my turn!" Kari said and performed a Diving Slash hitting the weak point, then MG was on his knees.

"It's our chance!" Izzy said and they MG received multiple slashes, spells and elemental attacks in the orb by behind. When MG got up, he realizes a spin attack with both swords and hit them all.

"This machine is stronger…" Oshawott said struggling in get up.

"I'm the descendant of Hero of Time, my work is defeat Ganondorf!" Link getting up and said in determination. Kari was panting, suddenly she was grabbed by MG in the shirt collar.

"Help! Help!" Kari said in fear.

"Kari! Let my sister go!" Tai yelled. The Digimon and Pokémon try to attack MG, but he hits the creatures with one arm.

'I must help her, she needs us!' Tyson thought grabbing his head, suddenly his right hand was shining. When the light was gone, his own Keyblade appeared, the blade was in the shape of Pikachu's tail, the middle seemed to have a Pokéball and the teeth was some sort of electric orb. "Wow! Now I can fight!" He exclaimed and he runs and jumps performing a slash in the orb, when MG received the attack, Kari was released and T.K. could caught her.

"Thanks T.K. and Tyson too." Kari said blushing.

"No problem." T.K. and Tyson said blushing too.

"No way!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Other Keyblade!" Waluigi added.

"Tyson how do you get it!?" Ash asked his surprised.

"Probably luck or fate." Tyson replied with beady eyes.

"Don't stay like statues we must defeat our enemies!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Let's prepare other spin attack!" James added, but MG received other attack and was on his knees again. Link heard someone in his head.

" _Link, use the Triforce, now!"_

"Alright Pikachu, let's finish it with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"As you wish." Ash's Pikachu said.

"Wait, I'll give the honors this time." Link said and Ash nodded, then he raises his left arm straight at the tail from MG, then the Triforce symbol appeared on it and starts slashing it using the Master Sword. And then did a finishing blow which the orb exploded.

 _ ***ENDS***_

MG was having malfunction and was exploding; the bad guys were freaking out. "But what kind of cheater are you cat eyed boy!?" Wario exclaimed.

"My name is Link, the Hero of the Winds!" Link replied, then MG exploded sending fly at the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers by the window.

"The Team Rocket was blasted off again!" They yelled at the distance. A star shined to the distance. Our heroes were breathing hard, their hearts sinking, especially in the younger kids. The terrible exhaustion kept at bay by adrenaline more than in other worlds.

"Well done, children." A voice from above said. It was Ganondorf balanced on a rather high above the ground. Tucked beneath his arm was the Princess Zelda sleeping. "Surely, you are the Hero of Time, reborn. Like the New Keyblade Wielders are strong than I thought."

"Ganondorf…" Kari said struggling to catch her breath. "You… coward. When will you… face us yourself?"

"The hour has come for that at last." Ganondorf said. "Come, chosen heroes. Come and stand before me." Then he glided off the beam and up into the air, higher and higher, until he and the princess were lost from view. Sora found a keychain called 'Farore Keychain' of a green circle with 2 arcs of the same color, when Sora equipped it, the Keyblade was green color.

"Kari, don't you feel tired?" Gatomon asked.

"Only a bit, but we must continue." Kari said, then with the flying Digimon and Pokémon they arrived at the top.

* * *

 _Roof of Ganon's Castle_

The group was in the roof of Ganon's Castle, the place was flat and extremely wide, completely exposed to the elements. Looking out over the edge, one could clearly see the landscape of Hyrule, its trees and rivers little more than dots and lines atop a green canvas. Up so high they could feel the chill of the high-altitude wind, and hear the roar of the waves, muffled by the barrier that divided Hyrule from the sea. The barrier seemed close enough to touch. Ganondorf stood in the center of the marble floor, his back turned to the boy. Zelda lay at his feet, still sound asleep. The wind rustled her hair and dress. Link drew the Master Sword; the others have ready their own weapons. The slight noise seemed to attract the attention of the man in black. He did not move, or look over his shoulder, but he began to speak. His voice was calm.

"My country…" Ganondorf said. "…lay within a vast desert." He stared straight ahead, at a point only he could see. "When the sun rose, a scorching wind punished my land. When the moon climbed into the dark of night, a freezing gale stole the breath from my people. In my land, the wind brought only one thing. It brought death. But, not in Hyrule. There, the wind brought something other than suffering and ruin." He paused. For a moment, his shoulders seemed to shudder under the weight of age and years. "I… coveted that wind, I suppose it is only fate, that here, in Hyrule, I should once again gather together the three who bear the crests of the Triforce." He said.

"I know your goal Ganondorf." Sora said. "You want the Triforce for take all Hyrule, but together we can't let that happen."

"That's right Sora." Ganondorf said. "The Great Sea truly is a tragic place. How little you know of your own history, your own lore. But, then, I suppose even the Hyrulians forgot the legends eventually, for that reason I'm seeking the power of the gods, that which grants the wishes of the beholder. The full Triforce." He stared up into the sky and turned at the group. "The legends say that when Power, Wisdom, and Courage are brought together, he who touches the full crest shall have whatever he desires."

"We know what you want; we will stop you!" Ash said. Then the Keyblade Wielders tried to attack Ganondorf.

"No, wait!" Link exclaimed.

"Heh, pathetic." Ganondorf smirked, then he stomped in the floor and fired much blue thunders (Special Attack from Hyrule Warriors), when thunders exploded the entire group were knocked out, except by Link. Then Ganondorf gave a mighty roar and ran at him. The punch landed before Link had time to defend himself. Ganondorf's fist slammed into the side of his face like a lead weight. Pain exploded in his jaw. White lights flashed before his eyes as Ganondorf landed another punch to the side of his cheek. A sharp thrust to his chest knocked the breath from his body and sent the Master Sword and Mirror Shield flying from his grasp. Link wobbled. His vision flashed, white, black, his face a mass of pain. Another punch, harder than the previous ones, made his knees buckle. He tried to stay upright. Ganondorf aimed a kick at his chest. Link fell to the ground, ribs aching, nose bleeding and jaw throbbing dully. He looked up through watering eyes to see Ganondorf standing, unmoving, above him. A few feet away Zelda lay still, the Master Sword embedded in the floor just a few inches from her head.

"Do no fear, Hero of Winds." Ganondorf said. "I will not kill you, or the princess, only I will kill the meddling boy that I met. I merely have need of the power that lies within you." Link tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a dry rasping noise. Ganondorf reached down and lifted Link by his left arm, so that the crest on his hand pointed toward the sky. A sharp, excruciating pain flared in Link's shoulder as Ganondorf held him. He fought to keep from passing out. He saw Ganondorf look up into the sky, his eyes shining madly. "Let us put an end." The man said. "To that which binds us together." Link felt a buzzing in the back of his palm, like the ticklish feeling when the Triforce of Courage had first appeared there. Despite his weakness, he looked up. His hand was framed by a halo of light. On the other side of the room, Zelda's hand glowed as well. There was a sting of ripping pain as the Triforce of Courage left his body. He gritted his teeth. Above him floated the same beveled triangle the Triforce had been before it entered his body. Ganondorf raised his other fist into the air. His hand, too, began to glow. He gave a small chuckle, only audible to Link. The three crests, Power, Wisdom, and Courage, floated above their hosts. Far overhead, they joined, meeting at the corners to form the full Triforce, the same triangular symbol Link had seen throughout his quest. Light radiated from the Triforce, forming a halo around it. Slowly, it drifted back to earth. When Ganondorf releases Link, the boy felled on his back.

"Yes." Ganondorf muttered. "At last."

"Oh no…" T.K. said weakly watching Ganondorf and fell tired.

"Gods!" Ganondorf announced. "Hear my wish!" The Triforce drew closer to the ground. Link and the others shut their eyes, unable to watch anymore. It was over. They had lost. Ganondorf would conquer Hyrule and the Great Sea, all because they had failed. Ganondorf was still speaking. They could hear him even as he tried to stop his ears and drift into unconsciousness. "Expose this land to the rays of the sun!" The man said. "Let them burn forth! GIVE HYRULE TO ME!"

"You are a little late, Ganondorf." The King Daphnes said appearing in front of him, then he touched the Triforce, his bright blue eyes fixed fiercely on Ganondorf. "He who touches the Triforce." Daphnes said. "Shall have whatever he desires." He gazed levelly at Ganondorf, his eyes burning. "Is that not what you said, Ganondorf?"

"I…" Said Ganondorf, sounding almost choked with rage. "I…"

"Gods!" Said the king in a booming voice. "Hear my wish! Hope! I desire hope for these children! Let them have a future!" He said referring at the all children in the group. His voice rose, cracking slightly, but powerful and determined. "Wash away." He said. "This land of Hyrule! Let the world move forward!" The Triforce lit up with a burst of light, almost too bright for Link to look at. Daphnes turned his gaze back on Ganondorf. "And let _our_ destinies finally be fulfilled, here at the bottom of the sea. Ganondorf… may you drown with Hyrule!" The Triforce pulsed with light. The air roared as the three crests dispersed, drifting up into the sky. Ganondorf watched them, then Link got up slowly.

"No…" Link said. "No! No! Come back!"

As Ganondorf screamed at the heavens, Daphnes once again locked eyes with Link. As he did, the king's body began to flicker. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Ganondorf shouted, jolting Link into looking at him. The three crests drifted out of sight. Ganondorf stared at the place where they had been, shell shocked. Then, he whirled on the king. The king was gone. As if on cue, water lanced through the surface of the barrier above. Multiple waterfalls encircled the platform and small drops of water plopped to the ground like rain. Ganondorf opened his mouth. He began to laugh and laugh, like a man unhinged. Everyone felt raindrops on their faces. Energy filled him as the water soaked his skin. Then Kari wakes up on the ground, badly hurt. She raised her Keyblade, and casted Curaga. Thankfully, the spell also heals surrounding allies, so the rest of the group woke up. The rush of water intensified, creating a curtain around the platform that blocked Hyrule from view. Link knew that it would take a long time before the water was high enough to flood the top of the tower. The question was, how long?

"Is, everyone ok?" Kari said, getting up.

"Yeah. A little shaken up." T.K. said, readjusting his hat.

"I'm surprised that we didn't get digipixalated." Gatomon said.

"Oh… My head." Luigi said.

"What is happening?" Patamon said. Ganondorf was still laughing, taking in great gulps of air. But, gradually, his laughter began to subside.

"It seems that Ganondorf lost his head." Matt said confusion.

"This is foolishness!" Ganondorf said. "A future!? For _you?!_ "

"What's so funny, Ganondorf?" A female voice called. Then they turned at Zelda.

"Tetra!" Link said. Zelda was awake. She stood behind him, holding the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield. "Tetra." He said. "Gods, am I glad to see you awake."

"Sorry I overslept, Link." Tetra or Zelda said. "I saved these for you." She handed him his weapons, but not before giving him a decidedly Tetra-like wink. "I think we may have overstayed our welcome." She said. "What do you say we head back to our ocean?" Link looked at the water pouring through the barrier.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Link said. "But first we'd better find King…"

"Very well, then…" Said Ganondorf. The children froze. Ganondorf's back was still turned to them he could have been speaking to anyone. But the children waited, unsure what he would do. "Allow me to show you…" Ganondorf said. "Your future." Ganondorf raised both of his arms. He drew his twin blades. Link and Zelda gasped. Link raised his own sword.

"I'll try to beat you!" Kari said running at him.

"Me too." T.K. said joining at Kari.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"This their fight, they 4 can defeat him." Ash replied.

"Yes…" Ganondorf said, back still turned. "Allow me to show you… what hope you have." With a roar, Ganondorf spun around. His mouth was open in a mad grin, showing all his teeth. "Let's see how much your _Triforce_ is worth!"

 _ ***GANONDORF BATTLE 25**_ _ **TH**_ _ **ANNIVERSARY CD (LOZ: WW)***_

An invincible barrier surrounded the 2 boys in green and 2 princesses of pure heart. When Ganondorf try to attack Link and Zelda, Kari and T.K. clashed weapons.

"Where's… where's King Daphnes when you need him?" Link said, out of breath.

"Was he… here?" Zelda said.

"Yeah. He's the reason Hyrule is flooding. He wished on the Triforce that Ganondorf would drown with Hyrule, and we'd be safe."

"That's working out really well."

"It's not his fault." Link said. "He's been having some trouble staying in his body. He must have run out of energy or something."

"Hey, don't lose time!" T.K. yelled.

"We can hold him much time!" Kari said struggling.

"Out of my way brats!" Ganondorf yelled. Then he kicked T.K. in the chest, but Kari passed by behind and slashed the back of the villain, she realizes 5 slashes, in the sixth Ganondorf clashes one of his swords with Kari's Keyblade, then the villain slashed her by the side and kicked the little girl.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed. Then Zelda thought in something.

"Link, you can lend me your bow." Zelda said. "You three distract him, I will use the light arrow for damage him." Link nodded and pulled out his bow, that which Zelda grabs it. When Ganondorf was about to attack Kari, but T.K. clashed his Keyblade with the swords from Ganondorf, in this moment Zelda fired a light arrow at him, Ganondorf yelled in pain, then he received multiple slashes from Link and T.K, when he recovers he slashed Link at side, he landed painfully in the ground. Then Ganondorf turns to T.K. and attacks him with his swords and he created a dark ball with both hands, that which put in the 8-year-old kid and exploded the ball (XXXXY combo in Hyrule Warriors). T.K. landed painfully in his back when Ganondorf was about of realize his attack (Side Smash Attack in Smash Ultimate; but with two swords), he received another light arrow. Then he turns at Zelda and glided across the room, towards the princess. Zelda stood her ground, bow pointed at his heart.

"Tetra!" Link cried. Ganondorf sheathed one of his swords and, in a fluid motion, slapped Zelda hard with the back of his hand. She slid across the floor and lay still. Link gave a cry of fury and ran at Ganondorf. Now, Link's attacks were fiercer. He fought without restraint, turning aside Ganondorf's strikes, cutting him wherever there was open skin to be found. Soon, Ganondorf's face bore another cut, his robes were tattered. But when Link jumped at Ganondorf for another strike, the man suddenly blocked with both swords, knocking Link back. The boy stumbled, half sliding, when Ganondorf was about to finish him.

"No, you don't!" Kari and T.K. yelled and activated their Limit, and they attacked with, Hope and Light, Diving Slash, and Lighting Storm. Ganondorf is half unconscious. Then Kari runs at Zelda.

"Are you right, Zelda?" Kari asked.

"Yeah…" Zelda nodded getting up.

"Please, let me use the bow." Kari said as she grabs the bow with the light arrow. Ganondorf clashed weapons with Link, then Kari fired another light arrow, then T.K. and Link attacked him with everything they have, when Ganondorf recovered he realizes a spin attack damaging both boys. But Link crashes in the invincible wall, the Master Sword and Mirror Shield falls from his hands, he was tired. T.K. grabbed the shield and disappears his Keyblade.

"T.K. what are you doing?" Matt exclaimed.

"Probably he will grab the Master Sword." Sora theorized. T.K. was thinking in grab the Master Sword.

"Don't waste your time boy!" Ganondorf said. "Only those who the Master Sword deems worthy can…" Then T.K. made Ganondorf eat his words when the Master Sword allowed T.K. to pick it up. The Triforce symbol appeared one second on his hat. Everyone was surprised.

"Impossible…!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "How can a peon use the Master Sword!?"

"Here's one tip. Don't mess with them." T.K. said. "Kari, fire a light arrow to the shield!" Then Kari was confused but she nods as she fire a light arrow, Ganondorf avoided it, but when light arrow was reflected by the Mirror Shield and hit directly into Ganondorf's eyes. The man faltered, covering his eyes in pain.

"Finish him!" They yelled. T.K, still driven by instinct that had let him raise his shield at the right time, ran at the blinded man, dropping the Mirror Shield as he did. He leapt. He heard another roar of wind. It lifted him, heightening his jump, carrying him forward. As he began to fall toward Ganondorf, he clutched his sword with both hands, driving it down with all the strength that he could muster. With a sickening squelch, the Master Sword plunged deep into Ganondorf's skull.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Ahh…" the man moaned. "Ugh…" Blood ran from his mouth. He laughed weakly. T.K. sprang from his back, landing lithely on the floor. He stared in horror at what he had done. Ganondorf opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words. He looked up toward the falling water, his face beseeching. "The wind…" Ganondorf said. "It is… blowing." He closed his eyes. His body hardened into stone, shifting just as completely as Hyrule castle had once shifted to color. Soon, Ganondorf was little more than a rock formation, the still shining Master Sword embedded at the top. Link picked his shield, but he was still tired. The invensible wall disappeared.

"It's over… ugh!" T.K. said weakly. He was tired and dizzy because he received more attacks from Ganondorf, he coughed few blood and fells in the ground.

"T.K!" Kari said worried as she goes at him. "Are you okay?"

"He used all his energies in battle." Joe said. Then Ash flashbacked how Kari had Pneumonia in the Digital World. Kari was close to tears, not wanting to lose her best friend.

"Stay with us!" Matt shouted, shaking him and patting his face every so often.

"Please wake up." Ash's Pikachu said rubbing his head on his cheek. Then T.K. starts to wake up.

"Ow, Pikachu, Kari…" T.K. mutters, surprising them all. He sits up, using one arm as a support while the other rubs his eyes. By his surprise Ash's Pikachu was in front of him, Kari was hugging him, and Matt is the one who pulled him into his chest. The others sighed in relief.

"You scared us little buddy." Matt says ruffling his hair. "Mind not giving me a heart attack time soon. Or never again for that matter?" T.K. smiles at this, nodding in agreement. Then Yoshi licked his face.

"Don't scare Yoshi like that again." Yoshi said.

"Yoshi, he needs rest." Sora said softly.

"T.K, are you alright, by a moment I thought that I lost you…" Kari sobbed.

"I'm sorry by worrying you Kari." T.K. said.

"Children." A voice said. "It is all right now." They looked up. Before them stood King Daphnes. His expression was kind, but Link thought there were more lines on his face, as if he had grown older.

"Where were you?!" Zelda said.

"Ganondorf nearly killed us!" Kari added.

"Hey." Link said, standing slightly taller. "It's not his fault." King Daphnes raised a hand, silencing the children.

"Zelda has a right to be angry, Link." The King said. "In fact, both of you do." Link looked at him in confusion.

"My children." Daphnes said. "My dear Link, my dear Zelda and my dears Keyblade Wielders. Listen well." The children briefly exchanged looks. Zelda adjusted her hold on Link, and they turned back to Daphnes.

"What's wrong King?" Sora asked.

"All my life." The King said. "My fate has been bound to that of Hyrule's. Not a day has gone by when I have not thought of the well-being of my kingdom. Even after the Great Flood, this was so." Daphnes furrowed his brow. "But I have been single minded in my pursuit of this goal. Too single minded. Time after time, I have endangered those I care about most. I have refused to let go of the traditions of the past in a changed world." He looked past the children, toward the man turned to stone. "In this way, I was no different from Ganondorf."

"But what will happen to Hyrule?" Sora asked.

"This kingdom will be forgotten." The King answered. He turned his gaze on Link. "You were right, Link." The King said. "All along, you have been right. It was not fair of me to ask you, or Zelda, or Medli, or Makar, to bind yourselves to a land better lost to the mists of time. Far too many young lives have already been sacrificed for this dying land." Daphnes sighed. He laid a hand on Link and Zelda's shoulder, drawing them closer. "I want you two to live for the future." He said. "Forget this land. Forget the laws of the past and forget your own path to somewhere better." He looked at the ground. "I am truly sorry." He said. His voice broke. "This was the only world your ancestors were able to leave you. I hope you can forgive us."

Link and Zelda stood still, staring at the hunched over and softly crying man. "King." Link said. He stepped forward carefully, breaking free of Zelda's hold. He wrapped his arms around the king's waist. "I forgive you." He said. Daphnes froze. After a moment, he carefully returned Link's hug.

"Thank you, my boy." The King said quietly. The top of his beard brushed Link's head as he spoke. Link stepped back, allowing Zelda to support him again.

"It's going to be all right." Zelda said. "All of us can start over, in a new land."

"And what about us?" Luigi asked referring at his group.

"You still have work bringing the peace in every world." The King replied at them. Zelda gazed at the king; her face lit up by a smile.

"We have a ship." She said. "You could come with us and… we could find it. No… we _will_ find it. We'll find the new Hyrule!" She beamed at the king; her face eager. For a moment, Link's own heart lightened with hope. King Daphnes would come with them. The three of them could travel together. But when he looked into Daphnes' eyes, he knew what the man's answer would be. Daphnes straightened to his full height. He smiled, but his eyes were sad.

"No, my child." The King said softly. "The land you find will not be Hyrule. It will be _your_ land." Then a keyhole appeared in the Master Sword.

"This our last task in this world." Ash said. Then he pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole firing a beam and sealing it. Then the waters burst upon them.

Link slipped from Zelda's grasp. They spun through the water, off into darkness. They opened his eyes. Their bodies from every member were encased in a bubble that let him breathe and see. Link looked up, and saw Zelda drifting away in a bubble of her own. He could not hear her, but he saw her mouth open and close as if she were shouting, crying. She reached out her hands toward something Link couldn't see. She continued to drift toward the surface. Link too, began to drift upward, off the ground. He looked down at the receding platform and saw who Zelda had been reaching for. May pulled out her Wartortle for support T.K. in the surface, the others were floating back at the surface. King Daphnes stood, defenseless, on the roof. Link fought against the pull of the magic, the current, whatever it was, drawing him away.

"King!" Link cried; his words lost to the silence of the deep. He reached for Daphnes, his fingers just a breath too far away to reach the man. He struggled not to be swept away. He struggled to swim closer. Slowly, hesitantly, Daphnes reached for Link's hand. Their fingers nearly touched. Link smiled encouragement. Just a little further. Daphnes paused. His eyes met Link's. He lowered his hand. Link lost his battle with the current. He drifted away, arms still stretched toward his mentor, his friend, his King of Red Lions. "King!" He called. "Daphnes! Daphnes!"

Daphnes bowed his head. The place where he stood receded into a pinprick of light. As Link drifted away from Hyrule forever, he thought he heard a voice, the king's voice: "I have scattered the seeds of the future." But it might have been an echo, carried by the wind.

* * *

 _Great Sea_

"Link!" Someone called his name as if from a great distance. He struggled to open his eyes. "Link!" They called. "Tetra!" He blinked his eyes open. He was floating on the surface of the Great Sea. Sunlight glistened off the waves. Beside him floated Tetra, back in her old clothes. The others were fine, floating in the water, but May's Wartortle was supporting at T.K.

"Everyone is okay?" Kari asked. Gatomon was on her head.

"By that reason I hate water." She said.

"Hey, Link!" A voice said. "Long time no see." Link looked up. Prince Komali flapped a few feet above the water. He grinned at them.

"Komali!" Said Link. "How did you…?" He felt a tap on his shoulder from Tetra. She pointed just ahead. The pirate ship was sailing toward them.

"My crew!" She cried.

The pirates stood arrayed on deck, waving and calling out their captain's name. "Tetra! Miss Tetra!"

"Link!" Two voices cried. The shouts came from a pair smaller figures, leaning on the forecastle railing in front of the other pirates. Link recognized them immediately as Medli and Makar (the green being with a leaf on his face). "Link!" They shouted. "Look! It's Link!"

"Liiiink!" A higher voice rose above the others. Aryll, sporting a new pink dress adorned with jolly rogers, dashed to the front of the group. She jumped up and down, waving and calling her brother's name. Link waved back. Despite it all, he began to laugh with relief and joy. Beside him, Tetra laughed and waved as well. The others were waving at the persons in the ship.

Link turned in the water. He reached for her hand and turned at the others. "Come on, guys." Link said. "Let's go home." Then they nodded.

* * *

 _Outset Island_

Everybody are in the island where lives Link. Kari was supporting at T.K. in feet due his last battle. Link was to said goodbye at his family and people that live in his island.

"Now where are you going?" Kari asked.

"We will find the new Hyrule." Link said.

"We wish luck in your journey." Mimi said.

"Thanks to all of you." Tetra said. Then Tai turned at Medli.

"Well, you will help us in our journey?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Medli said. "I'm sure we Ritos would like to join them, I may not be a sage anymore, but I would still like to help Link and Miss Tetra in whatever way I can." Luigi was talking with Makar.

"Now, what about you Makar?" Luigi asked.

"Well Mr. Luigi, my brethren will be happy to spread forests across in the new land." Makar said.

"We will miss you." Palmon said. Then Link, Tetra, Medli, Makar and the other pirates were ready in the ship.

"One more thing, Link." Sora said at the new hero. "Please try to make something in memory of us." Link and Tetra nodded.

"They have a future full of hopes, like us." T.K. said. Then Link's group are ready to depart, then wind blow the sails and the ship starts to depart. The Sora's group was waving goodbye at Link.

"Anchor aweigh! Hold the tiller steady!" Tetra called at his troops. "Our destination? The wind will guide us there." She said. Then Aryll came at the port and waved goodbye at his brother.

The story from this world have ended. But our heroes must rescue both worlds from the darkness.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	34. Chapter 34: The Legend of Falcon

CHAPTER 33

The Legend of Falcon

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

Our heroes have a hard battle with Ganondorf, specially T.K. for show him that he is strong without care his appearance. But for now, everyone were in TK's room. Tyson's Pikachu was in his Pokéball.

"ATCHOU!" T.K. sneezed. He was wearing his sleep clothes and has tearing eyes. He was in his bed.

"Are you fine, T.K?" Patamon asked.

"You are not well at all." Matt said.

"What happened to you?" May asked at T.K.

"I don't know exactly." T.K. asked.

"This must happen after his last battle." Joe said. Then Luigi pulled out a tissue for the kid of 8 old years.

"Take it, kid." Luigi said.

"Thanks, Luigi." T.K. said and blew his nose and cleaned his tears. "Where are we going now?"

"Probably we will stay here until you recovered." Izzy replied.

"Great, first Kari was sick, now is T.K." Tai said with the arms crossed.

"Is not his fault, kid." Luigi explained. "Remember that Kari, T.K. and Tyson are the babies of the group, by that reason he needs to be cured of his cold."

"Don't forget that Yoshi still acting like a baby." Sora added. "That includes my Oshawott, the Digimon in their baby forms and Kirby too."

"Where Yoshi and company could find the medicine?" Yoshi asked. Then Kari goes at T.K.

"Don't worry, you will get better soon." Kari said grabbing his hand.

"Thanks, Kari." T.K. said.

"We will find the medicine." Gatomon said.

"I want come with you, Kari." T.K. said.

"No T.K." Ash said. "You better must rest; your brother can tell you the same."

"In that state you are vulnerable." Ash's Pikachu said. T.K. nodded.

"By now, you must rest." Mimi said. Then May pulled out a Pokéball.

"Skitty, come out and use sing." May called his cat partner. Then Skitty stats to sing and T.K. asleep.

"I'll take care of him." Patamon said. Then everyone nodded and came out of TK's room.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The group was talking about the state from T.K.

"I hope that he will recover." Kari said worried.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Tai said at his little sister.

"I know a medical herb." Toadsworth said. "The elderflower, that plant can cure the cold from Master T.K."

"Where can we find it?" Agumon said. Then Toadsworth showed at them a plant with white flowers and green leaves.

"But our world was swallowed in the darkness." Sor said depressed.

"Not all is lost." Luigi said. "In my world there are elderflowers too."

"Seriously, where?" Sora said.

"In a forest near of Goomba Village." Luigi replied.

"Ok then." Sora said. "Tails, bring us to Mushroom Kingdom again."

"Yes sir." Tails said. Then the Toad Express goes at Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom: Goomba Village_

The Toad Express landed near of a village where live creatures like Goombella. Everyone came out of the plane except by T.K. and Patamon. The villagers were watching curiously at the group.

"Are you sure about this Luigi?" Tyson asked.

"Don't worry kid. That people met Mario and I'm his brother." Luigi replied. Then a Goomba that wore a blue baseball cap with an elder Goomba with a green hat.

"Wait, those are…" The Goomba with the blue cap said. "Sora, Luigi, Yoshi!" He said jumping in joy.

"Hey, it's Goombario." Luigi said.

"Do you know him, Goombario?" The elder Goomba said.

"Yes, I met them in Delfino Plaza." Goombario said. "Well, except for new children."

"Sorry, they are our new friends." Sora said, the others introduced.

"Well, welcome to the village." The elder Goomba said. "What did you bring you today?"

"We are searching the elderflower for T.K." Sor replied.

"He is sick." Biyomon said.

"Oh my…" The elder Goomba said. "Sorry about that."

"Where we can find it?" May asked.

"There are some of those plants in the forest." The elder Goomba said. "But be careful with Jr. Troopa, he hates the intruders in his playground."

"We will." Tyson and Kari said. Then they entered in the forest.

"I hope that they are okay." Goombario said.

* * *

 _Forest of Goomba Village_

Then the group start to search by everywhere the elderflower for cure T.K. Tai was looking in a hole of a tree.

"Where could be it?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." Agumon said. In other part Ash sent his flying Pokémon, Biyomon and Tentomon searched in the air too.

"Did you find it?" Ash asked, then Noctowl, Swellow and Gliscor shook their heads.

"You have luck, Biyomon?" Sor asked. She shook her head.

"What about you Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"Sorry but me neither." Tentomon said.

"This is hopeless." Kari said worried.

"Don't worry Kari. Remember in no lose your hopes." Pikachu said getting in Kari's shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu." Kari said petting his head.

"The elderflower is white, the search mustn't hard to find it." Mimi said.

"That's right." Palmon said. Luigi and Yoshi were searching near of a tree, then Yoshi saw a fruit in a tree.

"Mm, Yoshi love the fruit." Yoshi said, he extends his tongue and ate it.

"Kid, we don't have time for eat!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Sorry but is hard for Yoshi think with the empty belly." Yoshi said. Then Luigi sighed. Joe and Gomamon were near of a pipe.

"Are you sure about this Joe?" Gomamon asked.

"At least I should try." Joe said and entered in the pipe with Gomamon. Then they screamed and exit of the pipe, when they exit a carnivorous red plant with white polka dot appeared roaring (roar from Godzilla), then he enters in his pipe. After search for everywhere they sit down near of a rock.

"I can't take it anymore." Oshawott said panting strongly. "I'm tired and hungry."

"Don't worry we will rest by a while." Sora said but suddenly he found something. "Guys! I found it!" The elderflowers were in rock wall.

"Well done, Sora!" Kari said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Leave it to me." Luigi said as he jumped at the flowers and picked some of them and returned at the group.

"Now we can cure T.K." Kari said.

"Alright, let's go!" Luigi said walking at the exit of the forest, but suddenly he was tackled by someone and crashed in the same rock.

"Are you alright, Luigi?" Sora asked.

"You look like you've been beaten up." Gabumon said.

"Somebody tackled me…" Luigi replied getting up.

"In that case…" Tai said. "Alright! Show yourself, you coward!" He shouted at the unknown person. Then Pikachu walked to watch the unknown adversary.

"Stay cool, Tai. Me and Ash will handle this!" Pikachu said.

 _ ***ORKO'S THEME (HE-MAN)***_

Then a little turtle like the size of the Digimon with an eggshell around his body and brown shoes walked at the group and says. "Who are you guys!? This is my playground, idiots!" Then Luigi growled at him like Yoshi.

"Who is this guy?" Tyson whispered.

"What is your problem?" May said.

"Nobody sets foot here without my permission! Nobody!" The young turtle said.

"Tell me, kid." Pikachu said. "Who are…"

"SHUT UP!" The young turtle shouted at the yellow rodent making jump in surprise. "Prepare to grovel at the feet of Master Jr. Troopa!"

"I don't know who you are exactly but let us pass!" Mimi exclaimed annoyed. "We're on an important mission!"

"You stay out of this, stupid doll face!" Jr. Troopa said at Mimi (A/N: O-O).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mimi exclaimed angrily and herself covered in fire (anime reference).

"YIKES!" The boys said scared.

"Pikachu! Stomp him and show this spoiled kid no mercy!" Mimi yelled.

"Okay, Mimi… As you wish." Pikachu said sweatdropping.

"But we need your help." Ash said as the others summoned their own weapons.

"As for you, Mister Ex-Master Jr. Troopa." Pikachu said seriously and says. "Let's a do this!"

"You better be careful!" Jr. Troopa warned at them. "I'm stronger than Koopzilla himself."

 _ ***DESIRE FOR ALL THAT IS LOST***_

Then surprisingly Jr. Troopa ran and kicked Pikachu with much strength.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and catches him. "Are you fine buddy?" Pikachu nodded. Then Gatomon ran furiously at Jr. Troopa, meanwhile Luigi ran scared. Then Jr. Troopa hardened himself with his eggshell and protecting himself for the attacks from the white cat, when she uses both claws, he disappears.

"Huh, where is he?" Kari said confused. Then Jr. Troopa appeared from the ground behind her.

"Kari, look out!" Gatomon exclaimed, but Jr. Troopa tackled her and stomped her.

"Hey, that's not the way to treat a princess like that!" Tyson exclaimed furiously, then he slashes Jr. Troopa using his Keyblade, then Yoshi attacks him using his legs (Up Smash Attack) sending fly at Jr. Troopa and Mimi used a fire spell at him, it which sending flying at the young turtle and crashed in a giant rock. Ash and Luigi was thinking in the situation, meanwhile everyone was fighting with the little bully.

"Hey, Ash." Luigi said. "Did you still have your Pokémon like elephant; I have a plan." He asked referring at Donphan.

"Yeah, of course." Ash said, then he called him, then Luigi hops on him. "Hey! What's are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me, kid." Luigi said. "Alright Donphan use Rollout on Jr. Troopa!" He ordered pointing at the young turtle.

"Are you sure about this?" Donphan asked, but Luigi nodded. "Then, let's roll!" When Donphan rolled his own body at Jr. Troopa with Luigi above him and freaking out at the same time. Oshawott was fighting with Jr. Troopa and avoided one of his attacks. When Jr. Troopa saw the elephant rolling at him, he screams crazily with the widen eyes and runs trying to avoid being stomped. By luck for him he hides in a bush avoiding the Donphan. With Luigi and Donphan they stopped abruptly avoiding crash in a ground wall, they sighed.

When they ended of roll Jr. Troopa comes out of the bush and he stuck his tongue at Luigi and then laughed. "You failed it! You failed!" He said teasingly.

Then Kari jumps. "Take that!" She yelled performing a Diving Slash at him. Jr. Troopa shocked, when he receives the attack, he was sent flying at the ground wall and crashed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Phew, that was quickly?" Oshawott sighed in relief. Then Jr. Troopa walked dazed at the group, then he recovered.

"W-who the heck are you!?" Jr. Troopa said in surprise.

"I'm Kari and we are the Digidestined! And you better stay out of this!" Kari said seriously.

"And like what Mimi says: 'Let us pass! We're on an important mission.'" Gatomon said.

"Curse you all! I won't be defeated next time! I'll be back, 'Digidestined'." Jr. Troopa yelled, and he ran away, but he returns and said. "I mean it, I'll be back!" Then he runs away again swearing have revenge.

"Well, Mimi. Your request was granted." Sora said.

"But Mimi scares me when she is angry." Oshawott said in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't be mad with you." Mimi said petting the head of the blue Pokémon.

"Did you still have the medicine?" Kari asked. Luigi nodded and she sighs in relief.

"But if he returns, we will defeat him easily." Ash said. "That kid called Jr. Troopa annoys me as well."

"Ash…" Mimi said in love and blushing.

"Come on, Mimi. We have to get going…" Yoshi said, and they walked back at the Toad Express.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

When they returned at the village with the help from the Goombas they prepared the elderflower syrup. They have ready the syrup in a bowl in TK's room.

"Here, drink it." Ash said softly. Then T.K. drink the syrup slowly in a cup.

"Thanks." T.K. said.

"Now try to rest." Matt said.

"I hope that you feel better." Kari said, then she yawns. "I need to sleep too."

"Me too." Tyson said.

"Yeah, we have a hard day." Tai said. Then T.K. was asleep and hugging Patamon if he has a bad dream.

'Aww, he sleeps like a baby, just like Max.' May thought. Then they go to sleep at their respective rooms. Tyson goes to sleep with Ash and May with Sor.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

At the next day, T.K. is feeling better now, he has his traveling clothes ready for continue in their adventure.

"Are we ready to set out?" Sora said as they nodded. "Then let's go!"

"To where?" Pikachu asked. Then Sora facepalmed.

"Oops. I'll check the map." Sora said as he checks the map. "Our next world will be Mute City."

"Probably the heartless were returned like the nobodies and Corrupt Digimon." Luigi said.

"Yoshi hopes that the Wario Brothers try to attack us like the Team Rocket." Yoshi said.

"Me neither." Ash said. Then the Toad Express goes at Mute City.

* * *

 _Mute City_

The entire group enters in the futuristic city. Only Sora, Luigi and Yoshi changed their outfits.

"Whoa, look the city!" Tyson said amazed.

"Yeah, it seems that we are in the future." Ash said.

"Yes; but remember that we have a mission of protect the worlds from the evil forces." Luigi said. Then they heard to someone in troubles by the Heartless and Nobodies, that person was Dr. Clash.

 _ ***MUTE CITY (MELEE REMIX)***_

"Please, I need help!" Dr. Clash exclaimed. "I'm very old for manage this!" When a F-Zero Pilot Heartless was about to attack him, he was destroyed by Tyson with an ice spell.

"Are you okay sir?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, thank you boy." Dr. Clash nodded.

"Please call me Tyson." Tyson said.

"Sir, take cover we will beat those monsters!" Ash said. Then Dr. Clash nodded and goes to take cover. "Alright Pikachu, let's show them our true power!" Then they activated their limit.

"Are you ready, Oshawott!" Sora said and his water type Pokémon nodded, and they activated their limit. Then with the enemies received multiples water attacks and ice spells. The drenched enemies received a lot of damage when they received the electric-type moves and thunder spells.

"Let's finish this!" Pikachu yelled.

"This is our true power!" Oshawott yelled. Then Pikachu used Discharge and Oshawott used Water Pledge, with both attacks a bigger explosion destroyed the enemies.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Hmm, no problem." Ash said. Then a Corrupt Digimon like giant spider appeared behind them.

 _ ***SONIC BOOM (CRUSH 40 VS CASH CASH VERSION)***_

"It's Dokugumon!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That Digimon like spider!" May exclaimed frightened.

"Spiders! Why not butterflies?" Luigi groaned.

"Luigi, it's doesn't matter the enemy appearance, he still is a bad guy!" Sora exclaimed. Then the Corrupt Dokugumon ran at them, by luck they dodged him.

"We won't have problems with this evil Digimon." Kari said. Then she and T.K. and Kari slashed Dokugumon with their Keyblades, but the giant spider fired a spider web trapping both children. Then the Corrupt Digimon fired a poison gas from his mouth damaging them.

"T.K.! / Kari!" Matt and Tai exclaimed. Then Ash slashed the spider web with his Keyblade releasing them.

"Hey, why you don't mess with someone from your own size!" Ash exclaimed. Then the spider roared at him. "Heracross, I chose you!" He called his blue beetle Pokémon.

"Other bug, it looks a lot like Ariados." Heracross said.

"But he is an evil Digimon!" Pikachu said.

"Very well Heracross, use Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered as Heracross ran at Dokugumon, then he passes hitting the Corrupt Digimon "Now use Fury Attack!" Then the blue beetle attacks the spider using both hands. Back with T.K. and Kari, Tai and Matt go to them.

"Are you okay Kari?" Tai asked helping her to get up.

"Only a bit hurt." Kari said weakly, she has the purple face (poisoned state).

"Me too." T.K. said, he was in the same state as Kari.

"You are not, you both are poisoned by the attack." Tyson said.

"Heal." Sora spells a heal spell, curing them and disappearing the poison status.

"Thanks, Sora." T.K. and Kari said.

"You're welcome." Sora said. Back with Ash's Heracross.

"Use Focus Punch!" Ash ordered. Then Heracross concentrates his energy in one fist, then he punched Dokugumon in the chin like an uppercut. The Dokugumon was in his back and he can't get up. "Finish him!"

"Mega Horn!" Heracross yelled with a glowing horn as he jumps and stabs his own horn in Dokugumon (like an Ending Blow in The Legend of Zelda games). After attack the Corrupt Digimon dissipates in digital particles. Heracross was returned in his Pokéball.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That Apocalymon doesn't know when to give up." Pikachu said.

"Apparently not." Ash said. Then the Elite Mobile Task Force appeared; Stewart, EAD, Clash, Jack Levin (the blonde person with blue shirt) included.

"We came as fast as we could." Jody said.

"What happened here?" John said.

"Well…" Kari said, and she explains. "Those Corrupt Digimon attacked us again and we saved Dr. Clash."

"Why are those evil Digimon returned?" Stewart commented.

"Well, I thought that you arrived on time." EAD said.

"Why? What happened here?" T.K. asked.

"Black Shadow has escaped from prison." The person called Jack replied.

"What!?" Sora, Luigi and Yoshi exclaimed.

"Who is Black Shadow?" Ash asked.

"Is one of the bad guys." Tai replied.

"He escaped with the help from Deathborn." Stewart explained.

"Let me guess, he is one of the bad guys." Luigi replied and they nodded.

"Where's Captain Falcon?" Sor asked.

"And Rick Wheeler?" Mimi asked.

"Surely they are pursuing them." Sora said. "They will need our help."

"And what about your names?" Jack said, then they introduced. "Ok guys, let's do this."

"We better hurry up." EAD said. "Black Shadow is creating a Dark Reactor in the Dark Star."

"With this reactor, he can destroy the entire universe and create a new cosmos of pure evil." Stewart explained.

"What!?" Luigi exclaimed and he faints.

"This a bigger problem!" T.K. exclaimed.

"If they are talking about the universe, all the worlds are implicated too." Izzy explained.

"The Digital World and Human World that we meet are trapped in the darkness." Gatomon said.

"Are you saying that my world can also be affected?" May asked in shock. They nodded.

"Not only my world can be affected." Ash said.

"Also, the Destiny Islands." Sora added.

"And Yoshi's home too." Yoshi said.

"Everything we know will cease to exist." Luigi said in fear. "That includes Daisy too."

"We won't never let that happen!" Ash declared. "If we saved those worlds before. We can save the universe too."

"You are right Ash." Tai said.

"Together we are stronger." Matt said.

"Very well, we'll come together." Jody said.

"Wait! This mission is dangerous, especially for the children!" Jack exclaimed, but the heroes summoned their weapons. "What!?" He jaw drops exclaiming.

"We are stronger." Kari said.

"More than we pretend." T.K. said.

"Ok, you win." Jack exclaimed. 'This is so humiliating.'

"There is not time to lose, let's go." Sora said.

"But we need a co-pilot." John said.

"Well in that case." Kari said and she calls to someone. "Toadsworth, if you are listening us, we need the help from Tails." Then Tails appeared from the Toad Express.

"Mm. Are you a Digimon, Tails?" Stewart asked.

"No, I'm a fox." Tails corrected.

"Are not you too young to pilot space ships?" John asked.

"Yeah, but I'm very skilled and smart." Tails replied.

"Now, let's go!" Luigi said impatiently. "Because I promised a date with Daisy!" Then everyone go at the Elite Mobile Task Force base.

* * *

 _Elite Mobile Task Force Base_

When the group arrives at the base from the Elite Mobile Task Force. They entered in the space ship straight at the Dark Star.

* * *

 _EMTF Space Ship_

The space ship was bigger, it has gray, orange and blue color. The others were waiting until the arrival, meanwhile others were piloting the space ship.

"I found Rick's position." Tails announced. "I'll put it on screen." Then screen appeared showing more galaxies. In the red point appear a dark cloud.

"So that's the Dark Star." Sora said.

"Right, let's do it!" John said.

"It's definite unknown out here." Clash commented.

"You kidding? We'll never lose!" Jack said. "Let's kick some butt!" Everyone nodded.

"Target Black Shadow!" Jody said as the space ship goes at hyper speed at the Dark Star.

* * *

 _Dark Star_

In one part from the Dark Star, Captain Falcon (back with his red helmet) and Rick Wheeler were piloting the Falcon Flyer.

"We'll pass through the atmosphere soon!" Captain Falcon said.

The fire was appearing when the Falcon Flyer was passing the atmosphere. When they passed the atmosphere, the two pilots came out in their own vehicles. Captain Falcon was piloting the blue vehicle and Rick is piloting the white vehicle.

"What is this place?" Rick asked.

"Black Shadow's core zone. He wants our Reactor Mights." Captain Falcon replied. The duo saw a giant purple fortress with golden engines. "I'm not sure which route is correct, so we'll split up. Be careful." Rick nodded and they go at the fortress by different routes. But Rick was having difficulties because the route was changing, then heard a sinister voice.

"Rick Wheeler, you've finally arrived. Did you know the Dark Matter Reactor has been waiting ages for you?" The voice from Black Shadow announced.

"Black Shadow!" Rick exclaimed. "Show yourself!"

"If you want to see me, follow this road!" Black Shadow replied. Then a track appeared straight at the Dark Fortress. "Are you scared?"

"I'll defeat you this time! And rescue Haruka!" Rick said in determination. Black Shadow was waiting in his black vehicle with the number 30.

"This is it! Come, Rick Wheeler! Become the Dark Matter Reactor's food!" Black Shadow said. In the fortress' core there was 'T' in the center.

"So, this is the source of chaos happening around the galaxy." Rick said.

"Isn't it amazing? It's the focus of my dreams!" Black Shadow said.

"What are you saying? It's a source of murder and destruction!" Rick exclaimed. Then he goes at max speed at the reactor.

* * *

 _EMTF Space Ship_

Meanwhile the space ship has arrived in the Dark Star Zone.

"This is the Dark Star?" Kari asked.

"Here we go everyone!" Gatomon said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Jody said. The ship was going straight at the Dark Reactor.

"Rick and Captain Falcon will be fine, won't they?" Sora asked.

"By now we can hope that they will be fine." T.K. said.

"That's right, Rick is our savior." EAD said.

"He won't die without a fight." Stewart said.

"We have to believe." Clash said. Then the alarm sounds.

 _ ***SPACE BATTLEGROUND (SF: ASSAULT)***_

"Enemy at 10 o'clock!" Tails exclaimed.

"There's another one here!" John exclaimed.

"You mean they're actually attacking us?" Luigi added. "Why the enemies want kill us!?" In the outside there were multiple Gummi Heartless, like Gummi Nobodies and four kinds of Corrupt Digimon, 3 are dragons (one blue with a skull on his head, and 2 others with metal face and arms, some are orange and others are purple) and one like metallic pterodactyl.

"I can see Airdramons, Megadramons, Gigadramons and Pteramons." Izzy said using the Digimon Analyzer in his laptop.

"Excuse, but I must go at the outside." Kari said as she goes outside of the space ship. T.K. goes with her.

"Kari, wait!" Tai exclaimed but she was in the outside. Then Kari remembers the armor, they hit against it, and their metallic Keyblades formed. They threw them off, and they came back towards them, as a hover board, and a glider; their Digimon are in their backs. Then they attack at the enemies.

"What are we waiting, let's go!" Pikachu said. Then the others go at the outside and did the same. Only Ash calls Pidgeot and Mega Evolved, that which May, Pikachu and Tyson go with the flying Pokémon.

"You have other super feather, Luigi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded and showed. When Sora grabs it, a yellow cape appeared on his back.

"Now let's go!" Sora said as he goes at the outside flying. Oshawott was in his back.

"Don't forget the P-Wing for Yoshi." Yoshi said. Then Luigi pulled out a white wing the letter 'P', when Yoshi equipped it, he transformed in Winged Yoshi, Luigi hops on him and they go at the outside for fight with the enemies. The others in the space ship were watching how the heroes how were defeating the enemies.

"I have to admit that they came prepared for this battle." Jack said in surprise.

"I detected another energy signature at 6 o'clock!" Tails exclaimed.

"Firing 20 seconds!" Stewart exclaimed. Meanwhile in the outside, the others were watching how an enemy canon was about to fire.

"Agumon, let's Digivolve!" Tai said.

"Right." Agumon said. Suddenly there was an explosion in the canon saving them unexpectly.

"What was that!?" Matt exclaimed. Then other space ship of crimson color with a flag of Japanese symbol was revealed.

"It seems that the cavalry has arrived on time." Luigi commented. Sora rolled his eyes.

In the interior of the other space ship there was other person with sunglasses and brown jacket. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" The person said.

"You've come at a great time!" Jack said.

"Thanks for the help mister…" Sora said.

"Call me Samurai Goroh." Samurai Goroh said. "Now, leave this to us. Go on ahead."

"Thanks." EAD said.

"Hey, let me help you too." Kari said.

"No, you must save the universe. We'll take care of the enemies; I wish you luck to you." Goroh said.

"Kari, we must continue." T.K. said. Then she nods and they go at the Dark Reactor, the EMTF Space Ship followed them.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Dark Matter Reactor_

Meanwhile in an octagon platform, there was 2 persons watching at Black Shadow and Rick Wheeler. One was a projection from Apocalymon, and the other was red cyborg.

"Are you seeing this, Deathborn?" Apocalymon said at the cyborg called Deathborn.

"Yes, Lord Apocalymon." Deathborn said. "The Reactor Mights are inside of the Dark Reactor."

"Soon, this world will be swallowed into the darkness like the heroes from other worlds and our dark empire will reborn." Apocalymon said sinisterly.

"That is what you think, Apocalymon!" Ash yelled. Then the two villains turned at the Digidestined, Pokémon Trainers, Sora, Luigi and Yoshi glaring at them, every member have their weapons. The metallic Keyblades disappeared, Pidgeot was in her Pokéball, but Sora and Yoshi were still having their aero-forms.

"You again Rainbow Hero." Apocalymon said. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Of course not. We won't give up until defeat you!" Ash said.

"Grr, Deathborn take care of them!" Apocalymon said and disappeared.

"Sora, Luigi, Yoshi come to help at Rick. We will defeat the cyborg." Ash said. The original trio nodded and goes down for help at Rick. Only Oshawott stayed with the Digidestined.

"I'm sorry Digidestined but you are too late." Deathborn said. "Soon the entire universe will be destroyed, it is unstoppable."

"We don't think so!" T.K. said.

"T.K. is right, after coming this far. There's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Kari said.

"You fools, did you think can be defeat me. Me, the mightiest F-Zero Champion!" Deathborn shouted. Then they took their fight positions.

 _ ***HEART OF NOVA (PLANET ROBOBOT)***_

The battle has started, when Deathborn fired a thunder at the group but Pikachu absorbs the attacked and fired a Thunderbolt more powerful back at Deathborn.

"You will need more than this." Deathborn said, then he pulled 2 red laser swords.

"I'm still have more!" Kari yelled and activated his Valor form. Then she attacked him using two Keyblades. Some attacks were blocked by Deathborn, until he clashed one of his swords with one Keyblade. Then he grabbed her by the neck. Kari was struggling for release of him.

"Don't hurt her!" T.K. yelled running at the villain, but he puts her in front of the blond, stopping him. When he stops Deathborn throws Kari at T.K.

"You must be eighth pure heart princess." Deathborn said.

"How do you know about her!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Apocalymon told about you Digidestined." Deathborn explained. "But she only is a little girl."

"Much villains told me that, but I'm stronger more than you think!" Kari said getting up. The Valor Form was gone.

"And I must stand by the light and the girl tied by heart is Kari!" T.K. said as they activated their limit. They attacked with Diving Slash and Lighting Storm. Still with two swords in the hands from Deathborn, it was hard for him. Then they struck their Keyblades into the ground beneath them, and intense light damaged Deathborn. He was on his knees.

"I won't give up so easily." Deathborn said getting up. Meanwhile with Rick, he still fighting with Black Shadow in their respective vehicles. The track was spiral.

"I don't think going down without fight!" Rick yelled. Then his white car boosted up. Then both vehicles were glowing, one color white and the other was purple. The white car bumped in the black car, but the difference in size was much for Rick. Then 3 fire balls hit the car from Black Shadow.

"Who did that!?" Black Shadow exclaimed.

"Us." Sora said. "You need a hand Rick?"

"Sora, Luigi, Yoshi." Rick said.

"Don't worry, the assistance arrive in time." Luigi said.

"You again! I won't be defeated by the third time so easily!" Black Shadow said.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled and activated his Wisdom Form, he still having the cape. Then he fires at Black Shadow, Luigi was firing spells from the P3000.

"Boost Fire!" Rick yelled and his car was spinning.

"How naïve." Black Shadow said. "Black Fire!" His car was spinning too. Both cars were fighting like Beyblades. Meanwhile Captain Falcon arrives at the reactor.

"Rick! Look closely!" Captain Falcon called him. Then Rick saw a girl trapped on kryptonite.

"Haruka!" Rick exclaimed.

"How's that, Rick? How's it feel to see your love again? I heard your first date was over a piece of cake." Black Shadow said.

"You better must release her!" Sora demanded.

"Ok, I will release when you defeat me!" Black Shadow said and he tries to ram Sora. By luck he avoided him.

"It's seems that I have to take hard way." Sora said.

* * *

 _Dark Star_

The members from EMTF has come out from the Space Ship, every pilot in their respective vehicle. Tails was taking care of the futuristic plane. Then the F-Zero Pilot Heartless appeared.

"Not those things again!" Clash exclaimed.

"I have enough with those shadow monsters!" John added.

"They are called Heartless and they are working for Black Shadow!" Stewart explained.

"If those children could defeat them, we can do it like them." Jody said.

"Then, let's do this!" Jack said. Then they activated the boost mode with the spin attack and defeated much of those enemies.

"That was easy." EAD said. They continued at the reactor.

* * *

 _Dark Matter Reactor_

Back with the Digidestined. They still fighting with Deathborn.

"Take this!" Deathborn yells forming electricity in both hands and slammed into the ground making a shock wave that which hits everyone.

"Heal!" Kari yells and cures everyone. But she was panting.

"You see that, you are getting tired. Now prepare to travel at the world from the Heartless." Deathborn said nearing at her. But he was tackled.

"Nobody warned to you, that if you mess with my sister, you mess with me." Tai said.

"Tai." Kari said.

"Let's do it together." Tai said. Then they activated their limit. First, they attacked him with Courageous Strength, Meteor Smashing, powerful spells, Courageous Light was last, which they slashed at lighting speed, created a violent shockwave when they slammed their Keyblades into the ground, Deathborn was having difficulties for get up.

"Only a bit more." Matt said. Then Izzy received a message from Tails in his laptop.

"Izzy, it's that you." Tails said. Then he pulled out his laptop.

"Yeah, what's is?" Izzy said.

"You better hurry up. Because when the Might Reactor it activates, the Dark Reactor is going to explode." Tails explained.

"Explode!" Joe exclaimed.

"We must get out of here quickly." Izzy said at the group and put the laptop in his back.

"I know how finish this! Snorlax, I choose you!" Ash said and called one of his Pokémon.

"I'm ready!" Snorlax said.

"Use Body Slam in Deathborn!" Ash said. Then Snorlax run and rammed his body in the red cyborg, now he was paralyzed by the attack. Then Ash returns his Pokémon in the Pokéball.

"Biyomon, Digivolve." Sor said at her Digimon.

 **Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!**

"Everyone get on!" Garudamon said and picks everyone as they exit from the reactor.

"What about Sora?" Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari, he will be fine." Gatomon said.

"I hope it too." Oshawott said.

"You perhaps have defeated me, Digidestined. But you will never defeat Apocalymon." Deathborn said. Back with Rick and Black Shadow, both reactors were activated, they spiral track turned into a spin track. Sora, Luigi and Yoshi still trying to stop Black Shadow.

 _ ***THE CORRUPTED***_

"I could see Kari and the others escaping." Sora said.

"Probably Kari and company have defeated that red cyborg." Yoshi said.

"The rest depend in our hands." Luigi said.

"You can fight what you want but, in the end, I will be who won the battle." Black Shadow said sinisterly. "When all of you fall in the core, the Might Reactors will be activated and my dream is about to be fulfilled and I'll complete my revenge, the universe will be mine."

"I don't think so!" The voice from Captain Falcon said afar. Then they turned at the Blue Falcon above them.

"Captain Falcon! You arrived on time!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, Rick, Luigi and Yoshi, I will save her!" Captain Falcon instructed. "Fight him with everything you have!" Then his blue car changed his direction from save Haruka, the window opened and grabbed her, then the window closed he escapes from the place.

* * *

 _Dark Star_

The others were in the outside with Captain Falcon too. The Perfect Level Digimon turned in her baby form, she was in Sor's arms.

"I see that you arrived on time." Captain Falcon said.

"We defeated Deathborn!" Oshawott said. Then Jody arrives at the group, meanwhile Falcon is touching some buttons in the kryptonite statue and unfreezes the girl of purple hair.

"Brother!" Jody called at Captain Falcon.

"Wait, he is your brother?" T.K. asked her in surprise. She nods.

"Take care of her." The Captain Falcon said at the entire group. Then they nodded. "You better all get out of here!"

"Wait, I want help you too!" Kari exclaimed.

"No, I must fight Black Shadow to the end, alone! This is my final task!" Captain Falcon said as he goes back at the Dark Matter Reactor.

"Brother…" Jody said. The others are watching.

* * *

 _Dark Matter Reactor_

Back with the four heroes. Sora was on Yoshi's back; he was tired, and he is in his regular form. Luigi was helping to stand up in Yoshi's back without fall.

"Everything is ending for you meddling heroes!" Black Shadow said, then he turns at the Blue Falcon again.

"Boost Fire!" Falcon yelled as the Blue Falcon spun itself shinning in blue color at max speed, that which is creating a circle around the track, electromagnetic waves was forming in the 'T' in the core's reactor.

"Falcon, what's are you doing?" Sora asked.

"We have to keep it from spinning!" Captain Falcon said, then he turns at Rick. "Rick! You'll have to take my place! This will overload the Dark Matter Reactor!"

"Stop it, Captain Falcon! If you do it, you won't be escape alive!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sorry Sora, but the Blue Falcon's Reactor Might can only make it stop. The Reactor Might from Rick will be able to do it!" Falcon exclaimed.

"We must help him!" Sora shouted.

"Kid, there isn't other way, only he can destroy the Dark Matter Reactor and save the universe!" Luigi explained. It was hard to believe for Sora, because Falcon is going to sacrifice himself, a tear streamed on his face.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you, Captain Falcon!" Sora said with a smirk, but with sad eyes.

"Me too. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and everyone." Captain Falcon said, he turned at Rick. "Hurry up Rick! You can do it!"

"Boost Fire!" Rick yelled as his white car spin itself shinning in blue color.

"No, you don't!" Black Shadow said trying to stop him. Then the Blue Falcon appeared in front of him.

"I'm the one you're dealing with!" Captain Falcon said.

"Die, Captain Falcon!" Black Shadow yelled. Now only three cars are fighting, the reactor was overloading making shake the entire place. The original trio must escape from here. Then in the 'T', an alien awakened.

"Rick, what are you doing?" The alien asked.

"Zoda?" Rick asked.

"Use all your power! Rescue me from this place!" The alien Zoda said.

"What!?" Rick exclaimed.

"You have to believe! Don't you say that? Think of the woman you love and give it your all!" Zoda said motivated him.

"Dang! Haruka…" Rick said as thought and yelled. "BOOST FIRE! FULL POWER!" Then he activates the Might Reactor at the max power. Then blue shinning is orange now, then his car runs at lot, the reactor was overloading faster, until the 'T' fells and explodes.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"My dream!" Black Shadow exclaimed, then the Blue Falcon bumped with the Black Bull.

"Black Shadow, looks like we're going down together!" Falcon said. The explosion take both cars.

"Captain Falcon!" Rick exclaimed.

"Only the one who surpasses Falcon can become Falcon." Falcon said and turned at Rick. "Rick Wheeler, you have to take my place as the new Captain Falcon from this day on." Rick shocked. Meanwhile Black Shadow came out from his vehicle, Captain Falcon did the same.

"I won't let my dream die!" Black Shadow said in anger. Then the red helmet from Captain Falcon was pulled out revealing brown hair and blue eyes.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon yelled as he punched Black Shadow in the face.

"Captain Falcon!" Rick yelled his name. Then the reactor explodes and disintegrates Black Shadow in the explosion, Captain Falcon disappeared too. In the octagon platform, Deathborn was disintegrated in the explosion, Zoda disappeared too. Fortunately, Rick could escape.

* * *

 _Dark Star_

In the outside, the Dark Matter Reactor exploded. One flame from the explosion landed in the tail from Yoshi. Now the sky was color blue and green.

"Mm, someone is cooking something delicious." Luigi said sniffing

"I don't that there are kitchens in the space." Sora commented.

"It's Yoshi's tail burning!" Yoshi screamed, then he flies faster and crashed in the ground near of the others. Yoshi turned in his regular form. Sora and Luigi got up slowly.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yes, only a bit tired." Sora said.

"Where is Rick?" Jody asked. Then they heard something, it was Rick in his vehicle.

"Rick!" Everyone exclaimed, when they saw him, he was sobbing.

"Hey, where is Captain Falcon?" Tyson asked.

"Captain Falcon sacrifices himself and saved the galaxy." Rick replied sadly. "I'm sorry." Everyone shocked in sadness, especially the children, when they heard him.

"No way…" Tyson said as he kneeled at the ground crying. Then Tails saw something in the air, it was the red helmet.

"That is…" Ash said. Then Tails flied and picked up.

"Is the helmet from Falcon. Only I found this…" Tails said sadly. Sora found a keychain of golden falcon; the keychain was called 'Flying Falcon' and pocketed in his bags.

"He is gone…" T.K. said tearing up when Ash holds him close.

"Why?" Kari said crying when Sora holds her close.

"I'm sorry, but he make his decision…" Sora said. 'Thanks Falcon.' His Keyblade was inspired from the Falcon Flyer.

"He did this because he believed in us and we're not going to let him down." Ash vowed. Luigi pulled out his hat and hanged down of him.

"Oh, Captain Falcon, you was very brave for save the universe. We never forget your sacrifice." Luigi said.

"Now what are you going to do?" Matt asked. Suddenly the projection from Apocalymon appeared afar.

"That happens to the fools who get in where they should not." Apocalymon whispered sinisterly. Back with the others.

"Rick Wheeler, you are Captain Falcon from this day on." Jody said holding the red helmet.

"You're going to take over as Captain Falcon?" Stewart said.

"My brother was a great man. I'd be proud if you would continue." Jody said.

"We wish good luck." Tai said. The others have a smile, but with sad eyes too. Then the others had to return at Mute City.

* * *

 _Mute City_

Back in Mute City, the group of Keyblade Wielders said goodbye. Now Rick was back with Haruka again. When they are watching the pair, Sora have envisioned about him with Kairi. A tear streamed on his face, Luigi and Yoshi were trying to comfort him. Meanwhile Ash and Sor, Matt and May, Pikachu and Gatomon, T.K. and Kari, Tails and Cosmo, they were seeing each other romantically.

"Ok, let's go to other world." Ash said and they go at the Toad Express.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	35. Chapter 35: The Evil Embodiment

CHAPTER 34

The Embodiment of Darkness and Evil

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

"So, what's next on the list?" Tai said, with his hands behind his head.

"Well..." Luigi said and explains. "We've come to Delfino Plaza, where me and Yoshi met Sora, then we come at Star Haven, the world similar at the Wizard of Oz, the Jurassic World, the Pokémon Coliseum, a Back to the Future and Past in my world, the futuristic city, a world with polar cold, a kingdom under the sea, the Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion and his Net World and..."

"Nowhere Islands." Sora said, watching the map.

"I wonder how Lucas' doing." Kari said.

"Then, let's go." Ash said. They headed off to the Nowhere Islands.

* * *

 _Nowhere Islands_

In a giant mountain, an alien just like Mewtwo, but without the purple tail, he is only of color white. He was with Apocalymon too.

"Perhaps Dark Million have failed, but you are the next in plunge the universe into darkness, Giygas." Apocalymon said.

"Yes, Lord Apocalymon. Those Black Shadow and Deathborn have failed because they were weak and easily defeated by children." The alien called Giygas commented.

"Probably yes. But they are getting stronger every day." Apocalymon warned at him.

"And what about the blond kid with PSI powers?" Giygas asked.

"One of my lackeys are searching him." Apocalymon replied and disappeared.

* * *

 _Drago Plateau_

They were beamed down, and where walking in the plateau.

"It's seems that some things have changed." T.K. said.

"What was happened here?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a long story." Sor replied.

"Ok, let's go to see Lucas." Sora said.

"Who is Lucas?" May asked.

"Lucas is a boy with PSI powers." Yoshi answered.

"By luck, nothing can go wrong." Tyson said. They go at Tasmilly Village, but the Team Rocket still watching them like ever.

"You heard them?" Jessie asked.

"PSI powers in a kid, just like a Pokémon Psychic Type." James said.

"But don't forget the big fortune with the Digimon and Pokémon, when we gave them to Giovanni." Waluigi said with cash eyes.

"I have something to say." Meowth said, then they heard him. "I love this work, because with the exclusive information from every world, soon the Team Rocket will take over the world."

"Seriously?" Wario said moving an eyebrow. "Ok, we must win in this world." Then they followed at the heroes.

* * *

 _Tasmilly Village_

Meanwhile, Lucas was sleeping in his house, it was made of wood, then they heard to someone knocking the door.

"Lucas! Lucas are you there? Wake up! We need your help!" The voice from a voice called.

"Arg... Huh?" Lucas moaned waking up. He still drowzy.

"Come on Lucas! Old man Wess and Duster are at it again! Hurry up!" The same voice said and knocked the door again.

"Oh?" Lucas said and exclaims. "Oh! Ok! Hold on, I'm coming!" Then he gets up and goes at the outside. The boy that called him was tapping his foot waiting him. He is about the age from Lucas, but he has brown hair, white shirt and black shorts. "Sorry Fuel, I overslept again."

"Don't worry. Now come on, follow me!" The boy called Fuel said and runs. Lucas tried to follow him but he whistled calling at his brown dog called Boney, then he continues, but he bumped with Ash.

"Oops. Sorry for that." Lucas said.

"Don't worry." Ash said. Then Lucas noticed at the others.

"You guys? When you arrived here?" Lucas asked.

"We come if you are fine." T.K. said.

"Thanks, but who are the new persons?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry, my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Hi." Pikachu said.

"I'm his brother, Tyson." Tyson said.

"My name is May." May said.

"What's going on here?" Gatomon asked.

"The Heartless are attacking again?" Patamon said.

"Nah." Lucas replied. "Wess and Duster are arguing again."

"Do you mind if we help you?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, no problem." Lucas nodded and they go at the town, then they saw a crowd watching two persons arguing. One person was Duster and the other is an old man with white hair and beard, he was called Wess. His father and Kumatora were watching the two persons arguing.

"Oh dear, what are they arguing about this time?" Lucas said.

"Who knows. Does it ever make sense what they bicker about?" Kumatora said.

"I guess not..." Lucas replied.

"What we can do?" Gabumon asked.

"Only we can watch." Matt replied. Duster and Wess are still arguing.

"You absolute moron! How dare you accuse me of such lies!" Wess said argued. "Only a moron would frame me for that!"

"You senile old man! They're not lies, I know you were the one who ate my last piece of pie! I mean really! There was a note by it that said it was mine." Duster argued.

"Pie! Where?" Yoshi said dumbfounded. Luigi facepalmed.

"All for a pie." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"What is a pie?" Oshawott asked. Back with the persons arguing.

"Nonense! I don't even like pie!" Wess argued.

"Now you're the one making up stories, I can smell the cherry in your breath!" Duster said.

"Hey you guys, stop this fighting!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I'm not going to like this." Kari whispered.

"Me neither." Gomamon commented. Duster and Wess still arguing, but stronger than the last time.

"You moron! That is not cherry, clearly it is strawberry with a dash of cinnamon!" Wess said in anger.

"You guys!" Lucas exclaimed, but he was ignored.

"Aha! I got you! The pie was strawberry! Duster said.

"Guys!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Can you listen us please!" Mimi exclaimed annoyed.

"Not you too, Mimi." Palmon said.

"Why? How dare you deceive your own father and master!" Wess said in bad tempered. "Did you forget it was I who taught you everything you know about being a master thief!" How the discussion didn't end yet, Kari was tapping one foot with the arms crossed and clossed eyes.

"It was also you who crippled my leg because of your training!" Duster argued again. Kari was gritting her teeth and growling a bit.

"Oh you just never let anything go do you?" Wess argued once again. Then T.K. noticed Kari growling by the situation.

'Uh-oh.' T.K. thought and gulped. In that instant, Kari goes between the two arguing persons and stomped strong in the ground making jump in surprise both persons.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kari yelled in bad mood. Everyone was surprised how Kari stopped the discussion.

"Eek! Ah... Don't startle me like that young girl, my old heart can't take that much excitement!" Wess gulped.

"Yet it can take a pie?" Duster said with double look. After that, Kari sighed.

"Sorry, I don't like yell like that." Kari said blushing, then an unknown smoke appeared.

"Now what?" Tentomon said, then they heard maniac laughts.

"Here they go again." Gatomon said.

"Someone said 'Here they go again'" Jessie said.

"Because we are here now." James said.

"In the wind!" Wario said.

"In the stars!" Waluigi said.

"And right here!" Meowth said.

"Bringing chaos in every place!" Wario said.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in this place." Waluigi said.

"A rose like any other name is just as sweet!" Jessie said.

"It's the time for introduce ourselves." James said.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Wario!"

"Waluigi!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place!" Jessie said haughtily.

"We're Team Rocket!" James said.

"And we're in your face!" They all shouted.

"In your face!" Wobuffet said.

"In your face!" Mime Jr. said.

"You again, Team Rocket." May said.

"You were not the same that were with Porky." Lucas said at the Wario Brothers.

"That's right." Wario said.

"Hey, that's my line." Meowth said.

"Who is the Team Rocket?" Kumatora asked.

"They are bad guys that try to steal my Pikachu." Ash replied.

"And our Digimon too." T.K. added.

"This is our main goal." James said.

"But we come by the blondy with PSI powers." Jessie said.

"There's no way in you can kidnap Lucas!" Pikachu said.

"What do you want children? The easy or hard way?" Waluigi said, then they summoned their weapons and took fight positions.

"I think it will be the hard way." Wario said.

 _ ***ROWDY RUMBLE***_

"Alright! Seviper! Yanmega!" Jessie said calling her two Pokémon.

"You too Victreebel!" James said calling him, but like ever his yellow plant chomped him. "But on me!"

"This time we'll fight to our style!" Meowth said.

"Are you sure, Meowth?" Seviper asked.

"We must wait until they try to attack." Yanmega suggested.

"Then, let's make that our boss will be very proud." Victreebel said.

"You can try it several times, but you will never have a chance." Pikachu said.

"We'll see that, Smoke Screen!" Seviper said and spat black smoke at the group, they coughed by the smoke.

"I can't see anything." Kari said coughing.

"Me neither." T.K. said coughing too.

"I will use a flying type Pokémon." Ash said.

"No, you don't." Seviper said approaching at him. Then he puts his tail around Ash's neck and began choking him. Ash tried to to undo the hold but it was too strong.

"Oh no, Ash!" Sor said worried as she tries to help him, but Yanmega appeared in front of her.

"Hey, stay out of our way!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Sorry but you have to deal with me!" Yanmega said and uses Air Slash, but they avoided her.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled firing her attack.

"Fire!" Sor yelled firing a spell. When both attacks collided, the dragonfly was knocked out. "Now we must help Ash." They go to help him.

"Now said goodbye." Seviper said preparing to bite him, but thinking quickly Ash bit the snake's tail first causing scream in pain. Ash was getting up slowly, when Seviper was to attack him again, Sor slashed Seviper knocking him at the same time.

"Are you okay Ash?" Sor asked helping him to got up.

"Yeah, thanks Sor." Ash said and he kissed her in the cheek.

"You're welcome." Sor said blushing. Wario try to tackle (Dash Attack in Smash Bros) Kumatora, but she avoided him.

"PK Fire!" Kumatora yelled firing her fire attack.

"It's the Fart Time!" Wario said pointing his butt and with a fart he makes an explosive fart, by luck they avoided the attack.

"What in the Earth was that!?" Kumatora exclaimed.

"It's the secret weapon from Wario." Luigi replied. "It's better no use fire attacks."

"And now you tell me." Kumatora said annoyed.

"Let's see if I have a Bob-Omb..." Waluigi said searching in his pockets, but suddenly Boney bit him in the leg. "AHH! Get off from me, bad dog!" He exclaimed trying to get rid of him, but he was knocked with an iron club in the head from Duster.

"That was easy." Flint said. "Good boy Boney." He petted the Boney's head. The dog barked gentle. Then Lucas was in front of Wario.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas yelled firing an ice attack. Wario was frozen. "PK Fire!" He fired his attack, this time Wario can't attack because he was frozen. After the attack he was knocked by a big slash performed by Ash and Tyson.

"Good job, Tyson." Ash said at his little brother.

"Thanks." Tyson said. Gatomon has difficulties in the black smoke, then she was grabbed by Meowth.

"Now fear me, when I use my mortal weapon." Meowth said and try to kiss her.

"Ugh, stay out from me!" Gatomon exclaimed and slapped him. The cat Pokémon crashed on Victreebel. The Team Rocket gulped and closed their eyes when their team was defeated.

"Now Pikachu, you know what to do!" Ash said.

"Alright!" Pikachu said preparing the Thunderbolt, but suddenly Boney heard something and he runs barking at the Sunshine Forest.

"Boney, wait!" Lucas exclaimed as he tries to follow him.

"Lucas, wait up!" Kari exclaimed and she followed him, Gatomon goes with her, like T.K. with Patamon and Pikachu too.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"T.K.!" Matt exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Why now?" Luigi groaned.

"I'll go with you, guys." Flint said.

"Don't worry, we will find them, you must stay here." Sora said and Flint nodded.

"I coming with you guys." Kumatora said.

"Me too." Duster said.

"And me." Rope Snake said popping out from Duster.

"Ok, let's go to find them faster than you can say mozzarella milkshake." Luigi said and runs at the Sunshine Forest. Everyone was confused.

"What's a mozzarella milkshake?" Agumon asked.

"Easy. You mix mozzarella sticks in a blender and ready!" Sora explained with a chuckle.

"Ew! Gross!" Kumatora said in disgust. Then the entire group followed at the remaining quartet.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Then the Team Rocket open their eyes. "Wait, where is the Thunderbolt?" Jessie asked in confussion.

"Where are the twerps?" James said searching them.

"Where is Pikachu?" Meowth said.

"Ugh, what happened?" Wario said getting up. "Hey where are the losers?"

"They have escaped." Meowth said.

"What!?" Wario and Waluigi exclaimed.

"Then, let's go for them before that the Organization XIII capture them before that us!" Waluigi exclaimed and the villains followed at the heroes.

* * *

 _Sunshine Forest_

In the forest, T.K, Kari and Pikachu are following at Lucas.

"Lucas, where are you?" Kari called him.

"Where is he?" T.K. said.

"He shouldn't be far away." Pikachu said.

"I found him!" Gatomon called them. And they saw Lucas and Boney surrounded by Corrupt Digimon. Some were pink Digimon with a green trash can equipped with bazookas and others like red bulbs.

"Garbagemon and Red Vegiemon!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Do you need a hand Lucas?" Kari said nearing at him.

"Thanks, Kari." Lucas said blushing.

"Now, let's do this!" T.K. said. The children with their Keyblades defeated the Corrupt Garbagemon conjuring spinning balls. Pikachu, Gatomon and Patamon were defeating the Corrupt Red Vegiemon with their respective attacks, Lucas finished the last Garbagemon using PK Thunder on himself and rammed on him destroying the Corrupt Digimon.

"That was all." Lucas said wiping his sweat from his forehead.

"Let's play! Let's play!" A cheerful voice said.

"That voice!" Patamon said.

"Oh no! Not him again!" T.K. said. That voice came from Puppetmon, the puppet Digimon was in a tree. "It's Puppetmon!"

"T.K, what a surprise? I see you very lively." Puppetmon said.

"Get lost!" Pikachu shouted at him.

"Only I come to play with the other blond boy." Puppetmon said as he jumped at the group.

"Wait, you want play with me?" Lucas asked confusedly.

"Don't listen him Lucas, he is bad Digimon." T.K. warned him.

"I see that you have a weapon, now we are go to play..." Puppetmon said and yells slamming his hammer. "TO DEATH!"

 _ ***UNFOUNDED REVENGE***_

"We will defeat you again!" Pikachu said.

"Bullet Hammer!" Puppetmon yelled using his hammer and firing yellow light bullets, they avoided the attack.

"PSI Shield!" Lucas said and created a shield absorbing the attack. Boney covered behind from Lucas.

"I won't flee this time from you!" T.K. said and he runs at Puppetmon. Then they clashed weapons, when Puppetmon swung his hammer down, T.K. jumped and slashed him.

"Alright! Light!" Kari said and activates the Limit Form. He used Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum, Ragnarok and performed Giga Impact, then Lucas fired PK Fire. Patamon used Boom Bubble, Gatomon used Lighting Paw.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu yelled running covered in electricity and hit Puppetmon, he crashed in a tree.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Is over?" Lucas asked.

"No, he still with energies." Gatomon said. Puppetmon got up, Pikachu runs at him.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu yelled using his tail covered in steel.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon yelled using his hammer. Both clashed their attacks, but Puppetmon got overpowered slamming Pikachu making crash in a rock.

"Pikachu!" Gatomon exclaimed. They tried to help him, but Puppetmon used Bullet Hammer preventing to help at Pikachu.

"Don't give one more step!" Puppetmon warned at them and turned at Pikachu preparing other attack. "Any last words yellow rat?"

"You will never get away with it." Pikachu said weakly. Puppetmon smirked trying to make the ending blow, Pikachu closed his eyes in fear, but he listens one clash.

"What!?" The puppet Digimon said. Pikachu opens his eyes and was Ash clashing his Keyblade with the hammer from Puppetmon.

"I won't let you hurt my Pokémon!" Ash said and kicked the evil Digimon. The others arrived in time.

"It's seems that you arrived on time." Pikachu said getting up. Gatomon sighed in relief.

"T.K! / Kari!" Matt and Tai called them.

"Matt! / Tai!" T.K. and Kari said, both brothers hugged their respective brother and sister.

"Kari, where was you?" Tai asked.

"I'm followed Lucas." Kari replied.

"Sorry for worry you." T.K. said.

"No problem." Matt said petting his head. The original trio turned at Puppetmon.

"Who is that guy?" Sora asked.

"He is bad impersonator from Pinocchio." Luigi said.

"Yeah, really bad." Sora said.

"What means that!?" Puppetmon exclaimed. 'Not again in numbers.'

"Yoshi ever wins at the bad guys!" Yoshi said growling.

"You better be careful guys, he is very deceitful." Ash warned at them with their weapons ready.

"Stop right there losers!" The voice from Wario said, he was with Waluigi and the Team Rocket, their Pokémon were in the Pokéball due the last battle.

"How can they found us?" May asked.

"Because nobody runs from the Team Rocket without a fight." Jessie said.

"Only we flee until we have Pikachu, the Digimon and the PSI blondy in our hands." James said.

"And we will not let any meddler get in our goal!" Meowth said evilly.

"You five better stay out of this!" Puppetmon said at the evil group.

"Sorry, but the fun ends here kid." Waluigi said.

"You call me kid!" Puppetmon said irritated, he runs at the Team Rocket.

"Take that, bad Pinocchio." Wario said throwing a banana peel making that he slips off near of them.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Meowth said.

"I'm not a kid!" Puppetmon exclaimed and slams his hammer in Waluigi's leg, he screamed in pain.

"How dare you to hit me with that!?" Waluigi exclaimed grabbing his leg. Puppetmon gets up and runs at them again.

"Drill Nose!" Puppetmon shouted using his nose like a drill, but Wario puts his butt in front of him, receiving the attack.

"Fart Attack!" Wario said using his move (Down Special in Smash Bros) in Puppetmon. Everyone covered their noses coughing at the same time.

"That is gross!" Kumatora said in disgust.

"We can avoid them and search the source from the Corrupt Digimon in this world." Izzy said, they nodded and go to other part avoiding the bad guys, due that the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers are fighting with Puppetmon.

'By luck, I have a secret weapon for attack the Digidestined.' Puppetmon thought.

The heroes could escape from Puppetmon and the Team Rocket with the Wario Brothers.

"It's seems that we escaped from them." Kari said sighing.

"Only I'm worried about the return from Piedmon." Tyson said a little depressed.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"He nearly kills my brother and his Pikachu." Tyson said. Then he flashbacked how Piedmon defeating every Pokémon from Ash, he also used Ending Snipe hurting badly at WarGreymon and how he goes through the Thunderbolt from Pikachu and hit him, with Ash included too.

"Who is Piedmon?" Kumatora asked.

"He is the leader from the Dark Masters." T.K. said.

"And who are the Dark Masters?" Lucas asked.

"They are a group of evil Digimon Level Mega, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon." Izzy explained. "If they three have returned, Piedmon returned alive too." Then they felt an earthquake, someone came out from the ground, it was a giant Digimon like plant with tentacles, it was a Corrupt Digimon.

 _ ***BLOOMSDAY (WARIO LAND: SHAKE IT!)***_

"Is other Digimon?" May asked. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"Blossomon. The Vegetation Digimon. It's Perfect Level Digimon. It has the appearance of a giant flower, with countless vines as its roots growing from its body. His attacks are Spiral Flower and Leaf Darts." The voice from the Pokédex explained.

"Be careful, he is Digimon in Perfect Level." Ash warned at the group. They summoned their weapons. The flower Digimon fired sharpen flowers like shurikens, they avoided the attack, but Sora used the reflect spell and reflected the attack at the Corrupt Blossomon.

"It's our chance!" Sora yelled. Then they attacked at the giant evil flower with slashes from every Keyblade, eggs from Yoshi, spells from Luigi, Digimon and Pokémon attacks. When the Corrupt Blossomon recovered, he hit them all swinging his vines at 360 degrees.

"If we Digivolve, we can finish it quickly." Agumon said.

"Wait, probably there is something stronger like him." Tai said. Then Blossomon put his vines in the ground and every vine reappeared from the ground near from every member, they could avoided every vine.

"Probably is a venomous Digimon!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Me and my brother defeated much carnivorous plants in our journeys." Luigi said.

"Luigi, we don't have time from your stories, we must defeat the monstrous flower!" Sora exclaimed. Then one vine grabbed Kari by the leg.

"AHH!" Kari screamed.

"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed and grabbed her hand, he was pulling her but the plant is strongest than him. "Please, help us!" Then the others grabbed T.K. trying to save both children from Blossomon.

"PK Fire!" A voice yelled fired a fire attack. The Corrupt Blossomon felled by the attack. The voice and the attack came from Ness.

"What a luck that you arrived in time Ness." Sora said.

"Thanks again." Kari said.

"No problem. But, who is the giant monster?" Ness said.

"It's a Corrupt Digimon, his name is Blossomon." Gatomon said. The giant plant got up again.

"May, I need your Blaziken by a while." Ash said. She nods.

"Blaziken go!" May called him.

"What's happening?" Blaziken asked.

"We must defeat that evil Digimon." Kari answered.

"You want try the Mega Evolution with Ash?" May asked.

"Very well, any friend from May is a friend of mine." Blaziken said.

"Alright Blaziken, Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled, then Blaziken tranformed himself in Mega Blaziken.

"Flare Blitz!" Mega Blaziken yelled with his body covered in flames, then he slams his body covered in fire and hits Blossomon.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the attack, the Corrupt Blossomon felled and then a glowing heart covered in coding (Digicore) popped out from the evil Digimon and dissipated into data. Mega Blaziken turned in his regular form.

"You did it great, take a rest." May said returning her Pokémon in the Pokéball.

"Ness, we thought that you returned to your home." Luigi said.

"Yes, I know, but I felt a dark presence. It's stronger than Porky." Ness explained.

"Who is?" Kari asked.

"His name is Giygas." Ness said.

"Giygas." Oshawott said shivering in fear.

"Yes. He is an alien with PSI powers. He tried to conquest this world long time ago, but he was defeated. He returned again and tried to plunge the universe into darkness but me and my friends were able to defeat him, then my world was consumed by the Heartless and..." Ness explained.

"Ness turned into a summon gem and met Sora." Yoshi ends the explanation.

"Okay, thanks..." Ness said sweatdropping.

"I heard about the return from every villain in movies!" Luigi called them.

"What do you mean Luigi?" Lucas asked.

"When a villain returns from his dead, he seeks revenge from his opponent and complete his goal." Luigi said.

"Well, therefore he wants plunge the world into darkness again." Izzy said.

"But together we can stop him." Ash said in confidence.

"That's right, Ash!" Pikachu said.

"Are you sure about that chosen heroes?" A mysterious voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Matt exclaimed in a defensive pose.

"Very well, as you wish." The mysterious being revealed, it was Giygas. "You know who I am Earthlings?"

"I know who are you, the All-Mighty copy from Freezer and Mewtwo." Luigi replied. Then everyone slumped, except for Giygas.

Giygas rolled his eyes with a groan. "An ignorant mind like yours can't even comprehend it. I mean that the joke was sad."

"I defeated you long time ago!" Ness shouted.

"Yes, I remember that, but someone named Apocalymon proposed a deal with me." Giygas explained. Then they shocked.

"But how!?" Kari exclaimed.

"He revived me and gave me a third chance for plunge the universe into darkness." Giygas replied and he showed a sphere of light.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

"This is the heart from a boy with PSI powers just like Lucas." Giygas said.

"Claus!" Lucas gasped.

"I see, sorry kid but you need more motivation. You want him, then come for him." Giygas said floating away from them.

"Hey, come back here!" Kari yelled as she tries to follow him, then the others followed her. Meanwhile with the Team Rocket and Wario Bros, they still in their humorous battle with Puppetmon, Jessie, James and Meowth felled tired, but Wario and Waluigi still on feet, but they have threads like puppet from Puppetmon.

"What do you think of this?" Puppetmon said, moving the threads from his hands, making that Wario and Waluigi making theirselves tickles and laugh with nonstop.

"Please, stop, I had enough!" Wario said laughing.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Waluigi said laughing too, then Puppetmon stopped.

"Wait. Where are the Digidestined?" Puppetmon said looking for them. "They were escaped and all by your fault."

"You mean your fault!" Wario exclaimed, then Puppetmon was going away from them walking. "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's seems that my time ended, goodbye." Puppetmon said walking.

"Hey, come back here!" Waluigi shouted running at him, but Puppetmon jumps above his head and making that he crashes in a tree.

"Come on, Waluigi." Wario said. "Also I'm hungry."

* * *

 _Drago Plateau_

The group was following at Giygas, until they have stopped.

"Are you done baddie?" T.K. asked panting.

"This is only the beginning." Giygas said and then he put the heart from Claus in his own chest. "Only I can show my second form, when I use the heart from a human boy with PSI powers." Then the alien received a dischrage and transformed in a twisted, red, screaming face surrounded by a red swirl and darkness, a storm was formed. Boney whined in fear and take shelter in a rock, Duster was with him.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE & DARK MIND PHASE 2 MEDLEY (STAR ALLIES REMIX)***_

"Man, that face almost lives up to the Happy Mask Shop guy." Sora gasped. "But then again, that's just me."

"I will have nightmares tonight." T.K. groaned.

"I will show you a taste of my power! Omega PSI!" Giygas yelled firing an energy wave of PSI. They barely avoided the attack.

"He can use PSI attacks!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Not only, PSI moves! Dark Firaga!" Giygas yelled and fired a dark version from the fire spell. Sora used fire spell and both attacks collided.

"That's move is from Ansem when he brainwashed Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"I have more! Howling Blaster!" Giygas fired the attack from Garurumon. They avoided the attack again.

"Hey, that's my move!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"But how!?" Matt asked.

"Not only attacks from the Digimon, I can copy the attacks from the Pokémon too! Thunderbolt!" Giygas yelled and fired the attack from Pikachu. Ash quickly used a movement called Mud Shot at the copied Thunderbolt move, both attacks collided.

"Why the movements from my Pokémon too!?" Ash exclaimed.

"I have more surprises! Goop Shot!" Giygas yelled firing the grafiti from Delfino Plaza, they dodged it. "Flamethrower!" He fired a beam made of fire, Lucas and Ness used PSI Shield and absorbed the attack. "I can turn invisible too!" Then he disappeared.

"Where did he go!" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"I'm behind of you!" Giygas said and appeared behind of them.

"What!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Dark Laser!" Giygas fired a dark beam (similar at Ganon in Breath of the Wild), he hits everyone.

"We can't give up now!" Kari said getting up.

"But how you can copy much moves?" Gatomon asked.

"You want to know it, since that Xemnas, Ansem and Apocalymon had revived me, they perfected my skills, specially copy other attacks from every being in the worlds that you visited. Because they ever are watching you." Giygas explained.

"We won't be defeated by a monster like you!" Ash shouted and he transformed in his Aura Knight form and pulled out some Pokémon. Pidgeot, Heracross, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Glalie and Lucario. "Now Mega-Evolve!" His 7 Pokémon turned in his Mega forms. Charizard was in his X form.

"Alright, it's time for use Brave Bird!" Mega Pidgeot yelled with her body covered in blue flames flying at Giygas, but something rare happened when she hits him, no damage. "What!?"

"Take that your Brave Bird!" Giygas said and morphed in a copy of Pidgeot but bigger and used the same attack in Mega Pidgeot. Then he morphed in his spherical form.

"Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed as he comes at her.

"That's it! Fire Blast!" Mega Charizard X fired his fire attack, but Giygas absorbed it and returned at Charizard.

"Pin Missile!" Heracross fired multiple spins but Giygas did the same damaging Heracross in the process.

"Stone Edge!" Tyranitar fired sharpen stones at the red monster, but the attack was reflected again and hits Tyranitar.

"Leaf Storm!" Sceptile fired a leaf tornado, but Giygas did the same thing and hits Sceptile.

"Ice Beam!" Glalie fired his ice attack, but Giygas returned again hitting him in the process. "Ugh... By luck I can't freeze."

"I will do it!" Pikachu said and fired Thunderbolt, but Giygas absorbed the attack. He gasped.

"Take that your Thunderbolt!" Giygas yelled firing the attack. Pikachu yelled in pain.

"Pikachu!" Gatomon said worried, she comes at him. "Are you okay?"

"Only a bit hurt." Pikachu replied. Kari comes at Giygas.

"Freeze!" Kari yelled firing the Blizzard spell, but the attack was absorbed.

"I will return your Blizzard!" Giygas said and hits Kari with her own move.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed, he comes at her, T.K. too.

"Are you not hurt?" T.K. asked.

"Only a bit." Kari replied getting up. Then Biyomon comes at Giygas.

"I will try it! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said and fired her attack, but the attack was absorbed and returned.

"Biyomon!" Sor exclaimed worried.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired his attack at Giygas, but the same thing happened again. "I hate when someone returns my own attack."

"PK Fire!" Kumatora fired her fire move, but the attack was returned by Giygas.

"Try with Aura Sphere!" Ash said firing his move. Mega Lucario did the same. But both attacks were absorbed.

"Take that your Aura Sphere!" Giygas said returning the attacks and hit them both.

"You better be careful, any attack is returned with the twice of strength." Mega Lucario said.

"Now how we can do?" Yoshi said frightened.

"Let's try to surround him and attack." Izzy said. Then they nodded, every member surrounded at Giygas in a circle. May has called Beautifly.

"Now attack!" Sora called them, he used Strike Raid. The others with Keyblades used spells, the Digimon and Pokémon used their own moves, Yoshi fired an egg and Luigi fired green fireballs, but all the attacks were absorbed, everyone gasped in a shock. Then Giygas laughed manically returning every attack at all receiving much pain.

"Heal!" Kari casted the heal spell, but she is going tired.

"It's dangerous fight at him." Joe said.

"Every attack is returned with the twice of power." Lucas said.

"You see that, you won't never defeat me!" Giygas said.

"He is right, we must flee." Beautifly said depressed.

"Maybe yes, but not now." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu is right, we can't give up now!" Ash said.

"But how we can defeat Giygas?" Mimi asked. Then Ash got an idea.

"I got it! In some Pokémon Battles I merge some attacks for defeat my opponents." Ash said.

"It will work?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know but we must try it." Patamon said, then they nodded.

"Now prepare yourselves for your final! Chaos Spear!" Giygas said firing yellow arrows of energy. The PSI trio used the same shield and absorbed the attack.

 _ ***MULTI MAN MELEE 2 (SSBM MAIN THEME REMIX)***_

"Let's try it! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu said firing his attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott yelled firing his movement. Both attacks were merged and hit Giygas, this time Giygas received damage.

"But how? Why I cannot copy that attack?" Giygas asked dumbfounded.

"It's because you can only return the original attacks, but not their fusions." Sora said.

"Let's try it again!" Gatomon said, then the Digimon Digivolved.

"C'mon try it." Giygas said.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled. Both attacks were merged and damaged Giygas.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled. Then the 4 attacks were merged and hit Giygas, he screamed in pain.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled. The 2 attacks merged and hit Giygas.

"That's impossible!" Giygas exclaimed.

"It's our turn! Hurricane!" Mega Pidgeot yelled using her move.

"Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard X used his attack, then a cyclone of fire was formed and hits Giygas.

"Dark Pulse!" Mega Tyranitar yelled firing his attack.

"Pin Missile!" Mega Heracross used his move, then the pins were inside of the Dark Pulse and hit Giygas, damaging in the process.

"Leaf Storm!" Mega Sceptile yelled using his attack.

"Blizzard!" Mega Glalie used his ice move. Then an ice leaf storm was formed and hits Giygas again.

"No, I can't lose!" Giygas said in anger.

"Freeze!" May casted the ice spell.

"Silver Wind!" Beautifly used her move and the merged attacks hit Giygas.

"Let's do it, Lucario!" Ash said, the blue Pokémon nodded and fired Aura Sphere, then Ash used Fire Spin from his Keyblade. Now the Aura Sphere was covered in fire like a comet and hits Giygas.

"PK Fire!" Kumatora and Ness yelled firing the fire attack.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas yelled firing his attack. The 3 attacks were merged and damaged Giygas.

"I had enough of this child play, now you will die!" Giygas yelled in anger.

"Let's finish this together!" Kari said and she activates his Master Form. Sora transformed in his Limit Form.

"Attack him, again!" Sora yelled, then everyone fired their own moves, but this time were merged and hit Giygas again making yell in pain. Then Sora and Kari attacked (something like the Final Smash from Robin) Giygas with multiple slashes and spells, and Kari gives the final blow.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Giygas was trembling, after his defeat.

"No! No! NOOO!" Giygas roared and exploded, then the light sphere from before appeared floating. The Digimon and Pokémon returned in their original forms, like Sora and Kari too. Also Sora picked the 'Franklin Keychain', when he equipped, the Keyblade was inspired from Franklin Badge.

 _ ***LOVE THEME (MOTHER 3)***_

"That was all." Tyson sighed.

"Everything seems fine, now." Kari said. Then the sphere transformed into a boy similar at Lucas. That was Claus (normal outfit from the flashback).

"Claus, is that you?" Lucas shocked. Then Claus put his hand on the shoulder from his brother.

"Yes, it's me." Claus said. Then Lucas hugged his brother crying. Boney joined at them.

"Something must happened when we used the Keyblade." Sora said impressed.

"Probably when he turned into a Heartless, he has a second chance for return." Izzy theorized.

"Possibly yes." Sora replied.

"I will wish that my brother stay with me." Luigi said sad. Then they returned at the Tasmilly Village.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Tasmilly Village_

Everyone was near from the tomb of Hinawa.

"Claus has returned, it seemed like magic!" Flint said. "The Nowhere Islands will not forget Lucas' corauge, or the courage of those who fought beside him." Lucas then walked up to them.

"Do you think your quest will be over?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Kari said. "Apocalymon is still out there, somewhere. I figure, as long as he's still causing misery to other worlds, and our world is still destroyed, I have to keep fighting."

"I see that the struggle never ends." Claus said. Boney barked happily.

"Never, ever?" T.K. said.

"We wish you luck in your travel." Kumatora said.

"Yeah." Tai said. The keyhole to the world appeared in Hinawa's tomb. Ash then aimed his Keyblade at the tomb, and a beam came out, making the sound of sealing a door, then keyhole was covered and locked, and the world was safe from any threats.

"We'll meet again, Lucas." Ash said.

"I hope that's soon." Lucas said.

"It will be. So long!" Sora said. The group go back at the Toad Express.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	36. Chapter 36: The Dream of Tiff

CHAPTER 35

The Dream of Tiff

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

Our heroes saved other world from the evil forces. For now, Luigi, Sora, Ash and T.K. are playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on a Wii with a TV installed in the Toad Express. Luigi is controlling to his own character, Sora is using at Pit, Ash is using at Pikachu in the game and T.K. is using at Kirby (green color), they are playing in the place called Final Destination.

"C'mon Luigi, you can do it." Luigi said at his own player.

"Probably that's not me, but he seems a bit at me." Sora said.

"Once time I was transformed into a Pikachu." Ash said.

"Yeah." Pikachu nodded.

"I count with you, Kirby." T.K. said. Then he using Kirby in the game, he grabbed the Smash Ball.

"Oh no!" Luigi, Sora and Ash exclaimed. Then T.K. puts the 'B' button. Then in the game, Kirby makes appear a cooking pot with cooking hat included, every fighter was felled in the pot and starts stirring and then the pot spits out the 3 fighters knocking them. Ash, Sora and Luigi jawdrop.

"GAME." The announcer in the game said.

"Yeah!" T.K. said excited.

"The winner is… Kirby." The announcer in the game said, the victory fanfare is included.

"But how?" Luigi said surprised.

'But he is younger than us!' Sora thought in surprise.

"I'm very skilled in the games." T.K. said putting his hands behind of his head.

"You played great T.K." Ash said petting his head.

"Thanks Ash." T.K. said.

"Hey, we're coming to other world." Kari called everyone, then Luigi turned off the console and they go the cockpit.

"Where is the next world?" Pikachu asked. Then they looked a yellow star.

"This is the next world?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, this world is Dreamland." Sora replied.

"In this world is the home of the Cappy's of Cappy Town. Although, the habitants are rather odd but friendly creatures." Toadsworth said.

"Probably will we change the appearance in us." Tai said.

"I forgot long time ago walk without legs." Sora said.

"What about us?" Gatomon asked, referring at the Digimon.

"You will De-Digivolve one level." Luigi replied.

"And what about our Pokémon?" May asked.

"They will stay in their original appearances." Luigi said.

"Aww, that's no fair for Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"You will change your appearance by three cookies kid." Luigi said, then Yoshi nodded excitedly. Then Luigi prepared his magic.

* * *

 _?_

The Evil Digimon are talking.

"Why did you fail?" Devimon shouted at Puppetmon.

"You were so close and then you lose the chance!" Etemon exclaimed in anger.

"I was so close to defeat the yellow rat, but I was outnumbered again." Puppetmon said.

"You are a pathetic coward, Puppetmon." Myotismon said.

"You are a Digimon Level Mega, you could defeat them easily." Machinedramon said, then they saw Piedmon walking to somewhere.

"Hey, where are you going Piedmon?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"I think there is another wielder of the Keyblade in the world where the Digidestined are." Piedmon said, then he showed an image of Kirby.

"I was expecting someone fearful, not a cute pink puffball." Devimon said in a chuckle.

"Perhaps you don't know you, but when I was defeated someone called Nightmare resurrect me, he was with Apocalymon." Piedmon explained.

"And, that person called Nightmare told you about the pink puffball." Etemon said.

"Yes, but his name is Kirby, a Star Warrior that can copy abilities, that includes the power of the Keyblade." Piedmon said.

"We hope you don't fail." Myotismon said. Then Piedmon nodded and goes to Dreamland.

* * *

 _Nightmare Enterprises Chessboard_

In a giant chessboard, Kirby have a crown of fire and was riding a light blue plane, he was Fire Kirby and spitting fire at a blue wizard with a wicked smile. He still spitting fire, but then he felled tired and lost the ability, then a girl with blonde hair and ponytail comes at him.

"Kirby!" The girl exclaimed, then she turned him. "Please, wake up."

"Hahahaha… Your friend has chosen an unfortunate time for a nap!" Nightmare said.

"What have you done to him?" The girl asked.

"He has used up all his energy… Kirby is now completely helpless. I can rush him with little effort… But first, some fun! I shall enter his sleep and give him a nightmare, and you can join him. I think you'll find this dream a real scream!" Nightmare said and used a make a flash.

"Kirby!" The girl said. Then she was transported in a place like a red space, but there are much kind of food. Then Nightmare laughs evilly.

"Ahahahahaha! What a dreamscape. All Kirby cares about is food!" Nightmare said. The girl still worried, then Nightmare saw a red apple and fired an energy ray, when the apple was destroyed, Kirby appeared shivering in fear.

"Poyo…" Kirby said weakly.

The girl gasped and said. "Send the Warp Star!"

"You are wasting your time! This is Kirby's dream. There is no Warp Star here!" Nightmare said and laughs evilly. "Foolish child… There is nothing you can to help your friend." He laughs evilly, then she pulled out a yellow little star. "What!?" He stopped his laugh.

"Catch!" The girl shouted throwing the Warp Star at Kirby, but he opens his mouth and sucked the star. The girl gasped in a shock.

"He swallowed the Warp Star…" Nightmare said. 'No, not again!' Then the Star Rod (completely different from Bowser) appeared in the hand from Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said bravely.

"The Star Rod!? AAAAH!" Nightmare said as he screams in fear grabbing his head.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted and he fired a barrage of yellow stars at Nightmare.

"Aah! Aaaah! No… How did Kirby discover the secret!? That pitiful little Star Warrior has found my only weakness! I'm helpless against the power of the Star Rod!" Nightmare said in agony. Then in the outside. Nightmare was receiving a painful discharge and screaming in pain. Then Kirby wakes up.

"Tiff…" Kirby called at the girl called Tiff.

"ENeMeE is a really living nightmare so the only place you could see that was inside of your dreams." Tiff said. "Good job Kirby, you defeated him again, this time without help."

"Thanks Tiff…" Kirby said shyly. She giggled and blushed.

"True to my name. I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I'm immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I will someday return." Nightmare said his last words and disappeared.

* * *

 _Castle DDD_

Then Tiff awakens in her room and watched the window.

"Only was a dream." Tiff said. "I hope that Kirby is okay."

Then she got out from her bed.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

After the breakfast, she goes at the outside, she sighed.

'Soon Nightmare will strike back, I'm worried about that.' Tiff though.

Only she was a girl, but she ever worries by his friends when he is in grave danger, that she wishes protect him, then she starts to sing for motivation as she walks.

 _ ***GET BACK UP AGAIN (SHORT VERSION)***_

" _I really hope I can do it."_

" _Because my friends will need me."_

" _I know that that I must go to help Kirby."_

" _And brave the dangers from the outside."_

" _Saving him from the Nightmare."_

" _I mean, how hard can that be?"_

Then she fells screaming, but she landed safely.

" _Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly."_

" _Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign."_ Then the butterfly was eaten by a carnivorous plant, then she gulped and starts to walk slowly.

" _It's gonna be a fantastic day."_ Then she started to walk normally.

" _Such marvelousness."_

" _It's gonna bring, got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing."_

" _And I'm ready to take on anything."_ Then she jumps.

" _Hooray!"_

" _Some super fun surprise around each corner."_ She was in a tree, but a giant spider appears and she starts to run.

" _Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay."_

" _Hey!"_

" _I'm not giving up today."_

" _There's nothing getting in my way."_

" _And if knock knock me over."_ There was a rock in her track, she starts to climb.

" _I will get back up again, oh."_ She saw bees coming at her.

" _If something goes a little wrong."_

" _Well you can go ahead and bring it on."_ She starts to avoid the bees.

" _Because if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again."_ She starts to slide on a slope.

" _Whoa oh oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh."_ She goes through spider webs.

"I'm okay." She said and then she continues the song.

" _Whoa oh oh oh oh."_ After the slide she goes up and dusted herself.

" _And if you knock knock me over, you knock knock me over."_

" _I will get back up again."_

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Well, that was fun." Tiff said, she continues.

* * *

 _Whispy Woods_

Meanwhile, Kirby was eating some apples from a tree with a face.

"Munch." Kirby ate one apple.

"I'm so grateful, for saving me many times from King Dedede's plans." The tree ironically called Whispy Woods said. "I give you the apples as a reward after you saving me and this entire forest. You deserve it after you protect my forest tons of times."

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"Kirby!" The voice from Tiff called him.

"Oh my… It sounds like Tiff is looking for you." Whispy said. Then Kirby got up and jumped out of the tree.

"Bye bye, Whispy. Poyo." Kirby said.

"Oh? You leave already?" Whispy said, Kirby nodded. "Well I hope we'll meet again. Bye." Then Kirby goes at Tiff.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

In the green meadows, Tiff was waiting at Kirby.

"Kirby!" She called him, then she starts to get worried. "Oh gosh… Where is he?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said coming at her.

"Oh, there you are!" Tiff said. "So, you've visit Whispy again?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded.

"Oh, I see. Say, Kirby. Kawasaki invited us the lunch for us. It's a Bolognese Pizza. Believe me, it's so tasty." Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said excited running at Cappy Town. "Poyo! Poyo!"

"*Giggles* He's so delightful to hear about a new foods dish." Tiff said.

Then she starts to think in him.

'Well… me and Kirby know each other's for a long time… But…' Then she starts to blush. 'What if I could tell him my feelings for him right now… and I…'

"Poyo!" Kirby called her.

"Oh!" She exclaims, she still blushed and she shook this off and says. "Uhm… I'm coming, Kirby." She starts to walk.

In other part, a boy with hair covering his eyes playing with 3 Cappy kids (they look like ghosts).

"Pass to me!" The boy said as he catches the soccer ball, then the he and the Cappy children noticed something in the sky.

"Hey! What is that, Tuff?" Iroo said (the Cappy in blue shirt).

"Is that a thundercloud?" Spikehead said (the Cappy with spike hair) watching the black cloud.

"So scary." Honey said in fear (the girl Cappy).

"Hey! Look at that!" The boy called Tuff exclaimed. Then they watched something in yellow energy. "What is that!?"

"It's that an asteroid?" Iroo asked.

"I don't know. What is it?" Honey said.

"I saw a big creature similar at a clown. So that means…" Spikehead replied.

"A Demon Beast!?" Tuff exclaimed. Then he saw at Piedmon at distance. "It's not good!" He tries to run, but Honey called him.

"Wait, Tuff!" She said.

"Where are you going?" Spikehead asked.

"I go to help Kirby and my sister." Tuff replied.

"But do you know where they are?" Iroo asked.

"If that Demon Beast is after Kirby and my sister, then I know where they are." Tuff explained.

"Just be careful." Spikehead said.

"I will. May I borrow the ball?" Tuff asked grabbing the ball.

"Okay. Take care." Spikehead said. Then Tuff goes running to help Kirby and Tiff.

"I hope I'm not late…" Tuff said.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Tiff still walking at Cappy Town.

"Hurry up, Kirby! We won't to be late to lunch!" Tiff said.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby replied. Then the same figure from before was nearing at them.

"Huh? What's that, dark clouds?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said. The figure was nearing more at them.

"What is that?" Tiff said. Then the figure was revealed as the same Piedmon.

"Poyo…" Kirby said seriously. Then Piedmon punched Kirby and sent him flying. Tiff gasped.

"Kirby!" Tiff said worried.

In other part for Green Greens. A warp pipe appeared from the ground. Then Sora, Luigi and Yoshi appeared in their Cappy forms (bodies with arms, hands, and feet but no legs) like in their last visit, Oshawott have his normal appearance, then Tai, Sor, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi appeared like the forms from Sora. Ash and May appeared in their Cappy forms, Pikachu still having his normal appearance, the 8 Digimon appeared in their baby forms (Salamon is child form).

"Are you sure about this, Luigi?" May asked. "I'm not sure about this appearance."

"Don't worry." Luigi said. "The Cappies are very friendly and we need hands and feet to fight the enemies."

"That is a good point." Joe said. "But is easier with legs."

"By luck I can walk easily." Oshawott said.

"Don't legs help Yoshi walk?" Yoshi said.

"It's not hard." Luigi said. "All you have to do is…" Then Tai suspect about something.

"Hey, where is Kari?" Tai asked looking for her.

"I don't see T.K. neither." Matt said.

"Tyson is not here too." Ash said.

"Where could be are they?" Salamon said.

"We're here." The voice from Kari said.

"Where are you guys?" Sora asked.

"We're behind of the warp pipe." The voice from T.K. said.

"We are not sure of show us." Tyson said nervously.

"Don't worry you can come here." Tokomon said. When the tiny trio revealed, they yelped in shock. The appearances from the 3 members were exactly like Kirby, but a bit little than the same pink Star Warrior. Kari was puffball, with yellow color, representing her shirt color, and her brown hairstyle, the color of the feet was orange. T.K. was light green, he has his blond hair without his hat and the feet was dark green. Tyson was red, he has his brown hair and the feet were dark red.

"Luigi, what happened to them!?" Izzy asked exclaiming.

"I only transform them with the form from this world, but I never thought that they'll transform in puffballs like Kirby." Luigi explained. Then T.K. was trying to find his hat.

"I'm not used to going out without my hat." T.K. said.

"You look good like that." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." T.K. said blushing. Then Cosmo and Tails came from the warp pipe in their original forms.

"Cosmo, Tails." Tyson said.

"Why do you come with us?" Motimon asked.

"Because my people met the Star Warriors long time ago." Cosmo replied.

"I only want come with Cosmo." Tails said. Then he and she looked to each other awkwardly, then a black cloud appeared.

"Calamitous clam sauce! It's a thundercloud!" Luigi exclaimed. Then Kari takes shelter behind her brother.

"I'm still afraid of thunders." Kari said.

"This is not normal." Koromon said.

"I have seen this before." Ash said, then they heard a voice.

"Ending Snipe!" The voice from Piedmon yelled and caused an explosion.

"That voice." Yokomon said.

"It can't be." Tanemon said.

"Piedmon!" Pikachu said.

"What!? Not him again!" Tyson exclaimed.

"But who is attacking?" Bukamon said.

"Probably Piedmon is attacking at Kirby!" Sora said.

"But why?" Tsunomon asked.

"Because Kirby can copy abilities, including the Keyblade." Sora explained.

"For that reason, Kirby at the same time it's a Keyblade Wielder too." Izzy theorized. Then a carpenter bird appeared flying.

"Are you new here? My name is Tokkori." The bird named Tokkori said, then they introduced their selves. "Well, what is the rush?"

"We must stop Piedmon, we can't allow him that he hurts innocent people!" Kari said in determination and runs. "Let's go!"

"Hey, wait for us Kari!" Salamon called and followed her. Then everyone follows Kari, by luck they could run without problem.

Back with Kirby, he was being attacked by Piedmon.

 _ ***THE 13TH DILEMMA***_

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed worried. Piedmon chuckled sinisterly. She exclaimed. "Look out, Kirby! That thing is starting to attack! Quick! Inhale it!"

"I don't think so." Piedmon said and casted paralyzer spell on Kirby, making him scream in pain.

"Poyo…" Kirby said weakly.

"Oh no! Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed and she comes to help him.

Piedmon laughed evilly and said. "You foolish girl. You're defenseless, because your boyfriend is paralyzed by my powers. But it won't be long if 30 minutes, he can move again."

"Kirby… my boyfriend!" Tiff exclaimed and blushed furiously. "HOW RUDE!"

Piedmon laughed evilly again and said. "And I thought that was."

"Eh!? What are you? I mean who are you?" Tiff asked.

"My name is Piedmon. The leader of the Dark Masters and an honorary Demon Beast." Piedmon introduced himself.

"Wait a minute… Why Dedede doesn't download you? ENEMY was destroyed after you arrived." Tiff replied.

"Remember that ENEMY or Nightmare is immortal, thanks to him and Apocalymon I returned for destroy the Keyblade Wielder Sora and your new friends the Digidestined and Aura Knight too." Piedmon explained.

"Wait… You meet Sora too?" Tiff asked.

"That's right. Except that the Sora that I met, is a girl. The other is a boy." Piedmon said and said in laugh. "What a surprise? Two Soras." Then he changed of subject and pulled one sword in his hand. "But for now, I will squash you two like bugs."

"No!" Tiff yelled.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu yelled surrounded himself in electricity slamming into Piedmon. Then Tiff sigh in relief, with few tears in her eyes.

"Pikachu! Did you get him?" Ash called him.

"Yeah." Pikachu nodded.

"It's looks that we arrived on time." Sora said in company with Luigi and Yoshi. The Digidestined and Pokémon Trainers are with them too.

"Sora, Luigi, Yoshi." Tiff said.

"Sora… Luigi… Yoshi." Kirby repeated their names.

"Are you okay, Tiff?" Kari asked.

"Yes, but who are you? You seems a bit at Kirby?" Tiff said.

"My name is Kari, this is my Digimon partner Salamon." Kari said.

"Nice to meet you Tiff." Salamon said, the others introduced their selves.

"Are you friends from Sora, Luigi and Yoshi?" Tiff asked and they nodded.

 _ ***LORD GHIRAHIM'S THEME***_

"You must be Piedmon!" Sora said pointing his Keyblade at him, meanwhile Tokkori took shelter. Then Piedmon got up after the attack.

"Yeah that's me." Piedmon said.

"Don't forget about us!" T.K. shouted.

"That voice…" Piedmon said, for moment he couldn't recognize at Ash and the Digidestined, then he got a vision of them in their human forms and recognize them. "Look at that, for a moment I couldn't recognize you Digidestined, especially at you T.K. and Ash with his Pokémon, I remember perfectly how you have defeated me."

"That's right! But why are you attacking Kirby?" Ash demanded asking.

"It's none of your business, trainer." Piedmon said.

"We have defeated you and the other Dark Masters in the Digital World, in the name of all the Digimon that you killed. When we defeated Apocalymon, our worlds will be restored." Kari said.

"That was touching." Piedmon said. "But this time the things will be different." Then the heroes prepared their weapons, only the Digimon and Pokémon stay for protect Kirby.

 _ ***REVENGE OF THE ENEMY (TRIPLE DELUXE)***_

"We will defeat you again clown!" Tyson yelled.

"Don't me make me laugh, because after I finished all of you…" Piedmon was cut off when Ash used Strike Raid.

"Do you ever shut up, Piedmon!?" Ash snarled.

"Never." Piedmon said. Ash and the Digidestined are trying to defeat Piedmon, but they are having some difficulties due their Cappy forms. Meanwhile Sora was trying to help Kirby.

"What happened to Kirby?" Sora asked.

"Piedmon used a paralyzer spell on him." Tiff replied sadly.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Sora said and casted Curaga in Kirby, then he was healed.

"Thanks Sora." Kirby said.

"You're welcome." Sora said and turned. "Tiff, stay safe, we will give him a lesson at the evil clown." She nodded. In the battle Yoshi used his tongue on Piedmon, but he grabbed Yoshi's tongue and pulled him.

"Uhm… hello." Yoshi said nervously.

"Good bye." Piedmon said and hits Yoshi.

"Over here!" T.K. yelled casting Thunder of him, then Piedmon pulled other sword and they clashed weapons, but Piedmon is bigger than T.K.

"You're good, but I'm better!" Piedmon said and knocks TK's Keyblade and grabs him with one hand.

"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed and performs Rising Sun, but Piedmon avoids her and grabbed her with the other hand.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed, then they try to help the duo.

"If you give one more step, I'll kill them both!" Piedmon warned at them.

"You coward!" Tails said at him.

"Leave them alone, your big bully!" Tiff yelled at Piedmon.

"It's not about how I play and apparently I win this…" Piedmon was saying but he was disrupted by a ball kicked by someone releasing both children.

"That was so close." Kari said in relief. T.K. nods as they run from him.

"I don't think so clown man!" Tuff yelled. The same that borrow the soccer ball.

"Tuff!" Tiff said.

"Hey, sis! You're okay." Tuff said.

"Hey, Tuff. Long time no see?" Sora said.

"You arrived on time Sora." Tuff said.

"Hey kid! We are running out of ideas in the battle with Piedmon!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You foolish children, did you think can be defeat me!" Piedmon said.

"Piedmon is stronger than the last time." Tokomon said.

"We need Digivolve to defeat him." Salamon said, they tried but Ash stopped.

"I think that is the turn from Lucario!" Ash said pulling his Pokéball and calling him.

"You're other Pokémon, right?" Piedmon asked.

"I know your evil intentions Piedmon." Lucario said.

"Only I'm doing my job." Piedmon replied.

"Now Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Ash raising his Keyblade. Then Lucario turned in his Mega Form. "Now use Aura Sphere!" Then Mega Lucario fired the blue sphere of aura at Piedmon and hits him, then Tiff gasped having an idea.

"Ash, tells at Lucario that he fires an Aura Sphere at Kirby, he can inhale it!" Tiff called.

"Are you sure, that going hurts Kirby." Ash said.

"Don't worry, only do it for Kirby." Tuff said.

"Okay… You heard her Lucario!" Ash said at his Pokémon.

"Alright Kirby, inhale my Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario said throwing an Aura Sphere at Kirby. Then Kirby ran forward and began running in place really fast. He then opened his mouth and the Aura Sphere was sucked by Kirby's mouth.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Then Kirby jumps at the air. "Poyo!" Kirby said, then in a flash a red band appeared in his forehead as he realizes some punches. Then he landed in the ground.

"It's Fighter Kirby now!" Tuff said.

"Just like in the game." T.K. commented.

"You want to join me warrior?" Mega Lucario asked, Kirby nods.

"Hmph. You're healed, huh? Let's see if you are strong from what you like." Piedmon said.

 _ ***WHAT I'M MADE OF***_

"Bullet Punch!" Mega Lucario yelled running with a fist covered in steel and he hits the evil Digimon.

"You insolent!" Piedmon growled as he tries to slash him with his sword.

"Bone Rush!" Mega Lucario summoned a lighting bone, then they were clashing weapons. The Mega Pokémon was struggling at the Evil Digimon, then Kirby takes the chance and fired at energy ball, hitting him in the process.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon throwed swords at the two.

"Double Team!" Mega Lucario created much clones of himself, avoiding the attack, then he appears behind of him. "Blaze Kick!" Lucario attacked him with his leg covered in fire.

"GAH!" Piedmon yelled in pain, then Kirby executes an uppercut on him. After the attack, he recovered. He pulled out two swords and runs at them. Kirby quickly ducked and jumped as he fired other energy fist at him.

"Dragon Pulse!" Mega Lucario makes the same attack from Gible and hits Piedmon.

"And I thought that you're Fighting/Steel Pokémon." Piedmon said.

"I have more! Dark Pulse!" Mega Lucario said and fired a beam of dark waves and hits Piedmon. "Stone Edge!" He fired sharpen stones at Piedmon, that makes Piedmon scream in pain.

"Poyo!" Kirby runs and he used Vulcan Jab (Normal Neutral Attack in Smash Bros), that he hits various times at Piedmon.

"Ice Punch!" Mega Lucario used his fist covered in ice and hits Piedmon then he uses Focus Punch on the evil Digimon, he was blasted off and crashed in a rock. Piedmon was panting.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I won't give up so easily." Piedmon said weakly. Then Mega Lucario turned in his regular form, like Ash and Kirby.

"Ok, Piedmon. It's time to give up now." Ash said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied seriously.

"You have luck, but the next time I'll be back." Piedmon said and disappeared in the Corridor of Darkness, Lucario returned at his Pokéball. Then Tokkori comes out.

"It's good that the battle is over." Tokkori sighed in relief.

"Sora." Kirby called him running at the group, but by mistake he hugs Sor.

"Kirby, you are hugging the wrong person." Sora chuckled.

"Don't worry, my name is Sora too." Sor said. "But call me Sor for now."

"Sor." Kirby repeated.

"My name is Yokomon." Yokomon introduced.

"Yokomon." Kirby repeated her name sat in the ground.

"My name is Kari and they are my friends." Then the others introduced.

"Kari, Salamon, T.K, Tokomon, Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, Izzy, Motimon, Mimi, Tanemon, Joe, Bukamon, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, Oshawott, May, Tails, Cosmo." Kirby repeated every name.

"Wow! He's like a baby." Mimi said with aw. "That's so cute."

"Not again…" Yoshi growled jealously.

"You three seems bit at Kirby." Tiff giggled seeing at the trio of puffballs.

"Well, it's our appearance from this world." Tyson said. Then Cosmo neared at Kirby.

"I've heard about the star warriors before when I was dead, but didn't think you were real." Cosmo said confusing Kirby's group.

"You know about Kirby and the others Star Warriors?" Tiff asked.

"My people have met them long time ago." Cosmo replied.

"You know something about that Digimon called Piedmon." Tuff asked.

"He is our enemy and the leader from the Dark Masters." Izzy replied. Meanwhile the others were talking, T.K. and Kari was speaking between two.

"Why Piedmon attacked Kirby?" Kari asked.

"Sora told us about Kirby copying the Keyblade power." T.K. said. Someone unknown for everyone, he was like a ghost form, was watching at the group.

"So, you are a new pure heart princess. Because I can feel your light, but you're not a true one, if your heart is not ready and contains darkness in it. You have telling yourself that you have a pure heart, when it was a lie, perhaps is little." The sinister voice said.

"Who are you!?" Kari exclaimed.

"And you must be the Wielder of Hope, why are you in love of the little princess in training, you are too young for love at someone." The sinister voice said at T.K.

"Wait… what!?" T.K. exclaimed. "Matt!"

"Tai!" Kari called at his brother.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked worried.

"Are you okay you both?" Matt asked at them. Then T.K. and Kari look at each other, trying to come up with a feasible excuse as well as a cover up.

"We are hungry." The two smiled sheepishly, hands on their stomach. By a stroke of luck, their stomach grumbles and plays along, making their assertion rather convincing.

"Well, they are still children." Luigi said with a chuckle. Then his stomach grumbles, like Tails too.

"I'm hungry too." Tails said awkwardly.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed and ran excitedly at the town.

"I want eat too." Koromon said and goes jumping at the town.

"Koromon!" Tai said.

"Yoshi want eat too." Yoshi said running at the town.

"Hey, wait kid." Luigi called him.

"It's time for eat." Oshawott said running at the town too.

"Hey, Oshawott." Sora said.

"Wow, 3 new persons like Kirby in appetite." Tokkori said.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" Tiff exclaimed facepalming.

"What's wrong Tiff?" Ash asked.

"Kirby and I should eat the lunch at Kawasaki's restaurant!" Tiff replied.

"But we are much in the group now for the lunch." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, I have enough gold coins for pay at all." Luigi said.

"That solves our problems." Tyson said.

"Hold up!" Kari said running at Kirby. "Wait for us!" Then everyone comes at the town for the lunch.

* * *

 _Cappy Town_

The entire group arrived at the town and by their surprise, the parents from Tiff are here like the others civilians, there were two floating creatures, one is blue (Fololo) and the other was red (Falala); obviously the heroes introduced their selves. Sora and company are enjoying the lunch, but Kirby, Yoshi, Koromon and Oshawott were the titans in the food.

"Hi there. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like." Sora said.

"What brings you here today?" Sir Ebrum said.

"We're a visiting our friend Kirby." Kari answered by Sora.

"And everything seems fine in the town." T.K. said.

"Where did you come from?" Lady Like asked.

"Well…" Kari was saying.

"Don't worry, we accept the arrive of other visitants from other worlds even if you are using Cappy disguises." Sir Ebrum said.

"Yeah, we come from other world." Tokomon said.

"Ash and Pikachu come from other world too." Salamon said. Mr. Curio was talking with Izzy.

"Keyblade!? I heard about it." Mr. Curio said.

"Seriously!?" Izzy said.

"Meta Knight told me about that some Star Warriors were Keyblade Wielders too." Mr. Curio explained.

"We don't have idea about that." Motimon said. Meanwhile with the Cappy children.

"I wonder if Tuff's back right now." Spikehead said.

"Yeah, we can't continue play soccer without the ball." Iroo said. "Then we maybe play Hide and Seek."

"Yeah… but it's not same without Tuff." Honey said.

"Hey guys!" Tuff called and gives them the soccer ball borrowed.

"Hey, Tuff! Thanks for the ball!" Spikehead said.

"Oh! Who are they, Tuff?" Honey asked. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah, they are Sora, Luigi and Yoshi. The same trio that saved Dreamland long time ago. The others 8 are called Digidestined, the others are Pokémon Trainers and the last two are Tails and Cosmo." Tuff said.

"Are they!? Wow!" Iroo said.

"Yeah, that's me." Luigi said. The floating twins are watching at T.K. and Kari.

"They seem a lot at Kirby when he was divided into two by Slice n' Spice." Fololo said.

"Who is Slice n' Spice?" Kari asked.

"It's a Digimon?" T.K. said.

"No, he was a Demon Beast defeated by Kirby." Falala replied. Then Meta Knight appeared too with company of two knights, one was dark green and the other was green with pink and blue.

"Hey, Sword! Hey Blade!" Tuff greeted them.

"What do you bring you here Kari?" Meta Knight said.

"We saved Kirby from Piedmon." Kari replied.

"He works with the Organization XIII, like the other bad Digimon." T.K. said.

"For now, everything seems fine since that Kirby defeated Nightmare." Sword Knight said.

"What is the name from those black creatures?" Blade Knight asked.

"Heartless?" Kari said.

"Yes, but Sora, Luigi and Yoshi saved Dreamland." Meta Knight said.

"But Piedmon was near to defeat us because we are not used in this appearance." T.K. said.

"Don't worry, we will train at all of you." Meta Knight said.

"Hey, let's go train with Meta Knight!" Kari called at the group, they nodded and followed.

* * *

 _Castle DDD_

In the castle, the same penguin called King Dedede in company of a purple snail with a green shell. They were watching at Sora and his friends.

"I can't believe that, the same trio that kicked my butt is back." King Dedede said.

"Yes sir, but the news are persons that we never have saw them in our life, that includes the weird creatures with the children, that includes a girl in green with the two tailed fox." The snail explained.

"Probably yes, Escargoon." King Dedede said, when he saws at T.K, Kari and Tyson he exclaims. "But why there are other three Kirbys?"

"I don't know majesty. But probably they come from other world." Escargoon replied.

"Other world? But in that case, I will have my revenge and the others are trespassing my kingdom. I better contact the other villains." King Dedede said as he comes at his throne room.

* * *

 _Castle DDD: Throne Room_

Dedede sat down at his throne and pushed a button, Escargoon was with the King. One of the walls moved up and giant TV monitor came down. The screen turned on and a man with a gray face, dark green short hair, yellow sunglasses, and a blue business suit appeared on screen.

"King Dedede!" He said. "Welcome back to Nightmare Enterprise! How can I help you?"

"Listen bud, I need a monster to defeat Kirby with Sora too." King Dedede "He is company of more Keyblade Wielders."

"The only problem with that King is that the company is reconstructing since the last attack from Kirby and his friends." The N.M.E. salesman said. "But I can explain about the weird creatures with the children."

"There is mouse with a tail shaped like thunder, a sea otter with scallop in his belly and 8 creatures which names ends is '-mon'." Dedede explains. "Probably Giovanni and Eggman know about them, including the green girl and the two tailed fox." Then Dedede pushed some buttons making appear two persons more. One was Giovanni, the other was a scientific with red coat, blue lens, orange moustache and body like egg.

"Why did you call me today?" Giovanni asked.

"Wait Sonic! I receive a contact with someone." Eggman said and he turns at Dedede. Every contact is available with each villain.

"Well, Dedede has found a yellow mouse with a tail shaped like thunder plus the sea otter with Sora." N.M.E. salesman explains.

"That's Pikachu, the other is Oshawott, a Pokémon that we found not long ago." Giovanni said.

"Don't forget the creatures with 8 children, two of those creatures seem little heads, other two seem plants, one is a little ghost, other is a seal, one is a white pig and the last one is a white puppy." Escargoon said.

"Those creatures… They are called Digimon." Giovanni replied.

"Digi-what?" Dedede said confused.

"Digimon, sir." Escargoon said, then Dedede slams his hammer on his head.

"Don't correct me Escargoon." Dedede shouted at him.

"The Digital Monsters or Digimon are digital beings that live in a place called Digital World, some types are vaccine, database or virus and have different levels of Digivolution." N.M.E. explained.

"You mean that the Digimon are in your world?" Giovanni said and Dedede nods. "If you catch them, I will reward you."

"Ok, I accept it." Dedede said as Giovanni turned off.

"But why did you call me?" Eggman asked.

"I found a two tailed fox with a girl in green and red roses in her head." Dedede said.

"Wait… You found Tails and Cosmo too!" Eggman said.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed from the screen from Eggman.

"Cosmo!" A female voice said. That voice came from a pink hedgehog in red dress.

"But how she returned?" Other female voice said that came from a rabbit in orange shirt. She was in company of blue floating creature.

"Chao…" The blue creature replied.

"Tell me what monster I have to use for catch them?" Dedede asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a Digimon expert so I have to do a little research." N.M.E. said as he turned off.

"Don't worry Dedede, if you want get rid of the Sonic's sidekick, don't forget that you have a blueprint from my Death Egg Robot." Eggman said.

"What are you gonna do with them!?" The pink hedgehog said.

"I hope that they are okay." The rabbit said.

"Chao…" The blue creature replied worried.

"Don't worry Cream and Amy, they will be fine with Sora." Sonic said.

"Now, excuse me Dedede." Eggman said as he turns off.

"Now, what is the next plan sir?" Escargoon asked.

"Revenge." Dedede replied, then he starts to sing.

 _ ***DEDEDE'S KING OF DREAMLAND (INSPIRED FROM PETEY'S KING OF FRANCE)***_

" _I was born to cheat and lie."_

" _I'm a mean, rotten guy."_

" _When you ask me."_

" _Why I'm nasty."_

" _Here's my reason why."_

He grabs Escargoon by the neck.

" _Since that Kirby."_

" _Arrived at my town."_

" _Who is he?"_

" _Why is he?"_

" _That puffball."_

" _Behold my misery."_

He throws the snail and goes back at his throne.

" _Dedede is ghastly, it's a blob."_

" _Also, I'm nasty."_

" _Naughty slob."_

He pushes a button, then a wall revealed a secret passage as he goes at the basement, Escargoon follows him.

" _Can its sister."_

" _I'm the mister."_

" _Who will get the job."_

" _So, I'm nasty I'm no good."_

" _I'm the king."_

" _Knock on wood."_

" _I'll impress you."_

" _Thought I'm just a common lowly hood."_

" _Ha! If you can't be loved, be feared."_

" _Don't get shoved sheep get sheared."_

" _I'm the king."_

" _Pull the string, or else you might get speared."_

" _I'm so happy I could dance, seize my chance. I'll advance."_

" _Come and cheer me, love and fear me, Triple D, Dreamland's King, haha!"._ When he was in the basement, he got up.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Where are we sir?" Escargoon asked.

"Say hello to my secret weapon, the Death Dedede Robot." Dedede said as he pushed other button making appear a light revealing a giant robot from himself (inspired from Death Egg Robot).

"It's seems a lot at you, Majesty." Escargoon said.

"It's the payback time." Dedede said, he began manically laughing with Escargoon too.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

Meanwhile our heroes were training with Meta Knight, the others are watching, Tiff is holding Oshawott in her arms.

"It's seems that you like my Oshawott." Sora said.

"Technically I like marine biology." Tiff said.

"What is marine biology?" Oshawott asked.

"Marine biology is the science that studies the living beings that inhabit marine ecosystems, as well as the conservation of marine life, its biological elements, its flora and fauna." Izzy explained.

"Wow! How did you know about that?" Tuff said.

"The knowledge is my specialty." Izzy said. Tails was with Cosmo.

"This place remembers a lot at my home." Cosmo said.

"Seriously? You know where is?" Tails asked, but she looked down. "Sorry." Then someone was coming at them.

"What is that?" Fololo asked.

"It can't be." Falala exclaimed. It was the Death Dedede Robot as he stomped in the ground.

 _ ***BOSS DEATH EGG ROBOT MEDLEY (SONIC GENERATIONS)***_

"Its worst a copy from the Death Egg Robot." Tails commented.

"You again Dedede!? Don't you ever give up?" Tiff said annoyed.

"Of course not, because its my payback time plus Giovanni will reward me if I catch the Digimon and Pokémon." Dedede said.

"I won't let that happen!" Ash said.

"Wait, you are working with the villains still if you used the last time." Sora said.

"Of course, yes." Dedede said.

"Some things never changed." Sword Knight said.

"Yeah." Blade Knight mumbled. Then the DDR jumped trying to stomp them, but they dodged him.

"That was close." T.K. said.

"Let's try to beat him!" Tai said running at DDR, he, Matt, Sword and Blade slashed the robot in front, but the robot was unharmed. Sor, Izzy, Joe, May and Mimi used spells, but the robot still unharmed.

"Why our attacks can damage the robot?" May asked, then the robot pulled out a giant hammer and hit them all, except Tails, Cosmo, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, the Digimon and the twins. Kirby runs at the robot, the he tried to suck it, but it was useless, then the DDR kicked Kirby.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"This is the end of you Kirby!" Dedede said as he was coming at him, but he received one attack, then he turned at Meta Knight. "You traitor!"

"I told you before that I protect my friends." Meta Knight said. Then Ash saw something in the butt from DDR.

"That must be weak point." Ash whispered, then he runs and slashed the robot in the butt making fall.

"Not bad." Dedede commented as the robot got up again, then DDR try to punch Ash, but he easily avoided it and Pikachu gets up in the arm from DDR.

"Now it's my turn!" Pikachu said and hit the robot in the head using Iron Tail, Pikachu landed safely and he uses Thunderbolt on DDR. Then Tiff got other idea.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Kirby!" Tiff called him. Then he nods.

"Kirby, inhale my Thunderbolt!" Pikachu called his as he uses his electric attack.

"Poyo." Kirby replied and inhales the Thunderbolt. After that he inhales the electricity he jumps at the air, then a blue sphere crashes on his forehead making appear blue fire. Then the pink color was replaced by green and orange feet and have an electricity crown.

"Awesome! It became the element that it absorbed!" Ash said.

"Kirby has become Spark Kirby!" Tiff said.

"Well, this should be electrifying." Escargoon said.

"Come on DDR, show them who is better!" Dedede said. Then DDR opened his chest revealing a laser.

"Now use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash said. Then Pikachu fired his attack.

"Pikachu!" Kirby mimicked Pikachu's name.

"Thunder!" The Keyblade Wielders used Thundaga, when the electric attacks merged, they hit at DDR.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The robot was overloading until the DDR explodes, the head from the robot crashed in the ground. Then Dedede and Escargoon came out covered in black dust and dizzy. The team was glaring at Dedede. Kirby was in his regular form.

"We can do it in 2 ways, fatty." Tyson said.

"One, you want other fight." T.K. said.

"Two, stay out from Kirby." Kari said. Then Dedede dusted himself and starts to laugh manically.

"This is only the beginning." Dedede said. Then he pulled a metal mask and put it on. Then his mallet turned into some kind of high-tech mallet with an electrical charge.

 _ ***MASKED DEDEDE THEME***_

"You are a cyborg!?" Luigi asked.

"Absolutely not!" Dedede said. "Now I'm Masked Dedede!" Then he puts his hammer in the ground and fired multiple missiles at the heroes, they barely avoided every missile.

"That was new." Sora said in surprise.

"Where have you been all this time?" Tiff asked.

"I have slept in a pod by one year, then I found new Keyblade Wielders, now I'm searching at Riku and Kairi." Sora explained.

"Kid, you can tell your story in other time, we need to defeat Dededenator!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You don't mean Terminator?" Sora said. Then Masked Dedede fired a laser from his hammer, he barely avoided it. "Ok…" Now Masked Dedede pulled out his mask and he open his mouth and stars to suck everyone. They stabbed their Keyblades in the ground for avoid the suction, others grabbed the grass with all their strength.

"Since when does Dedede do that?" Kari asked.

"And he doesn't have the Star Rod from this world!" T.K. exclaimed.

"He probably learned that during my absence with Luigi and Yoshi!" Sora said.

"I have an idea, but something risky!" Pikachu said, then he let go and was sucked by Masked Dedede.

"Pikachu!" Salamon and Ash said in shock.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled.

"Mm…" Masked Dedede mumbled. Then he received a painful discharge inside of him, after the discharge, Masked Dedede spat the yellow rodent.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and caught him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Salamon said upset.

"Sorry…" Pikachu said blushing. In this moment, Masked Dedede makes a jump in the air (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros), by luck they avoided him, then Sora sent a flying a kick at Masked Dedede hitting him in the face, then Masked Dedede pulled out a spiky ball with eyes and throw it at Sora using his mallet (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros), Sora reflected the attack and Dedede was hit by his own attack.

"It seems that you have not changed. But your luck ends here!" Masked Dedede said. Then he realizes a spin attack with his mallet, they barely avoided him, but Masked Dedede still spinning with his hammer waiting to hit at someone.

"We need something to stop him!" Matt said.

"Attack him in the air!" Tai suggested.

"Yes, but not." Izzy said. "Probably something that slips."

"Slip!?" Kari said, then she flashbacked how she slipped with the ice in Merlon's House. "Kirby, inhale my ice spell."

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded, then Kari fired Blizzard from her Keyblade. Then Kirby sucks the ice spell, he jumps at the air, then an ice wind passed, Kirby shivered and a crown with icicles appeared in his head. He was blue color.

"How much abilities have Kirby?" Mimi asked.

"Probably much." Sor said.

"Yeah! Its Ice Kirby!" Tuff said.

"Now use ice in the grass!" Kari said.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as he fired an ice wind from his mouth freezing the grass, then Masked Dedede slips in the ice.

"How do you know it Kari!?" Joe asked in surprise.

"I'm slipped with the ice one time in the training with my Keyblade." Kari replied.

"Now is our chance!" Sora yelled. Then Yoshi wrapped Dedede with his tongue, then Kari and T.K. activated their Limit. They shot light beams, realized Diving Slash and hit Masked Dedede with Lighting Storm blasting off Masked Dedede a bit in the air, then Sora jumps in the air and slashed Masked Dedede.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the ending blow from Sora, the Iron Mask from Dedede split in two. Kirby was in his regular form.

"I think I've had enough for today." King Dedede said dizzy and then he passed out.

"Phew, that was all." T.K. sighed in relief and sat in the ground.

"Yeah…" Kari nodded sitting aside from T.K.

"He always acts like this?" Cosmo said.

"Unfortunately, yes; he always hates Kirby." Tiff said. "But sometimes he helped us."

"Sir, please wake up!" Escargoon exclaimed trying to help the king to stand up.

"We help them?" May asked.

"Of course, …!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yes." Sora interrupts, then Luigi facepalms. "Perhaps he is the bad guy but he helped warning us about Nightmare in the Fountain of Dreams." Then they helped Dedede to go at his throne.

"The Team Rocket helped us long time ago in the S.S. Anne." Ash said.

"Like Bowser helping at my brother to defeat the King Smithy." Luigi said.

"Eggman helped me and Sonic to defeat the Metarex." Tails said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Escargoon asked confused.

"We are helping at your king." Joe said.

"After all the times that we tried to get rid of Kirby?" Escargoon said.

"Yes, even if he is the bad guy, he still being the king from Dreamland." Sora said.

"Thanks for your help." Dedede said weakly, as they continued at the yellow castle with red rooftops.

* * *

 _?_

Back with the Evil Digimon.

"What happened to you, Piedmon?" Devimon said.

"You were too close like Puppetmon!" Etemon said in anger.

"And you have the advantage in that world." Puppetmon said.

"I was too close, but other creature from the Rainbow Hero like the yellow rodent appeared and nearly defeats me." Piedmon said.

"Other Pokémon joined at Ash." Myotismon snarled.

"The mission of destroy our enemies will be harder until they defeat us again." Machinedramon said.

"In the water my powers growth up, this time I'll take care of the pink marshmallow." MetalSeadramon said as he goes.

"Don't forget that Ash is mine, so bring him to me alive." Myotismon ordered and the metal serpent nodded.

* * *

 _Onion Ocean_

Tiff was watching the sea and was thinking in travel to other worlds with Kirby.

'If only I have a Keyblade.' Tiff thought.

'Sometimes it's better not to dream too much.' The words from her father said in her head.

'Some things are not within our destiny.' The words from her mother said in her head, then she got up and starts to walk at the shore.

 _ ***HOW FAR I'LL GO (SHORT VERSION)***_

" _I've thinking in to see other worlds."_

" _Long as can remember, never really knowing why?"_

" _I wish I could be the perfect daughter."_

" _But I come back to the water, no matter how hard try."_

Tiff was walking back at home; Kirby was following her.

" _I can lead with pride; I can make us strong."_

" _I'll be satisfied if I play along."_

" _But the voice inside sings a different song."_

" _What is wrong with me?"_

Then she turns back and saw the sunlight reflected by the surface of the sea.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding."_

" _But no one knows, how deep it goes."_

" _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me."_

" _And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"_

Then she goes at a sailboat. Kirby followed her.

" _The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me."_

" _And no one knows how far it goes."_

" _If the wind in my wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me."_

" _One day I'll know, how far I'll go."_

 _ ***ENDS***_

Then she starts to travel with Kirby.

"Poyo." Kirby amazed.

"Isn't amazing Kirby?" Tiff said. Kirby nodded, she giggled blushing. Then an unknown shadow was coming under water at them, when it comes to the surface, the figure was revealed as MetalSeadramon, he easily breaks the sailboat, they were floating in the water.

"Where are you going?" MetalSeadramon said.

"Who are you!?" Tiff exclaimed.

"I'm MetalSeadramon, one of the Dark Masters. I'm a Mega Level Digimon." MetalSeadramon introduced. "I come to end the work for Piedmon."

Then she saw Kirby and gasped. "Oh no! Kirby! Run!" Then Kirby tried to swim faster as he can.

"No, you don't!" MetalSeadramon said as he was trying to catch Kirby. Two figures were watching by the forest, one was a hamster and the other was a purple owl.

"It's other Demon Beast, Coo?" The hamster asked at the owl called Coo.

"I don't think so Rick. Nightmare has begone since Kirby defeated him." Coo said.

"We must warn it at Sora and his new friends." Rick said as he runs to search help. "C'mon mate."

"We hope not arrive late." Coo said as he follows the hamster.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

The ordinary group still training with their Keyblades, unless in their actual appearance. Then Rick and Coo.

"Hey, Rick and Coo." Sora greeted them.

"You know these guys?" Oshawott asked, Sora nodded.

"Look mate, we don't have time for greetings." Rick exclaimed.

"We saw Kirby and Tiff in grave danger by a giant serpent in the coast of Onion Ocean." Coo said.

"Metal serpent in the sea?" Izzy said.

"It's MetalSeadramon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Coo asked.

"It's an evil Digimon." Kari replied.

"Digi-what?" Rick said dumbfounded.

"We'll explain you later, by now we must save Kirby and Tiff!" T.K. said in determination.

"Alright, let's go!" Pikachu said, they nodded and go to help Kirby. But Yoshi stayed behind.

"C'mon kid we have to go!" Luigi said.

"But Yoshi is afraid of the water." Yoshi said.

"Don't worry kid, take my hand and everything is going to be okay." Kari said, then Yoshi nodded and goes at the Onion Ocean.

* * *

 _Onion Ocean_

 _ ***BIG BOSS FIGHT (KIRBY SUPER STAR ULTRA)***_

Back with Tiff and Kirby, the pink puffball was avoiding MetalSeadramon.

"Kirby, look out!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in fear. He jumps avoiding an attack from the tail of MetalSeadramon.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon yelled firing a blue beam from his nose, that which sends flying at Kirby, and he grabbed him using his mouth.

"No, Kirby!" Tiff said worried, then she thought quickly and said. "Kabu! Send the Warp Star!"

In the distance, a giant brown Tiki like statue heard the call and responded. "Warp Star!" A giant yellow star flew out of the Tiki's mouth and flew into the coast.

"You're finished Star Warrior." MetalSeadramon snarled. Then Luigi appeared using the Turbo Nuzzle from the FLUDD and he kicked the evil Digimon in the face releasing Kirby at the same time, Kirby lands safely in the Warp Star. When Luigi landed in the ground, his foot growth red in pain.

"OUCH! MY FOOT HURTS!" Luigi screamed in pain; he was grabbing it. Then Lapras appeared with Ash near of Tiff.

"Do you need help, Tiff?" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Tiff said as she climbs in Lapras. "Who is that Pokémon?"

"Call me Lapras." The Pokémon like Plesiosaurus said. Back with MetalSeadramon.

"I had planned destroy the Star Warrior." MetalSeadramon said getting up. "But congratulations green plumber, you will be the first in die."

"Don't forget about us, metal nose!" Sora called him.

"It's doesn't matter, I will destroy you all." MetalSeadramon said as he rushes his body for hit them, by luck they avoided him.

"Now it's my turn." Meta Knight said. Then he pulled out the Galaxia, the sword was shining with electricity and slashed the evil Digimon. Then MetalSeadramon fired fire from his mouth, some members used the Reflect spell for deflect the attack at the metal serpent.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu used his electric attack and hits MetalSeadramon.

"Metronome!" Munchlax moved his hands by some second and suddenly he fired a giant blue flame and hits the evil Digimon.

"What was that attack?" Matt asked.

"That attack was 'Metronome', that which uses a random move." Tyson explained.

"I don't think to lose by squirts like you!" MetalSeadramon growled and prepares his move. "River of Power."

"Kirby, inhale the attack from MetalSeadramon!" Meta Knight said.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded, when MetalSeadramon fires his attack, Kirby absorbs it.

"That pink puffball inhaled my own attack." MetalSeadramon said.

 _ ***SUPER ABILITY***_

Then Kirby jumps at the air and in flash, a giant jester hat appeared on his head, there was a star on his forehead too and have a scepter with a red sphere. "Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Is that Beam Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, and not, because his jester hat is bigger than before." Sora replied.

"That is an unusual ability called super ability, now he is Kirby Flare Beam." Meta Knight explained.

"It's looks more powerful." Kari said.

"Yeah! You can do it Kirby Flare Beam!" Tuff yelled.

"I don't think so!" MetalSeadramon yelled, when he was about to use his movement, FB Kirby created an energy sphere and hits the MetalSeadramon, then the others Keyblade Wielders attacked him with everything they have.

"Koromon, Digivolve!" Tai yelled raising up the Digivice.

 **Koromon Digivolve to… Agumon!**

"What happened to Koromon?" Tiff asked confused.

"He Digivolved. Now watch this." Tai replied.

 **Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

Then Agumon transformed into an armored humanoid dragon. "Not him again!" MetalSeadramon growled.

"Let's finish this Kirby!" WarGreymon said, the Star Warrior nodded. "Terra Force!" He fired a giant fireball.

"Go Kirby!" Tiff yelled. Then he fires other energy sphere, when both giant spheres merged turning it in a glowing ball and hits MetalSeadramon, making a mushroom cloud explosion. After the smoke was cleared, the metal serpent was badly injured. Kirby returned at his regular form.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"It's all yours WarGreymon!" Tai said. The Mega Level Digimon nods.

"Brave Tornado!" WarGreymon yelled spinning like tornado going straight at MetalSeadramon.

"I won't be defeated so easily again!" MetalSeadramon struggled and he escapes in the Corridor of Darkness.

"Shoot! He got away!" Ash said in frustration. WarGreymon turned in Koromon.

"It's not your fault, he did what he could." Mimi said grabbing his hand.

"Thanks Mimi." Ash said.

"Perhaps not today, but in other day we will defeat the Dark Masters and the others evil Digimon." Kari said.

"I think that I must have return to my home." Tiff said carrying some seashells.

"Wait... Tiff." A fish called Kine popped out and said.

* * *

 _?_

MetalSeadramon returned badly injured with the others evil Digimon.

"Holy Guacamole! What happened to you!?" Puppetmon exclaimed.

"How could you fail you too!" Etemon groaned.

"That puffball… inhaled my attack… he becomes in Flare Beam… what is his name?" MetalSeadramon was saying weakly.

"Kirby." Piedmon replied.

"That's it… he and WarGreymon gave me… a great beating." MetalSeadramon explained.

"How can a pink marshmallow be stronger?" Machinedramon said.

"Don't forget that he can copy every element that he inhales." Myotismon said.

"That includes the Keyblade power too." Piedmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Apocalymon said appearing behind of them.

"We have discovered a possible Keyblade Wielder." Devimon replied.

"But he nearly defeated us with his new friends, the Digidestined." MetalSeadramon said.

"Grr… I should have eliminated before in the Human World." Apocalymon said.

"Any suggestions?" Puppetmon said.

"One and is Digivolve other level than the Mega Level." Apocalymon answered.

"Digivolve one level more?" Machinedramon said.

"Yes, only you have to open your heart to the darkness." Apocalymon said.

"By now I don't need other Digivolve, I only interested in defeat the younger Digidestined." Devimon said gritting one hand.

"Until they are separated again, I will defeat Ash with my own hands." Myotismon said.

"I will sing some songs before to my battle with the Digidestined." Etemon said in good mood.

"In that case. Me and the other Dark Masters will gain more darkness for other Digivolution." Piedmon said. Then the 4 Dark Master go to a place to gain much energy and Digivolve other level. Only Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon keep waiting.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

In the green field, T.K. and Kari were playing between two.

"It's always fun stay with you." Kari said.

"Yeah, we are best friends." T.K. said, she nods.

"I've ever wanted do this." Kari said and she kisses T.K. in the cheek.

"Thanks." T.K. smiled blushing.

 _ ***GOOD COMPANY (DISNEY VERSION)***_

" _You and me together we'll be."_ Kari sings

" _Forever you'll see."_ T.K. sings too.

" _We two can be good company."_

" _You and me."_

Fololo and Falala watched the siblings, then by surprise Rick and Coo cover the eyes from the twins.

" _Yes, together we two."_

" _Together, that's you."_

" _Forever with me."_

" _We'll always be good company."_

Then they go at Cappy Town.

* * *

 _Cappy Town_

The siblings were walking by the town, in their track they greeted at the Mayor and his wife. Then the children of 8 old years ate ice cream in a bench, then they were seeing the blue sky. In one moment Dedede saw the duo, then he starts to cry by a young lovely encounter, Escargoon was giggling but he was bonked by the hammer from Dedede.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

Then T.K. and Kari were leaning in a tree, it was getting dark and the sunset was pretty.

" _You and me."_ Kari continued singing.

" _Together we'll be."_ T.K. sings too.

" _Forever, you'll see."_

" _We'll always be good company."_

" _You and me."_

" _Just wait and see."_

Then they felled asleep slowly.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Matt and Tai went to check to see how their young siblings were doing. They smiled when they saw the two sleeping soundly. They were sleeping together leaned in a tree. Then they bring them for sleep near Kirby's house due that their previous travels in the Digital World. In other part, Sora was watching the horizon with Yoshi at his side.

"This is weird and exciting too." Sora said.

"What is Sora?" Yoshi said.

"Kari and T.K. brings me memories about me with Kairi. I'm still remembering the day in that obtained my Keyblade, then I met you two with more friends from other worlds." Sora explained.

"*Yawn* Yoshi will come to sleep now, see you tomorrow Sora." Yoshi said and goes to sleep with Kirby. Then Sora walks to see the sun.

 _ ***GO THE DISTANCE (SHORT VERSION)***_

" _I have often dreamed of a far-off place."_ Sora sings as he threw a rock to the water making it jump several times.

" _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me."_

" _Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face."_

" _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be."_

It was night, he was walking and singing at the same time.

" _I'll be there someday; I can go the distance."_

" _I will find my way if I can be strong."_ He climbs a tree and stays in a branch.

" _I know every mile would be worth my while."_ Then he saw a shooting star.

" _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong."_

Then Sora returns with the group that was sleeping near of a round white house.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Castle DDD_

About halfway home Tiff was feeling tired before the dinner, then she goes at her bedroom. Then his father took the door.

"Are you okay Tiff?" Ebrum asked.

"I'm just tired." Tiff replied.

"Don't you want…?" Ebrum said.

"No, please leave me alone." Tiff said.

"Okay, sleep well then." Ebrum said. Then Tiff collapsed into her bed.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

By some unknown reason Cosmo can't sleep. Then she took a deep breath and starts to walk at a little forest, and she starts to sing but depressed.

 _ ***REFLECTION***_

" _Look at me you may think you see."_

" _Who I really am but you'll never know me."_

" _Every day it's as if I play a part."_

" _Now I see if I wear a mask."_

" _I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart."_

She remembers how she was trapped by the Metarex.

" _Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?"_

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Then she remembers how an anthropomorphic black hedgehog tried to attack her.

" _I am now in a world where I."_

" _Have to hide my heart and what I believe in."_

" _But somehow I will show the world."_

" _What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am."_

She was holding her tears.

" _Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?"_

" _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

Then she remembers her moments with Tails.

" _Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?"_

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

She sat near of a tree.

" _There's a heart that must be free to fly."_

" _That burns with a need to know the reason why."_

Her tears were streaming slowly.

" _Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?"_

" _Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?"_

" _I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time."_

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Then she starts to sob covering her face with her hands.

 _ ***ENDS***_

In this moment her right hand starts to shine and in flash other Keyblade appeared in her hand. The guard was red flower cup and the blade was a green flower stalk.

"Is that a Keyblade?" Cosmo said as she gets up.

" _Remember that I will always be with you, my little Cosmo."_ A female unknown voice said softly.

"Mom…" Cosmo said, then she was stream tears of happiness. "Thank you so much." Then she disappears her new Keyblade and she returns with the group.

* * *

 _Castle DDD_

Tiff woke up in the morning. She still felt tired, but she got up, left her room, and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning ev…" She began sleepily, but then she noticed no one was home. "Huh?"

She knocked on Tuff's door, no one answered so she let herself in. But there was no one in there. She checked her parents' room as well; no one.

Confused Tiff left her family's part of the castle and walked in the hall for a bit. After a while she noticed the halls where completely empty; not a Waddle Dee in sight. Now alarmed she ran to the drawbridge and froze on it in shock: The sky was red, giving everything a red tint. The village looked like it had been burned down. Whispy's Woods was gone, just a barren wasteland. The sea was completely black.

"Wha… What happened here? Where is everyone?"

Tiff ran down the hill toward town, yelling out people's names. Hoping someone would answer.

"Tuff! Mom! Dad! Fololo! Falala! Kirby!"

Tiff tripped over something and rolled down the hill. Then at the bottom, she rolled right into something that stopped her.

"Ow…" She complained, then she realized what she had rolled into. It was dark blue, and had a ripped-up cape…

Tiff's eyes widened in shock. "Meta Knight." She shook him. "Meta Knight! Are you okay?"

She noticed that as well as a ripped-up cape, he also had scrapes all over his mask. Then she noticed just a few feet away were Sword and Blade. Both were lying on their sides, and just as scraped up as Meta Knight, that includes Sora, Oshawott, Luigi, Yoshi, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, May, Tails, Cosmo, the Digidestined and their Digimon. Then, again just a few feet away, covered in bruises; was Kirby. She ran up to him and shook him like she had Meta Knight.

"Kirby! Kirby wake up! Please…" She started crying, it was too much. Kirby. Gone.

Then from the direction the black sea, came a dark cloud that completely covered the red sky, making everything as dark as night.

Tiff's eyes widened, in fear. "What is that?"

She stood, frozen in fear, as the cloud got closer and surrounded her. She couldn't see Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, or Kirby. They were covered by the cloud. She was alone. Completely alone in the dark. She covered her eyes and screamed. Then she woke up, but her eyes turned red and Nightmare or ENEMIE was possessing her body. Tuff was in the door of her bedroom. It was midnight after she woke up.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" Tuff asked.

Nightmare turned Tiff's head around and she glared at Bun, her red eyes flashed. Bun shrank back, terrified. "S-sis?"

She turned and jumped out the window. Tuff recovered from his shock and ran to the window and looked down just in time to see his sister running toward the village and out of sight.

"What's going on?!" Tuff yelled, and then he had a brief flashback of when Kirby had been possessed by the Devil Frog; how his eyes had turned bright red. "Oh no, she's been possessed." Then Tuff run around the corridors searching help and his parents, with the twins, Escargoon and Dedede appeared tired.

"Tuff, what's going on?" Lady Like asked, then she yawned. "You woke up us all." The twins looked around the room.

"Hey Tuff…" Fololo started.

"Where's Tiff?" Falala finished.

"I…she…" Tuff took a deep breath to calm himself. "I think she's possessed."

"What?!" The others all exclaimed.

"The Demon Frog has returned." Escargoon, but he was bonked by Dedede.

"No silly, that must be Nightmare." Dedede said.

"But Nightmare is gone." Fololo pointed out.

"What could have possessed her?" Falala asked.

"I don't know…" Tuff pondered for all of two seconds. "I've got it! We'll go ask Meta Knight!"

The twins exchanged looks. "Why?"

Tuff shrugged. "It's what sis would do. Besides he's a star-warrior, maybe he's seen something like this before."

Fololo and Falala nodded. "That makes sense, let's go find him!"

"Wait! I'll come with you too!" Dedede exclaimed.

"But why?" Tuff asked.

"Because Tiff means a lot to Kirby. And Nightmare have used me before, now I want revenge of him." Dedede explained. "Now let's go!" Then the quartet left to search for the masked blueberry.

Lady Like turned to Ebrum. "I really hoped that this was all over"

"Me too dear."

"We also need the help from Sora and the others." Escargoon said.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

The others still sleeping, meanwhile in Kari's dream, she was in her human form in a desert valley battling with Myotismon, then the vampire Digimon shows T.K. floating in front of him unconscious, in his human form too.

"T.K!" Kari exclaimed.

"You need some motivation Kari." Myotismon said cruelly grasping a sickle from Phantomon with one hand and preparing to swing at the floating motionless T.K. Then she woke up.

"No!" Kari yelled, but she sees that was only a dream.

"Kari? What's wrong?" T.K. said sleepy. Then she hugs him.

"Do you have a nightmare?" Tai asked at his sister and she nods. Then they heard at someone bumping in the grass, that person was Escargoon panting.

"It's good found you." Escargoon said. "Where's Kirby?"

"What do you want with him?" Sora said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused.

"It's Nightmare, he possessed Tiff's body." Escargoon replied.

"What!?" The original trio gasp in shock.

"But why she?" Oshawott said.

"It's because that one person with pure heart can get the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams." Meta Knight said appearing behind of the snail, the others are here too.

"Meta Knight." Kari said.

"Why are you doing here? Why we can't wait until tomorrow?" Luigi said drowsy.

"Luigi!" Everyone exclaimed at the green plumber making woke up abruptly and stomps Pikachu's tail.

"AUGH!" Pikachu yelled in pain and uses a discharge electrocuting everyone, by luck Meta Knight and Dedede avoided it. Dedede was trying to not laugh.

"Heal." Sora used the heal spell on them.

"Listen squirts, we don't have time to goofing around here, we must stop Nightmare now!" Dedede exclaimed.

"But why are you helping us?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"After you attacked us before." Bukamon said.

"Listen, Nightmare have used me before, for that reason I want revenge of him, now I must protect my kingdom, but I need your help." Dedede said in determination.

"Hurry up! We must save my sister!" Tuff said.

"Please!" The twins said.

"What are you thinking Kirby?" Kari asked at the pink Star Warrior.

"Let's go!" Kirby said in determination, everyone nodded, and they'll go at the Fountain of Dreams.

* * *

 _Fountain of Dreams_

Nightmare has arrived at the fountain possessing the Tiff's body, and he/she pulled the Star Rod, it was similar at the evil King Koopa, the only difference was it had pink and white stripes.

"Finally, I could claim what is mine by right!" Nightmare said.

"I don't think so!" Ash said appearing behind of him/her, the Pokémon Trainer was pointing his Keyblade at the enemy.

"Ha! You're too late!" Nightmare said as he goes out from Tiff's body, the girl fells unconscious. The Nightmare's body was spiritual like a ghost.

"Tiff." Kirby said.

"Kirby… What happened?" Tiff asked weakly.

"Why did you possess her!?" T.K. exclaimed in anger at Nightmare.

"Ah, the wielder of hope, it's because I wanted claim the Star Rod and take over all Dreamland, that includes revenge of all of you." Nightmare said.

"You are working with the Organization XIII?" Salamon asked.

"That's right puppy! Those persons in black coats and Apocalymon told me about all of you." Nightmare said. "Meanwhile all of you are defeating Heartless and Corrupt Digimon, every heart are collected by them creating their own Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Tiff said.

"I'll explain you later Tiff." Meta Knight.

"You better must say goodbye at this world when it will be consumed by the darkness!" Nightmare said.

"After coming this far, we'll can't allow that happen!" Tai said, and they prepared their own weapons, that includes the 3 knights, Dedede and Kirby. Only Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon and the twins took shelter in a bush.

"Don't forget that I'm a Ghost Buster and I beat ghosts like you!" Luigi said showing his P3000.

"Ha! I have other weapon too!" Nightmare said and showed 7 colored stars; the three knights could recognize it.

"It can't be!" Sword Knight exclaimed.

"The Dream Stars!" Blade Knight added.

"Do you know about it?" Sora asked.

"Yes, the Dream Stars, seven of them, when someone collected the Dream Stars that person can summon the Galactic Nova and grant one wish!" Meta Knight explained. "But I don't know how he collected all."

"Probably the Organization XIII." Izzy theorized.

"We must stop him now!" Tyson exclaimed. Then they tried to stop the evil wizard.

"Stand back you fools!" Nightmare yelled as he fired a dark wave from the Star Rod and hits everyone sending fly a few feet from him. When the 7 Dream Stars merged together mand transformed into a huge mechanical face.

"It's that the Galactic Nova?" Yoshi said shivering in fear.

"Yes." Meta Knight nodded.

"READY, I WILL GRANT ONE WISH." Nova said at Nightmare.

"Kirby destroyed my old body; I want a new body… STRONGER THAN BEFORE!" Nightmare said.

"OK. 3, 2, 1… GO!" Nova said. Then Nightmare was sucked into a ball of bright light, the same ball of light burst and caused a bright flash that blinded everyone. When the flash faded, there stood Nightmare in his new body.

"What is that!?" Kari exclaimed.

"That is the new form from Nightmare!" T.K. said in fear. Everyone were looking in horror at the new monster that stood before them. Nightmare still had the face than before, but now he had devil horns, an evil eye in his forehead, fangs of a vampire, the clothing from Ganondorf in the Hero of Time Era (it was color blue and purple), the tail from Drapion (a Pokémon like giant scorpion) and wings of a dragon. Nightmare laughed manically.

 _ ***VS NIGHTMARE (STAR ALLIES REMIX)***_

"This is my better wish! I love this new body! It feels so… POWERFUL! You may call me Alpha Nightmare! Now I will control all Popstar!" The villain now called Alpha Nightmare said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora said and slashed Alpha Nightmare in the face making take a step back.

"I'm impressed. You are a really Keyblade Master. Still, you are just a meddling boy with a key. Now observe my power!" Alpha Nightmare said as he transformed the Star Rod in a scepter, in the top was the star and bottom was a sharpen spear. Then he hits Sora using his scepter and sent him flying across the place and crashed in a tree. Then he fired a dark thunder at Sora. Luckily, Pikachu and Oshawott fired a Thunderbolt merged with Hydro Pump blocking the attack from the evil wizard.

"What kind of creatures are you!? You are not from this world!" Alpha Nightmare said.

"It's because we are Pokémon!" Pikachu said.

"Probably we're from other world but we're helping at my friends!" Oshawott said. Then the sea otter used Razor Shell and the yellow mouse used Iron Tail, but Nightmare clashed both attacks using his scepter, he tried to attack both, but they avoided him quickly and then he was attacked by the other Keyblade Wielders, 8 Digidestined and 3 Pokémon Trainers. Luigi used his Green Missile hitting Alpha Nightmare in the chest, then he used Super Jump Punch in the wizard's chin. Then Yoshi trapped Alpha Nightmare with his, but he uses a discharge and damaged Yoshi.

"Is that all you got?" Alpha Nightmare said.

"I'm still have more!" Sora yelled as he activates the Limit Knight Blade with Meta Knight that started with Meta Knight raising the Galaxia sword releasing thunders that hit Alpha Nightmare, then they performed air attacks in the evil wizard.

"Know my power!" Meta Knight raised his cape and used Galaxia Darkness in Alpha Nightmare. When the evil wizard landed, he received a plasma ball from the cannon from Tails and was hit by the hammer from Dedede, then Kirby kicks him in the face.

"I see that I underestimated you Kirby and your new friends too." Alpha Nightmare said flattered.

"We become powerful than the last battle with Apocalymon." Kari said.

"Well I've been holding back because I wasn't expecting you to be able to hurt me. So now it's time to stop fooling around!" Alpha Nightmare said, then he transformed the entire area in a black and rainbow-colored limbo. "Welcome to my reality!"

"This can't be real!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Oh, it's real alright, my dear. And so is the agonizing pain you all will feel when I rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Alpha Nightmare said, then he fired a huge dark beam, by luck they avoided the attack, but the Nightmare created a black hole, the Digimon and Pokémon clung at their human partners, the others grabbed it at the ground, then T.K. and Kari with their Digimon were behind of Alpha Nightmare, then Digimon Digivolved at Angemon and Angewomon.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Both attacks hit the evil wizard and cancelling the black hole at the same time.

"That was too close." T.K. said.

"That trick was new, but let's see if you can avoid this!" Alpha Nightmare as he charges energy in the scepter, then he hits everyone with his explosive wave attack.

"Poyo…" Kirby said weakly trying to get up, that was separated from the others.

"You can't win, Kirby! Even with your new friends." Alpha Nightmare said, then he points his scepter at the helpless Star Warrior. "Now say goodbye Kirby!"

"No, you don't!" Tiff yelled as she appeared in front of Kirby. "You must beat me if you want hurt Kirby!"

"Very well, you will die together!" Nightmare said as he fires the same huge dark beam.

"Tiff…" Kirby said weakly.

"I'm doing because I like you a lot since the day that I met you." Tiff said softly, then the attack from Alpha Nightmare hit at both.

"Tiff!" Tuff exclaimed.

"Kirby!" Kari exclaimed.

"Finally, I defeated Kirby!" Alpha Nightmare said.

"Think it again!" The voice from Tiff said. Then the evil wizard gasped in shock.

"But it can't be possible!" He said. Then in the right hand from Tiff there was a Keyblade with the of a dragon (the Dragon from Kirby Air Ride) with rainbow-colored quills. Kirby was unharmed too.

"It's other Keyblade!?" May said.

"But how?" Matt asked.

"Don't forget that the Keyblade chooses the person." Sora said.

"Thanks for remember that thing Sora." Cosmo said as she reveals her Keyblade.

"You too!? But how!?" Tails said in surprise.

"We don't have time to explain, we must defeat Nightmare now." Kari said.

"That is what you think!" Alpha Nightmare shouted, then he fires a barrage of multicolored swords at the group.

"Kirby inhale it, now!" Tiff yelled. Then Kirby puts in front of the group and inhales the attack from Alpha Nightmare, when he inhaled it, he jumps at the air and in a flash, a green hat like from Link, that also has little crystals and yellow star in his forehead too.

 _ ***SUPER ABILITY (MINI BOSS RUSH VERSION)***_

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"That seems powerful than Galaxia Kirby!" Tuff said.

"That is other Super Ability, stronger than Sword and Galaxia Kirby, something like a Digimon Level Mega, it's called Ultra Sword Kirby." Meta Knight explained.

"That means more reinforcements, now let's defeat Alpha Nightmare now!" Sora said. Then the other Digimon digivolved. Then the Keyblade Wielders, including Cosmo and Tiff, fired fire, ice and thunder spells at the evil wizard, he tries to attack them, but Pikachu uses Thunder Wave paralyzing him, then he was frozen in the legs by the Ice Beam from Oshawott, then Yoshi used ground pound in Alpha Nightmare's face, then Digimon used their respective attacks.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Then the 8 attacks hit Alpha Nightmare making him scream in pain, he tried to attack but he can't move due the paralysis. Then he receives other plasma ball from Tails, then Dedede throws his hammer and hits Nightmare.

"Even in my new body… I'm losing." Alpha Nightmare.

"Now take that!" Meta Knight yelled as he raises his sword, then the wizard receive discharge and was pulled at the air where Meta Knight gave them much slashes (Final Smash from Smash Ultimate), after the attack he landed painfully in the ground.

"I don't think lose by the third time!" Alpha Nightmare yelled in anger.

"Let's finish him Kirby!" Tiff said, then she goes and performs multiples aerial attacks in the evil wizard, then Ultra Sword Kirby make appear a pirate saber and slashed Alpha Nightmare, he slashed him again with a kendo sword, a butcher knife, the Galaxia Sword too and finished with a sword with blue guard and a yellow star.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Alpha Nightmare was extremely weak and tired, but he tried to attack again.

"All of you… will bow to me." Alpha Nightmare said preparing other attack.

"That's what you think!" Kari said as she slashed the wizard removing the Star Rod and landed near of Sora. The Star Rod turned in his regular form.

"It's over Nightmare!" T.K. said.

"That belongs to me!" Nightmare shouted.

"Alright, you can have it!" Sora said, then Kirby in his regular form grabs the Star Rod and throwed like a spear at Alpha Nightmare, the Star Rod pierced his chest, then bursts of light shined through Alpha Nightmare's body just as it was about to explode.

"ARGH… IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Alpha Nightmare roared and finally exploded. Then the reality turned normal, the Digimon turned in their baby forms, the Dream Stars had rounded them up and the Star Rod was placed in the fountain, it was dawning too.

"Tiff!" Her parents called her, when Tiff turned, they are coming at her.

"Mom! Dad!" Tiff exclaimed and hugged them, Tuff and Kirby joined at them too.

"What happened here?" Lady Like asked.

"Nightmare attacked again." T.K. said.

"But we defeated him." Tokomon said.

"And Tiff helped us too using her own Keyblade and saved Kirby." Sora said but he covered his mouth. Then Ebrum and Like looked at Tiff weirdly.

"Maybe I dreamed a little crazy." Tiff said nervously.

"Don't worry, it's your destiny." Sir Ebrum said, then entire town come to cheer the heroes, including at the King Dedede.

"Yeah, I'm your king." Dedede commented flattered. Then the Star Rod shinned indicating other door, this time Tiff does the procedure to unlock the keyhole. Also Sora picked a new keychain, it was gold medal with a ruby, when he equipped, the Keyblade had the designs from the Galaxia Sword, the Keyblade now was called Galactic Justice.

* * *

 _Green Greens_

The group was ready to depart to another world, now Tiff, Tuff and Kirby want to come in the journey.

"Are you sure, Tiff?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I ever wanted travel to other worlds but now I must defend the worlds from the darkness." Tiff said.

"I'll come with my sister too." Tuff said, he was carrying a shield with a star logo.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Ok but be careful you three." Luigi said, they nodded.

"Have a nice travel." Lady Like said at her children.

"Come back safe and sound." Ebrum said.

"Good luck heroes." Fololo and Falala said. Then Dedede neared at the traveling heroes.

"Hey, the next you won't escape from me." Dedede said seriously, then he winks at them wishing good luck in their journey.

"Now, let's go." Sora said, then everyone cheered and go at the pipe straight at the Toad Express. Now the team have three new members, now there are 30 members with different combat skills and one royal chronicler. Meanwhile in other part. There was a shadow of person from the Human World in company of more members behind of him and other two persons like the size from Tiff, one was blue fighter with blond hair and the other was a white person with an orange shirt and green ribbon behind of her head, they were watching a mirror.

"This is the Mirror World." The white person said in female voice.

"We thought that Meta Knight disappeared by an evil being of this mirror." The boy in blond hair said.

"I see it, Sirica and Knuckle Joe, we must rescue at Meta Knight." The person said and has revealed like a teen of 16 old years, that wears brown boots, beige pants, brown belt with bag attached it, a device like the Digivice but was a 'T' form and a tablet too, he wears a blue shirt of short sleeve and dark blue hood and brown gloves, the eyes were blue, the hair is light brown and the skin color was white, he has two Keyblades, one was platinum color and the other was dark. "Are you ready Mew and you too Veemon?"

"I'm always ready." The Pokémon like mouse that is blue (shiny color of Mew) said in confidence.

"Me too Caleb." The blue dragon called Veemon said.

"I will soon find you, Hikari." The person called Caleb whispered.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first apparition of my Own Original Character, soon will find it more details.


	37. Chapter 37: Another Name

CHAPTER 36

Another Name

 _Ocean Between: Toad Express_

The group were back in their normal appearances, only the new trio have the appearance from their world. The new members, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby, have listen the story about Sora in his travels in other worlds, like the story about Ash in other regions and his travel in the Digital World with the Digidestined. Tiff also told her adventures (all episodes from Kirby: Right Back At Ya) with Kirby.

"That's awesome." Tuff said amazed.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"It seems that there are somethings in common with my world and Dreamland." Kari said.

"Are you ready for this Tiff?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have my Keyblade, the Warp Star, Kirby and Tuff are with us." Tiff said and nodded.

Then Cosmo felt something weird. "Something is happening in Hollow Bastion."

"What is?" Gatomon said.

"Must be the Organization XIII." Patamon said.

"We better go see Leon." T.K. said. Then they go at Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion: Marketplace_

When they arrived at Hollow Bastion, everyone came out, only R.O.B. and Toadsworth stay in the plane first class.

"Wow, this is other world." Tiff said astonished.

"How much castles are in every world?" Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"This is Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"We'll explain you later. First we must see what the emergency is." Luigi said.

"Hey Tails, I got something for you." E. Gadd called him. They' go to see the scientific.

"What is?" Tails asked. Then he shows a blade of Keyblade red color, he grabbed.

"Push that button and you will see what happens." E. Gadd. Then Tails push the button and a neon blade was revealed.

"Wow!" Tails said. "Is that a…"

"Keyblade?" Yoshi asked blinked.

"That is new." Tentomon said.

"Yeah, it's the first artificial Keyblade for you Tails, the Keyblade have his correspondent user, and that user is you, Tails." E. Gadd said.

"Wow! Thanks Professor." Tails said.

Then they go at the borough.

* * *

 _Borough_

They were near Merlon's House. Suddenly nine robots appeared surrounding everyone. One robot was like Eskimo, other have a giant fan in his body, other have logs like armor, other have magnets, other was like a ninja, other have an armor like star, other have a blue armor with a trident in his forehead with an harpoon in the right arm, other have an arm cannon attached at his back; and the last was like a centaur with 3 horn in his head and have an arm cannon in the right arm.

 _ ***DR. WILY STAGE 1 & 2 (SSB FOR WII U REMIX)***_

"Are those Demon Beasts?" Tiff asked.

"No, probably they are Metarex." Tails replied.

"I don't know, those robots are Digimon?" Tai said.

"I never have saw them before." Agumon said.

"Those robots are Heartless, look their symbol in the chest from every robot." Izzy said, then they instantly identified the symbol.

"Izzy is right!" Kari said.

"We must defeat them!" T.K. exclaimed, then they pulled out their weapons for defeat the Heartless like robots. The Eskimo robot fired an ice wind, but Matt and Gabumon avoided it and counterattacked with 2 fire attacks, one was red, and the other was blue, then May stabbed her Keyblade behind of the robot-like Eskimo defeating him in the process.

"That was easy." May said. Matt nods. Tai was avoiding the fire blast from the orange robot.

"How we can defeat a robot with fire powers!" Tai said.

"Probably if I Digivolve in MetalGreymon." Agumon said.

"Hey fire robot!" Oshawott called at the robot with fire powers. The robot was distracted, then Oshawott performs an Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combination attack and defeat the fire robot.

"It seems that the water always has an advantage over the fire." Gabumon said.

"Well… Thanks Oshawott." Tai said.

"No problem." The Pokémon like sea otter said. In other part the robot with a giant fan in his body starts to fire a giant air stream, Sor stabbed her Keyblade at the ground to hold the wind.

"The air stream is too strong!" Biyomon said struggling at the air stream.

"Hold on Biyomon!" Sor said. Then the robot with the fan was electrocuted by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

"Now it's our chance!" Ash said.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu yelled, then both attacks destroyed the robot with the fan in his body. In other zone of the borough in Hollow Bastion, the robot with the magnet in his head fired little magnets at Izzy and Tentomon, then Tyson with his Keyblade could reflect it easily at the robot. Then robot starts to pull both Keyblades with his own hands.

"Izzy. What's he doing?" Tentomon asked.

"That robot is using magnetic field, that which attracts any metal!" Izzy said holding his Keyblade with all his strengths.

"That includes our Keyblades too!" Tyson exclaimed. "Then I will do something crazy." Then he got carried away by the magnetic current and he uses his Keyblade to stab it in the robot Heartless and defeating him.

"That solves our problems." Tentomon said, Izzy nods. By other part the robot with the wood like armor are firing sharpen leaves at Mimi and Palmon, they quickly avoided it.

"Those leaves are sharpening, be careful!" Palmon said.

"I know Palmon." Mimi said. Ash noticed them.

"Mimi needs help too! Go Eve!" Ash said and called his Eevee.

"What's going on, dad?" Eve asked.

"Mimi needs our help, now use Dig in that robot." Ash said, the Pokémon like brown fox nods and he starts to dig, then under the robot one leg stuck in the ground, then Eve pops out the ground.

"Thanks Eve." Mimi said.

"No problem, but now it's your chance to defeat that robot." Eve said.

"Are you ready Cosmo?" Mimi said at her.

"Yeah." Cosmo nodded, then they performs a big slash in the robot with wood armor and defeated him. By other zone, the robot with the harpoon in his arm fires water geysers at Joe and Gomamon, they barely avoided it.

"What kind of robot is that!?" Joe exclaimed.

"I don't know Joe, but he can attack with water." Gomamon replied. Then Yoshi fired an egg at the robot with water powers.

"Yoshi doesn't have problems with the water now!" Yoshi said remembering his last time on water in the Great Sea. Then the robot points his harpoon at the dinosaur.

"Look out! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled. Then colored fishes appeared in front in the robot, maybe it was not much but enough to distract him, then Joe casted an ice spell in the robot making his leg got stuck by the ice, then Luigi runs at him and performs a Super Jump Punch defeating the robot with the harpoon.

"Okay." Luigi nods. Kari, Gatomon and Sora were battling at the robot with the star in his forehead, the robot make appears stars around his body and charged at them, they luckily avoided the attack.

"The metal and the stars are bad combination." Sora commented.

"We must be careful with his attack." Gatomon said.

"I know what I have to do. Light!" Kari said and activates her Limit Form. She performs Sonic Blade in the Robot, Stun Impact and finished with Ars Arcanum defeating the robot with the star in his forehead, she turned in her regular form.

'She is very skilled like me. If only Kairi could see her.' Sora though. The robot-like centaur fires a flash and paralyzes T.K. making yell in pain.

"T.K!" Patamon exclaimed. When the robot was about to attack running at them, Tails fired a plasma ball from his cannon at the centaur robot. Then the paralysis from T.K. fades away and he slashed the robot, then he hops in the robot by behind like a rodeo and starts to slash him much times, then he jumps and performs the thunder spell, then Tails stabbed his artificial Keyblade in the robot's chest and defeated him.

"That was great T.K." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails." T.K. said and realized a hand five bump. The robot-like ninja were disappearing one and once again making hard at Tiff defeat the robot. She barely can manage her new Keyblade.

"That ninja robot is hardly to hit him." Tiff said. Then the robot kicked her, then robot fired a ninja star, by luck Tuff appeared and blocked the ninja star with his shield.

"Are you okay, sis?" Tuff said.

"Yeah, thanks Tuff." Tiff said, then she has one idea. "Kirby, inhale one of that ninja stars!"

"Poyo!" Kirby replied and sucks one of the ninja stars from the robot. When he ate it, he jumps at the air, then in flash a purple cloth skullcap with a forehead protector imprinted with a star outline appeared on Kirby and holds a katana.

"It's Ninja Kirby!" Tiff said.

"Yeah, defeat that evil robot!" Tuff cheered him. Then Kirby runs at the robot and they clashed weapons, the robot clashed with a ninja star and Kirby with a katana, the robot try to slash him, but Kirby jumps avoiding the attack, then he fires a sonic blade from his katana, but the robot avoided him, they clashed weapons again, Kirby jumps and fired other sonic blade that which hits the ninja robot. Then he throws a ninja star, but Kirby threw a kunai, both weapons felled at the ground.

"Wow, Kirby can transform in a ninja too." Sora said astonished. Back with the battle, Kirby fired a double sonic blade and hits the ninja robot, then the robot creates an air stream, sending fly at Kirby few feet away from him, the pink marshmallow landed in the ground, then the robot ninja stabs his ninja star on Kirby.

"Kirby!" Tiff gasped in horror. But Kirby quickly used a substitute jutsu, that which disappeared, then robot dumfounded try to search him. Then Kirby appears behind of the robot, he grabbed him, jumps at the air and slammed him into the ground (Up Grab Attack in Smash Bros). Then Tiff took her opportunity to jump up and strike him down the ninja robot.

"Yeah!" Tuff said excited.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the attack, the robots were defeated, Tiff sat in the ground. She was still hurt from the attack from earlier. Kirby comes at her; he was in his regular form. Eve was returned at her Pokéball.

"Tiff." Kirby said concerned.

"I'm fine, only I need some practice." Tiff said and gets up.

"Now let's see if Leon and the others are fine." Sora said, they nodded and go at Merlon's House. When they were close, Yuffie came out of the door.

"Get inside." Yuffie said.

"Wait! There something I should tell you. Why are these guys from Mega Man's World are here?" Kari said.

"There's no time for that. Get inside." Yuffie said. Then the entire group enters in Merlon's House.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

Inside of the house, Cid was working in the monitor, the others were watching.

"Hurry up Cid!" Yuffie said.

"Give me a second!" Cid exclaimed.

"Confound it! Hurry!" Merlon said.

"Why, you…!" Cid said.

"What's going on?" Sora asked. Then Cid and company turned to see the others.

"Talk about your good timing!" Cid said.

"Sigma is wreaking havoc inside the computer." Yuffie replied.

"Not again!" Luigi groaned.

"How that happened?" T.K. asked.

"According to Leon, anyway…" Cid starts to explain.

* * *

 _Flashback in Ansem's Study – Computer Room_

Leon and Aerith were seeing the Ansem's Study room.

" _He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about."_ Cid explained.

Leon enters in the computer room, he suddenly saw Heartless down of the bigger room, then he saw the computer and tried to do something in the keyboard. Then the door has opened, he goes down and saw multiples capsules out of control, then in the red circles, Heartless like rounded bikes, called Wheelie Heartless, appeared, Leon was watching worried the situation.

" _Turns out Sigma is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless."_ Cid explains.

Then the Wheelie Heartless tried to attack Leon, but he quickly defeats them using his Gunblade, but he backed up and runs from the place.

" _Sigma's been messing around with the town's control system, too."_ Cid explained.

The Heartless from Mega Man's World are appearing in the town. Back in the computer room, a message appeared in the monitor, then Leon tried to do something. The message in the monitor says. 'Ignorant users obey at Sigma'.

" _That Sigma sure doesn't know when to quit, does it?"_ Yuffie said.

* * *

 _End of flashback in Merlon's House_

"That's a computer program for you." Cid said.

"How's Mega Man doing?" Sora asked.

"We can't reach him. We figure he must give been forced onto the same grid." Yuffie replied.

"And it don't sound like a particularly fun game, either." Cid said.

"Aww…" Luigi said worried.

"We'll go check on that Mega Man." Ash said.

"Right, count with us!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks, kids. We're putting together a Sigma Eradication program. I got a hunch it's almost finished, too." Cid said.

"Well, I hope your hunch is right for once!" Merlon said, then he starts to talk with Cid about the plan

"Listen, we're gonna need Mega Man's help when that Eradicator's completed…" Yuffie said.

"Don't sweat it." Tai said.

"We'll make sure to tell Mega Man!" Kari said. Then Merlon and Cid turned at the group again.

"Remember, boys. We're counting on you." Merlon said.

"Roger!" Sora nods.

"Roger…" Kirby replied confusedly.

"Oops, I forgot introduce us." Tiff said scratching behind on her head. "My name is Tiff, and this is Kirby."

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"I'm her brother, Tuff." Tuff said.

"My name is Ash, these are my friends, Pikachu, Eve, Tyson and May." Ash said introducing himself and his friends. Then Merlon, Yuffie and Cid introduced their selves.

"Well, I was waiting at you." Merlon said at the trio from Dreamland.

"Wait. How do you know we were going to arrive?" Tiff said.

"It's because I'm magician, a fortune-teller, the greatest of all, I'm forecaster, I have powers to see the future, centuries and centuries of future." Merlon says, the trio from Dreamland blinked astonished.

"Well, thanks by the explanation, now I must go to help my friends." Cosmo said.

"Wait, you two must train the properties of the Keyblade. Especially Tails with his artificial Keyblade." Merlon said.

"But why?" Tuff groaned.

"We barely know how to use the Keyblade, but first we must train for avoid any difficulty." Tails explained.

"Are you going to be fine you five?" Sor asked.

"Don't worry, we'll end our training as quickly as possible." Tiff said, then the other goes at the computer room, meanwhile the five members will stay here for train with the Keyblade. But Kirby saw them, then he quickly goes with them at the Net from Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _Postern_

The group passed the bailey and the restoration site defeating the Heartless from Mega Man's world.

"We are near." Kari said. Then much enemies appeared, Mettaur Heartless, Devastators, Surveillance Robots, Wheelies, Shadows and Corrupt KoDokugumon and Datamon.

"Not now." Oshawott groaned.

"Datamon!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Finally, I'll get a little payback." Sor said, then they activated her limit with Ash using strong slashes and powerful spells and ended stabbing the Keyblades in the ground.

"Wow!" Sora said astonished, but a shadow was about to attack Sora.

"Sora, look out!" T.K. exclaimed. Then Kirby tackled it and defeated in the process.

"Poyo…" Kirby sighed.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked, then he starts to explain but it was saying 'poyo' only. Everyone sweatdrops.

 _ ***INNOCENT TIMES***_

"What is he saying?" May asked in confusion.

"I don't have idea." Matt said shrugging.

"I'm not good 'poyo' translator, but he is saying that I want come with all you." Izzy explained.

"I saw a Heartless going to attack you Sora, but Kirby saves you." T.K. said at him.

"Oh, I see… Thanks Kirby." Sora said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said flattered.

"Kirby, but what happens if Tiff worries for you?" Tai said.

"Don't worry, probably he is an infant, but he knows what he should do." Ash said.

"Ash, we must continue to help Leon." Pikachu said.

"Oh, that's right, we must continue." Ash said and they'll go to help Leon.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Meanwhile the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers were watching them again like always. They are in the rooftop.

"Everyone saw the little cute puffball." Jessie said.

"Yeah, that can be a new Pokémon." James said.

"With 3 new Pokémon, 2 Pikachu and the 8 Digimon, the prize will be bigger." Meowth said.

"But they are going to enter in the Net World from Hollow Bastion." Wario said.

"The plan 'V' will be capture some of their friends and use them as bait for catch them." Waluigi said.

"I like your plan." Meowth said.

* * *

 _Computer Room_

Leon and Aerith were watching the door. Leon have pulled out his Gunblade for defeat any threat, then they quickly turned and saw Sora and company.

"Woah, it's only us!" Joe said.

"And this is Kirby, it's our friend. Kirby those are Leon and Aerith." Kari said near of Kirby.

"Poyo." Kirby replied. Leon pocketed his Gunblade, they Sora and the others neared at them.

"You can't talk to Mega Man if this room gets taken over." Aerith said.

"Did do check in with Cid?" Leon asked and everyone nods. "And the Eradicator?"

"It's almost done." Izzy said.

"Great!" Aerith said, then she turns at Leon. "Say, Leon, why don't you go work with Cid? I have this place under control."

"Are you sure? All by yourself…?" Leon asked at her, but he glares seriously at him, then he sweat drops and says. "…Er, sorry. It's all yours." Then Aerith goes at the door.

"How is Mega Man?" Gatomon asked.

"We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a shot."

"No, we'll go talk to him in person." Kari replied.

"Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Mega Man, could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload Sigma Eradication program." Leon said.

"Got it! Count with us!" Ash said.

"Thanks. And watch your backs." Leon said and he goes at the town. Then they saw the message in the green screen.

"Ignorant users, obey at Sigma." Tyson read the message.

"We'll be there soon, Mega Man." Sora said, the Pokémon Trainers were thinking in how enter in the Net World.

"How we can enter in the Net World?" Pikachu asked.

"Well… Luigi the clumsy stomped the keyboard and they entered in the computer." Oshawott explained.

"It was an accident!" Luigi snapped.

"Ok, are you ready you four?" Sora asked at Ash, Tyson, Pikachu and May, they nodded. "Then, let's go!" In that moment Izzy touched some buttons in the keyboard and they entered like the first at the Net World.

* * *

 _Battle Network: Pit Cell_

Meanwhile in the canyon, much Heartless are patrolling the place by Sigma's orders. Then the heroes appeared in the place where they met Mega Man by first time. The original trio, the Digidestined returned at their appearances from this world, only the Digimon and Pokémon are in their original appearances. The suit (inspired from Mega Man X) of Ash in this world was color red with blue, the suit (inspired from Mega Man using Charge Kick) of Tyson was yellow with white, the suit (inspired from Harp Note) of May was an orange dress with a green helmet, Kirby has a blue helmet on his head (Mega Man hat in Smash Bros).

"Wow, my clothes has changed." Ash said watching at himself.

"Mine too." Tyson said.

"This is weird, because Pikachu never changed." May said.

"This world is a bit similar at the Digital World." Pikachu said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"I hope Mega Man is okay." Kari said.

"Don't worry, he will be fine." T.K. said.

"Let's head for the game grid." Patamon said, then Sora goes at the terminal.

"Great! The terminal works!" Sora said.

"Let's a go!" Luigi called.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi replied. Then everyone goes at the Net Battle Field using the terminal.

* * *

 _Merlon's House_

Meanwhile in Merlon's House. Tiff, Tuff, Cosmo and Tails were taking a little rest, Cid was working in the Eradication Program for stop Sigma, only Yuffie and Merlon were watching. Then Leon enters in the house.

"Finished?" Leon asked.

"Would be, if it weren't for the old loon magic." Cid says making angry at Merlon.

"OLD loon did you say!?" Merlon exclaimed upset.

"I'm trying to work here!" Cid exclaimed ignoring at Merlon, then the wizard laughs manically.

"I'll show who's old!" Merlon said and fired a spell at the Cid's computer.

"Done!" Cid said triumphantly before Merlon's spell hits the keyboard and knocks Cid to the floor. Cid held the disk up for Leon to take before saying. "Here you go, Leon. One homemade program, a loony wizard's special." Leon grabs the disk.

"This had better work." Merlon said, tapping his wand in his hand.

"I'm off." Leon said.

"I'm going too." Tiff said with determination.

"Wait, where is Kirby?" Tuff asked searching at him.

"He is with Sora and the others." Leon replied.

"We are going to help them." Tails said.

"Me too, we have finished our training." Cosmo said, then Leon nods.

"Be on your guard." Merlon advised. The five members nodded and go with Leon at the Computer Room. Meanwhile Merlon glared at Cid, he backed up in fear and runs, the computer where the spells hits it exploded.

* * *

 _Net Battle Field_

When the group arrived at the battle field. They gasped when they saw Mega Man fighting at the Heartless, including a new like a mini jet with a gun called Tech-Drone.

 _ ***OPENING STAGE / CENTRAL HIGHWAY (MEGA MAN X – SMASH BROS REMIX)**_

"Mega Man!" Kari exclaimed, then he turns at them.

"Careful! Watch out!" Mega Man exclaimed. Then a Devastator fired at Mega Man by behind, making him grunt in pain and fell in the ground.

"Hold on!" T.K. said as they prepared their weapons. Then they attacked at the enemies, Kari and Gatomon with T.K. and Patamon were trying to help at Mega Man to get up.

"Are you hurt?" Gatomon asked.

"Only a bit." Mega Man said.

"Leave it to me." Kari said and casted Curaga and cured Mega Man.

"Thanks." Mega Man said.

"No problem." T.K. said. Back in the battle, Yoshi knocked a Wheelie Heartless, but he was knocked by a Tech-Drone.

"Uh-oh!" Yoshi gulped, when the drone was about to attack him again, the heartless was absorbed by Kirby. When Kirby jumps at the air, a blue jet plane with a large engine flies at him, he runs scared, but the plane lands in his head.

"What kind of ability is that?" Tentomon asked.

"By the enemy like jet absorbed, he is now Kirby Jet." Izzy said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied as he flies at the enemy sending Jet Kicks and firing light blue energy balls at the enemies and they quickly finished them all.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was awesome." Ash congratulated him.

"Thanks Ash." Kirby said quietly but flattered.

"Kirby, thanks for save Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"Poyo." Kirby said and they shook hands. Then they returned at the Pit Cell.

* * *

 _Pit Cell_

The group returned safely; Kirby was in his regular form.

"You really saved me." Mega Man said.

"Don't mention it." T.K. said with his hands behind of his head and Kari with her hands behind of her back.

"What's going on here?" Luigi asked.

"Sigma is ready to wage an all-out war against the users. What's been happening on the outside?" Mega Man said. Suddenly 4 persons popped out from the terminal.

"Whoa!" Tiff, Tuff, Tails and Cosmo exclaimed falling at the ground. The appearance of Cosmo was similar at from May, only the dress is green and the helmet is red, the appearance of Tails was like a mech animal, the appearance from Tiff was a pink suit (inspired from Roll EXE) and the appearance from Tuff was a purple suit (inspired from Mega Man Volnutt)

"You guys!?" Sora said.

"Did you meet them?" Mega Man asked and they nodded.

"They are my friends too." Sora replied.

"How did I change my clothes?" Tuff asked.

"Probably this is the world texture." Cosmo said.

"I'm felt a bit like Metal Sonic." Tails said.

"Kirby!" Tiff said and hugged him. "Thanks to goodness you are okay."

"Poyo." Kirby said with a smile.

"Ok, we are about to say that the town in been attacked by the Heartless." Matt said.

"The town's defense system is having problems too." Sor said.

"But our friend, Cid, is working on a program that can re-deez Sigma. Once we pick up from the I/O Tower, he thinks we can use it to stop Sigma for good." Izzy explained.

"Let's give it a try." Mega Man said.

"Great!" Kari said.

"So, who's this Cid?" Mega Man asked. Everyone fell anime-style.

"He's a friend of ours." May said. "Leon, Merlon, Aerith, Yuffie… they're all really worried about you, Mega Man."

Mega Man looked around the Pit Cell before saying, "I must have a lot of User friends." Everyone nodded.

"That program should be done by now." Ash said, looking towards the exit to the cell.

"To the tower!" Pikachu declared before bolting off with Ash, Sora and the gang on the mouse's heels, fighting the Heartless along the way.

* * *

 _Postern_

Leon was trying to arrive at the computer room.

"Stop right there!" The voice from Wario said stopping him, then others appeared.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"We are the Wario Brothers!" Waluigi said.

"I'm Jessie." Jessie said.

"James." James introduced.

"Meowth it's my name." Meowth said.

"I don't know you." Leon said in disinterest. Then the 5 baddies jaw drops, then he continues. "I'm off."

"Hey, we don't have finished with you!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You are the perfect bait for catch Pikachu easily." James added.

'It's seems that I don't have other choice.' Leon thought pulling out his Gunblade. When the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers were going to attack, but someone attacked them with a green shock wave, that person was Cloud.

"Wait! You again!?" Meowth exclaimed.

"Leon, you must go with Kari and the others, I have accounts to adjust with the Team Rocket." Cloud said, Leon nods and continues at the computer room.

"Oh no!" Waluigi exclaimed watching how Leon escaped.

"Somebody cheated!" Wario said, then the bad guys try to attack at Cloud.

"By luck I have my secret attack when I brought my limit." Cloud said. Then he swings his sword at 360 degrees (Finishing Touch; Special Down Attack in Smash Bros) creating a tornado and hits the 5 baddies sending to fly away.

"Looks like the Team Rocket was blasted off again!" The Team Rocket and Wario Brothers shouted together; a star twinkled at the distance.

* * *

 _Computer Room_

When Leon arrived at the computer room, Aerith was here too, he starts to type on the keyboard but couldn't do what he wanted.

" **Warning! User control is terminated indefinitely."** Sigma said.

"No good!" Leon exclaimed and slams both hands in the keyboard.

"Leon, let me try." Aerith said, then Leon nodded and gives the disk at her.

" **This is your final warning. Stop at once."** Sigma warned.

"Bon appetit!" Aerith said putting the purple disk in the computer. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

" **What… what are you loading?"** Sigma asked. Leon give a small smirk.

* * *

 _I/O Tower: Communication Room_

Once everyone had defeated the Heartless, they made their way to the I/O tower and Tron stood on the platform where data comes in.

"Nothing's come in yet." Mega Man said.

"Leon, come on." Mimi whined. As though on cue, the system lit up and Mega Man smiled.

"There." Mega Man said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"All right!" Ash, Patamon, T.K. and Tuff cheered as Mega Man jumped onto the system and transformed his right arm in a gun. It immediately begins to glow and slowly hovers higher and higher. After a time, now he has the eradication program in his body, he starts to examine himself.

"This is very strange." Mega Man said.

"That's Merlon's magic!" Luigi said.

"Huh? There's a power booster in there for me and flight routines for the solar sailer!" Mega Man said.

"Meaning…we're all setting?" Joe asked.

"Well as you users say; we won't know until we give a try." Mega Man replied.

"Then, let's do this!" Tai said and they go straight at the Simulation Hangar.

* * *

 _I/O Tower: Hallway_

They are going by the hallway, but the Heartless still appearing and our heroes are defeating them without problems, even with their appearance from this world, they arrived at a red door.

"This red door goes at the Simulation Hangar?" Tiff asked. Mega Man nods and they entered it.

* * *

 _Simulation Hangar_

Everyone watched a transport.

"This transport must be the Solar Sailer Simulation." Tails said.

"Well, what are we waiting? Let's go!" Tyson said as he run at the transport.

"Wait for me Tyson." Ash said. Then everyone boarded in the transport.

* * *

 _Solar Sailer Simulation_

When they boarded in the transport, Mega Man typed in the keyboard from the transport, then the transport starts to go at the place where Sigma is here.

"Whoa!" T.K. and Kari said in awe watching the horizon from this world. Everyone was in awe with it, it reminded them somewhat of a cable car in a way, but it was so much cooler.

"You've got to keep a lookout. Sigma isn't going to just let us waltz in." Mega Man reminded at them. Then T.K. and Kari scratched behind of their heads in embarrassment. Then a Devastator appeared behind of them making jump in surprise at both 8 old years kids, much enemies have appeared too.

 _ ***WILY STAGE 1 & 2 (MEGA MAN 2 – GENESIS VERSION)***_

"Why the bad guys still appearing?" Yoshi said.

"The Heartless won't give up until defeat us!" Cosmo said.

"But we don't give up until the end!" Ash said, then they felt an earthquake in the transport.

"What's going on?" Agumon asked.

"This is not good!" Tails exclaimed.

"The transport is having overweight!" Izzy explained.

"And what happens?" Gabumon asked.

"The transport could fell with us too." Izzy replied, then everyone gasped in shock.

"This really bad!" Mimi and Palmon said worried.

"We must defeat them quickly!" Kari said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied. Due the situation of overweight, Sora used the Limit called 'EXE' with Mega Man, Ash and Pikachu used their limit too, like T.K. with Kari and Cosmo with Tails. Kirby inhaled absorbed a Laser Ball Heartless, he jumps at the air and a high-tech visor appeared in his face.

"Is that?" Sora asked.

"It's Kirby Laser." Tiff answered. Then she fires the thunder spell at the enemies and Kirby fired multiple lasers defeating every enemy, they continue until defeat them all.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the enemies were defeated, Kari sat in the ground. Kirby was in his regular form and the transport could arrived at his destiny; the place was a gray tower with purple lines, there is a terminal too.

* * *

 _Central Computer Mesa_

"Sigma is straight ahead." Mega Man said pointing at the entrance.

"Let's settle this, once and for all." Kari said. Then they entered at the next room.

* * *

 _Central Computer Core_

When they entered, they saw a man in black armor, with purple rays and some parts in yellow, a brown cape and a blue star in his forehead, like the age from Mega Man.

 _ ***SINISTER SHADOWS***_

"Who is that?" Biyomon asked.

"It's Bass, the Sigma's right hand." Mega Man replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby said seriously.

"Navis have no need for operators. All that we need is the strength to exist on our own! Absolute power, so that we need cower before none. I'll weed out weak Navis who cannot fight on their own!" The person called Bass said.

"Only your actions are hurting innocent people!" Oshawott said.

"Tenacious little bugs, your time is up! Prepare for de-resolution!" Bass shouted as he summoned a few Heartless. Everyone assumed a stance and began to fight the Heartless commander. Everyone used Magnera to pull them together and attacked together, defeating the Heartless that survived magnet spell.

"Mega Man!" Kari shouted.

"Running execute!" Mega Man shouted as he summoned a sword in his hand. The duo moved around, greatly damaging Bass in the process before Bass accepted his defeat.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"You are very persistent, Mega Man." Bass said trying to get up.

"I'm also better then." Mega Man replied.

"We would have made a great team." Bass said weakly. Mega Man ignores him and fired from his arm cannon hitting in the helmet from Bass and he lands on the floor, data pulses dying off.

"Now for Sigma!" Mega Man said as they watched the purple wireframe face from Sigma (Second Form in Mega Man X 2).

"This thing is Sigma?" Gomamon asked.

"That's it, Ugly, isn't it?" Mega Man said.

"Mega Man… don't you understand? We don't need users and we're perfects. We've advanced, they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control." Sigma declared to the smaller Net Navi.

"Sigma, you still don't get it, do you!" Mega Man shouted, shaking his head at Sigma.

 _ ***THE ENCOUNTER***_

"Bass…" Sigma said. "Bass. All my functions are now yours!" A wave of data shone down onto Bass' neck and his body coursed with energy. The Net Navi stands up, higher than ever, as he's grown several feet high. He stomped over to them and Sigma formed a data barrier around himself.

"I have a plan." Kari said.

"What is?" Sor asked.

"We, the Digidestined, Tails and Cosmo will take care of Bass. The Pokémon Trainers, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby will destroy the barrier, then Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Mega Man will defeat at Sigma." Kari explained.

"Since that you turned very smart?" Tai asked.

"Now…" Kari said blushing by the comment. Then the team splits up: the 8 Digidestined with their Digimon, Tails and Cosmo attempted to keep Bass occupied while the Pokémon Trainers and the trio from Dreamland are trying to destroy the barrier. In a free space, Mega Man fired a laser from his arm cannon with assistance from the original trio damaging at Sigma, however, when the lasers come, they had to throw up a reflect spell or use dodge roll for evade.

"That was too close." Oshawott commented. Bass continued his pursuit on the 8 children with their Digimon partners. Then Cosmo and Tails destroyed the data that kept him standing. Once the commander couldn't stand, the two 8 old years siblings jumped up and led a flurry of attacks on Bass' head, allow Sora's team to continue deleting Sigma without further interruptions. When Bass regained consciousness, he immediately gave chase to Kari who immediately began running away. He smirked and summoned a giant barrier and now Kari was surrounded. She, by some insane miracle, back flipped up the wall and dove towards the commander and ran her Keyblade through his head. The scream that followed was one of the most disturbing sounds that the group had ever heard. Back with Sora.

"One more try!" Sora said as he with Mega Man managed to finish off Sigma.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the last attack, Sigma was trembling and he finally disappeared, Bass disappears as well.

Mega Man jumped for joy shouting. "We did it!" He also pumped his fist repeatedly; drawing a chuckle from the rest of the gang.

"I see Mega Man has a silly side too." Tiff laughed.

Mega Man quickly regained his composure before saying. "I learned it from you. Of course, I do have my silly limits."

"Okay, then I'll tweak your program when we get back to the User world." Sora suggested cheekily, drawing a laugh from everyone in the room.

"You? Maybe we better not try that." Mega Man.

"Aww, how about it, guys, Sing Man, Dancing Man. Sound good?" Ash asked the group.

"Yeah!" Everyone chirped.

Mega Man couldn't help but laugh with the rest of them but said. "Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash…Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Oshawott, Tails, Cosmo, Digimon, Digidestined, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, May, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby… and to all the users out there… Thank you. You've made so much stronger. You taught what friendship is truly all about, and I'll never forget it. As soon as I met all of you, I knew that we would be able to defeat Sigma and free the system." Mega Man finished and held out a hand for T.K. and Kari to take. They took it and Mega Man pulled them into a hug, making both siblings feel slightly awkward.

"Isn't this what users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?" Mega Man asked.

"Uh…it's a first for us." T.K. and Kari admitted sheepishly.

"Mega Boy means said that it's a promise that we'll meet again real soon." Yoshi said.

"Okay. Well then…" Mega Man walked over and gave everyone else a hug, by last was Kirby.

"Bye, Mega Man…" Kirby said a bit depressed.

"I promise." Mega Man said as he slowly backed away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Gatomon asked. Mega Man merely waved before jumping into the core where Sigma was deleted. The whole group watched in shock as Mega Man descended deeper and deeper into the core.

"Mega Man…" Kari and T.K. said sadly with tears in their eyes.

"He is gone…" Pikachu said sadly.

* * *

 _Ansem's Study – Computer Room_

Meanwhile, back in Hollow Bastion, several rumblings occur, and several systems are restored and Yuffie ran into the computer room.

"Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety! And it looks like there are fewer than before!" Yuffie exclaimed ecstatically.

"Now if we could just all of them back in one piece…" Aerith began but as though on cue, the beam immediately released the group.

"You're here!" Yuffie said.

"Welcome back!" Aerith said. The group still was a little depressed.

"How is the town?" Kari asked.

"A-okay!" Yuffie replied.

"Not a single trace of Sigma, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it." Aerith said. They saw them look so sad.

"Hey, why the long face?" Yuffie asked, Sora tries to talk. "What happened?"

"Mega Man disappeared." Tyson said trying to hold his tears.

"And we promise we'll see him again." Tuff added.

"Poyo…" Kirby replied sadly. Then they heard an alarm.

"Greetings, friends. System is up and ready for User input." The voice from Mega Man said in the computer.

"Mega Man!" They gasped.

"Stay in touch." Mega Man said.

"Yeah!" Sora replied, then Tuff neared at the board.

"Wow!" Tuff exclaims, then he touches the keyboard.

"Hey, stop that! It tickles!" Mega Man said laughing.

"Mega Man is ticklish?" Yoshi asked. Then Sora, Kari, T.K, Ash and Tyson neared at the keyboard.

"How about this!" Sora said as he typed the keyboard again.

"Please stop that!" Mega Man said laughing, then they laughed by a while.

"I think Mega Man's been hanging around with those guys too much." Yuffie whispered to Aerith and they both giggled.

"W-wait, just a moment. I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives." Mega Man amidst giggling. Sora and Tuff stopped typing and listened intently. "You can see the town when it was first built."

* * *

 _Restoration Site_

Meanwhile in the outside, Cloud looks up at the sky and sees several beams of light shooting upward.

While Leon says. "That's right, I remember now…"

* * *

 _Borough_

Magical shards of light fall around the city. Cid and Merlon come outside to witness it.

"Just like the old days..." Cid muttered.

"Hmm... I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion!" Merlon said.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden: Postern_

The Keyblade bearers and their friends come out to the postern to watch the beams of light shoot up.

"You know, this town had another name once." Aerith said.

"Really, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Radiant Garden." Aerith answered.

"That is a beautiful name." Mimi, Cosmo and Tiff said.

Everyone smiled and gazed up at the lights.

* * *

 _Borough_

The heroes are thinking in the next place to go.

"Now where are we going?" Tai asked.

"Probably we must go Shooting Star Summit." Sora said.

"I remember that Sephiroth asked where Cloud is?" Kari said.

"Are you sure about this?" Gatomon asked, she nods.

"I'll come with you." T.K. said.

"Me too." Patamon said.

"Ok, let's go." Kari and they go to search at Sephiroth.

* * *

 _Dark Depths_

They passed the bailey, the castle gate, the ravine trail, the crystal fissure, the great maw, the same where defeated the 100,000 enemies and finally they arrived, they saw Sephiroth watching at the Villain's Vale.

"What is Cloud doing?" Sephiroth asked as they eventually got there.

"Who knows?" Kari asked. "Haven't seen him since we came here."

"Hmph." Sephiroth muttered. "By the way...all of you." He turned around, immediately taking out his long sword and pointing it at them, as they jumped back, and Kari and T.K. took out their Keyblades. "You again?"

"I'm not sure we should tell you!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Cosmo added. Then Kirby makes an angry growl at Sephiroth.

"Well… those are some interesting swords you two are carrying." Sephiroth said, then he turned at Kirby. "And who are you?"

"His name is Kirby, a Star Warrior like Meta Knight." Tuff said.

"Not only I'm a Keyblade Wielder, I'll be the next pure heart princess too!" Kari said.

"I'm the Wielder of Hope." T.K. said.

"I see... so those are the Keyblades. And I suppose you two must be their chosen wielders, like the others Digidestined, I never thought that it was true." Sephiroth mused.

"Yeah!" Kari said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

 _ ***ONE WINGED ANGEL (KH 2.5 REMIX)***_

"I wonder if they won't change their minds... once I defeat you three." Sephiroth said, getting in a battle position.

Suddenly, a dark wind blasted the others away from a good distance, as it was just T.K, Kari and Kirby. "What the heck was that?!" Gatomon asked.

"Show me your strength." Sephiroth ordered as Kari just ran towards him.

"Wait, Kari! Hold on!" T.K. exclaimed, but too late, she was already slashing Sephiroth.

"FIRE!" Kari yelled, jumping back and using Firaga, but Sephiroth quickly dodged and slashed her several times before kicking her away.

"Give into the dark." He said, as several dark orbs surrounded Kari, but she quickly used Reflega to get rid of them. "That's enough." He said, as he immediately slashed through her, making her yell in pain.

"Kari!" Tai and Gatomon exclaimed.

"She's gonna get herself killed..." T.K. muttered to himself as he quickly ran over to Sephiroth while using Curaga on Kari. Then Kirby sent a flying kick at Sephiroth, then he attacks using his feet (Up Smash Attack in Smash Bros), Sephiroth recovered quickly and slashed the pink puffball.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed worried. When Sephiroth was about to attack at Kirby and Kari, he was attacked by T.K.

"Thanks T.K." Kari said as she ran towards Sephiroth and slashed him several times, but Sephiroth blocked every attack and then slashed her several times quickly and then he jumped up.

"Descend. Heartless Angel." Sephiroth said and quickly slashed Kari, as she screamed in pain.

"Oh geez..." T.K. sighed and then he used Curaga on her again and then he conjured spinning balls that hits Sephiroth, then Kirby kicks him (Side Smash Attack in Smash Bros) by behind.

"Give into the dark." Sephiroth said as they conjured dark spheres that hits Kari before she could even use Reflega, the attack damaged Kirby too. "That's enough."

Suddenly, T.K. got in the way and blocked the attack, then using Aerial Slam on him and as he was in the air, he used Thundaga and then landed in front of Kari. "Kari... you need to think through things and plan a way to take things on!" He exclaimed.

"What...?" Kari looked at him in shock. "T.K... I..."

'Normally I'll said that at my sister, but T.K. can convince her.' Tai thought. Back with T.K. and Kari.

"Have you ever thought about your own life? Or others?" T.K. asked, looking at her. "You put your life on the line when we were battling Demyx! The Kari I know would NEVER do something like that! SO JUST STOP DOING CRAZY THINGS LIKE THAT!" He yelled.

Kari's eyes widened. "T.K..."

"I know...you have an adrenaline rush when you battle...BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST KEEP THAT THING IN CHECK?! YOU ALMOST DIED BY THE ORGANIZATION XIII! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DIED JUST LIKE THAT!" He yelled, a few tears running down his cheeks.

The tears run down her cheek and she got up. "You're right *sniffle*..." Kari said and then hugged him. "I guess I have been going out of control lately... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." T.K. said with a smile, then he kissed her in the cheek.

"Thanks." Kari said blushing.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"If you three would stop talking to each other..." Sephiroth said, as they turned to Sephiroth.

"Let's take him out...together." T.K. said.

Kari smirked. "Yeah." She nodded as they ran towards Sephiroth and slashed him, but he blocked and jumped back.

"Perish, now." Sephiroth said, as flame pillars came up from under the ground, but they jumped back to avoid it as they used Blizzaga and Firaga at Sephiroth and then Kari ran towards him as he slashed her, but she slid underneath him to make him lose his footing and then T.K. jumped up and impaled him on the back, then jumping back. "Descend, Heartless Angel." He said, looking at Kari.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" T.K. yelled, using Thundaga on him and looked at Kari. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." Kari nodded as they closed their eyes. "Let's do this!" They activated their limit that first started shooting beams of light that hit Sephiroth.

"Hmph..." Sephiroth looked at them and slashed them, but Kari blocked and then used Aerial Slam, as she and T.K. jumped up and slashed him down. "That's enough." He said as he got up, but T.K. blocked it and then they used a giant Keyblade that the two of them must wield together, slashing him with lighting speed. "The time has come." Sephiroth said.

"Uh oh." T.K. said, looking at the meteors coming down. "Split up!" He exclaimed as Kari nodded as they ran off in both directions as the meteors tried to hit them, but they kept on running until Kirby appear and suck up the meteors.

"What the…!?" Sephiroth exclaimed.

Then Kirby jumps at the air, then in flash appears a golden headband with a glowing star in the middle. Four rubies from the shape of the flame, Kirby says. "Poyo!"

"Is that Fire Kirby!?" Tiff asked.

"No." A voice said suddenly, that came from Meta Knight. "He is now Kirby Monster Flame."

"Yeah, you can do it!" Tuff cheered him. Then Monster Flame Kirby shoot a fire stream like dragon that hits Sephiroth, then T.K. and Kari used Diving Slash on Sephiroth.

"Descend, Heartle-" Kari slashed him down before Sephiroth could finish it and then T.K. slashed him several times before sending him away.

"Let's finish it." T.K. said as Kari nodded as they ran towards Sephiroth.

"I don't think so." Sephiroth said as he attempted to slash, but the both ran in opposite directions before he could even hit them, and then Kari started running towards Sephiroth, as he slashed, but she front flipped over him and then Kirby Monster Flame fired other fire stream and hit Sephiroth, knocking him away as they looked at each other and nodded, aiming their four Keyblades at him.

"THIS IS OUR TRUE POWER!" T.K. and Kari yelled and used Lighting Storm to finish him off.

"What intriguing power..." Sephiroth muttered before they even hit him...and then the explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the battle. T.K. and Kari throw their hands up in celebration. Kirby cheered too in his regular form. The others go to congratulate the cute trio.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Yay!" T.K. cheered.

"Yippee!" Kari cheered too. The 8 old years children joyfully laugh and hug with T.K. spinning Kari about. When both stopped, they were hugged by their respective brothers.

"You did it, Kirby!" Tiff said hugging him, then she kissed the pink star warrior in the cheek.

"Tiff." Kirby said shyly and blushing.

"Well, you two remember much at me with Kairi." Sora said.

Kari just blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She said...and then they suddenly heard slow clapping. "What?!"

"How did that not finish him off?!" Tails exclaimed.

Sephiroth wiped his shoulder, as if nothing happened. "I admit, you three are very skilled. But apparently only Cloud can eliminate me." He turned around, looking back at the castle. "Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him that Sephiroth is looking to settle things." He said.

"So, shall we go looking for Cloud, then?" T.K. asked.

"I guess so." Kari replied as they took off.

* * *

 _Marketplace_

Cloud was leaning on a wall and noticed them walking up to him. "What's up?"

"It's Sephiroth." Kari said.

Cloud frowned. "Where is he?"

"The Dark Depths." T.K. replied.

"I see." Cloud nodded. "So, I guess it's time we settled this." He muttered and walked away.

* * *

 _Dark Depths_

"Did you give him my message?" Sephiroth asked.

"Maybe..." Sora replied.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!" A voice exclaimed as Sephiroth turned to see Cloud walking up to him with his Omnisword out.

"Let's get to a safe distance... this might get ugly." Cosmo suggested.

"Good idea." Tai said as they took off for a safe distance.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth walked up to him. "You'll never let go of the darkness..."

"Shut up." Cloud said, getting in a battle position.

 _ ***ONE WINGED ANGEL (KH 2.5 REMIX)***_

Sephiroth got in a battle position as well. "You'll never let go of your past."

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled and then ran towards Sephiroth as they went on and slashed each other, as everyone else was cheering Cloud on while they kept slashing and clashing.

"Absurd." Sephiroth said. "Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud." Cloud glared at him. "No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back."

"Wrong!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa! Stay back!"

"How can I? I wanna help you!" Tifa told him as Sephiroth slashed Cloud, but he jumped back to avoid it.

"You can't." Sephiroth said. "He'll never let go of the darkness."

"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light." Tifa explained as Sephiroth pointed his sword at her, but she jumped back. "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth...but in a place you can't reach."

"Is that right?" Sephiroth asked. "Let's see what this light of yours can do."

Tifa proceeded to punch him, but Sephiroth side-stepped out of the way. "No!" Cloud exclaimed, wincing from the light as Tifa kept punching and kicking Sephiroth, but he kept dodging and then he slashed her, but she easily dodged them.

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth charging right for him, but he quickly jumped back and landed near Tifa. "Cloud, you can have my light!" Tifa said.

"The light doesn't suit you." Sephiroth said.

"I just...don't know." Cloud muttered as he suddenly glowed.

"STOP!" Sephiroth ordered as he flew towards him, but Cloud stepped back, glowing and about to unleash his move, forcing Sephiroth to stop as Cloud jumped up as Sephiroth followed him until they disappeared.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Uh..." Kari blinked. "Where'd they go?"

"Did they end up back in their own world or something?" Patamon said.

"I doubt it. They went somewhere else to finish things off." Matt said and then sighed. "Just when that battle was getting interesting, they bail..."

"Gone again..." Tifa sighed.

"So, what will you do now?" Sora asked.

Tifa thought about it. "Guess I'll keep looking."

"Got any leads?" Oshawott asked.

"Don't worry. Light is easy to find." Tifa said and gave Sora something. "Here, this is for helping me out." She smiled and walked away.

"Uh, what did we help you with?" May wondered, but Tifa was already long gone...and then the Fenrir Keyblade popped up in Sora's hands.

"Now where are we going?" Luigi asked.

"Kairi, can wait a bit, I must help to my friends to recover their world." Sora declared.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Tuff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied as they go back at the Toad Express.

* * *

 _Postern_

The same person that appeared in Dreamland was in company from his Digimon Veemon and his Pokémon Mew, they are searching at someone.

"Hey, look!" Veemon announced pointing at the Toad Express starting to depart.

Caleb barely could see at Kari and tried to call her. "Hikari, wait!"

"Hikari!" Mew called her too, but it was too late when the Toad Express departed from this world.

"No way!" Caleb said in depression as he kneeled in the ground and slammed on fist in the floor, then a gentile hand hold his right shoulder, that person was Amy.

"Don't worry, we'll find her together the next time." Amy said softly.

"You can count with us." A boy like the Izzy's size in blue armor and green eyes said.

"Amy, Mega Man, you guys, thanks." Caleb says getting up. 'Soon will need to join forces for defeat Apocalymon like in the past.'

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	38. Chapter 38: Prologue to the Darkness

CHAPTER 37

Prologue to the Darkness

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

"So, now what? What do we get next?" Tai said.

"I don't know." Tuff said.

"Me neither." Pikachu said.

"So, now what do we do?" Luigi said.

"Hey, maybe we should visit Millennium Star." Kari said. "Maybe he knows what else we have to do."

"Yeah. Good idea. If he knows something, we must do next, it's him." Tai said.

'And to hear the truth about me...' Kari thought.

"If someone will meet him by first time, you must bow at him for show respect." Luigi said and the trio from Dreamland, the Pokémon Trainers, Tails and Cosmo nodded. They then headed off to the Star Haven.

* * *

 _Millennium Star Loft_

The group then walked in, and saluted, including at the Pokémon Trainers, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Tails and Cosmo, to Millennium Star.

"It's seems that the fate brings at here, May, Tyson, Tiff, Tuff, Cosmo, Tails and the Star Warrior Kirby." MS said.

"Wait! How do you know about the Star Warriors?" Tiff exclaimed.

"Are you Meta Knight's friend?" Tuff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

"Yes, years ago, some Star Warriors were chosen as Keyblade Wielders too. When Meta Knight, Blade and Sword were ambushed by the Heartless in Delphino Island, Mario comes to save them, now they came at Hollow Bastion and met Ansem the Wise." MS explained.

"I have a question." Cosmo said. "What happened to my world?"

"Your world, with the people the Seedrian, they were consumed by the darkness." MS said.

"Oh no…" Cosmo said sadly.

"Cosmo." Tails said concerned.

"But don't worry young Cosmo. When you and the others defeat Apocalymon and Ansem or Xehanort's Heartless, those worlds plunged into the darkness will return. Your mother Earthia was a Keyblade Wielder in the past, that weapon has passed by heritage." MS explain, then turns at Ash and the others. "So, Ash you know now the real part for being the Rainbow Hero and Keyblade Wielder, like your friends."

"Yeah, not only I must protect my world." Ash replied.

"We must protect the other worlds too." Tyson said.

"From the Heartless, Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon." May added. Then MS changed of subject.

"So, it seems you have succeeded to light the darkness in all available worlds." MS said.

"Well, yeah, but, now, we don't know what to do next." Tai said. "I mean, all we did was help all other worlds. But we still have no clue to where Apocalymon is hiding."

"He is at a world where it is inaccessible at this time. The world where is made with the remnants of other worlds." MS said.

"Isn't that where we fought Ansem for the first time?" Sora said.

"Yes." MS replied.

"How are we supposed to get there then?" Mimi said.

"You are familiar with Delfino Island, are you not?" MS asked.

"Delfino Island?" Yoshi said.

"What's that?" Agumon said.

"Wasn't that the island we first went to when our world was destroyed?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Luigi said.

"In Delfino Plaza, you shall find the final keyhole to enter the world where Apocalymon is residing." MS said.

"When we get there, what should we do?" Agumon said.

"Digidestined, you are familiar with the third part of the prophesy." MS reminded them.

"Prophesy?" Tiff said at herself.

"The third prophesy? What do you mean?" Tai said.

"Wait. Wasn't it that reading, Gennai read to us?" Kari said.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. What'd that say?" Ash said.

"Something about the hour of the beast?" Sor said.

"Yes. That is the hint to finding where Apocalymon is." MS said.

"Can you please tell us more?" Patamon said.

"If he would, he could." Gatomon said.

"So, the hour of the beast is our clue?" Matt said.

"That'd be 06:06:06." Izzy said.

"But what does that all mean?" Mimi said.

"Hey, we'll figure it out." Sora said. "I mean, come on. We're so close to finding your homes. Don't give up hope now."

"Yeah. We won't." T.K. said.

"*Yawn* Oh, I'm still so tired after those fights on those worlds." Mimi said.

"Maybe we can go back to the Pokémon World again to stay a night again. We earned a well night's sleep on a good world. And not exactly in a space ship, still if our rooms are exactly at our actually rooms in our world." Joe said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sora said. "We'll go back to Delfino Plaza in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you, Millennium Star." Gatomon said, with them saluting. They all then went out of there, except for Kari, who was still thinking about her heart.

"You seemed troubled, Kari." MS said.

"Oh, it's just who I talked to in the last world we visited, I mean Dreamland. He says since I'm not a true princess of heart yet, I still have some darkness in my heart. Is that true? Is my heart not pure at all?"

"The Light in your heart is burning. That's all that matters. It will never go out, and your heart won't be consumed by the darkness."

"So, it is true..." Kari replied.

"All hearts are born out of the darkness. Before a princess heart becomes pure of light, it may have some darkness in there. It develops in their childhood, because a heart of a child is innocent, and cannot be controlled by the darkness, unless they choose to. Because of your young age with the Keyblade, your heart is not fully developed with the Keyblade." MS explained.

"So, when I become older, I can prove myself? And I can probably control the Keyblade better?" Kari asked.

"Yes. That is your goal in the future. In your age, the Keyblade wasn't expected to go to you until you are a few years older." MS replied.

"So, why did it come to me?" Kari asked again

"The worlds are in dire need of your help. Your light. If you can complete your task, and destroy Apocalymon, your goal of becoming a true princess of heart will be near." MS said.

"Okay. I understand, master. But, there's still one question I want to ask. Why did the Keyblade go to the rest of my friends? If the Keyblade chose me because Mario gave me the power, how did my friends get the power to wield the Keyblade?" Kari said.

"I suppose your friends achieved the ability while you and the other Digidestined were being processed." MS explained.

"You mean, when we were being processed to being Digidestined?" Kari replied.

"Yes. I believe the power from your heart was copied over to the other Digivices of your friends. When they were given to them, they gained the power of the Keyblade, from right when they touched them." MS said.

"So, my heart was able to give them the power to wield a Keyblade. Okay, Master. Thank you." Kari then bowed, instead of saluting. "I promise, me and my friends will destroy Apocalymon once and for all. Including those other bad guys, he revived as well and the Organization XIII."

"And remember, Young Kari." MS said, before Kari went out. "You do hold a piece of Kingdom Hearts in you and the key for open the Door to Light, but do not let that be in your way. No matter what, follow what your heart believes is right."

"I got it, Master." Kari then left the room.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Summit_

She then gets to the others down at the Toad Express.

"Hey, where were you?" Tai said.

"Oh, I asked MS a question. I needed to know something, but, I'm fine." Kari replied.

"Let's head on over to the Pokémon World." Mimi said. Kari then stood there for a second, wondering about her light now.

"You are coming, Kari?" Tai said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Coming." Kari then boarded the plane first class too, and they took off. New rooms has been added too, one for May, other for Cosmo, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby.

* * *

 _Pokémon World: Kanto (Route 1)_

The group made their return to the world from Ash.

"Ahh. So long since I felt this relaxation." Mimi said, sitting on the grass.

"Several days, maybe?" Palmon said.

"Hey, Ash, Tyson." Ash's parents called them; Dawn was there too.

"Mom, dad!" Ash and Tyson said, they'll come for a hug in family.

"What's been going on?" Red said. The trio from Dreamland, Tails and Cosmo introduced, then they told everything that happened, and the current situation. "So, you guys, will possibly be able to find where Apocalymon is hiding, tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He'd better watch out. Cause, we're coming to take back our world!" Tai exclaimed.

"Be careful. Where he is, a lot of heartless will swarm around the place. I'm guessing the same with the Corrupt Digimon."

"It is where the darkness could be at the most." Izzy said.

"Very close to the Realm of Darkness as well." Sora added.

"Oshawott." Oshawott replied.

"Realm of Darkness?" Matt said.

"Matt…" Gabumon said quietly.

"It is near where Apocalymon is, if you think about it." Izzy said.

"Lately, we didn't see any more stars going out." Dawn said.

"Probably because we were there, saving them all." Tai said.

"No, I mean, all the stars."

"The heartless could have easily taken more worlds." Luigi said.

"Yeah, and lately, we didn't see many Corrupt Digimon." Kari said.

"That doesn't sound good." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"Why?" Tai said.

"It could mean, Apocalymon could be planning something bigger. Something bigger than you guys have ever faced." Red said.

"Yeah, and with him teaming up with Organization XIII, the heartless, and Ansem, we could be getting ourselves into some big trouble." Joe said.

"Well, whatever we have to face, we'll deal with it, together." Gomamon said.

"Hopefully we'll be up to such a challenge." Agumon said.

"If we're together, we can overcome anything." Gatomon said.

"That's the spirit." Sora said.

"Hopefully we'll actually find the keyhole to the place in Delfino Plaza." Sor said.

"The only clue we got was the hour of the beast, at 6:06:06." Biyomon said.

"You guys can probably find out what that's all about." Red said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Matt said.

"Nah. There was long time, that I wasn't in home after my last travel at the Digital World." Red replied.

"Good point." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"Anyway, hope we get this all settled. I need a nap, soon." Mimi said.

"It is after dinner time." Delia said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied happily by the food.

"Dinner!?" Yoshi said excited.

"Let's return to home." Tyson said. They then get off the grass, and then went back to the town. But Kari stopped. She thought of her heart again.

"Is something wrong, Kari?" Dawn asked her.

"Oh, uh, well... It, has to do with my heart... Do you think it's pure of light after all?" Kari suddenly asked.

"Well, I don't know much about those pure heart princesses, but you are one of them." Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn… I have to admit… I'm afraid." Kari replied.

"Afraid of what?" Dawn asked.

"Afraid of losing my friends. What if... What if I mess up? What happens if my friends sacrifice themselves, just to save my life? I don't what that to happen..." Kari said.

"Listen, Ash have passed for that before. In his first travels he fought with a Pokémon called Marshadow and Ash sacrifices his life for Pikachu." Dawn explained one of Ash's previous travels (Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You).

"So, Ash sacrificed by Pikachu." Kari said.

"Yes, but both his heart and Pikachu's were connected. Because of that, Ash was able to return with him." Dawn explained.

"So, Ash returned with Pikachu because their hearts are connected." Kari said, Dawn nods. "The light in our hearts... You think, if anyone fell into darkness, will I be able to pull them out?"

"You are a princess of heart. I think you can." Dawn said.

"Okay. I will." Kari nodded.

"So, how do you think you're doing with T.K.?" Dawn asked at the little girl.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Not sure..." Kari said blushing, because she suddenly remembered her moments with him.

"What about Tai? Your brother?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, uh... I don't know either... Am I being a nice little sister? I don't think I'm paying attention to him much..." Kari answered.

"Why do you say that?" Dawn makes other question.

"Well, it always seems I'm paying attention to T.K. more... I wonder if I actually think of him as my brother..." Kari replied.

"Well, I think maybe you should spend time with Tai more. At least go for a walk with your brother." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah... Okay. Yeah, I'll do that, then." Kari nods.

Tai and Sora were talking, a few yards away.

"You think Kari likes T.K. more?" Tai said.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Osha?" Oshawott said.

"I'm starting to wonder if Kari even notices me anymore. I'm always looking out for her, but she really doesn't want it." Tai said.

"Aw, Tai. You're starting to become like Matt." Agumon said.

"Huh?"

"He thought T.K. needed him, but he needed T.K. You need to realize that you might need Kari, rather than Kari needing you. She's growing up, and the Keyblade is helping her." Agumon explained.

"Yeah. She's not just a little hatchling anymore. She's all grown up, like T.K.." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tai said.

"Hey, Tai." Kari walked up to him.

"Oh, uh, were you standing there?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason...So, uh, what's up?"

"Do... you want, take a walk? You know, like we do back at home?" Kari asked.

"Huh? Why?" Tai replied confused.

"I don't know. Just, want to think of home, a little bit..." Kari said, then Tai then smiled.

"Sure." Tai nods.

"We'll, uh, leave you two." Sora said.

* * *

 _Pallet Town (Fields)_

 _ ***SIMPATHY AND SINCERITY (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

The two were walking on the fields.

"So, why'd you want to think of home?" Tai said.

"I don't know. Just, want to think of home again. It's been so long since we've been home." Kari said.

"Yeah. So much time has passed. Mom and Dad must be worried sick..." Tai said thinking of them.

"Are they okay? Mom and Dad?" Kari asked worried.

"They're okay, I'm sure of it." Tai said. Kari then stopped walking, and so did Tai a little after that.

"I miss our world... I miss the park... I miss our apartment..." Kari said nostalgy.

"It's okay..." Tai knelt to her and says. "Listen. The heartless took away probably everything we had, but, if we can fight, we'll never back down. But it doesn't mean you don't have to be a little kid. You seem to be acting like a grown person, like an adult, but you don't have to be like that."

"I just...I just want to show I can be tough too..." Kari tried to say.

"You don't have to. I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just helping you. That's what brothers do. I just want to make sure you're alright and can able to go on your own one day. You can be tough all you want, but it doesn't mean, you can't call for us for help. I noticed that you were doing things by yourself, such as taking on those big heartless." The little sister's eyes was glistening with tears. "It's alright to be afraid. We're afraid too. But we face that fear." Now she was sniffling. "Come here." Kari then went, and hugged her big brother, crying.

"I miss our mommy and daddy!" Kari says crying.

"It's okay." Tai said softly.

"And the thing is... I am scared..." Kari cried.

"Scared of what?" Tai asked.

"Losing you guys... But I'm also scared of the darkness... I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want to lose you guys, but I don't want to let the darkness take me!" Kari said, her tears continued streaming.

"Don't worry...Nothing will take you. We'll watch out for each other very carefully, and nobody will ever leave each other's side. The only reason we were having a tough time in the Digital World, was because we split up. Now, we'll never leave each other's side again." Kari then was starting to stop crying. "We're not just Keyblade Bearers, we're the Digidestined. Now I realize, we're not just chosen to save both of our worlds. We're chosen to save all other worlds. We can do it, together."

"...Thank you, Tai." Kari let go of her grip and wiped her eyes a bit. "I feel a bit better now." The sun was setting at the horizon. She was in awe. "That's a pretty sunset."

"It is. Long time since I saw a sunset." Tai said, while sitting down. Kari sat next to him.

"Yeah. Me too..." The sky was turning red orange now. Kari now thinks of Axel. She could have sworn he said something to Roxas about why the sun sets red. No matter. The light always be around them to guide them, even when it's not. Tai was also thinking of something, while he was laying down, in a relaxed position.

'Apocalymon probably powered up a lot. Who knows what we're going to face...Hopefully, Kari's up to the challenge, cause, I have a feeling this could be our toughest challenge yet? Never knew that we must get our hands dirty one of these days. The heartless has taken away everything we had, but now, look out everyone, because we are coming back to reclaim what is ours... Kari, I have a feeling that we can't keep our promise. Some of us probably will be separated, but we'll never be apart. We do have each other, and you do have T.K. Everything will be alright.' Tai was thinking off into space for a little bit. He then just realized; Kari fell asleep on him. He was off daydreaming into space, he didn't realize Kari fell asleep on him. "Heh. And you say that I overdo it sometimes." He then gets up, and picks his little sister, onto his back. "*Sigh* You need it. Tomorrow, we're heading straight towards the enemy." He then walks at Toad Express for put her in the bed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Ash's Home_

The group of heroes are enjoying the dinner, especially Kirby, Agumon and Yoshi, prepared by Delia, then Tai arrived.

"I arrived." Tai announced.

"Hey Tai. Where is Kari?" Tyson asked.

"She felled asleep, and I brought at the Toad Express." Tai replied.

"Aw Man…" Tyson complained. But T.K. was a little depressed, Delia neared at him.

"What's wrong T,K? Why don't you have finished your dinner?" She said.

"Oh sorry, it's only that I miss my mom." T.K. said.

"Don't worry T.K. You soon will join with her. Don't lose your hopes." Red said.

"Okay, thanks." T.K. says and he continues with the dinner.

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

T.K. was still thinking in his home or Kari, then May neared at him.

"You seems worried, T.K?" May asked.

"Hmm… Well… I have to said something, do you want listen me?" T.K. said.

"Yeah." May nodded.

"I'm afraid." T.K. replied.

"Afraid of what?" May asked.

"Afraid of losing my friends, especially at my brother, Patamon or Kari. What if I stay alone again, like in File Island or the Continent Server?" T.K. asked in fear.

"Don't worry, I understand you." May said, then she hugs him. "I hug at my little brother when he is scared of something."

"Thanks May." T.K. said, then he releases.

"And what about Kari? Are you in love of her?" May asked.

"She is my best friend." T.K. said blushing.

"What about your brother, Matt?" May asked.

"Oh, uh… I don't know either… Am I being a nice little brother? I don't think I'm paying attention to him much…" T.K. explained.

"Why do you say that?" May makes other question.

"Well, it always seems I'm paying attention to Kari more… I wonder if I actually think of her as my brother…" T.K. replied.

"Well, I think maybe you should spend time with Matt more. At least go for a walk with your brother." May suggested.

"Yeah, I will try." T.K. nods and said, Matt was near. "Hey, Matt."

"What's up T.K?" Matt asked.

"I want take a walk, like we do back at my home." T.K. replied.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, T.K. gives a little nod, then he smiled at his little brother.

"I'll, uh, leave you two." May said.

 _ ***HOPE (LIGHT ARRANGEMENT 1)***_

The two were walking in the fields, it was already getting dark.

"Why do you want to think of home?" Matt asked him.

"I suddenly think of again. It's been so long since we've been home." T.K. said.

"Yeah. Probably Mom and Dad must be worried sick…" Matt said.

"Are they okay?" T.K. asked worried.

"They are fine. Don't lose your hopes to see them again." Matt said, then T.K. stopped walking, and so did Matt a little after that.

"I miss our world, the park and my apartment." T.K. said nostalgy.

"It's okay…" Matt knelt to him. "Listen. The Evil Digimon and the Heartless took away probably everything we had, but we won't give up until win. But it doesn't mean you don't have to be a little kid. You seem to be acting like a grown person, like an adult, but you don't have to be like that."

"I just trying to give my best… But…" T.K. tries to say.

"You don't have to. I know you can take care of yourself, especially when you escaped from Puppetmon. I'm just helping you. That's what brothers do. I just want to make sure you're alright and can be able to go on your own day. You can be tough all you want, but it doesn't mean, you can't call for us for help. Even if we're separated again." The little brother's eyes was glistening with tears, as he tries to hold it. "It's alright to be afraid. I'm afraid too, like our friends but we must face it." Now he was sniffling as his tears were streaming on his face. "Come here." T.K. then went, and hugged his big brother crying.

"I miss our mommy and daddy!" T.K. said crying.

"It's okay." Matt said softly.

"But… I'm scared too…" T.K. cried.

"Scared of what?" Matt asked.

"Losing you guys, especially at you, Patamon or Kari… But I'm also scared of the darkness… I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want to lose you guys, but I don't want be swallowed by the darkness." T.K. said as his tears continued streaming.

"Don't worry… Nothing will take you. We'll watch out for each other very carefully, and nobody will ever stay behind. The only reason we were having a tough time in the Digital World, was because we split up by the enemy. But now we'll never separate again, and we'll protect each other." T.K. then was starting to stop crying. "Remember that you was our last hope in the battle with Piedmon. And our work like Digidestined is save all the worlds, including our home and the Digital World. We can do it, together."

 _ ***ENDS***_

"…Thank you, Matt." T.K. let go of his grip, and wiped his eyes a bit, there are few tears in his ice blue baby eyes, he smiles with sad eyes and says. "I feel a bit better now. I want hear your harmonica please." Then both brothers sat near of a tree, when Matt starts to play his harmonica, T.K. was feeling relaxed and soon he asleep next to him. By luck Matt brought his little brother in his back at the Toad Express.

In other part, Cosmo was in a tree watching the night.

"Hey Cosmo." Tails greeted her.

"Hi Tails." Cosmo said.

"Is beautiful the night?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Cosmo nods. Then Tails sat next to her.

 _ ***DREAM AND HOPES (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"I don't have idea about your mom was a Keyblade Wielder too." Tails said.

"Yeah, me neither." Cosmo said. "I really wished do more for my world."

"Don't worry, together we can do it." Tails said.

"Hmm… How do you meet Sonic?" Cosmo asked.

"Before to meet Sonic, the other creatures laugh at me by my two tails." Tails explained.

"That was terrible." Cosmo lamented.

"Yeah… But when I met Sonic, everything has changed. After Sora, Luigi and Yoshi helped us to rescue Amy from the Doctor Eggman, I'll come with them for pilot the Toad Express, when Chaos attacked Station Square, Sora comes to my world, and he with Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds in their battle with Chaos, after the battle all the darkness from Chaos has disappeared. Some months have happened, having my own adventures, then finally I found with Sora again, with other friends too." Tails explained.

"It seems that the life is full of surprises." Cosmo said.

"Yeah." Tails replied, then he though blushing. 'Perhaps it's my chance to tell her what I felt by her.'

"Tails." Cosmo said. "What's wrong?"

"I never do that since the day that you sacrificed by the galaxy. But thanks." Tails said, then he kissed her in the cheek, making her blush.

"You're welcome." Cosmo said with a smile. Then she sleeps at side of the yellow fox.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _?_

"So, I do believe that they're coming here to take back their world." Apocalymon said.

"Yes." Xemnas replied.

"Perfect. They're all doomed."

"Then I take it you don't need my help, then?" Xemnas asked offering his help.

"No. I can destroy those children all on my own." Apocalymon denied.

"Don't be foolish. They're stronger than you think. I had some difficulties when I faced the girl." Xemnas warned him.

"Hmm...You should continue your progress for now on. I have a plan for when they to come here. Looks like the fusion will have to take place after all..."

"Yes...Yes it must..."

* * *

 _The World That Never Was_

Etemon was watching at the Digidestined. By some reason he was feeling so strange.

'What's wrong in me? Why I felt so strange? Why now I'm thinking in the courage, friendship, love, sincerity, sympathy, hopes and dream.' Etemon thought. 'No, I only want revenge of them!' Then he sighs and goes at the outside of the castle, then he pulled out a microphone and starts to sing.

 _ ***I'M NOBDY'S HERO***_

" _I don't know what's happening to me."_

Some dusk nobodies were walking.

" _I'm getting all the blame for things I didn't do."_

Saïx sees him confused.

" _Can anybody tell me just what I did wrong."_

He sits in the outside of the castle.

" _I'm all alone and I'm so confused."_

He saw the moon with heart shape.

" _I don't know what everyone wants me to be."_

He imagines all his public cheering him.

" _I only know just how to be me."_

He remember how he was defeated by MetalGreymon.

" _Once I was the ape of the hour."_

Then he remembers how he was defeated by Zudomon and SaberLeomon, is his Mega Level.

" _Now they think I'm a coward."_

" _An absolute zero."_

" _I'm nobody's hero."_

" _An absolute zero."_

" _I'm nobody's hero."_

" _I'm nobody's hero."_

 _ ***ENDS***_

Etemon returns at the table where they watch at the Digidestined.

"I have good news for you Etemon." Apocalymon called him.

"Seriously!?" Etemon exclaimed. "What is?"

"The Digidestined are close to go at their world. You'll take care of them." Apocalymon replied.

"It's about time!" Etemon said. "Finally, I'll get rid of them, if I can I'll take over a world with apes living there."

'That fool, he doesn't know that we are using him.' Apocalymon thought coldly.

* * *

 _Kanto Region: Toad Express_

Kari was dreaming of something, blurry. Or is it even a dream? She was diving down, into what seems like a void.

 _ ***STRANGE WHISPERS***_

Memories looked like they were forming all around Kari. Though, Kari is just sensing them as she dives down. She hasn't opened her eyes. She's just diving. Her other forms look like they were appearing over her. Herself as a 3-year-old and a 5-year-old, before changing to herself again. Though, one memory was covered in darkness. Perhaps it's a memory she doesn't know she has. All that you can get a glimpse of, is Kari in the Digital World's sewers, while she was sick. She was fainted, and still a bit warm to the touch on her forehead. A man walks up to her, in a black cloak. Nothing else came from that scene, but bright light, and that what was waking Kari up.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Sunshine shined onto Kari's eyes. She opened them to see that she was under covers. The others seem to have woken up, since they slept in the Toad Express. Kari rubbed her head and moaned. Her head was hurting a little from that dream she had. Still, was it a dream, or was it something else?

"What happened last night?" She then got up and walked out of her room.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

"Hey. Got enough sleep?" Tai said.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"You fell asleep on me." Tai replied.

"Oh, sorry. Did I really sleep through the night?"

"Yeah. You kinda did." Gatomon said. "We wasn't sure if we could wake you up. You were a heavy sleeper."

"Ugh...My head feels like it got ran over..."

"Probably something that Tai did?" Matt said.

"Matt!" Tai shouted.

"*Giggles* It's okay." Kari said.

"We're just finishing setting up. Just need a couple more minutes." Luigi said.

"Okay. I'll just be in the fields then."

"Alone?" Tai said.

"Just need to get something off my mind. Relax a little." Kari then walked away, towards the fields.

"So, uh, maybe we all need to relax." Matt said.

"Just for a few minutes, yeah." T.K. said, going towards where Kari went.

* * *

 _Route 1_

 _ ***TOUCHED BY KINDNESS***_

At the fields in the route 1. Kari was sitting there, on the grass, relaxing. T.K. then walks onto the field, and then towards her.

"You okay?" T.K. said. He then sits next to her. "You acted kinda strange when you walked away."

"Oh, it's nothing." Kari replied.

"You sure?" T.K. asked.

"You can stop worrying about me. You kinda seem a bit over protective, like Tai usually does."

"Well, I just think that I need to be as big of brother like Tai and Matt. You know, just in case we're separated, like what happened back in the Digital World."

"Well yeah. I guess you're right. Still..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"Hey, Kari." T.K. then got something out of his pocket. "Uh, *Quietly* Oh, dang it!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was going to give you this flower, but it got ruined..." The flower was a bit crumpled on its pedals and the stem.

"Where'd you get the flower?" Kari asked.

"Uh...Someone, let me. Sorry."

"Nah. It's okay." She smiled.

"It is?"

"It's thoughtful of you to give me a flower."

"A pressed one. Might as well make one out of paper." T.K. said and Kari laughed a little. T.K. then laughed too.

"You think, you know, one day, we'll be with each other?"

"Uh, one day? Maybe. I don't know. This is really getting confusing, no offense."

"Yeah. I guess so...Look, T.K., no matter what, if something were to happen to me…"

"Yeah, I'll be there, to save you and never leave you alone."

"Yeah, thanks to remember me that promise." Kari said.

"Hey, guys!" Tai called from over there. "C'mon, or we're going to leave without you!"

"We're coming! Just a sec!" Kari shouted, getting up. "Here, grab my hand." Kari lent T.K. a hand, and she helped him up. "Let's just go, before they take off without us."

"Ah, they won't even if they wanted to." T.K. said. Kari giggled, as they walked over there.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"We're ready to go." Sora said, as Kari and T.K., and the rest of them came back to the Toad Express.

"Okay. We're going to be invading enemy lines, and it'll be the toughest thing we ever faced." Tai said.

"But Yoshi and company can do it together, right?" Yoshi said.

"Right!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Be careful, you guys." Dawn said.

"We will." Agumon said.

"Remember, don't give up until the end!" Red said.

"Yeah, thanks dad!" Ash said.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Hope you guys get your world back." Dawn said.

"Alright, we'll be back." Tyson said at Dawn and his parents.

"Okay. Let's go everyone." Sora called them and they all boarded the Toad Express, and then the engines roared. Where they were going, they were going to be leaving the Realm of Light to head into the heart of the darkness. They were all thinking of what was to happen when they manage to get to the remains of their world. What will everything look like? Will their families be there? And even, what will Apocalymon have up his sleeve. A lot, but they're not afraid. They are going to face this threat head on. Though while in the Toad Express, Kari was thinking of the dream she had, last night.

'What was that all about? That was me in the sewers, alone. But who was that man?' She remembers the Black Cloaked man in the Digital World. 'That's no doubt Organization XIII, but how come they were there? We never saw them. Or, maybe we did, or, I don't know! It's probably just last-minute nightmares. I'll feel better when we actually defeat Apocalymon, for good...' The Toad Express made its way to Delfino Plaza.

* * *

 _Kongo Bongo Jungle_

Meanwhile in a house into a tree, on the jungle. In the heart of the jungle, a large cabin area could be seen high up on a giant wooden platform. The house was round, with a red bamboo on top. Inside the house was a giant laboratory filled with tons of beakers and lab equipment, there was a world globe in the center, the only person that was here it's an old monkey with lens and white beard.

"Everything seems fine." The old monkey said. "One year has passed since Sora and his friends saved the Kongo Bongo from King K. Rool and recently Donkey Kong have defeated the Cactus King and saved the jungle again. *Sigh* I will check the Crystal Coconut."

Then the old chimp goes at the world globe, touched it and revealing a shiny coconut. Then the coconut revealed the image of Etemon conquering the jungle.

"Who is that monkey? Why have a style like Elvis Presley?" The old monkey said confounded. Then a brown gorilla with a red tie appeared in company of chimp in red shirt and cap with a female chimp in pink shirt and hat and blonde hair.

"Hey Cranky." The gorilla greeted, then the old chimp yelped in shock.

"Donkey Kong! Don't scare me like that! I'm very old to this!" Cranky Kong exclaimed.

"Sorry Cranky." Donkey Kong or DK said.

"Why the Crystal Coconut is acting so weirdly, Dixie?" The chimp with the red cap said.

"I don't have idea Diddy." The female chimp called Dixie said.

"Silence please, it's showing other image." Cranky said. Then the coconut revealed other image, that showed the Digidestined and their Digimon covered in scrapes and bruises, also shows the 3 Pokémon Trainers and Pikachu, Tails and Cosmo, the trio from Dreamland and finally Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi, that which DK gasps in shock.

"No way! Sora, Luigi, Yoshi!" DK exclaimed.

"But who are the other children?" Diddy asked.

"Wait! The Crystal Coconut is revealing one more thing!" Cranky said. The images in the coconut changed, that shows the 7 Evil Digimon working with Apocalymon, Ansem and the Organization XIII.

"And who are those guys?" Dixie asked.

"I only recognize the monsters." Cranky said as he search something, then he pulled a book called 'Ancient Legends', and searched in several pages. "They are here, the Apocalypse Beast and his seven servants, the devil, the monkey with black sunglasses, the vampire, the metal serpent, the puppet, the giant machine and the clown."

"So, there are seven villains more evils than King K. Rool." DK said.

"Man. Why is there always seven! Seven Chaos Emeralds, Seven Star Spirits, Seven Dream Stars, Seven Sages of Temple of Time, Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Dragon Balls." Diddy said.

"Don't forget Seven Pure Hearts Princesses." Dixie said.

"Actually, there are Eight Pure Heart Princesses, like Eight Digidestined. The name from the new princess is Kari." Cranky replied.

"Wait, Kairi!?" DK exclaimed dumbfounded.

"No silly, it's Kari." Dixie corrected him.

"And what about the others?" Diddy asked.

"They are Keyblade Wielders too." Cranky said. "If the Crystal Coconut is showing those events, someone must do it quickly."

"Well, today I saved Candy from King K. Rool, then I suppose that I have time for save Sora and his new friends." DK said determined.

"But how we can find them?" Diddy asked.

"The Crystal Coconut show me that they are in Delfino Island." Cranky replied. "I can make a wish for teleport you three for help them and when you end your task, I'll bring you all back at home. Are you ready for this?"

"I'm always ready gramps." DK said, Diddy and Dixie are ready too.

"Ok, Crystal Coconut! Hear my wish! Teleport DK, Diddy and Dixie at Delfino Plaza!" Cranky ordered, then my magic the trio of apes disappeared in a flash, then he sighs. "I really hope that they are okay."

* * *

 _Delfino Island: Delfino Plaza_

Back with the main group, they enters in Delfino Plaza. Most of them was for the first time. Only Toadsworth and R.O.B. are in the Toad Express.

"So, this is what Delfino Plaza looks like." Tai said.

"Wow. I wonder if this place has good stores like in Radiant Garden." Mimi said.

"Kari? Something wrong?" Tai noticed that Kari was feeling something strange and looking around her.

"Something feels, different about this place." Kari said.

"Why? It looks the same as before." Gatomon said.

"No, something does seem different. I can feel it."

"Well, we can think about that later. Right now, we got to find some clues." Tai said. "The only clue we got is the hour of the beast."

"06:06:06, right?" Tiff said.

"Now, why does something like that ring a bell to me?" Luigi said.

"Maybe something that rings bells?" Sora said.

"No, no, I don't think so."

"Let's just search around here. There's got to be something." Tai said. They nodded, and they split up to find what they can in the plaza.

Some members watched at Pinna Park.

"This area seems nifty." Palmon said.

"Yeah. When we first fought that giant heartless." Sora said.

"Well, that time a year ago, and a few weeks ago." Yoshi said. "It's like it was only yesterday we fell on Sora."

"But we felled again on Sora and found Kari." Luigi said.

"So, you did, huh?" Ash said.

"What are we looking for?" Pikachu said.

"Something involving 6:06:06." Biyomon said.

"How about that over there?" Sor said. There was a small round house.

"Tom Nook used to be in there." Yoshi said.

"Who is Tom Nook?" Oshawott asked

"He is a friend of mine. He returned at his world." Sora replied.

"Maybe the clue we're looking for." Tyson said, as they searched Mimi felled in the water.

"Agh! About time! I hated getting my dress all wet like that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Heh, bet Matt would never expect us to be here." Tai said.

"Lapras, help her." Ash said calling his Pokémon.

"Need a hand Mimi?" Lapras asked her.

"Yes." Mimi nods then she hops on the Pokémon and joined with the others. "Thanks Ash." Then she kissed Ash in his cheek.

"You're welcome." Ash said blushing.

As they walked in.

"Thought I heard you outside." Matt and his group was in there.

"WHAT!? How'd you guys find this place first!?" Tai exclaimed.

"You could have told us that earlier!" Mimi exclaimed. "Now I got my clothes wet for nothing!"

"Hey, it's not our fault we don't remember this place very well!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Anyway, we didn't find anything useful in here." Izzy said.

"Izzy I could watch two bells in this town." Tentomon said.

"Oh, I got it!" Luigi said snapping his fingers. "In this town, there are two bells in towers and one giant shrine spirit. Those things are the source."

"Two bells and one Shrine Spirit." Ash said.

"Those things are made of gold." May said.

"And what means?" Tuff said.

"We must ring the two bells six times." Tails said.

"But the Shrine Spirit isn't a bell." Cosmo said.

"Therefore, we must spin the Shrine Spirit six times." Tiff said.

"Oh right! I have the FLUDD with me, I'll spin the Shrine Spirit shooting water six times." Luigi said.

"We'll ring one bell six times." Pikachu said.

"The other bell is ours." Kari said. Then the group split up, Luigi used the Rocket Nuzzle to arrive at the Shrine Spirit, then he shoots water until spun it six times. In other part Ash rung the bell six times, the other bell was spun six times, after that they reunited in the center, where there is a giant statue, then something shined in the statue.

"Hey, Look! Over there!" Gomamon called them, the statue continued shinning.

"Probably this is the track straight at the Realm of Darkness." Oshawott said seriously.

"Are you ready, Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded seriously.

"Stop right there!" The voice from Etemon said, they turned and saw Etemon standing in a rooftop.

"Etemon!" Ash and the Digidestined exclaimed, except by Kari.

"Why this monkey wears black sunglasses?" May asked.

"He seems one of the bad guys!" Tuff growled.

"Yeah!" Tails nodded seriously.

"You measly little Digidestined humans, thank you very much." Etemon said as he lands in the ground.

"I have a question for you." Sora said. "Why do you impersonate at Elvis Presley?"

"That's an interest question. It's because I'm the great singer Etemon! Or as most Digimon prefer the King." Etemon answered in good mood.

"More like King of the fools." Tyson said making at everyone laugh.

"You dare to insult my title!" Etemon shouted. "This is unforgivable!"

"Let's beat him!" Kari said as they summoned their weapons.

 _ ***BATTLE FOR STORM HILL***_

"Dark Network!" Etemon shouted as he fires a dark green sphere at the group.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu used his attack in the Dark Network reflecting at Etemon. Then the Digimon like monkey received slashes of the Keyblade from Tiff, Cosmo, Tails and May. Etemon fired another Dark Network but Kirby swallowed and spat it at the evil Digimon.

"Give Strength!" Sora shouted summoning at Medli.

"Alright!" Medli said. Then she attacks at the monkey firing wind from his harp, she flies at sides attacking him at the same time (combo YYYX in Hyrule Warriors), then she was in the ground and starts to play her harp making appear the Din's symbol in the ground (combo YYYYYX) damaging at Etemon and blasting off. When Etemon recovered, she tries to ram (X button attack) on him, but the evil monkey avoided.

"Gotcha!" Etemon said as he grabbed her by the pony tail, and starts to swing 360 degrees, and throwed. Medli screamed in pain when she was throwed.

"I got you!" Tai jumps and save her before that she crash in the wall. "Are you okay?"

When Medli open her eyes and saw him that he saved her, she blushes and says. "Yeah. Thanks."

Then she kissed Tai in the cheek making blush and says. "You're welcome."

"It look that my time is finished, we'll see you at the next time." Medli said as she returns at the summon gem.

"Now let's attack him all together!" Sora called them, then they run at Etemon for attack him.

"More members, same result." Etemon said in confident. He unexpectly grabbed every member one by one and then he performs a cyclone attack that blasted off everyone. Then Etemon comes at Tai, he tries to get up, but the evil Digimon stomp him.

"Tai, no!" Sor said worried.

"Any last words Digidestined of Courage?" Etemon said.

"You will never win…!" Tai said weakly.

"Bad answer…" Etemon said as he tries to grab something, but he feels a tie.

 _ ***ENDS***_

'Wait… DK!' Sora thought in gasp, then he says. "You want to bet Monkey Man?"

"It's a foolish bet." Etemon said.

"Of course, yes! Banana Slam-a!" DK shouted and grabbed Etemon by the leg and smacks him in the ground (similar at Hulk smacked Loki in the Avengers movie) and eventually DK threw into a wall. Then Diddy and Dixie downs of a palm tree. Sor sighs in relief with a tear streaming in her face, because he is her best friend.

"Everyone is okay?" Dixie asked them.

"Sorry for arrive without tell you all." Diddy said.

"No problem, but thanks for save us." Tai said getting up.

"Sora, is that you!" DK said then he runs and hugged him. "I missed you too much!"

"Hey, I'm here, you hugged at the wrong person, but he is my friend Tai." Sora called.

"Oops… Sorry." DK said and released. "You two look alike you know?" He says referring at the hairstyle from Sora and Tai.

"Oh yeah. We do pretty much." Tai said. Then Dixie was with Kari.

"And who are you? My name is Dixie Kong." Dixie asked at the girl with the pink scarf.

"I'm Diddy Kong." He said at side of Dixie.

"And my name is Donkey Kong." DK introduced.

"My name is Kari." She introduced. Then everyone introduced at the trio from Kongo Jungle.

"Well, any friend of Sora it's a friend of mine." DK said.

"But who are the pink ball?" Diddy asked.

"Sorry, this is my best friend Kirby, he is a bit shy to talk." Tiff said.

"Hi Kirby, I'm DK and these are my friends, Diddy and Dixie." DK introduced at the pink star warrior.

"DK, Diddy, Dixie." Kirby repeated their names.

"Aww, it's cute." Dixie said in awe.

"Unexpectly tortellini! What are you doing here!? You know that you can't meddling in the affairs from other worlds!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Sorry, but the Crystal Coconut reveal us that all of you are in grave danger by Elvis Kong and he conquers all my home." DK explained.

"And in a book Cranky told us about the Apocalypse Demon and his Seven Servants." Diddy added.

"The devil, the monkey with black sunglasses, the vampire, the metal serpent, the puppet, the giant machine and the clown." Dixie specified.

"Are you talking about Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters." Ash said in surprise.

"Dark Masters?" DK said confused.

"The Dark Masters are evil Digimon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon." Izzy explained.

"I see it." DK replied, then they heard Etemon groaning, then he recovered.

"You! We are from the same family! How could you hit me!?" Etemon exclaimed in anger.

"You are not from our family!" Diddy exclaimed.

"You want conquer our jungle!" Dixie exclaimed.

"I was to close from the victory, but now it's time to level up!" Etemon said, then he was shining, representing the Digivolve, after the light disappeared, he is now a metallic version of himself.

 _ ***DEEP END***_

"Why monkey man is metallic now?" Yoshi asked.

"It's MetalEtemon!" Mimi replied, then she flashbacks how SaberLeomon sacrificed his life by her, he gritted her hand in the Keyblade as a little tear streamed in the face.

"You still angry by the sacrifice from SaberLeomon?" MetalEtemon said.

"I never met you, but I know one thing, I won't let you hurt at my friends." DK said.

"It's like seeing him covered in metal." Gatomon said.

"Watch out! Here comes!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Dark Spirits!" MetalEtemon said as he fires a red black thunder from the sky that which hits everyone.

"Ugh. Great. Just what we needed." Tai said getting up.

"Let's see I you can recognize one of my Pokémon." Ash said pulling out a Pokéball. "Go Charizard!"

Charizard appeared from his Pokéball. "Etemon!?"

"It's MetalEtemon for you!" The metallic monkey said.

"If I defeated you one time, I can do it again." Charizard said preparing his claws. Then he flies at him using Dragon Claw, but MetalEtemon blocked it using Metal Punch, then the metallic monkey grabbed Charizard by the throat and punches him.

"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed.

"You need to learn new tricks." MetalEtemon said.

"Over here Monkey Man!" Tyson yelled performing a Diving Slash, he could hit him, but MetalEtemon recovered quickly, then he grabs the 9 old year boy by the leg. "Hey, let me go!"

"Now catch him!" MetalEtemon said as he throws him at the wall, but May caught him.

"Hey!" The voice from Tiff distracted the evil Digimon, then he was hit by a rock. "Why don't you mess with someone from your own size!?"

"Oh, like you!" MetalEtemon underestimate her, but it was a fatal error, because she quickly run, the metal monkey tries to punch her, but she slides in the floor and she slashed him several times, MetalEtemon tries to punch her, but Tuff appeared and blocked the attack with his shield. Then Tuff throws her shield and hits MetalEtemon in the face. Then the metallic monkey used Dark Spirits and hit the siblings from Dreamland, both were swatted hitting a log of a palm tree. Then Kirby pulled out a wooden hammer (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and hits MetalEtemon three times, at the fourth hit, he avoided him and grabs him and starts to bounce him like basketball and used Metal Punch on the pink Star Warrior, he crashes on Diddy and Dixie.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"My little buddy!" DK exclaimed.

"Now I will eliminate the pink Star Warrior." MetalEtemon said.

"No, you don't!" Cosmo yelled trying to slash him, but he avoided her and grabbed her by behind.

"Cosmo! Let her go!" Tails shouted running at the evil Digimon, but MetalEtemon puts Cosmo in front of him, making gasp and stopped, then MetalEtemon hits Tails throwing Cosmo at him.

"Let's attack him with everything we have!" Ash yelled. Then every member tries to attack the evil monkey, some attack could hit him but others were avoided, in several moments some members were swatted. Tai crashed near of a shop. Matt and T.K. felled in a fountain. Izzy and Sor flied towards the place where Cid lived before. Ash felled near of the statue with Pikachu and Charizard included. Then MetalEtemon received a fire attack, even if he was a Mega Level Digimon they count with enough resources.

"Now it's our turn!" Agumon said. Then the Digimon attacked MetalEtemon.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon was able to knock him back when it was about to ram them again. "Now!"

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted.

"Alright! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted. When the attacks collided, MetalEtemon gives one step back.

'But how they are stronger than the last time, even if I'm the max level.' MetalEtemon thought nervously.

"We got him where want him!" Luigi exclaimed. He shot out the Thunder spell, along with Yoshi throwing an egg at the metal monkey. Unfortunately, he used again Dark Spirits again at them.

"Watch out!" Palmon exclaimed. Joe and Mimi got sent flying away onto the roofs of a set of buildings.

"He's taking us out, one by one!" Kari exclaimed.

"Only us left." Yoshi said in a gulp.

"Not for much!" Sora said appearing with T.K, Matt and Oshawott and he starts to use a summon gem. "Sonic! Knuckles!"

"What's that place?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, Sora what's wrong?" Sonic said.

"We need your help to defeat the evil monkey." Oshawott said.

"Ok, leave it to me!" Sonic said glaring at MetalEtemon.

"I was expecting much bigger, not a filthy rat." The metal monkey said.

"WHAT!? What did you call me!?" Sonic shouted.

"You dare to challenge at the King of all Digimon." MetalEtemon said.

"I'M NOT A RAT! I'm a hedgehog." Sonic corrected him. "Sonic the Hedgehog to be precise."

"Sorry, it was a little confusion." MetalEtemon was saying, but he received a slash from Kari's Keyblade, then Sonic used his homing attack, MetalEtemon was stopping him with both hands, then Knuckles appeared by behind and punched him in the face. Then Knuckles grabbed Sonic, he starts to spin in 360 degrees and throwed Sonic at MetalEtemon and hits with a flying kick in the face. "How many times do they have to hit me in the face?"

"Banana Slam-a!" DK shouted, when MetalEtemon turned at him, DK quickly hit MetalEtemon with a barrage of blows (DK Final Smash in Smash Ultimate) and knocked the evil Digimon in a wall.

"Hey, Kari! Here!" Tai threw her a Hi-Potion, to hear her up.

"Whew...Thanks!" Kari replied. She then went into Limit Form. "How about this? RAGNAROK!" She was striking at MetalEtemon and used Giga Impact on him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After that attack, MetalEtemon returned in Etemon, he was very tired. Everyone then regrouped and surrounded Etemon.

"You… can't defeat me." Etemon said getting up weakly. "You… you're just a little… cute… girl!"

"I'm not a cute little girl, I'm Kari, the next pure heart princess." Kari said. Then a giant squid like Digimon appeared to attack the group.

"No, you don't!" Etemon shouted and fired his Dark Network at the Corrupt Digimon and destroyed.

"What was that!?" Tails exclaimed.

"Only I eliminated it for get rid of all of you!" Etemon said.

"That was enough!" The voice from Apocalymon said, then he appears in a projection. "You have failed me and now you saved them from one of my troops."

"You mean you were using me this entire time?" Etemon said in shock.

"Yes, you don't even have a purpose to deserve the title of bad guy. You even helped the good guys defeating one Corrupt Digimon, now have a good day." Apocalymon said.

"This is the Apocalypse Beast!?" Diddy said in fear.

"His name is Apocalymon." Pikachu said.

"Now why did you bring more Pokémon Trainers, plus with an oversized monkey, a two-tailed fox, a girl plant, the pink puffball, a red mole and a filthy blue rat." Apocalymon said.

"I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic said frustrated.

"And I'm an echidna." Knuckles added.

"You better mustn't meddle in the affair of other worlds, because it's a rule, especially by meddling foolish heroes." Apocalymon said, that word make that the heroes grit their teeth including Etemon, then the evil Digimon says referring at Tiff and Cosmo. "Oh, and yet other weaklings has joined their ranks recently now." Tiff and Cosmo took a defensive stance without show any kind of emotion, only pure focus in the evil Digimon.

"Now you're gonna deal with me!" Tuff said offended, then he charged at Apocalymon, only to go right through him, and hit the wall.

"Don't think that I wasn't going to let you get away with what you did to me, after being humilliated by foolish children. Surely you realize I can't simply can't let you alive Digidestined; also I'll eliminate every hero from each world, that included the racer number 7." Apocalymon said, then some members gasped in shock.

"You killed Captain Falcon!?" Sora exclaimed in anger.

"Yes and no, but this happens when any hero tries to help at the Digidestined." Apocalymon said.

"You better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Tiff said in anger at Apocalymon.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied furiously.

"We can defeat you by second time!" T.K. said seriously.

"That was frightening." Apocalymon said in false tone in fear. "Very well, I'll stop when all you are doomed!" Then he disappeared laughing villainous all the while.

"That monster." Pikachu and Ash said. Then Etemon neared at the group.

"Before to depart and sing in front in my public I will wish you guys, good luck in your journey." Etemon raising up his thumb. Everyone smirked. "But before to go, use all your Keyblades for open the door at the Dark Realm, and the next will be enemies. Right?"

"Right!" Ash nodded and Etemon goes away. Then Sonic and Knuckles come at Cosmo and Tails.

"It see that you returned Cosmo." Sonic said.

"How did you returned and when you get that Keyblade?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a long story." Cosmo said, then after the introduction of the DK trio and a long explanation. They returned to the main subject.

"Well, it seems that you have goal to fulfill, Tails." Sonic said petting his head. "Good luck."

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said.

"And take care of Cosmo." Knuckles said as he and Sonic returned at the summon gem.

"Hey, please come with us." Kari said at DK and company.

"Sorry, but I must return to my world." DK said.

"Cranky surely watched us defeating the ex-evil Elvis Kong." Diddy said.

"Good luck saving your world Kari." Dixie said. Then in a flash they disappeared by the Crystal Coconut's magic.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai said, straightening his head.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Kari said.

"Eh, it was nothing." T.K. said.

"So, this will lead us to where Apocalymon is?" Agumon said.

"That Heartless must have been the gatekeeper." Izzy said. "We can't let our guard down yet." Kari felt the force of the statue. The dark force. It then showed a dark Keyhole.

"This must open the way to Apocalymon." Sora said. Kari held her head and moaned.

"Are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"The darkness surrounding the Keyhole... It's so strong." Kari said.

"Then, why don't we all help?" Tai said.

"We'll be there with you." Matt said.

"We'll be there for everyone." Mimi said.

"Yeah." Joe said. "No matter what. We're connected, right?"

"Yeah." Luigi and Yoshi said. Kari then nodded, and took on a serious face, and stood determined. The Keyblade Wielders then summoned their Keyblades and pointed them at the keyhole. Light was shining from the tips of the Keyblades. Finally, the beams shot at the keyhole, and, in blinding light, the keyhole was unsealed. A beam of darkness was shot in the air, into space. Moments later, what looks like a Wormhole appeared above them, in space. They were in awe.

"What's that?" May said.

"It must be a wormhole to where Apocalymon is." Tails said.

"This is it." Matt said.

"Our battle for save your world is approaching." Sora said.

"Let's get to the Toad Express, and let's start out invasion!" T.K. exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed. They rushed back to the Toad Express, and it took off. However, there was a black cloaked person, staring at them, as they leave. Kari only caught a glimpse of the person. The person then walked back into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 _The World That Never Was: Alley to Between_

The person walked from the Corridor of Darkness, and to where the world where the Organization was.

"I hope that Kari or Xion are okay." Axel said. Then Xemnas appeared from the Corridor of Darkness, he was in company from Roxas in black hood and a dark version of Bowser (from Bowser Inside Story), Meta Knight (Kirby Triple Deluxe design), Link (sixth costume in SSBB), Samus (Metroid Prime 3 design), Dedede (from Kirby Triple Deluxe), Kirby (Shadow Kirby from Kirby Fighters), Captain Falcon (the same that died in the Dark Reactor, now he has the Heartless symbol in his helmet) and a dark anthropomorphic hedgehog with red eyes (Mephiles).

"Sorry, we don't accept treason like this." Xemnas said.

"Roxas!?" Axel exclaimed.

"You mean Data Roxas." Dark Bowser said.

"Our true goal is stop at the Digidestined." The Dark Dedede version said.

"And who are those doppelgangers?" Axel asked.

"We are the true beings, only made of darkness." Dark Meta Knight said.

"Poyo." Shadow Kirby replied.

"I'm not darkness, I'm only made of Phazon." Dark Samus said.

"I'm the shadow from the Hero of Time." Dark Link said.

"Now that they have resurrected me, I must obey to my master." The '?' Captain Falcon said.

"And who is the rat with red eyes?" Axel asked, then the dark hedgehog irritated grabs Axel by the throat.

"Don't dare to call me rat again! My name is Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles said, then someone slashed him. It was person similar at Caleb, only the hair was brown, and the eyes are blue color, he was in black hood too.

"Hurry up Axel, I will hold them!" The unknown person said.

"Cablex!? What are you doing!?" Axel asked.

"Try to hide from them, do it for Xion and Demyx." Cablex said, then Axel nods and disappeared. Then Cablex tries to fight using a claymore sword purple color, then he fired a shock wave color pink hitting at the dark forms, he clashed his weapon with Xemnas, but he knock it off his weapon, then Dark Bowser grabbed him by behind.

"That was a foolishness helping at your friend." Xemnas said.

"You will never win if I'm alive! Kill me first!" Cablex said.

"No, I have something better." Xemnas said as he used a dark wave that make him scream in pain at Cablex. "Captain Heartless and Data Roxas, stop at the young princess Kari."

The two nodded and go at the Corridor of Darkness. After the dark wave, Cablex was in a hypnotic trance.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	39. Chapter 39: End of the World

CHAPTER 38

End of the World

 _Space Between_

The Toad Express was nearing the wormhole.

"Here we go, everyone!" Tai exclaimed. "Next stop, Apocalymon!" They rode into the wormhole, and ended up in a place, of black nothingness.

"Where are we?" Mimi said.

"Somewhere close to the Realm of Darkness, I presume." Izzy said. Then, a laser almost hit them.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Enemy fire! Ships are coming straight towards us!" Tails announced. The Heartless ships were firing upon them.

"Sora! Steer us out of this!" T.K. exclaimed. "We'll be blown to bits!"

"On it!" Sora exclaimed. He drove the Toad Express to avoid all the fire from the Heartless. Asteroids were flying towards them. They were avoiding all the obstacles in the way, including the Heartless, which were trying to ram into them. Sora drove the ship through a hole in a giant asteroid.

"This is mayhem!" Matt exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Biyomon exclaimed. Missiles were locking on towards them. Thankfully, they Barrel Rolled out of the way.

"Keep doing Barrel Rolls!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yelling's not going to help me!" Sora exclaimed. The Toad Express fired back at the heartless blockade and destroyed most of them. They were able to cut through.

"Alright! Was that all that we had to pass?" Tai said.

"If you mean that's all we have to deal with for now, then no." Luigi said. "More must be on the world we're going to enter."

"According to this, we entered its atmosphere." Izzy said.

"But I don't see anything." Tentomon said.

"Well, I do see the nearest place to transport. It's right here, Sora." Ash said pointing to the location to land.

"Okay. Let's go." Sora said.

"Get ready Kirby." Tiff said at him.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded seriously. The Toad Express flew close to where they can disembark.

* * *

 _End of the World: Gate to the Dark_

They were beamed into a small cave, that can still have room for all of them.

"This place give me fear." Tyson said nervously.

"Me too." May said.

"Is this all the world having to offer?" Mimi said.

"There's the way out." Joe said, pointing to the exit of the cave. Kari was a little hesitant to go outside. Tai then held her hand.

"Don't worry. We got you." Tai said. Kari nodded.

"Let's head out." Sora said. They then walked out of the cave to see what the world they were in, looked like.

* * *

 _Final Dimension_

When they walked out, they were in awe of the sight of the world.

"Look at that." Pikachu said.

"This is completely different." Oshawott said.

"What is that place!?" Tuff exclaimed. There was rubble everywhere. On top of them had snow. What they were floating on, was a sea of darkness. The waters were shallow, that they were ankle deep. Beyond all that, was a black hole, leading to other areas of the world, if it can even be called a world from all of this.

"Is, that what's left of the worlds, that were taken by the darkness?" T.K. said.

"Some of this, could be our world..." Joe said.

"My bed could be floating off around here..." Mimi said.

"You think everything of this could be your world? I don't think they took anymore worlds." Sora said.

"I don't know. Maybe they did take other worlds." Gabumon said.

"You know, space was getting empty from stars while we were flying." Joe said.

"So, they are taking worlds." Matt said. "Just great."

"Well, won't those worlds be restored when we defeat Apocalymon?" Kari said. "But, if we do, and the worlds go back to normal, what'll happen to this place, and us?"

"Even it'll disappear, since it's a heartless world." Cosmo said. The kids and Digimon were shocked to hear that including herself.

"But don't worry. Even if this world goes poof, our hearts are going nowhere." Ash said.

"That's true." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, we're connected, and reside within one another." Sora said.

"Yeah... You're right." Kari said. She then starts to think of her parents. 'Mom, Dad, we'll come home... I promise...'

"Okay, so first things first, how are we supposed to get past all of this?" Joe said. "It looks like we'll fall down, a long way."

"Doesn't honestly look all that far." Gomamon said.

"Hey, lemme see!" T.K. exclaimed, running over there, accidentally bumping into Joe. He was stumbling.

"WHOAAA!" Joe then fell, onto the shallow waters of the sea, making bubbles. Then he stood up. "Oh. It's just shallow."

"Scaredy pants." Tai mumbled. "Come on!" He then jumped onto the waters and went on walking.

"Tai! Wait for me!" Kari exclaimed, with Gatomon, who was a bit hesitant to get into water, until she finally did. The others then caught up with them. Joe caught an eye on something above them all.

"This feels strange…" Tiff said.

"Poyo…" Kirby replied.

"WHOA! Look out everyone!" Tuff exclaimed. A giant dark orb, like the one from their own home, sucked them in. Or rather, it fell on them. They were in a snowy wasteland, with a barrier around them.

 _ ***FRAGMENTS OF SORROW***_

Invisibles and Angel Stars appeared and started attacking them.

"Well, this is a great welcome." Gatomon said. "Lightning Paw!" She struck one Invisible, unfortunately, it struck her back with its sword.

"Oh man." Tai said. "This is not gonna be easier than I thought." He struck the Angel Stars that were shooting orbs at them all.

"I never thought I'd be fighting heartless that looks like Angels." Kari said. She then shattered their glass bodies, destroying them. The Invisibles then struck her multiple times, mortally damaging her. She laid on the ground painfully.

"Are you alright, Kari!?" Sora exclaimed, knocking one back, and running towards her. He guarded against one and struck back with Firaga. Kari was moaning, as she struggled to get up.

"Y-Yeah. Kinda." Sora gave her a Hi-Potion, and she was healed up. "Whew. Thanks, Sora."

"No prob." Another Invisible tried to hit him.

"Watch out!" Kari blocked, and parried, destroying it in the process. All the heartless were destroyed from around them.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Whew...That's all of them." Tai said. "That was rough."

"But we still managed to destroy them." Matt said.

"So how do we get out of here? Fly out?" Mimi said.

"That would seem the option right now." Izzy said. Then, everything around them pulsed, and in a bright light, they returned to where they first were.

"Or, just wait it out, seems to work." Ash said.

"C'mon! The way forward is over there!" T.K. exclaimed. They nodded, and then ran forward, trying to avoid other small Dark Orbs. Then, just as they were going to reach the end, another orb dropped on them. They were back in some sort of void.

"C'mon. Give us a break." Pikachu sighed. A giant colossal heartless rammed into them, almost immediately after they entered the void. An Arch Behemoth was standing before them.

 _ ***FRAGMENTS OF SORROW***_

"AHH! What is this giant monstrosity!?" Mimi and May yelled, horrified.

"This guy must be another gatekeeper." Tyson said. He then tried to strike the thing, but he couldn't dent it. "Nothing!?"

"What about the horns? Maybe it's those?" Gabumon said.

"How'd you know that?" Matt said.

"I don't know. Something just locked in, or something..." Sora then struck the horns, and it got stunned.

"Alright! Give it your all!" Sora exclaimed. They then was repeatedly striking the horns of the heartless, however, it recovered, and it casted Thundaga, injuring all of them, and blowing them all back.

"How're we supposed to defeat this thing!?" Tai exclaimed.

"The Trinity Limit!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well then hurry up! We're gonna get blasted any minute!" Gatomon exclaimed. Luigi and Yoshi went to Kari's side, and activated it. Using Major Drive, Fantasia, and Break, they got the Behemoth on its knees again. After that, they finally finished it off with their Finishing Combo, with raising their weapons together.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Alright! We did it!" Tiff and Ash said.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Wow, as long as we're together, we're invincible!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, don't get that stuck in your head." Luigi said. They laughed, and everything starts to get distorted around them.

"Are we headed back?" Mimi said.

"Hold on...Something seems, off." Matt said.

* * *

 _Giant Crevasse_

When they were out of the orb, they saw they were in an entirely different place.

"Where are we?" Sor said.

"It seems that dark orb took us somewhere else in the realm." Izzy said.

"Apocalymon has to be further down." Kari said.

"But where?" Matt said.

"Dive down into the most dangerous place, and we'll find him!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So, we can't rule out a meat grinder, am I correct?" Tentomon said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Luigi said.

"I cannot understand the reference." Tuff said.

"How are we supposed to get past all of this, first of all?" Cosmo said.

"We don't exactly have enough energy to Digivolve." Gatomon said. Then T.K. noticed a chest near them.

"Hm. Hey look. Treasure!" He exclaimed. He tapped on the chest twice, opening it, and he found a bunch of medals in there. "Hey, look at these." He got them out.

"So, the heartless keeps silver around here?" Tai said.

"Aren't those the medals that, uh." Yoshi was starting. "That, uh, does something with floating, or something?"

"You mean, gliding?" Luigi said.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora said.

"Glide? You mean I can fly!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Us too!?" Tuff, Ash, Pikachu and Tyson exclaimed.

"Well, only for a little bit." Luigi said.

"This, doesn't seem right." Sora said. "These wouldn't seem something you'd leave out in the open, when your enemy is sneaking in."

"Sora's got a point." Sor said. "This seems all too easy, suddenly. It's like they want us to get in."

"That can't be." Tai said. "Come on. We're so close. Gotta take a chance, Sor!" He put the medal on. "Okay. Phew. I think I can, I think I can." He jumped off the ledge, and he was gliding. "Whoa! Haha! I'm gliding! Whoo-Hoo!" Then he ran into a wall.

"Yeah, flying's something you have to get used to." Biyomon said.

"By luck I don't have any problems." Tails said.

"You will need more practice Tai." Tiff said.

"I know that..." Tai groaned. They all then jumped off, and they were gliding. Some flying Digimon, Tails and Kirby (he was floating like in his original game) can fly naturally without use the Glide Medal.

"Wow! Now I know what it feels like to be gliding like you, Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty impressive, huh?" Patamon said.

"Oh, I hope we get to do this when we get our world back! This'll make getting to school much easier, and funnier!"

"You mean they'll be okay with you just flying to school?"

"Hey, it's just a thought."

"How long is this canyon?" Tai said. "We're starting to reach the ground." They weren't in the air for long. They started to descend towards the ground. They tried to avoid the different levels of platforms, covered by snow, and crystals. There was also webs around the place, that would tangle them all up if they were to run into them.

"Hey, what's down there?" T.K. pointed to a shining hole that they're approaching, as they were beginning to land. They touched their feet to the ground near the hole. "You think that's dangerous enough for you?"

"We're really heading in deeper into the darkness." Matt said.

"If we continue to go in, it might be hard to get back to the outside worlds." Izzy said.

"We need a warning?" Tai said. "We've come so close, so far. We can't give up. Our world is in here, and our families and loved ones are here as well. If we leave now, we may never come back. If anybody has regrets, just go ahead and head back to the Toad Express."

"What are you kidding?" Agumon said.

"None of us has any regrets about this." Joe said.

"Not even me." Mimi said. "Our home is in here."

"If we don't try hard enough, we'll never get our homes back." Tentomon said.

"We're in this together." Luigi said.

"And that's how it's going to stay. We're a team, and we're best friends with each other!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah." Tuff and Tyson said.

"Yeah. If we're gonna back out now, then all that fighting and effort we did on those other worlds weren't worth it." Sora said.

"Yeah. Now that's the spirit." Tai said. "Let's go!" They all jumped in the hole, as a team.

* * *

 _World Terminus_

When they landed, they landed on a pillar-like structure.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Sor said.

"Seems to me, the heart of the darkness." Izzy said.

"Hey, look what's below us." T.K. said. He was looking over the ledge, with Kari. What they saw, was a huge barrier, underneath them. From where they were, it looked like the size of an entire world. It looked like it was covering something.

"What's inside of there?" Tentomon said.

"Probably where Apocalymon is." Ash said.

"How're we supposed to get in there in the first place?" Mimi said.

"There should be an entrance somewhere." Izzy said. While they were talking, Kari took notice of the barrier. It was being held by dark chains. It surrounded the whole barrier, as far as she can see. The chains were starting from other pillar like structures far off in the distance.

'Those chains...What are they holding?' Kari thought.

"You alright, Kari?" Gatomon said.

"Something seems odd about this..." She said.

"You're telling me." Tai said.

"So, what do we do?" T.K. said.

"Hey, look here!" Sor exclaimed. A pillar of fire just emit from the middle of the structure they were on. "This thing just came on. Does this have anything to do with this?"

"Actually, this teleports you." Sora said. "I remember it from our first visit."

"So, just jump into the pillar of fire." Joe said. "Yeah that's safe."

"Wanna waste time? Let's go!" Tai exclaimed. He ran into there, and he disappeared.

"Whoa. Come on!" Agumon exclaimed. They all then ran into the flames, and teleported.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Hollow Bastion (Laboratory)_

Once they walked inside, they realized, they were back at Radiant Gardens. Or how it was called in the past, Hollow Bastion.

"Huh... Are we, back at Radiant Gardens?" Mimi said.

"Everything looks so clean here, actually." Palmon said.

"Maybe because this was before Hollow Bastion was taken over by the Heartless Ansem, and the heartless." Sora said.

"Hollow Bastion?" Tiff said.

"That's what it was called when it was raided by heartless." Sora explained.

"But when we defeated Sigma, now that place is called Radiant Gardens." Tails said. They could go on down the hallway, however, a giant Heartless emblem crest blocks the way, right next to a door.

"Wonder why nobody wants us to go down this way." Pikachu said, trying to push his way through. The door next to them opened.

"This room seems unlocked." Patamon said. They walked in, to see a bunch of pods, and black holes everywhere.

"What is this room?" Sor said.

"I don't know. We just saw it, but never really took the time to look all over the place." Sora said. Izzy walks up to the terminal of the pods.

"Hmm... Let me tinker around with this terminal." Izzy said. He pressed buttons, just to see what they would do. There was no monitor, or anything. Just a terminal. Izzy then takes notice of the machinery.

"You seem to notice something, Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Hey, these pods are connected to some sort of liquid." Tiff said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"What type?" Mimi said. Kari looked herself. She then went over to the sphere, containing the liquid, and put her hand on it.

"OW!" Kari said in pain and instantly, she drew back, stumbling, holding her hand, as if the container was hot.

"Kari, what is it?" Tai said.

"Was it hot?" Gatomon said.

"No..." Kari replied, shaking. As a future Princess of Heart, she could sense whether darkness was near by, and she made a mistake going up to the container, and touching it, feeling whatever's inside. "That, liquid...It's, darkness."

"Darkness as a liquid?" Izzy said.

"Doesn't sound so refreshing." Palmon said.

"I bet that's the suggested brand of water for the heartless." Mimi said.

"I wouldn't drink that, even if I am a heartless."

"Is your hand okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. I don't know why this keeps happening to me." Kari said. "Sometimes, whenever I touch the heartless, or they touch me, I always feel sick inside."

"Well, that's because that's what a Princess of Heart does." Yoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"A Princess can sense if darkness is near by them." Sora said. "Kairi felt sick when our island was being attacked by heartless. That's what she told me."

"Wow. Then being in this world must really give you a headache." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, kinda, a little." Kari said.

"Well, when we get back home, after such a hard work, Mom and Dad can give you Ibuprofen." Tai said. "Along with actually sleeping in our own bed."

"Okay. Thanks, Tai." Kari said.

"No problem." Tai accidentally leaned on another button, and the terminal came alive, making noise. "Huh!? YAH! Uh, oops?"

"Tai!" Everyone exclaimed, except Kirby.

"Not again..." Sora sighed. Then, a cryptic message came on the speaker.

 _Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds, and bring desolation.  
Seize all hearts, and consummate the great heart.  
All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all.  
Realize this destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart.  
Progeny of Darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.  
For the heart of light shall unseal the path.  
Progeny of Light comes forward to unseal the light, to seal the path once more.  
Eight hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door.  
The door to darkness, tied by two keys, passible by two ways.  
One of a dark path, made of thousands of worlds.  
One of a dark path, made from only a much scarce amount of worlds, and a Digital likeness of a world.  
The door of darkness to seal the light.  
None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness.  
Those who are not shall wander in eternal darkness, doomed to fade into nonexistence.  
Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens._

The message ends there.

"What was that?" Biyomon said.

"Sounded like Ansem." Matt said.

"What could all of that mean?" May said.

"I'll download the message now. Then I'll try to find out its meaning." Izzy said, hooking up the terminal to his laptop. Suddenly, 2 invisibles appeared right behind them.

 _ ***FRAGMENTS OF SORROW***_

"Heartless!" Kari exclaimed. She guarded against an invisible and struck back. The others then started to attack as well. This time, one struck its sword into the ground, and disappeared in flames.

"Where'd that one go?" Gomamon said. Suddenly, a flame circle surrounded Kari.

"Uh, Kari, you got a hula hoop made of flames around you." Gatomon said.

"Huh?" The flames then stopped its movements and struck her. "GAH!" Then, the Invisible reappeared, grabbed its sword, and attacked again. "AH!"

"Kari!" Tai ran up to the attacker and destroyed it. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...Ow. I think." Kari said weakly.

"Watch out!" Luigi exclaimed. He casted Thundaga, and the other Invisible was paralyzed, long enough for them to get away. Gatomon and Agumon then came along and destroyed the last heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was a close one." Gatomon said.

"HEAL!" Sora casted Curaga on Kari and was healed again. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Ow. They're really getting stronger. I don't know how much longer I can fight them." Kari said.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Luigi said. "It's hard on all of us."

"And that's why Yoshi and company must keep alert, from here on. Got it?" Yoshi said.

"Got it." Kari replied.

"So, now what do we do?" Matt said.

"There's nothing more to do here. Let's go back for now." Izzy said. They nodded, and they went out of the room, and back to the World Terminus.

* * *

 _World Terminus_

As soon as they exited the place that they were in, the flame behind them was replaced by a hole, with wind coming out of it.

"Hey, the way changed." Sor said.

"Maybe the pathway changed as well." Izzy said.

"Let's go see." T.K. said. He jumped in first.

"T.K.!" Matt exclaimed. He followed, along with Kari next, Tai, and then the others.

* * *

 _Evil Grounds_

They were falling, and screaming, until, they started to float again.

"Why do we always scream every time we fall?" Oshawott complained.

"Hey, are we gliding again?" Gabumon said.

"Actually, we're flying this time." Sora explained.

"We are!?" Mimi exclaimed. Sure enough, as Sora said, they were able to fly up and down, left and right, all without beginning to descend, unintentionally.

"This is weird." Luigi said.

"What do you mean, Luigi?" Tails asked.

"The last time we landed in an octagon platform and we fight at two floating hands. Now we are in a kind of dark valley." Luigi said, meanwhile with T.K.

"Wow! This is better than gliding!" T.K. exclaimed.

"We don't have time for fun kid!" Luigi snapped.

"Sorry Luigi." T.K. said.

"Hey, look up ahead." Ash said. What they saw ahead, was a volcano.

"A volcano?" Pikachu said.

"It doesn't even look like magma's even in it." Tentomon said.

"It feels like, that's the way to home." Kari said.

"Really? Now that you mention it, I felt the same thing too." Tai said.

"So, did us." Matt said.

"Did all of us have the same feeling?" Sor said.

"No matter. I bet the way to your home is in there." Sora said.

"Well, alright. Let's get going!" Tai exclaimed. They nodded, and they were flying towards the volcano.

 _ ***A NIGHT ON BARE MOUNTAIN***_

While they were flying to the volcano, they heard ominous roarings.

"What was that?" Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Tuff said shivering in fear.

"Be careful everybody." Sora said. "I think something's in the volcano."

"I knew it wasn't that easy." Joe said. Whatever the creature was, they rose up from the volcano. It looked devil like and was chuckling. The Digidestined, but Kari, recognized who it was.

"Oh No!" Tai yelled.

"It's, Devimon!" T.K. yelled.

"He got revived too!?" Patamon exclaimed.

"Not him again!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Devimon?" Sora said.

"I'll have nightmares with that Devimon." Luigi whispered.

"He's one of the bad Digimon we fought when we first got to the Digital World." T.K. said.

"Oh, no wonder I don't recognize him." Kari said.

"Either way, he's blocking our way!" Tai exclaimed. "Digidestined! Let's beat this guy again!"

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed. They all flew towards the revived Digimon to destroy him once again and get to their homes. First, Devimon blew them back with an Aero type magic, once they started to attack him.

"Hey, that's new." Patamon said.

"We never saw him do anything like that." Tai said.

"How come?" Mimi said.

"Maybe because Apocalymon powered him up?" Palmon said.

"If that's true, then fighting him's not going to be easy, like the last time." Matt said.

"What was your first clue, honestly?" Gabumon said. "The wind he blew us with, or the fact that he's even bigger than Angemon!" He was right. Devimon has gotten bigger than how he was when the Digidestined first faced him. He may have gotten darker as well.

"No big deal. We defeated many eviler Digimon, Heartless, and other enemies!" Ash exclaimed. "We can handle him!"

"Not to mention me and Angewomon handled LadyDevimon alone." Kari said.

"Alone? I think you had some help in there." Tentomon said.

"Hush, you." Gatomon said. They charged at the revived Devimon. He tried to swat them out of the sky. Some of them got hit, however, Kari held her grip on Devimon's arm. Once he was done with the attack, Kari was able to run up the arm, and start to attack his head. Devimon tried to flick the young 8-year-old away, like a bug, however, he found himself unable to do so. Unfortunately, for Kari, he made the volcano erupt fire, horribly injuring her, and sending her flying.

"OWW! HOT HOT HOT!" Kari screamed, while having flames around her.

"Kari! Your pants are on fire!" Tai exclaimed.

"Huh? AH! Put it out! Someone put it out!" Kari exclaimed. Luigi quickly thought of using Blizzaga and shot the ice. It did put the fire out, though in consequence, Luigi accidentally froze her legs. "AH! Luigi! Now my legs are frozen!"

"Hey, Sorry! It was the only thing on my mind!" Luigi exclaimed. Devimon threw out another attack, with his claws. He almost hit them, by a hair. Soon enough, Kari's legs were thawed out.

"Whew. Good. Kinda getting cold down there. HEAL!" Kari casted Curaga. Her pants were in bad shape. A few burnt marks, and some holes on them. "Aww, I just got these stitched up!"

"Eh, maybe we'll find some new clothes for you, Kari." Mimi said, flying by her. Kari soon followed and was attacking Devimon's head again. He roared in anger and unleashed a Death Hand attack from his hands. Everyone barely managed to dodge.

"Should we Digivolve?" Patamon said.

"We could, or now that we got the Keyblade, we can handle him differently this time!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Er, you do realize that I got more than enough power to destroy him, without destroying myself, you know?"

"Right, but I just feel like we can actually handle him, this time." He flew forward, dodging fire attacks, and casting Blizzaga as well. It did do some damage, however, unlike what Luigi did to freeze Kari's legs, it didn't freeze Devimon. "Well, that didn't do anything..." He then was flicked away, with Kirby too. "WHOA!"

"T.K.!" Matt exclaimed.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it! No more playing around!" Tai exclaimed. They both then was charging at Devimon, when he too, slapped them out of the air.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed.

"You leave them alone!" Gabumon exclaimed. Then, Devimon turned to glare at them.

"So, what now?" May asked

"I, uh, don't know. I just wanted to sound tough in front of him." Tyson said. Devimon then was going to attack them.

"Hey! That's enough!" Sora flew forward and parried. He then dodged another volcanic attack and threw his keyblade at the evil Digimon. He was able to get it stuck on his head, and he was roaring. "Alright! Kari, show him your light!"

"You got it!" Kari then flew until she was level with Devimon's head and shot a beam of light towards the other Keyblade stuck in his head. The light was flowing inside of Devimon and overflowing inside. Eventually, in bright flames of light, Devimon exploded into a bunch of data pixels.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Alright!" Patamon exclaimed.

"We did it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah! That takes care of that!" Tai exclaimed. "You see that? We're so good right now, we can probably take on Apocalymon with our hands tied behind our backs."

"Er, how can we fight then?" Joe said.

"Just a figure of speech, Joe..."

"So, now we can go down there?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Okay. Let's get going." Ash said. They then flew towards the volcano, once again, and went into there.

* * *

 _Volcanic Crater_

Once they landed inside, they were passing ruins.

"What is this?" Sor said.

"Look. A bunch of buildings." T.K. said. There were remains of a bunch of buildings, windows that were shattered on the ground, and nice furniture.

"Is... this from our home?" Mimi said.

"Is this, all that remains...?" Tai said.

"We won't know, until we get to the bottom." Matt said. They continued going through four rooms, of horribly ravaged buildings, and cars.

* * *

 _Final Rest_

They entered a rather tight room, with a fountain, and a door.

"This is kind of, a tight fit." Joe said, struggling to get some room. Kari had enough room to get past everyone and go to the door. It's something she recognized in the Digital World.

"This... door..." Kari said.

"Wasn't this the door we saw in the Digital World?" Tai said.

"Well, this isn't the Digital World." Agumon said.

"Maybe... this leads to our world..."

"Will it?" Mimi said.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said. They went up to the door.

 _Careful... The heart of the darkness draws near you..._

"Huh!?" Kari thought she heard a voice again. "Do you hear something?"

"What do you mean?" Gatomon said.

"I don't hear anything." T.K. said.

 _But do not be afraid... As long as your heart is strong... you will continue ahead to your destiny..._

"There! Do you hear it?" Kari said.

"Maybe you should just relax, Kari." Tai said. "You're probably getting last minute jitters."

 _The door is still shut, and there is still a way ahead... But you will light the darkness that is about to unfold..._

'No, I'm definitely hearing it.' Kari thought. 'It's the same voice from my dream...Who is it...?'

"Are you okay, Kari?" Luigi said.

"Huh?"

"You must be pretty tired." Pikachu said.

"You sure you don't want to take a rest?" Ash said.

"Oh, no thanks guys." Kari replied. "But I appreciate it."

"Let's see what's through this door." Mimi said.

"Okay." Kari put her hands on the knob.

 _Are you prepared to face the truth?_

The voice came back to Kari, as she opened the door. It was shining a bright light, as they were entering the door.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Odaiba_

They all piled into the door, and when they came out, the Digidestined and Digimon saw, what they think they see.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Is this..." Kari couldn't believe her eyes. They were standing in a street, of their home. "...our, home?" The buildings, the street lamps, the viewable bridge, they saw everything, everything was there. However, there was noticeable damages on the streets, and buildings everywhere. Probably because of the attack from before. But Kari didn't care about any of that. They were, truly home, in Odaiba.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	40. Chapter 40: Homeworld

CHAPTER 39

Homecoming

 _End of the World: Final Dimension_

Caleb with Mew and Veemon have arrived at the world from the Heartless, he was in company from Medli, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Pit, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Mega Man (inspired from Mega Man Online), Samus (with the Light Suit from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), Silver, Blaze and others beings from other worlds, that includes a red Toad with a female version from Toad in color pink, yellow puffball with brown feet and yellow star, a gorilla in blue cloths and red cap, a female chimp in overalls, an imp blue and black creature riding a black wolf, a little astronaut in company of little creatures (red, blue, yellow, white and purple), a dark version of Pit, a person with red brown spiky hair in company of a thin black creature with red eyes, a swordsman dressed in blue and blue hair, other swordsman with red and blue cloths with blue hair and a yellow sword, a man in black skin and skinny body with a round head and big nose, an anthropomorphic purple cat with a frog, other anthropomorphic hedgehog in black, an anthropomorphic white bat in purple cloths, a red robot with omega symbol in his shoulders, other robot like Mega Man but bigger, a red robot like dog, other red robot in two legs, other just like Mega Man but red color and a robot like blue bird.

"I hope that all you guys are ready, if our ancestors could defeat villains joining forces between them 1,000 years ago, we can do it now." Caleb said. "Mew, Veemon, Toad, Toadette, Starlow, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong, Link, Midna, Medli, Samus, Ice Climbers, Pit, Dark Pit, Meta Knight, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Olimar, Gary, Umbreon, Ness, Marth, Ike, Mr. Game and Watch, Mega Man, Proto Man, X, Rush, Eddy, Beat, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Big and Froggy, Shadow, Rouge and Omega."

"Luigi and Yoshi are okay?" Toad asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, they will be fine." Toadette said gabbing his hand, making him blush.

"This is place is so scary." Starlow said.

"How much enemies are in this place?" Tiny Kong asked.

"Much of those Heartless and Corrupt Digimon." Chunky Kong replied.

"This place remembers much to the Twilight Palace." Midna said, Wolf Link snorted.

"I hope that Tai is okay." Medli said, then she thought in love. 'He's so brave.'

"The darkness is very strong in this place." Samus said.

"I'm scared Popo." The pink Ice Climber said in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Nana." Popo said at his twin called Nana.

"This world is completely different at the Underworld. Right Pittoo?" Pit said.

"Please stop calling me that!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"We better be careful in this place." Meta Knight said.

"Think you can handle this Sirica?" Knuckle Joe.

"Well… Might be thought if one more shows up." Sirica said.

"By fault from Xehanort's Heartless my Pikmin were separated." Olimar said.

"If wasn't from him, we never would have met Sora." Ness said.

"Me neither." Marth said.

"BEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"Probably now I will meet him in person." Ike said.

"But, it's impossible of believe how Ash traveled to another world called the Digital World and got two girlfriends." Gary said.

"Remember that we had much fans like in the Silver Conference in Johto Region." Umbreon said.

"Xehanort's Heartless is a bigger treat from our worlds." Mega Man said.

"I hope that there are not hot places here." Rush said.

"By luck I have enough Energy Cans." Eddy said.

"Dr. Willy was easy to defeat. But the leader of all Heartless will be a hard opponent." X (inspired from Mega Man Online) said.

"But together we are powerful." Beat said.

"And always ready." Proto Man said.

"This is place is so creepy." Big said.

"Ribbit." Froggy replied.

"Any friend of Sonic or Tails, it's our ally." Shadow said.

"Is that water?" Sonic asked.

"What are you Sonic, a man or a chicken?" Knuckles asked at him.

"We'll try first." Cream said going toward. Amy goes with her.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"It's okay Sonic, it's only a water shallow." Amy said. Sonic sighed in relief.

"What are you thinking Omega?" Rouge asked at the robot.

"Destroy the Heartless." Omega said.

"That was waiting you said Omega." Veemon said.

"How is the Ultimate Enemy?" Mew asked.

"Not only is Ansem or Xehanort's Heartless." Blaze said.

"It's Apocalymon, like the apocalypse word." Caleb said, then he flashbacked how he in company of much heroes in the past, including other children alike the Digidestined battling at the evil Digimon. "I remember him since my last battle with him 1,000 years ago."

"If I not wrong, he is worst than Perfect Chaos, Black Doom, Iblis, Mephiles or Solaris and is a bigger threat for all the worlds." Silver said.

"Yeah, now let's go." Caleb said as he goes, the others followed him.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Odaiba_

Meanwhile, the city of Odaiba was right in front of the group. Or rather, its ruins.

"We're... in home..." Tai said, in a quiet tone, and shocked.

"I can't believe, we're actually home." Joe said.

"So much, has changed." Mimi said.

"Where, is everyone?" Sor said. The buildings look abandoned, although, they have lights in them. So at least the city is still hanging in there. However, the city on the other side looks like a graveyard. There was an ominous mist of a fog over there, that looks like darkness is emerging from that very area. The bridge connecting was also in bad shape. The supporting beams that kept it standing up, were looking shoddy. It seems like it can topple over at any moment, or if a huge moving truck comes along.

"How could it come to this?" Tails said.

"This is terrible." Tiff lamented.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Who was responsible of this?" Tuff asked.

"Apocalymon and Ansem will paid for this!" Ash said angrily, Pikachu nods seriously.

"I know." Tyson said.

"Why he did that?" May asked.

"Because he wants plunge the worlds into the darkness. It's worse than Dark Oak." Cosmo said.

"This place looks in worse shape than Yoshi thought?" Yoshi said.

"What about our parents?" Matt said.

"Matt...What about mom?" T.K. asked.

"I'm sure she's okay." Matt replied.

"What if she isn't? I mean, look over there. The other city is nowhere to be found." T.K. said worried and feared.

"Hey, stop worrying. It's going to be fine." Matt says kneeling at him and grabbed his shoulders. He keeps repeating that to himself too, because he isn't too sure either. He doesn't do great when it comes to make people relax about the situation, such as calming Kari down with the situation when Myotismon was attacking their city. All he was able to do was make Kari cry. Speaking of, she's not taking the pressure of the situation well. Her parents could be out there, worrying about her and Tai. What if they're looking for them? What if they're hurt? What if they need their help? She can't take all this pressure. Is this what Tai having to deal with?

"So, where do we start first?" Luigi asked.

"Well, for starters, let's look around town. There's gotta be someone around here." Sora said.

"How can we do that." Oshawott said.

"So, should we split up?" Sor said.

"That would be most logical." Izzy said. "Our parents could be around here, so be on the lookout."

"Right." Sora said.

"Mom... Dad..." Kari softly said.

"Huh? You okay, Kari?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm sure that your parents are alright." Ash said.

"Yeah, they must be in the city somewhere, so, we should split up, and we'll find your families in no time." Sora said.

"Y-Yeah." Kari said, hesitantly.

* * *

 _Streets_

They did begin to walk around the city. As soon as they enter it, they saw what's expected for people whose waiting in front of a store for a new video game, for a couple of days. There was tents everywhere. Barrels were being used for fires. The buildings does have some light in them, however, if people rather stick to out here, rather than inside, something must be wrong in there. The roads all look ragged, as if they've been demolished. The people can't help, but stare at them, when they got here.

"What happened while we were gone?" Tai said.

"Hasn't it been only a few weeks?" Mimi said.

"Actually, it's less time than that." Izzy said.

"Well, it sure feels like it took longer!"

"What's happening around here?" Palmon said.

"They're giving us, weird faces." Patamon said.

"Maybe because they see strange Digital Monsters around us?" Tai said.

"It doesn't feel like they're just giving us the weird faces." Gatomon said.

"Maybe staring at Luigi and Yoshi too?" Matt said.

"Don't forget the Pokémon, Tails, Cosmo, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby." Tyson said.

"I'm an ordinary person like them." Luigi said. "Only the non-ordinary are Yoshi, the girl plant, the two-tailed fox and three children from other planet."

"Hey!" Tuff exclaimed.

"Hey, the street." Joe started. Ahead of them, the street was no longer accessible, due to much rubble, and cars in the way. There was rubble everywhere, and the plant life in the park looks dead. From above, it looks like a scar. Frankly, everything looks like a scar.

"Now how're supposed to find our parents?" T.K. said.

"I guess we should go through the park." Izzy said. As they turned left to head to the park, it too has a mysterious, ominous looking fog right over it. Like the fog, Myotismon covered the city in. With the current situation, if you would walk right into the park, you'll probably have a hard time finding a way out, if at all.

"Well, I guess this is the part we split up, huh?" May said.

"Guess we have to." Tai said. "No point of following each other towards this point."

"Separate parents mean separate paths." Agumon said.

"You know what I noticed; I didn't see any heartless going around here." Izzy said. "Not even those shadows."

"I don't know. When I look at those people, I get this, feeling from them..." Kari said. "This, dark feeling. Like, the darkness already gotten to them."

"Well, with being here for so long, so close to darkness, it must have done something to these people." Sora said. Kari then cringed to that fact. What if that happened to her parents? She couldn't wait for that anymore.

'Mom... Dad... Please don't be like these people, please.' Kari though worried and says. "Mom! Dad! I'm coming!" She took off running.

"Huh!? Kari! Wait! Come back!" Tai exclaimed.

"Where does she think she's going?" Gatomon said.

"Poor Kari. She must be so worried about her parents. She probably couldn't handle that anymore." Tiff said concerned.

"Poyo." Kirby replied worried.

"We should follow her. Just in case." Tai said. "You know, if we do find our parents okay, or, to comfort her if..." Tai's hand went into a fist. "Let's just, split up, and hope we do find our parents."

"We should follow you guys, just in case too." Sora said, Oshawott was in his shoulder.

"We'll probably go around, making sure everyone's okay with their parents." Luigi said.

"Yoshi too." Yoshi said.

"And us." Ash, Tyson and Pikachu said together.

"Alright. Thanks." Tai said. "Let's try to hurry." Everyone nodded, and they took off.

* * *

 _Apartment A F1_

As Kari ran to try to find her apartment, much of her memories came back to her. She remembered running back home, giggling, and having fun, after meeting Gatomon for the first time. She'd try to visualize it by looking at the park, however, the fog was getting in the way. Though, if she can remember she went past this way, she knows she's going the right way. Crossing the street, she saw the apartment buildings. They look horrifying. They look abandoned, and all beat up.

Right on those doors, Kari saw something slashed through them. Those marks are something she was afraid of. Only one Digimon could have done that, and that would mean he was revived as well. She shook her head, forgetting that thought, and started thinking if her apartment's okay. Her heart was beating. Will her mom and dad even be there? She's been fighting through countless swarms of heartless, nobodies, and Corrupt Digimon, just to get here. Could she be too late? She then climbed up the stairs, towards her apartment, the best of her memory, not to mention.

* * *

 _Apartment A F7_

As she stopped on the correct floor, the far-off apartments looked like they were victims of the scythe of a Digimon. She remembered the number of her apartment. She hoped that her door wasn't that way. She stopped at the correct door. Luckily, the door wasn't busted down. However, from the looks of it, it looks like this apartment is next. All this time, she hasn't made a sound. If she sees something that happened to her parents, that would really break her heart. She was nervous of what to expect in there.

Hesitantly, she put her hand to the door, and was able to twist the knob. Strange of them to leave the door unlocked. Although, she did when Tai returned from the Digital World, before having to go back again. All this kind of makes her reflect from Tai's actions when he entered in the apartment. Maybe she would get a drink in there. Maybe make breakfast as well. Though, she shook her head out of the memory, and walked right in.

* * *

 _Living Room_

Walking in, everything seems to be fine. As if nothing has changed since they left. The stove looks like it was used recently, as well as some other things, such as a remote.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kari called out. No answer. She then headed straight to her bedroom. Opening the door, she sort of expected to see her sleeping, as this is bringing back memories from just a few weeks ago. Although, nothing looks changed in there as well.

* * *

 _Giant Crevasse_

Back with Caleb. He and his group were in the giant crevasse.

"Hikari is not afar from us." Caleb said.

"Why she comes to this place?" Toadette asked.

"Because the last when I met her, she has 8 old years. She was separated from her parents, her worry about them makes that she returns at them." Caleb said.

"But how do you know about her on her ancestor from 1,000 years ago?" Pit asked.

"Because I met her when I have 9 old years, I remember it as if it had been yesterday. She always get worried about her parents." Caleb replied, then he flashback his memories.

* * *

 _Flashback in some ruins 1,000 years ago_

There were three human kids, one was the same Caleb of 9 old years, he was in company of two persons dressed like loyalty, one kid was similar at Matt and a girl was similar at Kari. There are two Digimon, other Gabumon and a baby version from Veemon.

"Sorcerymon is your Digimon partner?" The kid like Matt asked.

"No, my Digimon partner is Gatomon." The little girl like Kari said. "But she was captured by Myotismon."

"Not only that, his troops have captured her parents, including at my dad and mom." The young Caleb said gritting his hands.

"But everything is going to be fine, my brother will rescue all." The little girl like Kari said.

"Well, I'm not sure, probably he can't do it alone." The words from the kid like Matt makes at the little girl cry.

"Yamato, is not good make her cry." Gabumon said.

"Don't cry Hikari." The baby Veemon said trying to comfort her, then Caleb sits next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hikari. Everything is will be okay, I promise." Caleb said.

"*Sniff* Thanks…" Hikari said a bit calmed.

* * *

 _Giant Crevasse_

The flashback ends.

"Ok, we must continue." Caleb said as he continues.

"Hey, wait for us." Veemon said.

"We'll hope not arrive late." Mew said. The others follow him.

* * *

 _Bedroom_

Back with Kari. The bedroom was pitch black, because of the blinds on the sliding door. However, opening them isn't really going to be making that much of a difference now. Like her dream from Delfino Plaza, everything was the same from waking up in her bed. She opens the slider door and looks over the balcony. Mass chaos is all that she can describe. People arguing, people standing near fire, rubble everywhere, and buildings that were either in bad shape, or collapsed. Kari sighed, worried about her parents.

"Where are you...?" She said, softly. She then laid her face onto her arms, on the ledge, sobbing quietly.

"...I could have sworn I heard her voice..." Kari heard a familiar shaking voice back in the living room.

"Calm down honey." Another voice came from there.

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

'Was that...?' Kari didn't think any longer and ran back inside.

* * *

 _Living Room_

Kari opened the door, a crack. Her ears didn't lie to her. Her parents are there.

'Mom...Dad...It's really you...' Kari thought.

"Listen, our son and daughter must be okay. They must be safe somewhere." Mr. Kamiya tried to comfort the mom.

"What if they're not? I know they can take care of themselves with those strange creatures of theirs, but they just disappeared that night. I just can't stand not knowing if they're safe..." Mrs. Kamiya was still worrying about their lost children. Kari then fully opened the door, making a creek noise.

"M-Mom? Dad?" The parents then turned to see their daughter, standing at the door of her bedroom. For the first time, in such a long time, the family was reunited.

"Kari...Sweetie...? Is that you...?"

"M-Mom...D-Dad..." Kari then was sniffing and starting to form pools of tears in her eyes. "I...It's, really you..."

"Kari." The parents were relieved to see their daughter again. "Come here." The young daughter ran, and embraced into the arms of her mother, once again. She was really sobbing, as so as her mother.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!"

"It's okay, sweetie... We missed you as well..."

"Hello?" Tai then opened the door, to see the whole family again. "Mom! Dad! You're okay!"

"Tai!" Tai ran over there, to the happy family. "W-Where have you two been? We were worried sick of you."

"We were, trying to find you guys again." Kari said. "We were looking everywhere, but we finally found our home again, along with the rest of our friends. We were searching and searching, until, our hearts brought us back. I missed everyone, so much."

"We missed you two as well." Mr. Kamiya said. The family group hugged each other. Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi were at the doorstep at this moment, along with Ash, Tyson, Pikachu, Gatomon and Agumon.

"They finally are reunited again." Pikachu said.

"How I wish that my brother will be here." Luigi said sadly.

"Don't be sad Luigi." Yoshi said hugging him. The family then took notice of the nine.

"Hi. I'm back." Ash said.

"Me too." Tyson said.

"Oh, right. Mom, Dad, you surely remember at Ash, Pikachu and Tyson." Kari said. "Our new friends are Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott."

"We helped them travel across the worlds, trying to find at you." Oshawott said on Kari's shoulder.

"Yup." Yoshi nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. We took real good care of them." Ash said.

"Oh, thank you, young man. You brought our family back together." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"You really did this family a good deed." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Ah, no mention it. Saving worlds, bringing families back together, keeping people safe. It's what we do." Sora said.

"Yeah." Luigi said.

"So, could someone tell us, what happened to this place while we were gone?" Tai said.

 _ ***STOPS***_

* * *

 _World Terminus_

Meanwhile in the pillars like structure, Caleb and his gang.

"We met Tai and the others when called us for help them in Hollow Bastion." Sonic said.

"He's so brave." Medli said in love.

"You remember me at the Hikari's brother, his name was Taichi." Caleb said. "He was arrogant, immature, crazy egomaniac but he was a great friend."

* * *

 _Flashback in a temple from the desert 1,000 years ago_

In a temple like Egypt, the young Caleb and Veemon is there in company of a boy like Tai dressed like loyalty in company of other Agumon, they were continuing for save at someone.

"Be careful Taichi, there is other firewall." Caleb said when saw the electrical wall.

"Oh great." Taichi said.

"An electrical wall." Agumon said as he walks up. "I can break through it Taichi."

"Wait, I'll do it Agumon." Taichi said.

"Are you sure, it's too dangerous." Veemon said.

"Not exactly." Taichi said walking at the wall. "But if I don't do this on my own right here, right now, I may never be able to do it. A man must face himself before he can face his enemies. Plus, Sora's in this mess because of me and if anything happens to her then I'll never forgive myself."

"Ok, I understand you." Caleb said softly, then Taichi slowly holds out his hand.

"Now go for it! I know you can do it Gather your courage!" Agumon said. Taichi slowly outstretches his hand to the firewall. Despite the fear he's feeling in his heart he yells out and thrusts his hand through. He opens his eyes and he sees that a crest is glowing.

"It's fake!" Taichi said.

"Yahoo!" Caleb and Veemon jumped and said excited.

* * *

 _World Terminus_

The flashback ends.

"He promised at himself that he will save at Sora." Caleb said.

"Wait, the Sora that I met is a boy." Olimar said.

"No." Caleb said awkwardly. "The Sora that I met is a girl."

"What!?" Sonic, Olimar, Amy and Cream exclaimed.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Wait, two persons with the same name." Marth said.

"Yeah, but she always worried about us." Caleb said. "Even if the love's crest didn't glow at the first try."

* * *

 _Flashback in a forest 1,000 years ago_

The flashback starts in a forest, Veemon and the Caleb of 9 old years was in company of Taichi, Hikari, and Yamato with their Digimon. There are two persons dressed like loyalty, one girl was like Sora and the other is a kid like T.K. Also, there are other Gatomon, Patamon and Biyomon.

"She doesn't understand." The girl like Sora said looking at her crest. "That's why I know he wasn't lying when he said I grew up not knowing what love is." Then she tries to throw her crest, but Taichi grabs her arm.

"Sora, stop it!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Sora said.

"Even if what you said is true, you know from experience you shouldn't believe a word from DemiDevimon!" Taichi said, then Sora's eyes well up with tears.

"He's just a creep who's trying to hurt you!" Caleb added. Sora has an emotional breakdown and burst into tears, shocking everyone around her.

"Wait!" Taichi said.

"Don't cry Sora!" Caleb said in sorrow.

"Just let her stay alone by a while." Yamato said.

"Yamato's a like a real grown up." Gatomon said.

"Yeah." Patamon nodded. Then the boy like T.K. walks over to Sora.

"Sora, I forgot to thank you." The blond kid said, then Sora stops and looks at him in surprise. "You saved us from Flymon. I wanted to thank you for that."

"Right Takeru, we heard DemiDevimon give Flymon orders to attack you guys, so we followed him and stayed out of sight." Biyomon said.

"You didn't have to hide and run from us. We were all worried." Hikari said.

"After what DemiDevimon said, Sora just needed to be alone for a while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys again, especially from Taichi, please understand." Biyomon said, then Taichi and Sora blushed, and they look away from each other, causing Yamato to smirk at them.

"Sora, I like you." Takeru said.

"Huh?" Sora said looking at Takeru.

"Please, don't go away again. I don't like being away from you." Takeru said and giggles. "When you're around I don't miss my mom as much."

"Me neither. Since I got separated from my family. We all of you together I felt how I was with my parents." Caleb said. Veemon smiled.

Sora is touched by Takeru and Caleb's kind and sincere words. "Takeru, Caleb…" She sniffles and begins wiping away her tears. "I'm… so, so sorry."

* * *

 _World Terminus_

The flashback ends.

"You had good friends in your past." Starlow said.

"Yeah. But Yamato knew the true mean of friendship even if he is shy." Caleb said.

"And anyone in your past group was mature." Gary said.

"Yes, his name was Joe, he was responsible and mature in the gang, sometimes is a scared boy, but he always kept his word of protect us." Caleb replied.

* * *

 _Flashback in a primitive restaurant from 1,000 years ago_

Caleb was in a kind of primitive restaurant, he was in company from Yamato and a boy dressed like loyalty like Joe, they were battling with a Digimon like egg with two legs, there are other Gomamon and a Garurumon. Caleb and Veemon runs and punched at Digitamamon.

"Is that all you got?" Digitamamon said and hits both using his head. Both yelped in pain.

"It's stronger…!" Caleb said grabbing his stomach in pain.

"I noticed it." Veemon said.

"AHH!" Takeru and Hikari screamed in fear. When they turned saw two Vegiemon using the two 8 old years siblings like hostages.

"Yamato, somebody, get me down!" Takeru said scared.

"Anyone help me!" Hikari said in fear.

"That's going too far! I've had it!" The person like Joe said enraged. Then Gomamon Digivolves on Ikkakumon, he tries to hit both Vegiemon.

"Stay back or both children get hurt." Vegiemon warned them.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon used her attack defeating one Vegiemon and saving at Hikari. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." Hikari said. "But we must save Takeru." Then Caleb watched at the person like Joe.

'What Joe is doing?' Caleb thought. Then Joe climbs up the roof and piles in the other Vegiemon, Takeru was released but Joe was caught. Yamato and Hikari run over Takeru.

"Joe, he's caught!" Takeru exclaimed.

"No, you don't!" Caleb shouted as he grabs a wooden stick and attempts to hit the plant Digimon.

"Get lost!" Vegiemon shouted and frees one vine to slice the stick in two and send Caleb flying. He screams in pain and hits the ground hard. Vegiemon continues hurting at Joe.

"Caleb!" Hikari said worried. The others Digimon were busy fighting at Digitamamon.

"Tell your friend, that I'm a very short tempered Vegiemon." Vegiemon said as he continues squeezing at Joe. Yamato looks down in shame and guilt.

"Aw man, after I accused him and yelled at him, he still risked himself for Takeru." Yamato said, meanwhile Vegiemon is tightening his grip further. "Joe. NOOOOO!" Then his crest shines. Back with the evil Digimon.

"I see your two don't know when to quit, I'll destroy you both with one shot! Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon fired a dark energy and they engulf the two of them, then they were blasted out and hit the ground hard.

"No! This bad!" Takeru said worried.

"They're too strong!" Hikari said, she was close to tears.

"We can't give up! We must beat them! Together we're strong and we can beat everything!" Yamato said in loud. Then Garurumon Digivolves in WereGarurumon.

"WereGarurumon?" Takeru said.

"He Digivolved." Hikari said.

"Now let's beat that stinky egg!" Caleb yelled.

"You and your little dog don't frighten me! Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon said as he uses his attack, but the Digimon like werewolf blocked the attack using both claws. "Impossible!"

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon said using his attack in Digitamamon, that which sends him flying and screaming. Vegiemon is in total shock and horror.

"They… beat… Digitamamon!" Vegiemon said.

"Ay-ay-ay! Time for me to fly!" DemiDevimon said and flees.

"Well, he's gone!" Taichi said.

"You better let go at Joe!" Veemon said cracking his hands, the Digivolved Digimon came at the yellow plant Digimon.

"You want be the next?" WereGarurumon said.

"I better run from here!" Vegiemon releases Joe and run scared.

"That was all." Caleb sighed in relief.

* * *

 _World Terminus_

The flashback ended.

"Good times…" Caleb said with the closed eyes.

"I hate to break up this touching flashback. But we must continue after this little rest." Shadow said.

"Ok, now we must continue." Caleb said and his group continues.

* * *

 _School: Courtyard_

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

At Odaiba Elementary, much of the kids, the families, and the sick were being held here. Joe then was walking towards the school. Joe, Gomamon, Tuff, Tails and Cosmo was with them.

"I wonder if Jim's here." Joe said.

"What makes you think that?" Gomamon said.

"This place's where they keep the sick, as well. They often do that with schools."

"If that's true, then your brother, and family must be here."

"Well, okay." Joe took a big gulp. "Here goes nothing."

"Hey, Joe!" Mimi ran up to them.

"Hey, Mimi. Did you find your parents?"

"I couldn't find my home anywhere. I just hope my mom and dad are here."

"Yeah, same."

"Don't worry, we'll help you if that we can." Cosmo said.

"Count with us." Tails said.

"Thanks." Mimi said. They walked into the school.

* * *

 _School: Gymnasium_

When they walked in, the gym was off to their right. There, a bunch of families were taking refuge in there.

"Wow. These are a lot of people." Palmon said.

"How are we supposed to find anyone in this sea of people?" Mimi said. She then realized Joe gone off looking already. "Joe...? And alone again..."

"Where do you think your parents are?"

"I hope it won't be too hard to find them."

"Hey, Izzy must be looking here too." Tuff then pointed to him, going through the sea of people, and search for his parents.

"How long do you think it'll take to find your parents, Izzy?" Tentomon said.

"Hopefully not long." He replied. His parents must be around here somewhere. It'd be horrible if something happened to them. Izzy's been through learning the truth about his biological parents, after they died in a car accident. Maybe it'll be a never-ending cycle for him. It could always be adopted then gone for the rest of his life. But he put aside all those thoughts. He needed to find them to see the truth first.

 _ ***STOPS***_

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

T.K. ran to the apartment where Matt lives with his dad, Tiff and Kirby come with him. It was a mess. Everything already looks abandoned, as all the others. Could he be too late?

"T.K., look at all these apartments." Patamon said. "I hope your family's in here."

"I hope so too." The boy replied. "She has to. I mean, she must have got away from the other side of the city before it disappeared." He remembered what happened the night the heartless attacked.

* * *

 _Volcanic Crater_

Meanwhile with Caleb's group, the black hedgehog with red eyes and the dark version of Samus were lying in the ground.

"Want some more Mephiles?" Shadow said.

"We have enough for now." Mephiles said.

"Why are you doing here!?" Samus said pointing his arm gun at the dark clones.

"Apocalymon and Xemnas instructed us of eliminate the Digidestined and anyone that tries to protect them." Dark Samus replied as she disappears in the Corridor of Darkness with Mephiles. Then Nana neared at Caleb.

"You had someone important in your life?" Nana asked, then Caleb blushed abruptly, then he shook his head.

"Yeah, I met a girl that always complain with her life. Her name was Mimi, but later she interested in a boy that feels much curiosity called Koushiro." Caleb replied.

* * *

 _Flashback in some ruins 1,000 years ago_

Caleb and Veemon were in company of other two persons dressed like loyalty, one boy was like Izzy and the girl was like Mimi. There are other Tentomon and Palmon. The boy like Izzy was studying the weird symbols in the wall and writing in a notebook.

"Aww, I'm tired and hungry." The girl like Mimi complained.

"Mimi…" The other Palmon said concerned.

"Hey, take it." Caleb said offering an apple at Mimi.

"Caleb, thanks." Mimi said blushing and took the fruit.

"You're welcome." Caleb said blushing too, then he comes at the boy like Izzy and the other Tentomon. "Why Koushiro is so busy?"

"He always have curiosity for investigate." Tentomon replied, then Caleb pulled out a tablet (similar at the Sheikah Tablet).

"Let me help you to decipher those symbols, Koushiro." Caleb said.

"Seriously, thanks." Koushiro said, then they start to work with the symbols.

"He always act like that?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, he always help to the people." Veemon replied.

* * *

 _Volcanic Crater_

The flashback ended.

"But you have interest in Hikari." Veemon said.

"Yeah…" Caleb said blushing. "But she had interest on Takeru, and I accept that before."

* * *

 _Flashback in a castle 1,000 years ago_

Only there are Caleb, Hikari, Takeru and Patamon hiding from Piedmon.

"I will stop him with everything that I have." Caleb said in determination.

"But Magnamon has been captured by Piedmon." Patamon said.

"It's too dangerous. I want help you." Hikari said worried.

"No, I don't want sacrifice any of you." Caleb said, then he turns at Takeru. "Takeru."

"Huh?" Takeru said.

"If something bad happens to me. Promise that you will protect her." Caleb said.

"Yes, I promised it." Takeru nodded seriously.

"Now let's go!" Caleb said. Takeru goes with Hikari to search a safely place. Then the 9 old year boy comes at Piedmon.

"You're to small for this." Piedmon said.

"Don't underestimate by my appearance." Caleb said seriously.

"This is gonna be fun." Piedmon said.

* * *

 _Volcanic Crater_

The flashback ended.

"Ok, we must continue." Mew said.

"Right." Caleb nodded as they go at the next zone.

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

Back with the four littles.

"Hey, T.K. Snap out of it!" Tiff started shaking him. The boy then snapped out of it.

"Huh?" T.K. said.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Patamon said.

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry. Just, needed to get my mind off with something." T.K. replied.

"Well then, let's see if your parents are up here." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Right." Before they were able to climb the stairs, T.K. heard some voices behind him.

"Should we see if the Kamiyas are doing okay?" T.K. stopped climbing the stairs and looked behind him. It sounded like people were walking. Probably to return to their home. Though, it's a familiar voice.

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"That voice..." T.K. wasn't sure about it, but he turned around to see who it was. None other than his parents came walking out.

"It seems they really need the comfort lately. They're worrying so much about their children." His father said.

"I know. It really seems they're getting worse and worse within each day." His mother said.

"They just need the hope that our kids will come home. They just must. They got their friends with them, right."

"Y-Yeah, dad." T.K. finally spoke, as he walked up to them.

"Hi." Tiff said. Kirby was watching.

"T-T.K.? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm back!" T.K. said. Everyone was just at a loss of words, but they did hug each other. Tiff and Kirby were watching.

"When did you get back?" His mom asked.

"We helped him to back with you." Tiff replied. "I'm Tiff, this is my friend Kirby."

"Poyo." Kirby kindly said.

"Is other Digimon?" TK's dad asked.

"*Giggles* No, we come from other world." Tiff corrected him.

"You should have seen me and the others! We were cool! I mean I was fighting through many heartless with my Keyblade!" T.K. then summoned his Keyblade, shocking his parents. Tiff sweat drops.

"T.K., where did you get that?" T.K.'s Mom said.

"Oh, it just came to me. My crest turned into this."

"Your crest?" His Dad said.

"Well, it's kinda of a long story." Patamon said.

"You see, we-" T.K. started.

"Why don't we go inside, and you can tell us about all that happened during your little adventure." T.K.'s Mom said.

"Alright." T.K. said.

"Excuse me, we can come with you." Tiff said, they nodded and start to climb the staircase.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I just have one question to ask, did Matt come with you, when you arrived?" T.K.'s mom asked. They stopped abruptly.

"Huh? Of course. We were looking for you." T.K. then saw Matt coming their way. "Look, there he is, now! Hey, Matt! I found our parents!" He went up to him, though he gave T.K. a scowl. "Huh? What's with that look? Why are you mad?" He then gave Matt a smirk. "You jealous that I found our parents, first?"

"T.K.! Get away from him!" T.K. heard Matt's voice coming from the side of him, May was with Matt. But that can't be. He was standing right in front of him. Just to check, T.K. turned to look the side, and saw Matt behind him.

"Huh!? What the...!?" T.K. was thoroughly confused. Matt was right in front of him; however, Matt was also beside him. "There's, two of you!?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said seriously watching another like him.

"Wait! Two of you, Kirby!" Tiff said in shock.

"Something isn't right here." May said seriously.

* * *

 _Apartments C F1_

Sor was looking for her mom, with Biyomon.

"Do you think your mom is around here?" Biyomon said.

"Not sure. This is where we usually stay, but I don't know if she'd be here." Sor said.

"Yeah, with all the crazy things that are happening around here, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to get out of here."

"I hope we're wrong."

They then proceeded to the apartments. Bleak, and desolate as the other buildings. Nothing special about these apartments. These too had the doors all busted down, by a certain Digimon, and right at Sora's, it was one of them.

"Why is your door all busted down?" Biyomon pointed out.

"Oh no. It couldn't be-" Sora was getting worried.

"We don't know that Phantomon's back."

"M-Maybe you're right. Maybe mom's right in there, just waiting for me." Sor tries to be positive, as they entered the apartment.

It looked like there was a struggle in there. For all she knows, this could be the wrong apartment. Fighting the heartless a lot might have made her forget her own apartment number. It wasn't long, however, when she saw a photo of her family.

"Mom was here..."

"Maybe we just missed her. Maybe someone robbed her, and she's chasing someone down. This place did really go downhill."

"So, you are here, huh?" A mysterious voice, that sounds like Sor's came from behind her.

'Am I hearing things?' She thought.

"Sora! Behind you!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sor did, and behind her, was her! She was looking at herself, as if she was looking in a mirror. "Wait, what!? Who's...!? There's...Two of me!?"

"How is this possible!?"

"You should know." The mysterious lookalike said.

"Huh?"

"You were wondering if the darkness that almost swallowed you turned into a heartless. Well, you're looking at it. Your own darkness."

She couldn't believe her eyes. The darkness that almost swallowed Sora had copied her body.

"It's ironic, huh? Datamon tried to copy you and use Biyomon for his own evil desires."

Not only does this fake looks like Sora, but it also has her memories.

"S-So, you're really are a copy of me?" Sora said, still shocked.

"Yeah. And I include this!" The fake was able to pull out a copy of Sor's Keyblade and attacked her. She dodged, and summoned her own, and clashed blades with the fake.

"Wh-What did you do to my mom!?"

"Her? Sorry to say, but I wasn't involved in her disappearance."

"Then where is she!? Where is she!?" Sora demanded answers from this fake.

"My guess is, the heartless and Corrupt Digimon took her to where people are gathered, to turn them into heartless and nobodies."

That struck her in the chest, like a million times. Enough to get her blown back.

"Sora!" Biyomon was still there and kept track to who's real and who's not. "Are you okay!?"

How could she? Her own mom could be a heartless to her knowledge. Maybe she was one of the many little shadows they destroyed. Or maybe a Soldier. Or maybe that Gatekeeper was her. Nether the less, blinded by hate, Sora ran towards the fake, and they took the fight outside.

"Sora! Wait for me!" Biyomon shortly followed behind.

* * *

 _Streets_

Caleb and the others have arrived at Odaiba in the World Terminus. The Wolf Link transformed in his human form (Twilight Princess Version).

"Sora and the others must be here." Pit said.

"We must search them now." Caleb said as he tries to go.

"Wait, even if you all are here, you mustn't down your guard." The voice Palutena said telepathically at the group.

"But why?" Midna said in confusion.

"Even in this Fanfiction. In this world, they live ordinary people. Therefore, you should not draw so much attention." The voice from a girl said telepathically at the group.

"I don't know what you mean, but it's necessary your fourth wall breaking Viridi." Mega Man said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, trust me… the people from here will think that you are cute boy using a cosplay." The words from Viridi make Mega Man blush awkwardly.

"It seems logical have a plan before that the enemy ambush us." Marth said.

"And don't forget have careful with Myotismon and his army." Viridi said.

"Who is Myotismon?" Chunky Kong said.

"Myotismon it's an Ultimate Level Virus Digimon and ruler of his castle on the Server Continent. He also is a tyrant and terrorist. His attacks are Crimson Lighting or Bloody Whip, Grisly Wing, Nightmare Claw or Dead Scream, Nightmare Wave, Cloud Minion and Blood Punch, he can Digivolve into VenomMyotismon. His hobbies are drink blood, rule, torture and punish his failed servants and battle with the Rainbow Hero Ash. His true goal was found the eighth Digidestined and the Eighth Digimon in order to destroy them and the other Digidestined too, rule the Real World and Digital World and devour the population of Odaiba." Palutena explained.

"Thanks for the explanation." Veemon said.

"It's worse than Nightmare." Meta Knight said.

"A vampire just like Dracula." Sonic said.

"A cruel person!" Cream said in anger.

"Chao!" Cheese replied furiously.

"We must take separate ways." Mew said. Then every member nodded and took separate way and avoiding draw the attention.

* * *

 _Living Room_

The parents of the Kamiya family was done talking about what happened around here.

"Wow. I didn't think that much happened around here." Tai said.

"Weren't you guys only gone for about a couple weeks?" Luigi said.

"Yoshi don't have idea about that?" Yoshi said.

"Probably other worlds have a different time axis." Ash said.

"For example, one month in one world might be one year in another." Tyson explained.

"The people are a mess around here. We'd usually see so much people around here, but then in a few weeks, they would already be gone." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I guess the darkness must have gotten to them." Sora said.

"That's horrible..." Kari said.

"Well, there is always a way to get them back... right?" Tai said.

"Yeah. Just defeat their heartless, and they'll turn back to normal." Sora said.

"So, they're not these Digimon things you guys have?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Nope. They're nothing like us." Agumon said.

"Though there are Corrupt Digimon, but other than that, we're nothing alike." Gatomon said.

"I hope the others found their parents." Ash said.

"T.K.'s and Matt's keep checking in on us." Mrs. Kamiya said. "We barely heard about Mimi's, Izzy's and Joe's, but we still know they're okay. I don't know about Sora's though. I mean, the other one."

"Hope she's okay." Sora said.

"I'm sure she is." Tai said. "She'll find her, and everyone will be okay, and we'll be set to take back our world."

"Are you sure you'll be safe, Tai?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be safe. Kari too, right?"

"Right." Kari answered, nodding.

Just then, they heard struggling outside.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked.

"Sounds like a fight!" Oshawott exclaimed.

All of them ran outside the apartment.

* * *

 _Apartment A F7_

To their surprise, they saw Kirby and Tiff fighting Kirby, Sora fighting Sora, and Matt fighting Matt, with T.K. and May, and their Digimon, trying to figure things out.

"Am I going crazy? Am I seeing two Soras, Kirbys and Matts!?" Ash exclaimed.

"We all knew those two weren't them." Mrs. Kamiya said. "They'd just come every day and torment us."

"But how are there two Soras and Matts?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Someone is the faker." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu is right, we need to get down there, and help Sor, Kirby and Matt fight." Gatomon said. They nodded, and the Keyblade Wielders and friends all went down stairs to investigate.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad. We'll be safe." Tai said, before going down the stairs.

"Oh, I hope they're right." Mrs. Kamiya said.

* * *

 _Apartment A F1_

They ran from the stairs, and towards the fight.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed, as they ran over there.

"Guys! Help!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"We can't tell the difference from each of them!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Uh, which one of you is the real Matt?" T.K. said, interrupting.

"Ash! Help! This Sora's a phony!" Sor exclaimed.

"No! You're the phony! Don't believe her Ash!" The other Sor exclaimed.

"Okay, what about you, Matt?" Sora said.

"I'm me! That's the fake!" Matt exclaimed.

"No, you're the fake!" The other Matt exclaimed.

"I don't have idea what's going on!?" Tiff exclaimed.

"Only we must fight!" Oshawott said.

"But I don't want hurt Kirby!" Tiff said worried.

"Poyo…" Kirby replied in sorrow.

"Poyo!" The other Kirby replied and kicked his double.

"Aw, will someone at least give us a hint?" Sora said.

"Okay, I like to-" Sor 1 started, before getting slashed away.

"No time to talk!" Sor 2 exclaimed.

"Tai, we're best friends, who likes to fight with each other." Matt 1 exclaimed.

"Yeah? So? How does that help?" Matt 2 said. "That's what friends do; you know?" The duplicates were arguing over each other, making so much noise.

"Agh, this is making me go from, 'Let's save our friends!' to, 'Just hit one another, already!' really quick!" Tai said, sighing.

"Alright, here's an easy thought." Kari said. She unleashed a ray of light from her Keyblade, against the six, and only three got blasted back severely. The real ones did get pushed back, but only slightly. The fakes were made of darkness, so it affected them greatly. The three that were on the floor was smoking darkness from them.

"Dark copies can't resist the light." Tyson said.

"I knew it!" Tiff and Ash exclaimed.

"They're the fake ones!" Tai exclaimed, pointing to the fakes. The fakes then got up, and then smoked more darkness.

"Geez, these things are made of darkness." Matt said.

"That's what my fake said." Sor said.

"Alright, so who are you!?" Sora questioned the fakes, pointing his Keyblade.

"She told me she was made of my darkness."

"Your darkness?" Matt said. "Then, does that mean, that fake is made of my darkness too?"

"You know, us copies have feelings too." The Dark Matt said.

"Well, we don't care." Gatomon said.

"Well, maybe we'll see who's the better Matt, Kirby and Sora." The Dark Sor said.

"Poyo!" Shadow Kirby replied.

"Okay fine! You asked for it!" Sora exclaimed.

 _ ***SQUIRMING EVIL***_

The fakes were able to shoot darkness orbs at them all. They got out of the way, and the Digimon attempted to strike back. With knowledge that they're fakes, they still hesitated to hit them. They still do look exactly like their partners, and with the whole fiasco that happened moments ago, they were reluctant to even hit them. Still, the kids, Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott were able to keep on attacking them.

"You know, I outta destroy you for tormenting our parents!" Tai exclaimed, clashing blades with the fake Matt.

"Oh Tai, you know you can't destroy someone who looks like your best friend." The Fake Matt said.

"Maybe he can't, but I can!" Matt exclaimed, trying to strike down the fake. He kept on dodging, and then retaliated.

"You're totally missing out. You should never had separated me from you."

"I did! You were going to swallow my heart!"

"For your own good. You don't need friends. They only slow you down."

"They don't! In fact, they do the opposite!"

"You're way better off on your own, with the safety of the darkness-"

"That's enough!" Kari got in the middle of this.

"Matt said he's not going into darkness, and he meant it." May said.

"Yeah! I know my brother well enough to know he won't do that again!" T.K. exclaimed, joining her.

"How can you tell, if you weren't living with him for most of your life?" The dark Matt said.

"That's far enough!" Tai exclaimed.

"You're right. This is getting boring. I'll just get back to fighting you."

He shot out more orbs at them, until Sora deflected them, and he charged straight at him, blowing him back.

"I've dealt with the dark side of Riku enough to know your tricks!" Sora exclaimed. The dark Matt still scowled at him, and tried to slash at him more, however, Kari then interfered, and struck him back once more. Tiff and Kirby were battling with Shadow Kirby.

"You can't trick me this time, there is only one Kirby!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied seriously. Then the dark one growled and tackled Tiff. "Tiff!" Kirby gasped in tearful eyes, then he furiously try to attack at his dark side, by somehow reason Shadow Kirby knew his moves. With the others fighting the fake Sor, it wasn't any walk in the park either, but they still was able to hold their own. Biyomon tried her best to shoot Spiral Twisters at the fake, however, wasn't very successful, because her attacks were very predictable to the Dark Fake.

"I'm trying to hit her, but it's not working!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"She is a copy of Sora. She would know your strategies, and attacks." Gatomon said.

"Doesn't matter!" The real Sor exclaimed. "Just because you are a copy of me, doesn't mean you're a perfect one."

"Why's that?" Her fake said.

"You don't Love like me."

"And my girlfriend never will hurt at my friends!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ha Ha! And why would I need that?" The Dark Sor said.

"That's what makes me a Digidestined! I'm the Digidestined of Love, and it what makes me, my Digimon, and my friends strong!" Sor said.

"And same thing for me!" Matt exclaimed. "I have friends, and a little brother around me, caring about me, and it what makes me and my Digimon strong too!"

"Yeah. You were created to be exact opposites of the power of their crests." Gabumon said.

"Without that, you two aren't even strong enough." Patamon said.

"Oh, who needs those crests?" Dark Matt said.

"Besides, we got the power of pure darkness on our side." Dark Sor said.

"If you weren't all that dark, then this won't probably hurt!" Kari exclaimed. "Luigi, Yoshi?"

"You got it!" Luigi and Yoshi replied. They then activated the Trinity Limit, and performed all three different attacks, Major Drive, Ultima, and Break, and then they shot rays of light everywhere as they finished the Limit. The surrounding people, that are not noticing the fight, then took notice, as the rays of light filled their vision. As if everyone woken up from a timeless sleep, waiting for impending doom. The parents then were observing the power Kari and her friends produced. They were amazed. Once the light died down, they saw the fakes, lying on the ground in front of them.

"Ha! Who's weak now?" Tai exclaimed.

"Hopefully that's the last we seen them." T.K. said.

"I don't think so, heh heh." They then saw the fakes standing. The smiles turned into shocked faces, quickly.

"You're tough, we'll give you that, but you'll never free this world."

"Sayonara." The two fakes then left, quickly.

"Wait! Get back here!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Just let them go." Sora said. "They'll be back, but we'll be ready."

"Now we must help at Kirby and Tiff." Tyson said, then they go to help at the other two.

"Kirby! Try to inhale my fire spell!" Tiff shouted as she shots a Firega.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he tries to inhale the attack, but the fake one hit him and inhaled the fire spell. Then Shadow Kirby appeared with a fire crown.

"Oh no!" Tiff exclaimed. Then Fire Shadow Kirby fired a fire wave that which hits at Tiff and Kirby. By other part Caleb and Veemon could hear how Kirby landed near of him painfully.

"Wait, Kimberly!" Caleb exclaimed trying to recognize him. 'Probably she or he needs my help.'

"Caleb, bring him a yo-yo from that toy store." Palutena said telepathically at Caleb, he nods and goes at the toy store and bring it a yo-yo at Kirby.

"Poyo…" Kirby said.

"Shh." Caleb shushed him quietly and gives a weird badge (Fuse Ability).

"Only inhale the yo-yo and grab the badge." Veemon said. Then Kirby nods and inhaled the yo-yo. After that, he jumps at the air and appear with a blue baseball cap in his head and a yo-yo in his right hand.

"Poyo…" Kirby replied in confusion trying to search at the unknown duo until he hears another explosion. "Tiff!"

 _ ***ENDS***_

Back with the battle, Tiff was panting, then Fire Shadow Kirby realizes a fire meteor attack at her, luckily Oshawott blocked the fire attack using Aqua Jet.

"Are you okay Tiff?" Oshawott asked.

"Only a bit tired." Tiff said. One half of the group arrived for help. "We better be careful; Shadow Kirby can copy abilities.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Yeah!" Pikachu nods, then Kirby hits his dark double using a yo-yo.

 _ ***ANOTHER DIMENSION (RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"Poyo!" Kirby yo-yo replied.

"Kirby!" Tiff said. "But how he transformed in Kirby yo-yo?"

"Probably from a toy store." T.K. replied.

"It doesn't matter, because now we can finish Shadow Kirby." Sora said.

"Wait, let me fight at side of Kirby this time." Oshawott said. "I have advantage above the fire."

"Are you sure?" May asked, the sea otter nods and joined at Kirby.

"Get ready buddy." Oshawott said.

"Poyo!" Kirby smirked seriously. Then Fire Shadow Kirby used Flamethrower, but it was blocked by Hydro Pump. Then Kirby runs and spins on his head while dashing forward and hits Fire Shadow Kirby, then Kirby yo-yo attacked at the dark clone using the yo-yo one and once again.

"Take that!" Oshawott yelled using Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combination and hits Fire Shadow Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby called him raising up his yo-yo.

'Ok, probably he wants that me use one of my water attacks on the yo-yo.' Oshawott thought. "Use this!" He fires Water Gun, when the water hits the yo-yo, the weapon was surrounded by water due the weird badge given by Caleb.

"Poyo." Splash Yo-yo Kirby replied.

"Wow! This is new!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now he is called Splash Yo-yo Kirby." Tiff said. Back with the battle Fire Shadow Kirby try to attack covered in Fire Ball, then Kirby creates a cyclone of water as he rises using his yo-yo and hits constantly at Fire Shadow Kirby. The dark clone has launched in the air. Then Oshawott and Kirby gave him the ending blow with Razor Shell and Yo-yo Throw attack.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the attack, Shadow Kirby was in his regular, he rises in the air and screamed in agony and finally disappears in an explosion. Kirby returned at his original form.

"You did great Kirby!" Tiff said and hugged him. Soon, the rest of the Digidestined ran up to them.

"Hey, we saw the fighting." Izzy said.

"Are we too late?" Gomamon said.

"Yep. But don't worry, we'll fill you in with all the details." Sora said.

"So, did you find your parents?" Gatomon said.

"We did." Izzy answered.

"I'm so relieved that I found them." Mimi said.

"Yeah, me too." Joe said.

"How about you, Sora? Did you find your mom?" Sor just stood there, sighing.

"No. I don't know where she could be." She said. "But I do know the Heartless and Corrupt Digimon kidnapped her."

"That might be what happened to the people of our apartment buildings." Matt said.

"Where could they all have been brought to?" Tentomon said.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they're safe." Izzy said.

"They have to be. We just gotta hope." T.K. said.

"Yeah." Kari said, joining him.

"What should we do now?" Patamon said.

"I'd say go back home. Or what's left of it. Or wherever our parents are staying at." Tai said.

"Right" Everyone said.

"Is it alright if we stick with you guys?" Sora said, asking Tai and Kari if him, Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott could stay with them.

"I don't think they would mind." Kari said.

"Besides, you brought us home, safely." Tai said. "They have to thank you for that."

"This time we'll sleep in the outside." Ash said referring at him, Pikachu, Tyson and May.

"We can join at you?" Tuff asked referring at him, Tiff and Kirby.

"I think that me and Cosmo will sleep with Izzy." Tails said, Cosmo nodded.

"Well, I guess, see you in the morning guys." T.K. said.

"Uh, well, just, see you after a well deserve sleep." Izzy said.

"Yeah." Everyone waved goodbye, and they all returned to where their parents were.

* * *

 _?_

"Those brats must have arrived at their home world by now. Predictable. They'll be too late to save everything by the time they get here. Kingdom Hearts, will be mine, and they'll deliver the final piece to my plan, without them even thinking about it." Apocalymon said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	41. Chapter 41: The Reaper's City

_I modified the last part. In colaboration with Sonic245 and Vietnam123. TK recognizes Tails after Kari recognizes Sonic._

* * *

CHAPTER 40

The Reaper's City

 _World Terminus: Odaiba_

Usually the mornings in Odaiba now doesn't have a sun to greet the citizens when they wake up. It'd still look like the dead of night when you get a well-deserved 8 hours of sleep. Though even with that much sleep, the Digidestined and their friends still were exhausted, and decided to sleep an extra 10 minutes. Then it turned to 20 minutes. Soon it went to 30, and then an hour. They were tired after a long hike all the way into the remains of their world, and a fight with fakes that were Kirby, Sor and Matt.

Outside, traffic lights were the only thing lighting up everything in town. And the occasional lights from the houses and apartments, but mostly the lights on the streets that illuminate the place. A shadow of a Digimon then passed by, along with shadows that were phased into the ground. They were headed for the apartments the Kamiyas were staying in. They had no problems getting up to the correct door, since they've been keeping track of what they infiltrated, and what they didn't.

However, in Tai and Kari's bedroom, where Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi were also sleeping on the floor since the extra mattresses were gone, of course, though they didn't really mind Gatomon woke up, since she thought she slept enough. She was sleeping with Kari on her bed, and then after yawning and stretching, she got down.

"Ahh. Wonder what's gonna be on our agenda today..." She then opened the door to the living room.

* * *

 _Living Room_

She then wandered over to the couch resisting any temptations that might occur-waiting for everyone else to wake up. Then, she heard something outside.

"Huh?" She then crept over to the front door and pressed her ear against the door.

"Knock, knock." An eerie voice said, that was very familiar to Gatomon.

"Uh oh."

Whoever it was, they looked through the peep hole on the door, to see if anyone's in the Living Room. Gatomon hid from their line of sight. Then, when she made her way towards the couch, she then called to Kari, quietly.

"Kari! Kari, wake up!" It was quiet enough so that the intruder wouldn't hear her, but loud enough that Kari could hear her. She could be heard yawning, and then she opened the door.

"Ahh...Gatomon, what's wrong?"

"Kari! Shh!" Gatomon immediately shushed her. Then she pointed to the front door. Kari snapped out of drowsiness and wondered who's at the door.

"I know you're hiding back here." The eerie voice said again. Kari then immediately shut the door, and Gatomon hid back under the couch.

'I know that voice anywhere.' Gatomon thought. 'It could only be.'

"I'm coming in..." The door was then busted down, and what looked like a Digimon in the shape of a reaper came in.

'Phantomon! I knew he was back.' Gatomon exclaimed thinking.

Phantomon then took his heartless army and knocked down the door to the kids' bedroom. To his surprise, no one was in there. He was sure that he saw someone go in here. Though he knew better. He knew he had to check around the room thoroughly. Shadows checked under the beds, over the beds, even in impossibly small places, such as in the drawers of the desk.

"I had enough with the ghosts." Luigi whispered.

"Shh." Gatomon shushed him.

Then some of them checked the closet, and they somehow got destroyed. Phantomon got suspicious, and then opened the closet. Suddenly, Tai came rushing out, and struck him away with the Keyblade, along with Kari's help.

"Surprise to see us?" Tai said.

"The Digidestined? Here?" Phantomon said.

"Yeah? You haven't heard?" Agumon said.

"Seize them!" He ordered the shadows, but Gatomon already destroyed them.

"Long time no see, huh, Phantomon?" Gatomon said.

"Oh, must you ruin my fun?"

"You must be the one who's been kidnapping people around here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tell us what you did to those people." Oshawott said.

"Oh, I could, but first, you must catch me." Phantomon then floated out of there.

"Wait!" They all ran towards him, but he escaped out from the balcony.

"Oh! He got away!" Sora exclaimed.

"I knew Phantomon must have been revived." Gatomon said.

"How ghost monster is here?" Yoshi said.

"No other Digimon could have made that good of a cut on the doors of those apartments."

"And he had help from the Heartless."

"Yeah, we really must be in some rough situation if these Digimon are able to command the Heartless at will now." Sora said.

"Let's not waste any more time here." Tai said. "We gotta chase after that evil Digimon. Otherwise, he'll keep on kidnapping people all over again."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"Tai?" The parents checked up on all the commotion in the room.

"Oh, sorry mom. But we gotta chase after someone." Tai said.

"Yeah, if we don't get him, he'll kidnap more people." Kari said.

"We know what you have to do, but don't just skip out on your breakfast." Their mom said.

"Can we take it to go?" Tai said.

* * *

 _Streets_

The group went out to find Phantomon.

"He couldn't have gone far." Tai said, taking a bite of a breakfast sandwich the parents prepared for both kids. Him and Kari got dressed quickly. Luigi fixed the pants from Kari using his magic powers.

"Where would he be?" Agumon said.

"Maybe in front of a bunch of heartless ahead!" Gatomon pointed to Phantomon commanding many shadows. They quickly took notice of them all.

"We've been spotted! You all, spread out, and take as many people's hearts, now!" Phantomon commanded the heartless, and they all scrambled.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Sora exclaimed.

"Too late." Phantomon then flew off, mocking them.

"Oh no! Heartless are going around, chasing after people's hearts!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Can you guys handle the heartless?" Tai said. "Me, Kari and the Digimon got Phantomon."

"Are you sure kid?" Luigi said, concerned.

"For all you know, he's been powered up, like that Devimon guy." Oshawott said.

"Don't worry. We can handle a challenge, right?" Tai asked the girl and the Digimon.

"Right." They answered.

"Just concentrate on getting those heartless under control, okay? If we're not back within, like, half an hour, get Matt and the others."

"Okay." Sora answered. "Be careful you guys."

"We will. Let's go!"

The four then took off, while Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi ran after the loose heartless.

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

Matt, T.K., Sor, and their Digimon walked down the stairs onto the streets. Since she couldn't live by herself in the apartments, she had to stay with Matt and T.K.

"I sure do hope we can find those people the heartless took." T.K. said.

"Yeah. I do too." Sora said.

"Hey, don't feel down. We sure can find your mom." Matt said.

"Yeah. All of us can." T.K. said.

"Right." Patamon said.

"Hopefully that's soon." Sora said.

Suddenly, they saw an army of heartless running towards them.

"Heartless!?" Matt exclaimed.

"About time they attacked." Gabumon said. "I was wondering when they'll do that."

They then saw Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi run towards them, and took out a couple.

"They need our help!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Right! Let's go!" Matt exclaimed.

"Got it!" The kids then summoned their Keyblades, and they all ran towards the fight.

* * *

 _Park_

The Ash's group along with Tiff, Tuff and Kirby are sleeping in the outside, they are inside of a tent. Then the ears perked from Pikachu.

"Ugh…" Pikachu groaned and yawns.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Tiff asked drowsy.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"I heard something in the outside." Pikachu replied, then the others were waking up.

"What is?" Ash asked, then they go at the outside and saw the army of heartless.

"Heartless!" Tyson and Tuff exclaimed, then they saw Matt, T.K, Sor and their Digimon going at the army of enemies.

"Sor!" Ash exclaimed.

"Matt!" May exclaimed.

"They need our help!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Right let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

"Got it!" The kids summoned their Keyblades, and they all ran for help their friends.

* * *

 _Bridge_

The other kids and Digimon kept giving chase to Phantomon.

"Where's he going!?" Tai exclaimed.

"He keeps dodging my attacks!" Agumon exclaimed.

They kept running, until they got to the broken bridge, where apparently, it's where they entered the world. The door they used to get into here was even there. Behind it was the rest of the broken bridge. One slip up, and you'd be falling into the abyss of the dark seas.

"He's not about to cross the bridge, is he?" Tai said.

Phantomon then got to the door and disappeared into it.

"Huh? He just disappeared?" Kari said.

"He must have escaped outside! Come on!" Gatomon exclaimed, opening the door. They all entered the door.

They had to trek a whole lot of backtracking, just to get to Phantomon. They had to go through the Final Rest, go through 4 long hallways of crushed cities, and fly outside the volcano, to get back to the World Terminus.

* * *

 _World Terminus_

After such a long haul, they rested on the ground.

"Phew...I need, a rest." Agumon said, taking a seat.

"How much longer do we have to chase after Phantomon?" Gatomon said.

"Not very long." Phantomon then appeared in front of them.

"Alright, Phantomon! Tell us what you did to those innocent people!" Tai exclaimed.

"I merely took them away from the world. Plucked them off their precious homes, and into a place where their hearts begin to weaken. It's a long process, but more effective if we have more people brought there."

"Tell us how to get to those people!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I would, but first, you have to defeat me." Phantomon then took off again.

"Wait! Stop!" Tai was going to chase after him again, but not after when a flame shows up out of nowhere.

"What's this?" Kari said. They walked up to it.

"Hey, remembered how we got to Hollow Bastion?" Agumon said. "We jumped into a flame."

"Yeah, and this might lead to where Phantomon might be hiding."

"Let's get going." Tai said.

They jumped into the flame, only to appear somewhere else. They got to another platform, very familiar to the one they exited to get here, however, this one has a bigger flame in the middle of the platform, instead of a hole.

They all nodded, and looked at each other with confidence, and entered the flame.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Clock Tower_

Once they all opened their eyes to see where they were, they saw they were hovering over a giant city.

"WHOA! That's extremely freaky! Where are we?" Tai said.

"A, big, city?" Agumon said.

"Hey, look over there." Kari said, pointing to a clock tower probably half a mile away from them.

"Let's go check it out."

"Eh, why not?" Tai said.

They all then flew over to where the clock tower was.

"Something about this, seems, very familiar." Kari mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon said. Kari then shook her head.

"Nah, nothing. Something I was thinking of."

"Do you get bad thoughts?" Phantomon came out of nowhere and startled the little girl. "Don't worry, I'll make them feel better." By the time they reached Phantomon or rather Phantomon reached them they got to the clock tower.

"So, you want to fight in front of a giant clock tower?" Tai said. "Fine by me. You know we can fight you too, thanks to the Keyblade."

"Yes, I know very well of your newfound abilities. Unfortunately for you, I've got some new abilities as well."

"He must have been turned into a Corrupt Digimon as well!" Agumon pointed out.

"No problem. We took care of Devimon, and we can take care of Phantomon." Tai said.

"Uh, not to burst your bubble, but we handled Devimon with all of us, and even then, we had problems." Gatomon said.

"Well, hopefully Sora will be done soon, and get the others here. I don't think we can take Phantomon on our own." Kari said.

 _ ***DESTINY'S FORCE***_

As they begin to fight, Phantomon keeps floating away, and dodging their attacks. Even when they do catch up to him, the attacks are useless, most of the time.

"He's been buffed up, really good." Tai said.

"This is what I'd expect from a heartless, not a Digimon." Gatomon said.

"Phantomon is a Corrupt Digimon. Maybe they did something to him?" Agumon said.

"We know he is a Corrupt Digimon, but still. Something seems off about him." Kari said.

"Why in the Digiworld do you get that feeling, other than I have the power to do this!" Phantomon then send out a blast, that homed in, and hit Tai. Stumbling back, he realized, nothing had hurt him severely.

"Huh? Ha! That didn't hurt at all!" Tai exclaimed.

"On the contrary, it will hurt soon."

The clock tower then came to life. The hour hand was on the 4, while the minute hand started to move from the 4, that was moving at the pace of half a second.

"That clock tower's is whacky." Gatomon said.

"Let's say that's your countdown." Phantomon said, pointing at Tai.

"Countdown? Until what?" Tai asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Until you are mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Once it turns 6, you'll be sucked into my soul bottle, as I've done with a lot of people who refuse to accept captivity, and after I capture you all, you'll be at the mercy of the darkness, and slowly, your hearts will be mine."

"Is that what you do with the other people you capture!" Agumon said.

"Those that resist me, and the ones that I captured earlier. I like to let them suffer a little."

"They are suffering, regardless!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Well, then I've been wasting my time, have I?"

"Can we get back to the importance of me? Like to the fact I'm going to get caught in a few minutes, cause that clock's moving too fast!"

"We got like no time until it turns to 6!" Agumon exclaimed.

"He's gotta have a weak spot somewhere, we just have to find it." Kari mumbled.

"Come and get me!" Phantomon teased, adding a spooky yet insulting laugh, while flying away, obviously to stall for time.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tai started to chase after Phantomon, while the clock is ticking down.

Now it got to 12 again. Becoming 5 o'clock, and the numbers were replaced by evil flames, along with a number 12 appearing above the clock, looking like it was engraved. It was a timer, since it counted down from 12 to 11.

"Uh, Tai! Big scary timer ticking down on the clock tower!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh great. I don't really want to know what happens to me when I'm sucked into that bottle." Tai grumbled.

"Then you better hurry fast and beat me!" Phantomon mocked again.

"Okay, he's really getting on my nerves!"

"We gotta focus, Tai! That timer's still ticking down!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"We can't do anything on him!" Agumon exclaimed.

"If only we knew what his weak spot was..." Kari mumbled.

Suddenly, something flashed in her mind that made her grab her head. It was a bad splitting headache. It was like as if something was attacking her from the inside. There were images that were flashing in her mind. She couldn't see it clearly, but she could see Sora, from a year ago. He was battling with a blue giant creature made of water with a face looking like a shark.

"What?"

"Kari! Could you give us a hand!" Gatomon exclaimed, while they were trying to hit Phantomon, in vain. The attacks they do only go through him. Even the Keyblades don't help.

"You're running out of time!" Phantomon reminded them. Tai then felt weak when the timer went down to 6. He can still fight, but it feels like he's vulnerable.

"You okay Tai?" Agumon said.

"It feels like I'm getting tired."

"That's your energy being sapped this very moment. It'll soon be low enough for you to be sucked into my capture bottle." Phantomon said.

"We're running out of time!" Gatomon exclaimed.

They are trying to focus, but the more they wait, the more the timer ticks over to 12. They really can't think clearly. They're just mindlessly hacking and slashing at Phantomon. The fact of having a timer on anything stresses anyone out, mostly. Unfortunately, the timer eventually got to 12 once again.

"Sorry for you, but time's up! Now you're mine." The bottle Phantomon has, grew, and acted like Garbagemon's garbage can. It then was sucking Tai in. They tried hold on to Tai, as he was getting sucked in.

"I can't hold on!" Kari yelled.

"Keep a grip on him!" Agumon exclaimed.

They weren't helping. They were getting sucked in too if they hung on to Tai.

"Ooh, four for the price of one?" Phantomon said.

"Kari! Just let go!" Tai exclaimed.

"What? But I don't want to lose you!" Kari exclaimed.

"Just trust me on this! I know you guys can defeat Phantomon! I mean, what did you and T.K. do when you were fighting Piedmon?"

"That was different! He's not here now!"

"Don't worry. Just stall Phantomon for as long as you can, and Sora will get here with backup."

"I don't know if I can!"

"Just trust me. I won't be gone forever. Remember, it's that bottle he's holding. He won't just let you have it, but if you can defeat him, he can set me free."

"But what can I do without you?"

"A lot of things! You dived down into unknown worlds to open keyholes to let us into those worlds. You took on Big Heartless on your own! You even took on an Organization XIII member and destroyed him! And you even faced your own Nobody."

Kari really hasn't realized it, but she did do most of those things without Tai's help. At least fighting wise. Support wise, kind of. She did do some of those stuff with T.K., someone she really share feelings for.

"I hope you're right Tai!" Agumon yelled.

"Don't worry! When have I ever been wrong?" Tai said.

"Well, there was that one time."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Aww, wasn't this a touching conversation? Now, say goodbye to your friend." Phantomon said. The turbulence grew stronger, and Kari lost her grip on Tai, and he got dragged into the bottle.

"TAI!" Kari yelled.

"Don't worry. You'll get him back, once you defeat me."

"He won't get away with this!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Kari, pull yourself together!" Agumon exclaimed.

"If we want Tai back, we need to defeat Phantomon."

"Hope Tai's fine being in there, because I have a feeling, we might be joining him soon!"

"Just think guys, he must have some sort of weak point."

"What could that be?" Suddenly another blast came and hit Agumon, and now he had a countdown.

"Not again!"

"Can't he just leave us alone!?"

"You guys are the ones who just follows a Digimon who's just following orders." Phantomon said.

"Give me back my brother!" Kari shouted furiously.

"Aw, if you want him back so bad, then maybe you should join him."

"Don't listen to a thing he's saying, Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed. "We need to stall him until Sora and the others gets here. Maybe they'll have a clue what to do."

"That has to be fast! That clock tower's ticking faster than usual!" Agumon exclaimed, pointing out the timer still ticking down. Already it's at 4.

"Face it. This is a fight you cannot win. It'll be easier on your friends if the girl gives up right now. Like you did in the past." Phantomon said, reflecting to when Myotismon was first attacking the city.

When the time came, and Matt and Sora's lives were being threaten right in front of her, Kari had to give herself up, and unfortunately, that lead to her Digimon friend's death.

"I did give myself up back then. I thought it would have saved everyone, but, it didn't...I'm not making that mistake again!" Kari exclaimed.

"Why are you turning your back on your brother's life? It's on the hand here, and if I do manage to get to you, and capture you, I'll take all your hearts. It would be easier on you and your friends if you drop your weapon and come with me."

"If I do either, I still lose my heart! Me and my friends will beat you!"

"You can try."

As much as Kari was standing her ground here, it really wasn't helping her confidence in this fight. As much as she was trying to think of a way to beat Phantomon, she couldn't with the pressure of time against them all. They really wish they would be doing at least some sort of scratch against Phantomon. Something as little as that would make them cheer and put out birthday parties; something around that level of excitement. Anything would be decent right about now.

'What can we do...?'

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

Around the time that the gang was busy trying to fend off Phantomon, Sora and the others just performed the finishing attacks on the last of the heartless. Tails joined too.

"Whew. I think that was the last of them." Sora said.

"You guys okay?" Matt said, going up to Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi.

"Yeah, no sweat." Oshawott said. Then Ash and company arrived.

"We arrived as fast as we could." Ash said.

"We missed something." May said.

"So, where's Tai and the others?" Sor said.

"They're trying to chase this guy, uh, Phantomon I think it was his name." Luigi said.

"Phantomon!?" Sor, Matt, Ash, Tyson, Pikachu and the Digimon.

"That guy almost strangled me to death last time! I got a score to settle with him!" Tyson said, cracking his knuckles.

"Tell me about it. If Kari hadn't stepped in, and let Phantomon take her, we both might not be here." Sor said.

"That was thoughtful of her, but she shouldn't have done that, nether the less." Tyson said.

"We'd better get going, before it's too late." Gabumon said.

"Right." Matt said.

"Let's go!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

Everyone nodded, and they all ran towards where Tai and the others went.

* * *

 _Clock Tower_

 _ ***BOSS PERFECT CHAOS PHASE TWO (SONIC GENERATIONS REMIX)***_

The time ran out again, as the hand reached the 12.

"Out of time, once again. A shame. And here I thought you will prove more of a challenge this time." Phantomon said.

"We'd be a challenge if we knew your weak point!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Time to join your friend."

The bottle once again began to suck Agumon in. They both tried their hardest to keep holding on to him. It wasn't as effective though.

"Why must you do this? You know it's futile."

"We can't lose Agumon too!" Kari exclaimed.

"Just hang on!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I'm trying!"

Suddenly, the sensation returned to Kari. It was even more painful. It was so painful, she yelled in agony, and let go of Agumon, leaving Gatomon trying to hang on to him.

"What's wrong with Kari!?" Agumon yelled.

"I don't know!" Gatomon answered.

"Let go, Gatomon! Kari seem to need you more than I do!"

"F-Fine! I trust you! We'll get you and Tai out!"

She was forced to let go of Agumon, in order to get to Kari, who's hanging on to her head. Agumon was pulled into the bottle, accompany Tai in there.

"2 Down, only 2 to go." Phantomon said.

"Kari, what's wrong!?" Gatomon flew up to Kari.

"M-My...H-Head...!"

This splitting headache's gone from bad to worse within seconds. It seems enough to knock Kari out from the pain itself. From this headache, multiple memories were flooding Kari's mind. She can't see clearly. She keeps seeing Sora, Luigi and Yoshi with Sonic in golden color fighting with the same monster made of water, as if they had fought him from before. Gatomon was trying to help Kari, but she didn't know what to do. All the efforts she try to do to make it feel better, seems useless. Now it was more like 3 down, 1 to go. Kari tries to snap out of it, but this pain keeps shooting her back into a fetal position.

"So, this is how you meet your end. Well then, say your goodbyes." Phantomon then drew back his scythe and got ready to attack the helpless girl. As it was trying to reach her, a Keyblade came out of nowhere, and deflected it.

"Not so fast!" Ash and the others made it to the fight, finally.

"Ash!" Gatomon exclaimed.

For some reason, with the others coming here, it made Kari's pain even worse. Instantly, the others flew up to her.

"Kari, w-what's wrong!?" T.K. was shaking the girl, trying to get her attention.

"I-I don't know. Phantomon already got Tai and Agumon! He's like, invulnerable to our attacks!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to beat him then?" Sor said.

"Well with us here, we have to find a weak point." Matt said.

"I think I remember something about this, like some sort of heartless, but...gosh, I don't remember." Sora said, scratching his head. His attention then drew back to Kari's screaming. "J-Just do what you can against him! We'll stay here and see if we can help Kari."

"Got it." Biyomon said. They all flew towards Phantomon, and once again, regular attacks were futile against him.

"That won't work." Phantomon mocked.

"Pikachu! Go!" Tyson called him.

"Try with this!" Both Pikachu yelled using Thunderbolt, but only the attack damaged a bit at the Digimon like Grim Reaper.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed.

"Even with the Pikachu's Thunderbolt!" Tuff said.

"Phantomon is in invulnerable!" May exclaimed.

"Gatomon's right when she said our attacks aren't doing a thing." Matt said.

"Then what are Yoshi and company supposed to do?" Yoshi said in panic.

"Had they tried magic yet? I would have blown magic against him right away, if you asked me." Luigi said.

"Not so sure about that." Gabumon said.

Kari's head felt like it was being hammered on a million times, and it's never ending.

"What's going on with her?" Sora said.

"I don't know. She just broke down and began screaming!" Gatomon said.

"N-Ngh..." Kari was still groaning. She wasn't grabbing her head anymore and looked like she's fainting.

"Dang, I wish Tai was here. He'd know what to do." Ash said.

"Well, do you know what we should do?" Sora asked.

"How should I know? The only time Kari got sick when I was around them, was in the Digital World, and even then, her head wasn't exploding or anything." Gatomon said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _?_

With all the fighting and conversations that were going on at once, the headache seemed to recede from Kari. In fact, she seems to be floating in thin air. She is, technically, but when she tries to see what's around her, it's just nothingness. The city was gone and replaced by darkness around her. With being of light, and a princess of heart and all, this really frightens the girl. She doesn't know how she got there in the first place. The last thing she remembered was having a massive headache.

Kari tries to call to her friends, but her voice didn't come out of her mouth, as if she's mute now. Maybe she was deaf too, since she couldn't hear anybody else. She wasn't blind; she could see herself fine.

 _W-Where is everyone? Am I alone? How did I get here?_

All Kari can do was think to herself. It wasn't helping her much of sound withdrawal.

 _Why does stuff like this keep happening to me?_

Suddenly, when she opens her eyes, she saw she was back at the clock tower.

 _Huh? Am I at the clock tower again?_

Everything seems normal. The clock was ticking, and a fight could be heard. She checks it out, but finds that the people fighting are Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic in gold color.

 _Is that...Sora? But, he looks, different._

Truth be told, he looked a year younger, and wearing different clothing. Like what Kari wears whenever she goes into Limit form. She tries to call out to him, but she was still mute. She even flew up to the group, and tries to make them notice her, but they just went through her, like an apparition.

 _Wh...What's going on here? Why am I here?_

What's more interesting, that monster have some sort of connection with Phantomon. She saw something like this while her head was being pounded by a million hammers.

 _Okay, this-this must be some sort of dream...Heh heh, wake up, wake up!_

Try as she might, she wasn't seemed to be waking up. As they fought, Kari took notice of what's going on. Phantomon and this heartless seem to not only look the same. They somewhat fight the same too. The water monster timed them on a clock, but Sora and Sonic have used seven colorful gems and magic spells and defeated the monster.

 _Hey, they hurt it. But all they did was... cast some magic. Wait, is that what we have to do with Phantomon?_

Now that she thinks about it, Phantomon's scythe alternates color. There's Red, Blue, Yellow, and White. The heartless had its heart exposed, from the looks, and it was also flashing color to color. After some more observations, Kari thinks she got it down. When the color is red, use fire. When it's blue, use blizzard. Use thunder when it's yellow, and just attack normally, when the color is white. Kari also took note of Sora casting something on the clock tower, and the timer stopped. He also yelled, "Stop!"

 _Wait, is that what I have to do with Phantomon? I get it! But, why is Phantomon like this monster? I know he's a Corrupt Digimon, but it's not like he..._

She starts to wonder and realize something.

 _Could, Phantomon have been…_

Suddenly, the headache came back to her, and everything was starting to darken once again.

* * *

 _Clock Tower_

Soon after, it stopped, though she still felt like a mess. It feels like some of her senses were coming back to her, and she eventually woke up. Gatomon and Sora was around her.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"You okay?" Sora said.

"You got conked out." Gatomon said. "You started screaming and grabbing your head."

"Oh... Right." Kari starts to recall what happened. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Pikachu said.

"What happened anyway?" Sora said. The girl shrugged. She then starts to look back at the fight.

"Wait… Matt and the others are here?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Ash nods.

"Where's Agumon?"

"He got sucked into that bottle too." Gatomon replied.

"Oh, right..." She then starts to feel a whole lot better and gets out her Keyblade again. Especially when she knows exactly what to do now.

By other part, Caleb and company were watching at the Sora's group.

"What's happening to her?" X asked.

"She had a headache." Rush said.

"Probably yes." Caleb replied.

"This is a Déjà vu." Big said.

"Ribbit." Froggy said.

"What do you mean Big?" Veemon asked.

"The last time we fought with a creature called Perfect Chaos. I used the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds with Sora and we defeated him. But now Kari is fighting with a ghost." Sonic explained, then he gasps and flashbacked about him in Odaiba.

* * *

 _Flashback in Mobius_

In the lair from Eggman. Sonic was glaring at his nemesis, the Doctor Eggman. Sonic was a bit smaller and younger; his fur was light blue color and Eggman was different too, he is a little smaller and his body was like a ball. There was a metallic version of the blue hedgehog too.

"Alright Robotnik. What do you want from me trying to create a robot copy of myself again or tries to do something else?" Sonic said.

"But sometime is different. I create an upgrade version of my Sonic robot. His name is Metal Sonic." Dr. Robotnik said, then Metal Sonic eyes glow and start to attack Sonic.

"Whoa." Sonic said avoiding the attacks from Metal Sonic. Then Robotnik press a button creating a portal. He exclaims. "What?"

"Take that!" Metal Sonic said tackling Sonic by behind sending the blue hedgehog at the portal.

* * *

 _Japan in 1995 (4 years ago of August in 1999)_

Sonic ended in a jungle from Japan.

"Now where am I anyway?" Sonic said looking around the forest, he run away with super speed.

"AHHH!" Kari's voice screams.

"What was that?" Sonic said as he runs. Then he watches a bear ready to bite at the Kari of 4 old years. Then he turned in a blue ball and hits the bear. The bear tries to attack him with his claws, but Sonic managed to dodge him and punched it, kicked it away. The bear got scared and runs away. Then Sonic goes to see Kari. "Are you okay kid?"

Kari got scared because she never see a talking blue hedgehog before.

"Don't be afraid kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." Sonic said. Kari grab his hand as she get up and take a walk with him

"So, where are your parents?" asked Sonic

"I'm lost them, I tries to search for them, but I can't find them." Kari said crying.

"Come on cheer up. We will find them anyway. Don't cry okay." Sonic said. Kari nodded. After 5 minutes to walk

"Who are you and what kind of you as a hedgehog can talk?" Kari asked.

"I'm from another dimensions. My planet called Mobius. By the way my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and what is your named kid? " Sonic introduced.

"My name is Hikari Yagami, but you can call me Kari." Kari introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kari." Sonic said. They continues find a way to get out the jungle.

"I'm afraid of darkness, Sonic." Kari said scared by Darkness

"Come on kid, There nothing to afraid about the darkness." Sonic asked.

"Why?" Kari asked innocently.

"Because you are the light. Light can beat Darkness. Hikari is mean is light in English mean." Sonic explained.

"Thanks Sonic." Kari said with sad smile. They walk through the forest. A growl from Kari stomach.

"I'm hungry." Kari said.

"Yeah me too, I will search the food here. You need to stay here." Sonic said as Kari nodded, He search the food around the forest. 15 minutes later he come back with the fruit in his arm and feed it to Kari.

"It's taste great." Kari said as she eat a cherry

"Told you." Sonic said as he took his first bite an apple. She smile at him before she continues to eat the cherries and another fruit

Take another 15 minutes as they finished the food and continues to find a way out of the forest for a while. Kari was tired as she want to sleep, Sonic see Kari need to get sleep.

"You need to sleep, Kari you look tired" Sonic said.

"I'm fine I... not... tired" Kari yawned as she closed her eyes, Sonic caught her quickly.

"Well she sleep. I need to sleep too." Sonic said to himself. He lift Kari and found a place that he and Kari can sleep. He sat down in the green grass pull her to his lap as he is thinking about his friends and himself.

Morning Sonic wake up and look around the forest. He shook Kari to wake her up.

"What wrong Sonic?" Kari said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Time to move Kari before too late." Sonic said as she tries to walk. She is too tired from sleeping that she couldn't move herself. Sonic look at her worried.

"Alright climb to my back, Kari. I will find a way to get out the forest" Sonic said as he slung Kari in his back and run away with super speed.

"WHHEEEEEEEEE" Kari said happily

"You like it." Sonic said as he speed up. 10 minutes later, he feel something bad happen he stopped.

"Sonic why you stop?" Kari asked.

"Shh, quiet, something bad is here." Sonic said putting her down. A yellow energy beam fire at them, Sonic grab her and jumped away from the energy beam. "Metal Sonic!" Sonic said as he put Hikari down and ready to fight him. Metal Sonic attack him, Sonic block his attack kicked him away. Metal Sonic use his Maximum overdrive attack Sonic, He dodge his attack, hit him with Homing Attack. Sonic and Metal Sonic do their spin dash hit each other caused blue shockwave. Metal Sonic kicked away to the tree.

"Sonic!" Kari yelled, then she blow her whistle to wake him up. He wake up quickly attack him with boost, axe kicked him, flying kicked him away. Metal Sonic with red aura surrounded him as he start to attack them.

"Chaos Blast!" Metal Sonic yelled. Sonic wrap his arm around Kari to protect her from the red explosion then he run away with Kari in his arm. Kari hold his neck tightly. Metal Sonic begin to chase them and shoot them with his machine gun at them. Sonic hold Kari tightly and dodging the bullets, Metal Sonic then shoot a lot of missiles, Sonic tries to dodge a lot of missiles. Metal Sonic chase them with Maximum overdrive. Sonic jumped away dodge his attack, kicked Metal Sonic. When he see a wormhole open, he kicked the missile to Metal Sonic that hit him and send him back to the wormhole. The remaining of missiles still chase them. It explode, he jumped away and escape the forest. He landed safety with Hikari in his arm put her down.

"We are here. We escape from the forest." Kari said.

"KARI." Yelled by her brother named Tai.

"TAI." Kari yelled back; she spotted her brother. She ran and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thanks god that you are okay." Tai said hugging her back. "Who help you out pf the forest?" Tai asked. She point at the blue hedgehog who stand there. He look a little scared at he never see a hedgehog can stand with 2 feet.

"Don't be afraid of him. He not hurt you, Tai." Kari said.

"You are her brother, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm her brother. Thank for help her out and my name is Tai Kamiya." Tai said.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you." Sonic said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sonic." Tai said.

"Well kid, you should take care of her. Don't let her go to the forest okay." Sonic said. Tai nodded.

"Well take her to your parents. I think your parents worried about your guys." Sonic said.

"Yeah right." Tai laughed putting his hand at the back of his head.

"Can you stay with us little longer? Kari said.

"Sorry kids. I have a lot of job to do. See you later." Sonic said as he run away waving at them.

"Bye Sonic" They waved back.

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

Sonic became famous in the city and also in Japan, one day he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop exploring the area when he heard the sound of sirens in the streets, looking down he saw a bus full of kindergarten kids running at full speed and police cars running after it, he immediately knew what was going on and without a thought he jumped down the building and landed on the street floor in a crouched position, scaring the people that had stopped to see the pursuing.

They became even more scared when he took off at blinding speed after the cops and the bus, everyone saw as Sonic quickly reached the bus and jumped on it's ceiling, thinking that he was going to do something terrible to the kids, even though the bus was already hijacked by a criminal with the kids still inside, so imagine their surprise when the strange blue hedgehog thing went inside the bus by the ceiling door, and seconds later the bus came to a stop, with the doors sliding open and the hedgehog walking out of it with an unconscious criminal on his shoulders and a row of unharmed kids right behind him.

Sonic went to the authorities, gave them the criminal and walked away from the scene, when one of the cops asked what or who he was, Sonic turned his head back and said "Watashi wa Sonikku za Hejjihogu (I am Sonic The hedgehog)" while flashing his trademark smirk before disappearing from their view, they all wondered where did he go and if they would see him again. He meet Tai and Kari parents when they go for a picnic

One day Kari run away from the house after she argue with her brother Tai. Sonic see Kari is running away from the apartment, he decided to follow her to find out what wrong with her. Sonic is looking forward in the park that Kari enter. A sudden sniffing interrupted his trail of thought. He followed the sound of the noise and peeked through a nearby bush where the sound erupted from. There sat behind the bush, hugging her knees, sat quietly walked over to the 4 years girl and silently sat down by Kari. Crossing his legs, he began to ponder his thoughts on what he should say to cheer her up.

"What's the matter Kari?" Sonic asked.

Kari jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She opened her eyes and looked round in a panic, but when she noticed it was Sonic, she immediately calmed down. "It's my brother, Sonic." Kari said showing her broken pink whistle. "He destroyed it." Kari said sobbing as she lean herself to his lap and wrap her arm around his neck.

"Don't cry Kari." Sonic said as he rubbed her back with his gloved hand. "I will buy an ice cream to cheer your up, okay." Sonic said. Kari slowly nodded as she followed Sonic to the Ice cream truck. He buy 1 ice cream with 10 yen and hand it to Kari.

"Thanks Sonic." Kari said as she take an ice cream. They have played each other for 2 hour, she still sad for her broken whistle. Sonic look at Kari, know that she want the whistle back. He pull out a silver whistle.

"Here take this, Kari." Sonic said handing a silver whistle to Kari.

"You give this for me?" Kari asked.

"Yeah you want it right" Sonic smiled. Kari nodded happily as she hugged Sonic tightly.

"Thank you so much." Kari said as she cried a tear of joy. Sonic return it before they broke the hug. Kari take a silver whistle and wear around her neck. After that Sonic take Kari back to her home.

"Well I need a lot job to do, Kari. See you later sometimes." Sonic said as he rubbed her head and run away with his super speed.

* * *

 _4 months later_

In Highton View Terra. A Digimon like giant parrot, called Parrotmon, was about to grab Kari, she was paralyzed in fear, then a blue blur hit the giant parrot and saved Kari.

"Sonic, You are back" said Kari hugged Sonic. Sonic smile at her but Parrotmon recover himself. He gently put her down and protect both Tai and Kari. Parrotmon shot the lightning at him. He managed to dodge the lightning, smash him with Sonic Boost. 'Sonic Destroyer' fly as speed of sound create the shockwave. Sonic jumped away to avoid the shockwave

"Hey, you fast but not as fast as me." Sonic said as knocks Parrotmon away.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho." Laughed a mysterious man.

"Dr. Robotnik! Why you here?" Sonic said.

"Well after Metal Sonic failed to destroy you. I found an egg from my computer and transform a small parrot. The computer said that he is a Digimon." Dr. Robotnik explained.

"Digimon? Wait you create a digital lifeform again in the Network." Sonic asked froze in shock

"That was a long time ago when I failed you as I tried to corrupt Homeostasis in the network. This time I tries to create another digital code create a Digi-egg and Digivolve into his ultimate form called Parrotmon. He is one of my greatest creation beside Metal Sonic and Death Egg Robot power up by Homeostasis. Also, I order him to destroy this world." Dr. Robotnik explained.

"Digivolve you mean that a Digimon can transform to a form that bigger and stronger?" Sonic said.

"Of course, he get stronger and bigger after he Digivolve." Dr Robotnik said.

"That why he is trying to destroy the city." Tai said.

"Now Parrotmon attack that blue hedgehog." Dr. Robotnik ordered pointing at him.

"Mjolnir Thunder." The Digimon like parrot creates a blue electricity at Sonic. He is spinning create a shield make it strike back to Parrotmon cause explosion. "Sonic Destroyer." Fly as speed of sound. "You fast but I warn you I haven't touched my top speed yet!" Parrotmon tries to attack him with the shockwave, he dodge the shockwave away.

"Well I use it." Sonic smirked as he uses his Light Speed shoes make him move at speed of light as Parrotmon can't see him. He attacked Parrotmon at the time is freezing. He stopped and Parrotmon got knocked out. Parrotmon tries to attack him with his claws, Sonic easily dodge the claws. He kicked Parrotmon face.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

"Sonic Wave!"

He create the wave make Parrotmon stop fly at speed of sound as it hit him. "Mjolnir Thunder!" He threw his attack suddenly.

Greymon wake up "Nova Blast!" Fired the flame at Parrotmon knock him away.

"Thanks. You save me. By the way what your name?" Sonic said.

"I'm Greymon and you are?" Greymon said.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. By the way we should team up and defeat this Parrot." Sonic said.

"What should we do. I can't beat him alone he also knock me out?" Greymon said.

"I think we should work together." Sonic said, Greymon nodded in agreement "Are you ready?" Sonic asked, Greymon nodded

"Well, let's do it!" Sonic said charging for fight.

Greymon attack him first, he tackled Parrotmon to the ground, he punched the parrot in the face before he kicked him away. "Sonic Destroyer!" His shockwave blow Greymon away, Parrotmon doesn't know that Sonic already here as he kicked the parrot in the face, perform Homing Attack on his stomach. Parrotmon swipe him away, he land on the wall and dash toward Parrotmon. He prepare his lightning attack to Sonic.

"Nova Blast!" The orange flame hit Parrotmon before Sonic punched him on the face knock him away, he land next to Greymon. Sonic and Greymon run toward Parrotmon as they are charging their attack. The blue hedgehog and orange dinosaur punched Parrotmon together send him to the building wall. Parrotmon roared with rage as he want to kill them.

"I think he get angrier!" Sonic said.

"I must use my full power, but the explosion will make me disappear with him." Greymon said.

"Wait What?! There must be another way!" Sonic said in surprise.

"I have no choice; this is the only way to defeat him." Greymon said.

"Alright I will lure him when you prepare your attack. Are you ready, Greymon?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready now." Greymon said.

"Alright let move!" Sonic said running toward Parrotmon. Greymon charge his attack. Sonic and Parrotmon fight each other. When Greymon ready to fire his orange flames. Sonic slam him to the ground with axe kick.

"GREYMON. NOW!" Sonic yelled.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shoot the orange flames at Parrotmon destroying him.

"NOOOO! Parrotmon!" Dr. Robotnik yelled. The attack from Greymon cause an explosion. They are disappearing.

"Greymon!? Hang On I will save you!" Sonic called running toward Greymon as he see Greymon disappearing along with Parrotmon.

"Sonic, take care of them." Greymon said in his last words before he disappeared.

"NO!" Sonic yelled as he see Greymon disappeared with Parrotmon. Sonic look at Dr. Robotnik. He shoot him with his laser gun, he dodge the laser and spin attacked Egg-mobile.

"See ya later Robotnik." Sonic smirked as he kicked the Egg-mobile to the portal. Sonic watch him get to the portal as turn to face the siblings.

"Greymon, Greymon where are you. Don't you play horsey with me!" Kari shouted. A few minutes everything back to normal the police are on them to come.

"By the way. Do you guys bring a Digimon named Greymon to this city?" Sonic asked, Tai put his hand on the back of his head.

"No, Kari does. She want to play horsey with him." Tai said. Sonic smiled at them.

"You should be careful around, Tai. As you see Parrotmon already to capture her." Sonic said.

"Thanks for saving her, Sonic." Tai said.

"Your welcome." Sonic said giving him a thump up. The portal opened behind them.

"Well that mean I must say goodbye." Sonic said looking at a portal behind him.

"Sonic!" Kari said.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Can you stay with me longer?" Kari said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kari. I can't, I must protect my world from Dr. Robotnik." Sonic explained. He want to stay with Kari longer, he feel bad for her but his job to protect Mobius is his compulsory he can't let Mobius taken over by Robotnik.

"Sonic!" Kari said hugging Sonic tightly cries on his shoulder, Sonic hug her back and tries to comfort her. She love Sonic like her real brother. She doesn't want to be alone; she want Sonic to play with her also want Sonic to stay with her.

"Don't cry Kari. Someday we can see each other again, okay." He pulled from the hug and handed her his ring. "Here take my ring, it will protect you from the darkness. And, to remember me, Kari." Sonic said. She take his ring and hold it tightly.

"Sometimes I will visit you okay." Sonic said, Kari nodded, he patted her head. "Good girl." Sonic said as he put Kari down. He walk to a portal.

"Sayonara Sonic." Tai and Kari said.

"Sayonara Tai, Kari. I will visit you in sometimes." Sonic shouted as he move through a portal. The portal closed, Kari feel sad as Sonic was gone now, she hold a ring tightly that Sonic give it to her.

* * *

 _Clock Tower_

The flashback ended.

"Sonic, wake up!" Amy said.

"Huh!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Mew asked.

"I remembered at her, Kari. I promised that I go to see her again. After the last battle with Parrotmon, five months have passed and I found her sick of Pneumonia." Sonic replied.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed in surprise too.

"Man, this is too hard to believe." Gary said.

"Mm, guys. Probably she needs extra help." Toad said.

"Ok, in that case." Caleb said as he turns at Sonic. "Sonic, use the Chaos Emeralds and save Kari."

"What!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"You promised her that you want to see her again someday, this is your chance." Caleb said, then Sonic nodded.

 _ ***OPEN YOUR HEART (SONIC GENERATIONS REMIX)***_

"Alright! I'll kick the butt from Grim Reaper!" Sonic said as the Chaos Emeralds appeared spinning around him. Then in a flash, his blue fur turned golden like the shoes and the green eyes turned red color. "At Super Sonic style!"

"Woah!" Pit said in surprise.

"Go! Sonic!" Amy cheered him. Then Sonic flies at the battle. Back with Kari and the others, Phantomon was about to slash her using his scythe, then Super Sonic used his homing attack and hit Phantomon, the attack damaged him.

"Sorry, but I won't let you hurt my friends." Super Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Sora exclaimed.

"How did you appear?" Luigi asked.

"Well… The World Terminus had connection with my world." Super Sonic said, then Phantomon go at them.

"You must be the rodent that appeared with the Digidestined." Phantomon said.

"You never have seen it a hedgehog before." Super Sonic said.

"Now get ready for the second round." Tyson said. Then T.K. flies at Kari.

"Kari? Are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari nodded.

"Well, unfortunately for you, not for long." Phantomon said. He started to cast the spell, which he used Tai and Agumon, and shot it out.

"Watch out!" She pushed T.K. out of the way, unfortunately taking the hit for herself.

"Oh no!" Gatomon exclaimed. The timer appeared once again.

"This has gotten a whole lot easier. Once I capture the Digidestined of Light, I'll say sayonara to everyone, and leave." Phantomon said.

"We can't let him get Kari!" Ash exclaimed.

"But how!? She already got hit by the spell!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Wait, I think I know what to do." Kari said, flying forward.

"But how?" Tuff said. Kari looks at the clock tower and remembers the spell that was casted on there. Even though she never had any experience with it, she must take a try. She flies to the clock, and then attempted to use the spell.

"STOP!" Kari yelled. Just like that, she got it on her first try. The timer stopped, and she was safe... for now.

"Hey! Kari stopped the clock!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"But how Kari do it?" Yoshi said.

"You remember your last battle with Perfect Chaos?" Super Sonic asked at Sora.

Then Sora flashbacked his memory and says in surprise. "Oh yeah! We used the Stop Spell for avoid the Doom Spell."

"So, you were able to stop the clock, but it doesn't ensure that you'll beat me." Phantomon said, interrupting them. While Phantomon continues to gloat, Kari paid attention to the color of the scythe. It was blue right now.

"FREEZE!" When she casted the spell, Phantomon flinched, and looked like he took some damage. Everyone looked surprised. "That's his weak point! He's weak to magic!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"How did Kari know that's what we needed to do?" Izzy said.

"Only she used spells for damage him." Super Sonic said, then he flies at Phantomon and performed an axe kick, that which damaged Phantomon surprisingly.

"Now let's try to beat him!" Tyson's Pikachu said.

"Oh, uh, right." Sora said. "Let's go!" Phantomon's scythe changed color again. This time to yellow. Remembering the spell, Kari casted Thundaga, and once again, Phantomon took damage.

"Seriously, tell me how Kari managed to figure this one out." Matt said. "I'm not saying she isn't smart or anything, but still. We've been trying to figure this one out for a while, and suddenly, Kari knows what to do?"

"Maybe, something happened to her when she got knocked out." Gatomon said. "She didn't have a clue what to do, before she got that headache."

"What could've happened to her?" Sor said.

"Bah! Just forget it!" Luigi said. "Just get back to casting magic on Phantomon!"

"Let's do it!" Super Sonic said. They followed Kari and started casting magic. But they were doing blindly. They didn't know about the pattern. The color turned red, and Firaga was casted. Phantomon then thought it would be a good idea if physical attacks can only hurt him now, but he thought wrong. As always, Kari knew the pattern, and did more damage to him. Super Sonic continue using his own attacks that can damage at the evil Digimon.

"How did you ever figure out my little tricks?" Phantomon said.

"One thing, don't mess with Super Sonic." Super Sonic said.

"Honestly... I don't know..." Kari replied. She knew what to do here, but she didn't know exactly how she managed to learn this. All that happened was that she got a horrible headache, saw visions, and then learned the answer to Phantomon's weak point.

"Unfortunately, I won't get the answer, because your time is running out." Phantomon said. Surprisingly, nobody noticed the clock was going again. And it was already at 5. Everyone panicked, and flew towards the clock, until Phantomon got into their way.

"Hey! Get out of our way!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"You're not going to ruin the plans of the heartless, and Apocalymon." Phantomon said.

"Since when did you started following orders from someone who's not Myotismon?" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Oh, so you don't know, huh?" Phantomon said. Everyone became confused on that part.

"Know what?" T.K. said.

"Oh no, I said too much." Phantomon said sheepishly.

"Or rather, you're talking too long!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thank you by the info." Super Sonic said.

"Actually, that works too." Phantomon said. Paying attention to the scythe again, Kari casted the corresponding spell, and once again, Phantomon took damage. It was long enough for her to get to the clock tower, and cast Stop, again. Just in the nick of time, it stopped right when it reached 2. Suddenly, a chain grabbed her arm, that's holding the Keyblade. "That's quite enough eh? You've done enough spell casting."

"Let her go!" Matt exclaimed, trying to hit Phantomon, but got slashed away.

"Matt! Don't hurt them!" Kari exclaimed.

"Will you give yourself up, once again?" Phantomon said, with a glare.

"I don't think so!" Sora tries to strike again, but Phantomon held up a hand to Kari.

"Do I have to wait, or do I have to take this Digidestined's heart by force?" Phantomon said. Everyone then stopped.

"No way! Kari's much stronger than that!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"This is my trump spell. Once I cast this, a dark sphere will start to dig its way into her heart and release it for me! It takes a lot of my power, and not to mention, I must aim it properly. But right now, I have the perfect opportunity!" Everyone then realized they were in check right now. If they don't act fast, the time will run out, and Kari will be captured, and that could mean the end of everything, since Apocalymon will start to open the way to Kingdom Hearts. But if they happen to act, Phantomon will cast his spell on Kari, and he'll instead steal her heart. They were stuck right now, and it's about to be checkmate.

'No way! We can't let Apocalymon win this battle, after he called me rat!' Sonic thought in shock. Even with the hints, Kari still can't get out of this mess. Tai and Agumon was captured, her friends can't help her, and she's going to get captured anyway. With that, Apocalymon will take her heart away, and start to open the way to Kingdom Hearts, and rule over the universe. Her friends hadn't moved in a while, and the clock started moving again. Their faces scream, 'We're so sorry.' And after all this time, their journey could end here? Kari shook this thought out and started thinking. Maybe another headache could kick in and tell her something. But instead, something flared right in her. It feels like it's a power waiting to be released. With that, Kari gets herself ready, as this could judge what could happen next. Time then ran out.

"I'm glad you took the easy way out. Now come along!" Phantomon said sinisterly. The bottle then started to suck the girl in.

"She's getting sucked in!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Tyson said grabbing his head.

"There's nothing we can do..." Matt grumbled.

'Not yet Matt!' Kari thought.

"You may want to say goodbye." Phantomon said.

"Alright..." Kari reluctantly said. "Goodbye Phantomon!" Suddenly, the tip of her Keyblade shone a light. It then moved towards the chain, and it cuts it.

"That was a bad idea." Phantomon said. Power was charging up, and he released the orb at Kari.

"Kari! Watch out!" Gatomon exclaimed. She didn't know what this new ability was, but somehow, she knew the name of it. She then pointed the Keyblade right at Phantomon, and the impending attack that was rushing, quite a bit.

"Watch out everyone! MEGA FLARE!" Kari yelled.

"Here we…" Super Sonic was charging energy in his hands. "GO!" Then he fired a giant laser of energy (something like the KAMEHAMEHA from Dragon Ball Z). Within the second, a giant fireball was fired and a laser of energy and collided with the dark orb. The small orb contained such a large amount of power. But so was the spell Kari casted. It absorbed the attack, and was impending towards Phantomon, who was just as surprised as everyone else.

"Quick! Get away, before you get sucked in!" Luigi exclaimed, already flying away, quickly. Everyone else did so, and the attacks contacted Phantomon, who was trying to deflect the Mega Flare and the attack from Super Sonic. As much as he was trying to deflect it away, his hold on the spell was loosening. Soon everything became engulfed in blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes, from the force of the attack.

 _ ***ENDS***_

As soon as everyone opened their eyes again, Phantomon was nowhere to be seen. He was defeated. Kari then sighed and held her arm. Everyone then started to cheer. Wow. Kari still pulls off a lucky move that saves us all. T.K. thought in his head, readjusting his hat. Luckily for them, the bottle wasn't destroyed from the impact of the attack.

"Hopefully Tai and Agumon are alright in there." Sor said. Sora grabbed the bottle, and had a rough time getting it opened. Soon enough, he was able to get the cap off, and seconds later, Tai and Agumon came flying out of there, and face planted onto the face of the clock.

"Did we win...?" Tai mumbled.

"Sure did!" Patamon said.

"Ugh, good." Tai's partner said, rubbing his head.

"Kari pulled off an awesome trick! You should have seen it!" T.K. started to describe.

"So, Kari saved us all again?" Tai said, facing them.

"Oh, uh, well...I wouldn't say again, but..." Kari was saying, rubbing the back of her head.

"Heh, it's okay. Glad you guys pulled through. I heard from Agumon that you were screaming and grabbing your head. Is everything alright?" Tai said. Kari knows something was odd about that. How come she saw the past from one year ago? Kari still can't comprehend that. But she feels it something she should watch over and see if it happens to occur again. She doesn't want to worry everyone else that she's getting all these visions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." Kari lied to everyone, putting on a smile.

"You sure?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Tai. Don't worry." Kari said.

"Well, alright. If you say so." Tai said. "If it does happen again, then I'm gonna look into this, okay?"

"Sure." Kari nods.

"So, shouldn't we be heading back?" Biyomon said.

"There's something strange with that Phantom guy." Yoshi said.

"Like what?" Luigi asked.

"Well, he happens to remind me of this Perfect Chaos that Yoshi could have sworn we fought a while ago."

"Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Sora said.

"Well, we defeated him together." Super Sonic said.

"Well, if that's true, then it might be something we have to look out for." Izzy said. "We'll know something's up if there happens to be a Digimon that represents a heartless in some way."

"Well, Corrupt Digimon is one thing." Matt said.

"What could it all mean?" Sor said.

"Not sure, but in any case, we have to keep on our toes."

"Right. We are in their home world basically, so anything could happen." Tai said.

"At least there won't be any kidnapping anymore." Sor said.

"Well, probably not as much." Izzy said.

"Alright. Let's head back." Tai said.

"I'll come with you guys." Super Sonic said.

Everyone nods, and they start to make their way back to the Odaiba ruins. Though with still a bunch of questions banging onto their heads. Kari then starts to feel a slight feeling in the depths of her heart, but soon after, it went away. Once again, Kari disregards this, and keeps on going, thinking it's just last-minute jitters from the last fight.

* * *

 _Odaiba: Streets_

Everyone is back in Odaiba, Sonic was with them in his regular form.

"It's me Sonic, we met it the last time when you lost in a forest." Sonic said. Then Kari flashbacks an image about the blue hedgehog 4 years ago.

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"Sonic! It's you!" Kari shouted happily as he could recognize him and hugged him.

"Kari, you grow up, you changed that I didn't recognize you anymore." Sonic said as he returns the hug.

"I wait so long for you come back. It have passed 4 years since you have left my world. I thought that you hate me and never want to visit me anymore." Kari sobbed in his shoulder.

"Kari, don't cry." T.K. said in sorrow and tearful eyes near of her.

"I'm here, I'm here Kari. Because I was busy in my world. I wanted to visit your world again, but my enemy attack my world usually it force me to stay in my world. I'm so sorry for break the promise Kari. I'm not hate you; I still love you (he love her like his sister). Please forgive me okay." Sonic apologize her world as he hold her tighter. Kari nodded in his shoulder mean she forgive him for not visit her that he promise. He smiled before he rubbed her back softly. He has held her to comfort her until she calm down.

"Have you still kept the ring that I gave it to you." Sonic asked pulling away from the hug. Kari nodded; she show the golden ring to Sonic from her pocket.

"I always keep it to remember you, Sonic." Kari said. Sonic smile at her before he look at her Digimon partner.

"Is that your Digimon, Kari." Sonic asked point at her Digimon partner.

"Yeah she my Digimon partner her name is Gatomon." Kari introduced her.

"Hi." Gatomon waved to Sonic. He notice Tai who standing here.

"Hi Sonic." Tai said.

"Hey Tai, long time no see. You look grow up and your messy hair get longer. I thought you will cut it." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah right. I always keep my hair like that. I don't want my hair get cut." Tai laughed put his arm to the back of his head.

"We met you the last time in Hollow Bastion and Delfino Island." Oshawott said. Then Tails watched to T.K.

"You probably won't recognize me, but I saved you before." Tails said. Then T.K. flashbacks Tails when he was younger (Classic).

"It's really you!" T.K. said in joy and hugged him. Tails returned the hug.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"But why are you meddling in this world?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, I only follow to my own heart, Kari is my best friend." Sonic said. "Also, me and a red plumber fought with an Unversed Monster that stole Kari's heart."

"What!? Did you meet I my brother Mario!?" Luigi said in surprise.

"Yeah…" Sonic nodded. Then Luigi felled fainted.

"Well, it's seems that everyone have friends in common." Ash said. Then everyone goes at their apartments.

* * *

 _?_

Somewhere in darkness.

"Phantomon has been destroyed, which slows the progress of gaining more hearts to form an alternate path to Kingdom Hearts. Those meddling kids, now that blue filthy rat, are starting to get onto my nerves. No matter. In anyway, that girl will fall straight into out trap, and her heart will be mine to take. Her heart is strong, but it can be easily shattered. She cares so much about her friends, even the slightest paper cut on her older brother or the blue rat, and that boy, T.K., will probably hurt her. Ridiculous. Such a strong heart, in the wrong hands. It's almost like they want me to get the final key to unlocking Kingdom Hearts." Apocalymon said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	42. Chapter 42: Keyblade Change

CHAPTER 41

Keyblade Change

 _Bridge_

From returning from a battle with a phantom that could have destroyed them all, our heroes, made it back to Odaiba. Still as dark and depressing as always. Change probably won't happen anytime soon. Though the people does seem less depressed for some reason. They're more social, than anti.

"Wonder what's with them." Tai said.

"Maybe since we defeated Phantomon, some of the town's folk are starting to be more active?" Izzy said.

"Apocalymon and the heartless did look like they put some sort of curse on the town, making most of the people depressed." Ash said.

"Probably yes." Tyson said.

"What should we do now?" Sor said.

"I guess, just go back home. We still don't know any way of getting further. We should keep our eyes peeled." Tai said. Gee, I sure do wish another one of those visions will pop up in my head right about now...

Kari was thinking to herself, while holding her heart. During that last fight, Kari had a splitting headache, and saw a vision of Sora, Luigi and Yoshi, with Super Sonic fighting at the water monster called Perfect Chaos. All of it doesn't make sense for some reason. How come that all happened? It was very convenient that she saw a vision and learned what they had to do.

"Hey Kari." Her partner was nudging her. "Is anything wrong?" Kari assured everything was okay. "Are you sure? I'm still having doubts since you had that headache during the fight."

"It's okay, Gatomon. I'm fine." Kari said. "I just need some rest. I woke up wrong this morning...or is it nighttime?"

"Okay..." Gatomon nods. Then Sonic saws her concerned.

"But if something doesn't feel right, just tell us. Nobody will get mad with you." Sonic said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Count with our help." Pikachu and Oshawott said.

"And with us too." Tiff said.

"Ever." Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied kindly.

"Thanks." Kari said.

Everyone still reluctant to leave this to the side.

* * *

 _Living Room_

As they got back to the apartment, they were still pondering what to do. They can't just sit there. Some of them wanted to go exploring, but Matt reminded them that there wasn't much to be explored.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Tai asked. "Apocalymon is deep in the darkness. We need to find a way to get to him."

"All we can do is wait and see what he comes up with next." Sor said.

"Not to mention, that the seeker of a straitjacket working with the twisted monster of the Armageddon, probably." Luigi said. Then everyone felled anime style.

"Not again Luigi." Sora groaned.

"Luigi means say Ansem." Yoshi said.

"And Apocalymon too." May added.

"Feels like Deja Vu, all over again." Sora said, crossing his arms. Deja Vu. That got into Kari's mind. Something about this doesn't seem right. It can't be any coincidence. However, Kari just put this to the side. Tai said they'll talk about this later, and they said goodbye, and the Pokémon Trainers, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Matt, T.K., and Sor left, along with their Digimon.

"Hey, Kari. Are you okay?" Tai said, noticing her deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just need some sleep." Kari left so suddenly and went into the bedroom.

"I know something's wrong with that girl." Gatomon said.

"You did say she got some sort of headache, right?" Tai asked. Gatomon nodded. "Alright. I'll keep an eye on her."

Now Tai was left in thought. Something's going on with his little sister, and he wants to know what. He may be overprotective, but it's how he takes care of his little sister. He doesn't want anything to happen to her (at least, not anymore).

* * *

 _Bedroom_

The young Keyblade wielder keeps on tumbling on her bed. Everything doesn't make sense to her. Why of all things did a vision of Sora, Luigi and Yoshi pop in her head? She couldn't be that special. She is mostly related to Kingdom Hearts, but still. Sometimes, she wishes she was just a normal Digidestined, instead of being most wanted on the heartless' lists.

She hates being like this. Nothing comes as easy to Kari. At a glance, it looks like she's a perfect little girl. She has a lovable family and caring friends, but behind those doors she seems troubled. Apocalymon has the mercy of the world on the palm of his hands, and they're basically the world's resistance. Right now, it feels like they're barely doing anything. Well, they did defeat Phantomon, but that's all they did. Nothing more, nothing less in this world. If they want to restore their world, they first need to take care of Apocalymon.

Kari then summoned her Keyblade on her hand. All the crests on the Keychain really brings back memories from a while ago. The mad craze to find the Eighth Digidestined child around in Odaiba, and the sacrifices it brought. She'll never forget what Wizardmon did for her. Had it been the other way around, and she would've doomed the two worlds, since she and Gatomon would have enough power to defeat Myotismon, and they would have helped unlock the power to go Mega. Had they gone down; the world would have been doomed to fall. In fact, probably the entire universe, since she would have lost her heart if she was hit from that attack.

To think, from only a few days ago, she found out about being that eighth chosen child. Even so, she's now also a Keyblade Wielder. Millennium Star's words echoed in her mind.

 _"And remember, Young Kari. You do hold a piece of Kingdom Hearts in you, but do not let that be in your way. No matter what, follow what your heart believes is right. May the key guides your heart."_

 _What I believe is right..._

She repeated the same line in her mind multiple times. Whenever she repeats that, she feels a little more relaxed. Happy even. Relieved.

She then dematerialize her Keyblade and got off the bed. That was all she needed. Quiet time by herself. Needed to gather her thoughts together. But after all that, she's alright. She then entered back to the living room, where everyone else was.

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

T.K. and Patamon were outside, looking over everything. Patamon kept tugging on his hat that he wants to do something, but T.K. kept on ignoring him.

"Come on, T.K.! Can't we do something?" Patamon kept complaining.

Hopefully Kari's alright.

T.K. had the thought of Kari in his mind again. He began to realize something. He doesn't just have feelings for Kari just because she's his best friend. It's that way also because he promised he'll protect her. Sure, it was months ago since they were in danger from Piedmon, however, it's an oath that he took upon himself. He wants to keep that promise to Kari- Even though it was Sor who asked him to protect her. He'll keep that oath.

"T.K.!" This time, Patamon yelled in T.K.'s ear, and that got his attention. "Can we do something, please?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, right. Sorry." He then gets up. "What do you want to do? There's barely anything to do around here."

"Uh, exploration?"

"Alright. I'm up for it."

T.K. and Patamon kept on talking for a few more minutes, while Matt and May watched them.

Man, T.K.'s grown. He's really taken a turn from only a few months ago. First, it seemed that he depended on me, then he could take care of himself with Patamon's help, and now he can fight without a Digimon, and him and Kari seem to like each other.

"Remembering back then, huh?" Gabumon then walked up to him. Matt nodded.

"Hm, is it me, or is T.K. a little bit higher than usual?" May said.

"Huh?" Matt then took a close look at T.K. It did seem he got a growth spurt. It now seems like he's fully the same size as Kari now. Maybe a little bit bigger.

Wow, I think he did. So not only does he not need my help much, he's literally growing. But geez, that happened quick.

"Guess the Keyblade changed him." Gabumon said.

"Yeah... Must have changed all of us." Matt said. "We can all basically fend for ourselves now."

"And you're not too sad about T.K. not needing you." May said.

"Yeah." Matt then summoned his Keyblade. "This thing's protecting me from the darkness. Remember? Last time, I almost didn't stop it from swallowing my heart. That is, until you helped me out of it." Gabumon and May nodded in agreement, while T.K. and Patamon ran off into the dark city.

* * *

 _Streets_

T.K. and Patamon ran into the city after they agreed to do so. They're searching to see if there's anything in the city worth checking out. Maybe if there's any signs of the heartless, or Corrupt Digimon. Strangely enough, as they check, nothing out of the 'ordinary' seems to be there. They were hoping to see some action, as they think that if they deal with enough enemies, Apocalymon will soon come to them. Even though they're not finding much out of the city that's supposed to be part their home world, they're still having fun just running together. Or in Patamon's case, flying.

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

Meanwhile, both Sor and Mimi were hanging out on a bench in front of the apartment, Cosmo was there too. They both were talking about the usual stuff you'd expect from them. Digimon things, and stuff about their parents.

"I really hope mom's okay." Sor said.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure your mom's okay." Mimi patted her on the back. "I mean, you guys dealt with Phantomon, right?"

"Yeah. We stopped him from kidnapping anybody else here." Sor said.

"We shouldn't worry." Biyomon said. "We dealt with Phantomon without our Ultimate forms. I'm sure we'll find your mom no problem."

"Right. Thanks. Anyway, Mimi, how's it with your family?" Sor said.

"Alright, I guess. My mom and dad aren't too thrilled this is how we're supposed to live in this world, though." Mimi said.

"I can tell." Palmon said. "Your mom tries so hard to hide the fact that she wants to get out of here and move to a different country."

"I know."

"What about when they found out that we can wield a Keyblade?" Sor said.

"What I expected really. They have a freak out."

"Yeah. That's what I expected too."

"Me too." Cosmo said. "At the first time with the Keyblade. I thought in my mom again."

"You know, we changed." Palmon pointed out. "I mean, you two changed. Now that you guys can fight with a Keyblade, you don't really need us that much, huh?"

"What? Of course, we do need you." Sor said.

"It wouldn't be the same if it was just the two of us." Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah. To think that you were totally against fighting. Especially if it involved you." Palmon said.

"Well, if you get between this girl and her friends and family, you'll be sorry."

"Yeah. That's the attitude I need to have." Sor said, feeling more confident. The girls giggled a little. "I found mom once, I can find her again."

"Not to mention, all those other people Phantomon kidnapped." Biyomon pointed out.

"Hopefully we'll get the chance soon." Cosmo said.

* * *

 _School: Courtyard_

T.K. and Patamon ran through the courtyard and saw how the people were doing in the School. It wasn't as good, but on the other hand, it wasn't bad.

"They see better." Patamon mumbled.

"But at least they're safe from Phantomon." T.K. said.

Patamon then noticed who were standing out at front.

"Hey, there's Izzy, Tails and Joe."

"Oh yeah."

T.K. and Patamon then were walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" They all then said hi to each other.

"How things been?" Gomamon said.

"Never better. You know, dealing with heartless, Corrupt Digimon." T.K. explained they dealt with Phantomon.

"You left us out of beating Phantomon?"

"Hey, it was sudden." Patamon said.

"Phantomon kidnapped a bunch of people, right?" Izzy said.

"Yeah. Which is why we're planning to find where he took all those people."

"Hopefully soon. They could be close to losing their hearts as we speak." Tails said.

"And don't forget, Sora's mom could be there too. Well, our Sora." Joe mentioned.

"Don't worry. We'll save all those people." T.K. said.

"Hope we do."

"Be thankful our parents didn't get captured." Izzy said. "I mean, sure, there's Sora's mom, and a handful of other families, but at least they didn't take anybody else before we got here."

"Yeah. Kari and Tai's parents were going to be next if we didn't show up." T.K. said. Then he thought of something. "Hey, by the way Joe. Do you know if it's dangerous to have had, oh, I don't know, a really, really bad headache that conks you out?"

"A headache that conks you out?" Joe said. "Well, that'd be really bad, actually. We would need a hospital for that, but the only medical help we have is me and Jim. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, no reason."

"T.K., we know something's wrong." Tentomon said.

"Nothing!" T.K. then saw the suspicious faces around him, making him give in. "Kari got this headache while we were fighting Phantomon, and it knocked her out."

"Is she okay now?" Tails asked, worried.

"Yeah. She's fine. She woke up and helped us defeat Phantomon."

"What's strange is that after she woke up, she knew to use magic against him." Patamon said.

"Really? Kari knew what to do after that headache?" Izzy asked.

"If you ask me, that sounds something like a weird, vision dream." Joe said.

"A vision dream?" T.K. repeated.

"Well, something like that. It could be possible she had some sort of vision. Well, that's what I'm thinking."

"I agree with Joe here. I don't know how, but it may be possible Kari had a vision there." Izzy said.

"Well, it's either that, or maybe it's the darkness all around this place that could be getting to Kari. Remember, she is a Princess of Heart."

"What do you think we should do?" T.K. said.

"Maybe there could be some medicine that we can give to her?"

All of them were awkwardly looking at Joe. Give her medicine? That probably won't help her.

"What? I'm just throwing ideas out here. If someone gets sick here, it's definitely going to be hard to get them back onto their feet." Joe said.

"Okay, even if we need to get Kari medicine, where are supposed to get it?" T.K. asked.

"There is an abandoned hospital not too far from here." Izzy said. "It's abandoned since this world got sucked into Darkness."

"I actually agreed to go there to see if we can find any medicine for the people that's already sick." Joe said.

"Really? You got scared of the Digimon when we first got to the Digital World." T.K. mentioned, grinning. "Now all of a sudden you want to go into a haunted hospital?"

"It's not haunted...! So I hear. But that's why we got Keyblades, huh?"

"You seem to be taking more risks Joe." Gomamon mentioned. "I just noticed that. Usually you'd object going into places like that."

"Well, I feel that with a Keyblade, we can take care of ourselves more now."

"I can see what you mean there, Joe." Izzy said.

"Come to think of it, Izzy, you're not really attached to your laptop recently." Tentomon said. "You seemed more focused over everyone else, rather than being glued onto a screen."

"Well, we've just reunited with everyone here, so of course I can't be stuck onto the screen all the time."

"You know, I think the Keyblade changed all of us." T.K. suggested.

"Technically, I changed when I met Sonic and later, I met Sora." Tails said.

"You think?" Tentomon said.

"With you being the one who said that, I bet you are changed, T.K.." Gomamon said.

"You really think?" He said.

"Sure. And it seems Joe is braver, and Izzy's more social."

"Ever since getting Keyblades of our own, I guess we did change." Izzy said.

Well, I don't think just the Keyblade changed me. T.K. thought in his head. "So, should we go? We got nothing else to do."

"Right. The hospital should be a few blocks from here, assuming it's still in one shape."

"Okay then."

The 7 then started off to the abandoned Hospital which kind of spells disaster in search of medicine for the sick.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: Entrance_

After a few turns and jumping over debris in the middle of the road, they made it to the hospital. There was barely any light in the building. The only thing illuminating some of the rooms are the street lamps. A few of the windows are cracked or shattered. The entrance was locked up, when they tried to open it. The doors must have been locked up when they decided to move services to the school.

"Why exactly is this place abandoned?" Patamon asked.

"It's because of a power failure." Izzy said. "I overheard none of the equipment were working here, so they moved all their hospital tools over to the school. Even the emergency backup power wasn't working."

"So how can we get in?" Tentomon said.

"Well, we could either smash our way in, or just sneak through the windows." Joe said.

"Actually, I remember something Kari did." Izzy said. "Remember? Back at the Distortion World, Kari unlocked the gate so we can escape from Giratina."

"Oh right! I remember. So..." T.K. then got out his Keyblade, and pointed it to the lock, like Kari would have done. A beam then charged up and shot out towards the lock. It engulfed it, and a click was heard. Joe then was able to open the door.

"That worked." Tails said.

The 7 then walked right into the place.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F1_

The Digidestined and Digimon entered the spooky hospital. There were benches flipped over, leaks in pipes, and papers all over the reception desk.

"Boy, did any of you bring a flashlight?" Joe said. They all shook their heads.

"Well, let's not dawdle here for long. We still need to see if we can find any useful medicine." Gomamon said. "Should we split up?"

"Uh, splitting up is the last thing you want to do in a place like this."

"Well where are we supposed to find any medicine?"

"They usually keep them in a storage room on each floor. We should check every floor in this place."

Everyone nodded, and they got to work. First, they would search for the storage room. And in this place, it seems you can easily confuse Janitor's Closet with Storage Room, from rubbed off tags. They first checked the first floor. Barely anything useful. All the chemicals are spilled on the floor, and medicine bottles were empty. Sighing, they went to the staircase, and tried the next floor.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F2_

They then checked the Storage Room on this floor. It's locked, so they may be on to something. With the Keyblade, they unlocked the door to the room. They had high hopes, but they only found a small safe in the middle of the room.

"Huh, maybe in here is where they keep medicine." Gomamon said.

"They do have to keep them out of patients' hands." Joe said. "But I would think they would do this in a bigger safe."

"This safe doesn't have any keyholes on it. Looks like we have to find the combination." Izzy said.

"In this big place?" Patamon said.

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?" T.K. said.

"Well, we are trying to search for possibly a small piece of paper, with a combination on it, in the middle of a dark hospital." Joe pointed out.

"Uh, okay, never mind."

"We'll keep our eyes peeled, while we search the rest of the floors." Tentomon said.

Nodding, all of them then walked their way over to the next floor.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F3_

They then entered the next floor, in search of medicine, and a combination to a small safe they found. They entered in the next Storage Room. No dice. There was nothing there. After searching three floors, they got nothing.

Suddenly, they heard something. A banging sound. T.K. was the first to hear this.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Izzy said.

T.K. then looked down the hallway. There was nothing there. But then, he saw a lamp had fallen, and broke its bulb.

"Uh...I don't think we're alone here..." He said.

"Err, what do you mean?" Patamon said, worried.

"Maybe, they're here for the same thing?" Joe suggested.

"I hope so."

"For now, we should avoid them. Who knows what they could do if they see us?" Izzy said.

'I felt that I passed for this before.' Tails thought nervously.

They nodded reluctantly, and they began their search onto the next floor.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F4_

They entered in the next Storage Room, which is second to last. Once again, there wasn't anything important to be found. They did find a few papers on the ground, but they weren't interesting.

Now T.K. heard voices, and soon did everyone else. They got spooked a bit. It was getting louder, and louder, and louder by the second. They were about to go down this hallway. Panicking, T.K. shut the door to the Storage Room, quickly. No one coming down this way seemed to notice. They didn't know who was behind the door, but they assumed they were dangerous.

They pressed their ears against the door, to see if they hear anything.

"...always have to be on my back?"

"I know, right?"

They were going down this hallway right now.

"So, what do you think he's gonna do with all those people?"

"I don't know, but if our boss won't do anything anytime soon, those Digidestined kids will probably interfere."

"Did you know they can wield giant keys, and swing them as swords, or something?"

"Yes, and I already reported to him about that."

"Okay, good."

Him? They wondered who they were talking about.

"What are we gonna do?" T.K. whispered.

"We could fight, but we don't know how powerful they can be." Tentomon said.

"We don't even know who they are." Joe said.

"Let's just stick here for a while, until we don't hear them anymore." Izzy said.

"Hopefully it won't be long." T.K. said.

"Well, we won't know until we open the door." Patamon said

"Let's just wait it out for a little bit, and we'll open the door to see who's out there." Joe said.

They then sat, waiting for a few minutes. Though soon enough, they realized they've been waiting for a half hour. They had no doubt that someone wasn't there anymore, and they went to the door. They creaked the door a little bit, as they opened it up a crack to peek. No one seemed to be there.

"Whew. Looks like they're gone." Tails said.

"They had to. I mean if I were them, I wouldn't stay here for half an hour." Gomamon said.

"But we just did." Patamon said.

"Let's just go home. This was the last floor." Joe said.

"Well, it was worth a shot." T.K. said, as they were heading to the staircase.

Though, they happen to feel a strange presence. Something that's behind them. They looked, but no one was there. They all asked each other if they felt something, and they all agreed. Though Tentomon assured it was in their imagination. They still had doubts, as they went downstairs.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F2_

They went down the long staircase down to the second floor. Now they heard laughing, like the laughing of spirits. They were getting closer.

"O… okay, getting a bit creeped out here." Joe said, frightened already.

"Mind if we pick up the pace?" T.K. said quickly.

"Yeah, let's get going." Tails said.

They made a run for the staircase, but some invisible barrier blocked them.

"Well, look who we have here?" An eerie voice said.

They looked behind them and saw a bunch of eyes looking at them. The darkness there made it so they can't see them.

"The Digidestined. Long time no see."

"Uh, h-hey, nice to see you?" Joe said.

"W-Who are you guys?" T.K. said.

"Does names really matter here?" One of the voices said.

"Kinda."

"Hey, if we capture these bozos, we can get on the good side of the boss!"

"Who's your boss?" Patamon said.

"Well, you don't remember?"

"Let's not worry, let's just get these guys!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone freaked out, and they started to run from them. Patamon and Tentomon stopped, and shot out their attacks, but from the looks, it didn't even hit them.

"We can't hit them when it's dark like this!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Let's get back to the others!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Okay, but, one question. Where did they go?"

As they started to run back to the others, they realized they got separated from them, which, as Joe said, is the last thing you want to do in this place.

"I think we're in trouble."

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital_

The other heroes kept on running through the hospital.

"Where are we going?" T.K. said, trying to catch his breath.

"Trying to find another staircase." Izzy said. "There should be another one around here."

"We can't see through this dark." Joe said.

"Hey, is it alright if I can use Firaga here?" T.K. asked. "I bet we can see better."

"Well, as long as you don't shoot it, and catch something on fire."

"Well we do know Blizzaga. We could easily put it out." Izzy said.

T.K. then raised his Keyblade and formed a fireball on the tip of his weapon. They started to see things better in there, among the red glow of the spell.

"There. That's better." T.K. said.

"So, where are we?" Gomamon said, who's still with them.

"Hey, I think there's a directory up ahead." Joe pointed straight ahead. They closely followed T.K., as he was their source of light. Though if they had to, they can conjure up a Firaga spell themselves.

They got to the directory of the Hospital but got surprised when they saw something specific on the chart. It said F3.

"We're on the third floor?" Joe said.

"But that's impossible! We were just on the second!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Could whoever's chasing us be doing this?" Gomamon said.

"Maybe." Tails said.

Speaking of, they already caught up to them, which startled them a bit.

"Found you!" They exclaimed.

The heroes screamed and ran away.

"Where's Patamon and Tentomon!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"We must have split up!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What'll we do know!?"

"We can't see who they are because it's too dark!" Joe exclaimed.

"What about if I get close to them with Firaga?"

"No, it's too risky."

"I got it!" Izzy exclaimed. "We need to make our way to the breaker room!"

"What good will that do?" Gomamon said.

"We know Thundaga. If we can get to the breaker room, we can cast that spell on the breakers. That way we can light this place up!"

"Okay, but how are we going to get there, if these guys keep on chasing us, and putting us on different floors? I mean we could be on the 4th floor for all we know!"

"Hate to say this, but we better split up!" Joe exclaimed.

"You said that's the last thing we want to do!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's about that time! Remember, look for a door that says Breaker Room! That's our ticket out of here!"

"The breaker room is on the first floor usually, so try to get there first!" Izzy exclaimed.

They all nodded, and they went their separate ways when they got to four hallways, with Gomamon following Joe.

'Patamon, I hope you're okay.' T.K. thought, as he kept on running through the maze of hallways.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F3_

He felt like he ran for hours on end. He'd lock the doors he runs through, but the strange creatures will go through them. T.K. caught a glimpse of the floor sign. As Gomamon predicted, he's on the fourth floor. He was going nowhere.

T.K. then cut a sharp corner and ran into a room. Thankfully, the creatures didn't see him, and went on. He sighs and came out of the room.

"I don't even know where I am..."

Then someone ran into him, making them both falls.

"Ow! What's the big idea!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"T.K., it's me!" Patamon said.

He looks up and sees Patamon.

"Patamon! Oh, am I glad to see you! Where were you and Tentomon?"

"We were trying to fend those guys off, but it didn't work. Then we tried to go find you two, but we got separated ourselves." He explained.

"Don't worry. We'll find everyone, but first, we got to get to the breaker room." T.K. then stood up.

"The what?"

"This room, with a bunch of breakers Izzy said. I'm supposed to use Thundaga in there, and light everything in this Hospital up."

"And that will get rid of those guys in here."

"Well, it helps us see them better."

"Well, looks like I know your plan."

Patamon's voice suddenly grew deeper, and sinister. T.K. looks behind him slowly and saw Patamon grew darker. He then changed his form to the shape of one of those creatures.

"WAAH! W-Who are you!?" T.K. yelled.

"Now that I know of your plan, I can stop you from turning on the lights in this place!"

T.K. tried to run the other way, but he got stopped by more of the chasers. He was cornered.

"K-K-Kari! Matt! Anyone! Help me!" T.K. yelled.

"No one will save you now. You're coming with us!"

* * *

 _Living Room_

The heroes was in the living, deciding on what to do next. It seemed to be a slow day, or a slow night.

"Wish the TV still worked." Tai mumbled. "The news channel could've been decent now."

"Well, the darkness around us must be messing up the television network." Sora said.

"Maybe that's what we should do next?" Luigi said. They all looked at him awkwardly. "I'm running out of ideas, okay?"

"I guess we should just relax and wait." Sonic said.

"Yup." Yoshi nodded.

They all seemed to agree to that.

 _Kari! Help me!_

Suddenly, Kari heard a voice.

"Huh? Did someone say something?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Gatomon said.

"No, it's…"

 _Kari! Please! Anyone!_

She was able to hear him more clearly. It was clearly T.K.

"T.K.?"

"Uh, Kari? Is anything wrong?" Tai asked.

"I thought I heard T.K. It's like he's calling for my help."

 _Help me!_

"Okay, not like. He IS calling for my help! I-I gotta go!" Kari exclaimed. She sprinted to the front door, and put on her shoes, and ran out.

"Kari! Wait for us!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Something bad happened in this place." Sonic said. Everyone then ran out.

"We're going out, Mom! See ya!" Tai quickly said.

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

Matt was playing his harmonica, as always, relaxing. May was relaxing too.

"It's been a while since T.K. and Patamon went, huh?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah I know. But he can take care of himself, right?" Matt said.

"I guess." His Digimon partner said. Gabumon then sees Kari running past them. Following her, is Tai and the others.

"Is that Kari and the others?" May said.

"Huh?" Matt then got up and sees them too. "Wonder what they're in a rush for."

"Should we follow them?" Gabumon said.

"They really seem in a hurry. Probably an emergency. Let's go."

Gabumon and May nodded, and the three began to follow them.

* * *

 _Streets_

Caleb was continuing exploring Odaiba, he has already defeated Dark Bowser. The teenager of 16 old years was in company of a blue dragon humanoid in gold armor and Mew. Gary, Umbreon and a giant blue turtle with a brown shell and giant tanks on his shoulders.

"Why I felt so strange?" Dark Bowser said as his body was turning unstable.

"Well, whatever, we'll still win this fight without problems. Right Blastoise?" Gary said.

"Yeah." Blastoise said.

"Get ready Magnamon X. It's time for the KO hit." Caleb said.

"Right!" Magnamon nodded. "Get ready Blastoise!"

"Flash Cannon!" Blastoise yelled firing a shining laser.

"Jihad Xtreme!" Magnamon X yelled firing a golden laser. Both lasers merged and hit Dark Bowser.

"Perhaps, you have defeated me. But you will never save this world from Apocalymon." Dark Bowser said his last words and exploded. After that, Magnamon turned into a baby version of Veemon.

"DemiVeemon." Caleb said as he grabbed him.

"I'm fine, only a bit tired." DemiVeemon said. Then his human partner hugged him. Suddenly they heard a scream from the abandoned hospital.

"What was that?" Gary asked.

"It's Takeru!" Caleb exclaimed.

"We must save him!" Mew exclaimed.

"Wait, this time I'll go to rescue him." Gary said, then he pulled a Pokéball. "Skarmory! Go!"

Then a steel pterodactyl like Pokémon appeared and says. "What's the emergency and why I can talk?"

"Look Skarmory, I will explain you later. Try to search an abandoned hospital." Gary said.

"Got it." Skarmory nodded and flies.

"Blastoise, come back." Gary said returning at his Blastoise in the Pokéball. "Umbreon, let's go!"

"Right." Umbreon nodded and they go.

"I'll hope that they are okay." DemiVeemon said.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Caleb said.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: Entrance_

Meanwhile. Kari followed T.K.'s cries for help all the way through the streets, taking turns, until she got to where he was. An abandoned hospital. She feels like she remembers this place. And that's because, it's where she was brought when she got sick with Pneumonia. The place that was almost her deathbed.

"Kari!"

The others then caught up to her.

"What are you doing? What do you mean T.K. called for your help?" Tai asked.

"T.K.'s here. I know it. He's in trouble." She said.

"Are you sure? It's not all in your head?" Gatomon said.

"WAAH!" Someone then came running out of the front door. It was Joe and Gomamon.

"Joe?" Tai said.

"Oh, Tai! And the others! Oh, thank goodness you're here..." Joe said, tired.

"What's going on?" Agumon said.

"We were trying to find medicine, but we got chased by strange guys!" Gomamon said.

"We almost got caught, until we ran into you guys!" Joe said.

"What about T.K.?" Kari said, walking up to him. "Is he here too?"

"Yeah. We all split up to find the breaker room. If we get to the breaker room, we can light this place up, and we can see those guys better."

"But, is he, okay?"

"I don't know. Izzy, Tails and the Digimon are in there too."

"Tails!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then we got to find them." Sora said.

"It'd help more if we get to the breaker room. We're trying to get to there, but these crazy hallways keep putting us on different floors!" Joe said.

"Then how are we supposed to get to the breaker room, if we keep teleporting all over the place?" Luigi said.

"Well, I guess just cross your fingers, and just hope for the best."

"I'm going to find T.K. He needs my help more." Kari said.

"Kari, wait. Take me with you." Tai said.

"No. You guys need to get to get the lights on. I need to find my best friend."

"But, like Joe said, they're dangerous." Gatomon said.

"I don't really care. I really care for T.K. as much as he cares for me. I have to save him."

"Well..." Tai was saying, looked at everyone, who soon nodded, understanding her point. "...Just watch your back, and don't get hurt."

"I'll try."

"Okay. Let's get going!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tai!" Matt, May and Gabumon ran up to them.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Tai said.

"I heard what Kari said. T.K.'s in danger?" Kari nodded. "Kari, you got to take me with you!"

"Matt…"

"Please. I got to take care of my little brother. If he's in danger, I must be there to protect him. You understand, right?"

"Uh..." Kari then sees how worried Matt is about T.K. She did forget he's all Matt's got. It'd be horrible if something were to happen to him. "Alright. We'll find him together."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Let's hurry up and get going!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Please be careful Matt." May said.

Everyone nodded, and they entered the hospital. Kari, Matt and their Digimon went their own way to try to find T.K.

"Wow, Kari really changed." Agumon said, as they ran.

"I know what you mean." Tai said. "Makes me think she's a good leader."

"In fact, she seems to be more courageous, which says a lot." Gomamon said.

"Well, she IS my sister. Guess it runs in the family."

They went on to find the breaker room. Along the way, Joe said the breaker room must be on the first floor, which they focused their search mainly there.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F3_

T.K. fell from the force of another attack. He was really running out of energy.

"Give up yet, kid?" The creatures said.

T.K. struggled to get up and shook his head.

"He's really stubborn."

"The kid's got guts. Too bad he's also an idiot."

The creatures laugh, as they looked at T.K. as a pathetic kid. That really hurt him. They called him an idiot.

"Don't... you call me, an idiot!" He yelled, getting up. "I'm way stronger than you think!"

"Then why can't you fight us?"

"You're not playing fair! I can't see you all!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Which is good enough for us."

The creatures laugh again, as T.K. scowled at them. He then sees an opening. They were laughing so much, their formation around him didn't keep up.

"You're calling me an idiot? Your ones to talk!" He then made a break for it between the creatures. He was able to make it out and keep on running away.

The creatures stared at each other awkwardly.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

T.K. was able to hear one of them scream from all the way down the hall.

"Haha. Now to get out of here." T.K. said to himself, running still.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F2_

He was running endlessly. Never in his life had he run so much in one day. He kept on looking at the signs at the doors. Suddenly, he stops, and smiles as he sees the sign on one of them. It said, 'Breaker Room.'

"Yeah! I found it!" He exclaimed. "Time to light this place up!"

He then opens the door, to start casting Thundaga. But then, he heard another voice.

"Hello, T.K…" It was coming from in the dark room.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"A familiar face."

What walked out, surprisingly, was Matt.

"Matt? You got here, and you didn't bother to turn on the lights!?"

"Ha! You haven't learned, did you?"

"Huh? What do you…?"

 _ ***HESITATION***_

He then sees the dark aura emitting from Matt.

"W-Wait! Y-You're...!"

"Yeah. I'm the Darkness from your brother." He then got out a dark version of Matt's Keyblade, and fired Dark Firaga, which painfully hits T.K., sending him flying back, and hitting the wall. "Those idiots told me of your plan. I don't care that you turn on the lights, but I wouldn't miss an opportunity to take you down. No one's here to help you out now."

"N-No... I know, someone's coming to help me..."

"Why don't you give up? No one's coming to help you." The Dark Matt then held T.K. up by his shirt. "You made a big mistake coming here."

"I was just trying to find a way to help my friend..."

"Friend? Don't you mean girlfriend? Your weak girlfriend?"

"W-Weak?"

"Don't you think it's funny that she hasn't confessed her feelings for you yet? Or that you haven't done the same?"

"I-I think I did!"

"Then why don't you seem to be hanging out more? I mean on those dates and such? To me, you're a horrible boyfriend."

"N-No! It's just that, everything's been strange lately..."

"Strange how?"

"Well..." T.K. then shook his head. "Why would I tell you? You're just as heartless as those, err, heartless!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

Usually, if Matt does say something like that, it's usually as a joke. A brotherly joke. Since this fake manifested Matt's appearance, it's completely painful to T.K. if he insults him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to fight me? Or is it because I look too much like your brother?"

T.K. didn't bother to say anything else, as he kept struggling to get out of the fake's grip.

"Nothing else to say, huh?" The Dark Matt then threw him to the side, against the wall, painfully. "Then if you don't mind, I'll finish you off right now. Saves you the trouble of being strange."

Suddenly, a bright light blew the fake away, having him crash onto a wall.

"And that saves us the trouble of you!" Matt and Kari made it over there. They immediately went over to T.K., who was still conscious.

"Are you okay?" Kari said, surprisingly holding T.K.'s hand. He soon took notice.

"Uh...I-I'm fine." He said, blushing a bit.

Kari smiled, and raised her Keyblade to cast a healing spell. But then, Dark Firaga blasted it out of her hand. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to let you all go that easily!" The Dark Matt said, pointing the Dark Keyblade of Friendship at them.

"You're going to pay for hurting my little brother!" Matt exclaimed.

"Don't you mean our brother?"

"OUR? You don't know the first thing of being a good big brother! But I wouldn't expect that from a heartless like you."

"Hmph. You got me."

"Matt, just forget about him. Let's turn on the power." Kari said, casting Curaga on T.K., at last. He was able to get on his feet. The Fake Matt then got in their way when they tried to go through the door.

"As I said, I'm not going to let you go that easily."

"Just get out of our way!" Matt exclaimed. "There's three of us, and last time I remembered, Kari kicked your butt, along with that Fake Sora."

"That was a lucky shot."

"Not sure if it was luck, really." Gabumon said.

Kari looks over to the breaker room.

"I think I can get the others here if I get everything lit up here." She whispered to Matt.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"So, do it." Matt said. "I'll be here fighting this fake."

"Are you sure?"

Matt nodded towards her, and she nodded back. Kari, T.K., and Gatomon then went into the Breaker Room, while Matt and Gabumon fought against the fake.

There was a bunch of switches and dials in there.

"Which one of these will turn on the lights in this hospital?" Kari wondered.

"How should I know? Just start casting Thundaga on everything." Gatomon said.

"Uh, okay."

Kari then began using Thundaga on every breaker box in there, thinking that would help something. It did, some, but it wasn't enough. T.K. also was helping, but his efforts weren't enough too.

"That's not working as well." Gatomon said.

"Uh, we need to think of something else." Kari then heard the struggles outside. "And fast too!"

"Well, what do we do!?"

"Uhm, lemme think..." Kari tries to think of something to be able to charge up everything in this hospital with the Thundaga spell. She kept hitting the sides of her head to try to come up with something. But the last time she tried to think of something this crucial, she… suddenly, a painful sensation coursed through her head. She winced in pain, and soon T.K. took notice.

"Kari? What's wrong with you now?" T.K. shook her to snap her out of it, to no avail.

'N-Not this again...!' Kari remembers this. It's the same pain that happened with Phantomon.

Matt kept on guarding attacks from his darker self.

"Why don't you accept the facts? I'm stronger than you! While you're being surrounded by those weak friends of yours." The Dark Matt said.

"My friends are not weak! And I'm not weak either!"

"Then why do you resist the darkness?" They both pushed each other away.

"I've seen what it does to people. It brainwashes you! It turns you against your friends! And in the end, it'll swallow you whole, and you never come back!"

"But in return, you have a grand power under your disposal. It's either the easy way, or the hard way. You'll never get rid of me the hard way. And who knows? Maybe after this, I'll return, and take your younger brother's life? What'll you do?"

The Dark Matt was able to strike the real one, badly, after saying that. He remembered how badly hurt T.K. was when they found him. He was almost on the brink of death even. He couldn't bear it if something like that would happen to T.K. again...

"I..."

"Matt!" Suddenly, Tai came out of nowhere, with Agumon and Sonic, and struck the Fake Matt towards the wall. "You okay?"

"Tai..."

"Don't worry. Your friends are here to help." He helped Matt get up.

"Uh..." Matt then remembered he overheard Kari's screams in the Breaker Room. "Right. Tai, quick, I heard Kari screaming in there."

"She was screaming?"

"Yeah, go help her! She needs your help more than mine."

"Right! The others are here too... Somewhere..." He then heard Kari's cries of agony. "Kari! Hold on!"

He rushed into the Breaker Room, where he can barely see T.K. and Gatomon trying to calm Kari down, as she was grabbing her head.

"Kari! Calm down! It's us!" Gatomon was yelling. Tai and Sonic then rushed towards them.

"How is she?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, this is exactly what happened to Kari when we were fighting Phantomon."

"It's happening again?" Tai said. Then he tries to shake his sister. "Hey! Kari! Listen to me! It's me, Tai! Kari!"

No matter what, she can't hear them.

* * *

 _?_

In her own mind, Kari was still crouched down, holding her head, moaning.

 _Wh...Why does this keep happening to me?_

Kari then remembers that when this happened, she saw Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Super Sonic fighting with Perfect Chaos. It told her what she needed to do against Phantomon.

 _Is this...another hint...? Oh, if it is, can it be less painful the next time?_

She then stood up, and then opens her eyes. She then sees she's in Delphino Plaza.

 _Wait, what am I doing back here?_

"He is helping you, isn't he?" An eerie voice said. It sounded like it came from behind her, but when Kari looked, she didn't see anyone.

 _Who was that? Oh, I wish I can talk here, but I can't..._

She tries to call out. "Who's there?" But she's mute when she's in these visions.

"Sora own heart is connected to yours, and it's guiding you."

Kari kept on looking around the place to find out where the voice was coming from, but she didn't see anyone.

 _Sora's heart...And mine...What's going on here...?_

"You're in what's known as the Station of Guidance."

Kari looked behind her one last time and saw a tall man in a black cloak. In other words.

 _Organization XIII!? What are they doing here!?_

"I merely came to observe what powers you possess, and it seems that this is one of them."

 _Wait, he can hear me? I'm not talking, but he can hear what I'm thinking?_

"Yes."

That answer kind of startled Kari.

 _Okay... Uh, hold on, who are you, and what are you doing here...? Sheesh, this is very weird..._

"We met at Radiant Gardens; do you not remember?"

 _Well, it's hard to remember you all if you don't take off your hoods!_

"Oh...? Very well..."

The mystery person then slowly took off his hood, and what was revealed, scared Kari.

 _X-Xemnas!?_

Indeed, it was the Nobody leader himself, Xemnas.

 _What are you doing in my heart!?_

"As I stated before, this is the Station of Guidance. Sora heart is guiding you."

 _Guiding me how?_

"The connection you two share."

 _I know we're connected, but I don't think we're THAT much connected._

"Oh? Then, do you know what bond your nobodies share?"

 _Bond...?_

Kari then remembered that Xion, her nobody, shared a powerful friendship with Roxas, Sora's nobody.

 _Okay, so we do share a connection, but what exactly am I seeing?_

"You are seeing memories of Sora."

 _Memories... of, Sora?_

Kari then sees Sora, a year younger, run out of nowhere, and walks up to a pipe with a severed wire sticking out, under a sign with a battery on it. He then casted a Thunder spell on it, and it energized it.

"Do you see what it's trying to tell you?"

 _Not really..._

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave then."

Xemnas was just about to leave.

 _Wait! Just one question, how did you get into my heart? And, could you not do this again? I don't want anybody who's dark to be in my heart._

"You shun the darkness, do you not?"

 _Well, I guess. I mean, I'm a princess of heart. I must stay with the light._

"Yes, but you try to exterminate the darkness, do you not?"

 _Well, yeah, but for a good thing!_

"Princess, I would like to ask you one thing. You believe the light to be in the thickest darkness, do you not?"

 _Yeah, I do believe in that. There's always a speckle of Light in darkness._

"Then, do you believe the reverse?"

 _Reverse?_

"Do you believe that there's darkness in light?"

 _Darkness, in Light?_

"I do believe that there's darkness in you."

 _Well, I'm not a true princess yet. Once I do, the darkness will go away, and it won't touch my heart._

"Will it? You are obsessed with destroying the darkness, are you not?"

 _I wouldn't say obsessed, but..._

Kari shook her head.

 _What does this have to do with anything?_

Xemnas chuckled a little.

"It would seem the Princess who believes she's completely safe from the darkness, has darkness within her, that's growing along with that belief."

 _Wait, what?_

Xemnas started to leave, and Kari gave chase.

 _Wait! What do you mean by that!?_

It was too late. The scenery around them disappeared into nothingness, and Kari started to fall.

It felt like she was falling for a while, until it seemed she stopped, and started floating.

 _Darkness...that's growing? There's no way...I mean, I know I want to stop the darkness from hurting my friends, but I know that it's a part of our universe. Yeah, I know I can't really get rid of the darkness...right?_

She started to question herself now. Has she been this way? For a while? She could have been this way, but before, she was just a kind, loving sister. Before, the Digimon attacks all over Odaiba... Myotismon. That name haunted her, including the deeds he has done... Dark deeds. Ones that even killed her friend.

Wide-eyed, Kari remembered that time. Wizardmon. After that happened, all that was in her mind was to avenge her friend. Avenge him, from the darkness that…

And that right there made Kari realized something. Myotismon. He's responsible for making Kari hate something. She hates Darkness, and somehow, she never realized it. All of this is making Kari's head hurt. It was getting worse. Mind numbing even. To the point that she's groaning and screaming in agony.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F1_

When Kari opened her eyes, she saw Tai and T.K. trying to defend themselves against heartless that suddenly appeared. Kari was in the same position she was when she blacked out there.

"First Kari was screaming, now these heartless appeared?" T.K. said.

"We have to protect Kari!" Tai exclaimed. They both, along with the Digimon pushed the Heartless away, and they destroyed them with one attack. "Whew. Wonder why we can't do that all the time." They then heard groans, and saw Kari snapped out of it. They went to her aid.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked. Kari then saw Tai, and T.K. looking at her, worried.

"You had us worried there." T.K. said.

"O-Oh, uh..." After all that, Kari stuttered to get something out.

"It happened again, huh?" Tai said.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Wonder why this keeps happening to you..."

"I, would like to not talk about it, right now..."

"Why not?" Gatomon said.

"It's a bit, weird..." Kari said, then Metroid and Ing Heartless appeared.

"Man, we need a break." Sonic mumbled.

"Electivire, use Ice Punch!" The voice from Gary said.

"Take that!" Then a yellow humanoid like Pokémon called Electivire appeared with his fists covered in ice energy and destroyed the Heartless.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked, they nodded.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"Call me Gary." Gary introduced.

"I'm Tai, this is my sister Kari." Tai said.

"Hi." Kari said.

"I'm Agumon." Agumon said.

"I'm Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"And my name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced for avoid any suspects. Then they heard struggles.

"Matt needs our help." Kari said.

"Wait, we can't just ignore what happened, you know?" Tai said.

"Yeah. This is the second time this happened to you." Gatomon said.

"Kari, can't you tell us what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I shouldn't. It'd take too long to explain." Kari said. It wasn't a totally bad excuse. With everything that happened, it'd be hard for her to describe what had happened.

"Okay. But first thing we do when we get back home, we're discussing what's been happening to you, okay?" Tai said.

"Okay..."

"Alright. Now come on! Matt needs our help!"

"But wait, shouldn't we still find out how to turn on the power first?" Agumon said.

"We've been trying. We couldn't turn anything on." T.K. whined.

"Leave it to me." Electivire said going at the exposed power wires, his two thin tentacles were placed in the power wire and he passes electricity. The lights all over them suddenly turned on. Soon, all over the hospital, every hall way, and room was being illuminated by the light.

"Hey! There we go!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Whew. I was getting tired of seeing in the dark." Gatomon sighed. "Not that it's any problem for me."

While Tai was relieved that the lights came on again, he had suspicions again and thought. 'There she goes again...She solved something after having this headache... What's going on with my sister? First it was Phantomon, and now the lights. Why she is having a terrible headache?'

"I will search at Izzy and Tails." Sonic said as he runs in maximum speed.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F3_

Tentomon kept on hovering through the dark corridors of the Hospital.

"Oh boy. I do hope Izzy and the others are doing fine. Oh, this is kinda like one of those horror movies where I'm stuck in some creepy abandoned hospital... Well actually, it's exactly what it is! Whew, okay, don't get frightened. Nothing is going to pop out and scare you."

Just as Tentomon said that, out of nowhere it seemed, Izzy and Tails ran out running, scaring Tentomon quite a bit. Him screaming also scared Izzy and Tails. Though even though it was dark, they managed to see each other.

"Huh? Oh, whew! Thank goodness it's you, Izzy."

"Yeah...Whew, I don't know how long I've been running..." Izzy was all tuckered out from all that running.

"For one I thought that you are a ghost." Tails said panting.

"So, what's been happening?" Tentomon asked.

"Uh, just running away from creatures that can't be hurt, at all..." Izzy replied.

Just as Izzy says that, they're surrounded by those creatures.

"Found you!" They said. The three gulped.

"We're surrounded!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Uh, uh, can't we talk this out?" Izzy said, trying to buy time.

"I need took a deep breath." Tails added.

"Afraid not!" The creatures exclaimed. They then laughed evilly, until a miracle happened. The lights came on, which had everyone cover their eyes, since it was the first signs of light in the place.

"Oh, Izzy, I think I'm hallucinating. I think I'm going to the light!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"I think the others did it! They managed to turn on the lights in this place!" Izzy exclaimed.

"They did it!" Tails exclaimed.

Once they managed to get their vision back, they got a better view of the creatures that were before them. The creatures, were…

"Corrupt Digimon?" Izzy and Tails said.

"We were being chased, by Corrupt Digimon?" Tentomon said.

"I-I think these guys are, Bakumon!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I think they're CORRUPT Bakumon." Tails added.

"No wonder we couldn't touch them. They used the darkness as their shield." They gazed at the Corrupt Bakumon, who were dazed on the floor.

"So, what should we do with them?" Tentomon asked.

"Hmm..."

The simplest thing to do is to just get rid of them, however, something else popped into Izzy and Tails' mind. And by his luck, Sonic was near of them.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: F1_

The others saw that the lights came on.

"Hey, it looks like Yoshi's friends managed to turn on the lights!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should try to find them." Sora said.

"Hopefully our friends are alright. Yoshi and company must get separated while we were running." Yoshi explained. Luigi then saw the Corrupt Digimon that's trying to escape.

"Hey! You!" Luigi called out to them.

"Corrupt Digimon?" Gomamon said.

"I think they were the ones that were chasing you guys." Sora said. The Corrupt Bakumon then freaked, and floated on out of there, though a cracked window. "Hey! Stop!"

They all ran after them, but every single Corrupt Bakumon got out. They looked at the dark skies as they floated away.

"Mama Mia, they got away." Luigi said.

"What were those Digimon doing in here in the first place?" Sora wondered out loud.

"Maybe for the same reason me, Izzy, T.K. and the other Digimon came for? Medicine?" Joe said.

"Medicine?"

"Yeah. The school was running short. Unfortunately, we didn't find any."

"Oh, that's too bad... But anyway, shouldn't we try to find the others?"

"Yeah. We should get to the breaker room." Gomamon said.

"I can read the signs better. Not to mention, I don't think we'll be teleporting all over the place anymore, so I think we're good." Joe said, going up to a directory. "Just down a couple of hallways."

"Let's get going then."

After nodding, they all ran towards the Breaker room.

 _ ***WON'T STOP, JUST GO! (SONIC ADVENTURE 2)***_

Over to where the Breaker Room was...

Matt was still fighting his darker self. They'd clash, attack, and defend at each other. Though after a while, the Real Matt was panting, as he was getting tired.

"Tired already? Man, oh man, if only you had the darkness on your side." The Dark Matt said.

"Not this again..." Matt grumbled.

"Just face it. You can't beat me for sure if you don't have darkness on your side."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Tai exclaimed, as they came out of the Breaker Room, Gary and Electivire were there too.

"And with reinforcements included." Gary said. Electivire cracked his knuckles.

"Now how about you face it?" Matt said. "You can't beat me if we fight as a team!"

"Hiding behind the backs of your friends again, I see..." The Dark Matt mumbled. "Well fine. I can still take on all of you at once! I got a few new tricks up my sleeve!"

The Dark Matt pointed his Dark Keyblade forward, and lightning traveled towards the group, hitting everyone, and sending them flying back. Everyone then struggled to get back up.

"Electivire!" Gary exclaimed.

"Ngh, he's gotten tougher..." Tai mumbled.

"You got that right..." Gatomon said.

"Now, how about we finish what we started, T.K.?" The Dark Matt said, pointing his Keyblade at T.K. Instantly, Kari sat up.

"Hey! Don't hurt my friends!" She then got onto her feet rather quickly.

"Hmph, you're a stubborn one. Fine. I'll deal with you before I deal with your friends."

The Dark Matt shot out more lightning, and it almost hit Kari, but she Dodge Rolled out of the way.

"Whew, close one... How'd I do that?"

"Can't keep rolling out of everything."

The Dark Matt then sent out a wave of dark energy at Kari. She ducked and avoided it. After that, she got up, and charged at the dark foe. They kept on swinging at each other, until, Kari struck him back. At all costs, she will protect T.K., Tai, and their friends. The Dark Matt was stunned, and dazed. The girl then goes in to finally destroy the fake, but before she could do it, something crossed her mind, and halted her in place. Going back to the so called, Station of Guidance, Kari remembers thinking that she hates darkness, and she never even thought about it. She soon realizes that, that hatred is making her fight so fiercely against the Dark Matt. Maybe it's what's been controlling her this entire time. Hatred. That word makes Kari all sick in the head just thinking about it. She's never seemed to be one to hate anybody (except maybe witches, but that's a different story). The Fake Matt then got a grip on her shirt and held her against the wall.

"What happened? You could have finished me, not that you would have. So, why did you stop?"

"J-Just stop...! Let me go! I don't want to fight you anymore!" Kari tried to get words out, from being strangled by the Dark Matt.

"You don't...? Hmph. You know, I don't get you. A second ago, you were about to beat me, but then, you stopped. So, tell me, why don't you want to fight me anymore."

"I just...I don't know! Everything's so confusing to me...I don't know what to believe anymore..."

"Well, that's the darkness for you...It can also make you seem like you're crazy."

"I'M crazy?"

"Pretty much. But here, why not let me fix that for you?"

"Boom Bubble, POP!" Suddenly, Patamon came, and made the Dark Matt let go of Kari, dropping her onto the ground.

"Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Good to see you're okay. Get up! We need to fight this guy!"

Everyone eventually got to their feet and helped Kari up as well. The Dark Matt was taking a few steps back, but then saw that the others were right behind him.

"It's that Dark Matt again!" Yoshi exclaimed growling.

"We can take him!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're so reliant over your friends, huh?" The Dark Matt said.

"Well, they don't call me the Digidestined of Friendship for nothing." Matt said.

"Well, I think I'll be leaving now. Next time, I want to fight you, and you alone."

"How will you leave?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, you're surrounded, buddy!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ready for the second round?" Electivire said.

The Dark Matt was ready to shoot a Dark Lightning spell again, and they all braised for impact. However, he pointed up, towards the lights that were recently turned on. He then broke several of the lights that were above them all, which distracted them. Enough for him to make his escape. Matt then noticed him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Matt ran after the fake.

"Matt wait!" Tai and the others then started to go after them both.

* * *

 _Abandoned Hospital: Entrance_

 _ ***ENDS***_

The Dark Matt ran out of the hospital, followed by the real one.

"Where are you going!?"

"None of your concern." Dark Matt said. "Remember, next time I want to fight you alone."

"And what if I say no?"

"Oh, you will fight me alone. I know of ways to do so." Dark Matt then jumped high and started to scale the buildings in front of the hospital.

"Wait! Come back!" The others then ran out of the hospital.

"Lost him?" Tai said.

"Yeah…" Matt nodded depressed.

"The things cannot get worse." Gary said shrugging. Then May comes close to Matt.

"Don't worry, we will find him together." May said.

"Thanks." Matt said blushing. Then everyone regrouped.

"Man, this has been one crazy day." Tai said, stretching.

"Yeah, all that we were doing is look for medicine for the school." T.K. said. "Then, THAT happened."

"What were those Digimon that chased us anyway?" Patamon said.

"Corrupt Bakumon." Izzy, Sonic, Tails and Tentomon walked out of the Hospital.

"I found them safe and health." Sonic said.

"It's good that you arrived in time." Tails said.

"Anyway, did you see some of them floating out of here?" Izzy said.

"Yeah. We were about to get them, but they flew out of there." Sora said.

"Well, good thing you didn't touch them."

"What do you mean?" Luigi said.

"Hey!" The voice from Ash called them. Then they saw Ash, Pikachu and Tyson coming.

"Hi Ash." Sora said. Then Ash recognized Gary.

"Gary!? How did you arrive here?" Ash exclaimed.

"Well… A weird portal brought me here." Gary lied.

"A weird portal?" Tyson said with double look.

"Where are you? I have to save your new friends from Dark Matt, meanwhile that you was talking with your two girlfriends." Gary said.

"What!?" Ash exclaimed blushing. Everyone laughed.

"Ok… What are you telling us Izzy?" Pikachu said changing of subject.

"I was working on a bunch of programs on my laptop that I downloaded before we had to leave the Digital World. You know, when we thought that would be the last time that we will see our Digimon. And one of the programs happens to be a tracking device!" Izzy explained.

"Wait, are you saying that...?" Matt said.

"Yep! I tagged one of those Corrupt Bakumon! They should lead us to where their base is! Or maybe a base."

"So, if we're lucky..." Tai started.

"Yeah! They'll lead us to where Apocalymon is!" Ash said in determination.

"Alright!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky you both." Gary said at Ash and T.K.

"We might finally take on Apocalymon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Kari nodded.

"Once again, Izzy, you're a genius!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ah, no mention it." Izzy said blushing. "But I don't think I'll be tracking them anytime soon. The results still have to come in, so this may take a while before we figure out what path that they took."

"Alright, so how long?" May asked.

"Several hours? 12 hours at most, I think."

Everyone sweatdropped at that. At the far Caleb felled anime style when Izzy said 12 hours.

"12 hours?" Gatomon mumbled.

"I'll take care a look by this place. See you next time." Gary said waving goodbye at the group and goes with Electivire.

"Hey Gary, we'll have soon other Pokémon Battle." Ash said.

"Yeah." Gary said.

"How come it takes that long for something like that to show the pathway that they took?" Luigi said.

"Must be the Darkness around us. Might be interfering with the connection." Izzy explained.

"So, in other words, sit tight, while me and Izzy do all of the heavy lifting." Tentomon said.

"Well, we need it." T.K. sighed.

"Yeah." Kari nodded. They then were talking for a little bit, unaware that they're being watched by someone.

 _ ***HESITATION***_

 _Those kids think that they can outsmart us. Not likely. Destroying the fool of a Digimon that has the tracking program seems to be the ideal and wise choice here, however, I think I can use this as a lure...Yes...The Child of Light's weakness is easy to identify._

Whoever they were, they laughed, and started walking away.

 _She'll fall right into our hands, I will take revenge on Sora, and finally, we'll have Kingdom Hearts in our hands._

The person then walked into a Corridor of Darkness, and it disappeared.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"We should be getting back to home. Hopefully mom and dad aren't worried too much about us." Kari then started walking back home.

"Wait a minute Kari." Tai then stopped her, by holding back her hand. "You forgot? We're going to talk about what happened with you and that strange headache."

"Headache? It happened again?" Joe said.

"Yeah."

"Tai, I don't really want you to worry about me. I'll be fine." Kari said.

"I'm your brother. I need to protect you. If something's happening with you, you need to tell us, now. So come on, tell us, please."

"Trust in us." Sonic said.

"Come on, Kari. That's the whole reason I came here in the first place." T.K. admitted to her. "I wanted to find medicine for you. I was worried about you."

"You came here to find medicine for me?" Kari repeated. T.K. nodded.

"I didn't want you getting sick, so, yeah, I wanted to find medicine to make you feel better. But I think it's more than that, right? So please. Tell us what's going on. I mean, you trust your brother, and your friends, right?"

Kari still didn't want them to worry about her. But she sees that they're already worried about her. So pretty much, keeping this a secret to prevent them from worrying isn't all that worth it anymore. And T.K.'s right. She should trust in her friends. Especially towards her loving, and caring brother. She then says what everybody wants to hear.

"Okay...I'll tell what's been happening to me, the past few days..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	43. Chapter 43: Origins and Revelations

CHAPTER 42

Origins and Revelations

 _Star Haven: Millennium Star's Loft_

Mario was pacing back and forward, anxious to hear back from their friends.

"Mario, I assure you; our friends are safe within the borderline between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness." MS said.

"I know. I'm just worried about them facing Apocalymon." Mario said. "It took the combined efforts of everyone's Digimon, and even then, they still had problems."

"Yes. When the time comes, they will have to face not only Apocalymon, but Ansem as well."

"I'm sure they'll handle him fine. After all, Sora, Luigi and Yoshi defeated him once."

"True, however, I fear he has gotten stronger with his digital resurrection."

"Yeah, but, still, I need to be confident that our friends will defeat both Apocalymon and Ansem."

"Yes, however, there is something that our heroes do not know."

"Don't know? What is it that they don't know?"

"They don't know the true extent of Kari's heart."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kari's heart. It contains more light than we expected it to have."

"Really? So, is it possible for her to take down Ansem with no trouble?"

"Potentially. However, her heart may show there is such thing as too much light." MS replied.

"Too much light?" Mario asked.

"It is far too much for her heart to contain. If she were to release it, it may put her heart on the verge of collapsing. And in that state, she is more vulnerable to the darkness."

"Did she just get this sort of power when the Keyblade chose her?"

"No. I suspect she had this power during her travels in the Digital World."

"TK did say that she glowed, and then Agumon had the power to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon instantly. And after that, Kari collapsed."

"During that time, I suspect Xion was still being formed."

"Do you think, that maybe the reason Kari got horribly sick in the Digital World, is because Xion was gonna start forming? I did return Kari's heart to her a few years ago."

"Perhaps." MS said. Then Mario then started to think deeply. As if he's starting to remember something. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"Every time I start to think about that, incident a few years ago, there's this fuzzy image that pops in my head. Like, there was someone else there with me..."

"Do you suppose, it is our five lost Keyblade wielders?"

( **A/N:** The originals lost Keyblade Wielders are Terra, Ventus and Aqua. The other is Caleb and the last one in unknown).

"No. It's someone else."

"In due time, I am sure you will remember who that person is."

"Yeah...It just strikes me as odd that I'm starting to think of this person."

"On to more important matters, I suspect there is more to Kari's heart than it being a Heart of a Princess." MS said. Then Mario tipped his head in confusion. "There is something crucial hidden in her heart, which is why the dark forces are after her."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"The Master Key to Kingdom Hearts."

"The Master Key?"

"The Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts could not be unlocked, until the 7 hearts of princesses were brought together, and finish it. However, Ansem didn't expect there would be a Grand Lock on Kingdom Hearts. It locks the Pure Darkness within Kingdom Hearts itself. The only way of opening it was the use of the Master Key."

"And Kari had the Master Key this whole time? From the day she was born?"

"Yes." MS nodded.

"Hmm, there could be a possibility that Apocalymon and Ansem now know of the Master Key, right? Then that could mean..." Mario realized something. "Apocalymon's luring her right to the Keyhole!"

"Yes. That must be his plan now. Kari's heart is strong, and can't be taken all that easily, however, there is one thing she could do, to make her heart very vulnerable for the Master Key to be taken."

"And what's that?"

"Release all her light. If she releases all that light, it would leave her heart nearly defenseless in the end. The Master Key is also part of her heart. If it were to be stolen, the darkness will try to take control of Kari herself, and lock her within her own heart. It is almost like having a boat and taking away one piece of the hull. Water will seep into the boat, and it will sink."

"Then, I got to help her!"

"Mario, don't worry." MS halted him. "Even if Apocalymon does steal her heart, I suspect Kari has a few tricks. We must have faith in Kari and her friends, and that they defeat Apocalymon and Ansem."

"Don't forget, there's still the problem of Organization XIII. I just hope, history doesn't repeat itself, and…"

"Do not stress yourself, Mario. Young Kari does not seem to be the type of girl to be concerned about her wellbeing when her own friends are in danger. Even if something were to happen to her, she would make sure that no matter the costs, she will protect her friends, and the universe."

"Yeah. I just don't want to lose any more of our friends. After all, the Digidestined are still kind of new to being Keyblade bearers."

"No. This is not the first time that they hold the Keyblade and neither the first time that someone lead many heroes from other worlds."

"Not the first time?"

"Mario, this is the origin of the Digidestined. About Caleb he is one of the lost Keyblade Bearers and comes from a fallen Kingdom called Aether, he slept for 1,000 years. Himself and your ancestor formed an ancient team of superheroes called Super Smash Brothers, alongside with the Digidestined, the Sacred Knight and the Ancient Digimon."

"My ancestor!?" Mario exclaimed in surprise.

"Let me explain you." MS said.

* * *

 _End of the World: Odaiba (Living Room)_

The group was gathered in the Kamiya's Living Room, listening to what Kari had to say. By a while Sonic took a run by the outside searching any threats.

"...and, that's why I'm having all these headaches..." She finished explaining what was happening to her the past few days.

"Kari, why didn't you tell us what was happening?" Tai asked.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"Well, what if it was serious? What if you started to get sick while we're here?"

"We are fighting against the Heartless and Corrupt Digimon after all." Gatomon said.

"I didn't think it was all _that_ bad. I mean, those visions did help us when we were in trouble." Kari said.

"Well yeah, but we could have dealt with this fine, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I could have healed you up fine." Luigi said.

"Even though I do have doubts about Luigi mostly, he has a point." Tai said.

"Thanks... Hey!"

"Tai, I don't want to slow anyone down." Kari said. "Apocalymon and Ansem are going to destroy everything, and I can't just sit down, and wait for them to take over everything."

"Well, we can do it together!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Yup!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah. I mean, even if you are sick, we can probably still take on the bad guys while you're resting." Sora said. "You're not going to slow anyone down."

"Yeah. Don't you remember what we said?" Luigi said. "All for one, and one for all?"

"Err, yeah, I do, but I just don't want to feel like I'm useless." Kari said.

"What are you talking about? You're not useless." Gatomon said. "I mean, you are supposed to be the Digidestined of Light."

"Kari, stop being so hard on yourself!" T.K. said. "I mean, we're your friends! We must protect you! I mean, you are a Princess of Heart after all, and that means we have to stay with you all the time, protecting you!"

T.K. just keeps on going, trying to encourage Kari, but he's just making it worse. "Uh...T.K...I think, I need to be alone for a little..." Kari said, interrupting T.K. He only stopped when he saw her stood up and went to the front door to put her shoes on, before she went.

"What did I do? All I was trying to do was make her feel better." T.K. asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh, I don't think she found that encouraging, T.K..." Patamon said. "I think you made her feel worse."

"Yeah, I think so too." Tai said.

"Oh man..." T.K. said, sighing. "I, I better say sorry to her." He then went for the door.

"T.K., wait." Matt and Tai stood up.

"Matt, Tai, I think they should talk things out on their own." Sora said, stopping them.

"Yeah. Just give them some time." Luigi said.

"Besides, we don't really have to go right when we get the tracking signal." Izzy said. "Let's just give those two some time to talk things out, and they'll both feel better when they come back."

* * *

 _Streets_

Kari walks down the streets, looking around her ravaged world. So far, the people that they saw broken, and seemingly soulless, all started to look like they have a normal life again, ignoring all that is happening around them. As the heroes seems to solve more of Odaiba's troubles, the more spirited the people become. Looking at all of this seems to be making Kari feel a little bit better.

Though she still can't get her mind over to the fact that she's basically risking the lives of her friends by having them protecting her. All the darkness talk is also getting to her head. She remembers what Xemnas said about having darkness inside of her, and that it's growing. But, that's impossible, right? There's no way that she can have darkness growing in her heart. She just needs to clear her mind. Caleb was watching her in a roof, with Veemon and Mew.

"What's wrong with her?" Veemon asked.

"She is sad." Mew said.

"Probably now I must tell her the truth about me." Caleb said.

"No." Palutena's voice said telepathically at Caleb. "If you join at them, probably all your team falls in Apocalymon's trap."

"Remember your own strategy." Viridi's voice added telepathically at Caleb.

"Ok…" Caleb said with a tear streaming on his face. "But I'm worried by her. She is like my little sister."

"I understand you. But remember face at them until the moment arrives." Palutena's voice said.

Caleb nods and continue watching. Also, he pulls out a chocolate and eat it.

* * *

 _Bridge_

She soon found herself at the bridge again. Not much walking space come to think of it. Odaiba is just an island basically, and it's been made smaller because of the world being in the World of Darkness. The waters below the broken bridge were quiet. No waves, and no sea floor from the looks of it.

Sighing, Kari turns to go back, but then, she hears something. Footsteps. At the bridge. Curious, Kari turns back, and peers over the corner. Right there, she sees someone dressed in a black cloak going through the door that lead them back to Odaiba. A black cloak means Organization XIII.

"Wh...What are they doing here?" Kari said to herself. "I, I gotta..." She turns to go tell Tai, Sora and the others, however, she stops herself. First it was Phantomon that threatened to capture them, and then it was the Corrupt Bakumon and Dark Matt that threatened to destroy them all. Kari doesn't want to get the others involved in this. If she does something wrong, well she does something wrong.

"No, I gotta do this without the others helping me..."

T.K. was also around the area, trying to find Kari. He manages to see Kari, before she went through the door at the bridge.

"W-Where's Kari going? Kari, wait! I'm sorry for earlier! Come back!" T.K. exclaims, as he is running after her.

* * *

 _World Terminus_

Kari follows the person over to the terminal point.

"Where did that guy go?"

She scans the area to find where the mysterious person went. She notices there was another flame to the left of her. They used the flames last time to teleport everywhere. Curious, she went to the new flame. Rather than physically scarring and burning her body, it just teleported her to another terminal.

This time, the flame in the middle was more red than usual. It felt like it burnt like the sun.

Shaking this weird feeling she's getting; Kari entered the flame.

* * *

 _Twilight Town: The Sandlot_

As the young girl exited the flame, she finds herself in Twilight Town again.

"This is...Twilight Town..." Kari was having a rough time remembering this place, as they barely visited. It was that one time that they went to find out information about the Keyblade of the Digidestined, and the first time that Kari had a first glance at Xion before their real encounter in Mushroom Kingdom.

Seeing this place again formed a chill down Kari's spine. Xion did spent most of her time, and most of her life here. It is also her deathbed. She then sighs.

"Does this place seem familiar to you?" A voice said from behind Kari. She turns and sees a mysterious person. She then backs off. "Hey, that's no way to greet a person, huh?"

"Sorry, but I would think it's hard to, I don't know, shake hands with you, without something pointy pointed at me." Kari said.

"True enough."

"Can I ask you something? Are you here to, hurt me? I may not know Organization XIII that much, but I know they need me, right?"

"You can say that, yes. I don't know why I'm here to take care of you myself. I just have orders from the boss."

When she turns in surprise. It was the '?' Captain Falcon.

"It's that you Falcon." Kari said.

"Your friend Captain Falcon is dead. My name is now Captain Heartless." Captain Falcon now called Captain Heartless said.

"Falcon… I don't want to fight you…" Kari said pleading. "Please… Sora is your best friend, like us."

"Sorry. I must fight you. Heh... You know, part of me thinks I might regret this."

"Then, listen to that part! It's trying to tell you something!"

"Nah, I think I'm just getting awkward feelings again. Been like that for a few days for some reason."

"I'm...I'm not fighting you!" Kari turned to run, but an invisible barrier blocked her way. It covered the whole sandlot.

"Nowhere to run, kid." Captain Heartless said. "Now, show me your moves."

 _ ***LIGHTNING (F-ZERO GX)***_

In a barrage of flames, Captain Heartless make appear fire in his hands. He then jumped forward, and tried to attack Kari, but in self-defense, she got out her Keyblade, and defended. She attempted to strike back, but Captain Heartless dodged out of the way. Kari's hands jerked forward, suddenly, as she almost lost her grip on her weapon. Fighting Captain Heartless like this, she couldn't bear it. Even though she barely knows Captain Heartless himself, she still considers him as a friend. Much like Wizardmon, really. Thinking about that incident again is making Kari's head all woozy again and forced her to grab her head with her right hand. That made her vulnerable to get struck back, by Captain Heartless.

"C'mon! Are you getting sleepy now? Well, isn't that a bummer." Captain Heartless said, as Kari got back up.

"N-No...I'm fine..." Kari does admit to herself; she is being a bit overly dramatic. She can take a harder hit than that, not to mention she had the help of the Rune Ring, which can have her take a brutal attack, before getting knocked out. Though, now that she thinks about it, every time she fights, it's like she's playing one of Luxord's games. The only thing is, she's gambling her own heart in these fights. If she were to lose, she loses her heart. This one seems to be the type of gamble where either odd aren't in her favor.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want me to clear your head?" Captain Heartless said, getting a little impatient.

 _"Kari."_

Another voice came in Kari's mind. It sounds familiar. It's someone she hasn't heard from in a while. "Xion?"

"Uh, are you sure you don't want me to hit you or something, kid?" Captain Heartless said.

"Xion?" Kari was still looking around her for that voice. She knows it's Xion; her nobody.

 _"Kari, you know that I'm inside you."_

Hearing that voice again made Kari relax a bit.

 _"Kari, I know. We must fight to this guy even if he is your friend. He needs to remember me. He's not the same... Kari, I know you can't fight distant friends like that, but you must. Please. We have to work together."_

"Counting to three kid, until I start throwing these at you." Captain Heartless said, getting ready one of his movements. "One."

 _"I'm sorry..."_

"Two."

 _"But we got no choice..."_

"Three."

 _"Don't hesitate, Kari. This is for his own good."_

Captain Heartless then shrugged, and used Raptor Boost at the girl, who still stared into space with a blank stare. As soon as Kari snapped out of the trance, she gripped her Keyblade, and blocked both attacks.

Captain Heartless then sighed, annoyed. "You know, there's better tactics than to confuse me like that."

'For his own good...' Kari thought, as she looks at her Keyblade. She keeps repeating the same phrase in her mind; however, she still doesn't feel right about this. Falcon is a friend, but she thinks there are better options than to straight out fight him. But given the current situation she's in, she doesn't really have a choice. All she can do is fight Falcon, and hope he comes to terms with Kari. Captain Heartless tried to get the upper hand once again, when he realizes Raptor Boost at Kari again. Though, Kari blocked the attack, and ran forward, attempting to attack, but Captain Heartless was able to block the attack again.

"I told you, there's better tactics that that, you know?"

"Falcon, please. What can I do to make you remember us?" Kari said, struggling.

"Sorry, I would like to help you, but I'm not feeling it."

"D-Did Xemnas do something to you? Tell me! I need to know!"

"Nah, can't recall something like that... Now I hope you don't mind, but I need to finish you off."

"Falcon... I know you don't really do something like this. Please! Listen to my heart!"

Flames then started to engulf Kari's Keyblade, and it started burning her hands. But then, her chest started to glow a strong pink light, and somehow, the flames started dying down. Captain Heartless looked surprise for that moment. Kari was able to break Falcon's guard, and, unintentionally, she struck back, going right past Captain Heartless.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Right at that spot, Kari just realized what she did right there. Turning back, she saw that Falcon's helmet shattered in pieces, he felled in his knees.

"Oh no!" Kari said worried. Then she ran in panic, she threw her Keyblade off to the side.

"I never expected arrive at this place with beautiful sunsets." Captain Falcon said weakly.

"I-I'm so, sorry." Kari said in tearful eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. Those guys called Xemnas and Apocalymon were responsible." Falcon said. Then he starts to fade.

"Are you disappearing?" Kari said.

"Don't worry by me, I'll be there in a better place and one thing, wish it luck at Rick Wheeler in become in the new Captain Falcon." Falcon said.

"I will do it." Kari said, then Captain Falcon disappeared. After that, Kari was holding her tears, then Axel appeared behind her.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone." Axel said.

"Axel…" Kari said turning at him.

"That's right. Did you memorize?" Axel said. He nears at her, but Kari took steps back. "I'm sorry for kidnap Kairi, she escaped from me and Saïx captured her."

"It's okay." Kari said wiping her tears.

"I come to warn you about the danger awaited you here, then Xemnas appeared with dark clones inspired from every person from other world, then a weirdo called Cablex sacrificed by me." Axel explained how he could escape.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Don't thank me yet. Do me a favor and help clear his mind. I'm talking about Roxas." Axel said.

"But, I'd..." Kari tries to say.

"Look kid. I know you're not fond of fighting those who are close to you, even though you never met them before, but you're not given much of a choice. That Data-Roxas, it's been using up a little bit of Sora's power. Don't worry. It'll be nothing personal. The real Roxas would have told you to do so." Axel explained.

"B-But me? Destroy, Roxas?" Kari asked unsure.

"I told you, it's a Data-Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel replied.

"Uh, sure, but, still. Fight someone who's almost like Roxas...I don't think I can do it..." Kari said unsure.

"You're gonna have to, otherwise, who knows what the Organization might do if they have a Keyblade under their power?" Axel said.

"The Organization..." Kari then realized something. "Have I, been helping them the whole time? Collecting hearts, to complete THEIR Kingdom Hearts?"

"Well, you're not given much of a choice back at Hollow Bastion now called Radiant Gardens. That was clearly full on war that you had to deal with." Axel said.

"I know, but still, for all I know, Xemnas soon will have enough hearts to complete his Kingdom Hearts..." Kari said.

"That's something for another time. You're dealing with Apocalymon and Ansem, and all that stuff. Not to mention, helping your friends." Axel said.

"Helping... Roxas... Okay, I'll try to help him..." Kari said nodding.

"Heh, I'd appreciate it." Axel replied.

"But, Axel, there's something I still don't get... How is Xion my nobody? I mean, don't you think it's kinda strange that Xion used to be a part of Sora's heart, and, not exist, but she exists now?" Kari said.

"Well, this is gonna be one heck of a story to tell you... Don't worry. I have all the time in the world to tell you." Axel said.

"...You're lying..." Kari said.

"Heh heh, I kinda wish you didn't realize that. But settle down and let me explain my story."

Kari then nods and listens in to Axel's story.

Back when the group of only 5, and when they fell into the sewers, separated, Kari was lying somewhere, unconscious, and very sick. A black coated man walked up to the unconscious child and picked her up.

"Huh. You seem to have lost your heart before, yet your nobody wasn't released." The cloaked person said. "Interesting. Maybe I should bring you back. Though the boss won't be pleased if this is not true. Oh well." He went through a Dark Corridor.

* * *

 _The World That Never Was_

The cloaked man, now revealed to be Axel, came through the dark corridor with Kari.

"Axel." Someone behind him said. That person is Saïx. "Why have you brought us this outsider?"

"Because, I sense a nobody inside of her, who refuses to leave." Axel said. "Could make one heck of a nobody on our team if she's that resistant."

"Is that so?" Saïx said. "Well then, maybe she should visit Xemnas."

"You did more than bring a nobody here." Xemnas said, waking to them. "You brought us, a Princess of Heart."

"A nobody out of a Princess of Heart?" Axel said. "Should be a good addition. Still, the thought of a Princess this young."

"There's no telling whether it is successful, or not. She seems too resistant to control. Return to your duties."

"Yes, master." Axel nods. Xemnas walked away with Kari.

"Let us hope this nobody will prove useful for the Organization." Saïx said.

"Either that, or that this nobody doesn't attack us." Axel said, with a chuckle. Then, the newest member of Organization XIII, Roxas, was standing there. "Roxas! Hey! How long were you standing there?"

"..."

"Still a zombie, eh? Don't worry about what Xemnas is doing to the girl. It'll be fine."

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

While Axel was taking a stroll around the base, later, he accidentally saw what Xemnas was doing with the girl, though Xemnas does not care if someone watches him.

"Kingdom Hearts rests within you..." Xemnas said. "I would rather collect your heart for our Kingdom Hearts, however, the power to wield the Keyblade rests within you... So, your nobody should fit well in our plan to create our Kingdom Hearts." Then, Kari's chest was shining brightly, and she was moaning a bit. "A 14th member of the Organization... But it seems your nobody is resistant to be released... No matter. I plan to get rid of all the anger this nobody has..." A blinding light filled the scene.

After it died down, a girl was standing in front of Xemnas. She had the black coat on, with the hood on her head, though she still had her eyes closed. She was looking down. "Sora's memories of the one who is most special to him... If manipulating Sora's memories won't work at Castle Oblivion, I'll simply take some so Sora will never wake up, and merge with Roxas. I'll make a 'new Sora.' And if it doesn't work, this girl won't ever release her true power, if her nobody is destroyed."

He then raised his hands into the air.

"Your new name, shall originate from No XIV: A number that can replicate any other number."

While the nobody was being finished being pulled out of the young girl's heart, she opened her eyes a little, and she could see just white light. But through that light, she was able to see her nobody, a bit, before falling into unconsciousness again.

" _And then after that, Xemnas ordered me to take you home."_

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _The Sandlot_

"That a good bedtime story?" Axel said.

"So, that's the truth..." Kari said. "Xemnas forced my nobody, Xion out of me, and put in Sora's memories, just so that Sora can't get his memories back. And if that didn't work, he'd thought if Xion was destroyed, there would be no way of me reuniting with my nobody, and release the Keyblade of the Digidestined..."

"After that, he told me to drop you off to where you were." Axel finished.

"I guess that's why I had all that light power when we were going up against Machinedramon." Kari concluded.

"Heh, sorry kid. I must go. The other members or the Dark Masters are searching by my betrayal." Axel said as he opens the Corridor of Darkness.

"W-Wait! Please don't go! I, I didn't mean to…" Kari started.

"Man, oh man, that must be your favorite thing to say, huh? I'm fine. Don't worry. It's Xemnas that did this. And remember, take care of Roxas for me, will you? He's also suffering. He doesn't need to work for that organization anymore." Axel said.

"Axel." Kari she rans at him and hugged him.

"I'll be fine Kari. Take good care of Xion." Axel said as he pets her head. She sadly nods as Axel disappears in the Corridor of Darkness.

Kari just stood there, staring at the ground and says. "Why... Why am I doing this...? I'm not helping friends... I'm like... destroying them... I don't get it..."

Like it or not, she did agree to Axel that she'll help Roxas, but she is going to try to get him to clear his mind first, and not destroy him. It doesn't feel like they are gone forever, but to the fact that she is willingly destroying them, makes her feel like she's the bad guy here. She thinks this as she picks up her Keyblade again.

She senses a presence behind her, and immediately turns to look. She doesn't see anyone, but she does know that they are walking away. Somehow, she hears their footsteps from afar. Following the sounds, Kari runs up through the empty, barren streets, to search for the person.

Just as she was going to go to the next area, T.K. rushes into the Sandlot. He then sees Kari rushing up the path.

"Kari! Hold on!" T.K. tried calling out to Kari, but it seems she was hypnotized. She was too focused on the footsteps. "Why isn't she answering me...? Is she that mad at me?"

* * *

 _Star Haven: Millennium Star Loft_

The Millennium Star was beginning to explain to Mario about the supposed origins of the team of superheroes 1,000 years ago.

"We all know that the Great Keyblade War consumed the world that was bathed in light, separating it into many different worlds."

"Yeah, because of the people who fought over the light." Mario said.

"Yes. The hearts of children were able to rebuild the lost world but separated. However, one world struggled against the darkness that shrouds it. 7 children, who all together rebuilt their world, had to face against dark forces. All 7 of them have strong hearts, and so, they obtained Keyblades to counteract the darkness. However, it was not enough. Even with light in their own hearts, the forces of darkness was too great upon them. They would have perished, if it weren't for a young light, appearing before them." MS explained.

"Who were these children you are talking about?" Mario asked.

"Those children, are our friends." MS replied.

"Our friends...? Wait, are you saying the Digidestined existed during the Keyblade War!?" Mario exclaimed. MS nodded. "But how? How is it that they had existed from all those years ago?"

"I shall explain this. The Digidestined fought long and hard after one more joined them. They fought to the very end. However, to end the suffering, they sacrificed themselves, and brought peace upon their land. Many changes happened after their demise. As they ended the darkness that threatened their world, the clash between light and darkness created what we know, as the Digital World. The existence of Digimon started to flourish, soon after. At first it was unstable, but the holy beasts of the Digital World, known as the Harmonious Ones, held balance, by being the four compass points, with one being the center point. The Gods of the Digital World harnessed the powers of the computers and electronic devices of their parallel world, in order to ensure everlasting Digimon, and thus, the name Digital World came to be." MS explained.

"So, not only did the Digidestined existed in the past, but they were responsible for creating the Digital World. Kind of reminds me of the Big Bang." Mario said astonished.

"Of course, darkness still lurks around the world. The Harmonious Ones knew that both worlds have been saved by the 8 children, and when the time came, they prayed for the children to return. However, their wish hadn't been granted, and they took matters into their own hands. They have called upon 5 people, to seal the great evil behind the Wall of Fire in the Digital World. They indeed sealed away the great evil away behind the Wall of Fire, however, that is where Apocalymon interfered, and casted away those people into darkness, and corrupted the Digimon with darkness, morphing and twisting their minds to the Dark Masters our Digidestined had to face. Apocalymon have crossed over the Wall of Fire, which caused the world to become unbalanced, which includes the time being un-synced with the Real World. All hope was to be lost, until, the wish from the Harmonious Ones have been at last granted. The hearts of the 8 children have returned, and reborn into new children. However, like all newborn children, they do not remember their past, and it took the events in the Digital World, and the events of now to remind them, piece by piece. They still do not know they were the saviors of the past, however." MS explained.

"Mama Mia. To think they were involved with rebuilding their world after the Great Keyblade war." Mario said, scratching his head. "But there's something I don't get. You said there was originally 7 kids. What about the eighth? How did they join up with them?"

"That eighth child, was none other than, Kari." MS replied.

"Kari?" Mario replied.

"Kari Kamiya's heart was originally born, during the great war of Odaiba." MS said.

"Didn't you mention that Kari's heart was originally from Kingdom Hearts?" Mario said.

"Yes. At last minute, when Kingdom Hearts was beginning to sink into darkness, one lone part of the heart of all worlds managed to break from the heart, and placed the seal of the Pure Darkness, thus becoming, the Master Key. After many months, it formed into a true heart, gaining a personality of its own. A sweet, kind and innocent personality. It then started developing a body of its own soon, and soon, it became to, who we know today as Kari Kamiya. Because of her relationship to Kingdom Hearts, she was able to obtain a Keyblade."

"Gosh, so, who Kari really is, is Kingdom Hearts itself, huh?" Mario said in confusion.

"Not necessary. As I said, her heart is made from a piece of Kingdom Hearts, which is why she has a bigger relationship to Kingdom Hearts than the other Princesses of Heart." MS said.

"So, even without the Master Key, Kari will still be related to Kingdom Hearts?" MS nodded as Mario continues. "But that'd be a very bad thing if Kari lost the Master Key, right? The Master Key is a part of Kari's heart."

"Like I said, Mario, that should be nothing to worry about. The Digidestined have experience with the Keyblade from long ago, which is why they basically self-taught themselves how to use it quickly. Our heroes will no doubt save the universe from the one Seeker of Darkness." MS said.

"Yeah. I know, I just don't want...Wait, 'One Seeker of Darkness? Don't you mean, ' _Two Seekers_ of Darkness?'" Mario asked.

"No. I recently discovered this, but Ansem had become more than just a heartless." MS said. "But for now, I'll explain about the other heroes."

"Okay-do-key." Mario nodded.

"In the primal age in the Digital War. The Digimon humans form have constantly deadly battles with the Digimon beasts. Then a Digimon angel called Lucemon brought the peace and stopped the conflict. But soon he tries to take over all the Digital World, but ten Digimon called the Ancient Warrior appeared formed with the ten elements; fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, ground, metal, water, wood and darkness. They together defeated Lucemon, then three Digimon called the Sacred Angels brought the peace at the Digital World." MS said.

"Whoa other war after other." Mario said. "And what about the Super Smash Brothers?"

"This story begins when a god, that which is son from the Lord of the Universe, he felled into the planet Earth. He was helped by a human from the Mushroom Kingdom then in gratitude he gives him a magic mushroom that gives the power to gain power ups from certain objects, those persons are your ancestors, Mario and your brother Luigi." MS explained.

"For that reason, me and Luigi can transform in Fire and get a flying cape." Mario said.

"After that, your ancestor met much heroes, a gorilla with an incredible strength, a skilled swordsman wielder of the Sword of Evil's Bane, a gunner bounty hunter equipped with an armor made from the Sheikah and Chozo technology, an angel with incredible fly powers, two skilled mountaineers, a robot that can analyze the items made with the Sheikah technology, a tame wolf in company of a bird called _Raphus cucullatus_ , a boxer from the Indian tribe, a human kid with magic pockets, a Star Warrior that can copy abilities from the inhaled items, a dwarf that commands little creatures called Pikmin, an anthropomorphic fox with nice pilot skill, a powerful driver that brings car made with the same Sheikah technology, a human prince that commands mysterious creatures called Pokémon, other skilled swordsman but strategic, a boy with psychic powers, a human teen with future sights, a driver in company of an Aegis Blade, a man with nice stealth skills, a hedgehog that was before a god with incredible speed power, other person that was a god before with fly and dreams powers, a Tasmanian tiger with a big knowledge, a human and half genie with magic powers, a primal super fighting robot, a yellow ball creature that eats ghosts, a bandicoot master in the madness, a dragon that was chosen by his tribe for protect the world, a anthropomorphic bear expert in puzzles, three wielders of the Keyblade, other skilled swordsman that surpasses his own limits, an Umbra Witch that decided help at the heroes, a vampire hunter related with the Belmont family, a Kung Fu warrior, a Shaolin Warrior, a Lin Kuei Ninja, a Shirai Ryu Ninja, a Saurian Warrior, a warrior from a kingdom called Edenia, a limbless hero, three knights that hunts undead monsters, an assassin that search the justice, other swordsman with a sword made of demon blood, a man with mutated powers, a man with electric powers, a man master in explosives, the Dream Traveler equipped with a magic ring, the ghost of Sparta, a being half human and half squid, a bandit that search the justice, a squirrel convinced for help the heroes, two guardians from other planet, a detective that solves mysteries, an outlaw that search cleans his name, four living plants with nice gunner skills and the Hero of the Balance Caleb. The leader it was your ancestor, Mario." MS explained.

"That team was bigger than I thought!" Mario exclaimed.

"Later the team called Super Smash Brothers joined forces with the Digidestined and the Ancient Warriors to defeat Apocalymon and they won. Later they brought services to protect the Aether Kingdom, an advanced civilization that they also used the Sheikah technology. Then other team of heroes, formed by Digimon, called Sacred Knight bowed respectfully at the Super Smash Brothers and joined at them. Now the Aether Kingdom had protection from any dark and evil forces, then the twin brother from the god that felled in the Earth tried to take all the control from that kingdom, his name was Tabuu that he killed at his twin brother, but the Super Smash Brothers could defeat him. After that Tabuu has been court by the Elder Gods including the Lord of the Universe, Tabuu has been sentenced to be sealed in a place called the Subspace. They thought that threats are over but… Other god followed the steps from Tabuu, his name was Shinnok. He used the power from his amulet to destroy the Aether Kingdom, the people from Aether Kingdom and the Super Smash Brothers lost their lives, the Digimon partners sacrificed by their human partners, the Hero of the Balance felled fainted defending at the princess, he was brought at the Life Sanctuary and he slept 1,000 thousand years. The only living hero was one of the three Keyblade Masters, he used all his energies and defeated Shinnok, after his last struggle he finally perished. Shinnok was badly injured, but he was imprisoned by the Raiden and the Elder Gods. Shinnok was sentenced and sealed in the Nether Realm. The Aether Kingdom was destroyed in his totally, but some people could survive from Shinnok's rage, probably will take some years, but the worlds will need the help from the Super Smash Brothers in a distant future." MS explained.

"How much things that happened in the past." Mario said. "Therefore, they will need my here early or soon."

"Wait Mario. Before to depart, I have detected an anomaly near of the Cornerstone in the Peach's Castle, you must come and see." MS said.

"Got it, MS!" Mario nodded bowing and he departs. Then MS closed his eyes.

"So, the legend from the Super Smash Brothers that saved the world long time ago, is about to resurrect." He said.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Twilight Town (Station Plaza)_

Kari followed the sounds of footsteps all the way to the station plaza. This place...It's giving Kari some chills. Painful memories suddenly starts to go through her mind.

 _"You'll be...better off..."_

 _"Who will I have ice cream with...?"_

 _"Xion..."_

These memories; they aren't Kari's, but they are painful, making her fall onto her knees, grabbing her head. But painful how? Her head's been throbbing ever since getting into this illusion town. The painful memories have been resurfacing to her, ever since merging with Xion again, however, they were especially painful here, near the station's clock tower.

All of this seems like a terrible nightmare to Kari. That's something that has been nonstop for her lately. Dreams, dreams, and more dreams. And some that are nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares. Her headaches are getting worst here, and no medicine that she's taking will make it feel any better.

"Are you hurting?"

Kari's head hurts so much that she's thinking that she's hearing voices in her head. Though this voice does seem familiar to her.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

That voice came back again, and this time the girl turned around, to look. Another black coated person; another Organization XIII member.

"A-Another one?" She then stepped back from the organization member.

"You're acting as if you never seen a member."

"No, I..."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?"

"You know."

Kari feels like an idiot here. This person is looking at her as if she's joking.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." She answered, shaking her head.

The person then sighs, and shakes his head, while holding it.

"Am, I supposed to know, what I did wrong?"

"Yes, you do!" The person shot back, fiercely. "You destroyed one of our members with your own hands!"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that, but Axel wanted me…"

"Axel didn't want anything from you or, that, other girl! He was my friend, and you just destroyed him right before my eyes!"

"Your friend?"

Kari just assumes that everyone is friends with each other in Organization XIII, but they don't really address that a lot. They just address each other by name, what number they are, or just calling them Organization member, or in some cases, nicknames, like Xigbar calling Xion, Poppet. Though there could have been one person she would know that would call Axel that. Kari came to a shocking suspicion to who this person was.

"R-R-Roxas...? Is that...?"

"Well, glad you know my name. Saves me the trouble of explaining it to you while I'm taking my revenge!"

Roxas, with a hood still over his head, then reaches behind his back with his two hands, and pulls out his own Keyblades; The Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

 _ ***THE OTHER PROMISE***_

Kari, in self-defense, and instincts, summoned her Keyblade.

"There's always have to be someone to take everything away from me, doesn't there...? Now, I'm returning the favor!"

He dashed forward and slashed with both of his Keyblades at the same time, but Kari brought her Keyblade up, and guarded against him.

"Roxas! Please! Listen to me! Listen to Xion! She's your best friend! You may not remember her, but something horrible happened, and you had to free her!" Kari exclaimed.

"That's a lie! I don't know a Xion!" Roxas shouted back. They kept on struggling against each other. Eventually, Kari was able to push back Roxas. There was invisible barriers set up, so he didn't fall off the ledge, and plummet to his doom, thankfully.

"Please, Roxas! Xemnas is tricking you to fight me! Please, stop it!"

"He's not tricking me. He's the one who told me you were the one who defeated Axel."

"But…"

"Come at me!" Roxas then, once again, charged right after Kari, who doesn't seem intent for fighting Roxas, even though it's what Axel wants. This is a Data-Roxas, but he's been created to perfectly replicate how the real Roxas acts and fights like. Well, other than being tragically brainwashed by Xemnas. Kari knows this, but it doesn't help that her heart really believes this is the real Roxas. She's constantly reminding to herself this is a fake, but it just makes the pain even worse. Eventually, Roxas was able to break her guard and slash the young girl away.

Her back slammed against a wall, and she lost grip of her Keyblade. Roxas then took the opportunity to run forward and snatched the Keyblade away from her. It floated behind Roxas. Something like this occurred when Kari fought Xion, only the odds are now against her. Without a Keyblade, Kari started running away from attacks, and dodge rolling, in hopes of figuring out a way to get her blade back, but the beams of light Roxas sends out always seem to catch up to her, and without a Keyblade, she has no way of guarding against them. She was really in danger this time; struck down by a friend to whom she hasn't even met yet. They are going to properly meet, but at the tip of a Keyblade that'll be pointed at Kari's heart.

"You can't keep running forever!" Roxas exclaimed, rushing forward. He then twirled his Keyblades and unleashed a whirlwind attack upon her. But Kari was able to jump over the attack and caught grip of her Keyblade again. She had the opportunity to attack, but she hesitated.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Roxas said, as he threw his Keyblade right at her, sending her flying towards the station. "You know, I don't get you. One moment you defeated my best friend, and now you're showing me mercy?"

"Maybe because you're supposed to be MY friend!" Xion had taken over Kari's body for a second. She then tries getting up.

"All talk, and no show." Roxas then dashed forward, and continuously swings at them, but Kari blocks all the attacks. Suddenly, Roxas starts to shoot Light Shields at her again, and all thirteen of them made her stagger, enough for Roxas to start getting hits on her. He then performed a Whirlwind Swing and made Kari slam against a wall again. Only this time, she has a tighter grip on her Keyblade. She then struggles to get up.

"Now, you're finished!" Roxas brought his blades up, to try to finish Kari up, however, something within her started to boil. It made her feel hot, and suddenly, it felt like Kari was having muscle spasms. She brought her blade to the side, and suddenly, slashed forward, passing Roxas.

 _ ***ENDS***_

She then shakes her head, and turns to Roxas, who's using his Keyblades to support himself. Once again, something compelled her to turn her blade against someone. She was going to try to talk to Roxas more, but, obviously, she let her blade to the talking, instead of her words.

"No... Not... Not again!" She yelled to herself while she held her head. She then looked at her Keyblade. Something was going on with her mind. She didn't notice it from before, but something seems to be controlling her movements. This force doesn't feel like Xion. It's something... dark. She continues to stare at the Keyblade, before hurling it off the cliffside of the station in anger. She's angry and confused, at both at whatever's making her this way, and herself. She then ran towards Roxas.

"Heh heh... So, Axel told you to help free my mind, huh?" Roxas muttered.

"Roxas..." Kari said.

"No, don't be sorry for yourself."

"But, I am... I didn't want to do this, but something made me..."

"To be honest, if someone I knew started attacking me, I would probably start attacking in self-defense." He then looked up to Kari. "You know, what I mean, right?"

Xion. He's talking about Xion. When Xion attacked Roxas, he ended up destroying her in self-defense. It's what she wanted... Now, it seemed Kari is helping return the favor and Kari says. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... You gotta get him for me... for Axel as well."

"You mean, Xemnas?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. After you're done here, with saving your world, and defeating Apocalymon, go get Xemnas for me, okay?" Roxas said.

"Y-Yeah. I promise..." Kari nodded sadly.

"Okay... Good..." Roxas said weakly.

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"You know, I visited you." Roxas said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kari asked confused.

"I'll tell you."

* * *

 _The World That Never Was_

 _Right after when Xemnas separated Xion from you, I got curious, and went to see you._

Roxas still seemed like a zombie when he went to see the unconscious girl. He was curious, and sees the girl lying there, looking like she's sleeping peacefully.

"...What...Is this feeling that, I have inside of me...?"

"Visiting the outsider?" Axel was behind Roxas and walking to them.

"Axel..."

"Yeah. Amazing that this girl's more special than we think. Her heart is supposedly purely light. I was just told to get her back to her world. Wanna come?"

Roxas continued to stare at the ground, thinking about this weird feeling he has in his head and chest.

"I'll take that as a no. Be right back." Axel then picked Kari up, right over his shoulder, and a Corridor of Darkness opens. Before they went in, the girl then moaned, and twitched her hand a little.

"...That, girl..."

Roxas was confused, as he walked back into the castle.

Later actually, he went to Kari's world. He doesn't know why. He was getting very confused after seeing Kari for the first time.

His surroundings were very unusual. It looked like he was in a sewer, but there was light down there, and it was spacious. Though the water down there does seem calm, rather than flowing. There was also graffiti everywhere on the walls.

He then heard voices down the pathway. They sound young. Roxas then proceeded to follow the voices down the sewers. It didn't take him long to find them though. After walking for a bit, he sees someone. One kid with a green hat, a big cat, and the same girl from before. It looked like she just woke up. Roxas refrained from letting them see him. He doesn't know why though, it's just this feeling he has again. The three were talking and look like they're enjoying themselves.

 _Then after that, I just went back. I was still new, so I didn't know what to react out of that..._

* * *

 _Twilight Town: Station Plaza_

"I never knew." Kari said in surprise.

"Maybe your friend T.K. saw me, but, then again, maybe he didn't." Roxas replied.

"Roxas..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. This isn't my real self, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but something controlled me to attack. That wasn't me. This happened twice now... I, don't get this... I'm not even sure if I get anything..."

The words of that stranger she met back at home echoed in her mind.

 _"One who knows nothing can understand, nothing."_

"Hey, you know what, just forget about it. That's what Xion told me; your nobody." Roxas said.

Kari nods, as this data Roxas starts to disappear, within a bunch of smoke.

"See you later, okay? You know, the REAL me." Roxas said goodbye.

"Y-Yeah. I will..." Kari said.

Just like other Organization XIII member, this data Roxas disappeared within a cloud of smoke, which died off later. Even though Axel and Roxas virtually told her to not worry about what she's doing, Kari can't get this off her mind. Something, that is not Xion, controlled her to attack Roxas. She's trying to remember what it felt like, but nothing seems to come to mind. She knows she shouldn't cry like this, but she can't seem to resist. This makes her believe she is more of a threat to her friends, than to her enemies. She is holding back on the tears, but they're dropping out anyway, making her fall to her knees, then she allowed her tears to flow down from her eyes as crying can be heard loud. Someone then walks up to her.

"Kari, are you okay?"

She looks up, and T.K. was standing in front of her.

"Uh... Y-Yeah, I mean..." Kari stuttered, while getting up.

"Yeah? But you're crying." T.K. then showed her the Keyblade she threw off the cliffside.

"Huh?"

"You almost hit me with this. Thought I was a goner for a second."

"...I'm sorry." Kari said, taking the Keyblade back.

"Nah, it's okay. Hey, I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I didn't know you didn't like that speech I did back there."

"No no, it's okay."

"Okay...So, why were you crying there?"

"Huh? Oh, well...Mmm..."

"What?"

"T.K., do you think I'm, you know, dangerous to hang out with?"

"What are you saying? Of course, you're not! Well, if we're not heartless or nobodies, that is."

"Really...?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

They decided to walk back towards Odaiba, while talking things out.

* * *

 _Odaiba: Bridge_

The two just walked back to their ravaged home.

"Wow, that must have been hard." T.K. said. "But, you know, they're just data. I mean, the real Roxas is with Sora, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but something just started, controlling my arm, and made me attack Roxas...I'm, so worried that this could happen again."

"Hey, don't worry about it." T.K. puts his hand on Kari's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of something. And if this starts happening again, well, me and our friends will help you."

"R-Right." Kari touched the hand holding her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Heh. I bet that's a better speech than the one I gave to you back there."

"No, I know what you mean. I mean, a princess has to have guards, right?"

"Heh heh, yeah. And, a prince too."

"Yeah..." She then was in thought for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." She then looked at the horizon. For a second it looked like she saw red color, like from a sunset, but it faded away. Though she didn't really take the time to look out over the horizon, over the dark sea. Even though everything is covered in darkness, sometimes, darkness can't all be bad. Something dangerous can look relaxing. Somehow, looking over this is calming Kari a bit. She even sat down on the colorless grass, just to look at it.

"Come on. Tell me. You can trust me." T.K. said, sitting down with her.

"Well... It's just this... you know... relationship we're trying to have. Are we just pushing this?"

"Huh?"

"It just feels so, awkward for some reason... I don't know why, but it does..."

"I know what you mean..." T.K. was staring at his own feet. "It just feels, so weird when we try to do that lovey dovey stuff..."

"Yeah..." Kari then did the same. "Maybe, we should, you know, save all that stuff for when we're older. I mean, we seem to be trying to do all those grown up stuff."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I kinda like being a kid, no offense."

Kari then giggled. "Well, I think it's a teeny bit too late for that."

"Huh?" T.K. said.

"Haven't you noticed before? Ever since we got back, you're taller than me suddenly."

"I-I am!?"

"Yup. I think you're getting older, T.K…" Kari said, giggling.

"Oh yeah? Well who's says that you're not getting older?" T.K. said, laughing, and playfully pushing her.

"I dunno." Kari said, doing the same. The two then laughed, as if they've forgotten what reality is, then calmed down a bit. Frankly, this is the most fun they had ever since they got back to Odaiba. "You know, I don't think darkness can all be bad."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"Well, just looking at this view, it's making me calmer."

"Well, I would think so. I always go over there on the other side with my mom, and we just relax. It is different without a sun, and light and all that, but the feeling feels the same."

"Yeah..."

The winds were calm, as they blew on their faces, and they can envision everything bathed in light. The oceans were blue again, the grass beneath them were green again, and everything had color, and life again.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Well." T.K. then stood up. "We should be getting back to the others."

"Yeah. Besides, shouldn't we focus on beating Apocalymon?" Kari said, then he nodded.

"He's gonna be one mad Digimon after we take care of him, right?" T.K. said.

"Right." Kari replied. T.K. offered to help her up, and Kari did take his offer. They then proceeded to walk back to the apartment.

Suddenly, it seemed like everything started getting darker, and darker.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Whoa, just when I thought things can't get darker." T.K. said.

Now a fog surrounds them. It got thicker, and thicker, until you couldn't see anything within a 10 feet radius.

"What's with this fog?"

Kari's senses were going out of control. She senses darkness behind her, and it keeps on moving towards a different, random spot, as if it was teleporting around them.

"Kari? Are you okay?"

"I... I don't think we're alone..." She said, nervously.

"Indeed, child." A voice boomed, that seemed to come from all around them.

"W-Who's there!?" T.K. exclaimed. Kari was looking around wildly. "Kari, get ahold of yourself."

"Uh, r-right." She said. She took deep breaths, and then summoned her Keyblade. T.K. did the same.

They looked all around them. Whenever she senses them closing in on them, Kari swings her Keyblade in that direction, but there wasn't anybody there. It's just the two of them, it seems.

"This guy's just trying to scare us. But, But I'm not afraid!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Heh heh. Oh, but you're quaking in your shoes, boy." The mysterious, and eerie voice said again.

"Just, just who are you!?" Kari yelled.

"One of your former adversaries."

"Former...?"

"Stop hiding! That's totally unfair!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Oh, but it's more fun for me!" The voice boomed once again. This time something was heard charging up. The two kids knew what was about to happen.

"Run!"

"What, but we can't see!" Kari exclaimed.

"There's no time! Just run!" He grabbed Kari's hand, and they both attempted to run away.

As they ran, it feels like they've been running in circles almost. They feel like they're getting nowhere, and the voice just keeps getting closer to them.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me!" The voice said again.

"T.K., what are we gonna do?" Kari said.

"I'm trying to think of something..." He answered. Unexpectedly, a blast came out of nowhere. The two saw it and dodged it. When it went past them, it left behind tall flames that aren't going out within the second.

"T.K, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine! You?"

"Fine!"

"What now?"

"It looks like we gotta split up."

"What? No! There's gotta be a way!"

"There's no way we can get over these flames!"

"But what are we gonna do once we split up?"

"Well, you either A.) Die under my hands, or B.) Come with me, willingly." The voice appeared once again. This time someone teleported in the middle of the flame wall. The attacker looked tall, but the two kids are unable to see what he's wearing, or what he looks like because of the flames, and because of how intense the fog is.

"Kari! Run!" T.K. yelled.

"But I can't leave you!" Kari exclaimed.

"No! No matter what, don't look back! I made a promise to our Sora in the Digital World that I'd protect you, and I plan to keep that promise!"

"T.K... I don't want to lose you too!"

"Kari! Please! Go! I'll be fine!"

"T.K..."

"My, aren't you resilient." The attacker said. "Since you're so generous, I'll take care of you first." The stranger left the flame wall, and started walking towards T.K.

"T.K.! Hold on! I'm…" As Kari was going to run up to them, the flames got even worse. Now they're spreading towards her, somehow, and they're getting even bigger and bigger. She had no choice but to run away.

She started taking off, blindly, as the flames were trailing behind her. No matter how much she ran, she's not gaining any more distance between her and the flames.

When she's starting to get tired, she saw something up ahead. She ran a little bit more until she got there. A cliff. She thought that this was a saving grace, but it wasn't. She was going to plummet down into the dark sea, that could potentially damage her heart. But it was either that or burn alive in flames that's going to damage her heart anyway. It's either the needle or the needle, in which both choices could spell disaster for her.

The fog cleared up a bit, and she sees a giant wave of darkness coming straight towards her. It knocked down buildings and swept their debris along with it. Everything was falling apart in Odaiba, and it was coming straight towards her.

She had no choice. She leapt off the ledge of the world, basically, and dived down into the dark sea, with the flames stopping right at the cliff point, with the giant tsunami of dark water, following shortly after.

Underwater, she prepared for the worst; She prepared for the darkness in the water to start digging into her heart, and eventually destroy it, and destroy her. However, she didn't seem like she was dying there. The water felt like it was normal water, which seems unbelievable compared to what she heard about the dark sea. From what she could hear, she heard that the people that tried swimming to the other side of the world, eventually perished, and them and their hearts disappeared into the darkness.

Here, it's the opposite virtually. Kari seems fine, and her heart didn't really have any strain on it. In fact, for whatever reason, there was a massive amount of oxygen in this water, so she somehow can breathe. But she can't speak underwater.

When she got her mind around all these weird things, she went back to reality. She had to find a way to save T.K., as well as the rest of the city. Who knows if this person is going to hurt them all as well?

When Kari was about to swim to the surface, something caught her eye down below. It was shimmering. She swims towards it. Funny enough, she's not feeling any water pressure either. Add that to the list of weird things with the Dark Sea. She eventually got to what was shimmering and confused to what she found. A mirror. That's what she was so interested in? A mirror? There wasn't any details or whatever on it. Or cracks to that matter. It's just an ordinary mirror. Sighing, in her mind, Kari was going to resurface, but something caught her off guard.

When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked completely different. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She rubbed them and looked again. She looked normal in the reflection now.

 _Ugh... My head must be playing tricks on me today..._

Kari shook her head and turned away from the mirror. Ironically, as she did that, she senses something behind her, towards the mirror. Kari turned once again, towards the mirror.

The mirror once again shows a different look to Kari. This time she was able to get a look at the outfit. Kari sees herself with a Black shirt instead of yellow, the scarf was a dark purple, the color of her shoes were black and white instead of pink and white, along with dark purple socks, the pants were dark blue, and instead of being a Brunette, her hair was instead black colored. Virtually, everything, in looks, was the opposite of what Kari's wearing right now.

 _What's with this thing?_

Kari then swam closer to the image, to see if she's seeing her reflection right. Sure enough, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and she shuffles them back and forward towards her clothes and the mirror. She shakes her head, and groans.

 _I must have been in the water for too long. I need to get out of here._

She then readies to swim back to the surface; however, something restricts her instantly; before she was able to turn around even. Something grabbed her scarf, very tightly, and pulled towards the mirror. Obviously, she crashes into the inanimate object, but it didn't break for some reason. She can hardly see who or what's grabbing her scarf. By the time she does try to see what it was, mysteriously, she was pulled into the mirror.

* * *

 _?_

The ground hits hard when Kari lands. She's not in the water anymore, that's for sure. She struggles to get up, as she was in the dark water for quite a while. She needs to get used to ground for a second. However, she then notices the ground she was on.

"Th-This..."

Kari remembers this place. This is her heart.

"Why am I back in my..."

 _ ***HESITATION***_

Before she was able to finish, she sensed someone behind her. Something dark. She turns around and sees the reflection she saw in the mirror outside.

"What... Who are you?"

"You know you're really stupid if you don't know who I am." The other Kari sounded older than her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I'm your darkness."

"My...darkness? But that..."

"Your heart is not completely free from the darkness; I can tell you that."

"I know, but..."

Kari tries to find the right words. It's bad enough she does have darkness in her heart, but it morphed into an anti-version of herself.

"You keep me trapped in here, but all I want to do is be free." The Anti-Kari said.

"I..." Kari then realizes something. "It was you, wasn't it...? You, you're the one who controlled me to attack Roxas and Axel like that!"

"Yup. Bingo. It was pretty fun."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Aw, mad that I have the power to take over your arm whenever I want to?"

"My arm?"

"For now. But once I get full control over this stupid body, I'll be the one in control here! And you will watch me strike down your friends."

"No...I...I won't let you do that!" Kari summoned her Keyblade and charged towards the anti-version of herself. Though she got her own Keyblade and guarded against the attack. The Keyblade was the Keyblade of Light, only it had a much darker tint on it.

"Like it? I call it the Keyblade of Darkness."

"Just, just don't hurt my friends!"

"Oh, I don't know. I love to join in on fights. Honestly, showing mercy? How boring is that?"

"I do it because they're my friends!"

"Are they?"

"Any friend of Xion is a friend of me!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, that's nice. For you at least. But, not to me." The Anti-Kari was walking closer to the real one. The real one was backing up a bit. "I harbor your negative feelings, mostly, your anger."

"My, anger?"

"Yeah. That's why you haven't been feeling much of that lately."

"Grr…" Kari growled at the Anti-Kari.

"See that? The more you want to get rid of me, the stronger I get." Suddenly, the Anti-Kari sprung forward towards Kari, and grabbed a hold of her neck. She's trying to resist the evil clone, but it was getting stronger by the second, the more she struggles. "It's ironic, isn't it? The little Princess of Heart, falling into darkness. How sad is that?" Kari can't even put out words, since she was being strangled by the evil clone. "You'll have to give in to the darkness, eventually. You can't keep holding me back forever. Once I do, this body will be mine, and mine only! Though it'll be much easier for me, if you would just give up your heart. That would make it much easier to take over your body without accounting to sealing your light within your heart. It would be just me, and your hollow body." Her grip got tighter, as Kari struggled some more. "You seriously don't want to see my full power, but since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you get a sneak peek at it."

The backs of the Anti-Kari's hands glowed dark and started giving her more power. She even got bigger, to the size of Sora, or Yoshi. She then was chuckling, as Kari started losing consciousness.

"I'll see you later. Until then, consider what I said. Trust me, it'll end a whole lot better for you."

Kari tried struggling some more, but it just didn't do it. She used up the last bit of strength she had, and finally, passed out.

"Finally. I thought she was never gonna shut up." The Anti-Kari then threw her light counterpart down at the ground. "Let go of your stress and accept me in your life. Trust me, a life with no stress is awesome really." She then laughs evilly, and leaves behind Kari, who's passed out on her own heart.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Bedroom_

Eventually, Kari does wake up. Her body feels sore, and she can't really see anything for a moment. Then again, she is in a place where it's always dark. She then sits up and looks around her. She was back in her room, and on her bed, with her partner, Gatomon, and she sees Sora, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi sleeping on the floor. She was tucked in, and was in her own pajamas, possibly by Tai. But, how? She remembers being chased by someone and got dragged into her own heart somehow. She also remembers fog everywhere, but it looks like it's clear. Not to mention, a giant tsunami of darkness completely swept everything away, but here, it looks like nothing has happened. There was only one explanation to this... It could have been another crazy dream Kari had.

'A-Another dream?' Kari thought.

"Kari?" Gatomon nudged her, noticing that she was awake. "You awake?"

"W-What happened?"

"Well, T.K. was hanging out with you on the grass down by the bridge, but you fell asleep on him. Tai was looking for you guys, and caught up with T.K., and took you back here."

"I...fell asleep?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't over exhaust yourself like this."

"I, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Everyone went to sleep just a couple hours ago. You should get some more rest. Tai already set the alarm for another few hours. Izzy got a signal from the bug he put on those Digimon."

"He did?"

"Yup. So...This is it. We're gonna go in a few hours and ending this once and for all. So, you should get some rest. We'll need it. Even if you did rest some in advance."

"Okay."

The two then laid down to go to sleep again. They are so close to Apocalymon, they can't afford to make any mistakes. They will set out to find Apocalymon in just a few hours. Everyone is nervous about this final fight, but, they're ready to face it.

"Hey, Gatomon?" Kari whispered.

"Hmm?" She raised her head to look at Kari.

"Did anything else happen, by the way?"

"What?"

"You know, after I fell asleep."

"No. Not much. After you fell asleep, T.K. called Tai, and he came and got you, and we all went home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why?"

"Nothing... It was just this nightmare I had..."

"What was it about?"

"It was crazy... I don't feel like talking about it..."

"...Did you have another one of your visions?"

"No, it wasn't that. It was, like, the darkness swallowing me... and everyone else..."

"Really? Wow, must have been scary... Was there anything else there?"

Kari then thought of that double that appeared from the mirror; The figure who said they was her darkness. She doesn't know what to believe. She doesn't know if that figure was real, or just a part of the crazy dream. Either way, she hopes she never sees that figure again; that Evil Kari.

"Kari?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It was just the darkness..."

"Are you sure? No offense, but your dreams have always seemed to be crazy lately."

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Gatomon. Now, let's go to sleep."

She yawns, and closes her eyes to go to sleep, and hopes that she doesn't have the same dream again. Gatomon tips her head in confusion, but yawns as well, and forgets about it for now, and she curls up, and goes to sleep as well.

* * *

 _Hotel from Odaiba_

Caleb was having problems for sleep. DemiVeemon and Mew were asleep. They were in a bedroom.

'Shinnok. Probably you destroyed part of my family in the past. But now I will reunite with Hikari tomorrow.' Caleb thought in determination.

* * *

 _?_

Meanwhile, in the darkness...

"As expected, they will arrive tomorrow. Good. Then that Master Key will be as good as ours. The Princess's purpose shall be fulfilled once we capture her. However, I feel that we can toy with their affections, and hearts before we defeat them all." A sinisterly voice said.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **A/N:** The Millennium Star explained the origin about everything, the Eight Digidestined, the Sacred Knights, the Ten Ancient Warriors, the origins from Caleb and the Super Smash Brothers from 1,000 years ago. ;)


	44. Chapter 44: The Conflicted Digidestined

CHAPTER 43

The Conflicted Digidestined

 _Dining Room_

Blood was pumping fast through everyone; their hearts are beating. This could be the most dangerous mission they have yet. Kari wasn't really eating her breakfast on the table.

"I'm not really hungry..." She said.

"Come on, Kari." Tai said. "I know you are nervous about this, but so are we."

"Yeah." Sora said. "I mean, we had to deal with something like this before, right guys?" Luigi, Yoshi and Oshawott nodded.

"Does mom and dad know about…" Kari started.

"Don't worry. They're fine." Tai said. "They're okay with this."

"Okay."

"Whenever you're ready, we can go." Kari nodded. She was eating a little bit faster now.

* * *

 _Apartment B F1_

Matt, and Sor were waiting for everybody else.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Sor called out.

"Sorry!" T.K. ran towards them, with the rest of the Digimon. "Can't rush a bathroom break, you know?"

"And we were still eating." Biyomon said.

"It's okay." Matt said.

"Are you okay to go, Sora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." She said.

"Still thinking about your mom?" Matt said.

"Yeah. I hope she's all right. And, don't forget, there's those anti copies of us we have to look out for."

"Right."

"Well, don't worry." Gabumon said.

Then Pikachu and the Pokémon Trainers appeared.

"We'll take them on altogether." Pikachu said.

"Yup. And I promise, we'll find your mom." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash." Sor said.

"Count with us." Tyson said.

"And our Pokémon too." May said.

"Matt." Matt and T.K.'s parents stand at the door. "Do us proud, son."

"Please, look after your little brother." Their mom said.

"I'll be fine, mom." T.K. said. "Don't worry about us."

"Well..." Matt started, looking at everyone. "We're off."

"Come back soon, son." His dad said.

"Will do."

The heroes then all ran to where they were going to meet up with everyone.

* * *

 _Living Room_

The others were just getting ready to head off.

"Okay, are we all set?" Tai said.

"Yup." Kari said.

"Sure are." Agumon said.

"We are too." Oshawott said.

The parents then walked up.

"Are you leaving?" The Kamiya's Dad said.

"Yeah. Duty calls." Tai said.

"Alright then."

"Please, come back safe, okay?" Their mom said.

"Don't worry. We'll come back, safe and sound. And don't worry. I'll look after Kari." Tai said.

"*Giggles* Or maybe I'll look after you?" Kari said, jokingly. Everyone else started chuckling.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Bye mom. Bye dad."

"We'll see you soon."

The parents then waved at them, as they left to reclaim their world, and save the universe.

* * *

 _School: Courtyard_

Joe was anxiously looking at his watch.

"Woo boy. Okay, game face. Game face." He kept repeating to himself.

"Joe, you know this isn't a big football match that you're waiting for." Gomamon said.

"I know! But you try not being nervous when you're about to face a guy who can potentially destroy the universe, twice!"

"I'm not nervous."

"Neither are we." Mimi and Izzy both walked out with their Digimon.

"You know our parents give us their best wishes." Izzy said.

"Yeah, as long as they're supporting us, I'm...I'm okay with this."

"But are we alright with our equipment, and items?" Joe said. "Agh, I gotta check if we have plenty of Potions. Not to mention plenty of Ethers, and…"

"Joe. Seriously, we'll be alright." Gomamon said. "Now stop worrying. Here come the others." Meanwhile the trio from Dreamland are getting ready too.

"I never faced by this before." Tuff said.

"Me neither. But we must do it." Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied. Tails and Cosmo are getting ready too.

"Are you ready Cosmo?" Tails said.

"Only I'm a little nervous, but we can do it." Cosmo said. The rest of them were running up to them.

"Okay, so are we good?" Tai said.

"Yup." Mimi said.

"We said our goodbyes to our parents." Izzy said.

"They wish us to do the best we can!"

"Well, then we better not let anyone down." Tai said. "Izzy, do you have the signal?"

Izzy then took out his laptop and started looking up where the signal is first leading them.

"It says that those Digimon had... Went through the park?" Izzy said, dumbfounded.

"The park?" Tai said.

"But I thought there was nothing there anymore." T.K. said.

"Well, this thing does say that those Digimon went through there to get to Apocalymon's lair." Izzy said, checking his laptop again.

"Wait, that's right!" Kari spoke up. "Gatomon, remember the night that the heartless attacked us?"

"Yeah." She replied. Then Caleb was watching at them afar from the main group.

"They are ready, but if we come with them, we will fall in the trap from Ansem or Xehanort's Heartless." Caleb said.

"I think that is my turn to guide them." Palutena said telepathically.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Don't worry, they meet at me and Pit too." Palutena said. Then she comes at the mind from the Digidestined.

"I hope that they are okay." Caleb whispered. Back with Kari.

"There is a door in the park, that will lead you at the Digital World." Palutena voice said telepathically at Kari and the others.

"Wait, Lady Palutena. What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"You meet her?" T.K. asked and he nods.

"Yes. When Sora got the white amulet, he received help from Pit, that also allow me communicate with you guys." Palutena voice explained.

"So, this door leads to the Digital World? Or, what's left of it?" Tai asked. Kari and Gatomon nodded. "That explains quite a bit."

"That is correct Tai. Now be careful in your quest." Palutena voice said and the telepathy communication ended.

"Well, we aren't going to stand around here." Sor said. "We're going to the Digital World, and we're putting an end to this, once and for all."

"Yup. We are, Sora." Tai said, with everyone nodding, and they all were making their way to the park.

* * *

 _Park_

They stopped right at the edge of the park, where the fog was blanketing the whole place. The whole park was about 5 blocks wide, and 6 blocks long, so the dense fog did seem like a giant blanket covering the whole space.

"I don't know, Tai." Izzy spoke up. "Who's to say we'll even find anything in there? Or what about if we get lost in there?"

"Don't worry. I think I can handle this." Kari said, walking up. As a Princess of Heart, she can sense where the Door to the World could be, and on the night where her world was destroyed, she sensed the same feeling she's feeling now, even from the corner of the park. It was the world's heart that was calling to her. Granted, she can't really pinpoint directly towards where the door to the Digital World was, but she can act a little bit like a compass and lead them all to the ravaged world. "This way. Right over there." Kari then pointed to a direction in the fog to where she's sensing the world's heart.

"That way?" Izzy said.

"Hey, Kari is the princess in charge here." Tai said. "I trust her, right?" Kari nodded.

"Yup! Yoshi believes in Kari like my friends." Yoshi spoke up, with Sora, Oshawott and Luigi nodding.

"Yeah, me too." T.K. said, with Kari smiling at him.

"Okay. Stay close to me." Kari said. They then started taking careful steps into the fog, just to make sure there wasn't going to be anything that'll make them trip, or to make sure there won't be anything that will pop out right in front of them. Kari can detect if any sort of darkness is creeping up to them, however, she can't really tree, so a few times, she crashed into a few. Though she just shook it off, and continued guiding them, looking back to make sure everyone's sticking together.

Finally, they've reached the rock wall to where the door was. However, when they reached the door wasn't there which confused Kari. What was in its place was sort of a chalk drawing of the door. It was neat and well detailed, albeit with a few non straight lines, and of course, there doesn't seem to be any way to open it.

"What? But there's supposed to be a door here." Kari said.

"Are you sure?" Gatomon asked, as Izzy checked the drawing out. His laptop was beeping quite frantically.

"I am getting a strong signal of the tracking device from here." He said. "So, I guess this must be it."

"But this isn't a door, it's just a drawing." Palmon said. Kari places her hand on the drawing on the boulder. It did feel rocky, and rugged, but what was in it felt odd... familiar...

This had to be it.

"I can feel something behind this thing..." Kari said.

"You do?" T.K. asked.

"Hold on. I want to try something."

"Are you sure about this?" Tyson whispered at Ash.

"Don't worry, she knows what she does." Ash said.

Kari took some steps back, and then summoned her Keyblade. She pointed it towards the chalk door, and the tip of the blade shone a light. Moments later, it shot out a beam towards the rock drawing, and when it hit the drawing, the light engulfed it. However, it then made it crack, and soon the cracks were spreading around the drawing. The boulder then started cracking, in consequence to this.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Joe said.

"I, uh, have no clue..." Kari said, nervously.

"This is not good…" Tiff said nervously.

"I-I think that's going to explode!" Tails exclaimed.

The young girl sees that they have no time to run away, and avoid injury, so in quick response, she thought of something. She's not the brightest with new spells she hadn't practiced yet, but she saw no choice. She brought her arms in, starting to cast a spell.

"REFLECT!" She then shot them out, and a glittery barrier then formed around them. The boulder then exploded a second later, and debris was shot out everywhere, shooting out like bullets, however, the barrier that Kari formed managed to protect everyone, and shielded them all from the flying rocks. As soon as the flying rocks stopped, Kari dropped the barrier, and fell to her knees, exhausted for a bit.

"That was a close one." Agumon said.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Tai said.

"I'm fine. Just used a bit too much energy there." She said, taking breathers.

"Hey, look!" T.K. pointed. They looked towards where the boulder used to be. There was a light circle, that was growing exponentially, and it shined brightly. Everyone was confused and shielded their eyes from the brightening light. The light circle was growing more and more, and soon after, in the middle of it, a bright beam then shot up into the dark sky. It shot high, and fast, though it was slowing down a bit.

Like a firework, it exploded high above the sky, and everyone around the remains of the world noticed it. They stared above into the sky, gazing at the light show. They felt hypnotized. They couldn't get their eyes off such a sight, but they felt warmth inside of them as they saw it. In fact, everyone felt brighter than usual; they weren't so depressed and dark anymore. They were feeling like their usual self before the world was ravaged.

Sparkles flew everywhere from the light beam and began to lift everyone's spirits. In fact, the sky was also brightening up too. It was brightening to its sky-blue look.

The Keyblade warriors were shielding themselves from the bright light. Accompanying the light was a strong wind that was trying to blow them back. They are being blown back a bit, however, they're resisting the force of the winds. The Digimon was clinging onto their partners tightly, as some of their feet are dangling out, like a flag in a strong storm. The Digidestined's feet were planted right on the ground, however, as they're being blown back, they were leaving tracks in the gray grass. Caleb and the others were watching.

"What is that?" Ness asked.

"This must be our chance to enter at the Digital World. Now let's go!" Caleb said as they go at the portal after the Digidestined.

* * *

 _?_

Around 5 Minutes later, the winds were dying down a bit, and so was the light. Kari was able to open her eyes and observe their surroundings. She sees how far back she was pushed back, and it was quite a bit. Approximately 5 yards. But she wasn't more shocked in that. No, she was more shocked to what was in front of her. Gatomon was about to ask what was wrong, until looking to where Kari was looking. They both were amazed in what they were looking at.

What replaced the boulder that had the drawing of the door on it was a giant tower, with a spiral staircase hugging it, going up. It seemed as large as Millennium Star's tower, but a bit taller. It was colored white, golden and pink, with having vertical stripes detailing it. There are also small windows that would seem like it represents the different floors of the tower, if it had an interior, but just trying to look through those windows won't work, as the glass look like they're mirrors. The top of the tower was high up, but it wasn't too high. The group all regrouped, and they stared up at the tower.

"Where'd this come from?" Sora said.

"Did it form when Kari used her Keyblade?" Izzy said.

"It must have." Cosmo said.

"I can feel it..." Kari said. "I can feel so much light coming from this. I don't feel the darkness around me much anymore..."

"What could it be?" Mimi asked.

"We won't know until we get up there." Tai said. He then walked up to the staircase and stepped on one step. "Well? This is the only lead we have."

The group showed reluctance, however, Kari then walked up to the steps, and wanting to know more, she started climbing them. After that, then the group started going up the long staircase. As they went up, and over the trees, they saw how the appearance of this tower affected the world. They observed their surroundings above the trees, as they walked up, and they saw that the fog from the park disappeared. They could see the trees clearly, but more importantly, they saw light hovering over Odaiba. They could see the buildings out in the distance, and they look like they have color in them. Normally in the dark environment, they wouldn't be able to see those buildings, but they were able to. They also saw the sky. It was sky blue once again, as from before, and in the sky, they saw the glimmering light of the sun. It had appeared back in the world.

"Look at that!" Matt said, amazed.

"Everything looks like they're back to normal." Mimi said.

"That must have been it." Izzy said. "When this tower appeared, it covered this world with light, bring the world's light back to it!"

"So, does that mean we saved our world?" T.K. said, excited for a moment.

"Not yet. Look." Ash said. They looked off towards the distance, over the river. They still see black fog covering that side of the world. "We may have saved this part of your world, but we haven't freed it yet."

"But how did the tower appear?" Tuff said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused.

"Kari must have did something when she used her Keyblade at that chalk drawing of a door." Pikachu said.

"What could that mean?" Luigi said.

"Hey Kari, do you have any idea on..." Gatomon started, until seeing that her partner wasn't with them. "...Uh...Kari?" They were looking all around them; however, they didn't see her.

Kari in fact went up ahead, looking hypnotized by this mystery, and wanted to solve it. She climbed more stairs up, looking like she doesn't care that she must climb these many steps, and eventually, got to the top of the tower. The steps ended here, and there was a wall in front just in case somebody was about to walk off these steps, as it's a long fall to the ground. There was a door that leads to inside the tower. It wasn't anything special. It was just a pair of wooden doors. Kari opened them, and went inside, as the others tries to catch up with her.

"Kari wait!" Tai exclaimed, as they're running up the stairs, breathless, as they've been running up nonstop.

* * *

 _Tower Garden_

When Kari walked into the room, she was surprised about how big the room was. It seemed impossible, even to her, but this room was gigantic. It was bigger than the tower, but its size possibly competes that of a football field, with a 400m track included. It was still a circular shape; not oval or rectangle size, but still... There were white walls surrounding the room, but what was in it was breath taking. As Kari looked around the room, taking a few steps forward, on stone flooring, the others barged right through the doors, trying to catch their breaths.

"Kari... Agh... Why did you go up ahead without us?" Tai said, trying to breath.

"Huh...? I was trying to figure out what's with this tower." She said, turning around.

"Well, you didn't have to leave us." Luigi said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Kari said innocently with her hands behind the back.

"Well..." Tai was about to say something more, before noticing the setting of the room, behind Kari, and gasping in awe. "What the...!?" The others looked at this in awe as well.

"But that's... that's impossible!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It's so... gorgeous." May said.

What they all were looking at was a massive garden. In this room, it housed a garden with flowers blooming on a large patch of land that was surrounded by a large pool of water. The grass was emerald green, with 8 stone pillars on the edges of the large patch of land. In the middle of the big room was a fountain that sprayed a cool mist of water into the air, and with the sky roof, and the sun shining through it, it produced a rainbow over the fountain. The group was standing on a stone bridge that was there to cross from the entrance towards the middle of the room. They were looking at this in awe.

"I can't believe that something like this is in this tower." Mimi said, amazed.

"It's so beautiful." Palmon said.

"How can something like this even fit in this tower?" Sora said. Kari then starts walking across the bridge, towards the center. "Huh? Kari?"

"Hey Kari! Wait for us!" Gatomon yelled out, as they started following.

They walked towards the fountain that was spraying water into the air, and into its base, where it would repeat the cycle again. What was surrounding the fountain though was interesting. 8 pedestals. They each had their own respective colors: Orange, Blue, Red, Purple, Green, Gray, Yellow and Pink. Everyone then observed the pedestals.

"What's with these?" Ash said. They noticed some writing on the Pink pedestal.

"Hmm, it says, 'The 8 chosen to hold the Keyblade, bestow the keychains onto the pedestal.' Hmm. I wonder what that means." Tails said.

"Does it mean the Keyblades?" Sor said.

"These slots look too small for our Keyblades to fit." Izzy said.

'The Keychains _..._ ' Kari thought in her head, thinking about that piece of the writing. Their Keyblades look the way they are, because of their tags and crests, though most importantly, their crests. The Crests also serve at the Keyblade's Keychain, which determines what the blade would look like. Which would also mean... Kari summoned her Keyblade of the Digidestined and looked on the bottom piece of the blade. 8 Tags and Crests were attached to each other and made like a circle. However, what defined her Keyblade in the first place, was the Crest of Light. She grabbed it, and then she pulled it off the Keychain. It was relatively easy to take it off, as well as putting it back on. "I think we have to use our crests." Kari spoke up.

"You think?" Matt said.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Kari said.

Nobody objected to that. They just did what Kari told them to do, having confidence in her. Each of the 8 Digidestined walked up to a pedestal and stood before it. They took off the keychain of their blades and held it in their hand. There was a small indent on the pedestal, which fits the tag and crests in it. The Digidestined then placed the crests into the slot, which fit snuggly, like a puzzle piece, and the pedestals started rumbling.

"Hey, what's going on?" T.K. said, as his pedestal started spinning a little, until it's accelerating uncontrollably.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Mimi asked.

Kari wasn't so sure herself, just like with the rock wall formation. However, whatever's happening is progress, at the very least. They watch as the pedestals continue to spin, until they started cracking, with bright light emanating from within them. They were worried that another big explosion could happen, making the whole tower possibly collapse on top of them. Eventually, there was an explosion, however, it wasn't enough to level everything.

Like before, a bright light has emanated and shot up towards the ceiling, from each of the 8 pedestals. They were worried that their crests were destroyed in the event of the explosions, however, just as they started thinking of that possibility, their crests floated up from where the pedestals once were, and floated back in their hands, making them able to summon their Keyblades again. If a Keyblade is missing its keychain, it can't be summoned, until the keychain is returned to the owner's hand. Suddenly, it was as if the entire tower was shaking upon them. The thought of the tower collapsing returned to everyone's mind, and just as they think about booking it, and getting out of there, the wall that's parallel to the front entrance collapsed instead of the whole tower. Instead of being a hole that leads outside, the hole looked like it was a dark portal, as if it was a corridor of darkness. Just as the wall did that, the entire tower stopped shaking. A new bridge of light then extended from the mysterious portal in the wall, and reached the fountain area, where the heroes were. Everyone was questioning what was going on.

"Now what?" Patamon said.

"Stay back. Anything can happen at this point." Tai warned. But Kari then stepped forward, and started walking on the bridge, towards the portal. Tai sighed, and the group started to follow.

 _You have arrived…_

A mysterious voice from before then entered Kari's mind, and she stopped immediately after hearing that. She looks up towards the ceiling in confusion.

 _Your survival and victory all depends on how strong your light is, and how you intend to use it. Never forget who supports you, and who loves you. Never forget your true power._

"Kari?" T.K. nudged his friend a bit, to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Did, anyone hear a voice?" Kari said.

"If you mean other than my voice, not really."

"But I…" She was going to talk more about what she heard, but then ultimately decided against it.

"Huh?"

"…No. Never mind. Forget it."

"Are you sure?"

"You know Kari, if you're not feeling well, we can always start again later." Tai said. "We can always come back."

"N-No. I'm fine. I swear."

"Okay. I'm trusting you. Now, what about this thing?" Tai said, pointing to the portal that's in front of them all. It was making a wavy motion, like ripples in a pool.

"I am getting a strong reading from this thing." Izzy said, looking at his laptop. "I think this portal may lead us into the Digital World. Or rather, what's left of it."

"Really?"

"It seems like it."

Everyone nodded, and they proceeded to go up to the portal slowly. As they walked up to it, it was creating ripples harder, as if reacting to something. Or someone. In any case, they entered the portal, one by one; group by group, to wherever the other end of the portal leads to.

* * *

 _Legendary Door_

At the other end of the portal, it was pitch black. The only thing that was illuminating a little bit of light in the room, was the portal, but even then, it was still dark. Think of the room being dark, with a dark purple tint.

"Where are we?" Tai said.

"Hold up." Kari said, summoning her Keyblade. She then pointed it towards the ceiling in the room, and then shot out a beam of light, that extends all the way towards the ceiling. What she's trying to do is try to illuminate the room, with the help of her light abilities. The beam reached to the ceiling, and light exploded from the beam, shining light in the room.

"Thanks, Kari."

Everyone then got a view of the room they were in. It was large and spacious. There were pillars off on the sides of the walls, the ceiling was textured with old English style patterns, and there was a pedestal in the middle of the room. Curious, everyone went to the pedestal. Everything was quiet down there. The only type of sounds that they hear is the sounds of their own feet echoing against the walls of the room. They then got to the pedestal and looked at it. This is something Kari doesn't recognize, but the other Digidestined and Digimon, including Gatomon recognizes this.

"Hey, I remember this!" Tai exclaimed. He's the one who recognizes this the most. This was the place in Myotismon's castle that has the Legendary Door. This was the door that they had all took to get back to the real world to beat Myotismon and his minions to the Eighth Digidestined, which is Kari. "Ah, this is the door in Myotismon's castle where we got back to the real world the second time."

"This is the place?" Kari asked. She has heard of this door from Tai after they had returned to the real world after finishing up with the Dark Masters in the Digital World.

"Yup. I remember trying to pick the right card in order to open up the door to get back home correctly, or we might have ended up in an alternate universe."

"But wait, you said this was in the Digital World, right?" Sora said.

"Yeah." Tai nodded.

"So, does that mean we're in the Digital World?" Luigi said.

"This place looks empty looking." Oshawott said.

"I thought Myotismon's castle got destroyed after we destroyed the Dark Masters." Agumon said.

"They must have rebuilt it." Sor said.

"But why?" Biyomon said.

"Probably because they needed the use of the Legendary Door." Izzy said.

"What for?" Patamon said.

"So, they could transport to any world they wanted to take over." Tails said.

"Couldn't they use the Corridors of Darkness instead?" Kari asked.

"Well, in any case, we're back in the Digital World." Tai said.

Izzy was now knelt onto the ground, checking his laptop, seeing where the tracking device was pointing them to next. Though he was dumbfounded at first to where the arrow on the screen was directing them to. "Huh? The tracker now says that Apocalymon's base is right above us. How come this thing is pointing upwards?"

"Uh… Maybe because Apocalymon's base IS Myotismon's base." Tai said.

"Geez, talk about stealing someone's property." Gatomon said.

"So, Apocalymon just took Myotismon's castle?" Pikachu said.

"Well, he rebuilt it, and THEN he stole it." Gomamon said.

"If this is where Apocalymon is hiding, then maybe this is good. We can get the jump on all of them. I don't think they know that we're here." Ash said.

"Hm, but what if we need to get back to Odaiba?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, we would need the Digicards in order to get back, but even then, I don't know where it will lead us. Last time the door lead us back to the Summer Campsite, and, well, I don't think there's much of anything there right now. Let's not focus on that part. If we can defeat Apocalymon, we'll be able to get our world back to normal. Not to mention, free those other worlds that Apocalymon took." Tai said.

Everyone nodded and started towards the stairs. As they climbed up the stairs, they were preparing themselves for any sort of Corrupt Digimon roaming around there. If they get noticed, then they could have to deal with an army of Corrupt Digimon and Heartless. However, as they climbed, they saw no one. There doesn't seem to be a soul roaming around this place.

"This feels, strange…" Kari said, breaking the silence.

"I guess they're on lunch break." Agumon said.

"No, somebody's got to be here…"

"Kari…" Kirby said quietly.

"Kari does bring up a good point." Izzy said. "Apocalymon has to have some of his minions around here. It wouldn't seem right for him to be unguarded."

* * *

 _Lobby_

As they continued sneaking through the seemingly empty castle, the group has entered the main lobby of Myotismon's castle. Strangely enough, the lobby was entirely different than last time. This time, there was a large fountain against the wall in the middle of the room, two sets of staircases on both sides of the fountain. There was a large chandelier above the lobby, which illuminated the place, so they didn't worry about walking around the castle, blindly, in the dark. The group apparently had walked out of an opening in the floor, in the middle of the room. Apparently, the room that they just came out of was a secret passage of sorts. When everyone had walked out of the hidden staircase, the floor closed, and they couldn't see where the hidden passageway was anymore.

"Well…I guess no returning…" Gabumon said.

"This place…" Kari said, recognizing this place. She, for whatever reason, recognizes this place. "I… I know this place…"

"Hey, I know this place too." Sora said. "Yeah, this place is Hollow Bastion!"

"Hollow Bastion?" Mimi said.

"So, this isn't Myotismon's castle?" Tai said.

"I guess not." Matt said.

"I could look up the structure of this place." Izzy said, getting his laptop out, and started typing on it. "Let me see if I can…" He then got interrupted by someone who's entering the room.

"You have arrived…" An eerie voice said, that echoed off around the room. They then hear the footsteps of the person walking up towards them from the second level.

"Who's there?" May said.

The person now reaches the top of the fountain and looks down to them. Kari, Sora, Luigi and Yoshi instantly recognize him.

"Ansem!" They exclaimed.

"I must admit, you were smart to plant a tracking device on those Corrupt Digimon." Ansem said, holding up Izzy's makeshift tracking device.

"So, you knew we were tracking you?" Tai said. Ansem said nothing, and he crushed the tracking device in his fist.

"Rgh. Forget it. Get out of our way! We're here to fight Apocalymon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Is that what you're truly here for? To fight Apocalymon? Now, what of me? What do you intend to do to me once you succeed?" Ansem said.

"Well…" Tuff stuttered, getting a bit confused here, with Ansem laughing at him.

"If you kids do not know what you are here for, then why bother coming here?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Sora exclaimed, getting his Keyblade out. The Digidestined, May, Tyson, Cosmo, Tails and the trio from Dreamland followed then followed. Ash took a fight position and pulled out Eve and his seven Pokémon that can evolve, his Keyblade was in his hand.

"15 Keyblades… All so very interesting… But you don't stand a chance against us now." Ansem said and then laughed again. He then held up his right hand and held it up towards the group. The heroes got ready to guard against whatever Ansem has up his sleeve. A ball made of darkness started to form over his right palm, and as it forms, it also expands in size. It was growing so much; it was about 5 times the size of a watermelon.

"Uh…should we run?" Joe said, nervously.

Just as he asked that, Ansem then pointed the Shadow Ball towards the first floor and fired it. When it landed on the ground, it was reacting uncontrollably. Little sparks were coming out of it, and darkness was pouring out. Just as they thought about booking it, the ball exploded, sending out a shockwave towards the heroes. It sent them all flying back, with Kari getting the affected the most. The darkness affected her heart the most, and it struck it hard, injuring it. Not only that, but the dark shockwave had banished everyone's Keyblades. Everyone landed onto the floor, roughly, with Kari near the main exit of the castle. She was having some difficulty getting up, with having the dark shockwave injuring her heart. Everyone else, however, was able to get up fine.

"Ngh, is that all you got?" Tai said, getting up. He then brought his arm back, envisioning him holding his Keyblade, however, he was shocked to see that he wasn't holding it. "Huh!? Hey, where'd my Keyblade go?"

"Hey, I'm missing mine too." Sor said.

"What have you done!?" Tiff exclaimed in anger at Ansem.

"Poyo!" Kirby said furiously.

"Mine's gone too!" T.K. exclaimed. He then hears Kari's groaning, and looks back. He sees her struggling to get up and holding her chest in pain. "Kari!"

"This is not fair!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Ansem then laughs evilly, catching everyone's attention and he said. "How pathetic…"

"What?" Tyson said.

"I've rendered your Keyblades useless. You will not summon them again!"

"He took away our Keyblades!?" May yelled.

"No, that can't be!" Mimi exclaimed.

They then heard Kari groaning some more, while getting up.

"Kari, hang on!" Tai shouted. "I'm…" Tai was about to go to her, when, Guardian heartless got in their way. The faces on the shields snarled at them, making them step back. "Hey, get out of our way, buddy!"

Then Ansem looked at the Keyblade from Tails and Ash. "What!? How did your Keyblades not disappeared?"

"Don't forget that I have an artificial Keyblade!" Tails shouted in determination.

"And I have reinforcements at my side!" Ash said.

"We will defeat you so easily!" Pikachu said.

"Ha! You are a foolish boy! Outnumbered is pointless this time." Ansem said.

"You will be wrong!" Eve yelled.

"Alright! Mega Evolve!" Ash said rising his Keyblade, then the seven Pokémon Mega Evolved and they run to defeat Ansem.

"Brave Bird!" Mega Pidgeot yelled.

"Flare Blitz!" Mega Charizard X yelled. Both Pokémon used their attacks.

"It's not use." Ansem said and he simply grabbed both Pokémon with his hands, he choke them strongly forcing them return at their original forms, then he throwed them. Ash returned them and gasp in shock.

"What!?" Ash said.

"Are you giving already?" Ansem said.

"Of course not! I'll fight until the end!" Ash shouted at the others Pokémon try to beat Ansem.

"Mega Horn!" Mega Heracross yelled.

"Crunch!" Mega Tyranitar yelled.

"Ice Fang!" Mega Glalie yelled.

"Leaf Blade!" Mega Sceptile yelled.

"Force Palm!" Mega Lucario yelled.

"Double Edge!" Eve yelled.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu yelled.

"It's that all you got!" Ansem said as he goes through them with one hand. After that the Mega Evolved Pokémon has returned at their original forms, Pikachu and Eve were injured.

"Return!" Ash said worried returning at his Pokémon. Only Pikachu, Eve and Lucario were in the outside.

"You see! Even with Mega Evolved you will never defeat me!" Ansem said.

"That it's you think!" Ash said as he goes at him to slash him. But Ansem grabbed him by the throat.

"Ash!" Sor exclaimed. Then Ansem shushed him and disappeared his Keyblade, then he punched him in the chest.

"That's it!" Tails exclaimed as he tries to damage him.

"Artificial or not, it's useless!" Ansem said and he kicked the yellow fox. Tails crashed in a wall and felled unconscious.

"Tails!" Cosmo exclaimed as he goes to see his friend.

"Now, by where started." Ansem said. Kirby tries to attack him by behind, but his guardian appeared and flicked Kirby like a fly.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Ngh…" Kari moaned, looking up, and seeing everyone in danger. She then brought her hand forward, trying to summon her Keyblade, however, she couldn't because of the dark shockwave, rendering her powers useless. She gasped in surprise and see that everyone was surrounded by heartless. "Guys!"

"Kari, run!" Sora exclaimed. The only type of defense that they have is Luigi's magic, some Pokémon, Tuff's shield, a Star Warrior and a green dinosaur, though even they know trying to fight back, with the useless heroes without Keyblade.

"But… But I can't…" Kari was trying to say.

"Kari, you can't take on these guys!" T.K. exclaimed. "Run! Please!"

This was something that happened in Kari's dream from last night. She and T.K. were separated, and lured the monsters towards him, while giving Kari a chance to escape. Kari would fight back, but she has no means of attacking the Heartless. She feared the heartless, for the first time in a while. Before, she wasn't that scared of them much, considering she had a means of attacking them. However, now she has none of that right now, and she was vulnerable. She keeps on telling herself to be brave, and try to fight back, but she couldn't. She was too scared to face them head on.

"Kari! Run!" Gatomon yelled. "Go!"

Kari's mind was going crazy. This was something she feared for a while. Her friends at the mercy of the darkness, and she can't do a thing to fight back. Nothing was here to save her now. Nothing can save her friends. All she could do is run, and she did. She turned, and ran through the main exit, and started running for her life, scared out of her life. Ansem then chuckles.

"She will be back… As for you all… Lock them all in the cells!" Ansem ordered, while Tai growls at him.

'Kari… Please… Forget about us…' Tai thought in his mind. 'I hope you will be alright… Once we get out of here, I'll come look for you… Please be alive when I find you…'

* * *

 _Main Gate_

The young Digidestined barges through the main gate and ran out into the open. She got a good view of where she was. The castle she came out of was indeed Myotismon's castle, but it seemed it got an upgrade. It seemed to be built more like the actual Hollow Bastion castle. Though, she doesn't really have any time to think about that right now. She hears the monsters roaring behind her and trying to catch up to her. It was like as if she was in a horror movie, and the monsters are out there to come and catch and eat her.

As she was running away from the castle, she got a good view of the Digital World. It seemed as if everything was normal. The skies were overcast, and the forest was grey looking. The grass was also grey looking, and there were holes of darkness everywhere.

Kari continues to jump over the holes on the ground, trying to get away from the heartless that are trying to catch her. She looks back and sees a bunch of Guardians teleporting step by step, and Invisibles floating fast towards her.

She immediately picks up the pace, and rushes into the grey forest, trying the best she can to lose them.

* * *

 _Dark Forest_

She jumps over the roots of the trees constantly, getting away from the heartless that are after her. She can't keep running forever, however. She can't get away from all those heartless no matter how hard she tries. There's nothing she can do to get away, and there's no one who is able to save her.

'Tai…Somebody…' She called out in her mind.

Suddenly, Kari mis-stepped, and tripped over a broken tree limb that was on the ground. She expected to hit the ground from falling, however, there was a steep slope in front of her, and she fell, and tumbled down the slope, getting some cuts and bruises in the process with all the gravel, sticks, and rocks.

When she reached the bottom, she was wincing in pain. Having no Keyblade protecting her means she's more vulnerable, and frailer, meaning she's just as weak as she was before she got a Keyblade. She's now just an ordinary 8-year-old little girl, with no amazing powers to hold. That Keyblade was also her crest as well, so she lost half of her Digidestined status as well. She was slowly being depowered into being the little girl that she thought she once was before learning she's the 8th Princess of Heart, or even becoming an 8th Digidestined. The number 8 seems to revolve around her most of the time. She's 8-years-old, she's the 8th Princess, and the 8th Digidestined.

Right now, Kari struggles to get up from the ground from the injuries she sustained while running away from the heartless. She gets up onto her feet, just in time to see that the Guardians and the Invisibles were staring down towards her, ready to attack. She starts running again, though slowly. She was hurt, and she was tired.

Eventually, the heartless had appeared in front of her, ready to attack. All that running away didn't matter anyway. Kari was eventually going to get caught either way. She stands there, scared of what the heartless is going to do next. They are going to attack, but will they knock her out, and take her back to the castle, or will they steal her heart. After all, it is very vulnerable right now. The latter is what the girl assumed, and she's now preparing for that.

Her friends were captured…

Their weapons were taken away…

And her heart was going to be taken, right then and there…

She's trying to search for a way out of this, but she was surrounded, with the monsters stepping closer towards her. Her heart was aching from the injury earlier, and the darkness from the heartless was making it hurt even more. It felt like she was having a heart attack, almost. From all this darkness, her heart was glowing a red light, and fearing that her heart was going to be stolen, Kari tries to cup her chest with her hands, to keep her heart from being released, but it wasn't going to do any good.

This was hurting even more, when the heartless drew even closer. The girl thought this was the end, and her heart was going to be stolen right there. With how things are looking, she was about ready to give up, and accept defeat. She was soon succumbing to this, as she falls onto her knees. She didn't have the willpower to try to fight back anymore. She knows that she is the only one to save everybody else trapped in the castle, but how is she going to do that without a Keyblade? There's no one to save her, and there's no one to save her friends. All she cares about is protecting her friends, but she failed; she failed them, and now she's going to have her heart stolen from her. Soon after that, Apocalymon will start his reign over the entire universe, and cast everything into darkness.

Kari's chest was glowing even more brightly, that the light from it was piercing the heartless that was surrounding her. The Guardians were trying to shield themselves, but this light even pierced their shields. Even Kari doesn't have a clue to what is going on, and even she was shielding her eyes from the light.

The light then died down, and the light that came from Kari's heart had destroyed the Heartless. However, in doing so, Kari was incredibly weak. She stood there, on her knees, dazed. She finally collapses onto the ground, and faints. The light that came from Kari's heart had weakened her, significantly, and it knocked her out. Then two shadow from some beings appeared and try to get Kari, those being were Dark Link and Dark Meta Knight.

"Is that the Princess of Heart?" Dark Link asked.

"She is only a little girl." Dark Meta Knight said as he try to grab her.

"Back!" Meta Knight appeared suddenly and slashed his evil clone. Then Link (Twilight Princess Era) do it the same in his dark twin. Then Caleb, Veemon and Mew appeared and saw her.

"Hikari!?" Caleb said in horror as he comes at her.

"Oh no…" Mew said.

"Is she?" Veemon said.

"She is unconscious." Link said checking her. Then the dark clones come at them.

"Give us the girl now!" Dark Meta Knight snarled.

"Over my corpse!" Caleb said protecting Kari.

"Then die!" Dark Link yelled running at the heroes.

 _ ***DARK META KNIGHT (TRIPLE DELUXE REMIX)***_

"I don't think so!" Midna appeared blocking the sword with one hand made of hair. Then Link slashed at his evil side. Meta Knight was battling with his dark side too.

"Veemon, Mew. Protect her!" Caleb ordered, as they nodded. Then he summon his two Keyblades. Both Links were clashing swords, then Caleb performed Rising Sun hitting at Dark Link, the Dark Clone appeared by behind of Caleb, luckily Midna grabbed Dark Link using her hair she throws him at where Caleb was waiting him, then he jumps and performs Ragnarok, the only difference are two Keyblades.

"This faker only appeared in my nightmares, but I never thought that it was real." Link said.

"Let's talk later." Midna said.

"She's right, we must defeat that dark creation." Caleb said. Then Dark Link try to slash, but Caleb clashed weapons using the Dark Keyblade and he slashes Dark Link using the Light Keyblade and he performs a cyclone attack damaging considerably at Dark Link. Then Link grabbed Dark Link using his Claw-Shot and slammed his body on him (Down Grab Attack on Smash Bros), then Midna creates an energy sphere and throwed at Dark Link (Special Attack in Hyrule Warriors) damaging him in the process. Then Dark Link try to attack at Kari, but Caleb stopped him and clashed weapons, then Link fired an arrow at the dark clone, then Caleb performs a big slash with 2 Keyblades that which defeated Dark Link. The dark clone felled in the ground and disappears in a black smoke cloud.

"It's over." Midna said.

"Now let's help at Meta Knight!" Link said. Meanwhile Meta Knight disappeared and slashed his evil counterpart. In the mask from Dark Meta Knight has a scar that passes his left eye.

"It's time for unleash my true power!" Dark Meta Knight yelled as he rises his sword. Then he appears in a mirror and triplicates. The others arrived to help Meta Knight.

"This is new." Caleb said.

"Even if it's new, he is an impostor." Meta Knight said. The three mirrors from Dark Meta Knight was moving.

"They seems a lot, but only one is real." Caleb said.

"I found him!" Meta Knight exclaimed, then they avoided the attack, then Meta Knight slashed at his evil clone. The two other illusions from himself disappeared shattering in crystals. Then Dark Meta Knight tries to attack them flying, but Caleb used a move called Stun Impact, that which paralyzed him. Then Link rises one hand with the Triforce at Dark Meta Knight, then the evil clone was trapped by the Triforce (Final Smash in SSBB), where Link slashed him much, then Link realizes the ending blow.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Dark Meta Knight was exploding after the attack, he felled in the ground, turned black and exploded shattering like a crystal breaking.

"That was easy." Veemon said.

"Hikari is okay?" Caleb asked.

"She still unconscious." Mew replied, then an anthropomorphic lion appeared equipped with sword.

"What are you doing here?" The lion asked suspiciously at the group. Then Caleb used his D-Ark.

"His name is Leomon. A Champion Level Digimon, he is from the vaccine attribute. His attack is Fist of the King Beast." Caleb read the info about him. "Wait we are here for save at Hikari."

"Are you talking about Kari?" Leomon asked, they nodded. "Very well, let's search at secure place."

Then the Digimon like lion picks up Kari, and runs off with her, swatting any heartless away that got in his way, the others followed him. After running for a little bit, they look behind them, and sees that they had lost the heartless. They then look up ahead to see where the nearest shelter is. They needed to get the girl to safety, and away from the light hungry demons. Up ahead, they see that there is an abandoned village, with dead trees, with everything greyscale.

* * *

 _Abandoned Village_

Walking through the village, they see a building that's still intact. The door was locked, so Leomon had to punch it open. The lobby room was nothing more than abandoned. Papers everywhere, furniture flipped, glass on the ground. The only thing that seems tangible for Kari was a couch. It wasn't anything special, yet it's good enough for the Digimon that's carrying the girl. He sets her down onto the couch, carefully. She was still knocked out from the heartless. By their luck the members from Caleb arrived for help.

"Don't worry Leomon, they are my friends." Caleb said.

"We will watch the outside." Knuckle Joe said.

"The enemy still searching at her." Chunky Kong said. Then some members go to look out the place. Only Caleb, Mew, Veemon, Toad, Toadette, Medli, Pit, Dark Pit, Sirica, Marth, Ike, Mega Man, Proto Man, Rush, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow and Leomon stayed inside. Caleb put his hand on Kari's forehead.

"Poor girl…" Caleb said in sorrow.

"She still have much to learn." Leomon said.

"She know her destiny, but she doesn't know her origins." Pit said.

"We'll try to help her, like her friends, that includes Kirby too." Sirica said.

"She will be fine." Cream said in sorrow.

"Chao." Cheese replied in sorrow too.

"She will be fine; my main worry is Tails and Cosmo." Sonic said trying to comfort her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Someone said at the door. The Digimon turned around to see another Digimon that's green and looks barbaric. His jaw was also locked to stay dropped, but nonetheless, he can still talk normally.

"Who is he?" Amy asked. Then Caleb pulled his D-Ark.

"His name is Ogremon, a Champion Level Digimon, he is from the virus attribute. His attack is Pummel Whack." Caleb said reading the info seriously due the virus attribute.

"Ogremon…" Leomon said.

"Leomon…" Ogremon said.

"I suspect you are here because of our rivalry."

"What, are you crazy? I got no time for that, and I bet neither do you. Especially with her." The Ogre Digimon then pointed towards the unconscious girl, lying on the couch.

"Yes."

"So, what happened to her?"

"The Darkness had gotten to her."

"What do you mean? Why are you talking about this dark and light mumbo jumbo suddenly?"

"I've travelled across the remains of the Digital World to find answers and learned that she's the key that they're looking for."

"What, her? Why do they want her?"

"I'll tell you what I know later. But right now, she needs to recover. She had a long journey like my team." Caleb said. Then Leomon and Ogremon came to look out the outside.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mega Man asked.

"Only we must wait until she awakes." Proto Man replied.

"I could see how a green man dressed like plumber with a green dinosaur trapped in a castle." Rush said.

"Wait! Those people are Luigi and Yoshi!" Toadette exclaimed.

"We must rescue them now!" Toad said.

"No, we must wait and think in our next rescue plan." Caleb said.

"But Tai has been captured too." Medli said worried.

"We know that, but we can't risk our lives." Marth said.

"He is right." Dark Pit said.

"First we must take care of the eighth pure heart princess." Ike said.

"But I only see a simple girl without special powers." Shadow said.

"It's because Xehanort Heartless stole her Keyblade." Caleb said.

"Now, can you tell us about the origins from Kari." Mew said.

"This is the right moment for know the truth." Veemon said.

"That's right Veemon, now let me explain." Palutena said telepathically at the group as they were ready to listen. "When the Heartless invaded the world from Kari, a spirit merged with her, with that she could transform in her Drive Forms, like Sora. She and her spirit are the same person. By 1,000 years ago, they fought to take the world back from the forces of darkness. That was when the worlds recently split up from one another, never to hear from each other again. It was also the time when the hearts of children sought to rebuild their worlds; their homes."

"So, she lived in the past." Sonic said. "I remember met her after the Keyblade War."

"Yes. But her true name also wasn't Kari Kamiya back then. Her true name is, Hikari Yagami. That name in whole means the Light of the Eight Gods. The number from the Eight Digidestined. Her friends have existed in the past." Palutena explained.

"In those days, I met at Hikari and her friends too, then I met at the Ten Ancient Warriors, the Sacred Knights and formed the Super Smash Brothers team with other heroes. After Tabuu, we fought with Shinnok and destroyed everything. The only thing that I knew that I defeated him recently, by his fault I slept 1,000 years, but now I'm meeting new friends with much resemblance in the past." Caleb said.

"That's right Caleb." Palutena said. "Kari or Hikari came from Kingdom Hearts. She had to do something in order to help free the worlds from the destruction of darkness, so she had to split from it, and during her travels, she had developed personality. Originally, she acted like a rock that split from its comet. But, for months, she developed a personality, and a body even; this body."

"Are you saying that she didn't come from her parents!" Caleb said in shock. It's hard to believe the origins from Kari.

'It's seems that she and me have resemblance in origins.' Shadow thought.

"Well, I can say that they helped reincarnate her." Palutena said, then Caleb sighs. "Tai is Kari's brother in her life, but he isn't Hikari's brother. Though someone called Taichi take care of Hikari, like a sister, even when she said she didn't even want the help. His name was Taichi Yagami. Someone called Koushiro or Izzy thought to give her that sub name, because of the relationship to the light that they all shared. She have a sword to protect the world, as well as her friends, for as long as she is able to fight."

"All this time, Kari is successor from Hikari." Sonic said. "But after the incident with Shinnok, 1,000 years has passed and now Kari is here and what about my origins."

"Sorry Sonic, but Kari is waking up, soon you will need to help her at save her friends." Palutena said.

"The Sora from her world have other name?" Caleb asked.

"No." Palutena replied chuckling, the communication has ended.

"Aw, man." Sonic and Caleb said.

"We can call her 'Sor' at the girl Sora." Marth said.

"And the boy Sora by his original name." Ike said.

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"I want to say thank you all of you." Caleb said.

"Why?" Amy asked confused.

"Because now, any friend from Hikari or Kari is my friend too." Caleb said holding his chest. "In the past like the present, I'm the power from my friends and they are my power too. Best Friends Forever… No matter what happens… We're always with each other."

Then everybody applaud at him, only Shadow and Dark Pit smirked, by Caleb's words.

"Oh please, I'm blushing." Caleb said blushing, then they heard Kari groaning when she woke up, she still hurt.

"She woke up." Rush said.

"Hikari!" Caleb said her name from her past and, he runs at her, kneeled and hugged her.

"And who are you?" Kari asked confused.

"I met at Hikari in my past." Caleb said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You also meet at Hikari?" Kari asked. "Because I dreamed about that."

"Hey, Kari." Sonic greeted her.

"Sonic!" Kari exclaimed and hugged him; she was sobbing. "Oh Sonic…"

"Don't cry Kari, I'm here." Sonic said returning the hug. "Where is Tai and the others?"

"They were captured by Ansem." Kari said sobbing hysterically.

"There's no reason to cry now." Marth said.

"You can do it, but you won't fix anything." Ike said.

"You have to be strong." Shadow said.

"I really wished help at your friends on time." Medli said in sorrow.

"Don't worry, we have all the help that you need." Pit said. Then the other members entered. Some of them meet at Kari.

"Ok, I'll start from scratch." Caleb said. "My name is Caleb."

"I'm his Digimon partner, my name is Veemon." Veemon said.

"I'm Mew, his Pokémon partner." Mew introduced. Kari giggled.

"You are too cute." Kari said.

"I'm Toad." Toad introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kari, my name is Toadette." Toadette said.

"My name is Dark Pit." Dark Pit said. But Kari stepped back in fear.

"Don't worry Kari, probably he is my dark side, but Pittoo is our ally." Pit said comforting her.

"Stop calling me that!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"My name is Sirica." Sirica said.

"I'm Marth, it's an honor to meet you." Marth said.

"My name is Ike, also it's an honor to meet you." Ike said.

"My name is Proto Man." Proto Man said.

"My name is Rush." Rush said.

"I'm Mega Man." Mega Man said.

"You are a bit different at the Mega Man that I met." Kari said.

"That it was Mega Man EXE version." X said. "My name is Mega Man too, but call me X."

"Ok." Kari said.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy said.

"My name is Cream, and this friend is Cheese." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied as he hugs Kari, making giggle at the 8 old year girl.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"And the others are Starlow, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong, Link, Midna, Knuckle Joe, Olimar, Gary, Mr. Game and Watch, Eddy, Beat, Big with Froggy, Rouge and Omega." Caleb introduced at the other members. Then Kari comes at Link.

"I met other person called Link." Kari said.

"Where?" Link asked.

"Well, this Link comes from the Twilight Town Era. There are many incarnations of him." Caleb explained.

"Also, one of my friends is called Joe." Kari said.

"Wait, other Joe." Knuckle Joe said in surprise.

"So, you are Kari. Right?" Viridi said telepathically at Kari. "My name is Viridi. Now you are going to save at your boyfriend T.K."

"Uhm…" Kari said as she was blushing. "He is my best friend."

"You don't fool me, Kari." Viridi said teasingly. "You declared your love at him, when T.K. was in danger by Ganondorf in the Hyrule from Wind Waker Era."

"Hey!" Kari exclaimed blushing.

"Ok, we don't have time for fooling around here, we must save at the friends from Kari." Shadow said.

"But she still hurt." Viridi said.

"No problem. Heal!" Caleb said and casted Curaga with his two Keyblades, then all the wounds from Kari disappeared.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Now, go and save your friends!" Viridi said as she ends the communication.

"Well, we with Leomon saved you when you felled fainted." Veemon said.

"Oh… Thank you." Kari said.

"No problem." Mew and Veemon said blushing. Then they heard to someone rushing in the building. Those are Lucario and Oshawott, they were badly injured.

"Lucario! Oshawott!" Kari exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked.

"We try to defeat Ansem, but he got stronger. We thought that can defeat him so easily, the others still imprisoned." Lucario said.

"He could have killed you." Caleb said.

"Why didn't he?" Oshawott said.

"So, you could come back and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work." Caleb replied as he casted Curaga in both Pokémon blue color.

"I wasn't ready this time, but now we must free my friends… I mean our friends." Kari said. Then Caleb pulled out a Pokéball.

"You will need an extra hand. Come out Rallen!" Caleb said, then a beige Pokémon like foal with a horn, orange hair and water appeared, some of his colors were green too.

"I'm Keldeo but call me Rallen." The Pokémon Keldeo called Rallen. "Now get up in my back."

"Right. I'm Kari." Kari said as he hop on him. "How much Pokémon has Caleb?"

"I have others, but I called him because a princess needs a noble steed." Caleb replied, then Kari giggles. Then everyone goes at the outside. Obviously, Leomon and Ogremon must be still struggling against the heartless somewhere in this barren world. They would go looking for them, but they knows that no matter what, the heartless will always come for Kari.

So, when they walk outside, they look down the road, and see the castle in the distance. They know there's no turning back. If they can't beat Ansem, and free their friends, the universe is as good as doomed. So, they're looking forward, and they're not turning back, and begins walking down the road, prepared to face any types of danger that might come their way.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	45. Chapter 45: Separate Ways

CHAPTER 44

Separate Ways

 _Dark Forest_

The team from Caleb was coming at the Myotismon's Castle, Rallen (Keldeo nickname) was carrying Kari in his back. Link has transformed in his wolf form, Midna was in his back.

"How much longer?" Tiny Kong said.

"Not much." Chunky Kong.

"We better be careful with the Heartless and Corrupt Digimon." Starlow said.

"Everything seems clear by now." Midna said.

"I never was here before." Knuckle Joe said.

"By luck I have enough Pikmin with me." Olimar said.

"Beep." Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"How much longer. I need transport." Eddy said.

"Come." Big said offering his help from carry Eddy.

"Are you sure?" Eddy asked.

"Ribbit." Froggy nodded. Then Eddy hop in the arms from Big, meanwhile Froggy goes at his head.

"Like the old times Omega." Rouge said. Then Wolf Link starts to growl.

"Link, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"An enemy is approaching." Omega replied. Then they saw a light blue comet was coming at them.

"Is a comet?" Ness asked.

"I don't think so." Samus said. Then the comet crashed near of them. The figure revealed as Dark Samus.

"Not her again!" Veemon said. Samus was gritting her hand.

"We meet again Samus." Dark Samus said. "Now hand over the eighth pure heart princess."

"If you want her, you must face me monster!" Rallen exclaimed. Then Dark Samus come at Rallen and Kari, then the other members stopped her.

"Why she looks like you Samus?" Kari asked.

"She isn't made of darkness, she is made of Phazon, that monster has created when she extracted me the Phazon Suit." Samus explained.

"One half of us will stay to defeat Dark Samus." Popo said.

"The other half must come at the castle." Nana said.

"Right. Rallen take Kari with you." Caleb said.

"Got it. Hold on Kari." Rallen said. She nods.

"I'll come to help Luigi and Yoshi." Toad said.

"Me too." Toadette said.

"Don't forget me." Starlow said.

"We'll get ahead too." Midna said as Wolf Link barks.

"I must save Tai too." Medli said starting to fly.

"Tiff and the others will need my help." Meta Knight said.

"I'll go too." Knuckle Joe said.

"Me too." Sirica said.

"We are coming too." The Ice Climbers said.

"Me and Umbreon will come at the castle. Ash will need my help too." Gary said.

"Understood." Umbreon nodded.

"I'll go ahead too." Marth said.

"Beep-o-Beep!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"He says that 'I'll come too.'" Caleb said translating his language.

"I'll come too." Mega Man said.

"I accompany you." Rush said.

"Be careful little brother." Proto Man said, he nods.

"I must save at Tails and Cosmo." Sonic said.

"I want come with you." Amy said.

"Me too." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"Sora will need my help!" Oshawott said.

"Ash need my help too." Lucario said.

"I'll go ahead, probably Mephiles is waiting me there." Shadow said. Then 22 members go at the Myotismon's Castle.

"No, you don't." Dark Samus try to stop them. But the others appeared in her way.

"We don't have finished!" Blaze said.

"We are getting started!" Silver said.

"You don't will have a chance against us!" X said.

 _ ***DARK SAMUS BOSS THEME (METROID PRIME 3 REMIX)***_

"I'll destroy you all!" Dark Samus yelled as he fired multiples missiles made of Phazon at Caleb and his team.

"It's not use! Take this!" Silver said stopping the missiles with his psychic powers and returned at her. Then Chunky Kong grabbed a boulder and throwed at the dark clone.

"It's all." Dark Samus said as she destroyed it with one shot. Then Pit and Dark fired arrows at her. Dark Samus dodged it some arrows, but others hit her.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted using his attack and damaged Dark Samus, then she fired a laser made of Phazon, but Ness quickly activated his PSI Shield. Then Dark Samus morphed in a ball and starts to spin around the group, then she stops, starts to charge and goes at them.

"Giga Impact!" Mew yelled as a pink aura surrounded his body, both attacks collided, then Caleb took opportunity to slash her, he realizes Sonic Blade and ARS Arcanum, then Dark Samus was surrounded by Pikmin in her legs, then Rouge performed an axe kick in the face from Dark Samus.

"I don't think to lose so easily!" Dark Samus yelled as she jumps at the air and slams into the ground creating a shock wave, by luck the heroes jumped avoiding the attack. Then X appeared and starts to punch her and shot a Mega Buster. After the attack she divided in two.

"This trick is old." Knuckles said.

"One of them is the true." Rouge said.

"I'll take care of one!" Ike said. Then he dashed at her and slashed her (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros), when Dark Samus released pillars of Phazon, Ike quickly took a position and counterattacks (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros) and she explodes.

"I found at the real!" Then Proto Man shot at her and Beat flies and hit her and again. Blaze fired fireballs at Dark Samus, that which damaged her.

"Freeze!" Caleb casted Blizzardga in Dark Samus, then she divides again. Then Silver used his psychic powers to grab one Dark Samus and throwed it at the other Dark Samus, the dark clone throwed has exploded, the real received damage at the same time. Then she fired missiles, but Omega fired his own missiles blocking the attack. Then Samus charged her Light Beam and fires a flash of light that which explodes (Charge Beam + Light Beam + Missile Launcher).

"How much longer?" Big asked.

"Only a bit more." Caleb said as he pulls the Digivice D-Ark. "Veemon Digivolve!"

 **Veemon Digivolve to… GoldVeedramon!**

The little blue dragon evolved in a giant gold dragon.

"You will need more than this!" Dark Samus said as he fires a missile.

"Try with this! V-Nova Blast!" GoldVeedramon fired from his mouth an arrow gold color and hits Dark Samus, then the dark clone rises in the air, a Phazon shield was protecting, then she fires some particles of Phazon, but Samus puts in front using the Power Beam charging, with the Phazon merged, she fires at the faker and damaged.

"This ends now!" Caleb shouted as he fires a beam from his Light Keyblade, that which go through Dark Samus chest.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After the attack, Dark Samus was growling in pain and felled in the ground, she was glowing and finally exploded. GoldVeedramon returned at Veemon.

"Some of us must be arrived at the castle." Big said.

"I hope that Mega Man is okay." Eddy said.

"In that case we see you at the castle." Caleb said as Veemon and Mew come at his human partner. "Samus, you will direct them to the castle."

"Got it." Samus nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Mew said as he used Teleport on Veemon, Caleb and the two blue Pokémon.

"Detecting more Heartless coming." Omega said.

"We must keep Kari safe from those monsters." Blaze said as the members nodded, and they go for help her.

* * *

 _Prison Cells_

The castle had many cells that are used to hold in prisoners. Myotismon's castle was build this way just for the purpose of holding the Digidestined children, if he were to capture them. Ironically, this was perfect for the forces of darkness, as they're using these cells for just an occasion. There was 8 different districts build around the castle, which separated all the Digidestined kids, with their Digimon, which included Sora, Luigi and Yoshi. 10 cells were small, which would fit a Digidestined and Digimon. The 11th one seemed to fit a whole load of prisoners, such as hundreds of Digimon.

T.K. was staring up at the ceiling, wondering what had happened to Kari. He's worrying about her, as she doesn't have a Keyblade to defend herself with out there. He's been really itching to get out of there and go search for Kari. Patamon then nudges him a little bit.

"Hey T.K.? Anything wrong?" He said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking about Kari…" T.K. said.

"Worried about her?"

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"Of course, T.K., but right now we need to think about getting out of here if we want to find and save her."

"I know that." T.K. said, getting up. "That's why we're escaping right now."

"So, what do you think we should do T.K.?"

"Well, once we get out of here, we should get the others, and then together, we'll go find Kari. I hope she'll be okay when we find her…"

"And since Ansem destroyed her Keyblade, she can't really protect herself alone out there without any help from a Digimon."

"I'm going to do the best I can to get us all out of here."

"But didn't Ansem destroy your Keyblades too?"

"I wouldn't say, destroy."

"Huh?"

T.K. then took off his hat and reached into it. Like a magician, pulling a rabbit out of his hat, he pulled out his Crest of Hope.

"Ta-da!" He said, showing it off.

"Hey, your crest!" Patamon exclaimed. "You smuggled it in here?"

"Not only that." T.K. reached into his hat again and pulled out everyone else's keychain.

"How did you get everyone's keychains?"

"Guess I was lucky, because when Ansem turned the Keyblades into Keychains, they landed near me, and I was able to get them in my hat without Ansem seeing me."

"Very sneaky, T.K. Is Kari's in there as well?"

"Uh…" T.K. then looked through the available crests that he had and counted them up. There was 9, but there was no sign of the emblem of Light. There was everyone else's crests, the keychains from May, Tyson, Cosmo, Tiff and Sora's Kingdom Key keychain. "…No."

"Maybe Ansem has it on him."

"Guess so. Ah, it doesn't matter. If we can protect Kari, it'll be alright." T.K. then hung the 14 chains on the sides of his pants, while he carried his. "Okay, let's hope this works." He then pointed the top of the crest towards the keyhole of the cell that they were trapped in, and it was shining a light. The light slowly came out of it, and started forming a figment in front of T.K. The light was forming a shape of a blade in front of him, and soon, the shape became physical, and the Keyblade of Hope was summoned back to T.K.

"Alright!" T.K. exclaimed, holding his weapon. He then once again pointed the blade to the keyhole and shot out a beam. It entered the keyhole and unlocked the door to the cell. They then easily opened the door, and just like that, they were out of there. "Now let's go find the others, and we'll go find Kari."

Patamon nodded, and they proceeded to get out of there.

* * *

 _Darkness Maze_

When they got out of the prison block, they were greeted by branching pathways. They realized what they were in. Multiple corridors interconnected the districts, which means the hallways was a labyrinth. This possibly must have been created to avoid easy prison escapes. Myotismon can phase through the walls and ceilings, so this labyrinth isn't any problem for him, but for anybody else without knowledge of the layout of the dungeon, escape won't be easy, and it probably won't be long until the heartless takes notice and starts to go after them.

"Now what'll we do?" Patamon said.

"Uh…" T.K. then looked over their choices. Nothing much he could do here. It's all a guessing game. "…Uh…Eenie, meanie, miney-"

"Really?"

"Oh, come on! You're thinking the same thing! Uh, this way!" T.K. chose the middle path, and they proceeded to rush down towards the path.

They've begun running down the tight corridor, determined to find their friends. The corridors were about 4 meters wide, which it made the corridors feel claustrophobic. T.K. was running his hand alongside the wall to make sure there weren't any alternative pathways they could have taken. They kept taking turns, from left, right, forward, and then they'd hit a dead end. Then they would turn back, take the other pathway, take more turns, and still end up at a dead end. They would start making a map of the place; however, they've already stepped into the maze, and now they're stuck in it.

"Ugh. What I'd kill for is some light in this place." Patamon groaned.

"Uh, so, what turn do we take?" T.K. mumbled, as they were looking at another crossroad.

"We're gonna be running in circles…"

"We just need to keep on going. We can't turn back now. I-I think we go-"

Suddenly, the floor beneath them started to crack.

"Huh?"

T.K. looked below him, and saw the floor was cracking, and started falling apart.

"Uh oh!"

"Quick T.K.!" Patamon yelled. "Run!"

Patamon won't have any problems with falling, since he's flying, but that still leaves T.K. He started running down a random corridor, running away from the cracks. The floor started caving in, once T.K. got off the cracks. Down below was pitch black. There was no telling what was down there, and T.K. doesn't want to find out. There could be an endless pitfall for all he knows, or the bottom could be littered with spikes that will impale him. Either way, T.K. continued to run down the corridor for a little bit, until stopping at a wall. Dead-end again. And dead was probably going to be literal in a few moments. T.K. looked back and saw in horror that the floor was about to fall beneath him from the cracks and fall into the abyss below.

"T.K.!"

* * *

Someplace else, in the dungeon, someone was running through the maze. The trio from Dreamland could escape from there, they were in a circular.

"This is place is so creepy since our last visit in the haunted house from Nightmare Enterprises." Tuff said using his shield for avoid any threat.

"Keyblade or not we have Kirby to our side and the Warp Star for use the Star Rod. Right Kirby?" Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied. Then Tiff felt depressed.

"What's wrong sister?" Tuff asked.

"I was never prepared for this." Tiff said. "But I must give all from me!"

"Right!" Tuff said, then they saw a mirror.

"Is that a mirror?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion. Then suddenly the King Dedede appeared in the mirror, he was going to attack at Kirby using his mallet.

"Kirby, watch out!" Tiff exclaimed, then Kirby heard at Tiff and avoided the mallet.

"It seems that the Star Warrior with their dear friends escaped from the prisons." '?' Dedede said.

"Wait, how King Dedede arrived here?" Tuff asked.

"Something isn't right here." Tiff said.

"I'm not the King Dedede that you meet." Dedede said as he revealed as Dark Dedede. "My true is Dark Dedede."

"Are you a monster from Nightmare Enterprises?" Tuff asked.

"No, I was created from the darkness in the heart from Dedede thanks to Ansem, Apocalymon and Xemnas ordered me eliminate at the Star Warrior after Nightmare has been defeated by this puffball." Dark Dedede explained.

"That's not gonna happen!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"That's will happen!" Dark Dedede said as he slams his mallet in the ground.

"Tiff, search shelter!" Tuff said. "Me and Kirby will try to defeat that impostor!"

"Right!" Tiff nodded and takes shelter, because she doesn't have a Keyblade, she whispers. "Kirby, Tuff. Be careful."

* * *

By other part from the dark maze, Tyson with his Pikachu, May, Tails and Cosmo were walking in a corridor. Tails was the only with Keyblade, but it's artificial.

"For the next time, please use a Pokémon with the move Dig." Tyson said.

"Sorry. But I only thought in the Metronome from Munchlax." May said sheepishly.

"By luck, we could escape from the cell." Tails said, then he saw Cosmo depressed.

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Tyson's Pikachu said.

"I lost my Keyblade…" Cosmo said depressed.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Tails said.

"I'm worried by Matt too. But we can escape together." May said.

"Thanks." Cosmo said feeling a bit better.

"Hahaha… It's that all." A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you!?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Show yourself!" Tyson's Pikachu said.

"It seems that the last Seedrian is here, defenseless without a Keyblade." The mysterious person said as he reveled as Mephiles.

"Is that a Pokémon?" May said as she pulls her Pokédex.

"No data." The Pokédex said.

"Mephiles!" Tails could recognize him.

"You know about him?" May asked.

"Yeah, Mephiles was the same monster that killed Sonic. But with the Chaos Emeralds we could revive Sonic. Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver in their Super Forms could defeat him." Tails explained.

"Ansem and Apocalymon told me how I was defeated." Mephiles said. "You're still mad at what I did to Sonic?"

"Yeah, more than anything!" Tails said in anger holding his Keyblade.

"Let us help you Tails." Tyson said.

"Probably we don't have Keyblades. But we have our Pokémon." May said as she calls at Glaceon.

"I'm ready!" Glaceon said.

"Me too!" Tyson's Pikachu said.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Tails said pointing his Keyblade at Mephiles.

"Such foolishness… Very well, let's see if you can entertain me." Mephiles said.

* * *

In other part from the dungeon, someone was running through the maze. Tai and Agumon had escaped from their prison somehow and are right now running down the tight corridors.

"I still can't believe you were able to pull that off!" Tai exclaimed to Agumon.

"I know!" Agumon exclaimed. "I can't even believe it myself!"

Apparently, Agumon had attacked the heartless that was about to throw them into the cell and managed to destroy them. Now the two were running down the corridor to avoid any more confrontations from the heartless.

"Okay, once we find the others, we need to get out of here, and find my sister!" Tai exclaimed.

"Do you think she's okay?" Agumon said.

"She has to be…"

Suddenly, there were rumblings around them. It felt like an earthquake was happening. This one was so strong; it violently made the two falls onto the ground.

"Ack! What type of earthquake is this!?" Agumon exclaimed.

"The type that we have to run from!" Tai exclaimed, looking up ahead.

They saw that the ceiling was caving in and was about to cave on the two.

"Quick! The other way!" Tai yelled.

"But that's where the heartless is!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I know! But there must be…" When Tai pressed his back against the wall, some sort of vortex opened behind him. Tai didn't realize this, until the vortex had sucked him right into it.

"Tai!" Agumon didn't waste any time, and jumped right into the vortex, going after Tai, at the same time, avoiding certain death from above. They don't know where this vortex lead to, but they hope the end was somewhere else other than here.

* * *

Vines latch onto the door of the cell, and it effectively ripped the door right off.

"Your vines are really tough, aren't they, Palmon?" Mimi said.

"Of course, they are." Palmon said. "Not even Myotismon's jail cells can keep me trapped."

"We should see if the others are nearby." Mimi said.

"I'm worried by my dad." Eve said worried.

"Don't worry, we will find Ash together." Mimi said as they simply walked on out of there.

They then entered the same giant maze, and they seemed to be walking on for endless time.

"It's so dark in here." Palmon said.

"Where are we going?" Mimi said. "This doesn't look like the way out."

"We must be in a maze." Eve said.

"Oh, I don't want to be lost in this musty place…" Mimi said complaining.

"Well maybe if we're lucky, we'll find the others in here. Maybe they escaped too." Palmon said.

"I hope so."

Suddenly, they thought they heard voices coming from behind them. The two looked behind them, but just saw the pitch-black darkness that encompasses the entire corridor. They don't see anybody behind them; however, they do hear the echoing voices of someone.

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"H-Hello?" Mimi called out. "Is anybody there?"

"Mimi, get back." Palmon said getting in front of her partner. "You can't defend yourself without a Keyblade."

"I know that…"

The two carefully walks towards the voices to find out what they could be. They could feel this dark feeling around them that tells them something was terribly wrong there.

* * *

Izzy and Tentomon were walking down another corridor, with Izzy having his eyes glued on his laptop. He was mapping out the entire maze, as he was recording every wall that they pass by, and every branching pathway that they encounter, Izzy would carefully record that in his laptop, and they would take one of the paths. If they find a dead end, they would turn back, and they'd try the other path; however, when they do go back, the maze seemed different than the last time.

"Uh, Izzy, are we going down the right way?" Tentomon asked.

"For the 15th time, I don't know." Izzy groaned. "We keep going back, and the path is different than before."

"Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"I'm sure! This place is changing each time we go a different path."

"*Gulp* Are we going to be stuck in here forever?"

"No, no! I'm gonna find us a way out! We need to get out, and get back to the others…" _(If only that seems highly possible right now…)_

Izzy and Tentomon continues going deep into the maze, searching for the exit to get out of there. They keep on taking turns, and reaching dead ends, and going back to take a different turn, to the point in which it seems like there is no end. Though Izzy's not one to give up on a good puzzle like this easily, even if it is a tad bit rigged. However, there is still the (High) chance that they'll be stuck in this maze indefinitely, with no way out, no matter what turns that they take.

* * *

Joe and Gomamon were still stuck inside their cell. At that point, Joe was nervously counting the supplies that he has in the medical bag he has. He must have gone over all the supplies at least a dozen times, and he's still counting potions, Hi-Potions, Elixirs, etc. repeatedly.

"Joe, you've been counting our supplies for the last half hour." Gomamon said. "Relax, take a breather and-"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like this is the appropriate time to panic!" Joe exclaimed. "This is the only thing I can do to get my mind off of the situation right now!"

"You know by now somebody is going to come and rescue us."

"Somebody? What you mean Kari? She's defenseless without a Keyblade. She can't really fight on her own with her bare hands."

"Well, you really should just believe, and…"

"Believe? I don't think believing will get us out of here… We're all without Keyblades, and we're locked up, probably ready to be killed…"

"They won't with me around."

"But they'll easily outnumber you."

"Well, we have to try. They aren't gonna take this Digimon alive!"

Suddenly, they heard some thumping down the corridor, and some creepy sounds.

"Ah, here they come…" Joe said, shakily.

"Not today!"

Gomamon then started shining and was Digivolving. He then started getting bigger, digivolving into Ikakumon. Though he had trouble fitting in the cell, considering that it was really meant to keep a Digidestined with their Digimon. Joe felt himself being sandwiched in between Ikakumon and the wall.

"Erk! I-Ikakumon, you're turning me into a pancake!"

"Sorry Joe!" Ikakumon shouted. "Hold up for one sec!"

Ikakumon then busted a giant hole to the wall left of him, and he went on through, with Joe quickly following, albeit a little disoriented.

"I-Ikakumon! Wait for me!" Joe shouted as he chased after Ikakumon.

* * *

Gatomon was pacing back and forward, anxiously in the cell she was placed in, Pikachu was trying to calm her. Sora, Luigi, Yoshi and Ash were in that cell as well.

"Hey, Gatomon, don't worry about Kari." Sora said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't understand her." Gatomon said. "She gets really scared and confused when she doesn't have any way of helping her friends. She's probably out there lost and confused."

"But on the bright side, Kari might still be alive and well." Yoshi said.

"That's a big 'might.'"

"Well, I don't think she's one to give up that easily." Ash said.

"She must be able to find a way to get us free without fighting any heartless or Ansem on her own." Ash's Pikachu said.

"But you didn't see her eyes. I could tell just by looking at them. Those are the eyes of an innocent young girl tormented by the darkness. I would know. I had those eyes before. I really haven't seen those eyes lately. Probably because Kari had a Keyblade, but now Ansem took that away." Gatomon said.

"Well, we just need to get out of here, and find her. That way we can lead her towards the light." Ash's Pikachu said.

"Well, that's the easy part." Gatomon said.

"Huh?"

Gatomon then walked to the door and started picking the lock with her claws. Within a few short seconds, she managed to open the door.

"There." She said. "See?"

"Why didn't you do that from before!?" Luigi exclaimed.

"I needed to make sure that there aren't any of those big heartless around here that could quickly ambush us. I think they're gone now."

"Okay. Let's go." Sora and Ash said.

They all then quickly left the cell and started walking into the labyrinth.

Likewise, with the others, they were a bit clueless to where to progress in this labyrinth, and started taking random directions, with the maze changing as they went.

"Yoshi and friends are walking in circles?" Yoshi said.

"I think this maze must be changing." Gatomon said.

"It is?" Luigi said.

"I remember something Myotismon said when I was still in his army. He said this maze changes compared to whatever darkness is in a person's heart."

"The darkness?" Sora said. "You mean the darkness is causing this maze to change?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"So, how do we make the maze not change?" Yoshi said.

"I guess is to have some light shine around the place."

"Ngh. If only I had my Keyblade." Sora said.

"Actually…" Gatomon started, before she showed everyone what she had with her. Kari's Crest of Light.

"Hey, doesn't that belong to Kari?"

"I got it before those goons caught us. You said you needed a Keyblade, right?" Gatomon then threw the keychain to Sora, and he caught it. "I figure Kari doesn't mind if you borrow it for a little bit."

"Thanks, Gatomon." Sora said. He then concentrated, and instantly, the Keyblade of Light formed in his hand. Part of being a Keyblade Wielder is being able to handle other's Keyblades. Theoretically, Sora or any of the other Digidestined Keyblade wielders could use each other's Keyblades. However, the power of that certain Keyblade is stronger in the hands of the proper owner. Regardless, Sora was able to fire off a beam of light, and a room up ahead was lit up.

"Now we can get out of here!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we can probably find the others as well." Sora said.

"They might be trapped in this maze as well." Ash's Pikachu said.

Everyone nodded, and they started running up ahead.

* * *

 _Legendary Door_

Mysteriously, the four of them was back in the chamber where the Legendary Door was in the castle. It would make sense though. They are around the basement parts of the castle.

"Say, this is the door we used to get here, right?" Yoshi said.

"Right." Sora said.

"Let's get out of here and find Kari." Luigi said.

"What about the others?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"They must be still locked up in this place." Gatomon said. "We need to find them, and then we'll go looking for Kari. Hopefully she'll be in one piece."

"Right." Ash said.

"I'm afraid that's as far as you will go." A deep voice said. By the last time that they hear it, the voice was recognizable, but when Gatomon heard that in Radiant Gardens.

"Oh no! Dracula is here!" Luigi freaked out. The vampire Digimon was coming from the stairs.

"Myotismon!" Ash and Gatomon yelled.

"Not him again!" Pikachu growled.

"So, you must be owner of this castle?" Sora said.

"Indeed, but I allowed the dark forces to occupy this castle." Myotismon spoke. "The darkness will triumph over your puny light."

Gatomon hissed at Myotismon. Ash and Pikachu growled at the evil Digimon.

"And don't think that I have forgotten about you, you traitor and you too Ash."

"How would I betray you if I wasn't supposed to be on your side to begin with?" Gatomon said, sort of reiterating something Wizardmon had said, on the night when they were going to retrieve Kari's crest.

"And don't forget that you killed Wizardmon!" Ash shouted gritting his hands.

"Yes, I remember how this fool sacrificed by Kari." Myotismon said.

"Probably I don't have Keyblade, but I have Pokémon on my side." Ash said as he pulls three Pokéballs and called them. "Ivysaur, Noctowl, Buizel!"

"Who is this vampire?" Buizel asked.

"His name is Myotismon." Ivysaur said.

"He is our enemy." Noctowl said.

"You're forgetting she has us!" Luigi exclaimed changing his attitude.

"Right." Sora said. "The others may not be here, but we can still beat you!"

"I would like to see you try." Myotismon said, preparing to attack the group, while they do the same.

* * *

 _Darkness Maze_

Meanwhile the other Sora and Biyomon was being escorted by strong heartless to a different cell. They were literally thrown out of their first cell and were being escorted by these heartless to another cell supposedly.

"What do you think they're going to do to us, Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"All that we can do is just to follow them." She said. "Let's just hope we don't have to fight."

"I can fight just fine; you know that Sora."

"But we're outnumbered. And be quiet about that. We don't want to tick these guys off." She said, as she looked at the heartless surrounding them, glaring at them.

They continue walking down the corridor, until they've reached another room. Gatomon had said the power of the darkness strengthens the complexity of the maze, however, it would seem it's also designed so the dark forces themselves do not get lost within the corridors. They do manifest from the darkness after all.

This room was bigger than the other cells. In fact, Sora and Biyomon were shocked to see what, or who was here. The whole room itself had a few giant holding cells, with fitting hundreds of people in each cell. It's a bit like what had happened when the Digimon attacked in Odaiba, with them separating the adults and the children into separate buildings. Right now, the two heroes see where the people that the dark forces had rounded up from Odaiba had gone. The cell door had opened, and the two were thrown into there.

The two of them got themselves up from the ground, and sees the people being held captive. They were all miserable. They don't seem too interested that the two had been thrown into here. There were children here also; so, another kid doesn't really make this any more interesting. However, they don't really seem to be too interested in Biyomon surprisingly, but that could be because they had seen everything after seeing the heartless taking their home, and the Digimon attacking Japan a couple weeks back.

"This must be where they've been keeping all those captured people." Biyomon said.

"I can't believe how many people are in here." Sora said. "There's even children in here… Wait, what about Mom?"

Sora figured her mother could be in here, since she was captured before the heroes had arrived at the world. She started questioning the dozens of people that were in the cell with her, but they weren't so sure, considering most of them haven't seen her before. Some of them said that her mother may be in a different cell in the district, as well as many other kids with their parents, or she may have already been taken away to who knows where. Sora had asked every single person in the cell, but there was no sign of her mother in there. She then leaned against the wall, and slid down it, depressed.

"Sora…" Biyomon said. "Your mother could still be here. She could be in a different cell in this district."

"But we can't check if we're stuck in here. And besides, they told me the next bunch of people was rounded up just a few hours ago. My mom could be with those people. They could have been turned into heartless for all I know. My mom…A heartless…"

"Sora, you can't give up hope yet."

"Why not?" Sora's voice said, but Sora herself didn't seem to be talking. "It's funnier that way."

Sora herself looked up, and looked around her, dumbfounded. She then looked at the cell door and saw the mirrored reflection of herself, her darkness. The Dark Sora. This time, this Dark Sora had a purple tint on her to easily distinguish between her and the real Sora.

"You…" Sora glared.

"Having fun with your new friends in there?" The Dark Sora said, in a mocking tone. Sora could do nothing but glare at her darkness, and growl. "What's wrong? Too chicken to fight me?"

"Stop talking!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Let me show you something." The Dark Sora then showed the real one what she had in her hand. The dark copy had Sora's crest of Love.

"My crest." Sora said.

"If you want it back, you gotta beat me first. Alone." The dark copy said. Sora started thinking this over. "And before you think otherwise, I might know the cell your mother might be in." That instantly shocked Sora. "Who knows what fate could happen to your mother if I just so happen to walk on over there and use my dark Keyblade on her." The Dark Sora had put Sora's mom on the bargaining table. But who knows if she is lying? Sora knows full well that this was bait to give into the dark copy's demands, and she could be bluffing. But what if she truly knew where Sora's mother was? "Well? What do you say, me?"

Sora glared at the fake, and then gulped what she had in her mouth, angrily, gritting her teeth. She saw that she had no choice.

"I'll assume that's a yes." The dark said. The cell door then opened, and Sora and Biyomon walked out. "Ah, leave the bird."

Biyomon growled and glared at the Dark Sora.

"Biyomon, it's okay." The real one said. "I'll be fine."

"But, you can't…"

"Take care of my mother if I don't make it out of this…"

"Sora…"

"Please Biyomon. Just trust me…" Sora said, smiling at Biyomon. She looked at Sora sadly, and then nodded. She then returned into the cell, which closed. The Anti-Sora handed the real on her crest, and she was able to summon her Keyblade. She was surprised. Some part of her had doubts about this; that the fake had a fake crest in order to fool her. Thankfully though, she had her real crest. "Huh. So, you're actually was telling the truth about my crest."

"Surprised?" The fake said.

"Kinda. But I don't want to think about it much right now."

"Heh, well then, come on!"

* * *

In the corridors, Matt and Gabumon were walking carefully, feeling against the walls. For some reason, when they were being escorted, the heartless had disappeared, all before leading Matt and Gabumon to their cell. Dumbfounded, they decided to start escaping from the place, when they realized shortly after that they were in a labyrinth.

"Walking endlessly in a maze." Matt mumbled. "How familiar…"

"At least circumstances have changed, right?" Gabumon said.

"Well yeah, but I don't know if this is any better than the last time…" Matt said, recalling the time that they were stuck and lost in a cave. That's where his darkness in his heart had formed, and grew, and when he returned to the light, he thought he had gotten rid of the darkness. 'Where are you T.K.?' Matt right now is trying to find the cell that T.K. was in. After he does that, they'll regroup with everyone, and they'll go find Kari.

"I still think that this is a trap." Gabumon said.

"They have to try a lot harder than leaving us in a dark maze to beat us."

"Then how about me?" A dark voice said behind the two of them.

Matt instantly recognized that voice. He then closed his eyes and groaned. Behind him was the Dark copy that he dreaded returning for a while. Just like with Sora's copy, he has a purple tint on him.

"Long time no see, eh?"

"This isn't the time."

"Caught you at a bad time?"

"Will you just leave us alone?" Gabumon said. "What is it that you want from us?"

"Can't someone like me make a living out of tormenting somebody?"

"What do you want?" Matt said, sternly.

"I'm just looking to settle this once and for all."

"Well you're out of luck." Gabumon said. "We're not in the mood for fighting."

"Because you lost your Keyblade? Well, I have the solution to that." The Dark Matt then held up his hand and showed them what he had in it. With a grin, he showed that he has Matt's Crest of Friendship.

"Matt's Crest!"

"So. Feeling up to fighting yet?" The Dark Matt then threw the crest to his real self, and he caught it, still staring at the fake, unamused.

"No matter where I go, you are always there." Matt said. "…All right. Fine. This time, it's for keeps." He then summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it at the Dark Matt.

"Matt, are you sure?" Gabumon said.

"I'm sure, buddy. Now stay back. Don't want you to get hurt."

Gabumon seemed reluctant to leave his partner to deal with his powerful other. Matt does have the trait of Friendship, but Gabumon thinks he's reckless just to take on someone powerful all on his own. It doesn't seem like Matt will allow Gabumon to help him right now, so all he can do is stay back, and watch them fight.

* * *

 _Outside the Castle_

Rain was pouring from the dark clouds above, accompanied by thunder and lightning. The tall, mysterious castle glows, as darkness rises from the castle's towers and windows. The only ambient sounds in the area, besides the thunder, are the sounds of the rain droplets pelting against the ground and the castle, and the wind, making the trees sway from side to side.

Someone then was walking towards the castle, shielding themselves from the rain pellets and the wind. She was getting soaked from all the pouring rain, but she doesn't care. Kari was trying to get back to the castle in order to save her friends. She was riding at the Keldeo called Rallen. Then Mew appeared teleporting at Caleb, Oshawott, Lucario and Veemon.

"It seems that we arrived on time." Caleb said.

"What about the others?" Kari asked.

"They took different routes to enter in the castle and rescue our friends." Mew replied. Then the Heartless appeared, Space Pirate Commando, Neo Shadows, Pot Scorpions, Defender Shield and Veil Lizards.

 _ ***ETERNAL TOWER BATTLE***_

"It seems that we got company." Veemon said.

"We must defeat them quickly." Rallen said.

"Here, take it!" Caleb said as he gives an iron sword at Kari, she takes it as gets down from Rallen. Then Caleb runs and perform a X-Slash in two Space Pirate Commando and casted Thundaga and defeated both. The Neo Shadows and Veil Lizards lunged forward, but the girl was able to slice them in two, and they disappeared.

"Liquidation!" Rallen yelled as giant blue blade appeared in his horn and he slashed multiples Veil Lizards, Pot Scorpions and Defenders Shields, with the rain his water attack defeated them.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon hits using his head in one Space Pirate Commando, the Heartless growled in pain.

"Focus Blast!" Mew fired a light blue sphere at the Space Pirate Commando and defeated him.

Once these heartless were done, the girl continues running up ahead towards the castle, determined to get back her friends and family. The others followed her.

'Tai…T.K…Everyone…I'm coming. I'm not going to run away…I'm going to fight, with or without a Keyblade. I know I got the power to defeat Ansem and Apocalymon once and for all…' Kari thought in her head, clenching the sword.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I must tell you something." Caleb said.

"What is?" Kari asked.

"In my past I met you and your friends too, then we met at other heroes from different lands, they were not only my friends, they were family." Caleb explained in sorrow.

"I understand you, now we must rescue them." Kari said. Caleb returns Rallen in his Pokéball.

"The others must be in the castle." Oshawott said.

"We hope not arrive late." Lucario said.

They then kept on walking towards the castle, trying to hop through bushes, and trying not to trip over tree roots. Kari then felt the presence of darkness getting closer as she walks more to the castle, and she felt the presence of strong hearts in that; familiar presences.

"The others!" Kari said.

"Let's go!" Caleb said.

* * *

 _Darkness Maze_

T.K. wakes up to see that he's by a shoreline. Everything seems normal here. The sky is blue, the water is clear, the cliffs and grass behind him has color. He thought he was in a whole new world. At first, he thought ended in Destiny Island, before seeing that the place he was on wasn't the same as the islands. In fact, this place seems familiar to him… Something about this place screams to him. "Remember this. You know where this is."

And sure enough, he did remember where this was. This was the place where they had their showdown with Devimon. How could he not remember this place? This was when Patamon first digivolved into Angemon and used up all his power to defeat Devimon. He was turned into a Digiegg, but the experience was devastating to T.K. at the time. He thought he had lost his friend right then and there. Now it seems like he's maturing with each day and each fight. He used to be a pretty young, naïve boy back then, but he's now shaping up to be a pretty strong boy who can fight for himself, with his friends. Though he is still a bit naïve.

"Patamon! Are you around here?" T.K. called out. "Hello! Anyone here?" He then remembered something. He checks his pants, and finds that everyone's keychains are gone, save for Sora's. They all weren't there. "O-Oh no! Did I lose them!?" He was on the shoreline, so he thinks they might be in the water, however he sees the water was an ominous purple color. This was a sea of darkness. If he would to set foot in this, he would most likely be sucked into darkness. He lost them…they were really gone…Without the keychains, everyone would be powerless.

Though his mind was now set on finding somebody. At least he can probably save everyone. Seeing that no one is around here, he thinks to climb to the top of the cliff. Perhaps he could find somebody up there.

After running up to the top of the cliff a bit, he sees fog hovering over the ocean far away. The color of this place seems normal. Nothing grey and dark. It was colorful as always since the last time they've been in the Digital World, but he knows better. T.K. starts looking around for his partner some more, and probably any signs of his friends anywhere.

"Hello! Anyone here! Hello!"

Once again, no one was answering him. He was about to give up and move on to another area to search for his friends, however, a creepy, familiar voice stopped him.

"There is no one here, except for me, boy." The voice said. The voice was behind the boy, which gave him shivers up his spine. He knew he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"No way…" He said quietly, as he turned to look behind him. He sees the person that he still feared, even after beating him twice. He seemed okay when they fought him the second time, but that's when he was with everyone else, including Kari. He sees the devil of his nightmares, the one Digimon that he was more fearful about than any other Digimon. He sees Devimon floating before him, above the crevice. The Digimon smiled evilly at the boy. "I thought we…"

"Nothing will kill the darkness. It exists everywhere."

T.K. brandishes his Keyblade out.

"You're not so strong without the rest of your friends, are you not?"

The boy just stares at Devimon, angrily, clenching his Keyblade.

"Especially without your girlfriend."

The boy continues to stare.

"Nothing to say. You're much more serious than the last time we met."

"The last time we met, Patamon risked his life to save us, and with a Keyblade, I know I can beat you again!"

"Well, I would like to see you try!" Devimon raised his hand and prepared to attack. "Death Hand!" He fired dark energy from the palms of his hands, in which T.K. deflects them with his Keyblade. He then hurled his Keyblade right at Devimon, which hits him, and comes straight back to T.K.

"How do you like that?" He said with a smug look.

"Rgh, I'm still not done with you yet. Don't be so proud with yourself boy."

"Well why? I can beat you just fine!"

"Yes, and so can I." Devimon then extended his arms, and tried attacking T.K., but he missed, and he slashed at the arms, though Devimon shrugged off the damage. He continues to throw his hands at T.K., but he keeps on dodging, and attacking the arms, but he was starting to get tired. "What's wrong? Getting tired?"

"Agh, aren't you?"

"When you're an evil Digimon like me, I don't get any rest!"

"That must suck…" T.K. dodges another attack and goes straight towards Devimon floating up in the sky. He leapt towards him however, he simply flew out of the way, and T.K. missed. And worse, he had jumped off the cliff in order to get the Digimon. Unfortunately for him, he started falling towards the forest below, as Devimon followed, as they both disappeared to the leaves below.

* * *

Back with Dark Dedede.

"Take that!" Dark Dedede shouted slamming his mallet in the ground that creates a shockwave that hits at Tuff and Kirby.

"Tuff! Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"It seems stronger than the original Dedede." Tuff said getting up.

"Poyo…" Kirby said. He was getting tired.

"Now I will stomp them like pancakes." Dark Dedede said coming at them.

"No, you don't!" The voice from Knuckle Joe said and realizes a Vulcan Jab in Dark Dedede.

"Take this!" The voice from the Ice Climbers said firing icy wind (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros) that which freezes at the dark clone.

"That was too close." Sirica said appearing near of Tiff.

"Sirica, Knuckle Joe." Tiff said.

"I'm here too." Meta Knight said appearing too.

"Meta Knight." Tuff exclaimed and he asks at the Ice Climbers. "But who are the news?"

"I'm Popo." Popo introduced.

"And my name is Nana." Nana introduced.

"Popo… Nana…" Kirby repeated their names.

"He is Kirby, my name is Tiff, and this is my brother, Tuff." Tiff introduced at the Ice Climbers. Then Dark Dedede unfreezes from the attack.

"Meta Knight!? I thought that you were trapped in the Mirror Maze." Dark Dedede exclaimed.

"I got a little help from my friends." Meta Knight said.

"Are you working with the Seeker of Darkness?" Sirica asked seriously.

"Yes, and you must be only meddlers." Dark Dedede replied.

"We are not meddlers; we are Star Warriors. Like me, Sirica, Meta Knight and Kirby." Knuckle Joe said rubbing his nose.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Your efforts will only be in vain." Dark Dedede said. Then he goes to attack them. The 4 Star Warriors did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mephiles. Tails, Tyson's Pikachu and Glaceon were panting. May, Tyson and Cosmo were watching in worry.

"Hahaha… You never have a chance against me." Mephiles said.

"If we only have our Keyblades." May whispered.

"I'm felt useless without a weapon." Cosmo said sadly.

"This is not time to give up!" Tyson said in determination.

"How sad. Because I'm stronger since the last time." Mephiles said, then she glares at Cosmo sinisterly.

"Ah!" Cosmo gasped in fear.

"Take this!" Mephiles said as he fires a dark fireball at her.

"Cosmo look out!" Tails exclaimed.

"Water Wave!" The voice from Mega Man yelled firing water geysers and vanished the attack from Mephiles.

"Who did that!?" Mephiles said.

"Chaos Control!" The voice from Shadow said as he appears and kicked Mephiles.

"You!?" Mephiles snarled.

"It seems that we arrived on time." The voice from Gary said, he was with Umbreon, Mega Man, Rush, Cream and Cheese.

"Yeah, thanks Gary." Tyson said.

"Are okay?" Mega Man asked. Rush was growling at Mephiles.

"Yeah, thanks." Tails said.

"Cosmo." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Cream, Cheese. What are you doing here?" Cosmo said.

"We are here to help you." Cream replied.

"Now stay back, me and Mega Man will defeat at Mephiles." Shadow said.

"You have lucky by the third time. But now the fourth will be different." Mephiles said as he floats. Shadow and Maga Man got ready to fight.

* * *

Tai and Agumon wakes up to see that they're in a foggy area. Tai thought he was disoriented at first, before his vision became clearer, and he still couldn't see where they are. The area and fog seems to spread on endlessly, with no sign of anything. They both got from the ground and began looking around.

"What happened?" Agumon said. "I thought we were goners when we were cornered."

"I think we went through the wall, or something." Tai said, rubbing his head.

"How did that happen?"

"Don't know, don't care. We need to find a way out of here. The exit has to be somewhere around here, right?"

"Uh, Tai?" Agumon said, looking behind them. They both then saw six figures running up to them. Because of the fog, they couldn't tell who the figures were.

"Who's that!?"

"It could be the heartless!"

"Agh, I might see through this fog if I had a pair of glasses…" Tai grumbled. "Get ready, cause here they come!"

As the figures got closer, Tai and Agumon readied themselves to fight. Tai didn't have a Keyblade, but that doesn't stop him from using his fists… even though that would be a horrible idea, and he knew. He knew that isn't a good idea, but he sees no choice.

"Hey, hold on Tai." The voice from Sonic said.

"We are here to rescue you." The voice from Amy said.

"And me too." The voice from Medli said.

"Don't forget keep your eyes open." The voice from Marth said.

"They came to help us." The voice from Leomon said.

"Hey, don't forget about me." The voice from Ogremon said. Tai couldn't recognize them, but when they revealed, he only recognize at 4 members.

"Leomon! Ogremon! Sonic! Medli!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai!" Medli said as she runs and hugged him. "You're alright!"

"It seems that you got someone special." Sonic said.

"You're Tai. My name is Amy." Amy said.

"My name is Marth." Marth said.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you guys stuck in here." Agumon said.

"Yeah, well, we had a run in with these heartless guys a while back." Ogremon said.

"We got caught and were thrown into this weird dimension a while ago." Medli said a little scared.

"Even with my super speed, I got trapped here." Sonic said.

"Hey, uh…" Tai started. "Did you guys happen to run into a little girl before being thrown into here?"

"Yes. We have." Leomon said.

"You did!? So, is she…?" Tai asked.

"Don't worry Tai. Your sister is resting safely. When she wakes up, we feel that she's our only hope of freeing everyone that is trapped in this castle and save all worlds." Marth said.

"Yeah, well, that's a bit of problem without her Keyblade."

"Tai, do you know of an even greater weapon than the Keyblade?" Leomon said.

"Uh, a Key…gun?"

"No. You should know that, deep down your heart, and it's your job, as well as the other Digidestined job to help Hikari see the powerful weapon that you have in disposal."

"Hikari…?" Tai said. 'Kari hasn't been called Hikari in a long time… The last time she was called that was when she was like 2 years old before we started calling her normal name.'

"Anything wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, nothing…" Tai said, scratching his head. "Uh, so have you seen the others?"

"Tai!" Someone exclaimed. Tai looks off behind them, and they all see Mimi, Eve and Palmon running towards them.

"Oh, Mimi! You escaped too?"

"Nothing keeps this plant behind bars." Palmon said.

"How'd you get in here?"

"We heard some voices, so we followed them, and saw that portal thingy on the wall."

"Leomon…" Mimi said, going up to them. She hasn't seen Leomon since their fight against the Dark Masters. She remembers the horrible memory of Leomon sacrificing himself in order to ensure that Mimi and Joe will be alright. "I never got the chance to thank you…"

"It's alright Mimi." Leomon said.

"Umm, you still haven't told me the whole story of your little adventure." Tai said, as he and Agumon don't completely know what Mimi and Joe did when they were away from the rest of the group.

"I'll tell you later." Mimi said. She then turned towards Leomon and Ogremon. "So, have you seen the others?"

"We haven't. I think they're still stuck in Myotismon's maze." Leomon said.

"Me neither." Sonic said. "But we have more allies that came for help."

They then sense darkness nearing them all. When they turned, they see a large horde of Heartless surrounding them all. Giant Shadows, Soldiers, and Defenders.

"Uh-oh!" Eve gulped.

"Oh no! I thought we lost these creeps!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Man. Look at how many there are!" Tai exclaimed.

"Stay back, Tai and Mimi!" Marth said pulling out his sword.

"We'll take care of those monsters!" Amy said pulling out her hammer.

"Let's defeat some Heartless!" Sonic said taking his fight position.

"I'll fight to the end!" Medli said preparing her harp.

"Well, guess the road ends here." Ogremon said.

'Not before I'm able to get to Kari…' Tai thought somberly. He thought he was never going to get to see his sister again with all the heartless getting in his way. He knows his sister is safe 'So Leomon says' but he'll never be able to get to her now, and not to mention Kari can't defend herself against endless hordes of Heartless/Corrupt Digimon for long.

* * *

Izzy and Tentomon continues through the maze, trying to find the way out. Still, Izzy's not doing so good.

"Izzy, you're not looking too hot." Tentomon said.

"I'm fine…I just need to get us out of here…" Izzy said.

"I think we've been in here for too long… Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't mind all the, creepy, spiders everywhere. And I don't mind the eyeballs looking at me, and all that. No, I don't…"

'Oh no. Izzy's losing his mind…The dark is starting to get to him.' Tentomon thought and says. "W-Why not we take a break, Izzy?"

Izzy insists they need to continue. He seems focused at his task, but he is making all sorts of mistakes on his map. He was now making all sorts of scribbles, and nonsensical text on the map, that could be comparable to a 5-year old's first art project. He was really losing his sanity with being in the dark, and in an impossible maze.

While they were walking, they bumped into someone, and they both freaked for a second, before seeing who it was. It was Starlow, Mr. Game and Watch, Joe, and Gomamon, who were also having a tough time from the looks.

"Huh!? What!?... Oh, it's just you Joe and…" Izzy said.

"Starlow and he is Mr. Game and Watch." Starlow said.

"Beep-beep." Mr. G&W said greeting at them-

"Oh, Izzy. Thank the light we found you…" Joe said sighing. "We keep getting ourselves lost in this stupid place. Have you figured out a way out yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it…"

Joe and Gomamon looked at the map and saw that it was pretty much in shambles.

"What is this?" Starlow asked.

"Uh, nice art…?" Gomamon said.

"It's not art!" Izzy exclaimed. "Ugh, I can't concentrate. There's a bunch of things in this place that is messing with my mind. There's cobwebs all over the place, and there's things watching me…"

"Uh…" Joe awkwardly said, while looking around. He may be a paranoid one, but he knows that there isn't any sort of cobwebs or "eyes" looking at them in the maze. The only eyes looking at them are each other's.

"Okay, what did they feed you?" Gomamon said.

"I guess we're losing our minds a little bit in this maze. And I wouldn't blame you… Being stuck in this gritty maze, with no way out. Ugh, I don't blame you for hallucinating…"

"Guys, we need to focus." Starlow said. "Come on, there's got to be a way out of here, right?"

"Beep." Mr. G&W replied as he sat and sighs.

"I don't know any more… I think we're officially stuck down in here. I mean this is Myotismon's castle we're talking about. Gatomon would know how to traverse in here, but I can't find her… We'd break more walls, but we wouldn't be going anywhere…" Joe said complaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Sora was still having problems facing their darker selves, and it really shows. It's probably because they were being powered by darkness, and this place was really crawling with it. The people around Sora was watching, as her and the dark one was fighting viciously. They'd slash at each other, but they would always miss, or the Dark Sora would strike the real one.

"Come on. Is this what I really have in me?" The Dark Sora said.

"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed.

* * *

Considering Matt and his Dark Counterpart are in a corridor of the maze, they were in a pretty tight spot to fight. Nevertheless, they can fight as normal, though Matt was having troubles facing his bad counterpart as well.

"What's the matter?" The Dark Matt said. "Scared?"

Matt only scowled, as Gabumon tries to encourage him.

"Matt, don't let this guy beat you!" Gabumon exclaimed. "You can do it!"

* * *

 _Legendary Door_

"Lighting Paw!"

"Quick Attack!"

As all of this was going on, Gatomon and Pikachu tries attacking Myotismon back in their battle, however, he got out his crimson whip, and whipped Gatomon and Pikachu away. The harsh memories returned to her at that instant. At the same time, Ash rushed forward, and tried to hit Myotismon, but like always he flung his whip at him. Though Ash reflected it and struck Myotismon back. Though he looked like he wasn't hurt that much.

"We're not doing anything to him…" Ash said.

"You can't destroy me with that, Ash." Myotismon said. "Grizzly Wing!"

He sent out a horde of bats at Ash, though Luigi casted Thundaga, Buizel used Swift, Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, Noctowl used Extrasensory and the bats all fell, destroyed and charred.

"How are we going to beat Dracula?" Yoshi said.

"Ngh… if only I had Kari…" Gatomon said, as she got up, with Luigi's Curaga spell.

"With us two together, we actually stood a chance…" Pikachu added.

"I count with you Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Don't give up, Gatomon." Sora said. "There's gotta be something that we can do."

"Without your precious Child of Light?" Myotismon said. "You should have never turned your back against me, Gatomon."

"Well, you're a bad cat owner, creep!" Gatomon hissed. 'Kari… where are you…?'

"You're losing your time." Myotismon said as he prepares to attack. "Death…"

"Attack him!" The voice from Midna said, as Wolf Link jumps at Myotismon and starts to bite him. After the bites Wolf Link landed in the ground with Midna in his back.

"That was too close." Luigi said.

"You insolent…" Myotismon growled as he tries to attack at the wolf, but Toad and Toadette appeared and hit with a spin (Wii Remote Shake Move) at the vampire Digimon.

"Are you alright?" Toad said.

"Toad! Toadette! Why are you doing here!?" Luigi exclaimed.

"We have rescue you from the vampire." Toadette replied.

"Oh thanks." Luigi said. "But who is the black wolf?"

Then Wolf Link transformed in his human form, everyone jawdrop. But Sora could recognize him.

"Link!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Link said.

"I'm Sora, this is Luigi, Yoshi, Ash, Pikachu and Gatomon." Sora introduced.

"We met at other Link, but he was younger than the other Link." Yoshi said.

"And how did you arrive here?" Ash said.

"It's a long story. My name is Midna." Midna introduced, as she goes at the shadow from Link.

"You have seen a Pokémon like sea otter?" Sora asked.

"And Pokémon with Aura powers." Ash asked.

"They are fine." Toadette replied. Then they saw Myotismon groaning and getting up.

"Who are you swordsman?" Myotismon said.

"I'm Link and I fought with monsters just like you." Link said pulling out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"You don't have any idea what happens when you make me anger." Myotismon snarled.

* * *

 _Outside the Castle_

As everything was going on, Kari could feel it all happening in her heart. Her friends were in danger, yet she still wasn't at the castle's doors yet. They were all in a place where the light cannot shine, and she may not be able to get to everyone in time. Caleb and the others are following her.

"What am I gonna do…?" Kari said, as she tries to pick it up a bit, trying to go through all the branches she had sprinted through, in order to get back to the castle. She then came up on a dead end. It was the same steep hill that caused her to trip, fall, and get cuts and bruises on her sleeveless arms. There wasn't any way of rushing up it without falling again. So, Kari begins climbing tree root to tree root, that was sticking up from the hill, to try and get back to the others. She could feel the suffering of those in the maze, worrying about everything, and most importantly, worrying about her. She even hears T.K.'s heart.

 _(Gah… Kari… Gotta, get to… Kari…)_

When she hears that, she stops for a second, and sits on a big root. She needed to do something right now, but she doesn't know what. She wonders if she'll be able to save them at all, before shaking it off, and thinking she can do something to help. They need the light to help them, and they were in a dark place where light doesn't shine… but she can feel some light seeping into that place. She thinks that's how she can get to them, not physically, but spiritly. With the connection she has with all of them, she knows that she can, indeed, do something.

"Everything is clear." Caleb said. She nods and closes her eyes, while holding her chest.

'Come on, come on. Please work…' Kari thought. She prays with her heart to send her light over to her friends in need. Her chest shines, and she feels her sending her light over to her friends.

"Woah!" Veemon and Mew said amazed.

"What is that?" Oshawott asked.

"It's the light from her heart." Lucario replied.

* * *

 _Darkness Maze_

Tai and Mimi were hiding behind the Digimon and the heroes from others world, as they were fending the heartless horde off. They weren't looking too good. They were getting tired. They probably wouldn't be able to fight any longer. Suddenly, they sense a light coming to them. They knew this light was Kari's.

"Kari? Kari, where are you?" Tai called out.

"Tai, look!" Mimi shouted, as she pointed up to the sky. They looked up and see beams of light headed straight towards them. These lights hit Tai and Mimi, and a white orb came out of their chest. The lights were morphing and changed into their respective Keyblades.

 _ ***FOCAL LINE (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"What…? Our Keyblades." Tai said, amazed.

"How did this happen?" Amy asked.

"It was Kari…" Tai smiled. "She saved us… I knew she would…"

"Yeah!" Eve said.

A Keyhole then materialized to the left of them.

"What's that Keyhole?" Mimi said.

"Maybe our way out of here!" Tai exclaimed. "Come on! Help me unlock it!" Mimi nodded, and they both pointed their blades towards the Keyhole, and they shot out a beam towards it. It went into the Keyhole and made a click sound. It shined, and in its place was a door. "Yes!" Tai then yelped, as he dodged an attack from a heartless.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

"Hurry up, now!" Medli said.

"Go! We'll cover you!" Leomon exclaimed.

"What!? But we can't leave you!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Don't worry a thing about us!" Ogremon exclaimed. "Just get the heck out of here and get that Apocalymon guy!"

"But you can come with us!" Tai exclaimed. "Come on! Hurry…"

He then saw an attack coming, and he dodges it. Heartless starts to get between them, and Leomon and Ogremon.

"We can't get to them at this rate!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Tai, we need to get going!" Agumon exclaimed.

"But, Leomon and Ogremon…" Tai said.

"We can't leave them…" Mimi said.

"They have faith in us." Marth said.

"We need to beat Apocalymon for good. That's the only way for everyone to be freed of the darkness around here." Agumon said. Tai and Mimi were about to object; however, they see heartless creeping up to them, and they see the door behind them closing. If they didn't leave, they would most likely be trapped in there. They wanted to help Leomon and Ogremon, but if they didn't get out, they probably wouldn't be able to regroup with the others. They hated to do this, but they had to. The eight then all ran towards the door, and they leapt through it, as it closes.

"Well, just us two." Ogremon said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Leomon said. "As long as the Digidestined are safe, it doesn't matter if I fall here."

"Well, I got nothing to lose now." The heartless then leapt at them, as they charged at them, making a last stand.

* * *

By the same part that the others were battling with the Dark Dedede, he wiped away at Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Kirby and the Ice Climbers spinning his mallet around himself.

"Oh no!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Now, who is the next?" Dark Dedede said as he comes at the defenseless girl. The beam of light entered in Tiff. "Who turned on the light?"

"What is that light?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"It's so beautiful." Sirica said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"It's the light from Kari." Meta Knight replied.

"Look!" The Ice Climbers said. Then the Keyblade from Tiff materialized in front of her.

"My Keyblade has returned." Tiff said.

"Yeah!" Tuff cheered her.

"But how!?" Dark Dedede exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn!" Tiff said as she dashes at him. Dark Dedede try to block her, but she slashed him knocking off the hammer. "Kirby, inhale the hammer!"

Kirby nods and starts to suck the hammer from Dark Dedede. When the hammer was inhaled, he jumps at the air in a flash a red and blue rope headband with a large knot and star appeared with a wooden hammer included. "Poyo!"

"It seems at Kirby Hammer." Tuff said.

"Yes, but it's other super ability, his name is Kirby Grand Hammer." Meta Knight explained.

"It's so powerful!" Knuckle Joe and Sirica said astonished.

"Super or not, I have other weapon!" Dark Dedede said as he summons a long axe. Then he starts to swing his axe, after every move Tiff could avoid him and slash him at the same time. Then Sirica fired a missile from his gun at the dark clone, Knuckle Joe realized an instant kinetic bump and hits Dark Dedede. Then the evil clone starts to jump, when he lands, he creates shockwaves, by luck every member jump avoiding the attack. After the third jump, Meta Knight slashed him a couple of times. Then the axe from Dark Dedede was glowing as he jumps for strike them.

"Now Kirby!" Tiff yelled. Then Grand Hammer Kirby nods and jumps to attack at the clone, he has equipped with golden hammer (Super Hammer Plus), the axe and the hammer collided into an explosion. Dark Dedede was panting, then he levitates in the air and his belly opened like a mouth.

"EWWW!" The Ice Climbers said in disgust. Then Dark Dedede fired dark sphere, by luck thy can avoid it. After that, he was in the ground and starts to realize his spin attack with the axe, but the Ice Climbers fired ice at the floor, freezing it making that Dark Dedede slips.

"Now it's our chance!" Tiff shouted as he runs at Dark Dedede, she jumps and slashed him, then Grand Hammer Kirby did the same and he hits him with a hammer festive multi-colored (Hammer Plus).

"Ow…" Dark Dedede groaned in pain as he fells in the ground, then he turned black and exploded shattering in crystal. Kirby returned at his regular form.

"We must join us with our friends now." Tiff said.

"Let's go." Tuff called as they followed the siblings.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

* * *

Izzy and Joe continue in the maze, when they see a bright light ahead of them.

"What now?" Tentomon said.

"I thought we lost those guys." Joe said. Izzy looked up from his map and sees the light ahead of them.

"That doesn't, feel bad…" Izzy said. "It feels, like it's…"

"Kari?"

The beams of light entered the two, and like Tai and Mimi, their Keyblades materialized right in front of them.

"Woah…" Starlow exclaimed.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W replied in surprise.

"Hey, that got your Keyblades back!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"How…?" Izzy said.

"Wait, maybe you can use those to get out of this maze." Starlow suggested.

"Really…?" Izzy and Joe looked at each other and knows what to do. They pointed the blades to the end of the corridor and shot a light. The light then stopped and turned a left. As it flies, it left behind a trail of shining light that was clearly showing the path out of there. It pointed to the left. Izzy then said something he hadn't really said in a while. "Prodigious! It's showing us the way out of here!"

"Kari helped us." Gomamon said.

"Yeah. She did…" Joe said. They all nod, and then they rushed down the corridors, following the pathway the light is leaving them.

* * *

In other corridor, part of the others were still battling against Mephiles. He created much copies from himself, the team was having difficulties.

"Dance my shadows, dance." Mephiles said.

"They are too many!" Umbreon exclaimed.

"Hold on Umbreon!" Gary exclaimed.

"I need energy cans…!" Mega Man said, he was getting tired. Then the copies from Mephiles pounded on Mega Man, Shadow, Glaceon, Pikachu, Umbreon and Gary.

"Glaceon!" May exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Mega Man!" Rush exclaimed as he try to help him, but the copies from Mephiles pounded on him.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's over for us!" Cosmo said accepting the defeat.

"Oh no!" Cream said in fear with the eyes closed and hugging at Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Hahaha… Everything is over, now the victory is for the darkness." Mephiles said, then the beam of light appeared in Tails, Cosmo, Tyson and May. "What is that light!?"

"This is the power from Hikari." Shadow replied at himself. Then the Keyblades returned at their owners. The Keyblade from Tails was like ever.

"They recovered their Keyblades." Glaceon said.

"Kari must help us." Tyson's Pikachu said.

"No… I was to close to win." Mephiles growled.

"You are in a big mistake." May said.

"The villain never wins." Tyson said, Then both Pokémon trainers realized Lighting Storm, that which destroyed the copies, the real backed up in pain by the light.

"Drown into the darkness!" Mephiles yelled as he creates a dark sphere, but Shadow fired a Chaos Spear and Mega Man fired a Mega Buster interrupting at Mephiles.

"Now Tails, Cosmo, it's your chance!" Shadow said.

"Got it!" Tails and Cosmo nodded, then they go and performed a X-Slash with two Keyblades on Mephiles.

"GAH!" Mephiles yelled in pain and fells in the ground.

"It's over?" Cream asked.

"Chao…" Cheese replied.

"I'm forever… I'm invincible…" Mephiles said as he disappears.

"We beat him!" Tyson said excited and jumped in joy.

"Just like Ash." Gary said. Then Tyson laughed nervously scratching his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Tails called them.

"We must help at our friends." Cosmo added.

"Understood." Shadow nodded.

"Got it! Glaceon return." May said returning at Glaceon in the Pokéball.

"Pikachu, come back!" Tyson said doing the same with his Pikachu.

Then they go to reunite with everyone.

* * *

Sora continues to fight her dark self with everyone looking at them with anticipation. Biyomon continues to pray to her that Sora will turn up fine. But the Dark Sora made the real one slip and got slashed away. She was on the ground and was having a tough time getting up.

"Ha. I knew you wouldn't be able to beat me…" Dark Sora said. "Now you can fall into darkness, just like everyone else, and you wouldn't care at all." Sora continues to try and get up, but the dark counterpart puts her foot on her chest. "Say your prayers!" She was about to perform the finishing blow; however, light entered the scene. A beam of light shot down from the ceiling and engulfed the two. For the dark one, it was painful, so she had to jump out of there. When she did, she was sizzling, as the light burned her. "W-What the…!?"

"What's that light…?" Biyomon said.

"I know this…" Sora said, as her wounds were healing. She was able to stand up, as she got her power back. "It's Kari's… She's still alive…"

"Sora!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Sora felt her heart tighten, and she looked behind her. Behind her, she sees her mother, in the cages. She was reaching out to Sora.

"M…Mom…" Sora said, as she finally found her mother. She then tears up, and wanted to run over there, free her, and hug her.

"Well, isn't this touchy?" Her dark counterpart said. "But you will have to deal with me before reaching your mom!"

Sora's hand then clenches onto her Keyblade, and she turned towards her dark counterpart. Kari's light was covering her and giving her power.

"Never, ever, stand between me and my mama again!" Sora yelled. She then ran forward, and slashed her dark counterpart away, and landed on the ground roughly. Sora was panting hard, as she used up a lot of her energy on that one attack, and she finally thinks that she has gotten her.

"Sora… you did it!" Biyomon exclaimed. Sora then stood up and pointed her Keyblade at the cages. Beams of light came out of it, and went straight into the Keyholes, unlocking all the cages. The doors swung open.

"Everyone! You're free!" Sora exclaimed. "You can all get out now!" Sora then pointed her Keyblade at the exit and shined a light down there. Like with Izzy and Joe, it made a trail of shining light that will tell people how to traverse the maze, so they won't get lost…hopefully. "Follow the light in the maze! You'll get out that way! Don't take a wrong turn! Let the light follow you!"

The people looked confused, before all piling out of the cage, and going into the maze, to finally get out of the prison. How they longed to get out ever since they were captured. After the crowds have died down, Biyomon was able to find Sora, and reunite with her, and they hugged each other.

"You were awesome there!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"I know. I even impress myself… but it was all Kari. She saved me… she helped me…"

"Sora…" Sora turned around and sees her mother walking up to her. Instantly, Sora got up, and the two finally reunited with each other. A mother and daughter has finally reunited, and they were both happy about it.

"I missed you so much…" Sora said, hugging her mother.

"I never stopped believing you, Sora…Your father and I would always believe that you'd come back."

"Where is he?"

"The crowd must have swept him away."

"I can go find him, mom."

"No. I can do that. You need to get going, right?"

"Huh? But…"

"I understand that you have a job to do. Just please, come back home, safe and sound, okay?"

"Okay. I-I will!" Sora said, with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Biyomon said. "I'll make sure she comes back safe."

Then, they heard groaning. They all just remembered the Dark Sora on the ground, hurt. She was trying to get up. Sora then walks to the dark counterpart.

"You're still here?" She said.

"S-Shut up…" The Dark Counterpart groaned.

"…You know, you'd be feeling better, if you knew how to love, like me."

"I, don't need any of that."

"Yes, you do. It's what makes us stronger…"

"Stronger…?"

"Yeah…Haven't you noticed? It's the love of a mother and daughter, and friends all around them that makes us stronger. You don't have any of that."

"The love…" The Dark Sora starts to dissipate.

"You just don't know of it, because you weren't born with the ability; my ability."

The Dark Sora then smiled, before disappearing. "…Maybe that's something, I wouldn't mind having…" She said, as she disappeared.

A long silence then filled the room, after her disappearing. Sora and Biyomon then starts taking off, before stopping for something.

"I…I love you, mom…" Sora said. Just hearing that, makes her mother know that she will come back safe. She nods, with tears in her eyes.

"And I love you too, Sora…" Her mother said.

Sora smiled, and the two took off.

* * *

Matt meanwhile was dealing with his dark counterpart, and he was on one knee, panting. He was exhausted and hurt.

"Well, seems as if the darkness will consume you." Dark Matt said, as he was walking up towards him. Matt was trying his best to get up, as Gabumon was helping him. "You're getting in my way." The Dark Matt said to Gabumon. The Digimon returned a scowl.

"You leave my friend alone!" He exclaimed.

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to finish off the both of you." The Dark Matt then raised his Dark Keyblade up in the air.

'Was I…really too weak…? Too weak to face my own darkness…?' Matt thought in his head, as he was trying his best to get up. Just then, light entered the corridor, and it was shining upon all of them. For the Dark Matt, like the Dark Sora, it was burning him, while with the real Matt, it was giving him power.

"This, light…" Gabumon said, amazed.

"I know this…" Matt said, recognizing this as Kari's light. 'Heh…Thanks Kari…' Matt then gets up and harnesses the power that she's given him. His Keyblade is glowing with the light, and he runs towards his dark counterpart. "You're done!" He struck him, and he was blown back. With the combined might of Kari's light, and Matt's strength, he was able to finish off his counterpart.

"Is he…?"

"Hmph. Was that the finish you were looking for?" Matt said, with a smug look.

"Matt…"

"Come on, buddy. Let's get out of here. I need to find T.K."

"Right."

The two stepped over the Dark Matt, who was lying on the ground, and they both took off to try and find T.K. All the while, leaving the anti-counterpart to burn in the light, so he can fade away…

* * *

 _Legendary Door_

Myotismon laughs, as the nine heroes were exhausted, including at Link, Toad and Toadette, and on the ground.

"Can't… give up…" Gatomon groaned, as she was trying to get up.

"Me neither…" Ash and Pikachu groaned, as they were trying to get up.

"Gatomon…" Sora said.

"I never thought die being the vampire's dinner." Luigi whispered.

"Yoshi neither." Yoshi said.

"You're as stubborn as ever." Myotismon said. "Why don't you die like your wizard friend there?"

"That 'wizard' friend gave up his life, so I can live…" Gatomon said, slowly walking to Myotismon. Ash did the same.

"We won't let his death be in, vain!" Ash shouted.

"Well then, allow me to reunite you with your friend." Myotismon gets ready to throw another Grizzly Wing at Gatomon and Ash, to finish them off, however, a bright light enters the area. The heroes were amazed by the light.

"What's that light?" Link said.

"How did it come in here?" Toad said.

"This light…" Sora said, as he and Gatomon recognizes it. They know it deep in their heart who it was.

"It's Kari's…" Pikachu said.

"Light…" Gatomon completed.

"Ngh, so that Digidestined is still alive." Myotismon grumbles.

"Myotismon…" Gatomon said, as she was getting power from Kari. As she was her respective partner, she has a large amount of energy building up inside of her. She now was able to Digivolve with the help of her respective partner. She initializes the Digivolution, and she was finally able to transform back into her Ultimate form, after so long. The angel that had defeated Myotismon from before, Angewomon.

"She turned back into Angewomon!" Ash exclaimed.

"She turned in an angel." Toadette said.

Kari's light was also giving everyone their strength back. The Keyblade of Light was shining a bright light, absorbing more of Kari's light. Sora looks at the Keyblade and grips it with two hands. The Keyblade from Ash appeared in his hand.

"Let's end this, Myotismon!" Sora and Ash exclaimed.

"Rgh! Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon then sends out another attack towards them. With the powered Keyblade, Sora was able to strike all the bats that were coming their way and destroy them all.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Ivysaur use Razor Leaf! Buizel use Hydro Pump! Noctowl use Air Slash!" Ash said. Then his four Pokémon fired their respective attacks and hit Myotismon. Angewomon now lines up for the clear shot.

"Hey! Angewomon!" Sora exclaimed. "Use this!" Sora throws Kari's Keyblade at Angewomon, and she grabs it. She then has her bow out, and she uses the Keyblade as an arrow.

"Goodbye forever, Myotismon…" She said. In an instant, she shot the Keyblade at Myotismon, and pierced through Myotismon, striking him down.

"Noooo! You, cursed Digidestined! Cursed Ash! Cursed Pokémon! Cursed meddlers!" He yelled. "You won't beat the darkness! The darkness will destroy you all!" He was laughing evilly, as he dissipated into nothing, as a result of the light. Exhausted, Angewomon turned back into Gatomon, and fell into Ash's arms.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Gatomon, are you okay?" Pikachu said, as the others went to them.

"I'm fine…" Gatomon said, relaxing and blushing. "With Kari's help and all…"

"Ah, we helped too, you know?" Luigi said.

"I know, I know."

"Yeah. Kari helped us all." Sora said. They then heard a door open behind them. They looked, and a door appeared on the right wall. Coming running out of there, was Tai and Mimi and their Digimon. Eve, Medli, Marth, Sonic and Amy were there too. "Tai! Mimi! Medli! Marth! Sonic! Amy!"

"Dad!" Eve said.

"Eve!" Ash said.

"Sora! Luigi! Yoshi! Gatomon! Ash! Pikachu!" Tai as they ran over there.

"Looks like you got out fine." Sora said.

"Barely…" Medli said a little depressed

"*Sigh* Leomon…Ogremon…" Mimi said quietly, thinking about them.

"Leomon and Ogremon?" Yoshi said.

"Who're they?" Luigi said.

"Oh, just…good friends of ours." Mimi said.

"Yeah, we had to leave them behind…" Tai said. "There was a bunch of heartless surrounding us, and the door was closing and… yeah…"

"Sorry." Sora said. "They must have been good friends."

"It's okay." Ash said.

Another wall had opened on the right side, and coming running through that was Joe and Izzy, with their Digimon, Starlow and Mr. G&W.

"Starlow!" Toad and Toadette said.

"And Mr. G&W!" Luigi said.

"Ah! Freedom!" Joe exclaimed, as they finally made it out of the maze.

"Hey, that's my line!" Sonic said.

"Well, I see you guys had a rough time too." Agumon said.

"Oh, so you guys made it out of that death trap too, huh?" Starlow said.

"Ah, I've never felt so free before…" Izzy said, relaxing on the ground.

"Claustrophobic prisons are always the worst…" Tentomon groaned.

Other hole has opened revealing at Tails, Cosmo, May, Tyson, Gary, Umbreon, Mega Man, Rush, Shadow, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight, Ice Climbers, Cream and Cheese.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Tails! Cosmo! Mega Man! Rush! Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Cream! Cheese!" Amy said.

"May! Tyson! Gary!" Ash said.

"Umbreon!" Pikachu said.

"Tiff! Tuff! Meta Knight! Ice Climbers!" Sora said.

"Kirby!" Yoshi said.

"I meet some members, but who are the new faces?" Luigi said.

"My name is Sirica." Sirica introduced.

"I'm Knuckle Joe." Knuckle Joe introduced.

"Wait… Two persons again with the same name." Sora exclaimed referring at Joe and Knuckle Joe.

"*Giggles* This is weird. Right Kirby?" Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied with a smile.

Yet another hole opened in a wall, this time on the left side, and walking out of there was Matt and Gabumon.

"Matt! You're okay!" Tai exclaimed.

"Same as always." Matt chuckled. "You know how I am. Though I did have a little bit of trouble with my anti counterpart."

"So, that Dark Matt attacked you again?"

"Yep." Matt nods. Then May rushed him.

"I missed you too much!" May said crying.

The last hole opened in the wall, and the other Sora with Biyomon came rushing out of there.

"Sora!" Ash exclaimed and hugged her.

"Whew… Made it…" Sor sighed.

"Had a rough time with that stupid maze too, huh?" Tai said.

"Yeah. But, on the bright side, I was able to free all the captives."

"The captives?" Luigi said.

"Oh! You mean you freed the people they captured?" Tai said.

"Yeah." Sor said.

"Nice job." Sora said.

"Thanks. I even found my mom. She safe and sound…"

"That's good. See? We'd tell you we find your mom."

"Yeah. You guys sure did."

"Where is everyone exactly?" Matt said.

"We found another exit in the maze. That lead everyone back to Odaiba."

"That must have been the secret entrance." Gatomon spoke up. "I made that when I was still in Myotismon's army."

"Why did you do that?" Luigi said.

"What? A clever kitty like me can't have secret entrances?"

"Ah, I don't get it… But how many people from other worlds are helping us, this is completely illegal." Luigi said.

"It's because your ancestors joined forces 1,000 years ago." The voice from Caleb said. Then they saw at all the members, Mew, Veemon, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong, Samus, Pit, Dark Pit, Olimar and his Pikmin, Ness, Ike, Proto Man, Eddy, Beat, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Big, Froggy, Rouge, Omega, Lucario and Oshawott.

"Lucario!" Ash said.

"Sora!" Oshawott said.

"Oshawott!" Sora said as he hugs at his Pokémon.

"You guys!" Mega Man said.

"It seems that everybody is okay." Knuckles said.

"I was the one that I found at Kari with my group." Caleb said. "I'm Caleb, these are Veemon and Mew, the others are my friends too." After a long series of introductions.

"It's seems that the green is the most famous color." Midna said.

"Wait." Matt spoke up. "Anyone seen T.K.?"

Everyone looks around them, and sure enough, everyone realizes that T.K. isn't with them. Neither Patamon.

"Are they still in the maze?" Ness said.

"Hopefully Kari reached him too…" Sor said.

"Hey yeah, that's right." Gatomon said. "Did everyone feel like Kari sent us her power?"

"Yeah." Tai said. "She did. She's still fighting for us…"

"Well, what about T.K.?" Matt said. "He's still not out yet."

"Don't worry. Remember, T.K. and Kari have… you know, this feeling with each other… I admit I may not like it too much, but I bet Kari would never abandon T.K. like that. We just have to keep having hope in them."

"Yeah." Sora nods. "Let's just hope he gets here safe…"

* * *

 _Darkness Maze_

'T.K… T.K.! Wake up!'

T.K. wakes up to hear Kari's voice. He thinks she was near him, though he sees that she wasn't. He sees that he was in a dense forest area, which combined with the dark atmosphere of the area, made things hard to see in there. T.K. gets up and looks around him. It looks like Devimon wasn't anywhere, which was good for him. Now he could go find Patamon and see if he can find any way of getting out of there. He walks through the trees, trying to find where he is exactly. That fall kind of bruised his arm and right leg, but he was able to limp on through there.

After a while, he made it out of the forest, and comes up to a beach. It seems like he fell near the shoreline again. He walks out towards the beach and looks up. He sees the same cliff from earlier. It seemed higher than usual to him.

"Looking for someone?" An evil voice said behind T.K. Immediately, he turned, and sees Devimon floating there, and he has his Digimon partner in his hands.

"Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed. "G-Give me him back!"

"Why yes, I will. But first, I think a change to dark is underway."

"What do you mean?"

"T-T.K.!" Patamon tried calling out. Devimon's hand was over his mouth, and he tries all his might to open his mouth. He was able to get it off for only a brief second. "Y-Your leg!" He shouted before the hand covers his mouth again.

"My, leg?" T.K. said. T.K. then checks his right leg and sees that he has a cut on it. "Ow… Did I cut myself when I fell…?"

"No. I only gave you, the touch." Devimon said.

"The touch? W-What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"It seems as if that Keyblade power you have is making the process longer, but soon, you'll be under my control."

"Your control? Why would I…"

"That was my Touch of Evil you moron. I have infected you with my evil, and soon, you'll join my side."

'H-He got me, with THAT!?' T.K. thought, horrified. Devimon's Touch of Evil allows him to align any Digimon to his side, but this can work on humans too. The thought of T.K. going evil just by Devimon's touch is horrifying,

"Now are you scared?"

"G-Get this thing from me! Get rid of it, now!"

"No. Why would I?"

"Just get it…" T.K. then felt his head spinning, and he fell onto the ground. The darkness was starting to take him.

"T.K.! Fight it! You have to fight it!" Patamon exclaimed.

'Can't…get this beat me…' T.K. thought in his mind, trying to battle against the darkness. 'Must…get to Kari…'The darkness was proving too much to him. He was starting to get taken. 'Gah…Kari…Gotta, get to…Kari…'

'T.K.!' Kari's voice entered his mind. 'Fight the Darkness! Fight the Darkness!'

'Kari…? I-I can't… It's… beating me…'

'No! Please! Remember me! Remember my light!'

'Your, light?'

'Use my light to get out of the darkness! Now! Please… Survive T.K… For me, please fight!'

 _ ***CHARGE BATTLE (POKÉMON RUMBLE BLAST)***_

Light then enters the sky above them, and it was hovering over T.K.

"Hmm? What now?" Devimon said.

A Ray of light then pierces the clouds, and shot down towards T.K. It then covers him. Devimon and Patamon was surprised.

"Use… your light…" T.K. repeated, as he feels his strength coming back to him. The cut on his leg was seeming with darkness, and looked like it was covering his leg, however, the light was burning it off. It literally caught on fire, and burned off his leg, without leaving a trace. The cut was also gone, and he was feeling better. He feels his strength coming back to him. He was able to stand up, and face Devimon. "Kari… thank you…"

"Is that, Kari's light?" Patamon said.

"Ngh, so you're immune to my Touch of Evil now, huh?" Devimon said. "Well, one wrong step, and your friend will be…"

T.K. then got his Keyblade and hurled it at Devimon. It hits him in the arm, and he made Devimon release Patamon. He was able to fly to safety behind T.K. He catches the Keyblade in a reverse position. Devimon retaliated, by flying towards him, but T.K. jumps, and attacks, while holding his Keyblade in the current position. When he lands, he looks at the position he was holding, and feels like this style was more comfortable. He has been fighting with a normal position, but this reverse Keyblade position seemed a little bit more comfortable for him.

He then rushes forward when Devimon was still distracted, and he was able to slash at him. Though Devimon flew towards him and was about to ram into him. T.K. guards and was pushing against the big Digimon.

"Your strength will give, boy!" Devimon growled. "When that happens, you will succumb to me!"

T.K. was getting a little bit exhausted, but then he sees the ray of light behind Devimon. If he could get him into there, he could possibly destroy Devimon with Kari's bright light. So T.K. gives this push with everything he's got, and slashed Devimon into the ray of light, where it shines brightly on him. It begins to burn him.

"Gyaaah! T-The light! It burns!"

"That's what happens when you mess with me and my friends!"

Devimon starts to disappear, covered in Kari's light.

"So, this… is the combined power of Hope and Light… Ugh… what a way to go…" He groaned, as he finally disappears in the light, and finally out of T.K.'s life, hopefully for the last time.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"T.K." Patamon flew up to him. "That was awesome! You held your own against that creep!"

"Yeah. And I couldn't have done it without Kari…"

"She really saved us."

"Yeah…" T.K. said, looking at his Keyblade, and then to Kari's ray of light. It then disappeared.

"Hey T.K., how is it going between the two of you anyway?"

"Huh!? That's kinda out of nowhere, isn't it?"

"Well, I was wondering, because the bonds we share gives us power, you know?"

"Well… uh… we, kinda said we'd do something like this when we're older…"

"You mean with all the dating and that type of stuff?"

"Yeah… It just felt too weird…"

"Well, there's always next time, T.K. Anyway, let's find a way out of here."

"Yeah." T.K. nods. He looks at his Keyblade, and then points it outwards towards the forest. Something then was shining in there.

"What'd you do?"

"That's our way out."

"Really? Cause it looked like you started a fire or something in there."

"Just follow the light. It always works… Come on!" T.K. motioned to Patamon to come with him, and of course, he does. They both walk into the forest, where the light is.

* * *

 _Outside The Castle_

"…T.K…" Kari said quietly, as she senses that everyone is safe now. She then opens her eyes and starts to climb up the steep hill again. She was a little bit stiff, considering she was sitting on a tree root the whole time. She finally makes it up the steep hill and sees that the castle is in sight. She then starts walking again, going towards the doors.

As she walks up to the door, she notices the moat below. She didn't notice it at first, because she was panicking. It was filled with the same darkness filled water from Odaiba. Kari remembers falling in there, and not getting filled with darkness, but that was only in her dream, so she didn't want to risk anything. Suddenly a Neo Shadow tries to attack her, but Sonic uses his Homing Attack and defeated him.

"Are you okay Kari?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, how about everyone?" Kari said.

"They are fine thanks to your light." Sonic said. "Don't forget that you have a secret weapon."

"Yes, thanks." Kari said. Then Sonic returns with everyone with his super speed. Then Kari goes at the door but she leaves the iron sword, She pushes her little body against the door, and got it to open. She then runs back into the castle, ready to face Ansem and Apocalymon.

* * *

 _Legendary Door_

Meanwhile, T.K. and Patamon runs through another hole in the wall and gets back to all the others.

"T.K.! There you are!" Matt exclaimed, going up to his little brother, holding him up.

"Yeah. Whew. It was really a close one for me…" He sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Devimon almost took control over me. He almost made me evil…"

"He did!?"

"But Kari called me. She gave me her light, and I was able to beat that creep."

"Yeah. She helped all of us…" Sora said.

"And us too." Mew said.

"Now that we're all here." Gatomon started. "Let's get to Kari now!"

Everyone nods, and they begin climbing up the stairs again, back to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

 _Entrance Hall_

Everyone once again ascends upward, towards the Entrance Hall again. When everyone stepped off the staircase, they were facing the fountain. Like from before, it closed from behind them. They hear footsteps running towards them, and they turned toward the entrance. They saw Kari running towards them and stopping at the door.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"I'm… I'm here Tai…" Kari panted, as she was running for a while.

"Hey Kari!" Sora exclaimed, showing that he has Kari's Keyblade. T.K. had given Sora back his own Keychain. "Here!" He throws it towards Kari, and she readied to catch it, however, someone else grabbed it. Everyone gasped to see who it was.

"Ansem!" Everyone yelled, only the persons that we met. Caleb with Veemon and Mew were between the heroes and the villain.

"Detecting high dark energies!" Omega said.

"So, it appears you're craftier than you look, and the new boy brought meddlers." Ansem said. "You even freed all the prisoners… but it's over."

Kari took a step back, as the others got ready to fight him.

"Hmph. Are you getting ready to run again?" Ansem said, ignoring the other wielders.

"Hey, you aren't going to get us this time!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're keeping a tighter grip on our Keyblades!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Don't forget us all!" Ash exclaimed.

"Outnumbering is futile!" Ansem said, throwing a dark sphere next to everyone. Everyone was thrown back, and into the fountain.

"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed.

"That's it!" Caleb exclaimed as he runs to attack Ansem, Veemon and Mew followed him. But Ansem fired a dark wave that which stop at the trio.

"Don't give one more step! Or your friends will be hurt!" Ansem warned at him.

"You are a coward!" Caleb shouted.

"My name is Ansem, the Seeker of the Darkness!" Ansem snarled.

"You're not the real Ansem. You are the monster that killed at the true Ansem, face it Xehanort!" Caleb said as he pushed at Ansem or Xehanort's Heartless. Then the villain grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"I'm the true Ansem, the Ansem that will plunge all the worlds in the darkness, and I'll annihilate anyone who wants to prevent it!" He exclaimed and throwed Caleb at the others, the 16 old year boy landed painfully.

"Caleb!" Mew and Veemon come to him. Then Ansem turned at Kari.

"So, now will you come with me…?" Ansem said at her.

"To where?" Kari asked.

"To open the way to Kingdom Hearts."

"No!"

"You don't have a choice. The darkness within your heart will destroy you. You have no weapons, and your friends can't help you."

"Yes, they can. And I do have a weapon! It's inside of me!"

"Hmph, do you mean your heart?"

"Yeah!"

"How long is it since I've heard that excuse…?"

"Kari…" Sora groaned, trying to get up. He knows very well what Kari means. He's been through it already, and Kari admittedly, had a rough time understanding this, because she would rather not put them in danger. But she knows very well that by doing this, she's inhibiting the extent of her own power, as well as everyone else's.

"There may be darkness inside of my heart… but that doesn't mean I can't call myself a princess!" Kari exclaimed. "There's always a light inside of my heart that is powered by those around me! A princess always has loyal servants that she depends on, right? I mean, I would never order them around like a bratty princess, but, whatever. My heart can never be killed if I'm not alone!"

"Then let's test that theory to see if it's true." Ansem said. He charges a Dark Firaga in his hand and gets ready to fire. Kari knows this test all too well, and she isn't planning to move. She decides she will never run again. She will always go to her friends in their time in need, even if it means risking her life.

'Whatever decision you make, I'll believe in you…' Kari's other spirit's words went through her mind again. Ansem fires the Dark Firaga spell, and Kari stands her ground, determined not to move. She will prove herself to everyone. She does hear everyone in the fountain screaming at her to move, but she blocked all that out. It was already too late to move anyway. Believing in her light, and her friends, her chest shines a bright light. The symbol for her Crest of Light appears on her chest. It then was flashing the other 7 symbols, before going back to the symbol for Light. The spell made contact onto her, but it looked like it didn't do anything to her. In fact, the light had protected Kari from the darkness attack. She opens her eyes and sees that she's all right.

"Did you see that…?" Tai said, astonished.

"Her chest flashed, and, that protected her." Izzy said.

"Hmm…as expected…" Ansem said quietly.

"Seriously, what happened?" Tai said.

"It's us." Sora spoke up. "It's our power that gives her power."

"Yeah." Kari said. "I realized I was being a bit overprotective of everyone. I knew that you guys all wanted to come with me, but I didn't want risk anyone's life. When we were traveling to all those worlds, and we were starting to learn how powerful everything is, I wanted to go alone… I would be hurt if I found out my friends got hurt because of me. I thought I could do everything on my own, but I need my friends… I need you all… that's my power… I ignored it for so long, but now I know, what's truly more powerful than a Keyblade! It's the friends around us! My Friends are My Power, and I'm Theirs!"

When she yelled that, her Keyblade that Ansem was keeping from her disappeared from his hand and appeared in her. It then turned back into the Keyblade of the Digidestined and looked like it's in a different form.

"That's right, Kari…" Sora said. "Remember that. Always. We're your power, and you're ours."

"It's about time she recognizes that." Luigi said.

"She's really turning into a little you, Sora." Yoshi said.

"So, this the true power from the Light and Hope." Caleb said, then a light appeared from him and came out two Digi-Eggs, one have the symbol of Hope and the other have the symbol of Light.

"What is that?" Tyson asked. Then the Digivices from T.K. and Kari start to shine.

"Huh?" Kari and T.K. said pulling the Digivices. Then the two devices transformed in their D3 forms. The Digivice from T.K. was dark green and the Digivice from Kari was magenta, then the Digi-Eggs landed in their hands.

'Those Digi-Eggs belong to them.' Caleb thought and he says at the siblings. "Kari, T.K! You must said Digi-Armor Energize!"

 _ ***BREAK UP (DIGIMON 02)***_

"Digi Armor Energize!" T.K. and Kari said.

 **Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

 **Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

Both Digimon transformed, one was like Pegasus and other was a white mythical beast.

"They Digivolved." May said. Ash pulled the Pokédex.

"They are called Pegasusmon and Nefertimon." Ash said.

"Explanations for later, we have our Pokémon too." Gary said.

"Right!" Ash nods and called at his Pokémon. Pikachu, Eve, Lucario, Buizel, Noctowl and Ivysaur were outside. "Charizard! Pidgeot! Heracross! Tyranitar! Glalie! Sceptile!"

"Get ready Umbreon!" Gary said as he calls more Pokémon. "Electivire! Golem! Blastoise! Skarmory! Arcanine!" Electivire, Skarmory, Blastoise, a Pokémon like big orange tiger and a lizard with a boulder like a body appeared.

"You too Blaziken and Venusaur!" May called at her two Pokémon.

"You will need an extra hand. Go Dark Blitz!" Caleb said pulling a Pokéball and called a Pokémon like purple pterodactyl.

"Alright!" The purple pterodactyl said.

"It's a shiny Aerodactyl." Tyson said.

"Now everyone! Mega Evolve!" Ash said changing at the same outfit like in Nowhere Islands. Then the eleven Pokémon transformed in their Mega Forms. The cannons from Blastoise were bigger and other cannon extra and Aerodactyl has black plates in his body.

"So, Ansem." Tai said, as everyone got off the fountain. "Isn't it time for our showdown? It's not gonna be easy with all of us here, you know?"

Ansem however, looks like he's not interested.

"Pitiful. You all will dive into the darkness, long before you will reach Apocalymon." Ansem said.

'I will defeat you and Apocalymon, Ansem…' Kari thought in her mind. 'I WILL save my world, and all the other worlds! And my friends will be with me, the whole entire way…'

 _ ***ENDS***_

With the strength in her heart, Kari and her friends are determined to defeat Ansem here, and now. They will defeat Ansem, and they will defeat Apocalymon. However, Ansem seems to be unimpressed with the situation. He did face something like this before, with Sora. It seems that he has a few tricks up his sleeve. Which will be the victor? The Pre-Super Smash Brothers Team, or Ansem…?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	46. Chapter 46: Triple Legendary Battle

CHAPTER 45

Triple Legendary Battle

 _The World That Never Was_

The Organization XIII members, except Axel, were watching at the heroes in the battle with Ansem.

"Xion and Kari are special girls." Xigbar said.

"The battle is intense." Luxord said.

"But only one team will win the battle." Saïx said.

"Even if the heroes of the light win the battle, they must face at Apocalymon and us." Xemnas said.

"Now, what are gonna do with the turtle boy?" Xigbar asked, referring at the unconscious Bowser Jr.

"Send him at his world." Xemnas said. Then Xigbar grabs Bowser and goes to the Dark Corridor.

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom_

By the Dark Corridor, Xigbar appeared and placed Bowser Jr. in the ground and he returns. Then a guy with a mask covering his face appears walking.

"Finally, I found at the Prince Bowser. Where will be the King Bowser?" The being said.

* * *

 _Princess Peach Castle: Throne Room_

Mario was running and he found at the Princess Peach and Daisy too.

"Mario!" Peach said.

"Hello Princess." Mario said.

"Thanks to goodness that you arrived. I feel some sort of Power, but it's not Bowser." Peach said. "I don't believe the castle's in any danger, but this whole thing is quite unsettling."

"Where is it?" Mario said.

"Is happening in the Hall of the Cornerstone! Can you investigate what's going on?" Daisy said.

"Ok." Mario said nodding and he goes at the Hall of the Cornerstone.

* * *

 _Hall of the Cornerstone_

When Mario arrived, he gasped in shock when he saw a blue vortex near of the Cornerstone.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed. "This never happened before, I must check it out."

Then Mario runs and enters in the vortex.

* * *

 _Keyblade Graveyard_

Then Mario ended in an unending, rocky badlands. He was watching the places.

"I feel like I've already been here." Mario said and himself.

Then Mario gasped and flashbacked about him in the past. He remembers saving a boy similar at Roxas from another boy with a black helmet like a mask covering his face. Then he remembers a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. He also remembers other person with black hair older than the boy like Roxas and the blue haired girl. The trio was battling with an old man without hair, gray beard and yellow eyes. He remembered a man in a black robe and looked like there was a strange machine on his head opening a sarcophagus that which reveals a purple spirit like a woman, that spirit was about to take the Princess Peach, but suddenly a man with black hair with lens and a Keyblade Wielder outfit using a force that stopped the evil spirit, then Mario could transport at the Princess Peach back at home. The image changed, he saw how the evil spirit enraged and killed the person that interfered. Then Mario in determination destroyed the evil spirit and avenged the person deceased.

"I remember this place now. I saved Ventus from Vanitas; I saw Terra battling with the Master Xehanort that he tried to conquest Kingdom Hearts; Aqua was trying to keep Ventus safe; also, Sir Grodus kidnaped at the Princess Peach for resurrect at the Shadow Queen." Mario said; then he remembered in sorrow. 'But Botrick saved the Princess Peach. Then the Shadow Queen enraged killed him. He also destroyed at Sir Grodus, then Shadow Queen got a new form with the help from Vanitas.'

Mario still thinking in sorrow, how that person saved at the princess. Then he heard a sandstorm, after it was finished, a mysterious armored person appeared kneeled and holding a metallic Keyblade, his armor was brown with red and yellow.

"Aqua… Ven…" The armored person said.

"Huh!?" Mario instantly summoned his Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?" The armored person said. "Who are you? I know you. We've met before."

"One second… Terra!? What happened to you?" Mario said. Then the spirit from that person from Mario's memories have appeared.

"I was trapped here ten years ago, in the wastelands of the Keyblade Graveyard, my heart sealed inside my own armor to prevent it from being lost to the darkness, waiting for a moment where I reclaim my body. But I'm afraid that the day is not here yet." The ghost from Terra explained.

"Xehanort was responsible of this. Now my new friends soon will stop him!" Mario said. Then the ghost from Terra faded as the Keyblade Armor began to rise, better known as Lingering Will.

"Now, defeat me in battle. One on one. Show me how much you got stronger." The Lingering Will said taking his fight position.

 _ ***RAGE AWAKENED***_

The Lingering Will throwed his Keyblade like a boomerang and summoned hover board that which goes at super speed, Mario could avoid some attacks, but other could hit at the red plumber.

"I never thought that the hover board from Terra is faster." Mario said. After the Lingering Will landed, Mario could slash him with his Keyblade three times.

Then the armored person summoned his hover board again and goes in super speed. After he landed, he shots a big energy sphere but Mario reflected it, then Mario performs Ultima, Sonic Blade and Strike Raid. The Lingering Will recovered quickly and summoned a kind of holographic drones that were pointing at the plumber, after the drones shoot, Mario could barely avoid them.

"That was too close…" Mario sighed, but it was too early, because the armor summoned the hover board again, Mario must move quickly for avoid the damage. After the hover board disappeared, the armored person performed aerial attacks, Mario clashed weapons using his Keyblade, then he performs Thundaga that which stopped at the Lingering Will, then Mario took the chance for attack using Stun Impact and Ars Arcanum. The Lingering Will was in the ground like Mario, they run with both Keyblades and they were clashing weapons with nonstop like a storm of slashes. Then Mario ducked and realizes a swept, then he spin his body (Down Air Attack in Smash Bros) with his Keyblade included and casted Firega.

But the Lingering Will still having energies, he summons again his hover board and goes in super speed, Mario must avoid him again. When the Lingering Will landed and he fires the same big energy sphere. Mario used Reflega and reflected the sphere at the armored person, then Mario performs Blizzardga on him, then Mario performed Ragnarok and a powerful Giga Impact. The armor still on feet, then suddenly the metallic Keyblade shined.

"Uh-oh." Mario said and gulped.

Then the Lingering Will slashed him, sending the red plumber in the air, then Lingering Will performed multiple slashes in the air and finished with devastator hit that sends Mario crashing in the ground painfully, he slowly gets up.

"Heal…!" Mario casted Curaga and all his wounds disappeared. 'I must finish this quick! My brother and my friends need my help!'

Mario was thinking hardly, because he is using all his energy and time battling with Terra imprisoned in his own armor. Then Mario got an idea.

"I got it!" Mario said. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Then in a flash, the outfit from Mario has changed. Now his hat and overalls were black color, but the shirt still red color. Now Mario is known as Ultra Mario, he has his gold Keyblade and other Keyblade with a red star in the guard.

"Let's try this new power!" Mario said at himself.

The Lingering Will was running at Mario.

"ULTRA SONIC BLADE!" He dashed as quick as lighting through the armored person, up to seven time, and with a finisher.

"ULTRA STRIKE RAID!" He threw his two Keyblades like boomerangs and hit the Lingering Will five times.

"ULTRA ARS ARCANUM!" He set out a furry of slashes against the armored warrior, up to thirteen, and laid a devastating hit.

"ULTRA RAGNAROK!" He set out a fury of aerial attacks in the Lingering Will.

"ULTRA GIGA IMPACT!" He shot big beams out of the tip of his Keyblade.

The Lingering Will felt a bit dizzy. Then Mario rises both Keyblades and throwed at the air making it spin like propellers.

"It's time to end this battle! MARIO FINALE!" Mario yelled. He and their Keyblades send a huge range of fire hitting the Lingering Will and making a mushroom cloud explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

When the smoke has cleared the armor from the Lingering Will was unharmed, but he decides to give up. Then Mario returned at his regular form, the second Keyblade has disappeared too.

"That's it. Your power. That's what I felt within you." The Lingering Will said, then he stabs the Keyblade in the ground and returned at his position like when Mario saw it.

"Good bye Terra…" Mario said.

Then Mario pulls out a little star ring and summons a big yellow star-shaped ring.

"Now I must help at my friends." Mario said at himself. He enters in the Star Ring and got launched far from this place.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Legendary Door_

 _ ***FORZE DEL MALE***_

With our heroes, they and Ansem had moved their battle to the Legendary Door and it was getting intense. Then the guardian from Ansem trapped at Beat.

"I got you birdie!" Ansem said.

"Star Crash!" Mega Man yelled, he has stars surrounding in his body and hit Ansem using his body, releasing at Beat. Ansem grunted in pain.

"Thanks, Mega Man." Beat said.

"Rollout!" Golem yelled rolling his own body and knocks Ansem back.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon fired a multitude of blue stars from his wings and damage Ansem.

"Cat-Eye Beam!" Nefertimon fired a laser at Ansem, damaging him.

"Blaze Kick!" Mega Blaziken kicked Ansem with his leg covered in fire.

"Iron Head!" The shiny Mega Aerodactyl called Dark Blitz flied and attacked Ansem with his head covered in metal. Then Veemon used V-Headbutt in the chest from Ansem.

"Hydro Pump!" Mega Blastoise, Oshawott and Buizel fired a giant stream of water that hits Ansem.

"Don't you ever give up!?" Ansem yelled.

"They don't give up with monsters just like you!" Silver said. Then Chunky Kong throwed a boulder at Ansem, but his guardian caught it, but Knuckles appeared in the ground and punched Ansem. Then Rouge performed an axe kick on Ansem. Toad and Toadette performed their Spin Attack (from Mario Galaxy) on Ansem.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Pidgeot, use Wing Attack! Heracross, use Mega Horn! Tyranitar, use Stone Edge! Sceptile, use Dragon Claw! Glalie, use Ice Fang! Lucario, use Aura Sphere! Eve, use Double Edge! Ivysaur, use Vine Whip! Noctowl, use Extrasensory and Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded. Then Mega Charizard X fired fire from his mouth at Ansem, then Mega Pidgeot attacked him using her wings, Mega Heracross used his horn on Ansem, Mega Tyranitar throwed sharpen stones at the villain, Mega Sceptile attacked Ansem using his claws, Mega Glalie bite him with his fangs covered in ice, Mega Lucario launched a sphere made of aura and hits Ansem, Eve hits Ansem using his body but she cringed in pain after she uses the attack.

"You will only harm yourself." Ansem said.

"That's you think!" Pikachu exclaimed. Then Ansem was attacked by a psychic attack from Noctowl. After that he got up, but Ivysaur and Palmon trapped Ansem using Vine Whip and Poison Ivy, then Pikachu slammed his own body covered in electricity and hits Ansem. Then Tiny Kong jumped and kicks Ansem. He tries to attack her, but he was trapped by the hair from Midna, in that moment Link prepared the Master Sword, jumps and slammed in the ground creating a shockwave (L + A Hold movement in Twilight Princess) that which hits the villain.

"Bow to darkness!" Ansem shouted as he creates more Neo Shadows.

"That is too much." Starlow said in gulp. Then Neo Shadows try to attack at the group.

"Destroy!" Omega said launching much missiles, destroying them at the same time.

"You will need more than this!" Proto Man said as he fires from his arm cannon and destroyed some enemies.

"Light!" Cosmo realized Lighting Storm and destroyed the last Neo Shadows. Ansem was indignant to lose outnumbered, then Knuckle Joe perform an uppercut on him and Sirica kicked Ansem, the villain tries to attack again, but Mimi and Joe casted Blizzardga in Ansem, then the Ice Climbers fired ice wind at him. Then Sonic was using his super speed and hitting Ansem.

"I'm here! Over here! Here with a kick and I…" Sonic was saying until Ansem grabbed him by the throat.

"Filthy rat!" Ansem snarled as he slams Sonic in the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Amy yelled and slammed Ansem using her hammer. "Are you okay Sonic?"

"Yeah… Thanks." Sonic said getting up. 'Men, how many villains called me rat, first the monkey man, then Apocalymon and now Ansem.'

"I don't have finished with you!" Ansem said as he prepares to attack, but Cream used Cheese like a boomerang and hits Ansem. Tails fired a plasma ball from his arm cannon with Umbreon using Shadow Ball and hit Ansem. Then Pit used a weapon like a hammer of fire (Side Special Attack in Smash for Wii U) and hit Ansem, Dark Pit does the same, but the hammer have electric powers and hit Ansem.

"Now try with Kirby Keyblade!" Sora said with Kirby having the hairstyle from Sora and the Kingdom Key.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"The Star Warrior!?" Ansem exclaimed. Then Sora and Kirby realized Ultima and Sonic Blade that which hit Ansem. Ash, Sor and Tyson casted Thundaga on the villain. Then Matt, May, Tai and Izzy casted Firega and hit Ansem, the villain grunted in frustration as he tries to attack again, but Medli catch him on a stream on air, then she flies and crashes on Ansem (Special Attack from Hyrule Warriors), then Medli got up dizzy. Ansem was taking the chance to attack her, but Tuff kicked him in the face, then Sirica pulled out a sword from her gun and she slashed at the villain, Tiff slashed him too.

"Know my power!" Meta Knight said as rises his cape in the villain, then he performed the Galaxia Darkness attack. After Ansem recovered himself, he felt a tingling in the legs.

"What is this!?" Ansem exclaimed as he saw the Pikmins attacking him.

"They are my Pikmin that you separated from me when you destroyed my world." Olimar replied.

"You too destroyed my world long time ago! PK Star Storm!" Ness said as he realizes his attack. The Pikmin flee on time, meanwhile Ansem was hit by the Star Storm. Then Samus used the Light Beam on Ansem, causing him a serious damage.

"One of the 8 Pure Heart Princesses." Ansem said.

"You will never open the door to Kingdom Hearts." Samus said. Then Mr. G&W appeared, and he used his judge hammer on Ansem, and for his luck, the number 9 appeared and damaged seriously at Ansem. Then Marth performs a barrage of slashes with his sword (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros).

"Aether!" Ike said as he throws his sword at the air and hits Ansem.

"Razor Leaf!" Mega Venusaur fired sharpen leaves and hit Ansem. Then Silver fired psycho cuts at Ansem, and Blaze fired fire balls. Ansem tries to attack again, but X jumped from the Hylian Shield from Link and charges his body with yellow energy (something like X using this movement in Ultron Sigma) and hit Ansem. He frustrated tries to attack at the heroes.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said using a Chaos Emerald, then he teleports appearing in front of Ansem, then the black hedgehog kicked at the villain.

"Ribbit." Froggy said in front of Ansem. The villain turned at the frog.

"Are you getting tired?" The voice from Big said, making think at the villain that the frog talks.

"Huh?" Ansem raised an eyebrow. Then Big attacked Ansem using his big belly.

"Hyper Beam!" Mew fired a giant beam pink color and hits Ansem. Then the five Digimon realized their respective attacks and hit Ansem. Then Caleb runs and with his two Keyblades he performs a X-Slash and hit Ansem, the villain screamed in pain, then Ash punched him across the face.

"Thunder Punch!" Electivire punched Ansem, with his fist covered in electricity.

"Fire Fang!" Arcanine bit Ansem with his fangs covered in fire.

"Steel Wing!" Skarmory flies at Ansem and hits him using his wings. Then Yoshi hits Ansem using his head and Luigi realized the Super Jump Punch on him. The villain was on his knees.

"Giving up already?" Caleb said pointing his Light Keyblade at Ansem.

"I don't think give up until defeat the brat that defeated me…" Ansem replied.

"Bad answer…" Ash said with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Ansem asked dumbfounded.

"TK! Kari! Now!" Caleb yelled.

"Got it!" TK and Kari yelled nodding as they activated their Limit and began to strike Ansem down. Then they stabbed their Keyblades in the ground beneath them, and an intense burning light pounded in Ansem.

 _ ***ENDS***_

After that success, Ansem dropped at the ground, he was breathing hardly. The Mega Evolved Pokémon returned at their regular forms, like Ash, Patamon, Gatomon and Kirby, Caleb returned at Dark Blitz, thinking that the battle is over.

"You need an energy can?" Eddy said as he pops out a blue can with an 'E' letter for Mega Man.

"Thanks." Mega Man said.

"It's over now?" Rush asked.

"Yes." Kari said. But they heard Ansem groaning as he got up, probably with few energies.

"No way!" TK exclaimed.

"I told you all, that outnumbered…" Ansem was saying as he prepares to attack and roared. "IT'S FUTILE!" He fires a dark shockwave that which knocked all the heroes.

"Impossible…!" Caleb said weakly as he tries to get up. Ansem walks to Kari, she tries to grab the Keyblade of the Digidestined, but Ansem stomped her hand, making yelp in pain.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"Now you will come with me princess." Ansem said as he tries to grab Kari, but someone stopped him. That someone was Leomon.

"It's Leomon." Mimi said.

"Stay out of this, meddler!" Ansem snarled.

"I don't know your reasons, but the light and the darkness must be in balance." Leomon said.

"You don't understand nothing!" Ansem exclaimed. Then Leomon punched him in the face.

"Have power doesn't give you the right to do this!" Leomon said trying to convince Ansem.

"Shut up!" Ansem shouted. Leomon punched him again. Everyone was getting up slowly.

"Leomon, you must run!" Tai exclaimed.

"Listen well, your destiny is not to do this, I hope you were very clear, you fool!" Leomon said, then Ansem roars in anger and struck his hand in the stomach from Leomon, the anthropomorphic lion screams in agony and fell in the ground. Everyone watched in horror, specially Kari, how Ansem hurt Leomon. Then Gatomon flashbacks how Wizardmon sacrificed his life by her.

"YOU MONSTER!" Gatomon yelled as she tries to attack Ansem, then he kicked her strongly in the stomach. She landed in her back painfully.

"Gatomon!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"W-Why don't you want listen to me?" Leomon said weakly as he was disappearing. Everyone was watching in sorrow and hang their heads in depression. A few tears stream down in some Digimon, TK, Sor, Mimi, Ash, Pikachu, Eve, Tyson, May, Luigi, Yoshi, Tiff, Kirby, Sirica, Mew, Toad, Toadette, Starlow, Tiny Kong, Medli, the Ice Climbers, Mega Man, Amy, Tails and Cosmo. Cream and Cheese were crying hysterically. Big was hugging her.

'That cursed monster!' Caleb thought in anger. Kari was trying to hold her tears.

"Kari… Remember your destiny." Leomon said his last words and finally disappears as a reflection in Kari's tearful eyes.

"Leomon… NOOO!" She tearfully screams at the top of her lungs.

"Now, who's the next?" Ansem said coldly.

"Why you!" Ash yelled charging at the coldblooded murderer holding his Keyblade.

"Ah. A perfect volunteer. Now open your heart to the dark…" Ansem was about to attack at the Rainbow Hero, but suddenly he was kicked by Mario by behind. The villain crashed in the wall. Kari gasped when he saw Mario saving them.

"Kari." Tai and TK said coming at her and they hugged her.

"Tai…TK…" Kari said, she was still freaked out by the death from Leomon.

"Luigi." Mario called at his brother.

"MARIO!" Luigi dashed at his brother and tackled him, then he starts to cry hysterically. The others come to the red plumber.

"That was too close." Sonic said. "How is Kari?"

"She still scared about the death from someone called Leomon." Caleb said in a calmed tone, despite the terrifying scene.

"Don't worry, he will reborn." Matt said.

"Yeah, the Primary Village." Tyson replied.

"It's a nice place?" Cream asked. He nods.

"Let's talk about this later. We must defeat Ansem first." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied seriously. Then they saw Ansem getting up.

"Meddlesome plumber!" Ansem exclaimed furiously.

"Don't dare to hurt at my friends!" Caleb said.

"You never will beat the darkness, the darkness will…" Ansem was about to say, but it was cut by the Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

"This is for Leomon!" Ash shouted as he runs to give finishing blow in Ansem, but an unknown thunder attack hits him.

"Ash!" Sor exclaimed, she runs to help him. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ash said.

"Look!" Cosmo called them. Apocalymon is here in this place.

"That was the last time that meddlers appear in our work." Apocalymon said.

"I still can fight…" Ansem said.

"Very well, I'll give you one chance. You will be part of me, and we will finish them together. Touch of Evil!" Apocalymon said, grabs Ansem and turned him into darkness that which was merging with him. "Now this castle will be tomb for the Digidestined, the Rainbow Hero, the Keyblade Wielders and those Super Smash Brothers!" Then a giant stream of darkness covered all his body.

"What is Super Smash Brothers?" Knuckles asks in confusion.

"I'll explain you later." Caleb replied.

"What is happening to him?" May asked.

"Apocalymon is merging with Ansem to transform into a dangerous being." Meta Knight replied. When the darkness disappeared Apocalymon changed in his totality. The dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms was now red color, the DNA strand-like arms were replaced by tentacles and monstrous claws, there are twelve of them, in the body from Apocalymon only was being occupied by the face from Ansem and he has an evil eye on his forehead and the Heartless logo in his chest.

 _ ***FINAL BATTLE – DARK RUST (POKÉMON RUMBLE BLAST)***_

"What is that thing!?" Joe exclaimed.

"I never have seen him before!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Now I'm scared!" Tuff said. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"Being completely unknown." The Pokédex said.

"There isn't data about him." Ash said.

"Is that the new Ansem?" Luigi said.

"He merged his body with Apocalymon." Tails said.

"You don't know who I am really now." Apocalymon said with a mixture of the voice from Ansem. "My new name is Nightmaremon, now I will plunge all the universe into the eternal darkness!"

"We must finish this battle!" Oshawott said. Then Kari was feeling a bit better.

"Come on everyone! Let's settle this, once and for all!" Kari shouted.

"Only your efforts will be in vain." Nightmaremon said.

"Alright everybody! Attack!" Gary commanded at his Pokémon.

"Shadow Ball!" Umbreon said.

"Thunder!" Electivire said.

"Rock Blast!" Golem said.

"Flash Cannon!" Skarmory said.

"Flamethrower!" Arcanine said.

"Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise said. When the attacks collided in Nightmaremon, he appeared unharmed.

"No way!" Gary said in shock.

"You are pathetic and weak!" Nightmaremon said and fired Dark Thundaga that which knocks out the Pokémon, including Golem, from Gary. Only Blastoise was on feet.

"Come back!" Gary exclaimed returning at his five injured Pokémon. "That attack was electric type; Golem is immune at these attacks."

"Remember that he's not a Pokémon." Ash said.

"Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!" May said at her Pokémon.

"Take that!" Blaziken said.

"Is that your best!" Nightmaremon said, he casts Dark Blizzardga and hits Blaziken, despite all the fire surrounding his body.

"Blaziken!" May exclaimed and returned him at the Pokéball. "Come back!"

"It's that all you got!" Nightmaremon said. Toad and Toadette try to use their spin attack, but the tentacles swatted away like flies. Mario and Luigi caught them.

"Thanks." Toadette said.

"No problem." Mario said.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"We followed at Caleb and we are here to help you." Toad explained.

Back with the battle, one tentacle from Nightmaremon grabbed Chunky and Tiny Kong and slammed them into the ground. Then Wolf Link jump at him and bit his arm, but Nightmare grabs him and punched, making whine in pain.

"We need a better option!" Midna said. Then Wolf Link transformed at his human form.

"I don't know, I never have faced that before." Link said. Meanwhile Medli, Pit, Dark Pit, Meta Knight, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Rush, Mega Man, Beat, Tails, Rouge and Cream with Cheese, tried to attack him flying, they tried their best, but it was useless against Nightmaremon, then he makes a powerful discharge that hits at those persons flying.

"Medli!" Tai exclaimed.

"Pit, Dark Pit!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Pidgeot! Noctowl! No!" Ash exclaimed.

"Rush! Beat!" Proto Man exclaimed.

"Mega Man!" X exclaimed.

"Cream! Cheese!" Amy exclaimed.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff and Tuff exclaimed.

"Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. Some members go to check them. Ash returned at his flying Pokémon.

"You never will have a chance against me." Nightmaremon said.

"You gonna paid for this!" Sonic exclaimed. He performs his Homing Attack at the evil Digimon, Shadow does the same but one of his tentacles strike them.

"PK Thunder!" Ness uses his attack on himself at Nightmaremon, but he grabbed him with no problems and punched the boy. Marth and Ike tried to slash him, but Nightmare casted Dark Firega and strikes both swordsmen. X fired his Mega Buster from his cannon, Omega fired missiles, but the evil Digimon fires a dark sphere that goes through the attacks and hit X and Omega. Blaze tried to kick him, but the evil Digimon grabbed her by the throat.

"I will enjoy squash your beautiful face." Nightmaremon said. Suddenly he receives an attack from Silver, releasing her at the same time, Nightmaremon tries to attack, but he was trapped by the psychic force from Silver.

"It's not use! I've got you in my psychic grip!" Silver said.

"So, you must be the silver rat that interfered in the work from Xemnas. You should've stayed in your future, but then again… there won't be future for you return to!" Nightmaremon said. Suddenly, Silver noticed that Nightmaremon was starting to move a little, even through he had already used his powers to pin him. Then the aura surrounding Nightmaremon faded and he could move again.

"Impossible! He broke free from my power!" Silver said in shock. Then Nightmaremon hit him with one tentacle. Sirica stabbed her sword on the back from the evil Digimon, but Nightmaremon grabbed her and throws at the ground, then he fired other shadow ball at her. Sirica closed her eyes in fear, but Knuckle Joe appeared and received the attack.

"Knuckle Joe… You saved me… Thanks." Sirica said blushing.

"No problem…" Knuckle Joe said weakly.

"I'll squash you both!" Nightmaremon said going to attack at the pair.

"No, you don't!" Pikachu said using Thunderbolt and hits Nightmaremon. The Pokémon from Ash are aside of him. Tyson and May are with him.

"I won't let you win so easily!" Ash said.

"You are a pain in my neck, little brat!" Nightmaremon yelled as he fires a dark beam.

"Fire Blast!" Charizard said.

"Pin Missile!" Heracross said.

"Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar said.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sceptile said.

"Ice Beam!" Glalie said.

"Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur and Venusaur said.

"Swift!" Eve said.

"Hydro Pump!" Buizel said.

"Thunder!" Pikachu said. All the attacks from the Pokémon tried to collide in the dark beam, but the attack from Nightmaremon goes through it and hits the Pokémon with their trainers.

"Ash!" Sor exclaimed.

"May!" Matt exclaimed.

"Tyson!" Kari exclaimed. They go to check them.

"Are you okay?" Sor asked.

"Don't worry." Ash said as he got up slowly, he saw at his Pokémon knocked out. Then he returned them at their Pokéball, except at Charizard and Pikachu.

"You are not hurt?" Matt asked her.

"Only a bit." May said. Her Venusaur still in feet.

"He is so strong." Tyson said. Back with the battle, Yoshi used his tongue but Nightmaremon grabbed it and slammed him into Kirby.

"Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Ha! One cute guy smashed with other!" Nightmaremon said.

"He is beating all of us!" Olimar was freaking out, Mr. G&W was beeping crazily. Then Ash gritted his hands.

"We can't lose! Infernape! Torterra! Staraptor! Gible! Gliscor!" Ash called more of his Pokémon. Mario, Luigi and Sora tried to attack him, but Nightmaremon slammed on them using on of his tentacle arms, Samus fired his Light Beam, but Nightmaremon still unharmed, then he slams her using his tentacles. Then the Digidestined tried to slash him, but he spun his tentacles and hit the 8 Digidestined with their Digimon, they crashed painfully in the wall.

"Only we can defeat him in Mega Level!" Agumon said.

"We must try it!" Gabumon said.

"Please be careful." Mimi said.

"Don't worry about us." Palmon said.

"We will defeat him." Gomamon said.

"And we will save the Digital World." Biyomon said.

"Even if Apocalymon turned in a powerful Digimon." Tentomon said.

"Please, don't forget that I must give the ending blow." Kari said.

"Get ready Veemon." Caleb said.

"Yeah!" Veemon nodded.

 **Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

 **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!**

 **Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!**

 **Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!**

 **Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to… Lilymon!**

 **Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!**

 **Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!**

 **Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!**

Caleb pulled out a blue card and passed it by the D-Ark.

"Digi-Modify!" He shouted. "Matrix Evolution!"

 **Veemon Digivolve to… GoldVeedramon! GoldVeedramon Digivolve to… Magnamon X!**

"We must win this battle now!" Ash said. Then the Pokémon and tried to attack Digimon tried to attack at Nightmaremon.

"Brave Tornado!" WarGreymon passed spinning and hits Nightmaremon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon fired freezing breath from his mouth. The attack couldn't freeze Nightmaremon, but the damage was considerable.

"Energy Ball!" Torterra said.

"Flamethrower!" Infernape said.

"Brave Bird!" Staraptor said.

"X-Scissor!" Gliscor said.

"Draco Meteor!" Gible said.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu said. Then the attacks collided in Nightmaremon. Now the Digimon from Ultimate or Perfect Level attacked.

"Wind Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Plasma Beam!" Magnamon X fired missiles made of gold. Then the attacks collided in the evil Digimon, creating a cloud smoke explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"We did it?" Joe said. After the smoke cleared, Nightmaremon was unharmed causing at everyone gasp in shock.

"Are you finished? Very well, now it's my turn!" Nightmaremon said. He concentrates energy.

"I don't have finished!" Caleb yelled as he runs, jumps and grabbed Nightmaremon by the neck, but it was too late… Nightmaremon fired an explosive shockwave that hits everyone. The Digimon in the Ultimate Level returned at their regular forms, except by Magnamon X and the Mega Level Digimon. Everyone was exhausted.

"Now I will destroy all you so-called Super Smash Brothers! You've stood in my way for the last time!" Nightmaremon said.

"No! I was the responsible from your failure before!" Caleb yelled. Then Nightmaremon gasped.

"The Hero of the Balance!" Nightmaremon said. Caleb tried to attack him, but the arm tentacle was fast and knocked Caleb, then he starts to stomp him again and again. Everyone look in horror, thinking it's all over.

'Mama Mia…' Mario thought.

'Good bye cruel world…' Luigi thought.

'Oh no…' Toad thought.

'I really wish the help from DK…' Chunky Kong thought.

'It's over for me and us…' Link thought.

'I'm sorry…' Medli thought.

'The mission has failed…' Samus thought.

'It's so powerful…' Pit thought.

'Kirby…' Tiff thought.

'Poyo…' Kirby thought.

'I never have faced that before…' Meta Knight thought.

'We lost this battle…' Ash thought.

'Everything it's over…' Tyson thought.

'No way…' Mega Man thought.

'No…' Sonic thought.

'Sonic…' Amy thought.

'Maria…' Shadow thought.

'I'm so scared.' Cosmo thought.

'Mission failed.' Omega thought.

'It can't end like this.' Mimi thought.

'I wish I could've done more.' Sor thought.

'I've let everyone down again.' Matt thought.

'It's impossible he survived that.' Izzy thought.

'Maybe we should surrender.' Joe thought.

'This is scarier than the movies.' TK thought.

'I'm so sorry Wizardmon.' Kari thought.

'Everything is over… I'll lost all… My friends… Riku… I really wished gave the paopu fruit for Kairi.' Sora thought. Back with Nightmaremon crushing at Caleb.

"Now say goodbye!" Nightmaremon said and fired a dark beam.

"Caleb!" Magnamon X put in front of the attack and screamed in pain when he received, then he De-Digivolve in Veemon.

"Veemon!" Caleb exclaimed.

"It's so powerful…" Veemon said weakly and coughed.

'We won't give up!' Tai thought in determination.

'I'll fight to the end!' Ash thought in determination.

'I must fulfill my destiny!' Kari thought.

'I want tell Kari what I really feel for her.' TK thought.

'I awake 1,000 years… I defeated Shinnok after he stole me everything in the past… I won't let anyone down… This is for Aria!' Caleb thought. Then a light of beam appeared in the Keyblade Wielders and Samus.

"What's happening here!?" Nightmaremon said backing up by the light.

"What's happening to Kari?" May asked.

"She is receiving the light from the other Pure Heart Princesses." Blaze said.

'Thanks, Kairi…' Sora thought with a smile.

"I'm recovering my energies… Max Heal!" Caleb said and casted Curaga that healed at everyone, including the Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Then Digivices were shinning.

"No! You cannot win! This world belongs to me!" Nightmaremon exclaimed.

"Your days of causing destruction have ended here!" Caleb said.

"We'll fight together until the end!" Veemon said. Then a column of light surrounded Caleb and Veemon.

 _ ***ONE VISION (MATRIX DIGIVOLVE)***_

'I can feel a new power running for my veins…' Caleb thought as he was merging with Veemon.

 **Veemon Bio-Emerge to… UlforceVeedramon!**

Then both, human and Digimon have merged and transformed into a dragon knight humanoid Digimon. Everyone was watching at UlforceVeedramon.

"Impossible!" Nightmaremon exclaimed. "How can a Digimon Digivolve merging with a human!"

"What is that Digimon?" Tai asked. Izzy pulled his laptop.

"His name is UlforceVeedramon, he is a Sacred Knight, his attribute is vaccine and he is Mega Level." Izzy explained. Back in the battle.

"Nightmaremon, you caused a lot of destruction to this world, I won't let you allow stay alive!" UlforceVeedramon said.

"Save your words, because I'm still being the most powerful Digimon in this world!" Nightmaremon said.

"Then I'll finish you once and for all!" UlforceVeedramon yelled. He runs at Nightmaremon, the evil Digimon tries to attack, but the Knight Digimon dodge it.

"Victory Sword!" UlforceVeedramon attacks Nightmaremon using his saber that extends from his bracelet.

"His sword it's bigger than ours." Marth said.

"What a power!?" Midna exclaimed. Back in the battle.

"Ray of the Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fires a beam from his V-shaped armor on his chest and strikes Nightmaremon. The evil Digimon roared in pain.

"Let's see if you can save your friends!" Nightmaremon said as he fires shadow balls at the 6 Digidestined with the Digimon in their Rookie forms (Gatomon is Champion Level).

"No, you don't! Tense Great Shield!" UlforceVeedramon release a holy aura that which becomes a barrier and protected everyone.

"Woah!" TK said amazed.

"He saved us." Patamon said.

"Thanks, UlforceVeedramon." Kari said.

"No problem." Caleb voice said from UlforceVeedramon.

"Wait… It's that you!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and Caleb have merged and now we are UlforceVeedramon." The Sacred Knight Digimon explained.

"Your Digivices are shinning, try to use the beam from your Keyblades and you will unleash a new power!" Caleb's voice explained. "We must finish this battle, now!" Everyone nodded. The Sacred Knight faced at Nightmaremon.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon covers self in a dragon aura and charges at the enemy. He tries to stop him using one of his tentacles, but it was destroyed and UlforceVeedramon slashed him.

"Curse you, UlforceVeedramon!" Nightmaremon exclaimed.

"It's our chance!" Sor said. They nodded and the 6 Digidestined fired beams from their Keyblades at their Digivices.

 _ ***BRAVE HEART (DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI VERSION)***_

The Digivices from the Digidestined shined and fired a beam with their respective colors and engulfs every Digimon.

 **Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Houomon!**

Biyomon transformed in a yellow giant bird Digimon like Phoenix.

 **Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!**

Tentomon transformed in a golden Digimon like giant beetle.

 **Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**

Palmon transformed in a humanoid Digimon with an armor like rose.

 **Gomamon Warp Digivolve to… Vikemon!**

Gomamon transformed in a white Digimon with a Viking armor.

 **Patamon Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!**

Patamon transformed in an angel Digimon with a blue armor.

 **Gatomon Warp Digivolve to… Ophanimon!**

Gatomon transformed in an angel Digimon with a turquoise armor. Everyone watched them.

"Our friends have been able to reach the Mega Level." WarGreymon said.

"Now we can defeat at Nightmaremon together." MetalGarurumon said. With Ash and the Pokémon.

 _ ***HIS WORLD – SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (ZEBRAHEAD VERSION)***_

"I'll need the help from Blastoise and Venusaur." Ash said, Gary and May nodded. Then he transformed at the Rainbow Hero outfit. "Mega Evolve!" The starter trio from Kanto Mega Evolved in Mega Charizard Y, Mega Venusaur and Mega Blastoise. Sonic pulled out the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Shadow, Silver and Sora were between the colorful gems.

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic said as he transforms in Super Sonic.

"Behold the Ultimate Power!" Shadow said as he transforms in Super Shadow.

"I'll take care of him!" Silver said as he transforms in Super Silver.

"Let's a go!" Mario said as his cap and shirt turned yellow and his overalls turned white, now he is Super Mario.

"Here we go!" Luigi said as his clothes turned at the same color from Mario, he is now Super Luigi.

"Yoshi!" The green was replaced by gold skin on Yoshi, he has wings too, he transformed in Super Yoshi.

"Give me strength!" Sora said as he became in Super Sora again, like in his battle with Perfect Chaos. Everyone was watching them at the heroes transformed in their max-power forms.

"That can't be happening!" Nightmaremon exclaimed.

"Nightmaremon! Your tyranny ends just here!" Kari yelled.

"What!?" Nightmaremon shouted.

"You have messed with the wrong kids!" Ash said.

"Let's defeat him together!" TK said.

"Yeah!" Ash and the Digidestined yelled.

"You won't win so easily!" Nightmaremon said as he fired shadow balls at the heroes, but they easily avoid it.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired a giant orange sphere that which destroyed the second tentacle.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon frozen the third tentacle from Nightmaremon.

"It's about time!" Super Mario said.

"Oh yeah!" Super Luigi said, then the Mario Brothers fired 2 fireballs that which destroyed the frozen tentacle from Nightmaremon.

"Eat this!" Nightmaremon shouted as he casts Dark Blizzardga.

"Kirby! It's your turn!" Tiff exclaimed. Kirby nodded and inhales the attack from the evil Digimon. He jumps at the air and a bowl of soft-serve vanilla ice cream adorned with a large snowflake and star in the middle appeared in his head.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"What's is that ability?" Tuff asked.

"It's other Super Ability, Kirby Snow Bowl." Meta Knight explained.

"Why are you still messing up!?" Nightmaremon said. Then Kirby snow bowl transformed in a giant snow ball and charges rolling and hit Nightmaremon. The evil Digimon backed up in pain.

"Starlight Explosion!" Houomon solemnly flaps her four wings, causing to rain golden grains that which destroyed the fourth tentacle from Nightmaremon.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon fired an enhanced version from his attack and destroyed the fifth tentacle.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon trapped the sixth tentacle using her vines from Nightmaremon.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon momentarily brings a surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash freezing Nightmaremon, who he then smashes with Mjolnir and destroyed the trapped tentacle.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fires seven super-heated spheres of light and destroyed the seventh tentacle from Nightmaremon.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon manifest ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation and fires them at Nightmaremon and destroyed the eighth tentacle.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired his attack, Nightmaremon growled in pain.

"Let's do this!" Ash said.

"Triple Finish!" Ash, May and Gary yelled.

"Solar Beam!" Mega Venusaur yelled.

"Fire Blast!" Mega Charizard Y yelled.

"Hydro Pump!" Mega Blastoise yelled. The three attacks merged and destroyed the ninth tentacle from Nightmaremon.

"They are beating me… But how!?" Nightmaremon exclaimed. Then Super Yoshi grabbed the tenth tentacle from Nightmaremon using his tongue and Super Silver fired a psycho cut and sliced it.

"This is for calling me rat!" Super Sonic shouted as he charges at Nightmaremon and punched him in the face.

"You all will pay!" Nightmaremon yelled. One of his two tentacles try to grab Super Shadow.

"Chaos…" Super Shadow was concentrating energy, when the tentacle grabbed him, a red explosion appeared and destroyed the eleventh tentacle. "Blast!"

"It's my turn!" Super Sora realized Rising Sun and destroyed the last tentacle.

"Victory Sword!" UlforceVeedramon slashed the dodecahedron from Nightmaremon.

"This can't be my ending!" Nightmaremon groaned in frustration.

"Don't forget our little heroes!" Caleb voice said.

"What!?" Nightmaremon exclaimed.

"TK! Kari! Now!" UlforceVeedramon yelled.

"Got it!" Kari said as he transforms in the Final Form, that which her clothes are silver color. She flies at the evil tyrant. "You won't hurt anymore people!" She hit at Nightmaremon. "The light will light the darkness!" She hit him again. Then she lands in the ground and point the Keyblade of the Digidestined at the evil Digimon, TK grabs the Keyblade from Kari with the left hand, Kari was holding it with the right hand.

"This is the end of your reign!" TK and Kari yelled, and they fired a light beam that which hits the chest from Nightmaremon.

"NOOO!" Nightmaremon roared out of loud.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Nightmaremon was fading as he holds his chest and was exploding.

"Cursed Heroes! You perhaps defeated me, but you will never defeat at the Organization XIII!" Nightmaremon said his last words and finally exploded. Everyone covered, when the smoke has cleared, Nightmaremon has gone, no more Ansem or Xehanort Heartless, no more Apocalymon, not a single fragment of darkness. Then the Mega Level Digimon returned at their training forms (only Salamon is rookie form), the trio starter from Kanto returned at their original forms, like Ash too, Snow Bowl Kirby returned at his original form, the seven heroes that used the Chaos Emeralds returned at their original forms, Kari returned at her regular form. Ash returned at all his Pokémon, like May and Gary, except Pikachu.

"He's dead." Mew said.

"Yeah…" Caleb nodded.

"He's finally gone! We managed to protect the universe!" Pit cheered in happiness. The heroes began joining Pit in his celebration and cheers of joy erupted from everyone. Even of them hugged each other, some of them like Samus, X, Shadow, Gary, Dark Pit, Marth, Ike, Rouge and Omega crossed their arms crossed their arms and smirked in triumph.

"Mission complete." Omega said. However, their celebration was short-lived as a tremor violently shook the stage in surprise.

"What's happening?" Toadette asked.

"It's because we destroyed Ansem and Apocalymon! Now our world and the Digital World are going back to the normality!" Izzy explained. Then the tremors have ended.

"Master Mario!" The voice from Toadsworth called him. Then they saw Toadsworth coming at the group.

"Hey, it's Toadsworth!" Toad and Toadette said.

"Someone can tell me what happened here?" Toadsworth asked.

"We defeated at the evil Nightmaremon and saved both worlds." Sora exclaimed.

"Now Kari it's a true Pure Heart Princess." Mario said.

"With his prince included." Luigi joked referring at TK.

"Hey!" TK and Kari exclaimed blushing. Luigi chuckled a little.

"Who is the new young man?" Toadsworth asked.

"My name is Caleb." Caleb said, then everyone introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, I appreciate all your help." Toadsworth said.

"Hey, where is Veemon?" Caleb asked searching at him.

"I'm here." A small voice said to him, then Caleb saw a light blue slime with eyes, he was in the arms from Cream.

"V-Veemon is that you?" Caleb said in shock looking at the new form from Veemon.

"After you transformed in giant knight, your friend turned into a cute little baby." Cream explained.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"Actually, I'm Chicomon, this is my baby form. I must have spent too much power bio-emerging in UlforceVeedramon. So, I need rest and regain my strength." Chicomon said.

"It's so cute." May said with shinning eyes.

"Thanks for found him Cream." Caleb said as he grabs at his Digimon.

"Your welcome." Cream said.

"Sora…" TK says, then Sora turned at him. "Thanks for found Kari."

"No… Thanks to you." Sora said. "For being brave in front of her."

"I know that you can really do it." Matt said as he takes off his hat for a noogie. TK laughs even though it hurts a little.

"Kari, I'm really proud of you of how you and TK have given the ending blow in Nightmaremon." Tai said at his little sister.

"Thanks Tai, like you said if I faced more villains then I should always stand up to them." Kari said.

"I'm glad that you remember that lesson. You and TK have saved our world and the Digital World, do you know what the means?" Tai said.

"No?" Kari asked. Then Tai firmly ruffles her hair with both hands.

"It means that you are officially a pure heart princess, come here!" Tai said and he starts to tickle her, Kari is bursting out in laugher.

"Stop it Tai, that tickles!" Kari said laughing. Caleb give a smirk of sympathy when he saw at the siblings. Then Sirica hugged Knuckle Joe.

"Sirica." Knuckle Joe said.

"This is for save me." Sirica said then she kissed him in the cheek, making him blush.

"Thanks…" Knuckle Joe said, Sirica giggled a bit. Then someone unknown was clapped sarcastically, when they turned at the person, he has a black suit with red patterns and a black helmet covering his face.

"Congratulations at all of you, super heroes." The weird person said.

"Wait… You are the same person that appeared in the Twilight Palace!" Caleb exclaimed.

"By his fault I have this form!" Midna exclaimed in anger. The mysterious person laughed evilly.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Gotta say, that strange facade had me fooled at first, brother." The mysterious person said.

"Is that your brother?" Tsunomon asked.

"No, I never have seen him before." Sora said.

"For some reason is very familiar for me." Sonic said.

"Me too." Luigi said nodding in agreement.

"So, we meet again Mario, Sonic and the google-head boy that couldn't protect at his sister from my unversed." The mysterious person said. Then Tai flashbacked the time in that Kari had Pneumonia and nearly dies.

"By your fault you nearly killed at my sister!" Tai exclaimed in anger putting in front of his sister.

"My fault? You mean say your fault." The mysterious person said sarcastically.

"Tai don't believe at him. He's trying to trick you." Koromon said.

"I know, who are you!?" Mario exclaimed. "Vanitas!"

"Yes, that's my name." The person called Vanitas said.

"Why Yoshi can't remember him?" Yoshi said.

"You are too little to remember that." Luigi explained him.

"You was following us this time!" Chicomon exclaimed at Vanitas. He was walking and watching the place.

"This whole world… was made by data and lived by wonderful creatures, some of those creatures were made to help at the humans, others for being evil intentions and other are completely useless, like this yellow ball with the star on its head." Vanitas said.

"Why did you call me useless to me!?" Starlow said furiously as he tries to hit him, but Chunky Kong grabbed her.

"My heart is made of just one thing." Vanitas said. Meanwhile Kari grabbed the hand from his brother in fear, others were scared, but some others were glaring them. "And the unversed collect negative emotions, especially from the children. But even with all this negative emotion, my heart still incomplete."

"What do you mean!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I need something else." Vanitas replied, then Kari by instinct hugs at his brother firmly. "But is not the little girl." Then he comes at Sora and point his Keyblade, it was black with chains and red in the blade, at him. "The half of me that sleeps on… inside of your heart."

"Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed with the voice from another boy.

"Ventus…" Vanitas said.

"Ven!" Samus, Mario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, Yoshi and Pit exclaimed.

"What a strange place to slither off to…" Vanitas said is he guards his Keyblade and walked to Sora. "You, insignificant speck." He tries to grab him, but Sora move his hand avoiding the contact with Vanitas.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. Meanwhile Silver, Shadow, Ash with Tyranitar and Gary with Electivire are in stealth with a plan to get rid of Vanitas.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember." Vanitas said. "When you were little you formed a special bond, with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart."

"It's really Ven!" Luigi said.

"Vanitas is saying that Ven is inside of Sora heart?" Yoshi said.

"He is one of the missing Keyblade Wielders!" Mario replied.

"How is that possible?" Sora said. Then dark energy appeared from Vanitas.

"Now, you will return Ventus to me!" Vanitas says as he prepares to attack. Then Sora felt pain in his chest. But Mario and Sonic put in front of Sora for protect him. The other members were exhausted due their last battle, including the Digimon and some Pokémon.

"Mario… Sonic…" Sora said.

"Now I know that information." Mario said.

"I met that freak called Vanitas, he tried to kill Tails before." Sonic said.

"Ventus wasn't able to defeat Vanitas." Mario said. Then Ash with Gary put their plan in action

"But now Ven is in your heart Sora." Sonic said.

"Now you must keep safe at Ventus!" Mario said.

"We won't let you hurt Sora!" Sonic said.

"Stay out of this!" Vanitas shouted as he fires a dark stream that blasted off Mario and Sonic few feet from Sora.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. Kari watched in horror how Sora is defenseless at Vanitas.

"Sora!" Kari exclaimed in worry. Sora pulled out his Keyblade, but Vanitas knock it off away using his Keyblade. Then he got prepared to attack him, in flash Ventus appeared in the place from Sora.

"Join your heart… with mine!" Vanitas yelled. Suddenly Tyranitar appears behind of him.

"Make you look." Tyranitar said, Vanitas turned at him, then Tyranitar roared at him. Cream covered her ears. Then Shadow kicked the Keyblade from Vanitas.

"Grab it now!" Gary shouted.

"I got you!" Electivire said grabbing at Vanitas. The Keyblade from him disappeared.

"Let me go!" Vanitas grunted and demanded.

"Silver! Shadow! Now!" Ash exclaimed. Then Shadow and Silver grabbed two Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" Silver and Shadow said and created a portal. Then Electivire throwed Vanitas at the portal, after doing that, the portal has disappeared. Kari sighs in relief.

"Nice job." Ash said as he returns at Tyranitar.

"Hey, thanks for saving me." Sora said.

"No problem, everything for the friends of Ash." Gary said. Then a projection from an old man appeared.

"Woah, this is an old man." Sonic said teasingly.

"Sonic! Show him respect!" Amy snapped at Sonic. He gulped and nods.

"It's Gennai." Izzy said.

"Listen well heroes, I have good and bad news. What do want hear first?" Gennai said.

"The bad news." The Ice Climbers replied.

"The bad news is that the Dark Masters and the Organization XIII are still alive." Gennai replied.

"I already knew." Sora said disappointed.

"And what about the good news?" Tuff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"The good news is that the routes to travel to other worlds are still available." Gennai answered.

"Thanks, by the info Mr. Gennai." Tails said.

"Now I wish to all good luck." Gennai said and disappears. Kari felled asleep.

"Kari… Oh, she felled asleep again by the battle." Salamon said.

"Now we are going to do now?" Yokomon asked.

"Kairi still trapped in the world from the Organization XIII. But together will save her." Sora said.

"Anyone wants other adventure?" Caleb offered at his members.

"Sorry, but I must return to my home." Toad said.

"Me too." Toadette said.

"You will need some extra help." Starlow said.

"I'll come with Luigi." Mario said.

"Thanks Mario." Luigi said.

"DK probably is worry by us." Chunky Kong said.

"We will return to our home." Tiny Kong said.

"Hyrule need of my protection." Link said. Midna nodded.

"I must return with the Link from my world." Medli said.

"I will search more missions." Samus said.

"We will return to our home too." The Ice Climbers said.

"I must return to Skyworld, today Palutena will make the dinner." Pit said.

"I will return too." Dark Pit said.

"I must return to Dreamland." Meta Knight said.

"Me too." Knuckle Joe said. Then Sirica comes close to him.

"In Dreamland will have our first date." Sirica whispered, then Knuckle Joe blushed in shock.

"I must return to my home too." Olimar said with his Pikmin nodded waving goodbye.

"I'll go to Kanto; my grandpa need some assistance for his next special event." Gary said and returned at Electivire in the Pokéball.

"I'll go to my home, also I promised a date with Paula." Ness said.

"My kingdom will need my help." Marth said.

"It was an honor fight with you. Now good luck in your journey." Ike said.

"Beep-beep-beep." Mr. G&W said waving goodbye.

"Beep-beep-beep." Caleb impersonates Mr. G&W.

"I must return with Roll." Mega Man said.

"Me too." Rush said.

"Dr. Willy could attack again." Proto Man said.

"Dr. Light need our protection." X said.

"Sayonara friends." Beat said.

"I must defend the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"It was fun have this mission, but I must the return to my world." Rouge said.

"I must return, but I wish luck to you." Shadow said.

"My mission is complete. I must return to my world." Omega said.

"I want return to my home too with Froggy." Big said.

"Ribbit." Froggy said.

"I'll come in other adventure with Tails, Cosmo and Kari." Sonic said.

"I'll go with Sonic." Amy said.

"I'll come too." Cream said.

"Chao-chao." Cheese replied.

"Thanks for all your help." Motimon said.

"Be careful." Tanemon said.

"Good bye." Bukamon said.

"Ok, see you next time." Caleb said. Then with the Chaos Emeralds, along with the laptop from Izzy, the help from Tails, they used the Legendary Door for return every ally at their respective world. Now Caleb, Mew, Chicomon, Mario, Starlow, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese officially joined at the team.

* * *

 _Forest_

It was getting dark already, now everything is normal in the Digital World, the Toad Express were near of a village. Kari was still asleep after the last battle. Salamon, Tokomon and TK were watching her, then she starts to wake up and she got up.

"Kari." TK said with a smile.

"TK. What about the others?" Kari asked.

"Well… They returned at their respective worlds, but Caleb, Mew, Chicomon, Mario, Starlow, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese joined at our team. I decided watch you until you awake." TK said.

"Also, we won the battle, but we returned to our training forms." Tokomon said.

"That was our first time using the Mega Level." Salamon said.

"Salamon, can you give sometime alone with TK." Kari said.

"You too Tokomon." TK said, then both Digimon nodded and walk away and find a hiding spot.

This time TK and Kari are now face to face. The beautiful sunset emphasizes the romance that's about to take the place. They nervously stare at each other for what seems like for hours until they speak.

"Kari…" TK said.

"TK… I never have done this without your help, but thanks since the last time with Piedmon. Finally, I'm now a true pure heart princess." Kari said.

"Your welcome." TK said.

"Now with the help from our friends, we could reach the Mega Level in our Digimon, we defeated Ansem with Apocalymon and recovered both worlds." Kari said.

"Yeah, we did it together." TK said. Kari nods with a smile.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"You may not understand yet, but you will soon… I have faith in you…" TK said. Then Kari is touched and puts another smile.

"Thank you, TK. I may not get it yet, but I hope I do soon. But I still want to know what you mean when you said you really cared about me?" Kari said.

"I just like as I said Kari, I care too much about you to lose you. When you and met when we defeated Myotismon, you became the first true friend I ever had. We talked, we laughed and now we saved every world from the Heartless, the Nobodies, the Organization and the Corrupt Digimon and I realized something." TK explained.

"What is it?" Kari asked, TK gulps nervously but gains the courage to say what he wanted to say for some days ago.

"The truth… The truth, Kari, is that… I love you." TK said. Kari gasps and widens her eyes in shock at this confession. The Child of Light had clearly been longing to hear those words.

"You… you really love me?" Kari asked.

"Yes! I do! I've always loved you… but… I never had the guts to tell you. This is how much I care about you Kari; I don't wanna lose you, especially to darkness like I almost did today." TK said and looks down."That's why… I just had to…"

Suddenly, Kari tackles TK for a hug and cries onto his shoulder much to his surprise, she says. "Oh, TK… I… I love you too!" This feels TK with joy.

"You do?" TK asked.

"Yes! When we first met and got to know each other, I already started developing feelings for you. Whenever I'm down I knew I could always count on you to cheer me up other than Tai! And then we came back, and you had to leave, I was sad because I thought I wouldn't be able to see you very often! But… when you kept come to Odaiba for a visit I was always so happy because it always gave me the chance to get to play with you and get to know you better!" Kari said.

"What did you think of me?" TK asked. Kari looks up with a smile.

"Kind, gentle, sweet, innocent… and really cute." Kari replied. TK can't help but blush."Whenever I looked at you when we were younger, it always felt as though I was looking at a male version of myself."

"You must be a mind reader, because whenever I look at you it's always like I'm looking at a female version of me." TK said.

"When you visited me in Odaiba to see me, I was glad because now we could see each other full time and it would give us a chance to catch up." Kari said, then she then looks down with more tears streaming down her face _._ "And when I was alone and sick, I needed someone to be there for me. I needed Tai… Salamon… but most of all… I needed you." TK is touched by these words.

"Kari…" TK said.

"I'm so weak… I'm not strong like my brother… I thought I could fight the darkness on my own since I was younger but I'm still having to be a damsel in distress who's having to rely on you to save me. I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess TK… I don't deserve you." Kari said. Then TK wraps her arms around Kari, surprising her.

"Don't say that Kari; you are strong; you're stronger than you think. We can only be that way with support from our friends. You don't have to be Tai at all to be strong. But listen, you don't have to fight the darkness on your own; it's okay to get help. If you're afraid, then don't keep it bottled up, talk to me or any of the others about it. I've been trying to do stuff on my own ever since we became Digidestined, but I needed everyone's support and encouragement to do them. I promise Kari, I'm not gonna let the darkness take you away from just as it almost took Patamon from me. I'll always be there for you… always…" TK said with all his heart. His grip becomes tighter and Kari smiles through her tears of joy.

"Oh, TK… thank you…" Kari said. The two of them share a deep and loving embrace in the light of the sunset. Tokomon and Salamon watch this scene in happiness for their partners. Pikachu was here too.

"Kari." TK said.

"Yes, TK." Kari said.

"I know you've just been through a horrible and traumatizing experience but… do you think you could go out on a date with me tonight? I wanna do something to make you happy… that is… if you want me to… Hikari." TK said. Kari pulls her head back and gives her beautiful smile. She leans her face towards his.

"I'd be happy to go out on a date with you… Takeru." Kari said. Then Kari presses her lips against his much to his shock but soon he closes his eyes and returns it. The Child of Hope and the Child of Light have their arms wrapped around each other, sharing their first kiss and it is a tender and romantic kiss. Now Pikachu, Tokomon and Salamon are happy.

"Yes!" Pikachu cheered them.

"Way to go, TK." Tokomon said.

"I knew you could do it Kari." Salamon said.

'I wonder if I'll have someone to love.' Pikachu and Salamon thought. The Digimon and Pokémon turn to each other out of instinct and when they get a good look at each other, they blush and turn away. TK and Kari continue having their kiss. Unbeknownst to TK and Kari, they were both being watched, someone steps behind Pikachu, Tokomon and Salamon. The both finally separate from their kiss and blush. They yelp in surprise when they hear a voice nearby.

"Kari!" Tai said.

"TK!" Matt said. Then the siblings saw at all their friends.

"Are you fine Kari?" Tai asked. She nods.

"Well, what are you doing you two?" Luigi asked giving a teasing expression, with Tai and Matt.

"So, it looks like my little brother's finally got a girlfriend." Matt said. The 8 old year kids blush and yelp, could they have seen their confession.

"How much of that did you see!?" TK exclaimed.

"Only the ending." Tai replied.

"We saw the kiss." Matt said. TK and Kari blush in embarrassment but luckily for them no teases them. Instead everyone except for Tyson claps for them in congratulations.

"It's about time the two of you finally got together." Tai said.

"What took you both so long?" Matt said.

"That was so cute!" May said.

"Congratulations you two, we're all really happy for you!" Sora said. TK and Kari both smile until Sora turns to Tyson. "Well, maybe not all of us." They all turn to Tyson who then looks back at them with a confused expression but then realizes what they're all thinking and waves his hands to dismiss his concern.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'm not upset at all, really?!" Tyson said. Kari and TK can't help but feel bad for Tyson and worry that they may have hurt his feelings.

"I'm so sorry Tyson. You're a great guy and friend… really, you are but I'm afraid I don't have the same feelings you have for me." Kari said.

"Yeah, I know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little sad." Tyson said.

"Please, don't be sad Tyson. Despite what you might believe I truly do care about you and I'm sure you'll find a girl even better than me and will be lucky to have you." Kari said trying to cheer him.

"You're crazy if you think I'll find someone better than you Kari? And even if I did, who would it be?" Tyson watching at Cream.

"Hmm, I'm not sure at all." Cream said blushing.

"Just give it time Tyson. I'm sure you'll find someone." Kari said.

"Okay, but I want to know one thing?" Tyson said.

"What's that?" Kari asked.

"Are you happy with TK?" Tyson asked. Kari becomes giddy and leans on TK's shoulder who wraps his arms around her with a smile.

"Happier than I've ever been in my life." Kari replied.

"Then that's all I need to hear. If I love you then I want what's best for you and for you to be happy." Tyson explained. Then Kari shoots a grateful smile at Tyson. Sora and the others are surprised and at the same time proud of this mature act. Kari turns to TK who nods at her.

"Thank you, Tyson." Kari said, walks up and hugs the young Pokémon Trainer, causing him to blush and put on a look saying. "I've been dreaming of this moment forever." He regains his cool and hugs back. When they separate Tyson turns his attention to TK.

"Hey, TK." Tyson said.

"Yeah, Tyson." TK said. Then Tyson walks up to him and holds out his hand.

"Take good care of her, okay." Tyson said. TK smiles and shakes his hands.

"I always will." TK nodded. The others smile at this touching moment.

"I never have seen a beautiful moment in my life. Whatever happens, I mustn't cry, you cannot make me." Caleb said as he tries to hold his tears, but he starts to sob.

"Don't cry Caleb." Chicomon said.

"Sorry, I'm very sentimental." Caleb as he whipped his tears.

"I don't know what about their parent will think about this?" Ash asked.

"We will only say that we are best friends." TK said.

"Yeah." Kari nodded in agreement. Then she kissed TK on the cheek, turning him red. Tokomon and Salamon smile at this moment.

* * *

 _Dark Sea_

Meanwhile Vanitas have ended in a dark beach, everything was in gray and depressing colors.

"Someday they will pay by humiliate me!" Vanitas growled in anger swearing have revenge.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** That person that saved at the Princess Peach from the Shadow Queen, was Botrick from Breath of the Wild, inspired from Satoru Iwata, RIP. I made this chapter in his honor and memory. Nightmaremon is my fan made Digimon. The Digimon could reach the Mega Level like in Digimon Adventure for PSP. Vanitas has followed Caleb, but later I'll create a story about my Original Character and TK with Kari is my favorite pair and their have cute voices in the Latin American Version, Cristina Hernandez and Lupita Leal.


	47. Chapter 47: Beach of Memories

**A/N:** Some parts will have related with Pokémon Sun and Moon, but without the Seven Generation Pokémon (except by Lycanroc and Incineroar from Cross).

* * *

CHAPTER 46

Beach of Memories

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

Now with new members added recently, Sonic explained all his adventures (from Sonic the Hedgehog of 1991 at 2006, and the season 3 of Sonic X), like Mario that he talked about his adventures too (unless how Mario and his brother Luigi go at from San Francisco at the Mushroom Kingdom, including from Super Mario Bros of 1985 at Mario Party 6, excepting the Mario Sunshine, due his quest of Keyblade Wielder), Caleb explained all his adventures and his past, some parts were sad, like the loss of his family. Then everyone told their adventures at Caleb too. Also, Sora got a new keychain called 'Digital Key', when he quipped it, the guard were like the color from the Digivice and the blade was light blue neon. By now Caleb told about his sad part in the past.

"I'm sorry for that." Sor said concerned.

"It's okay. Sometimes I really have wished do it more in the past." Caleb said.

"Don't worry, my friend Botrick sacrificed his life by the Princess Peach, trying to avoid that the Shadow Queen control her body." Mario said.

"His sacrifice will never be in vain." Luigi said taking off his hat.

"I have a passed for that before." Kari said.

"Your sorcerer friend sacrificed by you and your feline or puppy partner." Caleb said guessing.

"How did you meet Wizardmon?" Salamon asked.

"Well, it was someone similar, his name is Sorcerymon, the species are similar." Caleb said.

"I know how you been through." Ash said.

"Seriously?" Chicomon asked.

"During my journey in Johto, I met two legendary Pokémon that are from Hoenn region that live with Bianca, but since two Team Rocket agents have come wanting Latios to wreak havoc but sacrificed himself to save us." Ash said, then everyone shocked that Ash saw a Pokémon died in front of him.

"We are so sorry Ash." Mimi said.

"We don't have idea about that." Tai said.

"Me neither." Tyson as his tears appeared in his eyes.

"Patamon sacrificed himself to destroy Devimon, it still causes me pain." TK said, he has tears on his eyes.

"I don't detect pain in you, but don't cry TK." Tokomon said as he tries to calm him.

"Don't worry TK." Matt said as he hugs at his little brother.

"It's another kind of pain." Joe said.

"What is?" Bukamon asked.

"It's called psychological pain, that produces when someone saw dying in front of its eyes." Izzy explained.

"Well, Cosmo sacrificed her life too for save the entire galaxy from the Metarex." Sonic said.

"What is a Metarex?" Tuff asked.

"The Metarex are an evil army of robotic aliens that tried to eliminate all non-plant life in the galaxy." Cosmo explained.

"That sound something like Nightmare trying to conquer the universe, including my home. But Kirby could defeat him." Tiff said.

"That's right Tiff… Poyo!" Kirby said shyly.

'I never expected that Kirby is really cute.' Amy said.

"Woah, Kirby can talk really?" Mew asked.

"Well, he still is a baby and sometimes is shy for say complete sentences." Tiff said.

"It seems that all we share pain and sorrow when we lost at someone." May said. "Well, I want to know who is the cutest Digimon."

"Let's go to see." Cream said. Then everyone put their Digimon in the center for see who is the cute.

"I can enter too?" Pikachu said. Mew as well.

"Yes." Kari said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"Kirby wants enter too." Tiff said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"It seems that Cheese wants enter." Cream said.

"Yoshi too." Yoshi said.

"Don't forget my own Pokémon." Sora said putting Oshawott with the Digimon.

"Yup." Oshawott nodded.

"Who will be decide who is the cutest in the group?" Luigi said.

"Me." Caleb said, then they nodded. "Now let's see."

Caleb was watching at Koromon.

'Koromon is cute, but sometimes he eats too much.' He thought.

Then he changed with Tsunomon.

'Tsunomon is cute too and he is close friend of Matt.'

He changes at Yokomon.

'Yokomon is cute too but is more appropriate for girls.'

He changes at Motimon.

'Motimon is cute without doubt.' Then he turns at Luigi. "What do you think about Motimon Luigi?"

"Well, at the first time I though that he was a ghost, but he still being the same Tentomon." Luigi replied.

"Thanks Luigi." Motimon said. Then Caleb turns at Tanemon.

'She is cute too, Ivysaur and she are a great pair.' He thought.

Then he turns at Bukamon.

'He is cute, but sometimes he is naïve.' He thought.

He turns at Tokomon.

'Tokomon is also cute…' When Tokomon yawns, Caleb gulps nervously when he saw the sharpen teeth. 'But sometimes scares me when he shows his teeth, probably he only uses it for scare at his enemies.'

Then he turns at Salamon.

'Salamon, it's cute too, he seems a little puppy.' He thought.

He turns at his Chicomon.

'My Chicomon is cute too, now that he is in his nascent phase.'

Caleb turns at Pikachu, Mew and Oshawott.

'I have to admit that the Pokémon are wonderful creatures, but Pikachu, Oshawott and Mew are cute.' He thought.

Then he changes at Yoshi.

'The dinosaurs that I saw it are bigger, but this one is cute too.' He though.

Then he saws Kirby.

'Kirby is cute too, but his appetite sometimes puts us in trouble.' He though.

The last was Cheese the little Chao creature.

'I never have seen a Chao before, but he is extremely cute.' He though.

Then Caleb though in the last result.

"Ok, I decided, now who is the winner." Caleb said, then everyone take attention. "The winner is… all of them."

"Yahoo!" The Digimon and Pokémon said excited.

"Yoshi!"

"Poyo!"

"Chao!"

"Sora, can you tell me about the girl Kairi?" Caleb asked, Sora was nervous.

"She is my best friend." Sora said and showed the amulet. "I promised her that I return with Riku."

"You are not the only with a lucky charm. Look this amulet." Caleb said as he shows his own amulet, it was a star made of diamond. Everyone was in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Tanemon said.

"It seems a diamond." Tails said.

"Who gave it to you?" Tsunomon asked.

"My girlfriend… her name is Aria." Caleb replied.

"How did you meet that girl?" Yokomon asked.

"She was the princess of an ancient kingdom called Aether, I found her lost in a forest and helped her to return at her home, the king was grateful by my courage for found her and I became in a loyal knight of that kingdom, then he requested me find other 8 children and he gave a special tablet, then I met other heroes that I joined forces with them for defeat every villain, in one night, she gave me this amulet for she will be always in my heart, that happened one day before the fall of the Kingdom Aether, but if it wasn't by my sacrifice, she never would survive at the destruction." Caleb explained.

"It seems that Caleb and Sora had more things in common." Yoshi said.

"That's right." Starlow nodded in agreement.

"How did you meet Mew?" Pikachu asked.

"When I got separated from my original parents and my brother too. I was alone in a jungle lived by the Pokémon, then one day Mew starts to play with me in that day we become best friends." Caleb explained.

"Yeah." Mew said as he rubs in Caleb's cheek.

"Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" Ash asked.

"Well, technically in my kingdom I was a Master Pokémon." Caleb said.

"A Master Pokémon!?" The Digidestined and Pokémon Trainers exclaimed.

"Yeah, in the day when the king met Prince Calmly and his Pikachu, he creates a tournament by the title of Master Pokémon, my last battle was with him and I won." Caleb said.

"Congratulations Caleb." Mario said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mario." Caleb said, then he turns at Ash. "Did you have won a tournament league before Ash?"

"Yeah, in the Orange Islands I was in a Pokémon League, my last battle was with someone called Drake and his Dragonite and Pikachu beat him in battle becoming in the champion." Ash said.

"Well done Ash." Sor says congratulate him.

"Your battle was amazing Pikachu." Salamon congratulates him.

"Thank you." Ash and Pikachu said blushing. Then Caleb ask at the young pair.

"How old are you two?" He said.

"8 old years." TK and Kari replied.

"And you Tyson?" Caleb asked at him.

"9 old years." Tyson replied.

"Despite the weeks in the world from the Kari and her friends, some months have passed in the Pokémon World." Sora said.

"Remember that the time axis is different in other worlds." Mario said.

"How much time the Digimon will be in their training forms?" TK asked.

"Due the big battle of Apocalymon merged with Xehanort Heartless, approximately from 36 to 48 hours." Caleb theorized.

"That is much." Oshawott exclaimed.

"Look the positive side, because you can play with your Digimon all the time you want." Luigi said. Then the belly from Koromon makes sound.

"I'm hungry." Koromon said.

"Aw, but we ate recently." Tai said awkwardly.

"Probably his appetite is equal at Kirby." Tiff giggled. Then they laugh.

'Now I feel like I'm with my family.' Caleb though with a smile. Sora goes with Toadsworth and R.O.B.

"Where are we going now?" Sora asked.

"We are going to Gelato Beach in Delfino Island." R.O.B. replied.

"It's highly recommended to take a break after an intense battle with two supervillains merged in one." Toadsworth said.

"Oh! Right… That battle was intense than my first battle with Ansem or Xehanort Heartless and saving Kingdom Hearts." Sora said.

* * *

 _The World Was Never Was_

The Organization XIII members were talking about the battle.

"It seems that Kari and the others have won the battle against Ansem and Apocalymon and recovered their worlds." Luxord said.

"Don't forget that those meddling heroes helped them to win." Xigbar said.

"Also, the light from the other Pure Heart Princesses was the key to win the battle. Now Kari or Xion is an official Pure Heart Princess." Saïx said.

"Even if that new being called Nightmaremon couldn't defeat them, we will finish his work by him." Xemnas said, then he pulls five different orbs, one shows a scythe, other a tomahawk, other shows a book, a shield and the last shows knives and sends it at the world that they are the heroes. "Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen and Larxene will take care of them in their Absent Silhouettes forms."

In the prisons where Kairi was trapped, she was thinking in Sora.

"I hope that my help has been useful for Sora and their new friends." Kairi said at herself, then a little tear streamed of her face, then she start to sob. "I really hope that Sora and Riku are fine or receive help."

Then she heard at someone, it was little yellow star with face, he comes at her.

"Hello, you are Kairi! I'm delighted to meet you! The name's Twink, at your service!" The star called Twink said.

"But… how did you know about me and what are you doing here?" Kairi said kindly.

"I came from Star Haven to grant your wish! It's our job to grant wishes, if you know it!" Twink said.

"Oh! You came because I wished that somebody could help me?" Kairi asked.

"Of course." Twink replied.

"Oh, thanks! Can you transport Sora for rescue me?" Kairi said, then Twink turns depressed.

"Um… sorry… That's a little much for a novice Star like me…" Twink complained. Then Kairi felled anime style and she got up.

"Oh, swell…" Kairi said.

"Maybe one of the respected Star Spirits from Star Haven could grant a wish like that." Twink explained and says. "I'm so sorry. Please, wish again, but this time for something easy, something a small star can do!"

"Then… Can you take me away from here? I'm really wish to see Sora again." Kairi asked, but Twink turned sad again.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'm afraid I can't grand that wish either. I just arrived at Star Haven a few days ago, so I can't grant big wishes yet…" Twink whined and says. "If I were a more experienced Star, I would be able to help…"

"It's alright… Don't be sad, Twink." Kairi said as he pets him. "Sora and his friends will definitely do something to save us all. They are probably coming right now." Then she exclaims. "Oh! Twink! Do you think you can find Sora and his friends? Tells them that I'm fine and they shouldn't worry."

"Oh, yes!" Twink said in joy. "I'll do it, Kairi! I'll fly to search at Sora as quickly as I can, just for you!"

"Thanks, Twink." Kairi said.

"But, how is he?" Twink asked.

"He has spiky hair and blue eyes." Kairi replied.

"I see it… Thanks." Twink said. "I must go now, bye." Then he goes, meanwhile Kairi sighs.

"Sora… Where are you?" She asks at herself.

* * *

 _Delfino Island: Gelato Beach_

The Toad Express landed in a circle of sand, near of the center of the beach, also there was a little hotel, a cabin near of the reef, a little island with three palm trees, by the giant statue there are much palm trees and three reflectors. Everyone was in the outside, it was night.

"This is place is so beautiful." Amy said.

"Yeah." Tiff replied.

"The only bad thing is the water…" Sonic sighed.

"This place remembers much at my home." Sora said. Then Digimon and Pokémon have detected something.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Someone is coming." Salamon replied.

"Where is it?" TK asked.

"Look up." Chicomon replied, then everyone looked 5 orbs sent by Xemnas going down.

"Lady Aunt Palutena. If you are here, please can you explain us about those orbs." Caleb said.

"Dyntos will explain to you." Palutena said telepathically at the group.

"Have you kids ever heard of the Absent Silhouettes?" The voice of an old man called Dyntos said by telepathy.

"The Absent… what?" Oshawott wondered.

"I though so." Dyntos said. "The Absent Silhouettes are phantoms of the five Organization XIII members who were eliminated in Castle Oblivion. They're called Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene and Marluxia."

"So, who did that?" Ash asked.

"That was Sora." Dyntos said. "While Riku destroyed Lexaeus and Zexion."

"Riku was at Castle… Oblivion?" Sora wondered. "Are you sure you're not making this up? I don't even remember defeating any of those guys."

"Yoshi only remember that me with Sora, Luigi and Toadsworth were following at Bowser Jr and ended in a strange pod." Yoshi said.

"That's because your memories erased." Dyntos replied.

"And we woke up, we saw 'Thank Naminé' in the journal from Toadsworth." Luigi said.

"Uh… Lord Dyntos? I think you're confusing all of them." Palutena said.

"But Xion is inside of Kari, she probably can recognize of those members." Izzy said.

"Well… That was all, now good luck." Dyntos said and telepathic communication ended.

"Now let's beat him together." Tai said.

"Wait, remember that our Digimon are recovering energies." Matt said.

"Someone must take care of them." Joe said.

"I will do it." Amy said.

"Me too." Cream said.

"Are you sure?" Bukamon asked. They nodded.

"Ok, take good care of them." Caleb said as he gave his Chicomon at Amy and Cream. Then they gave their Digimon at the same persons, when they place their Digimon they prepared for the battle, now the Keyblades from the 6 Digidestined were inspired from every Digimon in the Mega Level. Then the five orbs took forms from different persons, one man has pink hair, other has brown hair, the other has blue hair, the other has blonde hair but older than Demyx and the last one it's a girl with yellow hair, the five are in black hood.

"Those people are the Organization XIII members?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Tyson nodded seriously.

"They never know when to give up." Pikachu said.

"But neither do we." May said.

"Let's do this together." Tuff said pulling out his shield.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Why hello there." The pink haired man person said.

"Wow… a guy with pink hair… yeah, that's intimidating." Tai said sarcastically.

"I agree with you kid." Luigi said.

"Don't get cocky you both." The pink haired person said, then 5 members noticed Kari.

"Look we got here." The blonde girl said.

"Isn't that…" The brown-haired person said.

"Xion." The blue haired person said.

"What are you doing with those children, you must be with us and you too Cablex." The blond man said.

"What did you call me?" Caleb said in confusion. "Anyone know about those guys."

"Those persons give me a bad feeling." Cosmo said, Tails nodded in agreement.

"You must be Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen and Larxene." Kari said recognizing at the Organization XIII members.

"You can recognize us Xion." Lexaeus said.

"And you too Sora?" Vexen said. "I was incinerated by Axel."

"Incinerated… by Axel?" Kari said in confusion.

"Do you know what happens when you betrays at the Organization XIII?" Zexion asked.

"Sadly no." Mimi replied.

"The punishment it's a slow and painful death." Larxene said as she prepares her knives.

 _ ***THE 13TH REFLEXION***_

"I don't think so!" Ash said as he summons his Keyblade.

"Me neither!" Sor said as she prepares for the battle like everyone.

"Now, let's begin our rematch, Sora." Marluxia said as he summons his scythe.

"I'll take care of him." Sora said.

"Here we go." Luigi said.

"Me too." Oshawott said.

"Yoshi too." Yoshi said.

"And us." Tails and Cosmo said. Then Lexaeus took out his Tomahawk.

"Now prepare to be crushed." Lexaeus said.

"You want to bet it!" Tai said.

"Let's do this!" Matt said.

"Here we go!" May said.

"I never expected a giant and heavy sword." Caleb said. Mew was at his side.

"We better be careful." Izzy said.

"He can be very strong." Joe said. Zexion summoned a book, Ash and Tyson were glaring at him.

"Wait, you fight with a book?" Tyson asked.

"It's more than just a book." Zexion said.

"We have other surprises too." Ash said and calls one of his Pokémon. "Go Haunter!"

"It's that human!?" Haunter asked.

"Yes, but he is an Organization XIII member." Mario explained.

"He is one of the bad guys, right?" Pikachu asked, the red plumber nodded.

"Let's to this together." Sonic said. The trio from Dreamland were glaring at Vexen, that he summon a blue shield.

"Is that a shield?" Tiff asked.

"Is bigger than mine." Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Let's see if you are powerful than you appear." Vexen said. Larxene prepared her knives, she glares at Kari.

"Of all you were always my favorite but now you are going to pay the price for your betrayal." Larxene said.

"You first have to take us down!" Sor said.

"You didn't learn about lessons of good manners!" Mimi said.

"My friends always protect me like me protecting me." Kari said.

"That's right." TK said.

"Very well, but I don't hold back!" Larxene runs and tries to attack them.

Meanwhile, Sora and his team were battling with Marluxia, he clashed weapons with the pink haired man, then Oshawott used Razor Shell and attacks him, then Marluxia slashed at both, then Yoshi sweep kicked him, and Luigi performs a Super Jump Punch in Marluxia and Cosmo casted Firega on him.

"Your heart shall be judged!" Marluxia exclaimed, throwing his scythe at Cosmo, but she quickly ducked. Then Tails slashed Marluxia several times and Sora used Aerial Slam on him, when Marluxia hit the ground, Oshawott realized Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combination and hits him. "I see that you have improved the last time we faced each other."

"I don't have idea what are you talking about!" Sora exclaimed.

"Your heart shall be scattered!" Marluxia exclaimed, but Tails and Cosmo interrupted him with a big slash. But he got up, then he slams his scythe in the ground, as several rose petals rose up and hit the 6 heroes, making them wince.

"What kind of petals were those?" Cosmo wondered.

"Very sharp ones, that's what they are." Marluxia said and threw his scythe at Sora, but he jumped out of the way and then he realizes Rising Sun to finish him off.

"You seemed so intent on eliminating me first, why is that?" Sora asked.

"Because… I wanted to get back at you for unleashing that Ultima Weapon Keyblade on me." Marluxia fading away.

"Let's try to help at the others." Yoshi said.

"Right." Sora nodded.

Other part of the team were battling with Lexaeus and dodging his heavy swings.

"RETURN TO THE EARTH!" Lexaeus yelled and then slammed his Tomahawk down, creating several shockwaves and hitting the 6 Keyblade Wielders.

"We better be careful; he is very strong." Izzy said.

"Let's see if he can deal with 2 swords." Caleb said, as he prepare both Keyblade in his hands. He slashed Lexaeus several times, but he grabbed Caleb by the throat, throwed in a palm tree, then Lexaeus slammed his Tomahawk in the ground creating shockwaves and hitting the 16 old years boy. He lands painfully in his back.

"Caleb!" Chicomon exclaimed.

"That will hurt tomorrow." Caleb groaned in pain.

"There is no tomorrow for you." Lexaeus said as he prepares to attack him.

"Beautifly use String Shot!" May said. Then her Pokémon like butterfly fired a silk shot that trapped at the Organization XIII member, then Tai and Izzy took the chance to attack him. In that moment Matt and Joe helped Caleb to get up.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Just a little sore…" Caleb said weakly. Then Joe casted Curaga. "Thanks Joe."

"No problem." Joe said. Then Lexaeus got free from the string shot from Beautifly.

"He is very hard to make him flinch. He is like a brick wall." Izzy warned at his friends.

"I wouldn't say I'm a brick wall…" Lexaeus muttered. "Riku was weak and he refused to use the darkness… but in the end, he used his darkness and destroyed me."

"I'm not sure if this Riku is modest or not…" Tai wondered as he slashed Lexaeus, but he punched him in the face and then kicked Beautifly and May away.

"Modesty is very important." Lexaeus said. "Arrogance will leave you blind by your own strength… and… you will end up defeated." He said, slashing Matt, and even though he blocked, he moved a little.

"Probably Tai is arrogant too, but he's still my friend." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." Tai said.

"I'm referred at Riku." Lexaeus explained clearly. "He was arrogant, and I ended up defeating him… but then he called in his darkness and before I knew… he destroyed me."

"I guess you were caught off-guard…" Joe said.

"Unfortunately, I was." Lexaeus said and then got hit in the face by a Silver Wind from Beautifly and a Psi-Beam from Mew, but they didn't even flinch as Matt slashed several times and then attempted to use Aerial Slam, but he caught his Keyblade. "That will not work on me." He said and kicked him away.

"I have to recognize, for a strong guy, you sure are calm…" Luigi commented.

"Calmness is the key to success in battle… if you're not calm, you'll be blinded by your own fear, anger or arrogance and that will make you fall." Lexaeus explained.

"Thanks for the advice." Caleb said, then he realizes Strike Raid using both Keyblades knocking Lexaeus away, then Matt gave the finishing attack.

Lexaeus dropped his Tomahawk as he folded his arms. "Well done..." He said. "Just a warning though... Lord Xemnas... I advise you to take extreme caution when you battle him when the time comes." He said and then disappeared.

"The battle was very hard, but his advice was very useful." Izzy said, the five nodded in agreement, including the Pokémon. May returned at her Beautifly.

The two Pokémon Trainers with Mario and Sonic were battling with Zexion.

"There we go…" Zexion said and then he fired a Fire Blast, they dodge the attack luckily.

"That was Fire Blast from Charizard!" Ash exclaimed.

"What kind of book is?" Tyson exclaimed.

"This book allow me to copy the attack from that creatures called Pokémon." Zexion explained. Then he fires a thunder and hits Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"What was that for!?" Mario exclaimed.

"I didn't use the Chaos Emeralds. That was the idea from Zexion." Sonic said.

"It's something like the Thunder from Zapdos." Haunter said.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack! Haunter use Shadow Ball!" Ash said. Then Pikachu dashed his body and hits Zexion, Haunter fired a purple ball that hits the Organization XIII member.

"How Zexion was died the last time?" Yoshi asked.

"Kid! You don't ask a person how he died!" Luigi told to Yoshi.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." Zexion said, using Blizzaga on Tyson. "After Riku managed to defeat me, I was recovering from my battle when I noticed Axel and the Riku Replica that Vexen made right in front of me... and then before I could even do anything, he convinced that stupid puppet to choke me to death and drain my power just so it could try and eliminated by Riku."

"Axel did that?" Ash asked.

"Huh, the guy is more sinister than I thought." Pikachu said.

"There seems to be a double agent in the Organization XIII." Sonic said. "Now it's my turn."

"Prepare it Sonic, how do we rehearse." Mario said, Sonic nodded. Then Mario pulls a golden hammer, meanwhile Sonic turned in ball and starts to charge (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros), then Mario hits Sonic giving him impulse and kicked Zexion, then Ash and Tyson realizes a big slash on him.

"Shadow Claw!" Haunter shouted as he scratches Zexion using his dark claws and disarming him at the same time.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu shouted and hits Zexion, making him yell in pain.

"Agh... I remember how THAT felt..." Zexion muttered and got up. "I applaud your battle style." He said. "You have two more to take on." He said and disappeared.

"I hope that the others are okay." Ash said, then he returns at his Haunter.

Vexen was firing ice attacks at the trio from Dreamland.

"You was incinerated?" Tiff asked.

"It was before I had the chance to tell Sora about Roxas and Xion…" Vexen said.

"Roxas… Xion…" Kirby replied in confusion.

"And who is this pink puffball?" Vexen said raising his eyebrow.

"His name is Kirby." Tuff replied.

"He is a Star Warrior." Tiff said in confidence.

"I'll give a little demonstration of his power." Caleb said. "Now swallow this, Kirby." He said and throws a sharpen boomerang, then Kirby swallow it, he jumps at the air and a solid yellow hat with a same color rim appeared in his head. It has two black eyes, small wings on both sides, and a yellow curved blade on the top in the middle. Kirby lands in the sand.

"Poyo!" Cutter Kirby replied.

"It's Cutter Kirby." Tiff said.

"It seems that the persons from other worlds are special." Vexen said.

"Now rise your knife!" Caleb said as he casts Firega, the spell hits the knife, now the weapon was surrounded by fire.

"This gonna be intense!" Vexen said as he starts his battle with the pink Star Warrior.

"Woah, his knife is surrounded by fire now!" Tuff exclaimed.

"It's something like Splash Yo-yo." Tiff wondered.

"Meanwhile you were battling with Shadow Kirby, I gave him a medal that which can merge the weapon abilities with their elemental attributes, like fire, ice, water, wind and thunder. By now he is Sizzle Cutter Kirby." Caleb explained.

"You were in Odaiba City?" Tiff asked. He nods.

"And why didn't you help us at your first apparition?" Tuff asked.

"We had to remain hidden so as not to fall into the enemy's trap and rescue you all in the castle from Myotismon." Caleb explained.

"Oh!" Tiff and Tuff said. Back in the battle, Sizzle Cutter Kirby slashed Vexen several times, he was trying to block, but as the fire melts the ice, Vexen is at a disadvantage. Then Kirby slices upwards and then downwards (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros), blade in front of him, in the landing he creates a fire shockwave and hits Vexen, after the attack the Organization XIII member fell on one knee, glaring at all of them.

"You are really stronger Star Warrior, like your two friends too… your strength it's incredible." Vexen muttered and disappears. Kirby was in his regular form.

"Not bad pink buddy." Caleb said.

"Poyo." Kirby said with a smile.

The last were Larxene, she was battling with 3 girls and one boy with same hair color. Larxene has kicked Sor and Mimi. The Digimon were watching.

"Sora!" Yokomon exclaimed.

"Mimi!" Tanemon exclaimed.

"We must help them!" Tokomon exclaimed.

"No, this is their battle!" Salamon said.

"We still need recover energies after evolve at the Mega Level." Motimon said.

"If Tai and the others could defeat those Organization XIII members." Koromon said.

"Kari and the others can defeat this Organization XIII member too." Tsunomon said.

"That is right." Bukamon said.

"At least I have to try something." Chicomon said as he starts to get tense with his eyes closed.

"Are you right Chicomon?" Amy asked him.

"What's are you doing?" Cream asked too.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"Hmph… When they see me, it doesn't come out." Chicomon said concentrating. Then after a time a fart came out, making at the Digimon fell anime style. Amy, Cream and Cheese covering their noses coughing in disgust. Then the little blue Digimon blushes and says sheepishly. "Oopsy."

"Seriously?" Amy groaned. Back in the battle, Larxene disappears and kicked Kari by behind.

"Are you getting tired little Xion?" Larxene said.

"How Sora defeated you?" Kari asked.

"That Sora hurts me a lot physically and I was humiliated after the defeat!" Larxene said and kicked Kari to the side. "Now I will unleash all my rage by your betrayal!"

'I never thought that Larxene was cruel and a cold person.' Kari thought as she slashed her several times.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, shocking Kari and slashing her several times before kicking her down. "Now... time to let you feel my PAIN!" She yelled and pulled out of her knives and slashed down, but Kari blocked it while on the ground. "You think your Keyblade will save you?" She asked, then she disarms at the 8 old year girl, Larxene grabs her by the hair and slammed in a palm tree and she impaled one knife on her stomach, making Kari scream in pain, some tears streamed on her face.

"KARI!" TK yelled and then his fists clenched in anger. "THAT DOES IT!" He yelled and ran right toward her.

Kari was sat on the sand holding her wound. "That was just the beginning…" Larxene said, raising her arm. "NOW TO FINISH YOU!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" TK yelled and tackled Larxene with all his strength, when she tries to get up TK slashed through Larxene, making her scream in pain.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Don't you EVER hurt Kari EVER again!" TK threatened. Everyone was surprised how TK defeated Larxene.

"Remind me never to make you angry…" Larxene said weakly and she disappears.

Then everyone tries to help Kari, she was still holding her wound and closing her eyes, part of her shirt was bloodstained. "How deep is the wound?" Salamon asked with worry.

"Her wound seems pretty deep." Mario said in worry.

"Kari stay with us!" Tai said as he hugged her.

"Leave it to me." Caleb said, then a green aura appeared on his right arm and placed in the wound from Kari, she hissed in pain as more tears streamed, a green aura surrounded her body that healed her, and the wound disappeared too, then Kari open her eyes and got up.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked at Caleb.

"A shaman taught me this healing trick." Caleb replied.

"I see…" Kari said, then she see her shirt. "My shirt is dirt." She said and then she was immediately hugged by TK.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" TK exclaimed, not letting go while some tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's okay, TK... I'm not letting one little knife take me down..." She said, hugging him tightly.

"That battle was intense, but we won." Starlow said.

"*Yawn* I'm getting tired…" Mimi said.

"Me too…" Cream said holding at Cheese.

"Chao…" Cheese replied tiredly.

"The night was little hard…" Tiff said.

"Ok, let's go to the bed now, tomorrow we will prepare the swimsuits for swim in the water tomorrow." Caleb said, then everyone nodded, Sonic nodded not very convinced, and they go at the Toad Express.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Sleeping Quarters_

Everyone was in their respective rooms, the Digimon were with the respective human partners, Oshawott was sleeping with Sora, Kari was sleeping at the side from Sonic, Tyson was sleeping with his adoptive brother Ash; Amy, Cream and Cheese were sleeping in the room from May, Mario was sleeping with Luigi like Yoshi too, only Mew and Chicomon were sleeping in the cockpit, but Caleb can't sleep by unknown reason.

Then Mario woke up, and Luigi followed him and Starlow too, but Yoshi was still sleeping.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

Caleb was watching at the outside; he was thinking in his past.

"Hey, why don't you go to sleep?" Luigi asked. Caleb turns at him and sighs.

"I slept more than 1,000 years; I think it was more than enough." Caleb said.

"You should be dreaming new adventures that you will have with your new friends." Mario said.

"Thanks Mario, but where are you going you two?" Caleb asked at the Mario Brothers, then Starlow appears too. "I mean say three."

"I come to recover some Shrine Spirits from Delfino Island." Mario said.

"Someone called Bowser Jr. impersonated my brother and incriminates him, but we cleaned his name." Luigi said.

"They will need some advices from recover every Shrine Spirit." Starlow said.

"But what about the others?" Caleb asked.

"Don't worry, I gave it a letter to Sora about our depart." Mario replied.

"We will return faster before that you can say mozzarella milkshake." Luigi said.

"Ok… good luck, we see you tomorrow." Caleb said, then Mario, Luigi and Starlow go at the outside from the Toad Express. Then Caleb can sleep as well.

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom: Dark Land_

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, there is a zone where lives the Koopa tribe with a giant castle included that has the face from Bowser.

* * *

 _Bowser's Castle: Jr's Room_

Bowser Jr. still unconscious in his bed, meanwhile other 7 infant versions were waiting until he awakes. One has green long hair and shell, other was gray with black and has a big mouth, other was little than the others and has multi colored hair with an orange shell, other has blue hair and the shell from the same color, other has the red shell and mask, the other it's a girl and has a pink shell and the last one has light blue long hair and shell. Then Bowser Jr woke up.

"Woah… What happened to me?" Bowser Jr said. "Wait… Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy and Larry. How I ended in home again?"

"Jr, where have you been all this time?" The green called Iggy asked.

"What are you doing? Why did you take so long? When you arrived here?" The gray with black called Morton asked.

"Please be quiet Morton! You're giving me headache!" The pink called Wendy exclaimed.

"Where is dad?" The smaller called Lemmy asked.

"Well…" Bowser Jr said and changes his attitude. "He was killed by a boy with spiky hair bringing a Keyblade in company of Luigi, Yoshi and an anthropomorphic fox!"

"What!? Now who will conquer the Mushroom Kingdom!?" The red called Roy exclaimed.

"A long time has happened since Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth leave this kingdom long time ago, including you." The light blue called Larry said.

"Spiky hair? It was that blond boy with a giant sword used by the business man and his cat." The blue called Ludwig said. Then a female version from Kamek appeared in her broom flying.

"Let me clear you all… This happens when Bowser and the other villains were in Hollow Bastion." The Magi Koopa explain all the story about Bowser since that we found Riku until his battle about him transforming in Giga Bowser.

"What!?" The seven Koopas exclaimed.

"He stole the Star Rod again!" Iggy said.

"He join forces with other villains!" Morton said.

"There are other worlds! I knew it!" Ludwig said.

"He kidnaps seven girls called Pure Heart Princesses!" Wendy said.

"He commanded black creatures called Heartless!" Iggy said.

"He also tried to conquer the universe!" Roy said.

"And Jr had stolen a magic brush from E. Gadd!" Larry said.

"Kammy Koop, show me the murderers of our dad in your crystal ball!" Bowser Jr said. Kammy Koop nodded, she summons a crystal ball, then with her magic she shows at Sora waking up with his Oshawott, then he says 'The good morning' at the Digidestined, Pokémon Trainers, Yoshi, the anthropomorphic animals from Mobius, the Seedrian and the trio from Dreamland, Caleb with his DemiVeemon (digivolved from Chicomon) with Mew, Toadsworth and R.O.B… They were talking about the actual work from the Mario Brothers, and they say at them to have fun in the beach.

"So, this boy with spiky hair that killed our father." Larry said, Jr nodded.

"I can see three beautiful girls in his group." Roy said referring at Sor, Mimi and May.

"Look at this blue otter and yellow mouse, I want it!" Wendy said with sparkling eyes, when she saw Oshawott and Pikachu.

"I can only recognize Yoshi and Toadsworth with much children in his group." Iggy said.

"Also, I can see 2 children without legs and a pink marshmallow." Morton said when he saw Tiff, Tuff and Kirby.

"There are anthropomorphic animals too and a girl plant." Lemmy said.

"The other children must be Digidestined. But the two tailed Fox was accomplice from the death of our father." Ludwig said. Then Jr saw Tails.

"No! The other fox was bigger than I saw!" Bowser Jr said awkwardly. "Now let's take them down!"

"Stop!" Kammy Koop stopped him. "I have some spies searching at Bowser by Delfino Island. They will watch their movements, meanwhile we are here to see them."

"By luck I'm constructing a portal to travel to other worlds. See you later." Ludwig said and he goes.

The others are watching the heroes by the crystal ball, Morton and Roy brought pop corns for eat it and saw the children.

* * *

 _Gelato Beach_

Back with Sora and the others, they were exploring the place.

"This place remembers much to my island." Sora said.

"Where is Sonic?" Amy asked.

"If you are searching me, I'm here." Sonic said, he was in a top of a palm tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Kari asked.

"The farther the water is, the happier I am!" Sonic said.

"Water chicken…" Bukamon whispered.

"I never though that Sonic is aquophobic." Caleb said, then DemiVeemon detected something. "What is buddy?"

"I can smell other Digimon near of here." DemiVeemon said.

"I can smell it to." Salamon said.

"Where is it?" Pikachu asked.

"Over here." Tokomon said running at the sailboat.

"Let's go." TK said. Then they go at the sailboat.

"I found it!" Tiff said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said, when they approached closer and closer and they saw a little, cute, creampuff sized Digimon sleeping there.

"What is that Digimon?" Tai asked. Then Ash pulled the Pokédex.

"Calumon, this baby Digimon is docile and playful, when he sizes his ears, he indicates that he is happy." The Pokédex said.

"Takato… Guilmon…" Then the Digimon called Calumon said sleepy, he wakes up and looked them.

"Uh, hi." Tails and Cosmo said pretending not to be shocked at what he saw.

Then Calumon jumped up excited and said in a cute exciting voice. "HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!"

"*Giggles* Come here please." Kari said as she kneels to grab him, but Calumon jumps backwards.

"Don't be afraid…" TK says and tries to grab him, then Calumon jumps backwards again.

Calumon starts to blush and said excited. "HEY!"

"It's my turn…" Caleb says as he takes a position like a hunter cat, then he jumps to grab Calumon, but the little Digimon jumped in time and Caleb with his face planted in the sand, everyone laughed of him.

"Why did you do that?" Tyson asked laughing.

"At least I tried." Caleb said getting up.

"Are you playing hide and seek?" Cream asked.

"Nonononono!" Calumon said shaking his head playfully, then Yoshi comes at him.

"You be Calumon…" Yoshi said as he starts to sniff him, then Calumon laughs a bit. Then Yoshi starts to sniff him more making tickles at the little Digimon, Calumon was laughing with nonstop.

"It seems that they both get along." May said.

"Here I go!" Oshawott said and jumps at the water.

"Hey, don't start without us." Sora said, then they come to the Toad Express by their swimming cloths, only Caleb, Mew, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby Tails and Cosmo were watching the Digimon joining at Calumon and Yoshi for play.

Meanwhile in another zone, by the stone stairs, two figures were walking, one was an anthropomorphic yellow turtle with a green shell and the other like a brown mushroom with two feet.

"Jeff, I have to admit that was a splendid idea take this vacation." The turtle said.

"Thank you very much Hal." Jeff said. "But I don't know about where Bowser is?"

"Me neither, perhaps he is in other part from this island." Hal said, then they heard something.

"What is that sound?" Jeff asked.

"That must be Kammy Koop!" Hal exclaimed and pulled out a little crystal ball and Kammy Koop appears.

"What's up mistress Kammy Koop?" Hal and Jeff said.

"I have other mission for you, I found the murderers with their accomplices too from the King Bowser, they are here, the same place that where are you two." Kammy Koop explained and details from every of them.

"Are you sure?" Hal asked.

"Yes, my crystal ball, detected it, Steve will go to transport you, watch their movements and report. All clear?" Kammy Koop said. They nodded. "Ok, Kammy out…" The projection disappears.

"It seems that we have other mission even in this Fanfiction." Hal sighs in annoyance.

"But we are near of him, only we must wait until Steve arrives." Jeff said, without they notice it, a green pipe appeared.

"I know that! Man, I'm feeling so miserable…" Hal says in defeat. Then a carnivorous red plant popped out from the pipe.

"Hi, guys! What's up today?" The plant said making jump scared at Hal. The turtle falls painfully in the ground.

"Hi, Steve." Hal greeted at the plant called Steve. "Look, we've got no time for chit-chat; the mission comes first."

Then Jeff kicked Hal by the head and snapped at him. "Don't be so rude to him, you idiot!"

"Ow! What's that for!?" Hal exclaimed.

"Don't you remember what Kammy Koop said? She said Steve could help us to get closer to the spiky haired boy with the sword like a key and their accomplices too, so we need him! Just this one time, okay?" Jeff said.

"Urgh, geez!" Hal sighed.

"Uhm, are you guys ignoring me or something?" Steve asked.

"Look Steve. We need your help. You know how to get closer to that children from there down." Hal said, then Steve looked at the children ready to swim.

"And what are they doing?" Steve asked.

"They are having fun in the beach. We want to know their next plan." Jeff said, then Steve blushed by his help.

"Really!? Did Kammy Koop ask me to assist you!?" Steve said.

"Yeah… Even though you're kindhearted and cheerful Piranha Plant…" Jeff said.

"Yes! Oh, I'm so happy! Come on, follow me in the pipe!" Steve said, then he enters in the pipe with Hal and Jeff included.

Back with our heroes, they were enjoying their time in the beach, Tiff and Cosmo were collecting seashells, the Digimon in their training forms were resting under the umbrella with Yoshi included, Amy, TK and Kari were swimming in the reef with the help from Buizel and Oshawott, the orange weasel is with TK and the blue otter is with Kari, Sora, the others Digidestined, the Pokémon Trainers, Tails and Cream with Cheese were in a splash fight, Toadsworth was relaxing in a relaxing chair, Sonic was still staying in the palm tree. Only Caleb was relaxing in the sand.

'It seems that Kari is happier with TK.' Sonic though with a smile when he saw them talking to each other and laughed. With Caleb.

"That place bring more memories. The sand, the sea, the wind…" Caleb said as he was going to sleep, but Mimi appeared. "Woah! Mimi, do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Caleb, you lazy bum! I kinda figured you would be snoozing around somewhere." Mimi giggled.

"I was thinking about the crab's immortality, but I think that's time to enter in the water." Caleb said as he goes at the Toad Express.

By the palm tree forest, the pipe from Steve popped out of the ground, along with Hal and Jeff.

"So, this is the mission." Steve said.

"We have to watch their movements and inform at Kammy Koop." Jeff said. "What you can see Hal?"

Hal was watching with binoculars. "I can see a boy with spiky hair playing with Yoshi. Those are the murderers of Bowser!"

"And what about the other children?" Jeff asked.

"Hmph… I can see Toadsworth resting in a rest chair, a blue mouse flying around the place, a blonde girl with green girl collecting seashells, a two tailed fox playing with a rabbit, a floating blue thing and a pink hedgehog splashing in the water." Hal said watching at the group.

"There are more?" Steve asked.

"Also, I can see a boy with hair covering his eyes swimming with a pink marshmallow and weird creatures resting under the umbrella." Hal said watching.

"You must see the girls!" Steve said excited and blushing. When Hal and Jeff watched at Sor, May and Mimi by the binoculars they jaw drop and blushed in the same time.

"They have nice bikinis… light blue for the orange haired girl, orange for the brown-haired girl and the last one is pink." Hal said in falling in love.

"But sadly, for us… the girls have their boyfriends." Jeff said disappointed. "The orange haired girl is playing with other boy in company of yellow mouse with red cheeks, the girl with brown hair is playing with a boy of blond hair and the last one is playing with the little boy with brown hair."

"And what about the others." Steve asked.

"I can see two other boys relaxing sat in the sand. Plus, other two little kids like around 6 old years…" Hal said mistaking the ages from TK and Kari. "They are splashing in the water with an orange weasel and a blue sea otter, probably the little girl is the girlfriend from the little boy with blond hair, and by the last, the google head boy, the boy with blond hair, the other with the yellow mouse and the other boy completely unknown are swimming at that island."

"Don't forget the blue hedgehog sat in the top of that palm tree, probably he is aquophobic." Jeff said. Then Sonic noticed them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked them, they gasped in shock, then Hal immediately pocketed the binoculars.

"Uhm… we are sightseeing." Hal said awkwardly.

"And what did you bring binoculars?" Sonic asked them.

"We were watching the seagulls." Jeff lied.

"The next don't sneak us like that please." Steve said as he hides in the pipe, Hal and Jeff followed him.

"Ok… That was weird." Sonic said sweat dropping.

By the island little afar from the beach, Caleb that wears a dive suit (like from Rex in Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Tai, Matt, Ash and Pikachu were swimming until arrive at the island, Caleb was the first in arrive.

"I arrived." Caleb said.

"Aw man…" Tai groaned.

"How he is very fast than us?" Matt said.

"That was a nice swim race." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Caleb said. Then Pikachu watched a yellow star fruit in the palm tree.

"What is that fruit?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh…" Caleb watched it and instantly recognized it. "A paopu fruit, the legend says that if two persons share it, they'll be a part of each other lives forever. Are you planning give it to Salamon?"

"Well… I'll think about it." Pikachu said blushing.

"We must return with the others." Ash said as he jumps at the water.

"Hey, wait for me." Pikachu said as he followed him. The others followed him.

Back with the entire group.

 _ ***TREASURED MEMORIES***_

"This place it's so beautiful." May said.

"I'm thinking the same." Tyson said.

"This place brings me memories from the Emerald Coast." Amy said remembering another beach (from Sonic X in the episode number nine).

"Me too." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"Even if I could swim for rescue Amy, I'm still afraid of the water." Sonic said.

"I never have seen this place before in Dreamland." Tiff said remembering the other times that she collects seashells.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"This is an advantage to be a Keyblade Wielder, travel and meet other worlds." Izzy said.

"From time to time it's good to take a break." Joe said.

"This place brings me memories when I Digivolved in Greymon." Koromon said.

"The other times in the Digital World we were defeating at the Dark Masters." Tsunomon said.

"But they returned too." Yokomon said.

"But we can Digivolve in the Mega Level now." Motimon said.

"Now we can defeat them without troubles." Tanemon said.

"That's right." Bukamon said.

"Even if we can Digivolve in the Mega Level, Piedmon is powerful than any Digimon." Salamon said.

"Who is Piedmon?" DemiVeemon asked.

"He is the leader of the Dark Masters, but we could defeat him last in the Spiral Mountain from the Digital World." Tokomon explained.

"Hey, it's the lunch time." Sora called them, then they go to have the lunch.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Sea near of Delfino Island_

The globe from the Team Rocket was flying above the ocean. The Wario Brothers were there too.

"Where could be the twerps?" Jessie said.

"They mustn't be very far from there." James said.

"Even if we defeated us much times, we will return until catch Pikachu and the Digimon too." Meowth said.

"Oh! I found the cheaters!" Waluigi exclaimed watching by binoculars. "They are taking a break in that beach. The plan 'W' it's take advantage of the rest from the Digidestined."

"That's a nice plan Waluigi!" Wario said as he hits his back, but accidentally he felled from the globe and was falling (like from the Coyote falling at the ground in Looney Tunes cartoons) and screaming and splashed in the water. "Oops, sorry…"

Then the globe goes down for take Waluigi and continue in their own evil goals.

* * *

 _Gelato Beach_

Back with the group, they were playing now volleyball with a ball from the Toad Express. Only Toadsworth, Caleb, Yoshi, the three Pokémon, the nine Digimon and Kirby were watching.

"I never had fun in the last 1,000 years." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Something is wrong Master Caleb?" Toadsworth asked him.

"I'm still remembering my past." Caleb replied with a sad smile.

"Please don't be sad Caleb, the good thing is that you have us." Yoshi said.

"Poyo." Kirby said with a smile.

"Thanks Yoshi and Kirby too." Caleb replied. "The first thing in remember after sleep 1,000 years, I talked with a spirit, he told me that we won against the evil, nobody told me what we lost."

"Master Caleb, let me tell you something. Sometimes the past hurts but it's history, the present it's a gift and the future it's a mystery." Toadsworth spoke.

"Thanks for the advice Toadsworth." Caleb said. Unknown for them, the Team Rocket arrived at the place by the skies.

"They are here." Wario said.

"We took so long." Jessie said.

"But we will have the reward in our hands." Waluigi said.

"Now I'll be the cat number one." Meowth said.

"Let's rock." James said as he launches a giant net from a bazooka that which trapped everyone, only Toadsworth, Sonic and Caleb had luck to escape.

"What's going on!?" Matt exclaimed.

"Who did that!?" Sonic said. Then other giant net trapped the Pokémon, Yoshi, Kirby and Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Oshawott!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kirby!" Tiff and Tuff exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Our Digimon!" Kari exclaimed.

"They trapped at Calumon too!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"They got trapped at Mew too." Caleb exclaimed, then they heard manically laughs.

"Not them again!" May exclaimed.

"I had enough with those guys!" Tai exclaimed.

"Me too!" Mimi exclaimed.

"We took so long to found you." Jessie said.

"But we finally are here now." James said.

"In the wind!" Wario said.

"In the stars!" Waluigi said.

"And every world!" Meowth said.

"Bringing the terror in every place!" Wario said.

"Dealing with cheaters it's our specialty!" Waluigi said.

"A rose like any other name is just as sweet!" Jessie said.

"And extending our kingdom until Delfino Plaza!" James said.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Wario!"

"Waluigi!"

"And the handsome Meowth!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!" Jessie said.

"We're Team Rocket!" James said.

"And we're in your face!" They all shouted.

"In your face!" Wobuffet said.

"That motto was necessary?" Caleb asked.

"Uh… yeah?" James replied awkwardly.

"Anyone know those clowns just like Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"They are the Team Rocket!" Ash replied.

"The others are the Wario Brothers!" Toadsworth said.

"They tried to steal our Pokémon and Digimon too!" Tyson said trying to get free of the net.

"Not only that, they trapped at Yoshi, Oshawott and Kirby too!" Sora said.

"Then they got at my Mew and DemiVeemon too! Bring me back to me, you thieves!" Caleb demanded.

"So, we got a Mew and other Digimon too!" Jessie said watching the trapped creatures.

"But this Mew it's different." James said.

"It's blue color." Wario said.

"That will mean a bigger reward for us." Meowth said greedily.

"Give me back my Digimon too!" TK exclaimed.

"Sorry… you must say goodbye to your dearly pet." Waluigi said, then they try to go away.

"They are escaping!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Pikachu try to use Thunderbolt!" Ash called him.

"If I was you, I won't use Thunderbolt, or I'll hurt to my friends." Meowth said.

"That's not worth cheaters!" Joe exclaimed.

"Now what we are going to do?" Sor asked in worry.

"We can't let them get away!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Just leave it to me." Caleb said as he pulls a Pokéball. "Go Maelstrom!" Then a giant Pokémon like white bird with a magenta belly appeared.

"It's Lugia!" Ash said recognizing at the Pokémon.

"But its shiny!" Tyson said.

"Other special Pokémon will size up the reward." Jessie said.

"Let's try to catch him." James said.

"You three remember at three clumsy ninjas, plus with a chubby and thin bandit." Caleb said. "Maelstrom, take flight and use Aerial Ace in the net!"

"Understood master!" The Lugia called Maelstrom said, the voice sounded female. Then she flies and passed by the net, releasing at the hostages that were falling, but Maelstrom caught them in her back.

"Oh no!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Somebody cheated!" Wario exclaimed.

"You want some more?" Sonic said. When the creatures got off from Maelstrom, she glared at them.

"No, we will retreat!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You won't escape from me so easily! Maelstrom use Aeroblast!" Caleb said.

"Feel my power!" Maelstrom said and fires a wind blast like tornado that which hits the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers and exploding the balloon, then they got blasted off again by the skies.

"Looks like the Team Rocket was blasted off again!" The Team Rocket and Wario Brothers shouted together; a star twinkled at the distance. Back with the others, they were free from the net, and Caleb returned at Maelstrom at her Pokéball. Then Mario, Luigi and Starlow go at the group.

"What happened here?" Mario asked.

"We could the explosion." Luigi said.

"Caleb rescue us from the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers." Pikachu replied.

"Who are the Team Rocket and Wario Brothers?" Starlow asked.

"They are the bad guys, but they never win." Oshawott said. Then Toadsworth appeared running with a phone.

"Master Sora, I have a message from the Professor Oak." Toadsworth said. Then he grabs the phone.

"Hi professor." Sora said.

"Hi Sora. I have good news, there is a new Pokémon vs Human Tournament that will take place in the Silver Conference and the Digidestined can enter too." Oak announced; the others could hear him too.

"Woah! We will enter in a Pokémon Tournament!" TK said excited.

"I see that TK is very excited to enter, listen you all, the tournament will start in half hour, you better must prepare and go." Oak said.

"Thanks Professor Oak." Sora said and the call by phone ended.

"You guys are ready to enter at the tournament?" Ash asked, they nodded.

"Now let's go!" Sonic said.

"Hey, I want come with all of you." Calumon said.

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, I want to cheer you all." Calumon said. Then Luigi starts to look at Calumon and starts to get nervous.

"Ok… you win. You can come with us." Luigi said.

"Yahoo!" Calumon exclaimed.

"Ok Tails, take us to the Pokémon World." Sora said.

"Yes Captain." Tails nodded. Then they at the Toad Express, obviously they'll change at their travelling clothes.

Meanwhile Hal, Jeff and Steve watched them again.

"You heard that?" Jeff said.

"A tournament in the Pokémon World." Steve said.

"Kammy Koop and the Koopalings must knew that." Hal said. Then they enter at the pipe from Steve and go at the Dark Lands.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	48. Chapter 48: Tourney of the Digidestined

**A/N:** These are the victory themes from every character:

Digimon Series – Battle Victory Theme (from Digimon Adventure PSP)

Pokémon Series – Pokémon Victory Fanfare (from Super Smash Bros Brawl)

Kirby Series – Kirby Victory Fanfare (from SSBB)

Meta Knight – Meta Knight Victory Fanfare (from SSBB)

Link – The Legend of Zelda Victory Fanfare (from SSBB)

LOZ: WW Characters – Yacht Game Goal (from LOZ: WW)

Mario Series – Super Mario Bros Theme Victory Fanfare (from SSBB)

Yoshi – Yoshi Victory Theme (from SSBB)

DK Series – DK Victory Theme (from SSBB)

Banjo & Kazooie - Open Note Door Theme (from Banjo & Kazooie)

Sonic Series – Sonic Victory Theme (from SSBB)

Shadow – Mission Clear Theme (from Shadow the Hedgehog)

Ice Climbers – Ice Climbers Victory Theme (from SSBB)

Star Fox Series – Star Fox Victory Theme (from SSBB)

Sora – Victory Theme (from Dissidia Final Fantasy)

OC – Character Ending Theme (from SSBB)

* * *

CHAPTER 47

The Tournament of the Digidestined

 _Dark Land: Bowser Castle (Jr's Room)_

The Koopalings and Kammy Koop are still waiting the activities from the Digidestined. Then Hal, Jeff and Steve arrived by the green pipe.

"We're here mistress." Hal, Jeff and Steve said greeting.

"Very well, now tell us." Kammy Koop said.

"Do you have something to report about the murderers from my dad?" Bowser Jr asked.

"We have discovered that they are going to the Pokémon World." Jeff said.

"And Mario is with them, they are going to enter in a Pokémon vs Human Tournament." Hal said.

"A tournament of what?" Larry said dumbfounded.

"It's a battle tournament." Roy said.

"Let me show them." Kammy Koop said using her magic in the crystal ball and showed a poster about Sora battling with a Dragonite.

"That's the same murderer from our dad!" Iggy said.

"We must crush them at any cost!" Morton said.

"Only I want the yellow mouse and the sea otter." Wendy said.

"Only I want have fun for one time. But how can we arrive at that place?" Lemmy said.

"It's finished!" Ludwig said. "I have ready the portal to travel to other worlds."

"Then, let's get them!" Bowser Jr called at his brothers and sister and they go.

"Only be careful you eight." Kammy Koop said.

* * *

 _Bowser Castle: Ludwig's Laboratory_

The Koopalings have arrived in a techno lab in the castle.

"Now behold my new invention, Tele-Travel-Porter!" Ludwig said as he shows a portal machine of TV design.

"Now if you looked Ludwig." Bowser Jr said.

"This is a real teleporter!" Larry said.

"Now we can travel to other worlds." Iggy said.

"I've waited mush to do this!" Morton said.

"Finally, a new place to explore!" Lemmy said.

"I will meet the girls with the spiky haired boy too!" Roy said.

"Also, I will touch those yellow mouse and sea otter." Wendy said.

"I see that all of you are very excited. Now let me insert the coordinates." Ludwig said typing the keyboard from his invention, after push 'enter', the portal has activated, showing the League from Johto Region.

"Now let's go!" Bowser Jr said, and the Eight Bowser Children entered in the portal.

"Now we are going to do?" Steve asked.

"Only we can see them by the crystal ball from Kammy Koop." Hal said.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded.

* * *

 _Pokémon World: Johto League Coliseum_

The Toad Express landed few feet near of the coliseum, R.O.B. comes out from the plane too. After their little rest in Gelato Beach, they dressed at their travelling clothes. The Digimon are back in their rookie forms (only Gatomon is Champion Level).

"Whoa…" Calumon said.

"We are back in the game." Sora said.

"Oshawott." Oshawott said.

"This will be the first time in a Pokémon League." Tai said.

"I'm a little nervous, but excited." Kari said.

"Us too." TK and Tyson said.

"I'm going to participate too." Mario said.

"Seriously Mario?" Luigi said, his brother nodded.

"If Luigi and Mario will participate, Yoshi too." Yoshi said.

"I will put in action my skills." R.O.B. said.

"I will enter too." Sonic said.

"Me too." Amy said.

"I'm going to enter too." Tails said.

"Good luck Amy." Cream said.

"Be careful Tails." Cosmo said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Just like the old times." Ash said.

"Right." May said nodding.

"I'm nervous but I'm fine." Tyson said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Then Shadow appeared from behind of Luigi.

"Ah!" Luigi screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked him.

"Mew?" Mew said.

"I'm going to enter in the tourney, if I have the opportunity to test the power from the Keyblade Wielders or settle score with Sonic." Shadow replied.

"You are going to enter too?" Veemon asked at his human partner.

"Of course, yes." Caleb said. "I will try to get the champion title, unless in this place."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"You want enter too Kirby?" Tiff asked him, he nods. "Well, I'm going to enter too."

"I wish you both luck." Tuff said.

"Banana Slam-a!" A familiar voice shouted, then DK, Diddy and Cranky Kong arrived.

"DK!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey Sora." DK said.

"Hi DK and Diddy." Mario said.

"Mario! Long time no see!?" Diddy Kong said.

"Wait… How did you meet them?" Matt asked at Mario.

"One of my travels I met the Pure Heart Princess Dixie and his friends." Mario explained.

"Probably that's not you concern gramps, but you are too old." Luigi said, then Cranky whacked him using his stick. "Ouch!"

"You better mustn't underestimate!" Cranky Kong said, then she turns at Kari. "You must be the cute Hikari."

"Thanks, but please call me Kari." Kari said.

"And my name is TK." TK said. The others introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Cranky Kong said, when he saw at TK and Kari together, he thought. 'Ah… The young love.'

"Now let's go." Agumon said.

"Right." Tai nodded. But someone covered his eyes by behind.

"Guess who?" A female voice said.

"Medli." Tai said. Then everyone noticed at Medli with Tetra and Link (Wind Waker Era).

"Tetra? How did you arrive here?" Mimi said.

"It's hard to explain." Tetra said.

"Tetra used Farore's Wind for arrive here." Link said, Tetra giggled. Then they heard someone arriving here, it was the other Link (Twilight Princess Era).

"It's that Link too?" Joe asked.

"That means that they are two Links!?" Gomamon said.

"First two Soras, then two Joes and now two Links." Tentomon said.

"Wow!" The young Link said jumping around Link. "So, this is my adult form? Wow! I look so real like and cool!"

Link chuckled and put his hand onto his counterpart's head. "I'm surprised that I saw you myself."

"There are green people again." Palmon said.

"Surprise! I can't believe that I'm seeing the brat with the key that foiled my plans to conquer the Kongo Bongo!" An evilly voice said, then it revealed as a giant crocodile with a yellow belly and crown and a red cape. He was in company of other crocodiles.

"King K. Rool!" DK and Diddy exclaimed.

"You again!?" Cranky Kong groaned.

"Someone know this guy?" Gabumon asked.

"He is my archenemy; he ever tries to take the Crystal Coconut for take over the Kongo Jungle." DK explained.

"That is right, but this time I'm here to participate in this tournament and your new friends won't have chance against me." King K. Rool said.

"You want to bet it meanie!" TK said glaring at the evil crocodile.

"If you hurt TK, you will face me!" Patamon said. Then the space ship from Samus landed revealing at her in the Gravity Suit.

"It's Samus." Gatomon said.

"What did you bring you here?" Kari said.

"I noticed this tournament; I wish you luck." Samus said.

"Sora!" Two voices called him. It were the Ice Climbers coming from an orange pterodactyl.

"The Ice Climbers." Sora said. Then the twins landed and bouncing in King K. Rool.

"Are you here for the tournament too?" Sor asked.

"Yes Sor." The Ice Climbers said.

"What about me!? I'm a landing track!" King K. Rool exclaimed, meanwhile TK and Kari giggled by that.

"It seems that you are ready for the tourney." Other voice said, that came from Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, you will participate too?" Tuff said, he nodded.

"Don't forget me!" The voice from Dedede said, then a dirigible appears flying and landed. A door has opened revealing at the King Dedede, Escargoon and the servants from the king.

"We are here majesty." The one-eyed creature said.

"Thanks Waddle Doo." Dedede said.

"Why are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

"I come to show them who is the best, this time I'll fight fair and square." Dedede said.

"And we come to cheer at our majesty." Escargoon said referring at himself, the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo. Then two familiar Arwings landed that revealed and Fox and Falco.

"Hiya Falco." Biyomon greeted him.

"Hi Biyomon." Falco said.

"Are you ready for the tourney?" Fox said at the Digidestined and they nodded. "That is that I want hear it."

"Woah!" Someone exclaimed and crashed in the ground. That figure was Banjo.

"It's that you Banjo." Sora said.

"Remember me never trust in Mumbo…" Kazooie mumbled inside the backpack.

"Oh, Sora. What a surprise? And you too Diddy." Banjo said.

"Banjo, it's that you!" Diddy said and hugged at the bear.

"Wait… How did you meet him?" Luigi asked.

"It's a long story." Diddy replied. Then other airship landed and revealed an anthropomorphic wolf in gray uniform.

"It's Wolf!" Falco said recognizing him.

"You know him?" Tails asked.

"He is my archnemesis and leader from the Star Wolf." Fox said.

"So, these are your new members from your team." Wolf said referring at the Digidestined. "You disappoint me, Fox, I expected to see skilled pilots, not frightened school children with their pets."

"I'll show you who's the scared!" Tai said.

"Are you brave or a fool?" Wolf said.

"They are only cheaters!" The voice from Wario said, he appears with Waluigi.

"Not them again…" Ash groaned.

"Pi-ka." Pikachu sighed.

"And where is the Team Rocket?" May asked.

"They are catching some wild Pokémon. The plan 'X' is come to settle score with you in this tournament." Waluigi said.

"Sorry for keep you waiting." The voice from Pit said as he comes flying.

"Hi Pit." Sora said. Dark Pit comes too.

"What are you doing here Pittoo?" Pit asked him.

"Please stop calling me that!" Dark Pit exclaimed. Then someone immediately grabbed hold of Pit like crazy.

"It's so good to see you again, my angel!" Dawn said. Piplup is here too.

"Dawn? What's she doing here?" Ash said.

"I going to enter in the tournament too." Dawn said.

"Now Pit has a girlfriend." Dark Pit said teasingly.

"What!? No, she's not!" Pit exclaimed blushing.

"Hey Ash!" The voice from Brock and Misty called him.

"Brock, Misty." Ash said. "You are going to enter in the tourney?"

"Yes, we want to test your skills in the battle." Brock said.

"But we are here for have fun too." Misty said.

"I'm going to enter too." The voice from a kid said, it was around the Ash's age and has cap and has a Pikachu.

"Richie, Sparky. Long time no see?" Ash said.

"You better get ready for the battle." Richie said.

"Pikachu." Sparky said.

"I'm here too." A familiar person for Ash said.

"Hi Harrison." Ash greeted him.

"I noticed this tournament, for that reason I'll participate." Harrison said.

"You better no lose the battle." Other familiar person said, he was in company of a Pokémon like werewolf.

"It's Cross and Lycanroc." Ash said.

"I'm back stronger than the last time. You better must prepare." Cross said.

"I hope that you are ready." Other person with blue hair said.

"It's Tobias." Dawn said.

"You know him?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, he is the champion from Shinnoh League." Dawn said.

"Piplup." Her penguin Pokémon said. Then Caleb goes to meet Tobias.

"So, you are Tobias, nice to meet you. My name is Caleb, this is my Digimon Veemon and my Pokémon Mew." Caleb said.

"I see it." Tobias said.

"Where did I come, I'm a champion. Are you ready for this?" Caleb said.

"Good luck in the battle." Tobias said and go at the coliseum.

"Now, here we go." Ash said.

"Don't forget us." The voice from Leon said. He was with Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud.

"You guys, how you arrived here?" Sora said.

"It wasn't hard." Tifa said.

"By luck I ended here when I clashed weapons with Sephiroth." Cloud said.

"I hope that you are ready." Yuffie said.

"We are here for test your strength." Leon said. Then Pikachu heard someone whispering.

"Look! They are here! Let's take down now and…" The mysterious voice said.

"Shut up! They'll hear you, big mouth!" Other mysterious voice said.

"Remember that we eight together we will avenge our fallen dad!" A familiar voice whispered. When the eight Digidestined come at the tree from the mysterious voices, some branches break up and the eight mysterious persons felled in the Digidestined, the 16 persons are groaning in pain.

"Wait… The Koopalings!" Mario said recognizing them.

"Bowser Jr is here too!" Luigi said.

"When you arrived here today?" Sora asked. Then the Koopalings and the Digidestined recovered.

"What is your big idea to fell into us turtle face!?" Tai exclaimed.

"That's not concern you google head! I'm here to destroy the murderer of my dad, Bowser!" Bowser Jr argued.

"What are you talking about!?" Matt asked.

"It's him!" Larry exclaimed pointing at Sora.

"Why him!? He is our best friend!" Matt exclaimed.

"And we saw him sacrificing his life for defeat at the Organization XIII." Sor said.

"Liar! Who will believe you? Bowser Jr or you?" Iggy shouted at Sor.

"Don't dare to shout her like that!" Ash exclaimed.

"You better must stay out your boyfriend!" Iggy said.

"What!? How rude!?" Sor blushed furiously. Ash gulped by her reaction.

"We arrived thanks at my invention. I have much artifacts better than a little laptop for a young boy." Ludwig said.

"And I don't!" Izzy argued.

"And I do!" Ludwig argued turning at Izzy.

"I carry a laptop around all the time!" Izzy exclaimed. Roy was glaring at Mimi.

"Do you want a date with me?" Roy asked at her.

"And why accept it!? Only I accept it from Ash!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm here for this yellow mouse and blue otter for the more beautiful Koopa." Wendy said referring at.

"You're ugly than I thought!" Mimi said.

"Ugly… did you just call me… UGLY!" Wendy said in fury. "Look at you, with those cloths you're not princess!"

"What!? How dare you!?" Mimi exclaimed. Joe was thinking in how stop the discussion.

"What's wrong are you scared, coward?" Lemmy said.

"I'm a little scared but I'm not a coward!" Joe exclaimed.

"You want a fight!?" Lemmy exclaimed.

"So, this is the new pure heart princess." Morton said referring at Kari. "Ha! You're still a baby with that age!"

"Argh!" TK said annoyed. "Shut up! You're giving me headache!"

"Aww! And must be your boyfriend!" Morton said, then TK blushed furiously.

"That's not concern you!" TK argued.

"Oh! You want bet it!" Morton exclaimed, then they started to growl at each other. Kari was a little worried by her friends arguing with the Koopalings.

"Oh… What are you going to do little princess? Cry?" Roy said and starts to laugh. Then Kari furiously stomped his foot.

"I'm little, but I'm not a cry-baby!" Kari argued.

"I am done! You will be my first opponent!" Roy exclaimed. Everyone was watching how the eight Digidestined are arguing with the Koopalings, some of them that they are watching sweatdrop anime style, but others sighed rolling their eyes. Then Mario go in between Tai and Bowser Jr separating them.

"That was enough!" Mario exclaimed stopping them, then the others stopped too, then Mario sighs and turns at Bowser Jr. "Bowser Jr, I understand your revenge when Bowser disappeared in Hollow Bastion but destroy at Sora never will bring him alive. And recently I saw him in the world from the Organization XIII."

"And why I believe you!?" Bowser Jr snarled.

"I helped at your dad before to defeat Smithy and recover his throne." Mario said in calmed tone.

"*Sigh* Ok…" Bowser Jr said disappointed to believe how he was fooled all this time that Sora killed at Bowser.

"There you are." The voice from the Professor Oak said, he is coming at the group, Gary is with him.

"Professor Oak, sorry for arrive late." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, I saw your friends arguing with those new faces." Professor Oak said, then he comes to Bowser Jr. "It seems that you have rivalry with the Digidestined. Who are you?"

"My name is Bowser Jr and they are the Koopalings, my brothers and sister." Bowser Jr said, and the others introduced.

"Ok, now go at the coliseum and get ready for the first round." Professor Oak said, the Koopalings nodded and go.

"Hey Gary, are you going to enter too?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I will settle score after you defeated me in this place." Gary said, then he turns at Sor. "And when I won, I want a date with you."

"What!?" Sor exclaimed blushing. "No thanks. I'm better with Ash."

"Me too." Mimi said.

"Ok… Well, we see you in the battle." Gary said and go at the arena.

"Ok everybody, let's go!" Sora called at his friends, they followed him.

"Oshawott." Oshawott replied.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

After they registered at the tournament and read the rules (no killing, no summons, fight with everything you have, the winner pass at the next round), including the ones under 10 old years, they have authorization since the last battle with Spiritomb. The main heroes, like the others, the originals from this world and some villains were in the arena, the crowd cheered when they saw the participants. The bottom of the arena looked like a round white ball on the ground.

"Welcome to this Pokémon vs Human Tournament." The announcer said. "This time, after eight children with mysterious creatures have defeated Spiritomb, the people want to see them in action. And by our surprise we have other people from other regions, and we have two special teams, the Team Digidestined and the Team Koopaling."

Some participants shrugged by the reference of other regions, but they came from other worlds.

"Now, the screen will decide the battles." The announcer said as the screen showed the face from the 64 participants, including the Professor Oak, every challenger has the opponent for the battle. "The first battle, Tai and Agumon vs Wolf."

Tai and Agumon glared at Wolf seriously. Wolf glared them sinisterly.

"The second battle, Matt and Gabumon vs May."

Matt and May watched at each other nervously. Gabumon was getting ready.

"The third battle, Sora and Biyomon vs Tifa."

Sor and Biyomon were watching at Tifa in determination.

"The fourth battle, Izzy and Tentomon vs Ludwig."

Izzy and Tentomon glared in rivalry at Ludwig.

"The fifth battle, Mimi and Palmon vs Wendy."

Mimi and Palmon glared in rivalry at Wendy.

"The sixth battle, Joe and Gomamon vs Cross."

Cross glared at them, Joe gulps nervously.

"The seventh battle, TK and Patamon vs King K. Rool."

TK and Patamon glared seriously at King K. Rool.

"The eighth battle, Kari and Gatomon vs Samus."

Kari and Gatomon watched at Samus in determination.

"The ninth battle, Bowser Jr. vs Tiff."

Bowser Jr watched deviously at her; Tiff watched at him seriously.

"The tenth battle, Larry vs Link."

Larry and Link looked at each other seriously.

"The eleventh battle, Roy vs Kirby."

Roy watched at him sinisterly, but Kirby watched at him seriously.

"The twelfth battle, Iggy vs Yoshi."

Iggy glared at him seriously, Yoshi growled at his enemy.

"The thirteenth battle, Morton vs Diddy Kong."

Morton crackled his knuckles; Diddy Kong prepared his fight position (side taunt from Smash Bros).

"The fourteenth battle, Lemmy vs Amy."

Lemmy was a bit nervous, but Amy watched at him in determination.

"The fifteenth battle, Cloud vs Young Link." ( **A/N:** In his respective version is Toon Link)

Cloud watched at him, but Link gulped nervously when he saw the giant sword from Cloud.

"The sixteenth battle, Leon vs Meta Knight."

Leon and Meta Knight watched at each other in determination.

"The seventeenth battle, Yuffie vs Shadow."

Yuffie watched at Shadow, the black hedgehog was serious.

"The eighteenth battle, Mario vs Donkey Kong."

Mario and Donkey Kong watched to each other in determination.

"The nineteenth battle, Luigi vs Cranky Kong."

Luigi was trusted to win this battle, Cranky sighs by the attitude from Luigi.

"The twentieth battle, Banjo and Kazooie vs Wario."

Banjo watched at him in determination. Wario fist bumped his fists.

"The twentieth-first battle, Tetra vs King Dedede."

Tetra watched at the king in disinterest. King Dedede spins his mallet (side taunt from Smash Bros).

"The twentieth-second battle, Medli vs Falco."

Falco watched awkwardly at the girl, that she was watching in determination.

"The twentieth-third battle, Waluigi vs Tails."

Waluigi glared deviously at the young fox. Tails watched at Waluigi seriously.

"The twentieth-fourth battle, Pit vs Richie."

Pit and Richie watched at each other in determination.

"The twentieth-fifth battle, Dark Pit vs Sonic."

Dark Pit watched at the hedgehog in determination. Sonic rubbed his nose.

"The twentieth-sixth battle, Ice Climbers vs Dawn."

The Ice Climbers and Dawn watched to each other in determination.

"The twentieth-seventh battle, R.O.B. vs Fox."

R.O.B. and Fox watched to each other in determination.

"The twentieth-eighth battle, Ash vs Tyson."

Ash and Tyson watched to each other in determination.

"The twentieth-ninth battle, Brock vs Misty."

Brock and Misty watched to each other in determination.

"The thirtieth battle, the champion Sora and Oshawott vs Harrison."

Sora and Oshawott watched at Harrison in determination.

"The thirtieth-first battle, the champion from a far kingdom Caleb, Veemon and Mew vs Sinnoh Champion Tobias."

Caleb and his partners watched at Tobias in determination.

"And the thirtieth-second battle, Gary Oak vs Professor Oak."

Gary watched at him in determination.

"Now the first battle will start." Tai, Agumon and Wolf go to the arena for the battle, the other took places for saw them.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"What's the matter, scared?" Wolf said.

"We are not scared from you!" Tai said summoning his Keyblade.

"Very well, but I won't hold back." Wolf said preparing his claws.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***STAR WOLF (SF ASSAULT)***_

"Try to dodge this!" Wolf ran at the Courage duo preparing his claws.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon used his attack. But Wolf pulled out a device that which reflected the attack and hits him.

"It's my turn!" Tai exclaimed as he tries to slash Wolf, but he quickly passed through (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) the boy slashing him in the process.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed in worry.

"But how can Wolf do that?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Wolf has not only piloting skills, he has speed, reflexes, strength and gun proficiency." Fox explained. Back in the battle, Wolf pulled out a gun and shots, but Tai used Reflega and returned the attack. Then Tai and Agumon slashed him.

"You're good. But I'm better." Wolf said. Then he run at Tai, he tries to slash him, but Wolf sweep and kicked him (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros) by behind, then Wolf used his flash attack. "Are you getting tired boy?"

"I won't give up so easily." Tai said getting up.

"Me neither." Agumon said.

"Why aren't you scared?" Wolf asked mocking him.

"Because I'm the Digidestined of Courage, I don't hesitate, I'm always act." Tai said.

"You remember me much at Fox." Wolf said with a smirk. "Now try to avoid this!"

"Bring it!" Tai said, then Wolf run at him prepared to use his claws, Tai used Firaga, but Wolf sweep again and was behind of Agumon. "Agumon, look out!"

"Are you finished dino-boy!" Wolf said as he tries to slash him, but suddenly a fart has snorted from Agumon (reference from Naruto).

 _ ***ENDS***_

Tai and Agumon jaw-drop. When Wolf sniffed, he grabbed his nose and growled in disgust. Everyone jaw-dropped and the eyes whiten in a comedic fashion, the public was speechless, but Medli, Kari, Sor and Biyomon blushed in shame.

"That was completely unexpected." Fox said.

"The sense of smell from a wolf is very advanced than that of the human." Izzy explained.

"UGH! Gross!" Wolf growled in frustration.

"It seems that the Wolf's luck was swallowed by the earth." Falco said.

"This is your chance Agumon!" Biyomon cheered him.

 _ ***ULTIMATE BATTLE (DRAGON BALL SUPER)***_

"Get ready Agumon!" Tai said.

"Yeah! Pepper Breath!" Agumon said and used his fire attack. When the Keyblade was engulfed in flames, Tai run and slashed at Wolf, caught off-guard, several times and finished with a fire shockwave slamming the Keyblade in the ground, Wolf growled in pain and felled in the ground.

"It seems that I underestimated that boy…" Wolf whispered.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Wolf is unable to battle! Tai and Agumon are the winners!" The referee announced, the crowd cheered them and Courage duo celebrating.

"We did it!" Tai and Agumon cheered.

"Not bad kid." Caleb said. Then Tai and Agumon go out of the arena, Wolf go out the arena too.

"Someday I'll have a googles for my spaceship." Wolf said.

"Now it's time for the second battle." The announcer said. Matt, Gabumon and May entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you nervous May?" Matt said.

"Only a little, but I'm fine." May said.

"Don't forget that have fun is important." Matt said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***RIVAL BATTLE THEME (PKMN OMEGA RUBY / ALPHA SAPPHIRE)***_

"Go Glaceon!" May called at her Pokémon.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon replied.

"Go Gabumon!" Matt said.

"Alright." Gabumon said.

"A Pokémon vs Digimon, this will be interesting." Professor Oak said. Back in the battle.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" May said.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon fired an ice ball at Gabumon.

"Gabumon, look out!" Matt exclaimed and Gabumon jumped dodging the attack. "Now, attack!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired a blue fire stream at Glaceon, but she avoided the attack.

"Be careful, Glaceon it's fast." Matt said.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" May said.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon fired a purple sphere at Gabumon.

"Block it and attack!" Matt said. Then Gabumon used Blue Blaster blocking the Shadow Ball.

"Horn Attack!" Gabumon said attacking with his own horn and hits Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" May exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Glace…" Glaceon said nodding.

"Now use Iron Tail!" May said.

"Glaceon!" The tail from Glaceon covered in steel.

"Horn Attack!" Gabumon used his horn and both attacks clashed.

"Now Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired his attack on Glaceon. Then the ice Pokémon felled exhausted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Matt and Gabumon are the winners!" The referee announced, then the crowd cheered.

"You did it great Gabumon." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." Gabumon said.

"You was awesome Glaceon." May said returning at her Pokémon, she turns at Matt. "That was a nice battle, I wish you luck in the next round."

"Thanks." Matt said, then they go out from the arena.

"Now it's time for the next battle." The announcer said. Sor, Biyomon and Tifa enter in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Let me handle this Biyomon." Sor said.

"Are you sure Sora?" Biyomon asked, she nods and enter in the battle field.

"Are you ready for this?" Tifa said.

"I'm always ready." Sor said summoning her Keyblade.

"This will be interesting." Tifa said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE (POKÉPARK 2)***_

"You can do it Sora!" Biyomon cheered her. The battle has started, first Tifa try punch Sor, but she ducked and slashed her several times, then Tifa runs and tries to kick Sor, but Sor clashed using her Keyblade. Everyone was watching.

"They have a lot of potential." Tai said amazed.

"Tifa is very good in martial arts." Cloud said.

'What a girl!' Caleb though amazed. Back in the battle. Tifa avoided a Blizzardga spell and realizes a lateral kick on Sor. She got up after the attack.

"Don't give up, I know that you can do it!" Ash cheered her.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cheered her too.

'He is right! I won't give up so easily!' Sor though, when Tifa comes, she avoided one punch, then Sor slashed her several times and finished with a Rising Sun. After the attack Tifa felled on her knees tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Tifa is unable to battle! Sora is the winner!" The referee announced, then the crowd cheered.

"You did it, Sora!" Biyomon said and hugged at his human partner.

"You did a great battle." Tifa said.

"Thanks." Sor said. They go out of the arena.

"Now it's time for the next battle." The announcer said. Izzy, Tentomon and Ludwig entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I'm the smarter in my group." Ludwig said.

"The knowledge is my specialty." Izzy said summoning his Keyblade.

"You will need more than this." Ludwig said pulling out a magic wand.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Let's do it Tentomon!" Izzy said.

"Got it!" Tentomon nodded. Then Ludwig spins his body around the Knowledge's duo, after a time, Izzy and Tentomon were dizzy.

"Ha! Who is the smart now, you or me?" Ludwig asked mocking of Izzy.

"I'm getting started." Izzy said recovering.

"Here I go!" Ludwig said and jumps and used his legs to gain some extra jumping height to keep up, he tries to stomp the kid, but he dodged it so easily.

"Now it's my turn!" Izzy said and slashed several times at Ludwig. Then the Koopa kid covered in his shell and start to spin around the place, Izzy and Tentomon were able to avoid the attacks from Ludwig.

"Dynamo Spin!" Tentomon turned into a ball and rolled out at Ludwig charging electricity and hits Ludwig.

"I have to admit that you're very skilled. But your luck ends right here." Ludwig said and casted a giant magic sphere and fired direct at Izzy.

"It's bigger for us! What are we going to do!?" Tentomon said freaking out. Then Ludwig fired some blue spell attacks.

"You will deal with the little spells; I will deal with the giant sphere." Izzy said, then Tentomon nodded.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired his attacks destroying the little spells from Ludwig, then Izzy hits the giant sphere returning it at Ludwig, when the giant sphere impacted, it caused explosion.

"NOOO!" Ludwig screamed blasted off by the explosion and felled fainted in the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Ludwig is unable to battle! Izzy and Tentomon are the winners!" The referee announced, then the crowd cheered.

"We won Tentomon!" Izzy said with a smile.

"That's right Izzy." Tentomon said. The others Koopalings were helping at Ludwig to get up and they go out of the arena

"It's time for the next battle." The announcer said. Mimi, Palmon and Wendy entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You better must regret that you say!" Wendy said.

"Forget it. You will never win in a beauty contest." Mimi said summoning her Keyblade.

"Now you will feel my fury!" Wendy said pulling out a magic wand.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FORTRESS BOSS – SMW (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Take that!" Wendy spat out a huge fireball.

"Stopza!" Mimi casted the stop spell and stopped the fireball.

"How did you do that…?" Wendy said.

"I practiced before the battle." Mimi said. Then she and Palmon could dodge the attack so easily.

"Is that all you got?" Wendy asked.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon grabbed at Wendy and slammed her at the ground.

"Thunder!" Mimi casted Thundaga and hits Wendy. Then she got up and fired energy rings from her wand, both girls have difficulties for avoid it.

"Mimi, we need to do something quick!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Mimi nodded and casted Reflega that which reflected the energy rings and hit Wendy, then Mimi performed a big slash on her.

"Gah… Someone get the number of that attack." Wendy said dizzy and fell to the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Wendy is unable to battle! Mimi and Palmon are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"We did it!" Mimi and Palmon said hugging to each other.

"The next time I will win…" Wendy groaned. They go out of the arena.

"Now it's time for the next battle." The announcer said. Joe, Gomamon, Cross and Lycanroc entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee said.

"Are you nervous or something like that?" Cross said.

"Only a little but I'm not scared." Joe said.

"Now you will see my power." Cross said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***TOTEM POKÉMON BATTLE***_

"Come out Incineroar!" Cross called him, then a red and black anthropomorphic cat with a fire belt appeared.

"Incineroar!" Incineroar said. Joe gulped nervously.

"It seems very frightening…" He said.

"Let me handle this." Gomamon said going at the battle field.

"Ok. I count with you Gomamon." Joe nodded and said.

"This is another Digimon, let's test his power. Incineroar, use Flamethrower!" Cross said.

"Incineroar!" The red cat fired his attack from the fire belt. Gomamon barely avoid the attack.

"It's your chance!" Joe said.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said summoning some fishes that come to attack to Incineroar.

"Let's turn those fishes into sushi. Incineroar, use Dark Lariat!" Cross said.

"Roar!" Incineroar spun his own body and hit every fish.

"Now use, Fire Fang!" Cross said. Then Incineroar runs in four feet and bit Gomamon using his fiery fangs.

"Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Gomamon said getting up.

"Gomamon, Digivolve!" Joe said pulling out the Digivice.

 **Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!**

"That was interesting." Cross said.

"Now attack him!" Joe said.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon used his attack and Incineroar received the attack. Then Cross smirked in confidence.

"Incineroar, use Revenge!" Cross said.

"Roar!" Incineroar replied. Then a red aura surrounded him, and he slams Ikkakumon.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe exclaimed.

'That was Revenge, now Cross is stronger than the last time.' Ash though in surprise.

"Now finish with Cross Chop!" Cross said.

"Roar!" Incineroar replied and run with his arms forming a 'x' and hits Ikkakumon. After the attack, Ikkakumon returned at his original form.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed and run to help him.

"Gomamon is unable to battle! Cross is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered, but the Digidestined watched in sorrow how the Reliability's duo has been defeated in battle.

"At least it helped me train up." Cross said and returned at Incineroar at his Pokéball.

"Sorry Gomamon… I wasn't prepared for this." Joe said depressed.

"Don't worry Joe." Gomamon said getting up without problems. "There is always a first time."

"Thanks, Gomamon." Joe said with a smile. Then they go out of the arena.

"Let's go to the next battle." The announcer said. Then TK, Patamon and King K. Rool entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"We'll win this one meanie!" TK said summoning his Keyblade.

"I'll squash you using my belly!" King K. Rool said.

"I'm stronger than you think!" TK said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***GANK-PLANK GALLEON (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Let's go TK!" Patamon said. TK nods and run at the evil crocodile.

"You will need more than a Keyblade." King K. Rool said as he throws his crown as boomerang, but TK avoided the attack jumping and stomped the head from the crocodile. Then the Hope's wielder slashed him several times, until King K. Rool slams his own body at the ground (Smash Down Attack in Smash Bros) and hits TK. The 8 old year boy landed painfully in his back.

"TK, don't give up!" Matt said cheering at his little brother.

"Ugh…" TK groaned in pain.

"Now I'll squash you with my big belly!" King K. Rool said as he runs using his arms and legs, when he charges his belly (Dash Attack in Smash Bros) at him, but luckily TK rolled at side on time and avoided the attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said firing his attack that hits King K. Rool. Then TK casted Thundaga and Rising Sun on the villain.

"I still have more!" King K. Rool said as he pulls a gun and fired a cannon ball, TK could reflect, when Patamon tries to attack him he was swallowed by the gun (Special Neutral Attack in Smash Bros) and blasted off at the same time.

"Patamon!" TK exclaimed as he caught him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I never expected that." Patamon said.

"It's okay, let me handle this." TK said and Patamon nodded. When King K. Rool comes running then TK casted Blizzardga in the ground making slip at the big reptilian. The little blond performed several slashes, he jumped and slashed him, then Patamon finished using a tackle. Then King K. Rool felled fainted in his back.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"King K. Rool is unable to battle! TK and Patamon are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered, but the other crocodiles groaned by the defeat.

"Yay!" TK and Patamon jumped in joy by the victory (same animation from Link from Wind Waker when he defeated a boss).

"Ugh… The next time I won't lose again." King K. Rool said getting up with the help from his troops. Then they go out of the arena.

"It's the time for the next battle!" The announcer said. Then Kari, Gatomon and Samus entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Samus asked at the little girl.

"Yeah, don't hold back." Kari said summoning her Keyblade.

"Very well, show me how strong you are now." Samus said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***MULTIPLAYER – HUNTERS (METROID PRIME 2)***_

"Let's go!" Gatomon said. Kari nods, then Samus starts to fire at them using the Power Beam, but they easily avoided the attacks, then Gatomon sweep behind of Samus.

"Thunder!" Kari casted Thundaga. But Samus quickly used Wave Beam colliding both attacks.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon punched Samus by behind. When Samus recovered she morphed into a sphere, she starts to charge and goes at high speed and hit them.

"That was unexpected." Kari said getting up.

"Yeah…" Gatomon nodded. When Samus morphed at her original form, she starts to shoot ice attacks.

"Fire!" Kari casted Firaga with nonstop colliding with every ice attack. Then Kari dashed and slashed Samus.

"Neko Kick!" Gatomon kicked Samus.

"Let's see if you can dodge this." Samus said and he fires much missiles. But Kari could reflect one back at Samus.

"Get ready Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Got it!" Gatomon nodded. Then they activated the Limit ability. They performed Lighting Paw and hit Samus, slashing with lighting. Then, they were attacking with Neko Kick and finished with lighting slash.

"That was a nice battle…" Samus said falling on her knees.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Samus is unable to battle! Kari and Gatomon are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Yippee!" Kari cheered in celebration and hugging Gatomon.

"We did it!" Gatomon said. Then Samus pulled out her helmet, revealing her blonde hair and a ponytail.

"You did a great fight." Samus said and pets Kari's head. "I wish you luck in the next battle."

"Thanks." Kari said. They go out of the arena.

"It's time for the battle number nine." The announcer said. Bowser Jr and Tiff entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Your father only brings destruction to my world before." Tiff said summoning her Keyblade.

"Only he was doing his job!" Bowser Jr said pulling out his Magic Brush.

"I will make you make pay for brainwash at my Dad!" Tiff said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***SHADOW MARIO***_

"Let's see if Luigi can remind this trick." Bowser Jr said and jumps, then he spins and transformed into a water version of Mario.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"How can Bowser Jr do that?" Tuff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Since that he stole the magic brush, he can transform in an impostor and got dirty Delfino Plaza and they blamed at Mario." Luigi explained.

"Who are you!?" Tiff asked in surprise.

"Only I transformed in Shadow Mario, I have used this before to incriminate Mario and rescue Mama Peach." Bowser Jr transformed in Shadow Mario said.

"Not again." Luigi said facepalming.

"Then you have a bad father; he is only tricking you!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Well… After I defeated you in battle, I will have the reason!" Shadow Mario said. Then he fires pink goops from his magic brush, Tiff can deflect it using her Keyblade.

"Fire!" Tiff casted Firaga, but Shadow Mario swung his brush like propeller reflecting the fire spells. Then they clashed weapons, when Shadow Mario took the chance to attack, the girl jumped and kicked him in the face, then Tiff slashed the Mario impostor with nonstop, until Shadow Mario broke the chain with an uppercut, Tiff fell into back flip and landed safely.

"And what are you doing here, even if your dad was worried?" Shadow Mario said.

"Because he always trust me with his life even if I know the dangers, I'm smart for my age and I'm very mature." Tiff replied.

"How noble. Now show how stronger you are!" Shadow Mario said as he creates a barrier made of pink goop. Then Tiff dashed passing the goop and slashed him. After the attack, Shadow Mario dropped the Magic Brush, he felled and returned to be Bowser Jr.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Bowser Jr is unable to battle! Tiff is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered her.

"Yay!" Tiff jumped in joy.

"What!? Did you see that?" Dedede said jaw-dropping.

"She got stronger!" Escargoon said in surprise. Bowser Jr was getting up slowly and picked his magic brush.

"Auch… My dad will be disappointed by that defeat." Bowser Jr said in depression.

"You don't have to think like that." Tiff said. "Everybody makes mistakes, nobody is perfect."

"Are you telling me that Peach is not my real mama?" Bowser Jr asked, she nods.

"Don't worry, someday your dad will tell you the truth and apologize." Tiff said.

"Ok… Thanks." Bowser Jr said. Then they go out from the arena.

"Now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Larry and Link entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"And who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Larry Koopa." Larry introduced pulling out a tennis racket.

"A racket is not match for the Master Sword." Link said pulling out his sword.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***MIDDLE BOSS BATTLE (OCARINA OF TIME)***_

"Eat this!" Larry said and he spits a fireball straight at Link. Then Link reflected it using his sword, then Larry using his racket reflected the fireball and they were hitting it like a tennis match but in a battle field, at the tenth hit, Link realized his spin attack (spin attack with full health from Twilight Princess) and launched the fireball at max speed, Larry try to block it but it was too fast that the fireball hit him and disarmed him.

"That will be easy." Link said in confidence.

"Think it again." Larry said pulling out a magic wand. Then he starts to spell light blue spheres, but Link reflected it using his Hylian Shield, he throws a boomerang that produces mini tornados making trap at Larry, then Link pulled out a bow and shoot an arrow, when the arrow impacted it causes an explosion too. Then Larry got blasted off and felled in the ground exhausted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Larry is unable to battle! Link is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered him. Link swing his sword and pocketed (animation from Twilight Princess when you learned a Hidden Skill).

"Woah!" The young Link said amazed. Larry and the adult Link go out of the arena.

"Now we're coming to the next battle." The announcer said. Roy and Kirby entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Out of my way, pink marshmallow!" Roy said pulling out a bazooka.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BOSS THEME (KIRBY 64)***_

"Here I go!" Roy said jumping, when he stomped the ground and makes a little earthquake in the ground.

"Whoa…" Kirby said losing the balance. Then Roy fired bombs from his bazooka, one of them hits Kirby.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Only we can see him in this tournament." Meta Knight said.

"Don't give up Kirby, we believe in you!" Kari said.

"Poyo…" Kirby said getting up.

"You want more pain? Fine by me!" Roy said and fired another bomb from the bazooka.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied and inhaled the bomb. Then he jumps at the air, he growth in red color and explodes, after the explosion Kirby appears with a blue hat and a bomb on his hand.

"That must be Bomb Kirby." Izzy said.

"What!? How you can copy the weapons!?" Roy gasped in shock.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"It doesn't matter." Roy said and he starts to fire more bombs and fireballs too. Then Kirby throws much bombs too with nonstop, in the smoke cloud, Roy was trying to search Kirby.

"Hi." Kirby said.

"Huh?" Roy said turning behind and found a bomb from his size going to explode. "AHHH!"

The bomb exploded and Roy was blasted off to the sky like the Team Rocket. "That hurt." Caleb said, then Roy felled and crashed in the ground with twirled eyes.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Roy is unable to battle! Kirby is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered. Kirby makes his victory dance (from Kirby games).

"He did it!" Tiff and Tuff cheered. Ludwig tried to help at Roy to get up.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course not!" Roy groaned. "It seems that I underestimated that pink puffball."

"Don't worry, I did the same mistake with the kid and his ladybug." Ludwig said as they go out of the arena. Kirby did the same.

"It's time for the next battle." The announcer said. Iggy and Yoshi entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"We meet again Yoshi." Iggy said.

"Yoshi can defeat Iggy again." Yoshi said taking his fight pose.

"This time will be different." Iggy said pulling out a magic wand.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***MINIBOSS (YOSHI'S ISLAND)***_

"Watch this!" Iggy said and starts to spin his body around Yoshi. The dinosaur yawns bored, then he used his tongue making trip at Iggy. "Hey!"

"Oops." Yoshi said.

"An 'oops' won't save you from this." Iggy said got up and spits fireballs. Then Yoshi covered in an egg and rolled (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) at the Koopa kid and the fireballs were blocked by the move from Yoshi and hits Iggy.

"It seems that Yoshi don't have problems in the battle." Sora said. Back in the battle, Iggy was spinning inside of his shell trying to hit Yoshi, but the green dinosaur jumped in the air and using his legs to get extra height. When Iggy came out, Yoshi stomped him using his body (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros).

"Ugh…" Iggy said and felled in the ground tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Iggy is unable to battle! Yoshi is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said celebrating his victory.

"Well done kid!" Luigi said.

"You did it!" Mario said. Then Yoshi and Iggy go out of the arena.

"It's time for the next battle." The announcer said. Morton and Diddy Kong entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Why do you have a bigger mouth?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Because I have it and use it to talk a lot." Morton said pulling out a hammer.

"For that reason, you are very noisy." Diddy said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***JUNGLE JAPES BOSS (DK 64)***_

"Try with this!" Morton said as he jumps and stomped the ground making shockwaves. But Diddy Kong jumped and avoided the attack, then the chimp jumped and grabbed Morton covering his face (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and punched him.

"He-he-he." Diddy Kong giggled.

"What's so funny?" Morton said, then he smacks the ground using hammer and makes appear a rock that which was smashed with the hammer, the little stones were launched like bullets, but Diddy Kong pulled out a jetpack made of wooden and starts to fly.

"You see that Banjo?" Kazooie said popping out from the backpack.

"Yeah, that was new." Banjo said.

"Now eat peanuts." Diddy said and shoot peanuts from two guns straight at Morton, but the black Koopa ate the peanuts easily.

"Tasty." Morton said. But Diddy shoot more peanuts at the sides from Morton creating black smoke clouds, then the chimp launched himself and hits Morton and creates other explosion.

"That was crazy…" Veemon said.

"I hope that he is okay." Calumon said. Back in the battle, when the smoke has cleared, Morton was searching his hammer.

"Hey! Where is this chimp? Where is my hammer?" Morton said.

"You want it, take it." Diddy Kong said with the hammer. Then Morton runs to take it, but Diddy Kong throwed a banana peel making slip at Morton, then the chimp throwed the hammer and hits the head from Morton.

"Ouch… I had enough for this day…" Morton said and felled fainted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Morton is unable to battle! Diddy Kong is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Diddy Kong said jumping.

"Nice job little buddy." Donkey Kong said. Then Diddy Kong and Morton go out of the arena.

"Now we're coming to the next battle." The announcer said. Amy and Lemmy entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You seem very innocent and cute for this." Lemmy said keeping on a ball like circus performer.

"You better never underestimate me." Amy said pulling out her hammer.

"You too never underestimate me too." Lemmy said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***VS TEAM BATTLE (SONIC HEROES)***_

"Catch!" Lemmy said as he got off his ball and threw at Amy. She just stood there, believing the ball was just a simple toy.

"Amy look out!" Mario said. Then she barely avoided it and the ball exploded.

"Yikes! That was too close." Amy said.

"Why the heroes ever ruin my surprises?" Lemmy complained. 'Wait, I'm the last of my team in this tournament… It can't be!' He though, then he pulled out his magic wand and made more of those balls appear and flung them at Amy. This time, Amy was ready and hits every ball right back at Lemmy. After the Koopa kid was hit by every ball, Amy swung her hammer and hits Lemmy, then he began seeing stars.

"No more vegetables for me mommy… I've got a tummy ache…" Lemmy said in goofy tone and felled fainted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Lemmy is unable to battle! Amy is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered, but the Koopalings groaned because they have knocked out his group of eight members.

"Alright!" Amy said and go out of the arena. Bowser Jr helped at his brother Lemmy.

"Everyone watched it, the Koopaling Team is out of this tournament, better luck for the next. Despite that one member of the Digidestined Team was beat in the tourney, the others seven could past at the next round. Now let's see the next the battle." The announcer said. Cloud and the young Link entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You are too young than Sora." Cloud said.

"I have special skills too." The young Link said pulling out his white sword and shield.

"And I have a sword bigger than yours." Cloud said pulling out his sword.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***LET'S THE BATTLE BEGIN! (FF7)***_

'Here I go!' The young Link though in his head as he charging at Cloud, while he watched him come.

"Pathetic." Cloud smirked. He ran at the young Link and zoomed past him and knocked him down with a spin of his sword.

"Hmm… Ugh…" The young Link got back up and clashed his sword with Cloud. The young Link jumped back and pulled his bow and shoot ice arrows, but Cloud spun his sword blocking the attack, then Link throwed a yellow boomerang, Cloud dodge it the first but in the second he was hit by behind and was dizzy. Then Link thought the opportunity ramming his own body on him, Cloud tries to attack, but he was grabbed by the hook-shot from Link and hit in the ground, Cloud got up, then the young Link performed his spin attack (Special Attack from Hyrule Warriors) on him, after he realizes his attack he was dizzy.

"Not bad kid." Cloud smirked. He swiped at Link and the blond kid jumped over the attack and pulled his sword and clashed with Cloud. Link was pushing but the sword from Cloud it's bigger.

"I can't give up…" The young Link said struggling.

"He's rivaling my power!" Cloud said to himself. The two jumped back and charged again. The two got into a violent sword fight, clashing and dodging their attacks.

'Cloud seems a strong opponent, but Link can win this.' Tetra though. Back in the battle Link kicked Cloud in the stomach and Cloud countered with a slice to the hip. Link jumped back and charged at Cloud again and they both clashed again with electricity surrounding them.

'This is Déjà vu.' Sora though in surprise as he remembers his first battle with Cloud. Cloud gets up and quickly knocked the sword out of Link's hand. Link quickly dodged the attack and slid across the floor and grabbed his sword, just in time to clash with Cloud's sword again. Link did a double kick and knocked Cloud off and got up and slashes rapidly at him. Cloud jumped back and breathed heavily.

"Bringing my limit!" Cloud said.

"Uh-oh…" The young Link gulped, when Cloud realizes his Finishing Touch attack, Link quickly casted a pink magic barrier that which protected him from the attack.

"What the…?" Cloud said in shock.

"It's my turn!" The young Link said, then he rises the hand where wields the Triforce of Courage and Cloud was trapped there and Link used the Triforce Slash on him and finished knocking out at Cloud.

"Ugh…" Cloud tried to get back up at but he was too exhausted and fell down.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Cloud is unable to battle! Link the Hero of Winds is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Yay!" The young Link jumped in joy. Then he turns at Cloud as he got up.

"It seems that you are strong too." Cloud said. "I felt like I have passed for that before but now without dark powers."

"What do you mean?" The young Link asked.

"I'll explain to you other day. For now, you must prepare yourself for the next battle." Cloud said.

"Thanks." The young Link said, then they go out of the arena.

"We're coming to the next battle." The announcer said. Leon and Meta Knight entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"We met your friends in Radiant Gardens." Meta Knight said.

"I remember very well how they defeated an army." Leon said pulling out his Gunblade.

"Let's test our battle skills." Meta Knight said pulling out the Galaxia sword.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***DON'T BE AFRAID (FF8)***_

"Come." Meta Knight said, then Leon swiped at Meta Knight, but he flew out of the way and slashed at Leon's side. Leon hit the ground, but he hit his hand and pushed back up. Leon shot a fire spell, but Meta Knight countered with an energy wave from his sword. He clashed with Leon and they both struggled. Leon pushed back and tripped Meta Knight. While he was falling, Leon kicked him in the side, and he slid across the floor but jumped back up and charged again. The two got into a violent sword fight, clashing and dodging their attacks. Leon slashed at Meta Knight who jumped over the attack and he tried to kick Leon, but he did a hand stand dodging the attack. Meta Knight slashed rapidly at Leon which caused pain and he went flying and crashed into a wall. Leon weakly got back up and panted.

"It seems that you're powerful." Leon panted.

"I had much battles in the past." Meta Knight said.

"But I have something special." Leon said putting his sword up. "Power!" Leon's Gunblade began glowing and grew to over 10 feet.

"I can do the same thing." Meta Knight said putting his sword up, then the Galaxia began glowing and emit sparks.

"Try it!" Leon said and jumps into the air and they clashed weapons. Meta Knight pushed the Gunblade back up and he quickly ran and kicked Leon in the gut.

"Know my power!" Meta Knight raises his cape and slashed Leon, performing his movement Galaxia Darkness.

"No way! I can't lose!" Leon said weakly and felled tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Leon is unable to battle! Meta Knight is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Yeah!" Tuff said. Meanwhile, Meta Knight helped Leon to get up.

"That was a nice battle." Leon said.

"You too have nice combat skills." Meta Knight said. Then they go out of the arena.

"We had sixteen battles, now we'll have short rest." The announcer said. Then they go out of the coliseum.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Outside_

The participants of the tourney took a rest, some of them were talking with the new faces, others were eating, others were lonely. Others like Wolf and King K. Rool exit from this world, only the Koopalings stayed there, waiting that the words from Mario will be true, sometimes some fanatics want take photos with the participants of the tournament.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

After the little rest, they returned at the competition.

"After that rest, now we will continue in the battle, it's time for the battle number seventeen." The announcer said. Shadow and Yuffie entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You are mysterious mix of Espio and Rouge. Who are you?" Shadow said.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie said.

"Show me your power." Shadow said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FOR TRUE STORY (SONIC GENERATIONS REMIX)***_

"Watch this." Yuffie said as he threw a ninja star. But Shadow quickly disappeared and appeared behind of Yuffie as he tries to kick her, but she jumps avoiding the attack. Then the got into a violent fight of punches and kicks, clashing and dodging. Shadow avoided other attack.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired multiple yellow spear, but Yuffie threw much ninja stars impacting in every attack, but one ninja star hits Shadow and one Chaos Spear hits Yuffie.

"Is that all you have?" Yuffie said.

"I'm the Ultimate Form, now behold my ultimate power!" Shadow said as he starts to glow red. "CHAOS BLAST!" After the red explosive wave, Yuffie crashed in a wall and felled tired in the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Yuffie is unable to battle! Shadow is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Hmph…" Shadow smirked and go out of the arena. Leon helped at Yuffie to go out of the arena.

"Let's go to the next battle." The announcer said. Mario and Donkey Kong entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Donkey Kong." Mario said.

"Mario." DK said.

"Some things never-a change." Mario said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BOSS 2 (DK: JUNGLE CLIMBER)***_

"Banana Slam-a!" DK exclaimed as he tries used his Monkey Punch (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros) in Mario. But Mario ducked quickly and performed his Jump Punch (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros). DK recovered and he pulls a gun of wooden and shoots coconuts.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaims, but he summons his Keyblade and casted Firaga for block every coconut. Then he casts Thundaga in DK. Then the brown gorilla picked a boulder and threw at Mario but he avoided it, then DK runs and hits the plumber using his head, Mario was buried in the ground. When DK was going to hit him using his hands (Side Smash Attack in Smash Bros) in Mario. He quickly popped out the ground and rolled dodging the attack from DK.

"How you got a Keyblade?" DK asked.

"It's a long story but we must continue in battle." Mario replied.

"As you wish." DK said, when Mario casted Blizzardga, DK smashed the ground using his hands and blocked the ice spell.

"It's time to use it! Fire mode!" Mario said and, in a flash, the cap and the shirt from Mario are in white color and the overalls is on red color. Also, he has his golden Keyblade and other (inspired from the Fire Flower in Mario games).

"It's similar at my Valor Form." Sora said.

"He is Fire Mario, normally when he uses a fire flower, he transforms in his fire form." Luigi explained.

"Let's a go!" Mario said. Then he fires multiple fireballs, DK blocked the attack using his own arms, despite the strength of the brown gorilla he walk backwards. Mario throwed one Keyblade like boomerang, the red Keyblade surrounded DK in a circle of fire and with the other Mario engulfed the gold Keyblade in fire and slashed multiples times at DK and finished with a giant fireball.

"Oof…" DK panted and felled on his back. Mario returned at his original form.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Donkey Kong is unable to battle! Mario is the winner!" The referee announced, then the crowd cheered him.

"Yes, I'm the winner." Mario said, then he casts Curaga in DK, he got up. "You have fun DK?"

"Yes, it was fun than the races, sports or minigames." DK said.

"I think that it's time of the next battle, let's see them." Mario said and they go out of the arena.

"Better be prepared for the next battle." The announcer said. Luigi has entered in the arena. By other part DK and Diddy were with Cranky.

"That was a great battle my son." Cranky said. He was wearing a housecoat.

"Thanks, Cranky. And why did you bring those cloths?" DK said. When Cranky wears off the coat he reveals a wrestling Olympic suit.

"Because in my old times they called me 'The Beast Cranky Kong', and now this green plumber will watch my strength!" Cranky Kong said as he stretches for the battle, but he broke himself his back. "Ugh!"

"That will hurt in the morning." Diddy Kong said. Then the ambulance arrived and brought Cranky Kong at the hospital.

"It seems that Cranky Kong broke his back in the stretching, therefore Luigi is the winner." The announcer said and the crowd cheered him.

 _ ***MINIGAME VICTORY (MARIO PARTY 7)***_

"Oh yeah, I'm the winner." Luigi said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"By doing absolutely nothing." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"Now let's go with the next battle." The announcer said. Banjo and Wario entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Let's do this Kazooie." Banjo said, the red bird come out of the backpack.

"I'm the number one!" Wario said.

"Two heads it's better than one." Kazooie said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***AIRSHIP THEME (SMB 3 – SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Here I go!" Wario said as he tries to tackle at Banjo, but the bear jumped dodging the attack.

"We are here." Kazooie said mocking of Wario. The plumber growls and tries to tackle them again, but Banjo puts his leg, making trip at Wario.

"Ah-ha!" Wario said and pulled out brush teeth and used it. Now Wario with his cleaned teeth tries to bite at Banjo.

"Woah!" Banjo exclaims avoiding the bite from Wario, he avoids other bite again.

"Don't run and do it something!" Kazooie said.

"Oh…" Banjo pulled out a green bomb, when Wario opens his mouth, Banjo throwed the bomb and Wario swallowed it, a little explosion appeared inside of him.

"Hmph!" Wario burped in disgust by the explosion. Then Banjo punched him several times and realizes an uppercut in the yellow plumber. When Banjo throws another bomb at him, Wario got up and pointed his butt, then he realizes other explosive fart. But Banjo quickly used one of his yellow feathers protecting their selves from the attack.

"That was too close…" Kazooie said.

"Yeah…" Banjo said nodding.

"This time I'm-a gonna win!" Wario said as he prepares a Bob-Omb to throw at Banjo, but the bear throwed quickly a green bomb that which hits the bomb from Wario and exploded on him.

"Argh…" Wario groaned and felled tired in his back.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Wario is unable to battle! Banjo and Kazooie are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered. Banjo bowed by their victory.

"Grr… I hate you." Wario muttered. Then they go out of the arena.

"Let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Tetra and King Dedede entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"And who are you?" Tetra asked.

"My name is King Dedede." Dedede said slamming his mallet.

"You don't seem a king." Tetra said pulling out a cutlass.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***KIND DEDEDE THEME (SSBB REMIX)***_

"Take that!" Dedede said as he runs and tries to hit her using his hammer, but Tetra easily avoided the attack.

"Too slow." Tetra said. Then Dedede throws a spiky ball, but she dodged it again and slashed Dedede with a spin attack (combo YYX in Hyrule Warriors), then Dedede grabbed her by the throat and slammed her in the ground, but she bits his hand.

"Bites, that's cheat!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tetra said as she throws her cutlass back at her pockets and wink one eye (Focus Spirit from Hyrule Warriors) and was surrounded by blue aura. Then Tetra slashed multiple times at Dedede, he tries to block but she breaks his guard with every attack.

"It's that all you have girl." Dedede panted.

"One more thing." Tetra smirked, then she pulled out a gun that which shoots at the penguin, he was surrounded in a bubble and Tetra shoot a light arrow from her bow and exploded in light, then Dedede felled tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"King Dedede is unable to battle! Tetra is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Don't never mess with me." Tetra said as go out of the arena.

"Majesty!" Escargoon exclaimed as he comes to help. "Are you okay?"

"Only I need a delicious dish." Dedede said.

"But you lose this battle." Escargoon said.

"It doesn't matter, the next time Kirby will be my opponent." Dedede said, then they go out of arena.

"That was interesting, let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Medli and Falco entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You're too small for this." Falco said concerned.

"I'll be sure to give it my all!" Medli said seriously pulling out her harp.

"Are you sure? I won't hold back." Falco said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***TITLE & DRAGON (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Alright!" Falco said as he pulls out his blaster and shoots blue lasers, but Medli avoided it quickly flying in the air. "Oh, come on… Why I can't fly like her." Then Medli slammed her body on Falco, then the blue bird get up quickly and passed through her in light blue light (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and hits Medli, she landed painfully in her back.

"Ugh… Ahh…" Medli groaned in pain as she got up, then she attacked Falco flying (Strong Attack in Hyrule Warriors) and Medli attacked Falco flying at the sides (combo YYYX in Hyrule Warriors) and she divebombed towards the ground, Falco landed in feet after the attack.

"Remember me never underestimate you." Falco said, then he tossed a reflector like Fox with a kick (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros) that which paralyzes Medli by a little time, Falco got engulfed in fire and hits the little Rito, but she recovered in the air and landed in feet.

"My turn!" Medli said, then she levitates in the air as she plays her harp (Focus Spirit from Hyrule Warriors), and she was surrounded on a light aura, Falco tries to block her, but every attack from she that which fires little wind streams broke the guard from Falco, when Medli stopped she plays her harp and creates a giant light wave that hits Falco.

"Whoa!" Falco exclaimed and crashed in the ground tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Falco is unable to battle! Medli is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"She is so awesome." Tai said amazed.

"Thanks." Medli said bowing her head. Biyomon comes flying to see Falco.

"Are you fine Falco?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Falco said as he turns at Medli. "That was nice battle, mistress…"

"Medli." The Rito girl said.

"Ok, good luck at both at the next round." Falco said at both female bird creatures, they nodded and go out of the arena.

"It's better no underestimate the power of a girl, now let's go to the next battle." The announcer said. Waluigi and Tails entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Wah-ha-ha." Waluigi laughed manically.

"Are laughing or crying?" Tails asked.

"You will be the only that will cry after your defeat." Waluigi said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***REACH FOR THE STARS***_

"Bombs away!" Waluigi said and throws much bombs at Tails.

"Tails, watch out!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed and barely avoided the bombs, then Waluigi has disappeared. "Where is he?"

"Behind of you little fox!" Waluigi said with a racket in his hand and tries to hit Tails. But Tails quickly clashed weapons using his artificial Keyblade, the two got up into violently fight of weapons, clashing and dodging attacks. Then Tails disarmed at Waluigi.

"I got you!" Tails smirked in confidence pointing his Keyblade at Waluigi. When Tails try to slash him, Waluigi jumped passing Tails.

"Now you are caught!" Waluigi said grabbing the two tails from the yellow fox. Then Tails smirked and swung his own tails making Waluigi spin with nonstop until Waluigi was launched at the sky and screamed. "WAAAH!"

"I felt sorry by him." Caleb said sarcastically.

"AAAAH!" Waluigi continued screaming and crashed in the ground and groans. "Wah…"

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Waluigi is unable to battle! Tails is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"I won." Tails said excited.

"Aww, everybody is singing…" Waluigi groaned.

"Hurry up!" Wario said carrying Waluigi.

"Ok…" Tails said sweat dropping and go out of the arena.

"Let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Pit and Richie entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you ready for this?" Richie said.

"I'm always ready." Pit said.

"Let's do this." Richie said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BOSS FIGHT 1 (KID ICARUS UPRISING)***_

"Go Rose!" Richie said throwing a Pokéball and makes appear other Swellow.

"Swellow!" Rose said.

"His Taillow evolved in Swellow." Oak said.

"Palutena, give me the power of flight." Pit said, then he starts to fly.

"You too take flight Rose." Richie said, then his bird Pokémon took flight. "Use Wing Attack!"

"Swellow!" Rose said as he uses her wings to attack Pit, but he quickly blocked the attack using his blades.

"I never had a battle with a Pokémon before." Pit said to himself.

"In this world, the people use the Pokémon for give company at the persons, works and Pokémon Battles." The voice from Palutena explained by telepathy.

"Only you have to knock it out in this tournament." The voice from Viridi explained by telepathy.

"Got it!" Pit nodded, then he transformed his blades into a bow and starts to shoot light blue arrows that which hit a Swellow.

"Hold on Rose! Use Swift!" Richie said.

"Swellow!" Rose fired yellow stars at Pit. He tries to avoid the attack flying but it was useless because the attack is infallible and hits Pit.

"Pit!" Dawn exclaimed in worry. "Please hold on, I believe in you!"

"Huh?" Pit said as he get up. 'She really believes in me, now I must believe in myself.'

"Now use Sky Attack!" Richie said. In the first turn, Rose was surrounded in a blue light aura and in the second turn goes flying straight at Pit.

"Power of Explosive Flame!" Pit said quickly. Then a fire explosion hits Rose and blocking the attack at the same time. Now Pit dashed and slashed Rose using both blades. The Swellow felled in the ground with twirled eyes.

"Rose!" Richie exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Rose is unable to battle! Pit is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Victory!" Pit said.

"He did it!" Dawn said.

"Pip-Piplup!" Piplup said. Richie returned Rose at her Pokéball.

"You did it great, Rose." He said. Then they go out of the arena.

"Now let's go with the next battle." The announcer said. Sonic and Dark Pit entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You remind me of a buddy of mine." Sonic said rubbing his nose.

"If that's true, he wasn't a buddy of yours." Dark Pit said pulling out his blades.

"It's as if I've never left." Sonic said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FIGHT THE KNIGHT***_

"You can do it, Sonic!" Amy, Kari and Tai said. In the battle, Dark Pit fired dark arrows from his bow, but Sonic easily dodged the attack.

"Here I come!" Sonic said and perform his homing attack on Dark Pit. Then Sonic kicked him in the face. Dark Pit try to slash using his blades, but Sonic dodged him easily.

'Sonic has an awesome speed that the opponents barely can see him. Definitely he is the fastest thing.' Caleb thought.

"Here comes other attack." Calumon said.

"Nice try." Dark Pit said, when Sonic realizes his homing attack, then Dark Pit pulled out his electric hammer (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) even in Sonic hits him, Dark Pit wasn't flinched and slams the blue hedgehog using his weapon. But he landed on feet.

"Sonic!" Kari exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kari, he can really do it." Gatomon said. The 8 old year girl nodded.

"Ready anytime." Sonic said, when Dark Pit comes using his electric hammer, Sonic jumped and performs a blue tornado (A+B Move in Sonic Heroes), Dark Pit was blasted off a little, then Sonic performs his homing attack on him.

"I won't to lose so easily…" Dark Pit said. Then Sonic starts to charge in the ground (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros).

"Ready… GO!" Sonic shouted and slams Dark Pit with much strength launching at Dark Pit and crashing in the wall.

"Ugh…" Dark Pit groaned and felled tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Dark Pit is unable to battle! Sonic is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Yahoo!" Tai said celebrating.

"Yippee!" Kari and Amy said.

"Sweet." Sonic said. Pit comes to help at Dark Pit.

"Are you okay, Pittoo?" Pit asked.

"Please stop calling me that and help me!" Dark Pit exclaimed, then they go out of the arena.

"That was awesome, now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. The Ice Climbers and Dawn entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Popo asked.

"A double battle will be fun." Dawn said.

"Here we go!" Nana said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***RIVAL BATTLE THEME (POKÉMON DIAMOND / PEARL)***_

"Go Piplup! You too Buneary!" Dawn said. Piplup was in the outside, Buneary came out of her Pokéball.

"Piplup!" The penguin Pokémon said.

"Buneary!" The rabbit Pokémon said.

"Use Bubble Beam and Ice Beam!" Dawn said. Piplup fired multiple bubbles and Buneary fired a light blue beam.

"Whoa!" The Ice Climbers as they jumped avoiding the Ice Beam, but unfortunately, they were hit by the Bubble Beam.

"We need a plan to knock them so easily." Nana said getting up.

"I'll take care of Piplup, you must face at Buneary." Popo explained, Nana nodded, and they took different opponents.

"Piplup, use Peck and Buneary, use Bounce!" Dawn said.

"Piplup!" Piplup said as he attacks at Popo using his peck.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch!" Popo yelp in pain, until he blocks one attack using his wooden hammer and hits Piplup.

"Buneary!" The brown rabbit jumps higher avoiding an icicle from Nana (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros).

"Oh no!" Nana exclaimed. When Buneary was about to hit her with a jump, Nana rolled and barely avoided the attack, then she took the chance and hits Buneary using his wooden hammer. Buneary crashed on Piplup.

"Buneary! Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Now it's our turn!" The Ice Climbers said as they realize Squall Hammer move (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and hit strongly at both Pokémon. After the attack they felled fainted.

"Oh no…" Dawn said in defeat.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Piplup and Buneary are unable to battle! The Ice Climbers are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Yay!" Popo said cheering.

"Yippee!" Nana said cheering and he hugs Popo and kissed him in the cheek, make him blush, Nana laughs playfully and blushing with her hands behind the back. Then they carried the knocked-out Pokémon.

"Hey, we have your Pokémon." The Ice Climbers said, Popo is carrying at Piplup and Nana is carrying Buneary.

"Thanks, that was a great battle." Dawn said as she take at her Pokémon. "The next time I won't lose."

"We will be waiting until the next battle." The Ice Climbers said, they nodded and go out of the arena.

"That was intense, let's go with the next battle." The announcer said. Fox and R.O.B. entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I've dealt with a lot of robots before." Fox said pulling out his blaster.

"Probably they were evil robots." R.O.B. said.

"You're right, you seem very friendly." Fox said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***KATINA (SF ASSAULT)***_

"Fire!" R.O.B. fired red lasers at Fox, but he avoided easily rolling.

"You need to learn new tricks." Fox said and he used his blaster and fires red energy bullets (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros), probably the attack can't flinch him but creates less damage. "Probably I'll need an upgraded blaster."

"Fire!" R.O.B. fired a yellow laser (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros) that hits at Fox when he was distracted.

"Ugh… It's stronger than I expected." Fox said getting up, then he runs and launch a kick.

"Gyro Attack!" R.O.B. said spinning his arms and clashed with the kick from Fox, then the anthropomorphic fox passed through the robot in a light blue flash (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros), despite the attack R.O.B. used his propulsors for fly.

"He can fly too!" Fox said, then he notices a light flashing in his head. "Uh-oh."

"Fire!" R.O.B. fired the same yellow laser at Fox.

"No, this time!" Fox pulled out his reflector and sends back the laser and hits R.O.B. Then the robot felled fainted in the ground.

"Whoa! He is very skilled!" Tails said astonished.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"R.O.B. is unable to battle! Fox is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"Good job buddy." Falco said.

"Mission complete, now let's go to see the next battle." Fox said and he go out of the arena.

"Probably I'll need a little training when I returned at my home." R.O.B. said getting up without problems and go out of the arena.

"The things are getting interesting, now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Ash with his Pikachu and Tyson entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you ready, little brother?" Ash said.

"I'm always ready!" Tyson replied pulling out the Pokéball.

"This is the attitude." Ash said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***POKÉMON GOLD / SILVER MEDLEY (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied jumping at the battle field.

"You too Pikachu!" Tyson said calling at his own Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Tyson's Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"You too Pikachu!" Tyson said.

"Pikachu!" Both Pikachu launched their own attacks and collided.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu dashed at the other Pikachu.

"Use Dig quickly!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Pika!" Tyson's Pikachu quickly dig in the ground avoiding the Quick Attack.

"Be careful!" Ash said. Ash's Pikachu was searching at his opponent, suddenly he was ambushed by the ground, he was launched by Tyson's Pikachu.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Tyson commanded.

"Pika!" Tyson's Pikachu replied as his fist concentrates energy and punched strongly at the yellow mouse, he crashed in the ground.

"Pikachu, hold on!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu panted.

'Tyson got stronger this time.' Ash thought with a smirk. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu replied as he dashed covered in electricity.

"Pikachu, use Wild Charge!" Tyson shouted.

"Pika!" Tyson's Pikachu replied as he dashed covered in an electric sphere. Then both yellow mice crashed, and both received damage, they were breathing heavily.

'Both Pikachu have equal of power, but the Pikachu from Ash have more experience.' Brock thought.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Punch!" Tyson said.

"Pika!" Tyson's Pikachu runs with his fist covered in electricity trying to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu avoided the attack from his twin and hits him using his tail covered in steel. The Pikachu from Tyson felled exhausted.

"Pikachu!" Tyson exclaims.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"The Pikachu from Tyson is unable to battle! Ash and his Pikachu are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"You did it, Pikachu!" Gatomon said.

"He is very powerful." Mew said amazed.

"Just like Calmly." Caleb said with a smirk.

"You were awesome Pikachu." Ash said petting at his Pokémon in his shoulder. Tyson returns at his Pikachu a little saddened.

"You did what you could." Tyson said softly. His old brother comes at him.

"Hey Tyson, that was a great battle." Ash said.

"Yes, but…" Tyson tries to say, but the tears streamed from his face. "I lost it."

"Don't cry Tyson. Even if you lose. You growth as Pokémon Trainer. Remember that." Ash said.

"Thanks." Tyson said and starts to cry hugging at Ash.

"It's okay…" Ash said trying to comfort him and returning the hug. Some familiar faces were touched by that scene. Then Ash and Tyson go out of the arena.

"The battle was spectacular, now let's see a battle of two gym leaders." The announcer said. Brock and Misty entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Get ready Brock." Misty said.

"I'm always ready." Brock said.

"Just like the old times." Misty said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE! GYM LEADER (LET'S GO PIKACHU / EEVEE)***_

"Go Croagunk!" Brock called him.

"Croak." Croagunk replied.

"It's your turn Corsola!" Misty called her.

"Corsola!" Corsola replied.

'I never have seen a gym leader before, let's see them.' Caleb thought.

"Corsola, use Bubble Beam!" Misty said.

"Corsola!" The pink coral fired multiple bubbles.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock said.

"Croagunk!" The blue toad fired purple stings from his mouth, both attacks collided.

"Now use Brick Break!" Brock said.

"Croagunk!" Croagunk tries to hit Corsola using both hands.

"Dodge it and use Spike Cannon!" Misty said.

"Cor…" Corsola avoided the physic attack and fired white sharpen spikes that which hit Croagunk.

"Are you alright Croagunk?" Brock asked.

"Croak…" Croagunk replied.

"Corsola, use Headbutt!" Misty said.

"Corsola!" Corsola dashed at Croagunk.

"Croagunk, use Mud Slap!" Brock said.

"Croagunk!" The blue toad fired mud that which hit the face from Corsola making fail the attack.

"Now use Brick Break!" Brock said.

"Croak!" Croagunk is realizing his move.

"Corsola, look out!" Misty exclaimed, but too late. Croagunk hits Corsola and the pink coral felled with 'x' in her eyes.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Corsola is unable to battle! Brock and his Croagunk are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"You did a great job Corsola." Misty said returning her Pokémon in the Pokéball.

"That was a nice battle Misty." Brock said returning at his Pokémon.

"Now I wish you luck in the next round." Misty said, he nodded, and they go out of the arena.

"The moment that we were waiting, the champion from the previous tournament is back." The announcer said. Sora with his Oshawott and Harrison entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"So, you are the champion from the previous tournament." Harrison said.

"Yeah, that is me." Sora said.

"Show me how strong you are." Harrison said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***DUEL ZONE (SMASH BROS)***_

"Oshawott!" The blue otter entered in the arena.

"Wait, let's do this together." Sora said and his Pokémon nodded.

"A double battle, very well." Harrison said pulling other Pokéball and called both Pokémon. "Blaziken! Weavile!"

"Blaze!" Other Blaziken appeared.

"Weavile!" A dark blue Pokémon with red feathers on his head appeared.

"It's other Blaziken." May said.

"Sneasel evolved in Weavile." Ash said and flashbacked his battle with Sneasel.

"Use Quick Attack you two!" Harrison said.

"Blaze! / Wee!" Both Pokémon dashed. Sora blocked the attack from Blaziken, meanwhile Oshawott used Aqua Jet and blocked the attack from Weavile.

"I'll take care of Blaziken, you will battle with Weavile." Sora said.

"Oshawott." The sea otter nodded, battling with Weavile.

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch and Weavile use Slash!" Harrison said. The fist from Blaziken covered in fire and punched Sora, meanwhile one claw from Weavile was shining and slashed Oshawott.

"I won't give up so easily!" Sora said and activates his Wisdom Form.

"He is full of surprises." Harrison said. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken fired a giant stream of fire, but Sora avoided the attack and shot blasts out of the Keyblade that which hit at Blaziken. Meanwhile, Oshawott try to attack at Weavile using Hydro Pump, but his opponent avoided the attack, then Weavile jumped and neared at him.

"Wee!" Weavile replied pointing at randomly place (Feint Attack in Pokémon Games).

"Osha…" Oshawott dumbfounded said watching at the place where Weavile pointed, then the Pokémon like blue weasel slashed him. The sea otter felled painfully in his back, then Weavile tries to attack Oshawott using his claws covered in metal (Metal Claw), then Oshawott rolled in the ground avoiding the attack and he got up quickly.

"Weavile, use Shadow Ball and Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" Harrison said. Blaziken tries to attack Sora using his leg covered in flames, but the Keyblade Wielder ducked quickly. Meanwhile Weavile launched a purple sphere at Oshawott, then the sea otter pulled his scallop.

"Osha-Oshawott!" A light blue blade longest than the Razor Shell formed in his weapon and slashed the Shadow Ball to the half.

"What was this move!?" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"This move is called Sacred Sword; a fighting type move that which hits the opponent ignoring the changes of defense or evasion." Caleb explained. Back in the battle.

"Wee!" Weavile was using his Slash move.

"Osha!" Oshawott used his move Sacred Sword and slashed Weavile knocking him with one attack.

"Whoa! He knocked him with one hit." Veemon said.

"Weavile is a Pokémon Ice and Dark type, a move fighting type cause it more than double the damage." Brock explained.

'He knocked Weavile with one attack!' Harrison thought in surprise. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken fired his giant stream of fire at Sora that he was in his regular form.

"Wott!" Oshawott used Hydro Pump that which go through the fire and hits Blaziken.

"Blaziken don't give up!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Blaze!" Blaziken shouted as a red aura surrounded his body.

"One word: Unexpected." Sora said with a gulp. Oshawott nodded in agreement.

"What is this move?" TK asked.

"This is an ability called Blaze that which increase the fire move types in a Pokémon." Ash said.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" Harrison said.

"Blaze!" Blaziken used his attack, that was bigger than before. Sora and Oshawott barely avoided it, then he cast Curaga.

"Let's show him our power." Sora said, his water Pokémon nodded, and they activated the Torrent Limit. Then Sora slashed multiple times at Blaziken and Oshawott used Razor Shell in the fire bird Pokémon and they finished with a big slash and a Sacred Sword move, then Blaziken felled fainted at the side from Weavile.

"No way!" Harrison exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Blaziken and Weavile are unable to battle! Sora and Oshawott are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"We did it, buddy!" Sora said hugging at his Pokémon. Harrison returned at his Pokémon.

"You two did a great job." Harrison said and turns at Sora. "You can be a great Pokémon Trainer if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I pass." Sora said. Then they nodded and go out of the arena.

"The battle was awesome, now let's see the next." The announcer said. Tobias and Caleb with his Mew entered in the arena, Veemon was watching with the others.

"You can do it Caleb!" Veemon said cheering him.

"I've waited this moment for this." Caleb said at himself.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"So, you defeated Ash in the previous Pokémon League." Caleb said.

"I was surprised when he defeated at my Darkrai." Tobias said.

"Then I'll fight in his name." Caleb said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE! ELITE FOUR (POKÉMON BLACK / WHITE )***_

"Go Darkrai!" Tobias called him.

"Dark!" A black Pokémon appeared saying.

"That Pokémon scares me." TK said in fear hugging his Patamon.

"Me too." Kari said in fear hugging her Gatomon.

"It's your turn Rallen!" Caleb said calling at his Keldeo.

"Deo!" Rallen replied.

"And who is this Pokémon?" Ash said pulling his Pokédex.

"No data." The Pokédex said.

"That is weird." Tyson said.

"He is a Keldeo." Kari said. "He helped me to arrive with you to the castle."

Back in the battle.

"Rallen, use Sword Dance!" Caleb said.

"Deo!" Rallen replied as five swords appeared spinning around him.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai fired a shadow sphere at Keldeo.

"Rallen, use Double Team quickly!" Caleb said.

"Deo!" Rallen created much copies from himself and dodged the attack.

"Now use Aqua Jet!" Caleb said.

"Deo!" The body from Rallen covered in water and hits Darkrai, the dark Pokémon dusted himself.

'He is stronger than I thought.' Caleb thought.

"Darkrai, use Ice Beam!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai fired his ice type attack.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Caleb said.

"Deo!" Rallen got up in his front legs and with his hind legs fired two giant streams of water and collided with the Ice Beam.

"Rallen, use Swords Dance again!" Caleb commanded and Rallen powered up his attack.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai fired a dark wave.

"Dodge it and use Liquidation!" Caleb said.

"Deo!" Rallen jumped avoiding the attack and he with his long horn covered in water slashed at Darkrai. Then a blue aura surrounded him a little second.

"Darkrai, use Thunder!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai charged electricity and hits Rallen, the water colt neigh in pain.

"Rallen!" Caleb exclaimed, TK and Kari covered their eyes in fear. Rallen was struggling in get up.

"Now use Black Void!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai fired a dark sphere that surrounds at the defenseless Keldeo and falls asleep.

"Oh no!" Caleb said.

"Now finish it with Dream Eater!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai sends a transparent copy of himself at Rallen.

"He is finished!" TK said in fear.

"I don't want see!" Kari said in fear.

"Please Rallen wake up!" Caleb shouted. Then the water colt woke up as he starts to glow, when the glow ended his horn was bigger than before (Resolute Form from Keldeo). By other part the Dream Eater couldn't damage Rallen.

"What!?" Tobias said in surprise.

"Whoa!" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"He transformed!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's his Resolute Form, now Rallen use Secret Sword!" Caleb said.

"Deo!" Rallen shouted with his long horn glowing orange color.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse!" Tobias said.

"Dark!" Darkrai used his attack, but Rallen dodged it so easily and slashed with much strength at Darkrai. Then the dark Pokémon felled fainted and Rallen returned at his original form.

"Darkrai!" Tobias exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Rallen and Caleb are the winners!" The referee announced. Then the crowd cheered him.

"He did it!" Sora said.

"And with one Pokémon." Ash said.

"You did a great job Rallen." Caleb said returning at his Pokémon. Tobias returned at his Darkrai too and approaches to Caleb.

"Thanks for the fine battle." Tobias said.

"You're welcome." Caleb said. Then they go out of the arena.

"Nobody can defeat a champion, but this new trainer is full of surprises. Now let's go with the final battle from this round." The announcer said. Then the Professor Oak and Gary entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you ready grandson?" Oak said pulling out a Pokéball.

"I'm always ready gramps." Gary said pulling his Pokéball.

"Now show me your moves." Oak said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE! TRAINER! (LET'S GO PIKACHU / EEVEE)***_

"Go Dragonite!" Oak said calling at his Pokémon.

"Drago!" The yellow dragon appears flying and said.

"It's your turn Blastoise!" Gary said calling him.

"Blastoise!" The blue turtle appears and said.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Oak said.

"Drago!" Dragonite fired a blue sphere of energy.

"Take cover Blastoise and use Blizzard!" Gary said.

"Blast!" Blastoise covered in his shell protecting himself from the attack, then he comes out and fired a giant ice wind stream and hits Dragonite.

"Roar!" Dragonite roared in pain and felled in the ground.

"Dragonite!" Oak exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Gary and Blastoise are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"That was easy." Gary said returning at his Pokémon.

"It seems that I'm rusty in the Pokémon Battles." Oak said sweat dropping as he returns at his Dragonite. Then they go out of the arena.

"The first round is finished. Now let's the next battles in the screen." The announcer said. Then the screen showed the next battles, Tai vs Ash, Matt vs TK, Sor vs Medli, Izzy vs Brock, Mimi vs Gary, Caleb vs Pit, Kari vs Cross, Mario vs Sonic, Luigi vs Diddy Kong, Yoshi vs Banjo, Link vs Meta Knight, the young Link vs Ice Climbers, Tetra vs Kirby, Tiff vs Amy, Sora vs Shadow and Fox vs Tails. "Now let's wait until tomorrow, by now take a rest."

'I'm better get ready until tomorrow.' TK thought.

'Don't worry TK, just fight.' Matt thought. Then everyone go out of the coliseum.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	49. Chapter 49: The Final Quarters

CHAPTER 48

Road to the Final Quarters

 _Johto League Pokémon: Pokémon Center Sleep rooms_

Our main heroes have the dinner after the first round in the tournament. The Koopalings and the Wario Brothers have the dinner too but stayed away from the heroes, but the King Dedede and his troops returned to Dreamland. Tobias returned at the Shinnoh region.

After the dinner they were sleeping now for get ready tomorrow. In one part the boys are sleeping, the girls are in other part. Only Caleb can't sleep again, he was watching at the outside.

'Hey!' The voice from Mew said in his head.

Then Caleb have a flashback about the first-time meeting Mew, he had 9 old years, he was wearing a light blue loincloth and was splashing with the shiny Mew in a lake.

'Hi.' The voice from Chicomon said in his head.

The 16 old year teen have other flashback about Chicomon hatching from his egg, then the little Digimon rubs in the belly from the young Caleb.

'Are you lost kid?' The voice from someone said in his head.

He has other flashback, he remembered a man just like Mario, that was dressing a medieval clothing.

'I was chosen by Hylia.' Other voice said in his head.

Other flashback, he remembered at another Link (Skyward Sword Era).

'King Kong is grateful by little boy.' Other voice said in his head.

Other flashback appeared; it was another gorilla double of bigger than DK that realized a friendly noogie in the young Caleb.

'It seems that we have the same pain.' A female voice said in his head.

He has other flashback, it was a woman wearing an armor jus like Samus, but it has a different design (Sheikah technology).

'It seems that we have the same quest.' A male voice said in his head.

Other flashback appeared; he meets a younger version from Pit.

'Power Up complete.' A robotic voice said in his head.

Caleb has other flashback; it was quadratic robot just like R.O.B. (Sheikah technology design).

'Calm down kid, I'm friendly.' A male voice said in his head.

The teen has a flashback about him meeting another bear bigger than Banjo that has a brown backpack.

'We always take care to each other.' Two child voices said in his head.

Caleb has other flashback, it's about him meeting two twins like the Ice Climbers, only they wear brown coats.

'Poya.' Another child voice said.

The flashback was about a female version of Kirby and she wears a pink ribbon in her head.

'This is place is not sure, you better must back to home.' A male voice said.

Other flashback appeared, it's about the young Caleb meeting other anthropomorphic fox wearing spartan clothes.

'I see it, I was chosen just like you.' Other voice said in his head.

A different flashback appeared, it was about a boy like Sora that wears cloths from Rome and wields a Keyblade.

'Your light, don't lose sight of it.' A male voice said.

Other flashback appears, it was about another swordsman (Protagonist from FF1).

'When he starts to follow me, he becomes in my best friend.' The voice of a child said in his head.

The flashback shows a boy just like Ash and was dressed like loyalty and has his own Pikachu.

'When I ended if the mortal world, I found the love.' Other voice said in his head.

That flashback shows a white hedgehog just like Sonic but has a light blue scarf around his and was speaking with a female cyan hedgehog.

"I'm better get ready for tomorrow." Caleb said at himself and returns to sleep.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

After waking up and have the breakfast, everyone continue watching the battles. And the poor Cranky arrived with bandages around his body.

"We have returned to the tourney; the second round starts now." The announcer said. Tai, Agumon, Ash and Pikachu entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you ready for Pokémon Battle?" Ash said.

"But I don't have a Pokémon." Tai said.

"I know, it will be a Poke-Digi Battle." Ash explained, then Tai nods in agreement.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***POKÉMON MAIN THEME (SSBB REMIX)***_

"Okay, Agumon are you ready?" Tai called to his Digimon.

"I sure am, Tai." Agumon said running out onto the field.

"Croconaw, I choose you." Ash called him.

"Croconaw." The Pokémon like blue crocodile said.

"It seems that they have similarities." Calumon said.

"Well, the Digimon are digital creatures and the Pokémon are living beings." Tyson said. Back in the battle.

"Ok, let's start this off Agumon!" Tai said.

"Got it! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at Croconaw.

"Croconaw, dodge it!" Ash said and Croconaw got out the way just in time. "Now use Water Pulse!"

"Croconaw!" The blue crocodile fired a water sphere at Agumon, hitting him directly.

Agumon winced from some pain, but other than that was fine. "Pepper Breath!" Again, he shot fireballs at Croconaw, who just barely dodged it.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Ash commanded.

"Croc!" Croconaw ran towards Agumon and clamped down on his tail, and refused to let go, no matter how hard he shook he couldn't get Croconaw off.

"Croconaw, use Skull Bash!" Ash commanded and the blue crocodile slammed his head on Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball that which hits Croconaw and took some damage.

"Croconaw are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Croc." Croconaw nodded.

"Okay, use Scratch!" Ash said, then the claws from Croconaw shined in cyan color, surprising him.

"Wow! Croconaw learned a new move!" Misty said amazed.

"This move is Dragon Claw." Brock said.

"That is Dragon Claw… Ok Croconaw, use Dragon Claw!" Ash said.

"Croconaw!" Croconaw dashed towards Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot another fireball, but Croconaw split it in two the fireball and slashed Agumon, knocking him.

"Agumon!" Tai exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Agumon is unable to battle! Croconaw and Ash are the winners!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered.

"We did it, Croconaw." Ash said congratulating at his Pokémon.

"Pika-pi-pika." Pikachu said.

"Croc." Croconaw said rubbing his head, then Ash returned him in the Pokéball. Meanwhile Tai approaches at his Digimon.

"Are you okay Agumon?" Tai asked him.

"I'm hungry Tai." Agumon said, his human partner sweat dropped.

"That was a nice battle." Ash said.

"Yeah, thanks. Now good luck in the next round." Tai said, he nodded. Then they go out of the arena.

"That was amazing, now let's go with the next battle." The announcer said. Matt, Gabumon, TK and Patamon entered in the arena.

"Now the opponent for Matt it's his own brother." May said.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Let me handle this Gabumon." Matt said, Gabumon nodded.

"Stay here Patamon." TK said, Patamon nodded.

'He will fight with his own brother.' Kari though.

"Are you ready TK?" Matt said summoning his Keyblade.

"I'm not sure Matt." TK said nervously summoning his Keyblade.

"Don't worry, it can be training to arrive at the next round." Matt said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***WORKING TOGETHER***_

'I'm not pretty sure.' TK though.

"TK, look out!" Kari exclaimed.

"Huh?" TK said and he notices the Blizzard spell and barely avoiding it.

"What are you doing TK? Just fight." Matt said.

"But I don't want hurt you." TK said worried.

"Just fight." Matt said.

"Okay." TK nodded, then he dashes toward his brother and they clashed weapons, when Matt tries to slash him TK jumps and performs Rising Sun on Matt.

"Not bad TK." Matt said getting up. Then they clashed weapons again, this time TK jumps backwards and casted Thundaga. When Matt tries to attack at TK, but the little blond casted Aeroga that which disarmed at Matt and fall in the ground and TK could grab the Keyblade from his brother.

"Give up?" TK said pointing the Keyblade at his brother.

"You win." Matt smirked and he gave up.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Matt is unable to battle! TK is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered. TK handed the Keyblade from his brother to him who stood up.

"You have improved a lot." Matt picked his Keyblade and said petting the head from his brother.

"Thanks Matt." TK said. "I was thinking when you dark side hurts me a lot."

"Don't worry TK, I'll never hurt you." Matt said.

"We wish you luck in the next round." Gabumon said.

"Thanks." Patamon said, then they go out of the arena.

"Sometimes the power comes in little packs, now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Sor, Biyomon and Medli.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The announcer said.

"Sora, please let me handle this alone, like you done with Tifa." Biyomon said.

"Ok, only be careful." Sor said nodding. Then her bird Digimon entered in the arena.

"A flight battle will be interesting." Biyomon said.

"Hmph…" Medli said blushing. "I'm trying impress Tai."

"It's ok, I'm trying to impress Falco too." Biyomon said.

"What!?" Falco exclaimed.

"It seems that they are having now a fair fight." Tifa said, remember her battle with Sor.

 _ ***TRAINER BATTLE KALOS (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced. Medli used attacked flying but Biyomon dodged her.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon fired her attack and hits Medli.

'It's hard than I thought, I must do it something.' Medli though and she take flight.

"Don't let her escape Biyomon." Sor said.

"Got it!" Biyomon nodded and take flight too, now she and Medli are fighting with aerial attacks, something like two birds fighting over meals.

"It's like see two birds fighting in a survival flying battle." Izzy said.

"Medli only use physic attacks, first she avoid the attacks from Biyomon and then she attacks." Brock explained.

"Hey, watch this." Veemon said. Back in then Medli and Biyomon were ending divebombing towards the ground and creates a little smoke explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I hope that Medli is okay." Tai said. When the smoke cleared, Medli and Biyomon were panting with few scrapes in their bodies.

"Ugh…" Biyomon said and felled tired.

"Biyomon!" Sor exclaimed approaching at her.

"Biyomon is unable to battle! Medli is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Phew…" Medli sighed sitting kneeled in the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sor asked.

"Only a little tired." Medli said.

"We wish you luck in the next round." Biyomon said.

"Thanks." Medli said, she tries to get up, but Tai comes to help her.

"Let me help you." Tai said.

"Tai…" Medli said blushing. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tai said blushing a little and they go out of the arena. By other part Sor looked saddened at the ground.

"You were awesome Sor, probably you couldn't win but you have fun." Ash said approaching at her.

"Yeah, thanks. Someday I want train with a Pokémon with you." Sor said.

"Someday will be. Promise?" Ash said.

"Yes." She said nodding, and they go out of the arena.

"Now let's continue with the next battle." The announcer said. Izzy, Tentomon and Brock entered in the arena.

"May both opponents the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you ready to have a battle with a gym leader?" Brock said pulling out a Pokéball.

"This is my first time." Izzy said.

"There is always a first time." Brock said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE HOENN GYM LEADER (POKÉMON OMEGA RUBY / ALPHA SAPPHIRE)***_

"Go Tentomon." Izzy said.

"Are you planning have a Poke-Digi Battle?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes, just like Ash." Izzy said, then his bug Digimon entered in the battle.

"Go Geodude!" Brock said calling at his Pokémon.

"Geodude!" Geodude replied.

"Geodude, use Mega Punch!" Brock said.

"Geodude!" Geodude run preparing his right fist at Tentomon.

"Dodge it." Izzy said.

"Woah!" Tentomon barely avoided the attack and he prepares his attack rolling. "Dynamo Spin!"

"Geodude, use Gyro Ball!" Brock said.

"Geodude!" The rock Pokémon attack spinning his body and overcomes the attack from Tentomon.

"Tentomon!" Izzy exclaimed.

"But how can Gyro Ball overcome above the attack from Tentomon?" Misty said.

"Gyro Ball does more damage when the user is slower than the opponent." Tyson said.

"If the user is slow, he produces more damage at his opponent." Caleb said.

"Mew." Mew nodded in agreement. Back in the battle.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired his attack on Geodude,

"Geo…!" Geodude cringed a little in pain.

"Hold on Geodude." Brock said. "Now use Dig!"

"Geodude!" Geodude starts to dig hiding in the ground.

"Where he go!?" Tentomon exclaimed.

"He will attack under the ground." Izzy said. "Try to focus and then attack."

"Understood Izzy." Tentomon said, then he heard someone popping out the ground.

"Now Tentomon!" Izzy shouted, then Tentomon avoided the attack from Geodude.

"Dynamo Spin!" Tentomon used his attack and hits Geodude.

"Geodude!" Brock exclaimed.

"Geodude…" Geodude said and felled fainted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Geodude is unable to battle! Tentomon and Izzy are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"We won Tentomon." Izzy said with a smile.

"He is too smart." Starlow said.

"I guess it was beginners' luck." Misty said sweat dropping.

"I can do it better than him." Ludwig muttered in envy. Back in the arena.

"Come back Geodude." Brock returned his Pokémon in the Pokéball, then he approaches. "Excuse me Izzy. How old you are?"

"I'm 10 years old." Izzy said.

"With that age you can be a great Pokémon Trainer." Brock said.

"Thanks. But I must finish my task of Keyblade Wielder." Izzy said, then they go out of the arena.

"Now let's go with the next battle." The announcer said. Gary, Mimi and Palmon entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"After I defeated you, I want have a date with you." Gary said pulling out a Pokéball.

"And why with me?" Mimi said blushing.

"Ok, the date will be after I became the champion." Gary said.

"Why he wants a date with her and not with me!?" Wendy said complaining.

 _ ***RIVAL BATTLE THEME (PKMN HEART GOLD / SOUL SILVER)***_

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

"Go Skarmory!" Gary called at his Pokémon.

"Skarmory!" The steel pterodactyl Pokémon replied.

"You have a Keyblade too, but I want a battle with your Digimon." Gary said.

"Leave it to me Mimi." Palmon said.

"Be careful Palmon." Mimi said, she nodded.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tries to grab at Skarmory.

"Dodge it!" Gary said. The steel pterodactyl avoided the attack. "Now use Swift!"

"Skarmory!" Skarmory fired stars and hit Palmon.

"Palmon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"That will be quick than I thought." Gary said.

"I won't give up so easily." Mimi said in confidence pulling out her Digivice. "Digivolve Palmon!"

 **Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!**

"Digivolve?" Gary said. 'I have to admit that the Digimon are special.'

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fired needles and hit Skarmory.

"Hold on Skarmory!" Gary said. "Now use Sky Attack."

"Skarmory!" Skarmory replied as a light blue aura surrounded it.

"Attack again Togemon!" Mimi said.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon used her attack again, but Skarmory wasn't flinched this time.

"Now attack!" Gary said.

"Skarmory!" Skarmory shouted as it flies with the light blue aura surrounding and slams into Togemon. After receiving the attack, she De-Digivolve.

"Palmon!" Mimi exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Palmon is unable to battle! Gary and Skarmory are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"That's my grandson." Oak said congratulating to Gary.

"I'm sorry Mimi." Palmon said.

"Don't worry Palmon." Mimi said.

"About the date only was a joke." Gary said. "Now I really hope settle score with Ash in the next round."

"Someday I want be a Pokémon Trainer too." Mimi said and they go out of the arena.

"The defense is the best attack. Now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Caleb with Veemon and Pit entered in the battle.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I need to get the champion title." Caleb said and summoned his Keyblades.

"First you must win this battle." Pit said pulling his blades.

"As you wish." Caleb said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLEFIELD VER. 2 (SSBB)***_

"Let's do this Veemon." Caleb said.

"Got it!" Veemon nodded. Pit fired light arrows from his bow, but Caleb deflected it easily using his Keyblades, then Veemon tries to attack Pit. "V-Headbutt!"

Veemon hits Pit using his head. "Ugh!" Pit cringed in pain. "Power of Flight!" He took flight.

"Here he comes." Caleb said. When Pit attacks using his blades and flying, Caleb clashed weapons one and once again. Pit fires light blue arrows, but Caleb and Veemon dodged the attack. "Thunder!" Caleb casted Thundaga on Pit and makes him fall at the ground.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon attacked again.

"Stay back!" Pit make appear two shields blocking the attack from the Digimon. Then Caleb runs at Pit they were in an intense close fight, they were clashing and dodging attacks, then the teenager jumps back.

"Strike Raid!" Caleb throwed the dark Keyblade like a boomerang, but Pit avoided the attack and by surprise Caleb slashed him using the light Keyblade.

"Ugh… you did it…" Pit said and felled tired.

"Pit!" Dawn exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Pit is unable to battle! Caleb and Veemon are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"We did it, Caleb!" Veemon said jumping and stopped. "Why don't you used Digivice?"

"Because I only use it when we are battling with an evil Digimon." Caleb said awkwardly, making to Veemon fall anime style.

"Now, I wish you luck in the next round." Pit said.

"Thanks Pit." Caleb said.

"The teamwork in very important in battle, now let's see the next." The announcer said. Kari, Gatomon and Cross with Lycanroc entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I really have to win but I don't want to hurt you." Cross said.

"Don't worry by me, just don't hold back." Kari said summoning her Keyblade. Gatomon is aside of her.

"Very well, as you wish." Cross said pulling out a Pokémon.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***TRAINER BATTLE ALOLA (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Are you ready Gatomon?" Kari said.

"Always." Gatomon nodded.

"I can win using one Pokémon. Go Incineroar!" Cross said and called at his Pokémon.

"Incineroar!" The fire feline Pokémon replied.

"Hey, it's the same cat that kicked my butt." Gomamon said.

"That Pokémon scares me." Joe said in a gulp.

"I'm in agreement with you." Luigi said. Meanwhile in the battle.

"Incineroar, use Flamethrower!" Cross said.

"Incineroar!" Incineroar fired a giant stream of flame. Kari and Gatomon avoided the attack.

"I never expected a powerful cat like him." Gatomon said.

"We must be careful." Kari said and casts Blizzardga and hits the fire cat. "Freeze!"

"Attacking with ice, please." Cross said. "Use Throat Chop."

"Roar!" The claws of Incineroar were covered in dark energy and runs at the Light's duo.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon used his attack blocking the Throat Chop and used Neko Kick hitting the fire cat.

"Incineroar, use Revenge!" Cross said.

"Roar!" A red aura surrounded Incineroar and hits Gatomon, the cat Digimon landed painfully in her back.

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Now, use Fire Fang!" Cross said.

"Incineroar!" Incineroar attacked running with his fiery fangs.

"Gatomon, look out!" Kari said taking her place and receiving the attack.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"Are worried by your sister?" Mario asked him.

"Don't worry, she is a strong girl." Sonic said.

"Kari, I know that you can do it!" TK said cheering her.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu replied cheering at Gatomon. When the smoke cleared, Kari was in feet but with few scrapes.

"Kari, you saved me. Thanks." Gatomon said getting up.

"No problem, you are one of my best friends." Kari said with a smile.

"You're not hurt kid?" Cross said concerned.

"Don't worry, just fight, okay." Kari said and dusted herself. Cross nodded and smirked.

"Incineroar, use Dark Lariat!" Cross said.

"Roar!" Incineroar starts to spin his body with a dark aura surrounding him and comes to them.

"Here he comes." Gatomon said, Kari nodded, and they jumped in time avoiding the attack.

"Thunder!" Kari casted Thundaga and hits Incineroar. Then she and Gatomon slashed the fire cat.

"Cat Laser!" Gatomon fired a pink laser and hits Incineroar.

"I never see it that attack before." Samus said.

"Ah-ha! A secret weapon!" Luigi said.

"Here we go again." Sora said rolling his eyes. Meanwhile in the battle.

"I have waited to use my secret weapon." Cross said.

"Me and my big mouth." Luigi groaned.

"Incineroar, use Bulk Up!" Cross said.

"Hehehe…" Incineroar said as his muscles growth up.

"Woah!" Sor, Mimi and May said in amazement.

"Look those muscles." Gatomon said in surprise.

"Is that your secret weapon?" Kari asked in confusion.

"No, this is my secret weapon." Cross said and revealed a bracelet with a red gem and take a position. "Now, show them your move, this it is the law of the strongest."

"That pose again." Ash said and flashbacked a black Pokémon doing a weird pose.

"Max Malicious Moonsault!" Cross said.

"Roar!" Incineroar replied, then a ring appeared made of yellow energy around the group and Incineroar grabs them and throwed at the strings and back at Incineroar and hits them sending at the air where Incineroar jumps and hits them two times and the red cat used his head slamming in both ready to hits them to the ground.

"Aeroga!" Kari shouted as she casted the spell of defense and they were slammed in the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Is she?" Tai asked in shock.

"That was easy." Cross said, when the smoke cleared, Kari and Gatomon were unharmed. "What!?"

"Roar!" Incineroar gasp in shock.

 _ ***BATTLE! GYM LEADER FINAL POKÉMON (PKMN B/W 2)***_

"She is fine, but how?" Tai said.

"She used Aeroga for protect their selves and cushion the impact." Sora explained.

"This is your chance Kari!" TK said cheering him.

"Now it's my turn!" Kari said and activates her Valor Form. Then she runs and slashed much times at Incineroar, the fire cat was tired after use his special move that he can't move and ended knocking him.

"Incineroar." Cross said.

"Roar…" Incineroar said in the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Incineroar is unable to battle! Kari and Gatomon are the winners." The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"We did it, Kari." Gatomon said.

"Yeah…" Kari said as she fells in her bottom. The Valor Form disappears. Cross returned his Pokémon.

"You did a great battle." Cross said at the Pokéball, then she approaches at Kari. "I'm sorry if I exceeded."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kari said getting up.

"Now, try to don't lose in the next round." Cross said.

"Rock." The werewolf Pokémon said.

"We will." Kari and Gatomon said. Then they go out of the arena.

"Now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Mario and Sonic entered in the arena.

"The speed from Sonic is incomparable." Dark Pit said.

"The battle can be interesting." DK said.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I've expected this moment." Sonic said.

"Me too, Sonic." Mario said.

"This can be the start of a new rivalry." Sonic said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***SONIC HEROES THEME***_

"Ready… Go!" Sonic charged spinning (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros) and runs at Mario. But the plumber jumped avoiding easily the attack.

"Let's a go!" Mario summoned his Keyblade and casted Firaga, but Sonic avoided the attack running. When Sonic was running around Mario, the plumber closed his eyes and by reflexes he kicked Sonic.

"It seems that you improved much." Sonic said. Then he performs his Homing Attack, Mario could block it, but he stepped back a little. The blue hedgehog creates a tornado around Mario that which Mario was blasted off a little and Sonic perform aero kicks, but the red plumber could block every attack using his Keyblade.

"Here I go!" Mario said as a flash appeared on him, after the light disappeared, his red cap has two little wings and he has a white Keyblade (P-Wing of guard and the white blade) turning him in Flying Mario.

"Cool! Now let's do this!" Sonic said. Then they running to each other and start a fight of velocity.

"The battle is getting very intense." Caleb said.

"Yoshi waits at Mario winning this battle." Yoshi said.

"Sonic have probabilities to win too, in my world he is the fastest thing alive." Tails explained.

"If the opponent for Sonic was a Ninjask who will win the battle?" Tyson asked.

"Sonic." Tails replied.

"What is a Ninjask?" Luigi asked. Then Ash sweat drops and pulled his Pokédex.

"There it is." Ash said showing an image of yellow cicada like Pokémon.

"Oh, a ninja cicada." Luigi replied.

"Typical from you, Luigi." Sora said rolling his eyes. Back in the battle. Mario and Sonic were panting.

"Are you getting tired Sonic?" Mario said.

"Are you kidding me, let's finish this with a big attack." Sonic said.

"Ok." Mario said nodding. Then Sonic was charging his attack again (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros), then Mario spun both Keyblades like propellers and charges flying while Sonic realizes his own attack, both collided and created a smoke explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I hope that mister Sonic and Mario are okay." Cream said.

"Chao-chao." Cheese replied.

"They are fine." Gatomon said. The smoke has cleared, both persons are breathing hardly, Mario returned at his original form and was using his Keyblade like support, Sonic was on feet too then he felled tired in the ground.

"Sonic is unable to battle! Mario is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Yes, I'm the winner." Mario said enjoying the victory.

"Woah! Mario could knock out Sonic in the battle." Tails said amazed.

"This is my brother!" Luigi said cheering him. In the arena, Mario helped Sonic to get up.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked him.

"Yeah, that was awesome, now good luck in the next round." Sonic said and he nodded, then they go out of the arena.

"Everybody watched this, now let's go to the next battle." The announcer said. Luigi and Diddy Kong entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"This is like a minigame in Mario Party?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Luigi replied.

"I'll prefer more the races." Diddy Kong said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***JUNGLE LEVEL (SSBM REMIX)***_

"Show then who is the best, my grandson." Cranky Kong said cheering him. In the battle Diddy Kong sends a flying kick (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) but Luigi grabbed the foot and jumped up kicking Diddy Kong.

"Since that Luigi can do that!? I only though that he hunt ghosts, cast magic, spray water, play in tables, sports, kart races and…" Morton was saying.

"STOP IT AND SHUT UP!" The 8 Digidestined shouted at Morton.

"What a motor mouth." Caleb said.

"That Morton is more annoying that I though." Cranky Kong said.

"Let's continue watching the battle." Tuff said. Diddy throwed a punch at Luigi (without the P3000 summoned) but he moved out of the way and tried to trip Diddy, but he jumped over Luigi's kick and kicked Luigi in the face sending flying in the arena. Luigi spun his body back turning himself on feet (Evade Move near the ground in Smash Bros) and punched Diddy who blocks the attacks and tried to counter but Luigi also blocked it.

"And I only thought that you only use spells." Diddy Kong said.

"I took a few karate lessons in my day." Luigi said chuckling. They continued in the battle, Diddy sends other flying kick, but Luigi blocked with his arm and tried to counter with a punch, but the chimp blocked it with his hand. The two struggled but Luigi pushes Diddy back and did round house kick knocking Diddy down, but he quickly got to his feet and kicked Luigi. The green plumber got back up.

"I ever wanted to this." Diddy Kong, then he launches himself spinning (something like Kano Ball in Mortal Kombat).

"Here I go!" Luigi realizes the green missile, launching his body, when they crashed the movement from Luigi wins above Diddy Kong and knocking him at the same time.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Diddy Kong is unable to battle! Luigi is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah, I'm the winner." Luigi said.

"Unless Luigi is very skilled." Cranky Kong said.

"I have to admit that you're very skilled Diddy Kong." Luigi said helping Diddy to get up.

"Thanks Luigi, now good luck in the next round." Diddy Kong said. They go out of the arena.

"Now get ready for the next battle." The announcer said. Banjo and Yoshi entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You carry to someone in your saddle?" Banjo said.

"I'm carried Mario or Luigi in their adventures." Yoshi said.

"I'm always being carried by Banjo in his backpack." Kazooie said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***PURPLE COMET (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

"Get ready Banjo." Kazooie said as Banjo used her like a gun that fired blue eggs at Yoshi. But the green dinosaur ate every egg using his tongue and produced his own eggs.

"Now it's the turn for Yoshi." Yoshi said and starts to throw his eggs at Banjo, but the bear avoided some of them and one hits him. Then he jumps with Kazooie realizing pecks that hit Yoshi, the green dinosaur covered with his own arms. Then the green dinosaur and the brown bear started a close combat fight, Banjo realizes an uppercut, but Yoshi jumped and stomped in Banjo. The brown bear recovered, he used a gold feather and tackled (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) Yoshi, but the green dinosaur grabbed him using his tongue and performs a barrage of punches and finished using his tail on Banjo.

"Ugh…" Banjo said getting up.

"Let's try our best." Kazooie said, then Banjo throwed green bombs at Yoshi, but he covered himself in an egg and attacked rolling and avoiding the bombs and hits Banjo. Then the brown bear felled knocked out with stars spinning around his head.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Unless somebody knocked him out." Wario said.

"Banjo and Kazooie are unable to battle! Yoshi is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi celebrated his victory.

"Better luck next time." Kazooie said.

"Yeah…" Banjo said a little dazed. Then they go out the arena.

"Now better get ready to the next battle." The announcer said. Link and Meta Knight entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You must be Meta Knight." Link said.

"You have come to test your steel against mine." Meta Knight said pulling out his sword.

"Straight to the point." Link said pulling the Master Sword.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***META KNIGHT'S REVENGE (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Fight me!" Meta Knight said pointing his sword. Then Link runs to Meta Knight, he slashed at Meta Knight who deflected the attack. Link clashed with Meta Knight rapidly attacking. Meta Knight blocked the attacks with his sword. He then swiped at Link's feet who jumped up and over the attack landing behind him. Link sent a kick at Meta Knight who blocked it with his right arm and pushed it up flipping Link over who landed on his feet. Meta Knight and Link rapidly clashed again, attacking and dodging through the rapid sword fight. The others were watching. Meta Knight jumped up and sent flying kicks at Link who blocked them with his shield. Meta Knight brought his sword down and Link did a one-handed cartwheel to avoid the attack. Link attacked with a vertical swipe, but Meta Knight did a one-handed back flip over the attack. Link attacked and Meta Knight clashed again. They both struggled with each other and then both jumped back.

"Woah!" The young Link said.

"They are very skilled with the sword." Leon said.

"I really wish have a sword." Larry said. Back in the battle, Meta Knight fired green blade waves which Link dodged. Link then charged at Meta Knight and attacked causing him to jump over the attack. Meta Knight spun his body and swung his sword vertically at Link like a chainsaw. Link bent his back and narrowly missed the attack. Meta Knight tries to attack link flying towards him, but Link avoided him rolling. Meta Knight and Link clashed again causing sparks to fly from their attacks. It seemed like the fight could last forever when Link hits the knight using his shield, he jumps and slashed Meta Knight (Helm Splitter from Twilight Princess), then the blue knight felled tired.

"Ugh…" Meta Knight said in pain.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Meta Knight is unable to battle! Link wins the battle!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Are you okay Meta Knight?" Link asked.

"Don't worry by me." Meta Knight said getting up. Then Midna appeared.

"Don't push yourself knight boy; you are hurt after the battle." She said.

"Midna…" Link said facepalming.

"Only I'm a little hurt. I wish you luck in the next round." Meta Knight said, Link nodded as Midna hid. Then they go out of the arena.

"That was exciting, let's see the next." The announcer said. The young Link and the Ice Climbers entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Let me handle this Nana." Popo said.

"Be careful Popo." Nana said in worry. Popo nodded and turns to the young Link.

"I have played with kids before." The young Link said.

"But this is a battle." Popo said pulling out his hammer.

"I know that." The young Link said pulling his sword.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***COME ON (SUPERSTAR SAGA, DX, PAPER JAM MASHUP)***_

"Normally the Ice Climbers fight together." Dawn said.

"Piplup." Piplup said.

"Unless that he wants a fair fight with the young Link." Cloud said. Back in the battle, (Toon) Link and Popo clashed weapons, they were pushing to each other. When Popo tried to slam his hammer (Smash Side Attack in Smash Bros) on Link, he reflected it using his shield, then Link slashed him (Basic Attack in Smash Bros) several times.

"He is tough than I think." Popo said. When Link jumps for attack him, the blue coated boy fired a blizzard that which hits at the cat eyed boy making fall painfully in the ground.

"Ugh…!" Link get up, then he throwed a bomb like bowling ball exploding in Popo, then Link jumps and slashed him (Air Side Attack in Smash Bros).

"Ah!" Nana exclaimed in worry.

'I can't lose…' Popo thought panting, then he realizes the Squall Hammer move, meanwhile Link realizes his Spin Attack, then both were clashing (like Beyblades), they are continuing clashing until Link ducked and slashed him with a jump (XXXY Combo in Hyrule Warriors) and disarmed Popo. The blue Ice Climber felled tired.

"Popo!" Nana exclaimed and approaches at him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Popo is unable to battle! Link the Hero of Winds is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"That was easy." Link said sighing in relief.

"Are you fine, Popo?" Nana said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine physically, but I lose the battle." Popo said in sorrow.

"It's okay Popo, you did what you could." Nana said and hugged him; Popo blushed at the same time. Soon they go out of the arena.

"Now let's go with the next battle." The announcer said. Tetra and Kirby entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Well… Nobody's around…" Tetra said and then she thought in blushing. 'Oh my gosh! He's so cute!'

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***ARENA BATTLE (RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"Ok, I won't easy to you little guy." Tetra said, she pulled a gun and starts to shoot water bubbles. Kirby jumps avoiding one, but the other hit him, then Tetra kicked Kirby sending him to the ground.

"Kirby, get up!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Poyo…" Kirby said getting up. Tetra shot more bubbles, but Kirby avoided them, then he runs at her, but the girl pirate slashed him and shot water to him (XY combo in Hyrule Warriors).

"C'mon Kirby. You gotta try a little harder. You can do it!" Tetra said.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded and took his fight position, then Tetra fired tow bubble from her gun, this time Kirby sucked them.

"Osha!" Oshawott said.

Then Kirby jumps at the air and in a flash a golden crown with a central cresting wave and his skin turns a translucent blue color and he replied. "Poyo!"

"What!? He can copy the natural elements too!" Roy exclaimed in shock.

"He is Water Kirby!" Tuff said. Back in the battle.

"What a surprise." Tetra said. Then Water Kirby was surrounded in water and charges at Tetra, she rolled avoiding his attack, but he was hit by behind. "Now try with this!" She summons a barrier (Nayru's Love).

"Poyo!" Water Kirby replied. Then he creates a water wave and he smashes through the barrier (only reflects projectiles) from Tetra and Water Kirby crouches and projects a sphere of water around him and ends with a rainbow flourish, Tetra was blasted off after the attack, she yelled in pain and crashed in the ground tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Tetra is unable to battle! Kirby is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered. Kirby was in his regular form.

"Yahoo!" Tiff and Tuff cheered. Kirby approaches at Tetra.

"Tetra…" Kirby said.

"That was… epic!" Tetra said getting up. "Now I see you're more than just a little guy, Kirby. I wish good luck in the next round!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded with a smile. Then they go out of the arena.

"Now get ready for the next battle." The announcer said. Tiff and Amy entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Do you have interest in someone?" Amy asked.

"Well… Kirby it's my special friend." Tiff said blushing a little.

"Its that we have some things in common." Amy said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FOLLOW ME (TEAM ROSE THEME)***_

"Get ready Tiff!" Amy said pulling out her hammer.

"I'm always ready!" Tiff said, then they charged and start to clash weapons, they were realizing and dodging attack.

"What a girl!" Bowser Jr and Lemmy said.

"Never underestimate the power of a girl." Caleb said.

"Believe me one thing, when Amy is upset, she is different person completely." Sonic said then he explains at the group, his last event with Amy (flashback in Babylon Gardens from Sonic Riders game). Meanwhile in the battle, Amy was spinning her hammer trying to hit Tiff, but she continues avoiding until Amy was dizzy.

"This is my chance." Tiff said in confidence and she realizes Rising Sun that which hit Amy, disarming her at the same time.

"I think that I had enough today." Amy said as she fell on her knees.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Amy is unable to battle! Tiff is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Good job, sister!" Tuff cheered her. Tiff helps Amy to get up.

"Are you okay Amy?" Tiff asked her.

"I'm fine, but it was fun, now good luck in the next round." Amy said. She starts to whisper with Amy, then both girls giggled, and they go out of the arena.

"Now we will watch our champion from the last time." The announcer said. Sora, Oshawott and Shadow entered in the arena.

"Shadow it's a powerful opponent." Yuffie said.

"Comparing him with Sora. The Keyblade Wielder still having surprises." Harrison said.

"If he can defeat Mewtwo and Groudon, he can knock out Shadow too." Richie said.

"Pikachu." Sparky replied.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Let me handle this buddy." Sora said at his Pokémon.

"Oshawott." The sea otter Pokémon nodded.

"So, we meet at least Keyblade Master." Shadow said.

"Why do you seem at Sonic?" Sora asked.

"Because I'm the real one." Shadow replied.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***I AM… ALL OF ME (SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG)***_

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fires yellow spears.

"Fire!" Sora casted multiples Firaga that which blocked the attack from Shadow. Then Sora runs to Shadow ready to slash him.

"Hmm… Chaos Control!" Shadow said and disappears.

"Where did he go?" Sora said as he tries to search him, suddenly he appears behind of him.

"Sora, behind you!" Kari exclaimed.

"Huh!?" Sora said tries to turn, but he was kicked by Shadow.

"I was expecting more from you." Shadow said disappointed. Then Sora realizes Ultima and hits Shadow and performs several slashes, after the attack he recovered. "It seems that I underestimated you."

"I'm getting started." Sora said and he activates his Master Form, then they started a violently fight of slashes, punches, kicks and spells, some of those attacks were avoided.

"You're a very good, but I won't lose so easily." Shadow said.

"Oh yeah… Me neither!" Sora said.

"But your luck ends here!" Shadow said as he starts to glow red.

"That doesn't sound good." Sora said in gulp.

"CHAOS…!" Shadow prepared the attack, but Sora quickly disactivates the Master Form and casted Protecga. "BLAST!" Shadow realizes his explosive attack.

"How Shadow can do that?" TK asked.

"He has been created in the Spatial Station ARK, when Eggman awakens him he starts to work to him but later he joined to our side." Tails explained.

"He is also called the Ultimate Life Form." Sonic said. Back in the battle.

"What!? How could survive to my attack?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Believe that I had a lot of battles with hardest opponents." Sora said.

"Try to avoid this!" Shadow realizes a Chaos Spear, but Sora run and jumped avoiding the attack.

"This ends here." Sora said and realized Rising Sun.

"Not bad Keyblade Wielder…" Shadow said as he felled in one knee.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Shadow is unable to battle! Sora is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said in joy and hugs Sora's leg.

"It's okay buddy." Sora said, then he turns at Shadow. "Sorry to knock out in the battle if you was decided to win."

"Don't worry, the next when will face I'll be stronger than the last time." Shadow said.

"I have other question. Why did you follow to Caleb?" Sora asked.

"Because I promised to my friend to save to the people, especially at my friends." Shadow said. 'I must keep my promise, Maria.' Then a tear appeared in his face.

"Shadow, are you…?" Sora said.

"It's nothing, I wish you luck at the next battle." Shadow said as he wiped the tear.

"Okay…" Sora said, then they go out of the arena.

"Now get ready for the last battle of the second round." The announcer said. Tails and Fox entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Why do have two tails, kid?" Fox said.

"I use it to fly." Tails said.

"For that reason, I have a little envy of you." Fox said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***STAR FOX MEDLEY (SMASH BROS)***_

"Show me you can do kid." Fox said.

"We'll see about that!" Tails said as he pulled out his artificial Keyblade and try to slash Fox, but he avoided, grabbed Tails and throwed him. When Tails was about to crash in the ground, he spun his tails and starts to fly. "I won't give up that easy!"

"Come on!" Fox called him. Then Tails realizes his Spin Dash, Fox pulled out his blaster and fired a green laser, Tails stopped in time and jumped backward. The two tailed fox realizes his Spin Dash again, Fox used his blaster again, but Tails avoided every shot as he realizes the Spin Dash, then he attacks Fox by behind using his Keyblade slashing him several times.

"This is my chance!" Tails said and he realizes his Spin Dash for attack Fox.

"You need to learn new tricks." Fox said and he passes through in a light blue flash (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and hit Tails. The young fox recovered in the air flying and landed in the ground.

'He is strong than I expected.' Tails thought sweating.

"It's show time!" Fox said as he covered in fire (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros) and charges at Tails. But he realizes his Spin Attack and hits the attack from Fox, both were clashing until they received the attack and felled to the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Both challengers are knocked out." Izzy said.

"And what happens?" Tentomon asked.

"It's a tie." Oak replied by Izzy.

"Please Tails, get up." Cosmo said in worry. Tails and Fox struggled in get up, the young fox had luck but unfortunately for the adult fox, he felt exhausted.

"Fox is unable to battle! Tails is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered. Tails approaches to Fox.

"Hey, Fox. You were quite the challenge." Tails said. Fox got up.

"Thanks Tails, by luck Krystal isn't here how I lost the battle, now good luck in the next round." Fox said.

"Thanks." Tails said nodding and they go out of the arena.

"Now we have only sixteen challengers and three of them are part of the Digidestined Team, we'll show the next battles to the Third Round." The announcer said as the screen showed the next battles: Ash vs Yoshi, TK vs Tails, Medli vs Luigi, Izzy vs Kari, Gary vs Sora, Mario vs Kirby, Caleb vs Link and the young Link vs Tiff. "We will continue after a little rest of thirty minutes."

Then everyone go out of the coliseum to take a rest.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Outside_

Everybody took a rest, meanwhile the Team Rocket are selling products about the challengers that appeared in the battle. The Digidestined explained all their adventures in the Digital World and how they survived in natural spaces at the Professor Oak, he was impressed, then he gave some papers for write data to become in official Pokémon Trainers, Toadsworth took care of the passports, soon or early the 8 Digidestined will be Pokémon Trainers. TK also trained with Sora.

By other zone, Giovanni is watching them impressed by their abilities and envy at the same time, he can't do nothing due his last defeat in the Distortion World, but for now he is realizing a plan about global conquer.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

After the little rest, they returned at their sites to saw the challengers.

"I never thought saw at Master TK and Mistress Kari participating in this tournament." Toadsworth said.

"The Third Round has started. Now let's see the first battle." The announcer said. Ash, Pikachu and Yoshi entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Are you sure about this, Yoshi?" Ash said.

"Yoshi has fought with much opponents." Yoshi said taking his fight position.

"Show me how you got stronger." Ash said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE! WILD POKÉMON (OMEGA RUBY / ALPHA SAPPHIRE)***_

"Go Sceptile!" Ash called him.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile replied.

"The Sceptile from Ash in faster." Tyson said.

"Do what you can, kid!" Luigi cheered at Yoshi.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" Ash said.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile fired multiples seeds like bullets, but Yoshi turned himself in egg and blocked the attack, then Yoshi runs at the green gecko realizing a headbutt.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Scep!" Sceptile dashed his body and both attacks clashed. Then Yoshi wrapped one arm from Sceptile using his tongue and performs a strong kick in the green lizard Pokémon.

"Are you alright, Sceptile?" Ash asked him.

"Scep." Sceptile nodded.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" Ash said.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile dashed with his arms bringing sharpen green blades, but Yoshi avoided every attack and he uses his tongue again.

"Catch him!" Ash said.

"Scep!" Sceptile replied as he grabs the tongue from Yoshi.

'Uh-oh…" Yoshi said.

"Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash said.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile fired a storm of leaves and hit Yoshi sending to fly.

"Now finish with Leaf Blade!" Ash said.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile realizes his attack and slashed Yoshi before to he crashes in the ground.

"Ouch!" Yoshi said pain, he was tired.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Yoshi is unable to battle! Sceptile and Ash are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Poor Yoshi." Kazooie said.

"Great job, Sceptile." Ash congratulated him.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu said.

"Sceptile." Sceptile said. Then Yoshi get up and approaches to the lizard Pokémon.

"Yoshi recognize that Sceptile and Ash are strong." Yoshi said.

"Scep." Sceptile said.

"Thanks Yoshi." Ash said. Then they go out of the arena.

"That was outstanding, now let's see the second battle." The announcer said. TK, Patamon and Tails entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You met Sonic before?" TK said.

"It's like a brother to me." Tails said.

"He is cool like my brother." TK said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***WE CAN (TEAM SONIC THEME)***_

"Let's do this Patamon." TK said as he pulled his Keyblade.

"Yeah." Patamon said.

"Here I go!" Tails said as he realizes the Spin Dash attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon realizes his attack that stopped the attack from Tails.

"Thunder!" TK casts Thundaga, but Tails pulled out his arm cannon and shots a plasma ball that blocked the attack. Tails pulled out his artificial Keyblade and runs to him, then they are in a sword fight, attacking and avoiding attacks.

'They are youngers, but pretty strong.' Caleb thought.

'Tails got stronger after Sora defeated Ansem before.' Sonic thought.

'TK got stronger during our travels in the Digital World, but he still scared from Devimon.' Matt thought. In the battle Tails swung his tails and hit TK at side. The 8 old year boy wiped his sweat, when Tails shoot other plasma ball from his arm cannon, TK reflected and hits Tails that he couldn't block it at time. Now TK took the chance, he performs Sonic Blade and realizes Strike Raid that disarmed to Tails.

"Ugh…!" The young fox felled in his back exhausted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Tails is unable to battle! TK and Patamon are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"We did it!" TK and Patamon said hugging to each other.

'Tails it's good, but always there's someone better.' Cosmo thought.

"Always there is someone better." Fox said. Tails get up slowly and approaches to them.

"That was a nice battle TK, now good luck in the next round." Tails said.

"Thanks." TK said nodding. Then they go out of the arena.

"Now better get ready for the next battle." The announcer said. Luigi and Medli entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"It's Luigi time." Luigi said.

"Don't hold back." Medli said pulling out her harp.

"Okay-do-key." Luigi said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***TAL TAL HEIGHTS (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Go Luigi!" Mario and Luigi cheered him.

"By luck I can't battle without use the P3000 by now." Luigi said confident. Medli realized her aerial tackle but Luigi realizes his Green Missile and both attacks clashed. Then Luigi attacks using his fists, but Medli could block every attack. The bird girl realizes and attack that which tackles and fell to the ground (XXY combo in Hyrule Warriors), by luck Luigi avoided her attack and pulled out his golden hammer, he jumps and hits Medli several times, then he slams her spinning his hammer and ended slamming the hammer at the ground, blasting her in the air, but she recovers.

"Hmm…" Medli said panting. When Luigi was about to attack again, she creates a tornado that which trapped Luigi and Medli attacked him (XXXXY combo in Hyrule Warriors) and fells in her bottom.

"By luck I have this for special situations." Luigi said as he pulled out a brown leaf, Medli starts to giggle. "Ok, now you're-a-going down, bird girl!"

"You're kidding me?" Medli said but she take a serious pose. 'Probably he has a hidden ace.'

"Now, watch me!" Luigi said as he used the leaf. Then in a flash, he has now racoon's ears and tail. "It's time for Tanooki Luigi!"

"Woah!" Medli said in shock. Before to Medli could attack, Tanooki Luigi dashes quickly that makes Medli spin around herself, she was dizzy. Then Tanooki Luigi performs his Super Jump Punch than sent flying Medli to the sky. Luigi flies too to where was Medli.

"Finish her!" Sora called out.

"Ok!" Luigi said then he realizes his Green Missile (Critical; Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and impacts on Medli and sent her falling to the ground where she crashed painfully.

"Ow…" Medli whined in pain and felled tired. Luigi returned to his regular form.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Medli is unable to battle! Luigi is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Alright, Luigi lucky day." Luigi said.

"Luigi has style." Falco said.

"That was a magic leaf." Diddy Kong said.

"The world from him probably is special." Cranky Kong said.

"The last time he used a feather and now he used a brown leaf." Yuffie said as she flashbacked her last battle with Luigi. Then the green plumber took his P3000 and casted Curaga in Medli and helped her to get up.

"Thanks, but sadly I lost the battle." Medli said a little saddened.

"It doesn't matter win, unless you had fun." Luigi said.

"You are right about that." Medli said with a smile. Then they go out of the arena.

"We have to admit that Luigi is awesome. Now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Izzy, Tentomon, Kari and Gatomon.

"Let me handle this Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Alright, I count with you." Izzy said. The ladybug Digimon entered in the arena.

"Leave it to me Kari." Gatomon said.

"Do the best you can." Kari said. The white feline entered in the arena.

"Now it's a Digimon Battle." Oak said.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You are still thinking about the last time with LadyDevimon." Tentomon said.

"Well, it was only my battle." Gatomon said.

"Unless you're safe after I protected you." Tentomon said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE 2 (POKÉPARK 2)***_

"Attack, Tentomon!" Izzy said.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired his attack in Gatomon, but she was unharmed.

"Oh no! I forgot that Gatomon it's Champion Level!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Attack, Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon realized her attack in Tentomon, he couldn't avoid due her velocity in the attack.

"Are you okay, Tentomon?" Izzy said.

"Yes, it's hard than I thought." Tentomon said getting up.

"Tentomon, Digivolve!" Izzy said.

 **Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!**

"Now we're on equal terms." Izzy said.

"That's right Izzy." Kabuterimon said as he flies to attack the white cat.

"Oh, come on." Gatomon said. Then she avoids the attack from the giant beetle with elegancy.

"How can the littles can deal with the giants." Ludwig said in confusion.

"Kabuterimon it's bigger than Gatomon, in those fights, the speed is the key element." Brock said.

"She is very special." Cross said. Back in the battle.

"Electro…!" Kabuterimon was realizing his attack.

"Cat's Eyes Hypno!" Gatomon said as she sends psychic waves from her eyes making backfire the attack from Kabuterimon, after he receives the attack, he De-Digivolved.

"Tentomon!" Izzy exclaimed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Tentomon is unable to battle! Kari and Gatomon are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"We did it!" Gatomon and Kari said.

"I'm sorry Izzy." Tentomon said.

"It's okay, I wasn't expected that." Izzy said and he turns to Kari. "We wish you luck in the next round."

"Thanks." Kari and Gatomon said nodding. Then they go out of the arena.

"Let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Sora, Oshawott and Gary entered in the arena.

"Now, leave it to me." Sora said, his Pokémon nodded.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"So, we have a battle now, Keyblade Wielder." Gary said.

"Now you will face with the champion now." Sora said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Then show me your moves." Gary said pulling out a Pokéball.

 _ ***BATTLE! CHAMPION! (LET'S GO PIKACHU / EEVEE)***_

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called him.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora said.

"Use Blizzard!" Gary said.

"Blast!" Blastoise fired a heavily freeze wind, that which Sora avoided him.

"Thunder!" Sora casted Thundaga and hits Blastoise.

"Are you alright Blastoise?" Gary asked.

"Blastoise." Blastoise nodded softly.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Gary said.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise covered in his shell and starts to spin himself quickly going to Sora. Then he jumps but he ended spinning in the shell from the water turtle. Sora ended dizzy and he tries to jump.

"Blastoise, use Bite!" Gary said.

"Blast!" Blastoise said and bit the leg from Sora, then he slams him in the ground.

"Now, use Hydro Cannon!" Gary said.

"Blast…!" Blastoise fired two water streams under pressure.

"Reflect!" Sora casted Reflega quickly and reflected the attack that which hits painfully in Blastoise.

"It can't be!" Gary exclaimed.

"Give me strength!" Sora said and activates his Limit Form, and performs Ars Arcanum, Ragnarok and ended with Giga Impact. Blastoise felled fainted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Blastoise!" Gary said.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Sora is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered. Sora returned to his regular form.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said as he hugs at his human partner.

"He won! He won!" Calumon said cheering. By other part Gary returned at his Blastoise.

"You did it great." Gary said. Then he approaches to Sora.

"Well, it was good while it lasted, now good luck in the next round." Gary said.

"Thanks." Sora said. Then they go out of the arena.

"That was outstanding, now let's see the next battle." The announcer said. Mario and Kirby entered in the arena.

"The battle will be intense." Sonic said.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You can copy any power?" Mario said.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"Copy this." Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***MENU – SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE (SSBB REMIX)***_

"Here I go." Mario said as jumps to slash Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said and avoids the attack.

"Woah…" Mario said impressed. Then Kirby runs and kicked Mario, launching the red plumber, Kirby sent other kicked and sending to fly up, the pink puffball jumped again and kicked blasting off Mario and crashed in the ground painfully.

"Woah! He is getting more serious now!" Tai said in surprise.

"In the rest I've trained Kirby before to his battle with Mario." Meta Knight explained.

"I never expected that." TK said with widen eyes. Meanwhile in the arena.

"Let's a go!" Mario said getting up, then he summons wave swords and shot at Kirby. Then the pink puffball sucked them, and he jumps to the air.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as a flash covered him, after the light disappeared Kirby was now wearing a hat like Link's hat and was hanging a sword.

"It's like my hat." The young Link said.

"Yeah." Tetra added nodding in agreement.

"Now it's Sword Kirby." Tiff said.

"So, you can copy abilities. Now watch this… Light!" Mario said as a flash of light covered him, now his overalls are red, and the shirt is blue.

"Since Mario can do that?" Kari asked in surprise.

"He told me that he received special powers from the Star Spirits, now he is in his Classic Form." Luigi explained. In the battle, Mario was using his fist covered in flame ready to hit Kirby, but he avoided the attack. Then Sword Kirby tried to slash him, but Mario counters using his Keyblade and they were clashing and avoiding attack, in other attack Mario ducked, he grabbed Sword Kirby by behind and throwed him to the ground. Now they were glaring to each other.

"Now what?" Caleb said. Then Mario and Sword Kirby jumped and realized a strong clash that disarmed both. Mario took the chance to grab him.

"POYO!" Kirby said trying to escape, but Mario realizes a strong uppercut that sends flying at Kirby.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed. In the battle Kirby felled to the ground crashing. The pink star warrior was fainted in his regular form. Mario returned to his regular form too.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Is he?" Tiff asked.

"He is only fainted." Meta Knight said, Tiff sighs in relief.

"Kirby is unable to battle! Mario is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Phew…" Mario sighs, then he approaches to Kirby that was lying in the ground, then Mario grabs him and place in the ground sat. "Time to wake up, Kirby."

"Huh…?" Kirby said waking up. Then Mario kneels to him.

"You know what? You're strong. I give you credit for that." Mario said.

"Poyo." Kirby said getting up.

"Now let's see the next battle." Mario said, then they go out of the arena.

"The battle was intense, now let's see the next." The announcer said. Caleb, Veemon, Mew and Link entered in the arena.

"Please let me handle this." Caleb said and their partners nodded.

"Well, he knows how he is doing." Pit said.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Surely you have nice skills too." Caleb said and pulled out his Keyblades.

"This will be the test of our power." Link said pulling the Master Sword.

"Then, let's do this." Caleb said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***HYRULE CIRCUIT (MARIO KART 8)***_

"Take that!" Caleb swung his Keyblades that sent psychic cuts, but Link blocked it using his shield, he runs to Caleb and slashed him, but Caleb backflipped and realizes Double Sonic Blade in Link. Then he shots arrows, but Caleb blocked it swinging his own weapons.

"Heh…" Link smirked, and he launches vertical cutter waves using his sword (YYX combo in Hyrule Warriors), but Caleb realizes the same attack that Link, the only difference it's that the cutter waves were horizontals, the attacks collided.

"It's my turn." Caleb said as he dashes, Link try to slash him, but the 16 old year teen sweeps and slashed several times to Link, until he realizes a spin attack jumping (YYYX combo in Hyrule Warriors), Caleb was suspended in the air.

"I got you now." Link smirked as he fired arrows at Caleb, then he casted Reflega that reflected the arrows, but Link manages to avoid it and fired his hookshot right at the Keyblade Wielder, pulling him down.

"I don't think so!" Caleb exclaimed as he tried to slash the hookshot, but it doesn't break. "What!?"

"Not this time." Link smirked and when Caleb got closed, he kicked him away and then took out his boomerang. "You're done!" He threw it.

"I won't give so easily!" Caleb said getting up and stabs the purple Keyblade to the ground creating a dark shockwave that protected him.

"Oh, come on…" Link said groaning.

"I told you before that I have a lot of surprises." Caleb said overconfident, then he disappears and reappears behind of Link and he was slashed multiple times by both Keyblades. "Time to end this!" Caleb yelled firing 2 beams, one of light and other of darkness and hits Link, as he yelled in pain before falling to the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"This is an advantage to have two Keyblades." Sora said astonished.

"Link is unable to battle! Caleb is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered. Caleb helped Link to get up.

"Are you okay?" Caleb said.

"Only a little tired, I wish you luck in the next round." Link said after they returned and then they shook hands.

"Thanks." Caleb said, then they go out of the arena.

"Now this battle who decides the next challenger to will pass to the Final Quarters." The announcer said. The young Link and Tiff entered.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"You're the Hero of Winds?" Tiff said.

"Yes, and what kind of heroine are you?" The young Link said pulling out his sword and shield.

"By now I'm a junior heroine." Tiff said pulling her Keyblade.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Freeze!" Tiff casted Blizzardga, but the young Link pulled out his bow and shot a fire arrow. Then the cat eyed boy throwed a boomerang, but Tiff jumped and avoided it and try to slash him, but the young Link blocked the attack using his shield, now they were clashing and avoiding with nonstop.

"Woah! How can Tiff do that?" Tuff said.

"She got stronger since the last time that I trained her plus the training with the Keyblade in Radiant Gardens." Meta Knight explained.

"Poyo." Kirby said. Back in the battle, the young Link realizes a spin attack jumping (YYYYX combo in Hyrule Warriors), meanwhile Tiff realizes Rising Sun, then both attacks collided, the challengers are in their stances.

"Ugh…" Tiff said and felled fainted.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Tiff is unable to battle! Link the Hero of Winds is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Yahoo!" The young Link jumped in joy. Then he helps at Tiff to get up.

"You're pretty good… Link." Tiff said.

"Thanks." The young Link said.

"What do you think about calling you Toon Link?" Tiff asked.

"Why?" The young Link asked.

"Because your cartoonish appearance and avoid confusions with the other Link." Tiff explained.

"Got it." Toon Link accepted it, they shook hands and go out of the arena.

"The Third Round has finished, now let's see the next battle in the Final Quarters." The announcer said as the screen showed the challengers with their opponents, Ash vs Mario, Sora vs Toon Link, Caleb vs Kari and TK vs Luigi. "The Final Quarters will start in the afternoon; I suggest take a rest."

"Tai, I'm not sure to have a battle with your sister." Caleb said nervously.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Tai said.

"Just fight." Kari said.

"If you insist, I'll be waiting you." Caleb said. Then they exit of the coliseum to take a rest. Now the tourney has eight finalist quarters, but only one will be the champion, who will be…

* * *

 _?_

Meanwhile in a dark zone. The Dark Masters are gathering darkness for Digivolve one level more. Saïx was watching.

 **MetalSeadramon Digivolve to… ChaosMetalSeadramon!**

The metal serpent has transformed in an updated version of himself, his skin color is black, and his metal is silver now.

 **Puppetmon Digivolve to… ChaosPuppetmon!**

The puppet has transformed too in an updated version of himself, the overalls are in red color, his wooden skin is dark brown, the hat is purple, and the hammer is bronze color now.

 **Machinedramon Digivolve to… Chaosdramon!**

The giant machine resembles a redder, more modified version of himself, his color is red now. Piedmon is the only without Digivolve.

"Why don't you Digivolve?" Saïx asked.

"I'll prefer Digivolve in front of the Digidestined, the Pokémon Trainers, Keyblade Wielders and those called Super Smash Brothers for surprise them." Piedmon smirked sinisterly.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	50. Chapter 50: The Last Seven Battles

CHAPTER 49

The Last Seven Battles

 _Johto League Coliseum: Outside_

Everybody was in the outside again, they were speaking about their last time where Sora have his battles with the Pikachu from Ash, a Shiny Gyarados, Giovanni, Groudon, Mewtwo and Sephiroth.

"You had battles before in that place!?" Caleb exclaimed.

"Mew…!" Mew said astonished.

"That was awesome!" Joe said.

"It sound to fight against much Digimon Mega Level." Tai said.

"Whoa…!" Banjo said.

"You have a battle with Sora before to go at the Hoenn region?" May asked to Ash.

"Yeah, perhaps I lost the battle, but it was an unforgettable experience." Ash said. "Right, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Sephiroth wasn't an easy opponent." Cloud said.

"But me, Kari and Kirby defeated him." TK said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"It seems that the work in team was useful for become in champion." Matt said.

"Surely Kairi liked see you in action." Kari said.

"Kairi…" Sora stared down in depression.

"Osha…" Oshawott said concerned.

"Are you okay Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sora said.

"Only tell us, okay." Sor said.

"I'm missing the Destiny Islands, Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"The Destiny Islands is your home?" Izzy asked and Sora nodded.

"When my world was consumed by the darkness, I got separated from Kairi and I have to fight at Ansem, and I recovered my world." Sora said.

"Look the good side, you met us and your friends from other worlds." Luigi said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi replied.

"Heh." TK, Ice Climbers, Toon Link and Medli smiled.

"That's right." DK said.

"You helped to me." Fox said.

"And me." Sonic said.

"You saved us all." Samus said.

"Thanks guys." Sora said. Then Cross and Lycanroc were departing.

"Hey Cross, where are you going?" Tyson said.

"I'll train to become stronger." Cross said.

"Why don't you stay here to see the battles?" Dawn asked.

"No thanks. See you soon." Cross said and he leaves.

"He is a rare guy." Dark Pit said.

"Hey Ash, Tyson." Two familiar voices called them, when they turned, they saw at their parents.

"Mom, dad." Ash and Tyson coming at them.

"Mom, dad…" Caleb said and stared down.

"What did you bring here?" Ash asked.

"We're here to cheering you." Delia said.

"You and your brother were awesome in the first round." Red said.

"Maybe I lost, but the next time I'll be stronger." Tyson said. Then Red turned at Mario.

"Hey, you remember me, it's me Red." Red said, then Mario flashbacked about him in an age like Ash.

"Red, you grew up so much that I couldn't recognize you." Mario said.

"Wait… Did you meet him?" Tiff asked in surprise to Mario.

"Yes, in my journeys I met him when we were battling with bad guy called Giovanni." Mario explained.

"He also brainwashed to my friend called Zack. Where is he?" Red said.

"Sephiroth killed him." Cloud replied.

"I'm sorry by that." Nana said in sorrow.

"Don't worry he still staying in my memories." Red said.

"The round will start in three minutes." The PTA announced.

"Alright, the final quarters are starting." Pit said.

"Let's go." Tails said and they entered to the coliseum.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

Everybody took their places for see the battle.

"The quarterfinals have begun, now we're coming to the next battle." The announcer said. Mario, Ash and Pikachu entered in the arena; the Pokémon Trainer has his Keyblade clipped to the belt.

"What's he planning now?" Richie asked.

"Pika?" Sparky replied.

"Probably he will use his Keyblade." Harrison said.

"Or he will use the Mega-Evolution." Red said.

"It will be recommendable use a Pokémon water type." Misty said. Azurill was in her arms.

"Azurill." Azurill replied. Back in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"What style of battle do you use?" Mario said.

"I have a lot of them with my Pokémon." Ash said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Prove it, then." Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE 3 (POKÉPARK 2)***_

"Go Charizard!" Ash called him.

"Roar!" Charizard replied.

"Let's a go!" Mario said and casts Blizzardga.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Charizard used his attack and collided.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Charizard's claws turned cyan and try to slash Mario, but he quickly blocked it using his Keyblade. Now they were in an intense close fight clashing and avoiding.

"The battle is getting so intense." Tuff said.

"It's like fight fire with fire." Gary said.

"Mario has become a Keyblade Master after defeat the Shadow Queen." Meta Knight said.

"But the Charizard from Ash trained a lot in the Charizard Valley." Brock said. Back in the battle.

"Fire!" Mario casted Firaga.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Charizard fired a blue fire with a form of a dragon and both attacks collided.

"I need find a way to win… Ice Mode!" Mario said, Then in a flash his overalls are in red color and the cap with the shirt are in light blue color. Also, he has other Keyblade (inspired from the Ice Flower in Mario games).

"Since when can do that!?" Falco said.

"Believe me that he is full of surprises." Starlow said.

"Ice Mode? Let's beat the ice with fire. Now use Flamethrower!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Charizard shot a stream of fire at Ice Mario, but he dodged it.

"Here I go!" Mario said and slashed Charizard and knocked it back a few feet.

"Charizard, are you alright?" Ash said.

"Roar…" Charizard nodded softly.

"Now, Mega Evolve!" Ash activated the Rainbow's Crest and had his Charizard Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X.

"Detecting high levels of power than his original form." R.O.B. said.

"Woah…" Bowser Jr said amazed.

"He Mega Evolved." Agumon said.

"Now who will win the battle?" Gabumon said.

"Let's try to cheer Ash." Biyomon said. Back in the battle.

"Let's a do this!" Ice Mario said as he made ice clones statues from himself and they all began running at Mega Charizard X.

"Use Flamethrower and get rid of the fakes!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X launched a wide spread of his Flamethrower and made all the fakes vanish. But then Ice Mario jumped out of the smoke and casted Blizzardga more powerful than his regular form.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X slashed right through the Blizzard spell. Then Mario try to slash him using his Keyblade.

"Use again Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Mega Charizard X and Ice Mario lunged at each other again trying to hit other. Eventually, the movement from Charizard hit Ice Mario and knocked him to the ground.

'He is stronger than the Charizard from Red.' Ice Mario though getting up.

"Flamethrower!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X shot a stream of fire at Ice Mario. But he used both Keyblades to slice right though the fire attack.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X slammed his fist to the ground and fire was about to burst from him.

"Uh-oh…!" Mario said, then he quickly stuck one Keyblade to the ground and with other casted Blizzardga to put out the Blast Burn.

"That technique was ingenious." Leon said.

"I've never seen a battle like this before!" Yuffie said. In the battle Ice Mario dashed (he was skating like he was on ice) over to Mega Charizard X and slashed him several times and blow to the gut and other slash for a boot to the Mega Charizard X's head. This knocked him to the ground.

"Are you ok, Charizard!?" Ash asked him.

"Roar…" Mega Charizard X nodded and got up.

'I remember the day that I met you, even if you was abandoned before, but you finally decided come with me.' Ash though and he says. "Now I want to become in a Pokémon Master. Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X flew up to Ice Mario and smack him with his claw. The plumber was knocked to the ground and knocked halfway across the stadium; he was getting up.

"Mario don't give up!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yoshi believes in Mario!" Yoshi said.

"My friends is cheering me…" Ice Mario said getting up.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Then Mega Charizard X and Ice Mario swung their attacks again, but neither side was giving it.

"Power!" Ice Mario said as his second Keyblade glowed light blue color.

"Use Fire Fang!" Ash said. The fangs from Mega Charizard were spreading blue fire and clashed with the attack from Ice Mario, then with the original Keyblade knocked Mega Charizard X off his guard and Ice Mario smacked him with the glowing Keyblade and knocked it a few feet away from the plumber.

"Ready for more? Freeze!" Ice Mario said and casted Blizzardga in an enormous size.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Ash said.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X realizes his attack, meanwhile Mario do it the same at each other and there was a powerful explosion when the two attacks collided.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Anyone can see them?" Tentomon said.

"I can detect them in the smoke, they are in feet." Samus said as her visor was glowing. When the smoke has cleared, they were barely standing and panting.

"Only one can survive to this attack collision." Gatomon said.

"Who will be?" Patamon asked. Then Ice Mario collapsed and changed to his regular form. Charizard returned to his original form too.

"Mama Mia…" Mario said weakly.

"So far he came." Luigi said.

"Mario is unable to battle! Ash and Charizard are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"He won!" Tyson said in joy.

"We did it, buddy!" Ash said hugging at Charizard.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu congratulated him.

"Roar…" Charizard said softly.

"Poor Mario…" Nana said.

"It was still a good battle." Link said. In the arena Mario got up and casted Curaga, he approaches to Ash.

"That was a great battle Ash, now good luck in the semifinals." Mario said.

"Thanks." Ash said shaking his hand. Then they go out of the arena.

"Unless someone prove that its stronger than Mario." Larry said.

"Someday we will try to beat him." Roy said.

"Are you nuts? He can easily defeat us too!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"We don't last long in the first round." Iggy said.

"The fighter from other worlds are very skilled." Ludwig said. Then Wendy comes to them soaked.

"Wendy, what's happened to you?" Morton said.

"Don't ask." Wendy said and dropped to the ground and whispers. "The next time I won't try to take the pets from someone."

"The battle was outstanding, now let's see the next." The announcer said. Sora and Toon Link entered in the arena. Oshawott was in the arms from Kari.

"Oshawott…" Oshawott said.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Why now your friends call you Toon Link?" Sora asked and pulled out his Keyblade.

"It was idea from Tiff." Toon Link said pulling out his sword and shield.

"Now we can avoid confusions with the adult Link." Sora said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***MENU 1 (SSBB)***_

"Let's go!" Sora said running towards Toon Link, who was shooting arrows at him, but Sora used Reflega on them, but the blond boy slid right under them and used his Spin Attack, followed by a slam from his hammer.

"Heh…" Toon Link smirked in confidence.

"Fire!" Sora yelled and casted Firaga, but Toon Link jumped out of the way and slashed him using his sword, and then he throwed a bomb on Sora, but he manages to reflect and hits Toon Link with his own bomb.

"Ugh… Ahh…" Toon Link said getting up.

"Light!" Sora yelled and he transforms in his Master Form. Then Toon Link activates his Focus Spirit, now they were clashing and dodging with nonstop, until Toon Link ducked and slashed him with a jump (YYYX combo in Hyrule Warriors). Sora recovered in the air and casted Thundaga, but the cat eyed boy avoided it and he jumps slamming the sword to the ground (Focus Spirit + A Button Movement in Hyrule Warriors), then Sora felled in one knee and the Master Form disappears.

"Gotcha!" Toon Link said and he realize the Triforce Slash on Sora and knocked out.

"Ugh… Not bad." Sora said and collapsed.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Sora is unable to battle! Link, the Hero of Winds is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Yay!" Toon Link said jumping in joy.

"What a kid." Tetra said sighing. Then Luigi and Yoshi come to help Sora.

"How come you didn't dodge!?" Luigi exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised too if you saw him surrounded by a light aura and using the Triforce of Courage for trap me." Sora muttered.

"You have a point kid. You can't win all the matches, you know." Cranky said.

"Good point, Cranky." Diddy Kong said. Soon the challengers go out of the arena.

"Lately, the younger challengers prove to be stronger in battle, now let's see the next." The announcer said. Caleb, Kari and Gatomon entered in the arena. Veemon and Mew are watching.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Let me handle this." Kari said, Gatomon nodded.

"One more time, are you sure about this." Caleb said and pulled out his two Keyblades.

"Yeah, don't worry, just fight." Kari said pulling out her Keyblade.

"Ok, as you wish." Caleb said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***YOU WILL KNOW OUR NAMES (XENOBLADE)***_

"Now, attack me." Caleb said.

"Okay…" Kari said in confusion and she tries to slash at Caleb, but the teenager moved softly avoiding every attack. Then she cast Firaga, but Caleb blocked it using Blizzardga. Kari cast the Blizzard spell, but it was blocked by Firaga and then she casts Thundaga.

"You'll need more than this!" Caleb said stabbing a Keyblade to the ground, then he uses it to raise up his legs and slams to the ground and creates a sand shockwave that blocked the Thunder spell.

"What is he doing?" Palmon said.

"No idea." Gomamon said.

"Sometimes he analyzes his opponents and then he realizes his super-ultra-mega move." Veemon explained.

"And what is?" Tifa asked.

"Only we can see it in battle." Cosmo said. Back in the battle, Caleb jumped backwards avoiding other attack from Kari.

"C'mon, use one of your drive forms." Caleb said.

"Light!" Kari yelled and transformed in her Limit form. She realizes Sonic Blade, but Caleb avoided every attack one hits him.

"Ugh…!" Caleb cringed in pain. Then she realizes Ragnarok on him, Caleb barely could block the slashes.

"Giga Impact!" Kari yelled and realizes her attack.

"Reflect!" Caleb yelled and casted Reflega, and hits Kari. After the attack the Limit Form disappears.

"Not bad Kari, but now it's time for my definitive move." Caleb said, then he stabs the purple Keyblade to the ground and creates a dark wave that immobilizes at Kari.

"Why I can't move!?" Kari exclaimed.

"You and TK thought that the darkness resembles the evil but isn't either good or evil. The darkness can be used to help or destroy people. Also, the light could be used to destroy people." Caleb explained and he swings the platinum Keyblade. "Now here I go! HIYAH!"

"Huh!?" Kari exclaims.

"Oracle of Twilight!" Caleb shouted raising the Keyblade and jumps to the air supported by the purple Keyblade. "Ultimate Radiant Flash… MAX!" When he slams the platinum Keyblade to the ground a giant flash appeared covering the arena.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"That was his ultimate move?" Sonic said.

"Yes." Shadow replied. When the flash disappeared, Caleb was on feet and Kari was breathing hardly and has scrapes in her body, then she felled fainted in her back.

"Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed approaching to her.

"Kari is unable to battle! Caleb is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"That was a power madness!" DK exclaimed.

"Are you alright Kari? I'm sorry if I exceeded." Caleb said as he sat near of her, the teenager puts her head in the legs. She barely opened her eyes.

"I'm fine… Only a little tired." Kari said as she tries to get up.

"C'mon let me help you." Caleb said, she nods. Then Kari was being transported in the back from Caleb.

"Thanks for help Kari." Gatomon said.

"You're welcome." Caleb said (with the accent from Maui). Then they go out of the arena.

"Caleb it's a nice person." Amy said.

"I'm right with Amy." Cream said.

"Chao-chao." Cheese replied.

"Now get ready for the final battle in this round, a green special." The announcer said. TK, Patamon and Luigi entered in the arena. The green plumber was carrying a bomb with the Bowser's face.

"Why Luigi brings a bomb inspired of the face from my dad?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Wait… I've seen that before in a Mario Party." Wario said.

"It's the 'Head Waiter' minigame." Waluigi said.

"You have to pass the bomb saying a number, one or two, until the bomb arrives to zero." Mario explained.

"Ok… Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

"Why did you bring that bomb?" TK asked.

"I always wanted do that." Luigi said.

"Okay…" TK said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***MIDDAY SHOWDOWN (TOP 100 REMIX)***_

"Catch!" Luigi said throwing the bomb at TK and he caught it.

"Whoa! What I have to do?" TK asked.

"The bomb is in the number 9, you have to said 1 or two and pass to me." Luigi explained.

"Got it! Two!" TK said and passed the bomb to Luigi. The bomb was in the number seven.

"Two!" Luigi said and passed the bomb to TK. The bomb was in the number five.

"One!" TK said and passed the bomb at the green plumber. Now the bomb has unknown number.

"One!" Luigi said passing the bomb at the 8 old year kid. The number was still unknown.

"Two!" TK said panicked and passed the bomb quickly at Luigi.

"One…!" Luigi said, then the bomb has red 'x' (because the bomb arrives to the number 0), he yelped in shock and the bomb exploded. TK by instinct covered his ears.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That hurt." Medli said. When the smoke has cleared, Luigi was covered in black dust and felled fainted. Meanwhile Wario and Waluigi were laughing of Luigi.

"Poor Luigi." Sora said trying to no laugh.

"Mama Mia… This is the last time that I play luck minigames." Luigi groaned.

"Luigi is unable to battle! TK is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Phew… I had luck." TK sitting to the ground.

"Let's go help to Luigi." Patamon said, he nods. Then they helped at Luigi to go out of the arena.

"The quarterfinals have ended, now we have 4 semifinalists in the next battles." The announcer said and the screen showed the challengers with the next opponents, Ash vs Caleb and Toon Link vs TK. The semifinalist challengers watched to each other in determination. "The semifinals will start in 15 minutes, now take a little rest."

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Lobby_

Caleb was sitting in a chair, meanwhile Mew was boxing at the air.

"Hey, Mew. You want a battle with a Pokémon from Ash?" Caleb asked him.

"Mew!" Mew nodded in determination.

"It seems that Mew have a lot of energies." Ash said.

"Be careful Ash, I won't let you win because we are rivals now." Caleb said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "We see you in the battle."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in determination.

"Yeah." Caleb said with style and fist bumped with Ash. By now TK was talking with the others.

"I never thought that you will arrive to the semifinals." Matt said.

"I'm a little nervous but I'm excited too." TK said. Then Kari giggled and approaches to TK.

"This is a wish of good luck." Kari said and kissed him in the cheek. TK blushed.

"Eh!" Everyone exclaimed.

"She did that?" Tiff asked in surprise.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"This is my little Romeo." Caleb joked, then he changes of subject. "Now I'm better get ready."

"Me too." Ash said.

"Let's watch them." Tyson said and they go at the sites from the coliseum.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

Everyone was watching in the coliseum.

"Now the moment that everyone was waiting, the semifinals has started. It's time for the first battle." The announcer said. Ash, Pikachu, Caleb and Mew entered in the arena. Veemon was watching them too.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I've waited much time for this." Caleb said.

"Believe me that I trained a lot." Ash said. He has the Keyblade clipped to the belt.

"This will be interesting." Caleb said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***ELITE FOUR BATTLE (POKÉMON X/Y)***_

"It's your turn Mew!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew replied and enters in the arena.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Ash called.

"I'm ready when you are, Ash." Lucario said as he was ready to fight.

"Lucario, use Bullet Punch!" Ash said. Lucario dashed at Mew with his fist covered in steel.

"Mew, use Iron Tail!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew attacked with his tail covered in steel, both attacks clashed. Then they jumped backward.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Ash said.

"Take that!" Lucario said using his attack.

"Mew, use Swift!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew fired yellow stars and collided with the Aura Sphere.

"Now use Bone Rush!" Ash said. Lucario makes appear bone made of energy ready to attack.

"Mew, use Outrage!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew said enraged with a red aura surrounding him and he attacks at Lucario, they were clashing and avoiding attacks until they were hit. Suddenly Mew has stars in his eyes now.

"Oh no! I forgot that Outrage cause confusions!" Caleb exclaimed facepalming.

"This is our chance. Now Mega Evolve!" Ash said using Rainbow's Crest.

"Max Aura!" Lucario said and transformed in Mega Lucario.

"Now, use Dark Pulse!" Ash said. Mega Lucario fired dark waves and hit Mew.

"Mew, get focus in the battle!" Caleb said.

"Mew… Mew!" Mew recovered.

"Now, use Earthquake!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew slammed his arms to the ground creating strong tremors.

"Lucario, use Double Team!" Ash said. Mega Lucario created much copies from himself, some of them avoided the attack.

"Mew, use Dazzling Gleam!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew emitted a powerful flash that hit the other copies and hit Mega Lucario.

"Lucario! Are you alright?" Ash said.

"Don't worry, I'm still having energies." Mega Lucario said.

"Now Lucario, Blaze Kick!" Ash said.

"Mew, use Liquidation!" Caleb said. Mega Lucario was using his leg covered in fire, meanwhile Mew creates a blade made of water and both attacks clashed and creates a wind explosion.

"Mew it's so powerful!" Kari said amazed.

"But how he can use much moves?" TK asked.

"The DNA from Mew contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kind of techniques." Oak explained.

"The Pokémon World have a lot of mysteries." Izzy said.

"Also, Caleb is lucky to have legendary Pokémon in his team." Gary said. Back in the battle. Mew and Mega Lucario were panting.

"Mew, use Fire Blast!" Caleb said.

"Mew!" Mew fired a stream of fire with the shape of a Japanese symbol to Mega Lucario.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Ash said.

"Here I come!" Mega Lucario said then he prepares a blue sphere that was gotten bigger until he fires energy beam made of aura (Final Smash from Smash Bros).

"Woah!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed too.

"That attack is completely rare… It's Aura Storm!" Caleb said recognizing the attack in shock. Then the attack from Mega Lucario passes by the Fire Blast and hits Mew creating an explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Mew!" Mew yelled in pain falling.

"I got you Mew!" Caleb exclaimed and caught his Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"Mew…" Mew sadly nodded.

"Don't worry Mew, we're a good team, but they are better." Caleb said softly.

"Mew is unable to battle! Lucario and Ash are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

Mega Lucario returned to his original form. "I never had a battle with a Legendary Pokémon, I almost forgot how it feels." He said.

"You did a great battle, now take a break." Ash said and returned him.

"Hey Ash, now good luck in the finals." Caleb said.

"Thanks, Caleb." Ash said. Then they go out of the arena.

'All the days I trained with Mew, but I never thought being defeated by Mega Evolved Pokémon. Perhaps both match in power.' Caleb thought.

"That Lucario was very special having an ace under the sleeve. Now let's see the next battle in the semifinals." The announcer said. TK, Patamon and Toon Link entered in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"I see that you like the color green." Toon Link said.

"It's my favorite color." TK said pulling out his Keyblade.

"At first I liked color blue." Toon Link said pulling out his sword and shield.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***FINAL DESTINATION VER. 2 (SMASH BROS 3DS/WII U)***_

"Get ready Patamon!" TK said.

"Yup!" Patamon nodded. Then Toon Link fired Fire Arrows, but TK casted Blizzardga spells that which blocked the fire arrows. Toon Link used his hookshot to grab TK, but he ducked avoiding be grabbed, the 8 old year kid jumped and realizes Rising Sun move and hits Toon Link.

'He got stronger since that he realized the ending blow in Ganondorf!" Toon Link thought.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon realizes his attack.

"Whoa!" Toon Link exclaims and avoided the attack. Patamon tries to tackle Toon Link, but he blocked the attack using his shield, then he was caught off-guard when TK slashed him several times by behind.

"Probably Toon Link it's small and younger, but he is powerful." Sora said in his seat.

"That's it what I thought, a battle of the green warriors." Luigi said. Then Toadsworth appeared taking his seat.

"Toadsworth, what did you brought here?" Mario asked.

"I was watching the battle on the TV, but now that Master TK is the only in the tournament, I wanted to see him in action." Toadsworth explained.

"Yoshi's dying of emotion." Yoshi said watching the battle.

"Thunder!" TK casted Thundaga and hits Toon Link and realized Stun Impact followed by Ars Arcanum. The cat eyed boy starts to breath hard, then he realizes his spin attack moving at the Hope's duo, they easily avoided the attack.

"The only bad thing, its after use his Spin Attack he ends dizzy." Midna said.

"This is our chance Patamon!" TK said. Then Patamon starts to Digivolve.

 **Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!**

"Oh no… I forgot the Digivolve!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Ready, like we practiced it." TK said, then he uses the power from his crest and fired a yellow beam straight at the Hero of Winds.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon realized his attack. Toon Link tries to block both attacks using his shield, but it was many for him that he received the attacks and was sent flying and crashed in the ground exhausted.

"Ugh…!" Toon Link tries to get up, but he dropped to the ground. Angemon returned to his original form.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Link, the Hero of Winds is unable to battle! TK and Patamon are the winners!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"We were awesome, TK." Patamon said in TK's head.

"Yeah, we did it." TK said. Toon Link can get up.

"Heh…" Toon Link smirked and thought. 'He seems a real hero.' Then they go out of the arena.

"Wario, the prize it's only a trophy without something valuable." Waluigi said disappointed.

"Ah…!" Wario groaned. "I was waiting something better."

"Finally, we have now our two finalists in this tournament, that they'll fight by the champion title." The announcer said as the screen showed the battle about Ash vs TK. "The battle will start in 30 minutes after a little break."

Then they go out of the arena.

* * *

 _Johto League Arena: Outside_

By one-part TK was talking with his friends. Meanwhile Caleb, Mew, Veemon and Starlow were speaking with a projection from Millennium Star. It was night.

"Did you really find Kairi?" Caleb said.

"Yes, she is fine but trapped in the world from the Organization XIII. Only I need from Starlow to find Twink and tell it to Sora." MS said.

"Okay, I understand." Caleb said, then the projection from MS disappeared. "Now be careful Starlow."

"I will, Caleb." Starlow said and goes flying.

"I'll go talk with my friends." Caleb said approaching to the group. Suddenly a smoke explosion appeared, and they heard manically laughs.

"What is that?" DK asked.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all worlds within our empire!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light…!" Jessie was saying.

"Would you three just stop saying that motto!" Tai said annoyed as the Team Rocket dropped anime style.

"Someone know those losers." Shadow said.

"They are thieves that always cause troubles!" Tyson said, then the heroes took their fight possess and glared at the Team Rocket.

"How dare you!" Meowth exclaimed. "Now we show you, now hand over Pikachu and those Digimon too they're coming with us."

"If was you I prefer running before my red Godzilla attacks you." Caleb said with a smirk.

"He is standing right behind us?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded. Then they turned and behind of them saw a red giant lizard.

"Uh-oh!" James gulped.

"It's Groudon!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Mew, use Eruption!" Caleb said.

"Grr…!" Mew transformed in Groudon fired a mega fire stream like volcanic eruption and exploded in the Team Rocket.

"The Team Rocket was blasted off again!" The Team Rocket shouted being blasted off to the sky as a star wink. Mew returned at his original appearance.

"Good job, buddy." Caleb said petting him.

"Mew." Mew said flattered.

"Sadly, they always return." Amy said.

"But we can defeat them again." Sonic said.

"The finals will start in 5 minutes." The PTA announcer said.

"It's about time." Veemon said.

"Let's a go." Mario called them and they go to the arena.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Arena_

Everyone took their seats ready to watch the final battle in the tournament.

"Now, the moment that we were waiting. The final battle is here, and we have the 2 finalists, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his opponent Takeru Takaishi from Odaiba and one member from the Digidestined, now who will win the battle." The announcer said. TK, Patamon, Ash and Pikachu were in the arena.

"May both opponents enter the ring!" The referee announced.

"Ash probably will use one Pokémon. This one I'm going to do by myself." TK said at his Patamon.

"Why TK?" Patamon asked.

"Now I want show him how I got stronger when I became in Keyblade Wielder." TK explained.

"Good luck, TK." Patamon said, TK nodded.

"Are you sure about this TK?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, finally I'll show how I got stronger in my travels." TK said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Then, show it TK. Go Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu entered in the arena getting in four legs.

"This is Déjà vu." Sora said.

"Osha…?" Oshawott said.

"Now TK is turning like Sora." Yoshi said.

"Let's the match begin!" The referee announced.

 _ ***BATTLE! CHAMPION (POKÉMON X/Y)***_

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran at super-fast speed, TK tries to slash him, but Pikachu avoided him and hits him by behind using his head. The little blond recovered easily.

'Pikachu is full of surprises!' TK thought.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu attacked him using his tail which TK was able to dodge but as he tries to kick the little rodent.

"Use Thunder Shock!" Ash said and Pikachu used his attack which zapped TK and sent him crashing to the ground.

"TK!" Patamon exclaimed. TK got up without problems.

"It's that all Pikachu?" TK smirked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"You really got stronger since that you saved us from Piedmon." Ash said.

"It's my turn!" TK ran at Pikachu again.

"You're on, TK!" Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Pikachu fired circular rings at TK which he was able to dodge. 'Not again! Only that attack can paralyze him.' He then just realized something. "We won't give up so easily. Try again, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot more waves at TK who was able to dodge it with the roll badge.

"Freeze!" TK casted Blizzardga spell which sent Pikachu tumbling to the ground. Patamon cheered on TK.

"Nice job, TK." Patamon called.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Ash gasped. The yellow Pokémon stood back up and panted. "Okay, now give him a Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a giant bolt of electricity. The shock hit TK and he fell over with a groan.

"Again!" Ash said. Pikachu hit TK again not giving a chance to get back up, while TK was groaning from the pain.

'Don't give up TK!' Matt thought.

'Please TK, win this battle for me!' Kari thought.

'Remember that you was our last hope.' Sor thought.

TK weakly got up and said. "Is that all?"

"You really got strong, now try to survive to that!" Ash said. "Pikachu, finish it with Electro Ball!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired an electric sphere. Then TK closed his eyes, he got focus and hit the Electro Ball using his Keyblade like baseball. Pikachu barely avoided his own attack, in that chance TK caught him off-guard and realizes Ragnarok on him and Giga Impact. Ash gasped in horror how Pikachu was receiving much damage, the little rodent crashed in the ground.

"Quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika…!" Pikachu tried to use an attack, but he was too weak.

"Now I have the advantage." TK said, then he kicked Pikachu aside and the little mouse quickly flipped up and used a Quick Attack again which hit TK. "I wasn't expecting that." Pikachu jumped and rapidly swiped at TK with his tail which TK dodged.

"Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu uses Iron Tail, that which clashed with the Keyblade from TK, but the 8 old year boy got overpowered and slams Pikachu, he lands in the ground.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu realized his attack.

"This is new!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright, this is my last hope!" TK said as his crest glowed like the Keyblade too and charged at Pikachu. The two went right through each other with powerful blows and both appeared on opposite sides of each other.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Woah!" Toon Link and Tetra said amazed. They were both out of breath and were turned away from each other. All was quiet as the two fighters stood still and tension was upon everyone. Finally, TK bent down on his Keyblade, out of breath was able to stand back up. But Pikachu was fainted just like in his battle with Sora. Ash ran over to his Pikachu and picked him up.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Are you okay?" Pikachu slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the warmth of his owner. He smiled at him and gently licked his face with love. Ash had tears streaming down his face as he cradled his Pokémon. "You did great pal."

"Pikachu is unable to battle! TK is the winner!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

 _ ***HALL OF FAME (POKÉMON X/Y)***_

"Yay! We did it!" TK said excited and jumping as tears of joy are streaming on his face.

"We won!" Patamon said hugging him, he has tears of joy too.

"Yippee!" Kari said in joy. She has tears of joy too.

"It's over! After multiple fierce battles during the final round in the Pokémon vs Human Tournament, TK and Patamon are the winners!" The announcer said.

"Poor Ash, he lost." Misty said.

"It was still a good battle." Mario said. Ash approached at TK and kneeled to him with Pikachu in his arms and put his hand out.

"Good game, TK." Ash said.

"You too." TK nodded shaking Ash's hand. Then Gatomon jumped to see Pikachu.

"You too did a great battle." Gatomon said and kissed him in the cheek.

"Pika…" Pikachu said felled in love. Seconds later the 8 Digidestined with their Digimon were at the top, TK and Kari were holding a golden trophy with a Pokéball in the top.

"We're the champs!" TK and Kari said. A photo was taken too and was registered in the Hall of Fame. Everyone cheered at the champions, some members gave a little smirk to the team, including the Wario Brothers and the Koopalings.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Johto League Arena: Lobby_

The other heroes were congratulating at TK by win the tournament. Meanwhile Ash was talking with his dad.

"I'm sorry by not win." Ash said.

"Don't worry, just remember still fighting until the end." Red said.

"Those are the words that you said." Delia said.

"Mom, Dad. Thanks." Ash said.

"Now finish your task as Keyblade Wielder and then you can complete the champion circuit and I'll let you have a rematch." Red said.

"You mean it?" Ash asks and Red nods. "Alright Dad, you got a deal." Ash said as the two of them shake hands to seal the agreement.

"And Tyson, after you finished your task of Keyblade Wielder. Finally, you can explore a region with your brother." Red said at his adoptive son.

"Really? Wow!" Tyson said excited.

"Now be careful you two." Delia said and they waved good bye.

"We will, Mom." Ash and Tyson said. Caleb sighs with a tear streaming in his face, remembering at his family 1,000 years ago.

"Now what are going to do?" TK asked.

"We are going to sleep." Luigi said as Yoshi yawned.

"And tomorrow we are going to save Kairi." Sora said.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said.

"Sora, let us help you in your mission." Medli said.

"Don't forget that you have friends." Samus said.

"They help to each other." DK said.

"You have helped us in other worlds." Meta Knight said.

"We stared all this since Krystal was kidnaped and we will finish this together." Fox said.

"That's what friends are for." Pit said. Then they heard the song 'That's What Friends Are For'. "Caleb… That was unnecessary."

The teenager turn off the music from his tablet. "Sorry, I thought that you need it. Very well, let's go to bed now for get ready tomorrow." Everyone nodded and go out of the lobby, plus Harrison and Richie said goodbye.

* * *

 _Toad Express: Cockpit_

The main group was sleeping in their respective rooms in the sleeping quarters. The other heroes were sleeping in a hotel. This time TK and Kari are at the sides from Caleb.

"It's probably that I depart when we finished the mission." Caleb said.

"But… why?" TK said in sorrow.

"Because you and Kari live in a world, and I live in other world too." Caleb explained.

"Please stay with us." Kari begged him. Then the siblings sized up the pupils from their eyes.

"Aww…" Caleb was saying. "I'll think it. By now sleep."

Then they were sleeping with Caleb. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi were talking.

"But why do you have to go?" Luigi asked.

"Don't worry Luigi, I'll just get ahead for search at Ansem the Wise. By now you must help at Sora and company." Mario said.

"Okay." Luigi nodded and say. "Bye-bye."

"See you next time." Mario said and departs.

* * *

 _Kanto Fields_

By other part the Team Rocket, the Wario Brothers and the Koopalings were speaking about Bowser.

"Why we must rescue to Bowser?" Jessie asked.

"Because he is not only the leader of the Villains Club, he is my father too." Bowser Jr replied.

"But he spat fire into us." James said.

"Only think one thing… What are you going to do if Giovanni was your father and he is in grave danger?" Ludwig said, the Team Rocket was having problems to answer, until Meowth talks.

"We will rescue him, like Bowser." The cat Pokémon said.

"Why!?" Jessie and James exclaimed in surprise.

"The twerps saved us before in some situations and we joined forces with them for defeat at the Galactic Team." Meowth said.

"Are you thinking the same than me?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, let's rescue him." James said.

"Yeah, baby." Wario said.

"Waluigi Time." Waluigi said.

"Ok… Now follow me." Bowser Jr said, and he pulled out the Magic Brush and used it to create a portal to the World That Never Was. Then the villains entered on it.

* * *

 _Johto League Coliseum: Outside_

Everyone woke up, they noticed too that Mario and Caleb were gone. Only there were the main group and the heroes that participated in the tourney.

"It seems that Mario is busy sometimes." Tails said.

"Hey guys! I brought more reinforcements!" Caleb called them. When they turned to him. Caleb was with Mew, Veemon, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Dixie Kong, Ness, Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Mega Man (Classic), Rush, Eddy, X, Olimar, Marth, Ike, Mr. G&W, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Rick Wheeler (now Captain Falcon), Tooty, Solid Snake and white puffball ghost.

"Princesses! What are you doing here?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Mario probably needs my help too." Peach said.

"Consider it our date of adventure, Luigi." Daisy said, the green plumber starts to blush.

"Dixie Kong!" Diddy said.

"Nice to see you Diddy Kong." Dixie said with a smile.

"We will do it this together." Kumatora said.

"As Star Warrior we must keep safe the universe from any threat." Sirica said.

"Only then can I secure the future." Silver said.

"Those nobodies attacked in my world too." Mega Man said.

"We must prepare ourselves." Ike said.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W replied.

"Krystal! You too!?" Fox exclaimed in surprise.

"It's okay Fox, its like our missions too." Krystal said.

"Don't forget at your team too." Slippy Toad said.

"Remember that you are my friends now." Falcon said.

"Tooty!" Banjo exclaimed.

"I always wanted come in one of your adventures." Tooty said.

"Hi Snake." Sora greeted him.

"Hi Sora, since the last time that Mecha-Godzilla attacked us before, I'm got afraid that he will going to attack again." Snake said. Then Yoshi recognized at the ghost.

"Hey, Yoshi recognize him." Yoshi said. "It's Boo."

"Hiya." Boo said.

"Did you meet him?" Kari asked.

"This Boo is friendly since we meet him in the Fifth Mario Party." Luigi added.

"Whoa, more new faces!" Calumon said excited. Then after the introductions, they explained the true goal of the Organization XIII.

"All this time the Organization want get rid of the Heartless!" Toad exclaimed.

"We can't allow them get away with it!" Knuckle Joe said.

"Why our friends are meddling on the affairs from other worlds?" Luigi asked complaining.

"But our ancestors joined forces between them for defeat powerful supervillains." Veemon said.

"Yes, if they could it before, we can do it right now." Caleb said. "It will be how to catch a plague of Gligar."

"Oh yeah… Wait, what is a Gligar?" Luigi said. Then Ash showed a Pokémon like purple bat called Gligar. Luigi sweat dropped anime style.

"Something is coming here." Omega said.

"Incoming!" The voice from Starlow said screaming with another person. Then they passed quickly that made spin at Sora.

"What was that!?" Cranky Kong exclaimed. When Sora stopped, he was dizzy, the persons crashed in the wall were Starlow and Twink.

"Ow… My head…" Sora said.

Twink got up. "Oh, sorry, sorry, so sorry! We're in a huge hurry!"

"Hey, can you explain who you are exactly?" X asked at Twink.

"It's that the star boy." Peach said recognizing to Twink.

Sora recovered and asks. "Can you tell what you are doing here?"

"Well, I… What!?" Twink exclaimed and turns to Starlow. "Hey! Starlow! It's him!"

Starlow recovered and got up. "Really? Did you find Sora?"

"Yay!" Twink said excited. Starlow exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah, that's me." Sora said. "And this is Oshawott."

"Oshawott Osha." Oshawott said.

"And we are seeing again Super Smash Brothers and Digidestined." Starlow said at the group.

"Super Smash Brothers?" Lucas said at himself.

"Yeah, that's us." Tai said. Then Twink passed flying around them quickly.

"Thanks to the Stars we found you!" Twink said excited.

"Wow! Don't make me dizzy too!" Duster exclaimed.

"I think he's happy to see us." Ness said.

"Can you at least tell us who are you?" Rush asked. Then Twink has stopped.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Twink." Twink introduced.

"One more thing Sora, Kairi is still okay! She misses you." Starlow said at Sora.

"Really?" Sora said. "Oh, thank God she's okay…"

"It seems that she's alright." TK said.

"Ok, now we that we know about the status from Sora's girlfriends, now we must go stop at the Organization XIII." Shadow said.

"It's not my girlfriend!" Sora exclaimed blushing.

"We will go too." Misty, Brock and Dawn said.

"Well, I wish you luck to all. I will continue in the researches like my grandpa." Gary said.

"Me too. Plus, I'm very old for those missions." Cranky Kong said.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic said. Then everyone entered in the Toad Express, by luck there are enough space in the first-class plane. Some of them were in the cockpit and the others were in the sleeping quarters.

"Now let's go to Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Yes captain." Tails nodded. Then the Toad Express go to another world.

"Good luck heroes." Cranky Kong said and pulled out the Crystal Coconut. "Now I wish go back to my home." Then in a flash he disappeared.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	51. Chapter 51: The World That Never Was

CHAPTER 50

The World That Never Was

 _Twilight Town: Central Station_

The big team of superheroes arrived at Twilight Town. There are the original trio plus a little water otter, the Digidestined with their Digimon plus a baby Digimon, six Pokémon Trainers, four residents from Radiant Gardens, five residents from the Mushroom Kingdom, two monkeys with one ape, two swordsmen in green clothes, a bird hybrid girl, a girl pirate, a floating imp, four Star Fox members, two angels with opposite colors, a female bounty hunter, 3 kids with psychic powers, a thief with his dog, two twins mountaineers, a Robotic Operational Buddy, four Star Warriors, two residents from Dreamland, five special robots, a little astronaut with his little companions, two blue haired swordsmen, a flappy person, a super racer, a super soldier, two bear siblings with a red bird included, nine anthropomorphic animals, a Seedrian, two yellow floating creatures and a guest character with his Pokémon and Digimon. Only Toadsworth stayed in the Toad Express.

"This is Twilight Town?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, that's right." Tai said.

"The name from this place remembers a lot to my home." Midna said.

"But where are we going exactly?" Toad asked.

"Look at the photo." Kari suggested at Sora.

"This place." Sora said seeing to the picture of Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas.

"The mansion from Twilight Town." TK said.

"A mansion?" Olimar asked.

"In that place we go to the Digital Twilight Town." Izzy said.

"Wait… A Digital Twilight Town?" Ash said.

"It sounds like the Digital World." Pikachu said.

"We have the clue, now let's go." Sonic said. Then everyone goes.

* * *

 _Station Plaza_

"The place have beautiful sunsets." Peach said.

"Yeah." Daisy said.

"Every place from every world is special." Amy said.

"Sadly, after stop at the Organization XIII, we must return to our homes." Mimi said depressed.

"That will mean goodbye Matt." May said a little saddened.

"I know how it feels." Slippy said.

"You must be stronger." Cloud said.

"We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"Ok, we must go at the mansion." Sor said.

"I'm right with Sor." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Ah-ha." Boo said.

"Now let's go." Oshawott said.

"Yeah." Azurill said. They everyone continue.

* * *

 _Market Street – Station Height_

The group make their way though the market street in hurry for the mansion.

"The mansion is there." Tails announced flying.

"Let's follow him." Cosmo said.

* * *

 _Tram Common_

The group arrive at the commons of the town and they later find a hole on a wall leading them out the town.

"A bigger mole must be passed here." Kazooie said.

"I don't think that the bigger moles live here." Knuckles said.

* * *

 _Woods_

The group arrive at the woods and make their way through the woods and they see a mansion up ahead.

"I was used to live in a forest." Link said.

"It's a place completely different to the jungle." DK said.

* * *

 _Old Mansion_

The group arrive at the gates of the haunted mansion and they find Hayner, Pence and Olette on the ground. Brock checked them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brock asked.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Ah-ha! We found the guilty!" A male voice said. Then they turned and saw a green crocodile with gold necklace, a purple chameleon and a flying bee with an orange jacket.

"Wait, it's not what you believe!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"We found those persons lying in the ground." Mega Man said.

"But we saw you in front of them." The chameleon said.

"And you were the only group in feet." The bee said.

"But it's true Vector." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"Cream, is that you?" The crocodile called Vector said. "What are you doing here?"

"We protected her all this time." Tyson said.

"Someone know those guys?" Joe asked.

"They are the Team Chaotix." Rouge said.

"Those are good guys?" Yoshi asked.

"Sometimes the crocodile confuses me with an ally from King K. Rool." Dixie said.

"I don't trust them at all." Tetra said.

"Hey, it's okay, the friends from Cream are my friends too." Vector said securing that he is a good guy. "I'm the Detective Vector."

"My name is Espio." The chameleon called Espio said.

"Wait, there was a bee one minute ago." Tuff said.

"Sometimes Charmy is too naughty." Vector said. Then they saw Charmy bringing a rock and made it drop in Luigi's head. Then Charmy was laughing of him, everyone sweat dropped.

"HEY! What's the big idea, little brat!? I was hit in the head MUCH TIME! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS!" Luigi yelled in anger with steam coming out of his head.

The worlds from Luigi make the tears appear on Charmy's face and started to cry. "WAH!"

"Look you have done, Luigi!" Palmon said blaming to him.

"You already made him cry!" Biyomon accused Luigi.

"That's how you treat the children really!?" Dawn exclaimed.

"You should be ashamed!" Piplup added.

"I… I-I didn't mean it! I swear!" Luigi put his hands up in defense while shaking his head. "I-I just lost my temper! That's it!"

"Well, next time, learn to control it! Especially in front of little children!" Sora growled.

"I'M SORRY!" Luigi burst into tears and kneels on the ground, crying. Daisy and Leon facepalmed.

"Really?" Gatomon said in groan.

"No, you too, Luigi." Patamon groaned.

"*Sigh* Oh, Luigi…" Misty sighed shaking his head. Soon the trio knocked out in the ground get up by the cries from Charmy and Luigi.

"Hey, I lost of something." Hayner said.

"It's a long story." Gabumon said.

"Who are the new people?" Pence asked and everyone introduced their selves, except by Charmy.

"Nice to meet you all." Olette said. "Who is the kid that is crying?"

"Are you asked to me?" Charmy asked calmed and she nods. "My name is Charmy."

"Unless someone calmed him." Tyson said.

"Yep." Starlow nodded.

"What were you doing?" Agumon asked.

"We came here looking for Kairi. Then those white things attacked us." Hayner explained.

"Are you saying that you were attacked by the Nobodies?" Tentomon asked and he nodded.

"You must be careful you three." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, better leave this to the professionals." Fox said.

"We tried, but Kairi is our friend too." Pence explained.

"You're right. I never thought about that before." Sora said.

"Word is, this mansion gets a lot of stranger visitors." Hayner said.

"We thought that there was an alternate Twilight Town." Olette said.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked in confusion.

"Is that the same Digital Twilight Town where we found the book about the Keyblade of the Digidestined." Gomamon said.

"A Digital Twilight Town?" Snake asked at himself.

"Hey, Yoshi, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?" Pence asked and Yoshi takes out the pouch and the blue crystal.

"I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So, there shouldn't be two of them here." Olette said.

"And this is the trophy Seifer gave you. You left this." Hayner said showing the trophy with the blue, red, yellow and green.

"It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals… red, blue, yellow and green. Only one of each color. But you've got your own." Pence said.

"So… where'd you get it?" Hayner asked.

"The pouch is from Mario. When Mario gave at Sora the money for the train ride and the crystal was there too." Yoshi said.

"But then, where did Mario get it?" Pence asked.

"Probably from the Digital Twilight Town." Izzy theorized.

"It… does?" Falcon asked.

"That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went." Izzy said.

"Like Kairi." Kari said.

"I get it!" Sora said. Just then Dusk Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon appeared.

 _ ***THE ENCOUNTER***_

"What we needed." Veemon said.

"Less talk and more action!" Shadow said.

"I'm agreed with Shadow." Rouge said. When a Nobody tries to attack them, it was destroyed by Mario with his Keyblade.

"Watch out!" Mario said.

"We'll take care of them quickly!" X said. Then everyone took their fight positions, other pulled out their respective weapons.

"Forretress, Croagunk!" Brock called them.

"Starmie!" Misty called it.

"Skitty! Beautifly!" May called them.

"Go Piplup, you too Buneary!" Dawn said.

"Got it!" Piplup nodded.

"I'm ready!" Azurill said.

"Let's do this!" Ike said.

The Dusk Nobodies start to attack, Sora, three Pokémon Trainers with Keyblade and the Digidestined used their fight styles like ever, like the Digimon. By other part, three Corrupt Digimon like giant sea serpent called Seadramon surrounded at Caleb, Veemon and Mew.

"Caleb, it's time to use it." Veemon said.

"Got it!" Caleb said and used a card in the D-Ark. "Digi Modify! Dramon Killer!"

"Dramon Killer!" Veemon shouted as the claws from Wargreymon appeared in his arms and defeated the three Seadramon with one attack.

"Mega Punch!" Mew punched one Samurai Nobody and defeated him.

Mario defeated some Creeper Nobodies using his Keyblade, Luigi is using the P3000 and sucks some Corrupt Bakemon. Yoshi ate and spat Corrupt Gizamon at the Dusk Nobodies, Peach was knocking some Corrupt Gazimon using his pink umbrella, Daisy was hitting Dusk Nobodies using a frying pan. In other part two Corrupt Digimon like ogres with wooden clubs called Goblimon surrounded at Boo.

"Uh-oh!" Boo said, then he quickly become transparent avoiding the attack and make them hit to each other, Toad and Toadette used the Spin Attack and defeated the Goblimon.

"That was too close." Toadette said.

"We must defeat them together." Toad said,

"Yup." Boo nodded.

Diddy and Dixie Kong were facing a Corrupt Digimon like white gorilla called Gorillamon.

"Banana Slam-a!" DK yelled and punched Gorillamon in the face, then Diddy and Dixie finished the evil Digimon with a flying kick.

"I felt sorry for destroy someone from the ape family." Diddy said.

"Me too, but that thing was one of the evil guys." Dixie said.

The two Links were destroying Creeper and Samurai Nobodies using their swords. Tetra was confronting two Corrupt Divermon, she shots water and formed a triangle and flashed in gold (YYYYYX combo in Hyrule Warrior) and destroyed both Corrupt Digimon. In the skies Medli, Pit and Dark Pit were battling Corrupt Flymon and Airdramon. The girl hybrid bird was using aerial attacks, despite the Flymon avoided the attacks they were defeated by the light arrows from Pit.

"The giant wasps are agile." Medli said in full flight.

"Yeah, I noticed it." Pit said. Then an Airdramon was glaring them.

"We need a plan for take down quickly." Dark Pit said. Suddenly Tai hopped in Airdramon and stabbed his Keyblade in the evil dragon, defeating him in the process.

"Well, that solves our problem." Pit said with beady eyes.

"Ah… Tai." Medli said with hearts in her eyes. Some Digimon like dragonflies called Yanmamon were flying around Banjo.

"Those enemies are like the Buzzbombers in our world." Banjo said.

"Only finish them like the originals." Kazooie said. Then Banjo jumps as Kazooie pecked the dragonflies and defeated them, but three Yanmamon were going to attack at Tooty.

"Tooty, watch out!" Banjo exclaimed.

"Light!" Tooty says as a light flash destroyed the Corrupt Digimon.

"Or do that." Banjo said. A Corrupt Tankmon was in front of Snake.

"By luck I have this." Snake said as he pulls a rocket launcher, he fires and destroyed the Digimon like tank.

"Fire! Fire!" R.O.B. and Omega were firing lasers and missiles at Corrupt Digimon like dry logs called Woodmon.

"Here we go!" The Ice Climbers realized the Squall Hammer move defeating some Dusk Nobodies.

Tiff and Tuff could defeat some Corrupt Vilemon, Meta Knight slashed and defeated one Corrupt Digimon like yellow turtle called Tortomon and other like yellow lizard with one eye called Cyclonemon using the Galaxia Sword. A Creeper Nobody in its spear form tries to attack at Sirica and Knuckle Joe but they avoided it. Then Knuckle Joe grabbed him.

"Kirby inhale this enemy!" Sirica called him.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied. When Knuckle Joe throwed the Creeper Nobody he ate it, then in a flash a red headband with a frontal crest appeared in his forehead and a spear in his arm.

"With that monster like spear inhaled by him, he is now Spear Kirby!" Knuckle Joe said.

In the battle Spear Kirby spun his like helicopter propeller and defeated some Corrupt Digimon like yellow worms called Kunemon. In other part, Fox, Falco and Slippy were facing a Corrupt Digimon like sludge called Raremon.

"Is that another Digimon?" Slippy asked.

"Yes… Ugh!" Falco said and covers his peck in this disgust. "That has a stinky stench!"

"We'll clean him together!" Fox said, then they pulled our blasters, charged and fired (Red Blaster Shot in Star Fox Assault) and destroyed the stinky Digimon. Then Fox saw Krystal battling with a Corrupt Digimon like Allosaurus called Allomon and other like green T-Rex called Tuskmon. "Krystal, watch out!"

Then Krystal pulled out her spear and casted Blizzard that which frozen the Tuskmon and with a slash was destroyed, the Allomon tries to bite her, but the blue fox jumped and stabbed the spear in the head from Allomon and destroyed it. Fox was speechless.

"How about that?" Krystal said.

"Yeah, nice movements." Fox said blushing.

Some Corrupt Digimon like flying mantis called Snimon were flying at Samus, but she fires her Plasma Beam (form from Metroid Prime 1) incinerating the Snimon.

"Apocalymon is dead, but his troops are still attacking us." Samus said. A Corrupt Digimon like Samurai called Musyamon was coming at Captain Falcon.

"Falcon Punch!" Falcon jumps and smashed the enemy and destroyed it. In other part a Corrupt Kuwagamon tries to attack at Olimar using its scissors but he quickly ducked, then the red beetle got stuck in the wall.

"Attack it!" Olimar commanded and the Pikmins surrounded Kuwagamon until defeat it. Some Corrupt Digimon like Doberman called Dobermon were glaring at Boney, the brown dog was growling at them.

"PK Flash!" Ness realized his attack and destroyed two Dobermon.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas froze other Corrupt Dobermon.

"PK Fire!" Kumatora fired her attack and destroyed the frozen Digimon.

"How many of those things are there?" Duster said as he punched a Dusk Nobody. Marth and Ike were facing Corrupt Digimon like black dragons called Devidramon.

"I fought with dragons before." Marth said.

"But it will be a piece of cake." Ike said. Then two swordsmen avoided the attacks from Devidramon and defeated the Corrupt Digimon. A Creeper Nobody tries to attack to Mr. G&W avoided one of its attacks and used his Judge Hammer in the number 9 and knocked out the Nobody.

"BEEP!" Mr. G&W replied. A Corrupt Hagurumon was about to attack to Mega Man.

"Mega Man, look out!" X said as he used his Mega Buster and defeated the Corrupt Digimon.

"Thanks, X." Mega Man said.

"They're coming to us." Rush said as the Corrupt Vegiemon were coming to Mega Man.

"Flame Blast!" Mega Man said as he uses both arm cannons to the ground and shot fire like eruption (Smash Down Attack in Smash Bros) and defeated the Corrupt Digimon.

"Try to keep energies, Mega Man." Eddy said.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu realizes his attack.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon realizes her attack and they destroyed Corrupt Digimon like T-Rex called Tyranomon.

"Good job, Gatomon." Pikachu said.

"Thanks Pikachu." Gatomon said blushing.

"You're welcome." Pikachu said blushing too. In other part Corrupt Digimon like candle called Candlemon were surrounding Piplup and Oshawott.

"Bubble Beam!" Piplup fired bubbles.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired a giant water stream and both Pokémon destroyed the Candlemon.

"Ice Beam!" Buneary frozen some Creeper Nobodies.

"Brick Break!" Croagunk punched at the frozen Nobodies and destroyed them.

"Rollout!" Forretress rolled to ten Dusk Nobodies and knocked out like bowling pines. Some Corrupt Pagumon surrounded to Azurill.

"I won't to lose." Azurill said, then he starts to spin his round ball tail at 360 degrees defeating the Pagumon.

"Tackle!" Skitty tackled two Dusk Nobodies.

"Silver Wind!" Beautifly fired wind with silver glitter and finished the two Nobodies.

"Here I come!" Sonic said as he performs his Homing Attack in the Nobodies.

"It's my turn!" Amy swings his hammer and hits Corrupt Garbagemon, defeating them in the process.

"Get ready Cosmo!" Tails said pulling out his Keyblade.

"I'm always ready." Cosmo said pulling out her Keyblade and they defeated some Corrupt Digimon like yellow apes with long bones called Apemon. One survived, but Cream throwed at Cheese like boomerangs and defeated the Apemon.

"Chao!" Cheese replied.

"Time for knuckle sandwiches." Knuckles said and hits at the Corrupt Golemon and defeated them.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow realizes his attack and destroyed some Corrupt Digimon like Monoclonius called Mocochromon. By other part Rouge performs axe aero kicks in Creeper Nobodies. Espio and Yuffie throwed star ninjas at the Samurai Nobodies and defeated them.

"That was nice skills." Espio said.

"You too." Yuffie said. Suddenly Corrupt Digimon like chameleon appeared called Chamelemon.

"Those monsters have different forms." Charmy said.

"Yeah, very different but they were still being bad guys if those are spreading purple smoke." Vector said and he spat fire from his mouth and defeated the Corrupt Chamelemon.

Some Dusk Nobodies surrounded Tifa, but she kick and punched them away from her. Then Cloud completes the rest using his sword.

"Thanks Cloud." Tifa said.

"No, thanks to you for give me your light." Cloud said. In other part 3 Corrupt Scorpiomon surrounded to Leon.

"Power!" Leon said and his Gunblade growth 10 feet again and sliced the three Scorpiomon in two.

"It's not use!" Silver said as he grabs Corrupt Dokugumon using his psychic powers. "Take this!" And throwed them to the ground, where Blaze was waiting, and she throws fire spells at the Digimon like spider and defeated them.

"Just a little more." Blaze said.

"Sonic, let's try a limit together!" Kari called him.

"Got it!" Sonic nodded and they activated a limit called 'Sonic Speed' that which starts with Sonic realizing a tornado attack and performs Homing Attacks in every enemy and Kari was realizing the Sonic Blade in the other enemies, then Kari finished throwing Sonic to the air and he impact in the ground finishing all the enemies.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"It's over?" Calumon asked.

"I think so." Twink replied.

"Phew…" Tuff sighed in relief. May returned at her Skitty and Brock returned at his Forretress. Kirby returned to his regular form.

"You was awesome, Kari." TK said and hugged her.

"Thanks TK." Kari said. Everyone watched at the little duo in surprise and the lower jaw from Vector drops. Then the 8 old years kids got separated and start to whistling.

"Ok… Now what's up Mario?" Caleb said.

Mario turned to the group. "I got something to tell you. I found where Ansem is." He said and noticed Peach. "Princess!?"

"I was worry by you. For that reason, I come to help too." Peach said.

"Okay-do-key." Mario smiled. "But please be careful." He said as she nodded, then he changes of subject. "Anyways, I found Ansem the Wise… the REAL Ansem!" He told them. "He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold."

"And we've figured out where Kairi is! I'm pretty sure we're right." Sora said.

"But why'd you all come here?" Mario asked.

"Someone gave us a clue." Kari said.

"Well, Mario, Sora thinks it might be Riku." Yoshi said.

"Wait, that wasn't the same person that kidnapped Krystal." Fox said.

"Like he kidnaped Amy." Tails said.

"It wasn't his fault, Bowser brainwashed. About Riku it's just a feeling I had." Sora said.

"Well, if that's what you think, then it's probably right." Meta Knight said.

"You mean Riku is okay." Sora said.

"If that's what you think." Mario said.

"I've wait long enough, Mario! Tell me what you know!" Sora said.

"It's not for me to say." Mario said.

"But, Mario, why?" Sora asked.

"I don't wanna break a promise…" Mario said.

"You made a promise to Riku!? Then he's okay! I get to see him again!" Sora said.

"Who is Riku?" Hayner asked.

"My best friend." Sora said.

"That's IT!" Pence said.

"Mario, you got a pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell." Olette said.

"Oh, gosh…" Mario said facepalming.

"That's enough, Mario!" Luigi said.

"Yeah. Let's go. Kairi. Riku, we're on way!" Sora said. Then the entire group make their way for the haunted mansion enter it.

* * *

 _Mansion-Foyer_

The group with the trio from Twilight Town enter the haunted mansion and are in the foyer.

"The computer must be here." Izzy said.

"The same that we go at the Digital Twilight Town." TK said.

"Of course. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there." Meta Knight said.

"Riku told you, didn't he?" Sora asked.

"Sora, please." Mario said.

"Aha! I knew it!" Sora said.

"Hey!" Amy yelled and slapped Sora. "Quit pestering Mario!"

"Oh, sorry…" Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now let's go." Oshawott said and the group make their way through the foyer and they go for a different room.

* * *

 _Mansion - Library_

The group arrives at the library and see the stairs and so they go downstairs and go to a different room.

* * *

 _Computer_

The group arrive at the computer room and they find the computer.

"That must be the place." Tails said.

"Now what?" Toon Link asked.

"I can handle it." Izzy said as he gets in the computer, "Only I have to… Ah…"

"What's wrong Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"It's asking by the password." Slippy said.

"Do you have any idea what the password could be?" Silver asked.

"Only, we only got a photo about the group from Twilight Town." Pikachu said.

"And the salty ice cream bar too." Yoshi said.

"The one Yoshi ate up." Luigi said.

"The ice cream was in the box right next to the photo." Tyson said.

"I got it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream." Mario said.

"It seems that everyone loves the ice cream." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied with a smile.

"Okay. What's the name of the flavor?" Izzy asked.

"It was sea salt ice cream." TK said.

"Okay." Izzy said as he types. "It worked!" He said and something activates.

"This must be it. Let's go." Tai said.

"Don't forget about us." Vector said referring at himself with Espio and Charmy.

"We'll be here to hold down the fort." Hayner said.

"Say hi to Kairi for us." Olette said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Now let's go." Ash said and everyone go for different area. Hayner, Pence and Olette stayed behind.

* * *

 _Mansion - Basement Hall_

The group arrive at basement and they find what looks like a portal in a wall.

"That wasn't there before." Matt said.

"It might lead us somewhere." Toad said.

"Let's go!" Caleb said. The group entered in the portal.

* * *

 _Betwixt and Between_

The entire group was watching the place, until many Nobodies appeared.

"Move it!" Sora yelled.

 _ ***TENSION RISING***_

"It's an ambush!" Snake exclaimed. They everyone attacked the enemies with everything they have, they were defeating them but the enemies still appearing.

"It's no use!" Kari said.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Axel slashing some Dusks away with his Chakrams. "Get going!"

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Axel replied, and then some Dusks dogpiled on him.

"Axel!" Kari exclaimed as she, Sora and the others ran over to him and took out the Dusks. "You okay?!"

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me." Axel explained. "After that, Saïx caught her! He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx, got it memorized? Now go save her!"

Kari used Curaga on Axel. "Nuh-uh. We're not leaving you behind." She said.

"Hey." Sonic greeted Axel.

"Hi buddy." Axel greeted and then they all got in battle position.

 ** _*THE 13TH STRUGGLE*_**

"They're coming!" Tai said and everyone attacked at the enemies again using sword slashes, spells, punches, kicks, melee weapons, guns, special techniques, arrows and attacks from Pokémon and Digimon.

Axel turned around as some Dusks were right behind him. "NO, YOU DON'T!" He yelled, throwing his chakrams at them and then disappearing... and then rammed through several Dusks. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

"THUNDER!" Kari yelled as Tai slashed a Dusk upward and then Gatomon slashed downward on said Dusk.

Axel was surrounded by Dusks. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL OUT!" He yelled and he let out a mighty yell and started going all out on the Dusks while Caleb used Ultimate Radiant Flash on the Dusks... but they just kept coming. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side..." Axel muttered.

"Feeling a little regret?" Agumon asked.

Axel chuckled. "Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!" He exclaimed as he jumped to the center and his chakrams circled around him, letting out a mighty yell and the whole place lit up with fire... and then the fire died down as no Dusks remained.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Whoa…" Kari blinked.

"Hey, Axel." Caleb said noticing Axel lying in the ground.

"Axel! What happened to you?" Tai exclaimed. Then he, Caleb, Kari, Sora and Sonic ran over to him.

"Oh no…" Cream said, putting her hands over her mouth.

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

"You're fading away!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack." Axel explained. "You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings... right? Anyway, I digress. Go...find Kairi." He said and then blinked. "Oh...almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said.

"Think I'll pass..." Axel said. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know. Haven't got one." He chuckled.

"What were you trying to do?" Kari asked, trying her hardest to hold in her tears.

"I wanted to see Roxas and Xion." He replied. "They... were the only ones I liked. They made me feel... like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny..." He said, looking at them. "You two make me feel... the same..." He blinked. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon...now go." He ordered, weakly opening up a portal.

"I've really wished meet you more, Axel." Caleb said saddened.

"One more thing, someone called Cablex it's your Nobody." Axel said.

"It's a being with a heart stolen, right?" Caleb said. Then Axel was vanishing.

"Please, don't go!" Mew exclaimed with tears running down his cheeks.

"See you later… guys…" Axel said his last words and completely faded away. Everyone watched in sorrow how Axel disappeared.

"No…" Kari said, more tears falling. Then she was hugged by Tai.

"I'm sorry by him." Tai said softly.

"Don't worry Kari, you still having to us." Gatomon said.

Sonic sighed. "He sacrificed himself to get us to our destination."

TK hugged Kari. "Come on... let's go."

"Right..." Kari said, wiping her tears away. "For Axel..." She said as they all walked through the portal.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _?_

"Seems we're getting a lot of free seats." Xigbar said. "I did find Axel's show quite entertaining, but still... he just went and died."

"Maybe he was satisfied." Luxord said. "He got something from putting his life on the line."

"Hey, we don't exist!" Xigbar told him. "What life is there to put on the line? That goes against the rules of gambling."

"Indeed. Axel put something that didn't exist on the line..." Luxord agreed. "And probably won. Obviously, a cheater, right?"

"It doesn't matter." Saïx said. "All he got was nothingness. Axel couldn't stand living without a heart and was destroyed by getting close to one. He was weak."

"But..." Xemnas began. "Some things awaken through weakness. You can see... Axel touched Sora's and Kari's heart. When he was with them... perhaps they awakened too."

* * *

 _The World That Never Was: Alley to Between_

The group arrived in a dark city.

"We arrived." Blaze said.

"Ah-hem." Mario nodded.

"The Organization's world and their stronghold is just ahead." Meta Knight said pointing at the giant white floating castle and above it is a hearts shaped moon.

"The moon it's so beautiful." Dawn said.

"But we're in the dark realm." Tails said.

"I was expecting a scarier place." Duster said.

"Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon." Sora said.

"Then we'd better find a way to get to that castle." Mario said.

"There's no time to waste." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sonic said as he dashes off.

"Yeah and the first one has to eat it!" Falco said as they followed Sonic.

"Typical from him." Tai said.

"C'mon!" Pikachu said. Then Eve came out from her Pokéball.

"Let's hurry." Eve said as she runs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ash said and they make their way out of the alley and go for the next part of the dark city.

* * *

 _Fragment Crossing_

The group go through the dark city to reach for the castle but then Corrupt Digimon and Shadow Heartless appear and attack but the group fight them off and keep going for the castle but more enemies keep appearing and attack but the group continue to fight them off and keep going through the dark city until later on they go for the next area.

* * *

 _Memory's Skyscraper_

The group arrive at the next part of the dark city and it has a big skyscraper and just then the dark sky begins to pour down rain while thunder starts roaring and lighting appears.

"Just how further until we get to the castle?" Pit asked.

"Who knows, but we can't stop now." Kumatora said.

"We need to get going." Lucas said.

"That's right." Beautifly said.

"Let's go." May said. They continued until something stops them.

"Help us!" Luigi called as Sora and Caleb turn to see their friends being blocked by Samurai Nobodies and Corrupt Digimon like white knight with the hope's symbol called Knightmon.

"Hold on!" Caleb said.

"We're coming!" Sora said. They tried to help us, but a person in black hood appeared in front of them.

"Go to save our friends, I'll take care of that member." Caleb instructed, he nods and go to save them. Then an invisible wall surrounded at Caleb and the black hooded guy that pulled out a claymore sword purple color.

 ** _*LIZALFOS MINIBOSS (SKYWARD SWORD)*_**

"Sorry, but I can't let you make fail the plans from my master, once I've eliminated you, the universe will be reshaped under the control of Xemnas." The black hooded person said.

"Huh!?" Caleb exclaims as he flashbacked other memories. One thousand years ago he travelled in time with a Pokémon like flying bug called Celebi (shiny), the image changes and Caleb was wearing a golden armor and facing with a robotic version of Sonic.

"Sorry, but I can't let you make fail my plans, once I've eliminated you, the universe will be under my dominions with the seven Chaos Emeralds in my hands." The metallic Sonic said.

"I can't let that happen! I know your evil intentions in the future, for that reason I must defeat you, Turbo Mecha Sonic!" The gold-armored Caleb said.

"Then so be it!" Turbo Mecha Sonic said and the flashback ended.

"I can't let that happen! I know the evil intentions from Xemnas, for that reason I must defeat him, black hooded guy!" Caleb said summoning his Keyblades.

"Then so be it!" The black hooded person said as he dashes for attack him, luckily Caleb jump backwards and casted Triple Thundaga on him. The black hooded person swings his claymore sword firing psycho cuts, luck for Caleb he avoided every attack.

"You cannot be Riku or Roxas!" Caleb said.

"Riku? He was defeated by Roxas, but he was caught off-guard and defeated by Riku." The black hooded person said as he jumps to the air and fired a Psi-beam from his sword.

"Reflect!" Caleb reflected the attack and hits the black hooded person, when he felled at the ground, he was hit several times with nonstop by Caleb using both Keyblades. The black hooded person was having problems to recover, until he accumulates a psychic aura and hits Caleb with a psychic shockwave, then they clashed weapons. "Tell me who are you!?"

You could say I'm from the dark." The black cloaked person said, and they pushed to each other back.

"Dark!?" Caleb exclaimed.

"No more questions! Now reply me why were you chosen!?" The black hooded person yelled as he dashes, Caleb avoided his attack then he realizes Stun Impact and performs Ars Arcanum. When he realizes Strike Raid, the black cloaked jumped and saw the friends being helped by Sora. "Oh, so that's it, huh? Without mistake."

"What do you mean!?" Caleb exclaimed as he clashes weapons again, then the black hooded guy used his psychic powers for throw the Keyblades, it was finished by Caleb until he make appears the Keyblades in his hands.

"What the…!?" The black hooded exclaimed and was slashed by a X-Slash from Caleb. Then he drops his sword and disappeared.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Now answer to me." Caleb said and invisible wall disappears, the others were safe.

"He defeated him." Rouge said.

"Ugh… I didn't expect that!" The black hooded guy said as he reveals the face similar at Caleb, the hair is brown and the eyes are blue, he felled on his knees.

"Huh!? You must be Cablex, my Nobody, right?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, honestly you remember when you lost your heart?" The person called Cablex.

"Yeah. It's happened when I try to defeat Shinnok myself without take a training." Caleb said.

"So, you remember very well." Cablex said. "Where is Axel?"

"He sacrificed by us for arrive here." Veemon said.

"If I had a heart, I'll cry by his dead." Cablex said.

"But you don't have a heart." Mew said.

"Yes, now you must continue with me too. You're lucky to be a good other." Cablex said and puts his hand on Caleb's chest, then he disappears and merged with the teenager. Then the memories from Cablex passed from Caleb's head.

"Don't worry, I understand your pain." Caleb said.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Caleb said.

"We could defeat those Nobodies." Daisy said.

"I have to say something to you, Sora." Caleb said. "Cablex said me that Riku was defeated by Roxas."

"He said that?" Sora asked.

"And he told me that he survived." Caleb specifies.

"Where is he?" Ness asked.

"But the black hoods means Organization XIII." Sirica said.

"That's right." Izzy said.

"Only we can find out by ourselves." Kari said.

"Now, let's get going." Cloud said as the group start moving.

"I'll see if Kairi still okay." Twink said.

"Please be careful Twink." Peach said, the little star nods and go flying to the castle.

"We'll hope not arrive late." TK said.

"Us neither." Patamon said. They watched at the castle.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** The battle in the 'World That Never Was' was with other Original Character, the nobody from my first OC Caleb, because the scene where Roxas joined with Axel had happened in the Mushroom Kingdom when Kari defeated Xion. And Turbo Mecha Sonic was a request from Vietnam123. But soon he will have other appearance.


	52. Chapter 52: The Big Reunion

CHAPTER 51

The Big Reunion

 _?_

In an unknown prison Bowser was trapped in a cell and he sighs.

"I'll hope that the Princess Peach is okay. Those brats are the only hope to vanish that Organization. Where is Junior?" Bowser said, then he sighs sadly. "Oh… Junior, all this time I forgot about him, I hope you can forgive me."

Then he heard someone opening the cell and someone calls him. "Dad, is that you?"

"Jr!" Bowser said.

"Don't forget me!" Larry said.

"And us too!" Morton said in company of the other Koopalings.

"Jr and my children!" Bowser said happily as his 8 children come to hug his father.

"We missed you too much." Wendy said.

"We'll wait you much time." Iggy said.

"Isn't same without you father." Roy said.

"We felt too lonely." Lemmy said.

"We bring company too." Ludwig said as the Wario Brothers and the Team Rocket appeared.

"You two?" Bowser said. "Where have you been you two!?"

"We were trying to defeat those Digidestined." Wario replied.

"But they always cheat." Waluigi added.

"It wasn't our idea come to rescue you." Jessie said.

"Your eight children convinced us." James said.

"And you are the friend of our boss, Giovanni." Meowth said.

"Are you serious!?" Bowser exclaimed. "All this time I tried to conquer the worlds using the Heartless, but now we must help to the Keyblade Wielders to defeat that Organization."

"What is the plan?" Wario asked.

"Alright troops, we will go to that white castle and we need some reinforcements." Bowser said as he pulls the Star Rod and summons the other villains by portals, that includes King K. Rool, Meta Ridley, Porky, King Dedede, Wolf and Eggman in his Egg-Mobile.

"You called us?" King K. Rool asked.

"So, we meet at last, Lord Bowser." Meta Ridley.

"What did you call us?" Wolf said.

"But you used all this time." Dedede said.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance." Eggman said.

"Okay, here we go."

"Listen to me, a group called Organization XIII is causing mess in our plans, we must help to the heroes for get rid of them and finally we were the only villains club of the universe." Bowser said, then Bowser and his group of villains go to the castle.

* * *

 _Brink of Despair_

The group of heroes arrive at a different part of the dark city and they reach what looks like a dead end and they see the floating castle before them.

"Dead end?" TK asked.

"So, it seems." Kari said.

"I don't have enough flying power ups for all us." Toad said.

"I really wished bring my barrel launcher." DK said.

"There is no structure to get there." Midna said.

"We can't jump so high to get there." The Ice Climbers said.

"Probably with the Halberd we can arrive there." Tiff said.

"But sadly, the Halberd was destroyed." Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"I can't detect any point to arrive there." R.O.B. said.

"Do you can carry us, Pit?" Dawn said.

"Unless try it." Piplup said.

"I'm really sorry Dawn, only I can bring two persons." Pit said.

"If only we have Pokémon psychic type." Tyson said.

"It's not our fault." Ash said.

"Probably in your first travel you can catch a Pokémon psychic type." Pikachu said to Tyson.

"I've never expected that obstacle." Marth said.

"But we arrived here, now we must finish this task." Fox said.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W said.

"How're supposed to get to the castle now?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese said.

"I can Digivolve to carry all of you." Biyomon said.

"Me too." Tentomon said.

"Wait. Try to keep energies." Sor said.

"Probably the other Dark Masters are waiting us." Izzy said.

"They're right." Cloud said.

"There's gotta be a path somewhere." Mario said.

"I hope that Kairi is okay." Sora said.

"Ugh! This is annoying!" Tai groaned.

"Don't worry Tai, only we must wait." Medli said.

"The things cannot get worse." Silver said.

Meanwhile in the Castle That Never Was in a dungeon Twink comes to see Kairi in a cell.

"Hiya Kairi." Twink said innocently.

"Hi Twink. Where's Sora?" Kairi said.

"He is here with more friends." Twink said, then Kairi noticed Saïx walking to the cell.

"Quick, hide!" Kairi said as Twink took shelter behind of her, then she turns to Saïx. "What are you going to do with me?"

"You're the fire that feeds the Sora's anger." Saïx replied and then walked away.

"No…" Kairi said. "Sora is in danger… because of me."

Suddenly a portal appeared behind of her, Twink noticed and called her. "Hey!"

"This way!" A girl with blonde hair and white dress whispered.

"Who…?" Kairi tried to say.

"Believe in yourself. Come on, hurry!" The girl told her as Kairi nodded and took her hand… and unknown to her, their hands glowed.

Back outside the bright light is seen on the castle and the Digidestined Keyblade, with the everyone's Keyblade appear and shoot a beam of light creating a bridge of light.

"Kairi, we're almost there."

"The time has come." Caleb said.

"Here we go." Veemon said.

"Right." Mew said. Then the group cross the bridge of light and go for the castle.

* * *

 _Nothing's Call_

The group arrive at the castle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. Finally, we arrived at the ultimate villain stronghold." Luigi said jokingly.

"Luigi, we don't have time for jokes. We must finish our mission." Toadette said.

"She is right, we are in a rescue mission." Daisy said, then Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Now we are very close from Kairi." Yoshi said.

"Ah-ha." Boo said nodding.

"Tetra? Where are you?" Toon Link asked by her.

"I'm here." Tetra said, but she has the appearance from Zelda.

"Wait… Is that Zelda?" Link asked.

"Woah! She is so beautiful…" Calumon said.

"Huh…!?" Zelda said as she looks herself and sighs in disbelief. "This must happen when we entered in the castle."

"Don't worry, you'll back at the normality when we finish the mission in this world." Oshawott said.

"Is too quiet." Diddy Kong said.

"Nobody is here." Banjo said.

"Mecha Godzilla must be around this place." Snake said.

"We must be alert." Knuckle Joe said.

"All this time, Xaldin came from this place." Fox said.

"By luck, my Pikmins don't ended here." Olimar said.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora called her.

"Sora, please, be quiet." Mimi said.

"Don't forget that we're in the Organization's stronghold." Leon said.

"I understand that you're worried by her." Blaze said.

"But must be careful." Mario said as he leaves.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sonic asked him.

"He is coming with Ansem the Wise, I'll come with him too." Meta Knight said as he follow him.

"Wait!" Tails called.

"Let's go." Shadow said. Just then Nobodies appear.

"Be careful!" Brock said.

"Now, we've got company." Croagunk said.

"What a welcome." Falco said sarcastically.

"Be careful, Mario." Peach whispered. Then they tried to get rid of the Nobodies.

Meanwhile Kairi and the blonde girl were running together with Twink following them… and then Saïx and two Berserker Nobodies were in their way, forcing them to stop.

"Naminé… There you are." Saïx said.

"Naminé…?" Kairi said with eyes widened.

"Kairi. I'm afraid leaving isn't an option. I'll take you to see Sora." Saïx offered, but Kairi backed up. "You don't want that?"

"I do… more than anything." Kairi said as she got in a battle position along with Naminé. "But not with you around."

"If you dare to touch her, you will deal with me!" Twink exclaimed at Saïx.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." Saïx said and suddenly his Berserkers fell to the ground as he suddenly turned to see a man with the Way to the Dawn. "You… Didn't Roxas take care of you?"

Naminé smiled. "You can take it from here, Riku."

"Riku!?" Kairi said with widened eyes. Riku put Way to the Dawn away, then used Dark Firaga at Saïx and then pushed him towards a wall, but Saïx smirked, making appear a portal and disappearing into it. He attempted to follow him. "Wait!" Kairi exclaimed, forcing him to stop and turn to her.

"Please, wait." Twink said and goes to him, forcing him to back away from the portal as Kairi walked up to him.

"Riku… you're really here." Kairi smiled as she took off his hood, seeing Ansem's face in front of her.

Meanwhile after fighting off the Nobodies the group make their way through the castle.

"Those were all." Matt said.

"Now we can continue." May said.

"Right." Beautifly said.

"But we must stay clear." Cosmo said and they later go for the next area.

* * *

 _Crooked Ascension_

The group was continuing in their track. But suddenly the Nobodies appear.

"Here we go again." Joe said.

"We must take care of them quickly." Samus said as she fires missiles at the Nobodies.

"Power Stone!" Mega Man summoned sharpen stones and throwed them at the enemies.

"It seems that they're very prepared." X said shooting at the enemies.

"Look out!" Lucas said using PK love in the nobodies.

"PK Fire!" Kumatora said using her attack.

"PK Flash!" Ness said using his attack on the enemies.

"Those enemies don't know when to give up." Amy said knocking one with her hammer.

"But we won't give up neither." Ike said.

"This is the last one!" Knuckles said going to defeat a Nobody, but it was knocked by Rouge. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, we are in the same team." Rouge said.

"The road is clear." Agumon called them.

"Now let's go." Gabumon said and they continue to the next area.

* * *

 _Hall of Empty Melodies_

The group arrive at the next area of the castle and make their way through the castle.

"I hope that Twink is okay." Starlow said.

"This area seems to quiet." Yuffie said.

"Yeah." Tooty said.

"But the enemies can appear at any moment." Slippy said.

"He is right, we must stay clear." Captain Falcon said.

"Someone is coming." Omega said.

"Sora, Digidestined, Rainbow Hero and Pure Heart Princesses." A voice said and the group look up to see Saïx on a balcony.

"Who is he?" Marth said.

"His name is Saïx." Kari said.

"This is one of the bad guys?" Azurill asked.

"So, it seems." Misty said.

"And what about us?" Vector asked at Saïx.

"All of you are only meddlers who get into otherworldly affairs." Saïx said.

"You're totally wrong!" Sonic exclaimed.

"All of them are our friends." Tyson said.

"And they always help to each other, until Pittoo too, even if he is my dark side." Pit said.

"I'll ignore it this time." Dark Pit muttered annoyed.

"Don't forget that your troops attacked us in our original worlds." Sirica said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied seriously.

"Where's Kairi!?" Sora demanded.

"Wait… The Organization kidnapped her?" Krystal asked, Kari nods.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness." Saïx said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"She doesn't need you anymore." Saïx replied.

"Don't believe him, he is trying to fool you." Tifa said.

"Well, you don't have to… but you can believe this. The Organization XIII has no further use for you." Saïx said as he pointed to the moon. "Just look there. Our Kingdom Hearts… thanks to all of you, we've collected countless hearts. Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade Wielders and the others."

"Are talking about that moon with the shape of a heart." Duster said as Boney was growling.

"We can beat you so easily." Charmy said.

"Don't get so cocky." Saïx said.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Gomamon said, then Saïx snapped his fingers as countless Shadows and Armored Knights surrounded them.

 _ ***BATTLEFIELD (SSBM VERSION)***_

"Damn it! That coward!" Shadow said.

"We gotta fight…" Palmon said as everyone take their battle positions.

"Here it comes!" Dixie Kong said.

"But… Kingdom Hearts…" Sora said.

"What we should we do?" TK asked.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Sora!" A voice called.

"Sora, look up." Patamon said pointing to the direction where came the voice. Then they looks up to see someone and it's Kairi.

"Sora, it's really you!" Kairi said.

"Kairi!" Sora cheered.

"So, that's Kairi." Sor said.

"Watch out!" Eve said but then the Shadow Heartless start covering the group.

Kairi clenched her fists. "You leave him ALONE!" She yelled as she backed up and jumped off the ledge, landing on another level just below them… but as she did, she was attacked by Shadows… but luckily, Riku or Ansem got rid of them.

"Take it." 'Ansem' said taking out a Keyblade that has a yellow and red edge and the teeth are flowers while the hilt is heart shaped and the keychain has a paopu fruit at the end.

"This time, I'LL fight! You know that Sora is completely helpless without us! Let's go, Riku!" Kairi said as she attacks two Shadow Heartless with her new Keyblade.

"Be careful, Kairi." Twink said. Then Saïx sees someone from afar and it's Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Wario Brothers. By other part, the balloon from Team Rocket, Meta Ridley, Eggman in his Egg-Mobile, King K. Rool in an aero transport, like Porky too, Wolf in his spaceship and the Koopalings in a flying boat were flying to the castle.

"Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?" Saïx asked and he noticed looking up at the sky and sees the other villains. "Hmm, it seems that it will never end." He said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"Look at this, Wario Brothers. This castle is perfect! Perhaps we should… acquire it!" Bowser said.

"Well, the setup is kind nice, I guess. But what about all the Heartless?" Wario said.

"This in-between world, it's too close to the darkness. They aren't gonna listen to us here." Waluigi said.

"Once again, you two underestimate me." Bowser said smirking. "Ready, Jr?"

"Yeah." Bowser Jr said pulling out his magic brush.

Meanwhile Mario and Meta Knight were running with their weapons out, taking down any Dusk or Neo Shadow in the way, and then noticed a person with the face covered called DiZ lying in the ground surrounded by Dusks as they immediately ran towards him and easily took out Dusks, as they then helped up DiZ as he weakly got up and he took off his mask thing, revealing to be Ansem the Wise himself.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"It's been too long, my friends." Ansem the Wise smiled.

"Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?" Mario asked.

"Xemnas, the Organization's superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice." Ansem replied. "The burden was mine to bear."

"Is that all?" Meta Knight asked.

Ansem the Wise turned around and walked over to the ledge, looking off at the distance. "I won't deny there was more." He replied. "I was... obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me... my research and my pride."

Mario walked up to him. "We can't help you with revenge."

"I know." Ansem nodded. "Riku has told me a thousand times."

"Where is he?" Meta Knight asked.

"He must be with his friends by now. Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other." Ansem explained.

"Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left...well, because Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart." Mario said.

Ansem the Wise turned his head to Mario. "I am to blame. When I met Riku for the first time, he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find two young siblings, Roxas and Xion, from Organization XIII and bring them to me. When I told him, it would help Sora awaken from their slumber, Riku left without a word. He fought the both of them...and I can only surmise Riku lost that fight." He looked back in the distance. "Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when it did... you saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, he introduced himself as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friends, he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge."

Mario walked closer to him. "Oh, how my heart ached... I could only laugh to hide my shame." He muttered. "I guess it must be after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora. But he made me promise... promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness."

Ansem the Wise looked at Mario and Meta Knight. "My friends, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." He said as he picked up the object he was carrying and walked off with Mario and Meta Knight.

 _ ***APPRENSION***_

Meanwhile the group are still being caught by Shadow Heartless.

"Get off!" Tai yelled pushing the Shadow Heartless off him.

"I need some help!" Gatomon said trying to get rid of the Shadow Heartless.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled as he eliminates some Shadow Heartless with his attack.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash asked. Just then someone points something and fires a small red shot at a Shadow Heartless.

"Huh?" Rush asked. More red shots are being rained down from the balcony and they all hit the Heartless destroying them.

"Who did that?" Toon Link said as everyone got up.

"Have you been good kids?" A voice asked.

"Who is there!?" TK demanded.

"Show yourself!" Matt yelled. Then a dark corridor appears, and it reveals Xigbar.

"Hey, it's the same guy that appeared in the palace from King Jingaling." Kazooie said recognizing him.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora, Roxas! Kari, Xion! Caleb, Cablex!" Xigbar said.

"Roxas…?" Sora asked confused.

"Who is Xion?" May asked.

"It's my Nobody." Kari replied.

"Cablex it's my Nobody." Caleb said.

"What it's a Nobody?" Eddy asked.

"I'll explain you later." Luigi said.

"Did just he call me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but is that?" Tails asked.

"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblades chose you... but MAN, did they pick a dud this time. You don't look like half the heroes the others were, like the Digidestined and the others." Xigbar said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn said.

"Rambling? As if!" Xigbar chuckled. "All I'm trying to tell you, traitors, is that your time is up!" He exclaimed and summoned his weapons called arrow-guns known as Sharpshooters.

"Oh, great." Lucas said.

"Here he comes!" Tiff exclaimed.

"It's showtime." Snake said. Xigbar jumps down the balcony and confronts the group and has a smirk on his face.

 _ ***MINOR BOSS THEME (MP2 ECHOES)***_

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us." Xigbar said, as he put the Sharpshooters together and starts to fire red shots at Kari and Sora, but Ness and Lucas used PSI shield absorbing the attack from the Organization member, then Samus fired missiles at Xigbar, but he avoided it. "Gotcha now!" Xigbar exclaimed and fired at Kari, but she quickly slashed the bullet away right back to Xigbar. "Clever little sneak…" He said and teleported back to them.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck! Buneary, Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered as Pit and Dark Pit fired their own arrows to Xigbar, he avoided every arrow, but he was hit by Piplup using his peck like a drill, then one leg from Xigbar was trapped by the Ice Beam.

"Crash Bomb!" Mega Man fired a bomb that was stuck on Xigbar and exploded on him.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon hits Xigbar,

"Heads up!" Xigbar exclaimed, firing at them, but Fox and Falco used their reflectors as Matt ran towards him and slashed upwards, but he dodged to avoid it, but TK jumped up, launching off of Matt's back and then slashing downward, where Caleb used Strike Raid and Sonic Blade to knock him away.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired his attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired his attack, then the merged attacks were going to Xigbar, he tries to avoid, but he was caught by the psychic grip from Silver and the patched guy was hit by water and electricity, then Ash used his Keyblade and slashed Xigbar, he shot energy bullets again, but Link appeared using his shield and blocked the attack, then the Hero of Twilight used his shield, jumped and slashed Xigbar in the back and Zelda fired a light arrow in the villain.

"Okay, now we're talking!" Xigbar smirked, as suddenly the ground just shrunk, much to their shock. "Look what came for you!" He exclaimed as he fired at everyone, trying to dodge but all of them got hit.

"Heal!" Sora and Caleb casted Curaga and healed everyone.

"Let's see how you dance!" Xigbar said.

"Tails!" Cosmo said.

"Got it!" Tails said, as he grabbed her. The little fox goes flying to Xigbar as he fires red shots, but they avoided and Cosmo slashed him, followed by Tails. Then Xigbar disappears.

"Heads up!" Xigbar exclaimed, firing at the Digidestined.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared and appeared behind of Xigbar and kicked him and sent flying to the heroes, then Peach pulled out a golf club and hit Xigbar. Dixie throwed Diddy and kicked the villain. Xigbar try to attack until a yellow boomerang disarmed his weapon from the right arm, the other was disarmed by Tiff, then Captain Falcon runs and hits Xigbar using his knee in the face, the Organization member backed up, suddenly he was grabbed by Vector and throwed up. Yuffie and Espio throwed ninja stars that which hit Xigbar.

"Mew, use Dragon Rush!" Caleb said.

"Here I go!" Mew said as a light blue aura surrounded him and charges to Xigbar and hit him making crash painfully in the ground.

"My turn!" Samus changed his Power Beam by a beam with a mix of light and darkness (Annihilator Beam), she charges and fired a powerful sonic explosion (Charge Beam + Annihilator Beam + Missile Launcher) and hits Xigbar, making him scream in pain.

"Like we practiced." Kazooie said.

"Yup." Banjo nodded, he activated the gold feather (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and tackled to Xigbar.

"This can't be happening…" The one patched-eye person muttered kneeled on one knee.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon grabbed Xigbar.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon used his attack.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon used his attack.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon fired her attack.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon used his attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon used his attack, then the five attacks hit Xigbar.

"This ends now!" Kari said as she runs with TK and performed a X-Slash on Xigbar.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Ugh…!" Xigbar grabs one his sharpshooters, he tries to aim at the group, but his vision gets blurry and he kneels down while dropping his weapon.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Xigbar said as he starts disappearing in darkness.

"He disappeared…" Cloud said.

"Sora, it's Kairi!" Luigi said pointing up.

"She is up there." Blaze said.

"We'd better go for them." Izzy said.

Up above, Mario, Meta Knight and Ansem the Wise were looking down at Riku and Kairi.

"Uh oh, they need our help." Mario said.

"They're all together now. We have no part to play here." Ansem said.

"Gee, I wonder if Riku will ever change back." Mario wondered, looking at him.

"It's okay, Sora and Kairi count with the help from their friends and ours too." Meta Knight said.

"There's not need to worry. Riku chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy." Ansem the Wise said and then walked away with Mario and Meta Knight.

Back with the group.

"Kairi, we're on our way." Sora said as they continued.

* * *

 _Naught's Skyway_

The group make their way upwards the castle to reach the upper part to find Kairi, but many Nobodies get in the way.

"Ok, this is getting so annoying!" Tai said.

"Yeah." Medli nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at an altar many hearts are going for Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas was watching it in inspiration.

"Yes... Kingdom Hearts... rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer. Shine your pale light on this empty realm... share your power with all Nobodies!" Xemnas said.

Saïx appeared from a portal behind Xemnas. "Xemnas, is Kingdom Hearts ready?"

"Very soon." Xemnas replied.

"Then, I can end this charade?"

Xemnas turned to him. "Indeed."

Saïx smirked. "How I've waited to hear that."

* * *

 _Hall of Empty Melodies (upper part)_

The group arrived at the upper part and they don't see any more Heartless around. The group was finally reunited with Kairi and Twink.

"Those were all." Snake said.

"So, it seems." Twink said coming to the big group.

"Kairi, you were great!" Luigi said.

"Thanks for that." Kairi said, she and Sora walk to each other.

"Do it, Sora." Caleb said with a smile of sympathy.

"You're different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here." Sora said.

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said but Kairi hugs him.

"This is real…" Kairi said and Sora hugs her back.

"Aww..." Yoshi said as he and Luigi started laughing a little, the others gave a smirk. Then Kari walked up to them with TK.

"So, you're Kairi?" Kari said. Kairi noticed her.

"Hey, you look…" Kari started. "Like me."

"Sorta. Yeah." Kari said.

"Nice to meet you Kairi, my name is TK." TK introduced.

"And I'm Oshawott." Oshawott said in Sora's shoulder, then Kairi pets him.

"They have some things in common." Pikachu said.

"Actually. There are 3 more things Kairi and her share." Sora said.

"What is it?" Kairi said.

"First of all, her name is Kari. K-A-R-I." Sora said. "Next, you and she can wield the Keyblade. And finally, she is a princess of heart."

"She is!?" Midna said popping out. "Whoa. Her and Kairi do share a lot."

"They can probably pass of siblings." Toon Link said, with his hands behind of his head.

"Well, nice to meet you Kari." Kairi said.

"And nice to meet you too." Kari said.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W replied pointing to Ansem.

"Hey, it's Ansem again!" Sonic exclaimed mistaking Riku. He opened a portal and tried to walk on it.

"He's trying to escape!" Marth said.

"Wait! I don't trust in him too, but he helped Kairi this time." Caleb said.

"But we can't down our guard." Veemon said. Then Sora stopped Ansem.

"Wait, Ansem!" Sora exclaimed, forcing him to stop. "I mean, Xehanort's Heartless... I never thought for a third we'd see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things, you did makes me really mad... but, you saved Kairi... right? So, I should be grateful for that. Thanks."

Riku didn't say anything but just walked away, but Kairi ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Riku, don't go!" She begged.

"HUH?!" They all exclaimed.

"Kairi... What did you just say?" Sora asked.

"How can Ansem be Riku?" Tiff asked.

"No idea." Tuff said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

Kairi turned her head to them. "Riku."

"I'm no one... just a castaway from the darkness." Riku said in Ansem's voice.

Kairi looked at Sora. "Sora come here. Say something to him." She requested.

"Uh..." Sora with his Pokémon walked over to Kairi and Riku.

"Here, you'll understand." Kairi said, taking both of their hands and placing them on Riku's hand. "Close your eyes." Sora and looked at Riku but closed his eyes and what they saw before them wasn't Ansem at all... it was Riku all along.

 _ ***FRIENDS IN MY HEART***_

"Riku..." Sora said and falling to his knees. "I've looked for you..." He said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Sora." Oshawott said in sorrow.

"Come on, Sora... you gotta pull it together." Riku said, his Ansem voice totally gone.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora cried.

"I didn't want you guys to find me." Riku replied.

"But it was him that was helping us, right?" Mimi asked.

"Come to think of it..." Banjo folded his arms.

"He did help us in Isle O'Hags." Kazooie said.

"The photos with the Sea Salt Ice Cream bars too." Ash said.

"That explains it." May said.

"I was starting to worry you guys wouldn't ever catch on." Riku said, looking at Sora. "He never did pick the brightest duo."

"Hey!" Luigi exclaimed in anger.

"Don't forget that he counts with brightest friends!" Caleb exclaimed, but he said in calm tone. "The last time when I saw Ansem in my first visit to Twilight Town, was that YOU?"

"You mean, that Riku helped me to join with my sister." Tai said.

"Looks like we got two smarts." Riku said.

"Why didn't you let us know you were okay?" Sora asked.

"I told you... I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I couldn't. I fought with Ansem... with... Xehanort's Heartless, when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." Riku explained.

"Does that mean... you can't change back?" Kairi asked.

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness." Riku said.

"Then...let's finish it." Sora said as everyone else walked up to them. "You're still Riku, no matter what." He then turned to them all. "So, how about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together?"

"We've come this far; I'm not backing down now." Tyson said.

"Hey, you was the same person that attacked me in Hollow Bastion." Fox said changing of subject.

"And you kidnaped me with the help from Eggman!" Amy said.

"But how we can trust in Riku?" Calumon asked.

"Sorry if I do it bad things in the past, I wasn't myself." Riku said and explain them about his last adventure in the past.

"So, this Bowser tricked you to work for him." Sonic said.

"And you attacked at Sora too." Fox said.

"I was jealous and angry, and Bowser used that against me." Riku said.

"Well, we all make mistakes." Toadette said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I have one question." Kairi said.

"What is?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"Who are the new people?" Kairi asked, then everyone introduced their selves. "Nice to meet you all."

"Poyo." Kirby happily replied. Kairi smiled giggling.

"Well, let's go, Mario is waiting us." Leon said.

"With Meta Knight too." Knuckle Joe said and they continue in their track.

Meanwhile in a different part of the castle, Ansem, Mario and Meta Knight arrived at the higher part.

"This spot should do." Ansem the Wise said, placing an item down.

"What's this gadget for?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data." Ansem said.

Mario scratched his head. "Not sure I get it."

"I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all, hearts are unpredictable." Ansem the Wise said as he aimed the gadget at Kingdom Hearts, and it fired a beam at it.

* * *

 _Proof of Existence_

The group arrived at a different part of the castle and they see what looks like ruins with symbols on the ground and they see an orb in the way.

"What's this place?" Espio asked.

"I don't like it one bit." Charmy said.

"It looks like a graveyard." Cream said hugging Cheese.

"Chao…" Cream said afraid.

"What does this all mean?" Mega Man asked.

"Who knows, but I think we should go somewhere else around here." Ike said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." TK said as they go for a blue symbol and enter to the next area.

* * *

 _Havoc's Divide_

The group arrive at different part of the castle and they see a beam with Kingdom Hearts. Oshawott was in the arms from Kairi, very relaxed.

"What's that?" Kari asked.

"It's Mario and DiZ… I mean Ansem the Wise." Riku said.

"And Meta Knight too." Sirica said.

"They're up there somewhere." Peach said.

"We'd better hurry and get to them." Pit said.

"Right." Sora said.

"Understood." Caleb said.

"Let's go." TK said. The group start to move but then many cards appear and trap everyone leaving Sora, Caleb, Kirby, Pikachu, TK and Kari and just then the cards make the others disappear and just then a dark corridor appears and it's Luxord.

"Luxord…!" Kari said.

"You again!?" Sora exclaimed.

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord said.

"We don't have time for you!" Caleb shouted.

"Give our friends back!" TK yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby said furiously.

"If you want them back, then you must play my game first." Luxord said.

"What game?" Pikachu asked.

"It's quite simple; this will be a time-based battle. Once we start, I will set up the time limit for us, and the time limit will begin to drop. The first to run out of time is the loser." Luxord explained the game.

"Fine, we'll play your infernal game." Caleb said.

"Very well. Let's begin!" Luxord said as he begins the time limit gauge for himself, Sora, Caleb, Kirby, Pikachu, TK and Kari.

 _ ***BOSS THEME MEDLEY (KIRBY SERIES – SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Let's beat him!" Pikachu said. They tried to attack Luxord… and then Kari turned into a card.

"KARI!" TK yelled and glared at Luxord. "Oh, you're gonna regret that!" He exclaimed as he ran towards him and slashed him multiple times, but Luxord kept dodging with ease.

"Cards!" Luxord called out and threw some cards over to TK, making him wince as Luxord then kicked him in the chest. "Missing every attack will cost you time." He explained.

"Shut up!" Caleb exclaimed, using Blizzaga Pursuit, and Sora used Thundaga.

"Hmph..." Luxord said after getting hit as he ran towards Sora and slashed him with the cards.

"Ow... What the heck is IN these cards?" Caleb asked.

"A good player never reveals their secrets." Luxord replied as he punched them down.

Kari eventually broke free from the card. "Phew…" She sighed, seeing Kirby kicking the face from Luxord and Pikachu using Iron Tail in the Organization's member, then Kari performs Break, knocking Luxord to the wall.

"About time you broke free!" Sora exclaimed, using Curaga.

"You know how hard it was to break free out of a card? It's not fun." Kari said as they ran toward Luxord and then she used Aerial Slam and then TK jumped up and slashed him down, then Sora and Caleb used Ars Arcanum and Sonic Blade together.

Luxord smirked. "Look who's on top of the game!" He exclaimed, throwing cards everywhere in the battlefield. "SCATTER!" He yelled, knocking them away. "FOLD!"

"Remind me to NEVER play poker with this guy." Caleb said.

"Poyo…!" Kirby said.

"I think he'd cheat." Sora said, as they slashed them until eventually, all three of them were surrounded by gigantic cards.

"Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked... but they just looked at him cluelessly, causing him to sigh. "It's like this... you have to figure out the correct cards. How many X's and O's? That simple." He explained.

Sora thought about it. "Uh... three X's and one O?"

"No..." Caleb closed his eyes. "Two O's and two X's..."

"I doubt it. It's gotta be one X and three O's." Sora said.

Luxord gazed at the time, smirking. 'They're running out of time.' He thought.

Kari snapped his fingers. "I got it! Four O's!" She exclaimed.

Luxord's eyes widened as every card was in Kari's hands. "How did you...?!"

"Lucky guess." Kari replied and then threw them to Luxord, knocking him away several feet.

"I'll finish it!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards Luxord, as he tried to shield himself with cards, but Sora slashed through it, as Luxord fell on one knee.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"How could you… Roxas?" Luxord asked.

"That's Sora!" Sora exclaimed angrily, watching him fade away.

Pikachu sighed. "So...what happened to everybody?" He asked... and then cards appeared, revealing everyone unharmed.

"Well… that happened?" Beautifly said.

"You okay?" Kairi asked walking to them.

"Yeah. No worries." Sora replied.

"We'd better get going." Sonic said as he starts moving like everyone.

* * *

 _Proof of Existence_

The group return to the ruin area and they see another blue entrance.

"Another one." Joe said.

"Let's go in and see what's there." Tuff said and they nod. The group go for the blue entrance and go for the next area.

* * *

 _Addled Impasse_

The group arrive at a different area of the castle and they find Saïx who is looking up through a large window at Kingdom Hearts and then he turns to the group with a smirk.

"Only you three could have made this far in one piece… Roxas… Xion… Cablex." Saïx said.

"That's REALLY getting old!" Sora yelled.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing that! My name will always be Caleb." Caleb yelled as Mew with Veemon put in front of him. Luigi, Oshawott and Yoshi get in front of Sora, Tai, TK and Gatomon did the same with Kari.

"Yeah! He is Sora!" Luigi yelled.

"He's my sister!" Tai yelled.

"And her name is Kari!" Gatomon yelled. Then Saïx raises what looks like a claymore known as Lunatic and flicks it to make it sharp.

 _ ***DEATH SWORD (TWILIGHT PRINCESS)***_

"Different names, same fates." He said as he swung his claymore, some wind coming to them and knocking them away, and then it went for Kairi, but Riku shielded her, forcing them to get knocked out of the arena, as it was just the others, only Sora, Oshawott, Boo, Luigi, Yoshi, Link, Sirica, Dark Pit, Shadow, Mew, Caleb, Tai, TK, Kari, with their Digimon, X and Ash with Pikachu stayed in the arena. "Can you feel it, the moon's power?" They all got ready. "MOON! SHINE DOWN!"

"This is going to be intense…" Ash said.

"BEGONE!" Saïx yelled, throwing his claymore at them, but they all dodged as Sora and Link ran towards him and slashed him, but Saïx quickly summoned up another one and slammed his claymore right at them, knocking them to the wall.

"Mega Buster!" X fired energy beams from his arm cannon as Dark Pit fired dark arrows to the Organization member, but Saïx reflected it so easily and slammed his claymore into them, knocking them away. Then Kari thought, looking at the claymore on the ground as she picked it up. Saïx jumped up and yelled, throwing down a claymore at Luigi and Yoshi, then landing at Pikachu and Gatomon.

"Pikachu… this is gonna get ugly." The cat Digimon said.

"Probably yes." Pikachu said, and then noticed Kari running towards Saïx.

"Take this!" Kari yelled and hit Saïx with the claymore several times before launching him away, snapping him out of the Berserker state.

"I misjudged you…" Saïx muttered as the claymore that Kari grabbed had disappeared.

"Let's try to attack him together." TK said at Kari as she nods, and they ran towards Saïx.

"Heh. Pathetic…" Saïx used his claymore and hit both 8 old year kids. They landed painfully in their backs and grabbed their stomachs groaning in pain. "You're finished, you two." He said as he tries to slam them, but Tai clashed weapons with him.

"If you mess with them, you mess with me!" Tai exclaimed. Saïx tries to slam him, but the Courage's wielder ducked and slashed him, when Saïx recovered, Boo attacked him rolling to him, Shadow teleports to Saïx and kicked him several times, then Saïx received a slash from Ash with an Iron Tail from Pikachu.

"Heal!" Caleb casted Curaga and healed the siblings.

"Night Slash!" Oshawott used his scallop with a dark blade and slashed Saïx several times, and then Saïx knocked him away. Then Saïx got hit by Thundaga from Luigi and a flamethrower from the gun of Sirica.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon hits Saïx, Caleb used Aerial Slam in the villain, Link jumped and slashed him with the Master Sword, X performed an uppercut in Saïx, and Dark Pit slashed him (Down Air Attack in Smash Bros) sending to crash in the ground.

"MOON! SHINE DOWN!" Saïx yelled.

"Uh oh…" Tai said.

Saïx run towards Kari. "MOVE ASIDE!" He yelled, knocking her away to a wall without a chance to block it as he then jumped up and threw his claymore at her, but TK casted Magnega to pull Kari away from him.

"Thanks TK." She said blushing and used Curaga.

"ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Saïx yelled as he started to be running around and smashing into everyone like a runaway freight train and hearing them all yell in pain but did, he care? No… he was berserking without care in the world. Kari was tired to get up. Then Caleb appeared in front to her and saved it from Saïx clashing weapons.

"I won't let you hurt to my friends!" Caleb struggled, then a Flash Cannon from Mew hits the back from Saïx.

"Leave them alone…" Mew said. Then Saïx moved away from Caleb and went on raging towards Mew, as a head with psychic energy appeared as he used Zen Headbutt, Mew quickly avoided the attack from Saïx and hits him.

"Thanks, Mew." Caleb said. Then Link and Sora (in his Final Form) ran towards Saïx, the Keyblade Wielder performed Ultima on him, then Saïx was trapped by the Triforce from Link as he realizes Triforce Slash and finished it impaling him as Saïx screamed in pain… weakly looking at Kingdom Hearts.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Why…? Kingdom Hearts… Where… is my heart?" Saïx asked as he disappears in darkness and is gone. The other could reunite.

"I don't get it, Why's everyone calling me Roxas?" Sora (in his regular form) asked.

"Because, Sora, Roxas is your Nobody." Riku answered.

 _ ***ROXAS THEME***_

"My… Nobody!? That's crazy! I was never turned in to a Heart…" Sora stops talking as he realizes.

"It was when you came to save me, remember?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, it happened in Hollow Bastion." Luigi said,

"When Sora releases the heart from Kairi." Yoshi said.

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas." Riku explained. "He could use the Keyblade because he was his Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization... but he betrayed them. After that, I fought him because I thought it'd help you wake up... I lost." He looked at them. "Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all... I think... he left the Organization because they really wanted to meet you."

"Something like Xion attacking at Roxas," Kari said.

"Let me explain you." Riku said.

* * *

 _Flashback in Memory's Skyscraper_

In the dark city of Memory's Skyscraper the normal Riku who is wearing a black blindfold walks over to an unconscious Roxas and then stabs Oblivion to the ground next to Roxas who starts to regain consciousness and takes Oblivion and slashes at Riku who dodges and Roxas charges at Riku who shoots a blue fireball but Roxas deflects it and slashes at Riku who dodges again.

"Why don't you quit?!" Roxas demanded.

"C'mon, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." Riku said.

"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" Roxas said but realizes what he said.

"So, it is true. You really ARE his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?!" Roxas asked. "I am ME! Nobody else!" Roxas yelled as he unleashes Oathkeeper and charges at Riku and slashes with both Keyblades but Riku tries to block but is injured. "How many times do I have to beat you?!" Roxas asked.

"Alright. You've left me no choice…" Riku said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I have to release the power in my heart. That dark power that I've been holding back." Riku said as he takes his blindfold off. "Even… if it changes me forever!" Riku said as he unleashes darkness around and later on, he has transformed into Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness and behind him his Guardian who grabs Roxas and starts crushing him making him drop Oathkeeper and Oblivion and they disappear. "I have accepted it." Riku said in Ansem's voice.

Just then a dark corridor appears, and it reveals to be DiZ and Riku takes hood on.

"DiZ…he could feel Sora." Riku said.

"Oh, he told you how he 'felt', did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything." DiZ said.

"If he had met Sora, things might have been different." Riku said.

* * *

 _Addled Impasse_

"Well, at least I know now." Sora said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Wait… Roxas was Sora all this time." Sonic said.

"How did you know him?" Kari asked.

"Me and Shadow joined forces with him in a battle with a Heartless version of the Final Hazard." Sonic explained.

"General Pepper informed us about a boy called Roxas defeating Heartless version from the Aparoids." Slippy said.

"Some Heartless appeared in the Dragon's Cavern when I was with Roxas." Toon Link said.

"I faced the Heartless too, commanded by Dark Samus." Samus said.

"I've seen Roxas too in Mute City." Captain Falcon said.

"Now I remember that I saw a boy in black cloak fighting with some Heartless in an arena." Tyson said.

"It seems that some of us saw Roxas in other worlds." Izzy said.

"But those Heartless defeated…" Sor said.

"All this time was the plan of Xemnas." Gatomon said.

"We must continue." Patamon said as they walked away.

* * *

 _Naught's Approach_

Meanwhile Ansem is using the machine to fire the beam at Kingdom Hearts.

"Ansem?" Mario asked.

Ansem couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing."

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight asked.

"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned... but I couldn't have been more wrong." The machine started to shake a lot. "A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas, Xion, Kairi and the Digidestined crossed paths. I knew... but I was too stubborn to accept it." He sighed. "It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once they were an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with one boy's heart."

The machine started to static. "Ansem, the machine!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

"But…" Mario was saying.

"Mario!" Sora, Luigi and Peach called him.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff, Tuff, Sirica and Knuckle Joe called him.

Ansem the Wise turned to them. "Sora, Kari... the rest is up to you. And Roxas and Xion, I doubt you can hear me... but, I am sorry..."

The static got worse. "ANSEM!" Mario yelled.

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!" Ansem said

"No!" Mario exclaimed, and then Riku touched his shoulder, causing him to turn. "Riku!"

"His heart decided; we can't change that." Riku said.

A portal opened up. "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said and then turned to them. "And look... here you all are. How convenient for me." He then turned to Ansem the Wise. "Ansem the Wise... you look pathetic."

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are." Ansem replied.

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." Xemnas said.

"I admit... my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten. Is THIS the answer you've been looking for?" Ansem admitted.

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand-new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though, unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you." Xemnas explained.

"Xehanort... foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing... only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant... as oblivious as where we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create..." Ansem turned to Xemnas. "Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" He turned back to the machine and held on to it. "We've said enough!" He turned his head to Riku. "Riku, you know what to do!" He then turned to Mario and Meta Knight. "Mario, Meta Knight, my friends... forgive me." The whole thing lit up. "Farewell!"

In a slow-motion moment, Riku turned around and stopped Sora and Caleb for trying to stop Ansem while Kairi knelt down and kept Mario close to her... and then the whole thing exploded, knocking everyone away. Outside the castle and in the dark city many hearts start falling from the air and the Dusk Nobodies try to catch the hearts. A heart then disappears and many Shadow Heartless were appearing and going to the castle. Later on, everyone is unconscious until they start regaining again and Sora sees Riku and is shocked and Riku is back to his normal state with his semi-long silver hair. Suddenly Ivysaur popped out from his Pokéball.

"Are you okay Palmon?" Ivysaur asked.

"Yes. No worries." Palmon said.

"Is that his normal appearance?" Eve asked.

"He's back to normal!" Sora cheered.

"Well, Ansem did say ANYTHING could happen." Meta Knight said.

"Hey, Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked.

"Oh." Riku said as he takes off his black blindfold and reveals his cyan eyes.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie." Mario said.

"Lie?" Oshawott asked.

"And just who were you trying to fool, huh? HUH?" Sora asked.

"Myself…" Riku answered.

"Riku... C'mon man! Why did you try to do some much on your own? You got friends, like us!" Sora said as everyone smiled at them.

"Have you forgotten?" Riku asked. "I'll tell you why..." He looked at Sora with a smile. "'Because I'm not a total sap like you." He teased.

"Say that again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Coming from the guy, who was manipulated by Bowser!" Luigi said.

"Let's stop that nonsense by now. Then, we'll talk." Fox said. Just then the group see many hearts on Kingdom Hearts and then see many Shadow Heartless.

"This isn't good…" Gabumon said.

"We must defeat Xemnas and the Dark Masters." Kari said.

"They're the final ones standing in our path." TK said.

"Right. Let's get to it." Riku said as he takes off his black cloak and reveals he's wearing a sleeveless white and yellow vest with a black sleeveless undershirt, baggy blue jeans, white bandage on his left hand.

"Let's do it!" Ash said.

"Yeah!" Pikachu said.

Then the group make their way through the upper part of the castle and go for the next area. Also, Sora picked the keychain that which allows get the Ultima Weapon.

* * *

 _Ruin and Creation's Passage_

The group make their way through an area with ethereal bridges being created and make their way up to find their enemies while fighting off many Nobodies in their way and keep going.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called.

"Something is coming." Biyomon said.

"Look!" Zelda said pointing as many Shadow Heartless arrive at the castle and make their way to the group.

"Uh-oh!" Mega Man said.

"Eddy? Your energy cans can give us energy?" Misty asked.

"Sorry, but the energy cans only work in Mega Man." Eddy replied.

"Man. What a helpless robot." Falco said sarcastically.

"I'll try to call my Pokémon." Ash said.

"Wait, try to keep them to the final battle." Brock suggested him.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai said.

"Wait Tai, our Digimon need energies to defeat the Dark Masters." Izzy said.

"Try to use the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"I can use it, but I must keep it for the final battle." Sonic said.

"We must keep our PSI energy too." Ness said.

"Kirby can inhale them all." Tiff said.

"Yes, but we must focus on Xemnas." Meta Knight said.

"Oh, god…" Pit said. "We must do it something quickly!"

"Sadly, we don't have enough power ups." Toad said.

"This will take forever!" Mimi exclaimed.

"There are too many!" Olimar exclaimed.

"Hey, no problem! Together we can stop them!" Sora said.

"Right." TK nodded.

"Let's get started." Kari said.

Just then something appears and it's Bowser with his son and the Wario Brothers.

"Be gone from here!" Bowser said.

"Leave these creatures to us!" Bowser Jr. said.

"But there's no way we can take them on!" Wario said.

"I will send Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Boo, Toad, Toadette after Xemnas. In company from the Key-brat with his two friends and his clumsy otter, the cream puff creature, the unknown teen, the google head, the boy blond, the girl tomboy, the pink hat girl, Mr. Serious, the red haired nerd, the green squirt, the baby princess, with their virtual pets, that includes the oversized monkey, with the brother bear, the gray old man, the elf in green dress, the cat eyed boy, the Iron Woman, the birdbrain, the Quadro-Bot, the ice twins, the pink puffball, the freak with his yellow rat, the pilot Fox, the Guts Man, the big nose astronaut, the psycho boy, the scared blond boy, the blue haired swordsman, the flappy man, the blue baby and the blue rat. This is the plan 'Y'." Bowser explained and whispers. "And the plan 'Z' is return to my original home and take a break."

"Someday I'll kick his butt." Sonic muttered annoyed.

"I better prefer run." Waluigi said.

"Off with you then." Bowser said. Waluigi then sees Mario.

"Just like other Mario Party minigame." Waluigi said.

"Then let's get going, Waluigi." Mario said.

"Alright! Waluigi Time!" Waluigi said.

"Sora, Mario and Digidestined. Don't forget; once I have destroyed them all, this castle shall be MINE." Bowser said.

"OR how about we handle them!" A voice said as King K. Rool appears along with the Koopalings, the Team Rocket, Eggman, Meta Ridley, Porky, King Dedede and Wolf.

"It seems that you arrived in time for the party." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yes. Now then, don't trouble yourself with them, for we shall destroy them!" Eggman said as he unleashes a mech and drives it.

"Well, I have no problem. And if you help me destroy them, then perhaps I shall share this castle." Bowser said.

"You mean it?" Ludwig asked.

"Then, we have a deal, my friend." Meta Ridley said.

"I like this plan." Jessie said.

"Why not? We're gonna die anyway." James said.

"One thing Pikachu, take care of Gatomon for me." Meowth said as Pikachu nods.

"Now, look here! Opportunities like this don't come along every day, you know!" King K. Rool said.

"Let us begin with this!" Porky said.

"Yes, let us dispatch these fools." Wolf said.

"I'm ready!" Larry said.

"Let's do it!" Lemmy said.

"Here we go!" Morton said.

"I'll wipe them out!" Roy said.

"This should be fun." Wendy said.

"Let's get started." Iggy said.

"How sad that Ganondorf, Black Shadow and Blood Falcon are losing the fun." King Dedede said.

"Bring them on!" Wario said.

"Okay, everyone, let's GO!" Bowser Jr. said as the villains all charge at the Heartless to fight them all.

"Everything is clear." Leon said.

"Now we must hurry." Mario said.

"Right." Starlow said.

"Let's go!" Twink said.

"We must continue." Calumon said.

"But…" Sora stops talking.

"They're all doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." Mario said.

"He's right. We have a job to do." May said.

"Okay…" Sora said.

"Let's go and finish this." Kari said and they go for the next area.

* * *

 _Altar of Naught_

A few minutes later, they got to the top of the castle where Xemnas was looking at the destroyed Kingdom Hearts. "Oh... my Kingdom Hearts...ruined." He said. "Now I'll have to start all over again." He put his hands down. "Warriors of the Keyblade and Heroes of the Omniverse!" He turned to them. "Go forth... and bring me more hearts!"

"No!" Sora, Riku, Tai, Matt, Sor, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Caleb, Ash, Tyson, May, Tails, Cosmo, Tiff, Kirby (Keyblade Ability) and Mario exclaimed, pointing their Keyblades at him while Kairi tried to summon hers, but it didn't appear.

"Huh?" Kairi wondered. "Okay... I need to ask Riku about this once this is all over..."

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas asked.

"We don't hate it." Caleb said.

"It's just kinda..." Kari said.

"Scary." TK completed.

"But the world's made of light AND darkness." Meta Knight said.

"You can't have one without the other, because darkness is half of everything." Mario said.

"It's because who's lurking inside it." Riku added.

"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who turned away by both light and dark...never given a choice?" Xemnas said.

"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku replied.

"That may be. However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas asked.

"Just give it a rest." Gatomon said.

"You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!" Pikachu said.

Xemnas chuckled. "Very good... you don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist. Including the light and the hope." Xemnas said as the whole place lit up, forcing TK and Kari to cover their eyes.

* * *

 _Memory's Skyscraper_

When they opened them, there were in front of Memory Skyscraper... and they were alone with their Digimon included.

"Guys?" TK wondered.

"Uh, TK?" Kari poked him as he turned, then seeing Xemnas in front of them, as he summoned his Ethereal Blades.

 _ ***METROID PRIME ESSENCE BATTLE***_

"Wait a second..." TK said. "Those blades..." His eyes widened. "WE FACED YOU IN HOLLOW BASTION?!"

Xemnas chuckled. "Indeed, you did. It was our first meeting." He said. "I was testing your power. Now you don't have your friends with you."

"We may be less in numbers, but we'll still take you down!" Kari exclaimed as they both ran towards Xemnas... but he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" TK asked and then looked up, seeing Xemnas on top of Memory Skyscraper. "You coward..." He said and ran towards the building. "GET DOWN HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"Let's try with the Digivolve!" Kari said.

"Yeah!" TK nodded as they pulled our Digivices.

 **Patamon Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!**

 **Gatomon Warp Digivolve to… Ophanimon!**

"Now we can get up there." Kari said as he gets on her Digimon, TK did the same. Then the Digimon come flying to Xemnas as he jumped down ready to slash them and when they were at eye level, Kari slashed Xemnas, much to his surprise and as he was falling.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" TK yelled, using Ragnarock on Xemnas, knocking him away.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon realizes his attack.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon realizes her attack. And both attacks hit Xemnas.

"FIRE!" Kari yelled casting the Firaga spell.

"GUARD!" Xemnas yelled, but TK ran around the barrier after the Firaga bounced back as he slashed him multiple times, and then blocked Xemnas's attacks and then he used Aerial Slam... where Ophanimon used her spear and slashed him.

"Whoa…" TK said in amazement.

"Now, watch this." Kari smiled and then slashed Xemnas, but he blocked and slashed her multiple times and before he could knock her away, TK used Thundaga on him while she used Curaga and then the Mega Level Digimon ran to Organization's leader.

"I'm NOT getting beat up by two Digimon." Xemnas said, slashing them, but they dodged every attack and then Seraphimon kicked Xemnas in the chest.

"Let's finish this." Seraphimon said.

"Right." Ophanimon slashed Xemnas, knocking him in the air as TK and Kari slashed him… and he did not get up...but instead he faded away.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"That was it?" Kari said.

"Well, we got stronger and we have our Digimon on our side." TK smiled. The Digimon returned to their original forms.

"TK! Kari! Where are you?" Ash's voice called out them.

"Gatomon, Patamon, answer me!" Pikachu exclaimed, then they were teleported.

* * *

 _Altar of Naught_

Then TK, Kari and their Digimon appeared behind of the group.

"Ow..." TK muttered.

"Oh... there you are." Matt said.

"So...is Xemnas gone?" Kari asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Tooty said pointing to Xemnas in front of Kingdom Hearts.

 _ ***ORGANIZATION XIII***_

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts. Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us." Xemnas said.

"Xemnas! No!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hearts quivering with hatred..." Xemnas continued.

Kari's fists clenched. "XEMNAS! DON'T!" She yelled.

"Hearts burning with rage..." Xemnas ignored her.

"You'll never win!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hearts scarred with envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" Xemnas exclaimed and then he disappeared.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" Sora exclaimed.

"We gotta stop him now." Mario said.

"One question, where is he?" Croagunk asked.

"He is here!" Mew exclaimed, pointing in a direction as they turned to see a door appearing in front of Kingdom Hearts.

"What's going on?" DK asked.

"Xemnas must be inside." Riku said.

"The worlds gave us this doorway." Meta Knight explained. "They want us to be the guardians of their destiny."

"Once we go through... there's no turning back." Riku said. "It's victory... or oblivion."

"I'm not choosing oblivion... we've come this far and I'm NOT backing down now." Ash said.

"We're all in this together." Tai said.

"Then let's go." Tiff said as the other Keyblade Wielders fired beams from their Keyblades to unlock the door.

"Get ready, Xemnas... it all ends here!" Sora exclaimed as they all ran to the door.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** By part from Sonic245 and Vietnam123. They enter in the door and ended in the world where they meet other Sonic with Shadow and Sakura, and they'll have a fight with Phantom Metallix. After the battle with the metallic demon, they'll fight with the Dark Masters in their Chaos Forms, but the heroes always wins to the end.


	53. Chapter 53: The Dark Chaos Masters

_Is someone is confused, the heroes will have the battle with the Chaos Dark Masters, only ChaosPuppetmon is a fan creation. And yes, Phantom Metallix is coming. In collaboration with Vietnam123 and Sonic245._

* * *

CHAPTER 52

The Chaos Dark Masters

 _Space Between_

In the space a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog was travelling in the space between. The robot doppelganger have spikes in his back, arms and legs, his color is dark blue and has red purple dark area and has a dark ruby in the chest. He was watching.

"So, this is the omniverse." The metallic Sonic said.

Then he got vision about the heroes entering in the giant door.

"Super Mario Brothers, Princess of Sarasaland, residents from Radiant Gardens, Kong Family, Hero of Twilight, Hero of Winds, Twilight Princess, Earth Temple Sage, sibling bears, servers from Lady Palutena, Robotic Operational Buddy, Ice Climbers, residents from Dreamland, Last Star Warriors, Star Fox Team, Rick Wheeler, kids with PSI powers, Fire Emblem Swordsmen, Flappy Man, Super Fighting Robots, super soldier, weak and pathetic Pokémon and Digimon, Digidestined Chosen Children, especially you Kari Kamiya, Guardians of Light, Pure Heart Princesses, Hero of Balance and Sonic from alter universe. Soon all the omniverse will be recreated to my image and only they'll meet the fear and darkness." The metallic Sonic said coldly, he laughs evilly and goes flying through the space. Other 5 figures passed flying.

* * *

 _?_

When the heroes entered in the door, they were falling through a space between and they scream as they plummet through the dark. Sora, Oshawott, Calumon, Kairi and Riku were first. Next were Tai, Matt, Sor, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kari, TK and Caleb with Mew and the Digimon included, then Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Boo, Toad, Toadette, Starlow, Twink, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Banjo & Kazooie, Tooty, Link, Midna, Toon Link, Zelda, Medli, Samus, Pit, Dark Pit, R.O.B., the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Captain Falcon, Olimar with his Pikmin, Ness, Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, Marth, Ike, Mr. G&W, Mega Man, Rush, Eddy, X, Snake, Ash, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Eve, Tyson, May, Beautifly, Brock, Croagunk, Misty, Azurill, Dawn, Piplup, Buneary, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze and lastly Cosmo.

* * *

 _World Terminus: Haunted Forest_

A few moments later the gang have landed in a kind of haunted forest, the sky was gloomy and dark. The first in wake up was Sor, she sees everyone in unconscious, and she finds herself around Ash's arm who tried to protect her during the harsh travel.

She attempts to shake him awake. "Ash wake up."

Ash wakes up after a bit of grunt. He looks to Sor. "Sor, are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Bit shaken, but not stirred. Thanks Ash." Sor lovingly smiles a bit.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"For protecting me back there, while we were falling." Sor said.

Ash smiles at his crush. "No problem, it got ugly but at least you're safe." Then Caleb wakes up.

"Huh!?" Caleb said when they saw them centimeters away from lip contact. As a result, the two of them blush deeply but that's disturbed when the others start to come around, so the Rainbow Hero and Love's Wielder separate before they notice.

"Where are we?" Misty asked.

"What is that place?" Tai asked.

"Why we have ended in a haunted forest?" Luigi groaned.

"This is weird." Snake said and thought. 'In the original Kingdom Hearts 2, our opponent after across that door is Xemnas, probably was decision from the author.'

"This is the other side of the door of Kingdom Hearts." Kari said.

"That's right Kari, but it's completely different now." Sora said.

"It's dark." TK said.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird." Matt said.

Then May looks up and is stupefied by what she's seeing. "Hey look up there!" They all gasp in shock when they see a giant storm in the sky very afar from them.

"Talk about weird!" Pikachu said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tiff said.

"Poyo…" Keyblade Kirby replied.

"Something must happen to Kingdom Hearts when its gathered Digi-cores." Tails said.

"I hope we're not struck by lightning." Falco said.

"Me neither." Kazooie said popping from the backpack. Then Caleb pulled out his tablet for analyze the place.

"What are you doing?" Calumon asked him curiously.

"I can't detect where are we exactly, that storm is distorting the signal." Caleb said.

"Just give it a couple good whacks." Tai tells him.

"Let us try." Agumon said.

"This will not end well." Cream said, shaking her head.

"Chao…" Cheese replied. Tai and Agumon head right for Caleb when he moves out of the way, making then to hit each other instead.

"How many times have you been told that nothing is fixed to whacks." Caleb said sighing. Medli tried hard to no giggle. Then Tentomon detects something.

"I can detect the smell of a lake." Tentomon said.

"Wait…! A lake!" Sonic said in shock.

"Water chicken…" Gomamon whispered under his breath to Knuckles happened to hear what he said.

Gomamon and Knuckles slapped hands. "Good one."

"You must overcome your fears." Cloud said.

"Or your fears will come your weakness, Sonic." Leon said.

"Ah-ha." Boo said nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." Riku said as everyone goes to the unknown lake.

* * *

 _Unknown Lake_

Everyone arrived at the lake, the place was very familiar for the Digidestined.

"Wait…" Gabumon said.

"Is that the lake that we fought to Seadramon." Matt said as he flashbacks how he is being suffocated to death by Seadramon.

"This is completely weird." Mimi said.

"Probably the enemy is an aquatic monster." Duster said.

"I've fought with giant fishes and squids." Mario said.

"I've faced with giant squids too." Toon Link said.

"By luck we have some Pokémon water type." Ash said.

"I'll investigate." Oshawott said bravely and jumps to the lake.

"Please, be careful." Kairi said concerned. In the water Oshawott was searching until he suddenly saw something bigger coming to him, then he freaked out, swims faster as he can and get out.

"Woah!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Oshawott!? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Someone is coming to us!" Samus exclaimed, then the giant figure appeared from the water revealing as ChaosMetalSeadramon.

"Who is the metallic Hewdraw?" Pit asked.

"I've been waiting for you, Digidestined, Rainbow Hero and heroes from other worlds." ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"No way!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Palmon exclaimed.

"MetalSeadramon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Not him again!" Patamon and Tuff exclaimed. Then Ash pulled the Pokédex.

"He is now ChaosMetalSeadramon. A Digievolved form of him." Ash said.

"What!?" The eight Digidestined exclaimed.

"What are you doing here!?" Meta Knight demanded pulling out his sword.

"I come to finish the work that Apocalymon couldn't complete, starting with the children and their Digimon." ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"I don't know who are you? But hurt children it's a crime in all the worlds." Fox said pulling out his blaster as everyone prepared their weapons.

"So, you've finished off the Organization XIII members, eh?" ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"You know it!" Tyson shouted.

"Now I'll fulfill my revenge." ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"Don't forget that they count with us!" Marth said.

"If you mess with them, you mess with us!" Dawn said.

"Then all of you've saved the best for last. Let's get down to business!" ChaosMetalSeadramon said and roared.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE 1 (KID ICARUS UPRISING)***_

"Let's do this together!" Sonic said.

"Brown Stinger!" ChaosMetalSeadramon fired red stings at the group, but they luckily avoided the attack.

"That attack it's from Flymon!" TK exclaimed.

"We must be careful with his venomous stingers!" Eve exclaimed.

"I'll crush you all!" ChaosMetalSeadramon said charging at them.

"No, you don't!" DK said and grabbed the jaw from ChaosMetalSeadramon using his hands, then DK throws him to the ground. "Banana Slam-a!" He used his monkey punch and hit the metal serpent.

"Take that!" The Ice Climbers fired a blizzard that which was freezing the evil Digimon.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas used his attack on himself and hit ChaosMetalSeadramon. Then Kari jumped and slashed the evil Digimon several times.

"River of Power!" ChaosMetalSeadramon was preparing his attack.

"Thunder Uppercut!" Knuckle Joe used his attack in the jaw of the metallic monster making it fail the attack, then Keyblade Kirby jumped and slashed ChaosMetalSeadramon several times.

"How about this!" ChaosMetalSeadramon fired red fireballs at the group, but Fox pulled out a Plasma Cannon and fired red shots that which destroyed the attack from the metallic serpent.

"Go, Lucario!" Ash called him.

"Alright! Flash Cannon!" Lucario used his attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired his attack.

"Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur fired his attack.

"Air Cutter!" Beautifly fired her attack.

"Poison Sting!" Croagunk fired his attack.

"Ice Beam!" Azurill and Buneary fired their attack.

"Bubble Beam!" Piplup fired his attack.

"Psy Beam!" Mew fired his attack, the attacks hit ChaosMetalSeadramon, then Oshawott jumps to him.

"Sacred Sword!" Oshawott slashed the metallic serpent.

"Ugh…!" ChaosMetalSeadramon growled. "Let's see if you can catch me!" Then he dives in the water.

"Where he is going?" Olimar asked.

"He has advantage in the water!" Brock said.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Mega Man said as he jumps at the water.

"I'll come with him!" Samus followed him. Luck for them, they can move easily underwater.

"You got the guts blue boy and you too princess of heart." ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"C'mon!" Mega Man said.

"River of Power!" ChaosMetalSeadramon fired his attack, but they dodged it. Then Samus fired a Super Missile at ChaosMetalSeadramon.

"Dive Missiles!" Mega Man fired torpedoes that which hit the metal serpent. ChaosMetalSeadramon charged at them.

"Take cover, kid!" Samus as he nods, she morphs into a sphere and used the Power Bomb that hits the evil Digimon expulsing out the water. He felled to the ground stunned by the attack. Samus and Mega Man returned.

"He is defenseless, now attack him!" Ike called. Then the heroes attacked ChaosMetalSeadramon with everything they have, sword slashes, punches, kicks, spells, special attacks and shots, until the ChaosMetalSeadramon recovered and he swung his tail at 360 degrees hitting everyone, but Sonic felled to the water and he was having difficulties.

"Help me! I can't swim!" Sonic said in panic.

"Sonic, no!" Amy exclaimed in tears.

"Ha! That blue sewer rat is defenseless, I'll eliminate him first." ChaosMetalSeadramon say coming to the defenseless hedgehog.

"I must rescue him!" Tails said in worry a he jumps to the water, then he used his tails like propulsors in the water and grabbed Sonic.

"Stay out of this!" ChaosMetalSeadramon shouted trying to catch Tails. They can escape of the water.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said in relief, until the metal serpent appears glaring them.

"Don't thank me yet, Sonic." Tails said nervously.

"You are finished you two!" ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"HIYAH!" Cosmo performed Aerial Slam in the metal serpent.

"Grr… Brown Sting!" ChaosMetalSeadramon realizes his attack.

"Are you ready, Espio?" Yuffie said.

"Ready anytime." Espio said, they fired multiple ninja stars that which hit the enemy attack. Vector fired a flamethrower from his mouth, Blaze and Mario fired some fireballs and hit the metallic villain.

"Fire!" R.O.B. fired his laser.

"Destroy!" Omega fired missiles.

"Super Mega Buster!" X fired his attack. The three shots hit the metal serpent.

"I won't be defeated so easily! Now I'll introduce more minions." ChaosMetalSeadramon said as an aquatic version of Devimon appeared from the water, it is a corrupt Digimon too. The children in the group gasps in horror.

"What is that thing Patamon!?" TK asked in fear, due the last time with Devimon.

"It is MarineDevimon!" Patamon replied. May pulled her Pokédex.

"MarineDevimon, an Ultimate level Ocean Digimon of the worst kind who only knows nothing but hatred and destruction. His attack is Dark Deluge and it paralyzes anything it touches." The Pokédex explained. Then other Corrupt Digimon appeared from the water, it is an 8 headed snake including one head which is black, and the other are fakes that are pure silver metal. He roars, terrifying the 8 Digidestined, Toad, Toadette, Toon Link, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, the Pokémon Trainers, the little ones Pokémon and Lucas.

"Oh no! It's Orochimon!" Gomamon said.

"Orochimon…!" Dawn said pulling out her Pokédex.

"Orochimon, an Ultimate level Digimon and it's known to be quite vicious and destructive. Its attack Inferno Blast can really get everyone in some hot water if it ever hits someone." The Pokédex said.

"Even if they are Ultimate, we can defeat them." Krystal said.

"But we can't down our guard." Tifa said.

"I have more minions!" ChaosMetalSeadramon said, then a marine snail like Digimon appeared, with other like squid and the last one is like a lobster. They appeared from the water and are Corrupt Digimon.

"Its Shellmon!" Tai said.

"With Gesomon!" Ash added.

"The last one its Ebidramon." Veemon said.

"Now destroy the heroes!" ChaosMetalSeadramon commanded. The 5 Corrupt Digimon roar and come to the them.

"I'll take care of the giant squid!" Toon Link said.

"Me too!" Mario said.

"And me." Izzy said. Then they faced at Gesomon.

"Let's defeat the marine snail!" Kumatora said as Lucas, Ness, Duster and Boney barked at Shellmon.

"I'll settle score with Shellmon!" Tai said.

"I'm going to want a lobster to take away." Caleb said swinging his weapons at Ebidramon.

"Let us help you!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Keyblade Kirby said.

"Me and Cloud will defeat the multi-headed snake." Link said as Cloud nods facing at Orochimon.

"Us too!" Marth and Ike said.

"The marine devil its ours." Silver said referring at himself, Shadow and Sonic.

"I must overcome my fears." TK said.

"We'll take care of the metal nose." Pit said.

"Don't mock of him or he will go to destroy us." Dark Pit said.

"C'mon Togekiss!" Dawn said as she calls at her Pokémon, then she rides on her flying Pokémon. "Let's defeat ChaosMetalSeadramon together!"

"Got it!" Togekiss nodded.

"Get on my back Mega Man." Rush said as Mega Man do it. Then the two flying angels, the fairy Pokémon type and the robot riding his dog were facing at the metal serpent.

"You'll need more than this!" ChaosMetalSeadramon said and fired his attack. "River of Power!"

"Look out!" Togekiss exclaimed and avoided the attack.

"That was too close." Pit said.

"My turn! Thunder Beam!" Mega Man fired an electric beam that which hits the evil Digimon, followed by light and dark arrows.

"Aura Sphere!" Togekiss fired her attack and hits the metal serpent. Back in the ground.

"I never thought in fight at vengeful monsters that want destroy our friends." Diddy Kong said.

"Me neither, but now they want destroy us too." Dixie Kong said. Gesomon tried to attack using his tentacles, but they ducked avoiding the attack, then Toon Link fired an ice arrow that freezes the left tentacle from Gesomon, then Izzy slashed the frozen tentacle and destroyed it.

"Let's a go!" Mario said. Gesomon tried to attack with his right tentacle until a tongue caught it.

"Yoshi caught the tentacle from the squid monster." Yoshi said. Then Mario sliced the tentacle from the evil squid.

"Let's finish it!" Toon Link said as he, Mario and Izzy performed a big slash and finished the giant squid.

"The giant squid is sushi now." Yoshi said.

"What is sushi?" Toon Link asked.

"We'll explain you later." Izzy said. The other group was battling at Shellmon, the marine snail fired a giant water stream.

"PSI Shield!" Ness and Lucas realized their technique absorbing the attack. Duster fired a smoke bomb on Shellmon and Boney bit him in the hand.

"PK Fire!" Kumatora realizes her attack and hits the marine snail.

"That was for the last time." Tai said as he with Kari slashed Shellmon.

"PK Star Storm!" Ness and Lucas realized their attack and destroyed Shellmon.

"That wasn't hard." Kari said. Meanwhile, Caleb was riding at Ebidramon and slashing at the same time.

"Thunder!" Tiff and Keyblade Kirby casted Thundaga on the enemy lobster, by luck Caleb jumped on time.

"Its time for the ending blow!" Caleb said as he stabs both Keyblades on Ebidramon, then the Corrupt Digimon vanished. By other part, Orochimon was attacking at Link, Cloud, Marth and Ike, using his heads, the four swordsmen were slashing with nonstop, until the black head attacks him, by surprise Ike counterattacked.

"Try to get time!" Cloud said as he was charging energy. In that moment the three swordsmen were attacking Orochimon and destroyed their seven heads.

"With one head he is defenseless." Marth said. Then the seven heads reappeared and Orochimon fired a red blast at the group, by luck they dodged it.

"Its regenerated!" Ike exclaimed, then Orochimon tried to attack again, but Link performs his spin attack and hit the eight heads.

"Bringing my limit!" Cloud finished, then he runs at Orochimon and slashed him forming a Japanese symbol (Cross Slash during Limit Break in Smash Bros) and finished the multiheaded snake.

"He is so powerful!" Tooty said in amazement.

"By luck he wasn't our opponent in the tournament." Banjo commented. The three hedgehogs and the 8 old year kid were battling at MarineDevimon.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow used his attack on the marine devil.

"Take this!" Silver fired a psychic cut and hits MarineDevimon.

"Here I come!" Sonic performs his homing attack in the devil Digimon. Followed by several slashes from TK. Then MarineDevimon spews black flames from his mouth and blast the four members away. TK try to get up, until he was struck by a tree branch.

"Oh no!" TK exclaimed in fear, then MarineDevimon was coming to him, he was trying to escape.

"TK!" Matt rushed him and saved from MarineDevimon. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks." TK said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, then Pikachu used Thunderbolt in the marine devil and Ash finished the Corrupt Digimon with one slash.

"Only ChaosMetalSeadramon left." Pikachu said. They noticed the flying group coming to the ground.

"Let's finish this Veemon." Caleb said.

"Right!" Veemon nodded.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Evolution!" Caleb said using a card in the D-Ark.

 **Veemon Digivolve to… Magnamon X!**

"Magna Kick!" Magnamon X hits the metal serpent.

"You will need Mega level to destroy me." ChaosMetalSeadramon said.

"Now watch this!" Caleb said as he uses another card. "Digi Modify! Dramon Breaker Sword!" Then a sword was summoned appearing in the hand from Magnamon X. "Now pass me the sword!"

"Understood!" Magnamon X said and throwed the sword and Caleb caught it, then he jumps to the air and starts to spin with the sword.

"I'll finish you all! River of…!" ChaosMetalSeadramon was realizing his attack. Then Caleb throwed the sword straight at the metal serpent.

"Take that!" Caleb shouted.

"Power!" ChaosMetalSeadramon yelled and fired his attack, but the sword goes through the attack and hits strongly at the metal serpent and he screams in pain.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Look how far you've come, heroes. I'm proud of all of you." ChaosMetalSeadramon said as he fells to the ground defeated and explodes. Magnamon X returned to his original form and Togekiss was returned to her Pokéball.

"One of the Dark Masters is down again." Tai said.

"Huh. You don't usually meet such nice bosses." Pit said.

"Unless that was easy." Rouge said.

"Let's keep continuing." Zelda said, they nodded and keep continuing.

* * *

 _Haunted Forest_

The group was still walking in other part of the haunted forest.

"This time we don't lose someone in battle." Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" Toadette asked.

"She mean says that we saw much innocent Digimon dying by the evil Digimon." Matt said.

"I'm sorry about that." Peach said in sorrow.

"Specially Wizardmon sacrificing by Kari… Oops." Ash said accidentally making Kari start to tear up.

"Did something happen to him?" Toad said, referring to Wizardmon. Then Tai and Ash continued the story.

"He stepped in the way of Myotismon's attack, sacrificing himself to save Kari and Gatomon. Those two never forgot his sacrifice." Tai said as Kari cried out loud. Sonic then walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Kari, he made his decision." Sonic said.

"I know how you feel." Kairi said.

"Don't be sad Kari." TK said.

"Remember that you're not the only with the same pain." Caleb said.

"Well, look on the bright side, if Axel, Leomon or Wizardmon didn't give their lives, we wouldn't be here today." Kari said as he cleaned up her tears and hugged TK, he did the same with Kari.

'Maria, I won't forget my promise.' Shadow thought.

"Ha! Isn't that cute!" A familiar evil voice said, then it reveals as ChaosPuppetmon.

"Until you ruined it." Daisy said annoyed.

"Is that… Pinocchio?" Snake asked.

"An evil version of him." Sora said pulling out the Ultima Weapon. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"Now he is ChaosPuppetmon." Ash said.

"Yeah, but this time I'm in a different side." ChaosPuppetmon lied and his nose growth a bit.

"He's lying." Eddy said.

"How can a little Digimon be a Dark Master?" Misty asked making ChaosPuppetmon taken back.

"I bet he can't even fight." Charmy said.

"Yeah! We can!" Falcon said.

"We will finish you quickly." Sirica said.

"Are you judging by my appearance?" ChaosPuppetmon said. Then everyone prepared their fight positions. 'Why they aren't scared from me?'

"Poor sliver…" Caleb muttered.

"What idiot." Falco said.

"Remember that the Dark Masters are the bad guys." Izzy said.

"That's right. A meanie guy." TK said.

"Oh, I'm only searching a friend to play." ChaosPuppetmon said and his nose growth again.

"Shut up! How stupid do you think we are?" Pikachu said.

"You're only lying!" Patamon said.

"And want to kill us like the Organization XIII!" Gatomon added.

"You can't trick us!" Tuff said. ChaosPuppetmon changed his attitude.

"Silence, meddlers." ChaosPuppetmon said as he prepares his mallet.

 _ ***THE ULTIMATE SHOW (SUPER PAPER MARIO)***_

"Here comes the evil Pinocchio!" Luigi said.

"Puppet Pummel!" ChaosPuppetmon said as he slams his mallet in the ground creating a shockwave, by luck they avoided the attack.

"Here we go!" Mario said as he activates his ice form. Luigi did the same, the only difference is the green overalls.

"Alright!" Peach said as she uses a fire flower, now the color of the dress is white (from Super Mario 3D World).

"Here I go!" Toad pulled out a little penguin that which makes appear a penguin suit on him (from New Super Mario Bros Wii).

"Hm-hmm." Toadette pulled out a yellow bell that which makes appear a cat suit magenta color on her (from Super Mario Maker 2) and replies "Meow!"

"Try with this. Puppet Bullet!" ChaosPuppetmon realizes his attack. But Fox and Falco used their reflectors that which returned the attack at the evil puppet. Then Ice Mario and Ice Luigi fired ice balls that which hit the evil Digimon, followed by fireballs from Fire Peach.

"Yahoo!" Penguin Toad attacks sliding like a penguin in the ice making trip at the evil puppet.

"Meow!" Cat Toadette jumps and scratches ChaosPuppetmon in the face.

"Ugh! I hate the cats!" ChaosPuppetmon said getting up. Then he was kicked by Diddy and Dixie Kong, the evil puppet tries to hit him, but Link blocked him using his shield.

"X-Scissor!" Mew performed a X-slash on ChaosPuppetmon. Then Midna popped out from Link's shadow and grabbed the puppet using her hair.

"I got him!" Midna said.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon punched ChaosPuppetmon.

"Why you!" ChaosPuppetmon said as he tries to attack, but Meta Knight suddenly appeared and slashed him.

"Over here!" Sirica called him and shots a missile that which hits the evil puppet.

"Brick Break!" Croagunk punched ChaosPuppetmon.

"Slam!" Azurill hits the puppet using his tail.

"Jump Kick!" Buneary kicked him.

"Grr… Drill Nose!" ChaosPuppetmon said using his nose like a drill.

"Drill Peck!" Piplup used his attack and clashed with ChaosPuppetmon. Then Banjo used a gold feather for tackle the evil puppet. When he got up, he felt a tingle in his feet.

"What is that?" ChaosPuppetmon said as he saw the Pikmin attacking him.

"Continue attacking him!" Olimar said.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W tripped but hits ChaosPuppetmon.

"Puppet…" ChaosPuppetmon jumped.

"Oh, no you don't!" Caleb said as he jumps and grabs the hammer from ChaosPuppetmon. "Amy, pass me your hammer!"

"Got it." Amy said as she throws his hammer to him and grabbed it.

"Hammer Time!" Caleb said and starts to hit the Pinocchio's doppelganger using two hammers and slammed him to the ground. Then teenager returned the hammer to Amy, then Caleb broke the other hammer using one knee.

"My hammer!?" ChaosPuppetmon exclaimed as everyone were glaring him.

"Want some more puppet?" Vector said crackling his knuckles.

"By luck I have an army." ChaosPuppetmon as Corrupt Digimon appeared, one is a giant tree, other is a white chicken, there are puppets with a pumpkin is its head and there are brown bird with a skull like a mask.

"There are Kiwimon!" Sor said.

"Cherrymon!" Matt said as he clenched his fists.

"Kokatorimon too!" Agumon said.

"The same Digimon that petrified us!" Tentomon said.

"Its time to settle score with him!" Gabumon said.

"I wasn't prepared that time!" Patamon said.

"Its time for kick his butt!" Gomamon said.

"And Pumpkinmon…" TK said saddened.

"TK, remember that they're Corrupt Digimon." Matt said.

"Got it." TK said. 'I'm sorry Pumpkinmon.'

"Volcano, I choose you!" Caleb said as he calls one of his Pokémon.

"ROAR!" A Pokémon like brown lion appeared and has a little volcano is his back.

"It's a shiny Entei." Tyson said.

"Yoshi and company will defeat the brown birds and pumpkin mans." Yoshi said.

"Me with the Digidestined will defeat the evil Pinocchio." Sora said referring at himself at the Digidestined.

"Silver Wind!" Beautifly fired her attacks and destroyed multiples Corrupt Kiwimon and Pumpkinmon. Snake fired a missile from his rocket launcher that which hits Cherrymon.

"Volcano, use Sacred Fire!" Caleb said.

"As you order, master!" Volcano the Entei said in male voice and he fires a giant blue fire stream and destroyed the Corrupt Cherrymon. By other part the five Digi-Evolved Digimon were facing at Corrupt Kokatorimon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Hand of Fate!" The five attacks goes at the giant chicken and destroyed Kokatorimon. Then the five Digimon returned at their original forms.

"Flying Cross Cutter!" ChaosPuppetmon uses his wooden cross to swing at 360 degrees, by luck the Keyblade Wielders avoided the attack. After a time, he ended dizzy. Then the Keyblade Wielders attacked with nonstop until the puppet recovered.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"I'm ready!" Riku said as they activated their Limit and attacked him with nonstop and ended with an explosion of light and darkness.

"Now he is finished." Joe said.

"Ugh…! It can't be!" ChaosPuppetmon groaned in pain.

"Let's finish this Glalie!" Ash said calling him.

"Got it!" Glalie replied.

"Mega Evolve!" Ash said using the Rainbow's Crest from his Keyblade, Glalie transformed in Mega Glalie.

"I'm still being strong in that new form!" ChaosPuppetmon said raising his cross. "And it doesn't matter what they think; I won't lose again!" Blinded by rage and jealousy, ChaosPuppetmon gives a war cry and charges at Mega Glalie.

"Sheer Cold!" Mega Glalie fired an ice breath under zero degrees Fahrenheit that engulfs ChaosPuppetmon who screams in pain.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Whoa! So powerful!" Ivysaur said. The cross was sent flying and sticks to the ground. ChaosPuppetmon was laying in the ground, just like the last time.

"Not again…" ChaosPuppetmon said as he picks weakly a flower and puts it in his chest like in a funeral and disappears. Mega Glalie returned to his original form and returned to his Pokéball, like Volcano too. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette returned to their original forms.

"Another Dark Master has fallen." Eve said.

"Only two left, right?" Sora said.

"That's right." Pikachu said nodding. Then TK noticed depressed at Matt.

"What's wrong Matt?" TK asked.

"Only I need a time alone with Riku." Matt replied.

"Ok, I understood." Caleb said as everyone leave the two persons alone.

"Hey, Riku. Got a sec?" Matt said.

"Yeah. What's up?" Riku said.

"It's about what I did in the Digital World."

"What'd you do?"

"I got fooled into attacking Tai, my friends. I felt like I was manipulated."

"Yeah. That happened to me too, around a year ago. Bowser manipulated me into thinking Sora didn't think of me and Kairi anymore. That all he cared about was the Keyblade and Luigi and Yoshi."

"Like me. Eventually, while I was going my own way, the darkness started to take a hold on my heart. I just hope, right after I snuffed it out, it didn't turn into a Heartless. Our Sora sort of went that way too, but she did the same."

"Listen, there may be that possibility, but you just gotta be brave. Face the darkness. You have friends around you, now. I took the same road as from before."

"You walked the road to darkness from before?"

"Yeah. But now I took a different road."

"The road to light?"

"No. People regularly think there are two road. The Road to Light, and the Road to Darkness. However, nobody really thought of the road in between. That's what I'm taking."

"Which is?"

"It's a road, where I can control darkness, however, I don't let it control me... It's the Road to Dawn."

"The Road to Dawn..."

"Yeah. Both light, and the darkness. When you face your darkness, be sure to show it you are the true controller. Not that."

"I see...I got it. Thanks, Riku."

"Anytime, now let's go." Riku said, they returned with the group and keep continuing.

* * *

 _Wastelands_

The team of heroes arrived in a wasteland.

"The forest ends here." Twink said.

"Now, there is a wasteland in front of us." Starlow said. Suddenly the Corrupt Digimon appeared surrounding the group. Armored robot made of solid iron and rounded balls with metallic helmet, a cannon in its left arms and claws in its left arms (similar to Wolverine) and blue balls with a chainsaw.

"There are Guardromon, Giromon and MetalMamemon." Veemon said.

"Let's take down all!" Shadow said. Then everyone attacked and defeated the Corrupt Digimon without problems.

"That was the last one." Leon said.

"Mew, try to search in the sky." Caleb said.

"Got it." Mew nodded and flies to see if someone appears.

"Hyper Giga Cannon!" A metallic voice said firing red plasma spheres.

"Whoa!" Mew exclaimed as he activates a green shield that which protected.

"What was that!?" Blaze said. Then they felt a tremor.

"Someone is coming to us." Palmon said. Then they turned and saw Chaosdramon.

"We meet again Digidestined, Rainbow Hero, super soldier and meddlers from other worlds." Chaosdramon said.

"Long time no see Mecha Godzilla." Snake said.

"It's Machinedramon!" Biyomon said.

"You know him?" Brock asked her and she nodded. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"Now he is Chaosdramon." Ash said.

"Why those Digimon still appearing in a new version of them!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Probably they returned alive for get their revenge." May said.

"My main goal it's destroy the Digidestined, when Apocalymon revived me, we decided seek revenge of them. But since that hedgehog with psychic powers appeared in the way of Xemnas, we decided destroy the heroes from every world." Chaosdramon said.

"What have you done, Silver!?" Shadow accused him.

"The Organization XIII was responsible of the destruction from my world!" Silver said.

"Now, this time I'll destroy you all!" Chaosdramon said and everyone prepared their weapons and fight positions.

"Wait, now it's the turn from my Pokémon." Caleb said.

"Ha! You're a Pokémon Trainer too." Chaosdramon said.

"Yes, but no. I'm a Master Pokémon." Caleb said. "Dark Blitz! Odin! Thor! Ra! Mew! Byakko! Volcano! North Wind! Maelstrom! Garuda! Dot! Asuna! Kirito! Leviathan! Behemoth! Quasar! Kronos! Nova! Oven! Dra-Phantom! Terrax! Glacious! Rallen!" A giant army of Pokémon appeared.

"Whoa! He has shiny legendary Pokémon! Articuno! Zapdos! Moltres! Raikou! Entei! Suicune! Ho-Oh! Celebi! Latias! Latios! Kyogre! Groudon! Rayquaza! Dialga! Palkia! Heatran! Giratina!" Tyson said in amazement.

"But who are the new Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Their names are Landorus in his Totem Form and Kyurem, the most powerful Pokémon in the world." Oshawott explained.

"Woah!" Ash said amazed as Sor and Mimi giggled by his reaction.

 _ ***BOSS BATTLE (BOSS BATTLE MODE – SSBB)***_

"Now troops, attack him!" Caleb commanded. His Pokémon charged at giant Digimon.

"Rock Slide!" Dark Blitz throwed rock and hit Chaosdramon.

"Blizzard!" Odin the Articuno said in male voice firing a cold wind.

"Discharge!" Thor the Zapdos said in male voice firing an electrical discharge.

"Heat Wave!" Ra the Moltres said in female voice firing a hot wind. The three attacks hit the red Mecha Godzilla impersonator.

"Chaos…!" Chaosdramon was saying.

"Psychic!" Mew used his attack his attack stopping him

"This is our chance! Zap Cannon!" Byakko the Raikou said in male voice firing an electro ball color yellow strong.

"Understood! Eruption!" Volcano fired a fire blast like eruption.

"Aurora Beam!" North Wind the Suicune said in male voice firing a beam like aurora. Other three attacks hit Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Giga Cannon!" Chaosdramon fired his attack at the group of heroes, but Dot the Celebi goes flying to the group.

"Protect!" Dot said in female voice and creates a giant shield that protects everyone.

"That was Protect!" Brock said.

"Why don't you mess with someone from your own size! Sacred Fire!" Garuda the Ho-Oh said in male voice and fired a giant stream of blue fire.

"Aero-Blast!" Maelstrom fired a tornado blast, both attacks merged forming a tornado of fire and hit Chaosdramon who grunted in pain.

"Mist Ball!" Asuna the Latias said in female voice firing a mist-like flurry of down envelops and damages the target.

"Luster Purge!" Kirito the Latios said in male voice damaged Chaosdramon firing a burst of light.

"Dragon Fire!" Chaosdramon fired a green fire from his mouth.

"Hydro Pump!" Leviathan the Kyogre said in male voice firing a giant stream of water and blocked the enemy attack.

"Solar Beam!" Behemoth the Groudon said in male voice firing a beam made of solar energy and hits the evil Digimon.

"Dragon Tail!" Quasar the Rayquaza said in male voice and attacked the giant machine using his tail covered in cyan color.

"Chaos Crusher!" Chaosdramon tries to attack at the group using his claws, luckily, they avoided him, only Kronos the Dialga received the attack and Caleb gives a smirk.

"Metal Burst!" Kronos said in male voice firing a silver sphere that which damages seriously at Chaosdramon.

"Dragon Claw!" Nova the Palkia said in male voice using his claws in cyan color and slashed the evil Digimon.

"Crunch!" Oven the Heatran said in male voice and bit strongly the leg of Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Giga Cannon!" Chaosdramon fired at Dra-Phantom the Giratina, but he quickly avoided the attack disappearing. "Huh? Where did he go that coward dragon?"

"Over here! Secret Sword!" Rallen slashed him.

"Shadow Force!" Dra-Phantom said in male voice and attacked Chaosdramon by behind.

"Glaciate!" Glacious the Kyurem said in male voice blowing freezing cold air at the evil Digimon.

"Fissure!" Terrax the Landorus said in male voice opening up a fissure in the ground and drops Chaosdramon in who grunted at the fall and exploded.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"It is over?" Silver said. Until a black claw appeared from the fissure.

"It can't be!" Izzy exclaimed, to their greatest horror, it wasn't over, then the creature revealed as giant flying dragon, with a yellow aura surrounding and has Giga Cannon in its back.

 _ ***LANDIA BATTLE THEME (RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tyson exclaimed.

"There's no way he could've survive that!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's like he had an armor all this time!" Sora said.

"Of course, yes, that was an armor. This is my true form, I'm Millenniummon." The Digimon called Millenniummon said.

"Heat Viper!" Millenniummon fired giant streams of fire, the Pokémon from Caleb tried to avoid, but they were hit by a shockwave that sends them flying. Dot felled in the arms of Caleb.

"I'm sorry, he is too strong." Dot said weakly.

"It's okay, don't push yourselves." Caleb said softly as he returned them at their Pokéballs, except to Mew, Quasar, Asuna and Kirito.

"Look how your army has fallen, now your friends are the next." Millenniummon said coldly.

"I'm still have more!" Caleb said as he reveals a Keystone.

"Is that a Keystone?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yes, that is right. Now, Mega Evolve!" Caleb said rising his Keystone. Then Asuna transformed in Mega-Latias, Kirito in Mega-Latios and Quasar in Mega Rayquaza. The Pokémon Trainers watched in amazement.

"Whoa!" Pikachu said.

"Three Legendary Pokémon Mega Evolving!" May said.

"You will need more than this!" Millenniummon said as he tries to slash the dragon trio Mega Evolved.

"Dodge it!" Caleb commanded and the three Pokémon dragons avoided his attacks.

"Thunder Wave!" Mega Latias fired her attack that which paralyzes the enemy dragon. Then Mega Rayquaza grabs him and carries to the sky, Caleb was riding the black dragon.

"Sky Drop!" Mega Rayquaza drops the evil Digimon to the ground, then Caleb jumped and slashed him with nonstop, until Mega Latios caught his owner,

"Zen Headbutt!" Mega Latios hits Millenniummon using his head and slammed the evil Digimon to the ground who roars in pain.

"Grr…!" Millenniummon growled.

"Now, you three use Draco Meteor!" Caleb commanded.

"Understood!" The three Mega Evolved dragons said and fired many comets from the sky and hit Millenniummon creating a cloud mushroom explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"I'll hope that was all." TK said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"But we can't down our guard." Leon said.

"Exactly." An evilly voice said, and it reveals as a two-headed spirit dragon inside a crystal, its size as the half from Chaosdramon. Ash pulled his Pokédex for analyze it.

"His name is Moon=Millenniummon." Ash said.

"Only I have the power to rule the Digital World." The Digimon called Moon=Millennium said.

 _ ***UNFORGETTABLE (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

"That's what you think!" Caleb yelled.

"Death Crystal!" Moon=Millenniummon said as performs an incorporeal attack to the teenager, he barely avoided him.

"That was too close!" Caleb said. The others are watching.

"We must help him!" Kari said.

"No, we must keep energies to the battle with Piedmon!" Tai said stopping her.

"But…" Kari tries to say, but Tai shook his head. "Ok."

"Xehanort's Nobody mess in my world first. I must finish him myself." Sora said. Back in battle.

"Thunder Wave!" Mega Latias realizes her attack, but it doesn't work this time. "What!?"

"Did you think that you same trick will work a second time? Now it's my turn!" Moon=Millenniummon said and he spins his body trying to hit her.

"Oh no! She is in trouble! Dragon Dance!" Mega Latios said as crimson tornado appears around him, then he dashed with more speed than before and realizes Dragon Claw in the crystalloid monster.

"Thanks Kirito." Asuna the Latias said in relief.

"No problem." Kirito the Latios replied. The giant crystal try to attack.

"Draco Ascent!" Quasar the Rayquaza soars upward, the black dragon attacks the evil Digimon dropping out of the sky at high speeds, Moon=Millenniummon was launched to the ground.

"Time to finish this! Oracle of Twilight! Ultimate Radiant Flash… MAX!" Caleb realizes his attacks and strikes in the evil Digimon who shattered in pieces, but it revealed as two spirit dragons that appeared merged together by multiples digital chains and it's like the size from Kirby.

"This is my last form!" The Digimon like Digital Core said. Ash analyzes him again.

"Now he is Zeed-Millenniummon!" Ash said.

"That will be piece of cake!" Caleb said.

"Don't get so cocky!" Zeed-Millenniummon warned him, the teenager tried to slash him until he was teleporting with nonstop, confusing at Caleb.

"Caleb, close your eyes for identify him!" Tiff called him.

"Poyo!" Keyblade Kirby called him.

"Ok…" Caleb nodded and closes his eyes. "Gothca!" By instincts he slashed the Digital Core enemy.

"Graviga!" The Keyblade Wielders realized the spell that which trapped Zeed-Millenniummon to the ground. Then Caleb reveals a weird bracelet.

"Get ready Mew!" Caleb shouted.

"Right!" Mew said.

"This is our true strength from our Z-Move, two hearts becoming one!" Caleb says as he takes a pose which he has hand near of the forehead.

"Genesis Supernova!" Caleb and Mew said together. Then little psychic Pokémon fired a pink giant psychic sphere and hits Zeed-Millenniummon.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Ken… Ichijouji…" Zeed-Millenniummon said his last words and finally exploded. Unknown for them, black seeds go to the sky.

"Phew… That was all." Calumon said relief, until they heard someone applauding sarcastically, that person was Piedmon walking towards the group.

"Bravo, you defeated them very well." Piedmon said.

"And you're the next!" Caleb said. Then his 3 dragons try to attack.

"Fire Blast!" Quasar fired his attack that which Piedmon dodged it.

"Dragon Pulse!" Asuna and Kirito realized their attacks but Piedmon vanished it using one sword.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon fired his swords that which hits the three Mega Evolved Pokémon, returning them at their original forms and felled unconscious.

"Oh no!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That is bad news!" Misty said.

"Even three Legendary Mega Evolved couldn't put him down!" Brock said.

"And Piedmon is a fashion disaster!" Amy said.

"Come back!" Caleb was forced to return the knocked-out trio.

"Even if you bring more reinforcements, how can you expect them to complete with against an experienced and might I boast superior Digimon?" Piedmon said walking to the group.

Sora clenched his fists and cast a spell. "Fire!" That which hits Piedmon. "Now you will see it with me!"

"You insolent little…!" Before Piedmon could finish, Sora hits him using his head in the belly, Piedmon got up upset. "How dare you hit me?!"

"This is for my friends!" Sora continued slashing with nonstop.

"You're quite a challenge boy, but… so am I!" Piedmon knocks the Ultima Weapon out the hands from Sora and grabs his foot slamming him to the ground.

"Sora!" Everyone exclaimed running to him.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked him concerned.

Sora growls and gets back up. "I'm fine…" He turns to the clown. "Cheap move, but I'm no quitting!"

"Well, whoever said I played fair." Piedmon said as everyone were glaring them, some members were clenching their fists and others are gritting their teeth. "But I'm here to finish you all, starting with TK and Kari."

"And why them!" Mario exclaimed.

"So, you want to know it red plumber? Well, after MagnaAngemon humiliated me, I've waited much time to do this… Revenge!" Piedmon said sinisterly.

"Why don't you have mercy!?" Riku said.

"They're only children! Why your evil group wanted under their world in the darkness, even if you were defeated before?" Meta Knight asked him furiously. His eyes glowed red blood.

"Because after they defeated us, we swear revenge of them and won't leave them alive in their respective world! Now I'll finish your Bonnie and Clyde routine! Their young love makes me sick!" Piedmon said referring at TK and Kari.

"I see you have a lot of resentment." Falco said.

"Yes, I lived my entire life waiting for this moment. I trained, I killed much Digimon and Heartless just to get here. I took much hearts right in every world! And all these deaths just to kill the Light and Hope Wielders!" Piedmon pointing one sword at TK and Kari.

"About our corpse!" Tai and Matt said protecting at their siblings.

"If you mess with them, you mess with us!" Ash shouted.

"And you don't have an army!" Sora said got up.

"Bah… I don't need an army to destroy you all! Let's see how strong you are; when I go all out!" Piedmon said as he glows in a dark aura changing of shape.

 _ ***REACH FOR THE STARS (ORCHESTRA VERSION)***_

"He is Digievolving?" Gatomon asked.

 **Piedmon Digivolve to… ChaosPiedmon!**

Now the clown Digimon resembles an almost exact replica of his previous form. The only difference is that his outfit is mostly black and white instead of bright colors. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"Now he is ChaosPiedmon!" Ash said.

"Let's try to defeat him again!" Pikachu said.

"Go!" The Pokémon Trainers called all their Pokémon, except Tyson and Caleb. Sonic, Shadow and Silver transformed in their super forms.

C. Falcon tries to attack him realizing Raptor Boost. Just before could hit the clown, ChaosPiedmon used one finger for deflect the attack and kicked the racer. ChaosPiedmon was about to attack C. Falcon again, but Meta Knight came from behind and slashed the villain couple of times.

"You probably tried to destroy Kirby in Dreamland!" Meta Knight said in the meantime.

"Grr…" ChaosPiedmon said and grabs Meta Knight and hit him in the face.

"Quick Attack!" Glaceon dashes at him, but the clown grabs her and slammed to the ground.

"Glaceon!" May exclaimed.

"Body Slam!" Snorlax attacked him using his belly, but ChaosPiedmon hits him and throwed few feet from him.

"Snorlax!" Ash exclaimed. Then the clown noticed a blue blur hitting him.

"You'll have to get up earlier if you want to hit me." Super Sonic said taunting of him, until he was grabbed by the throat.

"I think I got early enough." ChaosPiedmon smirked as he punched Sonic in the stomach with a big force.

"Don't hurt him!" Amy yelled running with her hammer, but the clown broke the hammer like crystal using one sword, then he grabs the pink hedgehog by the neck and slammed her into the ground.

"Oh no!" Cream said in fear covering her eyes.

"Chao!" Cheese did the same.

"Ugh…" ChaosPiedmon muttered as he felt something hitting his back and turns seeing the two green swordsmen. "Arrows, two heroes of the legend."

ChaosPiedmon fired a dark wave that which hits Link and Toon Link.

"We should have been more careful." Link muttered as he restored of it.

"There." ChaosPiedmon heard as a mine exploded underneath him causing minor damage.

"Ok, you will pay for that!" ChaosPiedmon yelled as he dashes at Snake and kicked the soldier as he fell in the ground.

Espio and Yuffie sent flying kicks to the evil clown, but he punched the chameleon and kicked the ninja.

"Yum!" Yoshi tries to catch him using his tongue. But ChaosPiedmon grabs it pulled to him and punched in the face. Knuckle Joe and Sirica tries to hit him.

"Dark Tornado!" ChaosPiedmon fired a tornado made of darkness and hits the duo.

Marth and Ike tried to slash the evil clown, but he quickly blocked the attacks pulling out two swords and slashed the blue haired swordsmen. The Ice Climber jumped to hit him using their hammers, but he grabbed the twins and hit their heads and throwed to the ground.

"Power Gem!" Staryu uses its attack.

"Psi Beam!" Starmie uses its attack.

"Rock Throw!" Geodude uses his attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Both Wartortle used their attacks.

"Ice Shard!" Mamoswine fired uses his attack.

"Swift!" Pachirisu and Ambipon used their attacks. The eight attacks were going to hit him, but ChaosPiedmon avoided them so easily.

"Trump Sword!" ChaosPiedmon said throwing eight swords that which the eight Pokémon.

"Staryu! Starmie!" Misty exclaimed.

"Geodude!" Brock exclaimed.

"Wartortle!" May and Ash exclaimed.

"Mamoswine! Pachirisu! Ambipon!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Anyone's the next?" ChaosPiedmon said then he noticed Mario sending a flying kick to him, but the clown grabs him and punched him, who crashes on Luigi. The evil clown jumps to punch him.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed and avoided the attack, but ChaosPiedmon punched Luigi launching to a rock. "Luigi!"

"Oh no!" Daisy exclaimed going to help him.

"You gonna paid for this!" Sora said furiously as he tries to slash ChaosPiedmon, but he clashed with one sword in his hand, he grabs Sora by the shirt collar and slammed to the ground.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled in tears as she ran to him trying to help him but Riku stop her.

"No, it's dangerous, Kairi!" Riku said trying to stop her.

"Let me go!" Kairi yelled struggle out of his arms and running to help Sora.

"No Kairi!" Caleb exclaimed. ChaosPiedmon stomp Sora without allow him escape.

"Prepare to be finished!" ChaosPiedmon said trying to stab him, until Kairi smashed him with a large stick, it doesn't hurt him, then clown slapped her and let Sora go. He walk to her with a sword in his hand.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Annoying pathetic girl, you're just wasting my time to kill my enemies, this time you will die first!" ChaosPiedmon said ready to kill her with his sword.

But Midna grabbed him and slammed the evil clown to the ground, then Zelda fired a light arrow to him.

"One step more and you will be dead!" Midna said threatening.

"Remember me never make you angry." ChaosPiedmon said. "Frozen Fury!" The clown fires an ice wave from his fist and hits them. They have pieces of ice in their bodies.

"That's it!" Samus tries to attack him by behind.

"G-Force Effect!" ChaosPiedmon said as he stomped the ground making drop at Samus and kicked her.

"Hey!" Tiff and Medli tried to attack at the evil, but he grabbed both girls by the pony tailed hair. Then he swings at 360 degrees and throwed them.

"Tiff!" Tuff exclaimed as he caught her.

"Medli!" Tai exclaimed as he caught her.

Cloud run to him using his long sword, but ChaosPiedmon clashed weapons using his sword, suddenly he disappears, and Cloud was grabbed by the throat who suffers a painful discharge and screams in pain.

"My turn!" X said jumping from the back of DK ready to tackle the clown, but he quickly stomped him in the ground.

"Do you think can you defeat me?" ChaosPiedmon said as throws Cloud, then he felt another hit by behind.

"Do it Banjo!" Kazooie said. But ChaosPiedmon jumped and hit Banjo with a flying kick.

"Big Brother!" Tooty exclaimed coming to him.

Then Pit, Dark Pit tried to attack at ChaosPiedmon flying to him.

"Let's go!" Pit said.

"Let's take down that clown!" Dark Pit said.

"Oh, come on. Storm of Judgement!" ChaosPiedmon summons a giant thundercloud, then he drops innumerable lightning bolts on them.

"Noctowl! Staraptor! Swellow! Gliscor!" Ash exclaimed.

"Beautifly!" May exclaimed.

"Crobat!" Brock exclaimed.

"Togekiss!" Dawn exclaimed. Krystal and Cosmo tried to attack at the evil clown, but he avoided them and grabbed both girls by behind, Fox and Tails tries to attack him until he puts them in front of the two foxes forcing them stop and throwed at them. Boo and Keyblade Kirby tries to attack him, but he grabbed them and throwed like bowling balls and hit Toad and Toadette.

"Oh no!" Peach exclaims in horror. DK grabs ChaosPiedmon by the forearms, when he saw Diddy and Dixie coming to attack him, he quickly grabs the ape and slammed him in both chimps.

"Take that!" Leon shouted as he tries to slash him, but ChaosPiedmon clashed weapons, Tifa tries to attack him, but the clown jumped and kicked both. G&W runs to attack him, but he grabbed him and punched the flappy man.

"PK Fire!" Ness, Lucas and Kumatora fired their attacks.

"Strike of Seven Dark Stars!" ChaosPiedmon fired seven dark spheres going through the PK fire and hits the trio, who screamed in pain and felled in the ground. Boney whined in sorrow going to Lucas, then the clown turns at Duster who gulps nervously.

"I better go." Duster run cowardly and took shelter.

"Me too." Slippy followed him.

"And me!" Olimar said cowardly.

"Why don't you mess with me clown man!" Falco said running to him as he realizes his flash attack. But ChaosPiedmon jumped and kicked him.

"Super Mega Buster!" Mega Man fired his attack. But the evil clown reflects back at Mega Man who screams in pain when he received the attack.

"Fire!" R.O.B. and Omega fired missiles and lasers. But ChaosPiedmon walked slowly walk like nothing happens to him and punched both robots. Rouge and Vector tries to attack him, but he hits them firing a dark wave. Then Blaze and Super Silver fires psychic cuts and fire balls, but ChaosPiedmon reflects the attacks and hits them both. More Pokémon tried to attack him.

"I have more tricks! Paradise Lost Punch!" ChaosPiedmon realizes a barrage of punches in both Quilava, Buneary, Piplup, Muchlax, Skitty, Chansey, Croagunk, Sudowodo, Ludicolo, Forretress, Azurill, Goldeen, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, Oshawott and Mew.

"Quilava!" Ash exclaimed.

"Buneary! Piplup! Quilava!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Muchlax! Skitty!" May exclaimed.

"Chansey! Croagunk! Sudowodo! Ludicolo! Forretress!" Brock exclaimed.

"Azurill! Goldeen! Psyduck! Politoed! Corsola!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oshawott!" Sora exclaimed.

"Mew!" Caleb exclaimed.

"We'll fight to the end!" Ash shouted as his Pokémon charged to attack ChaosPiedmon.

"Oh, please…" ChaosPiedmon said sarcastically and realizes another move. "Terminal Judgement!" He realizes an updated attack from Storm Judgement and hits Ivysaur, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Tauros, Muk, Lapras, Bayleef, Croconaw, Donphan, Corphish, Torkoal, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Eve and Pikachu. Then ChaosPiedmon grabbed Pikachu by the neck.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Gatomon exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Pikachu struggled in get free.

"Let's try to save him!" Charizard said.

"Understood!" Sceptile nodded as they were about to attack ChaosPiedmon.

"Ah-ah-ah… One more step and he will die first." ChaosPiedmon holding his sword near of Pikachu's neck forcing them to stop.

"No fair using Pikachu like that!" Gatomon yelled.

"Who said a battle supposed to be fair?" ChaosPiedmon, then Pikachu bit his hand making yelp in pain and drops his sword. "Argh! You bit me!" He says annoyed and shakes his hand for release of him until he punched him.

"That solves our problem." Charmy said.

"Hmm…!" ChaosPiedmon watches at the knocked Pikachu, then he tries to stomp him launching a boulder, but Knuckles caught him.

"I caught it!" Knuckles said, but ChaosPiedmon punched him as he goes through the rock. The red echidna crashes on Charmy and Vector.

"Chaos Control!" Super Shadow teleported and sends a barrage of punches and kicks in the evil clown, until the evil Digimon punched in the stomach making cough and kicked the black hedgehog who grunts in pain. Then Caleb jumps and grabs ChaosPiedmon by behind, but he grabs the teenager and slammed him in the ground painfully.

"He is taking down one by one!" Tyson said scared.

"We won't give up so easily! Mega Evolve!" Ash said as he transforms in his Rainbow Hero outfit and the Pokémon Mega Evolved.

"Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard X realizes his attack.

"Hurricane!" Mega Pidgeot realized her attack.

"Pin Missile!" Mega Heracross realized his attack.

"Dark Pulse!" Mega Tyranitar realized his attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Mega Gyarados realized his attack.

"Flash Cannon!" Mega Lucario used his attack.

"Stone Edge!" Mega Steelix realized his attack.

"Mud Bomb!" Mega Swampert realized his attack.

"Leaf Storm!" Mega Sceptile realized his attack.

"Blizzard!" Mega Glalie realized his attack.

"Focus Blast!" Mega Blaziken realized his attack.

"Sludge Bomb!" Mega Venusaur realized her attack. Then attacks collided in ChaosPiedmon.

"It is over now?" May asked. But when the smoke cleared, they gasped in shock.

"It can't be!" Matt exclaimed. ChaosPiedmon laughs evilly.

"Trump Sword!" ChaosPiedmon throws more swords those which hits the Mega Evolved Pokémon. After they received the attack, they returned to their original forms. The Pokémon Trainers returned them all, except to Pikachu, Eve, Ivysaur, Azurill, Beautifly, Croagunk, Piplup, Buneary, Oshawott and Mew, who were in the arms from their respective trainers, the blue psychic mouse and the sea otter were in the arms from Kairi.

"Not again!" Tai exclaimed.

"Now who will be the next?" ChaosPiedmon said.

"No, you don't!" Riku yelled as he tries to slash him, but he clashed with one sword and slashed with the other in the back of Riku who shouts in pain.

"Let's try with the Mega Level!" Sor said, the Digidestined nodded and the 8 Digimon transformed in their Mega Level Forms, including the Bio Emerge Evolution thanks to the energy from Calumon when his red triangle shined in the forehead.

"Now the eight Digimon in Mega Level and one human merged with his Digimon." ChaosPiedmon said.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon realizes his attack.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon realizes his attack.

"Starlight Explosion!" Houomon realizes her attack.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon realizes his attack.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon realizes her attack.

"Artic Blizzard!" Vikemon realizes his attack.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon realizes his attack.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon realizes her attack.

"Ray of the Victory!" UlforceVeedramon and Caleb said realizing the attack. ChaosPiedmon only smirks and avoided the attacks one by one. "It can't be possible!"

"Trump Sword!" ChaosPiedmon realizes his technique knocking down the nine Mega Level Digimon, without De-Digivolve. Starlow and Twink goes at the shelter from Duster, Olimar and Slippy.

"I can't see anymore!" Eddy runs cowardly and takes shellter.

"Those are really pretty bad news!" Mimi exclaimed.

"He is totally overpowered!" Joe said.

"Fox! What this scanner say about his power level?" Slippy asked at Fox.

Fox checked it. "It's over **9,000**!" He shouted and smashed his scanner.

"What 9,000!?" Falco said in shock.

"Even if he is having power over 9,000, we will defeat him!" Sora said and the Digidestined, Ash, Tyson and May with their Keyblades, Tiff, Keyblade Kirby, Riku, Cosmo and Tails nodded and go to attack ChaosPiedmon. By luck, Pikachu, Eve, Ivysaur and Beautifly were with the others.

"It's completely useless!" ChaosPiedmon said as he avoided every attack and slashed every member.

"He is giving us a great beating." TK said getting up.

"I'll end this once and for all. You can't beat me; I hold more power than you can imagine." ChaosPiedmon said and got a white orb. "Behold the power of light." Then came a dark orb. "And the power of dark." He tossed the light orb and they were surrounded by a light. Then he tossed the dark orb. They were all trapped, and they were screaming in pain. "You don't my ride, then I'll let you out." The clown snapped his fingers making explode the sphere and they were badly hurt and injured. Ash and Kirby returned to their regular forms. "Now, I'll eliminate all their hope!" ChaosPiedmon charged and punched TK, he tries to get up. "Strike of Seven Dark Stars!" He realizes his attack in the 8 old year kid, who screams in pain and his hat was destroyed.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed in horror how his little brother was hurt. TK felled to the ground unconscious.

"Now, so long kid! Lighting Spear!" ChaosPiedmon said throwing a spear of lighting at the defenseless blondy. But Kari appears in front of him and takes the attack, who screamed in pain.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed in horror how his sister was hurt. She felled aside from TK unconscious.

"How sad. Very well, you two will die together." ChaosPiedmon said preparing other attack.

"That was enough!" UlforceVeedramon yelled running at the evil clown and punches him several times and the last one was in the face. Then the clown touches his face and noticed something red.

"All that for a drop of blood." ChaosPiedmon said and breaks the guard of UlforceVeedramon and hits him with nonstop wildly, the knight dragon try to stab him using his sword, but the evil clown grabbed in and stab him in the belly.

"Argh…" UlforceVeedramon gasped and De-Digivolved with a several injured Caleb in his knees and an exhausted DemiVeemon.

"You gave a great battle, but your time has ended." ChaosPiedmon said.

"I'm sorry Caleb…" DemiVeemon said weakly as he was grabbed by Caleb.

"That wasn't your fault." Caleb said coughing bit blood.

"Bringer of Destruction!" ChaosPiedmon glowed purple and unleashes a powerful explosion, the eight Mega Level Digimon protected everyone from the deadly attack from the evil Digimon, Caleb casted Protecga quickly.

 _ ***ENDS***_

A mushroom cloud explosion appeared. When the smoke has cleared, the six Mega Level Digimon were in their training forms (Salamon is rookie form) at their sides from their human partners, everyone has cuts and bruises, totally exhausted, Sonic, Shadow and Silver returned to their original forms. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were exhausted too and their armors are cracked. By surprise, Yokomon was protected by WarGreymon.

"WarGreymon…" Yokomon said weakly and blushing.

"Don't worry Yokomon…" WarGreymon said weakly.

"Hahahahaha! This time I won!" ChaosPiedmon said and turns to see TK, Kari, Salamon and Tokomon completely exhausted.

"TK… Kari…" Sora tries to get up, but he was extremely weak.

"Now! Ending Snipe!" ChaosPiedmon realizes his attack.

'I promised her, that I'll never leave her alone, she is my responsibility!' Tai thought and yells. "KARI!"

'I promised myself that I'll be a best brother for TK and Kari means a lot to him too!' Matt thought and yells. "TK!"

In their answer, their Digivices glowed and the Mega Level Digimon too.

 _ ***BEAT HIT (DNA EVOLUTION THEME – DIGIMON 02)***_

Then the Mega Level Digimon got up.

 **WarGreymon… MetalGarurumon… DNA Digivolve to… Omnimon!**

The two Digimon merged creating a Digimon like white knight. He is equipped with the 'Grey Sword' and 'Brave Shield Omega' for his WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the 'Garuru Cannon' and missiles for his MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm.

"Brave Shield!" Omnimon dashed and protected TK and Kari of the attack from ChaosPiedmon.

"But how!?" ChaosPiedmon exclaimed.

"They merged!" Tyson said. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"He is Omnimon, a DNA evolution of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Ash said.

"It's a miracle." Misty said. The others were getting up slowly. Tai and Matt come to check at their siblings.

"Kari, wake up!" Tai said.

"Are you okay, TK?" Matt said. They heavily opened their eyes.

"Tai…" Kari said weakly.

"Matt…" TK said weakly too. Back in the battle.

 _ ***LIVE AND LEARN (FULL VERSION)***_

"I won't leave you hurt to my friends!" Omnimon said with the mixture voice of the two Mega Level Digimon.

"You will need more to defeat me! Trump Sword!" ChaosPiedmon said launching his swords.

"Omni Howling!" Omnimon attacks with a howl colliding with the attack from clown.

"What!? Dark Tornado!" ChaosPiedmon said and realizes another attack.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fires an ice shot that goes through the attack and hits ChaosPiedmon.

"It can't be true!" ChaosPiedmon said in shock.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon goes to slash at ChaosPiedmon who clashes weapon with his sword.

"He is too powerful and faster!" Calumon said astonished. In the battle the white knight disarms at the clown.

"Double Shot!" Omnimon shots fire and ice on ChaosPiedmon who screams in pain.

"Grr…! Strike of Seven Dark Stars!" ChaosPiedmon retaliated furiously using one of his attacks.

"Omni Blast!" Omnimon avoided the attack and drops a bolt of lightning on the villain Digimon. ChaosPiedmon got up in anger.

"YOU WILL DIE FIRST!" ChaosPiedmon yelled and runs to him with two swords.

"Ultimate Uppercut!" Omnimon uses his sword to send the clown in the air, disarming him easily, then he repeatedly fires ice blasts to him.

"ARGH!" ChaosPiedmon shouted in pain.

"This ends now! Sword of Ruin!" Omnimon rends the air his sword and produced an explosion on ChaosPiedmon.

"THIS ISN'T MY END!" ChaosPiedmon yells his last words and he slowly was disintegrated by the explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

As a result of their victory, the 8 Digidestined, Ash, Pikachu, Eve, Ivysaur, May, Sora, Oshawott, Caleb, Mew, Tails, Cosmo, Tiff and the Digimon say in victory. "YEAH!"

"POYO!" Kirby said jumping in victory. The others gave a smirk.

"We won… Heal!" Caleb casted Ultima Curaga that heals everyone, the cuts and bruises disappeared but they still exhausted. Omnimon De-Digivolved into Koromon and Tsunomon.

"We did it!" Tai said grabbing his Digimon.

"Great job Tsunomon!" Matt said grabbing him.

"Get up on me Tanemon." Ivysaur offered transport the baby Digimon.

"Thanks, Ivysaur." Tanemon said as she get on in Ivysaur.

"That was awesome!" Tyson said.

"Now what?" DemiVeemon said.

"I'll suggest take a rest; we used all our energies to defeat those overpowered Digimon." Mario said.

"Don't worry by me… I can stand." Kari said trying to get up.

"Me neither." TK said trying to get up, but they lost their balance. By luck May caught TK and Sor caught Kari.

"Don't push yourselves." Sor said.

"You two are still tired by the battle." May said.

"Hey TK." Ash called him bringing a piece from his green hat, TK grabs it and say in shock.

"My hat…" TK said as he slowly try to hold his tears.

"I'm sorry your hat has been destroyed." Ash said in sorrow.

"It was your favorite." Tokomon said.

"Don't worry by me." TK said and wiped his tears. Then Toon Link gives his own hat to him.

"Here, take it." Toon Link said and TK grabs it.

"Thanks." TK said as he puts the Link's hat in his head.

"I like your new hat." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." TK said blushing.

"Hey, we found a hotel near of these wastelands." Cream called them.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese called them too.

"Okay, here we go." Sora said as everyone go to take a rest.

* * *

 _Space Between_

Metallix with his minios were facing other Super Sonic.

"I finally found you Super Heroes. Enjoy your last moments together, because I'll destroy you all." The metallic version of Sonic said and goes flying to that world but soon he is stopped by the barrier surround the Kingdom Heart universe, Metallix growled and turned to see Super Sonic as he hang his hand to create the barrier to stop him going into the Kingdom Heart world.

"You can't enter that world now, Metallix!" Sonic said, clenching his fist. He is a bit bigger than the original.

"Super Sonic, very clever move that you put the barrier to prevent me enter that world, However i still have my hechmen as I can summon them inside that barrier." Metallix said with a bit surprise before he summon the Metademon inside the barrier. Neollix (Neo Metal), Callix (Hyper Metal), Mallix (Metal 3.0), Tallix (Silver Sonic) Sollix (Shadow Android) are summoned inside the barrier.

"Metademon, create the portal for me so i can enter it and transfer some energy from the Kingdom Heart world to me. Understood!" Metallix ordered them

"Yes, master." The Metademon replies before they flying into the Kingdom Hearts world.

"Now it's just you and me." Metallix said, uses his Ruby power to create the his own dimension beside the Kingdom Heart dimension.

* * *

 _Hotel_

Caleb slowly awakes and noticed that everyone has gone.

"Hey… DemiVeemon… Mew… Sora… Princesses… Kari… TK… Everybody…" Caleb said calling them and walking around the exterior of the hotel.

"They are gone!" A metallic voice said as he reveals at the metallic Sonic that was travelling through the space.

"Who are you!?" Caleb asked.

"My name is Metallix and you are the last!" Phantom Metallix said as he fires a red deadly laser.

Suddenly Caleb wake up in yelp. Then he noticed that was in a place in white.

"Metallix? Who the heck is that metallic demon? Probably only was a dream?" Caleb said at himself.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a dream." A female voice said, then he turns to see a girl like his age, she wears a blue dress from the Greek age, she has blue hair and blue eyes.

"Aria!? What are you doing here? I thought that I lost you." Caleb said and hugs her.

"Remember that always stay with you, meanwhile you hold my lucky charm." Aria said returning the hug.

"Okay, if that wasn't a dream. What is going to happen?" Caleb said.

"You and your friends are in grave danger. That metallic demon is called 'Metallix', he comes from an alternate universe created when he merged all his robot versions of himself and became into Turbo Mecha Sonic, he was too powerful and broke free from an egg-shaped body scientific control and became his own master." Aria explained.

"So, that metallic demon from my nightmare is Metallix?" Caleb asked.

"When he merged, he destroyed the base from his previous master and that base crashed in the planet Mobius. The collision shook the entire planet, shrouding it in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun, due to his new form he survived at the explosion and starts to search the Chaos Emeralds from the world of Sonic Prime and…" Aria said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Aria. What's wrong? Tell me." Caleb said in worry.

"The worst part, it's about that metallic monster killing all the life forms in that planet, including the friends from Sonic Prime…" Aria said and sobs hysterically.

"Don't cry Aria." Caleb said hugging her. "That was terrible. But why implicates me and my friends?"

"Sonic and Shadow from that universe managed to teleport the Chaos Emeralds far from his claws. But in the track of Turbo Mecha Sonic he found other item called the Phantom Ruby and saw much universes. He plans to destroy the entire omniverse to create a new one." Aria explained.

"WHAT!?" Caleb froze in shock. "Where is he now?"

"He is now Metallix with his Meta Demons, they are coming to destroy you and your friends." Aria said as she shows how Metallix is destroying every world that Sora and he met in their previous travels.

"Oh no…! Son of Dark Gaia…!" Caleb said falling in his knees.

"You don't have much time; you must act quickly. I come to warn you about the incoming danger in my spirit form." Aria said in worry and starts to disappear.

"Aria! What's happening to you!?" Caleb asked in shock.

"My time has ended, please hurry up. One more thing, take good care of Hikari and Takeru by me. And I love you." Aria said vanishing in light particles.

"I promise and I love you too!" Caleb said.

Then he woke up and saw everyone okay.

"I must act quickly!" Caleb said.

* * *

 _Giant Door_

It took a time to everyone in recover their energies, only the Digimon still in their actual forms after the last battle with ChaosPiedmon. They were in front of giant door straight to Kingdom Hearts.

"The final battle with Xemnas is now!" Sora said.

"It's all or nothing!" Riku said.

"Soon Metallix will arrive to destroy us!" Caleb whispered. Then everyone entered in the giant door after the used the Keyblades to unlock it.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	54. Chapter 54: The Fate of the Omniverse

_The chapter is longest and updated too, in collaboration with Vietnam123 and Sonic245. Those are the pairs:_

 _Sora x Kairi._

 _Oshawott x Buneary._

 _Tai x Medli._

 _Matt x May._

 _Sora T. and Mimi x Ash._

 _TK x Kari._

 _Mario x Peach._

 _Luigi x Daisy._

 _Toad x Toadette._

 _Starlow x Twink._

 _Diddy x Dixie._

 _Toon Link x Tetra/Zelda._

 _Pit x Dawn._

 _Popo x Nana._

 _Kirby x Tiff._

 _Knuckle Joe x Sirica._

 _Fox x Krystal._

 _Agumon x Biyomon._

 _Ivysaur x Palmon._

 _Pikachu x Gatomon._

 _Beautifly x Tentomon._

 _Sonic x Amy._

 _Tails x Cosmo._

 _Silver x Blaze._

 _Those are the future pairs:_

 _Davis x Lillie._

 _Ken I. x Yolei._

 _Cody x Mairin._

 _Takato x Jeri._

 _Henry x Rika._

 _Takuya x Zoe._

 _Caleb x Aria._

 _For now, enjoy this chapter._

* * *

CHAPTER 53

The Destiny of the Omniverse

 _Space Between_

Metallix was battling with the alter Super Sonic and an alter Super Shadow. The metallic impostor felt a wave of energy from outside world come into him, a small wormhole slowly appeared.

 _ ***WELCOME TO THE DARKNESS (CHAOS LEGION)***_

"Yes, the Meta Demons finally arrived in the Kingdom Hearts world." Metallix said making Sonic and Shadow gasp in shock. "It seems they are arrived, that make me stronger than ever soon they will open the portal for me to cross that barrier. Surrender or die!" Metallix laughed evilly, Sonic and Shadow give him a death glare

"We rather die than give up to you destroy the Omniverse" Sonic said with full determination stood in fighting stance

"If you insist" Metallix said coldly. Shadow power up himself and flew with Sonic at Metallix they both give Metallix a kick, he blocked their leg and pushed them away. They are fighting each other in Light Speed, Sonic tries to ram his arm to Metallix but the robot demon knew this and blocked his attack. Metallix then formed a purple circle of energy, binding the super hedgehog. Metallix hold off the two hedgehogs, as he shot streams of purple blasts in every direction. Sonic and Shadow flew away from it as they are dodging the purple blast. Both of them charged up their attacks side by side

"Double... BLAST" Sonic and Shadow yelled. Their combined attacks let loose a thick beam of red and white energy. Metallix charged at them with two purple spheres of energy in his hands. A wall of rocks rose up into the air as the hedgehogs flew around. Metallix caught both of them and charge his attack

"Dark... BLAST" Metallix unleashes very powerful explosion even more powerful than 'Bringer of Destruction' from ChaosPiedmon. Surprisingly the attack doesn't make turned back into their normal form, they are all stunned from the attack. Metallix kicked Shadow away, send him into the wall. Sonic recovered and tries to kick Metallix, but the metallic demon caught his leg punch him into the gut cause him spit his blood out, the robot demon grabbed his neck and slam him into the wall rock

"Hmph Even your Super form power up the Rainbow Gem can't match with my power. So Sonic 'Prime' the Hedgehog, any last word" Metallix laughed

"Today is not my last word" Sonic smirked, grabbed Metallix wrist and kicked him in the face, release him, Sonic then charging into spin dash at the red aura surround him, he then moving at the speed that the heroes couldn't see. He kicked Metallix into the air , give him a series of kicks and punches and fire blue energy blast, it push the demon hit the rocks.

"Damn it" Sonic growled.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The five Meta Demons entered flying in the world.

* * *

 _The World That Never Was: Hall of Empty Melodies_

The villains could defeat all the Shadows Heartless. With the scientific help from Eggman, he built teleporters for every villain from their respective world. Only there are the egg shape body scientific, Bowser and his son.

"Now, this castle it's the perfect place for reunions about evil plans." Bowser said.

"Yes, I like that idea." Bowser Jr. said. Then Eggman noticed something flying in the air.

"Huh!?" Eggman said. 'I thought that I saw Metal Sonic… Bah… Maybe I need a break after beating so many Heartless.'

Then he comes to the portal back to his world. Bowser was watching to the sky.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bowser Jr. asked him.

"Nothing Jr, I only need to do one more thing." Bowser said as he walks, his son follows him.

* * *

 _Kingdom Hearts_

The group of heroes, adults, children, animals, mystical creatures and robots alike enter through the door and arrive at a different city and they find what looks like a giant white dragon and Xemnas is on it.

"Look up!" TK said pointing at Xemnas.

"It's Xemnas!" Kari said.

"So…it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." Xemnas said as he sends a building at the group who run.

After running everyone is in the door which closes.

"No!" Riku said but the door is now closed.

"Uh-oh…!" Oshawott said in gulp.

"We can handle him on our own!" Sora said as he takes out Ultima Weapon Key and they get into their fighting stances.

 _ ***A FIGHT TO THE DEATH***_

Sora, Oshawott, Luigi, Yoshi and Riku make their way for Xemnas but then many buildings start rising at the group. Then Sora delivers a crossing at the buildings destroying them.

"Let's go!" Sora said as they go for the next area.

Sora's group continue to go for Xemnas but then a building they're on rises up and then many buildings are sent at the group. Then Sora jumps for a building and slashes at it and then goes for the next building and slashes it and goes for another building and he leaps from building to building and slashes at each one and then goes for a bottom part of a fortress.

Sora, Oshawott, Luigi, Yoshi and Riku arrive at what looks like a cylinder area and many Nobodies come and attack but Sora slashes at the Nobodies and sends them to the cylinder but more Nobodies come and attack but the five keep attacking back and them to the cylinder and after enough Nobodies the cylinder starts to explode. By luck they escaped from the explosion and then goes for another cylinder area.

More Nobodies come and attack but Sora, Oshawott, Luigi, Yoshi and Riku attack at the Nobodies and send them at the cylinder but more Nobodies appear and attack at the five who attack back and send them at the cylinder but more Nobodies keep appearing and attack at the four who continue to attack and send them to the cylinder and later it starts to explode but they escaped and goes for the part of the fortress. The group is now in a different area and they see what looks like an energy core.

"That has to be a power source for Xemnas." Riku said.

"We should destroy it!" Luigi said.

"Uh, guys…?" Yoshi said pointing at many Nobodies coming.

"More problems…" Oshawott said shaking his head.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! Let's just take out the energy core!" Sora said.

Sora triple slashes at the energy core with Ultima Weapon Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Luigi casts Fire while Yoshi bashes with his head, and Oshawott using his attacks, but then Creeper Nobodies appear and attack but Sora casts Magnet allowing Riku to aerial slash with Way to Dawn while Luigi casts Thunder while Yoshi uses Egg Roll and then they go for the energy core again and Sora enters his Final form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oblivion followed by delivering rapid aerial slashes with his Keyblades while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Luigi casts Earth while Oshawott uses Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combination move but more Nobodies appear and attack but Oshawott, Luigi, Yoshi and Riku go for the Nobodies and attack them allowing Sora to strike at the energy core with Ultima Key and after enough attacks the energy core is destroyed. The group get transported to the top of the giant white dragon and they later see someone sitting on the top of the dragon and it's Xemnas who is armored.

"We found you! Now we'll end this!" Sora yelled.

"Cursed fools!" Xemnas yelled.

Armored Xemnas delivers a slash with a sword but Sora triple slashes with Ultima Weapon followed by a leaping slash while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Xaldin's six lances and delivers impaling attacks but Luigi casts Fire while Yoshi attacks using his head but Armored Xemnas unleashes a barrier of nothing to protect himself but Riku unleashes a barrage of dark energy while Oshawott shots water but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Axel's chakrams and attack with flames but Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Sora horizontal slashes with Ultima Weapon followed by unleashing light explosions but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword at the group but Sora and Riku attack with their Keyblades but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Saix's claymore and delivers slashes with it but Luigi casts Aero while Yoshi dashes giving a kick but Armored Xemnas unleashes a barrier to protect himself.

Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Demyx's water clones and attack but Luigi casts Blizzard while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Yoshi uses his head but Armored Xemnas delivers more slashes with his sword but the group dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Yoshi fired eggs but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Xigbar's arrow-guns and fires rapid shots but Sora casts Reflect to make the shots go right back but Armored Xemnas retaliates with slashing with his sword but Luigi casts Gravity but Armored Xemnas unleashes what looks like Luxord's cards and they strike but Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Oshawott uses Razor Shell like boomerang while Luigi casts Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Water and strikes at Armored Xemnas.

Armored Xemnas retaliates with slashing with his sword at the four but Riku strikes back with vertical slashes with Way to Dawn while Yoshi attacks using hi head but Armored Xemnas uses Xaldin's lances to strike at the four but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Earth while Luigi casts Blizzard but Armored Xemnas uses Saix's claymore to attack at the four but Yoshi used Ground Pound while Oshawott shots water but Armored Xemnas unleashes another nothingness barrier but Riku fires rapid dark energies while Sora enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Fire followed by casting his strong Thunder but Armored Xemnas uses Axel's chakrams to attack with their flames but Luigi casts Aero while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes another nothingness barrier but Sora horizontal slashes with his Keyblade while Yoshi uses Egg Roll but Armored Xemnas strikes back with his sword and then unleashes Demyx's water clones to strike.

The five defeat the water clones and Luigi casts Fire while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes another barrier to protect himself but Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Sora triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing light explosions but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword but Oshawott uses Aqua Jet while Luigi casts Earth, a spell that which fires a magma rock, but Armored Xemnas uses Luxord's cards to strike and then uses Xigbar's arrow-guns to fire rapid shots but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to protect everyone and then fires more dark shots while Sora diagonal slashes with the Ultima Weapon followed by a leaping slash but Armored Xemnas unleashes another barrier and then slashes with his sword but Luigi casts Blizzard while Yoshi uses Egg Roll but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword at the four but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by delivering a powerful spinning slash but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword and then has his former comrades' weapons attack but Riku slashes with Way to Dawn while Yoshi attacks with his head while Luigi casts Thunder while Sora slashes with his Keyblade.

"Enough of this! Suffer!" Xemnas said as he tries to attack with his sword.

"I don't think so! Luigi! Yoshi!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Luigi said.

"Let's work together!" Yoshi said.

Sora delivers a rapid slash with the Ultima Weapon while Luigi rapidly fires much spells while Yoshi is using punches and kicks, and then they all unleash magical fireworks and then they all unleash what look like drive orbs striking.

"This is it!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Luigi said.

"Here we go!" Yoshi said.

Sora raises his Keyblade while Luigi raises his P3000 while Yoshi raises his hand and then they unleash a bright light and strikes at Xemnas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas screamed in agony.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Xemnas loses his armor and kneels to the ground and everyone joins the five.

"Xemnas. There's to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't…" Xemnas said as he disappears in darkness and is gone.

After Xemnas is gone the group begin to cheer.

"We won!" Tai said.

"We did it!" Ash and Pikachu said.

"Yeah!" Daisy said.

'He did a great job.' Cloud thought with a smile.

"Whoa!" Calumon said.

"He really did it!" Matt said.

"Yeeha!" Toad said.

"Yahoo!" Toadette said.

"Banana Slam-a!" DK said cheering.

"He is a strong kid." Midna said.

"Yay!" Toon Link said.

"Victory!" Pit said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Victory, it's our destiny." Meta Knight said.

"Mission complete." Fox said.

"Nice movements." Falcon said.

"Hooray!" Olimar said jumping.

"Awesome!" Lucas said.

"Unless we are alive…" Duster said and Boney barks happily.

'He is really stronger!' Ike thought.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W replied.

"Well done!" Dawn said.

"Sweet." Sonic said giving a thumb up.

"Not bad, kid." Shadow said.

"Just like the old times." Caleb whispered.

"Yay!" TK said in victory.

"Yippee!" Kari said in victory.

"You've all done great!" Mario said, he turns at his brother. "Thanks Luigi, you're the number one."

"No problem Mario." Luigi said flattered.

While everyone is celebrating Sora approaches Riku.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asked.

"I had given in to the darkness." Riku said.

"Riku…" Sora said.

"How am I gonna face everyone?" Riku asked.

"Like this?" Sora said making a stupid face and Riku starts laughing.

"Now how we'll get out from here?" Sor asked.

"I'll open a path." Riku said as he tries to unleash a dark corridor but nothing happens.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mario said.

"Now what?" Joe asked in hopeless.

"How we will return to our homes?" Mimi said complaining.

"There must be another way." Izzy said.

"Leave it to me." Caleb said and creates a dark corridor and Naminé appears from there.

"Who are you?" Tails asked at her.

"She is Naminé, she helped me from escape." Kairi said.

"Yeah." Twink said. Sora and Kairi approach Naminé.

 _ ***FAMILY (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

"Thank you, Naminé." Kairi said.

"Sure." Naminé said and she looks at Sora. "See? We met again, like we promised." Naminé said to Sora confusing him.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." A voice said and coming out of Sora was Roxas.

"This is Roxas?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, he is." Kari replied.

"Anyone can explain what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Roxas it's the Nobody from Sora." Izzy said.

"A Nobody it's being with a stolen heart." Solid Snake theorized and Izzy nodded. Back with Sora and Kairi.

"I did, didn't I?" Naminé asked.

"But I knew you." Roxas said.

"Hmm, it's strange." Naminé said.

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you." Roxas said.

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…" Naminé said.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't, and neither did Xion. We all got to meet our original selves." Roxas said.

"So, we can be together again!" Naminé said.

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas said.

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Sora said. Kairi takes her hand and Naminé takes it and she go into Kairi.

"Look sharp!" Roxas said as he goes back into Sora.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused looking at himself.

"Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku said.

"Hey! Let's go home!" Kairi said.

"Riku…c'mon." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"HUH!?" Caleb gasped then he yelps in pain grabbing his head. "ARGH!"

"Caleb, what's wrong?" DemiVeemon asked worriedly.

"He is here!" Caleb replied.

"Who is here?" Cosmo asked.

"Metallix!" Caleb replied the metallic demon from his dream.

"Who is Metallix?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese replied.

"A metallic version from Sonic, he is coming with his henchmen to destroy us!" Caleb said.

"What!?" Sonic and the friends from his world exclaimed.

"I thought that we defeated that metallic impostor." Rouge said.

"Probably it's other version of him." Omega said.

"But how do you know about him?" Silver asked.

"I saw Metallix in my nightmare." Caleb answered.

"And why didn't you tell us." Blaze said.

"I didn't want to disturb you all." Caleb said.

"It's okay, we will defeat him together." X said.

"No!" Caleb shouted.

"Why not?" Mega Man asked.

"Remember that we're a team." Ness said.

"This time it's different, that metallic monster has destructive powers enough to destroy the omniverse, I don't want to sacrifice anyone." Caleb said.

"Look up!" Charmy said pointing to the sky. They saw five figures like meteorites coming to them.

"What is that!?" Peach exclaimed.

"It's coming to us!" Samus exclaimed.

"Incoming!" Yuffie said.

"Look out!" Zelda and Medli exclaimed.

Then the mysterious figure crashed as everyone covered their selves and the portal disappeared too.

"What was that!?" May asked.

"I don't know." TK said.

"I can feel darkness in him." Kari said. When the smoke has cleared, Neollix and the others has been revealed.

 _ ***TENSION (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

"It's him! Metallix…?" Caleb said gasping in shock.

"I'm one of his lackeys, my name is Neollix. And they are Tallix, Mallix, Sollix and Callix. We found you all at last by orders from Metallix, beholding at the Super Smash Brothers. Evaluation…" Neollix said and starts to scan everyone.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight said.

"My name is Neollix and Metallix with us, the Meta Demons, we know all about you, heroes of the omniverse." Neollix said and everyone gasp in shock.

"But how!?" Espio said.

"Easy, Mario and Luigi, the Super Mario Brothers, heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom that landed in Yoshi's Island, with the help from the dinosaurs they returned at the Mushroom Kingdom and they always rescue the Princess Peach from the claws of the Koopa Clan." Neollix said.

"What!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Now I'm scared!" Luigi said shivering.

"The Princess Toadstool Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the Pure Heart Princesses." Neollix said.

"Huh!?" Peach exclaimed covering her mouth.

"Daisy, princess of Sarasaland, kidnaped by an alien called Tatanga and rescued by Mario and Luigi." Neollix said.

"But how?" Daisy said in shock.

"Toad and Toadette, two residents from the Mushroom Kingdom, occasionally you two participate in some sports, Mario Party boards and Kart Races." Neollix said.

"Woah!" Toad and Toadette exclaimed.

"Yoshi, you were an egg found it by Luigi and you though that Luigi it's your mom." Neollix said.

"Yoshi prefers that story told by Luigi." Yoshi said shivering in fear.

"Boo, a little ghost that overflowed against the King Bowser in the fifth party board." Neollix said.

"Whoa!" Boo exclaimed.

"Twink, a Star Spirit from the Star Haven that came to help at the Princess Peach and Starlow, a Star Sprite that offered help the Hero of Balance." Neollix said.

"What!?" Twink exclaimed.

"Oh gosh!" Starlow exclaimed too.

"Cloud Strife, a soldier avalanche that worked for Giovanni before and you ended following your darkness and that darkness it's Sephiroth." Neollix said.

"Don't you dare to say that name again!" Cloud said seriously.

"Leon Squall Lionheart, you lived in Radiant Gardens, but when the Heartless conquered your world you and your friends were forced to move at Delfino Plaza and you met Sora." Neollix said.

"My name it's Leon!" Leon said pulling out his weapon.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, but you're only an excited girl." Neollix said.

"Don't judge me by my personality!" Yuffie said.

"Tifa Lockhart, bar owner 'The Seventh Heaven', also you give your light to help Cloud." Neollix said.

"Impossible…" Tifa said in shock.

"Donkey Kong, the king of Kongo Bongo Jungle and the strongest member in the team." Neollix said.

"What!? Cranky doesn't know about him!" DK exclaimed.

"Diddy Kong, the little buddy from DK and expert in a wooden jetpack." Neollix said.

"Holy coconut in a banana tree!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Dixie Kong, sister from Tiny Kong, girlfriend from Diddy Kong and one of the Pure Heart Princesses." Neollix said.

"Well, that was terrifying and rude." Dixie said blushing a bit.

"Banjo & Kazooie, a group that lives in the Spiral Mountain, collector of puzzle pieces and raring to go." Neollix said.

"Is that a fourth wall break reference, Kazooie?" Banjo asked her.

"I'm afraid not, he told us that the weirdo 'Metallix' know about us." Kazooie replied.

"Tooty, the little sister from Banjo, lured by the anger and jealously from Gruntilda by your beauty and other Pure Heart Princess." Neollix said.

"He know about Grunty too…!" Tooty said shivering in fear.

"Link, the Hero of Twilight, wielder of Courage Triforce, master with the sword, descendant from the Hero of Time when Ganondorf was judged, you was farmer in Ordon Village, but when Ilia and Colin were kidnaped by the King Bulblin the Twilight appeared too and you can also transform into a wolf." Neollix said.

"I don't like this guy." Link said pulling out his sword.

"Midna, the Twilight Princess, you was cursed in this form by the right-hand man of Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Shadows, Zant. Then you joined to Link to get the Fused Shadows after you two defeated Zant, even if Ganondorf was defeated, you couldn't recover your true form." Neollix said.

"Probably I'll recover it when we've defeated Xemnas and metallic monsters like you!" Midna said.

"Link, the Hero of Winds, other descendant from the Hero of Time when Ganon was defeated and the Hyrule was flooded by the Great Flood. But to be honest, you're only a scared boy from an island." Neollix said.

"Ah…!" Toon Link gasped in fear.

"Tetra, or better known as Zelda, in the sea you're the leader of a pirate crew but you're the princess of Hyrule at the same time, wielder of the Wisdom Triforce and other Pure Heart Princess by heritage. You and Link are the seeds of the future to find the New Hyrule." Neollix said.

"He really is a weird guy." Zelda commented.

"Medli, a Rito chosen to be the Sage of the Earth Temple, the Zora tribe in the past have used to live in the Zora River, but when the Great Flood came your tribe changed the scales by feathers." Neollix said.

"Huh!?" Medli said in fear.

"Samus Aran, master in gun skills, born in the planet K-2L, daughter of Rodney and Virginia Aran, who were killed by Ridley, then you were adopted by the Chozo Tribe and other Pure Heart Princess. You grew up with hatred and fear slowly. You studied in the academy and joined to the Galactic Federation, after a time you're working now as bounty hunter and you lost the chance to kill Meta Ridley in Radiant Gardens." Neollix said.

"Even if I've killed Ridley, I won't recover to my parents." Samus said.

"Pit, server of the Goddess of Light Palutena, you are very skilled in the flight, enough to defeat Medusa and Hades." Neollix said.

"Uhm… Thanks…" Pit said sarcastically.

"Dark Pit, creation of the Mirror of Truth from Pandora. Why are you helping to the heroes, the dark clones are supposed to bring destruction and misery to the worlds." Neollix said.

"Pit saved my live when the Chaos Kin tries to drift me forever in the Chaos Vortex, now I'll serve to Palutena." Dark Pit said.

"You must be R.O.B. or Robotic Operational Buddy." Tallix said pointing at him.

"I think I don't know you." R.O.B. said confused.

"Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers, young twins that climb mountains together." Neollix said.

"I'm scared Popo." Nana said clinging on him and shivering in fear.

"Don't worry." Popo said seriously.

"The Star Warrior Kirby, master of resourcefulness. Original from other world that comes to Dreamland to stop the evil plans from Nightmare." Neollix said.

"Poyo!?" Kirby exclaimed.

"Tiff and Tuff, sons of the King's Court Official, Sir Ebrum with Lady Like. Also, the smartest girl was chosen as Keyblade Wielder." Neollix said.

"This monster it's worse than Nightmare." Tiff said.

"Yeah." Tuff nodded in agreement.

"Star Warrior Sir Meta Knight, wielder of the Galaxia Sword and last survivor in the war with the Nightmare Enterprises." Neollix said.

"I don't saw you or Metallix in the war, but I know your evil intentions." Meta Knight said.

"Knuckle Joe, your father was a greatest Galaxy Soldier Army, one of the best friends of Meta Knight, but one night, when they were asleep, the monster ambushed them, your father was captured and possessed by Nightmare, then Meta Knight was forced to killed him. Even if he told the truth, you refused to believe him, and you nearly become into a Heartless." Neollix said.

"I'm not like those Heartless or other monsters like you." Knuckle Joe said.

"Sirica, daughter of Star Warrior Garlude, she grabbed the Galaxia Sword and gave the sword to Meta Knight in sacrifice in claws of Kirisakin. All this time you believed foolishly that she was abandoned." Neollix said.

"She made her decision in the past." Sirica said.

"Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team, when your father died by the treason of Pigma Dengar, who was working for Andross or the Mighty Krazoa God." Neollix said.

"How he knows about me or my father?" Fox asked himself in shock.

"Falco Lombardi, ace pilot of the Star Fox Team, after the last defeat of Andross, you returned to his work of bounty hunter, but soon you returned to the team." Neollix said.

"Thanks, by the personal information Mr. know It All." Falco said sarcastically.

"Krystal, specialty in telepathy in the Star Fox Team and other Pure Heart Princess, you have used to live before in the Dinosaur Planet, when Fox overthrew the General Scales and defeated Andross, you joined to Fox by love." Neollix said.

"I did that, after Fox saved my home." Krystal said.

"Slippy Toad, mechanic and inventor in the Star Fox Team, sometimes you get cocky in the missions." Neollix said.

"He is worse than the other evil robots from Andross." Slippy said.

"Rick Wheeler, you worked in the past as detective, in one mission you was mortally hurt and put into cryogenic hibernation. When you surpassed the previous Captain Falcon and saved Haruka and the galaxy from the Dark Reactor, you became in..." Neollix said until C. Falcon continues.

"The new Captain Falcon." Falcon said completed.

"Olimar and his Pikmin, an astronaut that landed in planet when you met the Pikmin and they helped you to return at your home." Neollix said.

"Also, I'm a great captain of my Pikmin." Olimar said.

"Ness, a boy with PSI powers, when a Starman appeared, it told you about Giygas coming to conquer the universe, sometimes you're homesick, kid." Neollix said.

"Well… That it's true." Ness whispered.

"Lucas, other scared boy with PSI powers with his dog included, when Porky invaded your home, the inventions from that tyrant were responsible from the death of your mother, Hinawa." Neollix said.

"He knows about my mom too…" Lucas said scared as a tear streamed in his face. Boney growled at the metallic monster.

"Princess Kumatora, equipped with PSI powers too, you decided to help Lucas when the Porky and his Pigmasks invaded Nowhere Islands." Neollix said.

"So, what…?" Kumatora said.

"Duster, a thief trained by the Old Man Wess, you decided to come to help Lucas to move the Dragon Needles." Neollix said.

"He knows about me too!?" Duster exclaimed.

"Marth, the prince of the Altea Kingdom and you was requested to defeat a dragon called Medeus." Neollix said.

"What kind of magic do you?" Marth asked.

"That wasn't magic, the power of the Phantom Ruby told about you all." Mallix replied.

"Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, sometimes you're stoic, you don't say much, but you're also kind and compassionate. Chosen to defeat the Black Knight." Neollix said.

"And I always protect at my friends." Ike said.

"Mr. Game and Watch, a character from a primal world, making multiple jobs and the being with the strongest heart from his world." Neollix said.

"BEEP!" Mr. G&W jumps in surprise.

"The Super Fighting Robot, Rockman or Mega Man, built by the Dr. Light, created to ruin the plans from Dr. Willy and bring justice." Neollix said.

"I'm not scared of you!" Mega Man said.

"Rush, an artificial dog created by Dr. Light and always the faithful buddy of Mega Man." Neollix said.

"Grr!" Rush growled.

"Eddy, a little robot that brings Energy Cans to Mega Man." Neollix said.

"This is my main work." Eddy said.

"X, the first Reploid with feelings, created by the Dr. Light too, but you failed when Sigma destroyed the Abel City." Neollix said.

"Still, I won't let a fault define who I really am." X said.

"Solid Snake, sent to Alaska for save Meryl Silverburg by orders of the Colonel Roy Campbell and avoiding to the FOXHOUND terrorists take the Metal Gear Rex." Neollix said.

"Between you and Sonic, I prefer the organic and not the metallic wannabe." Snake said.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Rainbow Hero, you become in a Pokémon Trainer to the ten years old, with dreams to become in a Master Pokémon, even if you lost four Pokémon Leagues." Neollix said.

"Probably I lost, but I always learn from my defeats. Go Charizard and you too Lucario!" Ash said and called two of his Pokémon.

"Don't start yet Ashy-boy." Callix said.

"The orphan kid, now called Tyson Ketchum, soon you'll become in a Pokémon Trainer." Neollix continued analyzing the heroes.

"Ash, I'm scared!" Tyson said clinging to his adoptive brother.

"Misty, the leader of the Cerulean Gym city and specialist in Water Type Pokémon, you joined to Ash's travel after his Pikachu toasted your bicycle." Neollix said.

"Well, that was an accident." Misty said.

"Brock, the leader of Pewter City Gym, specialist in Rock Type Pokémon, breeder and doctor Pokémon, you too joined to Ash's travel in the Kanto region." Neollix said.

"That was weird." Brock said.

"May, the daughter of Norman, the leader of Petalburg City, decided to be Coordinator Pokémon, like Dawn too." Neollix said.

"This starts to scare me." May said nervously.

"Me too." Dawn said nervously too.

"The other creatures are the Pokémon." Tallix said.

"From different regions." Mallix said.

"But very special." Callix said.

"The Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu and the first Pokémon from Ash. Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, evolved from Bulbasaur, caught in a little village. Eve the Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, born in an egg in the Digital World. Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the last form from Charmander, you was abandoned by Cross but caught by Ash. Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, his trainer was Sir Aaron, thanks to the Giovanni's machine, you returned to the living world. Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon, first Pokémon caught by May when she was a Wurmple. Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, first Pokémon caught in the Sinnoh region by Brock. Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon, born of Marill from Tracey and a Sea Incense. Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon, the first Pokémon from Dawn. Buneary, the Bunny Pokémon, the first Pokémon caught by Dawn. Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon, one of three starters of the Unova Region, caught by the Team Rocket and rescued by Sora, the chosen by the Kingdom Key. And by last Mew, a Legendary Pokémon that befriended easily with Caleb." Neollix said.

"He know about us!?" Eve exclaimed.

"But how!?" Beautifly exclaimed too.

"No idea." Croagunk said.

"It seems a terrifying Pokédex." Ivysaur said.

"Worse that the creations from the Team Rocket." Charizard said preparing his claws.

"It's like a nightmare." Azurill said.

"He mentioned an item called Phantom Ruby." Pikachu said.

"With that, they could acquire info about us." Piplup said.

"Also includes the info about how we were caught." Buneary said.

"He knows about by original home too." Oshawott said.

"When I came from that weird machine, I heard the plans about the Team Rocket about capture the Pikachu from Ash, for that reason I come to help." Lucario said.

"This is so terrifying!" Mew said.

"Sora, a boy from Destiny Islands, dreaming in travel to other worlds, you have the heart of boy called Ventus, and chosen by the Keyblade." Neollix said.

"It can't be…!" Sora gasped in disbelief.

"Riku, the best friend of Sora, you met someone called Terra when you was younger, after Destiny Islands were destroyed by the darkness, Bowser used your anger and jealously and soon Ansem the Seeker of Darkness brainwashed you." Neollix said.

"That will stay in the past!" Riku said.

"Kairi, other Pure Heart Princess, you've used to live in Radiant Gardens where a girl called Aqua saved you from the Unversed. When that place was plunged in darkness by Xehanort, you ended in Destiny Islands and met Sora, probably was decision of the fate." Neollix said.

"How he knows about my past." Kairi said at herself.

"The Eight Chosen Children Digidestined. Tai Kamiya and Agumon, the duo of Courage. Matt Ishida and Gabumon, the duo of Friendship. Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, the duo of Love. Izzy Izumi and Tentomon, the duo of Knowledge. Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon, the duo of Sincerity. Joe Kido and Gomamon, the duo of Reliability. TK Takaishi and Patamon, the duo of Hope, and by last… Kari Kamiya with her partner Gatomon, wielder of Light's Crest, Eighth Digidestined and Pure Heart Princess." Neollix said.

 _ ***TIME EATER PHASE 1 (SONIC GENERATIONS)***_

"No way!" Matt exclaimed.

"Is that a Digimon!?" Tai exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Izzy said.

"He said that comes from other world." Sor said.

"We've passed by much situations like that." Joe said.

"This time is different!" Mimi said.

"Probably worse than Heartless from Xehanort." TK said.

"I can feel an intense dark energy on them." Kari said.

"We must stand and fight!" Koromon said.

"But we're still tired." Motimon said.

"ChaosPiedmon drained all our energies." Yokomon said.

"We must try it!" Salamon said.

"Somehow or other way." Tokomon said.

"We can do it together!" Tsunomon said.

"I'm a little bit hungry." Tanemon said.

"We must continue until the end." DemiVeemon said.

"Calumon, better known as the 'Digi-Entelechies' for bring the Digi-Evolution power. You came from another Digital World, where the Digimon defeat others to absorb its data." Neollix said.

"Whoa! Now he really scares me!" Calumon exclaimed and puts behind of May.

"Cosmo, the last Seedrian that decided sacrifice herself for save the galaxy from the Metarex." Neollix said.

"Huh!?" Cosmo gasps in fear.

"Silver and Blaze, two beings that came from the future for avoid the Flames of Disaster and also, you saved at the Digidestined and changing the future at the same time." Neollix said.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Blaze said.

"Probably is worse than the enemies we met." Silver said.

"Caleb, the Hero of the Balance, a little villager separated from your family in the past, but you met Veemon too and…" Neollix was saying.

"Maybe my story didn't have a happy beginning, but that doesn't define who I really am, but the rest of my story tells me who I am really. My name is Caleb, the Hero of the Balance, and I will protect all my friends, because they are my family now. I already made a mistake in the past, I will not make the same mistake two times, because my family is my future. And I always keep my word." Caleb said.

"Such noble words." Neollix said.

"I finally meet you, brother." Sollix said.

"You must be Shadow Android." Rouge said.

"Danger: Detecting dark energies in that Shadow!" Omega said.

"You must be a replica from the Phantom Ruby." Shadow said.

"Yes, Team Dark, you three joined forces for stop the plans from Neo Metal Sonic. But Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik and with the blood from Black Doom, then you betrayed the Black Arms to keep the promise from Maria." Neollix said, Shadow gasped in shock.

"You're going far!" Espio said.

"We won't lose to Metallic Doppelgangers like you!" Vector said.

"The heroes always wins!" Charmy said.

"But that Metal Sonic is different that we met previously." Tails said.

"I want return to my home." Cream said hugging Cheese in fear.

"Chao." Cheese replied in fear.

"I'll take care of them so easily." Sonic said.

"Sonic, no." Amy said worried.

"Don't forget that you count with our help." Knuckles said.

"And by last the friends from Sonic of this universe, Metallix killed them all the friends from Sonic in other universe. In that case you will be doubly dead. But for now, he is battling with his organic counterpart, Sonic Prime." Neollix said and laughs evilly, then he shows a screen where Metallix is confronting Sonic Prime and Shadow in their super forms, all of them are frozen in shock, especially Sonic and his friends as they saw other versions of Shadow and Sonic, and they were taller that the two that are in the actual world.

"Why there is other version of me!?" Sonic said in shock.

"No matter how many versions of you, we will destroy them all." Neollix said and stop showing the battle and uses the Phantom Ruby prototype for absorb many hearts. "Now begin our master new empire."

 _ ***ENDS***_

"They really want destroy the omniverse and create a new one born of death, but we'll stop them together!" Caleb said, everyone nods as they prepared their weapons and stood in fighting positions, ready to fight them, but other members still tired, until they felt a tremor.

"What was that?" Sora asked, then they saw the same white dragon flying above the heroes and the Meta Demons.

"It seems that Xemnas recovered energies." Riku said, then he saw a glider a go for it.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"I want come with you!" Oshawott said.

"No, me and Riku must finish this alone." Sora said and turns to Kairi. "Kairi, take good care of Oshawott." He said and she nodded. Riku gets on the glider and starts driving it and goes for Sora who jumps for the glider and rides alongside Riku and they fly for the dragon.

"You won't escape from us!" Neollix said preparing to attack Riku and Sora.

"No, you don't!" Caleb transformed his Keyblades in gauntlets and punched Neollix in the face.

 _ ***GRAND DOOMER (RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"Stay out of this!" Neollix shouted.

"Your battle is between you and me!" Caleb said.

"Very well, then so be it!" Neollix said. The others Meta Demons stared at the younger duo.

"Me, with Joe, Mega Man, X, Ice Climbers will defeat Tallix." Izzy said.

"Me, Kirby, Link, Mimi and Tiff will fight to Mallix." Meta Knight said.

"My android counterpart it's mine." Shadow said.

"Don't forget the help from my Pokémon." Ash said as Pikachu, Charizard and Lucario joined to the black hedgehog.

"Me too." Sor said.

"Very well." Shadow said.

"Me, Sonic, Ness, Tai and Matt will have the battle with Callix." Mario said.

"This battle will decide the destiny of the omniverse." Sonic said.

"Attack!" Caleb called them and they charged at the Meta Demons.

Meanwhile. Sora and Riku go after the dragon but many flying Nobodies come and fire lasers but Riku uses a barrier to drain the lasers and while dodging Nobody attacks Sora starts firing laser shots at the dragon's tail but as they are firing at the dragon's tail the dragon unleashes many projectiles at the two who dodge but more flying Nobodies attack but Riku absorbs the attacks and Sora fires more lasers at the tail but the dragon keeps sending projectiles but they dodge and Sora keeps firing more lasers at the tail until later on it's destroyed.

As the two go for the next target the dragon unleashes lasers at the two but they dodge out of the way and they go for the next target which is a cylinder and they start firing lasers at the cylinder but then more flying Nobodies come and attack but they dodge and Riku absorbs more lasers while Sora fires lasers at the cylinder but the dragon unleashes more projectiles at the two who dodge out of the way and they keep firing lasers at the cylinder but more flying Nobodies attack but they absorb the attacks and keep firing lasers until they destroy the cylinder.

The two go for the next target but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge the lasers and fire their lasers at the next cylinder but more Nobodies appear and attack but they dodge and destroy them and keep firing more lasers at the second cylinder but the dragon unleashes its lasers but the two dodge and continue to strike at the second cylinder but more Nobodies come and attack but they dodge and absorb more attacks and keep striking at the second cylinder but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge and strike at the second cylinder destroying it.

The two go for the next target but the dragon unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge and they go for one of the wings next and start firing lasers at the win but more Nobodies attack and more projectiles are sent but they dodge and keep striking at the wing but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge and keep firing their lasers at the wing but more Nobodies come and attack but they absorb the attacks and keep striking at the wing but the dragon unleashes more of its lasers but they dodge and they fire more lasers at the wing until it's destroyed.

The two go for the next target but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge and they go for the next target which is the next wing and they start firing more lasers at the wing but more Nobodies come and attack at the two who dodge out of the way and continue to fire more lasers but the dragon unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge but more Nobodies appear and attack but Sora keeps firing more lasers at the wing but more Nobodies attack while the dragon continues to unleash more lasers but they dodge the attacks and the two work together to unleash a giant laser and they successfully destroy the second wing and there is nothing left for the dragon.

The dragon starts to go down but then it unleashes a dark grey cloud around it and covers everything including Sora and Riku who cover themselves.

Back in the main battle. Caleb launches a punch straight at Neollix, who blocked it grabbing his throat and hits him with a headbutt. He tries to get up, until Neollix puts his foot in Caleb's chest.

"Now prepare to join with your sweetheart Aria." Neollix said as he prepares to shoot him, until Mew stopped him using Psychic and TK with Kari slashed the metallic monster using their Keyblades.

"TK, Kari, Mew!" Caleb said getting up. "I thought that you were tired."

"Don't worry by us." Kari said.

"Together were unstoppable." TK said.

"I won't leave you alone." Mew said.

"Ok, let's do this together." Caleb said.

"Ugh…!" Neollix growled.

"Dark Pulse!" Mew fired a dark wave that hits Neollix.

"Jaeger Force!" Caleb shouted as he fist bumped his fists and emits a brown aura, then he runs and realizes several punches on Neollix, Caleb grabs him, jumped and spun his body slamming Neollix in the ground.

"TK!" Kari said.

"Right!" TK said and they activated their Limit, then they attacked with multiples lights, spinning balls and ended with the same attack as the Limit from Sora and Riku.

"Hyper Beam!" Mew fired his attack and exploded in Neollix.

"Is it over?" TK asked.

"You poor fools, I'm stronger than the original!" Neollix said appearing from the smoke.

"We must keep going!" Kari said as they continued fighting.

With Tallix, who turned into a spiky ball and rolled to the heroes. Mega Man and X fired from their guns, but the shots were reflected, and they were hit, then Tallix realizes his Homing Attack on Izzy, Joe and the Ice Climbers.

"He is really strong…!" Joe said getting up.

"We can't give just now…!" X said.

"We need to find his weak point…" Mega Man said.

"Where is it?" Ice Climbers said.

"You are just wasting my time." Tallix said as he prepares his rolling attack.

"Look out!" Izzy said and avoided the attack.

"That was too close…" Joe said. When Tallix fires a laser, Fox appeared in front of them, using his reflector and returned the attack to Tallix.

"Slippy could find his weak point, use a Blizzard spell when he prepares to fire a missile." Fox said.

"It's time to level up!" X said as he covered himself in a flash and appeared in a white armor with yellow and red (Full Armor X from Mega Man X Series).

"Let's go Rush!" Mega Man called him.

"Got it!" Rush said as he merged with him and now Mega Man has a red armor (Rush Armor from Mega Man 6).

"These new armors won't protect you from my power!" Tallix said as he fired much bombs, but they avoided the attack. Then X fired shots that were powerful than the regular forms. Tallix recovered easily and prepares to fire a missile.

"Do it, now!" Fox called them.

"Freeze!" Izzy and Joe casted Blizzard.

"Take that!" The Ice Climbers fired a blizzard from their hands and freezing Tallix in the process.

"Malfunction: Stuck Missile!" Tallix said.

"This our chance, X!" Mega Man said.

"Got it!" X said.

"Double Mega Buster!" X and Mega Man shot at the frozen Tallix. They shot a red and white sphere of energy who which exploded with the missile struck in the chest from Tallix, destroying them in the process, the head was launched to the air, then Fox used his blaster in red charge and destroyed the head, which vanished in red sparks. X and Mega Man returned to their original forms.

"Mission complete, now let's help to the others." Fox said.

With Mallix, who was surrounded by five members, he fired a discharge who hits the five making them scream in pain and felled in their backs.

"I'm getting tired of those discharges…!" Mimi said getting up.

"It's impossible to Kirby inhale one of his weapons…" Tiff said.

"Poyo…!" Kirby said hardly in get up.

"We must try something." Link said.

"Only your struggles will be in vain." Mallix said coldly, as he tries to attack but Meta Knight clashed the Galaxia with the claws from Mallix.

"I won't let you or your army destroy the omniverse…!" Meta Knight said struggling.

"You are good, but I'm better." Mallix said.

"Great Aether!" Ike said jumping and slashed Mallix said.

"Why you!?" Mallix snarled.

"Prepare yourself." Ike said. Then Mallix charged at swordsman.

"Fire!" Tiff and Mimi casted Fire and hit Mallix in the knees making fall kneeled. Then Ike, Sonic and Link slashed with nonstop until Mallix spun his body and hits the three swordsman and disarmed the Master Sword from Link, he tries to grab it but Mallix hit Link.

"Kirby, inhale the Master Sword!" Link called him. Kirby nodded and starts to inhale it.

"Oh, no you…" Mallix said preparing to attack Kirby until Tiff slashed him.

"Kirby, this is your chance!" Tiff said.

Then Kirby jumped to the air, he was engulfed by a bright light and the ground start to shake. When the light faded, Kirby had transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby, but he has the Master Sword as his sword and the symbol of the Triforce on his forehead and he replies. "Poyo!"

"It's just so beautiful." Mimi said amazed.

"It's similar at Ultra Sword Kirby." Tiff said.

"Kirby inhaled the Master Sword, now he is Triforce Ultra Sword Kirby." Meta Knight said.

"Now put that power to good use!" Midna said.

"Poyo!" Triforce Sword Kirby nodded. He charged at Mallix and swung the Triforce Cut in the metallic clone. Mallix tried to block him creating a holographic shield.

"Over here!" Toon Link called him and starts to shoot light arrows from his bow and distracted Mallix.

"What the…!? My power… is…" Mallix said in shock.

"The Master Sword wasn't the only weapon I had that could dispel Ganondorf dark magic." Link said.

"The light arrows drains all darkness from whatever it hits." Toon Link said. Because Mallix dropped his guard by the light arrows, Triforce Sword Kirby broke through the shield and cut Mallix in half.

"No… defeated… by… a… pink… marshmallow…" Mallix said and exploded in red sparks. Kirby returned to his original form and Link grabbed his sword.

"Are you okay Kirby?" Tiff asked him.

"Poyo…" Kirby replied.

"Leave it to me. Heal." Mimi said and casted the Heal Spell.

"Thanks Mimi." Kirby said and hugged her.

"You're welcome." Mimi said returning the hug.

Meanwhile, with Sollix who used the Chaos Control and kicked Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Shadow and Sor. Then Sollix grabbed Sor by the shirt collar.

"I will enjoy crush your beautiful face." Sollix said coldly until Ash slashed him.

"If you mess with my girlfriend, you mess with me!" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Sor said getting up and kissed him in the cheek, making him blush.

"No problem." Ash said.

"Your love makes me sick!" Sollix said annoyed.

"But the robots never get sick." Pikachu said.

"It's true. Chaos…" Sollix prepares his attack.

"Thunder Wave!" Pikachu fired his attack in Sollix.

"Ugh…!" Sollix was paralyzed. Then he was slashed by Ash and Sor.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired his attack and hit Sollix.

"Now, Charizard and Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Ash said using the Rainbow Crest, then both Pokémon Mega Evolved, Charizard was X.

"Flare Blitz!" Mega Charizard X covered in blue fire and hits Sollix. Then Lucario appeared behind of him.

"Close Combat!" Mega Lucario hits Sollix with nonstop launching him straight at Shadow.

"There is one space for one Shadow. Chaos Blast!" Shadow said and realizes his attack in Sollix, who vanishes in red sparks after the attack. The screen about Metallix and Sonic Prime appeared again.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"We did it!" Ash and Sor hugging to each other.

"I hate interrupt your lovely victory, but we must help at the others." Shadow said.

By other part, Sora and Riku the dark grey clouds dissipate and they are now in a different area which like a distorted city and they see the giant white dragon and so they fly for it and jump off the glider and go for the top of the dragon's head again and find the armored Xemnas sitting on his chair and then the glider floats off into nothing along with everything else and Sora and Riku prepare to fight.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" Riku said.

"I wanted to thank Naminé, but… I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before." Sora said.

"Don't worry. We'll make that happen. Once this is over, you can thank her all you want." Riku said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as they prepare to fight Armored Xemnas again.

 _ ***DARKNESS OF THE UNKNOWN – ARMORED XEMNAS II***_

The two boys get ready to attack Armored Xemnas who sends the two back and are now far from the dragon but Sora and Riku glide their way back, but buildings appear.

"Hearts are power! Nothingness is eternal!" Xemnas said as he sends the buildings at the boys who try to dodge the buildings, but many lasers come attack, but they keep gliding but Xemnas' dragon unleashes a barrier to protect itself. "Sora, are you certain you can trust Riku?" Xemnas asked as he keeps sending more buildings at the two.

Riku gets on the building and Sora delivers a strike at the building sending it at the dragon's barrier destroying it and go for the same building.

Riku delivers a slice at the building with Way to Dawn destroying it and sends the pieces at the barrier destroying it still.

Sora and Riku glide back for the dragon.

"Embrace nothing!" Xemnas said as he unleashes lasers at the two.

Sora and Riku dodge the lasers and make their way back to the dragon and confront Armored Xemnas.

Armored Xemnas delivers a strike with his sword but the two dodge and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Earth while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by unleashing dark shots but Armored Xemnas continues to slash at the two with his sword but they dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Ultima Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Armored Xemnas unleashes lasers at the two but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes more lasers and then slashes with his sword but Riku unleashes a barrier to protect himself and Sora and then fires dark shots while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Fire but Armored Xemnas keeps slashing at the two with his sword but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn but after enough attacks Armored Xemnas swings his sword and sends the two away again.

Sora and Riku go back for the dragon who unleashes another barrier and many buildings appear and go for the two boys and same goes for raining lasers.

"Riku, are you certain you're not jealous of Sora?" Xemnas asked as he keeps sending building.

Riku gets on a building and Sora delivers a strike sending the building at the barrier and then Riku slices the building into pieces and sends them to destroy it and the two go for the dragon again but more lasers are being fired but the two dodge the lasers. They returned at the dragon.

"Let's end this Riku." Sora said as Riku nodded. Back with the Meta Demons, Callix saw Tai and Matt running to him by opposite sides.

"Ha! That trick is pathetic!" Callix said and grabbed both heads of the 11 old year kids and whacked them together. That was painful.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow…" Tai groaned in pain.

"There's no tomorrow for you." Callix said. Then Sonic realizes his Homing Attack, but Callix grabbed him, when he sees Mario coming to him, he throws Sonic making crash in the red plumber.

"PK Flash!" Ness realizes his attack, but Callix jumped dodging it and kicked the boy with PSI powers.

"There's no way that you can defeat me!" Callix said evilly, until Cloud slashed him.

"You better must give up!" Cloud said.

"You're wrong if you think that you can win!" Callix said and he charged at Cloud, they were in a furiously fight on clashes with a sword and claws, Callix ducked and realizes an uppercut in Cloud, he prepares to shoot the blond swordsman, until the metallic impostor was slashed by behind, that person was Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!? What are you doing here!?" Cloud exclaimed.

"I'm not here to help you Cloud. Not long ago, something caused my powers to become unstable and I nearly lost control of it for a moment and it almost made my body cringe in pain. I was simply looking for the source so I can destroy it. And it appears that ruby that holds the metallic hedgehog was causing the disruption of my powers." Sephiroth explained.

Callix got up and scanned him. "Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel, Chosen One of Jenova and dark half of Cloud Strike."

"Let's end this once and for all!" Matt said.

"Try it!" Callix said. Sephiroth fired meteors that which hit him, followed by Cloud, Tai and Matt.

"PK Thunder!" Ness used his attack on himself slamming in the metallic clone.

"Are you ready Mario?" Sonic asked him.

"Oh yeah." Mario said as the Seven Chaos Emeralds appeared spinning around them.

"Super Sonic Style!" Sonic said transforming in his super form.

"Let's a go!" Mario said transforming in his super form.

"Wait! How could you two can use the Chaos Emeralds!? It doesn't matter, you can't match the powers of Metallix." Callix said.

"You're going down!" Super Sonic said and dashed towards Callix. He hits the metallic copy at maximum speed (Sonic Final Smash in Smash Ultimate).

"Oh yeah! MARIO FINALE!" Mario yelled and sent a huge range of fire hitting Callix and makes a mushroom cloud explosion, when the smoke has cleared, Callix was laying in the ground. Mario and Sonic returned to their regular forms. Then Sonic flashbacked his battle with Hyper Metal Sonic how he saved two persons in the past.

"C'mon, let's try to stop this together." Sonic said offering a hand to Callix.

"Sorry, there is only one Sonic in this universe…" Callix said his last words refusing to the offer and disappeared in red sparks.

"Let's try to help the others." Mario said and Sonic nodded.

Now with Neollix, who grabs the legs from TK and Kari and throwed them away, by luck May caught TK and Kairi caught Kari.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Kairi asked her.

"You're not hurt TK?" May asked him.

"We're fine, thanks." TK and Kari said.

"Giga Impact!" Mew said going to attack Neollix, but he dodged it and kicked the shiny Pokémon.

"Mew! You gonna pay for this!" Caleb shouted and tackled Neollix, then he punches his metallic face several times, until Neollix grabbed his fist and sent him a kick in the stomach. Caleb recovered quickly and transformed his gauntlets in Keyblades again. Neollix pulled out Neon Blades, then they entered in a furiously sword fight, clashing and avoiding attacks, until Caleb ducked and performs Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok in Neollix, followed by a slash from TK and Kari, then Neollix was surrounded by all the heroes.

"You fools! Your destiny it's perish in this place, why don't you want accept it!" Neollix snarled.

"This time nobody is going down in my team!" Caleb said.

"Let's see about that! When I use the true power of the Phantom Ruby Prototype!" Neollix said as he pulls the Phantom Ruby full of hearts gathered on it.

"Is that the Phantom Ruby!?" Sonic said.

"Now… BEHOLD!" Neollix said stopping them in a purple red barrier, they were immobilized. Only the Digimon Kairi, Cream, Cheese, Starlow, Twink, Tooty, and Eddy were watching.

"Oh no!" Cream exclaimed in fear.

"Chao!" Cheese said clinging in Cream.

"Time for some brutality!" Neollix said showing his sharpen claws and dashes towards the in the immobilized heroes and slashed with nonstop, until he snaps his fingers and leave them all very injured. Charizard and Lucario returned to their regular forms.

"No way!" Caleb said laying in the ground.

"Now you are the next opponents." Neollix said at the group that was watching.

* * *

 _Dark Void_

Phantom Metallix prepares to attack until Ultra Sonic moved in one second.

"Face me coward!" Phantom Metallix shouted.

Before he could notice him, Ultra Sonic punched him right in the metallic ribs and causing them to break (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Phantom Metallix quickly grasped hold of his ribs, but then Ultra Sonic kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick and damaged his metallic jaw (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Then Ultra Sonic grabbed the metallic copy by the neck and performed a head-butt and made a small crack in his metallic skull (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Phantom Metallix was dropped in the ground.

Then Ultra Sonic use his vision power to view in the Kingdom Hearts universe. He see the heroes are all exhausted and injured during the battle with Neollix, he then uses a move called Holy Drop as he summon the healer and many energies from the heaven. It's then appeared in Kingdom Hearts world, healed all the heroes and recovered their energy back into full energy (Like Senzu Bean).

* * *

 _Kingdom Hearts_

The technique Holy Drop restored the energies from everyone. By surprise Steelix, Haunter, Infernape, Sudowodo, Geodude, Gible popped out from their Pokéballs. Also, the heroes were glowing in rainbow aura and has the glowing eyes in yellow.

"All my energies are back." Pikachu said.

"I'm feeling so weird." Steelix said.

"Me too." Sudowodo said.

"And me." Geodude said.

"But at the same time my energies are back." Haunter said.

"It's time for kick butts." Gible said.

"Yeah." Infernape said.

"Who turned on the light!?" Neollix shouted backing up. Then the Digimon were feeling with energies too.

"My energies are returning." DemiVeemon said.

"Probably it's a trump card that we need." Koromon said.

"Someone know the magic words." Tsunomon said.

"Wow! I feel fuzzy all over!" Salamon said.

"I feel tingly!" Tokomon said.

"I'm bursting with energy!" Tanemon said.

"You're not the only one!" Bukamon said.

"It feels great!" Yokomon said.

"Let's all Digivolve!" Motimon said.

 _ ***WITH THE WILL (SPIRIT EVOLUTION THEME)***_

One by one they all begin to glow and Digivolve. Everyone at the Mega Level, including Koromon and Tsunomon who realize the DNA Digivolve into Omnimon.

"Caleb!" DemiVeemon called him.

"DemiVeemon!" Caleb said, then the Digimon in his training form returned to the rookie form and Bio Emerged with his human partner.

 **Veemon Bio-Emerge to… UlforceVeedramon!**

"We Bio-Emerged too." Caleb said inside of the Digimon.

"I can feel more power." UlforceVeedramon said.

 **Change Mode to… Burst Mode!**

The white armor turned in a silver armor, with gold and black, bigger wings and the saber his right hand it's the blade of a Keyblade too (inspired from UlforceVeedramon X). Everyone watched in amazement.

"All are Digimon Digivolved!" Izzy said.

"That came from that light." TK said.

"This is fantastic!" Kari said.

"Also, Koromon and Tsunomon realized the DNA Digivolved in Omnimon!" Tai said.

"But who is the new Digimon?" Matt asked. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode, his own ultimate force, has been drawn out further, even more so than his swift speed. He also has remarkable healing abilities, combat skills and incredible speed. It's a Sacred Knight superior at the Mega Level." The Pokédex said. Also, the Keyblade from Kairi appeared in her hand.

"My Keyblade…" Kairi said.

"Now we can win this battle." Sonic said.

"I don't think so!" Neollix said charging at them.

 _ ***FINAL DESTINATION (SSBB)***_

"It's showtime." Snake said. "Grenade Launcher!"

He starts firing grenades out of his launcher (Final Smash from SSBB). Neollix avoided some of them, but it was hit by one.

"Let's do this together!" Sonic said as he with Knuckles and Tails realize their Team Blast attack (from Sonic Heroes). Neollix was launched towards where R.O.B. and Mr. G&W were waiting him.

"Diffusion Ray!" R.O.B. turned into cannon and fired a yellow explosive laser (Final Smash from Smash Bros 4).

"BEEP!" Mr. G&W transformed into and octopus and hits Neollix with his tentacles (Final Smash in Smash Bros). The metallic demon was sent flying over to Olimar was.

"Hope this works! End of the Day!" Olimar got into his rocket and flew off as Neollix was been bitten by some fly-trapping plants (Bulborbs) and then he piloted his rocket downwards and hit Neollix (Final Smash in Smash Bros). He was sent flying were Mega Man was waiting.

"I'll show what we have!" Mega Man said and fired a black hole that which trapped Neollix.

"Where am I?" Neollix asked looking around, then he noticed Mega Man in front of him, with X, EXE, Star Force, Volnutt, Proto Man and Bass and then their busters were fully charged as they fired their lasers at Neollix… hitting him and he was sent flying, he crashed near of Pit and Dark Pit.

"Three Sacred Treasures!" Pit said as he was covered in a golden armor (Final Smash in Smash Bros 4), he fired yellow and red arrows in Neollix and fired blue lasers from the ground.

"It's time!" Dark Pit pulled out a staff and hits critically Neollix (Final Smash in Smash Bros).

"Grr! Where did they got those weapons?" Neollix snarled.

"It's not over yet!" Ike said as he was behind him. "Great Aether!" He slashed Neollix in the air then threw his sword in the air, jumps and catches him and did some nasty slashes (Final Smash in Smash Bros) on Neollix and then send him flying to the ground where Marth is waiting.

"Critical Strike!" Marth called and slashed Neollix away (Final Smash in Smash Bros) from them towards the Ice Climbers.

"OK. Iceberg!" The Ice Climbers call upon a mountain of ice was spinning (Final Smash in Smash Ultimate). Neollix was sent flying towards the kids with PSI powers.

"Get ready kids!" Duster said and Boney barked.

"PK STARSTORM!" Ness, Lucas and Kumatora called together a huge number of shooting stars (Final Smash in Smash Bros) onto Neollix. He was sent flying down screaming to where Falcon said.

"C'mon!" Blue Falcon!" Falcon got into his F-Zero car and hit Neollix so hard (Final Smash in Smash Bros) and sent flying again towards Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow with Rouge and Omega realized their Team Blast attack (from Sonic Heroes), Neollix was immobilized. Then Pokémon realized their attacks.

"Acid Downpour!" Croagunk creates a poisonous swamp that which drowns Neollix.

"All-Out Pummeling!" Lucario fires a barrage of punches and an energy orb made of energy in Neollix.

"Black Hole Eclipse!" Gible gathers dark energy and creates a black hole that absorbs Neollix and slammed him in the ground.

"Bloom Doom!" Ivysaur summons a flower field and makes a floral explosion on Neollix.

"Breakneck Blitz!" Eve dashes towards Neollix and tackled him.

"Continental Crush!" Sudowodo makes appear a big boulder and slammed it on Neollix.

"Corkscrew Crash!" Steelix spins very fast and rams in Neollix.

"Devastating Drake!" Charizard materializes aura that takes the form of a dragon and attacks Neollix.

"Hydro Vortex!" Oshawott creates a huge whirling current to swallow Neollix with full force.

"Gigavolt Havoc!" Pikachu creates an electric current and hits Neollix who was trapped in the Hydro Vortex.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Infernape launches a big fireball and hits Neollix.

"Never-Ending Nightmare!" Haunter summoned shadow hands from the ground that attacked Neollix.

"Savage Spin-Out!" Beautifly fired a silk thread that which trapped Neollix, slamming him in the ground and finally slashed him.

"Shattered Psyche!" Mew used his psychic powers to hurt Neollix a lot.

"Subzero Slammer!" Buneary a mountain of ice down of her and fired an ice beam under 0 Degrees Fahrenheit in Neollix.

"Supersonic Strike!" Piplup soars up and plummets towards Neollix at full speed.

"Tectonic Rage!" Geodude burrows deep into the ground and slams in Neollix.

"Twinkle Tackle!" Azurill creates a very charming space and totally toys with Neollix.

"What kind of move was that!?" Misty asked.

"I think that it is a Z-Move." Brock said.

"A Z-Move?" May and Dawn said.

"From every type of Pokémon." Tyson said.

"Like the Z-Move from Mew and Incineroar." Ash said.

"GRR!" Neollix got up very angry. But he didn't see Yoshi and Banjo appearing behind of him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi sprouted wing and spits out fire which hit Neollix all over the place (Final Smash in SSBB).

"Yahoo!" Banjo summons the Jinjonator statue, the Jinjos enter on it.

"JINJO!" Jinjonator said and starts to take flight around Neollix, hitting him in the process (Final Smash in Smash Ultimate). Neollix felled in the ground.

"Let's do this! Landmaster!" Fox called.

"Here we go!" Slippy agreed.

"Personally, I got with style!" Falco said. The three Landmasters appeared and fired at Neollix hitting him (Final Smash in SSBB).

"Alright!" Tiff said, the Dragon appeared to ride it and hits Neollix and felled in Meta Knight's trap.

"Know my power!" Meta Knight covered him with his cape and then slashed Neollix (Final Smash in SSBB), he was sent flying where was Knuckle Joe and Sirica.

"Here we go!" Sirica fired multiple rockets from her gun in Neollix.

"Shin Shoryuken!" Knuckle Joe realizes a strong uppercut on Neollix (inspired from Ryu's Final Smash), Tuff saw him incoming.

"Let's go!" Tuff said and soccer ball appeared, that which was kicked, the ball was covered in flames and hit Neollix.

"Poyo!" Kirby transformed in Ultra Sword and slashed several times at Neollix (Final Smash in Smash Bros 4). The metallic clone crashed in the ground.

"Now, Zero Laser!" Samus fired a huge laser out and Neollix fell back to the ground again badly hurt.

"Omni Slash!" Cloud said and slashed Neollix with nonstop and slammed him to the ground (Final Smash in Smash Bros 4).

"Power!" Leon pulled out his Gunblade with 10 feet longer and slashed several times to Neollix.

"My turn!" Yuffie pulled out a kunai and slashed Neollix (inspired from Sheik's Final Smash in Smash Ultimate).

"Let's do this!" Tifa said and kicked Neollix with aerobics and twisted the neck breaking his metallic bones (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). She kicked him again to the air, he was grabbed by her legs and slammed in the ground breaking the metallic skull (again; Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style).

"Descend Jenova!" Sephiroth said making appear a giant humanoid titan, Neollix gasped in fear and he was crushed by the hands of Jenova. The metallic impostor got up slowly.

"Banana Slam-a!" DK performed a barrage of punches in Neollix (Final Smash in Smash Ultimate).

"Jetpack!" Diddy said making appear a jetpack and fired explosive peanuts from his guns in Neollix (Final Smash in SSBB).

"Poltergust 3000!" Luigi said sucking Neollix and spat him (Final Smash in Smash Bros 4).

"Hi-yah!" Toon Link said and three versions of himself appeared surrounding Neollix, one is red, other blue and by last purple. They slashed Neollix and the swordsman in green tunic ended with a spin attack (Final Smash in Smash Bros Crusade). Medli played her harp and fired a light shockwave hitting Neollix (Focus Spirit attack when the Magic Power ends in Hyrule Warriors).

"Light Arrow!" Zelda fired a light arrow and hits Neollix (Final Smash in SSBB from Zelda of Twilight Town Era).

"Fused Shadow!" Midna said and three parts of a metallic mask covered her face, he transformed in a creature like octopus and slammed a spear on Metallix (R+A move in Hyrule Warriors).

"Triforce Slash!" Link trapped Neollix and slashed the robot and sent him flying towards Amy and Cream with Cheese.

"It's my turn!" Amy said pulling out a bigger version of her hammer and hits Neollix.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese called and a white version of himself appeared (Hero Chao) and hits Neollix several times.

"Here we go!" Vector said with Espio and Charmy and they realize their Team Blast attack (from Sonic Heroes) damaging Neollix in the process.

"Meteorite Attack!" Silver said as he uses his psychic powers bringing many debris and formed a big sphere that which hits Neollix (from Silver Boss Fight in Sonic Generations).

"Sol Emeralds!" Blaze called making appear seven emeralds like ruby forms, colored like the Chaos Emeralds. Then she transformed in Burning Blaze, she was in color red and has red fiery aura and fires a giant fireball like the Terra Force from WarGreymon and hit Neollix.

"For my people!" Cosmo said as her family appeared, then they disappeared in light particles that goes to her Keyblade, a little tear streamed, and she fired a light beam from her Keyblade and hit Neollix.

"Let's go!" Toad and Toadette pulled of the ground a giant block with 'POW' written, they throwed to the ground and hit Neollix with an earthquake (Final Smash in Smash Bros Crusade).

"Hehehehehe!" Boo giggled and makes appear a racket with his face and hits Neollix (Attack Power Shot in Mario Power Tennis).

"Mario Finale!" Mario fired a giant stream of fire in Neollix (Final Smash in Smash Bros).

"Star Spirits!" Starlow and Twink called making appear the Seven Stars Spirits and fired a rainbow beam that which hits Neollix.

"Here goes. Daisy Blossom!" Daisy said as she puts dances around and left flowers around (Final Smash in Smash Ultimate) and put Neollix near to sleep. "Pure Heart Princesses, this is your chance!"

"Light!" The Eight Pure Heart Princesses casted an intense dazzling gleam and hits Neollix, followed by a slash from Ash, Tyson and May.

"Let's do this together!" Kari said. The Digidestined used the light of their crests making glow the Keyblade of the Digidestined and slashed strongly at Neollix. He stopped in mid air as the others gather around the Digidestined. Then Sephiroth took the chance and destroyed the Phantom Ruby prototype.

"Darn you! Too bad I'm nearly drained out of power. I'll destroy you all anyway." Neollix said.

"You forgot one thing." Joe said.

"What?" Neollix asked dumbfounded.

Sor and Mimi smiled. "Our Digimon."

"We can do it together!" Calumon cheered.

Neollix gasped. "Oh no! I forgot the Mega Level Digimon! Where are they?"

"Heaven's Charm!" UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode said making appear an aura that paralyzed Neollix and at the same time, the Digimon felt power extra.

"Our power it's growing!" Omnimon said.

"Everyone give your power to UlforceVeedramon!" Houomon said.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon realizes his attack.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon realizes her attack.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon form a rose in her hands and fired a red beam.

"Artic Blizzard!" Vikemon realizes his attack.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon realizes his attack.

"Starlight Explosion!" Houomon realizes her attack.

"Double Shot!" Omnimon realizes his attack. All the attacks were merged in a ring and merged with UlforceVeedramon.

"Shinning V Force!" UlforceVeedramon yelled and fired a beam from the V-shaped armor from his chest and hits Neollix.

At the same time, Riku and Sora returned to face the armored Xemnas.

"Let's end this together!" Sora said.

"Right!" Riku nodded in agreement.

Sora and Riku get back on the dragon and Riku shoots many dark energy shots while Sora casts Blizzard but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword and then unleashes lasers but the two dodge and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash but Armored Xemnas unleashes lasers at the two who dodge and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid while Riku delivers aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas swings his sword at the two who dodge and Riku unleashes more dark shots at Armored Xemnas while Sora casts Thunder but Armored Xemnas swings his sword again and then unleashes more lasers at the two but Riku unleashes a barrier to protect himself and Sora and then delivers a barrage of slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key but Armored Xemnas unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge and Riku and Sora charge at Armored Xemnas and slash with their Keyblades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas screamed but then a bright flash of light appears and engulfs not only Xemnas but also Sora and Riku who cover themselves ready for what will happen to them next.

 _ ***ENDS***_

Back with the last Meta Demon who screams in pain and agony.

"GUOOOOO! Why!? We had it all! We're the Meta Demons, commanded by Metallix! He is the real Sonic!" Neollix said vanishing in red sparks, but before to disappear he makes appear the screen about Ultra Sonic confronting Phantom Metallix. The Digimon returned to their training form, including Gatomon who was now yellow cat head with a tail with purple stripes and red eyes.

"What happened to you Gatomon?" Kari asked grabbing her.

"By now I'm Nyaromon. This is my training level form. So, be honest, how do I look?" Nyaromon said.

Smitten by her cuteness, Kari can't help but nuzzle Nyaromon's cheeks. "You're absolutely cute and adorable!"

"Look to the screen!" DemiVeemon said pointing it.

"Metallix!" Caleb said.

"So, he is responsible about my instability of powers not long time ago, I'll destroy it myself." Sephiroth said.

"No, I must do it this alone, Phantom Metallix killed all my friends, now I must avenge them with my own hands. I won't let him hurt you guy like the bad vision that I witnessed." Prime said telepathically at everyone. The heroes gasp in shock when Prime mentioned about the bad vision.

"But you look exhausted, Sonic Prime. Let me fight him." Sephiroth said

"I'm really okay, don't worry about me, let me end his rampage. His goal it's erase the Timeline of the Omniverse to create the new one including the history of your ancestors. I'm the one who end it one for all." Prime said telepathically.

"In that case, good luck defeating that Phantom Metallix." Sephiroth said and he disappears from the world.

"I'll hope that he can really do it." TK said.

* * *

 _Dark Void_

Sonic Prime is in his base form who looks exhausted.

"Heh look like your henchman are defeated." Prime smirked

"Gah! I don't need them anymore; I will destroy them myself!" Phantom Metallix growled power up himself and punched Prime in the gut, knock into the wall. Prime got up slowly and look at the metallic demon, he then run toward him, Phantom Metallix shot a lot energy balls at him, he side stepped to dodge the attack, jump up to avoid being hit, his leg glowing with blue light as he tries to do meteor smash kick at Metallix cause a large blue explosion, the robot jumped away and charged at him, he landed a hard punch in his face, knock him again into the wall. Phantom Metallix then continues give him a series of punches, Sonic Prime scream in pain when Phantom Metallix punching him. Phantom Metallix then charge his hand glow with purple light and landed a very hard punch into his gut cause a brief explosion. The heroes from Kingdom Hearts are really terrified now, Mimi, May, Dawn, Cream, Tooty and Buneary covered their eyes in fear. When the smoke clear, Sonic Prime got up slowly despite being injured.

"Bah! Why don't you just give up!?" Metallix yelled angrily.

"Because, I refuse to give up" Sonic Prime smirked, blood dropping in his mouth.

"Bad choice!" Phantom Metallix said, then he charged at Prime, he tries to punch him, but the metallic impostor grabbed his hand and the throat with other and emits a painful discharge making scream Prime in agony. Then Phantom Metallix crush his neck breaking his bones (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style), he realizes a headbutt on Prime breaking the skull (again; Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style), Phantom Metallix jumps backwards and throws a flying in kick in the chest of Prime breaking his ribs (again; Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style) and Prime crashed in a wall mortally injured and finally passed out. Phantom Metallix then walk toward Sonic. Prime then wake up and stood up slowly. Now the purple red aura started to glow brighter, more spikes appeared in his arms and shoulders, and the Phantom Ruby starts to glow in his chest. "Soon the Light and Hope will be disappeared by my hand, face it Sonic. I won now!" He said

"Maybe the Light and Hope is defeated by the Darkness, but you don't know their only one thing can defeat it without the Light, it's the Miracle. The Miracle not only bring the Hope and Light back but also bring everything such as Courage, Friendship, Kindness, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Destiny and more." Sonic smirked, show him the golden rings then disappeared, then closed his eyes, the heroes gasped.

"That just make no sense" Metallix said.

Sonic Prime in his base form stand here with eyes closed start to wake his Hidden Power inside. Phantom Metallix burst energy and charged toward Sonic and punched him cause an explosion. When the smoke clear, Metallix eyes widened in shock as Sonic block his punch easily, the heroes in Kingdom Heart universe froze in shock know how Sonic Prime in his base form easily block could a punch from Phantom Metallix. Sonic swatted Metallix away.

"Take this!" Phantom Metallix yelled, fire many energy balls toward Sonic, he stood here and started to walk toward him, the energy balls have hit him, Sonic swatted an energy ball away continue to walk toward him. "Enough of this!" Phantom Metallix yelled charged at him and tries to give him series of kicks and punches. Sonic dodge all of his attack thanks to his reflection. Sonic block his punch, perform Jump Back Kick into Phantom Metallix gut knock him away. "Impossible how can you in base form block all my attack." Phantom Metallix yelled, Sonic standing there, his blue and white aura start to glow around him, his quills all shot up, his blue fur change into light white blue, the three-energy loop go around him. He start to open his eyes; his green eyes is change into golden eyes. The heroes even Caleb gasp in awe when Sonic Prime transformed into his new form.

"Is that his new form!" Caleb wondered while in shock.

"He look beautiful in his new form!" Kari commented.

"Strong and very fast too!" TK said, in awe. Other Sonic is also in awe as his older counterpart can transform into his Ultra form without the Chaos Emeralds and the outside energy.

"I must admit, this Sonic Prime is a lot of stronger than ours." Shadow said impressed, while looking at Ultra Sonic.

Phantom Metallix smirked when he see Sonic Prime in his new form.

"Ah Ultra Sonic, you think your ultimate form can defeat me, I defeat you in that form earlier!" Phantom Metallix said coldly. Ultra-Sonic Prime stood here before he appear behind Metallix make him yelp in surprise.

"We'll see about that, Metallix! This is my True Ultra form from my hidden power inside of me, the golden rings with Rainbow Gem is the catalyst for my hidden power!" Ultra Sonic said seriously, kicked Metallix away. Sonic gripping his hand, hang his hand up.

"HOLY DROP!" Ultra Sonic yelled.

The healer and energy summon from sky. Sonic then glowing with rainbow aura then change back into white blue. The heroes look at him with a surprise face, it's the same healer and energies that healed them and turn them back to their full energy and defeat Neollix.

"The healer, energy appear in our world is from Sonic Prime" Ash said in amazement.

"That unbelievable!" Tk said in awe

"I also didn't believe that from other Sonic." Nyaoromon said

"I thought it was from the Trump Card but it not." Koromon said

Phantom Metallix recovered and was full of anger and yells. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" charge at him, Sonic stood in Dragon Shaolin fighting stance.

 _ ***HOPE AND DREAM (UNDERTALE)***_

Metallix charged at him with full speed, Sonic caught his fist and perform Tornado Kick into his face send him into the wall. Phantom Metallix growled and charge at him again and give him a trading blow. They are fighting each other in the speed that they couldn't see, Metallix tries to punch him but Sonic block his arm then elbow strike into his face make the robot stunned. Sonic then perform Wushu and Karate punches and do Taekwondo kicks many times at him.

Toon Link, Tyson and TK are so excited that they imitate Sonic move, Kari and the other are giggling at them

Ultra Sonic give him a flip kick into the air and axe kicked him into the ground.

"Damn you Sonic!" Phantom Metallix growled and charged at him. Sonic then flew up as Metallix chase behind him.

"CHAOS LANCE" Metallix fired many Chaos Lances at once, Sonic spun around and dodge the lances, he stop flying and swipe three energy spear away and charge at him. Metallix tries to punch him but Sonic blocked his fist, kneed him in his ribs make the coldblooded metallic scream in pain. Metallix tries to punch him, Sonic spun to dodge his fist and do backward spin kicked into the metallic demon back of his hand, he then tackle him into the large lake. Sonic hold his breath while fighting his metallic impostor, he block Metallix uppercut, headbutt him into his head, punched him in the face two times and rammed his arm into Phantom Metallix torso send him into the wall.

(Sonic can do spin jump many times in water to escape the water but in the 8-bit version, he gained his weight and can only do 1 spin jump, so he drowned in the 8-bit world until Sakura save him).

"Look, other you doesn't afraid of water while you afraid of it." Knuckles and Bukamon teased younger Sonic

"Shut up." The young Sonic snapped while blushing, everyone laughed.

Metallix recovered and shot energy balls at him. Sonic move his arm to summon the shield made by water and protect himself from the attack when he make the shield disappeared. Metallix suddenly appear and tries to punch him. Sonic dodge all of his attack thanks to his reflection, he caught his leg and throw him up and flew behind him. Sonic then do roundhouse kicked in Metallix chest send him away.

"Arrow Of Light!" Sonic shouted, charging at him with blue energy field surround in front of him across the water. Metallix recovered quickly, stretching his arm point at Sonic along with the laser cannons.

"Take this!" Metallix fired many energy balls as one to the white blue hedgehog.

They are rising their fist and clashed each other fist break the reality in Dark Void. The heroes gasped in shock as they break the reality in it, everything are just the large crystals.

"What the ?" Ultra Sonic wondered. Before he could say, Metallix suddenly attack. Sonic quickly dodge his attack and tries to punch him. Metallix caught his fist, counter him with a kick. Sonic quickly dived down, give him an uppercut and hook kicked him into the crystals. Phantom Metallix recovered himself and charge at him again, Sonic flew past Metallix before the metallic demon get punched many times by the unknow force, he then kicked him into his rib, Metallix recovered and tries to punch hi, Sonic quickly dodge Metallix punch and punched him in the face, Metallix started to power up himself and block Sonic next attack, he then kicked the white blue hedgehog away. Sonic spun to recovered himself and landed on the crystal, he then jumped away to dodge Metallix attack.

"CAN YOU DODGE THIS !?" Metallix yelled, fired many energy balls at him along with laser cannon and fireball cannon. Sonic flew away to dodge more blasts from Phantom Metallix through the ether space. The two angel and demon collided once more, returning back to time and space, Sonic then dodge another punch from the metallic demon and kicked him into the ground. Sonic charge the attack as the blue energy appear in his hand, he the fired a stream of blue light at Metallix, making a dome of twenty blue streams. The heroes watch in awe and comment about how beautiful the blue stream is. They contacted the metallic imposter, exploding on him until he unleashed a protective purple sphere around himself. They flew around and teleported some more, they then fight each other in the speed that the heroes couldn't see again, the trading blow cause the white and dark purple shockwave appeared. Sonic caught Metallix fist and landed an uppercut in metallic chin, he then perform Butterfly kicks from Wushu, and Tornado kicked into his chest send him into the ground. Metallix rose up and kicked the incoming energy wave away.

"Wave Of Light!" Sonic yelled released the white blue energy wave. Metallix jump out as the energy wave hit the building and destroyed it completely, he the fired the Chaos Lance at him, Sonic flew away from it and fired back at him with Spear Of Light, the attack impact and cause a large explosion. They disappeared and fight each other again. Sonic block his wrist and punch him into the chest and kicked him away crashed into the six building.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The heroes cheered until the dark purple glowing from the destroyed building. Sonic covered himself from the wind, Phantom Metallix rose menacingly up from a ground, surrounded by a powerful dark green column of energy, his eyes glowing demonic red. He rose into the air, letting loose a blood curdling scream. The heroes even Shadow, Meta Knight, Dark pit are in fear right, because of Metallix godly power. The column of light formed into a sphere around him. Blasts of light shot from him in all directions, causing explosions on the ground. Sonic flipped and frantically dodged the attacks.

"DODGE THIS, PRIME!" Phantom Metallix's sphere grew larger as it rolled through the remains of the mountains. Ultra Sonic flew up and dodged the attack, he stopped and tries to deflect the purple energy away. Metallix power up himself and charge toward him. Sonic caught him as he tries to stop him, his leg was sliding across the ground. Metallix then punched Sonic in the face, send him flying, Sonic spun and recovered himself, he dodge Metallix next attack and give him a trading blows, they fight each other rapidly. Sonic tries to block the metallic leg and wrist, he dived down avoid being hit by Metallix, he tries to counter him with a punch in his face, Metallix caught his fist.

"This END NOW!" Metallix yelled as his hand glow with purple energy and explode. The explode send Ultra Sonic slice across the ground and crashed into the wall rock. Sonic got up and dodge Metallix next attack and he punched through it, the wall rock then completely destroyed with one single punch. Sonic tried to fire the energy blast at the metallic demon but swipe it away, it hit the building cause explosion. Metallix grabbed Sonic neck and run toward the building and the rocks and make him crash into it. Sonic then locked his head using his leg and elbow strike into his face make him off guard, Sonic then flipped him away using his leg send him into the rock. Metallix suddenly appear behind Sonic, he punch him into the midair and pummeled him into the ground. Sonic got up but Metallix appear in front of him and punched him into his stomach make him spit his blood out. Metallix then drop kicked him away, uppercut him into the midair and pound him into the ground. Metallix the shot the large beam attack which it hit Sonic directly, cause a large explosion. When the smoke clear, Sonic still in his Ultra Form laying on the ground. Everyone watched in horror how Sonic Prime lay on the ground.

"I won!" Phantom Metallix said coldly. Everyone watched in horror how Prime felled.

"NOOO!" Kari tearfully screams.

"I can't watch anymore!" Kairi said covering her eyes. Phantom Metallix was coming slowly to the knocked out Sonic Prime.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" TK yelled in tears. Then the metallic coldblooded killer turned at the group of heroes.

"You will be the next who suffer my darkness!" Phantom Metallix said. Then he uses the power of the Phantom Ruby firing a dark beam that which hits Kari and TK, they were screaming in pain in fetal position and slowly dying…

"TK!" Matt and Tokomon exclaimed.

"KARI!" Tai and Nyaromon exclaimed.

"I guess we have to fight him!" Caleb said preparing his weapons, but Shadow stop him.

"No, his power is beyond the god now. Even you merge with UlforceVeedramon and team up Omnimon along with our strongest attack, Metallix see us like a small toy to him." Shadow stopped, Caleb sighed and lowered his hand.

'Sonic-Kun don't give up, you can win the fight' A female voice (Sakura) said in his mind as she said telepathically, then another voice come in his mind.

'Sonic, you are only hope' Aria in her spirit form said in his mind

'Sonic, you can do it' Tails spirit said. The spirit of his friends then cheered in his mind; Sonic slowly open his eyes.

'That it Sonic, kick his butt for us!' Amy spirit cheered

'C'mon Sonic, you can do thing that I can't!' Knuckles spirit cheered

'Get him, big blue!' Rouge spirit cheered him

'We are counting on you, Sonic!' Vector spirit said along with his gang.

Sonic slowly got up, the heroes with the tear of joy appear on their eyes, cheered at him to get up .

"Sonic Prime, you still refuse to give up." Metallix said coldly

"What have you done to Kari and TK !?" Sonic said, give him a death glare

"Maybe you don't know that I have a true power from the Phantom Ruby, it can affect someone in another dimension. The Phantom Ruby then started to corrupt their heart and destroyed it totally and killed them." Metallix laughed as he is glowing with purple light, he then clenching his fist, the Dark aura surround them, make TK and Kari scream louder, Tai and Matt tries to wake them up. Sonic still in his Ultra form stood up slowly from the beam attack.

"You MONSTER!" Ultra Sonic yelled gritting his teeth.

"After Kari and TK were killed. The heroes are the next, they deserve their death just like your useless friends." Metallix said coldly. Sonic gripping his arm, closed his eyes, then a tear appear in his eyes. The heroes froze in shock as the first time they see Sonic prime cry. His white blue light glowing around him again.

 _ ***HIS HOPE AND DREAM (SONIC ADVENTURE: UNEXPECT CHANGE)***_

"Back on this day my friends are dead due to my cockiness, arrogance, it's all my fault that they are killed. Although I depressed, guilty and sorrowed the death of my Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Omega, the Team Chaotic and everyone, I have to be strong and happy toward my new friends and old best friends in another world, they are my family now. This time I won't make my mistake again like that day, I will protect them all of my cost. I may not a hero but once someone hurt my friends and my family." Sonic said, opening his eyes, his golden eyes are covered with the blue flames. Everyone in Kingdom Hearts world eyes widened in shock as they never see Sonic prime eyes glow with blue flame.

"I WON'T NEVER FORGIVE!" Sonic Prime screamed in raged as his white blue aura glowing rapidly and he charged and punched Metallix face and flew through the rock. Sonic then punched and kicked him as hard as he could and give him a very hard kick cause a brief explosion, send him into the wall rocks. Metallix tries to kick him, Sonic block his leg and caught his arm when the metallic demon tries to punch him and flipped him into the ground, Metallix quickly got up and tries to punch him, Sonic managed to dodge his attack and rammed his arm into the metallic body send him flying away. Phantom Metallix landed on the rock and power up himself, Ultra Sonic charge at him with his immeasurable speed, Metallix fired a lot of purple energy beam from his hand. Sonic use his reflection to dodge the purple beams attack, continues to fly toward him. Metallix stop his attack and rise his fist, they first clashed each other cause a large shockwave. Their aura appear around them as they flies away and hit each other many times. They fight each other as they fly across the rocks and the buildings, the fight ended as Sonic kneed Metallix in the gut and kicked him away. Metallix then use his invincible punch to attack Sonic, the white blue hedgehog deflect it away.

Metallix then tries to punch and kicks, Sonic dodge all of his attack and perform Butterfly kicks into his body and head. Sonic then whirl his arm and punched Metallix very hard send him crash through the rocks and the wall. Metallix recovered and summon his dual sword, Sonic also summon his sword of light as the light appear in his hand, the sword is similar to Excalibur sword has the golden ring surround the Rainbow Gem symbol appear on it, the sword is glowing with white aura. Back in Tomoeda, Sakura cards, book and the Star Wand slowly disappeared, she see this and hang it into the sky. The cards, book and the wand then change into the pink energy aura and fly into the sky.

The Sword of Light merge with Hope that heroes given to him and the pink energy lights from Sakura then it became the Sword of Miracle. The Sword of Miracle is 60x times more powerful than the Ultima Key and Triforce Ultra Sword. The heroes look at the sword in amazement.

"I never thought Prime has his beautiful sword!" Caleb said in awe.

Sonic then charged at him. They fight each other in immeasurable speed as the heroes can't see it. Sonic Prime appear behind him and perform Excalibur Soul Surge attack and slashed him many times in his incredible speed that no one ever reach. Metallix recovered and charge at him.

The two clashed swords. Sonic fired beams from his other hand, Metallix hovered back, then charged forward again, swinging his swords which released clear cut waves of chaos energy. Sonic flew up and down, dodging each one. Metallix's Chaos Cannon came out, except it fired a much larger beam, blowing Sonic down towards the street. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL FIREPOWER!'' Metallix laughed, flying down towards the street. Sonic rose from the crater, flying back into the air. Sonic pointed his sword forward, letting loose a huge beam of blue energy from the sword's tip. Metallix created a red bubble shield around himself. Sonic teleported behind him when he dropped the shield to slice his sword across Metallix's back, making him howl in pain.

"SOUL SURGE THUNDERSTORM!" Sonic yelled create the large blue thunder energy hit Metallix directly and cause explosion. Sonic then stabbed Metallix into his torso, he released his sword and charge his attack. Metallix recovered himself as he heal his body and tries to slash him with his twin sword, Sonic block the metallic swing attack, they two slashed each other sword until Sonic side spun to dodge Metallix next attack, and slashed throw his chest make the demon scream in pain. Sonic then give him a hard kick, send him into the ground.

"SOUL SURGE BLAZE, CYCLONE, QUAKE!" Sonic released the Fire Tornado at the metallic demon. The attack impact with him and cause an explosion. He look at the large hole that Metallix was in there with his blue fiery golden eyes. Metallix suddenly appear behind him and slashed him make Sonic scream in pain, the heroes gasped. Sonic quickly recovered himself and block Metallix next slash. Sonic flipped back and spin himself with his Sword of Miracle slashed him and then he perform classic Soul Surge attack as he hit Metallix many times. Sonic then kicked him into the building.

"SOUL SURGE THUNDERSTORM, BLAZE, QUAKE, ICE, CYCLONE!" Sonic screamed in heroic tone with his sword charging with elemental power. He slashed Metallix directly cause epic explosion when the smoke clear, Sonic appear behind him and continue to slash him make the metallic impostor scream in pain.

Metallix turned around and punched Sonic in the gut, plummeting through a building and hitting the ground with a loud and echoing boom. Phantom Metallix fly toward, Sonic quickly got up and slashed Metallix across his body, make him crash into the street. Metallix scream in rage and fire many purple energy beams at him rapidly.

"Get him, Prime. Defeat him for us!" Tai cheered him.

"Yeah, beat him down like how that metallic demon did to Kari and TK!" Kairi cheered. The heroes then cheered Ultra Sonic

Sonic made his sword disappear, the blue sphere appear in both of his hand, he charged toward Metallix, he flipped over the explosion, snuck behind Metallix and throw two blue spheres at him make the metallic scream in pain. Sonic proceed to fire more blue blast at him and explode make the metallic scream louder. Sonic hung his hand with two white energy surround his hands, he punched the ground as the white beam fired from the Underground cause epic explosion make Metallix scream louder.

The Golden rings glowed furiously. Metallix came through the hole Sonic crashed through and down at Sonic, with his swords held tightly. Sonic stuck his arms directly up at Metallix, stretching his fingers apart from each other.

"SPEAR OF LIGHT"

Several small spears of light shot out from his fingertips repeatedly. Metallix wasn't suspecting of this, taking every shot until he fell to the ground, where still Sonic continued the ferocious assault. After a few more seconds, the blue blur finally halted the barrage. Metallix limped out of the dust cloud.

Metallix made his twin blades vanish. Metallix shot a huge wall of fire from his arm, Sonic move his arm to change the fire into the wind and counter it back to Metallix as it was changed into the fire again. The heroes gasped in amazement about how Sonic could manipulate the elemental power. Sonic stomped the ground with his foot, raising a pillar of earth, resonating with blue energy. Sonic shot the pillar forward it; the pillars then explode when it hit him. Phantom Metallix recovered rammed through it then shot his chaos cannon. The powerful cannon hit Sonic directly, swarming around him and smashing the hedgehog hero through five buildings. Metallix appeared on the other side to grab him by his neck and tossing him directly through the front of a bus and out the other end. Sonic landed on his feet, skidding across the ground. Metallix picked the bus up, hovering above.

"TRY AND STOP THIS PRIME!'' Metallix thundered. He threw the huge bus down at Sonic. Sonic crouched down and fired a green beam, powered by the golden rings, to turn the bus into nothing but bits.

Metallix came through the smoke and tackled Sonic to the ground. "Think of it… you have all this power… and so do I! Ever thought of ruling this pathetic omniverse?" Metallix proposed his deal.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!'' Sonic snapped, firing his blue beams directly into Metallix's face.

This shot Metallix into the air. Metallix slammed into the ground. Sonic shot a huge blue Chaos Lance at Metallix. Metallix did the same, but his was red. The two forces collided in an epic explosion, right after the two rivals tackled each other in the smoke. Sonic was holding Metallix by his shoulders, as was Metallix. Sonic tossed Metallix through a building, causing it to blow a portion of the building away. Sonic shot his mini chaos nova from his fingertips again. The Chaos Nova quickly tore the building wall up, causing all sorts of explosions and fires. Metallix let loose his Chaos Cannon, blowing Sonic away. The beam kept firing, with Sonic in it. The beam ripped apart skyscrapers and tore apart at the ground once it impacted, then exploded in one final moment. Metallix teleported over to the spot. The building to his right was tipping against the building on the other side, debris littered everywhere on the street. "Where are you!?" Metallix chanted.

"Are you still afraid? Afraid you'll make the _wrong choice_?" Metallix taunted as he laughed.

A sudden crack caught his attention. The building's top half that was leaning against the other suddenly smashed down on Metallix. Sonic standing on top of it. The blue blur hovered over in front of it, crossing his arms, knowing it wasn't over. A window pane dropped out, Metallix stepped out, chuckling like a madman.

"You've outdone yourself, Sonic. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?" Metallix chuckled, firing his Chaos Cannon.

Sonic shot high into the air, Metallix doing the same. The two encircled each other. The red sky shocked with lightening and the shockwave

"AFTER SO MANY TIMES OF TRYING TO STOP ME… NOW IT COMES DOWN TO THIS!'' Metallix shouted over the wind and lightening. Sonic only watched what he had to stay.

"Generation after generation will later remember this day as their end! And only YOU…YOU TO BLAME!'' Metallix yelled.

His hands glimmered with red energy. The seven chaos emeralds, including the master emerald and the original Phantom Ruby shined brighter.

"THE FIRST WAR WAS TEMPTING ENOUGH! But now… you will see your end!'' Metallix yelled evilly.

"YOU POISONED MY MIND FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL KILL YOU!'' Sonic thundered angrily. Sonic's hands glimmered with blue. Metallix stuck his hands out, firing a huge, thick beam of red chaos energy. A red snake like creature with a v-shaped head and white eyes went around the beam, it's mouth in the form of a grin. Sonic narrowed his eyes. He then shot a much huger beam. The two forces collided. It was now a test of strength. Sonic's eyes tightened from the ongoing force he had to put against Metallix's beam, and the force he had to increase on his own. The Ring of Rebirth, its stone shined, turning the beam into a much stronger force. Metallix looked shocked and confused as his beam was beginning to be pushed back. Sonic's eyes were closed shut. He then opened them, his cringed face glaring. Sonic sent a shock, disrupting Metallix's beam, turning both their beams into thin air.

Sonic flew forward, his hands covered with resonating blue energy. Sonic held his hands back as he came closer to Metallix. "YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE TIMELINE OF OMNIVERSE AGAIN!'' Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sonic came right up to Metallix, hovering a few inches higher than him. Sonic let loose the huge blue beam of pure chaos energy. Metallix was sent down to a ravaged Times Square. The heroes walked across the horrible landscape, only to have Metallix crash into the middle. Sonic landed on top of him. Metallix was laying against a slab of Earth. Sonic wrapped his hand around his throat. "I told you…evil never wins.'' Sonic said, tightening his grip. Sonic summoned the Sword of Miracle and pulled it out.

"Y-y-you're a d-damn…f-fo-fool!'' Metallix choked.

"Look what it took to get through to ya.'' Metallix said.

Sonic looked around the area in front of him. "Destruction…p-p-pain…and eternal su-suffering…something you can't take back!'' Metallix continued.

Sonic stood straight up, then glared down at Metallix.

"You can't defeat me.'' Metallix said, before chuckling. Sonic throw him away and slashed the sword through his body. Metallix's scream in pain, Sonic then kicked him away knock him into the wall. Metallix power up himself and fired the large fireball at him. Sonic caught it and change it into the water ball and throw it at him, the water ball then change into the large boulder as it crash into Metallix. Sonic stomp the ground as the large rocks hovered from the ground, he then hold his hand together at the rocks change into the flame ball. Sonic then shot wall of fire surround the boulder and cause an explosion. Metallix got up and charge at the white blue hedgehog, he tries to slash him with his twin sword, Sonic dodge it easily and kicked his purple sword away. Metallix tries to slash him, Sonic caught another dark purple sword, kneed him in the gut. Metallix tries to punch him but Sonic flew past his body again, Metallix then get punched and kicked many times by the force created by Ultra Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes as the white blue aura glowing rapidly, he started to move his arm. Suddenly the 5 Chinese Dragons appear from the ground and flew around him. Sonic then look at Metallix with his blue fire golden eyes and point his right arm in front of Metallix while his left arm hang behind him, his front knee is bent, and the back leg is straight as he is stood in Dragon Shaolin fighting stance. The 5 dragons take flight toward Metallix. The heroes gasped in awe as they see Sonic new technique. The dragons attacking Metallix rapidly before they got through him as once caused a large explosion. Sonic teleported in front of him as he kicked the metallic demon away and create a portal beside him, he then flew toward Metallix and created another portal on it, he then fly over than over and get faster than ever.

"What is he doing ?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." Mario said.

When Ultra Sonic get fast enough, he make the portal in front of Metallix disappear. In the slow-motion section, Sonic rise his arm and punched Metallix very hard cause the epic explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

When the smoke died down, Sonic is only there but Metallix is gone as though Phantom Metallix is dead but dark purple aura growth rapidly, he rose from the ground as he is holding a planet-sized sphere of purple-teal swirling energy in his hands.

"DIE HEDGEHOG!" Metallix yelled throw the death ball energy at the white blue hedgehog, Sonic is struggling tries to block it. He then scream in heroic tone as he tries to push it.

"Nice try, Prime. But this will be end for you!" Metallix said coldly as he fire an energy blast at the death ball, cause very large explosion. The heroes thought Sonic Prime is dead.

"PRIME!" Younger Sonic yelled.

"It's game over for us!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It can't be…!" Ash said in shock.

"No way…!" Leon said in shock.

"I am unavoidable." Phantom Metallix said as he make TK and Kari dies slowly. Then suddenly a golden ray crosses Phantom Metallix in the chest and also make the Phantom Ruby broken, he slowly turns at Prime who used the rainbow gem and his golden ring along with his Ultra form.

"And… my… name… is… Sonic Prime." Sonic breathed heavily.

"Darn… you… Prime…" Phantom Metallix said.

 _ ***REACH FOR THE STARS (Instrumental - Mario Sonic Olympic Games at Rio)**_.

Sonic use Chaos Heal to recovered himself and the energy back, he kicked the Metallix hedgehog into the midair. Ultra Sonic then give him a series of punches and kicks with the invisible forces punching Metallix with him. Sonic curled into a ball and hit him many times with his amazing speed. He rose his fist and suddenly a yellow fox know as Tails spirit appear beside him, they punched him in the face. Back in Kingdom Heart world other Sonic with his friends' eyes widened in shock as the spirit appear with Sonic prime. Back at the Dark Void, Ultra Sonic summon his Sword of Miracle, Amy spirit appear beside him holding her big hammer, Amy smashed Metallix head and Sonic slashed through his head to his body. Sonic charge his fist as Knuckles spirit appear beside him, they both give Metallix an uppercut. Sonic shot the tornado attack at him with Rouge spirit use her screw kicks. The attack hit directly into the metallic demon torso. Sonic fire many Spear of Lights and Omega spirit appear beside him as he fire his minigun cause an explosion, Sonic then punched Metallix in the face along with Vector and Charmy spirit, Sonic and Espio spirit throw the ninja star at Metallix bod then a blue sphere appear in Sonic hands. He then ready to throw as Cream spirit appear as a teenager as she ready to throw Cheese at the robot. They throw their attack at the demon, cause a large explosion. Metallix use the power from Super Emeralds along with the Master Emerald create a large energy ball and throw toward him. Ultra Sonic then go through it with his full power, his blue fiery golden eyes, glowing rapidly. Sonic scream ed and go through it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Metallix yelled.

"ARROW OF LIGHT" Sonic rise his hand in front of him as the spirit appear beside him reveal a blue hair girl, princess of Aether, Aria. She hang her arm in front of her like Sonic does. Caleb watch this nearly in tear.

"Aria…" Caleb said the name of his girlfriend, as the tear fall from his eyes

Sonic and Aria scream in heroic tone as their both punched through Metallix chest with Arrow Of Light. Sonic charge a final blow attack and the white blue energies appear in his hands.

"Blast... of... LIGHT!" Sonic shouted shot a very large white blue beam energy at Metallix, Aria and his friends appear beside and help him to the attack. The five Dragons are flying around the large white blue beam, the attack hit Metallix directly.

"I... can't be... defeated... so... easily" Metallix said in his last word. Sonic then go through the beam; he hand his hand to get Super Emeralds as it changed back to the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds from Metallix and teleported it into the safety zone.

"RAINBOW BLAST!" Sonic yelled as his body cause a white blue attack caused every large explosion and also erased Metallix and the Phantom Ruby from the existence. The heroes covered their eyes from the large explosion, when the light died down, Sonic stood there, breathing heavily from one of his strongest attack, he then turned back to his normal form and felled, his Ultra form is disappeared as he can't archived it anymore. Suddenly Aria spirit caught him and put him gently on the ground.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog. You are our True Hero." Aria thanks him with tear in her eyes. The bright light then surrounded the Dark Void and also Metallix dimension. Back at Kingdom Heart world, TK and Kari dark aura is disappeared. The dark sky is changed back to normal blue sky. Their eyes slowly opened, Tai and Matt look at their younger siblings

"What going on. Is Metallix gone?" Kari asked.

"We did it!" Tai said, he has tears of joy hug his little sister.

"It's finally over!" Matt said, he has tears of joy too as he hug his little brother.

"Yeah." Pikachu said sighing in relief. Then the crowd cheered in victory with tears of joy, others gave a smirk, Peach hugged Mario in victory, Luigi hugs Yoshi with Daisy joining to them, Toad and Toadette hugs to each other jumping in joy, Diddy and Dixie did the same, Banjo hugged Tooty in victory, Zelda (from Wind Waker Era) hugs Toon Link, Pit was hugged by Dawn and he returns the hug too, Popo and Nana hugged to each other jumping in joy, Tiff hugs Kirby with tears of joy, Sirica hugs Knuckle Joe by the victory, Yuffie by surprise kissed Espio making him blush, Krystal hugs Fox, Kumatora hugs Lucas too by the victory, Pikachu hugged Nyaromon in trump, Beautifly does the same with Motimon, Oshawott did the same with Buneary, Ivysaur and Tanemon nuzzles to each other, Koromon and Yokomon does the same, Tyson was hugged by Ash and Sor and Mimi joined them too, Amy hugged Sonic, this time the blue hedgehog was enjoying the moment, Tails and Cosmo hugs to each other, Cream was hugging Cheese in tears of joy, Starlow and Twink were spinning in joy around the group, and by last TK was hugged by Matt and May and Kari was hugged by Tai and Medli.

"We did it!" TK said, he has tears of joy.

"It's finally over!" Kari said, she has tears of joy too.

Meanwhile in a white void, Prime slowly wake up.

" _It seems you finally wake up, Prime._ " The white man said

"Did I kill Metallix ?" Sonic asked

"Yes, _not only that you erased him along with the Phantom Ruby from existence. Sonic Prime, since you were Miracle one which is higher than the Hope and Light. You must protect TK, Kari and also Sakura in your world, she is also the Lights one like Kari Kamiya from any danger._ " The White man said, Sonic nodded.

"But what your name?" Sonic asked the White man.

" _My name is Ultimus, known as the God of all, the omniverse was in peace until Metallix cause the rampage. Thanks to you that the Omniverse is safe again._ " Ultimus said

"I think I should thank the heroes in Kingdom Hearts world as they defeated Meta Demons. But how about Sora and Riku. Are they okay?" Sonic asked him

" _Don't worry about they can face him on their own, they will defeat him. Also Armored Xemnas and his Dragon Nobodies is not a big threat to me. Xehanort, Lucemon and Kronika are hiding in somewhere, Tabuu is waking up after the Dimension War between you and Metallix, thought they are seeming a lot weaker than Phantom Metallix, but they can be a big threat to that universe. Your Ultra form is disappeared, and you can't archive it again. However, since you absorb your Ultra form, you based form is stronger than the Super form in other Sonic world and also your and Sakura heart are immune to the darkness so it can't corrupt your heart."_ Ultimus said before hand him a device to Sonic, he take it and used Chaos Control to go to Kingdom Hearts world.

* * *

 _Kingdom Hearts_

In Kingdom Hearts world as the heroes and cheering, Sonic Prime entered to the Kingdom Hearts dimension.

"Thank you, guys, for defeat the Meta Demons to help me win the battle." Sonic Prime said.

"You're welcome, Prime." Caleb said nodding at him.

"We wish you hope in your world." TK said. Prime turned at his young one.

"So how did you transform into the new form?" Shadow asked him curiously

"It's was my hidden power, the golden rings with the Rainbow Gem unleashed it so I can transform it." Sonic said.

"What is the Phantom Ruby, Prime ?" Zelda asked him.

"The Phantom Ruby is a mysterious gemstone with great power that appears in my world. Shaped like a magenta icosahedron ruby, it is different from the Chaos Emeralds, but holds a remarkable power that can even counteract the power of the Emeralds and possibly even the Master Emerald. The kind of powers the Phantom Ruby can control are virtual reality control, including empowering and altering beings or creating illusory places and entities that feel real, although it can be used to distort space-time and create pocket dimensions such. I faced it before, the one wielder of it is Eggman from my world and a jackal called Infinite who was wielder of Finalize Phantom Ruby prototype the same as Neollix use in the battle with you guys. Metallix has the original Phantom Ruby, he combine it with the Master Emeralds and the Super Emeralds become Phantom Metallix." Sonic explained shocking everyone

"So that make sense" Samus said

"And Sonic, protect and take good care of your friends. You should appreciate everything you have in your hand, don't let them away, okay." Prime said giving a thumb up.

"Always." Sonic said doing the same like him. As Sonic ready to go back to his dimension.

"Sonic Prime, wait." Kari called him

"What is it, Kari?" Sonic asked her, suddenly he was hugged around his waist.

"Thank you for saving us." Kari said, Sonic smile at her almost in tear, she is reminding him of Sakura Kinomoto when she was young.

TK then hugged him too. Sonic rubbed their hair. They trio broke their hug, Sonic Prime handed Kari a device.

"You should keep this device, call me if the thing are really necessary, okay." Sonic Prime said, Kari nodded before she and TK step away

"Chaos Control!" Prime used the rainbow gem and disappeared from this world. Mario noticed the Star Rod from his world near of him, then he grabbed it.

"It's finally over?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Only left Sora and Riku." Kairi said.

"I hope that they are okay." Kari said.

* * *

 _?_

Meanwhile in what looks like a white and black void of nothingness Sora and Riku are now standing face-to-face against Xemnas who is now wearing a black and white cloak.

"Heroes from the Realm of Light… I will not allow it to end this way… not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same… Eternal." Xemnas said.

"You're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what, Xemnas…" Riku stops talking.

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora said.

"Hehehehe… No more eternal than that radiance of yours." Xemnas said as he prepares to fight Sora and Riku.

 _ ***DARKNESS OF THE UNKNOWN – FINAL XEMNAS***_

"Anger and hate are supreme." Xemnas said as he teleports to Sora and grabs then throws him. "We shall go together." Xemnas said.

Xemnas unleashes black and white thorns at Sora who dodges them but Xemnas strikes at Sora with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges them as well and slashes with Ultima Key while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas disappears and then delivers a series of roundhouse kicks at the two who dodge and Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku unleashes dark energy attacks but Xemnas retaliates with unleashing thorns but they dodge and try to strike back but Xemnas delivers more roundhouse kicks but Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Blizzard but Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge and Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades but Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but after his final Keyblade charge Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades striking.

The two dodge the ethereal blades and Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora diagonal slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge and try to fight back but Xemnas delivers roundhouse kicks at the two but Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas disappears and then slashes with his ethereal blades followed by roundhouse kicks but Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Sora casts Fire followed by casting Thunder but Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge the thorns and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas delivers roundhouse kicks at the two but Riku retaliates with vertical slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash with the blades but they dodge and strike back with their Keyblades.

"Why don't you vanish?" Xemnas asked as he fires lasers at the two.

Sora and Riku dodge the lasers and try to strike at Xemnas who disappears and has a clone of himself circle around and unleashes lasers around then and go for the two who dodge and Sora aerial slashes at Xemnas with Ultima Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku fires dark energy shots but Xemnas fires more lasers at the two who dodge and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Water, a spell which fires a water bubble, but Xemnas disappears and fires more lasers at the two who dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas continues to fire more lasers at the two but they avoid the lasers and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Xemnas circles around the two and fires more lasers but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to protect the two and then triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires rapid lasers at the two but they dodge and Sora slashes with Ultima Key while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn.

Xemnas circles around the two again and unleashes lasers and they go for the two but they dodge and try to strike back at Xemnas who fires more lasers but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Thunder while Riku unleashes many dark energy shots but Xemnas fires more lasers at the two but Riku unleashes another dark barrier to protect the two and then delivers horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas circles around the two and unleashes lasers and sends them to attack but they avoid the lasers and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas keeps firing rapid lasers at the two who avoid the firing lasers but Riku fires dark energy while Sora casts Earth but Xemnas disappears and then fires lasers at the two but they dodge and try to attack but Xemnas fires more lasers but Sora diagonal slashes with Ultima Key while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn.

"You should just disappear." Xemnas said as he unleashes two giant orbs at the two.

Sora and Riku dodge the giant orbs and Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku aerial rapid slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas disappears and slashes with his ethereal blades but they dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes a double of himself and they fire rapid lasers at the two who dodge and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Aero while Riku fires dark energies but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Riku retaliates with vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by firing dark energies while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Xemnas and his double fire lasers at the two but they dodge the lasers and Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes more giant orbs at the two but they dodge and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora slashes with Ultima Key.

Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but they dodge the slashes and Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes more orbs but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku fires many dark energies but Xemnas and his double fire more lasers at the two who avoid the lasers but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Gravity but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by roundhouse kicks but Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes more giant orbs at the two who dodge and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades but they dodge and they attack back with their Keyblades striking Xemnas.

"Can you spare a heart?" Xemnas asked he unleashes a beam at Sora and traps him and Riku tries to help but gets knocked back.

"Sora!" Riku yelled.

Riku rushes to try and help Sora but another double of Xemnas comes and unleashes a shield of nothing at Riku who fires dark energies at the double sending him back and keeps going for Sora and later on Riku gets close to save Sora. Riku confronts Xemnas who tries to attack Riku who blocks the attack while saving Sora and Riku delivers strikes at Xemnas and then throws him.

"Is that all you've got?" Riku asked.

Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge and try to attack but Xemnas sends a double to attack with ethereal blades while Xemnas fires rapid lasers but Riku unleashes a barrier to protect the two and then fires dark energies while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok but Xemnas unleashes more orbs at the two while his double slashes at the two with ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires lasers at the two but they dodge and Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a somersault slash but Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes orbs to strike at the two who dodge and Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas unleashes thorns.

Sora and Riku dodge the thorns and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Gravity while Riku unleashes dark energies but Xemnas fires lasers while his double slashes at the two with ethereal blades followed by spin slashes but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a horizontal slash while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes orbs at the two who dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Thunder while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes thorns but they dodge the thorns and Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a horizontal slash while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a somersault slash but Sora counters and diagonal slashes with Ultima Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku fires dark energies to strike but Xemnas and his double fire many lasers at the two who dodge and strike back.

"So, you're still resisting your demise. No matter. This will end soon." Xemnas said as he delivers slashes with his ethereal blades.

Sora and Riku dodge the slashes and Riku counters with triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by firing dark energies while Sora horizontal slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes orbs at the two who dodge and Sora casts Fire followed by casting Water while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas continues to slash with his ethereal blades followed by a series of roundhouse kicks but Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash while Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key but Xemnas unleashes thorns of nothing but they dodge the thorns and try to strike back but Xemnas fires many lasers at the two who dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Ultima Key followed by an upper slash while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Riku fires many dark energies while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Thunder but Xemnas unleashes two orbs at the two who dodge out of the way and try to strike back.

Xemnas sends his double to fire lasers at the two who dodge but Xemnas delivers slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a somersault slash but they dodge and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by firing dark energies while Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes thorns of nothing but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with Ultima Key while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires many lasers at the two who dodge out of the way and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but Xemnas unleashes orbs at the two who dodge and Sora casts Gravity allowing Riku to diagonal slash with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires many lasers at the two who dodge but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora vertical slashes with Ultima Key followed by casting Thunder while Riku fires many dark energies but Xemnas continues slashing with his ethereal blades but Riku and Sora strike back with their Keyblades and damage Xemnas.

"There is no such thing as light!" Xemnas said as he glows his hands and unleashes darkness around Sora and Riku and then unleashes many lasers.

The lasers go for Sora and Riku who block the lasers but more lasers keep firing at them but they continue to block more lasers but more lasers keep being fired but they keep dodging and blocking every single laser coming at them and more lasers keep coming to strike but they continue to block more and more lasers until later on all of the lasers stop firing and everything turns white as they return to the void of nothing.

After the lasers Riku is tossed back by Xemnas.

"Riku!" Sora cried and Xemnas places his blade on Sora and is about to strike him next.

Riku blocks the attack and delivers a strike but Xemnas delivers a strike back at Riku but Sora comes rushing while taking Way to Dawn and then starts attacking at Xemnas with both Keyblades and then delivers an upper slash sending Xemnas into the air and Sora and Riku join together.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said as he places his hand on Kingdom Key and they both fire a beam of light at Xemnas striking him.

"Now's our chance!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Riku said.

Sora and Riku deliver strikes with their Keyblades and then unleash many dark energy attacks and then they unleash many blades and strike and then they throw their Keyblades from different sides and they unleash a powerful beam of light and strike at Xemnas severely damaging him.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"Cursed…Keyblade…!" Xemnas yelled as he starts disappearing and tries to get Sora and Riku, but he disappears into thorns of nothing and darkness and Xemnas is no longer around.

"We did it!" Sora cheered but then Dusk Nobodies appear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Riku said.

The Dusks attack at the two but they defeat all of the Nobodies and Riku kneels to the ground.

"Sora… I can't…" Riku stops talking.

"Don't say another word! It's not over! It's just not." Sora said as he picks up Riku.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on… look where we are." Riku said.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku! You've been hanging out in the darkness too long! You gotta try and think positive!" Sora said.

"Sora… you lead." Riku said.

"Sure!" Sora said as they start walking.

"You know…I always thought I was better at stuff than you." Riku said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked.

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything too." Sora said.

Just then a bright light comes.

"Riku…look. What's that light?" Sora asked as he and Riku are engulfed by a bright light.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	55. Chapter 55: Farewell to my Friends

CHAPTER 54

Farewell to my Friends

 _Dark Realm: Dark Beach_

Sora and Riku arrived in a dark beach (the same in the prologue in Kingdom Hearts 2, when you play with Roxas). Riku is being supported by Sora.

"End of the road." Riku said.

"Yep." Sora said.

"Put me down, I can walk." Riku said, when he was released, he lost the balance, but he recovered. Sora walks to the shore.

"You know, maybe the darkness has gotten me, too." Sora said, then he heard something and was Riku felled and comes to help him. "Riku!"

"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is… just this… then maybe I should fade back into darkness." Riku said in his knees.

"Riku…" Sora said.

"If the world is made of light and darkness… We'll be darkness." Riku said as Sora sat in the sand.

"Yeah. The other side… the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, Mario, the Digidestined, Caleb and the others are there." Sora said.

"That's what I mean. Hey Sora." Riku said as Sora turned to him. "Could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

"Ok." Sora nods and helped Riku to arrive at the shore.

"At least the waves sound the same." Riku said.

A time passed and they were watching the horizon.

"What I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you. To tell you the truth, Sora… I was jealous of you." Riku said.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." Riku said.

"Yeah, well. I've got share my share of problems, too." Sora said.

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"Like… wanting to be like you." Sora said.

"Well, there is one advantage to being me… Something you could never imitate." Riku said.

"Really? What's that?" Sora asked.

"Having you for a friend." Riku said.

"Then I guess… I'm okay the way I am. I got something you could never imitate too." Sora said.

They continued watching until Riku felt something in his shoe, a bottle with a paper inside. Riku grabbed and opened the bottle taking the paper inside of it, he read it and turns to Sora.

"Sora? I think it's for you." Riku said holding the paper as Sora takes it. Then he read the paper.

 _ ***HIKARI – ORCHESTRA (KINGDOM HEARTS)***_

"'Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now, I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky… one sky, one destiny'." Sora read the paper and just then a bright light opens.

"Light." Riku said.

"The door to light." Sora said and he got up. "We'll go together."

"Yeah." Riku said and got up. They walked towards the light.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Destiny Islands_

 _ ***PASSION (KINGDOM HEARTS)***_

Then two rays of light are falling from the sky and they land in water and coming out are Sora and Riku and they look around.

"Sora! Riku!" A voice called and the two turn to see Kairi standing near a shore.

Sora and Riku hurry for Kairi but just then Mario, Luigi, Oshawott and Yoshi come with all the heroes, including the Digimon in their training forms and the Pokémon who helped in the battle, everyone was congratulating Sora. Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi rushed in Sora and hug him while Mario goes for Riku who raises him and Sora smiles at Kairi while taking out the lucky charm she gave him and images of Roxas and Naminé occur. Toadsworth was there too.

"We're… we're back!" Sora said.

"You're home." Kairi said taking her hand out and Sora takes it with the amulet included.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"It seems that you learned from your ancestor and at a very young age." Caleb said holding DemiVeemon in his hands.

"The place it's so beautiful." Kari said.

"And you too." TK suddenly said.

"Thanks TK." Kari said blushing.

"You're welcome." TK said blushing too.

"What about a photo of a bigger group?" Mew asked.

"I like this idea." Ash said. Then everyone gathered up for a photo in group. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Oshawott, Calumon, Tai, Koromon, Kari, Nyaromon, Matt, Tsunomon, TK, Tokomon, Sor, Yokomon, Izzy, Motimon, Mimi, Tanemon, Joe, Bukamon, Caleb, Mew, DemiVeemon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Boo, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Starlow, Twink, Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Banjo & Kazooie, Tooty, Link, Midna, Toon Link, Tetra (in her pirate outfit), Medli, Samus (Zero Suit), Pit, Dark Pit, R.O.B., the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Captain Falcon, Olimar with his Pikmin, Ness, Lucas, Boney, Duster, Kumatora, Marth, Ike, Mr. G&W, Mega Man, Rush, Eddy, X, Snake, Ash, Pikachu, Eve, Ivysaur, Haunter, Charizard, Infernape, Gible, Lucario, Tyson, May, Beautifly, Brock, Geodude, Steelix, Sudowodo, Croagunk, Misty, Azurill, Dawn, Piplup, Buneary, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver and Blaze. Selphie is who was holding the Caleb's tablet, she touched the button and the photo was taken.

By other part, Bowser and Bowser Jr are watching at the group of heroes in a rock in the sea.

"Jr., I've something… difficult… to tell you about Princess Peach…" Bowser was cut off.

"I know, she's not really my Mama… Someday… when I'm bigger… I wanna fight that Mario again!" Bowser Jr said.

"That's my boy! Well put, son! The royal Koopa line as strong as ever! But for now, let's just rest awhile." Bowser said.

Back with our heroes, they were talking about the experience in the last battle. Then the projection of the Millennium Star appeared, that includes Palutena, a person with hat, other with white hair and a blue dragon with chains around its body.

"Lady Palutena!?" Pit said in surprise.

"Millennium Star." Mario and Luigi said bowing to him.

"Lord Raiden, Lord Fujin." Caleb said recognizing them.

"Azulongmon." Calumon said.

"You know this Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, he is a Sacred Beast." Calumon said. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

"He is right." Ash said.

"Congratulation, Heroes of the Omniverse. You saved everything from Metallix, Ansem, Xemnas and Apocalymon." Palutena said.

"You watched us all this time?" Matt asked.

"Since Caleb woke up from his slumber of 1,000 years, we were watching him all this time." The person called Raiden said.

"His main task was gather the heroes like in the past." The person called Fujin said.

"All this time I chosen you nine, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari and Ash, for save the Digital World and now you're Keyblade Wielders too. When I was defeated by the Dark Masters I was sealed, but when the young man Caleb used his Keyblade I was released like the others Sacred Beasts." The dragon called Azulongmon said.

"All this time you chosen us for protect the Digital World." Izzy said.

"That's correct." Azulongmon said nodding.

"But what happens if the worlds can be in trouble again?" Sor asked.

"Don't worry, we will need of you all again." Azulongmon said.

"Caleb." MS called him.

"Yes, Master." Caleb said.

"By gather heroes in the past and present to defeat omniversal threats, saving worlds, sealing keyholes, learned from your mistake in the past, defeating monsters, saving your new friends in the future and believe in yourself, you deserve the honor. You braved through the worlds and found the descendants from the heroes in the past and gathered them. Young Caleb, I hereby name you true Keyblade Master." MS said.

"Me…!?" Caleb asked in shock.

"Way to go, Caleb!" Sora said congratulating him.

"Now as Keyblade Master, you will train the Eight Digidestined, the Rainbow Hero, Tyson, May, Tails, Cosmo, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Tiff in a place called the Land of Departure, where you will train them until they became in Keyblade Masters too." Raiden said. Caleb was thinking.

"I appreciate, but… They'll have their respective homes, their families, I waited much time to become in a Keyblade Master. But I finally I found my own place, when I saw Aria, the Princess of Aether Kingdom, in my dream, I promised her that I'll take care of TK and Kari, like the others Digidestined, they believed in me first before to sleep 1,000 years. Only I want return with them, in his new home." Caleb said.

"It's okay, Master Caleb." Palutena said.

"And please only call me, Caleb." Caleb said, the Sacred Gods nodded. "And Aunt Palutena, take good care of my legendary Pokémons."

Caleb gives his Pokéballs to her, only Mew stayed with him. "They will be in good hands."

"Now take your time and say farewell to your friends." MS said, Caleb nods, then the MS disappears like the other gods.

"I think that is the goodbye, Sora." Caleb said extending a hand.

"Good luck in your new home." Sora said with a sad smile and shakes his hand.

"We're going to miss you." Kairi said.

"Still yourself." Riku said.

"Don't forget us, please!" Oshawott said in tears.

"Don't worry, all you will be in my heart." Caleb said.

"I can use the Star Rod to return them all at their respective worlds." Mario said.

 _ ***THE SHINING ROAD (SONIC X)***_

The first was Calumon who was crying, he was hugged by Kari.

"Don't worry, we're going to miss you." Kari said.

"Me too." Calumon said with a sad smile.

Medli hugged Tai crying a lot.

"If I only I could stay with you." Medli said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm always will think in you." Tai said.

May hugs Matt crying too.

"This is the real goodbye." May said sadly.

"I think so… But I always will love you." Matt said.

Tyson hugs Mimi's waist crying.

"I'm going to miss you too." Tyson cried.

"Don't worry." Mimi said with a sad smile and kissed him in the forehead.

"Thanks *Sniffle*" Tyson said.

Sor was crying hysterically hugging Ash.

"I'll wish stay more time with you!" Sor cried.

"Me too." Ash said trying to hold his tears.

Mario and Sonic watched to each other.

"Good luck protecting your world." Mario said.

"You too, Mario." Sonic said giving a thumb up, he turns at Tai. "Hey Tai, take good care of Kari too."

"Yes." Tai nodded. Then Kari comes to him and hugged.

"Sonic! I'm going to miss you!" Kari cried.

"It's okay." Sonic said and rubbed her back.

Luigi covered his face crying, then Toon Link comes to him.

"It's hard miss to someone." Toon Link said holding his tears.

"Yes… It's painful…" Luigi whined and whipped his tears, then he puts his hat on Toon Link's head and they laughed by a while.

Peach and Daisy watched at Amy and Cream with Cheese in sadness.

"You know, I was sad was Mario took a long journey." Peach said.

"Even if Luigi was too far, I always believe in his return." Daisy said.

"Someday we will see it together." Amy said with a sad smile.

"It's hard to say goodbye." Cream said and she was holding her tears hardly.

"Chao…" Cheese said sadly.

"Peach!" Twink said and hugged her, he was crying too. "I'm going to miss you, again."

"It's okay." Peach said petting his head.

Yoshi tackled Sora and starts to cry.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sora said.

"Sora promise Yoshi that you will see Yoshi again." Yoshi said sadly.

"I promise." Sora said, then Yoshi licked his face with nonstop.

Boo turned transparent; he was too sad for say goodbye. Tuff, Toad and Toadette was saying goodbye.

"It's hardly to say goodbye after have fun adventures." Toadette said with tears in her eyes.

"Someday, you will visit Dreamland?" Tuff asked.

"Please, visit the Mushroom Kingdom too." Toad said and Tuff nodded.

Leon, Cloud, and Tifa were with the Digidestined.

"We are going to miss you all." Tifa said.

"Remember search your light and don't never lose it." Cloud said.

"Got it." Sor and Matt said.

"We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"Thanks Leon." Joe said.

"We always we remember you all." Izzy said.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hugged Banjo and Tooty in sorrow.

"Please stay with us!" DK cried.

"We want…" Kazooie said.

"But I have friends in my world." Banjo said.

"Promise us that we'll have other Kart Race!" Diddy said and Banjo & Kazooie nodded.

"But we have a photo to remember us all." Tooty said.

"Yeah." Dixie said.

Caleb was with Link and Midna.

"Link, good luck protecting the Hyrule from your era." Caleb said.

"Thanks." Link said.

"And don't mess in troubles." Midna said.

"Okay." Caleb chuckled a bit.

Samus and Snake was talking.

"You know, I have incoming missions in my world." Snake said.

"Me too, Ridley never take a rest in his evil goals." Samus said.

Dawn hugged Pit crying a lot.

"Pit! Please don't go!" Dawn cried.

"Pittoo, tell me what I have to do?" Pit asked him.

"Only comfort him." Dark Pit said.

"I'm going to miss you, Dawn. I promise that will have a date." Pit said, then he kissed her in the cheek.

"Thanks, Pit." Dawn said in sad smile.

R.O.B. was with Mega Man, X, Eddy and Omega.

"You can come with us for meet Doctor Light if you want." Mega Man said.

"Sorry, but I must return to my home too, with the Professor E. Gadd." R.O.B. said staring down.

"Eggman never give up. I must stop his plans with the help from Shadow and Rouge." Omega said.

"Say hello from our part to him." X said.

"Yes, also say hello from my part to the Doctor Light." R.O.B. said.

"We will." Eddy said exited.

The Ice Climbers were too sad too, Caleb comes to them.

"Believe me that isn't easy say goodbye." Caleb said softly.

"But someday you will see us again?" The Ice Climbers said with tears in their eyes, Caleb nodded.

Tiff comes to Sora.

"Thanks Sora, it was fun met you. Good luck in your home." Tiff said with tears in her eyes.

"Sora!" Kirby said and hugged by the leg. He was crying.

"Don't worry." Kairi said petting him with tears in her eyes. "No matter how far we stay, we always be great friends."

"Thanks… Sora… Kairi…" Kirby said wiping his tears.

Meta Knight comes to him.

"It was honor to meet you. Farewell, Master Caleb." Meta Knight said bowing to him.

"Equally for you, Sir Meta Knight." Caleb said.

Sirica with Knuckle Joe were talking with Knuckles and Rouge.

"I have some things like protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"Now I must take the legacy of my father." Knuckle Joe said.

"Count with my help too." Sirica said.

"But don't forget be good children." Rouge said.

Fox, Krystal and Slippy were with Tails and Cosmo.

"Tails, you know?" Fox asked.

"What is?" Tails asked.

"You're like a son for us. A fox like me, an inventor like Slippy, an ace pilot like Falco and you has a girlfriend, like me with Krystal." Fox said.

"We're going to miss you too." Tails said with tears in his eyes. Then he and Cosmo were hugged by Fox and Krystal.

"Us too." Krystal said.

"Good luck in your world." Cosmo said with tears in her eyes.

"And good luck for you too." Slippy said.

Falco was with Yokomon and Koromon.

"Tell me, Yokomon. You're happy with Koromon, now?" Falco asked her.

"Yeah, he protected me from ChaosPiedmon." Yokomon replied.

"One more thing Koromon. Take good care of her." Falco said.

"Yup." Koromon nodded.

Captain Falcon was with Olimar.

"Good luck in the races." Olimar said.

"The next you will show your moves, right?" C. Falcon said and Olimar nodded.

Ness was with Lucas, Kumatora and Duster.

"No matter how far we stay, we are friends." Ness said with tears in his eyes.

"Best friends forever." Kumatora said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm feeling homesick." Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

"Well, I'm missing my old routine too." Duster said.

Boney whined in sorrow to Rush.

"Someday we'll play together, buddy." Rush said.

"Beep." Mr. G&W waved goodbye.

Blaze, Silver, Marth, Ike, Tetra were with Sora and Kairi.

"What about you guys?" Sora asked.

"I must lead to my town." Marth said.

"It was an honor help you in the battle." Ike said.

"Sonic can need our help too." Silver said.

"Take good care of yourself, Sora." Blaze said.

"Now I must find the new Hyrule." Tetra said.

"Good luck to all you." Sora said.

Brock and Misty were with the Digidestined.

"Someday you will be greatest Pokémon Trainers." Brock said.

"But remember think before to act." Misty said.

"Yeah, thanks." The eight Digidestined said, Tai scratched his head nervously by other times that he acts without think.

The Pokémon and Digimon say goodbye too.

"Pikachu! / Nyaromon!" Nyaromon and Pikachu hugged to each other sobbing.

"Oshawott! / Buneary!" Buneary and Oshawott hugged to each other sobbing too.

"Motimon! / Beautifly!" Beautifly and Motimon did the same.

"Tanemon! / Ivysaur!" Tanemon hugged Ivysaur crying. Ivysaur used one of his vines to pet her, he was holding his tears.

"Well… it was good while it lasted." Sudowodo said depressed.

"Remember be strong." Geodude said.

"Someday I want evolve more." Steelix said.

"We're going to miss you all." Tsunomon said.

"That's right." Eve said with a sad smile.

"It's other goodbye, right? Pikachu?" Piplup said sadly.

"Sadly, yes." Pikachu said depressed.

"But we never forget them." Lucario said.

"That wasn't my first time." Infernape said.

"Continue protecting Ash and their respective trainers too." Tokomon said.

"Always." Charizard said.

"You got a friend in me." Gible said.

"Why the goodbyes are too sad?" Haunter said with waterfall of tears.

"It will take a time." Mew said.

"And will be together again." Azurill said.

Caleb watched at the sky as tear streamed in his face.

"Thinking in Aria, again?" Shadow asked him.

"Yeah, now I must keep a promise to her." Caleb said.

"Well… Good luck keeping that promise." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Thanks Shadow." Caleb said. Then Starlow comes to him is sadness.

"You know? It's true say goodbye." Starlow said in sadness.

"I know that. Good bye Starlow." Caleb said.

"Goodbye you too, Caleb." Starlow said.

Toadsworth was with Vector and Charmy.

"If we come to the Mushroom Kingdom someday. Please count with the help of the Detective Chaotic." Vector said.

"Thanks Master Vector." Toadsworth said.

"And I'll suggest have Olympic Games in Beijing, London or Rio de Janeiro." Charmy said.

"I'll keep it in mind." Toadsworth said.

Yuffie rushes Espio.

"Espio, no matter how far you are, I always will love you." Yuffie said and starts to sob.

"Me too." Espio said closing his eyes.

Then the Digidestined come to say goodbye at their Digimon. Every Digidestined hugged their respective Digimon.

"I'm going to miss you Sora!" Yokomon said crying.

"Yokomon, be careful…" Sor said crying too.

"Remember ask me for help if you have problems." Bukamon said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Bukamon." Joe said with tears in his eyes.

"Izzy, please never change." Motimon said with tears in his eyes.

"You neither, Motimon." Izzy said with tears in his eyes.

TK was crying hugging his Digimon too.

"TK, please stop crying because you're making me cry!" Tokomon replies crying.

"Sorry, Tokomon. It's hard to me say goodbye after have a fun adventure." TK said with tears in his eyes.

"Remember that someday we'll see to each other. Promise?" Tokomon said.

"Promise." TK said.

"You're one of my best friends Tsunomon." Matt said with tears in his eyes.

"You too, Matt." Tsunomon said with tears in his eyes.

"No matter if we're separated again, you're my best friend." Tai said with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Tai." Koromon said with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Tanemon!" Mimi said and cries hysterically.

"Goodbye Mimi!" Tanemon said and cries hysterically too.

"Please take care Nyaromon." Kari said with her tears streaming with nonstop.

"You too, Kari." Nyaromon said with tears in her eyes.

"One thing more, take my whistle." Kari said putting her whistle in her feline Digimon.

"Thanks Kari." Nyaromon said.

Caleb was staring at his Digimon.

"DemiVeemon, come with them." Caleb said.

"Why?" DemiVeemon said.

"Because you live in the Digital World, this is your real home. It's hard to believe that but you must return." Caleb said holding his tears, then DemiVeemon starts to tear too.

"Caleb!" DemiVeemon cried.

"DemiVeemon!" Caleb said and grabbed his Digimon. He starts to sob with nonstop.

"I'm going to miss you a lot!" DemiVeemon cried.

"Me too!" Caleb said sobbing.

"But you will see me again?" DemiVeemon asked as he stops to cry.

"Someday, I'll see you again. I promise." Caleb said stooping his sobs.

"You're a great friend too." Mew said.

"Thanks." DemiVeemon said.

After much sad goodbyes. Mario used the Star Rod to return every person at their respective world that they came, Caleb goes with the Digidestined. Then Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Boo, R.O.B., Toad, Toadsworth, Toadette, Starlow were in the Toad Express, that which was flying. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Oshawott was watching and waving goodbye. Then Boo popped out the plane.

"Ciao!" Boo waved goodbye and returned at the plane. Then the plane disappears from this world.

 _ ***ENDS***_

"They're gone." Kairi said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"I will miss them all." Sora said.

"Me too." Oshawott said.

 _ ***JUST SMILE (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)***_

"Riku… can you leave a time alone with Sora. Please?" Kairi said.

"Ok." Riku said as he leaves.

"What's up, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I want to tell you something." Kairi said.

"What is?" Sora asked.

"I love you." Kairi said.

"What!? Kairi, you won't believe this, I love you too." Sora said. Then Kairi streamed tears of joy and hugged him.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi said.

"You're welcome. You want have a date with me today?" Sora asked.

"I accept it." Kairi said, then she gives a passionate kiss to him, then Sora returned it. That scene makes blush to Oshawott and he covered his eyes. Afar of them, Riku gives a smirk.

"Well done, Sora." Riku said.

 _ ***ENDS***_

The story arrives to the end. Sora returned to his home with Kairi and Riku. The world of the Digidestined returned in one piece, like the Digital World. Plus, Phantom Metallix was defeated and the entire omniverse is safe. Now what are our heroes doing.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	56. Chapter 56: The Never-Ending Story

_I don't own the videogame and anime characters, like the songs too._

* * *

CHAPTER 55

The Never-Ending Story

 _ ***MY DESTINY (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)***_

 _Destiny Islands_

Thanks to the brave efforts of our group of superheroes, they bring peace and prosperity from every world. By now Sora, Riku and Kairi were splashing in the shore in their bathing suits, Oshawott was there too playing with them. Then they sat in the sand watching at the horizon waiting to see at their friends again.

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth who are back in the Mushroom Kingdom. All their friends decided to have a party by their return, with R.O.B. included. Also, Bowser with his eight Koopalings joined at the party this time without make an insanity act and like a rest from their evil routines. Wario and Waluigi were invited too, like DK with his family from Kongo Island, the crew from King K. Rool. They played a lot of party boards, sports and kart races. They eat cake too, Mario received a kiss from the Princess Peach, like Luigi with Daisy. And our heroes from that world are waiting to see their new friends again.

* * *

 _Star Haven_

Twink returned to his home too, where he tells his adventures with Sora and all his friends. The Millennium Star was impressed too and has faith in return of the heroes.

* * *

 _Isle O'Hags_

Banjo and Kazooie returned to his remodeled house, where he receives a party surprise with all his friends, Banjo told them about his great adventure saving the universe. Grunty still have problems to recover from her last defeat.

* * *

 _Hyrule (Twilight Town Era)_

Link and Zelda, were waving goodbye to Midna in a coliseum in the desert, who has his real form now, and then they looked to each other, smiling at each other… and then a horse called Epona gently nudged Link closer to Zelda, causing both of them to blush, but Zelda grabbed Link by the shirt and kissed him.

* * *

 _Great Sea (Wind Waker Era)_

The entire pirate crew found a new continent. Tetra, Toon Link, Medli and Makar watched in amazement. Then Tetra decided call it the New Hyrule and they will make monuments in memory of the Digidestined Chosen Children, Sora and Ash with Pikachu. Also, Tetra kissed Toon Link, making him blush.

* * *

 _Space_

Samus (Varia Suit) was still battling to the space pirates, including his nemesis, Ridley. But she always will remember her friends.

* * *

 _Skyworld_

Pit and Dark Pit were still protecting their world from the Underworld Army commanded by Medusa. Pit was anxiously too to have a new adventure in another world someday.

* * *

 _Icicle Mountain_

The Ice Climbers returned at their home too in the frozen mountains. Despite they were in their daily activities, they miss at their friends too.

* * *

 _Dreamland_

Dedede was cleaning up his castle with the help of some Waddle Dees and a Waddle Doo, when something poked him as he turned around to see Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, their parents, Lolo, Lala, Knuckle Joe, Sirica and Meta Knight in front of him... and Kirby was holding a cake out with frosting saying: "Thank you for being with us." It said, as Dedede could do nothing but smile as he picked up the cake with a smile and was about to take a slice... until Kirby sucked the slice up... and the cake, causing Dedede to get angry and yell at the puffball while everyone were failing to hold in their laughter, including Escargoon and Meta Knight. If the others were here, they will laugh too.

* * *

 _Lylat System_

The Star Fox Team are in a new mission pursuing a follower of Andross, Andrew Oikonny. Unknown for them a group called Aparoid were invading the Lylat System. But the Fox McCloud is very prepared now with the experience from their new friends.

* * *

 _Mute City_

In the F-Zero tracks, Rick Wheeler now is the new Captain Falcon who is participating in the F-Zero Races with other racers included, that includes Zoda too. By other part, the Elite Mobile Task Force are doing their work to protect the law in the city. They also remember the fall of the Dark Reactor by their new friends, the Digidestined.

* * *

 _Olimar's Home_

Olimar who was in home now, he received a report about someone called Alph investigating new species of Pikmin, then he decided to come to see them in person.

* * *

 _Onett_

Ness returned to his home too after a crazy adventure saving the omniverse. He is waiting to see his new friends again.

* * *

 _Nowhere Islands_

Lucas and everyone, with Claus included, they were watching the tomb of Hinawa. And Lucas telling his previous adventures with his new friends from another world, probably she will proud of her own son.

* * *

 _Altea_

In Marth's home, he and Ike was training new recruits learning the tactics from their new friends from another world.

* * *

 _Flat Zone_

Mr. Game and Watch returned at his home and he was doing his daily activities.

* * *

 _Mega Man's World_

Mega Man, Rush, Eddy and X returned to the lab of Dr. Light. Roll who was happy to see Mega Man, he was hugged and kissed, and he blushed meanwhile Roll was giggling. Then he explained his previous adventures in other worlds. By other part Dr. Willy returned to the game, but his plans ever fail.

* * *

 _Pokémon World_

Brock is working to be Doctor Pokémon, Misty returned at the Cerulean Gym, May and Dawn are still participating in the Pokémon Contests to be Pokémon Coordinators. Auron was in the cave where there was the portal to the Distortion World, he slowly walked away and disappeared. Lucario now is living in the Kanto region. By other part Tyson was excited to start a journey with his brother, Ash with his Pikachu. Now they two with his family go to a new place called the Unova region, where live new species of Pokémon for them and learning the new experiences from the last tournament. However, the Team Rocket received a new mission to come at the Unova region and if they can capture Ash's Pikachu too, but they always fail. Giovanni was concentrated in an investigation about the existence of the Digimon.

* * *

 _Mobius_

Sonic, who followed the words from Prime, now he is trying to overcome his fear to the water, and he is having dates with Amy. Tails and Cosmo are having dates too. Shadow, Rouge and Omega returned to their missions by GUN. Cream and Cheese returned with her mom, Vanilla, she told her adventure with Sora and his friends. Knuckles was still protecting the Master Emerald. Silver and Blaze were in this world too, in case that they receive a threat from the future. The Detectives Chaotic returned to their main job. Eggman returned to his evil routines, but his plans always fails by Sonic. The blue hedgehog was waiting to see the Digidestined again, especially Tai and Kari, a little tear streamed in his face when he remembered them.

* * *

 _Twilight Town_

Hayner was in front of Seifer holding Struggle Bats, and then they lunged right for each other.

* * *

 _Radiant Gardens_

Yuffie was giving Merlon and Cid some Sea-Salt Ice Cream... until the Pichu Brothers took the ice cream away from them and took off, making Yuffie run after them while Leon was looking at a card. By other part, Aerith was waiting the return of Cloud, who was still finding his light.

* * *

 _Shinjuku_

Calumon returned to his home too, a city in Japan in other year. He is happy to see their friends. He was in the park with a boy like Tai's age, his hair was brown and has yellow googles, his Digimon was like a red dinosaur. Calumon was happy to show their new friends someday.

* * *

 _Digital World_

The nine Digimon who returned at their rookie forms (including Salamon), they go at the Infinity Mountain, now without Devimon. They were watching the horizon, waiting to see their friends again. By other part, somehow Etemon returned to his world and stablished his own territory, swearing have a battle with the Digidestined and their new friends too.

* * *

 _Tomoeda_

After Sonic Prime erased Metallix or Mecha Sonic along with the Phantom Ruby from the existence, he starts a new life in Tomoeda. He still miss his friends thought he lived a happy life in his new home but at least he destroyed Metallix and he hopes that the heroes of the universe will be okay.

* * *

 _Odaiba_

Everyone returned to their homes and families, every child hugged at their parents in tears of joy. That scene makes tear at Caleb too. When their parents noticed, he introduced at them, including Mew. Caleb told them that he will live here for protect at the Digidestined. Then they returned at their homes, but before TK return at Setagaya, Kari hugged him in goodbye and kissed him. The Ms. Takaishi smiles at TK and she told him that they'll move to Odaiba in one week to see Matt and Kari too, then TK jumps in excitement. By other part Caleb have enough money to buy a home in Odaiba, also he will work in a way to see the Digimon again, including Veemon.

 _ ***ENDS***_

* * *

 _Destiny Islands_

Meanwhile in a cave Sora (back in his normal outfit, like Riku and Kairi) with Oshawott arrived at the cave and looks around.

"Everything's still here. It's great." Sora said and then he sees something and it's the drawing of himself and Kairi. "This drawing we made when we were kids." Sora said and then he sees something. "Huh?" Sora asked as he sees the drawing of Kairi giving the drawing of Sora a paopu fruit. "Kairi? Giving me a paopu fruit? No way? When did she do this?" Sora asked but then he smiles, but he also notices the face of TK and Kari, he smiled and laughs. Oshawott laughs with him too.

Later at the shore Sora and Oshawott comes running for Riku who is sitting on a tree and Sora joins him.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora said.

"What a wonderful world." Oshawott said.

"What a small world." Riku said.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Hey, Riku? What do you think it was? The door to light?" Sora asked and Riku points at Sora's chest.

"This." Riku said.

"This?" Sora asked.

"Our heart?" Oshawott asked.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Riku said.

"Sora! Riku! Oshawott!" Kairi called and she comes for the three and is carrying a bottle.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Look." Kairi said giving the bottle and it has paper with Mario's symbol on it.

"From Mario?!" Sora asked taking the bottle and opens it and starts reading the paper and Riku and Kairi look at it as well.

"Whatever this is, we'd better go see Mario right away." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

* * *

 _Caleb's House_

Caleb could buy a house in Odaiba, by now he is working in his own laptop, writing a document. Mew who transformed in a Skitty, he was sleeping.

"What name I can put to my team? Oh yeah!" Caleb said and starts to write in the keyboard.

 _The Initiative Super Smash Brothers_

 _A team of superheroes gathered from other worlds, full of special abilities, exceptional gifts and good heart. Made to protect the omniverse from future dangers._

"Now I'll watch the movie 'The Sleeping Beauty'." Caleb said as he goes to watch the TV.

By other part Mew transformed in Muk, he felt something and spat a blue block. He transformed back in Mew.

"Oh… The Digi-Cube. I found it." Mew said and goes to watch the TV with Caleb.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Meanwhile in the strange world, the screen of the final showdown between Sonic and Metallix is show

"So, how could be the Prime is another tiny blue rat?" An evil Digimon known as Lucemon demanded.

"Don't underestimate him Lucemon, the Prime is a lot of more powerful than our and also can destroyed the darkness easily." A black and white dress man called Xehanort warned the evil Digimon. "Soon I'll recreate the True Organization XIII. A task to my young self."

"Well, we should wait and see what happen next." A woman called Kronika said.

* * *

 _ **SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT**_

 _(Not actual story)_

A dark portal appears and a person similar a Caleb came out. He has brown hair and brown eyes; he is 18 years old. He wears a black jacket, with a white shirt, brown pants and boots. Also, he has two kunai (like Asuma Sensei from Naruto) that glow crimson color, then he took a fight position.

"I'm back in the game." The person said.

 **Luke reborns from the shadows!**

"Where are you, little brother?" Luke asked at himself.

 _ ***IMMORTALS (FALL OUT BOY)***_

Luke appears in front of Bowser; he runs to him and performs rapid combos in the King Koopa. In other part he clashed with Ghirahim, he disappears and slashed the villain by behind. Luke avoids the attacks from the Queen Sectonia and throwed one on his kunai like boomerang and hits her. In another scene, Luke pets his Absol. Luke was confronting the robots from Eggman and he finished them throwing his two kunai like boomerangs. Now he is facing Geras, where Luke clashes both kunai: transforming them into Keyblade, it's black color and has a red gem, then he slashes with nonstop at Geras. He jumps dodging an attack from Myotismon and kicked him.

"Nocturne of Shadow!" Luke said as he summons a black wolf with red glowing eyes, the wolf howls and charged at the Omega Pirate (from Metroid Prime 1) and collides in an explosion.

 _ ***ENDS***_

In Caleb's house, he is talking with Sora, Kari and Takato with Guilmon about the dimensional change of Tai and Agumon. Until they heard by surprise someone shouting.

"Uh, is anyone home? This is, uh, Luke, your brother. We've known each other 1,000 years ago… When Count Dracula separated us… It took me time, but I finally found, little brother." Luke said from the screen.

"Luke-mon…?" Guilmon said.

"You know him, Caleb?" Takato asked him.

"He is my brother." Caleb said.

"Luke? Your big brother? I know you know; I know you that." Luke said.

"But how he arrived here?" Sora asked.

"You trust in him?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but I trust in my brother." Caleb said.

"Please, I really need to talk to you with your new friends." Luke said.

* * *

 _The story has ended. But soon strong and dangerous enemies will appear. The next story is Birth By Sleep: Mario's Journey._


End file.
